Arkham
by Rulae
Summary: Sanctuaire des Astres. Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette histoire n'est pas une fic indépendante mais une suite. Loin de moi l'idée de vous inciter à aller lire la première partie, je préviens seulement ceux qui ne connaissent pas « Reyaâ » que, forcément, le concept va peut-être leur paraître obscur. Mais ils sont les bienvenus quand même !

**L'histoire :** Pour résumer, je m'intéresse cette fois au personnage de Shamio. Elle a grandi, elle a changé, elle a de drôles d'idées. On peut penser que cela va provoquer des problèmes. C'est encore très loin de la vérité...

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

-o§o-

Prologue : Le vol

-o§o-

Kanon se tourna dans son sommeil, gêné par il ne savait quoi qui l'empêchait de retomber dans les séduisants bras blancs de Morphée. La pénombre enveloppait encore le Sanctuaire sous-marin, on pouvait percevoir le clapotis mélodieux des océans loin au-dessus, à la place du ciel. Tout semblait calme.

Le visage de Kanon se froissa, il fit volte-face et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller pour faire disparaître cette pulsation qui le troublait. Etait-ce son coeur ? Il soupira, peu enclin à laisser le reste de sa nuit s'évanouir. Le coup fit vibrer le dallage de marbre de sa somptueuse chambre aux couleurs aquatiques. Les reflets turquoise de l'eau dansaient sur les murs nacrés comme des centaines d'éclairs. Une odeur d'iode flottait dans l'air, mêlée aux embruns d'algues, de fraîcheur et de velours.

Le général des mers repoussa loin de lui le drap tiède qui couvrait ses reins. La nouvelle pulsation hérissa sa colonne vertébrale, se répercutant doucement dans chacun de ses muscles, comme au ralenti. Il ouvrit soudain les yeux et se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, ses yeux ronds fouillant frénétiquement tout autour de lui. Cette fois, la pulsation s'étendit à tout le Sanctuaire sous-marin, comme une onde de choc, faisant vibrer les murs, les colonnes de marbre, les temples entiers.

- Bon sang ! jura-t-il.

Il sauta brusquement hors de son lit et se précipita vers l'extérieur de son temple, prenant tout juste le temps de récupérer une chemise au passage. D'un coup, il fit exploser sa cosmo énergie et une étoile dorée s'éleva dans l'atmosphère marine pour se séparer et venir le recouvrir de la tête aux pieds. Le contact de sa parure de général des mers fit courir des fourmis d'impatience dans tous ses membres.

Dehors, il ressentit l'aura de Sorrente qui enflait et enflait encore, tout près du palais de Poséidon, augmentant l'agitation qui naissait lentement alentours. Sans réfléchir, Kanon se mit à courir, tout auréolé de cosmos couleur d'or, l'estomac noué. Que se passait-il à la fin ? Pourquoi le Général de Sirène avait-il sonné l'alerte ? Au fil des minutes, les Généraux, les soldats, les Sirènes et même les Novices apparaissaient sur la place centrale, courant à droite et à gauche pour chercher à savoir ce qu'il se passait. Les cosmos se déchaînaient au milieu des ordres que les Généraux hurlaient à leurs unités pour couvrir le vacarme.

Exaspéré, le Dragon des Mers joua des coudes pour repousser tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin et força le passage pour rejoindre l'endroit d'où Sorrente avait alarmé tout le monde. Il lui semblait que l'agitation grandissait de seconde en seconde. Tout à coup, il prit appui sur ses jambes et bondit au-dessus de la foule indisciplinée pour atterrir sur un toit voisin et reprendre sa course. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il finit par apercevoir Sorrente qui criait lui aussi des ordres à tout va. Kanon ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervé, c'était irréel. Son inquiétude grandit encore lorsqu'il remarqua un second petit détail : il se trouvait juste devant le palais de Poséidon, devant l'entrée principale, celle qui menait à la cour intérieure. Sa gorge se serra, il se précipita vers le Général de Sirène.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'exclama-t-il.

Sorrente fit volte-face vers lui, le visage déformé par la colère.

- Te voilà enfin ! On a un très gros problème ! Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans le palais, le Trident a disparu !

Kanon se figea, pétrifié.

- Le... Le Trident... ? souffla-t-il. C'est impossible, qui aurait...

Il fut interrompu par un cri venant de sa droite. Un garde pointait un doigt en direction des toits voisins, très haut, vers le sommet du palais divin. Kanon eut tout juste le temps de voir une forme noire s'enfuir et la vision disparut. Sorrente réagit aussitôt.

- Attrapez-le ! rugit-il.

L'aura dorée de Kanon s'enflamma d'un coup de façon menaçante et il bondit vers les toits à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sans réfléchir, il se mit à courir, courir, de plus en plus vite, sans respirer. Sa colère grandissait petit à petit au creux de son estomac. Qui ? Qui avait pu être assez culotté, assez fou, assez puissant pour s'introduire ainsi dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin, au coeur des appartements de Poséidon, pour lui voler l'objet le plus précieux qu'il avait, son emblème dans le monde entier ?

Kanon serra les dents, son cosmos redoubla d'ardeur et il fila encore plus vite, vers l'endroit où il avait vu cette ombre disparaître quelques secondes plus tôt. Il força encore l'allure, jusqu'au moment où il déboucha sur l'arrière du Sanctuaire, là où se trouvaient les arènes, les baraquements des Novices puis plus rien d'autre que la mer et les falaises. Soudain, il stoppa sa course en constatant qu'il ne voyait plus le voleur.

Etouffant un grognement de fureur, il sonda le moindre rocher alentour, la moindre feuille d'algue. En vain. L'homme avait complètement disparu, il n'avait laissé aucune trace de cosmos nulle part, pas même une petite étincelle.

Kanon balança un coup de pied dans une énorme roche en face de lui et le minéral vola en éclat dans un nuage de poussières. A ce moment-là, Sorrente se matérialisa à côté de lui. Il ne s'était visiblement pas calmé.

- Où est-il ? lâcha-t-il.

Le Général du Dragon des Mers serra les dents si fort que sa mâchoire craqua. Ravalant un juron, il fit volte-face et repartit vers le Sanctuaire, incapable de faire cesser le feu rageur qui courait dans ses veines. Derrière lui, Sorrente lança un cri de colère et d'humiliation. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au sourd tremblement qui agitait déjà tout le palais divin. Au loin, la fureur de Poséidon s'embrasa comme un volcan qui entre en éruption.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 1 : Les fugitives

-o§o-

La silhouette habillée d'ombre atterrit souplement au milieu des fourrés et s'immobilisa, attentive au moindre bruit. Autour d'elle, la forêt était silencieuse, plongée dans la pénombre de la nuit. Il n'y avait que le doux bruissement du vent dans les feuillages. Au loin, une chouette hululait.

L'inconnu scruta les sous-bois entre les pans noirs de son masque de tissu. Ses yeux bleus se plissèrent. La lune était pleine cette nuit-là et son halo argenté éclairait les bois d'une lumière fantomatique. Personne n'aurait pu le voir ni l'entendre - il était expert à ce petit jeu-là – mais il ferma tout de même les paupières pour sonder les alentours. Aussitôt, une odeur de terre humide et de résine de pin envahit ses narines. L'atmosphère entêtante de la forêt lui rendit sa sérénité instantanément. Non, personne ne l'avait suivi.

Soudain, une forme noire tomba accroupie juste devant lui, avec la souplesse d'un chat sauvage. Elle portait un énorme sac de toile brune sur l'épaule. Tout son corps était habillé de noir et elle arborait le même masque de tissu, fendu au niveau des yeux. Des yeux noirs comme de l'encre, habités d'une lueur furibonde.

- Tu aurais pu m'aider ! grinça-t-elle à voix basse. A cause de ce maudit sac, j'ai bien failli me faire avoir par Kanon !

Le premier fugitif haussa un sourcil railleur.

- Cheyenne, pourquoi tu murmures ? Nous sommes complètement seules.

La dénommée Cheyenne se redressa promptement, drapée dans sa dignité comme dans une armure. Elle laissa tomber le grand sac sur un buisson.

- Je préfère être prudente, répondit-elle. Si Kanon nous rattrape, ou même apprend que c'était nous, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. Même toi, il te découpera en tranches, Shamio, et tu le sais très bien !

Shamio sourit. Elle agrippa le masque au-dessus de son front et l'ôta d'un geste ample. Une cascade de larges boucles blondes parsemées de reflets argentés sous la lune dégringola alors jusque sur ses cuisses dans un froissement de tissu. Les grands yeux azurés de la jeune femme pétillaient de malice.

- Tu as raison, approuva-t-elle. Il nous étripera toutes les deux s'il apprend ça. Mais heureusement pour nous, il ne l'apprendra jamais.

- Pourvu que ce soit vrai, souffla Cheyenne en lançant un regard peu rassuré vers la forêt autour d'elle.

La jeune déesse ne l'écoutait plus, elle était trop habituée aux inquiétudes maladives de l'Amazone. A chaque sortie, c'était la même chose. Cheyenne était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une froussarde. Les inquiétudes de sa meilleure amie étaient, selon elle, injustifiées. Personne n'aurait pu les attraper, pas même Kanon. Elles étaient bien entraînées et puis, elle était Artémis, la grande Artémis...

Ce soir-là, elles avaient réussi un coup magistral, ça en valait bien la chandelle. Le palais sous-marin de Poséidon. Surexcitée, Shamio s'empara du sac de toile et défit les ficelles à toute vitesse pour mettre à jour ce qu'il contenait. Leur butin était bien là, aussi grand et gratifiant que prévu.

- Cette nuit restera gravée dans les mémoires ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

Elle vit les yeux de l'Amazone se plisser de septicisme. Cheyenne porta à son tour une main à son masque et l'ôta délicatement, libérant par la même un flot de mèches de jais, aussi raides que celles de Shamio étaient bouclées. L'Amazone avait un visage très mince, à l'ossature délicate et aux pomettes hautes. Sa peau était mate. Ses yeux bridés étaient aussi noirs que la nuit. A elle seule, elle était l'exact opposé de la jeune déesse. Elles n'avaient quasiment rien en commun, si ce n'était leur taille.

- Etais-tu vraiment obligée de choisir ce truc horrible ? maugréa-t-elle. Ce ne sont pas les bibelots précieux qui manquent dans le palais de Poséidon ! Ce machin est vieux et moche. En plus, il pèse une tonne.

Cette fois, Shamio éclata franchement de rire.

- Tu devrais dire ça au Roi des Mers, je suis certaine qu'il serait content ! fit-elle. Savoir que son palais est d'un goût douteux devrait lui rendre sa bonne humeur légendaire. Cela dit, c'est vrai que c'est moche, ajouta-t-elle en observant l'objet au fond du sac d'un air amusé.

- Tu aurais pu choisir autre chose, il y avait des petites statuettes en forme de dauphin adorables ! lança Cheyenne avec des gestes éloquents de la main. Et elles auraient été moins lourdes...

Shamio secoua la tête en refermant le sac d'un coup sec. Ses prunelles bleues scintillèrent dans la nuit.

- Non, martela-t-elle. Il me fallait quelque chose d'énorme. Tellement énorme que tout le monde se souviendra à jamais de ce vol ! Mince, Chey, c'était le Sanctuaire de Poséidon, tu te rends compte ? On vient de dérober l'un des objets les plus précieux de sa collection ! Et j'ai gagné mon pari : cette fois, nous nous sommes attaquées au Sanctuaire d'un dieu guerrier. Il fait parti de ceux qui ont la garde la plus dangereuse. Pourtant, ils n'ont rien pu faire !

L'Amazone grimaça à nouveau. Ses yeux déjà très fins s'allongèrent encore et elle ressembla plus que jamais à un chat sauvage.

- Je me rends surtout compte qu'on a échappé de justesse à un troupeau de Marinas en folie ! Des Généraux des mers ! Des Généraux des mers _furieux _! Aussi puissants que des demi-dieux...

Elle gémit.

- On aurait pu mourir...

- Mais non, tu t'en es très bien sortie avec Kanon. Tu arrives à cacher parfaitement ton aura maintenant, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Dorénavant ce sera encore plus facile.

Cheyenne ouvrit grand la bouche pour protester.

- Dorénavant, rectifia-t-elle, c'est toi qui te chargeras de porter le sac. Au lieu de gambader dans les palais divins, tu affronteras les gardes.

Elle se tut un instant et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Visiblement, elle était contrariée. Mais Shamio savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Cheyenne aimait au moins autant qu'elle l'idée de s'introduire dans un Sanctuaire étranger pour y dérober un symbole de l'autorité du dieu en question et le placer ensuite parmi leur collection. L'Amazone ne résisterait pas longtemps à l'envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait pu dénicher d'autre chez Poséidon. Et effectivement, après une seconde, Cheyenne lui jeta un regard en coin, légèrement hésitant.

- Et alors, commença-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé cette fois ?

Shamio sourit, triomphante. Sans attendre, elle écarta le col de sa tunique d'une main et plongea l'autre à l'intérieur pour en ressortir un petit pendentif qui brillait de mille feux sous la lumière de la lune. Cheyenne se figea et un sourire vint illuminer son visage.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Le bijou était en argent, incrusté de petites pierres précieuses de couleur bleue ou turquoise. Quatre magnifiques perles marines étaient intercalées avec de petits motifs en nacre le long du cordon et une petite couronne gravée scintillait sur le pendentif. Shamio rayonnait.

- Dans les affaires personnelles de Poséidon, jubila-t-elle.

Cheyenne observa encore un instant ce trésor des mers puis se renfrogna.

- Très bien, grommela-t-elle. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui irai gambader et tu te chargeras du trophée.

La jeune réincarnation d'Artémis saisit le sac de toile et le balança sur son épaule avant de se relever, l'air résolu. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- On verra... Allez viens, ce truc immonde va tout de suite venir enrichir notre collection de souvenirs. Il me tarde de voir le tableau !

Elle entendit Cheyenne étouffer un soupir pendant qu'elle s'éloignait à travers les bois. Bien sûr, c'était toujours son amie qui s'occupait de ramasser le trophée et de le transporter après pendant qu'elle, elle allait fureter un peu plus loin, à la recherche de petits « bonus » de ce genre. Cheyenne détestait la voir disparaître à travers les couloirs sans savoir où elle allait, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Shamio n'avait pas peur, elle savait que même si elle tombait sur un garde, sur un chevalier de premier ordre ou même, de second ordre, il ne pourrait rien faire contre elle.

Après une seconde, les deux Amazones bondirent en direction des branches les plus basses et elles s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans la profonde forêt.

-o§o-

Shamio vit le sommet de la grotte apparaître entre les arbres bien avant qu'elle ne l'ait atteinte. Le gris des rochers se détachait sur le fond vert et marron de la forêt, tapissé ça et là de grandes plaques de mousse humide. Il faisait frais dans les sous-bois, l'odeur de la pluie flottait encore dans l'air, juste comme elle aimait.

La jeune déesse s'immobilisa sur une épaisse branche de sapin imbibée de résine et observa intensément les alentours. Après une seconde, ses pupilles, ses narines se dilatèrent et elle perçut le moindre mouvement, la moindre odeur à des centaines de mètres à la ronde. Elle vit les sentiers dessinés par les sabots des cerfs entre les buissons, elle sentit le parfum de la terre gorgée de rosée, le chant de tous les oiseaux qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Elle attendit que le vent se calme, que les feuillages cessent de s'agiter. Alors, le silence s'installa, comme si la forêt entière attendait le jugement de sa maîtresse.

Shamio ferma les yeux et inspira doucement. Il n'y avait personne. Aucun des Marinas de Poséidon ne les avait suivies jusqu'ici. Elle vérifiait systématiquement lorsqu'elle arrivait à cet endroit précis, juste avant de pénétrer dans l'endroit qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, son repaire, sa caverne aux merveilles.

Quand elle entendit au loin les bruissements caractéristiques de l'approche de Cheyenne, elle jugea qu'elle ne craignait plus rien. D'un bond, elle fut devant l'entrée de la grotte, au pied de l'imposant affleurement rocheux. Comme toujours, elle fut aussitôt emplie de calme, de sérénité, exactement comme si le reste du monde venait de s'effacer. Elle regarda tendrement l'entrée de sa grande cachette, les épaisses parois de roche brute, l'humidité qui y dessinait de petites auréoles foncées. On pouvait déjà entendre le ronronnement de la petite source qui coulait à l'intérieur.

- Peut-être que Kanon n'est pas partisan de la peine de mort après tout...

Shamio battit des paupières et se tourna pour voir arriver Cheyenne. L'Amazone bondit gracieusement à ses côtés, les sourcils froissés d'inquiétude. Shamio leva les yeux au ciel, amusée. Cheyenne avait toujours été impressionnée par Kanon, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu la première fois au cours d'une visite que Shamio avait rendu au Marinas. Décidant de l'ignorer, la jeune déesse reprit la tête de la marche et pénétra dans la grotte.

Le bruit de leurs pas résonnait dans le grand couloir de pierre qu'elles longeaient. Shamio chercha du regard les petits éclairs de lumière bleutée qui dansaient sur les murs pour se diriger dans le noir. Le lac souterrain n'était pas très loin. Lentement, le boyau de pierre s'élargissait. Au-dessus d'elles, quelques stalactites laissaient échapper un compte goutte régulier qui rythmaient chaque seconde. L'obscurité se dissipa peu à peu au fil de leur progression et les contours bruts, rugueux, des murs de pierre se dessinèrent dans la faible clarté. Ici, le terrain devenait pentu et surtout très glissant à cause de l'humidité. Shamio déposa le grand sac au sol. Habituée, elle se cramponna à un relief de la paroi et escalada souplement l'obstacle pour atterrir sur le promontoire. Puis elle se pencha pour tendre une main à son amie et l'aider à monter avec le butin.

- En même temps, toi, tu ne risques rien, fit l'Amazone. Kanon t'aime trop pour te trancher la tête. Mais moi, il me tuera pour vol et insolence envers un Olympien...

La jeune déesse ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en entrant dans la partie de la cavité qu'elles avaient aménagé. Cheyenne était souvent prise d'un accès de culpabilité après leurs petits larcins nocturnes. Ce devait être du à la taille anormalement développée de sa conscience, Shamio avait fini par conclure que c'était de naissance. Son inquiétude était inutile : Kanon ne les tuerait pas s'il apprenait leur crime, d'ailleurs il ne l'apprendrait jamais. Il n'en avait jamais rien su.

Devant elles, la partie la plus spatieuse de la grotte ressemblait à une sorte de salon aménagé. Les murs de roche foncée étaient parcourus d'éclats de lumière bleutée projetés par le lac en contrebas. Quelques tapis ornaient le sol, aux côtés de vieux fauteuils un peu usés et de plusieurs étagères montées à la hâte entre deux affleurements. Au cours des derniers mois, elles avaient même pu stocker un peu de nourriture dans leurs placards de fortune, juste au cas où. Bien sûr, la grotte était loin d'être aussi luxueuse que le somptueux palais d'Artémis mais Shamio l'adorait tout de même, parce que c'était son petit royaume personnel.

La jeune déesse prit le grand sac des mains de Cheyenne et le posa au sol, sur un tapis.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, s'exclama-t-elle, hilare.

Cheyenne haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

- Beaucoup rire ? fit soudain une jolie voix cristalline sur leur gauche.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'immobilisèrent et levèrent la tête vers le grand mur où une autre cavité formait une niche, à quelques mètres du sol. Là, une jeune fille les observait avec curiosité et innocence. Shamio hocha la tête.

- Oh oui ! Beaucoup rire, confirma-t-elle. Excuse-nous d'avoir été si longues, Nymphe.

- On a eu un léger contre-temps, grinça Cheyenne entre ses dents, en coulant un regard de reproche à sa déesse.

- Rien de grave, assura Shamio avec un geste évasif de la main.

Nymphe esquissa un charmant sourire et pencha la tête sur le côté, ce qui fit scintiller sa somptueuse chevelure verte ondulée. Ses grands yeux couleur de mousse étaient emplis d'émerveillement. Vaincue par la curiosité, elle descendit de sa couchette tapissée de velours bleu et s'approcha d'elles de sa démarche aérienne, comme si elle ne pesait absolument rien.

Shamio contempla les voiles anis, mousse et émeraude qui recouvraient son corps dans un désordre charmant et se surprit encore une fois à l'envier pour toute sa grâce, sa féminité, sa fragilité. Nymphe était toute petite, pourtant elle devait bien avoir le même âge qu'elles. Son corps fin et délicat était d'une blancheur d'ivoire qui semblait luire dans la clarté féerique de la grotte. A quel genre de créature pouvait-elle bien appartenir ?

- ...vas voir, c'est ignoble, disait Cheyenne en dénouant les cordons du sac de toile.

- Gagner trophée ? demanda Nymphe en joignant les mains, dans une sorte de supplique impatiente. Trophée de mers pour grotte grande jolie. Tu montrer moi ?

- Ne sois pas si impatiente ! s'exclama l'Amazone en souriant.

Nymphe sautillait autour d'elle en riant, pressée de voir le trophée en question. Dès que le grand sac fut ouvert, la jeune fille s'accroupit pour plonger la tête dedans et saisir l'objet entre ses minuscules mains blanches. Un petit cri ravi s'éleva aussitôt dans l'air et Shamio éclata de rire, très vite suivie par Cheyenne.

- Peut-être que ce n'était pas si moche que ça en fin de compte, objecta la déesse.

Cheyenne tira la langue.

- Grand, lourd et moche.

Brusquement, son visage s'éclaira et elle eut un immense sourire.

- Poséidon tout craché !

Shamio explosa de rire. Entre temps, Nymphe s'était relevée, l'objet entre les mains. Elle sautillait maintenant joyeusement au milieu de la grotte et ses pieds nus paraissaient ne pas toucher le sol. Son rire illuminait presque littéralement les parois et le lac en contrebas. Elle était l'image vivante de l'expression « petite nymphe des bois ».

- Grand trophée ! Beaucoup jolie, s'extasia-t-elle. Je prendre, mettre avec autres !

Elle partait déjà en courant mais elle s'immobilisa soudain avant de jeter un coup d'oeil interrogateur à Shamio. Ses immenses yeux vert mousse s'arrondirent.

- Je pouvoir ? demanda-t-elle. Si tu plaire ?

- S'il te plait, rectifia Shamio, amusée. S'iiil-teuuh-plé...

Nymphe n'avait toujours pas assimilé les nombreuses subtilités de la langue grecque. Depuis que Cheyenne et elle l'avaient trouvée, perdue et apeurée au milieu des bois plusieurs mois plus tôt, elles avaient tout tenté pour l'éduquer un peu. Nymphe était demeurée une petite créature des bois, un peu sauvage et le coeur empli de bonté. Shamio réalisait à présent qu'il y avait trop à faire et que la jeune fille ne saurait porbablement jamais parler grec parfaitement. Son drôle d'accent demeurait et Shamio ne savait toujours pas d'où il pouvait bien venir. Au moins, la jeune fille n'était plus effrayée par le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement, comme au début.

Nymphe ouvrit grand sa petite bouche rose et articula exagérément ses syllabes dans une grimace comique.

- S'el-touu-play ? essaya-t-elle.

Shamio rit de bon coeur et acquiesça.

- Oui, vas-y.

Ravie, Nymphe partit en courant vers l'autre bout de la grotte. Derrière la paroi du fond se cachait une autre pièce, plus petite que celle-là, où elles avaient installé des étagères de fortunes. Ces dernières soutenaient maintenant les divers trophées qu'elles avaient ramené de tous les Sanctuaires divins où elles avaient réussi à pénétrer. La minuscule salle contenait à présent des objets aussi hétéroclites que les jarres de terre cuite préférées de Dionysos, la ceinture de Déméter, le voile immaculé d'Hestia ou encore, le long ruban avec lequel Iris s'attachait les cheveux. Il y avait même les bracelets en bronze d'Athéna. La déesse de la sagesse ne s'était probablement jamais aperçue de leur disparition. Shamio perdit un peu son sourire en songeant que Saori ne le saurait jamais dorénavant.

Elle fut ramenée à elle par la voix de Cheyenne, qui était partie rejoindre Nymphe de l'autre côté de la grotte.

- Whaouu ! s'extasia-t-elle. On va pouvoir ouvrir un musée d'ici peu !

Nymphe s'arrêta un instant de sautiller dans tous les sens et planta son regard initerrogatif dans celui de l'Amazone à la peau brune.

- C'est quoi musée ?

- Un endroit très grand et très moche, rempli de trucs très vieux et très moches, expliqua Cheyenne, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Ouvrir musée, décida Nymphe avec un hochement de tête résolu.

Sa longue chevelure verte ondula sur ses épaules et la lumière qui ricochait sur le lac la fit scintiller de mille feux bleutés. Forte de cette résolution, la jeune fille se remit à faire de petits bonds au milieu des étagères. Au moment où elle frôla d'un peu trop près l'une d'entre elles, toute la collection de jarres en terre cuite vacilla et on entendit le vin clapoter à l'intérieur. Cheyenne et Shamio étouffèrent un hoquet d'horreur, souffle suspendu. Après un tour sur elles-mêmes, les amphores se stabilisèrent sagement. Les deux guerrières respirèrent à nouveau. Nymphe pouffa de rire et repartit de plus belle en bondissant comme une jeune sauterelle. La déesse chasseresse secoua la tête en souriant, la regardant s'éloigner. Cheyenne partit alors s'installer sur les larges fauteuils usés et Shamio la suivit.

- Tu sais, déclara-t-elle alors, j'ai interrogé Adam finalement. Il étudie tellement, si quelqu'un avait la réponse c'était forcément lui... Enfin, tant qu'il étudie, Zée est content c'est le principal. Chey, tu m'écoutes ?

L'Amazone avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, coudes appuyés sur les genoux.

- C'est reparti, grommela la jeune déesse.

Cheyenne affichait un sourire béat, parfaitement stupide, comme chaque fois qu'elle entendait prononcer le nom d'Adam. Depuis le jour maudit où elle l'avait aperçut dans le palais, l'Amazone se pamait systématiquement à la moindre allusion au dieu Soleil. Shamio soupira d'agacement.

- Cheyenne !

Celle-ci sursauta et parut faire une chute de trente étages depuis le paradis. Ses yeux bridés, noir de jais, papillonèrent.

- Hein ? Tu disais ?

- Nymphe, reprit Shamio en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. J'ai interrogé Tu-Sais-Qui sans trop lui donner de détails. Selon lui, elle pourrait être une Dryade.

- Une Dryade, répéta l'Amazone, l'air appréciateur. C'est bien, ça, une Dryade...

- Laisse tomber, lâcha-t-elle.

-o§o-

Le neuvième temple du Sanctuaire des Astres était inondé par les premiers rayons de soleil de la journée ; les colonnes se teintaient de riches nuances roses et orangées. Dans la lumière de l'aube, les délicates frises murales étincelaient avec force, comme si les petits personnages mythologiques allaient soudain se réveiller et se mettre à bouger. Shunreï ferma un instant les yeux pour profiter de l'instant. Puis elle porta une main à son baudrier pour défaire la large boucle d'argent qui le fixait à son épaule tout en montant les marches du perron. Elle sentit alors les muscles de ses jambes la tirailler. Son voyage de nuit avait été un peu fatiguant, il lui tardait de s'asseoir et de manger quelque chose.

A peine fut-elle entrée qu'une affolante odeur de galettes chaudes vint virevolter autour d'elle, relançant les protestions énergiques de son estomac. La jeune femme leva le nez et huma l'air avec délectation. C'était des galettes de maïs et Miké y avait ajouté du miel. Shunreï sourit pour elle-même. Miké savait qu'elle avait toujours très faim en rentrant à l'aube.

Elle trouva l'Artiste au salon, assis dans un large fauteuil de velours. Tout autour de lui, des piles de feuilles et de dossiers s'entassaient les unes sur les autres. Il compulsait ses notes et griffonnait dans son grand carnet bleu, l'air concentré.

Amusée, Shunreï déposa son baudrier avec son sabre contre le mur de la cuisine et vint s'affaler en face de lui, sur le deuxième fauteuil. Entre eux, la petite table basse croulait sous le plateau couvert de galettes de maïs au miel, de fromage et de tasses de thé. Quelques papiers dépassaient également en dessous et l'Amazone distingua vaguement le croquis d'une plante étrange, ornée de sortes de pompons poilus. Elle se servit une tasse de thé et saisit deux galettes au passage avant de s'enfoncer dans le moelleux de son siège. Après un petit ajout au crayon dans son carnet, Mikérinos leva le nez de ses notes.

- Tu as fait bonne route ?

Shunreï engloutit le reste de sa galette et acquiesça.

- Ca peut aller, dit-elle. J'ai pris un autre chemin pour rentrer, la frontière chinoise commence à être drôlement fréquentée.

L'Artiste se passa une main dans les cheveux pour repousser les mèches brunes qui lui retombaient dans les yeux et esquissa un sourire.

- Dohko va bien ?

- Oh oui ! s'exclama-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de thé. Même à cinq cent ans, il continuerait d'avoir une forme olympique. Il m'a chargée de te saluer de sa part.

Elle reposa sa tasse et sourit furtivement en prenant un ton badin.

- Shiryu aussi d'ailleurs, il t'envoie ses salutations. Mais je suppose que cela ne t'intéresse pas...

Mikérinos lui adressa un coup d'oeil narquois par-dessus le carnet où il s'était remis à écrire.

- Tu l'as vu lui aussi ? fit-il. Tu as raison, la Chine est devenue le dernier pays touristique à la mode.

Shunreï se mit à rire. Elle adorait le taquiner avec ça, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réagir. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle croise Shiryu quand elle se rendait aux Cinq Pics. C'était le seul endroit où ils pouvaient encore se voir sans violer les lois de leurs déesses respectives. Dohko tenait beaucoup à ces petites retrouvailles annuelles, « en famille » comme il disait, qui duraient chaque fois quelques jours. Shiryu et elle avaient clarifié les choses depuis bien longtemps. A présent, ils se voyaient toujours avec plaisir, comme frère et soeur.

- Shion lui avait donné une permission, expliqua-t-elle. Dohko a du y aller de sa persuasion légendaire. Depuis la mort de Saori, les lois sont très strictes là-bas. Les chevaliers ne peuvent pas s'absenter comme bon leur semble, ce serait trop hasardeux.

La réincarnation d'Athéna était décédée deux ans plus tôt. Cela avait été un grand choc pour tout le monde mais Shunreï se souvenait que Mikérinos n'avait pas été surpris. Il lui avait expliqué que Saori était, en quelques sortes, morte de vieillesse malgré ses vingt et un ans. La résurrection de tous ses chevaliers, dix ans plus tôt, lui avait demandé trop d'énergie vitale.

Mikérinos hocha la tête en refermant son carnet. Il pinçait légèrement les lèvres, sans s'en rendre compte.

- Je vois, dit-il. Eh bien, la prochaine fois, tu lui transmettras mes amitiés. Ainsi qu'à Dohko.

Shunreï se resservit une tasse de thé et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de l'Artiste, genoux repliés sous elle.

- J'adore quand tu es jaloux, lança-t-elle.

Il sourit et remplit sa tasse à son tour.

- Et ici ? Que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Pas grand chose, répondit-il.

Il grimaça soudain, ce qui était sa nouvelle façon de montrer qu'il était contrarié.

- Sauf que Shamio a encore disparu hier et qu'elle n'est toujours pas rentrée.

- Mmphphmm...

La Reyaâ posa sa tasse sur la table, soucieuse.

- Cheyenne est également aux abonnés absents je présume ? lâcha-t-elle.

- Evidemment.

Shunreï soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune déesse leur faisait ce coup-là. Cette lubie durait depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Nul ne savait où elle pouvait bien disparaître chaque fois avec son amie Cheyenne, ni ce qu'elles faisaient ensemble tout ce temps. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent. La première fois, il avait fallu tout le stock de tisane apaisante de Miké pour calmer Zéphyr et Maya. Le Sanctuaire entier avait frôlé l'infarctus et quand Shamio était rentrée, épuisée et couverte d'égratignures suspectes, ç'avait été encore pire. Mais le mystère demeurait. La jeune déesse avait décidément bien changé depuis l'époque où elle n'était qu'une fillette timide qui n'osait pas descendre de la colline des Reyaâs. Le fait d'assumer sa nature divine lui avait visiblement rendu la parole mais également la santé. Son mal étrange avait disparu de lui-même ; Mikérinos n'avait jamais réussi à savoir pourquoi ni comment. Shamio avait alors sept ans. Dès lors, elle n'avait consacré ses forces qu'à une seule chose : apprendre à se battre comme une véritable Amazone. Elle y était arrivé, pour ce que Shunreï avait pu en constater. Au-delà de toutes les espérances. A l'heure actuelle, Shamio était la combattante la plus redoutable que le Sanctuaire des Astres ait jamais portée. Même Télès, la plus terrible d'entre elles, n'était plus rien à côté d'elle. Mais n'était-elle pas Artémis, la déesse guerrière ?

Shunreï secoua doucement la tête et ramena machinalement sa longue natte sur son épaule.

- Il faudrait essayer de savoir où elles vont comme ça, déclara-t-elle.

Mikérinos effleura son menton du doigt, l'air songeur.

- Elle s'en apercevrait si nous la suivions et c'est inutile de penser à leur tirer les vers du nez, à l'une ou l'autre, objecta-t-il. Elles ne nous diront rien. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose.

- Hum ?

- Adam, dit-il en croisant les mains, coudes appuyés sur les genoux.

Shunreï dut reconnaître la sagesse de ces paroles. Etrangement, au cour de ces dernières années, Adam avait autant changé que Shamio. La jeune déesse était devenue plus farouche, plus impitoyable. Chez Adam, ç'avait été le processus inverse. De taciturne et sévère, il était devenu doux et conciliant. Et surtout, ils étaient maintenant très proches l'un de l'autre. Comme de vrais jumeaux.

L'Amazone acquiesça finalement en croisant les yeux dorés de Mikérinos.

- Tu as raison, admit-elle. Il faut aller lui en parler.

En fait, elle voulait dire qu'il devait aller lui en parler, lui. Mais l'Artiste l'avait très bien comprise. Il émit un profond soupir résigné. Malgré le temps écoulé, ses relations avec Adam étaient encore un peu houleuses.

- Je me doutais que ça allait finir comme ça, marmonna-t-il. Très bien, j'irai ce soir.

Elle sourit et caressa sa joue de la main. Aussitôt, il ferma les yeux, comme chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça. Son visage anguleux se détendit et il parut retrouver un peu de sa sérénité. En dix ans, il n'avait pas pris une ride.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva et reposa sa tasse sur la table. Puis il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser. Ce fut à son tour de fermer les yeux, appréciant sa douceur et la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux, entourant lentement sa nuque des mains. Elle aimait qu'il l'embrasse de cette façon.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et elle soupira d'aise. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ses prunelles dorées brillaient plus que de coutume.

- Tu as un goût de miel, murmura-t-il.

Elle esquissa un sourire tandis qu'il s'éloignait. C'était sa façon de lui dire qu'elle lui avait manqué.

- Oh, et fais-moi plaisir...

Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Arrête de parler de Shiryu, lâcha-t-il.

Shunreï éclata de rire.

-o§o-

- Il faudrait peut-être penser à rentrer, non ?

- Mmphphmm... prostesta faiblement Shamio en grimaçant.

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux, elle était trop bien, là, étendue au soleil dans la forêt déserte. _Sa_ forêt. La branche sur laquelle elle était allongée de tout son long dégageait une merveilleuse odeur de bois chauffé et le vent lui agitait les cheveux. Aucun autre endroit au monde ne lui procurait ce sentiment de bonheur et de sécurité. Le seul fait de penser au Sanctuaire des Astres était une torture. Cependant, Cheyenne n'était pas prête à lâcher le morceau, comme d'habitude.

- Shamio !

La jeune déesse émit un profond soupir tout à fait audible au reste du monde et ouvrit paresseusement un oeil. Cheyenne était descendue de l'arbre, elle l'observait à présent d'un air mécontent, les mains sur les hanches. Ses longs cheveux étaient si noirs qu'ils lançaient par moments de subtils reflets bleus.

- Quoi ? maugréa Shamio.

- Il est midi largement passé, voilà ce qu'il y a, rétorqua l'Amazone. Il faut rentrer au Sanctuaire, tout le monde va s'inquiéter. La Grande Prêtresse et le Consul vont nous passer un savon ! On ne peut quand même pas rester dans cette clairière pour l'éternité.

Shamio referma son oeil, déprimée. Cheyenne avait raison et ce simple fait l'énervait plus que tout le reste. Son amie faisait partie de ces gens agaçants qui ont toujours raison, un peu comme Miké. Mais elle aurait voulu rester là encore un peu. Cette petite clairière n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la grotte, elle pouvait apercevoir son sommet depuis son perchoir. De là, elle dominait tout son royaume.

Elle finit par se redresser, à cheval sur la branche, non sans avoir lâché un nouveau soupir, très bruyant, à l'attention de Cheyenne. Celle-ci eut l'air un peu plus satisfait en la voyant sauter de son arbre pour retrouver le sol.

- C'est bon, rala Shamio, on y va. Ce que tu es rabat-joie...

Cheyenne se contenta de l'ignorer. Elle fouillait maintenant les alentours du regard.

- Où est passée Nymphe ? fit-elle.

- Là-bas, répondit Shamio en étouffant un bâillement. Elle ramasse des fleurs pour faire des couronnes.

La petite Dryade était assise au milieu des herbes hautes et, avec sa chevelure couleur de mousse, on ne la voyait presque pas. Autour d'elle, les fleurs des champs étaient comme des étincelles multicolores.

- Nymphe ! appela Cheyenne.

Nymphe redressa la tête et elles lui firent signe de venir. En quelques petits bonds légers, la Dryade fut près d'elles. Elle avait un énorme bouquet de fleurs roses, bleues et jaunes dans les mains, ainsi qu'une couronne autour du front. Ses yeux pétillaient de pur bonheur.

- Tu vouloir couronne ? lança-t-elle à Cheyenne. Regarde ! C'est joli fleurs.

Elle posa son bouquet par terre. D'un geste, elle ôta sa propre couronne et, avant que l'Amazone n'ait pu dire un mot, elle la lui avait passée sur la tête. La Dryade émit un petit rire ravi et tapa dans ses mains.

- Jolie Cheyenne, gloussa-t-elle.

- Euh... merci, répondit l'Amazone en rosissant. Je suis désolée Nymphe mais nous devons rentrer au Sanctuaire à présent. Il se fait tard.

A ces mots, le sourire de Nymphe s'effaça de son visage candide. Elle s'immobilisa et ses mains retombèrent contre ses flancs. Sa robe aux multiples voiles verts parut elle aussi voleter moins fort autour d'elle. Elle prit un air triste.

- Oh... Vous partir, rentrer maison de toutes les guerrières... murmura-t-elle, peinée. Pas rester encore un petit ?

Shamio sourit faiblement, compatissante. Elle caressa la joue de Nymphe d'un doigt, pour l'inciter à sourire à nouveau.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous reviendrons bientôt, assura-t-elle. Nous sommes obligées de rentrer quelques temps, excuse-nous.

Quelques larmes luisaient déjà dans les yeux de la Dryade. Pourtant, elle réussit à les retenir. Elle se mordit courageusement une lèvre et renifla en battant rapidement des cils. Puis elle hocha la tête, sans parler. Cheyenne remit délicatement la couronne de fleurs sur sa tête et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Tu prendras soin de la grotte pendant notre absence cette fois encore ?

Cette fois Nymphe esquissa un sourire, la mine résolue.

- Oh oui ! proclama-t-elle. Personne entrer, je promis ! Trophées bien surveillés.

Shamio sourit à son tour, attendrie. Que pourrait bien faire une petite créature telle que Nymphe au cas où un chevalier essaierait de récupérer son bien ? Heureusement, personne à part elles ne connaissaient l'existence de la grotte et la Dryade ne risquait vraiment rien. Mais la détermination de la jeune fille n'en était que plus émouvante.

Les adieux lorsqu'elles devaient retourner au Sanctuaire des Astres étaient toujours déchirants, même si elles avaient décidé de revenir quelques jours plus tard. Cette fois-là ne fit pas exception à la règle. Nymphe laissa finalement échapper ses larmes et Cheyenne s'empressa de leur tourner le dos, pour que personne ne voit les siennes. Quand elles se séparèrent enfin et que les deux Amazones s'enfoncèrent dans les bois, Shamio se sentait complètement déprimée.

-o§o-

Shamio se sépara de Cheyenne à l'entrée du grand palais. L'Amazone s'éloigna vers les baraquements des guerrières tandis qu'elle montait les immenses escaliers de marbre bleu qui menait au hall d'entrée. Machinalement, la jeune déesse leva les yeux vers la lourde voûte qui la surplombait. La pierre semblait sombre et froide, hostile. Des dizaines de frises à la beauté glacée couraient sur la façade, comme de longs rubans immobiles. Quelques années plus tôt, Shamio aurait frissonné à ce spectacle. Le palais lui était longtemps apparu comme un bâtiment effrayant et infini, qui la dévorerait entièrement un jour ou l'autre. Cela avait changé, elle s'y était habituée. Mieux que ça : elle s'y sentait parfaitement bien à présent.

L'après midi touchait à sa fin, ce serait bientôt l'heure du repas. Dehors, le ciel commençait déjà à s'assombrir et les nuages prenaient lentement de subtiles teintes dorées et pourpres. Elle avait tout juste le temps d'aller faire un brin de toilette avant de devoir se présenter dans le salon. Au détour d'un couloir, elle interpella une servante qui passait et lui ordonna de lui faire couler un bain. La domestique s'éclipsa aussitôt pour s'exécuter.

Elle pénétra dans ses appartements quelques minutes plus tard. La pièce s'assombrissait elle aussi avec le crépuscule. Depuis qu'elle avait modifié le décors, la chambre lui plaisait davantage. Lui ressemblait plus. Les peluches, les poupées, les coussins roses à volants, tout cela avait définitivement disparu au profit d'une ambiance plus adulte, plus austère bien que non dénuée de luxe. Le grand lit avait été sculpté pour elle dans du bois très sombre, presque noir et une montagne de coussins aux couleurs bronzes le recouvrait. Les rideaux étaient orangés, de même que les tapis qui s'étalaient sur le sol. Des armoires, une table, des fauteuils, une commode et une bibliothèque étaient venus s'ajouter au mobilier.

Shamio referma la porte à clé derrière elle et se dirigea vers la table tout en défaisant les différentes ceintures de cuir qu'elle portait en permanence. Elle ôta ensuite ses chaussures avec soulagement et les balança sous la commode.

- Tu en as mis du temps à rentrer, je t'attends depuis plusieurs heures, fit alors une voix familière.

Shamio releva la tête et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une silhouette masculine, qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée tout d'abord, se découpait à contre-jour devant la grande fenêtre. L'astre couchant l'auréolait d'une couronne de feu. La jeune déesse lui sourit et s'approcha.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas perdre ton temps à m'attendre ainsi, rappela-t-elle. Tu sais bien que je reviens toujours tôt ou tard.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire à son tour, mains croisées derrière son dos. Il portait une longue tunique brodée rouge et or qui s'accordait magnifiquement bien à la teinte flamboyante de ses cheveux en bataille. Sa tignasse ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une torche enflammée. Ses yeux, d'un bleu si pâle qu'il en était presque blanc, brillaient de bienveillance.

Shamio l'enlaça en posant la joue sur son épaule. Adam la serra très fort contre lui et elle le sentit embrasser ses cheveux.

- J'ai peur pour toi quand tu pars comme ça, murmura-t-il.

Shamio leva la tête vers lui. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le menton encore imberbe.

- N'aie pas peur Apollon, je suis là, dit-elle doucement.

Adam sourit, rassuré, et hocha la tête. Puis il enfouit le visage dans son cou.

- Tu sens la mousse et la forêt déesse chasseresse, souffla-t-il. Où as-tu erré cette nuit, petite louve ?

Elle embrassa son front tendrement avant de se dégager de son étreinte, sans répondre. Les mains chaudes d'Adam glissèrent de ses hanches tandis qu'elle s'éloignait vers l'autre bout de la chambre.

Elle aimait passionnément Adam. Il était son frère, son âme sœur, la deuxième moitié de son coeur. Pourtant, même à lui, elle n'avait jamais raconté ses fugues, le défi qu'elle et Cheyenne s'étaient lancé, leurs escapades en territoires étrangers et les vols qu'elles pratiquaient maintenant depuis des mois et des mois. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui en parler. Elle n'en avait pas ressenti le besoin. Ces fugues, c'était la seule chose qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. C'était devenu comme une quête pour elle, une quête secrète, une raison de continuer à errer dans le vaste monde. Si Adam l'apprenait, la caverne elle-même perdrait sa magie.

- J'ai besoin d'un bon bain, lança-t-elle. J'ai l'impression que la poussière s'est incrustée dans ma peau ! J'espère qu'il y aura quelque chose de bon au dîner, je meurs de faim.

Elle saisit un ruban et remonta sa crinière de boucles blondes sur le haut de son crâne pour l'attacher. Puis elle continua l'effeuillage des différentes couches de cuir ou de tissu qui composaient son habit.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée avec Zée, dis-moi ? demanda-t-elle. Tu travailles trop, tu sais. Pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas de t'amuser un peu de temps en temps ?

Elle appuya ses paroles d'un regard éloquent tout en se contorsionnant pour délacer son corset par-dessus son dos. Adam n'avait pas bougé, il l'observait depuis la fenêtre. A ces mots, un éclat amusé traversa ses prunelles scintillantes.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de m'amuser, fit-il.

- Sais-tu seulement ce que cela veut dire ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu…

- Tourne-toi, laisse-moi faire, suggéra-t-il en la rejoignant.

Elle s'arrêta de tirer sur le cordon de son corsage avec acharnement et présenta son dos au jeune homme pour le laisser se dépêtrer avec l'énorme nœud.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu prendre de bon temps, Adam, reprit-elle alors. Il faut que tu sortes un peu de la tour et du palais. Va t'amuser avec les Artistes. Ou bien va voir les Amazones. Tu peux choisir celle que tu veux, tu le sais. Aucune d'entre elles ne te refuserait jamais rien. Tu n'as qu'à choisir celle qui te plait le plus.

Elle sentit son corsage se relâcher agréablement, signe que le nœud avait capitulé sous les doigts agiles du dieu. Après une seconde, le vêtement glissa complètement et elle le retint d'une main sur sa poitrine. Adam déposa un baiser sur son épaule nue.

- Tu sais bien que c'est toi que je préfère, déclara-t-il d'un ton taquin. Aucune Amazone ne t'arrive à la cheville…

Shamio éclata de rire en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain personnelle.

- Tu es un cas désespéré ! On se retrouve pour le dîner, conclut-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Après une seconde de réflexion elle cria à travers le battant :

- Et peigne un peu cette tignasse, on dirait un feu-follet !

-o§o-

La mousse rosée voleta au-dessus d'elle, diffusant un agréable parfum de lavande dans l'air moite de la salle de bain. Shamio fit aller sa main sous l'eau tiède et souffla paresseusement sur les bulles de savon. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le bord de sa baignoire. Enfin, elle pouvait se détendre. Autour d'elle, les bougies donnaient une teinte dorée à la pièce.

Le souvenir de sa nuit mémorable étirait encore ses lèvres dans un sourire rêveur. Le Sanctuaire de Poséidon... Bien sûr, elle s'était rendu là-bas avec résolution. Elle savait qu'elles pouvaient le faire. C'était facile pour elles. Il avait suffi qu'elle apprenne à Cheyenne à masquer complètement sa cosmo énergie. Mais tout de même... c'était sa plus belle victoire à ce jour. L'un des objets les plus précieux de la collection de Poséidon trônait à présent dans sa grotte, parmi tous ses butins. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureuse. Ca faisait comme une décharge d'énergie qui montait en elle, qui se diffusait dans ses veines. Un élixir interdit. Interdit et délicieux. Et à sa grande surprise, elle se sentait encore plus excitée maintenant qu'au moment où elle était entrée par effraction chez le dieu des océans. Elle aimait ça. En fait... elle aurait même adoré que l'épreuve soit plus difficile que cela. Cela aurait été comme un combat. Un grand combat flamboyant d'où elle serait sortie vainqueur. Elle sourit à l'idée de cette guerre imaginaire et de sa victoire.

- Une guerre... murmura-t-elle en observant la mousse sur ses longs doigts blancs effilés.

Elle souffla dessus et la mousse s'envola avec légèreté. Shamio sourit.

- Ce sera moi la déesse de la guerre dorénavant, pouffa-t-elle.

Lentement, elle se laissa glisser un peu plus profondément dans la baignoire et l'eau tiède entoura ses épaules glacées. Elle frissonna de plaisir. C'est alors que l'idée traversa son esprit. Ce ne fut qu'un petit flash, une étincelle aussitôt disparue. Shamio ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Ce serait beaucoup plus risqué que le Sanctuaire de Poséidon, certes... Elle se redressa dans la baignoire tandis qu'un sourire s'affichait malgré elle sur son visage. Ce serait plus dangereux, mais...

- Ce sera mon plus beau combat, dit-elle à mi-voix.

C'était trop tentant.

-o§o-

Le baraquement des Amazones baignait dans le calme du crépuscule. Il n'y avait pas un bruit à l'extérieur, tout semblait déjà endormi malgré l'heure. Les Amazones étaient décidément comme les poules, elles se couchaient avec le soleil. Shamio n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre comment elles faisaient pour s'endormir à une heure pareille.

Ce ne fut pas très difficile pour Shamio d'approcher jusqu'à la fenêtre du dortoir sans se faire voir. Elle se hissa sur l'encadrement avec souplesse et se plaqua contre le petit mur pour que les Amazones qui faisaient leurs tours de garde ne l'aperçoivent pas. Après une petite minute, tout fut à nouveau silencieux et Shamio relâcha doucement sa respiration. La vitre contre son flanc était quasiment opaque dans le noir. Elle plaqua ses mains dessus et essaya de discerner quelque chose de l'autre côté. A force de plisser les yeux, la forme des lits de camps finit par apparaître dans le dortoir. Dans chacun d'entre eux, un renflement attestait de la présence d'une guerrière de la caste de Cheyenne. Celle-ci ne devait pas être loin. Shamio passa tous les lits en revue jusqu'à distinguer la longue chevelure sombre de son amie. Cheyenne paraissait dormir.

Sans bruit, Shamio fit coulisser le battant de la fenêtre et se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle tomba accroupie entre deux lits dans un léger bruit sourd. Elle se figea, oreilles aux aguets. Autour d'elle, quelques respirations régulières troublaient le silence, parfois même quelques ronflements. Une Amazone se tourna dans son lit mais ne se réveilla pas. Shamio soupira discrètement de soulagement et se redressa. Sans attendre, elle fila vers le coin où Cheyenne dormait. L'Amazone était couchée en chien de fusil, comme une petite fille. Shamio sourit et plaqua une main sur la bouche de son amie. Aussitôt, Cheyenne s'éveilla en sursaut. Heureusement, son cri fut étouffé par la paume de la jeune déesse. Shamio mit un doigt devant sa propre bouche pour lui intimer le silence.

- Ne fais pas de bruit, chuchota-t-elle.

Cheyenne se calma en la reconnaissant. Passée une seconde, Shamio la libéra et l'Amazone se redressa en position assise sur son lit, l'air surpris.

- Shamio ? murmura-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ? Tu ne devrais pas être au palais ?

- Changement de programme. On lève le camp. Viens, dépêche-toi, je t'expliquerai en route.

- Où on va ? demanda Cheyenne.

Shamio ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans la pénombre.

- Nouvelle expédition cette nuit, fit-elle à mi-voix. On va rendre visite à ce cher Arès.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 2 : Le Sanctuaire d'Arès

-o§o-

Adam tourna son regard vers la vue splendide que lui offrait la baie vitrée de ses luxueux appartements. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, ses rayons ocres, dorés et orangés redessinaient le paysage, l'habillaient de lumière et d'ombre, lui donnaient une grandeur époustouflante. Les statues paraissaient, pour quelques minutes, recouvertes d'or pur tandis que les autres couleurs s'effaçaient les unes après les autres. Adam avait pris l'habitude de contempler son royaume à cette heure-ci de la soirée. C'était son heure. L'heure du soleil, le moment où il n'y avait que lui, où même la nature disparaissait. Le monde prenait feu, s'accordait à ses états d'âme.

Le Sanctuaire des Astres était calme, les rues désertes. Les Amazones avaient quitté les arènes, les camps d'entraînement et regagné leurs quartiers pour un repos bien mérité. Elles étaient probablement déjà toutes tombées de sommeil à cet instant.

Adam soupira. Ce soir, même le flamboyant spectacle de son royaume en feu ne parvenait pas à l'émerveiller. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à Shamio. Comme toujours, le repas du soir avait été rapide, meublé par une conversation de salon, dont il n'avait que faire. Même lorsqu'ils dînaient en tête à tête, comme ce soir, elle ne lui parlait pas. Elle ne lui parlait pas comme il aurait voulu qu'elle le fasse. Il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, qu'elle avait un secret. Et il n'aimait pas qu'elle le repousse ainsi, qu'elle ne le lui fasse pas partager. Il n'aimait pas chacune des choses qu'elle faisait sans lui.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées moroses par une paire de jolies mains blanches qui se posèrent sur son épaule et son bras.

- Mon seigneur ?

Il avait complètement oublié sa compagne de ce soir. Et son nom, par la même occasion.

Adam jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune servante qui allait occuper son lit cette nuit-là. C'était la première fois pour elle, contrairement à d'autres qui avaient l'habitude. Celle-ci était brune, ses cheveux étaient coupés au carré, au ras des épaules. Elle avait de grands yeux verts lumineux et une peau d'ivoire. Sa tunique blanche en coton, toute simple, avait glissé et dénudait une partie de son épaule.

- Mon seigneur, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle, timidement.

Elle était angoissée, sa voix tremblait un peu. Adam ne répondit pas. Il repensa à Shamio, à ce qu'elle lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Elle était manifestement persuadée qu'il passait son temps à étudier et qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucune maîtresse. Il avait toujours eu grand soin de lui cacher les visites de ses servantes ou d'Amazones.

La jeune fille baissa soudain la tête lorsqu'il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il y était habitué, personne au Sanctuaire, ou presque, n'aurait osé l'observer en face. Il était respecté mais également craint. Surtout des Amazones. Celles-ci étaient élevées selon les règles du Sanctuaire Lunaire : elles n'avaient peur de personne mais elles craignaient Apollon et vénéraient Artémis.

Adam promena un moment les yeux sur le corps menu de la jeune servante. Elle avait de longues jambes fuselées, une taille fine et peu de poitrine. Sa tunique de travail était si fine qu'elle laissait presque transparaître la couleur de sa peau. C'était son unique vêtement. Adam frissonna en contemplant la courbe douce, provocante de ses hanches, mise en valeur par la cordelette qui lui servait de ceinture. Il sentit une vague de chaleur inonder ses membres et l'habituel courant électrique courut jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

Il repoussa lentement ses cheveux bruns d'une main et enveloppa son cou délicat. Le contact de la peau douce sous ses paumes lui arracha un deuxième frisson de désir. La jeune fille tressaillit mais n'osa pas protester lorsqu'il se pencha pour embrasser sa gorge.

Emporté par un désir grandissant, Adam oublia tout le reste, jusqu'à la présence même de la servante, pour ne se soucier que de son corps et du sien.

Il la déshabilla rapidement avant de l'allonger sur le lit immense. Sa bouche voyagea le long des membres fins. Il s'emplit la tête de son odeur, du goût de sa peau et de ses gémissements discrets. D'un baiser, d'une morsure, d'un contact des doigts, il la fit se cambrer, il la modela de ses mains expertes, la sculpta comme un artiste une statue. Elle avait un goût de sel et de soleil et pas une once de parfum, seulement l'odeur de sa peau, féminine, qui acheva de lui faire perdre pied avec la réalité.

Elle tremblait entre ses bras, ses hanches ondulaient selon le mouvement qu'il leur imprimait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il embrassa sa poitrine, brûlant de désir, avant de refermer ses poings sur ses cheveux, de la soulever vers lui. Elle gémissait, poussait des cris qu'il entendait à peine. Ceignant sa taille des mains, il accéléra, soudant leur deux corps ensemble alors que les vagues de désirs l'emportaient toujours plus loin, à la frontière des sens, là où le plaisir se confondait avec la douleur ; jusqu'à le laisser, haletant et brumeux, sur les rives du sommeil, enfin apaisé.

Il s'éveilla peu de temps plus tard, sujet, comme souvent, à une nouvelle insomnie. L'heure du crépuscule s'était éteinte au dehors, la nuit avait remplacé le feu. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Tout était silencieux.

Adam se redressa dans son lit, indifférent au corps nu étendu à ses côtés autant qu'à la somptueuse décoration de la pièce aux tentures de soie. Il enfila sa tunique et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Puis, sans bruit, il partit vers sa bibliothèque.

-o§o-

Mikérinos glissa les mains dans ses poches et laissa courir son regard sur les frises qui ornaient les murs du salon privé. La pièce était richement décorée, emplie de tentures, de rideaux, de tableaux et de fauteuils de velours. Les couleurs bronze, noir, or et orange lui donnaient un aspect lumineux, intime et mystérieux à la fois. Tout ici respirait la présence d'Adam, ou du moins, celle de son aura.

L'Artiste s'efforça de ne pas soupirer une quinzième fois et choisit l'un des fauteuils au hasard pour s'asseoir. Le domestique qui l'avait introduit dans les appartements d'Adam l'avait laissé seul un instant pour aller prévenir son maître que quelqu'un lui demandait audience. Il était tard mais Mikérinos savait qu'Adam dormait peu. Le jeune dieu était souvent sujet à des insomnies, c'était Zéphyr qui le lui avait confié, dans l'espoir qu'il lui apporte une aide médicale. Rien de ce qu'avait pu prescrire l'Artiste n'y avait fait. Toutefois, Adam ne s'en plaignait pas, il profitait manifestement de ce surplus de temps pour flâner dans sa bibliothèque.

Il régnait dans le petit salon une légère odeur, très suave, de jasmin et d'encens. Mikérinos s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il s'aperçut que ses doigts pianotaient nerveusement sur sa cuisse et croisa aussitôt les mains. Durant une seconde, il songea que ça n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée d'être venu jusqu'ici. Il prenait généralement garde à éviter le jeune dieu et voilà qu'à présent, il venait lui demander un entretien. Il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait rien fait, ces dix dernières années, pour améliorer ses relations avec Adam. Au cours de sa mission au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, il s'était dit que peut-être... mais il y avait quelque chose chez la réincarnation d'Apollon qui le mettait mal à l'aise. _Il_ le mettait mal à l'aise. Longtemps, Mikérinos avait cru que c'était à cause de Brann. Parce qu'Adam avait pris sa place, parce que lui était en vie alors que Brann était mort. Cependant, ce simple fait ne pouvait pas tout expliquer.

L'Artiste se passa une main dans les cheveux. Shamio, elle, avait réussi à améliorer ses relations avec son double divin. Mikérinos ne s'expliquait toujours pas comment. Elle avait été une petite fille si intuitive... comment pouvait-elle ne pas ressentir ce même malaise que lui éprouvait en présence d'Adam ?

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par le petit grincement que fit la porte du fond en pivotant. Le domestique réapparut aussitôt sur le seuil et s'inclina, l'informant que le seigneur Apollon serait là dans une minute. Mikérinos acquiesça.

- Merci.

Il était trop tard pour songer à filer à présent. Il soupira encore, en levant les yeux vers le luxueux plafond. Peut-être aurait-il du demander à Zéphyr à la place. Le Consul n'était plus aussi débordé depuis qu'il avait perdu la vue, puisque Pâris l'aidait aux tâches administratives, en attendant d'être nommé à sa place. Mikérinos sourit. Zéphyr ne cèderait pas facilement sa place de maître du Sanctuaire des Astres, du moins, pas avant d'être cloué sur un lit, au chevet de la mort. Ce qui n'arriverait probablement jamais car Zéphyr était bien plus opiniâtre que la mort elle-même.

Adam entra enfin, lentement, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt, Mikérinos se leva et effectua un salut respectueux, bien qu'un peu tendu.

- Mikérinos, dit le jeune dieu.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en réponse. Adam ne semblait pas surpris de le voir, il ne semblait d'ailleurs jamais surpris de rien. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu perdre son calme. Ce soir-là, il était vêtu d'une tunique relativement sobre, de couleur bronze, qui faisait ressortir la couleur feu de sa crinière en forme de torche. Cette caractéristique lui avait valu le surnom de « Feu-Follet » de la part de Shamio.

Adam avança calmement vers lui, les mains croisées dans le dos. Mikérinos songea qu'il était en accord parfait avec l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda-t-il.

L'Artiste chercha un instant les mots adéquat pour expliquer son problème.

- Pardonne-moi de te déranger aussi tard, répondit-il. J'ai pensé que tu ne dormirais pas.

- Je dors peu, confirma le jeune garçon.

Il contourna l'un des grands fauteuils du salon pour s'y installer et fit signe à l'Artiste de faire de même. Mikérinos s'exécuta. Les yeux bleus translucides d'Adam étaient à présent fixés sur lui, ou plutôt dans sa direction car il semblait toujours voir au-delà de ce qui se présentait au commun des mortels. Mikérinos retint malgré tout un frisson nerveux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je suis venu te parler de Shamio, annonça-t-il tout de go.

Il préférait ne pas perdre de temps en politesses superflues. Face à lui, Adam ne cilla même pas. Il avait les yeux mis-clos, l'air absent.

- Shamio ?

- Comme tu le sais sûrement, continua Mikérinos, elle disparaît souvent du Sanctuaire pour aller on ne sait où, avec son amie Cheyenne.

Adam acquiesça presque imperceptiblement.

- Je sais que vous êtes très proches tous les deux, et qu'elle te parle beaucoup. Comme elle refuse absolument de répondre aux questions qu'on lui pose sur le sujet, j'ai pensé que peut-être tu pourrais m'éclairer, dit-il.

Il fit un effort pour regarder le jeune dieu en face, sans détourner aussitôt le regard.

- Est-ce que tu sais où elles vont, ou ce qu'elles font ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas vraiment.

Mikérinos frotta ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

- Ce petit jeu ne peut pas continuer, fit-il. Shamio est la réincarnation d'Artémis, elle ne peut pas vagabonder de cette façon durant des jours et des nuits, sans autre protection que la présence de Cheyenne. Tu sais sûrement que celle-ci n'a pas fini sa formation ?

Adam approuva. Il prit un air ferme.

- La place de Shamio est ici, au Sanctuaire des Astres, entourées par ses Amazones et celle de Cheyenne est auprès de Shunreï, qui doit achever son éducation.

L'Artiste respira profondément. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de donner des ordres à son dieu, même si celui-ci avait quinze ans de moins que lui.

- Tu es le seul ici qui puisse parler à Shamio et lui faire entendre raison, reprit-il. Elle n'écoutera pas Zéphyr ni Maya et je ne pense pas qu'elle m'écoutera non plus. En revanche, ce sera différent si cela vient de toi.

Il se tut, soulagé. A présent, la balle était dans le camp d'Adam. Ce dernier avait écouté attentivement, sans rien dire. Ses yeux bleus avaient tendance à prendre une subtile teinte violette dans la clarté dorées des lampes à huile.

Passé un moment, le jeune dieu baissa la tête, les bras posés sur ses genoux. L'aura qu'il dégageait était palpable, même à un mètre de lui. Elle agissait comme une source de chaleur.

- Je vois, déclara-t-il enfin, de sa voix profonde, toujours calme.

Il avait mué quelques années plus tôt pour revêtir une voix plus grave, qui s'accordait mieux à son caractère posé.

Adam se redressa alors et le regarda, sans que Mikérinos puisse distinguer ses pensées dans ses yeux.

- Je suis d'accord sur le fait que Shamio ne peut pas continuer à fuguer comme elle le fait, dit-il. Je n'ai jamais approuvé cela. En réalité, j'ai déjà essayé de la questionner sur ses activités.

Il fronça légèrement ses sourcils flamboyants, l'espace d'une minuscule seconde. Mikérinos devina que ces interrogatoires n'avaient donc mené nulle part. A l'évidence, Shamio ne se confiait pas plus à Adam qu'à lui ou Shunreï. Et, manifestement, Adam en était un peu contrarié.

- Je ne sais rien de plus que toi à ce sujet, avoua-t-il, comme à regrets.

Il fit une pause avant de continuer.

- Il est cependant temps de faire quelque chose. Je ne peux rien te promettre mais j'essaierai de lui parler.

Mikérinos acquiesça, rassuré.

- Je te remercie.

Adam n'alla pas jusqu'à esquisser un sourire mais une soudaine tranquillité dans ses yeux confirma l'accord qu'ils venaient de passer. Ce n'était pas de l'amitié, ils avaient un intérêt commun et ils allaient le servir, voilà tout. L'Artiste écarta un pan de sa tunique et chercha la petite bourse de cuir accrochée à sa ceinture. Sans un mot, il la déposa sur la table basse au milieu des fauteuils puis il lâcha, en se levant :

- Ce sont de nouveaux somnifères, que j'ai mis au point il y a quelques jours. Ils sont plus puissants que les autres.

Il tâcha de prendre un air détaché, alors qu'Adam élevait un regard neutre dans sa direction.

- Cela peut être utile, même si ça ne soigne rien, termina-t-il.

Il évita soigneusement le regard du jeune dieu, il le vit seulement hocher la tête du coin de l'œil. Mikérinos remit alors les mains dans ses poches et ébaucha un salut respectueux avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Passe une bonne nuit, Adam.

-o§o-

Il longea le couloir sombre et désert, seulement accompagné par le doux bruissement de sa tunique sur les dalles de marbre. Les flammes dansaient lentement dans les vasques le long des murs, lançant aux statues des reflets clairs-obscurs qui les rendaient presque vivantes.

Adam se dirigea sans vraiment y songer vers les appartements de Shamio. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Mikérinos avait éveillé une sorte de pressentiment en lui, comme un picotement dans les doigts. Il fallait qu'il s'assure de quelque chose.

A première vue, la chambre de la petite déesse était paisible. Il n'y avait pas un bruit de l'autre côté du battant. Adam saisit la poignée et fit pivoter la porte, avec beaucoup de douceur, pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme.

Il mit une seconde à s'habituer à la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce. Le grand lit était situé sur la gauche. Adam passa le seuil et s'arrêta à son pied. Les rideaux du baldaquin frissonnaient par moments, sous l'effet de la brise qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre laissée entrouverte.

Adam pinça légèrement les lèvres, les yeux rivés sur le lit intact et incontestablement vide. Il n'était pas surpris, il n'était même pas contrarié. Il fit taire son pressentiment devenu, comme toujours, réalité. Son intuition ne le trahissait jamais.

-o§o-

- Alors c'est ça Arkham ?

La voix de Cheyenne avait légèrement tremblé, d'excitation et de curiosité. Ses minces yeux noirs scintillaient devant un tel spectacle. A côté, Shamio acquiesça, bouche bée. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux elle non plus, c'était complètement irréel.

Face à elles, en contrebas au milieu des montagnes et des falaises, s'étendait l'immense domaine du dieu de la guerre.

L'aube se levait tout juste, la faible lueur du soleil peignait en orange et rouge sang les terres désertiques de Sicile. Le paysage ressemblait à une mer de feu, un enfer magnifique où la chaleur s'élevait déjà des pierres et du sol vermeil que le volcan avait rendu fertile. Les arbres poussaient à flanc de montagne, dans un étrange désert verdoyant. Et le panorama aurait été à couper le souffle s'il n'avait été éclipsé par la fascinante beauté du Sanctuaire d'Arès.

Shamio, accroupie derrière un rocher, ne parvenait plus à en détacher le regard. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, même au Sanctuaire des Astres.

Le domaine contenait des dizaines de temples, disposés sans ordre apparent, le long de ruelles pavées qui serpentaient dans tous les sens. Le plus grand était le gigantesque palais d'Arès, sans nul doute, flanqué de plusieurs lignées de colonnes de marbres, d'une hauteur vertigineuse. Des jardins l'entouraient, disposés sur différents niveaux de la falaise, comme des rizières. Les arènes avaient été construites sur le même principe, posées sur quatre plateaux en arc de cercle qui s'échelonnaient en un large escalier de géant. Les quatre colisées étaient de même taille, constellés d'arcades et de statues d'albâtre.

La jeune déesse de la chasse reprit son souffle, le cœur battant à se rompre, et finit par se détourner du spectacle pour se laisser tomber assise sur le sol, dos aux rochers. Sur sa gauche, Cheyenne fit de même. Elles échangèrent un regard, sourire aux lèvres.

- Toujours partante ? demanda Shamio.

- Plus que jamais !

Elles avaient mis beaucoup de temps à atteindre la Sicile et à trouver Arkham, dont elles n'avaient jamais entendu que de vagues rumeurs quant à l'emplacement. Arès avait bien protégé son Sanctuaire, si elles n'avaient pas été repérées tout de suite, c'était uniquement parce qu'elles parvenaient à masquer parfaitement leur cosmo énergie.

Le jour n'était pas encore tout à fait levé, une faible pénombre enveloppait encore les montagnes. Les sentinelles devaient être épuisées par leur nuit de veille et les autres, pas encore sorties du brouillard du sommeil. C'était le moment propice.

Shamio ramassa sa chevelure blonde pour l'enrouler en un chignon flou et enfila son masque de tissu par-dessus. Elles avaient toutes les deux remis leur tenue de voleuses, le grand sac de toile plié et glissé sous la ceinture de Shamio. Cheyenne abaissa à son tour son masque sur son visage hâlé. Seuls ses yeux demeurèrent visibles.

- Comme d'habitude ? fit-elle, pour la forme.

Shamio acquiesça, parcourue jusqu'au bout des doigts de fourmis d'excitation.

- Comme d'habitude, confirma-t-elle. Quoiqu'il arrive, il faut que nous soyons de retour ici dans une heure, pour le lever du soleil. Brûle une étincelle de cosmos si tu as un problème.

Cheyenne s'était déjà levée, elle l'avait à peine écoutée. Elle agita une main dans les airs, dans un geste évasif.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, lança-t-elle.

Shamio sourit. Cheyenne avait oublié sa peur pour quelques minutes, comme toujours. La panique reviendrait, mais plus tard, lorsque tout serait fini et qu'elle réaliserait le danger qu'elle avait encouru. Pour le moment, elle ne pensait qu'à la leçon de rapidité qu'elle allait donner aux Berserkers d'Arès. Son regard de jais brillait.

Les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent la main une dernière fois.

- A l'attaque, murmura Shamio.

-o§o-

Il prit son élan et assena une série de violents coups de poing dans l'énorme mannequin constitué de gros sacs de sable. La toile rêche lui écorchait les phalanges et se peignait peu à peu d'auréoles pourpres. Le bruit des impacts résonna un instant dans l'immense arène déserte et silencieuse.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta, les muscles tremblants. Face à lui, le mannequin vacilla quelques secondes avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau, légèrement de guingois. L'un de ses bras s'était crevé et un filet de sable s'en écoula, dans un bruissement doux.

Alas respira profondément. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que l'aube se levait, que la nuit était finie. Il avait passé des heures à s'entraîner, sans s'en apercevoir. Il réalisa qu'il était épuisé. Aussitôt, comme si le fait d'avoir formulé cette pensée l'avait rendue vivante, son corps faiblit et il se laissa lourdement choir sur le sable de l'arène, vidé.

Un vague sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'appuya sur les mains, penché en arrière. Ses cheveux lui collaient au front, il était fourbu, mais il se sentait bien. L'exercice physique avait le don de lui vider la tête. Il aimait s'entraîner ainsi, de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme, jusqu'à oublier l'existence du monde, jusqu'à s'oublier lui-même.

La pénombre de la nuit s'atténuait, révélant les petites aspérités du sol de l'arène. Les heures d'entraînement de la veille avaient creusé des trous, ouvert des cratères, formé des bosses et retourné le sable ocre. Tout autour, les innombrables statues des arcades braquaient des regards aveugles sur lui et il s'efforça de les ignorer. Il était seul. Il faisait doux malgré l'heure matinale ; l'atmosphère était rouge, presque violette.

Sachant que les généraux, les soldats et les novices ne tarderaient plus à arriver pour commencer leur dure journée d'entraînement, il se releva. Son corps était fourbu mais léger, comme purifié. Il repoussa d'une main les mèches de cheveux qui lui retombaient dans les yeux et balaya les grains de sable accrochés à son pantalon de toile. Instantanément, il poussa un grognement de douleur à cause de ses mains à vif et se maudit une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre de bandages de protection avant de venir. A la place, il ramassa la serviette qu'il avait abandonnée sur le premier gradin et s'essuya délicatement avant de s'éponger le visage. Puis il s'éloigna vers la sortie. Il rêvait d'un bon bain et d'un lit. Et éventuellement, d'une présence féminine.

-o§o-

Shamio agrippa fermement le rebord du toit en tuiles rouges et se laissa très lentement descendre, la tête en bas, comme une araignée. Il n'y avait qu'un seul garde, un Berserker de niveau visiblement inférieur, qui faisait une ronde. Son armure, de cuir et de métal, ressemblait à celles, très légères, des Novices. A part ça, il n'avait qu'une lance pour seule arme. Il semblait passablement fatigué déjà, Shamio voyait ses paupières clignoter dans la pénombre. La relève ne tarderait certainement plus.

Elle attendit que le garde s'éloigne vers l'intérieur du temple et se redressa pour faire signe à Cheyenne. Celle-ci la rejoignit en un clin d'œil, silencieuse comme un fantôme. A présent, la voie était libre.

Les deux femmes effectuèrent un bond dans les airs et atterrirent sous la volée de toit, sans un bruit. Shamio se tapit aussitôt derrière une colonne. Elle avait une telle envie de hurler de joie qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à se maîtriser. Il lui semblait que ce n'était plus du sang qui coulait dans ses veines mais du cosmos pur, de la puissance à l'état brut. Elle réalisa qu'elle souriait stupidement sous son masque et tâcha de se calmer un peu. Puis elle se pencha précautionneusement pour observer les alentours.

Le palais d'Arès, tout comme la totalité de son Sanctuaire, était construit sur le modèle des riches villas romaines. Elles se trouvaient en ce moment même, si elle se souvenait bien des leçons de Maya, dans ce que les latins appelaient l'atrium. Shamio sourit de plus belle, songeant que la Grande Prêtresse serait furieuse si elle apprenait le résultat de son éducation laborieuse.

Un grand bassin rectangulaire à ciel ouvert, destiné à recueillir les eaux de pluie, occupait le centre du bâtiment. Une ligne de colonnes l'entourait, bordant le couloir abrité. La porte menant au cœur du palais se situait juste en face, à l'opposé de la grande porte d'entrée en bronze, percée de gros clous de métal.

Shamio jeta un coup d'œil à Cheyenne pour s'informer de sa position. Elle était plaquée dans l'ombre d'une colonne elle aussi, on la distinguait à peine. La jeune déesse lui montra la petite porte du doigt ; l'Amazone acquiesça. En une seconde, elle foncèrent vers le couloir désert.

Il n'était jamais bien difficile de trouver l'endroit où les plus grandes richesses d'un Sanctuaire étaient gardées. Généralement, il fallait se diriger vers le centre, ou l'extrême fond du palais divin. C'est ce que Shamio fit sans hésiter. Les gardes ne furent pas très dur à éviter, elle avait vu juste : ils tombaient de sommeil, d'autant plus que l'atmosphère encore sombre les faisait somnoler. Les deux voleuses n'eurent qu'à se glisser derrière statues et colonnes, ce qui, de fait, ne manquait pas. Le palais d'Arès était l'un des plus luxueux que Shamio eût jamais vu. La décoration romaine lui allait comme un gant. Rideaux en voile, dallages de marbre, portes en bronze, carrées, statues de guerriers et sièges concaves abondaient. En bonne grecque, Shamio considéra ce décorum avec méfiance et hostilité. Cet étalage lui apparaissait de fort mauvais goût, même si elle savait qu'elle n'était pas objective. Cela dit, elle jugea que la civilisation latine ne valait pas la grecque.

La jeune déesse s'immobilisa soudain au milieu du couloir en entendant des voix résonner à l'angle du mur, à quelques mètres. Cheyenne se figea à côté d'elle, aux aguets. Il y avait plusieurs hommes qui venaient dans leur direction, probablement des gardes.

Shamio chercha fébrilement du regard un endroit où se cacher. Le couloir était rectiligne, les fenêtres munies de grilles. Si elles restaient là, les gardes les verraient forcément. Tout à coup, Cheyenne lui posa une main sur l'épaule et indiqua quelque chose sur leur droite. Shamio s'aperçut alors qu'il y avait une petite porte entre les tentures. Elle était si discrète qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarquée. La jeune déesse songea qu'il pouvait y avoir n'importe quoi derrière mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Elles n'avaient de toute façon pas le choix. A l'instant où l'ombre des gardes se dessinait au bout du couloir, Shamio s'empara du bras de sa compagne et fila à toute allure vers le battant pour le faire pivoter. Fort heureusement, il ne fit aucun bruit. Dès qu'elles furent toutes deux entrées, Shamio le referma, en douceur.

Cheyenne s'appuya dos au mur, l'air essoufflé. Son cœur battait vite, Shamio le savait car elle ressentait la même chose. L'énergie qui coulait dans leurs veines était en train de bouillonner, d'angoisse et d'excitation. C'était quelque chose d'étrange et grisant, à la fois douloureux et incroyablement euphorisant. La jeune déesse reprit lentement son souffle avant de jeter un regard à l'endroit où elles avaient été acculées.

C'était une sorte d'antichambre, comme un petit salon, qui contenait plusieurs nouvelles portes. Il n'y avait personne.

Shamio écarta le rideau en voile qui barrait la porte et s'avança le long du large tapis moelleux et des fauteuils.

- Où sommes-nous ? chuchota Cheyenne.

D'habitude, aucune d'entres elles ne se risquait à prononcer un mot tant qu'elles se trouvaient à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire ennemi. L'Amazone était un peu perdue, les gardes les avaient déviées de leur route. Shamio inspecta la pièce, aussi calmement que possible.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle à mi-voix. C'est beaucoup trop beau pour être le quartier des domestiques, des gardes ou des intendants.

Elle adressa un regard pétillant à Cheyenne.

- J'en déduis donc que nous pourrions être proches des appartements d'Arès…

Les grands yeux noirs de Cheyenne s'étirèrent comme ceux d'un chat, signe incontestable qu'elle exultait.

- Séparons-nous, suggéra-t-elle alors. Je prends une porte de droite et toi, une de gauche.

- D'accord, fit Shamio. On se retrouve à l'extérieur. Sois prudente.

Cheyenne lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner, se coulant parmi les ombres, en direction de la première des deux portes qui se situaient sur le mur de droite. Elles étaient identiques, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir où elles pouvaient bien mener. Il en allait de même pour celles qui se trouvaient du côté gauche de la salle. Shamio les examina un instant, jusque dans les moindres détails, en vain. Finalement, elle en choisit une et, sans réfléchir, abaissa doucement la poignée.

Il faisait tout aussi sombre à l'intérieur. Shamio passa la tête par l'entrebâillement pour s'assurer que la voie était libre. Personne. Les gardes ne venaient visiblement pas jusque là, la pièce ressemblait à une nouvelle antichambre, sauf qu'elle ne menait pas à une porte. C'était une petite pièce ronde, douillettement décorée, de fauteuils, de tapisseries et de poteries, ouverte sur une deuxième salle, plus grande. Une chambre. Shamio s'immobilisa quelques secondes, le cœur battant. Le luxe de ces appartements étaient encore plus éblouissant que dans le reste du palais. Le rouge des rideaux, le doré et le marron des bibelots, des tapis et des coussins resplendissaient même dans l'ombre de la nuit.

- Par le ciel, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

La chambre d'Arès lui-même. Elle avait du entrer par la porte des domestiques.

Un silence de mort régnait dans les deux parties de la pièce. La seule lumière présente provenait de l'éclat de l'aube, encore faible, qui pénétrait par les grandes fenêtres. Shamio referma très silencieusement le battant derrière elle. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du partir tout de suite, sans se retourner, sans y penser. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle était dans la chambre d'Arès et une force inconnue la poussait en avant. Il fallait qu'elle le voie, qu'elle s'approche, qu'elle le nargue jusque dans son sommeil si elle le pouvait.

La chambre était couverte de tapis de diverses tailles et couleurs qui se chevauchaient sur le dallage de marbre, rendant la pièce plus chaude. Shamio se déplaça avec le silence d'un chat. Le lit était situé en hauteur, sur une petite plate-forme à laquelle on accédait par quelques marches. De sa place, Shamio n'apercevait que les rideaux du baldaquin et les colonnes du lit. Elle traversa la pièce, en évitant les endroits éclairés par la lumière de l'aube et grimpa souplement le petit escalier de cinq marches. Elle s'arrêta alors, le corps tendu comme un arc.

L'homme couché dans l'immense lit dormait paisiblement. Il était étendu sur le dos, les draps froissés autour de ses jambes. Il était complètement nu. Son torse d'athlète se soulevait régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration. Même dans l'ombre, sa chevelure brune hirsute offrait un contraste frappant avec la blancheur immaculée de son oreiller. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs, un peu bouclés, comme ceux d'un enfant. Mais il était bien loin d'être un enfant. Shamio contempla, malgré elle, la largeur de ses épaules, la finesse de sa taille et les formes scandaleuses que dessinaient les draps avec tant d'impudeur. Il se dégageait de lui une sensualité à couper le souffle. Ses membres déliés paraissaient souples et félins, même dans son sommeil. Son visage était paisible ; il avait des traits anguleux, un peu durs mais terriblement bien dessinés, avec un équilibre diabolique. Une vieille cicatrice courait de sa tempe gauche jusqu'au bas de son menton. Une blessure de guerre peut-être. Elle le rendait à la fois plus effrayant et plus attirant encore. Il devait avoir, en références humaines, un peu plus de quarante ans. La jeune déesse fut soudain heureuse qu'il ne puisse ouvrir les yeux et les braquer sur elle.

Shamio frissonna. Elle secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils pour tenter de se reprendre. Une douleur poignante lui serrait le ventre, elle avait les bras tremblants. Le désir de vengeance la dévorait. Elle aurait voulu prendre une arme, s'approcher doucement de cet homme au charme animal, à la sensualité envoûtante, s'approcher si près qu'elle n'aurait plus eu qu'à lui planter la lame dans la gorge. Elle ferma les yeux, imagina l'arme parcourue de vibrations au moment où elle l'aurait enfoncée dans les chairs du dieu de la guerre, jusqu'à lui trancher la tête. Cette sensation était si forte, si réelle, que la jeune femme s'en sentit toute étourdie, comme ivre.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait avancé de plusieurs pas vers le lit, sans même l'avoir décidé. L'homme n'avait pas bougé. Il était tellement vulnérable que Shamio songea un instant à mettre ses pensées à exécution. Elle serra les dents et ses yeux se plissèrent. Elle visualisait parfaitement l'emplacement du cœur de sa victime, au milieu de son torse. La colère montait en elle comme un élixir interdit.

Il méritait de mourir. Arès était de cette sorte de divinités qui ne devrait pas exister. Il était empli de haine, il ne provoquait que pertes et douleurs. Shamio était plus que jamais consciente de se trouver en présence de celui qui, jadis, avait tenté de la tuer au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Mais elle était aussi pleinement consciente des conséquences que pourraient avoir un acte de vengeance irréfléchi. Les conséquences pour ses Amazones, pour sa famille, pour son Sanctuaire tout entier. Elle ne voulait pas d'une guerre pour eux.

Shamio détourna brusquement la tête, écoeurée, tout en essayant de faire taire sa fureur meurtrière. Puis, sans lui adresser un regard, elle revint sur ses pas. Un jour, elle le tuerait de ses propres mains. Un jour. Pour le moment, ce n'était pas encore son heure.

Encore un peu tremblante de toute cette énergie qui tourbillonnait en elle, elle balaya l'ensemble des appartements divins du regard. Tant d'objets luxueux, plein de magnificence. Que pourrait-elle voler qui assène le plus grand coup possible à la fierté d'Arès ? Elle détailla quelques bibelots, les statues, les armes décoratives accrochées au mur. Soudain, son regard s'immobilisa sur une forme sombre, posée sur une colonne en forme de piédestal. Shamio retint son souffle et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent peu à peu tandis qu'elle comprenait ce que c'était.

-o§o-

Alas mobilisa les forces qui lui restaient pour monter les dernières marches de l'escalier qui menait au plateau supérieur, là où se trouvaient les temples les plus importants ainsi que le palais d'Arès. Chacun de ses muscles était douloureux et commençait déjà à trembler de fatigue. Il songea brièvement que la prochaine fois qu'il voudrait s'entraîner toute la nuit, il penserait à choisir l'arène la plus proche de son lit.

Il escalada péniblement le dernier palier et se redressa un instant pour respirer. Il sourit alors en se disant qu'un cul-de-jatte aurait été plus rapide que lui. Il commençait probablement à se faire vieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux raconter comme conneries quand tu es épuisé, marmonna-t-il.

Balançant sa serviette sur son épaule, il s'éloigna le long du chemin pavé, en direction de ses appartements. Sur sa droite le palais était tranquille, l'aube ne tarderait plus à l'inonder de lumière. Déjà les pierres des murs scintillaient. Alas les observa une seconde, le coeur léger, avant de continuer.

En passant près des quartiers des domestiques il constata que Ren avait une fois de plus oublié de fermer la porte extérieure. Alas rangea l'information dans un coin de son esprit pour plus tard, le valet recevrait quelques coups de fouet pour apprendre à faire fonctionner sa mémoire puisque, visiblement, les avertissements n'avaient eu aucun effet. Un peu contrarié à présent, Alas fit un crochet par les cuisines pour fermer le battant. A l'intérieur, tout était sombre et silencieux, du moins jusqu'à ce que les domestiques se lèvent pour se remettre au travail.

Alas saisit la poignée de la porte pour la faire pivoter quand il s'immobilisa soudain, en sentant quelque chose d'étrange. Il fouilla les alentours du regard, chercha à retrouver ce qu'il avait vu au moment de son trouble mais l'impression fugitive semblait déjà avoir disparu. Ce n'est qu'après un temps qu'il comprit. C'était l'odeur qu'il y avait dans l'air. Intrigué, il ferma les yeux et respira à nouveau profondément pour tenter de la reconnaître. On aurait dit un parfum de fleur, quelque chose de doux et léger, avec des accents fruités.

Alas ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Déjà son corps s'était tendu et ses sens s'étaient aiguisés. C'est alors qu'il le vit. L'ombre était tapie dans un angle de la pièce, à peine visible derrière le grand meuble de bois. L'inconnu était de petite taille, il portait un masque. On ne voyait de lui que ses yeux, très noirs. Alas sentit la fureur monter en lui. Il prit une position d'attaque avant même de s'en être rendu compte.

- Je te conseille de sortir sans faire de gestes brusques, gronda-t-il.

-o§o-

Il était entièrement noir, fait d'un métal étrange, si brillant qu'il luisait dans l'ombre. De petites frises de symboles dorés couraient le long de chaque bord et sur la visière. Au-dessus, une crête immense et effrayante s'étalait comme un éventail. Les crins, noirs eux-aussi, scintillaient parfois d'un éclat rougeoyant.

Shamio s'approcha doucement, comme s'il y avait eu la moindre chance pour que l'objet se réveille d'un instant à l'autre et lui saute à la gorge. Elle expira sans bruit, le regard rivé sur son futur trophée. Le casque de guerre du seigneur Arès. Il était plus grand, plus impressionnant que tous ceux qu'elle avait pu apercevoir jusque là. Timidement, elle tendit la main pour le toucher. La matière parut vibrer sous ses doigts. Ce n'était pas du métal, cela ressemblait plutôt à de la pierre, douce et lisse, légèrement translucide. Comme une pierre précieuse.

Lorsque son coeur se remit à battre plus lentement, la jeune déesse se reprit. Elle n'hésita même pas. D'un geste elle saisit le sac de toile qui était glissé sous sa ceinture et l'ouvrit. Le casque de guerre disparut à l'intérieur, juste avant qu'elle ne le referme en tirant sur la cordelette. Shamio esquissa un sourire presque incrédule.

A ce moment-là, quelque chose troubla la surface de l'air. Shamio se figea, fébrile. Cela n'avait duré qu'une demi-seconde, le temps de l'apparition d'une étincelle. C'était le cosmos de Cheyenne, si faible qu'elle l'avait à peine repéré. C'était le signal d'alerte. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

-o§o-

Shamio cessa de réfléchir. Elle ouvrit d'un coup la large fenêtre qui se trouvait juste à côté de la porte. La baie vitrée coulissa et laissa entrer un souffle de vent frais ; la jeune femme attacha le grand sac à son épaule, s'agrippa à l'encadrement, prit son élan et se projeta à l'extérieur, vers le toit. Elle atterrit souplement sur les tuiles, presque sans bruit. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour repérer l'endroit d'où Cheyenne lui avait lancé son appel au secours. Ce n'était pas très loin, à l'autre bout du palais, près des falaises. Shamio se mit à courir.

Elle sentit de l'agitation aux alentours du quartier des domestiques. Un cosmos inconnu avait commencé à brûler. Shamio se mordit une lèvre tout en bondissant de toit en toit à une vitesse vertigineuse ; dans quelques minutes, tous les gardes d'Arkham seraient sur les lieux. A deux, elles ne pourraient jamais leur faire face, il fallait trouver le moyen de s'éclipser avant. Shamio accéléra encore et passa le seuil de la lumière. Elle disparut dans un éclair argenté.

Ils n'étaient que deux pour le moment. Shamio les aperçut bien avant d'arriver sur les lieux. Cheyenne semblait en difficultés, l'homme qui l'attaquait devait être l'un des chevaliers les plus hauts gradés du Sanctuaire d'Arès. Heureusement, il n'avait pas d'armure, il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un très large pantalon de toile claire. Cheyenne faisait de son mieux pour éviter l'affrontement mais l'homme était trop près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir et derrière elle, il n'y avait que les rochers de la falaise. Ce devait être l'un des coins les plus isolés d'Arkham. A l'instant où Shamio s'arrêtait sur le dernier toit, à quelques mètres du combat, l'homme fit brûler son cosmos plus fort. Soudain, il s'élança vers Cheyenne. Shamio bondit.

L'homme eut tout juste le temps de la voir venir. Il marqua un minuscule instant de surprise mais il était déjà trop tard. Il n'était plus qu'à un pas de Cheyenne lorsque Shamio fondit sur son flanc gauche et l'envoya violemment s'écraser contre le mur de la falaise. L'homme disparut derrière un nuage de poussière.

La jeune déesse retomba sans dommages auprès de Cheyenne qui parut enfin se reprendre.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Shamio.

Cheyenne acquiesça simplement, probablement trop secouée pour parler. L'homme n'avait pas eu le temps de lui faire de mal. Rassurée, Shamio se tourna vers le Sanctuaire où de l'agitation commençait déjà à apparaître. Les gardes seraient là dans quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas tout. Non loin, l'homme se relevait. Shamio détacha rapidement le sac de son épaule et le tendit à Cheyenne. Celle-ci le prit, ébahie.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? fit-elle.

- Cours, ordonna Shamio. Sors du Sanctuaire, dépêche-toi, les gardes seront bientôt là !

Cheyenne n'eut pas le temps de protester. L'homme était revenu vers elles, son cosmos rouge bouillonnait autour de lui comme de la lave en fusion. Il paraissait fou de rage. Shamio fit signe à Cheyenne de partir. L'Amazone obéit aussitôt et bondit vers les toits.

- Ne t'enfuis pas, espèce de lâche... ! s'écria l'homme en prenant son élan.

Il voulut la poursuivre mais Shamio se dressa sur son passage, l'air menaçant. L'homme s'arrêta à deux mètres d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de couvrir ton petit copain, lâcha-t-il, dans dix minutes vous serez tous les deux morts aux pieds du seigneur Arès, qui que vous soyez.

Shamio ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de faire brûler un minuscule filet de cosmos autour d'elle. L'homme eut un rictus de colère.

- A ta guise.

Il s'élança vers elle dans un éclair de lumière et plusieurs rayons filèrent aussitôt dans l'air. Shamio bondit en arrière pour en éviter certains et parer les autres. L'homme était déjà sur elle. Soudain, elle reçut un coup dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle. Heureusement, il n'était pas assez puissant pour l'inquiéter. Elle se reprit rapidement et balança son attaque à son tour. Les coups fondirent sur l'homme à la vitesse de la lumière, il ne put les éviter tous. Shamio sentit ses poings marteler le corps du chevalier, elle entendit ses gémissements de douleur. D'un coup, elle s'arrêta, prit appui sur ses mains et faucha les jambes de l'homme qui partit brusquement en arrière. Il se réceptionna juste à temps et s'écarta au dernier moment pour ne pas recevoir une ultime attaque auréolée de cosmos argenté. Shamio le vit tituber et prendre appui sur un rocher. Il avait l'air complètement exténué déjà. La sueur perlait sur son front et collait ses cheveux châtains en grosses mèches sur ses tempes. Ses yeux clairs brillaient de fatigue.

Des soldats approchaient, elle sentait les cosmos s'allumer non loin. La jeune déesse se mit à courir. Contre toutes attentes, l'homme parvint à regagner suffisamment d'énergie pour lui barrer la route.

- Tu n'iras... nulle part ! s'exclama-t-il.

Shamio calcula le temps dont elle disposait avant que les gardes ne soient là et le bilan s'avéra alarmant. Elle laissa son cosmos disparaître et s'élança vers le guerrier d'Arès. Il n'eut le temps que d'esquisser un geste, Shamio enfonçait déjà son poing dans son estomac. L'homme s'immobilisa, la respiration coupée. La jeune femme en profita alors et assena un dernier coup puissant sur sa nuque. Il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol au moment où les gardes arrivaient enfin. Shamio avait déjà disparu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 3 : Crimes et châtiments

-o§o-

La forêt défilait à toute allure sous ses yeux, elle ne voyait qu'un océan émeraude qui tourbillonnait, mêlé d'éclats de soleil, d'odeurs de résine et de souffles de vent. Shamio fila de branche en branche sans jamais ralentir, sans même prendre le temps de respirer. L'aube était loin à présent, l'astre du jour ne cessait de monter dans le ciel et sa lumière avait tout inondé, jusqu'aux sous bois pourtant denses. Il était tard, beaucoup plus tard que prévu. Shamio accéléra encore, priant pour que Cheyenne soit loin devant, aux abords de la grotte.

Elle reconnut le passage en arc de cercle que formaient les arbres juste avant de bondir dans les airs. L'espace d'un instant, elle resta suspendue dans le vide, immobile, comme si le temps s'était arrêté ; puis elle retomba brutalement sur ses pieds, les mains plantées dans le sol, à quelques pas seulement de l'entrée de son repère secret. Autour d'elle tout était silencieux, mis à part les bruits des milliers d'animaux qu'abritait la forêt. Personne. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle prit enfin le temps de respirer et que les battements de son coeur se calmèrent.

- Shamio !

Cheyenne courut vers elle, ses longs cheveux bruns lui battant les reins. Elle avait enlevé son masque et était visiblement saine et sauve. La jeune déesse soupira de soulagement.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit l'Amazone, l'air affolé. Tu n'as rien ? Le Berserker ne t'a pas blessée ?

Elle lui tendit un bras pour l'aider à se relever.

- Ca va, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Shamio.

Sa respiration redevenait plus calme, elle commençait à y voir plus clair. A présent, c'était son corps qui tremblait de fatigue. Elle avait fait tout le chemin sans s'arrêter et ses jambes accusaient le coup. Soudain, elle vacilla et Cheyenne la retint pour l'empêcher de tomber.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta l'Amazone en plissant les yeux.

- Je suis un peu fatiguée, ce n'est rien, assura-t-elle.

Elle arracha d'un geste le masque qui l'étouffait. Sa crinière de boucles blondes retomba dans son dos et elle esquissa un sourire.

- Je crois que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, avoua-t-elle.

Cheyenne la regarda un instant droit dans les yeux et sourit à son tour.

- Tu peux le dire, fit-elle, j'ai cru qu'on était fichues !

Soudain, elle éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire, jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes. Shamio s'appuya au mur de la grotte, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux, le souffle court. Elle sentit alors l'angoisse, la peur et l'urgence qu'elle avait ressenties lui libérer la poitrine. Cheyenne était assise par terre et tentait de retrouver son air.

- Quelques secondes de plus et on se faisait capturer par les gardes, heureusement que ce Berserker n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. On a eu une chance de pendu !

- On est complètement inconscientes, tu veux dire ! s'exclama Cheyenne. C'était de la folie furieuse d'aller là-bas, du suicide pur et simple ! Si tu t'étais fait capturer, ça aurait déclenché une guerre, tu te rends compte ?

- Pas du tout, admit Shamio, le coeur léger.

Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle aurait pu s'envoler. L'excitation de leur effraction était retombée et elle avait l'impression d'être aussi légère qu'une plume. Inconsciemment, elle gonfla la poitrine de fierté.

- Tout ce que je sais, lâcha-t-elle en levant la tête vers le ciel, le sourire aux lèvres, c'est que nous venons de donner une belle leçon à Arès et à toutes ses brutes de soldats. On était juste sous leur nez, chez eux et ils n'ont rien pu faire.

Cheyenne reprit un peu de son sérieux et demeura un moment immobile à ces mots solennels. Enfin, elle eut un large sourire, de joie et d'orgueil. Elle hocha la tête.

- Oui, c'était formidable ! Dangereux, mais formidable...

- Et à l'heure qu'il est, Arès doit hurler de rage, à s'en briser les cordes vocales, jubila la jeune déesse.

Cette simple idée agissait sur elle comme un puissant euphorisant.

- Il ne reverra jamais son précieux casque de guerre, dit-elle. D'ailleurs où est-il ? Tu l'avais avec toi ?

Cheyenne indiqua la grotte d'un mouvement du menton.

- Je l'ai confié à Nymphe, expliqua-t-elle. Elle est partie lui trouver une place de choix parmi notre collection. Je crois qu'elle est encore plus heureuse que toi.

-o§o-

Alas se redressa péniblement contre son oreiller et se mordit une lèvre pour ne pas gémir de douleur. La moindre parcelle de ses muscles lui faisait mal mais ce n'était pas le pire. Il avait une énorme bosse sur l'arrière du crâne, la migraine lui donnait la nausée. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé après son combat contre l'homme masqué, il s'était probablement évanoui et les soldats avaient du le transporter ici.

L'infirmerie était vide. Les nombreux lits rangés contre les murs n'avaient aucun occupant en dehors de lui. On avait tiré les rideaux des fenêtres mais le soleil parvenait tout de même à pénétrer dans la pièce pour éclairer le dallage de marbre. Il régnait dans l'air une forte odeur d'alcool et de plantes séchées.

Le jeune homme tenta à nouveau de se redresser en position assise dans son lit. Aussitôt, il étouffa un grognement de douleur et porta une main à son front. Un bandage lui entourait tout le crâne, il le sentait à peine tant le sang lui tambourinait les tempes. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage à la question car une porte pivota tout à coup sur sa droite et la guérisseuse du Sanctuaire apparut.

- Ah ! Tu es réveillé, ce n'est pas trop tôt, lança-t-elle.

Alas retint une grimace, à la fois à cause de ses blessures et de la remarque. Mana n'avait jamais été tendre avec personne et surtout pas avec lui. La vieille femme hantait cette infirmerie depuis tellement longtemps qu'il était devenu impossible de calculer son âge. De fait, elle s'était manifestement arrêtée de vieillir passé les soixante ans. Ce qui remontait déjà à loin.

- Mana, grogna Alas. Je suppose que c'est à toi que je dois d'être encore en vie. Tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle.

Mana eut une moue de mépris. Comme à son habitude, ses cheveux blancs étaient tirés en chignon derrière sa nuque, dégageant un visage strié de rides qui avait du être gracieux en son temps. Ses yeux noirs étaient demeurés vifs et acérés. Elle était petite à présent, habillée de son éternelle tunique d'apothicaire usée qui sentait la menthe, les pommades et le feu de bois, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir assez de caractère pour tenir tête à Arès lui-même.

- Ne fanfaronne pas trop, Alas, fit-elle en s'approchant du lit. Tu me haïras de ne pas t'avoir laissé mourir lorsque tu sauras ce qui t'attend.

- Je sais ce qui m'attend, répliqua-t-il sombrement.

- Tant mieux ! lâcha la vieille femme en tâtant l'arrière de son crâne de sa main burinée.

Alas gémit de douleur.

- C'est bon, tu ne saignes plus, constata-t-elle. La blessure n'est pas très grave, ton ennemi n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de te tuer.

- Quelle chance ! ironisa-t-il.

Il retint un autre grognement lorsque Mana arracha son bandage, sans délicatesse. Elle appliqua alors une pommade épaisse qui sentait horriblement mauvais sur la plaie et posa une main auréolée de cosmos blanchâtre dessus. Alas sentit une forte chaleur lui irradier la tête, jusqu'à l'éblouir. Durant un instant, la douleur se fit aiguë puis elle se calma et finit par disparaître. Il soupira de soulagement.

- Tu es trop douillet, siffla l'apothicaire.

- Et toi trop douce, rétorqua-t-il.

Mana répondit par un terrible regard noir et referma sèchement le pot de pommade avant de lui tourner le dos pour s'approcher de l'armoire où elle rangeait toutes ses mixtures.

- J'espère pour toi que tu as de bonnes excuses pour avoir laissé filer ces hommes, lâcha-t-elle. Tu es convoqué dans la salle du conseil dès que tu pourras tenir sur tes jambes. Le seigneur Arès est furieux.

Alas laissa son regard errer à travers la pièce et fronça vaguement les sourcils.

- Oui, je me doute.

Mana n'ajouta rien. Elle termina de ranger ses ustensiles, plia quelques bandages qui traînaient et quitta silencieusement la salle.

-o§o-

- Oui, pas mal.

Shamio, poings sur les hanches, observa encore quelques secondes le résultat de toutes leurs effractions étalé sur les étagères du fond de la grotte. Les objets les plus petits étaient éparpillés sur les étages les plus hauts, quelques uns avaient trouvé place dans de petites niches de pierre sur les murs et les plus gros reposaient plus bas, sur les tapis. En tout, il y en avait plus d'une vingtaine, d'origine, d'aspect et de couleur différentes. Ils scintillaient parfois sous l'effet de la lumière bleutée de la source.

Leur dernière acquisition était devant elle, posée sur un petit piédestal, au milieu du reste. Le terrifiant casque du dieu de la guerre dégageait toujours autant de puissance et d'orgueil. Sa curieuse texture de pierre précieuse, noire comme la nuit, était à présent parcourue de reflets bleus. C'était comme si Arès lui-même s'était retrouvé dans une cage.

La jeune déesse de la chasse sourit. Vraiment pas mal. Elle se retourna vers ses compagnes, satisfaite.

- Bravo Nymphe, fit-elle, tu lui as trouvé une place de choix.

La petite Dryade éclata d'un rire cristallin et se mit à sautiller, les légers voiles verts de sa robe voltigeant autour d'elle.

- Je trouver le plus joli trophée ! décida-t-elle. Grande et beau, belles plumes comme oiseau.

Elle s'approcha du casque et passa une main sur la crête sombre. Les crins furent parcourus d'un éclat bleuté. Nymphe sourit encore.

- Tout doux, s'amusa-t-elle. Très grand oiseau !

Shamio entendit Cheyenne pouffer sur sa gauche et ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

- Ce n'est pas un oiseau, rectifia l'Amazone. Regarde.

Elle avança jusqu'au piédestal avant de saisir le précieux trophée sous les yeux curieux de Nymphe. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche de saisissement lorsque Cheyenne posa carrément l'immense objet sombre sur sa tête. Il était si grand qu'il lui engloutit pratiquement tout le visage. En un instant, elle devint presque effrayante. Les yeux émeraude de la petite Dryade s'écarquillèrent.

- Tu vois, c'est un casque, expliqua Cheyenne.

- Casque, répéta Nymphe.

L'Amazone prit alors une pause de guerrier, la poitrine en avant, les sourcils froncés et un genou plié. Elle parla d'une voix soudain caverneuse :

- Et je suis Arès ! proclama-t-elle. C'est moi le chef, j'ai le plus gros casque, c'est normal. Il a fallu les crins de trois énormes sangliers gaulois pour constituer ma crête. Ces cochons sacrés m'avaient été offerts par Zeus lui-même pour me récompenser de ma bravoure !

Shamio explosa de rire, aussitôt suivie par Nymphe. Cheyenne fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et se composa un visage solennel, un poing sur le coeur. Au moment où elle allait se lancer dans un autre discours passionné, le casque vacilla sur son crâne et retomba sur ses yeux en heurtant son nez. Elle rit à son tour tout en ôtant le trophée de sa tête pour le reposer à sa place.

- Ce truc pèse une tonne, lança-t-elle. Et il est tellement grand qu'on y rentrerait à deux à l'intérieur. Arès doit vraiment avoir une très grosse tête !

Shamio, remise de son fou rire, acquiesça.

- Dommage qu'il n'y ait rien à l'intérieur !

-o§o-

Contre toute attente, Shamio ressentit une joie inhabituelle en voyant le Sanctuaire des Astres apparaître à l'horizon. Elle eut l'impression de ne pas être rentrée chez elle depuis des mois. C'était peut-être le fait d'avoir frôlé la mort de si près un peu plus tôt.

- ... de la grande arène, disait Cheyenne, l'air songeur.

Shamio se reprit.

- Pardon ?

- Je disais qu'il serait préférable de passer par derrière, contre la grande arène. On aura moins de chances d'être vues.

L'Amazone avait les bras croisés, le regard rivé sur le Sanctuaire illuminé en contrebas. Elle avait retrouvé sa tenue d'Amazone, tout comme elle. Le soleil montait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel et déjà la chaleur était étouffante. L'air des plaines désertiques de Perse semblait onduler autour des quelques arbres qui entouraient la falaise. Heureusement, elles y étaient parfaitement habituées.

- Tu as raison, admit la jeune déesse. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, on va recevoir un savon de toute manière.

Cheyenne grimaça, presque avec philosophie.

- Est-on vraiment obligées de parler de choses désagréables ?

Il était tard dans la matinée, le Sanctuaire entier était éveillé. Les ruelles étaient bondées et la grande arène tremblait presque de toute l'énergie libérée par les Amazones qui s'entraînaient depuis l'aube. Il était absolument impossible de passer inaperçue, il y avait des novices, des Artistes et des domestiques partout.

Shamio resta encore une seconde le dos plaqué contre le mur du petit baraquement avant de sortir au grand jour. Elle savait qu'elle aurait des problèmes, elle en avait toujours. Toutefois, elle espérait toujours jusqu'au bout que personne ne s'était aperçu de son absence.

- On y va ? murmura Cheyenne à ses côtés.

Elle ne paraissait pas en avoir tellement envie. Shamio hocha la tête, à contrecoeur.

- Suis-moi, fit-elle. Et prend un air naturel si possible.

Cheyenne marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. La jeune déesse respira alors profondément et se décolla de son mur pour avancer le long du chemin pavé bleu nuit. Derrière elle, l'Amazone fit de même.

On ne les remarqua pas tout de suite. Les habitants du Sanctuaire vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes et il régnait partout un brouhaha incessant. Quelques personnes s'immobilisèrent sur leur passage pour s'incliner brièvement devant Shamio. Celle-ci hocha la tête en retour, sans dire un mot. La plupart de ces gens n'étaient bien sûr pas au courant de leur disparition. Shamio songea qu'elles avaient peut-être une chance d'éviter le savon finalement.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles.

Ou pas. Shamio s'arrêta brusquement au détour d'un temple, face aux trois silhouettes qui venaient d'apparaître sur leur route. Cheyenne s'était figée à côté d'elle et se tenait à présent droite comme un piquet, les poings serrés. Il y eut une seconde de silence mais cela ne dura pas. Les trois Reyaâs semblaient passablement furieuses.

- Cheyenne, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas là pour l'entraînement ce matin, déclara calmement Shunreï.

La neuvième Reyaâ braquait des yeux froids comme la glace sur la pauvre apprentie. Son baudrier à boucle d'argent scintillait au soleil, de même que les boucles de ses nombreuses ceintures de cuir. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux ce jour-là et deux mèches seulement lui encadraient le visage. A ses côtés, Télès et Didon étaient tout aussi fermées. Elles ne dirent pas un mot, se contentèrent de prendre un air désapprobateur.

Shamio serra les dents. Elle sentait la nervosité de sa compagne. Shunreï l'observait toujours dans l'attente d'une réponse qui ne venait pas. Cheyenne baissa simplement la tête.

- Je vois, fit Shunreï.

Son ton n'avait pas changé, même si elle bouillait clairement de colère. Comme souvent, Shamio fut surprise de sa ressemblance avec Mikérinos. Le caractère de l'Artiste avait déteint sur sa Reyaâ au fil des ans. Ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- Je veux te voir au milieu de l'arène dans trois minutes, armes à la main, continua Shunreï.

- Viens avec moi, indiqua Didon.

Cheyenne acquiesça sans parler et s'éloigna aussitôt à pas rapides, suivie par la Reyaâ aux cheveux anis. Shamio eut une pensée compatissante pour sa camarade qui allait passer un moment difficile.

- Shamio.

La jeune déesse reporta son attention sur les deux Reyaâs toujours présentes.

- Où étais-tu passée ? reprit Shunreï.

- Oh, je faisais une promenade, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est rien.

Télès haussa un sourcil incrédule.

- Tu faisais une promenade, répéta-t-elle. Tu n'as pas d'autres explications ? Tu disparaîs au milieu de la nuit, sans escorte, uniquement pour aller faire une promenade ?

Shamio retint une grimace ennuyée. Télès ne s'arrêterait pas là, elle le savait, elle la connaissait trop bien. La Reyaâ de Midas n'était pas du genre à garder ses états d'âme pour elle, sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas la patience de Shunreï.

- Eh bien... oui, avoua la jeune fille.

Télès fronça les sourcils. Son épaisse crinière brune parut se hérisser.

- Tu es l'une des deux personnes les plus importantes de ce Sanctuaire, grinça-t-elle, nous sommes chargées de ta protection, tu ne peux pas disparaître comme ça dans la nature ! Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte des risques que tu prends ?

Shamio jugea plus prudent de garder le silence. D'autant plus qu'elle prenait _vraiment_ conscience à présent des risques qu'elle encourait. Son combat lui revint en mémoire ; elle décida, pour son propre bien, de ne jamais mettre les Reyaâs au courant.

Télès ouvrit la bouche pour balancer une nouvelle salve de reproches cinglants mais elle parut se raviser au dernier moment. Elle referma la bouche alors que des flammes dansaient dans ses yeux sombres et finit par soupirer.

- Nous avons prévenu Maya, déclara-t-elle posément. Il serait préférable que tu te rendes au palais sans plus tarder, elle a quelques mots à te dire.

Là-dessus, la Reyaâ à la peau brune tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans dire un mot. Shamio demeura un instant perplexe avant de risquer un regard vers Shunreï. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé, n'avait pas prononcé un mot mais elle l'observait toujours fixement. La jeune déesse déglutit avec difficultés.

- Tu es furieuse contre moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Les fins sourcils droits de la Reyaâ se froissèrent légèrement.

- La question n'est pas là, dit-elle. Ce que tu fais est dangereux même si tu n'en a pas encore conscience. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi : Zéphyr, Adam, Maya, Miké, moi...

Shamio esquissa un sourire timide, comme avant quand elle n'était qu'une toute petite fille et que Shunreï était sa seule amie. La Reyaâ était toujours la même, même si elle avait gagné en expérience, en sagesse et en force. La jeune femme espérait parfois que leurs relations soient comme autrefois.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Reyaâ, fit-elle doucement. Je ne fais rien de mal, j'essaie simplement de me changer les idées, de garder un peu de liberté. Et puis Cheyenne est avec moi.

Face à elle, le visage de Shunreï se fit plus doux, peut-être à cause de l'ancien surnom que la jeune déesse venait de réutiliser. Elle soupira et baissa brièvement la tête.

- J'espère que c'est vrai, répondit-elle. Cela dit, ta petite camarade n'est pas assez perfectionnée pour assurer ta protection, Sha, tu le sais très bien. Il va donc falloir que tu te décide à devenir raisonnable. Fais-le pour tes frères si tu ne le fais pas pour toi.

Shamio ne dit rien. L'idée de ne plus jamais revoir la grotte et Nymphe, de ne plus parcourir les sanctuaires avec Cheyenne lui était trop pénible. Shunreï dut voir sa tristesse car elle n'ajouta rien. A la place, elle posa une main sur son épaule et lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Commence par aller au palais, Maya a moins de souffle qu'avant, elle hurle moins longtemps, glissa-t-elle. Et si tu veux parler de tout ça, je suis là, tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux.

La jeune fille sourit, reconnaissante. Après avoir serré brièvement sa main, la Reyaâ disparut à son tour en direction de l'arène où son apprentie l'attendait sûrement en faisant ses échauffements.

-o§o-

Le général du Dragon des Mers, debout et immobile sur le plus haut gradin de l'arène principale, observait d'un oeil acéré les Novices qui faisaient leurs exercices du matin sous la direction des lieutenants de sa section. Normalement il n'assistait jamais aux entraînements, ses seconds les supervisaient parfaitement et lui faisaient leur rapport par la suite, selon les habitudes du Sanctuaire Sous-marin. Mais Kanon avait très mal dormi, il était d'une humeur plus que massacrante et son trop plein d'animosité demandait à être déversé sur quelqu'un. Les nouvelles recrues étaient les victimes désignées dans ce genre de situation. Elles suaient pourtant sang et eau depuis l'aube sans que cela n'ait réussi à apaiser sa fureur. Les sons étouffés des impacts et des cris résonnaient dans l'air autour de lui.

Kanon croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, indifférent aux signes d'épuisements que manifestaient les Novices. Au moment où l'un d'eux s'écroula de tout son long sur le sable, il sentit son énergie bouillonner dans ses veines.

- Debout ! aboya-t-il. Secouez-vous un peu, votre endurance au combat est à pleurer !

Le regard écarquillé du Novice fut traversé par un éclair de peur et il bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds, titubant, pour reprendre son duel. Kanon expira bruyamment par le nez, songeant à descendre en personne leur donner une petite leçon. Le plus difficile serait de s'arrêter à temps pour ne pas tous les tuer. Il méditait là-dessus au moment où un garde entra en courant dans l'arène pour escalader les gradins quatre à quatre et le rejoindre.

- Mon seigneur !

La général du Dragon des Mers lui adressa un regard mécontent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna-t-il.

- Un message de son Altesse, mon seigneur, expliqua l'homme en s'inclinant respectueusement devant lui. Sa majesté vous demande au palais le plus vite possible.

Kanon perdit un peu de sa colère sous l'effet de la surprise. Une convocation de Poséidon ? Ce n'était pas l'habitude de l'empereur des mers de mander ses généraux aussi tôt et dans l'urgence. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Bien, fit-il. J'arrive tout de suite.

Le garde s'inclina à nouveau avant de disparaître. Kanon lança alors un dernier coup d'oeil frustré à la troupe de Novices et finit par quitter l'arène, la tête encore pleine d'idées de tortures.

Il traversa le Sanctuaire Sous-marin en direction du palais divin, croisant sur sa route plusieurs lieutenants qui le saluèrent. Autour de lui se dressaient les nouveaux piliers des sept océans, reconstruits après la dernière guerre contre les bronze d'Athéna, à l'image de tout le sanctuaire. Celui-ci avait été refait à neuf, sur les mêmes plans, mais Julian avait tout de même tenu à y faire quelques améliorations, notamment de nouveaux baraquements pour les Novices et la totalité des ruelles qu'il avait fait paver. Suite à quelques problèmes financiers dans la société que dirigeait Julian, les travaux avaient pris du retard mais ils étaient maintenant presque terminés. Le général du Dragon des Mers admit que le domaine de Poséidon n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Restait seulement un nouveau colisée à construire, l'empereur des mers avait déjà pris des disposition pour trouver un architecte de talent. De nouveaux généraux avaient été nommés, d'autres étaient en formation, les effectifs augmentaient doucement mais sûrement ; l'armée des marinas se portait donc au mieux. Du moins, jusqu'à l'Incident.

Kanon ne doutait pas que ce cambriolage fût l'objet de la convocation du dieu des mers. Quoi d'autre ? Et il n'y avait que deux solutions pour cette entrevue : soit Poséidon avait aussi mal dormi que lui et désirait passer une nouvelle fois sa rage sur ses sbires – la première fois ayant été cataclysmique, il préférait que cette éventualité ne soit pas la bonne – soit il y avait du nouveau sur ce vol. Dans les deux cas, les ondes de cosmos divin qui se diffusaient depuis le palais étaient loin d'être sereines.

On lui ouvrit rapidement les imposantes portes du palais et il s'engagea dans le hall de marbre bleu parsemé de colonnes en nacre. L'incroyable présence du dieu des mers était déjà palpable dans l'air, épaisse comme du coton. Kanon serra les dents et ôta son casque en s'immobilisant devant l'entrée de la salle du trône. Les deux gardes postés de chaque côté des battants étaient impassibles. Lorsque l'un d'eux l'eut annoncé, il put enfin entrer.

En remontant l'immense allée recouverte d'un épais tapis grenat, Kanon nota qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à recevoir une convocation. Sorrente se tenait déjà immobile près du trône où était assis Poséidon, drapé dans une tunique bleue aux allures de toge. Par habitude, le général du Dragon des Mers balaya rapidement la salle du regard, repérant encore quelques domestiques qui attendaient, debout, droits comme la justice, avec des plateaux chargés de verres ou de nourriture. Rien d'anormal. Il s'avança alors jusque devant son maître et s'inclina avec respect.

- Kanon, nous t'attendions, déclara Julian.

Une fois de plus, Kanon fut pris de court, l'espace d'une seconde, en entendant les voix de Julian Solo et de Poséidon mêlées dans une harmonie parfaite.

- Votre altesse, dit-il.

- Tu te doutes probablement de la raison de ta présence ici, continua le dieu des mers. Sorrente était chargé d'enquêter plus avant sur cette affaire et il vient de me faire son rapport.

A sa droite, le général de Sirène hocha humblement la tête, ce qui fit briller son épaisse chevelure couleur lavande.

- En effet, confirma-t-il.

Kanon retint son souffle.

- Il y a donc du nouveau ? murmura-t-il.

- Mes lieutenants ont sondé tout le palais et ses alentours, partout où le voleur avait pu passer, expliqua Sorrente. Bien entendu, aucune trace de cosmos quel qu'il soit n'était détectable, c'est la raison pour laquelle il a pu entrer dans le Sanctuaire Sous-marin sans être repéré.

Kanon vit le regard azur de Poséidon se durcir à ces mots. L'affront avait été dur à encaisser pour tout le monde mais la colère du dieu des mers était sans commune mesure avec celle de tous ses généraux réunis. Qu'un chevalier inconnu puisse s'introduire dans son palais, au nez et à la barbe de tous ses gardes, était inadmissible. Poséidon avait fait exécuter bon nombre des sentinelles en faction cette nuit-là dès l'aube suivante. Personne n'était près d'oublier ce jour. Le général du Dragon des Mers s'estimait heureux que Julian n'ait pas demandé sa tête.

- Qui que ce soit, il sait parfaitement masquer sa cosmo énergie, médita rageusement Kanon.

- Sa cosmo énergie peut-être, mais il n'a pas pu aller jusqu'à masquer son corps tout entier, lança le général.

Les yeux roses de Sorrente se plissèrent jusqu'à devenir deux fentes menaçantes.

- Un peu de cosmos a révélé des traces de pas, reprit-il. Il s'est avéré que les voleurs étaient plusieurs.

- Pardon ? glapit Dragon des Mers.

Cette idée ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. Comment était-ce possible ? Ils auraient été plusieurs cette nuit-là mais personne n'avait rien vu ?

- Les traces sont différentes selon les endroits autour du palais, intervint Julian. Ce vol avait été mûrement réfléchi et organisé. Les intrus cherchaient quelque chose de précis.

- Le Trident, grogna Kanon.

- Pas seulement, rectifia Sorrente.

Le général de Sirène croisa lentement les bras sur sa poitrine et ses protège-bras tintèrent contre les écailles de son plastron.

- Plusieurs petits objets de moindre valeur manquent à l'appel, dit-il. C'est ce que je ne m'explique pas. Rien n'aurait pu faire diversion pour la disparition de quelque chose d'aussi important que le sceptre royal.

- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une preuve de suffisance, objecta Kanon. Les voleurs ont profité de leur présence ici pour subtiliser ce qui leur tombait sous la main, sans autre raison qu'un orgueil démesuré.

- C'est une solution, marmonna Sorrente. Mais j'ai du mal à le croire. Ils ont pris d'énormes risques en s'introduisant ici, ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à traîner plus que nécessaire surtout pour des objets sans valeur pour eux.

Poséidon intervint alors en se levant de son siège pour descendre les quelques marches vers eux. Sa tunique ondulait gracieusement autour de lui, l'aura de colère qui l'entourait lui donnait l'air plus puissant que jamais.

- Il va falloir analyser les théories une par une, fit-il. Celle de l'orgueil n'est pas à exclure, même si je partage l'avis de Sorrente. Il n'était pas dans le genre des voleurs de perdre du temps et de risquer de désobéir aux consignes.

Kanon fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Julian, qui avait arpenté la pièce sur quelques mètres, se tourna vers lui. Son visage était impassible mais ses yeux étaient devenus froids comme la glace.

- Les fouilles de Sorrente ont apporté autre chose, avoua-t-il en jetant un regard vers le concerné.

Celui-ci acquiesça lentement.

- L'un des voleurs a perdu quelque chose dans sa fuite, dit-il. Il a probablement eu du mal à franchir l'une des fenêtres dans sa précipitation : ceci était en-dessous.

- Et ça n'appartient à aucune des personnes vivant dans ce Sanctuaire, souligna Julian.

Ebahi, Kanon regarda en direction de la main de Sorrente, tendue vers lui. Un petit objet reposait au creux de sa paume. Il sentit soudain son estomac se serrer. Cela ne provenait pas du Sanctuaire Sous-marin, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

-o§o-

Shamio grimaça en entendant la voix de Maya trancher l'air derrière la porte pour lui donner l'autorisation d'entrer. C'était une voix manifestement de mauvaise humeur. Elle grimaça de plus belle une fois à l'intérieur, en constatant que la Grande Prêtresse n'était pas seule. Zéphyr était assis face à la grande table ovale sur laquelle des centaines de rouleaux de parchemin gisaient en permanence. A ses côtés se trouvait Pâris, qui écrivait, lisait et signait les documents pour lui. Maya était debout près de la baie vitrée, le regard perdu en contrebas, vers le labyrinthe de ruelles du Sanctuaire des Astres. Ils cessèrent tous leurs activités en la reconnaissant.

Zéphyr esquissa un sourire dans sa direction.

- Shamio, entre, dit-il.

Le Consul commençait toujours par lui sourire lorsqu'elle arrivait, même s'il devait ensuite lui administrer le plus terrible des sermons. C'était les dernières traces de leur lien fraternel. Shamio sourit en retour malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse pas la voir.

- Shamio, salua alors Pâris en inclinant la tête.

Le premier Artiste avait son éternel air jovial et cette étincelle d'amusement dans le regard. Il avait attaché ses cheveux azur ce jour-là et revêtu une tunique claire très simple qui faisait pâle figure à côté des somptueux vêtements de Zéphyr, brodés de fils dorés.

La jeune déesse salua les deux hommes respectueusement, sachant parfaitement que le danger ne venait pas d'eux mais de la troisième personne présente. Celle-ci avait quitté la fenêtre pour s'avancer jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Le regard rose de Maya lançait des éclairs lorsqu'elle se posta face à elle, droite comme un i dans son habit violet. Shamio ébaucha le salut traditionnel, les poings serrés. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas avoir une mine splendide après sa nuit agitée et le duel qu'elle avait essuyé, ce que ne manquerait pas de remarquer la Grande Prêtresse.

- Ravie de te revoir enfin parmi nous, lâcha alors Maya. On ne te voit pas beaucoup ces temps-ci.

Shamio n'aimait pas du tout son ton badin, il était clair que la maîtresse des Amazones allait exploser à un moment ou à un autre. Maya la fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Les Reyaâs affirment que tu ne t'es pas rendue à tes séances d'entraînement depuis des jours, reprit-elle. Pas plus que ta camarade Cheyenne d'après ce que me dit Shunreï. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas eu davantage l'honneur de profiter de ta présence pour tes heures d'apprentissage. J'aimerais en connaître la raison.

Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? La jeune fille savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre ses petites fugues finiraient par lui attirer de réels problèmes. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas avouer à Maya ce qu'il s'était passé, pas plus que le reste. Cheyenne ne parlerait pas, elle en avait la certitude, et elle n'en ferait pas davantage. Il lui faudrait donc accepter son châtiment avec stoïcisme.

- Je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire.

Maya fronça dangereusement les sourcils.

- C'est tout ? grinça-t-elle. Tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter ?

- J'avais trop de mal à me concentrer, j'ai préféré ne pas assister aux leçons. Je rattraperai mon retard, assura Shamio.

- Tu ne peux pas choisir d'assister ou non aux leçons lorsque cela te chante, martela la Grande Prêtresse. Tu as des responsabilités, tu ne peux pas les fuir comme ça.

Une toux discrète leur parvint depuis la table ovale. Zéphyr avait visiblement suivi leur conversation. Fort heureusement, Pâris se contenta de garder la tête baissée, par politesse.

- Peut-on savoir où tu étais ? demanda le Consul calmement.

- Dans les montagnes, répondit la jeune fille, évasivement. Cheyenne ne m'a pas quittée d'une semelle, précisa-t-elle aussitôt pour tenter de dédramatiser la situation.

C'était inutile, le Consul ne se contenterait pas d'une telle explication et elle le savait. Zéphyr s'éclaircit la gorge avant de croiser les mains sur le plateau de la table, au milieu de plusieurs papiers griffonnés.

- Il va falloir que tu développes, objecta-t-il. Que faisiez-vous là-bas ?

Shamio se mordit l'intérieur d'une joue.

- Rien de bien précis, se justifia-t-elle. Nous aimons parcourir la forêt, rien de plus. Elle est toujours déserte, je suis très prudente.

Elle observa un instant la main de Pâris qui s'agitait sur un feuillet pour inscrire plusieurs lignes de notes.

- Je ne fais rien de mal, termina-t-elle fermement.

- Peut-être, admit Zéphyr. En attendant, je ne peux pas te laisser continuer à errer dans les montagnes avec une Novice pour seule compagnie. Je ne voudrais pas en arriver à des extrémités regrettables et je pense que tu ne le veux pas non plus.

Il parlait toujours posément, les yeux clos. Seuls les reflets de soleil bougeaient dans sa longue chevelure blonde. Shamio ne dit rien, elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas protester énergiquement. Cela n'aurait servi qu'à aggraver son cas.

- C'est la dernière fois que je passe l'éponge, reprit son frère. Je ne veux plus de fugue, plus d'absence pendant les heures d'entraînement, plus de plaintes des Reyaâs. La prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi clément. Me suis-je fait comprendre ?

Shamio avala péniblement sa salive.

- Oui, répondit-elle à mi-voix.

- Bien, conclut le Consul avant de reporter son attention sur les dossiers qu'il lui restait à traiter.

La jeune déesse comprit que la conversation était terminée. A ce moment-là, Maya remua à ses côtés.

- Au vu de ton rang, je ne peux pas te punir comme n'importe laquelle des Amazones, déclara-t-elle. Cheyenne, elle, le sera autrement plus sévèremment. En ce qui te concerne, je veux que tu me retrouves tous les soirs dans la bibliothèque et la salle des archives.

Shamio ouvrit grand la bouche pour protester mais Maya fut plus rapide.

- Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, gronda-t-elle. C'est bien clair ?

La jeune fille baissa la tête pour foudroyer à sa guise du regard tout ce qui était à sa portée.

- C'est bien clair ? insista la Grande Prêtresse.

- Très clair, marmonna Shamio à contrecoeur.

- Parfait. Tu as une heure pour redevenir présentable après quoi je t'attends dans le petit salon pour tes leçons. Je te conseille de ne pas être en retard.

-o§o-

Une énième secousse agita le sol brûlant d'Arkham et au loin, le volcan émit un grondement menaçant. Alas s'immobilisa au sommet des marches du palais divin, une main cramponnée au mur sur sa droite, par simple prudence. La fureur d'Arès ne s'était toujours pas calmée, même après plusieurs heures. Il songea que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour le rencontrer – le maître des lieux avait tué pour beaucoup moins que ça – mais il n'avait bien évidemment pas le choix. Le dieu de la guerre voudrait un rapport et des explications, vraissemblables dans la mesure du possible. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les lui fournir.

Alas, premier des quatre généraux de l'armée d'Arès, avait rarement peur. De part son rang et son ascendance paternelle, il avait toujours eu à faire face à des situations pénibles, dangereuses voire mortelles. Il dirigeait une grande partie des soldats du Sanctuaire, avait été soldat lui-même et par voie de conséquence, n'avait jamais vraiment eu la vie facile. Ce jour-là pourtant, immobile devant les portes du palais, il aurait préféré être ailleurs.

Il ajusta distraitement sa chemise et sa tunique, vérifia les boucles de sa ceinture et de ses chaussures dans l'espoir vain de gagner un peu de temps. Un bandage entourait toujours son abdomen sous ses vêtements, il sentit la blessure le tirailler quand il respira profondément. Au moins il n'avait plus cette affreuse migraine ; suite à une litanie de plaintes longuement élaborées, Mana avait fini par lui donner quelque chose contre la douleur. Au goût de la tisane, il avait d'abord cru que l'apothicaire s'était décidée à l'empoisonner puis le remède avait fait effet. Il apprécierait d'être lucide pour affronter le seigneur de la guerre.

Les gardes postés de part et d'autre de l'entrée lui cédèrent le passage sans dire un mot. Alas traversa l'atrium au centre duquel le bassin d'eaux de pluie miroitait au soleil et s'enfonça dans les luxueux couloirs de la villa. Deux nouveaux gardes l'introduisirent alors dans la grande salle après l'avoir annoncé. Il passa une dernière fois la main dans sa tignasse en bataille et entra.

Arès était là, vêtu d'une longue toge sombre, son regard couleur de braise plus menaçant encore qu'auparavant si c'était possible. Une aura rouge sang chargée de colère flottait autour de lui, faisant frémir ses cheveux bruns. Il avait ses éternels bracelets d'argent qui lui recouvraient les avant-bras mais ce jour-là, il serrait tellement les poings que ses protections paraissaient sur le point d'éclater.

Il n'était pas seul. Les trois autres généraux étaient assis autour de la grande table du conseil, n'osant visiblement pas faire de mouvements brusques pour ne pas aggraver l'humeur de l'empereur. Ils avaient leur armure sur eux, contrairement à lui. La dernière personne présente était une femme. Aphrodite, déesse de l'Amour, à demi allongée sur un grand siège matelassé, observait d'un oeil langoureux les hommes réunis pour le conseil de guerre. Une lueur amusée flottait dans ses yeux violets. Elle était pieds-nus, les jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir, les chevilles cerclées de bijoux et, nota rapidement Alas, très peu vêtue. Sa robe en voile ne cachait que le strict nécessaire, aidée par l'incroyable longueur de sa chevelure dorée ondulée. Quand Alas arriva près de la table, elle lui décocha un sourire charmeur qu'il s'efforça d'ignorer. Sans attendre, il posa son poing droit sur son coeur et salua Arès.

- Seigneur, dit-il.

Le dieu de la guerre cessa de parcourir les tapis de long en large et se tourna vers lui. Son habit sombre contrastait fortement avec le décor aux couleurs bronze, pourpre, beige et or.

- Alas, général Stratège des armées d'Arkham, lâcha-t-il. Je vois que tu t'es remis de tes blessures.

Alas inclina nerveusement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'Arès prenne ce ton ironique.

- Tu arrives juste à temps, reprit Arès. Je suis très impatient d'entendre tes explications à propos de la nuit dernière. Tu étais là, n'est-ce pas ? Les gardes affirment que tu as affronté le voleur.

- C'est exact, confirma-t-il.

- Alors je t'écoute, grogna l'empereur en vrillant sur lui un regard lourd de menaces. Explique-moi pourquoi cet homme a réussi à s'enfuir. Sois clair et concis.

Le jeune homme déglutit au moment où le dieu de la guerre s'écarta enfin de lui pour aller vers la grande table. A présent les généraux avaient tous les yeux braqués sur lui. Alas s'humecta les lèvres avant de continuer.

- Je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment les deux intrus se sont introduits à l'intérieur d'Arkham, déclara-t-il.

- Deux ? répéta Tibère. C'est une plaisanterie ?

Tibère, général Maître d'Armes, n'avait jamais eu le sens de l'humour.

- J'aurais bien voulu, répliqua Alas, l'air sombre. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Ils étaient deux et ils savaient parfaitement masquer leur cosmo énergie. C'est pour cela que personne n'a pu détecter leur présence avant l'alerte.

- Qui était-ce ? Tu as vu leur visage ? D'où venaient-ils ? demanda Arès appuyé des deux mains sur la table.

- Non, ils portaient un masque et des vêtements noirs. Ils s'étaient séparés, j'étais en train d'attaquer le premier lorsque le second m'a pris par surprise.

Alas s'arrêta un instant, concentré sur ses souvenirs.

- L'un des deux ne semblait pas désirer l'affrontement, dit-il.

- Pourquoi ? intervint Jin, général Guerrier.

A ce moment-là, un rire féminin trancha l'air. Aphrodite enroulait une mèche de cheveux scintillants autour de son index.

- Peut-être que cet intrus manquait de puissance ou de confiance en lui, objecta-t-elle.

- C'est ce que je pense, admit alors Alas. Le second voleur est intervenu pour protéger son compagnon, il a couvert sa fuite pour lui éviter d'avoir à combattre. Soit cette personne était faible, soit elle était très importante. Mais ce n'est qu'une supposition. Le second homme avait un grand sac à la main qu'il a confié à son camarade. Je n'ai pas pu vérifier ce qu'il contenait.

Ces simples mots semblèrent raviver l'électricité qui flottait dans l'air. Alas vit les trois généraux se raidir et l'aura de colère autour de l'empereur redoubler. Quelque chose lui échappait manifestement.

- Il faudrait le mettre au courant, pouffa la déesse de l'Amour en battant joyeusement des pieds dans le vide. Ce cher Alas n'a pas assisté à la fin de la représentation.

Arès se redressa légèrement pour lui adresser un regard torve.

- Aphrodite sors d'ici, ordonna-t-il, agacé. C'est un conseil de guerre, tu n'as pas à être là. Disparais !

La jeune femme eut une moue de dédain.

- Oh bien, comme il te plaira empereur, lança-t-elle, vexée. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire après tout.

Elle se leva et parut voler au-dessus des tapis en se dirigeant vers la porte que dissimulait un lourd rideau de velours. Alas la vit disparaître dans un tourbillon de voilages et de parfum entêtant qui lui donna le vertige pendant quelques secondes. Il se reprit en secouant la tête pour tourner à nouveau son attention vers les généraux et Arès.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? s'enquit-il.

Sijie, le dernier des quatre, général Illusionniste, qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole, émit un discret soupir et leva ses yeux verts dans sa direction.

- Les deux hommes ont eu le temps de dérober quelque chose avant que tu ne donnes l'alerte, expliqua-t-il. Quelque chose de précieux.

Alas fut envahi par une bouffée de colère et de honte pour son échec.

- Comme quoi ? interrogea-t-il, les dents serrées.

Il y eut une seconde de silence avant que quelqu'un ne se décide à parler.

- Le casque de guerre de l'empereur, dit enfin Sijie.

Alas écarquilla les yeux, incapable de croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les quelques mots peinèrent à se frayer un chemin et à prendre une consistance réelle dans son esprit brumeux. C'était une blague, forcément une blague. Il mit un moment supplémentaire à mesurer la véritable ampleur de cette information ainsi que les terribles conséquences qui allaient en découler.

C'est en battant des paupières pour revenir à lui qu'il sentit l'aura du dieu de la guerre enfler à une vitesse vertigineuse, pleine de fureur. Arès fit un pas vers lui, ses yeux rougeoyant comme des tisons.

- Ecoutez-moi attentivement, tonna-t-il. Vous avez quelques jours pour retrouver le casque, passé ce délais, je ferai tomber vos quatre têtes moi-même.

Alas serra les poings jusqu'à se planter les ongles dans les paumes. Il mit un genou à terre, à l'image des trois autre généraux qui s'étaient levés. Leur voix s'élevèrent en même temps :

- Oui, seigneur !


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 4 : Travaux forcés

-o§o-

Shunreï remonta rapidement l'allée pavée pour arriver face à la grande arène d'où lui parvenaient déjà le brouhaha des armes qui s'entrechoquent, des cris et des coups que les Amazones échangeaient. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud, le soleil approchait de son zénith. Beaucoup de temps perdu, décidément. La Reyaâ repensa à Shamio et aux explications plus qu'évasives qu'elle lui avait donné. Cela ne pouvait plus durer mais elle savait aussi que la jeune déesse était têtue. Au moins autant que ses deux frères et elle les connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre à se résigner. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, elle le sentait. Shamio et Cheyenne partageaient une sorte de secret qui paraissait plus précieux pour elles que n'importe quelle punition de la Grande Prêtresse – ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Mikérinos avait pu parler à Adam pourtant elle doutait que cela suffise. Elle soupira.

Au milieu de l'arène, plusieurs duels soulevaient des nuages de sable et de puissance. Les Reyaâs qui avaient décidé de former une apprentie se trouvaient dans un coin à part, occupée avec des leçons de maniements d'armes, de stratégie et de rapidité. Ailleurs, les Novices – tant garçons que filles – enchaînaient les combats pour se perfectionner, supervisés par les Amazones instructrices. Quelques spectateurs occupaient les gradins ça et là, comme chaque jour. Des Amazones, des enfants, des gardes en repos et de nombreux musiciens reconnaissables à leur toge blanche.

Shunreï repéra d'un coup d'oeil la frêle silhouette de Cheyenne qui bondissait dans les airs pour éviter les coups d'épée de Didon. Celle-ci bridait sa force et sa vitesse pourtant la jeune Novice avait du mal à suivre. Shunreï songea un instant qu'elle avait peut-être voulu aller trop vite lorsqu'elle avait accepté la proposition de Maya de former une apprentie. Les Reyaâs n'y étaient pas obligées, il demeurait seulement qu'une formation individuelle par les meilleures Amazones du Sanctuaire était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour garantir des guerrières solides. Cheyenne était une gentille fille, elle avait l'intuition du combat et les capacités pour progresser, Shunreï l'avait remarqué. Il aurait simplement fallu qu'elle passe plus de temps à s'entraîner plutôt qu'à fuguer. La Reyaâ se promit de remettre les choses en ordre. Définitivement.

- Au moins, elle sont revenues saines et sauves, lança une voix derrière elle. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que la punition de Maya soit suffisamment dissuasive pour les empêcher de recommencer.

Shunreï n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, Mikérinos devait être assis sur la première rangée de gradin. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur Cheyenne qui affrontait les assauts de Didon.

- Cela m'étonnerait, objecta-t-elle.

- Cela m'étonnerait également, répondit le neuvième Artiste.

Il avait un sourire dans la voix. Etrangement, la situation semblait l'amuser. Shunreï lui jeta un regard par dessus son épaule.

- On dirait que cela te fait rire, fit-elle.

- Pas du tout.

Mikérinos esquissa un léger sourire et tapota du bout de l'index sur son front.

- C'est juste que je t'entends réfléchir, expliqua-t-il. Je peux déjà entrevoir tous les exercices et les heures de tortures que tu vas infliger à ton élève rebelle.

Shunreï retint un sourire à son tour. Sans rien ajouter, elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main et s'éloigna vers le centre de l'arène, au coeur de la tempête de sable. Cheyenne tombait une fois de plus à terre lorsqu'elle arrivait.

- Lève-toi, s'exclama Didon.

La Reyaâ avait une épée dans chaque main, ce qui ne l'avait pourtant même pas fait transpirer.

- Je... Je n'en peux... plus, haleta Cheyenne.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, répliqua son adversaire.

Shunreï eut pitié de son apprentie.

- Merci Didon, je vais prendre le relais, déclara-t-elle en dégraffant sa cape blanche pour la jeter sur la première marche des gradins.

- Entendu, répondit la Reyaâ.

Didon reposa ses épées sur la grande table déjà encombrée d'armes en tout genre. La Reyaâ de Marsyas faisait partie de celles qui n'avaient pas désirer entraîner une apprentie, tout comme Ann et Nausicaa, entre autres. Elle remit sa cape en place et passa une main dans ses courts cheveux couleur de mousse.

- Ne sois pas trop dure avec elle, murmura-t-elle en passant près de Shunreï.

Celle-ci lui sourit.

- C'est Télès qui déteind sur moi, lança-t-elle.

Didon se mit à rire et s'éloigna vers le groupe des Novices un peu plus loin où la terrible Télès officiait déjà. Shunreï récupéra une épée sur la table et se tourna vers son infortunée disciple. Cheyenne se relevait à peine, elle était à bout de souffle. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui retombaient sur le visage et elle les écarta d'un geste vif.

- Bien, Cheyenne, remet-toi en place, ordonna-t-elle.

- Est-ce que...

La jeune fille s'interrompit en se mordant une lèvre. Elle se tenait droite devant elle à présent, un peu honteuse, l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses bras. Shunreï nota une fois de plus l'aspect étonnant de ses yeux sombres, si fins et si noirs qu'on ne distinguait pas la pupille de l'iris. Elles avaient la même chevelure toutes les deux, raide et légère, bien qu'elles ne viennent pas du même pays. La petite Cheyenne avait été ramenée au Sanctuaire des Astres alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant de cinq ans, déjà à cette époque n'importe qui pouvait repérer en elle un potentiel intéressant.

Shunreï lui adressa un regard d'encouragement et elle se décida enfin. D'un coup, elle leva la tête pour regarder son professeur droit dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que Shamio va être punie sévèremment ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle semblait très inquiète. Shunreï ferma un instant les yeux avant de répondre.

- Ce qu'elle a fait mérite une punition, souligna-t-elle. Elle ne pourra certainement pas y échapper cette fois. Pas plus que toi, inutile de te le préciser je pense.

- Oui, admit Cheyenne en baissant la tête.

La Reyaâ fit tournoyer l'épée dans sa main et se mit en position de combat.

- Concentre-toi sur moi pour le moment, on verra le reste plus tard. Attaque-moi de toutes tes forces.

-o§o-

Au moment où un léger souffle de vent frais lui effleura le visage, Shunreï s'aperçut qu'il était déjà tard. Le soleil était descendu sur l'horizon et se cachait à présent derrière les grandes arcades de l'arène du Sanctuaire Lunaire dont il peignait les pierres de plusieurs nuances de rose, orange et violet. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber, la plupart des Amazones avait quitté l'arène.

La Reyaâ s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et écarta de son front une mèche de cheveux délogée par l'effort. Cheyenne était appuyée sur ses genoux, son épée à terre, complètement exténuée. Elle ahanait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler. Des traces de coups lui zébraient les bras et les jambes aux endroits où sa tunique d'entraînement s'était déchirée.

- Bien, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui, fit la Reyaâ. On reprendra demain à l'aube.

Cheyenne acquiesça à défaut de pouvoir répondre. Shunreï se trouvait plutôt satisfaite de leur travail de la journée. La jeune fille manquait encore cruellement de pratique, elle avait des problèmes de précision et de vitesse mais elle arrangerait ça avec le temps. Shunreï ramassa leurs deux épées et les rangea à leur place.

- Tu peux aller te coucher, ajouta-t-elle. Et mange quelque chose.

- Merci maître, articula Cheyenne.

Shunreï tourna la tête pour esquisser un sourire. Mikérinos avait raison, elle y avait été un peu fort. L'apprentie trouva toutefois suffisamment d'énergie pour se hisser en position debout et repartir en titubant vers la sortie de l'arène. C'est alors que Shunreï repéra les trois personnes assises quelques mètres plus haut sur les gradins, à sa droite. Elle s'approcha.

- Je trouvais Télès cruelle mais tu n'es pas mal non plus, railla Ann.

A ses côtés, Télès eut une moue indignée.

- Au moins, elle ne mettra pas trop longtemps à s'endormir, objecta Midas, amusé.

- Il vaut mieux, continua Ann. Maya voudra la voir dès demain matin, je sens que ce ne sera pas de tout repos.

Shunreï hocha la tête en grimaçant.

- Et Shamio ? s'enquit-elle.

- Oh, elle va bien, assura Ann. Pâris m'a raconté, Maya n'était pas très contente mais notre jeune fugueuse survivra. Par contre, elle va passer quelques nuits pénibles à ranger les archives du palais avec la Grande Furie.

La Grande Furie était le nom de code que les Artistes et les Reyaâs donnaient à la Grande Prêtresse. Shunreï grimaça à nouveau. Elle plaignait Shamio de tout son coeur ; les archives du palais constituaient un chaos vorace et indomptable.

- Pour ce qui est de Cheyenne par contre, c'est un autre genre de punition, intervint Télès.

La Reyaâ à la peau brune ébaucha un grand sourire.

- Plus subtil dans la cruauté, commenta-t-elle. Maya a beaucoup d'imagination, je suis admirative !

Shunreï haussa un sourcil perplexe. Midas lui expliqua alors, entre deux éclats de rire :

- Maya nous a demandé de te faire la commission, dit-il. Il faut que tu t'assures que Cheyenne se rende chaque soir au quatrième temple pour sa pénitence.

- Quel genre de pénitence ?

- Le genre barbant, affirma Télès avec ferveur.

Ann lui balança un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Elle va assister Arion, si on peut dire, annonça-t-elle. Notre grand peintre sera ravi d'avoir de la main d'oeuvre pour l'aider à préparer ses couleurs et nettoyer son matériel.

- Je vois, répondit Shunreï en souriant. Effectivement, c'est subtil.

La spécialité d'Arion était la peinture mais plus encore, la peinture traditionnelle. Il était de notoriété publique depuis longtemps qu'il fabriquait ses couleurs lui-même au cour de longues et pénibles séances qu'il passait à moudre ses graines, ses plantes et ses cristaux de roche. Il tenait à ses formules comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Le quatrième Artiste était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un maniaque doublé d'une certaine originalité. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Cheyenne ne ferait pas de bêtises.

-o§o-

Un puissant éternuement retentit à nouveau dans la bibliothèque sombre et poussiéreuse. Shamio renifla et essuya ses yeux larmoyant. Le tas de parchemin qu'elle avait dans les bras sentait le cuir usé d'un vieil animal mort. Ce qui était probablement sa nature exacte, songea-t-elle aussitôt avec une moue de dégoût. Elle laissa tomber son fardeau sur la massive table en bois sous les fenêtres et observa avec lassitude le nuage de poussière qui s'en échappait. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ?

Les rayons de soleil avaient cessé de se glisser à travers les minuscules fenêtres sales ce qui rendait l'endroit encore plus sinistre. La salle des archives n'avait décidément rien à voir avec la somptueuse bibliothèque d'Adam située quelques étages plus haut. Elle n'était encore jamais venue ici, sinon lorsqu'elle était toute petite au cour d'une partie de cache-cache. Elle comprenait pourquoi à présent.

La pièce était entièrement recouverte se bois semblait-il et les poutres craquaient et grinçaient à intervalles réguliers, donnant l'impression que l'endroit abritait une sorte de fantôme grincheux.

- Peut-être le dernier commis aux archives, marmonna-t-elle. Il a du mourir en recevant une pile de registre sur le crâne.

Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne lui arriverait pas la même chose. Les étagères ne paraissaient pas très stables ; les feuilles, les registres et les rouleaux de parchemin en dépassaient de manière anarchique.

- Shamio, tu n'es pas là pour rêvasser, cingla une voix féminine derrière un pan de bibliothèque.

Maya triait plusieurs piles de documents dans son coin, travail habituel d'une Grande Prêtresse. Elle devait faire ça depuis des années car son nez ne semblait plus importuné par l'atmosphère poussiéreuse. Résignée, Shamio poussa un soupir et se remit à la tâche.

Elle ne put regagner enfin sa chambre et aller se coucher que plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsque Maya elle-même se mit à tomber de sommeil. La jeune déesse eut tout juste le temps de refermer la porte de ses apartements avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, il lui suffirait de ramper vers son lit. Ce qu'elle fit, avant d'apercevoir une forme blanche posée sur la table. Intriguée, elle parvint à se hisser sur ses jambes pour l'atteindre et fit tourner l'enveloppe entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne enfin de ce que c'était. Elle étouffa une exclamation de joie.

- La réponse de Kiki ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Kiki, qu'elle avait connu des années auparavant au Sanctuaire d'Athéna alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune apprenti, avait été promu au rang de chevalier d'or du Bélier plusieurs années plus tôt. Ils n'avaient jamais cessé de communiquer par courriers depuis dix ans et se voyaient parfois, au cour de journées beaucoup trop rares. Appartenant à des Sanctuaires différents, aucun d'eux ne pouvait rendre visite à l'autre sans aller à l'encontre de leurs lois. Kiki avait alors trouvé la solution : un terrain neutre. Shamio obtenait de temps en temps l'autorisation auprès de Maya pour se rendre au Tibet, à Jamir, où ils pouvaient passer quelques heures ensemble. La lettre qu'elle tenait à présent dans les mains devait être la réponse de Kiki à sa dernière missive. Elle l'ouvrit fébrilement et la parcourut à toute vitesse. Un sourire illumina son visage à la fin de sa lecture et elle éclata de rire, seule au milieu de la pénombre de sa chambre.

- Bonjour Tibet ! clama-t-elle, ravie.

Kiki avait obtenu une permission auprès du Grand Pope, il serait à Jamir le lendemain au soir. Il l'attendait avec impatience.

-o§o-

- Shamio ? Tu es là ?

La jeune déesse releva un instant le nez de la lettre qu'elle était en train d'écrire et reconnut le visage d'Adam dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer.

- Adam, tu es toujours aussi matinal, fit-elle. J'écrivais à Kanon.

L'impatience et l'excitation de Shamio n'avaient pu attendre l'aube. Aussitôt sortie du lit, elle s'était assise devant son secrétaire, espérant que le temps passerait plus vite jusqu'au sur-lendemain. Des images du Tibet tournoyaient sans arrêt dans sa tête. Finalement, elle s'était un peu calmée en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas envoyé de lettre à Kanon depuis fort longtemps. Il devait être au Sanctuaire Sous-marin à cette période de l'année.

Cela faisait des années maintenant que, suite à la guerre d'Athéna contre Hadès, Kanon oscillait entre les deux Sanctuaires auxquels il avait successivement appartenu. Faire un choix entre Athéna et Poséidon lui posait des problèmes de conscience, Saori lui avait donc proposé cette alternative. Kanon n'était pas vraiment un chevalier d'or au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, même s'il en avait l'allure et la force. Son frère occupait déjà la maison des Gémeaux. Au Sanctuaire Sous-marin en revanche, il se sentait utile, c'était ce qu'il lui avait souvent dit.

- Kanon ? Le chevalier d'Athéna ? interrogea Adam en s'approchant.

Shamio acquiesça avec la sensation que, décidément, elle était aussi légère qu'une bulle de savon. La vie lui paraissait merveilleuse.

- En ce moment, il est Marinas de Poséidon cela dit, répondit-elle. Il ira probablement rendre visite à son frère dans deux mois.

Adam observa une seconde la lettre déjà noircie de longues lignes serrées puis fit quelques pas dans la pièce en direction de la fenêtre.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir te parler hier, déclara-t-il.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, Maya m'avait littéralement prise en otage pour dépoussiérer ses vieux papiers, s'exclama-t-elle sans s'arrêter d'écrire. D'ailleurs, j'ai découvert que j'étais allergique à la salle des archives.

- Hum.

Adam regardait le pan de paysage que le soleil inondait lentement de lumière. Ses cheveux gardaient inexorablement leur forme de torche sans qu'il fasse – manifestement – le moindre effort pour y remédier.

- Je dois te parler de quelque chose, même si je sais que cela ne te plaira pas, lança-t-il alors sans bouger.

Shamio se désintéressa un instant de ses feuillets pour lui adresser un coup d'oeil interrogateur.

- C'est à dire ?

- J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, avoua-t-il.

Ces simples mots suffirent à lui faire oublier sa missive pour un temps. Parce que ces simples mots prononcés par Adam n'avaient rien d'anodin. Elle savait que la réincarnation d'Apollon avait souvent des prémonitions, des intuitions qui se révélaient toujours être exactes. Cela arrivait malgré lui, il sentait ce qui allait se passer. Elle avait appris à lui faire confiance sur ce point.

En voyant son air préoccupé, Shamio pensa tout de suite à quelque chose de grave. Un problème, un accident... une guerre ? Elle retint son souffle.

- A propos de quoi ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Adam ferma les yeux brièvement puis pivota enfin vers elle. Son visage était fermé, cela fit courir un frisson dans le dos de la jeune femme.

- En fait... Shamio, cela te concerne. Toi, seulement toi.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Moi ?

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu fais lorsque tu disparaîs la nuit, admit-il. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à me le dire, je n'ai probablement pas à le savoir. Mais...

Il s'arrêta, les yeux plissés comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Shamio garda le silence.

- Chaque fois que tu le fais, je ressens cette vibration, expliqua-t-il. Je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose. Quelque chose de dangereux. Et je vois que cette chose plane au-dessus de toi.

La jeune femme attendit un moment avant de pouvoir déglutir et détourna le regard.

- Tu en es sûr ?

Adam battit des paupières, ses iris paraissaient encore plus clairs que d'habitude. Elle avait posé la question pour la forme, elle savait qu'Adam ne se trompait jamais pour ce genre de chose.

- Je ne peux pas t'obliger à faire ce dont tu n'as pas envie, reprit-il doucement. Mais il fallait que je te dise tout ça. Le jour où cette catastrophe arrivera, Cheyenne ne sera pas en mesure de te protéger. Ni elle, ni qui que ce soit. Alors, je t'en prie... ne t'éloigne pas du Sanctuaire des Astres, ne fais rien de dangereux.

Il y avait une telle détresse dans sa voix, c'était si rare de sa part, que Shamio se sentit bouleversée. Elle savait bien que ses fugues étaient dangereuses, bien plus encore lorsqu'elle se rendait dans des Sanctuaires ennemis. Ce qui la rendait triste, c'était de savoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais le courage de promettre à Adam de ne plus recommencer. Elle savait que ce serait plus fort qu'elle et qu'elle repartirait à un moment ou à un autre. Qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire ?

Elle se leva lentement de sa chaise pour faire face à Adam et esquissa un sourire reconnaissant.

- Merci Adam, dit-elle. J'apprécie, tu sais, que tu veilles sur moi. Je n'oublierai pas ce que tu viens de me dire, c'est promis.

Shamio vit qu'il était sur le point d'ajouter autre chose mais il se ravisa au dernier moment et ne dit rien. Elle en fut soulagée. S'il avait vu sa mort, elle ne voulait surtout pas en savoir davantage. Bien plus émue qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, elle se serra contre lui et posa la tête sur son épaule. Adam l'enlaça avec force. Effectivement, elle pouvait la sentir à présent elle aussi. Cette ombre qui flottait autour d'elle, comme une sensation désagréable qui ne voulait pas partir.

-o§o-

- Le rapport des gardes paraît tout à fait normal. Rien d'inhabituel à signaler, toutes les sorties effectuées étaient répertoriées dans le registre et autorisées. Pareil pour les retours. Les Amazones signalent simplement quelques difficultés mineures avec des civils, elles les ont réglées sans dégâts et il n'y a pas eu de suite.

Zéphyr acquiesça aux paroles concentrées de Pâris qui faisait la somme des nouveaux comptes rendus arrivés dans l'après-midi. Ils travaillaient à présent depuis des heures pourtant, sur la table, les tas de parchemins ne diminuaient jamais.

- Il faudra aussi penser au contrôle d'ici la fin du mois, le messager voudra sa lettre sans délais, rappela le premier Artiste.

- C'est vrai, se souvint le Consul. Aucune excuse ne justifiera un retard en Olympe.

Cette nouvelle loi était passablement envahissante, il devait bien l'admettre. Après le terrible bouleversement qu'avaient provoqué les guerres saintes menées par Athéna, Zeus avait décidé de revoir son système d'administration. Tous les Sanctuaires avaient désormais l'obligation d'effectuer un rapport détaillé de leur état et de leurs activités tous les deux mois. A chaque échéance, un messager d'Hermès venait chercher les missives pour les acheminer directement en Olympe. Un retard serait très mal venu, Zeus n'était pas du genre à lâcher la bride. Heureusement, Zéphyr savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Pâris. Le premier Artiste s'était révélé d'une aide plus que précieuse depuis qu'il avait perdu la vue.

- Une chose encore, fit celui-ci. J'ai terminé de remplir les formulaires et rédigé la lettre-témoin à propos de la demande de Poséidon. Aucun problème notable. Une fois la lettre envoyée en Olympe, Midas et Télès pourront partir pour le Sanctuaire Sous-marin.

- Très bien, approuva le Consul. Espérons que cela ne traînera pas trop, les missions me rendent toujours un peu nerveux depuis le Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Zéphyr sentit le regard de Pâris se poser sur lui même s'il ne pouvait le voir. Les yeux de Tirésias semblaient constamment voir au-delà de ce qui se présentait à eux au premier abord. Le Consul entendit Pâris émettre un petit grognement d'assentiment et esquissa un sourire.

- Je les convoquerai dès que possible à propos de cette affaire, conclut Zéphyr. Autre chose ?

Pâris fouilla quelques instants dans les feuillets empilés devant lui. Le froissement du papier emplit l'air de leur salle de travail.

- Ah ! Oui, encore ceci, lança le premier Artiste. Shamio a déposé une demande de sortie du Sanctuaire pour les deux jours qui viennent, c'est Maya qui l'a apporté tout à l'heure.

- Deux jours de sortie, médita le Consul. Pour le Tibet, j'imagine ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher. Elle précise que le chevalier d'or du Bélier du Sanctuaire d'Athéna se chargera de la transporter de Perse jusqu'à Jamir, terrain déclaré neutre. Le même voyage qu'elle a déjà fait précédemment, déclara Pâris.

Zéphyr acquiesça tout en se frottant pensivement le menton d'un doigt.

- A priori, je n'y vois pas d'objection. Si Maya n'a pas jugé bon d'étendre la punition jusqu'à l'en priver, je n'ai rien à dire. Reste la sécurité du voyage, il faudra dépêcher une escorte pour emmener Shamio jusqu'au point de rendez-vous habituel. Le chevalier du Bélier sait comment agir pour la suite.

- Je pense qu'on peut faire confiance à Kiki, dit Pâris, un sourire dans la voix. Il est habitué et puis il tient autant à la sécurité d'Artémis que nous. Je me charge des derniers détails.

- Fort bien. Dans ce cas, je crois qu'on peut s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, je suis passablement las des dossiers et des paperasses.

Le Consul se leva lentement de son siège avec la sensation d'y être resté assis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir fusionné avec lui. Il soupira de bien-être lorsque ses jambes furent à nouveau en position debout.

- Que dirais-tu d'une tasse de thé ? proposa-t-il joyeusement.

Pâris émit un petit rire tout en refermant ses dossiers d'un coup sec.

- Avec plaisir, Grand Consul.

-o§o-

Shunreï jeta un coup d'oeil vers Cheyenne qui marchait en silence à sa droite. La jeune apprenti paraissait travaillée par des pensées inquiètes, probablement à propos de sa punition. Maya l'avait reçue dans la matinée et à en juger par la mine déconfite de sa disciple, Shunreï pouvait aisément deviner que cela n'avait pas été une sinécure. Elle sourit, compatissante.

- Allons Cheyenne, ne fais pas cette tête, lança-t-elle.

La jeune fille tenta courageusement d'ébaucher un sourire. Shunreï savait qu'elle n'avait pas revu Shamio depuis leur retour d'on ne savait où, elle lui avait concocté un entraînement assez intensif pour en être sûre. Cela n'arrangeait certes pas l'humeur morose de Cheyenne mais c'était nécessaire.

En montant les marches du quatrième temple du Sanctuaire Solaire, Cheyenne était devenue raide comme un morceau de bois. Shunreï se chargea de frapper à la porte et de lui céder le passage pour rencontrer le maître des lieux. Cheyenne hocha la tête et s'engagea dans le couloir, le visage soudain devenu pâle.

Arion, Artiste d'Apollon de son état, était encore en train de travailler malgré l'heure tardive. L'après midi touchait à sa fin et déjà, dehors, le soleil frôlait l'horizon. Le peintre était plongé dans l'étude minutieuse de la couleur azur que contenait le pot qu'il avait dans la main. Shunreï poussa doucement Cheyenne devant elle.

- Bonsoir Arion, dit-elle.

L'Artiste leva enfin la tête et sourit avec affabilité.

- Shunreï, je suis heureux de te voir. Comment vas-tu ? Tu m'emènes de la compagnie ?

- Absolument, approuva la Reyaâ. Voici ta nouvelle assistante, Cheyenne.

Arion acquiesça et observa la jeune assistante en question, un léger sourire aux lèvre. Il était plus petit que la plupart des Artistes du Sanctuaire, ce qui aurait pu le rendre moins impressionnant à première vue mais il n'en était rien. Sa frêle carrure était compensée par la teinte peu commune de sa somptueuse chevelure, aussi blanche que la neige. C'était à cette caractéristique que l'on reconnaissait les membres de la plus vieille famille du Sanctuaire des Astres. Arion, tout comme sa soeur Perle et le reste de ses parents, était extrêmement fier de ses cheveux. Il arborait avec cela de profonds yeux bleus qui lui conféraient une beauté mystique. Ceux qui le rencontraient pour la première fois demeuraient généralement pantois quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. C'était le cas de Cheyenne.

- J'ai... Oui... bredouilla-t-elle. Bonsoir...

Shunreï eut alors pitié d'elle et prit les choses en mains.

- Maya a décidé qu'elle viendrait tous les soirs pour t'assister dans tes travaux. N'hésite pas à la faire travailler, sa punition serait moins longue.

- Bien, s'amusa Arion.

Il baissa un instant les yeux vers l'apprentie, un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il essayait de se représenter le crime responsable d'un tel châtiment. Passé un moment, il hocha la tête tout en reposant son pot.

- Elle tombe très bien, j'ai encore bon nombre de choses à faire avant demain. Je la libèrerai dans quelques heures, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ce sera parfait, répondit la Reyaâ. Merci Arion.

- Mais je t'en prie.

Shunreï recula vers la sortie mais s'arrangea d'abord pour croiser le regard de son élève.

- Lorsque tu auras fini, je te conseille vivement de regagner ton baraquement sans faire de détour, tu m'entends bien Cheyenne ?

- Oui maître, fit-elle tristement.

Satisfaite, Shunreï ébaucha un salut en direction de l'Artiste et quitta enfin le temple en espérant de tout son coeur que Cheyenne avait réellement compris le sens de son avertissement. La Reyaâ n'était pas dûpe, cette punition était bien légère comparé à ce qu'avaient fait les deux jeunes filles. Maya cherchait simplement à les occuper chacune d'un côté pour qu'elles ne puissent pas se voir et échaffauder d'autres fugues. C'était en effet le meilleur moyen de prévenir tout problème. Toutefois, Shunreï se demandait si cela fonctionnerait encore longtemps.

Cheyenne, perdue dans de sombres pensées, sursauta en entendant la voix très grave du quatrième Artiste d'Apollon.

- Bien, Cheyenne, je propose que tu commences par quelque chose de simple, dit-il.

La jeune fille lui adressa un regard interrogateur et Arion pointa un coin de son petit atelier où se trouvait un plan de travail encombré de toute sorte d'ustensiles. Il y avait des bols, des pots, des pilons, de nombreux pinceaux, des bouteilles emplies de liquide non identifié et d'inombrables pans de tissus qui ressemblaient surtout à des chiffons.

- Tu vas me broyer quelques graines et je te donnerai plusieurs autres ingrédients à y ajouter pour obtenir la bonne couleur, expliqua-t-il. Sois attentive, il faut faire ça correctement sinon la texture est mauvaise.

Cheyenne acquiesça précipitamment. L'étrange regard de l'Artiste l'impressionnait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle se demanda soudain s'il la punirait lui aussi si elle faisait une erreur.

- Oui, j'ai compris, assura-t-elle.

- Très bien. Après cela, tu nettoieras quelques pots et tu rangeras l'atelier.

-o§o-

Shamio balança fermement son baluchon sur son épaule et s'élança en courant dans les escaliers du palais, sans attendre les deux Amazones chargées de l'escorter. L'aube se levait à peine mais elle était debout depuis bien longtemps, incapable de dormir à l'idée d'être bientôt au Tibet.

Les deux jours précédents avaient été particulièrement pénibles. Non seulement Maya l'assommait de travail mais elle n'avait également pas pu voir Cheyenne une seule fois. A ce qu'on lui avait dit, l'apprentie Amazone n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour elle non plus. Shamio s'était promis de tout faire pour lui rendre visite à son retour.

Il n'y avait personne encore dans les ruelles du Sanctuaire des Astres, ou presque. La jeune déesse les remonta à toute allure tandis que les deux guerrière peinaient à la suivre et lui lançaient des appels indignés qu'elle ignorait. Sans ralentir, Shamio bifurqua sur la droite et emprunta une petite allée qui rejoignait le neuvième temple quelques mètres plus loin. Les marches avalées, elle poussa la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur. Elle savait que son frère serait levé, il était toujours très matinal. Et, de fait, des odeurs de petit-déjeuner lui parvinrent bientôt de la cuisine où elle découvrit l'Artiste en train de boire son thé.

- La journée va être magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant jusqu'à lui.

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa une bise sur sa joue. Mikérinos sourit, il avait encore les yeux bridés par le sommeil et ses cheveux formaient des pointes indisciplinées.

- Tu pars en voyage ? s'enquit-il en avisant son baluchon.

- Au Tibet, jubila-t-elle. Kiki a pu obtenir quelques jours de repos. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus !

Il hocha la tête, visiblement amusé par son enthousiasme débordant. Après une gorgée de thé fumant, il lui tendit le plateau de galettes chaudes et reprit :

- Tu le salueras de ma part, lui ainsi que Mû.

Shamio rafla plusieurs galettes et en avala une aussitôt.

- Bien chur, confirma-t-elle la bouche pleine. Hum ! Tes galettes chont touchours auchi bonnes !

Mikérinos lui servit une tasse de thé tout en secouant la tête, le regard rieur.

- Tiens, dit-il. Quand reviens-tu ?

- Oh, dans un ou deux jours, estima-t-elle.

Elle but un peu de thé.

- Maya était trop contente de se débarrasser de moi pour penser à me donner un délai, railla-t-elle.

L'Artiste éclata de rire. Après avoir fini sa tasse et réquisitionné trois galettes de plus pour le voyage, la jeune déesse embrassa à nouveau son frère pour repartir. Mikérinos posa une main sur le haut de son crâne et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

- Sois prudente, conseilla-t-il tout de même.

Shamio esquissa un salut militaire.

- Oui chef ! Embrasse Shunreï pour moi, lança-t-elle en disparaissant dans le couloir.

Dehors, son escorte arrivait à peine devant le temple, le souffle un peu court. Shamio songea un instant à les houspiller pour leur mauvaise endurance mais elle préféra finalement repartir en courant. Les deux Amazones protestèrent à grands cris.

Le laisser-passer signé de la main du Consul obligea les gardes et gardiennes à lui ouvrir le grand portail doré. Shamio quitta alors le Sanctuaire des Astres, encadrée par les deux Amazones qui avaient fini par la rejoindre, non sans efforts. Comme à chacun de ses voyages au Tibet, il lui faudrait d'abord se rendre jusqu'à un point de rendez-vous très précis, raisonnablement éloigné du Sanctuaire, où Kiki saurait la trouver. C'était ensuite lui qui se chargeait de la transporter jusqu'à Jamir, ce qui ne lui prendrait pas plus de quelques secondes.

Sans attendre, Shamio entraîna ses deux gardes du corps sur un petit sentier qui serpentait à travers la nature sèche et la poussière de Perse. Le vent battait déjà les plaines et les montagnes lointaines.

Il leur fallut une petite heure pour parvenir au sommet d'un vaste massif montagneux parsemé de forêts. Shamio repéra l'endroit d'un seul coup d'oeil. La grande pierre blanche dressée était toujours là, à moitié masquée par les buissons qui s'étaient étendus. Kiki y avait gravé une tête de bélier stylisée quelques années plus tôt. Le dessin était toujours là sous les feuilles et Shamio sourit bêtement en reconnaissant les longues cornes enroulées de l'animal à l'air belliqueux. Sans attendre, elle posa une main dessus avant de fermer les yeux. Son cosmos l'entoura lentement, coula comme une rivière argentée le long de son bras et s'écoula dans les rainures du dessin. Le bélier se mit à briller. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Un deuxième cosmos fit soudain son apparition dans l'air et un brouillard doré parut s'abattre sur la montagne. Shamio sentit le nuage immatériel l'entourer comme un cocon. Elle fit alors signe aux deux Amazones qui l'accompagnaient que tout allait bien et celles-ci hochèrent la tête en la regardant stoïquement se faire avaler par une énergie étrangère. Autour de Shamio, le paysage devint plus flou, avant de disparaître brusquement. En un instant, elle se volatilisa.

-o§o-

Kanon ordonna avec soulagement à son écaille de Marinas de le quitter. L'armure le libéra aussitôt et partit se reformer dans un coin de la pièce principale de son temple. Il passa alors une main lasse dans son épaisse chevelure azurée et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Il était tard et il avait passé une journée éprouvante en compagnie de Sorrente, plus décidé que jamais à régler cette affaire de vol.

Le général de Sirène avait finalement pu avoir confirmation de la provenance du malheureux indice oublié sur les lieux du crime. La boucle en argent avait été arrachée à la lanière d'une sandale en cuir lorsque son propriétaire s'était enfui. Personne au Sanctuaire Sous-marin ne portait ce genre de sandale. Personne non plus n'en portait au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Kanon n'en avait jamais vraiment douté mais il en était tout de même grandement rassuré. Il ne voulait plus de bataille entre Athéna et Poséidon.

Non, le problème cette fois était très différent. Un Sanctuaire étranger y était mêlé, c'était maintenant avéré. Et Poséidon avait eu tôt fait d'identifier le Sanctuaire en question ; il le connaissait plutôt bien lui et son propriétaire. Kanon serra les dents en y repensant. Il se fichait de la boucle de sandale et de son propriétaire ainsi que du Sanctuaire auquels ils appartenaient. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce terrible affront allait avoir de lourdes conséquences.

Il soupira et laissa aller sa tête en arrière, contre le dossier du fauteuil. La pénombre commençait à envahir son salon. Il songea qu'il aurait besoin d'un verre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa qu'une enveloppe blanche était posée sur la table basse devant lui. Il recevait rarement du courrier en dehors des lettres régulières de son frère c'est pourquoi il décida de l'ouvrir sans tarder. Après avoir allumé une lampe, il déchira le rabat de papier qui révéla plusieurs feuillets. Il reconnut alors l'écriture de Shamio et esquissa un sourire.

Elle semblait surexcitée au moment où elle avait rédigé la missive, elle passait sans arrêt d'un sujet à l'autre pour revenir sur le premier et ajouter des post-scriptum. Kanon finit par comprendre qu'elle était sur le point de se rendre au Tibet pour voir Kiki et éclata de rire, ce qui le détendit agréablement. Il récupéra de quoi écrire dans l'un des buffets du salon et s'installa devant la table pour répondre immédiatement.

_Shamio,_

_Merci de ton message, je suis heureux de constater que tu vas bien. Tu seras probablement encore au Tibet lorsque ma lettre arrivera, je ne peux donc pas te demander de transmettre mes amitiés à ce brave Kiki et à Mû que je n'ai pas vu depuis fort longtemps. J'espère qu'ils se portent bien tous les deux._

_Tu as bien fait de m'écrire au Sanctuaire Sous-marin, je vais certainement y rester plus longtemps que prévu cette fois. Non pas que les Novices de ma section ne puissent se passer de ma présence, au contraire ils semblent soulagés de me savoir absent, mais nous faisons face à quelques difficultés ces derniers temps. Tu en entendras bientôt parler, si ce n'est déjà fait, puisque je sais que les nouvelles vont vite, notamment lorsque les messagers d'Hermès jouent les indiscrets. Peu importe._

_Je te préviens donc que j'aurai peu de temps pour t'écrire désormais. En fait, je ne te cache pas que la situation est grave et que nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de futurs affrontements. Le Sanctuaire Sous-marin a été victime d'un vol très grave et l'empereur des mers n'acceptera pas de passer l'éponge. Suite à une enquête, nous avons eu la certitude que les voleurs étaient au service d'Arès. Je te confie cela parce que je sais que tu sauras te montrer discrète mais je ne t'embêterai pas davantage avec de sombres histoires qui ne te concernent pas._

_Le Sanctuaire des Astres me paraît toujours aussi paisible malgré ton peu d'ardeur à obéir aux ordres de tes instructeurs – à ce que je peux lire, Maya n'est pas tendre avec toi ! L'entraînement est important, ne le néglige pas trop, même s'il est de ton âge de savoir s'amuser._

_Je ferai mon possible pour t'envoyer des nouvelles bientôt. En attendant, salue tes frères pour moi. Je t'embrasse._

_Kanon._


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 5 : Voyage d'agrément

-o§o-

Tout devint noir durant une demi seconde puis le paysage réapparut. Soudain un vent glacial lui cingla le visage, balayant violemment ses boucles blondes. Shamio s'entoura le corps des bras pour se protéger du brusque changement de température.

Autour d'elle, la forêt avait disparu, remplacée par des montagnes aux roches aigues et brisées, couvertes de givre. Vu d'ici, le monde entier était parsemé de pics blancs, jusqu'à l'horizon. Le ciel était clair, chargé de neige. L'endroit était perdu et désert. Aussi loin que portât le regard, il n'y avait aucun indice de présence humaine en dehors d'une haute pagode qui luttait contre le vent, perchée au bord de la falaise.

Serrant son baluchon contre elle, Shamio se mit à courir vers la maison. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir encore oublié qu'il ne faisait pas aussi chaud à Jamir qu'en plein désert de Perse.

- J'ai dans l'idée que ceci va sûrement t'intéresser, lança une voix amusée.

Une grande silhouette était assise sur un rocher près de la pagode. La tignasse rousse de l'homme était battue par le vent mais il ne semblait pas souffrir du froid. Il ne portait qu'une tunique de coton dont les manches étaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes et lui tendait un manteau d'une main. Shamio se précipita vers lui en riant.

- Il fait trop froid dans ton pays ! répliqua-t-elle.

Elle lui arracha le manteau et l'enfila derechef tandis qu'il se mettait à rire. Elle se sentit tout de suite mieux lorsque les épaisses manches lui retombèrent jusqu'au bassin, l'isolant du froid. Bien emmitouflée, elle lui sauta au cou et il la serra contre lui.

- Tu n'as pas changé, s'exclama-t-il.

Lui en revanche était très différent de la dernière fois. Il avait encore grandi, lui semblait-il, et ses cheveux lui balayaient maintenant le dos, attachés par une lanière. Ses traits s'étaient un peu durcis, il quittait peu à peu les rondeurs de l'enfance pour un visage plus fin, plus anguleux. Son regard par contre était toujours aussi bleu, surmonté de deux points marrons. Même son sourire avait quelque chose de changé, de plus subtil.

- Viens, allons à l'intérieur, il fait plus chaud, proposa-t-il. Maître Mû sera heureux de te revoir.

- Oh, Mû est ici ? se réjouit-elle.

Kiki acquiesça.

- Il doit être en train de faire du thé.

Le jeune homme lui saisit le bras lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la pagode. Shamio vit à nouveau le paysage s'effacer durant un instant et se souvint que cette étrange maison n'avait pas de porte d'entrée. Tout à coup la température de l'air monta de plusieurs crans et les contours d'un petit salon apparurent. Des tapis recouvraient presque entièrement le plancher, leurs couleurs s'accordant joliment à celles des rideaux et des tentures. Quelques fauteuils occupaient le centre de la pièce, autour d'une grande cheminée où un brasier ronflait avec force. Shamio retrouva instantanément les nombreux coussins en soie, les meubles de bois noir, les inombrables livres qui emplissaient les bibliothèques, couvraient la table basse et le canapé. Il régnait dans la pièce une agréable odeur de bois ciré, mêlée à celle plus légère de l'encens qui ne partait jamais vraiment.

Kiki la débarrassa de son baluchon et elle se lova dans un fauteuil en soupirant d'aise.

- Tous ceux qui te connaissent au Sanctuaire des Astres m'ont chargé de te transmettre leurs salutations ! dit-elle.

- C'est très gentil de leur part. Comment vont-ils, tous ?

Shamio attendit qu'il se soit assis en face d'elle pour se lancer dans de grands résumés enthousiastes.

- Ils sont très occupés, comme d'habitude, expliqua-t-elle. Miké travaille depuis des mois sur un nouveau remède, je n'ai pas très bien compris à quoi ça devait servir mais il semble y tenir. Heureusement que Shunreï l'aide un peu. Mais elle doit entraîner les Novices et poursuivre la formation de Cheyenne en même temps. Elle est devenue très sévère, tu sais !

Kiki sourit.

- Cheyenne, c'est la fille dont tu me parles toujours dans tes lettres, non ?

- Oui, elle est l'apprentie de Shunreï. C'est ma meilleure amie. Cela dit, en ce moment on ne se voit pas beaucoup, Maya nous a donné des travaux supplémentaires. Elle devient de plus en plus sadique avec l'âge !

- Tu veux dire que tu as été punie, supposa-t-il en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

Shamio prit un air innocent et voulut faire un geste évasif de la main mais comme celle-ci avait été avalée par le manteau, elle ne fit qu'agiter la longue manche molle.

- Peu importe, fit-elle.

Kiki éclata de rire.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle. Comment vont les choses au Sanctuaire d'Athéna ?

- Bien, estima-t-il en hochant la tête. C'est plutôt calme, en dehors des futures cérémonies qui se préparent. Trois maisons n'ont plus de gardiens dans le Zodiaque depuis quelques mois et les apprentis vont passer la dernière épreuve de leur formation. Ils devraient être nommés chevaliers d'or d'ici peu.

- Tu as un apprenti toi aussi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient toujours que des enfants tous les deux, elle oubliait parfois que Kiki avait vingt ans. C'était largement l'âge qu'avait Mû lorsqu'il l'avait eu pour apprenti.

- Non, j'ai refusé. Pour le moment en tout cas, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'occuper de la formation d'un enfant. J'essaie d'apporter quelques améliorations sur plusieurs armures de bronze mais cela me prend plus de temps que je ne le pensais. Maître Mû s'est proposé de m'aider, il connaît bien mieux les vieilles archives de Jamir que moi.

- Ce ne sera pas toujours le cas, Kiki, je l'espère bien, intervint une voix profonde de l'autre côté du seuil.

Mû entra dans le salon, un plateau dans les bras.

- Bonjour Shamio, fit-il, souriant. Comment vas-tu ?

Shamio bondit de son fauteuil, folle de joie.

- Maître Mû ! Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir !

Kiki vint à la rescousse et débarrassa son maître du plateau chargé de tasses de thé. L'ancien chevalier du Bélier serra Shamio dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme, commenta-t-il. L'entraînement des Amazones te réussit à ce que je vois.

- Je préfère ça au rangement des archives, je l'avoue, répliqua-t-elle malicieusement.

Mû rit de bon coeur. Il avait très peu changé. Ses beaux cheveux mauves étaient plus longs, ils retombaient maintenant sur ses reins et quelques minuscules rides étaient apparues autour de ses grands yeux chaleureux.

- Miké vous transmet ses amitiés, se souvint-elle.

- Comment va-t-il ? interrogea Mû, en l'entraînant vers les fauteuils.

Kiki servait déjà le thé fumant et disposait une grande assiette de petits gâteaux sur la table. En quelques secondes, Shamio se retrouva au fond d'un siège moelleux, une tasse de thé dans les mains dans le petit salon empli de bruits de conversations et d'éclats de rire. Elle était souvent venue à Jamir depuis dix ans et chaque fois qu'elle y revenait, elle retrouvait cette atmosphère douillette où elle aimait tant s'abandonner et passer des heures à parler de tout et de rien avec Mû et Kiki. Le Tibet était très différent du Sanctuaire des Astres mais elle s'y sentait également chez elle.

-o§o-

- Tu es bien certain que toute cette eau ne nous tombera pas sur la tête ? grommela Télès pour la cinquième fois.

Elle surveillait d'un oeil noir les miroitements de l'océan qui faisait office de plafond, des centaines de mètres plus haut.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si les septs océans du globe te tombent brusquement sur la tête, tu seras morte avant de t'être aperçu de quoi que ce soit, répondit joyeusement Midas.

- Très rassurant, marmonna la Reyaâ.

Inconsciemment, elle accéléra le pas, tout en resserrant les bras autour de son corps. Son arc et son carquois se balançaient dans son dos avec des bruits mats. Télès était comme les chats, elle détestait l'eau, notamment si celle-ci devait lui tomber sur la tête. Vivre sous un océan constituait pour elle un véritable enfer. Elle ne savait pas nager et ne voulait surtout pas apprendre.

Midas cessa de l'écouter pester entre ses dents et reporta son attention sur les bâtiments qu'ils pouvaient déjà deviner au loin. Des temples mais également de très hauts piliers et une arène. Le Sanctuaire Sous-marin était plus grand qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Lorsque le Consul lui avait parlé de cette mission, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Visiter le domaine de Poséidon était un vieux rêve d'architecte. L'empereur des mers désirait faire construire un nouveau colisée et il voulait un connaisseur pour le faire. Les Artistes d'Apollon accomplissaient souvent ce genre de mission pour tel ou tel dieu, suivant le domaine rattaché au problème. Elaborer les plans pour la construction d'une grande arène réservée à l'entraînement était un jeu d'enfant pour Midas. Et il se réjouissait d'avoir quelques jours pour jouer les touristes.

- Je crois qu'on nous envoie un comité d'accueil, lança soudain Télès.

Midas revint à lui et suivit la direction vers laquelle regardait sa compagne. Effectivement, plusieurs silhouette approchaient. L'Artiste sourit.

- Ne leur montre pas que tu détestes leurs océans, ils pourraient se vexer, suggéra-t-il.

Télès lui adressa un regard meurtrier. Elle n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'ajouter les menaces et les insultes qui allaient avec car leur escorte les avait rejoints. Ils étaient trois. Midas reconnut immédiatement l'homme habillé d'une écaille dorée qui se trouvait à leur tête et lui fit signe. Deux soldats à la puissance mineure l'encadraient.

- Tiens, une vieille connaissance ! fit-il. Je te croyais au service d'Athéna ?

Kanon lui serra amicalement la main et salua Télès avant d'ébaucher un sourire poli.

- C'est un peu compliqué, avoua-t-il. Soyez les bienvenus sur les terres de l'empereur des mers. Vous n'avez pas eu de problème pour arriver jusqu'ici j'espère ?

Voyant que la Reyaâ était sur le point de cracher un filet de remarques déplaisantes, l'Artiste jugea bon de prendre l'initiative.

- Le passage a été un peu... humide, s'amusa-t-il. Mais le paysage en valait le coup. A ce propos, Télès aimerait beaucoup savoir comment fonctionne votre plafond.

Le général des mers émit un petit rire avant de leur indiquer le chemin.

- Je serais bien en peine de vous l'expliquer en détail. Je vous suggère d'adresser la question à Poséidon, il vous attend au palais. Je vais vous conduire, dit-il.

-o§o-

Shamio referma doucement la porte de la petite pièce qui lui servait toujours de chambre lorsqu'elle était à Jamir. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite toutefois le lit, qui était toujours le même, lui semblait de moins en moins grand au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait. La petite fenêtre percée au-dessus de l'oreiller déversait une lumière blanche et pure sur le plancher.

Une fois ses quelques affaires rangées sur les étagères, la jeune déesse s'affala sur le large fauteuil rond – le fauteuil-crapaud, elle l'appelait ainsi parce que la tapisserie dont il était recouvert était aussi rugueuse que la peau d'un batracien – et étendit paresseusement les pieds vers la cheminée qu'un bienfaiteur avait pensé à allumer. Elle poussa un soupir d'aise. Heureusement pour elle, Kiki lui fournissait toujours un stock inépuisable de châles, de couvertures et de grosses chaussettes en laine quand elle était là.

Elle se serait endormie si brusquement quelques coups n'avaient pas retenti contre le battant de sa porte.

- Shamio ? appela Kiki.

Elle se redressa vivement en une position plus digne.

- Oui ? Tu peux entrer.

La tête de Kiki apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Une lueur malicieuse flottait dans ses yeux bleus.

- Si tu n'es pas trop paralysée par le froid, je te propose un petit entraînement comme au bon vieux temps, lança-t-il. Histoire de voir si tu as fait des progrès...

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle, faussement vexée. Prétentieux ! J'arrive tout de suite et tu vas regretter de m'avoir provoquée !

Elle s'empara d'un coussin qui traînait à ses pieds et le balança vers la porte mais Kiki esquiva habilement en éclatant de rire. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, il avait disparu dans les escalier et son rire résonnait dans l'air. Shamio sourit en se laissant à nouveau tomber dans le fauteuil ; il avait la voix si grave à présent qu'elle provoquait des frissons sur ses bras. Elle se rappela avec amusement qu'elle avait longtemps été amoureuse de lui quand elle était petite. Pendant des années elle avait élaboré des plans loufoques pour qu'il puisse quitter le Sanctuaire d'Athéna et venir vivre chez elle. Elle se mit à rire.

Après s'être convenablement couverte de plusieurs couches de vêtements, elle quitta la pièce pour gagner le salon et se prépara mentalement à donner une correction au chevalier d'or.

-o§o-

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent devant eux et Kanon s'engagea le long de l'immense tapis de la salle du trône pour les escorter. Midas eut beaucoup de mal à cacher son excitation et son intérêt pour les incroyables fresques qui couraient sur les murs derrière les colonnades. La pièce était ronde, percée d'arcades, soutenue par un ensemble complexe de voûtes à l'aspect nacré. A droite, un double escalier en marbre menait à un large balcon circulaire qui ceinturait l'intérieur de la salle, lui aussi bordé de colonnes et d'une série d'arcades, de voûtes et de portes.

Le cinquième Artiste d'Apollon respira profondément et tenta d'effacer le sourire béat qui lui étirait obstinément les lèvres. Il faudrait qu'il se procure les plans du palais et le nom de celui qui les avait bâtis. C'était tout bonnement magnifique. Machinalement, le regard de Midas se porta sur les points stratégiques du squelette de la pièce et il imagina les différentes étapes de la construction, les dalles qui s'emboîtaient, la charpente qui se formait. Des calculs s'alignèrent aussitôt dans sa tête et il mesura silencieusement plusieurs distances des yeux. Midas se flattait d'avoir le compas dans l'oeil. De fait, il se trompait rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais. Et ce qu'il conclut de son inspection rapide le laissa émerveillé.

- Votre Altesse, les envoyés d'Apollon viennent d'arriver, dit soudain Kanon.

Midas revint à la réalité pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient parvenus devant le trône de Poséidon lui-même et que le marinas venait de poser un genou à terre. Il s'empressa de s'incliner avec respect, immédiatement imité par Télès.

- Soyez les bienvenus, répondit l'empereur des mers. Je vous remercie d'être venus aussi vite.

- Votre Altesse, fit humblement l'Artiste. Mon nom est Midas, je suis le cinquième Artiste du seigneur Apollon. Mon maître le Grand Consul vous transmet ses hommages.

Il vit Poséidon hocher gracieusement la tête et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa prestence. L'empereur des mers avait choisi l'homme parfait pour sa réincarnation, on ne pouvait dire le contraire. Il dégageait une noblesse, un charisme presque aristocratique.

Midas tendit alors à son hôte la lettre que Zéphyr lui avait remise, un grand rouleau de parchemin entouré de ruban doré. Le sceau du Sanctuaire des Astres y était frappé. Poséidon en prit rapidement connaissance et acquiesça, visiblement satisfait.

- Tout semble parfait, votre maître a parfaitement compris quelles étaient mes attentes, approuva-t-il.

Il prit un air un peu songeur tandis que la lettre de Zéphyr se consummait discrètement dans son poing.

- Je suis toutefois surpris de voir qu'il n'a envoyé qu'un seul émissaire pour effectuer le travail que j'ai mentionné.

Midas ébaucha malgré lui un sourire légèrement narquois. Il fit son possible cependant pour que l'empereur des mers ne le voit pas et s'inclina gentiment. Sa fierté livrait un combat violent contre son sens du devoir. Il aurait aimé expliquer à Sa Grâce qu'aucun architecte vivant dans ce monde ne lui arrivait à la cheville, pas plus sur terre que sous les océans mais il eut peur de se montrer désobligeant. Finalement, il opta pour une réaction raisonnable.

- Que votre Altesse soit rassurée, déclara-t-il. Le Grand Consul n'enverrait jamais un homme qui ne serait pas à la hauteur de la tâche. Pour ma part, je fais serment de déployer tous les moyens possibles pour vous satisfaire. Et bien sûr, vous serez tenu au courant du moindre détail et pourrez intervenir sur tous les plans durant la réalisation.

L'Artiste espéra ne pas regretter ces paroles, il lui était trop souvent arrivé qu'un commanditaire sabote son travail à cause de son mauvais goût ou d'un orgueil mal placé. Il n'était toutefois pas en son pouvoir, ni en celui de Zéphyr, d'empêcher cela.

Poséidon parut rassuré de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Fort bien, reprit-il. Naturellement, je mets à votre disposition tout le matériel dont vous aurez besoin pour votre travail. Des assistants vous épauleront également si vous le jugez nécessaire.

Il porta une main à son menton.

- Pouvez-vous déjà estimer le temps que cela prendra ? interrogea-t-il.

Midas s'était attendu à la question, on ne manquait jamais de la lui poser à un moment ou à un autre. Comme chaque fois, il écarta les mains avec un air évasif.

- Il est difficile de répondre, s'excusa-t-il. Les plans devraient être terminés dans quelques jours mais la construction sera beaucoup plus longue. J'aurai besoin d'ouvriers sérieux. Sans compter que cette estimation demeure dans le cadre d'un déroulement idéal des choses. Or, il faut toujours s'attendre à des imprévus.

- En ce qui concerne les ouvriers, vous les aurez, assura l'empereur des mers. Pour le reste... eh bien, faites au mieux.

L'Artiste s'inclina.

- Pour l'heure, je vais vous faire montrer vos apartements, continua Poséidon. Vous pourrez vous rafraîchir et vous reposer un peu.

Midas sentit avec amusement Télès se détendre derrière lui. Il lui tardait manifestement de quitter ses vêtements mouillés. Poséidon actionna une corde qui se trouvait quelque part entre les tentures qui entouraient son trône et aussitôt, plusieurs domestiques se matérialisèrent à ses pieds. Il distribua des instructions à chacun. Midas et Télès furent alors entraînés dans le labyrinthe des couloirs du palais après les salutations d'usage.

-o§o-

Un coup de vent glacé leur fouetta le visage alors qu'ils se lançaient un dernier regard de défi.

- Prête ? demanda Kiki.

Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas revêtu son armure d'or mais Shamio savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour être extrêmement puissant. Il dégageait déjà une énergie peu commune.

- Prête, confirma-t-elle, figée dans une position d'attaque.

Kiki sourit, ce qui donna le signal du départ.

La jeune déesse se savait rapide, on le lui avait souvent dit et elle s'était aperçu de l'écart qui demeurait entre elle et la plupart des Amazones. Au Sanctuaire des Astres, seules quelques Reyaâs parvenaient à lui tenir tête à la course, même si ce n'était pas longtemps. Shunreï en faisait partie, elle était probablement la grande spécialiste des questions de vitesse. Shamio savait profiter de cet avantage ; sa grande rapidité lui permettait de prendre l'initiative dès le début des combats, ce qui lui donnait en général la possibilité de porter un coup décisif. Elle garda donc cette stratégie.

Au signal, elle poussa sa vitesse jusqu'au seuil de la lumière et disparut dans un éclair. Pourtant, à sa grande stupeur, Kiki parvint à bloquer son attaque. Le poing de la jeune femme trancha l'air en sifflant mais au dernier moment, sa cible pivota imperceptiblement vers la gauche. Le coup s'écrasa durement sur l'avant-bras du chevalier d'or, provoquant une légère onde de choc. Shamio bondit en arrière, sans prendre le temps de respirer et se donna un nouvel élan. Kiki avait déjà disparu. Elle ne repéra sa présence derrière elle que de justesse. L'attaque lui frôla la hanche et brûla tout un côté de son vêtement. Elle se retourna et plongea vers le sol à l'instant où la jambe de Kiki balayait l'air. Il se réceptionna, si vite qu'elle le distinguait à peine dans ses déplacements, et ses poings filèrent comme des comètes. Shamio enfonça ses talons dans le sol rocailleux et brandit les siens. Les coups se percutèrent, se parèrent, se bloquèrent dans une pluie de cosmos et d'éclats de lumière tandis que la terre vibrait faiblement sous leurs pieds.

Shamio tenta une feinte qui, bien qu'un peu grossière, fonctionnait parfois. Elle projeta son coude derrière elle en direction des côtes de son adversaire. Quand le chevalier d'or l'esquiva, elle avait déjà pivoté sur elle-même et lançait sa jambe en biais. Kiki bondit en arrière, se réceptionna sur les mains et envoya ses pieds en retour. Shamio sauta, une main fermement agrippée au sol. Sa jambe arrivait dans l'angle mort du chevalier d'or, il la sentit pourtant et la bloqua habilement en attrapant sa cheville. Shamio sourit. Son deuxième pied percuta soudain la mâchoire de Kiki dans un choc sourd et le projeta à terre.

Rétablie de justesse, la jeune déesse se redressa, le souffle court. A quelques mètres, Kiki se relevait déjà en frottant sa mâchoire endolorie. Il souriait.

- Je crois bien... que tu as... fait beaucoup de progrès, haleta-t-il.

Elle sourit à son tour.

- Je te trouve... un peu mou quant à toi, railla-t-elle.

Le sourire de Kiki s'élargit. Soudain, son énergie redoubla et il disparut. Shamio s'empressa de bouger pour ne pas se retrouver en position de faiblesse. Elle évita le coup à une demi seconde près. Sans s'arrêter, elle fit plusieurs sauts, retrouva un équilibre plus confortable et se mit à courir.

Accoudé à la balustrade du deuxième étage de la pagode, Mû observait d'un oeil amusé le combat qui faisait rage. Les deux opposants paraissaient aussi rapides l'un que l'autre ; ils atteignaient des vitesses à peine croyables, Mû les voyait à peine bouger. Les coups étaient vifs et précis, l'un comme l'autre ne visaient que des points stratégiques. A leur niveau, tout geste inutile était une perte d'énergie, c'était ce qu'il avait enseigné à Kiki durant tout son apprentissage. Et visiblement, Kiki l'avait intégré. Plus que ça, il avait atteint une puissance que Mû n'avait jamais possédée, l'ancien Bélier le savait parfaitement. Son successeur était passé maître dans l'art de développer, de perfectionner des techniques de combat qu'il maîtrisait déjà.

Mû ne cessait pas non plus d'être surpris par les terrifiants progrès de Shamio. Qui aurait pu penser cela en sachant la faiblesse à laquelle l'avait réduite son étrange maladie lorsqu'elle était enfant ? Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible mais la petite déesse guerrière avait surmonté cela. Elle pouvait actuellement rivaliser avec les meilleurs chevaliers d'or. Et Kiki en faisait partie.

Il regarda les coups partir des tous les sens, parés ou évités, et provoquer de petites ondes de choc lumineuses dans les airs. Leurs cris résonnaient dans les montagnes tibétaines. Aucun des deux ne parvenait à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Ce serait donc à qui se fatiguerait le plus vite, à moins qu'ils ne se décident rapidement à utiliser d'autres techniques de combats que les simples attaques aux poings. Mû n'avait aucune idée du genre d'attaque qu'avait bien pu développer Shamio mais il savait que celles de Kiki étaient d'une puissance insoutenable. Sentant que les choses allaient vite devenir intéressantes, il partit se chercher une tasse de thé à l'intérieur et revint s'installer sur son balcon.

-o§o-

L'odeur piquante de l'alcool lui chatouilla le nez et elle éternua encore une fois. Cheyenne contempla avec dépit ses mains couvertes de peinture. Sa peau n'était plus qu'un chaotique camaïeu de couleurs. Elle lavait et frottait des pots depuis des heures et n'avait plus qu'une envie : aller se coucher. Elle soupira.

Arion était dans son atelier, il mettait la touche finale à une fresque particulièrement complexe destinée à orner la salle du trône. La jeune fille devait au moins lui reconnaître ça : il était loin d'être tyrannique, contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'était attendu en apprenant la teneur de sa punition. Toutefois, ses travaux n'étaient pas non plus une sinécure. L'entraînement de Shunreï était suffisamment draconien comme cela, elle n'avait aucune envie de venir faire du ménage en quittant l'arène. Pour couronner le tout, elle n'avait pas aperçu Shamio depuis des jours. Shunreï lui avait dit qu'elle était partie en voyage au Tibet, pour voir Kiki. Cheyenne l'enviait de tout son coeur. La jeune déesse devait être aux anges de revoir son ami d'enfance et de pouvoir échapper à Maya par la même occasion. Ce qui n'était pas son cas.

Elle posa un énième pot récuré sur la table et songea soudain qu'elle avait envie de voir Nymphe. La petite Dryade était seule depuis plusieurs jours elle aussi, elle devait s'ennuyer à mourir et s'inquiéter pour elles. Cheyenne mesura rapidement ses chances de pouvoir s'éclipser discrètement durant la nuit. Elle mesura aussi ses chances de pouvoir revenir discrètement à l'aube. Et ses chances étaient maigres. Mais elle avait besoin de changer d'air.

-o§o-

Télès erra quelques temps autour de l'unique arène du Sanctuaire Sous-marin avant de retrouver le chemin du palais divin. Midas lui avait donné quartier libre pendant qu'il inspectait les lieux des futurs travaux avec Kanon et quelques assistants. L'Artiste était aussi heureux qu'un touriste en vacances dans une station balnéaire à la mode. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, la Reyaâ avait décidé de visiter un peu l'endroit.

Le domaine de Poséidon était immense. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir il comptait plusieurs grands temples – d'un luxe éhonté – qui étaient sûrement le domicile des sept généraux mais aussi des dizaines de baraquements, des terrains d'entraînement, une arène et bien sûr, le palais de Poséidon. Télès jugeait tout cela moins éblouissant que le Sanctuaire des Astres. Sans compter que l'étrange plafond d'eau projetait sans arrêt des milliards de petits reflets bleutés sur les ruelles pavées et les murs. La Reyaâ ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait vivre ici en permanence.

Elle s'engagea sur une allée pavée qui lui paraissait la plus propre à la mener jusqu'au palais. Les autochtones semblaient lui trouver quelque chose de fascinant. Chaque fois qu'elle croisait quelqu'un, homme ou femme, elle se faisait dévisager sans vergogne. Télès vérifia qu'il ne lui était pas soudainement poussé des branchies puis, soulagée, finit par conclure que ce devait être à cause de sa tenue d'Amazone. Elle avait pourtant fait l'effort d'abandonner son arc et ses flèches dans sa chambre, pour ne vexer personne. Toute cette eau commençait à la rendre nerveuse.

- Oh, tu es la guerrière qui protège l'Artiste d'Apollon ? lança brusquement une voix féminine.

Télès se retourna et aperçut une silhouette assise sur un grand rocher à l'aspect poreux. C'était une femme, habillée d'une étrange armure aux couleurs roses. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et un regard bleu électrique. L'inconnue lui fit un signe de la main pour l'inciter à approcher.

- On m'a dit qu'une femme vêtue comme une Amazone arpentait les ruelles du Sanctuaire, dit-elle encore.

- C'était moi, confirma Télès.

La jeune femme sourit et lui tendit une main.

- Alors sois la bienvenue ici. Mon nom est Thétis, je suis lieutenant aux ordres de Sorrente, général de Sirène.

- Télès, cinquième Reyaâ, répondit-elle en serrant son poing. J'accompagne Midas dans sa mission.

La dénommée Thétis l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés et Télès s'exécuta.

- Ah oui, c'est l'architecte qui va construire le nouveau colisée ? fit-elle.

- C'est cela. Poséidon a de grands projets pour son sanctuaire visiblement.

Thétis lui adressa un regard amusé dans lequel flottait une étincelle de fierté.

- Poséidon n'est pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié, admit-elle. Tout le monde ne peut pas faire appel à Apollon, le service de ses Artistes a son prix. Mais Julian a les moyens et l'Artiste que tu escorte est sûrement un très bon architecte.

- Le meilleur de tous.

Télès sourit. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde de ses paroles. Midas avait peut-être un fichu caractère, il était certes macho et bourré d'orgueil mais il était incontestablement le meilleur dans son domaine. Et malgré elle, cela gonflait sa poitrine de fierté.

Comme chaque fois qu'elle se présentait dans un sanctuaire étranger pour une mission, la Reyaâ sentit sourdre en elle un sentiment combatif, une atmosphère de compétition. C'était toujours ainsi que les choses se passaient : leurs hôtes étalaient leur luxe, leur puissance, leur opulance. Cela tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs de Télès. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait à quel point le talent des Artistes d'Apollon était grand. Les dieux payaient certes le prix fort pour leurs services mais ils en valaient largement la peine. Poséidon devrait prendre garde à montrer davantage de respect envers la _faveur_ que lui accordait Midas.

La Reyaâ affronta un instant le regard de Thétis avant que le lieutenant ne détourne les yeux. Télès savait aussi que dans toute mission il fallait respecter le protocole. Même si des rivalités rendaient l'air électrique, il faudrait sauver la face et rester courtois. Ce qu'elle ferait. Jusqu'à un certain point.

- C'est agréable de voir un peu de présence féminine au Sanctuaire Sous-marin en tout cas, lança alors Thétis. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes dans les armées de Poséidon.

- C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours un peu de mal à concevoir, avoua Télès. Le Sanctuaire des Astres comporte plus de femmes que d'hommes, mais il est bien le seul.

Le lieutenant Marinas émit un petit rire.

- Ce doit être un endroit très particulier !

- En effet, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Les hommes ne se battent pas chez vous ? interrogea Thétis.

- Les hommes qui démontrent des aptitudes pour le combat deviennent gardes. Seules les Amazones peuvent entrer au service d'Artémis. Apollon est un dieu pacifique et nous ne sommes là que pour assurer sa protection.

Le concept fascinait manifestement la jeune lieutenant. Télès essaya un instant d'imaginer ce que devait être une vie de sous-officier au milieu de tant d'hommes.

- Les femmes ne portent pas de masque ici, remarqua soudain la Reyaâ.

Thétis secoua la tête, ce qui délogea ses cheveux blonds de ses épaules.

- Non. Le fonctionnement du Sanctuaire Sous-marin est différent de celui du sanctuaire d'Athéna, expliqua-t-elle. Les hommes sont obligés de reconnaître la valeur de tout guerrier quel qu'il soit, même si c'est une femme. Les sept généraux mis à part, personne ici n'oserait ne serait-ce qu'insinuer que je suis inférieure à lui. J'ai tranché la tête du dernier qui s'y était risqué.

Télès ouvrit des yeux ronds, davantage surprise par le ton léger du lieutenant que par ses paroles en elles-mêmes. Thétis souriait sereinement, sûre d'elle dans son armure de Marinas. La Reyaâ finit par esquisser un sourire, impressionnée par sa poigne. Un tel comportement féministe ne pouvait que lui plaire. Et tout compte fait, elle n'allait peut-être pas passer un si mauvais séjour que cela.

-o§o-

Shamio attendit que son fou rire se calme afin qu'elle puisse de nouveau respirer convenablement. A ses côtés, Kiki avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux tant il riait.

Suite à leur entraînement acharné de la veille, ils s'étaient octroyé une longue nuit de sommeil qui avait duré jusqu'en milieu de matinée. Le chevalier d'or avait alors proposé une petite promenade. Ils avaient fini par partir seuls tous les deux puisque Mû avait décliné l'offre, trop occupé à compulser des piles de documents dans sa bibliothèque.

Ils s'étaient installés un peu plus tôt sur une hauteur qui offrait une vue imprenable sur les alentours et Shamio écoutait son vieil ami lui raconter les petits malheurs des habitants du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. C'était une habitude qui réapparaissait à chacune de leurs rencontres.

Rendue un peu moins sensible au froid grâce aux nombreuses couches de vêtements, Shamio lui raconta à son tour les détails les moins glorieux de sa vie au Sanctuaire des Astres. Kiki la comprenait mieux que quiconque, ils avaient toujours eu la même façon de voir le monde.

- Je suis sûre que personne n'avait plus mis les pieds dans cette cave poussièreuse depuis cent ans, s'indigna-t-elle. Mis à part Maya, bien sûr, parce que, elle, même la poussière ne lui fait pas peur.

Kiki sourit. Le froid tibétain raidissait un peu ses mèches rousses qui prenaient peu à peu un léger aspect givré. Il ne souffrait pourtant visiblement pas de la très faible température. Comme son maître, il avait une peau très claire ; Shamio avait toujours pensé qu'elle renfermait un gène particulier, capable de résister au froid.

- Et Cheyenne, quelle a été sa punition ? voulut-il savoir.

- Elle sert d'assistante à Arion, notre très vénéré Artiste peintre, expliqua la jeune femme avec une moûe théâtrale. Autrement dit, elle récurre des pots de peinture, broie des graines, des plantes et Apollon sait quoi d'autre pour fournir les couleurs adéquates à son tyran personnel.

- Hum, fit Kiki avec une grimace appréciatrice.

- Comme tu dis.

Ils tournèrent quelques secondes leur regard vers les étendues de roche et de neige devant eux. L'air paraissait chargé de glace, il était presque blanc. A cette hauteur, un silence de mort régnait sur toute la montagne. Shamio fut soudain heureuse que Kiki soit avec elle ; malgré la stupéfiante beauté de ce désert glacé, elle n'aimait guère se sentir ainsi seule au monde.

Kiki frotta lentement ses mains paume contre paume, plus par habitude que par gêne du froid. En dehors du nuage de vapeur blanchâtre qui s'échappait de ses lèvres à chacune de ses expirations, il donnait vraiment l'impression d'être dans un pays chaud.

- A propos, lança-t-il alors, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu avais été punie ?

Shamio sentit le regard du chevalier d'or glisser vers elle et s'efforça de demeurer stoïque. Elle aurait du se douter que cette question viendrait. Gênée, elle chercha à éluder le sujet.

- Disons que... ma façon de m'amuser ne correspond pas toujours aux concepts de Maya et Zée, fit-elle en émettant un petit rire bref.

Elle fut incapable de déterminer s'il l'avait crue, il garda le silence un instant. Shamio ne s'était toujours pas tournée vers lui pour le regarder mais elle sentait avec une terrible netteté que lui l'observait encore. Le regard de Kiki, bien que beaucoup plus foncé, avait la même intensité que celui d'Adam. La jeune déesse n'aimait pas leur mentir. Dans ces cas-là, elle ne pouvait jamais affronter leurs yeux trop longtemps.

Finalement Kiki baissa la tête vers ses mains croisées.

- D'accord, déclara-t-il.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Dis-moi simplement si c'était grave, dit-il à mi-voix.

Shamio sursauta, surprise par la vitesse à laquelle il avait réussi à la percer à jour. Elle se mordit une lèvre, ennuyée.

- Non ! répondit-elle avec, espérait-elle, suffisamment d'assurance. Enfin, pas trop. Cela dépend du point de vue.

Elle envoya un coup de pied dans un petit caillou qui dégringola la pente en cliquetant.

- Cela dépend du point de vue, répéta-t-elle. Je ne fais de mal à personne.

- Tu reste prudente, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et constata qu'il n'y avait pas de blâme dans son regard, juste de l'inquiétude et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la résignation. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, cette dernière impression tordit le ventre de la jeune femme. Elle se sentit presque honteuse.

- Kiki... commença-t-elle.

- C'est tout ce que je te demande, coupa-t-il doucement. Je ne cherche pas à te convaincre de quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas mon rôle, je ne connais presque rien de ta vie au Sanctuaire des Astres ni à quel point ça peut être difficile parfois. Je suppose que beaucoup de monde t'a déjà fait la morale, je n'ai aucune envie d'en rajouter.

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. A côté de lui, fier chevalier d'or reconnu par ses pairs et ses maîtres, elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'une petite fille que personne ne prenait au sérieux. A présent, il se montrait indulgent avec elle et d'une certaine façon, c'était bien pis.

Kiki haussa les épaules, son visage tourné vers l'horizon. La courbe de son nez et de son menton se découpait très nettement sur le fond clair du ciel. De la buée s'échappa de sa bouche quand il recommença à parler.

- J'imagine que tu as une bonne raison de faire ce que tu fais, dit-il simplement. Je m'inquiète juste par moments, lorsque tu reviens à Jamir après des mois où l'on ne s'est pas vus et que je vois que tu es devenue encore plus dure.

Elle voulut parler mais il la devança tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il ne la regardait toujours pas.

- Je n'étais pas tout à fait sincère hier quand je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas changé, avoua-t-il. En réalité, j'ai chaque fois l'impression que tu deviens plus sévère, plus fermée. Tu n'es plus aussi insouciante qu'avant, c'est comme si tes yeux s'étaient assombris.

Il esquissa brusquement un sourire embarrassé.

- Excuse-moi de te dire cela. Je ne te juge pas.

- Je le sais bien, admit-elle avec douceur.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas. C'était même le contraire, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte jusque là mais en écoutant les paroles de Kiki, elle ne pouvait que l'admettre. Elle se l'était peut-être caché à elle-même, inconsciemment. Avant, tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'elle était une enfant adorable, fragile, lumineuse. Aujourd'hui elle fuguait, elle volait, elle se battait avec une rage dont elle ne connaissait pas l'origine. Elle aurait peut-être même pu tuer ce Berserker d'Arès s'il avait davantage menacé Cheyenne cette nuit-là. Comme elle avait changé.

- Peu importe, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que je peux avoir confiance en toi, reprit Kiki en lui adressant un regard tendre. Promets-moi simplement d'être prudente.

Elle contempla un instant ses yeux bleus. Etrangement, l'avertissement que lui avait donné Adam quelques temps plus tôt lui revint en mémoire et elle frissonna sans que le froid y soit pour quelque chose cette fois. Résignée, elle finit par acquiescer.

- Entendu, promit-elle.

Elle devrait repartir pour le Sanctuaire des Astres le soir-même, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils se quittent sur des désaccords.

-o§o-

Au moment de repartir pour le Sanctuaire des Astres une tristesse infinie emplit le coeur de Shamio. Jamir tout entier était couvert de neige, les petits flocons virevoltaient dans l'air comme si le ciel, accordé à ses sentiments, s'était mis à pleurer dans la nuit naissante.

La jeune déesse regarda les deux hommes immobiles devant elle, la mort dans l'âme. Mû s'efforçait de sourire mais ses yeux demeuraient mélancoliques. A ses côtés Kiki ne disait rien, il restait simplement immobile et l'observait tristement. Il avait revêtu son armure d'or pour lui dire au revoir et Shamio s'en trouvait honorée. Le jeune homme était encore plus impressionnant avec.

- Tu transmettras toutes mes amitiés à Mikérinos et Pâris, dit encore Mû. Et fais bien attention à toi.

Shamio acquiesça tout en se faisant violence pour ne pas pleurer. C'était ainsi à chaque fois et à chaque fois, elle finissait par pleurer. Aujourd'hui, elle ne cèderait pas.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle.

Mû la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras puis ce fut au tour de Kiki. La jeune femme resta plus longtemps contre lui, alors qu'il murmurait à son oreille.

- N'oublie pas ta promesse, hein ? J'attends aussi tes lettres, au moins une par semaine !

Elle émit un petit rire courageux et hocha la tête. Rentrer maintenant au Sanctuaire des Astres lui semblait une idée insoutenable. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retrouver le palais, les corvées, l'entraînement et la solitude après avoir passé deux jours fabuleux au Tibet. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle le savait. Si elle n'était pas revenue chez elle avant le milieu de la matinée, Maya enverrait une armée à sa recherche.

Finalement, elle se détourna et partit se poster loin d'eux sans se retourner pour qu'ils ne voient pas ses larmes. Elle battit des paupières mais il n'y avait rien à faire, les gouttes continuaient de dévaler la pente de ses joues. Au loin, Mû lui fit un signe d'adieu qu'elle lui rendit. Puis Kiki leva lentement un bras. Elle échangea un dernier regard avec lui et soudain, le paysage disparut.

Le voyage de retour fut triste et silencieux. L'escorte envoyée par Maya était bien au rendez-vous lorsqu'elle se matérialisa sur la coline, à l'endroit exact où elle s'était volatilisée deux jours plus tôt. Shamio les suivit sans enthousiasme jusqu'au Sanctuaire des Astres, indifférente à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Au palais, elle expédia rapidement les formalités d'usage en informant Maya qu'elle était bien arrivée, salua tout juste Zéphyr et Pâris, embrassa brièvement Adam et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans répondre aux questions que chacun lui avait posé en la croisant.

Ce n'est qu'en refermant sa porte derrière elle qu'elle échappa un soupir de soulagement. La pièce était silencieuse, exactement en l'état où elle l'avait laissée. Shamio balança son baluchon sur son lit et avança vers la grande fenêtre, morose. Comme à son habitude, le Sanctuaire des Astres était magnifique, surtout à cette heure-ci de la soirée mais elle s'en fichait bien. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être là.

Elle ne sut exactement combien de temps elle resta là à contempler le paysage. Lorsqu'elle revient plus où moins à la réalité, la nuit s'était faite plus épaisse. Ses yeux étaient légèrement enflammés, elle avait du pleurer sans s'en rendre compte. Lasse, elle résolut seulement d'aller dormir, c'était encore la meilleure chose pour oublier. En se détournant, elle avisa une enveloppe blanche sur sa table. Elle ne l'avait pas remarquée avant.

C'était la réponse de Kanon. La vue de son écriture réchauffa un peu le coeur de la jeune déesse. Ebauchant un léger sourire, elle ouvrit la lettre. Son semblant de joie s'évanouit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Shamio sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler. Les mots de Kanon entamèrent une danse sournoise dans son esprit pétrifié.

- C'est impossible, souffla-t-elle.

Fébrile, elle relut le message en entier mais les phrases étaient les mêmes. Shamio écarquilla les yeux et laissa tomber la lettre par terre. Impossible. C'était impossible. Comment Kanon aurait-il pu trouver des preuves de la culpabilité d'Arès ? C'était elle ! C'était elle-même qui avait volé ces objets avec Cheyenne. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer... Soudain, Shamio serra les poings. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser une guerre éclater, simplement parce qu'elle avait voulu se prouver quelque chose. Elle avait été stupide, Adam avait raison, Maya et Zéphyr avaient raison. Ils avaient tous raison. Elle n'aurait jamais du aller aussi loin. Une fois de plus, l'avertissement d'Adam lui revint en mémoire. Et si Kanon se faisait tuer par sa faute ? Elle cessa de réfléchir. Sans perdre une seconde, elle trouva sa vieille tunique d'entraînement dans son armoire, ses chaussures, sa sacoche. Une fois habillée, elle ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et s'élança dans la nuit.

A sa grande horreur, le lit de Cheyenne dans le baraquement des apprenties était vide. Shamio demeura une seconde paralysée contre le mur. N'avait-elle pas encore fini sa punition à cette heure ? L'avait-on logée ailleurs pour éviter qu'elles ne se voient ? La jeune femme se mordit nerveusement l'ongle du pouce. Elle n'avait pas le temps de résoudre ce mystère. Pour la première fois, un soupçon de peur s'insinua dans la poitrine de Shamio ; l'idée de fuguer sans Cheyenne lui semblait absurdement dangereux. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, le temps pressait.

Shamio s'éloigna du baraquement des apprenties aussi silencieusement que possible avant de s'engager sur les petits sentiers isolés qu'elle seule connaissait. En quelques minutes, elle fut hors du Sanctuaire des Astres. Sans attendre, elle prit la direction de la grotte dans les montagnes.

Elle y fut peu de temps plus tard alors que la pénombre avait atteint son paroxysme. Les étoiles produisaient tout juste assez de clarté pour qu'elle parvienne à se diriger dans l'épaisse forêt.

Shamio s'immobilisa contre le mur de la grotte en entendant un bruit suspect. Le bruissement des feuilles au sol devant l'entrée attestait d'une présence. Au craquement des brindilles, la jeune femme élimina l'hypothèse d'un animal nocturne. Aucune biche de sa connaissance ne marchait sur deux pattes. Elle respira profondément pour maintenir son calme et se prépara à attaquer. La froide lucidité des situations de danger l'envahit. Inconsiciemment, ses muscles se tendirent. A l'instant où elle s'abattait sur la silhouette inconnue, un coup partit dans sa direction. Surprise, Shamio eut tout juste le temps de pivoter sur elle-même pour éviter le trait. La flèche lui frôla l'oreille avec un pincement aigu. La jeune femme rétablit sa position en vitesse et bondit, sa dague à la main. L'intrus ne fut pas assez rapide, Shamio l'accula contre le mur et s'apprêtait à lui trancher la gorge quand elle croisa un regard bridé, noir de jais, écarquillé par la peur. Elle se figea.

- Che... Cheyenne ? s'exclama-t-elle.

L'apprentie respirait si vite qu'elle mit un moment à retrouver sa voix.

- Shamio ! glapit-elle enfin. Seigneur, tu m'as fichu la trouille de ma vie !

Shamio la lâcha précipitamment, encore étourdie par l'urgence et le combat et rangea son arme.

- Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas que c'était toi, fit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je suis passée au baraquement des apprenties et j'ai trouvé ton lit vide.

Cheyenne balaya d'une main les cheveux qui lui étaient tombés en plein visage.

- J'étais venue voir Nymphe, expliqua-t-elle. Je m'ennuyais tellement. Mais elle n'est pas là, la grotte est vide.

- Quoi ? Tu es sûre ? s'affola Shamio.

- Oui, bien sûr !

Les yeux de l'Amazone se plissèrent d'incompréhension.

- Cela n'a rien d'inquiétant, Nymphe part souvent se promener dans les bois la nuit, reprit-elle. Tu es sûre que ça va, Shamio ? Tu es toute pâle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Shamio inspira un peu d'air pour tenter de décrisper son corps. Il lui semblait que ce n'était plus du sang mais un courant électrique qui circulait dans ses veines. Elle se frotta vigoureusement le visage sous le regard inquiet de Cheyenne.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose d'épouvantable, lâcha-t-elle. J'ai reçu une lettre de Kanon ce soir, il explique que les choses vont mal au Sanctuaire de Poséidon. Suite au vol de plusieurs objets, ils ont mené une enquête et ils sont persuadés que ce sont les soldats d'Arès qui ont fait le coup.

Cheyenne ouvrit la bouche de saisissement.

- Mais... c'est impossible, bégaya-t-elle. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir de preuves de ça, c'est nous qui avons commis ces vols !

- Je le sais bien, Chey, répondit-elle. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, le Sanctuaire Sous-marin est sur le pied de guerre. La situation est en train de dégénérer, il s'est passé un événement imprévu.

- A quoi tu penses ?

Shamio mordilla son ongle, les yeux perdus dans les feuilles et les brindilles qui tapissaient le sol. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Brusquement, elle releva la tête vers sa compagne.

- Chey, et si les soldats d'Arès avaient vraiment commis un vol là-bas ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama Cheyenne. Pourquoi dis-tu...

- Kanon dit qu'il a trouvé des preuves ! coupa la jeune déesse. Il n'est pas du tout du genre à créer de toute pièce des indices qui n'existent pas. S'il dit qu'il a des preuves, c'est qu'il en a vraiment. Tu comprends ?

Cheyenne secoua la tête.

- Non, répliqua-t-elle.

Shamio respira profondément.

- Nous avons volé son casque à Arès, déclara-t-elle plus posément. Que se serait-il passé d'après toi si le seigneur de la guerre était persuadé que Poséidon était coupable ?

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les prunelles de l'Amazone.

- Tu crois qu'Arès s'est imaginé que les voleurs étaient aux ordres de Poséidon et que pour se venger, il aurait lui aussi commis un vol au Sanctuaire Sous-marin ?

- C'est possible, non ? Arès et Poséidon ont toujours été ennemis, lorsqu'ils ne se battent pas ils soignent leurs blessés et enterrent leurs morts, objecta Shamio. Dans ce cas-là, la guerre va éclater à nouveau et nous en serons responsables !

Cheyenne hocha la tête sans rien dire. Apparemment, elle se sentait aussi coupable qu'elle.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, décréta Shamio.

- Mais que veux-tu faire ? lâcha l'Amazone. Nous ne pourrons jamais stopper une guerre à nous deux !

Shamio fronça lentement les sourcils et fixa sa compagne droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai été trop loin en dérobant le casque d'Arès, dit-elle. C'était un objet trop précieux. J'étais folle de rage contre Arès, je voulais infliger le plus grand coup possible à sa fierté mais il est hors de question que Kanon paie pour mes erreurs, tu m'entends ? Nous allons rendre immédiatement ce que nous avons pris à Arès, en priant pour que cela apaise les tensions avec Poséidon.

Ces quelques mots pétrifièrent Cheyenne qui cessa de bouger.

- Ce soir ? souffla-t-elle, horrifiée.

- Ce soir, confirma Shamio d'un ton sans réplique.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 6 : Chasse à l'homme

-o§o-

Ses mains, qui serraient le grand sac de toile contenant le gigantesque casque de guerre d'Arès, tremblaient légèrement. Shamio se força à respirer profondément, plusieurs fois d'affilée. Heureusement, il faisait encore nuit et Cheyenne ne pouvait pas voir à quel point elle était nerveuse. L'Amazone était assise dos au rocher, comme elle, et demeurait parfaitement immobile. Mais Shamio pouvait l'entendre respirer de manière un peu saccadée.

- On ne peut pas retourner là-bas, murmura Cheyenne, plus pour elle-même que pour sa compagne. C'est de la folie, on ne leur échappera pas deux fois.

Elle avait raison, bien sûr, Shamio ne le savait que trop bien. Suite à leur retentissante première visite, Arès avait certainement dû doubler la garde, si ce n'était plus. Il était trop tôt pour y retourner, la situation n'avait pas eu le temps de se décanter. Pourtant, elles n'avaient pas le choix. Une guerre était en jeu, par leur faute, et Shamio ne pourrait jamais plus se regarder en face si elle n'essayait pas au moins d'arranger les choses.

- J'irai seule, lâcha soudain la jeune déesse. Tu vas rester ici à l'abri et je...

- Hors de question, coupa l'Amazone d'une voix ferme. Je refuse catégoriquement que tu ailles là-bas toute seule, tu m'entends ? Si l'une de nous deux doit se faire attraper, ce sera moi.

Shamio aurait voulu répondre, protester, mais il y avait une telle détermination dans la voix de sa compagne qu'elle n'osa pas chatouiller sa fierté. Il était de toute façon préférable qu'elles ne se séparent pas. Elle entendit alors Cheyenne enfiler son masque et l'imita. Le contact du tissu sur son visage la calma un peu, il lui semblait qu'elle était moins vulnérable avec.

- Très bien, dit-elle. L'entrée principale sera certainement mieux gardée que la dernière fois. On va passer par derrière, en évitant les quartiers des domestiques. Le mieux serait de trouver une fenêtre isolée. Mais je serai seule à entrer dans le palais et il est inutile de chercher à me faire changer d'avis, ajouta-t-elle lorsque Cheyenne ouvrit grand la bouche pour protester.

L'Amazone ne répondit rien, ce que Shamio prit pour un consentement. Elles se levèrent alors et firent face à la grande vallée en contrebas, au milieu de laquelle s'étendait le Sanctuaire d'Arès.

Elle avait vu juste. La garde avait été doublée voire triplée autour du palais. Tapie dans un coin d'ombre Shamio s'assura encore une fois que sa cosmo énergie était parfaitement dissimulée ; c'était son seul espoir de s'en sortir. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Cheyenne, elle aussi cachée près d'un arbre.

L'atmosphère à Arkham était bien différente de celle de la dernière fois. Les gardes étaient tous on ne peut plus éveillés et il semblait même à Shamio qu'ils étaient mieux armés qu'avant. Il ne serait pas facile de les éviter.

Shamio serra davantage le noeud qui retenait le sac de toile à sa ceinture puis courut sans bruit le long de la petite corniche qui bordait la falaise, jusqu'à plonger sous l'ombre de plusieurs arbres. Ses yeux cherchèrent aussitôt les sentinelles. Quatre devant l'entrée principale, deux le long du mur ouest et trois de plus qui faisaient des rondes incessantes. Elle repéra les seules fenêtres qui s'offraient à sa vue, toutes munies de barreaux. Restait les arcades et les petits balcons qui ornaient le deuxième étage du palais. Shamio grimaça ; elles étaient probablement gardées de l'intérieur. C'était pourtant leur unique possibilité. A moins que... Fébrile, la jeune déesse grimpa sur l'une des plus hautes branches de l'arbre qui l'abritait et étira le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir l'arrière de la ruelle qui menait à la petite cour du quartier des domestiques. Puis elle hocha la tête en ébauchant un petit sourire.

Le palais d'Arès était construit sur le même modèle que les villas romaines, les fortifications en plus. Si elle ne se trompait pas, le sous-sol devait être strié de tunnels d'égout. Le cloaque avait forcément des ramifications jusque sous les cuisines et les salles d'eau. Il faudrait probablement détruire les grilles mais Shamio jugea que c'était faisable. A condition de passer la cour.

Shamio tourna la tête vers l'endroit où attendait Cheyenne. Celle-ci était aux aguets, elle attendait les ordres. La jeune déesse tendit un doigt vers la cour et montra l'entrée du tunnel qui formait un demi cercle sur le mur au ras du sol. Elle comportait trois barreaux de fer mais Shamio estima qu'il ne serait pas trop difficile de passer entre. A plusieurs mètres de là, Cheyenne hocha brièvement la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris. Aussitôt Shamio fit un autre signe de la main, pour attirer son attention sur les gardes qui circulaient dans l'arrière cour. Il faudrait passer par les toits, mais en prenant garde de ne pas rester plus de quelques secondes à découvert. Shamio expliqua brièvement par quelques signes qu'elle allait faire le guet et qu'à son signal, Cheyenne pourrait s'élancer vers le premier balcon où se trouvait fort heureusement deux colonnes imposantes. Habituée à leur langage silencieux, l'Amazone fit signe qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle se tenait prête.

Shamio pencha brièvement la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, en reprenant son souffle. Non loin d'elle, sur une branche supérieure, un gros hibou l'observait de ses immenses yeux rouges. Il hulula doucement avant de balancer sa tête de droite à gauche, les plumes hérissées ; puis, constatant que Shamio ne lui voulait pas de mal, il reprit ses activités. La jeune femme était nerveuse. Il fallait pourtant passer à l'action sans tarder, tant qu'il faisait nuit.

-o§o-

Il avait habilement choisi son endroit. Ses hommes étaient postés à des points très précis tout autour du palais et du Sanctuaire entier, selon les ordres qu'il avait distribués. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils appliquaient cette formation en vain mais il tenait à continuer tout de même. Bien évidemment, les voleurs ne s'étaient pas montrés depuis leur méfait. Il y avait même très peu de chances qu'ils réapparaissent à Arkham un jour. Toutefois, quelque chose lui disait que ces voleurs n'avaient pas les mêmes motifs que les autres. Et s'ils devaient revenir, il serait là pour les cueillir.

Alas but une gorgée à sa gourde et changea légèrement de position pour soulager sa jambe droite. L'alcool capiteux lui explosa sur le palais et enflamma ses nerfs, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Si tout se passait comme prévu – à condition que les voleurs se montrent – il avait intérêt à rester éveillé. Les gardes autour du palais obligeraient les intrus à changer de tactique et à emprunter un chemin plus discret. Alas sourit et se renfonça dans l'ombre en lançant un coup d'oeil vers l'entrée du tunnel des égouts. Tout était calme. Il se prit à espérer que cela ne le resterait pas longtemps, il avait envie d'action. Qui que soient ces voleurs, il leur ferait payer – cher ! – ces longues nuit à surveiller un vulgaire cloaque.

-o§o-

Shamio scruta l'arrière-cour encore une minute, pour s'assurer que son plan était bien en place. Le garde suivant passa le long de l'allée pour sa ronde, comme prévu. Un grand calme tomba alors. C'était le moment.

La jeune déesse leva un bras et pointa deux doigts vers le toit ; Cheyenne s'élança aussitôt. L'Amazone bondit silencieusement hors de sa cachette. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour atterrir sur les tuiles et filer sans bruit jusqu'à une flaque d'ombre, sous une volée de toit supérieure, où elle s'allongea. En bas, un nouveau garde passait pour sa ronde. Il n'eut aucune réaction particulière et continua son chemin. Shamio soupira de soulagement. Elle attendit le prochain passage, vérifia à nouveau que tout était en place puis bondit à son tour rejoindre Cheyenne.

Cinq secondes plus tard, elle roulait à côté de l'Amazone dans l'ombre, le souffle court. Elle était si nerveuse qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Heureusement, rien ne bougea dans la cour avant le passage du prochain garde et tout demeura silencieux. Shamio expira doucement. Plaquée contre le toit, Cheyenne n'en menait pas large non plus, Shamio la sentait trembler contre son bras. Elle s'efforça donc de garder sa lucidité, de ne pas céder à la panique, pour pouvoir les sortir toutes les deux de ce guêpier.

La jeune déesse jeta un coup d'oeil vers les arbres d'où elles venaient. Ils paraissaient lointains à présent, auréolés d'une sécurité qu'elles ne pouvaient plus ressentir. Il n'y avait aucune raison que cela se passe mal. L'entrée du cloaque était toute proche, juste de l'autre côté de la cour, derrière le toit. Shamio se redressa et tapota le dos de Cheyenne. La voie était libre.

-o§o-

Toujours rien, tout était d'un calme désespérant. Alas grommela un juron et tendit une main vers sa gourde pour prendre une nouvelle rasade. Il était fatigué de rester tapi dans l'ombre de cette arcade chaque nuit, sans autre compagnie que son vin et sa mauvaise humeur. Cela valait toutefois mieux que d'aller expliquer au seigneur de la guerre qu'il ne reverrait jamais son casque. Alas frissonna à l'idée de ne pas le récupérer. Il pria pour ne pas s'être trompé. Les autres généraux avaient préféré entamer des recherches en dehors d'Arkham, chercher des indices sur le terrain. Décision logique et, probablement, utile. Cela dit, Alas avait parié sur une autre méthode. Il était persuadé que les voleurs reviendraient. Ce n'était pas des voleurs ordinaires, il le sentait. Et si son raisonnement était bon, ils chercheraient à recommencer leur petit jeu.

Au moment où il débouchait sa gourde et la portait à ses lèvres, quelque chose remua dans son champ de vision. Une ombre se détacha sur les pavés plus clairs de la cour et fila dans la nuit. L'entrée du tunnel se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. Alas lâcha sa gourde tandis qu'un sourire carnassier étirait ses lèvres. En un instant il avait quitté l'arcade et se mettait à courir.

En atterrissant dans la cour, il alluma une brève flammèche de cosmos au creux de sa main et tous les soldats qu'il avait posté aux alentours se rabattirent dans la direction indiquée. Alas ne les attendit pas, il savait qu'ils étaient juste derrière lui. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'endroit où l'ombre s'était fondue dans la nuit. Il n'y avait pas de lune ce soir-là et l'air paraissait sombre et épais comme de l'encre mais Alas connaissait les lieux sur le bout des doigts. L'intrus avait dû sentir quelque chose, il ne s'était pas arrêté à l'entrée du cloaque. Au lieu de ça, il était parti vers les baraquements, là où les nombreux murs et bâtiments lui offriraient des endroits où se cacher. Alas augmenta sa vitesse et contourna la ruelle pour le prendre à revers.

Il se matérialisa près du mur presque instantanément. Les gardes se déployaient déjà tout autour du quartier, il entendait les sandales marteler les pavés. Le général n'aurait pas besoin d'eux, il se chargerait du voleur lui-même. Auréolé de cosmos couleur de sang, il fondit sur l'ombre. Son poing s'abattait sur elle lorsque, brusquement, deux immenses yeux rouges s'allumèrent dans la nuit. Alas se figea, ahuri.

Le gros hibou poussa un hululement menaçant en claquant du bec. Il s'était posé au sol, dans l'ombre du mur et ses puissantes ailes recouvraient les pavés. Alas le regarda sautiller maladroitement. L'animal était auréolé d'une couche presque imperceptible de cosmos. Peu à peu, il paraissait devenir plus petit et regagner une taille normale. Le général Stratège sentit une boule de colère incandescente se former dans sa poitrine en comprenant la situation. Tous ses hommes l'avaient suivi, l'entrée du tunnel était libre à présent. Son aura s'enflamma violemment, il poussa un cri à l'attention des soldats qui l'encerclaient et repartit vers son point de départ à la vitesse de la lumière. C'était la dernière fois qu'il se faisait avoir, les voleurs ne passeraient pas la nuit !

-o§o-

Shamio avait observé avec angoisse les Berserkers quitter leur cachette pour fondre sur le pauvre hibou. L'animal, aidé par le mince fluide de cosmos qu'elle lui avait transmis, était heureusement plus rapide que la normale mais ils ne tarderaient pas à le rattraper, elle le savait. Elle eut une pensée reconnaissante pour le rapace. En tant que déesse chasseresse, elle avait toujours eu une relation particulière avec les animaux, surtout ceux qui vivaient la nuit. Souvent, elle parvenait à leur faire faire ce qu'elle voulait. A cet instant, elle eut tout de même un pincement de culpabilité. Les soldats seraient tellement furieux qu'ils abattraient probablement le hibou.

Elle s'obligea à attendre quelques secondes pour être sûre que la voie était libre puis fit signe à Cheyenne qu'elles pouvaient y aller. L'Amazone bondit la première du toit. Shamio atterrit à côté d'elle dans l'arrière-cour et se mit à courir vers un large balcon qui dépassait du mur opposé. Il était hors de question de passer par les égouts. Les Berserkers connaissaient Arkham mieux qu'elle, il paraissait peu probable qu'ils aient oublié de sécuriser le cloaque. Cela ressemblait trop à un piège depuis le début. Qu'ils s'imaginent qu'elles étaient passées par là s'ils le voulaient, ils perdraient encore davantage de temps en fouillant les souterrains.

Shamio sentit ses muscles se détendre tandis qu'elle était projetée en hauteur. Les mains agrippées à la balustrade, elle se hissa lentement sur le balcon, aussitôt imitée par Cheyenne. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où pouvait bien déboucher cette fenêtre mais elle devait prendre le risque. Il fallait traiter les problèmes dans l'ordre. Les Berserkers ne tarderaient pas à revenir. A peine cette pensée était-elle formulée qu'elle se réalisa. Shamio sentit avec horreur l'approche d'un cosmos phénoménal. Il allait si vite qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'approcher de la fenêtre. Il fallait changer de méthode, les choses ne se passaient pas du tout comme prévu. Elle capta le regard terrorisé de Cheyenne face à elle. Shamio serra les poings et soudain, détacha le sac de toile de sa ceinture. Elle disposait peut-être de cinq secondes, en tout et pour tout.

-o§o-

Alas courait si vite qu'il sentait presque les pavés se déchausser sous ses pieds. Il avait du feu dans les veines et de terribles envies de massacres. Il dut faire un effort pour ravaler sa puissance et sa vitesse en s'arrêtant dans l'arrière-cour. Evidemment, tout était calme. Derrière lui, ses lieutenants hurlaient des ordres aux guerriers mineurs ; tous se mirent à courir en direction de l'entrée du cloaque.

- Arrêtez ! cria soudain le général Stratège.

Maus, son meilleur lieutenant, s'immobilisa sur sa droite.

- Général ? demanda-t-il.

Alas continuait de scruter les alentours sans jamais tourner son attention vers le tunnel.

- Ils ne sont pas dans les égouts, lâcha-t-il. S'ils ont deviné qu'on les attendait, ils savent également que le cloaque est solidement gardé. Inspectez les toits, ils sont quelque part dehors !

Ces mots eurent un effet immédiat et tous les Berserkers se dispersèrent en direction des toits et de l'avant du Sanctuaire. Alas laissa alors sa monstrueuse puissance se déchaîner à nouveau autour de lui. Sans attendre, il s'élança vers l'autre bout de la cour ; les muscles de ses cuisses se bandèrent d'un coup et il bondit sans effort vers le sommet du toit. Les tuiles cliquetèrent à son atterrissage mais il n'y prêta pas attention. A l'instant où il se remettait à courir, une voix lui parvint depuis le bas de la cour.

- Général !

Alas baissa la tête vers les deux soldats qui étaient montés sur un balcon. Ils pointaient quelque chose du doigt. Le général reconnut un grand sac de toile qui se balançait dans le vide, attaché à l'un des barreaux. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ouvrez-le, ordonna-t-il.

L'un des soldats poussa une exclamation en tirant quelque chose du sac. C'était un grand casque à crête, noir comme la nuit. Le casque d'Arès. Les yeux d'Alas flamboyèrent de colère.

- Mettez-le en sécurité, aboya-t-il à ses hommes.

Après quoi, il repartit à toute vitesse vers les toits. Si les voleurs s'imaginaient l'amadouer en rendant leur butin, ils étaient bien loin de la vérité. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui les poussait à agir de la sorte mais cela ne l'intéressait que moyennement pour l'instant. Plus tard, il les... interrogerait comme il se devait mais ce soir, il avait le goût du sang dans la bouche et quelqu'un devrait en pâtir.

-o§o-

Impossible de savoir si le sac de toile qui contenait le casque d'Arès avait pu ralentir un peu leurs poursuivants. Shamio jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil par-dessus son épaule mais ne voyait rien de suspect pour le moment. En revanche, des cosmos se déchaînaient déjà un peu partout dans Arkham, depuis que l'alerte avait été donnée. C'était sûrement cet homme, celui qui dégageait une puissance incroyable. Le même qui les avait démasquées la première fois. Shamio jugea qu'il ne devait pas être de très bonne humeur après ce deuxième affront.

Cheyenne courait devant elle, sans s'arrêter. L'Amazone était rapide mais même ainsi Shamio savait que cela ne suffirait pas à sortir du sanctuaire sicilien. Au milieu d'un bond, elle aperçut plusieurs Berserkers sur leur droite. Une série d'ombres furtives défila de tous côtés. Soudain Cheyenne s'immobilisa et elle fut obligée de faire de même. Plusieurs Berserkers en armure leur bloquaient le passage.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Shamio pour les compter et comprendre que la situation était critique. Le groupe de soldats en armure noire paraissait de force mineure mais chacun d'eux dégageait tout de même suffisamment de cosmos pour mériter qu'elle s'en préoccupe. Le vrai problème venait surtout des deux hommes dont l'armure sombre tirait aussi sur le rouge par endroits. Ils devaient commander les autres. La jeune femme s'efforça de respirer doucement sous le masque qui commençait à lui tenir très chaud. Cheyenne était plus immobile qu'une statue sous les nombreux regards fixés sur elle.

Passée une seconde, l'un des deux officiers fit un pas en avant. Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs sous sa frange couleur d'améthyste.

- Vous êtes encerclés, déclara-t-il d'une voix posée où affleurait un léger accent. Je vous conseille de vous rendre sans résistance, cela vous évitera des souffrances superflues.

Shamio ne prit pas la peine de répondre. La colère lui tordait le ventre. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser les capturer, c'était impensable ! Il fallait tenter quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Cheyenne n'était pas de taille à tenir tête aux deux chefs de troupe, heureusement ils n'en savaient rien. Toutes les deux avaient complètement masqué leur cosmo énergie, il leur était impossible de savoir. Il était préférable pour Shamio de ne pas dévoiler son identité et sa puissance tout de suite. Elle pouvait toutefois se battre malgré son énergie bridée.

La jeune déesse se redressa lentement et adressa un geste presque imperceptible à Cheyenne. L'Amazone terrorisée eut l'air de comprendre. Face à elles, l'homme qui avait parlé s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais Shamio ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle plongea brusquement sur le soldat en armure noire qui se trouvait à sa gauche, près de Cheyenne. Son coude s'enfonça violemment dans l'estomac de l'homme et un fracas métallique retentit dans l'air tandis qu'il se retrouvait projeté au sol, plusieurs mètres plus loin. Cheyenne se mit aussitôt à courir vers l'espace libéré. Shamio eut tout juste le temps de se redresser, les Berserkers étaient déjà sur elle. Renonçant à suivre sa compagne, elle se retourna pour leur faire face. Une minute et Cheyenne aurait le temps de disparaître.

Ils étaient trois à fondre sur elle mais elle allait plus vite qu'eux. Elle distinguait chacun de leur geste qui ne dépassait pas la vitesse du son. Changeant de point d'appui, elle pivota sur elle-même. Les coups s'abattirent soudain sur elle dans une série d'éclairs et Shamio accéléra pour les éviter ou en neutraliser quelques uns. Ses mains partirent, paumes ouvertes ; elle martela les trois hommes avec rapidité et précision, sur tous leurs points vitaux. Quand elle s'arrêta, ils s'écroulèrent derrière elle en crachant un flot de sang. Les autres attaquaient déjà. Shamio libéra un peu de cosmos argenté et un courant électrique parcourut ses membres.

Elle allait si vite que chacun de ses gestes étaient davantage un réflexe qu'une attaque mûrement réfléchie. Ses poings et ses pieds fendaient l'air et percutaient tout ce qui se trouvait à leur portée. L'un des soldats dans son dos balança alors une attaque ; la boule de cosmos crépitante toucha sa hanche avant qu'elle n'ait fini de s'écarter. Shamio sentit la morsure de la brûlure tandis qu'un pan de sa tunique était emporté. Sa fureur décupla. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réaliser quoi que ce soit, son énergie se concentrait dans ses mains, électrisait ses doigts. Elle projeta son attaque en poussant un cri qui se confondit presque instantanément avec ceux des Berserkers qu'elle visait. Plusieurs corps partirent s'encastrer dans le sol ou contre les murs des batiments les plus proches. Shamio s'immobilisa à nouveau, les bras et les jambes encore tremblants sous la puissance de l'attaque.

Le masque sur son visage lui tenait de plus en plus chaud mais elle ne put se résoudre à l'enlever. S'obligeant à respirer calmement, elle s'assura que Cheyenne était saine et sauve à l'autre bout du toit. L'Amazone était debout, cernée par d'autres soldats qui les avaient prises à revers. Shamio marmonna un juron. Elle n'avait tué que quelque uns des hommes qu'elle avait frappé, certains, dans un état lamentable, essayaient péniblement de se relever. Ils étaient trop nombreux même s'ils étaient moins puissants qu'elle, elle était obligée de l'admettre. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de tous les neutraliser mais l'un des deux chefs l'interrompit soudain en avançant vers elle.

- Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien, admit-il sans sourciller. Il va donc falloir que je me charge moi-même de te donner une leçon.

Son armure couvrait davantage son corps que celle de ses soldats. Shamio se demanda quel était son rang à Arkham et à quel degré de puissance elle devait s'attendre. Elle commençait à paniquer. Cheyenne était immobilisée, elle-même était dans l'incapacité totale de fausser compagnie à ses assaillants et pour couronner le tout, elles étaient nettement inférieures en nombre et en force. Les choses allaient de pis en pis.

- Tu seras heureux d'apprendre que j'ai reçu l'ordre de ne pas vous tuer, reprit l'homme. L'empereur vous veut vivants.

Il eut un sourire mauvais. Son cosmos enflait autour de lui, faisant luire les parties rouges de son armure.

- Par contre, j'ai le droit de vous abîmer un peu. Il suffira que vous soyez encore en état de parler.

Shamio se mordit la joue pour ne pas cracher un flot d'insultes. Son aura argentée bouillonna, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à la contenir. Le Berserker choisit ce moment-là pour passer à l'attaque.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Shamio pour constater que l'homme était d'un niveau bien supérieur à celui des soldats en noir. Il passa le mur du son et accéléra encore avant de libérer son attaque qui explosa en plusieurs milliers de rayons meurtriers. La jeune femme eut moins d'une seconde pour appréhender la technique. Instinctivement, elle sut qu'elle pourrait parer certains rayons mais pas d'autres qui étaient trop puissants. Elle disparut dans un flash.

Le monde devint un écran noir strié d'éclairs. Elle avait les mains auréolées de cosmos. Sans réfléchir, elle choisit de filer droit sur son adversaire et jongla entre les rayons qu'elle pulvérisait parfois du tranchant de la main. Le Berserker attaquait à nouveau. Shamio esquiva sans s'arrêter et balança son poing. L'homme évita de justesse, leurs coups s'entrechoquèrent en crépitant. Ils se repoussèrent l'un l'autre et la jeune femme décida d'accélérer encore. Elle avait du cosmos pur dans les veines. Les attaques se croisèrent à nouveau, cette fois Shamio dépassa la vitesse de la lumière, elle devint presque invisible. L'homme ne vit pas venir le coup. Il hurla tout à coup lorsque la puissance de la jeune déesse lui broya l'abdomen. Elle frappa plus de cent fois avant de concentrer davantage de cosmos dans sa main droite. Le Berserker n'aurait pas le temps de réagir. Après un pas en arrière pour prendre plus d'élan, Shamio porta le coup final mais une surface dure s'interposa au dernier moment entre elle et sa victime. Elle était tellement ivre de vitesse qu'elle mit un moment à réaliser la situation. Son poing avait été stoppé par une grande main gantée de métal.

- La fête est finie, gronda une voix quelque part au-dessus d'elle.

Une imposante silhouette la séparait maintenant de l'homme qu'elle s'apprêtait à tuer. Shamio leva lentement les yeux et croisa un regard gris acier menaçant, à moitié masqué par l'ombre d'un casque. Contrairement aux autres, son armure était entièrement rouge, d'une profonde couleur sang. Il émanait de lui une puissance paralysante.

C'était l'homme contre lequel elle s'était battue lors de sa précédente visite à Arkham. A une différence près. Cette fois, il était en pleine possession de ses moyens, c'était presque terrifiant. Shamio dégagea sa main et bondit en arrière, le corps tendu comme un arc.

-o§o-

Posté en hauteur, Alas avait observé attentivement le déroulement des combats. Il avait décidé de ne pas intervenir tout de suite.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à ses hommes pour rattraper les deux fugitifs et les encercler. Evidemment, ceux-ci n'avaient nullement l'intention de se rendre aussi facilement ; Alas s'en était presque réjoui, il ne demandait qu'un prétexte pour briser quelques os. Et, de fait, les voleurs avaient opposé une résistance honorable. Ou plutôt, l'un d'entre eux.

Alas reconnut rapidement l'homme qu'il avait affronté la dernière fois ; l'autre évitait toujours soigneusement de se battre et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Son compagnon se démenait comme un beau diable pour le protéger et lui permettre de s'échapper, comme s'il était quelqu'un de très important, qui ne s'abaissait pas à échanger des coups. Alas devait bien reconnaître que l'autre se battait pour deux, et largement. Il ne dégageait que très peu de cosmos pourtant. Son aura argentée paraissait atteindre le niveau de ses meilleurs lieutenant mais Alas se méfiait. Le fugitif savait masquer entièrement son énergie, il était donc impossible d'évaluer la puissance qu'il pouvait encore dissimuler.

Les premiers affrontements avaient tourné en faveur du voleur qui, semblait-il, était loin d'être un novice. Le général Stratège ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la grâce avec laquelle il se déplaçait et la souplesse dont il faisait preuve en portant ses coups. C'était un style de combat bien différent de ce qui était enseigné à Arkham mais Alas ne put y mettre le doigt dessus.

Maus avait finalement pris les choses en main en constatant que ses hommes n'étaient pas de taille. Alas redoubla alors d'attention. Il avait formé son lieutenant lui-même et connaissait ses capacités, il était curieux de savoir si le voleur ferait le poids. Et à sa grande stupeur, il le faisait.

Les premières minutes, les deux adversaires se situaient manifestement à un niveau égal. Les attaques s'annulaient de part et d'autre, sans jamais provoquer de dégats notables. L'aura du voleur s'était alors mise à enfler, presque rien, juste ce qu'il fallait pour surpasser Maus. Alas s'était figé, fasciné. En un instant, la situation avait complètement basculé. Maus se retrouva en difficulté. L'homme ne mettrait dès lors pas plus de quelques secondes avant de le tuer.

Alas était sidéré. Le cosmos du fugitif, qui était pourtant si faible, ne cessait d'augmenter à volonté, selon les besoins qu'il en avait. Jusqu'où pouvait-il aller ainsi ? Une excitation familière envahit le général Stratège. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. La nuit s'avérait décidément beaucoup plus intéressante qu'il n'avait osé l'espérer. Il remit alors son casque et se prépara à intervenir.

Il serra davantage le poing sur celui qui s'était écrasé dans sa paume et l'énergie argentée qui l'enveloppait s'éteignit dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Sa propre puissance ne demandait qu'à exploser mais il la retint encore. Arès voulait les voleurs vivants, il était hors de question de se laisser aller.

D'un signe il ordonna à ses hommes d'emporter Maus qui gisait à terre à ses pieds. Le lieutenant était aux limites de l'inconscience et ne pourrait plus affronter quiconque ce soir. Puis Alas intima aux soldats de ne pas intervenir dans la suite.

Le voleur n'avait pas bougé, son poing était toujours au creux du sien. Alas s'étonna de ce qu'une si grande force puisse émaner d'une si petite main. L'homme lui-même était d'ailleurs d'une taille inférieure à la moyenne. Plus petit, plus chétif. Le général resserra encore sa prise et cette fois, l'intrus se dégagea avant de faire un bond en arrière. Il était entièrement habillé de noir, on ne distinguait rien de lui mis à part ses yeux, aussi bleus que le ciel, qui contrastaient incroyablement avec la couleur du reste de son vêtement. Alas planta résolument son regard dans celui de l'homme.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il froidement et, par réflexe, en grec. Aux ordres de qui agissez-vous ?

Comme il s'y était attendu, le voleur ne répondit pas, pas plus que son compagnon qui se tenait immobile quelques mètres plus loin. Toutefois, Alas savait qu'il avait compris ; le regard bleu se durcit, refléta une haine brûlante.

- Ce n'est pas grave, reprit Alas en esquissant un pâle sourire. Quand j'en aurais terminé avec vous, vous me supplierez de vous laisser parler.

Il vit l'homme se tendre à ces mots, comme s'il avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Parfait. Alas était déjà prêt à réagir lorsque le voleur se jeta sur lui. Il disparut soudain et le poing de l'homme frappa dans le vide. L'air vibra, ondula sous l'effet de leurs déplacements invisibles. Brusquement, le cosmos argenté percuta l'aura rouge sang.

Sa rapidité était ahurissante mais Alas parvenait à le voir bouger. Il évita un coup, en repoussa violemment un autre et balança une boule d'énergie qui s'encastra dans la falaise. L'homme projeta son coude vers son estomac ; Alas agrippa son poignet pour le déséquilibrer et eut tout juste le temps de repérer le pied qui faucha l'air au niveau de sa tête. Ils bondirent chacun de leur côté pour se dégager puis s'élancèrent aussitôt. L'atmosphère semblait chargée d'électricité, elle hérissait les cheveux et la peau.

Alas augmenta légèrement sa vitesse. Il n'était pas encore au maximum de ses capacités mais il savait que l'homme non plus. Celui-ci prévoyait chacun de ses gestes et effectuait immédiatement la parade. Pour le moment, ils étaient de force égale. Le général Stratège décida d'accélérer un peu les choses.

L'homme avait un jeu de jambe irréprochable. Alas calqua ses pas sur les siens tandis que leurs coups s'abattaient de part et d'autre. Le son des impacts faisait trembler le sol, les ondes de choc provoquaient des flashes lumineux dans la nuit. Alas arrêta soudain un flot de cosmos argenté crépitant au creux de ses paumes mais il n'eut pas le temps de le renvoyer à son propriétaire. L'homme venait de gagner une demi seconde, il attaqua avec toute sa puissance et le coup fit exploser la roche à l'endroit précis où se tenait Alas un instant auparavant. Ce dernier contre-attaquait déjà. Son genou érafla les côtes de son adversaire qui effectua un bond sur ses mains et balança une nouvelle béquille. Alas plongea dans le minuscule espace laissé sans défense sur le flanc gauche du voleur. Un coude se dressa sur son chemin, il l'avait prévu. Le général poussa encore sa vitesse d'un cran et libéra une pluie de coups chargés d'énergie. Mais l'homme le suivit. Alas lui-même avait du mal à distinguer le détail des attaques échangées à présent. Ils avaient tous deux atteint la vitesse de la lumière, le champ de bataille n'était plus qu'un chaos de rayons lumineux.

Le souffle court, Alas ne laissa rien paraître de son inquiétude. Ses yeux avaient à peine le temps de voir les mouvements de l'homme. Il évita les coups de son mieux, ses mains fauchaient l'air comme des centaines de lames. L'homme frappait dans le vide lui aussi mais Alas savait qu'il cherchait à détourner son attention. Visiblement, son adversaire avait une légère prédilection pour le côté droit. Alas joua le jeu. Il rata volontairement un pas dans le rythme effréné de leurs échanges et laissa passer un coup de pied qui lui toucha le sommet de l'épaule. L'homme prit cela pour un signe de fatigue. Il balança un nouvel enchaînement et Alas repéra instantanément le coup qui était dangereux dans le lot. Il le bloqua brusquement avec les poignets avant de répliquer. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il s'était fait piéger. La feinte de l'homme n'était pas double mais triple. Alas n'eut même pas une seconde pour jouer son dernier atout. Le coude percuta soudain sa mâchoire avec une telle violence qu'il crut un instant qu'elle était brisée. Alas fut projeté en arrière et laboura le sol sur plusieurs mètres.

Haletant, le général Stratège prit un instant pour que les points lumineux qui dansaient devant ses yeux disparaissent. Il avait le visage en feu, son coeur paraissait être remonté pour cogner dans sa mâchoire. Son casque avait volé jusqu'au bosquet à plusieurs mètres de là. Heureusement, c'était sa seule blessure. Il se redressa prestement en essuyant le sang qui coulait aux commissures de ses lèvres ; il avait du se mordre la langue en tombant.

Face à lui, l'homme habillé en noir lui faisait dos. Il était encore debout. Alas sourit. Contrairement à lui, le voleur ne portait pas d'armure. Se sachant piégé, Alas avait lancé une dernière attaque que son adversaire n'avait pu éviter. Le général baissa les yeux vers son poing qui avait emporté tout un pan du masque en tissu de son opposant dans sa chute. Tout à coup, l'homme se plia en deux et cracha un flot de sang par terre. Le coup lui avait percuté le flanc gauche. Alas avança calmement vers lui.

- C'est terminé, tu n'es plus en état de te battre, déclara-t-il.

Le voleur était tombé à genoux et se tenait l'abdomen. Le morceau de masque arraché avait mis à jour tout un côté de son visage ainsi que la bouche et le cou.

- On va enfin voir à quoi tu ressembles, railla-t-il.

Le général Stratège referma le poing sur le tissu restant et l'ôta d'un coup sec, ce qui provoqua un gémissement de la part de l'homme. Ebahi, Alas vit une épaisse crinière de boucles blondes retomber jusqu'au sol. Il jura tout bas, les yeux écarquillés.

- Une femme ? souffla-t-il.

La femme en question releva un visage haineux vers lui. Du sang lui couvrait le menton. Ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs. Alas fronça les sourcils et jeta vivement le reste du masque par terre. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Une femme. C'était une femme qui venait de mettre tous ses soldats au tapis, qui s'était débarassé de Maus et qui était parvenu à lui tenir tête aussi longtemps. Il porta une main à sa mâchoire douloureuse. Elle avait même réussi à le frapper. Et quelle force ! Alas serra les dents, furieux.

- Arrêtez-les ! aboya-t-il aux hommes qui lui restaient.

Les soldats s'exécutèrent dans un sursaut. Au sommet du toit, le deuxième voleur, qui n'avait pas bougé jusqu'à présent, envoya brusquement un coup au visage du Berserker qui s'était avancé pour le maîtriser. Alas se pencha alors et agrippa la femme blonde par le col pour la hisser sur ses pieds.

- Toi là-haut ! cria-t-il, fulminant. Encore un geste de travers et je tranche la gorge de ton charmant garde du corps !

Pour illustrer ses propos, il referma le poing sur le cou de la jeune femme et se mit à serrer. Elle gémit de douleur, faiblement, mais son compagnon l'entendit. Alas le vit relâcher sa garde et les soldats se saisirent de lui. En quelques secondes, le deuxième voleur était jeté à genoux aux pieds du général Stratège, les mains solidement liées. Alas contempla les deux intrus côte à côte. Puis, sur une intuition, il arracha violemment le masque du second. Cette fois, c'est une chevelure brune qui dégrindola vers le sol. Deux femmes. Le général poussa un rugissement étouffé.

- Emmenez-les jusqu'au palais et enfermez-les ! ordonna-t-il. Je veux qu'on surveille le moindre de leur geste jusqu'à l'aube, au moindre relâchement c'est la totalité des gardes que je ferai passer au fouet !

Aucun de ses soldats ne se permit de protester. Son second lieutenant prit les choses en mains et distribua des ordres brefs chargés de nervosité. Alas ferma les yeux pour se calmer tandis que le groupe entier disparaissaient derrière lui. Il se força à respirer profondément mais son coeur battait toujours aussi vite. Dès qu'il serait mis au courant des évènements de la nuit, Arès voudrait qu'on lui amène les deux prisonniers. Alas ne pouvait pas jeter deux femmes devant son trône et lui expliquer que c'était ces deux adolescentes qui avaient volé son casque ! De quoi aurait-il l'air ? Il se mordit un poing et poussa une bordée de jurons avant de balancer un coup de pied dans son propre casque qui gisait sous un arbre. L'objet ricocha contre un rocher dans un fracas métallique.

-o§o-

Shamio fut réveillée par une douleur cuisante dans les poignets. Elle grogna et chercha à remuer mais le regretta aussitôt car une douleur plus grande encore lui laboura le flanc. Perclue de fatigue, elle battit lourdement des paupières pour faire le point sur le paysage flou qui l'entourait.

Elle avait dû perdre connaissance, elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il faisait sombre et l'air était chargé d'odeurs de terre, de moisi, d'urine et de sueur. Cela sentait le sang également mais elle jugea que cela émanait probablement de sa blessure. La pièce était petite, sans fenêtre et les murs de pierre étaient tachés d'humidité. La seule lumière venait du quatrième mur qui était en fait une grille menant à un couloir. Plusieurs personnes montaient la garde non loin, elle pouvait entendre leur voix et le bruit de leurs pas.

Les Berserkers avaient dû la jeter dans une cellule quelque part dans les sous-sols du palais et non loin des égouts. L'idée, à peine formulée, se vit confirmée par le cliquetis métallique qui accompagna son changement de position. Shamio leva la tête et s'aperçut qu'on lui avait attaché les poignets en hauteur à l'aide de grosses chaînes de métal lourdes comme du plomb. Un bruit se fit alors entendre du fond de la cellule, du coin le plus sombre.

- Shamio, tu es réveillée ? murmura une voix.

Shamio se figea.

- Cheyenne, c'est toi ?

- Par tous les dieux, soupira l'Amazone. Tu es restée inconsciente pendant plus d'une heure. Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai mal partout, grimaça-t-elle. Je crois que je perds encore du sang... Où sommes-nous ?

Un nouveau cliquetis attesta d'une tentative de Cheyenne pour changer de position. Acclimatée à l'obscurité à présent, Shamio vit qu'elle avait été attachée de la même façon qu'elle, à genoux, les mains au-dessus de la tête.

- Sous le palais, répondit l'Amazone. Ils nous ont fait descendre plusieurs niveaux avant de nous jeter dans ce cachot puant.

- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont frappée ?

- Non. Leur chef, celui contre qui tu t'es battue, avec l'armure rouge, leur a formellement interdit de nous faire le moindre mal, expliqua-t-elle. Je crois qu'il veut nous garder en bon état pour nous livrer à Arès. Il a posté des dizaines d'hommes pour nous surveiller et les chaînes que l'on a aux poignets absorbent la moindre étincelle de cosmos, j'ai déjà testé.

Shamio jura entre ses dents puis laissa retomber sa tête en arrière contre le mur. Elle avait l'impression de peser des tonnes, son front était couvert de sueur et sa bouche pâteuse. Elle devait avoir de la fièvre. C'était un cauchemar. Jamais elles ne parviendraient à sortir de là, la jeune femme pouvait déjà imaginer la panique qui secouerait le Sanctuaire des Astres lorsque l'on se rendrait compte de leur disparition. Ce n'était cependant pas le pis. Arès leur ferait payer très cher le vol du casque. A l'autre bout du cachot, Cheyenne avait manifestement suivi le même raisonnement.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous tuer ? interrogea-t-elle doucement.

Shamio fronça douloureusement les sourcils et s'obstina à regarder le plafond.

- Ils vont nous faire parler d'abord, dit-elle. Ils voudront savoir d'où l'on vient, pour qui on travaille.

Elle commençait tout juste à réaliser ce que leur capture allait entraîner comme catastrophes. Shamio s'en voulait d'avoir entraîné l'Amazone là-dedans.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? fit cette dernière.

Il y avait clairement de la peur dans sa voix mais Shamio était incapable de la rassurer. Dès qu'Arès la verrait, il la reconnaîtrait, elle le savait. Il n'avait pas réussi à la tuer dix ans plus tôt, il le ferait aujourd'hui. Mais comment avouer ça à Cheyenne ? Shamio avait honte d'elle-même, de les avoir fourrées dans cette situation et d'être incapable de les en sortir. Adam avait raison depuis le début, elle aurait dû arrêter ces escapades trop risquées tant qu'il était encore temps. La jeune déesse chercha quelque chose à dire pour apaiser les angoisses de sa compagne mais ne trouva rien. Le silence ne dura toutefois pas longtemps car des bruits de voix leur parvinrent brusquement de l'autre bout du couloir. Il y avait plusieurs hommes, sans doute des gardes, et une femme. Sa voix était moins grave quoiqu'un peu rauque. Shamio ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se disaient, ils ne parlaient pas en grec. Elle se souvint alors que tous ici avaient un léger accent. Ce devait être du latin, Mikérinos lui avait expliqué un jour que les Berserkers d'Arès étaient tous bilingues.

Les voix claquaient dans l'air, les différentes personnes présentes semblaient en désaccord. Shamio entendit finalement la femme lâcher sèchement quelques mots et un retentissant cliquetis métallique s'éleva du bout du couloir. Les bruits de pas reprirent. Une vieille femme apparut alors devant leur cellule, suivie d'un garde qui lui ouvrit docilement la grille pour la laisser entrer. Elle lui adressa encore deux mots et l'homme s'éclipsa. Shamio ne bougea pas, méfiante.

La vieille femme, une sacoche à la main, vint droit sur elle. Après avoir posé ses affaires au sol, elle s'agenouilla péniblement, non sans émettre un grognement mécontent. Elle avait les cheveux blancs comme neige, relevés en chignon sur le haut du crâne et portait un tablier de cuir qui sentait très fort. Crispée, Shamio la vit fouiller dans son petit sac avant d'en tirer une paire de ciseaux menaçant. La jeune femme s'agita.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? gronda-t-elle en essayant vainement de s'écarter.

Elle ne put aller bien loin à cause des chaînes et ne réussit qu'à se provoquer une vive douleur dans le flanc. La vieille femme n'avait même pas relevé les yeux vers elle.

- Economise ta salive, ma fille, siffla-t-elle sèchement. Plus vite j'en aurai fini et plus vite nous aurons la paix toutes les deux. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Sa voix rocailleuse contenait elle aussi un faible accent. Avant que Shamio ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, la vieille femme avait découpé la tunique de tissu qu'elle portait pour mettre sa blessure à jour. Elles grimacèrent toutes les deux : la femme, de dégoût et Shamio, de douleur.

- _Hercle !_ Quel sinistre imbécile, grommela la vieille femme. Je ne suis pas là pour réparer les pots qu'il casse !

Shamio ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait mais ces paroles ne lui étaient de toute façon pas adressées. La vieille femme se parlait visiblement à elle-même. Elle fouilla à nouveau dans sa sacoche à la recherche d'un flacon au contenu non identifié et de morceaux de chiffons. Shamio se rasséréna en comprenant qu'elle était là pour la soigner et non pour la torturer. Les deux notions se révélèrent pourtant très proches quand la guérisseuse plaqua une compresse imbibée d'alcool mentholé sur sa blessure à vif. Shamio se raidit d'un coup et serra les dents pour ne pas hurler mais la douleur devint si intense que son champ de vision commença à s'obscurcir. Elle échappa soudain un cri déchirant, pantelante, le visage en sueur. Son corps ne se détendit qu'une fois le chiffon retiré. Shamio tremblait de la tête aux pieds, elle fut envahie par la nausée.

- Cesse donc de hurler, tempêta la vieille femme. C'est bon signe si tu as mal, cela signifie que tu es encore en vie.

Sonnée, Shamio n'eut pas la force de contester cet adage douteux, elle l'entendit seulement pester après un dénommé Alas qui reçut en quelques secondes l'équivalent de tout ce qui se faisait en matière d'insultes. La douleur eut au moins le mérite de l'anesthésier suffisamment pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte que la vieille femme était en train de la recoudre avec une aiguille de la taille d'un cure-dent. Brusquement, quelque chose de froid et épais se posa sur sa blessure et le contact calma la douleur. La guérisseuse étala soigneusement la pommade verdâtre avant de lui mettre un bandage. Une écoeurante odeur de plante et d'alcool flottait dans la cellule.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi me soignez-vous si c'est pour me tuer après ? demanda Shamio.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, répliqua la guérisseuse. Ce sont les ordres d'Alas. Il n'est pas dans son intérêt que tu arrives devant Arès brûlante de fièvre et incapable d'aligner deux mots.

Shamio tressaillit lorsque la vieille femme serra le bandage trop fort.

- Alas ? articula-t-elle.

- _Ita, _le général Stratège, expliqua-t-elle. Ne le remercie surtout pas trop vite, il ne fait jamais rien par charité.

Shamio n'en doutait pas une seconde. La guérisseuse termina rapidement ses soins de première nécessité et quitta la cellule aussi gracieusement qu'elle y était entrée, sans cesser de pester entre ses dents. La grille se referma alors d'un coup sec et le silence revint peu à peu.

Cheyenne, qui n'avait pas manifesté le moindre signe de présence durant toute l'intervention de la vieille femme – probablement de peur de subir ses mauvais traitements elle aussi – recommença à remuer.

- Ca va ? s'enquit-elle.

Le feu de la blessure se calmait peu à peu.

- Oui, répondit Shamio. Elle m'a posé des points de suture et un pansement, tout va bien. Je crois qu'elle disait la vérité.

- Je sais, dit l'Amazone, la voix tremblante. L'homme en rouge, celui que tout le monde nomme général, a dit que l'on nous mènerait devant Arès à l'aube.

Elle respirait par saccades.

- Cela fait des heures que nous sommes ici, murmura Cheyenne. Le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever.

La jeune déesse cessa de respirer et ses mains se crispèrent sur les chaînes. Un noeud douloureux se forma dans son ventre. Elle ferma les yeux très fort, espérant que peut-être, cela suffirait à ce qu'elle se réveille. En silence, elle adressa une prière à Apollon.

-o§o-

Adam sentit quelque chose de froid le traverser de part en part, comme une brume glacée. Il lâcha le livre qu'il était en train de feuilleter et l'ouvrage tomba sur le tapis avant de glisser sous la table de sa bibliothèque personnelle. Brusquement, la nuit lui parut hostile, pleine d'ombres mouvantes. Le jeune homme reprit doucement son souffle et son regard translucide balaya la pièce déserte. L'aube ne tarderait pas à se lever, dehors le ciel s'éclaircissait déjà.

La sensation avait disparu, cela n'avait duré que le temps d'un battement de coeur. Durant ce minuscule instant, il lui avait semblé se trouver dans un endroit exigu et sombre, couvert d'humidité. Il se passa lentement une main sur le visage. La peur s'était effacée elle aussi. Il se pencha pour récupérer son livre mais ne l'ouvrit pas. La lecture ne l'attirait plus du tout. Quelque chose venait de se produire, l'onde avait résonné dans tout son corps. Un arrière goût amer traînait sur sa langue, comme chaque fois que ses intuitions se réalisaient.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 7 : Imposture

-o§o-

Il ôta son casque et le posa sur l'une des tables qui bordaient le grand couloir avant de partir à grands pas vers la porte du fond. Son armure cliquetait à chacun de ses pas dans l'immensité du palais désert. Elle était encore couverte de poussière suite à son combat contre la petite voleuse mais il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de problèmes esthétiques. Les évènements de la nuit n'étaient bien évidemment pas passés inaperçus, surtout pas d'Arès, et l'empereur l'avait convoqué séance tenante dans l'amphithéâtre. L'aube se levait à peine, la journée promettait d'être longue.

La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, ses muscles le tiraillaient. Il avait passé presque une heure à distribuer des ordres à tour de bras, afin qu'on s'occupe des blessés, qu'on emporte les morts, qu'on ramasse les débris. Il s'était aussi assuré qu'une section entière surveille les cachos ; il avait pris soin de suffisamment menacer Tram, son deuxième lieutenant, pour que celui-ci ne relâche pas son attention une seule seconde. Il était absolument inenvisageable que les deux prisonnières lui échappent maintenant, il ne le tolèrerait pas. Pendant ce temps-là, un messager s'occupait de prévenir l'empereur de tout ce qu'il se passait. Alas avait fait un détour par le baraquement de Mana avant de se rendre au palais. La blessure de la petite voleuse était plutôt vilaine et il fallait que quelqu'un s'en occupe, il n'avait nullement l'intention de la laisser mourir – même si cette petite garce le méritait – du moins, pas pour l'instant.

Alas se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les écarter de son visage. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que cet adversaire incroyable puisse être une femme. Il revit brièvement son regard bleu brûlant de haine. Il fallait qu'il sâche d'où elle venait, par qui elle avait été entraînée.

Ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il était parvenu devant la haute porte en bronze, il fut ramené à lui par la voix de l'un des deux gardes qui lui dit qu'il allait être annoncé. Le général Stratège hocha silencieusement la tête et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, les battants qui fermaient l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvraient. Alas entra d'un pas ferme.

Il longea la petite allée plongée dans la pénombre, conscient que le regard de l'empereur était déjà braqué sur lui. Le dieu de la guerre était assis sur l'estrade en face, sur son grand siège impérial. Ce jour-là il avait revêtu une tunique rouge sang, couverte d'une toge immaculée qui retombait en milliers de plis grâcieux sur ses genoux. Alas déboucha sur la petite scène et s'aperçut que, comme il s'en était douté, plusieurs autres personnes étaient éparpillées sur les gradins, dans toute la pièce. Arès avait convoqué les trois autres généraux mais aussi tous ceux qui avaient affaire à la gérance du Sanctuaire ainsi que ses scribes. Ce n'était pas tout, Keroe était là lui aussi, bien que ce ne fut pas sa place. Le gamin de sept ans était assis près d'Arès, observant son père avec vénération. Nullement impressionné, Alas s'avança jusque devant l'estrade et salua avec respect.

- Seigneur, dit-il.

L'empereur éleva un bras cerclé d'un bracelet en bronze pour lui signifier de se redresser.

- Nous n'attendions plus que toi, Alas, fit-il. Il semble que la nuit ait été longue et que tu aies plusieurs choses à raconter. J'ai cru comprendre que l'affaire avait un rapport avec le vol.

Il pianotait lentement des doigts sur l'accoudoir de son siège. Alas hocha la tête.

- Les deux voleurs sont revenus cette nuit, expliqua-t-il. Ils se sont introduits dans le Sanctuaire de la même façon que précédemment.

- Est-on absolument sûr que c'était bien les mêmes voleurs ?

Le général Stratège laissa glisser son regard vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Le vieillard faisait parti des conseillers de l'empereur depuis des années et comme à son habitude, avait la langue trop bien pendue. Alas s'était douté qu'il aurait à affronter plusieurs critiques, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Le Sénat avait une passion pour la polémique, surtout lorsque celle-ci le concernait, lui.

- J'en suis sûr, Haton, répondit Alas calmement. Pour une obscure raison, les deux individus ont ramené leur précédent butin avec eux. Ils avaient manifestement l'intention de nous le rendre.

Ces quelques mots déclenchèrent une tempête de protestations et d'exclamations indignées ou incrédules. Tous y allèrent de leur propre opinion en élevant de plus en plus la voix.

- C'est ridicule !

- Je demande des preuves !

- Où est le casque ? s'écria Haton par-dessus le tumulte.

Arès, le visage fermé et menaçant, éleva à nouveau un bras autoritaire pour demander le silence. Chacun fut obligé de se rasseoir, rouge d'indignation. L'empereur baissa la tête vers le général Stratège qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Tu insinues que tu as récupéré le casque ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, seigneur, répondit Alas. Je me suis permis de le faire apporter dans tes appartements, il est indemne.

Un nouveau vent de murmures agita l'assemblée. Arès réclama le silence.

- Bien. As-tu une explication à tout ceci, Alas ? fit-il.

- Pas pour le moment. Les voleurs ont opposé une belle résistance contre mes hommes mais nous les avons capturés. L'un d'eux est grièvement blessé. Ils sont en ce moment-même dans les cachots du palais, prêts pour un interrogatoire en règles. Je n'attends que ton autorisation, seigneur.

Alas serra légèrement les poings, se demandant s'il devait on non révéler au Sénat que les deux voleurs étaient des femmes. Ils le sauraient tous dans quelques heures mais le scandale risquait d'être terrible. Face à lui, l'empereur paraissait satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre mais il ne s'autorisa pas pour autant le moindre sourire. Un feu rageur brillait toujours dans ses prunelles sombres.

- Excellent, gronda-t-il. Tu as mon autorisation, général Stratège. Je veux voir ces deux hommes dans la grande salle d'ici une heure pour un interrogatoire.

Alas s'inclina.

- Il me faut leur identité et le nom de leur commanditaire avant ce soir et j'emploierai tous les moyens nécessaires pour cela, reprit Arès. Il est hors de question qu'ils sortent d'ici à nouveau. Dès que j'aurai appris tout ce qui les concerne, ils seront exécutés.

Personne dans l'amphithéâtre ne se permit de prononcer un mot. La voix de l'empereur tremblait encore de colère et un silence de mort finit par tomber sur l'ensemble du Sénat. Seuls les grattements des stylets des scribes troublaient le silence. Ils notaient toute la progression de la réunion et les décisions prises, notamment celle de faire exécuter les deux voleurs. Cette fois, les conseillers n'auraient pas à organiser de jugement, Arès ne laisserait pas la moindre chance aux prisonniers de pouvoir s'en tirer.

Alas acquiesça, hésitant. Finalement, il jugea préférable d'affronter le cyclone tout de suite, il ne gagnerait rien à attendre. Arès n'apprécierait certainement pas d'être mis au pied du mur en présence des deux concernées.

- Seigneur... commença-t-il. Il y a encore une chose que je me dois de préciser.

L'empereur l'observa un instant, semblant se demander ce qu'il pouvait encore y avoir de si grave qu'il emploie un ton si confus.

- Eh bien ? interrogea-t-il.

Alas frotta distraitement son pouce contre son index.

- C'est à propos des deux prisonniers. Je pense que tu aimerais connaître un détail notable.

- Quel détail ? voulut savoir l'empereur.

Le général Stratège prit soin de pivoter légèrement sur ses pieds avant de faire son annonce, pour s'assurer d'avoir une vue dégagée sur l'ensemble du Sénat. La nouvelle ne manquerait pas de provoquer des réactions intéressantes.

- Ce sont des femmes, seigneur, lâcha-t-il.

Le mot terrible fit s'écarquiller plusieurs dizaines de paires d'yeux. Arès s'immobilisa, le visage impassible mais une flamme s'alluma dans son regard. Les gradins se gonflèrent de rumeurs et de murmures puis d'exclamations, de protestations et de cris. Soudain, les conseillers quittèrent leur place, les généraux se levèrent ; le brouhaha devint assourdissant.

-o§o-

Alas poussa avec soulagement les grandes portes de l'amphithéâtre pour s'éloigner dans le couloir. La réunion avait finalement pris fin, après d'interminables minutes de chaos, de questions, de jurons et de menaces durant lesquelles il avait été impossible, même pour l'empereur, d'obtenir à nouveau le silence. Le général Stratège était plutôt satisfait de la méchante couleur rouge qu'avaient pris les faces bouffies de certains sénateurs. Il n'y avait toutefois eu aucun infarctus, à croire qu'on ne pouvait pas en demander autant. Alas savait que sa dernière déclaration allait lui retomber sur le dos. C'était lui qui avait laissé les voleuses s'enfuir la première fois et on ne manquerait pas de le lui renvoyer à la figure. Il serra les poings, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment, les sénateurs aigris attendraient.

Alors que l'amphithéâtre libérait tous ses occupants par vagues dans le grand couloir, Alas se fraya un passage dans la foule de toges et de ventres bedonnants. Il récupéra son casque là où il l'avait laissé et partit en direction de ses quartiers.

- Eh Alas !

Il ralentit sa marche pour laisser Sijie le rattraper. Le général Illusionniste était en armure lui aussi, son casque sous le bras. Ses yeux verts lumineux pétillaient d'amusement, lançant presque autant de reflets que la peau sombre de son crâne glabre.

- Tu as fait sensation auprès de nos vénérables sénateurs, déclara-t-il avec un large sourire qui dévoila deux rangées de dents parfaites. Ces vieillards gonflés d'air ne sont pas près de s'en remettre !

Alas esquissa un léger sourire.

- Qu'ils ruminent, grommela-t-il. Cela les occupera pour un temps.

- Tu sais qu'ils ne vont pas te lâcher... objecta Sijie.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de dormir, répondit-il sombrement. Les sénateurs sont la dernière de mes préoccupations. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était nouveau pour moi.

Il marchait d'un pas ferme, le regard fixé droit devant lui. Sijie s'était calqué sur son rythme et le cliquetis de leur armure résonnait sur le sol de marbre.

- Oui, il vaut mieux penser à des détails plus réjouissants. Je suppose que tu es impatient d'aller « interroger » tes deux victimes, reprit le général Illusionniste. Quand je pense que c'était des femmes... L'empereur mettra des mois avant de décolérer. On peut dire que ça met un coup à notre fierté.

- Disons pour l'heure que cela en met surtout un à la mienne, rectifia Alas en adressant un bref coup d'oeil à son compagnon d'armes.

- Tu les as tout de même attrapées !

Sijie arquait des sourcils amusés. Apparemment, sa propre fierté n'était pas trop amochée. Le général Illusionniste faisait partie des rares Berserkers qui pouvaient prendre une telle chose avec philosophie. Il possédait un humour à toute épreuve. Alas faisait malheureusement partie de l'autre groupe.

- Oui, et je ne vais pas les quitter des yeux, tu peux me croire, fit ce dernier entre ses dents.

- Oh, je te crois, s'exclama Sijie. D'ailleurs, j'attends avec impatience le moment où ces demoiselles seront amenées devant notre seigneur et maître. Je ne voudrais rater ça pour rien au monde, pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose !

Pour sa part, Alas s'en serait bien passé. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, s'était battu, avait enchaîné les chocs émotionnels, venait d'affronter un troupeau de sénateurs mal intentionnés et il n'avait pas bu suffisamment de vin pour supporter tout cela. Il lui fallait un bain et une sieste avant de pouvoir enchaîner sur quoi que ce soit.

Il se sépara de Sijie au détour d'un couloir et traversa le reste du palais pour retrouver ses appartements. Le temple qu'il occupait constituait en quelques sortes une annexe au reste du bâtiment. Cet ingénieux système lui permettait qui plus est de bénéficier des services des domestiques du palais. Et c'était précisément ce dont il avait besoin.

-o§o-

Sa gorge était sèche et enflée, elle ne parvenait plus à trouver un peu de salive à avaler. Il lui était impossible d'évaluer le temps qu'elles avaient passé enfermées ici ; aucune lumière ne pénétrait dans cette partie des cachots. Ses bras lui faisaient mal, sa blessure lui faisait mal malgré les soins de la vieille femme, sa tête et ses genoux lui faisaient mal. Pourtant, le pis était encore cette soif atroce. Elle n'avait pas bu une goutte d'eau depuis si longtemps que sa langue avait doublé de volume. Sa fièvre avait un peu baissé mais elle se sentait lourde, faible et sa vue ne cessait de se troubler.

Shamio leva péniblement la tête et tenta de distinguer Cheyenne en face d'elle. L'Amazone avait fermé les yeux, menton sur la poitrine. La fatigue l'accablait elle aussi. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Il faisait tellement sombre dans ces maudits souterrains qu'elle se serait crue au beau milieu de la nuit. C'était toutefois impossible, il était forcément beaucoup plus tard, l'aube s'était peut-être même déjà levée. Shamio songea à Adam, à Zéphyr et Maya ainsi qu'à Mikérinos et Shunreï. S'ils pouvaient se douter un instant de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient. Elle imaginait parfaitement les neuf Reyaâs sur le pied de guerre, hérissées de colère et d'angoisse en apprenant la nouvelle. Que se passerait-il si Arès décidait de tenir sa promesse et de les exécuter toutes les deux ? Shamio avait refusé d'y penser jusque là mais elle était obligée d'envisager cette éventualité à présent. Si elles étaient mises au courant d'un tel sacrilège, les Amazones refuseraient de laisser le crime impuni. Elles exigeraient vengeance pour la mort de leur déesse et de l'une des leurs. Ce serait la guerre. Non pas une bataille pour un idéal ou la conquête d'un territoire, ce serait une pure série d'affrontements sanglants où seul compterait le nombre de morts arrachés au clan adverse. Ce serait un immense massacre. Shamio baissa la tête, accablée. Elle venait de mener toutes ses guerrières à la mort, par simple caprice. Une haine viscérale l'envahit à l'encontre du dieu de la guerre et de tous ses Berserkers. Elle les maudit tous, un par un, eux et leur famille, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et deux fois maudit cet hodieux général qui l'avait blessée et arrêtée.

Elle s'apprêtait à jeter bon nombre d'autres malédictions sur toute la population d'Arkham lorsqu'un retentissant bruit de serrure et de grille métallique déchira l'air croupi des cachots. Un groupe de soldats venait dans leur direction. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant leur cellule, Shamio les compta, par réflexe. Ils étaient cinq, vêtus d'armures de bronze, tous armés. La jeune femme chassa toute velléité de fuite lorsqu'un éclair de douleur traversa sa blessure.

L'homme de tête ouvrit la grille du cachot et donna quelques ordres brefs pour qu'on les détache. Shamio gémit quand deux Berserkers la remirent sèchement sur ses pieds. Elle se dégagea vivement, le regard noir.

- Je peux marcher toute seule, grinça-t-elle.

Elle regretta aussitôt sa témérité car un nouveau flot de douleur lui broya le flanc, l'obligeant à se replier sur son abdomen. Des points colorés dansèrent un moment sur l'écran noir de ses paupières. Cheyenne se mit alors à crier de l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Lâchez-la tout de suite ! Vous voyez bien qu'elle est blessée, sales brutes !

Shamio entendit le claquement caractéristique d'une gifle et dut se contenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas balancer une décharge de cosmos à la tête des cinq hommes. Ce genre d'action irréfléchie serait plus néfaste pour elle-même que pour les autres. Cheyenne se redressait déjà, une lueur narquoise dans le regard.

- Bande de laquets, lâcha-t-elle.

Cette fois le Berserker l'ignora et fit signe à ses hommes de les emmener. Shamio reçut une grande tape dans le dos et fut contrainte d'avancer. On leur avait laissé des chaînes aux poignets, le métal lui sciait la peau. Elle eut tout le mal du monde à faire fonctionner ses jambes après tant d'immobilité. Ses rotules étaient en feu.

On les fit sortir des souterrains à grand renforts de bousculades et de coups de lance dans les flancs. Cheyenne bouillait visiblement autant qu'elle mais elle avait eu la sagesse de ne pas manifester la moindre étincelle de cosmos, comme l'avait espéré Shamio. Moins les Berserkers en savaient sur elles, plus elles avaient de marge de manoeuvre.

Le trajet fut pénible, Shamio escalada difficilement les nombreux escaliers en s'efforçant de ne pas émettre le moindre grognement de douleur. Cheyenne l'observait avec inquiétude et compassion, elle brûlait manifestement de lui venir en aide mais les deux hommes qui l'encadraient n'était pas du même avis. La jeune déesse prit sur elle et essuya d'un geste vif la sueur qui tapissait son front. Elle comptait bien arriver la tête haute devant Arès. Fort heureusement, le spectacle du domaine d'Arkham en plein jour la détourna un instant de ses sombres pensées. En débouchant non loin de l'entrée principale du palais, une vue panoramique s'offrit à eux. Shamio s'immobilisa, la bouche ouverte de saisissement.

Les différents niveaux du sanctuaire étaient baignés par la lumière du soleil, une lumière éblouissante. Elle se déversait entre les ruelles pavées, les temples, les arènes et les colonnades comme une mer dorée. Le blanc des statues et des fontaines scintillait. Partout des gens circulaient, habillés de toges, de tuniques ou d'armures. Les sandales en cuir battaient le sol. Au loin, l'immense silhouette du volcan semblait moins menaçante qu'en pleine nuit. La terre qui le recouvrait était d'un rouge intense, parsemée de roches parfois noires comme du charbon. Tout autour, c'était des explosions de feuillages verdoyants.

Un vif coup de lance ramena Shamio à la réalité. Elle déglutit, un peu aveuglée par toute cette lumière, avant de reprendre sa marche. Cheyenne fut poussée à ses côtés. Le palais s'élevait juste devant elles, plus beau encore que le reste du domaine. On leur ouvrit les portes de l'atrium.

Shamio avait au moins la satisfaction de se dire que, cette fois, elle était entrée normalement, par la grande porte. Les gardes, domestiques ou visiteurs qu'ils croisèrent dans les nombreux couloirs du palais les regardèrent, elle et Cheyenne, comme des créatures non identifiées coupables par- dessus le marché de crime contre l'humanité. Shamio garda le visage résolument braqué devant elle. Son stoïcisme ne dura toutefois pas longtemps car ils finirent par arriver devant une haute porte à double battant, gardée par deux vigiles armés. Le Berserker qui était venu les chercher échangea quelques mots avec eux dans un latin parfaitement incompréhensible. Les vigiles comprirent, eux, puisqu'ils leur ouvrirent le chemin. A nouveau, les deux jeunes femmes furent poussées en avant.

Elle ne s'était pas attendu à trouver autant de monde. La salle était immense, occupée en son centre par un grand bassin rectangulaire bordé de colonnes. De larges banquettes parsemaient presque tout l'espace, mis à part le fond de la pièce où émergeait une sorte de trône monté sur estrade. Shamio vit des vieillards en toge, des hommes en armure, des domestiques armés de plateaux chargés de verres et de carafons et même une femme et un enfant. Ils étaient tous assemblés non loin du grand trône, présentement occupé par un homme à l'air peu amène. Arès était vêtu d'une toge blanche qui faisait ressortir la noirceur de ses cheveux courts.

Brusquement mal à l'aise sous les regards perçants, Shamio prit conscience de son apparence lamentable. Elle s'était enfuie, battue, avait passé la moitié de la nuit dans un cachot : ses vêtements en lambeaux étaient couverts de sang et de toute sorte de matières malodorantes. Ses cheveux formaient une crinière informe sur sa tête et elle était d'une propreté plus que douteuse. Cheyenne n'avait rien à lui envier. Les gens qui l'entouraient, eux, étaient tous irréprochables.

Les cinq soldats s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres du trône de leur maître et saluèrent avec respect, un poing sur le coeur.

- _Imperator._

Shamio résista à la pression qui s'acharnait sur son épaule ; il était hors de question qu'elle courbe ne serait-ce que le menton devant le dieu de la guerre. Une main de fer l'attrapa alors violemment par le bras. La jeune femme fit volte-face et frappa le Berserker au visage, de toutes ses forces. Sa blessure s'enflamma instantanément et elle vacilla en poussant un cri étouffé. Deux autres soldats se précipitèrent pour la maîtriser, elle sentit son bras se tordre dans son dos et quelqu'un empoigna ses cheveux pour lui faire plier les genoux. Shamio tomba au sol malgré elle, la tête tirée en arrière. Elle croisa alors le regard d'Arès qui ne l'avait pas quittée. La jeune déesse se raidit, mortifiée. Il l'avait reconnue, il l'avait reconnue... Elle se mit à trembler.

- Lâchez-les, ordonna soudain une voix grave.

Arès avait un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Les soldats lui obéirent, visiblement à contrecoeur. Shamio retrouva alors une position normale mais ne se releva pas tout de suite, son corps n'étant plus qu'un immense noeud douloureux. Cheyenne l'imita et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. L'Amazone se rapprocha d'elle pour la soutenir d'une main ferme. Face à elles, Arès s'était levé de son siège. Une plantureuse femme blonde et un jeune enfant aux cheveux châtains se tenaient près de lui. Tous avaient les yeux braqués sur elles.

- Voici donc nos deux invitées, déclara le dieu de la guerre.

Il avait employé le mot « invitées » à dessein, sa voix était empreinte d'ironie. Shamio savait déjà comment cela se passerait : il allait tourner autour du pot, employer un humour vaseux pour finir par les condamner en bonnes et dûes formes. Elle serra la main de Cheyenne dans la sienne pour l'inciter au silence et pressa l'autre contre sa blessure.

- Je suppose que vous comprenez le grec, reprit-il en descendant lentement de son estrade. Je ne vous dirai donc les choses qu'une seule fois. Inutile, je pense, de vous préciser qu'il est dans votre intérêt de répondre sans détours.

Il leur adressa un coup d'oeil appuyé. Cela ne dura pas, son visage se durcit à nouveau.

- Par deux fois vous êtes entrées ici par effraction. Ce sanctuaire m'appartient, je ne doute pas un instant que ce fait vous était connu.

Shamio aurait voulu l'ignorer superbement mais sa voix résonnait sous son crâne comme le chant des sirènes. Tout le monde paraissait suspendu aux lèvres du maître des lieux, fasciné par son charisme. La jeune femme respira profondément dans l'espoir que la douleur s'estompe un peu. Arès se rapprochait par petits pas.

La cicatrice qu'elle lui avait vu la nuit du vol était soulignée par la lumière du jour. Elle lui courait de la tempe au menton en dessinant un éclair aux chairs un peu boursoufflées, plus claires que sur le reste de son visage. En revanche, la jeune femme découvrait ses yeux pour la première fois. Il avait des prunelles aussi noires que celles de Cheyenne, dans lesquelles brûlait constamment une rage folle. Shamio le vit s'approcher encore et s'accroupir devant elles. Cheyenne se serra imperceptiblement contre elle.

- Je veux que vous me disiez clairement aux ordres de qui vous avez agi, lâcha-t-il. Pour qui avez-vous volé le casque et pourquoi l'avoir ramené.

A ces mots, Shamio eut un léger sursaut et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Comment pouvait-il leur demander de... Elle retint son souffle. Arès n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, ses questions étaient on ne peut plus sérieuses, il n'y avait aucun doute. Mais... Shamio comprit alors l'incroyable évidence : il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Contre toute attente, le maître d'Arkham n'avait pas fait le lien entre elle et la fillette qu'il avait tenté de noyer dix ans plus tôt au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Elle ne parvenait pas à le croire. Il avait forcément... A moins que le coup que lui avait infligé Athéna n'ait été plus puissant qu'elle ne l'avait cru. La cicatrice qui défigurait Arès en était probablement une séquelle. Il avait peut-être perdu une partie de sa mémoire suite à ce choc. Shamio était ébahie.

Le dieu de la guerre commençait à perdre patience. Le silence des deux prisonnières ne le satisfaisait manifestement pas. Il fronça les sourcils et sa voix baissa encore d'une octave.

- Donnez-moi le nom de votre maître ! ordonna-t-il.

Il était si près que Shamio pouvait sentir son souffle sur son front.

- J'obtiendrai ces renseignements de toute façon, objecta-t-il alors. Si vous ne me le dites pas immédiatement, je serai simplement contraint de vous torturer un peu.

Shamio sentit Cheyenne tressaillir.

- Nous n'agissons aux ordres de personne, fit la jeune déesse avec hargne. Nous voulions ce casque, nous l'avons pris et vous avez été incapables de nous en empêcher, exactement comme nous l'avions prévu.

Parler lui rendait son assurance et sa colère. Elle se redressa peu à peu, sans quitter Arès des yeux. Elle s'autorisa même un sourire plein d'orgueil.

- Il a été si facile à voler qu'il n'avait plus aucune valeur à nos yeux, railla-t-elle. Alors on s'est dit que vous aimeriez peut-être le récupérer...

Elle crut un instant qu'il allait la frapper. Une telle fureur se refléta sur son visage que Shamio se demanda si elle n'avait pas été trop loin. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur sa toge. Pourtant il n'en fit rien, au contraire, il ébaucha un sourire à son tour. Un sourire malsain.

- Je vais me montrer conciliant, décida-t-il. C'est une belle journée, vous avez de la chance. Mais ne croyez pas que le fait que vous soyez des femmes va adoucir votre châtiment, bien au contraire. Si vous ne me dites pas ce que je veux savoir, je ferai torturer l'une de vous deux au hasard, jusqu'à ce que l'autre se montre plus bavarde.

- Je vous ai dit la vérité, répondit Shamio.

Arès acquiesça en se relevant. Il adressa un signe à un soldat quelque part derrière elles.

- Très bien, admit-il.

L'homme attrapa Cheyenne par le col de sa tunique et l'obligea à se relever pour l'emmener. L'Amazone se débattit en poussant un cri terrifié. Shamio eut un haut-le-coeur et bondit sur ses pieds.

- Arrêtez ! tonna-t-elle. Lâchez-la !

Comme l'homme ne faisait pas attention à elle, la jeune femme pivota vers Arès et se retint de justesse pour ne pas hurler.

- Laissez-la tranquille, je vais tout vous dire ! cria-t-elle.

Le dieu de la guerre, très calmement, lui retourna un sourire satisfait. Shamio aurait voulu lui encastrer la tête dans son trône, elle le haïssait tellement qu'elle en avait mal au ventre. Elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à torturer Cheyenne à mort pour la faire parler. Il n'avait pas choisi l'Amazone au hasard, il l'avait fait pour se venger des paroles qu'elles lui avait craché à la figure une minute auparavant. Il était hodieux.

Shamio savait qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Il faudrait qu'elle avoue qui elles étaient et surtout, qui elle, elle était. Cela signerait probablement son arrêt de mort. A moins qu'Arès ne se montre plus intelligent qu'il n'en avait l'air. Si elle décidait de l'affronter d'égal à égal, elle avait peut-être une chance de sauver Cheyenne. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler quelque chose fit vibrer l'air de la pièce. La jeune déesse se figea en sentant l'électricité qui lui hérissait les poils sur les bras. Tout le monde s'était tu. En une seconde, une boule de cosmos se mettait à crépiter derrière elle et Shamio se retourna juste à temps pour voir le nuage d'énergie entourer Cheyenne. L'aura rosée faisait courir de petits éclairs dans les cheveux de l'Amazone. Celle-ci concentra sa puissance dans ses mains. Tout se passa si vite que l'homme n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Cheyenne se jeta sur le soldat qui la retenait et son attaque le faucha de plein fouet. Il y eut un tremblement dans le sol suivit d'une violente explosion. L'homme fut projeté contre une colonne qui se brisa sous le choc et termina sa course dans le bassin qui éclata en milliers de gerbes d'écume.

Quand le silence revint enfin, Shamio était incapable de parler. Des exclamations étouffées secouaient déjà l'assemblée. Cheyenne, toute auréolée de cosmos, les cheveux électrisés, fit face à Arès.

- Je suis la déesse Artémis, déclara-t-elle. Nous sommes des Amazones, nous venons du Sanctuaire des Astres. C'est moi qui ai commandité ce vol.

Shamio voulut hurler mais elle ne put faire marcher ses cordes vocales. La voix de Cheyenne respirait l'assurance et la fermeté, personne n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de mettre sa parole en doute. Arès pas plus que les autres. Il observait Cheyenne fixement, son visage semblant partagé entre le choc, la colère et une joie sadique. Shamio sentait qu'elle allait exploser. Cheyenne ne savait pas à quoi elle s'exposait avec ce mensonge, elle était complètement folle !

- Cheyenne... s'écria-t-elle.

- Tais-toi Shamio, coupa l'Amazone. Tout le monde est au courant à présent, ça ne sert à rien d'en discuter.

La jeune déesse était trop choquée pour trouver quelque chose à répondre. Les évènements tournaient au cauchemar, rien ne se passait comme elle l'avait prévu, rien. Cheyenne voulait la protéger, elle le savait, mais les risques qu'elle courait étaient cent fois plus élevés qu'elle ne se l'imaginait.

Dans la grande salle, les murmures avaient repris. Plusieurs personnes demeuraient les yeux écarquillés, d'autres s'agitaient. Même la femme blonde près du trône d'Arès avait poussé une exclamation de surprise. Shamio balaya l'assemblée du regard. Tous avait cru à ce mensonge, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle aperçut même dans la foule l'homme à l'armure rouge, celui qui l'avait blessée. Il s'était fait si discret qu'elle ne l'avait pas repéré avant. Apparemment, lui aussi était sonné par la nouvelle. Il observait Cheyenne, l'air ahuri.

Après un moment de confusion, Arès parvint à reprendre contenance. Lui aussi gardait les yeux braqués sur la prétendue déesse. Il s'approcha d'elle avec une lenteur calculée.

- Artémis, vraiment ? murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour elles.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- C'est un immense honneur de vous recevoir chez moi, votre Grâce, continua-t-il.

Cheyenne ne bougeait pas, elle se contentait de l'affronter dignement du regard. Lorsque le dieu de la guerre s'approcha encore, Shamio réagit. D'un bond, elle se dressa entre lui et sa compagne, menaçante.

- Je vous interdis de la toucher, rugit-elle.

Arès baissa les yeux dans sa direction, l'air agacé. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé sa véritable adversaire, il semblait que Shamio ne l'intéressât que très moyennement. La jeune femme le vit esquisser un mouvement et s'apprêta aussitôt à se défendre. Elle n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de faire plus d'un geste, quelque chose lui attrapa le poignet brutalement pour l'immobiliser. Le général habillé de rouge venait de se matérialiser sur sa droite. Il la tira à l'écart sans ménagement, sans lui laisser le temps de se débattre. Shamio essaya de dégager ses poignets, écumante de rage mais ne parvint qu'à lui faire resserrer sa prise et la douleur devint plus intense.

- Bien, commenta Arès. Ainsi donc, nous avons deux Amazones hors-la-loi. Les choses deviennent de plus en plus intéressantes.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Cheyenne.

- Des complices peut-être ? demanda-t-il.

- Nous n'avons aucun complice, rétorqua l'Amazone. Ce vol n'avait rien de politique, ce n'était qu'un défi personnel.

- C'est dur à croire, lança Arès en prenant l'ensemble des gens présents pour témoins. La déesse Artémis n'avait rien à gagner dans ce petit jeu dangereux. Alors pourquoi ?

L'assemblée approuvaient les dires de l'empereur avec de vifs hochements de tête.

- Je viens de vous le dire, s'énerva Cheyenne. C'était un défi personnel !

Shamio la vit alors s'apaiser d'un coup et changer de méthode. Cheyenne se contenta de sourire, l'air léger.

- Défi réussi, si je puis me permettre, ajouta-t-elle avec un geste évasif de la main. Je crois que c'est une preuve suffisante. Vous devriez en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent.

La jeune déesse ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la manière dont elle narguait Arès. Cheyenne était intelligente, son argument était bon. Et elle savait aussi que la seule façon de le faire admettre au dieu de la guerre était de le pousser à bout pour détourner son attention.

Arès n'entra pourtant pas dans une si grande colère que cela. Le seul fait d'avoir fait Artémis prisonnière devait suffire à calmer ses nerfs.

- En effet, admit-il. J'ai pallié cette erreur en vous capturant, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était à son tour de narguer Cheyenne. Celle-ci fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Arès effectua alors quelques pas dans la pièce, l'air absorbé.

- Par égards pour une invitée aussi prestigieuse, je vais vous laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir à la question, dit-il. J'espère que l'air des cachots vous rendra la mémoire. Je veux le nom de votre complice et je l'aurai.

Il adressa un signe aux gardes.

- Ramenez-les dans leur cellule.

-o§o-

Un groupe de Berserkers les ramena dans leur prison. Ils étaient toujours cinq mais le général habillé de rouge s'était joint à eux. Il n'avait pas lâché Shamio, enserrant fermement ses deux poignets qu'il tenait plaqués dans son dos. La jeune femme guettait le moindre relâchement d'attention de sa part pour se dégager mais il ne lui en donna aucune. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il ne lui en donnerait jamais. L'homme ne prononça pas un mot du trajet, il les accompagna simplement et veilla à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun débordement. Il craignait peut-être que Cheyenne ne recommence son numéro et n'envoie tous leurs gardes en enfer. Le soldat qu'elle avait frappé dans la salle de réunion était mort, elle avait décidément fait grande impression.

Shamio renonça finalement à ses plans d'attaque contre le général – dans son état, elle n'avait aucune chance – et jeta un coup d'oeil vers Cheyenne. L'Amazone avançait tête baissée et évitait son regard. Personne dans le petit groupe qu'ils formaient ne disait mot ; ils étaient tous encore sous le choc.

Le trajet de retour fut plus rapide que l'aller. En quelques minutes elles se retrouvèrent une fois de plus dans l'immonde cellule, mises aux fers. Shamio laissa malgré elle le général lui remettre ses chaînes et résista à l'envie de lui administrer un coup de genou bien cadré – il n'aurait probablement rien senti avec son armure. Elle le détestait presque autant qu'Arès.

Il referma soudain trop violemment la chaîne autour de son poignet et Shamio tressaillit, ce qui provoqua un sourire de la part du général. Shamio le foudroya du regard.

- Je ne serai pas toujours attachée, siffla-t-elle. C'est beaucoup moins facile en combat loyal !

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit.

- Tu as raison, ma belle, dit-il, narquois. La preuve : tu es dans un cachot aujourd'hui. Une chance que je ne me sois pas laissé aller à te tuer.

- Une chance que le duel ait été déséquilibré, rectifia-t-elle avec mépris. Tu aurais davantage qu'un hématome sans ton armure pour te protéger, Berserker.

Elle indiqua sa joue tuméfiée d'un geste du menton.

- C'est une vilaine ecchymose, commenta-t-elle en souriant à son tour. Elle doit encore être cuisante ?

L'homme, accroupi devant elle, caressa son menton douloureux d'une main et prit un air léger.

- _Ita_, une porte, expliqua-t-il. Un instant d'inattention et ce pauvre battant m'est revenu en pleine figure. Il avait juste besoin d'être un peu huilé, il couinait beaucoup trop.

Shamio voulut se jeter sur lui tandis qu'il éclatait de rire mais elle fut retenue par ses chaînes. La colère lui tordait les entrailles.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, grinça-t-elle vers l'homme qui se relevait pour partir. Alas, c'est bien cela ? Alas, général Stratège.

Ces mots le firent se retourner. Il arqua un sourcil légèrement surpris, sans se départir de son sourire goguenard.

- C'est exact, répondit-il. On peut savoir comment tu as eu cette information, _Achaias_ ?

Les insultes et grommellements de la vieille guérisseuse revinrent alors à la mémoire de Shamio qui ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire bref.

- Une intuition, lâcha-t-elle.

Alas eut l'air de se contenter de cette explication. Il toisa Shamio quelques secondes, sans dire un mot, puis tourna les talons pour sortir. Après quelques paroles rapides et incompréhensibles envers les gardes, la grille se referma à grands fracas et il disparut. La jeune déesse soupira de soulagement. La vieille femme n'avait pas exagéré, le dénommé Alas était presque aussi imbuvable que son royal maître.

Une fois assurée que les soldats s'étaient éloignés, Shamio essaya d'attirer l'attention de Cheyenne.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? s'écria-t-elle à mi-voix. Tu ne te rends pas compte !

L'Amazone releva la tête, le visage à moitié masqué par ses cheveux bruns.

- C'était la seule chose à faire, Shamio, tu le sais très bien, répondit-elle. Personne ne sait comment Arès va agir maintenant qu'il sait qu'il tient Artémis prisonnière. S'il décide de la tuer, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi que toi. Cesse de penser comme une amie et comporte-toi en maîtresse du Sanctuaire des Astres.

Shamio ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. A la place, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Cheyenne avait raison. Elle refusait de l'admettre mais l'Amazone avait fait son devoir : protéger sa déesse. Et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça, même si elle ne la laisserait pas se sacrifier sans réagir.

- Je ne le laisserai pas faire, hoqueta-t-elle.

Cheyenne esquissa un sourire mais ne répondit pas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 8 : Stratégie de guerre

-o§o-

Le maître d'Arkham réfléchissait activement. Installé sur un fauteuil face à une table couverte de mets et de boissons, il jouait avec son gobelet du bout du doigt, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait chassé tout le monde de son petit salon personnel afin de profiter du silence.

Il avait du mal à croire à sa chance. Qui aurait pu penser qu'Artémis elle-même se jète dans ses filets ? Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à des Amazones ; le Sanctuaire des Astres avait toujours été neutre dans les conflits des autres olympiens. Bien sûr, il n'était pas près d'oublier quel rôle ils avaient joué dix ans plus tôt lors de son attaque contre Athéna mais, somme toute, les Artistes et les Amazones n'avaient fait que se défendre. Ils ne s'étaient pas battus pour Athéna à proprement parler. Du moins, pour ce qu'il s'en souvenait. Il était difficile d'évaluer l'étendue des dommages que l'attaque d'Athéna lui avait infligé alors. Il estimait toutefois ne pas avoir perdu trop de souvenirs. Pourquoi, dans ce cas, Artémis était-elle impliquée dans ce vol aujourd'hui ? Quel intérêt pouvait-elle y trouver ? Les explications des deux prisonnières ne l'avaient pas du tout convaincu et il n'en croyait pas un traître mot. Personne ne prendrait autant de risques par simple jeu. Il lui fallait simplement trouver qui avait organisé cela et qui se servait ainsi de la déesse chasseresse.

Le son doux d'un rideau qu'on écarte le tira de ses réflexions. Aphrodite venait d'entrer dans la pièce, éblouissante dans sa robe aux voiles dorés. Ce jour-là, ses cheveux étaient raides, coupés courts au ras de ses épaules. Elle avança vers lui dans un cliqueti de bijou.

- Keroe te réclame pour son entraînement à l'épée, déclara-t-elle en passant derrière lui.

Elle laissa glisser les mains sur ses épaules.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, répondit-il distraitement. Tibère s'en occupera dès que nous en aurons fini avec la réunion.

Car il était grand temps qu'il ait une petite conversation avec ses généraux, loin des éternelles piailleries des sénateurs.

- Hum... Tu penses aux deux petites voleuses, souffla-t-elle à son oreille. Que comptes-tu faire d'Artémis ?

La déesse de l'Amour sentait la fleur d'oranger et le bois de sental. Arès la laissa faire lorsqu'elle se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, l'esprit tout entier tourné vers les prisonnières. Il resserra son poing autour du gobelet.

- Rien tant qu'elle n'aura pas parlé, dit-il. D'une manière ou d'une autre j'apprendrai le nom de son complice. Avec elle dans mes cachots, la donne s'en trouve sensiblement changée dans ce conflit.

- Je vois que tu as déjà une idée du complice en question.

- Oui, j'en ai une petite idée. Il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule personne. Mais je veux l'entendre de sa bouche, lâcha-t-il.

Il porta une main à sa cicatrice, songeur.

- Je voulais me venger d'Athéna pour l'affront qu'elle m'a fait il y a dix ans mais Artémis elle aussi mérite une punition. Les choses sont donc pour le mieux.

Et si le complice était bien celui auquel il pensait, cela allait devenir intéressant. Repoussant à la fois son gobelet et les mains envoûtantes qui rampaient sur lui, il se leva pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce et tira sur le cordon d'appel de son messager. Un homme se présenta sur le seuil de la pièce après un délai honorablement court. Les cheveux parfaitement peignés en arrière, la mine respectueuse et criantive, il s'inclina.

- Seigneur ?

Arès croisa les mains dans son dos.

- Trouve Xian, qu'il soit ici le plus rapidement possible avec un rapport complet, dit-il. Après quoi, tu iras porter une convocation aux quatre généraux ; réunion dans une heure. Tu feras comme d'habitude. Ne traîne pas.

- Oui seigneur.

L'homme disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, avec son efficacité coutumière. Arès prenait toujours grand soin de nommer ses messagers lui-même, sur des critères précis. La discrétion était le premier sur la liste ; les sénateurs sauraient bien assez tôt ce qu'il préparait. Zeus également. Son royal père avait la désagréable manie de fourrer son nez dans des affaires qui ne le concernaient pas.

-o§o-

- Oh, marmonna Télès, déçue. Eh bien tant pis. Merci quand même.

Elle regarda la petite servante s'incliner avant de disparaître comme seuls les domestiques avaient appris à le faire. La Reyaâ se détourna alors de la porte pour s'éloigner dans l'un des milliers de couloirs que le palais de Poséidon abritait. Elle avait espéré trouver Kanon quelque part, histoire que le beau Marinas lui tienne un peu compagnie ; on lui avait dit qu'il se trouvait au palais. Visiblement, il était occupé. Encore l'une des réunions de Sa Grâce, certainement. Poséidon ne cessait de convoquer ses généraux ces derniers jours, elle se demandait bien de quoi ils pouvaient parler pendant tout ce temps.

Télès soupira. Elle s'ennuyait ferme. Comme chaque jour depuis leur arrivée au Sanctuaire Sous-marin, Midas était parti vaquer à ses occupations d'architecte, sur le chantier du futur grand Colisée. Ce genre d'activités ne l'intéressant que très moyennement, la Reyaâ se retrouvait une fois de plus à errer un peu partout, en quête de quelque chose qui eut pu la sauver de la morosité. Toute cette eau la rendait nerveuse, vraiment elle ne s'y habituerait jamais.

L'idée d'aller faire un tour en direction des arènes lui effleura l'esprit, elle y croiserait peut-être Thétis et quelques autres autochtones. Toutefois, malgré son amour du combat, elle commençait à se lasser des entraînements. Elle avait déjà visité le Sanctuaire en long en large et en travers et les généraux étant occupés pour la plupart, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se pendre.

De plus mauvaise humeur que jamais, l'Amazone arpenta les couloirs à grands pas. Elle dépassa avec indifférence la porte de la bibliothèque, celle des salles d'eau où le maître des lieux aimait se prélasser ainsi que celle des cuisines. Lire n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, elle avait horreur de l'eau, même prisonnière d'un bassin, et elle avait déjà passé plus d'une heure à prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle se résigna à l'entraînement alors, faute de mieux. Tout plutôt que mourir d'ennui.

Comme toujours, la grande entrée du palais grouillait d'activités. Ce jour-là, en plus des domestiques habituels, se trouvaient plusieurs hommes qui discutaient et lançaient des ordres de droite à gauche. Télès les détailla un instant du regard. Ils étaient tous lieutenants des généraux, lui semblait-il. Deux d'entre eux étaient aux ordres de Sorrente, un autre à ceux de Kanon et le dernier qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils portaient leur écaille de Marinas, sauf le dernier qui arborait un étrange tablier en cuir de forgeron.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, l'Amazone fit mine de se diriger vers un grand pot de fleurs posé sur un guéridon, situé à une distance parfaite pour entendre ce qui se disait. Elle huma les grands lys blancs d'un air concentré, pour faire illusion, mais personne n'avait l'air de se souvenir de son existence.

- ... entreposés dans la grande salle d'armes du deuxième étage, disait le lieutenant de Sorrente. Tu n'auras qu'à y ajouter le reste dès que ce sera prêt. Combien en reste-t-il à faire encore ?

L'homme au tablier de forgeron passa une main dans sa barbe de trois jours.

- La moitié de la commande est achevée, assura-t-il. Il ne manque que quelques pièces, je devrais pouvoir les amener dans quelques jours. Ce sont les casques qui prennent le plus de temps.

- Bien, dans ce cas, hâte-toi un peu, répondit un autre lieutenant, lui aussi aux ordres de Sorrente.

L'homme de main de Kanon consultait des feuillets qu'il avait à la main. Télès se tordit le cou pour essayer de voir ce que cela pouvait être mais elle était trop loin. L'odeur capiteuse des lys commençait à lui provoquer des picotements très désagréables dans les sinus.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il reçu la liste précise des roulements de la garde ? demanda le lieutenant du général du Dragon des Mers, visiblement irrité. Elle devait être prête ce matin.

On lui répondit par la négative et il grommela.

- Je vais aller faire un tour jusqu'au camp des vigiles, lâcha-t-il. On se retrouve aux arènes à l'heure prévue.

Télès le vit s'éloigner vers la sortie tandis que les autres partaient vers les grands escaliers. Ils devaient certainement se rendre au deuxième étage, dans cette fameuse salle d'armes. La Reyaâ ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qu'il se passait mais elle adorait jouer les espionnes. Poussant soudain un violent éternuement, elle courut vers le perron pour prendre une grande goulée d'air.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, milady ?

La Reyaâ s'empressa de reprendre une posture décente malgré son nez qui coulait et rassura gentiment le domestique penché sur elle avec sollicitude.

- Ce n'est... commença-t-elle.

Elle s'interrompit en apercevant la haute silhouette de Kanon un peu plus loin. Le Marinas discutait avec un autre homme, tout habillé de noir, dans l'une des allées qui entouraient le palais. Télès sentit son excitation revenir.

- Merci, tout va bien, fit-elle alors au domestique. Je vais aller prendre un peu l'air.

Le brave valet hocha docilement la tête et continua son chemin sans poser de questions. Télès partit aussitôt vers le temple le plus proche des deux hommes qui discutaient, rasant silencieusement les murs. Décidément, tout le monde était terriblement occupé dans ce sanctuaire. Kanon semblait même préoccupé, à en juger par la longue ride qui barrait son front. La Reyaâ, adossée nonchalemment à un mur, tandis une oreille plus aiguisée que celle d'une chauve-souris.

- ... rapport le plus vite possible, disait-il. As-tu pu rassembler quelques informations importantes ?

- C'est difficile, mon seigneur, l'endroit est très bien gardé. D'autant plus que le nombre de vigiles à triplé depuis quelques jours, expliqua l'homme en noir.

Cette information fit grand effet sur Kanon. Il marqua une petite pause avant de reprendre, la voix plus grave :

- Tu es sûr de ça ? questionna-t-il. Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Les soldats cherchent quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Probablement un fugitif. Ils s'agitent beaucoup en tout cas. Et surtout, ils ont envoyés des espions eux aussi.

Nouvelle pause de la part du général du Dragon des Mers.

- Bien, fit-il alors. Tu raconteras tout cela en détail à Poséidon, il t'attend avant ce soir.

- Oui, mon seigneur.

Télès comprit trop tard que les deux hommes se séparaient et que l'un d'eux venait dans sa direction. Elle se dégagea du mur pour filer en sens inverse, le plus vite possible, malheureusement un nouvel éternuement tonitruant trahit sa présence.

- Télès ?

La Reyaâ se raidit, ses méninges fonctionnant à plein régime.

- Kanon ! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant, un sourire forcé accroché au visage. Je te croyais en réunion ?

Le Marinas hocha lentement la tête.

- Julian m'a demandé de faire une course pour lui, je dois retourner au palais tout de suite, dit-il. Tu me cherchais ?

- Bah, je m'ennuie un peu et je voulais te demander de me tenir compagnie mais on m'a dit que tu étais occupé.

Elle renifla le plus discrètement possible mais la couleur vermillon de son nez ne pouvait pas échapper à Kanon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? s'enquit-il.

- Ce sont les fleurs dans le hall, je suis allergique, expliqua-t-elle, l'air malheureux. Je prends un peu l'air avant d'aller retrouver Midas.

Le Marinas acquiesça, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

- Excuse-moi, je dois y aller, conclut-il. Si tu t'ennuies un peu trop, tu peux toujours aller t'entraîner avec les Novices, ils seront ravis.

- Ahem, je vais y penser, promit-elle.

Kanon s'éloignait déjà de sa démarche assurée. La Reyaâ se retourna alors pour essayer d'apercevoir l'homme en noir mais lui aussi avait disparu comme par magie. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu au Sanctuaire Sous-marin avant ce jour, elle se demandait bien qui il pouvait être. Sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il retournait, elle songea qu'elle venait d'assister à quelque chose d'important. Le domaine entier paraissait en ébullition, que se passait-il donc ? Et tous ces préparatifs... pourquoi ? De plus en plus perplexe de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, Télès partit vers le chantier de son protégé. Une petite conversation s'imposait.

Le site du futur colisée était parcouru de piquets tendus par des fils, d'outils de travaux et autres ouvriers affairés. Télès repéra rapidement Midas au milieu du chantier ; l'Artiste mesurait une bonne tête de plus que les autres et ses boucles soyeuses, couleur d'améthyste, brillaient au soleil. Il avait un plan roulé à la main, un autre étendu sur une table et il agitait un crayon dans son autre main tout en donnant des instructions à plusieurs de ses assistants. Une ride agacée barrait son front, signe que tout ne se passait pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu. La Reyaâ sourit. Midas était quelqu'un de maniaque lorsqu'il s'agissait de travailler, si les hommes de Poséidon ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, cela ne tarderait pas à leur retomber sur le nez. Elle le rejoignit au moment où il faisait signe à ses assistants de lui débarrasser le plancher.

- Midas ?

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, lâcha-t-il en balançant son crayon sur la table d'un geste rageur. Il faut croire que ces braves guerriers des océans n'ont jamais appris à se servir d'une règle ! Sans parler du niveau, se lamenta-t-il, je vais devoir faire tout cela moi-même si je ne veux pas construire la tour de Pise !

Télès ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Les travaux n'avancent pas ? demanda-t-elle, par solidarité.

- Oh si ! ironisa-t-il en levant les bras au ciel. Comme une tortue à trois pattes !

Il détacha vivement le plan étalé sur la table et y tendit celui qu'il avait à la main à la place. Des centaines de lignes, de pointillés et d'indications de mesures y étaient gribouillés. L'Artiste récupéra un deuxième crayon qu'il avait calé derrière son oreille et y ajouta plusieurs notes, l'air concentré. Visiblement, pour lui, le plan était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

- Il va falloir changer de tactique, médita-t-il. Je vais changer les équipes de secteur et je ferai des roulements pour contrôler le moindre détail. En espérant que, s'ils n'ont pas les mathématiques dans le sang, au moins ils apprennent vite.

Télès balaya les alentours du regard pour s'assurer qu'aucune oreille indiscrète n'était à portée. Tous les ouvriers s'étaient replongés dans leurs tâches, sûrement effrayés par les accès de colère de l'Artiste. Elle s'approcha alors de la table de travail pour s'y appuyer. Midas plaça soigneusement une longue règle sur le papier et traça un trait.

- Quelque chose te perturbe, dit-il sans relever la tête.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Tu surveilles les alentours comme si tu avais peur qu'on nous espionne, expliqua-t-il.

Télès esquissa un sourire. Même lorsqu'il avait l'air ailleurs ou qu'il était très occupé, Midas était toujours attentif au reste. Attentif et perspicace.

- Tu n'as rien remarqué de spécial ? interrogea-t-elle alors.

L'Artiste se redressa pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil.

- Spécial comme quoi ?

- Beaucoup d'agitation, de la nervosité, des réunions intempestives, énuméra-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Le palais grouille comme une fourmillière au travail, j'ai même aperçu un forgeron. Poséidon convoque ses généraux sans arrêt et j'ai surpris Kanon en pleine conversation avec un homme étrange.

- Tu veux dire que tu espionnes honnêtement notre hôte, rectifia Midas, amusé.

La Reyaâ prit un air léger.

- Je m'ennuie, je n'y peux rien.

- Fais attention avec ce genre d'occupation douteuse, ça peut vite devenir gênant, objecta-t-il.

- Aucun risque, ils sont tous tellement occupés que je pourrais les cambrioler sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, fit-elle.

Midas ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son regard erra un instant sur le chantier avant de glisser vers l'endroit du sanctuaire où se trouvait le palais. Il croisa lentement les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Poséidon s'occupe manifestement de quelque chose d'urgent, admit-il. Les préparatifs ont l'air d'être de taille.

- Quel genre de préparatifs nécessite un forgeron et les services d'un espion dis-moi ?

Ils échangèrent un regard éloquent. Télès n'ajouta rien, ce n'était pas la peine, ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose. Le Sanctuaire Sous-marin s'armait pour une guerre, cela ne faisait pas de doutes. En tant qu'envoyés du Sanctuaire des Astres, cela leur importait peu, ils n'étaient pas concernés. Cela dit, la Reyaâ ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer. Une guerre contre qui ?

-o§o-

Arès fit signe à son homme d'approcher et partit prendre place dans son fauteuil habituel. Son domestique avait été rapide pour porter son message, Xian n'avait mis que quelques minutes à se présenter devant lui. A présent il posait un genou à terre pour le saluer.

- Seigneur.

- Xian, répondit-il, j'ai hâte d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire. As-tu du nouveau concernant le Sanctuaire Sous-marin ?

L'espion hocha la tête, sans se relever. Il portait une tunique très simple, qu'il recouvrait d'un habit noir pour ses missions la plupart du temps.

- Les hommes de Poséidon s'activent à toutes sortes de préparatifs, déclara-t-il. Je sais qu'ils complètent leur armurerie mais je n'ai pas pu approcher suffisamment pour en estimer les quantités.

- Hum. C'était à prévoir, Poséidon n'est pas idiot. Il sait que ses sept généraux ne suffiront pas dans un conflit ouvert. Autre chose ?

Xian plissa légèrement les yeux.

- Selon mes hommes, Poséidon aurait également envoyé des espions pour surveiller Arkham, avoua-t-il. Ils ne peuvent pas approcher de trop près à cause des nouvelles rondes mais ils disposent tout de même de certaines informations grâce à cela.

Le dieu de la guerre pianota un moment sur son accoudoir du bout des doigts. La situation devenait de plus en plus ironique. Evidemment, Poséidon devait savoir lui aussi qu'il était espionné, ce qui ne tarderait pas à déclencher une contre attaque. Arès esquissa un sourire.

- Bien, approuva-t-il. Tu vas rappeler tes hommes. Pas tous, seulement le gros de tes troupes, il faut se faire un peu plus discrets.

- Dois-je continuer à surveiller le Sanctuaire Sous-marin ?

- En étant très prudent. Pas plus de trois hommes à la fois, expliqua le dieu. Nous allons lâcher un peu du lest. Pour ce qui est de leurs espions, il ne faut à aucun prix qu'ils sachent la présence d'Artémis dans nos cachots. Il va falloir les éloigner un peu, je ferai placer des archers tout autour du domaine.

Xian acquiesça à tout, l'air d'enregistrer soigneusement chacun de ces ordres dans sa mémoire.

-o§o-

Alas se laissa lourdement tomber sur la banquette et poussa un soupir d'aise. Son taux d'adrénaline n'était pas encore totalement redescendu, il ressentait toujours des fourmis sous sa peau. Il percevait tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui avec une netteté et une précision surnaturelle. Et pour l'heure, son esprit avait focalisé l'ensemble de ses sens sur la charmante servante qui lui présentait un plateau de rafraîchissements. Sur elle, sur son décolleté un rien trop échancré, sur l'arrondi de ses hanches sous ses jupons.

Il saisit l'un des gobelets sur le plateau, les yeux braqués sur elle. Tous ses nerfs semblaient à vif, son énergie se bousculait en lui. Il but une gorgée de vin pour calmer ses sens mais les vapeurs d'alcool ne firent qu'empirer son état. Il avala avec irritation le reste de son gobelet ; c'était la faute de cette satanée petite voleuse et de leur joute verbale entrecoupée de sourires enjôleurs. Elle lui avait mis les nerfs en boule, elle et sa langue de vipère. Petite furie ! Dire qu'elle était le garde du corps d'Artémis en personne.

La servante s'était éloignée vers un angle du salon où elle s'affairait à remettre un rideau sur sa tringle. Alas apprécia machinalement le cambré de ses reins. Vaincu par l'impatience, il balança son gobelet vers la table basse et se leva pour la rejoindre. Il savait qu'elle le guettait du coin de l'oeil mais il admira tout de même ses louables efforts pour émettre une vertueuse exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il la prit par la taille et la fit pivoter vers lui. Elle rougit joliment, sans pour autant protester contre la main qui s'enfilait déjà sous ses jupons. Alas l'attira contre lui. Malheureusement, de violents coups retentirent contre la porte à ce moment-là. Les lèvres glissant le long du cou de sa douce victime, Alas ouvrit à peine les yeux.

- Quoi ? lâcha-t-il, agacé.

Une voix étouffée lui parvint alors depuis l'autre côté du battant.

- Une convocation immédiate de l'empereur pour tous les généraux. Il attend dans ses quartiers.

La nouvelle agit comme une douche froide sur l'ardeur du général Stratège. Il jura à mi-voix puis laissa retomber la cuisse que la servante enroulait autour de sa hanche.

- J'arrive, répondit-il.

Il traversa la pièce aussi sec et récupéra son casque, sans prêter attention à la mine déçue et indignée de la servante qui remettait dignement ses vêtements en place. En quelques secondes le général avait quitté la pièce.

Enfonçant rageusement son casque sur sa tête, Alas émit un grognement sourd. Vraiment, c'était une très mauvaise journée. Et une fois de plus, c'était la faute des deux Amazones. S'il ne pouvait rien faire en personne contre la déesse Artémis, il pourrait au moins se défouler sur sa compagne de cellule. Cette idée le calma sensiblement.

Arrivé dans les quartiers de l'empereur, il constata qu'il était attendu. On le fit rapidement passer de couloirs en antichambres puis dans le salon de réunion personnel d'Arès. Le maître des lieux attendait à l'intérieur, il était déjà en grande conversation avec Sijie et Jin. Alas eut à peine le temps de passer le seuil que la quatrième général, Tibère, apparaissait devant l'entrée latérale. Il était si large d'épaule que ses bras frôlaient l'encadrement. Le général Maître d'Arme était l'un des plus redoutés à Arkham et cette réputation était en partie dûe à son physique impressionnant. Le fait qu'il se présentât en permanence avec ses épées doubles fixées dans le dos devait également y être pour quelque chose.

Alas et Tibère saluèrent en même temps. Le général Stratège remarqua que cette fois, Aphrodite n'était pas là. Elle devait certainement s'occuper de son fils.

- Bien, prenez place, fit Arès en répondant d'un signe de tête.

La grande table qui occupait toute une partie du salon avait un nombre de places précis, chacune réservée à l'un des principaux dirigeants militaires d'Arkham. Alas vint s'asseoir à la gauche de Sijie qu'il salua d'une tape sur l'épaule. A l'autre bout, Jin était aussi impassible que d'habitude, sa longue natte noire reposant sur son épaule. Lorsqu'Arès se fut installé, il ne resta que deux places libres autour de la table, celles des deux _tyranni._ Alas fronça légèrement les sourcils en contemplant les sièges. Phobos et Deimos étaient morts dix ans plus tôt et aucun successeur ne s'était encore montré digne de les remplacer.

- ... du sort des deux prisonnières, disait le dieu.

Le général Stratège secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Arès avait croisé les mains sur le grand plateau de marbre de la table. Après une petite pause, il s'empara de plusieurs documents posé près de lui et en fit passer un exemplaire à chacun des quatre.

- Voici le plus récent rapport de nos espions concernant le Sanctuaire Sous-marin, expliqua-t-il. Selon Xian, il règne là-bas une agitation peu ordinaire. Ce qui confirme mes soupçons.

Alas s'empara de la feuille et la parcourut rapidement des yeux. Il était fait mention d'un chantier et de beaucoup de préparatifs inhabituels. Les généraux des mers semblaient sur le pied de guerre.

- Le détail le plus intéressant se situe à la fin, indiqua Arès. Xian rapporte la présence d'étrangers sur le domaine de Poséidon. Un homme et une femme qui l'accompagne. L'homme a été engagé pour gérer le chantier, c'est un Artiste d'Apollon.

L'empereur n'ajouta rien mais Alas savait parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Il savait que le dieu soupçonnait les deux prisonnières d'avoir agi sur ordre de Poséidon. Si un Artiste d'Apollon et une Amazone d'Artémis se trouvaient en cet instant même sur les terres de Poséidon, la coïncidence devenait troublante, il ne pouvait le nier.

- Si Artémis est réellement complice de Poséidon, que faisons-nous d'elle ? s'enquit Tibère. Nous ne pouvons pas la libérer mais nous ne pouvons pas la tuer non plus.

- Le mieux serait, je suppose, de la garder ici, répondit Sijie.

Il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, pour une fois ses surprenants yeux verts n'abritaient pas de lueur malicieuse.

- En tant que complice, elle nous servira d'otage, reprit-il. Sinon, elle pourra toujours nous être utile pour faire pression sur les Amazones. Sans compter que ses talents pourraient s'avérer intéressants dans une guerre.

Arès hocha la tête. Il paraissait avoir longuement réfléchi à la question déjà.

- Le sort de cette petite voleuse a été réglé à l'instant précis où elle a avoué être Artémis, admit-il. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'encourir le courroux de Zeus maintenant, en tuant une déesse pacifique. Elle demeurera donc à Arkham jusqu'à nouvel ordre, sous étroite surveillance.

Cette décision paraissait lui en coûter. Tuer Artémis de ses mains avait probablement été l'un des grandes fantasmes de sa vie. Sans compter qu'elle lui avait fait un affront terrible en dérobant son casque. Alas serra les poings. Elles avaient également exterminé plusieurs de ses hommes.

- Son exécution est remise à plus tard, malheureusement, grommela Arès. Il faudra se satisfaire de sa compagne, elle payera pour le méfait de sa déesse, ce n'est déjà pas si mal. Je veux que la tête de cette Amazone trône sur une pique au sommet des arènes avant midi demain.

Alas vit le regard du dieu s'arrêter sur lui. L'empereur esquissa un sourire en balayant l'air d'un geste évasif de la main.

- Je te laisse te charger de ça, Alas, décida-t-il. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais toi aussi des comptes à régler avec la petite guerrière. Elle est à toi.

Serrant brusquement les dents, le général Stratège inclina la tête. La manière froide et jubilatoire dont Arès venait de lui annoncer cela lui donnait presque la nausée.

- Je ne veux pas de rumeurs, pas de fuites tout le temps que durera le... séjour d'Artémis ici, continua le dieu. Poséidon ne doit rien savoir de cette histoire pour le moment. Arrangez-vous pour tenir les langues un peu trop lestes.

Les quatre généraux acquiesçèrent d'un même mouvement. Arès aligna machinalement les feuilles sur la table.

- Plusieurs espions de Poséidon rôdent autour d'Arkham, déclara-t-il. C'est surtout d'eux qu'il faut se méfier pour l'instant. Tes archers vont s'occuper de ça, Tibère.

- Faut-il les tuer ou simplement leur faire peur ? interrogea Tibère.

La question n'était pas simplement affaire d'orgueil, Alas était bien placé pour le savoir. Le général Maître d'Armes entraînait les guerriers les plus habiles au monde et ses archers étaient réputés pour atteindre leur cible quelle que soit la distance ou la condition de tir. Si un espion montrait le coin d'une oreille, il serait mort avant d'avoir pu s'en rendre compte.

- Tue-les si tu en as l'occasion, lâcha l'empereur. Moins Poséidon en saura et mieux ça vaudra. Garde également un oeil ouvert au cas où des Amazones seraient de la partie. Les Marinas ne sont pas habilités à manier des armes mais ce n'est pas le cas des guerrières d'Artémis. Elles pourraient bien choisir d'attaquer à distance elles aussi.

Le visage de Tibère s'illumina d'un bref sourire, cruel et satisfait. Les chasses à l'homme étaient tout à fait dans ses cordes. Les autres généraux gardèrent le silence. Jin se contentait d'approuver d'un hochement de tête à chaque décision prise. Seul Sijie ne montrait aucune réaction. Alas savait que le général Illusionniste avait toujours eu un problème avec la grande propension d'Arès à tuer purement et simplement ceux qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Sijie était profondément pacifiste, c'était pour cela qu'il n'était pas Maître d'Armes ou Guerrier. Alas le comprenait même si, en ce qui le concernait, il avait appris depuis longtemps que les victimes collatérales étaient souvent inévitables. Il l'avait accepté. Les scrupules n'avaient pas leur place dans une guerre. Encore moins dans une guerre dont l'un des deux opposants était Arès.

-o§o-

Shamio se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'un grincement lui vrilla les tympans. Les gardes ouvraient la grille de leur cellule. La jeune femme secoua la tête pour faire disparaître sa somnolence. Elle avait dû s'assoupir quelques minutes, elle était épuisée. Cheyenne elle aussi dodelinait de la tête.

Leurs geôliers venaient leur apporter de l'eau et de la nourriture. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, depuis combien de temps elles n'avaient plus mangé, bu ou dormi. La seule vu du carafon soulagea Shamio. Au moins, leurs hôtes avaient choisi de ne pas les laisser mourir de faim et de soif.

On leur enleva leurs chaînes et quand Shamio voulut ramener ses bras dans une position normale, elle sentit ses muscles prendre feu. La douleur fut si intense qu'elle ne put retenir un cri. Ses épaules meurtries étaient parcourues d'élancements, comme si elle venait subitement de se remettre les os en place. Cela n'émut toutefois pas les gardes qui leur passèrent aussitôt de nouvelles chaînes, non reliées au mur cette fois. Ils déposèrent les deux gamelles au sol, ainsi que le carafon plein d'eau avant de repartir.

Le temps que Shamio reprenne ses esprits, elles étaient à nouveau seules dans leur cachot. Cheyenne avait été détachée du mur elle aussi et paraissait souffrir autant qu'elle. Rester des heures dans la même position inconfortable leur avait durci les muscles. Shamio tenta péniblement de se remettre sur ses jambes mais ses genoux avaient autant souffert que ses épaules, sans compter sa blessure au flanc qui n'était pas guérie. Après quelques minutes, Cheyenne boitilla vers elle et vint la soutenir pour s'asseoir.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-elle.

- J'ai eu des jours meilleurs, répondit Shamio. Et toi ?

L'Amazone ramena les gamelles et le carafon vers elles. Shamio but à grandes gorgées, sans prendre le temps de respirer. L'eau froide apaisa le feu de sa gorge et lui éclaircit l'esprit.

- Pour l'instant, on n'a pas trop à se plaindre, dit Cheyenne. Ils ne nous ont pas torturées et ils nous nourrissent.

En jetant un coup d'oeil à la nourriture en question, Shamio se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux mourir de faim. La bouillie avait une couleur étrange dans la pénombre de la cellule et des morceaux non identifiés émergeaient un peu partout. Ce devait être une céréale préparée avec du lait.

- Ils n'auront pas l'occasion de nous faire quoi que ce soit de toute façon, assura Shamio. Nous n'allons pas moisir ici.

Cheyenne acquiesça, la mine fatiguée.

- Il faut trouver un moyen de prévenir le Sanctuaire des Astres, dit-elle. Ton frère et Maya nous feront libérer. Est-ce que tu ne peux pas joindre Adam d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

- Je ne veux pas, lâcha la jeune déesse.

Les yeux de l'Amazone s'arrondirent.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Arès pense que le Sanctuaire des Astres tout entier a voulu voler son casque, il ne veut pas croire que nous avons seulement agi toutes les deux, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle se versa un peu d'eau dans le creux de la paume et se nettoya le visage.

- En plus, il pense que nous avons un complice, reprit-elle. Je suis prête à parier qu'il s'imagine que c'est Poséidon.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Dans tous les cas, je ne peux pas demander à Zéphyr d'intervenir, décida-t-elle. Il enverrait les Amazones à la mort ou alors il serait obligé de payer le prix fort pour nous libérer, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça !

Cheyenne plissa le front. Elle semblait comprendre ses raisons mais avait du mal à l'accepter.

- On ne peut pas rester dans ce cachot indéfiniment, à attendre qu'ils nous tuent, souffla-t-elle. Le Sanctuaire des Astres est notre seul espoir.

Shamio se tourna résolument vers elle et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Ecoute-moi, je vais trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là, promit-elle. Ils n'ont pas l'intention de nous tuer tout de suite, sinon ils l'auraient déjà fait. Ils sont sûrement encore sous le choc de savoir qu'ils ont attrapé Artémis. Nous avons gagné un peu de temps.

L'Amazone avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle supportait mal cette situation et elle avait peur, Shamio le savait bien. Elles venaient de passer la pire nuit de leur vie et peut-être qu'elles ne vivraient pas jusqu'au lendemain. Shamio la serra contre elle pour la rassurer. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait trouver un moyen de s'évader, sans envoyer des dizaines d'Amazones à la mort. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps.

-o§o-

La vapeur lui dégoulinait dans le dos, sur le visage et sur les jambes. L'air était si humide qu'il avait les cheveux collés sur le front et la nuque. Il appuya la tête contre le mur derrière lui et ferma les yeux. La chaleur avait fait rougir sa peau mais il l'accueillait comme une bénédiction ; il avait l'impression de fondre, d'évacuer tous ses problèmes.

Il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce emplie de vapeur mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Le nouveau venu s'assit à côté de lui, sur le banc carrelé de faïence blanche, sans dire un mot. Alas, à moitié somnolent, essuya d'un doigt la goutte d'eau qui longeait son nez. Le silence agissait comme un véritable baume sur ses nerfs.

La journée avait été longue et pénible. Après la réunion avec l'empereur et les généraux, il avait tout juste pris le temps d'avaler son repas avant d'entamer son épuisante après midi dans l'arène d'entraînement. Maus étant couché sur un lit de l'infirmerie de Mana, il lui avait fallu se résoudre à le remplacer, avec l'aide de son dernier lieutenant. Alas détestait superviser l'entraînement des Novices, il avait toujours l'impression de voir le monde au ralenti. La plupart n'était encore que des enfants – des enfants très jeunes – ils avaient encore l'envie et la force de se plaindre, de protester, de réclamer des pauses. Ils apprendraient peu à peu qu'il n'y avait pas de place à Arkham pour ceux qui n'ont aucune volonté. Et le général Stratège n'avait pas de temps à perdre à les regarder grandir. Il avait fini la séance en combattant lui-même, pour évacuer sa mauvaise humeur. Il lui avait fallu une bonne dose de retenue pour ne pas se rendre dans les cachots et terminer le duel qu'il avait commencé la nuit précédente avec la petite voleuse aux boucles blondes. On lui avait probablement dit qu'elle allait bientôt mourir.

L'homme assis à côté de lui ne bougeait pas d'un iota. Alas sentit pourtant qu'il allait bientôt se mettre à parler.

- Crois-tu que ce soit une bonne idée d'éliminer la deuxième Amazone ? demanda la voix de Sijie.

Le général Stratège se passa une main sur le visage pour effacer la vapeur qui s'écoulait en grosses gouttes.

- Bonne ou non, l'empereur l'a ordonné, répondit-il. Il n'y a pas à discuter.

- Elle pourrait encore nous servir, continua le général Illusionniste, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Et puis, cela risque de provoquer la colère d'Artémis. Nous avons assez d'ennemis dans cette guerre, tu ne penses pas ?

Alas esquissa un sourire. Il imaginait très bien Sijie assis à sa droite, les bras appuyés sur les genoux, la tête baissée vers le sol et l'air préoccupé. Amusé, il ouvrit les yeux et constata que la réalité était absolument conforme à ce qu'il s'était imaginé. La peau sombre de Sijie tranchait dans l'atmosphère blanchâtre de la vapeur, seule la serviette qu'il avait autour de la taille était invisible.

- Artémis ne peut rien faire là où elle est, assura Alas. L'empereur a besoin d'un coupable. La petite Amazone a volé son casque, sa tête doit tomber. Tu peux me croire, elle le mérite amplement.

- La question n'est pas là, objecta Sijie. La garder ne pourrait être que bénéfique. En se débrouillant correctement, on pourrait même l'obliger à nous aider.

Le général Stratège soupira.

- Mon vieux, je sais que tu n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée de voir une jeune fille se faire exécuter froidement, admit-il. Mais il va falloir t'y faire, parce que je compte bien m'en charger à la première heure demain. Tu ne pourrais pas faire changer l'empereur d'avis, même si tu le voulais.

- Non seulement je le veux, mais tu te trompes. J'ai un très bon moyen de faire changer l'empereur d'avis.

Ces mots provoquèrent un froncement de sourcils chez Alas. Il rouvrit les yeux, perplexe, et adressa un regard interrogateur à son voisin. Sijie souriait faiblement. Son crâne glabre ruisselait d'eau.

- Tu m'expliques ?

Les yeux verts de Sijie avaient repris leur petite lueur amusée.

- Les Amazones ont des règles très strictes, tu sais ça, dit-il. Si on s'arrange pour en faire l'une des notres, elle se devra d'être loyale envers l'empereur. Bien sûr, on ne pourra pas lui enlever sa fidélité pour sa déesse, mais tant qu'Artémis sera dans nos murs, elle ne pourra rien faire.

Il fit une pause pour s'essuyer le visage.

- Ensuite, elle sera un lien étroit avec le Sanctuaire des Astres. Si Artémis est de mèche avec Poséidon, mieux vaut qu'elle reste en vie, souligna-t-il.

Alas ne dit rien. Sijie n'avait pas tout à fait tort, bien sûr. L'empereur aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde de garder l'Amazone en vie si ça n'avait été sa fierté meurtrie. Il avait tellement envie de faire payer les prisonnières qu'il était prêt à sacrifier un joker. Le général Stratège pianota du bout des doigts sur sa cuisse, réfléchissant aux paroles de son ami.

- Cela ne suffira pas à convaincre l'empereur, déclara-t-il.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Sijie, l'air heureux. Mais il me reste un atout à jouer.

Sijie paraissait tellement satisfait et sûr de lui qu'Alas ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

- Je meurs d'impatience de l'entendre.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais convaincre l'empereur, c'est le Sénat. Quand ces vieux politiciens auront entendu ma proposition, ils veilleront sur l'Amazone comme sur la prunelle de leurs yeux, expliqua le général Illusionniste. Tu ne vois pas ?

Alas n'aimait pas beaucoup la manière dont son compagnon le regardait à cet instant précis. Cela lui donnait la sensation d'être le vulgaire appât qui allait servir à attirer la meute de loup. Il comprit à cet instant que le plan de Sijie l'incluait à part entière. Toutefois, un plan qui comprenait à la fois les sénateurs et lui, la personne qu'ils appréciaient le moins au monde, ne pouvait que paraître absurde. Le Sénat donnerait presque tout pour le voir disparaître d'Arkham, il ne le savait que trop bien. Que venait faire l'Amazone dans cette histoire ?

Devant l'air perdu du général Stratège, Sijie rit de plus belle.

- Je vais te faire entrer dans les bonnes grâces des sénateurs, fit-il. Tu me seras redevable à vie.

Alas ouvrit la bouche de saisissement.

- C'est impossible, souffla-t-il, catégorique. Ces vieilles commères me détestent. Pour cela il faudrait...

Il s'interrompit soudain quand une vague idée l'effleura. Ebahi, il regarda Sijie qui ne s'était toujours pas départi de son sourire.

- N'oublie pas que l'Amazone est grecque, souligna Sijie. C'est une étrangère, autrement dit, pour toi, c'est une chance à ne pas laisser passer.

- Les sénateurs n'accepteront pas l'idée si elle vient de moi, prévint Alas.

Sijie croisa les bras derrière sa tête avant de fermer les yeux, bienheureux.

- Je me charge du reste, assura-t-il. Il ne devrait pas être trop difficile de leur faire croire que l'idée vient d'eux-mêmes. Ils sont tellement occupés à se contempler le nombril qu'ils ne comprendront rien.

Le général Stratège se laissa retomber contre le mur, incrédule. C'était tellement fou que cela pourrait bien fonctionner. Si c'était le cas, tout le monde en sortirait gagnant, l'empereur, lui, le Sénat et même l'Amazone qui aurait la vie sauve. Alas ébaucha un sourire et échangea un regard avec Sijie.

- Cela vaut le coup d'essayer, admit-il.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

**Note de l'auteur : **Vous l'avez sûrement compris, les mots en italique dans le texte sont en latin. Généralement, la traduction se trouve juste à côté. Bonne lecture.

-o§o-

Chapitre 9 : Le marché

-o§o-

Adam entendit les pas lourds et rageurs approcher bien avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée. Apparut alors la silhouette de Maya, toute auréolée de colère. Sa main tremblait un peu sur la poignée, pourtant elle fit un effort pour garder l'air calme. Avant même de parler, elle balaya la chambre du regard.

- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

Adam referma soigneusement le livre qu'il était en train de lire, assis devant le bureau de Shamio, puis il leva la tête vers la maîtresse des Amazones.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher Shamio, elle n'est pas ici, déclara-t-il posément. Elle s'excuse de rater les leçons mais je peux te garantir qu'elle les rattrapera.

Ces quelques mots parurent assommer la Grande Prêtresse qui se figea.

- Elle n'est pas... ici ? interrogea-t-elle. Tu étais au courant qu'elle n'était plus là, Adam ?

- En effet, dit-il.

Il posa son ouvrage sur le bureau avant de se lever pour faire quelques pas vers elle. Puis il s'efforça de prendre un air parfaitement sincère.

- Shamio n'était pas très bien ces derniers temps, expliqua-t-il. Quand elle est revenue du Tibet, elle était si triste qu'elle m'a fait de la peine. Je crois qu'elle traverse une mauvaise passe.

Le visage de Maya se rembrunit un peu.

- Oui, peut-être, admit-elle. Je ne vois pas très bien ce que je peux y faire.

- Je l'ai fait pour nous tous, continua Adam avec un geste évasif de la main. Je lui ai dit de repartir un peu pour le Tibet, afin qu'elle se repose. Cheyenne est partie avec elle, c'est inutile de la chercher. Elles reviendront dans quelques jours pour reprendre leur travail comme il se doit.

Il réfléchit rapidement à un dernier argument, pour s'assurer que Maya ne protesterait pas.

- Visiblement, les punitions n'étaient pas efficaces, souligna-t-il. Il vaut sûrement mieux la laisser se remettre d'elle-même. Elle ne travaillera que mieux à son retour.

La Grande Prêtresse ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle semblait peser les mots du jeune homme avec soin. Adam attendit sans parler, espérant que tout irait comme il l'avait prévu. Finalement, Maya émit un soupir.

- Tu as raison sur certains points, Adam, reconnut-elle. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'une crise d'adolescence, fût-elle celle d'Artémis. J'espère que Shamio a conscience de cela. Je veux bien lui laisser quelques jours de repos pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, mais je le fais uniquement par respect pour toi. Dis-lui bien qu'à son retour je serai intransigeante. Ce qui vaut aussi pour Cheyenne, cela va sans dire.

Adam acquiesça docilement, soulagé.

- Il faudra mettre Zéphyr au courant de ce séjour prolongé, ainsi que du départ de Cheyenne, reprit-elle. C'est la dernière fois qu'un imprévu de ce genre se produit, je veux que ce soit clair. Dans le cas contraire, je me verrai contrainte de mettre un terme pur et simple à ces vacances au Tibet. Suis-je claire ?

- Très claire, dit Adam. Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Je te remercie de ta compréhension, Maya.

Celle-ci hocha la tête. Elle paraissait plus calme qu'à son arrivée, même si son visage demeurait un peu crispé. Adam prit soin d'approuver à tout ce qu'elle disait, commandait et exigeait, pour limiter le scandale autant que possible. Cela eut le mérite de tranquilliser la Grande Prêtresse, du moins pour le moment. S'il parvenait à convaincre Maya, il était raisonnable de penser que Zéphyr se laisserait persuader lui aussi.

Lorsque la Grande Prêtresse sortit enfin, Adam se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil sous la fenêtre et émit un profond soupir. Pour le moment, tout allait bien. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en réfléchissant activement. Personne ne devrait se douter de rien tant qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à localiser Shamio et à savoir exactement ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il fallait éviter la panique, il le sentait comme une évidence. Et il ferait tout pour cela, quitte à mentir aux deux dirigeants du Sanctuaire des Astres. Il aurait tellement aimé savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à Shamio. Il savait simplement qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, quelque chose de terrible. La sensation familière était là, au creux de son ventre, et elle semblait grossir de minute en minute.

Adam plissa les yeux et ses prunelles furent parcourues d'un éclat de cosmos. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, il continuerait de veiller sur Shamio, il la protègerait autant qu'il le pourrait.

-o§o-

L'air devenait si nauséabond lorsqu'on entrait dans les souterrains qu'Alas fronça le nez. Pourtant, même cela ne pouvait gâcher sa bonne humeur. Ce serait une belle journée, comme il les aimait, il en était absolument certain. Un léger sourire plaqué au visage, il s'engagea dans les sombres escaliers qui plongeaient sous le palais.

Son armure cliquetait sur les dalles humides des couloirs et les gardes l'entendirent arriver de loin. Dès qu'il fut en vue, ils se redressèrent en présentant leurs armes, le regard fixe. On ne pouvait toutefois douter qu'ils dormaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Alas décida que, exceptionnellement, et parce qu'il était d'humeur magnanime, il ne les réprimanderait pas. Pour l'heure, il avait une autre victime, toute désignée, ce dont il comptait bien profiter au maximum.

- Tout se passe bien avec les prisonnières ? demanda-t-il.

Il était très tôt, l'aube se levait à peine. Les deux Amazones venaient de passer une journée complète dans leur cellule et Alas l'avait suffisamment expérimenté lui-même pour savoir que cela avait un effet dévastateur sur le moral. Il avait donné l'ordre de leur apporter de la nourriture mais pas trop, un peu d'eau, juste assez pour qu'elles restent en vie. A l'heure qu'il était, toutes Amazones qu'elles fussent, elles devaient être dans un état facile à dompter.

- Rien à signaler, général, répondit l'un des deux gardes. Nous leur avons apporté un peu de nourriture comme vous nous l'avez commandé et depuis, on ne les a pas entendues.

Alas acquiesça, satisfait.

- Très bien. Ouvrez la grille, la deuxième prisonnière vient avec moi, ordonna-t-il. Assurez-vous que celle qui restera ne fasse pas trop de tapage.

- Oui général.

Un horrible grincement trancha l'air lorsque l'homme fit pivoter la grille après l'avoir dévérouillée. Il faisait très sombre à l'intérieur du cachot, Alas mit quelques secondes à s'y habituer, à cela ainsi qu'à l'odeur d'égout.

Les deux prisonnières étaient bien là. On les avait à nouveau détachées des murs pour qu'elles puissent manger et elles s'étaient rapprochées l'une de l'autre. Elles se raidirent toutes les deux en le voyant pénétrer dans la cellule. Alas vit les deux regards haineux tomber sur lui et s'étonna qu'elles aient encore suffisamment de forces pour nourrir des idées de vengeance. La petite blonde semblait encore souffrir de sa blessure au flanc, même si Mana était visiblement passée changer son pansement, comme il l'avait demandé. Le général Stratège sourit d'avance en pensant à ce qui allait suivre.

- Mesdemoiselles, salua-t-il joyeusement, en grec. C'est une bien belle journée qui commence, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout en parlant, il fit signe aux gardes et ceux-ci entrèrent rapidement pour se saisir de l'Amazone à la chevelure brune. Aussitôt, des cris s'élevèrent.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'écria la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. Lâchez-la !

Alas l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'elle ne se jette sur les gardes.

- Tout doux ma belle, elle ne risque rien, assura-t-il. Nous allons simplement la rattacher contre son mur.

Les deux Amazones ne semblèrent même pas entendre ces paroles et continuèrent à se débattre comme des furies tout en hurlant à pleins poumons. Agacé, Alas ordonna aux gardes d'accélérer un peu le mouvement et resserra sa prise sur la deuxième Amazone qui essayait de lui porter des coups pour qu'il la lâche. Finalement, elles se calmèrent un peu en constatant que la petite brune avait simplement retrouvé ses chaînes et qu'on la laissait en paix.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez, à la fin ? tonna alors celle aux cheveux blonds. Lâche-moi stupide Berserker, tu me fais mal !

- Ca me brise le coeur, commenta Alas.

Elle se débattait avec une force surprenante pour son état. Alas s'assura qu'elle avait toujours les mains attachées et l'entraîna hors du cachot à sa suite.

- Où l'emmenez-vous ? s'affola l'Amazone qui se disait Artémis depuis l'intérieur de la cellule. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Shamio !

- Lâche-moi ! grogna celle qui s'appelait Shamio en le foudroyant du regard.

Alas lui sourit, décidément de très bonne humeur. Derrière lui, les gardes refermaient la grille et à nouveau, l'effroyable grincement déchira l'air. L'Amazone brune paniquait et hurlait de plus en plus fort mais le général se contenta de l'ignorer.

- Allons, allons, fit-il. Tu devrais être contente que je t'emmène faire un petit tour dehors, loin de ce cachot.

- Ne me prend pas pour une imbécile, siffla-t-elle. Pourquoi Cheyenne est-elle restée à l'intérieur ?

- C'est plutôt pour toi que tu devrais t'inquiéter, _Achaias_, souligna Alas. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

Il resserra encore son poing autour de son bras et la rapprocha de lui, avec un sourire mauvais.

- Tu vas enfin recevoir ce que tu mérites pour le vol du casque de l'empereur, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Le soleil se lève, le bourreau t'attend déjà.

A sa grande satisfaction, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Il vit la peur passer dans ses prunelles bleues et la tension dans ses muscles se relâcha durant quelques secondes.

- Non... souffla-t-elle.

Alas la poussait vers les escaliers pour remonter vers la lumière du jour. L'Amazone céda alors à la panique et il dut la retenir quand elle recommença à se débattre, avec la force du désespoir.

- Cheyenne ! Cheyenne !! hurla-t-elle.

-o§o-

Shamio cherchait à donner des coups sur tout ce qui était à sa portée, elle se secouait, se débattait, sans même prendre le temps de respirer. Une peur terrible lui mordait le ventre à présent, elle se sentait comme submergée, sur le point de se noyer. Les paroles du Berserker ne cessaient de résonner dans son esprit, elle en devenait folle. _Le bourreau t'attend. Le bourreau._ _Tu vas enfin recevoir ce que tu mérites. Le bourreau t'attend déjà._ Elle ne voulait pas mourir ! Sa panique était si grande qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Jusque là, elle n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé qu'Arès pouvait donner l'ordre de la faire exécuter quand cela lui plairait. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait, pas si tôt... pas comme ça ! Et maintenant, il était trop tard.

- Cheyenne ! cria Shamio.

Alas la tenait fermement par les épaules pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, il la serrait si fort qu'elle craignait que ses os ne se brisent.

- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Arrêtez !!

La jeune déesse se mit à hurler tout ce qui lui passait par la tête mais le général semblait ne rien entendre, il la poussait inexorablement vers le sommet des escaliers et tout en haut, la lumière du jour commençait déjà à apparaître. Shamio aurait tout donné pour que les chaînes qui lui enserraient les poignets disparaissent.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la surface, la clarté de l'aube la paralysa un instant. Arkham était toujours d'une effrayante beauté, couvert d'or. Le soleil apparaissait tout juste au pied du volcan dont la terre avait pris une couleur de sang. Shamio regarda autour d'elle, égarée. Alas se tenait toujours derrière elle, les mains sur ses épaules et tout autour, plusieurs gardes venaient de faire leur apparition. L'escorte macabre était silencieuse et solennelle, Shamio en eut la gorge nouée. A nouveau, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle réalisa qu'elle était très jeune, trop jeune encore, qu'elle avait été imprudente et qu'elle le regrettait. Elle songea au Sanctuaire des Astres, à sa douce sécurité et à tous les gens qu'elle aimait, qui l'attendaient là-bas. Elle aurait tellement voulu s'y trouver, tout recommencer à zéro.

Deux mains firent pression dans son dos pour qu'elle avance. Shamio résista, effrayée, mais Alas était bien plus fort qu'elle à cet instant. Il la poussa vers le grand escalier qui menait sur le dernier plateau d'Arkham, le plus haut du sanctuaire.

- Un peu de courage, _Achaias_, lança-t-il, moqueur. Où est passée ta langue de vipère ?

Un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires se déchaînait à l'intérieur de Shamio. Elle ne savait plus si elle voulait massacrer le perfide général, ou bien le supplier de ne pas la tuer. Il prenait visiblement un grand plaisir à la voir trembler de peur et l'idée de pouvoir enfin se venger d'elle devait être d'une douceur extrême.

- Tout ton public sera là, déclara encore Alas à son oreille. Montre ton plus joli sourire...

Il ne mentait pas. La petite place voisine du palais était remplie de gens venus assister à l'exécution. Shamio aperçut plusieurs dizaines de Berserkers en armure, des hommes en toges, des femmes et des enfants. Au milieu, sur un petite estrade, se trouvait un immense billot en bois. Shamio frissonna et ses poils se dressèrent sur ses bras et sa nuque. Avant même de l'avoir décidé, elle planta ses talons dans le sol. Alas saisit à nouveau ses bras et la souleva pratiquement pour l'obliger à avancer.

- Ah non, pas de ça, gronda-t-il. Montre-toi coopérative et tout se passera bien.

Elle pivota soudain pour lui faire face.

- Ne me tue pas, tu le regretterai, lâcha-t-elle, en désespoir de cause.

- C'est vrai que tu vas me manquer, _Achaias_, admit-il en souriant. Il faudra que je me trouve une autre compagne de jeu.

Shamio fut envahie par une bouffée de haine.

- La vieille guérisseuse avait raison, Alas général Stratège, tu es immonde ! cracha-t-elle.

- Et bien plus encore, _Achaias_, crois-moi, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Horrifiée, Shamio se sentit faire plusieurs pas en avant, malgré elle. Alas n'aurait aucune pitié, elle le savait. Les spectateurs réunis sur la place avaient les yeux braqués sur eux. Ils étaient venus pour voir quelqu'un mourir, pour voir le sang laver l'afront fait à Arès. Shamio serra les poings, tremblante. Les chaînes autour de ses poignets cliquetèrent mais elle ne les sentait même plus. Elle songea à Cheyenne, qui était probablement morte d'inquiétude dans la cellule et qui allait dorénavant se retrouver seule au monde.

La jeune déesse s'efforça d'ignorer les innombrables yeux qui la scrutaient, les murmures qui se déclenchaient sur son passage. Un enfant lui jeta soudain un caillou qui la percuta en plein visage. Indignée, elle lui retourna un regard menaçant. Alas, qui n'avait apparemment rien remarqué, la guida jusqu'à l'estrade. Shamio trébucha en montant les trois petites marches mais la main solide du général l'empêcha de tomber.

De près, le billot était encore plus monstrueux. De vieilles traces de sang séché le recouvraient, ainsi que plusieurs entailles ou encoches, vestiges d'anciens coups de lame. Un homme s'était placé à côté. C'était sûrement lui qui donnerait le coup de grâce. Shamio observa son visage dénué de sentiments, ses traits durs, les muscles saillants de ses bras. Lui non plus ne la prendrait pas en pitié. La jeune femme était au bord des larmes. Sa peur devint si forte qu'il fallut soudain qu'il se passe quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui arrête tout cela. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle laissa son cosmos s'échapper et venir l'entourer comme un hâlo argenté. La fine couche vaporeuse se mit à grossir, encore et encore. Les chaînes autour de ses poignets ne parvinrent pas à la contenir entièrement. Les poings d'Alas se refermèrent alors violemment sur ses épaules et il se rapprocha d'elle pour coller sa bouche à son oreille.

- Reste calme, tu ne ferais qu'aggraver ton cas ! murmura-t-il avec colère. Si tu fais une bêtise maintenant, je serais obligé d'intervenir et je ne pourrais plus rien pour toi ! Il faut encore tenir quelques minutes.

Shamio battit des paupières, perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Sous le coup de la surprise, elle laisssa son cosmos s'éteindre. Instantanément, la poigne d'Alas se desserra autour de ses épaules. Il ne dit rien de plus, il cessa même de la regarder. D'un coup, il l'obligea à s'agenouiller et le bourreau s'empara de ses chaînes pour les fixer de chaque côté du billot. Shamio se retrouva le visage collé à l'écoeurante surface couverte de sang séché. L'homme s'affairait déjà à repousser ses cheveux pour lui dégager la nuque. Elle avait du mal à respirer, une monstrueuse envie de vomir lui nouait les entrailles. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, elle ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'Alas était en train de parler. Il s'était placé à l'autre bout de l'estrade, face aux gens rassemblés pour assister à l'exécution, et prononçait en latin un discours qu'elle ne comprenait pas. _Il faut encore tenir quelques minutes._ Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Etait-ce simplement une ruse afin qu'elle reste docile jusqu'à ce que le bourreau lui ait tranché la tête ? Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que le général Stratège était parfaitement capable d'une telle bassesse. S'il avait voulu la déboussoler, il avait réussi.

Alas parlait toujours d'une voix forte et la foule l'écoutait tout en poussant des exclamations de toutes sortes. Shamio ressentait la brûlure des regards haineux fixés sur elle. A côté d'elle, le bourreau s'agitait. Brusquement, le sifflement d'une lame s'éleva non loin d'elle. Shamio écarquilla les yeux tout en sursautant mais les chaînes la retinrent. Alas s'était retourné vers elle, elle le vit debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air sombre. Ses courts cheveux châtains lui retombaient sur le visage et la nuque. Shamio ne lut aucune compassion dans ses yeux gris. Le bourreau soulevait sa hache, elle comprit alors que le général avait menti. Un immense tourbillon de noirceur l'avala, elle se sentit chuter dans le vide. Soudain, son cosmos bouillonna, la recouvrit avant de s'étendre sur le billot et de ramper sur l'estrade. A l'instant où il allait exploser, un cri s'éleva dans l'air.

Shamio était dans un tel état de confusion qu'elle mit de longues secondes à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le bourreau s'était immobilisé, la foule aussi. Tout le monde s'était tu. Alas était toujours à sa place mais il regardait maintenant au loin, vers l'endroit d'où le cri leur était parvenu. Shamio comprit que quelqu'un venait d'arriver. Un homme monta sur l'estrade, il portait une armure rouge lui aussi. Sa peau était plus sombre encore que celle de Télès et son crâne complètement lisse. Une lueur rieuse brillait dans ses yeux verts. Déjà, des murmures intrigués naissaient ça et là.

- Par ordre du Sénat, cette exécution est interrompue et suspendue jusqu'à nouvel ordre, déclara le nouveau venu, l'air satisfait.

Alas n'eut pas l'air surpris, il demeura d'un calme incroyable.

- Vraiment, fit-il. Puis-je savoir sous quel prétexte ?

- Bien sûr, répondit l'homme.

Il tira aussitôt un rouleau de parchemin de l'un des plis de sa cape. La lettre portait un cachet de cire rouge. Alas s'en saisit et la déroula rapidement pour la lire. Cette fois non plus, aucune surprise n'apparut sur son visage. Shamio n'y comprenait plus rien. Que se passait-il ? D'où venait ce parchemin et pourquoi ?

Alas replia la lettre sans broncher.

- Bien, je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, dit-il. Tout semble en règles, l'exécution est donc ajournée. Qu'on détache la prisonnière !

Dans la foule, les gens protestaient, lâchaient des exclamations indignées, des insultes, des questions en rafale. Shamio était aussi perdue qu'eux. Le bourreau fut obligé de la détacher, Alas la remit sur ses pieds. Elle crut même voir un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres. Etait-il possible qu'il ait organisé tout cela ?

- J'ai reçu l'ordre de la ramener jusqu'au palais, devant le Sénat et l'empereur, reprit l'homme à la peau sombre.

Alas acquiesça.

- _Ita_, je n'y vois pas d'objections, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de m'opposer à une décision du Sénat.

Ebahie, sonnée, Shamio les observa chacun leur tour tandis qu'ils se faisaient face. L'espace d'un instant, il lui sembla même qu'ils échangeaient un discret hochement de tête mais ils avaient déjà repris un visage neutre. Alas effectua alors un petit geste du bras pour signifier que l'affaire était entendue. L'homme à la peau sombre avança aussitôt vers elle.

La jeune femme le laissa la saisir par le bras, incapable de réagir. Contrairement à Alas, l'homme avait un regard franc, presque rassurant. Shamio n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre la direction qu'il lui imposait. Elle sentit toutefois un soulagement sans bornes l'envahir lorsqu'ils descendirent de l'estrade et s'éloignèrent du billot. Tout autour, Shamio aperçut la foule qui manifestait son mécontentement de ne pas avoir vu quelqu'un mourir. Les cris, les protestations se faisaient de plus en plus virulents. Heureusement, l'homme à la peau brune paraissait prêt à la protéger contre d'éventuels débordements. Il avait emmené une escorte de plusieurs soldats avec lui et ils l'entourèrent de manière serrée. Alas était resté en arrière, l'air satisfait, comme si tout cela n'était plus son problème.

Elle n'essaya pas de parler durant tout le temps que dura le trajet, Shamio savait que l'apparente sympathie de ses « sauveurs » avait ses limites. Ils obéissaient simplement aux ordres qu'on leur avait donnés et pour le moment, ces ordres allaient en sa faveur. Mais pour combien de temps ? Qui donc avait réussi à faire annuler son exécution ? Et pourquoi ? Elle ne pouvait croire que c'était Arès lui-même, il était le premier à vouloir la voir morte. L'homme à la peau brune avait parlé du Sénat. Pourquoi les sénateurs l'auraient-ils fait acquitter ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. L'odeur du sang séché qui tapissait le billot flottait encore dans son esprit et elle avait les membres un peu tremblants suite à son effroi.

Dans un état second, elle arpenta les ruelles d'Arkham, docile, derrière son escorte. Le palais se rapprochait dangereusement. Shamio n'était pas sûre de vouloir se retrouver à nouveau devant le maître des lieux, surtout que Cheyenne n'était pas avec elle. Cependant, c'était incontestablement la direction que prenaient ses guides. Et bientôt, à sa grande horreur, elle vit les grandes portes s'ouvrir devant eux. En quelques instants, elle se retrouva dans le palais pour arpenter les couloirs qui menaient à une nouvelle pièce. Les portes étaient si hautes que la pièce en question devait être immense.

Shamio n'avait toujours pas repris totalement ses esprits. Quand on la planta au milieu d'un énorme amphithéâtre, plein d'hommes qui portaient toges et armures, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Arès trônait face à elle, sur un siège à l'aspect relativement sobre. Ses yeux brûlaient d'un éclat furieux. Un homme d'un certain âge se tenait debout à côté de lui, comme s'il venait tout juste de prononcer un discours.

L'homme à la peau brune qui l'avait sauvée la poussa en avant, plus près de l'estrade, avant de saluer respectueusement son dieu et les sénateurs.

- Seigneur, déclara-t-il, la prisonnière.

Arès acquiesça, visiblement à contrecoeur. Shamio sentait son regard meurtrier sur elle.

- _Optime_, répondit-il.

Ses mains se serrèrent convulsivement sur l'accoudoir.

- Détachez-la, ordonna-t-il, entre ses dents.

Shamio n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste, le général à la peau brune était à côté d'elle et faisait jouer une grosse clef dans la serrure de ses chaînes. Un retentissant cliquetis métallique s'éleva dans l'amphithéâtre silencieux lorsque les menottes tombèrent au sol. D'un coup, le poids du métal s'envola et la jeune femme eut l'impression d'être aussi légère qu'une plume. Incrédule, elle observa ses mains, sales et couvertes d'écorchures d'où suintait encore un peu de sang. Elle ne comprenait pas. Que se passait-il ?

- Quel est ton nom, _Amazon_ ? demanda soudain une voix très grave.

C'était le vieil homme vêtu d'une toge qui se tenait à côté du trône. Il avait un léger accent latin mais parlait très bien grec. Shamio s'étonna de constater qu'il lui avait presque parlé gentiment, comme si elle n'était plus une prisonnière mais une invitée. Elle se tortilla sur place, un peu mal à l'aise. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Shamio, dit-elle. Je m'appelle Shamio.

Le vieil orateur hocha la tête.

- Shamio, répéta-t-il avec son accent étrange. Nous t'avons libérée de tes chaînes afin de te prouver notre bonne volonté. Tu es ici sur décision du Sénat et de l'empereur, parce que nous avons une proposition à te faire.

Il planta fermement son regard acéré dans le sien. Shamio ne broncha pas.

- Cette proposition est dans ton intérêt, reprit-il. Nous t'offrons la chance d'échapper à une mise à mort, aussi je te conseille vivement d'accepter ce marché.

Dans l'amphithéâtre, personne ne parlait. Pas de murmures, pas de chuchotement distrait. Toutes les attentions étaient tournées sur le vieil orateur et sur elle. La tension commençait à lui peser sur l'estomac. Shamio déglutit.

Une petite alarme avait retenti dans sa tête au moment où l'homme avait prononcé le mot « proposition ». Elle comprit qu'elle avançait désormais en terrain miné. Car aucune proposition venant des hauts dirigeants d'Arkham ne pouvait réellement être en sa faveur, elle n'était pas dupe. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix pour l'instant.

- Quelle est votre proposition ? interrogea-t-elle finalement, mettant par la même fin à plusieurs longues secondes de silence pesant.

Dans la pièce, les spectateurs se détendirent un peu. Le vieil homme éleva un bras dans les airs en se remettant à parler. A côté, Arès gardait les yeux rivés sur elle.

- Tu es une Amazone, fit le vieil homme. Les maîtres de ton sanctuaire se sont toujours déclarés comme pacifiques. Le rôle d'Artémis dans cette affaire n'est pas encore totalement clair, c'est pourquoi et ceci, malgré l'affront fait au seigneur Arès, nous jugeons plus équitable de ne pas t'exécuter.

Il avait exagérément appuyé sur la partie qui concernait l'affront à Arès mais Shamio s'efforça de rester totalement neutre et sans réaction particulière. Elle voulait entendre la partie déplaisante du marché, puisqu'il y en avait forcément une.

- Tu échapperas donc à la mort, continua-t-il. Toutefois, ton crime est immense, nous ne l'oublions pas. Nous ne pouvons donc décemment pas te laisser partir.

Il marqua une pause, juste au bon moment, comme seuls les orateurs savaient le faire. Malgré elle, Shamio était suspendue à ses lèvres.

- La troisième alternative serait de nous assurer que tu es suffisamment liée à ce sanctuaire et à Arès pour ne pas lui nuire – sans oublier que ta maîtresse demeurera notre prisonnière. La solution est donc de faire de toi l'une des nôtres. Il va sans dire qu'au moindre geste déplacé, c'est Artémis qui en souffrira. Qu'en dis-tu ?

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu produire ce changement d'opinion si abrupt ? Pourquoi tout d'un coup, tout le monde voulait-il qu'elle échappe à la mort et devienne, par-dessus le marché, l'une des leurs ? Et surtout, croyaient-ils vraiment qu'elle avait la moindre envie de faire partie de ce sanctuaire ? Elle était une Amazone, elle était Artémis, jamais elle ne sympathiserait avec quiconque ayant de près ou de loin un rapport avec Arkham.

- Comment comptez-vous faire de moi... « l'une des vôtres » ? lâcha-t-elle, acide.

Le vieil homme ne releva pas son ton sifflant. Il se contenta d'écarter les mains d'un air d'évidence.

- _Conubio_. Par un mariage.

Shamio retint de justesse une exclamation ahurie. La marier ? Elle ? Elle était vraiment la dernière personne qui se contenterait d'une vie de femme au foyer ! Ils avaient tous perdu la raison !

- Me marier, répéta-t-elle en essayant de ne pas céder à l'hilarité. Avec qui, s'il vous plait ?

A sa grande surprise, le vieil homme ébaucha un sourire.

- Le Sénat a déjà pris cette décision, avoua-t-il. Alas, général Stratège, a été choisi pour devenir ton époux.

Il y eut quelques secondes de vide. Shamio observait le vieil homme et Arès, attendant le moment où tout le monde se mettait à rire en précisant que c'était une blague. Ce moment ne vint pas. Les mots devinrent réels, Shamio les perçut qui s'insinuaient dans son esprit pour prendre leur ampleur véritable. Soudain, elle éclata d'un rire hystérique.

- Tuez-moi, déclara-t-elle fermement.

- Allons, nous venons de te gracier, objecta calmement le vieil homme. C'est une chance que nous n'offrons pas à tout le monde, tu devrais te sentir honorée. Tu auras la chance de demeurer près de ta maîtresse, c'est inestimable.

Shamio aurait voulu lui expliquer où il pouvait se mettre sa proposition inestimable. Elle savait que ce marché miraculeux devait forcément avoir un côté déplaisant mais elle ne pensait tout de même pas que c'était une offre empoisonnée. Epouser Alas était la dernière chose qu'elle aurait imaginé. Et, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, elle préférait la mort.

- Bien sûr, tu pourrais refuser, mais dans ce cas, tu laisserais Artémis seule ici et, j'en suis persuadé, c'est la dernière chose que tu souhaites.

Shamio serra les poings, fulminante.

- Jamais je n'épouserai cet homme, vous m'entendez ? grinça-t-elle.

Les arguments du vieil homme étaient bons, ils étaient même très sages mais elle n'était pas en mesure de les écouter. Il avait raison et ce simple fait augmentait sa fureur. On lui offrait une chance de rester ici avec Cheyenne, on lui donnait plus de temps pour construire un plan d'évasion, c'était effectivement une offre inestimable. C'était tellement miraculeux qu'elle n'aurait même pas dû y réfléchir. Elle aurait simplement dû remercier le ciel. Mais le prix à payer était beaucoup trop élevé pour elle.

- Je n'épouserai pas... cet homme, répéta-t-elle. N'importe qui d'autre, mais pas lui !

Elle se fichait de contracter un mariage avec un homme d'Arkham : elle était Artémis, déesse guerrière et surtout, déesse vierge. Elle n'avait absolument pas le droit de se marier, Maya le lui avait toujours répété. Par conséquent, tout mariage serait nul et non avenu. Il lui suffirait de faire semblant quelques temps, cela n'aurait aucune importance. Si seulement le Sénat n'avait pas choisi le seul homme d'Arkham qu'elle haïssait plus que tout.

- Désignez quelqu'un d'autre, lança-t-elle. N'importe qui, et j'accepterai votre marché.

Le vieil homme secoua la tête.

- Alas a été désigné, ce sera lui ou tu mourras, martela-t-il. Il n'y a pas à discuter. Le seigneur Arès a validé cette décision, tu n'y peux plus rien. Alors je te demande de te décider. _Nunc !_

Shamio ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. C'était comme si elle était en train de se noyer, l'air lui manquait. Son cerveau fonctionnait pourtant à toute allure. Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps, qu'elle trouve une solution. Très vite.

- Je veux le voir ! s'écria-t-elle soudain, sans réfléchir.

- Pardon ? fit l'orateur.

- Alas, reprit-elle. Je veux le voir, faites-le venir ici.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils, l'air indigné et contrarié.

- Pour quoi faire ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Vous voulez nous marier et vous ne lui avez même pas demandé son avis, dit-elle. Il n'est peut-être pas d'accord.

En fait, elle l'espérait de tout son coeur. Le général Stratège ne pouvait pas être au courant de cette décision du Sénat, il n'aurait pas laissé faire ça, elle en était persuadée.

Ces paroles agacèrent visiblement le vieil orateur qui balaya l'air d'un geste de la main.

- Alas est un soldat, il fera ce qu'on lui ordonne ! siffla-t-il.

- Je préfère m'en assurer, insista-t-elle.

Au moment où le vieil homme allait ajouter quelque chose, Arès en personne lui intima de se taire.

- Très bien, déclara le dieu de la guerre. Qu'on aille chercher le général Stratège immédiatement. C'est sa décision qui règlera cette question définitivement.

A l'autre bout de l'amphithéâtre, plusieurs gardes s'inclinèrent et disparurent aussitôt dans les méandres du palais. Le temps parut alors se suspendre dans la pièce immense. Les sénateurs s'agitèrent un peu, recommencèrent à parler entre eux. Shamio respira un peu plus librement, savourant ces quelques minutes de répit. Elle avait un peu l'impression d'être en équilibre sur un fil, suspendue au dessus d'un gouffre. Et l'ironie de la situation était que son sort reposait entre les mains de l'odieux général Stratège.

Il fallut un peu de temps aux gardes pour trouver ledit général et lui faire passer le message de leur dieu. Le temps devenait un vicieux petit démon dans l'amphithéâtre. Les minutes devenaient des heures puis redevenaient des secondes et le silence en était insoutenable. Shamio aurait presque voulu qu'Alas se montre le plus vite possible. Quand enfin une voix annonça son entrée, elle se raidit, nerveuse.

Des cliquetis métalliques accompagnèrent l'avancée du général Stratège jusque devant l'estrade où se tenaient Arès et le vieil homme en toge. Alas était encore vêtu de son armure rouge sang. Il s'arrêta à la droite de Shamio et s'inclina profondément. La jeune femme n'osait même pas lui adresser un regard.

- _Imperator_, salua-t-il. Tu m'as fait demander ?

- En effet, Alas, répondit Arès. Notre invitée ici présente désirait solliciter ton avis.

Shamio remarqua, avec mauvaise humeur, que le dieu semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

- Vraiment, répondit Alas.

Arès toisa la jeune femme, l'air narquois.

- Tu voulais voir le général Stratège, le voici, dit-il.

La jeune femme serra les dents. Alas se tourna alors vers elle, pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Shamio se sentit sur le point d'exploser. Ils se jouaient tous d'elle mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Jamais elle n'accepterait ce mariage et Alas non plus, lorsqu'il saurait. Furieuse, elle pivota vers le général Stratège et pointa un doigt accusateur vers l'estrade.

- Ils veulent nous marier ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Les yeux gris d'Alas ne cillèrent pas. Il l'observait, le visage neutre, attendant simplement qu'elle dise ce qu'elle avait à dire. Passé quelques secondes, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux.

- Ah, ce n'est que ça. _Id sciebam_. Oui, je le savais, répondit-il.

Shamio écarquilla les yeux.

- Que-Quoi ? souffla-t-elle, ahurie.

- Ta future épouse voulait s'assurer que tu étais d'accord, général, intervint Arès. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Alas s'inclina à nouveau docilement.

- Je ferai ce que tu m'ordonnes, seigneur, assura-t-il.

Shamio aurait voulu mourir, tout de suite, tomber raide morte sur le sol. Le vieux sénateur avait dit vrai, Alas ferait ce qu'on lui ordonnait, en parfait soldat d'Arkham. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas.

- Excellent, je crois que le problème est donc réglé ? lança Arès en jetant un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme.

Shamio aurait été bien en peine de formuler une réponse. Elle venait de comprendre qu'ils avaient tous préparé leur coup depuis bien longtemps, qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir s'y soustraire. Ils avaient Cheyenne, ils pensaient qu'elle était Artémis et Shamio ne pouvait risquer de leur dire la vérité sans mettre sa compagne et tout son sanctuaire en danger. Le tourbillon de mensonges qu'elle avait elle-même créé lui apparut alors tel qu'il était devenu : un immense noeud inextricable, sombre et dangereux. Elle était piégée, elle n'avait aucun choix. Pour l'instant, sa seule priorité était de rester en vie.

Elle relâcha la tension de ses muscles et rendit les armes. Elle se sentait vide.

- Très bien, dit-elle d'une voix caverneuse.

-o§o-

Elle eut vaguement conscience du fait qu'un nouveau groupe de gardes la ramenait dans les cachots. La frayeur de son exécution, la surprise de se voir graciée puis le choc de se retrouver fiancée en quelques minutes, tout cela lui avait ôté la faculté de réfléchir normalement. Elle se laissa mollement reconduire, sans protester, sans se débattre. Alas avait disparu, elle en était soulagée : elle ne voulait surtout pas le voir. Elle aurait voulu ne plus jamais le voir, lui et son air constamment narquois, constamment méprisant.

L'habituelle odeur fétide des souterrains l'accueillit au bas des escaliers et elle fut presque heureuse de la retrouver. A peine furent-ils parvenus devant la cellule qu'à l'intérieur, Cheyenne s'agitait au bout de ses chaînes.

- Shamio ? Tu es là ? Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-elle.

Shamio fut poussée à l'intérieur dès que la grille fut ouverte. Les gardes l'attachèrent alors à sa place habituelle.

- Oui, Cheyenne, je vais bien, répondit-elle, lasse.

Une fois à genoux, les mains attachées au-dessus de sa tête, elle se contenta de fermer les yeux. Il lui fallait un peu de calme. Elle ne s'aperçut même pas que les gardes repartaient.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Ils t'ont fait quelque chose ? s'inquiéta l'Amazone.

Shamio releva faiblement la tête. L'angoisse de sa compagne était palpable, il fallait qu'elle la rassure.

- Je devais être exécutée tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-elle à mi-voix. Alas m'a emmenée jusque devant le bourreau et j'aurais dû mourir.

Cheyenne émit une sorte de couinement hystérique.

- Quoi ? glapit-elle, horrifiée. Mais... mais...

- J'ai été graciée, s'empressa d'ajouter la jeune déesse. Le Sénat a préféré me garder en vie. A la place, ils m'ont proposé un marché.

- Qu-quel g-genre de ma-arché ? hoqueta l'Amazone.

Cheyenne était au bord des larmes. Voir Shamio disparaître quelques minutes plus tôt avait dû lui faire une peur atroce. Elle avait dû s'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi depuis le fond de sa cellule sordide. Shamio aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, mais elle se sentait elle-même si abattue qu'elle n'en aurait pas eu le courage, même si elle avait été libre de ses mouvements.

- Ils vont me laisser la vie sauve, à une condition, continua-t-elle. Je dois devenir l'une des leurs, comme ils disent. Ils s'imaginent sûrement que, comme ça, mes mouvements seront limités. Et puis ils auront deux otages au lieu d'un en cas de besoin. Dans tous les cas, au moindre geste mal placé, ils s'en prendront à toi.

La jeune femme soupira en repensant au fameux marché.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, lâcha-t-elle. Si je ne veux pas mourir, je dois le faire.

- Faire quoi ? demanda Cheyenne.

Elle se calmait petit à petit. Déjà sa respiration était moins saccadée.

- Epouser Alas.

Cette fois, la respiration de Cheyenne se suspendit complètement.

-o§o-

- Que peux-tu me dire sur la réaction d'Alas ?

Une fois la réunion dans l'amphithéâtre achevée, les sénateurs étaient sortis. Haton était plutôt satisfait de lui. Il avait mené son affaire exactement comme il le voulait et était parvenu à convaincre l'Amazone. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru qu'elle lui poserait des problèmes mais elle n'était pas idiote : n'importe quoi valait mieux que d'être séparée de sa maîtresse Artémis. Ce qui l'arrangeait parfaitement. Alas ne serait bientôt plus un problème pour lui.

- Oh, il ne s'attendait pas à cela, répondit Sijie.

Le général Illusionniste marchait à ses côtés. Ils venaient de quitter l'amphithéâtre et s'étaient suffisamment éloignés dans les couloirs pour semer les oreilles indiscrètes.

- Cette décision du Sénat n'était pas du tout de son goût, continua Sijie. Cependant, il n'oserait jamais s'opposer à un ordre direct de l'empereur. Tu n'as donc aucune crainte à avoir, il épousera cette Amazone quoi qu'il arrive.

Le sénateur acquiesça, ravi, tout en lissant les plis de sa toge.

- Excellent, excellent, approuva-t-il. C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait. A présent, il faut que ce mariage soit célébré le plus vite possible, que l'on n'en parle plus. Le général Stratège m'a suffisamment défié comme cela. Tu as bien fait de me faire part de cette idée, Sijie. Il aurait été dommage de passer à côté d'une telle aubaine.

Le général arrêta sa marche et s'inclina modestement.

- Je suis à ton service, Haton.

Le vieil homme, décidément de très bonne humeur, lui fit un geste d'assentiment. Sijie prit alors congé et s'éloigna de son côté dans les couloirs déserts du palais d'Arès. Demeuré seul, Haton scruta rapidement les alentours. Personne. Bien. Tout se passait comme prévu, il n'aurait pu espérer mieux.

Heureux, il repartit en sifflotant.

-o§o-

Quelqu'un frappa discrètement à la porte et Alas s'empressa de venir ouvrir. Sijie apparut sur le seuil.

- Entre, fit-il. Personne ne t'a vu ?

- Pour qui me prends-tu ? s'exclama joyeusement le général Illusionniste.

Il pénétra dans la pièce, le pas léger, et vint s'affaler sur l'un des fauteuils. Les appartements personnels du général Stratège étaient déserts. Au milieu du salon, sur la table basse, attendait déjà un plateau avec plusieurs verres et carafons. Sijie se servit d'autorité, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux verts brillaient encore plus que d'habitude. Alas ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

- J'ai l'impression que tout s'est passé comme sur des roulettes, objecta-t-il en s'installant face à son frère d'armes.

Sijie but une grande gorgée de vin avant de répondre.

- Des roulettes huilées, précisa-t-il en riant. Haton est aux anges, je viens de le quitter. Il est persuadé de t'avoir joué un tour pendable.

- Parfait, approuva Alas en buvant à son tour. Continue de lui dire tout ce qu'il veut entendre.

- Heureux hommes, ironisa Sijie. Ils ne pensent qu'à la politique. Leur seul but est de toucher le pouvoir du doigt. S'ils le pouvaient, ils se débarrasseraient de l'empereur.

Le général Stratège eut une moue mauvaise.

- Pas tant que nous serons là, gronda-t-il. Et je ne compte pas mourir tout de suite.

Sijie se cala plus confortablement dans le grand fauteuil et posa un pied sur son genou, la jambe pliée. Il esquissa un geste évasif.

- Tu es tranquille à présent, ils te ficheront la paix, dit-il. Ce mariage arrive à point nommé avec cette nouvelle querelle qui nous oppose à Poséidon. Haton n'aurait pas hésité à monter une embuscade pour te faire disparaître discrètement au cour des combats. Cet homme est une misérable petite fouine.

Alas se mit à rire.

- En effet. Mais peu importe maintenant, il est content, nous sommes contents et tout le monde a obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

- Sauf peut-être l'Amazone, lâcha Sijie, moqueur. Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie !

- C'est le dernier de mes soucis. Pourvu qu'elle ne fasse pas capoter la cérémonie, je me fiche bien de ce qu'elle peut penser.

Sijie vida son verre d'un coup et grimaça avant de s'ébrouer comme un chien fou.

- Tu aurais pu tomber sur pis, souligna-t-il. Je ne dirais pas non à une femme comme elle si on me le proposait. Au moins, tu ne risques pas de t'ennuyer. Fais seulement attention à ce qu'elle ne te tranche pas la gorge pendant votre nuit de noces !

Il rit de bon coeur. Alas remplissait les verres à nouveau, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- J'y veillerai, promit-il. Tiens, un toast à la meilleure idée que tu aies jamais eue, mon frère.

- A ta future épouse, clama le général Illusionniste en levant son gobelet.

Ils entrechoquèrent joyeusement leurs verres avant d'éclater de rire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

**Note de l'auteur : **Vous l'avez sûrement compris, les mots en italique dans le texte sont en latin. Généralement, la traduction se trouve juste à côté. Bonne lecture.

-o§o-

Chapitre 10 : Conflits internes

-o§o-

Le bruissement de la pluie couvrait tous les autres bruits alentours. Tout le domaine était baigné par une légère brume bleutée qui dispensait une odeur d'humus et de terre mouillée. Les feuillages ruisselants s'agitaient en cadence avec le battement des gouttes d'eau. Il n'était pas très tard, pourtant la luminosité avait déjà baissé de moitié.

Debout et immobile sur l'un des chemins de ronde qui cerclaient les toits du palais, Tibère distribuait ses ordres d'une voix ferme. Son armure et ses épées jumelles dégoulinaient de pluie mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Face à lui, son escouade d'archers n'attendait que son signal. Les hommes vêtus d'armures en onyx étaient presque invisibles dans l'ombre des créneaux. Leurs cheveux bruns étaient attachés à l'arrière de leur crâne, selon leurs règles et on ne voyait d'eux qu'un pan de leur visage ; un épais maquillage sombre dessinait une bande horizontale sur leurs yeux. Ils avaient tous leur arc accroché dans le dos et leur carquois suspendu à la ceinture.

- Tirez sur toute personne suspecte qui s'approcherait trop près des frontières d'Arkham, ordonna le général Maître d'Armes. Visez les centres vitaux, je ne veux pas de prisonniers.

La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort mais sa voix en avait tout de même couvert le bruit. Tibère balaya ses hommes du regard ; ils étaient tous aussi figés que des statues, aucune émotion n'apparaissait sur leur visage. C'était ainsi qu'il les avait formés, la discipline était le centre de leur vie.

Dans les rangs, les archers hochèrent la tête suite à ses paroles puis ils s'inclinèrent d'un seul mouvement. Tibère esquissa un sourire carnassier satisfait.

-o§o-

- L'empereur m'a demandé de me charger de tout ce qui concerne la cérémonie et les festivités. Ce sera une fête somptueuse !

Ravie, Aphrodite se mit à rire et ses fascinants yeux violets étincelèrent. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille surexcitée. Une petite fille au charme affriolant. Ce jour-là elle arborait une jolie chevelure brune mi-longue, disciplinée en larges boucles soyeuses.

Haton acquiesça, charmé à la fois par la déesse et par l'excellent vin qu'il sirotait dans les appartements de la maîtresse des lieux. Le salon d'Aphrodite était décoré à son image, avec sensualité, plein de couleurs et d'odeurs envahissantes, envoûtantes. Le sénateur, qui y venait de temps en temps partager un verre en grande compagnie, se renfonça dans son fauteuil avec un soupir d'aise.

- Tu es certainement la plus avisée pour cela, approuva-t-il. Le général Stratège ne connait pas sa chance...

Aphrodite leva son verre avec un sourire.

- Pour quand est-ce ? demanda alors Haton en masquant tant bien que mal son air avide.

- Le plus tôt possible, répondit-elle. Il n'y a aucune raison d'attendre !

Le vieux sénateur étira ses lèvres en un sourire froid. Parfait. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre. Aphrodite était tout entière concentrée sur la fête, elle oeuvrerait dans son intérêt sans même s'en apercevoir. Elle avait les yeux légèrement brillants à cause de l'alcool qu'elle sirotait du bout des lèvres. Derrière elle, son fils Keroe s'entraînait, entre les fauteuils, à brandir une épée imaginaire contre un ennemi imaginaire. Le brave enfant ne rêvait que de combats et de victoires.

- Pourquoi on fait une fête ? lança-t-il soudain, distraitement.

Il avait manifestement écouté leur conversation d'une oreille.

- Pour le mariage de ton frère, mon chéri, expliqua la déesse d'un ton joyeux.

Haton, qui couvait le garçonnet d'un regard tendre, se renfrogna à ces mots. Il reposa brusquement son verre sur la table.

- Tu devrais arrêter de crier cela sur les toits comme tu le fais, grogna-t-il, mécontent. Cela n'a rien d'un jeu.

Le sourire d'Aphrodite s'élargit et elle enfila une main dans ses boucles brunes.

- Voyons, cher Haton, minauda-t-elle. Où est le problème ? Il me semble que ce mariage arrive à point nommé, ce pauvre Alas s'est retrouvé piégé et tes affaires vont pour le mieux...

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel, marmonna-t-il.

- Quelle chance tu as, observa la déesse.

Elle se pencha en avant sur son siège et appuya le coude sur son genou avant de caler le menton dans sa main. Dans cette position, Haton avait une vue plongeante sur son décolleté.

- Tu n'as donc plus rien à craindre du général Stratège à présent, reprit-elle.

Mal à l'aise, Haton se tortilla sur son siège.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, lâcha-t-il.

Perdue dans la contemplation de son verre, Aphrodite n'émit qu'un vague "mmphphm". Keroe avait finalement laissé tomber son épée pour s'approcher de sa mère. Sa tignasse châtain pointait dans tous les sens, rappelant immanquablement celle de son père et d'Alas. Ses yeux en revanche, étaient identiques à ceux de sa génitrice.

- Alas se marie ? Avec qui ? s'exclama-t-il, curieux.

- Avec une charmante Amazone, paraît-il, fit-elle. Il va falloir que je m'occupe aussi de sa tenue de cérémonie. Je te propose d'aller lui rendre visite, qu'en dis-tu ?

Keroe hocha la tête.

- Père a dit qu'il faudrait les loger au palais désormais.

- Tu as raison, trésor. Nous allons nous charger de la commission, dit la déesse.

Elle rit.

- Un bon bain va s'imposer après tout ce temps passé dans les cachots !

Ayant posé son verre sur la table basse, elle quitta son siège d'un mouvement gracieux, ce qui fit onduler sa chevelure.

- Excuse-nous, Haton, nous avons plusieurs petites choses à faire, fit-elle. J'imagine que la future mariée a eu le temps de digérer la nouvelle depuis hier.

Le sénateur opina du chef, comprenant que leur petite entrevue était terminée. Il posa son verre puis se leva pour suivre son hôtesse. Keroe, lui, avait déjà abandonné sa panoplie imaginaire de soldat d'Arès pour s'élancer sur les traces de la déesse. Haton caressa tendrement les cheveux de l'enfant lorsqu'il passa devant lui.

- Au revoir, Keroe, dit-il.

- Au revoir ! répondit le gamin depuis l'extrémité du couloir.

Il disparaissait déjà en courant derrière un rideau de velours, pressé d'exécuter sa « mission » pour son père. Aphrodite semblait au moins aussi excitée que son fils. Haton s'arrêta à la sortie de l'antichambre pour les observer de loin. La déesse de l'Amour n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se tramait au Sénat et dans les couloirs secrets d'Arkham. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que la chute d'Alas allait radicalement changer la donne, comment aurait-elle pu le concevoir ? La politique était une affaire d'hommes, elle ne pensait qu'à sa prochaine tenue et aux détails d'une cérémonie qui s'annonçait pour elle comme un jeu. Mais c'était exactement ce que le vieux sénateur voulait. L'enthousiasme d'Aphrodite allait le servir, avec un peu de chance le mariage serait même accéléré – avant que l'empereur ne change d'avis ! Quant à Keroe, l'adorable bambin représentait à lui tout seul tous ses espoirs de pouvoir. Haton savait comment gagner sa confiance et surtout, veillait à le tenir éloigné d'Alas.

-o§o-

Durant les longues et pénibles journées passées à s'occuper de la gérance du sanctuaire, le Grand Consul d'Apollon avait rarement la possibilité de s'octroyer un peu de temps pour lui. Immanquablement, jour après jour, les papiers et les dossiers revenaient de manière chronique, comme une mauvaise grippe au début du printemps. Au moindre retard, la machine dérapait, c'était toute sa gérance qui s'en retrouvait bancale. Car le Sanctuaire des Astres était une sorte de machine. Et lui, Grand Consul, était celui qui en huilait soigneusement les rouages. Ainsi, le royaume d'Apollon se portait bien. Mais il fallait en payer le prix, le travail ne s'arrêtait jamais.

C'est pourquoi ce jour-là, Zéphyr était d'humeur légère. Par l'un de ces miracles qui se produisent parfois quand on s'y attend le moins, ses dossiers avaient été moins nombreux à recouvrir son bureau et il avait pu s'éclipser plus tôt, laissant le soin à Pâris de terminer avec quelques formulaires d'importance mineure. Il se rendait donc, guilleret, dans ses appartements personnels, bien décidé à s'avachir sur son fauteuil préféré avec une tasse de thé au jasmin fumant.

Le Consul croisa les mains derrière son dos et s'éloigna dans le méandre de couloirs du palais, se retenant tout de même de siffloter comme un adolescent ; plusieurs domestiques arpentaient les lieux, affairés à leurs taches quotidiennes. Malgré ses yeux éternellement clos, il percevait les regards braqués sur lui. Depuis qu'il était aveugle, on ne se donnait même plus la peine de l'observer en coin, croyant sans doute qu'il ne pouvait plus s'apercevoir de rien. Zéphyr sourit à une servante qui passait sur sa droite, le fixant d'un air fasciné comme un loup fixe la lune. A sa grande satisfaction, la jeune fille sursauta et manqua percuter l'une des colonnes qui bordaient le couloir. Elle se reprit aussitôt, probablement rouge comme une pivoine et s'enfuit à toute allure.

Il trouva son salon personnel sans problèmes malgré sa cécité et y entra le sourire aux lèvres. L'endroit était aussi calme qu'il se devait de l'être, empli de l'odeur suave que le bois patiné des étagères de sa bibliothèque diffusait dans la pièce. Il aimait l'atmosphère chaude rendue par les épais tapis et le cuir des fauteuils.

Installé sur un canapé, il commanda une pleine théière de breuvage au jasmin et ouvrit l'une de ses nouvelles acquisitions. Être Consul donnait certains avantages, ce dont il ne se privait guère. Il vivait certes très bien avec son handicap, grâce à son cosmos il percevait le monde autour de lui de manière très nette mais il demeurait tout de même certaines activités où il aurait eu besoin de ses yeux. Lire, par exemple. Il avait donc fait venir plusieurs ouvrages en braille, pour son petit plaisir personnel.

Plongé dans son ouvrage, entouré de vapeur fleurant bon le jasmin, il n'entendit pas tout de suite la porte du fond s'ouvrir. En revanche, il reconnut très vite le parfum qui auréolait la silhouette comme un nuage de cosmos.

- Seigneur Consul, lança Maya, quelle bonne surprise. Tu as décidé d'envoyer paître tes dossiers aujourd'hui ?

Il attendit qu'elle le rejoigne près de la table basse pour lui répondre.

- Tu sous-estimes mon efficacité, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Mes dossiers se portent bien. Tellement bien que j'ai du me résoudre à quelques heures de repos.

- Quel horrible destin !

Elle s'approcha de la bibliothèque pour longer les étagères. Zéphyr l'avait vue faire si souvent qu'il l'imaginait parfaitement, un doigt posé sur la tranche des livres, les sourcils froissés dans sa réflexion pour choisir un ouvrage. Il sourit et avala une gorgée de thé fumant.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle s'asseyait en face de lui. Comment as-tu fait pour te débarrasser aussi vite de toutes tes corvées ?

Il l'entendit se servir une tasse de thé.

- Toi par contre, tu surestimes mon efficacité, dit-elle. Je n'avais tout simplement aucun travail à terminer. Mes corvées comme tu dis, se sont envolées toutes seules, par le fruit du généreux hasard.

Perplexe, Zéphyr haussa un sourcil.

- Comment ça ? Et les leçons de Shamio ?

- Envolées, répéta-t-elle d'un ton ironique. Son altesse n'est plus au palais, elle n'est même plus au Sanctuaire des Astres si tu veux le savoir. Je constate que tu n'étais pas au courant.

Ces quelques mots firent d'un coup oublier à Zéphyr ses ouvrages en braille et son précieux thé au jasmin. La voix de la Grande Prêtresse était chargée de contrariété, ce qui laissait supposer que les récentes activités de la réincarnation d'Artémis n'étaient pas du tout de son goût. Le Consul fut envahi par un très mauvais pressentiment. Il se redressa dans son fauteuil, sourcils froncés.

- Que veux-tu dire exactement par « elle n'est plus au palais » ? s'enquit-il. Je croyais que ces histoires de fugue étaient réglées, où est-elle passée ?

- Elle n'a pas fugué, rassure-toi, dit Maya, plus calmement. Je la cherchais pour reprendre les leçons, comme convenu et c'est Adam qui m'a informée que Shamio n'était plus ici. Il était au courant de sa disparition, je crois même qu'il en est l'auteur. Apparemment, il a jugé préférable, au vu du moral en baisse de Shamio, de la laisser passer quelques jours de plus au Tibet. Il a même envoyé Cheyenne avec elle, Shunreï va être furieuse.

Zéphyr n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Il l'a renvoyée au Tibet, répéta-t-il à mi-voix. Avec quelle autorisation ? Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été tenu informé ?

- Zéphyr, tu es peut-être le Grand Consul de ce Sanctuaire mais les ordres d'Apollon prévaudront toujours sur les tiens, ne l'oublie pas, objecta-t-elle.

Il n'était pas du tout disposé à entendre cela, même si c'était la terrible vérité. Shamio était sa petite soeur, il était responsable d'elle. Et il avait lui-même élevé Adam depuis qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson, il était hors de question, tout Apollon qu'il soit, qu'il prenne des dispositions sans l'en informer auparavant. Le Sanctuaire des Astres était sous sa responsabilité depuis si longtemps qu'il avait fini par considérer cet état de fait comme permanent.

Le Consul reposa un peu trop brusquement sa tasse de thé sur la table et le liquide encore chaud éclaboussa sa main. Mais il était déjà debout, le visage durci par la colère.

- Je n'accepterai pas cela, lâcha-t-il. Où est Adam ?

- Zéphyr, tu n'as aucun droit de...

- J'ai tous les droits, coupa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

D'un geste rageur, il tira sur le cordon d'appel de son majordome et la clochette carillonna follement. L'homme n'avait pas eu le temps d'entrer dans la pièce qu'il aboyait déjà dans sa direction :

- Informe tout de suite le seigneur Apollon que j'aimerais le voir dans la grande salle. S'il est occupé, précise-lui bien que c'est urgent.

Il entendit vaguement le majordome s'exécuter et Maya lui dire quelque chose mais il n'écoutait pas, il s'était élancé dans le couloir.

-o§o-

Légèrement inquiète, Maya avait reposé son livre pour suivre Zéphyr dans la grande salle. Elle avait rarement vu Zéphyr dans un tel état de colère, pour ne pas dire jamais. Même à l'époque où Mikérinos n'en faisait qu'à sa tête malgré ses ordres, il ne s'emportait pas ainsi. Zéphyr était un bon Consul, le meilleur que le Sanctuaire des Astres ait jamais eu. Son autorité était toujours restée incontestée, c'était grâce à cela que l'ordre régnait. Même lorsque les évènements ne se déroulaient pas exactement comme prévu, l'autorité de Zéphyr finissait toujours par les ramener sur le droit chemin. Cela avait toujours était ainsi. Mais jusqu'ici, la réincarnation d'Apollon n'avait pas été en âge de prendre la relève. Le Consul n'était pas habitué à partager le pouvoir et Maya savait qu'il n'y était pas disposé. La Grande Prêtresse se demanda un instant s'il oserait aller jusqu'à réprimander Adam. La réincarnation d'Apollon avait le pouvoir suprême ici, même Zéphyr devait lui obéir, elle espérait qu'il ne l'oublierait pas.

Zéphyr était déjà dans la grande salle lorsqu'elle arriva. Mains croisées dans le dos, visage fermé, tourné vers la fenêtre, il avait adopté sa posture de bataille. Lorsqu'il était dans cet état, ses traits se faisaient si durs que son visage semblait taillé dans un totem.

Maya referma la porte derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls.

- Zéphyr, n'oublie surtout pas à qui tu t'adresses, dit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, il n'avait même pas l'air de l'avoir entendue. Elle soupira.

- Je sais que tu es habitué à tout diriger tout seul, je comprends bien que...

Des coups donnés sur la porte du fond l'interrompirent. Déjà ? Apparemment, le majordome avait perçu la colère de Zéphyr et s'était empressé de transmettre sa demande au concerné.

Le Consul pivota aussitôt sur ses pieds, comme une girouette, pour faire face à la porte.

- Entrez !

Le battant s'effaça pour laisser place à la silhouette éthérée d'Adam. Contrairement à Zéphyr, qui avait une présence très dense, très envahissante et très concrète, la réincarnation d'Apollon n'était que vapeur, effacement et pureté. Il semblait presque fantomatique. Sa crinière de feu, en forme de torche, se dessina dans l'ombre de la porte, juste avant que ses yeux, d'un bleu très clair, ne s'allument.

Adam était comme toujours d'un calme irréel. Maya avait toujours pensé que certaines choses en ce monde – des choses trop _terrestres_ – ne l'atteignaient pas. Se pouvait-il qu'il n'ait pas senti la colère du Consul ? Il s'avança, impassible, drapé dans sa tunique couleur bronze, comme un dieu descend sur terre.

- On m'a dit que tu voulais me voir, Zéphyr ? fit-il.

- Oui, Adam, merci d'être venu si vite, répondit le Consul.

Maya fut soulagée de constater que Zéphyr avait suffisamment repris ses esprits pour parler d'un ton calme. Il tendit même un bras avenant en direction de la table pour inviter Adam à s'asseoir. Le jeune homme prit place tandis que Zéphyr venait vers lui. La Grande Prêtresse jugea préférable de ne pas s'en mêler mais resta tout de même présente, dans un coin de la pièce.

- Je viens d'apprendre que Shamio n'était plus au palais, commença le Consul. Si j'ai bien tout compris, elle ne serait même plus au Sanctuaire des Astres. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ?

C'était la technique préférée de Zéphyr, faire semblant qu'il n'était au courant de rien pour tester son interlocuteur. Maya l'avait vu faire cela très souvent avec les mauvais sujets, ceux qui avaient quelque chose à se reprocher et qui écoperaient sous peu d'une punition sévère. Cela ne la rassura guère.

Le visage d'Adam ne changea pas d'expression.

- C'est exact, admit-il sans détours. Elle n'est plus là depuis hier.

Zéphyr ne s'était pas assis, il se tenait bien droit derrière une chaise, les mains agrippées au dossier.

- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

- Au Tibet. Son séjour à Jamir se prolonge un peu.

Maya guetta une trace de fureur sur le visage aveugle du Grand Consul mais à sa grande surprise, Zéphyr se maîtrisait parfaitement. Il lâcha doucement le dossier de la chaise et croisa à nouveau les mains dans son dos avant de faire quelques pas vers la fenêtre. Le soleil ricocha sur ses cheveux blonds.

- Je n'était pas au courant de cela, continua-t-il. Qui a donné l'autorisation pour cette sortie ?

- A vrai dire, c'est moi, expliqua Adam.

Fascinée, Maya observa le jeune homme parler. Il n'avait pas l'air coupable, il ne paraissait même pas regretter ses actes pourtant il avait dit cela avec une certaine humilité. Visiblement, il n'était pas du tout dans la même perspective que Zéphyr pour cet entretien. Le Consul avait établi un rapport de force, un duel oratoire où il y aurait un vainqueur et un vaincu. Mais Adam n'entrait pas dans son jeu, consciemment ou non. Il était assis alors que le Consul était debout, il répondait aux questions alors que le Consul les posait, il se justifiait alors que le Consul demandait des comptes. Et malgré tout cela, Adam n'était pas en position d'infériorité : il n'était pas mal à l'aise, il n'était pas nerveux, il parlait calmement. Il n'essayait pas d'imposer sa volonté à Zéphyr, il se contentait de lui exposer les faits.

- Shamio ne va pas bien en ce moment, elle agit inconsidérément, elle défit l'autorité, reprit la réincarnation d'Apollon. Elle traverse une mauvaise passe, sans doute. J'ai donc pensé que ces quelques jours de repos ne pourraient être que bénéfiques. Le Tibet semblait tout indiqué pour cela.

Zéphyr se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Je ne discute pas les raisons de tes actes, déclara-t-il. Nous avons tous pu nous apercevoir que ces derniers temps, Shamio était perturbée. J'aurais toutefois aimé être tenu au courant de ce nouveau voyage. La gérance des multiples allées et venues dans ce Sanctuaire est une affaire compliquée et délicate. Il y a des formulaires à remplir, des comptes à rendre en Olympe, notamment lorsqu'il s'agit de toi ou de Shamio. Je ne peux pas me permettre de risquer des contre-ordres ou des désaccords.

- Bien sûr, je sais et je comprends. Je ne tiens pas à saboter ton travail, Zéphyr. J'ai d'ailleurs rempli moi-même les papiers adéquats pour ce voyage, fit Adam. Ils sont sur ton bureau, il ne manque que ton approbation et ta signature.

Le Consul demeura immobile durant quelques pénibles secondes. Maya se rendit compte qu'elle était tendue comme un arc et essaya de relâcher la tension de ses muscles. A ce niveau de l'entretien, les jeux étaient faits. Elle n'était toutefois pas sûre que le vainqueur soit Zéphyr.

- Bien, lâcha enfin ce dernier, comme à contrecoeur. Je te remercie. Je préfèrerais toutefois qu'à l'avenir on évite ce genre de situations qui font perdre du temps à tout le monde.

Adam inclina la tête. C'était la fin de l'entrevue, il l'avait bien compris. Il se leva silencieusement – il ne faisait jamais aucun bruit en marchant – pour prendre congé. Après avoir échangé les politesses d'usage avec Zéphyr, il disparut à nouveau derrière la porte du fond. Maya soupira de soulagement.

-o§o-

Adam attendit d'être à une distance raisonnable de la grande salle pour s'autoriser un sourire satisfait. Heureusement, tout s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il côtoyait Maya et Zéphyr, il les connaissait par coeur, l'un comme l'autre. Chacun des deux avait un fonctionnement différent.

Convaincre Maya n'avait pas été difficile, ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était les leçons de Shamio. La colère de la Grande Prêtresse venait du fait que Shamio lui avait désobéi et ne travaillait pas comme il se doit. Il avait suffi de promettre à Maya que la jeune femme rattraperait ses leçons et serait plus assidue à l'avenir.

Pour Zéphyr, en revanche, il avait fallu ruser un peu. Il n'était pas aussi souple de caractère que son homologue féminin. L'important pour lui était de rester seul maître du Sanctuaire des Astres, Adam le savait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de voler son rôle de gérant à Zéphyr, loin de là. Remplir des papiers, donner des ordres ne l'intéressait pas et il était soulagé que le Consul s'en charge à sa place. Et cela lui avait rendu service. Fou de rage, Zéphyr s'était davantage concentré sur l'aspect administratif de l'affaire plutôt qu'au problème réel. Ce qui le gênait, ce n'était pas que Shamio soit au Tibet mais le fait qu'elle y soit sans son autorisation. Adam n'avait eu qu'à remplir quelques formulaires pour apaiser le Consul.

Tout était donc pour le mieux. Le Consul et la Grande Prêtresse tenus à l'écart, cela lui laissait un peu de temps. Il avait médité toute la nuit, jusqu'à l'épuisement, pour tenter de retrouver une trace de Shamio dans l'espace. Leurs deux cosmos étaient liés mais il avait été très difficile de la situer. Adam en avait conclu deux choses. Soit elle se trouvait trop loin de lui, soit elle était dans un endroit non perméable. Il n'y avait que peu d'endroits non perméables sur terre ; à savoir les sanctuaires des dieux qui avaient l'autorisation de demeurer ici-bas. Le cosmos de chacune des divinités entourait leur domaine respectif comme une bulle, une barrière mentale qu'il était pratiquement impossible de franchir.

Quelque chose lui disait que Shamio était effectivement derrière l'une de ces barrières. Et ce serait dur, mais il trouverait laquelle.

-o§o-

Shunreï s'efforça de faire disparaître l'air meurtrier qui peignait son visage tandis qu'elle montait deux par deux les marches du quatrième temple jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Son poing tambourina sur le battant, provoquant une succession de bruits sourds qui se répercuta dans chaque pièce du bâtiment. Une voix vola aussitôt jusqu'à elle, lui donnant l'autorisation d'entrer.

- Dans l'atelier !

Les deux occupants de la quatrième maison du Sanctuaire Solaire étaient absorbés par leur tâche dans la pièce de travail de l'Artiste. Shunreï trouva Arion à moitié caché derrière un immense chevalet, à tel point qu'elle ne le vit pas tout de suite. Le pinceau qu'il tenait à la main virevoltait sur la toile comme un papillon. Il flottait dans la pièce une forte odeur d'alcool.

- Bonjour Shunreï, comment ça va ? s'exclama San.

La quatrième Reyaâ lui sourit tout en continuant la mise en ordre d'une étagère débordante de pots, de flacon en verre et d'outils de dessin. Elle s'était récemment coupé les cheveux, ce qui avait réduit sa crinière de boucles rousses à un nuage flou, et Shunreï avait toujours du mal à s'y faire.

- Tout va bien, merci, répondit-elle. Je suis désolée de vous déranger.

- Oh, tu ne nous dérange pas, assura Arion, les sourcils froissés dans sa concentration.

Il avait de la peinture bleue au milieu du front. C'était le même bleu que celui de ses prunelles, de sorte qu'on aurait dit un troisième oeil.

- Je ne serai pas longue, promit Shunreï. Je cherche Cheyenne. Elle n'est pas venue à l'entraînement ce matin et j'ai pensé qu'elle était peut-être encore ici.

- Cheyenne ? répéta San, surprise. On ne l'a pas vue depuis avant-hier soir. Comme elle ne s'est pas montré la nuit dernière, on a pensé que tu avais peut-être levé la punition. En tout cas, elle n'est pas là.

Shunreï serra les dents. Ses craintes se confirmaient. Elle n'avait pas voulu tirer de conclusions hâtives mais les faits devenaient accablants. A nouveau, elle sentit son agacement se transformer en colère. Il n'y avait rien qui l'énervait autant que d'avoir l'impression de perdre son temps. Et Cheyenne lui faisait bel et bien perdre son temps. Ce qui devait s'arrêter. Soit son apprentie cessait ces idioties, soit elle devrait se trouver un autre maître.

L'air déjà ailleurs, Shunreï prit congé de San et Arion avant de repartir à travers les ruelles du Sanctuaire. En quelques minutes elle fut arrivée devant le neuvième temple. Elle entendit la voix de Mikérinos en entrant, il discutait avec quelqu'un dans le salon. Le rire de Pâris résonna dans toute la maison.

La Reyaâ traversa la pièce principale pour rejoindre la chambre et salua le premier Artiste tout en dénouant son baudrier. Les deux hommes étaient entourés de tasses de thé mais le nez de Shunreï l'informa aussitôt qu'ils avaient surtout bu de l'alcool. L'odeur musquée de la liqueur que fabriquait Pâris était palpable. Personne n'avait jamais su ce qu'il mettait à l'intérieur de son eau-de-feu qui avait la couleur de l'or.

- Shunreï ! lança Pâris avec un immense sourire. Viens te joindre à nous, il reste encore du thé !

Elle ralentit sa marche un instant, le temps de leur adresser un regard ironique.

- Du thé, bien sûr, fit-elle.

- Tu n'es pas à l'arène ? demanda Miké, étonné.

Elle était déjà dans le couloir et déposait son baudrier ainsi que ses ceinturons sur un meuble.

- Non, je n'y suis pas, répondit-elle en s'engouffrant dans la chambre. Et d'ici peu je serai dans la grande salle de la tour du Consul pour une explication en règle. J'ai deux mots à dire à Maya.

Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques phrases mais elle ne les entendit pas, la tête plongée dans son armoire à linge. Elle retira prestement sa tunique d'entraînement pour enfiler une tenue plus convenable à un entretien avec la Grande Prêtresse.

Quand elle reparut dans le salon, Mikérinos et Pâris avaient oublié leur thé et leur liqueur mordorée. Ils semblaient l'attendre, adossés aux meubles de la cuisine.

- Pourquoi veux-tu voir Maya ? interrogea Mikérinos.

Shunreï récupéra ses ceinturons.

- Cheyenne n'est pas venue à l'entraînement ce matin, je ne sais pas où elle est, je l'ai cherchée partout, expliqua-t-elle, les dents serrées. J'imagine qu'elle a encore disparu. Et quelque chose me dit que Shamio n'est pas au palais non plus.

- Je ne l'ai pas vue de toute la journée d'hier, c'est vrai, se souvint Pâris.

- Cette fois c'est trop, grommela la Reyaâ en filant vers la sortie.

- Attends, je vais t'accompagner, fit Miké.

-o§o-

- Quoi ? glapit Shunreï.

La Grande Prêtresse l'avait reçue immédiatement dans la grande salle et Zéphyr lui-même était venu apporter des explications. Les deux représentants du Sanctuaire des Astres semblaient passablement agacés eux aussi.

Comme elle l'avait craint, Shamio était tout aussi introuvable que Cheyenne. Maya expliqua ce qui en était, tout en tambourinant l'accoudoir de son siège avec les doigts. Shunreï écouta sans rien dire tout du long, les bras croisés mais finalement, elle n'avait pu retenir une exclamation indignée.

- Concernant Shamio, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi Cheyenne est au Tibet alors qu'elle devrait logiquement se trouver dans l'arène du Sanctuaire Lunaire ? lâcha-t-elle.

- Je suis navrée et je comprends très bien ta réaction, assura Maya. Crois-moi, je suis aussi en colère que toi. Mais il se trouve que je n'ai aucune explication de plus à fournir étant donné qu'on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis à moi non plus. Pas plus qu'à Zéphyr d'ailleurs.

Ces quelques mots provoquèrent la stupeur dans l'assemblée.

- Comment ça ? voulut savoir Mikérinos. Vous voulez dire que vous ne saviez pas qu'elles étaient parties ?

- Précisément, gronda le Consul.

Shunreï réalisa tout d'un coup qu'ils étaient tous dans le même cas. Le Consul et la Grande Prêtresse étaient aussi furieux qu'elle, voire plus. La situation était complètement fantaisiste.

- Je ne comprends pas, comment est-ce possible ? insista le neuvième Artiste. Personne ne peut franchir les grilles du Sanctuaire des Astres sans ton autorisation, Zéphyr. Si elles n'ont pas fugué...

- C'est Adam, coupa Maya.

Mikérinos fronça les sourcils.

- Adam ? Qu'est-ce qu'Adam vient faire là-dedans ?

- C'est lui qui a « autorisé » Shamio et Cheyenne à s'éclipser, expliqua-t-elle. Il a tout fait sans nous en informer. Il a même rempli les formulaires qu'il fallait.

Le ton de Maya, le visage de marbre de Zéphyr, tout laissait croire qu'une conversation avec Adam avait du avoir lieu et qu'elle n'avait rien arrangé. Shunreï n'avait jamais vu la Grande Prêtresse et le Consul dans une telle rage. Mikérinos quant à lui demeura muet. Il paraissait avoir compris pas mal de choses lui aussi. Après tout, il connaissait son frère mieux que quiconque. Et Shunreï connaissait suffisamment Mikérinos pour comprendre à l'air qu'il arborait que la situation était délicate.

La Reyaâ respira profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Visiblement, s'énerver ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

- Bien, fit-elle. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'elles reviennent dans ce cas.

- Nous te tiendrons informée, promit Maya.

Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la sortie de la grande salle, laissant les deux frères discuter entre eux.

- Shamio et Cheyenne n'ont pas fait une bêtise ? fit Shunreï.

- J'espère que non, répondit Maya.

La Reyaâ quitta le palais avec davantage de questions que lorsqu'elle y était entrée. Que la situation échappe à son contrôle passait encore, mais il était difficile d'imaginer qu'elle échappât aussi à celui de Zéphyr et Maya. Et à quoi avait bien pu penser Adam en faisant cela ? Confuse, elle attendit quelques minutes sur les marches du perron que Mikérinos la rejoigne. Elle s'était doutée qu'il voudrait parler à son frère. Et il était manifeste que Zéphyr en avait besoin.

Quand l'Artiste se montra enfin, il avait lui aussi le visage comme un bloc de marbre. Shunreï lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Alors ?

Mikérinos haussa les épaules.

- Il est très énervé, expliqua-t-il. Il n'y a pas vraiment eu d'accrochage avec Adam mais je crois que c'est tout comme. J'ai l'impression que tout est à l'envers en ce moment.

- Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre dès que Shamio sera revenue, dit-elle, sans toutefois parvenir à donner des accents convaincus à sa voix.

Elle n'était pas la seule ; l'Artiste lui non plus n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup y croire.

- Pour Zéphyr, je crois que le problème est plus profond que ça, objecta-t-il. C'est entre Adam et lui.

Il glissa les mains dans ses poches et ils s'éloignèrent, côte à côte.

- Quant à Shamio, comme d'habitude, elle ne se rend pas compte des problèmes qu'elle cause.

-o§o-

Au moment où elle sentit pour la énième fois le métal des chaînes lui entailler les poignets, Shamio cessa de gesticuler pour tenter de se libérer. Lasse, elle se laissa retomber contre le mur, le souffle court. Rien n'y faisait, elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ses liens. Les menottes étaient trop serrées, les chaînes absorbaient son cosmos et elle était beaucoup trop faible pour tenter une évasion spectaculaire ou affronter tous les gardes.

Elles étaient dans ce cachot depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne détectait presque plus l'odeur pestilentielle des égouts et de la sueur. On ne leur donnait presque rien à manger et la seule eau dont elles disposaient lançait d'écoeurants relents de vase. Elle était épuisée et Cheyenne ne valait pas mieux. La petite Amazone avait depuis longtemps renoncé à chercher un point faible sur les chaînes qui la retenaient attachée au mur. Elle ne bougeait pas, menton posé contre la poitrine. Shamio évitait de la regarder, celui lui nouait le ventre. Elle savait que Cheyenne avait renoncé. Elle avait renoncé à s'échapper, à s'en sortir, à vivre. Elle avait renoncé à tout, même à manger. Elle se laissait mourir. Mais Shamio n'était pas prête à accepter cela.

- Chey, appela-t-elle.

Il faisait si noir dans la cellule qu'elle avait du mal à distinguer les contours précis de sa silhouette face à elle. Aucune réponse.

- Chey ! répéta-t-elle plus fort, en prenant garde à ce que les vigiles ne l'entendent pas.

Enfin un cliquetis de chaînes accompagna le mouvement de l'Amazone qui relevait la tête. Shamio s'efforça de lui sourire. Cheyenne avait le visage noirci de crasse et de traces de larmes.

- Ecoute-moi, il faut que tu m'aides, fit-elle. On va s'échapper d'ici, tu m'entends ?

Le regard sombre de Cheyenne était éteint.

- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle. Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, Shamio...

- Allons, ne dis pas des choses pa...

- _Tacete !_ La ferme là-dedans !

Un garde venait de se matérialiser devant la grille, l'air sévère. Shamio se raidit tandis qu'il fouillait parmi son trousseau de clefs pour trouver celle qui ouvrait leur cellule. Elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que l'homme n'était pas seul. Deux personnes attendaient derrière lui, escortées par plusieurs soldats en armure de bronze. Elle avait déjà vu leur visage quelque part. Ce n'est qu'après un moment qu'elle finit par se souvenir. C'était la femme et le petit garçon aux cheveux châtains qui s'étaient tenus derrière Arès lors de leur première entrevue. La femme avait des cheveux noirs bouclés à présent mais c'était bien la même. L'enfant devait être son fils, il avait les mêmes yeux violets qu'elle.

Le garde fit pivoter la grille et, à sa grande stupeur, la femme pénétra dans la cellule, suivie par le garçonnet. Ils étaient si beaux tous les deux, si majestueux dans leurs vêtements luxueux, brodés de fils d'or que les voir entrer dans ce cachot sordide faisait comme un choc. Perdue dans ses pensées, Shamio n'entendit pas les ordres du garde qui lui administra un vigoureux coup de pied dans les côtes pour la ramener à elle.

- Debout j'ai dit ! s'énerva-t-il.

Shamio n'eut même pas envie de lui retourner un regard assassin. Elle se remit péniblement sur ses pieds, les yeux fixés sur les deux représentants royaux. Car la femme et l'enfant devaient être de la famille d'Arès, sans aucun doute. L'enfant devait être son fils et elle, sa compagne.

Celle-ci adressa quelques mots au garde, dans un latin hermétique. Elle avait une voix envoûtante. L'homme prit aussitôt un air confus et désolé avant de libérer les deux prisonnières de leurs chaînes, à toute vitesse. Shamio regarda les grosses menottes tomber au sol, ahurie. On les libérait ? Pourquoi ?

La femme ajouta quelque chose d'autre et le garde quitta la cellule tandis que l'escorte se plaçait de part et d'autre de l'entrée, à l'affut. De son côté, le petit garçon paraissait fasciné par l'endroit où il se trouvait et il entreprit de faire le tour de la cellule. Il se mit à tapoter les pierres sur les murs, à la recherche d'un éventuel passage secret. Shamio et Cheyenne se tenaient maintenant côte à côte face à la femme. Laquelle commença un discours probablement passionnant – mais incompréhensible - à leur attention. Elle parlait avec aisance, en souriant. Ses yeux brillants, ses dents parfaites, son visage sans défauts, ses cheveux, tout chez elle était fascinant.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Shamio dut attendre un instant avant de pouvoir réagir.

- Excusez-moi, je n'ai rien compris, s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne parle pas un mot de latin.

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard améthyste de la femme. Elle secoua sa crinière brune en riant et son rire fut comme le tintement d'une rivière qui s'écoule.

- Ah oui, bien sûr, j'oubliais ! s'exclama-t-elle. _Date mihi veniam_. Excusez-moi.

Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Je suis ici selon la volonté de l'empereur, traduisit-elle alors. Il est impensable que des invitées aussi importantes que vous demeurent plus longtemps dans ces lieux horribles. Je suis ici pour vous escorter jusqu'au palais où vous aurez dorénavant vos quartiers. N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- Pardonnez-nous de ne pas sauter de joie, lança Cheyenne, amère.

Le sourire de la somptueuse femme déclina un peu.

- Bien sûr, admit-elle gaiement. Mais vous verrez, tout ira pour le mieux dorénavant !

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Shamio qui l'observa, ébahie.

- Et puis nous avons une fête à préparer, cela vous changera les idées, ajoua-t-elle. Ce sera un magnifique mariage.

- Evitez de prononcer ce mot devant moi, s'il vous plaît, grogna Shamio.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Cheyenne, trop fatiguée pour faire preuve de politesse.

La femme parut se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Décidément, où ai-je la tête ? s'écria-t-elle. Je suis Aphrodite, modeste conseillère esthétique pour la future union.

Elle rit.

- Et voici Keroe, mon fils. Keroe, _mi ocelle_, tu pourrais dire bonjour, fit-elle.

Le petit garçon abandonna à contrecoeur l'inspection d'une grosse forme noire étendue sur le sol du cachot – probablement un rat mort – pour adresser un regard aux deux prisonnières.

_- Saluete_, dit-il.

Shamio s'était figée. Elle ne parvenait pas à le croire. Aphrodite... La _déesse_ Aphrodite ? Dans ce cachot puant ? Devant elles ? Qu'est-ce qu'Aphrodite faisait à Arkham, chez Arès ? Shamio tira un trait mental sur cette dernière question en se souvenant soudain que les amours clandestines d'Aphrodite et Arès n'avaient jamais été un secret pour personne mis à part le mari de la belle.

La plantureuse déesse leur sourit.

- Et je crois que vos noms... commença-t-elle.

Shamio sursauta et se reprit.

- Oh euh... voici Cheyenne et je m'appelle Shamio, expliqua-t-elle.

- _Optime_, approuva Aphrodite.

Elle leur désigna la sortie d'un geste élégant.

- Allons, ne trainons pas ici, claironna-t-elle. Je suis certaine que vous êtes impatientes à l'idée de faire un brin de toilette !

-o§o-

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans une immense baignoire d'eau chaude, parfumée avec de petits savons à la rose ou à la lavande, Shamio du bien admettre qu'elle se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Les appartements qu'on leur avait attribué étaient tout aussi somptueux que le reste du palais. Aphrodite les avait guidées avec une joie manifeste à travers les nombreuses pièces de leurs nouveaux quartiers, s'attardant d'un air jubilatoire sur des détails insignifiants comme la couleur des rideaux, le nombre de flacons contenant des lotions pour la peau dans la salle de bain ou encore le fait qu'une simple pression sur l'un des cordons d'appel entraînât aussitôt l'arrivée d'un flot de domestiques dévoués corps et âmes à leur bien-être. La fraîcheur et la gentillesse de la déesse formaient un contraste frappant avec l'attitude d'Arès. Et Shamio reconnaissait volontiers que, malgré sa superficialité, elle aimait bien Aphrodite.

Plongée dans l'eau jusqu'au cou, occupée à attraper les bulles de savon qui voletaient dans l'air, Shamio n'entendit pas tout de suite Cheyenne qui lui parlait depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Hein ? Tu disais ?

L'Amazone avait déjà pris son bain, elle était actuellement assise devant une immense coiffeuse, enroulée dans un peignoir blanc. Elle s'évertuait à démêler ses cheveux humides.

- Je disais que c'est suspect tout ça, répéta Cheyenne en s'acharnant sur un noeud récalcitrant. Pourquoi nous traite-t-on comme des princesses tout à coup ? Arès voulait nous tuer il n'y a pas vingt quatre heures !

- Tu _es_ une princesse, Cheyenne, ne l'oublie pas, fit Shamio en haussa un sourcil évocateur.

L'Amazone grimaça, mal à l'aise.

- Ahem... oui, c'est vrai, marmonna-t-elle. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tout cela est suspect.

- Peut-être, admit Shamio. Mais je sais que je préfère largement être ici que dans cet immonde cachot. Sans compter qu'il sera beaucoup plus facile de s'évader d'ici.

Paniquée, Cheyenne lui fit signe de se taire par de grands gestes des bras.

- Chutt ! grinça-t-elle. Aphrodite est sûrement dans la pièce d'à-côté !

La déesse avait disparu quelques minutes plus tôt pour essayer de leur trouver de nouvelles tenues, plus propres et surtout plus appropriées à leur « nouvelle demeure ». Shamio n'aimait pas beaucoup cette expression mais elle savait bien qu'il ne serait pas judicieux de s'opposer à quoi que ce soit qu'Aphrodite désirât. Et, à son grand désespoir, la déesse s'était mis en tête l'idée d'organiser un mariage fabuleux. Mariage dont personne ne voulait, surtout pas les deux principaux intéressés. Shamio ne comprenait toujours pas à quoi rimait cette union. Elle n'avait pas cru aux explications fournies par le sénateurs et Arès, c'était beaucoup trop tiré par les cheveux. Il y avait autre chose là-dessous et elle était formidablement agacée par le fait de ne pas savoir ce que c'était. Elle se demandait si Alas était au courant.

- Bah, de toute façon, nous sommes probablement surveillées par un bataillon de gardes et de soldats, soupira l'Amazone.

Elle n'avait probablement pas tort.

- Ils ne pourront pas nous surveiller constamment, affirma Shamio. Nous sommes déjà entrées ici par effraction, nous réussirons à sortir. Et maintenant, nous avons tout le temps d'y penser, avec un peu de chance nous serons loin d'ici avant même que cette stupide cérémonie de mariage ne soit prête.

- Dire qu'ils veulent te marier à Alas...

Cheyenne grimaça avec dégoût. Shamio finit d'essorer ses cheveux et sortit souplement de l'énorme baignoire en marbre, en prenant bien soin d'éclabousser tous les tapis en soie ainsi que les rideaux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'arrivera pas, déclara Shamio en s'enveloppant d'un peignoir à son tour. C'est hors de question.

Shamio traversa la pièce, émerveillée par la douce sensation que procuraient les tapis sur ses pieds nus, et prit place devant la deuxième coiffeuse, face au grand miroir. Le reflet que celui-ci lui renvoya ressemblait déjà un peu plus à un être humain que celui qu'elle avait aperçu une heure plus tôt en arrivant. Elle avait des cernes, elle était pâle mais au moins, elle était propre et surtout, elle avait repris espoir.

-o§o-

Tout en marchant, Alas cherchait le rouleau de parchemin qu'il avait rangé dans la doublure de sa tunique. C'était le jour du compte-rendu et chacun des quatre généraux avait le devoir de rendre un rapport complet sur l'état de ses troupes au Sénat ainsi qu'aux secrétaires de l'empereur. Alas détestait rédiger son rapport, il détestait perdre son temps à essayer d'expliquer aux vieux singes du Sénat des choses qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de comprendre ou d'apprécier à leur juste valeur. Ces vieillards aigris n'avaient jamais été soldats, ils n'avaient jamais fait la guerre autrement qu'à travers leurs jeux d'échec, en quoi l'état des troupes pouvait-il les concerner ?

Décidé à expédier cette corvée le plus rapidement possible, il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient au grand hall et tourna sur la droite. Là, il tomba nez à nez avec Aphrodite, visiblement d'humeur légère. Elle marchait tout en donnant des ordres et des recommandations à sa camériste qui la suivait comme un petit chien, l'air malheureux, les bras chargés de vêtements. La petite servante semblait à bout de souffle. Heureusement pour elle, la déesse s'arrêta en apercevant le général Stratège.

- Alas ! fit-elle avec un sourire. Toujours aussi contente de te voir...

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire en coin. Il n'en doutait pas. Ce jour-là Aphrodite avait opté pour une chevelure brune, bouclée et une robe que l'on pouvait qualifier de sobre quand on connaissait ses habitudes.

- Aphrodite, salua-t-il. Comment vas-tu ?

- Fort bien, répondit-elle.

Elle pencha la tête de côté et son sourire s'élargit encore. De tout point de vue, elle était absolument parfaite. Tout chez elle respirait la sensualité.

- On peut même dire que je m'amuse comme une petite folle. C'est grâce à toi, Alas, et je dois te remercier pour cela.

- Tiens, s'étonna-t-il. Comment cela ?

Lentement, elle fit quelques pas vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse discerner son parfum. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, conscient du petit jeu auquel elle voulait le soumettre.

- Oui, tu sais, ton mariage, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix suave.

L'évocation du mariage lui tomba sur la tête comme une brique. De manière étonnante, il avait tendance à l'oublier très facilement. Il se reprit et se frotta distraitement une joue de la main.

- Ah, ça. Eh bien, je suis ravi que cela t'amuse, tu peux en être sûre, déclara-t-il.

Devant sa mine un peu morose, Aphrodite éclata de rire, il en eut des frissons.

- C'est une excellente chose que tu te sois décidé à devenir un homme rangé, railla-t-elle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera une cérémonie magnifique, j'y veillerai ! Je me charge de tout, tu verras, tu me remercieras.

Sa voix cristalline baissa d'une octave.

- Et ta fiancée sera absolument sublime, promit-elle. Une vraie... déesse.

Alas sourit. Aphrodite était maintenant très près de lui, il pouvait distinguer chacun de ses cils. Il laissa son regard descendre jusque sur sa bouche pulpeuse tandis qu'elle souriait, consciente du trouble qu'elle faisait naître en lui. La tension entre eux devenait palpable. Passée une seconde, Aphrodite lança à l'adresse de sa camériste qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début :

- Va donc porter leur nouvelle tenue à nos invitées, Octavia, ordonna-t-elle. Et ne traîne pas.

Alas, qui avait complètement oublié la petite servante, la regarda tressaillir et partir en courant, son fardeau dans les mains et les joues en feu. En un instant, ils étaient à nouveau seuls dans le couloir désert. Aphrodite s'approcha alors encore de lui, à le frôler.

- Oui, ta fiancée sera magnifique, répéta-t-elle. Mais j'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas pour autant lorsque tu seras marié...

Il fut traversé par un puissant courant électrique lorsqu'elle effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

- Cela me rendrait très malheureuse, acheva-t-elle avec un sourire en se détachant de lui.

Paralysé, il la regarda s'éloigner puis disparaître à l'angle du couloir dans un bruissement de tissu. Il échappa un sourire. Il retrouva le parchemin une seconde plus tard, dans la poche intérieure de son vêtement. Sans attendre, il reprit sa route vers le Sénat.

-o§o-

Shamio et Cheyenne avaient testé chacun des flacons de parfum, chacun des pots de crème ou de lotion mis à leur disposition lorsque la déesse Aphrodite refit son apparition. Elle n'avait rien perdu de sa bonne humeur, bien au contraire. Sans attendre, elle ordonna que l'on commence les essayages. Shamio grommela un peu avant de se soumettre.

La jeune femme remarqua toutefois rapidement que la déesse avait réussi à dénicher des vêtements beaucoup plus sobres que ceux qu'elle portait elle-même. Aidée par la petite camériste qu'Aphrodite nommait Octavia, Shamio enfila plusieurs tenues avant d'en trouver une qui lui allait comme un gant. Un vêtement tout simple, à la mode romaine comme cela se faisait tant à Arkham, constitué d'une tunique et d'un corsage. Normalement les femmes portaient des robes, leur expliqua leur hôtesse, mais compte tenu du fait qu'elles étaient des Amazones, des guerrières, elle avait jugé qu'une petite exception s'imposait. A cela Shamio ajouta ses nombreuses ceintures de cuir dont elle refusait de se séparer. Cheyenne elle aussi trouva rapidement chaussure à son pied.

- Je suis soulagée, lança Aphrodite. Tes mensurations sont merveilleuses, ma petite Shamio, ce sera bien plus simple pour nous de confectionner ta robe de cérémonie. D'autant plus que j'avais déjà commandé le tissu !

A ces mots, Shamio s'immobilisa alors qu'Octavia terminait de lui attacher une broche sur l'épaule.

- Comment ? Mais... rien ne presse, protesta-t-elle. Il faut du temps pour préparer un mariage !

Aphrodite éclata de rire.

- D'où sors-tu cette idée ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tout se passera très vite, au contraire. La cérémonie aura lieu dans deux jours.

Shamio écarquilla les yeux, mortifiée. Derrière Aphrodite, Cheyenne avait échappé un petit cri d'effroi. La déesse dut se méprendre sur leur réaction car elle sourit de plus belle.

- Merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? jubila-t-elle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonne année à tous !

-o§o-

Chapitre 11 : Dernière mise au point

-o§o-

Shamio repoussa la couverture qui lui couvrait les épaules et se redressa dans son lit. La chambre était sombre et silencieuse, cette chambre qu'Aphrodite lui avait présenté un peu plus tôt comme étant désormais la sienne. C'était une pièce luxueuse, décorée à la mode romaine, avec une surabondance de voilages, de coussins et de marbre. Les meubles, commodes ou armoires, dégageaient une agréable odeur de bois d'olivier. Après avoir passé des heures et des heures dans un cachot sordide, ces appartements étaient comme un rêve. Le lit à lui seul était suffisamment large pour accueillir quatre personnes de front. Même au Sanctuaire des Astres ils n'avaient pas de draps brodés d'une telle qualité et d'une telle douceur.

Malgré sa terrible envie de passer une nuit de sommeil complète et confortable, Shamio quitta silencieusement son lit pour filer jusqu'à la porte du fond. Avec la couche de tapis qui recouvrait le sol, elle n'avait même pas besoin de faire d'efforts pour rester discrète. Uniquement vêtue de sa longue chemise de nuit, elle entrouvrit le battant, centimètre par centimètre. Elle se retrouva alors nez à nez avec le Berserker qui montait la garde devant ses quartiers. Le coeur de Shamio effectua plusieurs mouvements inédits avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que l'homme était de profil et ne l'avait pas vue. Refermant précipitamment la porte, elle étouffa un juron entre ses dents.

Depuis qu'Aphrodite était venue les tirer de leur cellule, Cheyenne et elle, elles n'avaient quasiment pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seule à seule pour discuter. Shamio savait que tout Arkham les surveillait étroitement. Elles n'étaient plus dans un cachot mais c'était tout comme. Et sous ses dehors avenants et joyeux, la déesse de l'Amour avait sûrement pour mission de les laisser le moins possible entre elles, pour éviter toute tentative d'évasion.

Shamio pesta encore, furieuse. Elle ne pourrait pas voir Cheyenne en privé ce soir-là, ni les suivants. Il ne restait que deux jours avant ce maudit mariage, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve une solution. Sur une impulsion, elle s'élança vers l'une des fenêtres de la pièce et écarta les rideaux. Il faisait très noir mais elle pouvait tout de même deviner les contours des bâtiments en contrebas du palais, sur les différents plateaux dont était constitué Arkham. Les ruelles semblaient désertes, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Toutefois, il ne fallut pas deux minutes à la jeune déesse pour repérer les escadrons de Berserkers qui gardaient les alentours du palais et, notamment, de leurs appartements. Une fois de plus Shamio lâcha un juron et rabattit les rideaux. Elle n'avait aucune issue. Aucune issue par laquelle s'éclipser discrètement en tout cas. Bien sûr, elle pourrait facilement se glisser parmi les gardes et les mettre hors d'état de nuire mais combien de chances avait-elle d'arriver jusqu'à la chambre de Cheyenne, de la libérer et de repartir ensuite avec elle, avant que l'alarme ne soit donnée ? Si quelqu'un sonnait l'alerte, il ne faudrait pas cinq secondes à Alas pour les retrouver et leur rejouer son petit numéro de parfait petit Berserker bien dressé. Si seulement elle pouvait le neutraliser, lui rien que lui, ce serait un grand pas. Le général Stratège semblait le plus zélé de tous, il était clairement plus motivé que les autres pour les attraper et les surveiller. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Pas la peine non plus de penser à l'attendrir, cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Alas était à lui seul une parfaite illustration de ce que pouvait être un Berserker. Alas était une épine dans son pied. Et il était grand temps de s'en débarrasser.

Songeuse, Shamio regagna lentement son lit pour se glisser entre les draps. Après tout, elle était censée devenir sa femme dans deux jours. Ce n'était pas très prudent de la part d'Alas d'accepter une telle offre ; Shamio avait toutes les chances – et l'envie – de le tuer dans son sommeil durant leur nuit de noces. Soit le général Stratège était stupide – Alas était beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas stupide, il fallait le lui accorder – soit il obéissait aveuglément à n'importe quel ordre d'Arès. Dans tous les cas, ça pouvait être une chance pour elle. Une fois qu'elle aurait Alas sous la main, elle serait libre de le réduire au silence. D'un autre côté, attendre que la cérémonie soit terminée ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle ne voulait pas de ce mariage, elle avait même un très mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet.

-o§o-

Placé derrière une amoncellement rocheux, en position accroupie, Kanon s'efforçait de maîtriser sa respiration pour qu'elle devienne parfaitement inaudible, malgré les nombreux kilomètres qu'il venait de parcourir au pas de course. Autour de lui tout était silencieux mais il demeurait sur ses gardes. Dans la pénombre et la densité des sous-bois, on ne voyait pas grand chose. Or, plusieurs de ses hommes se situaient dans le périmètre, il ne savait exactement où. Avant le départ, il avait seulement donné un mot d'ordre : recueillir le plus d'informations possible. Il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour eux, il avait assisté à leurs entraînements, ils étaient les meilleurs espions dont disposait le sanctuaire Sous-marin. Cependant, les choses ne se passaient pas exactement comme prévu.

Les alentours du sanctuaire d'Arès étaient truffés de gardes. Des Berserkers patrouillaient dans tous les coins et, même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi puissants qu'un général de Poséidon, Kanon savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait les affronter tous à la fois. Il n'avait pas prévu une chose pareille.

L'expédition avait pourtant très bien commencé, les plans de Sorente étaient simples, clairs et précis. Le général de Sirène était un fin stratège, il ne laissait rien au hasard. Cette nuit-là n'était pas censée se terminer en boucherie. Kanon n'avait pris que très peu d'hommes avec lui. Les meilleurs. Leur but n'était pas l'affrontement, ils étaient venus pour observer. Mais quelque chose clochait. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'arriver ne serait-ce qu'en vue d'Arkham qu'ils se heurtaient déjà à des cohortes de sentinelles. Avec quelques signes brefs, Kanon avait ordonné à ses hommes de se séparer et d'essayer de se rapprocher au maximum d'Arkham.

A présent, tapi dans l'ombre, Kanon détaillait du regard les Berserkers à sa portée, autant que la faible luminosité le lui permettait. Des soldats mineurs, des armures en bronze et seulement trois hommes possédant assez de force pour l'inquiéter. Leur armure était rouge et noir, à ce qu'il pouvait voir et ils donnaient des ordres de temps en temps. Probablement des officiers. Kanon ne repéra aucun général. C'était déjà ça.

Brusquement, une masse sombre bougea à la lisière de son champ de vision. Kanon se retournait déjà pour frapper lorsqu'il reconnut son compagnon d'arme. Il se détendit un peu, furieux contre lui-même d'être aussi nerveux. L'espion le rejoignit en silence derrière le tas de rochers et effectua plusieur signes avec ses mains pour lui expliquer la situation. Comme tous ses frères d'armes, Melian était entièrement vêtu de noir, jusque sur son visage dont on ne distinguait que les yeux, petits et clairs. Quand Melian eut fini son rapport, Kanon étouffa un juron. Impossible d'approcher plus près d'Arkham, toute la zone était trop bien surveillée. Et ils étaient pourtant encore bien loin du palais ; de là où ils étaient, ils n'avaient accès qu'au deuxième plateau du sanctuaire conçu sur un gigantesque escalier.

Kanon réfléchissait activement. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Arès avait eu vent de tous ces petits va-et-vient entre espions qui se respectent. Bien entendu, il avait lui-même ses propres espions, cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Pourtant... Kanon sentait que quelque chose clochait. Quel était l'intérêt de doubler la surveillance autour d'Arkham ? Evidemment, les espions de Poséidon étaient désormais dans l'impossibilité d'approcher. Mais il aurait été tellement plus simple de les laisser venir et de les tuer ensuite, par surprise. Et cela aurait tellement plus ressemblé au dieu de la guerre. Alors que se passait-il ? Pourquoi une garde aussi massive, aussi voyante ? Arès avait-il quelque chose à cacher ?

Le général du Dragon des Mers était sur le point de se tourner sur sa droite pour faire part de ses nouvelles directives à Melian lorsqu'il entendit soudain un léger sifflement dans l'air, à peine perceptible. Le trait passa alors devant son visage avec la rapidité d'un éclair pour aller se ficher entre les deux yeux de Melian. L'espion n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait même pas battu des cils. La flèche noire s'était enfoncée dans son crâne comme dans une motte de beurre. Mortifié, Kanon regarda le sang recouvrir le nez de l'espion, imbiber son masque de tissu. Melian avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts, il n'avait pas bougé. Ce n'est qu'après une seconde que Kanon réalisa qu'il était mort. Tout à coup, le corps sans vie bascula en arrière et s'écroula au sol dans un bruit sourd. Kanon aspira un peu d'air par la bouche, sans faire de gestes brusques. Comment... ? Il faisait nuit, ils étaient tous les deux à couvert, derrière une barricade de rochers, il n'avait détecté personne à plusieurs dizaines de mètres alentours, comment l'archer avait-il pu tirer aussi loin, de manière aussi précise ? C'était à peine croyable ! Tremblant de fureur, Kanon se redressa prudemment, juste assez pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'oeil au-delà de l'amoncellement rocheux. Il le voyait. L'homme qui avait tiré la flèche était situé sur les remparts, à plus de deux cents mètres de là, en hauteur. L'archer était encore figé dans sa position de tir. Il avait une bande de maquillage noir sur les yeux.

-o§o-

Maintenant une tension permanente sur ses membres pour qu'ils cessent de trembler, Kanon cherchait une solution pour battre en retraite. Le reste de ses hommes était trop loin de lui pour qu'il les contacte mais quelque chose lui disait qu'ils étaient déjà tous au courant de l'embuscade. Arès avait posté des Berserkers sur chacun des flancs d'Arkham et déployé une cohorte d'archers sur les remparts ; jamais ils n'auraient pu s'approcher plus près que cela sans perdre leur tête. Les choses tournaient mal. Le général du Dragon des Mers marmonna un juron entre ses dents en scrutant les alentours immédiats.

Lorsqu'il se décida à quitter sa retraite, il s'élança vers les sous-bois sans trop réfléchir de peur de se rappeler le terrible regard de l'archer. Il y en avait d'autres comme lui, tout le long des remparts. Kanon ne s'était pas attardé à les compter, d'autant plus qu'il savait pertinemment que nombre d'entre eux avaient échappé à sa vue. Maudits soient tous les Berserkers !

Au moment où il gagnait une zone plus dense du bosquet, Kanon aperçut plusieurs silhouettes sombres glisser entre les arbres sur sa droite. Trois de ses espions. Des hommes les poursuivaient. Non. Non, des hommes les _chassaient_. Kanon pouvait presque voir les regards meurtriers des Berserkers et une sourde colère lui vrilla les entrailles. Les espions ne tardèrent pas à le comprendre également. Kanon les vit s'arrêter et faire volte-face pour éviter de se faire frapper par derrière. Les Berserkers étaient trop près à présent, il n'y avait aucun espoir de leur échapper. Kanon serra les dents. Ses hommes ne cèderaient pas avant d'avoir livré bataille et la même ardeur brûlait en lui quand il repensait à Melian.

- Il va falloir payer ! siffla-t-il tout bas.

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit.

Kanon effectua un bond en arrière, tous ses sens aux aguets. Un homme venait d'apparaître à quelques mètres de lui, l'air aussi calme qu'un tigre en chasse. Il avait une armure très sombre, plus sombre encore que les ombres, semblait-il. Elle luisait comme de l'eau et lui couvrait presque tout le corps. Les cheveux du Berserker étaient tirés en un chignon haut sur son crâne. Il avait un arc passé en travers du torse et une bande de maquillage noir lui couvrait les yeux.

Lentement, très lentement, Kanon se redressa et esquissa un sourire. Il était réellement content d'avoir l'un de ces archers à porté de main. Il mourrait d'envie de vérifier s'ils étaient aussi habiles lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient plus se servir de leurs flèches.

-o§o-

Quelque chose lui fit froncer les sourcils dans son sommeil. Quelque chose de désagréable et douloureux qui lui nouait le ventre, lui donnait la nausée. La sensation était presque familière, avec cet arrière goût âpre dans la bouche. Plus elle augmentait, plus Shamio s'agitait. Les draps s'emmêlaient autour de ses jambes, collaient à sa peau moite. Elle fit volte-face sur son oreiller. La sensation devenait presque palpable, elle sentait cette chose autour d'elle. Soudain Shamio se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Au début, elle ne vit que de l'obscurité autour d'elle, une noirceur totale et effrayante, qui avait effacé tous ses repères. Le silence était assourdissant. Elle ressentait toujours cette gêne ; la sensation était là, au creux de son ventre et la douleur enflait dans tous ses membres.

Paniquée, elle tâtonna autour d'elle, repoussant les draps et les rideaux du baldaquin avec frénésie jusqu'à trouver de quoi faire de la lumière. La petite flamme vacilla un instant derrière la vitre de la lampe puis repoussa vaillamment les ténèbres. Shamio cligna des paupières. La chambre. Le palais d'Arès. Arkham. Elle déglutit pour se calmer et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, cherchant à se rappeler son rêve et la cause de son affolement. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. La sensation était toujours là ; à présent, elle pouvait la reconnaître. Elle aurait reconnu entre mille l'aura destructrice que dégageaient les cosmos d'hommes en train de se battre. Il y avait plusieurs énergies non loin de là, elles s'affrontaient dans une violence et un chaos indescriptibles.

Shamio sauta à bas de son lit pour la deuxième fois et se précipita vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. L'air froid de la nuit lui cingla le visage. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dehors, pas une seule étincelle ou lueur visible ; pourtant des gens se battaient non loin du palais, peut-être même à l'intérieur d'Arkham. Shamio s'efforça de se concentrer sur les cosmos en question. Certains étaient très violents, très bruts. Des Berserkers, sans aucun doute. Contre qui se battaient-ils ? Pourquoi ? Leurs ennemis étaient beaucoup moins nombreux mais ils dégageaient une puissance acharnée. Shamio se mordilla une lèvre, troublée. Forces plus subtiles, à l'endurance hors du commun, sillonnées de cruauté.

- Non... Non ! Non ! s'exclama-t-elle brusquement, en crispant ses mains sur le cadre de la fenêtre.

L'aura de Kanon. Il y avait l'aura de Kanon au milieu des combats. Par tous les dieux, que pouvait-il bien faire ici ? Pourquoi avait-il quitté le Sanctuaire Sous-marin avec si peu d'hommes pour escorte ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi au nom du ciel, se battait-il encore alors qu'il était en infériorité numérique, au lieu de fuir ?

Shamio s'avisa d'un coup que Dragon des Mers était peut-être au courant qu'elle se trouvait à Arkham, retenue prisonnière et qu'il était peut-être venu la chercher. Ridicule. Elle secoua vivement la tête. Kanon ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Il n'aurait eu aucune chance d'y arriver avec si peu de renforts et surtout, si peu de discrétion. Mais alors, que faisait-il là ? Plus important, il était en grand danger. Les cosmos brûlants qu'ils dégageaient en combattant devaient avoir attiré l'attention de tout Arkham, comme un pot de miel au milieu d'une nuée de mouches. Les généraux d'Arès étaient certainement sur le pied de guerre. Shamio chercha à savoir si Alas était là-bas ; elle ne ressentit sa présence malsaine nulle part et en fut un peu soulagée. A son grand agacement, le général Stratège était un combattant redoutable, elle devait bien l'avouer. Et il fallait à tout prix que Kanon s'en sorte.

Sans réfléchir, elle traversa la chambre en courant et ouvrit le battant à la volée. Le vigile était toujours là, il sursauta quant elle apparut tout à coup devant lui. Visiblement, il avait été sur le point de s'endormir. Ce n'était plus le cas, il se redressa aussitôt et lui adressa un regard menaçant.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de quitter vos appartements en pleine nuit, seule, martela-t-il.

Shamio souffla bruyamment par le nez. Elle espéra qu'il était aussi stupide qu'il en avait l'air, sinon elle perdait son temps.

- Des hommes sont en train de se battre dehors, vous ne le sentez pas ? s'indigna-t-elle.

L'homme se raidit, une moue méprisante au visage.

- Ce ne sont pas des affaires de femmes, grinça-t-il. Retournez vous coucher !

Shamio n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Oreilles qui se mirent à bourdonner de rage. Des... « affaires de femmes » ? Dans la bouche du vigile, ces mots sonnaient comme des insultes. Elle respira profondément, se fit violence pour ne pas lui rétorquer, preuve à l'appui, qu'elle aurait pu le tuer avant même qu'il n'ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit. Lentement, elle fit un pas vers lui, les yeux plissés de fureur.

- Est-ce que vous insinuez que...

- N'avancez plus, coupa-t-il avec autorité. J'ai ordre de vous maîtriser si vous franchissez le seuil de cette chambre.

Bouillonnante, Shamio jeta un coup d'oeil rapide aux autres gardes qui bordaient le couloir un peu plus loin, en armure eux aussi, et calcula qu'elle n'aurait rien à gagner à engager un combat frontal. Un changement stratégique s'imposait.

- Est-ce que vous vous fichez du sort de vos frères d'arme ? lâcha-t-elle alors. Ils risquent leur vie ! Ne devriez-vous pas aller les aider ?

- Ce ne sont pas... des affaires de femmes ! répéta-t-il, en articulant exagérément, comme si elle était demeurée.

Shamio serra les poings pour les empêcher de voler dans un geste malheureux. La respiration bloquée, elle essaya de relâcher la tension de ses muscles et d'afficher un air inquiet, voire niais.

- Mais... ! Mon fiancé est peut-être là-bas, s'exclama-t-elle. Il pourrait se faire tuer ! Il faut aller l'aider, c'est votre chef !

Soudain, un rire grave éclata dans le couloir, juste derrière elle, un bruit qui ressemblait à un grand coup de pied dans un tas de cailloux. Shamio tressaillit, mortifiée. Sans respirer, elle se retourna pour constater, avec horreur, qu'Alas était là. Il avait clairement suivi toute la conversation. Vêtu de son armure rouge sang, il approcha, l'air amusé.

- C'est très gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, _Achaias_, lança-t-il. Rassure-toi, je vais parfaitement bien, tu n'auras pas à venir me sauver. Je te promets d'être là pour le mariage.

Shamio ne put empêcher une rougeur d'envahir ses joues. Il se moquait d'elle, l'ordure ! Fulminante, elle lui retourna un regard torve mais la lueur narquoise dans les yeux gris du général refusait de disparaître. Le sourire d'Alas s'élargit.

- Maintenant, mon petit coeur, je te prierais de ne plus te préoccuper d'histoires aussi sinistres et de rentrer enfiler une tenue plus décente. Non pas que le spectacle soit désagréable mais tu distraies mes hommes.

Hoquetant de surprise, Shamio se souvint qu'elle n'était vêtue, en tout et pour tout, que d'une grande chemise de nuit à la trame fine qui, sans être franchement transparente, n'était pas non plus d'une grande opacité. Alas l'observait, moqueur, et Shamio se sentit prête à lui arracher le coeur avec les dents. Refoulant ses pulsions meurtrières, elle bondit vers l'intérieur de la chambre et claqua la porte avec un bruit de tonnerre. Au-dehors, le rire du général Stratège emplit le couloir.

Le sang lui fouettait les tempes, elle se sentait prête à briser des murs, des temples entiers. La haine qu'elle éprouvait dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à lors. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà détesté de nombreuses personnes. Adam, il y avait longtemps, mais aussi des Amazones, des gens dont elle n'avait plus ou presque de souvenirs. Cela avait été quelques crises de colère sans gravité, sans commune mesure avec ses sentiments pour Alas. Cet homme était né pour être détesté, pour être haï ; il ne se souciait que de lui-même et de son dieu. Il était le genre de personne qui n'est pas aimée et qui n'en a strictement rien à faire. Pis que ça, Shamio était persuadée qu'il éprouvait un plaisir sadique à être haï de la sorte. Il n'avait aucun état d'âme.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se calmer et empoigna ses cheveux fermement. Jamais elle ne pourrait sortir de cette pièce sans déclencher une émeute, sans parler du palais. Pourtant Kanon était là-bas, elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle s'astreignit à respirer profondément. Au moins, Alas n'était pas au nombre des combattants. A peine formulée, cette idée lui apparut dans toute sa bizarrerie. _Pourquoi_ diable Alas n'était-il pas là-bas ? Un combat faisait rage aux frontière d'Arkham et lui, il avait préféré rester là, à surveiller sa porte ? C'était impensable. A moins qu'il n'en ait littéralement reçu l'ordre, mais c'était peu vraissemblable. Fallait-il en conclure que la surveillance de sa future femme était plus importante pour lui que tout le reste ? Alas s'était peut-être dit qu'elle essayerait de profiter de l'affrontement pour s'enfuir. Elle sourit. Si c'était le cas, il n'avait pas tort. Ce mariage était-il donc si primordial pour lui ? Pourquoi ? Il ne l'appréciait clairement pas plus qu'elle ne l'appréciait elle-même, elle ne comprenait pas quel bénéfice il pourrait tirer de cette union.

Etouffant un cri rageur, elle s'ébourriffa les cheveux pour faire sortir toutes ces idées de sa tête avant qu'elles ne la rendent folle. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'à quelques lieues, les combats avaient cessé. Elle se figea, fébrile. Le cosmos de Kanon n'était plus décelable, pas plus que ceux des Marinas qui l'accompagnaient. Du côté des Berserkers aussi, les choses s'étaient calmées. Shamio n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir ce que cela signifiait. Kanon avait-il gagné ou était-il... Sa gorge se serra. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, elle refusait de le concevoir. L'angoisse lui rongeait les nerfs. Si au moins elle avait pu parler à Cheyenne. L'espace d'un instant elle envisagea de ressortir et de ravaler sa fierté pour demander des renseignements à Alas. Un instant seulement, elle se reprit bien vite en se disant que même si elle y était parvenu, Alas ne lui aurait pas répondu. Et il se serait fait un plaisir de l'humilier à nouveau. Elle crut hurler de frustration. Elle les tuerait, elle les tuerait tous ! Alas, Arès, tous les Berserkers, elle les tuerait.

-o§o-

Rien. Rien à l'horizon, rien dans le palais, rien dans l'air. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace nulle part des affrontements qui s'étaient déroulés la veille au soir à la lisière d'Arkham. Shamio s'usait les yeux depuis l'aube à scruter tout ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir de sa fenêtre. En vain. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il était arrivé aux Marinas, ce qu'il était arrivé à Kanon. Elle se tordait d'angoisse. Même si Alas ne s'était pas rendu sur les lieux pendant l'affrontement, elle se doutait que d'autres généraux avaient du s'y trouver. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de le savoir.

Plusieurs coups retentirent soudain contre sa porte. Elle s'écarta de la fenêtre et s'obligea à se reprendre. Lentement, elle repoussa les boucles blondes de son visage et soupira.

- Entrez, lança-t-elle.

Aphrodite, elle aussi, s'était levée tôt. Ce jour-là, elle arborait une chevelure fushia, longue et raide, qui balayait sa robe couleur chocolat. Un châle en voile courait sur ses épaules, retenu par une broche en argent. La déesse entra en lâchant de grandes salutations, l'air radieux, aussitôt suivie par Cheyenne. L'Amazone paraissait légèrement moins maussade que la veille. Elle portait elle aussi ses vêtements à la mode du sanctuaire latin et avait attaché ses cheveux sur sa nuque. A côté d'Aphrodite qui la dépassait d'une bonne tête et était plus épaisse qu'elle, la jeune fille semblait très fragile.

- _Salue,_ _Amazon pulchra_ _!_ s'exclama la déesse de l'Amour. Je suis ravie de constater que tu es déjà debout, nous avons des millions de choses à faire ce matin. _Esuris_ _?_ Est-ce que tu as faim ?

Shamio esquissa un sourire et acquiesça. De fait, elle réalisa qu'elle avait effectivement très faim. Elle avait passé la nuit à faire les cent pas à côté de son lit et n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'oeil.

- Cela tombe très bien, je ne suis pas venue les mains vides ! jubila Aphrodite.

Tout en se tournant vers la porte pour faire signe aux domestiques, elle entoura les épaules de Cheyenne d'un bras maternel.

- Il faut que tu te remplumes un peu, ma petite Cheyenne, dit-elle.

- C'est vrai, tu as besoin de manger, approuva Shamio.

Elle s'était approché pour serrer la main de l'Amazone dans la sienne. Celle-ci sourit courageusement.

- D'accord, capitula-t-elle.

Satisfaite, Shamio observa les domestiques personnels d'Aphrodite entrer par vagues dans son petit salon pour garnir la table de tous les mets possibles et imaginables. Elle s'inquiétait un peu pour Cheyenne, elle avait peur que tout cela ne soit trop pour elle, qu'elle ne tienne pas le choc. Elle n'était qu'une novice, le poids qu'elle portait n'aurait jamais du lui incomber, il ne lui était pas destiné.

Au moment où Shamio allait s'avancer vers la table, la main de Cheyenne se serra davantage autour de la sienne. Elle pivota pour lui adresser un regard interrogateur. Une fois assurée qu'Aphrodite était trop occupée avec le festin pour les entendre, l'Amazone lui retourna un coup d'oeil angoissé.

- Tu as senti, hier soir ? murmura-t-elle.

Ses lèvres formèrent un mot en silence. « Kanon ». Shamio se rembrunit.

- Oui, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Il faut découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Cheyenne n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Vous devriez goûter à ces dattes au miel, elles sont absolument exquises ! claironna Aphrodite.

Shamio sourit en elle-même. Ce jour-ci non plus, la plantureuse déesse ne les quitterait pas d'une semelle, elle le savait. Personne ne les laisserait jamais seules toutes les deux. Qu'à cela ne tienne, songea Shamio. Elle se débrouillerait autrement.

- Nous arrivons, fit-elle.

Sans attendre, elle entraîna Cheyenne derrière elle pour venir prendre place à table. Qui ne comportait plus un seul centimètre vacant. Les domestiques avaient apporté suffisamment de nourriture pour entretenir la totalité des armées d'Arkham. Shamio regarda, ébahie, les gâteaux au miel, les tourtes à la viande, les grappes de raisin, les dattes, les carafons, les galettes de maïs, les corbeilles de pain, de fruits, les plats de gibier, de fromage et de nombreuses autres choses dont elle aurait été bien incapable de définir le contenu.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle s'aperçut qu'Aphrodite lui tendait une petite coupelle emplie de ce qui ressemblait à de la crème brûlée. Elle s'en saisit machinalement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas mais c'est délicieux ! clama Cheyenne, conquise.

Elle en avait plein la bouche. Aphrodite rit.

- C'est... _polenta_... comment dit-on dans votre langue ? C'est fait avec des poires et de la semoule, expliqua-t-elle. L'empereur en mange des tonnes. C'est la meilleure au monde, vous pouvez me croire.

Curieuse, Shamio enfourna une cuiller. L'onctuosité de la crème lui envahit la bouche dans un ras-de-marée sucré. C'était outrageusement bon. D'où pouvait bien venir ce goût de caramel ? Cette diabolique touche de vanille ? Et ces petits morceaux croquants ? Sans attendre, elle en avala deux cuillers de plus, puis trois.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons prendre vos mesures pour les robes, déclara Aphrodite tout en portant un verre à ses lèvres.

La liqueur ambrée qu'elle buvait charriait des odeurs de fruits et de canelle.

- Mes couturières commenceront dès ce matin la confection de vos tenues, reprit-elle. Il nous faut faire vite.

Shamio récupéra de l'autre côté de la table un deuxième plat de _polenta_.

- Moi aussi ? s'étonna Cheyenne.

L'Amazone piquait des grains de raisin et des galettes ça et là. En face, la déesse de l'Amour hocha la tête avec un sourire somptueux.

- Bien sûr ! Tu es la troisième personne la plus importante de ce mariage après Alas et Shamio, assura-t-elle. Tu auras une tenue digne de ton rang, _Dea_.

- Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà chargée des vêtements de mon... fiancé ? s'enquit Shamio.

Le mot lui avait arraché une grimace mais Aphrodite ne paraissait toujours pas se rendre compte qu'elle était la seule personne présente à souhaiter cette union.

- Je préfère m'occuper des tenues féminines, expliqua la déesse avec un geste évasif de la main. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Alas, on va lui confectionner un costume princier.

Shamio se força à sourire. Evidemment, elle ne parviendrait pas à se débarrasser d'Aphrodite comme ça. Cela valait tout de même le coup d'essayer. La jeune femme saisit un verre et y versa un peu de lait chaud parfumé au miel avant de reprendre d'un ton badin :

- J'espère qu'Alas va bien. J'ai senti des affrontements près d'ici cette nuit, y a-t-il eu des blessés ?

De l'autre côté de la table Cheyenne s'étrangla avec une part de tourte. Elle recracha un morceau, toussant à s'en décoller les poumons. Aphrodite, en revanche, n'avait même pas cillé. Elle ouvrit très grand ses magnifiques yeux violets et acquiesça.

- _Ita_, j'ai horreur de ces batailles sanglantes et inutiles, s'écria-t-elle avec chaleur. L'empereur s'obstine sur cette voie, c'est désespérant ! Je suppose que ce sont leurs jeux d'hommes... enfin. Vraiment désespérant.

- Désespérant, en effet, conclut Shamio, morose.

La jeune femme retomba mollement contre le dossier de sa chaise, renfrognée. Il n'y avait rien à faire. La déesse de l'Amour n'était au courant de rien, sinon pas grand chose et pas grand chose d'utile dans tous les cas. Cela semblait lui convenir parfaitement. Elle ne lui serait d'aucun secours, mis à part pour choisir la couleur des rubans pour sa robe. Depuis qu'elle savait se battre, Shamio était devenue un véritable garçon manqué, ce qui lui allait très bien. L'étalage d'Aphrodite, sa manie de ne parler que chiffons, ses gloussements d'adolescente transie d'amour, tout cela l'insupportait. Pour la première fois, elle envia Alas qui pouvait endosser son armure quand il le voulait pour partir se défouler sur des adversaires de bonne volonté.

-o§o-

- Le dernier passage en revue atteste de plusieurs dégats mineurs sur le matériel, des détériorations infligées à quatre bâtiments et trois blessés, général.

Alas acquiesça sans relever le nez de la liasse de papiers qu'il parcourait. Son bureau en était couvert ; les dossiers s'étaient entassés à une vitesse affolante depuis une semaine et la nuit passée n'avait clairement rien arrangé.

- Bilan complet, en détails, ordonna-t-il en aposant sa signature au bas d'un rapport de surveillance.

Les trois hommes, droits comme la justice, postés devant lui étaient aussi immobiles que des statues. En armure, leur casque sous le bras, ils étaient là depuis un bon moment déjà, à la demande du général Stratège.

Maus, son premier lieutenant, se redressa pour prendre la parole. Il avait encore un bandage autour du front et du bras gauche, suite à son combat contre la petite voleuse.

- J'ai comptabilisé cinq plastrons détériorés dont un qui nécessite de lourdes réparations ainsi que trois casques brisés pour ce qui est des armures de bronze, énuméra le lieutenant d'une voix sans ton. Du côté des officiers, deux plastrons sont légèrement touchés, sans gravité à première vue.

- C'est à moi d'en juger, fit Alas sèchement.

Maus se raidit.

- Poursuis.

- Le toit de la réserve des domestiques, sur le second plateau, a entièrement brûlé, continua le lieutenant. On note aussi des fissures importantes sur le mur d'enceinte derrière l'arène du même plateau. Une statue a volé en éclats, la route est défoncée sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres et le petit temple rond s'est effondré sur lui-même après que ses colonnes ont cédé.

Alas n'écoutait qu'à moitié. La nuit passée avait entraîné plus de dégats qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Les intrus n'étaient manifestement pas venus pour se battre mais ils s'étaient tout de même défendus avec acharnement. Et les affrontements ayant eu lieu sur le plateau dont il avait la charge, c'était bien évidemment à Alas que revenait de faire des rapports complets, pour les dégats matériels, pour les blessés, pour l'état et l'avancée de l'ennemi. La tâche était loin de le réjouir. A vrai dire, il aurait préféré aller se pendre. Bien évidemment, le fait que nombre de soldats d'Arkham ayant participé aux réjouissances ne fassent pas partie de ses propres effectifs mais de ceux des autres généraux ajoutait encore à l'ampleur du travail. Ce simple détail avait multiplié les formulaires par deux. Alas se retint de justesse lorsque l'envie de crier lui creusa l'estomac.

- Les blessés ? demanda-t-il en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son siège, dents serrées.

Maus regardait droit devant lui et rien en particulier.

- Trois hommes blessés dans votre section mon général, dit-il. Ils sont déjà à l'infirmerie. Deux d'entre eux seront sur pieds d'ici deux jours et le dernier dans une semaine environ, selon les dires de la guérisseuse. Je ne suis pas en mesure de répondre pour les autres sections.

Le général Stratège agita une main devant son visage pour signifier qu'il savait cela. C'était précisément la raison de la présence des deux autres lieutenants derrière Maus. Ils appartenaient aux sections de Jin et Tibère, qui avaient dirigé l'attaque en question.

Farag, le bras droit du général Maître d'Armes, n'avait ni bougé ni parlé depuis le début de l'entretien. Ses yeux sombres, aussi sombres que son épaisse chevelure, ne cillaient pas. Aucune expression n'apparaissait sur son visage hâlé mais Alas savait que l'Egyptien ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Il lui vouait même une haine féroce, à l'instar de Tibère, d'après ce que savait le général Stratège.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait également des blessés dans la section de Tibère, fit-il à l'adresse de Farag.

Ce dernier ne lui jeta pas le moindre coup d'oeil. Un monstrueux arc de guerre lui barrait le torse et une longue épée pendait à sa ceinture. Les trois armures des lieutenants, rouge et noir, étaient quasiment identiques.

- C'est exact, répliqua l'Egyptien.

Alas attendit la suite qui ne vint pas. Le lieutenant de Tibère avait visiblement décidé de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche et de faire preuve de toute la mauvaise volonté possible. Sans perdre son calme, Alas se leva, lentement, en prenant soin de brûler un peu de cosmos autour de lui, presque rien, juste assez pour que l'atmosphère dans le bureau devienne oppressante.

- Combien ? insista-t-il.

Farag prit son temps avant de répondre.

- Deux blessés, estima-t-il. Trois morts.

A nouveau, Alas prit sur lui pour ne pas tuer l'Egyptien qui lui manquait clairement de respect, devant témoins. Il contourna son bureau, avança au milieu des trois lieutenants et marcha doucement autour d'eux, en s'attardant dans le dos de l'Egyptien.

- Quel est leur état ?

- Les trois morts sont morts, mon général, rétorqua Farag avec ironie.

Alas esquissa un sourire mauvais.

- Eut égard à ton état de fatigue après cette nuit éprouvante, Farag, je vais répéter la question. Quel est précisément l'état des blessés de ta section ?

- Grave, selon la guérisseuse. Mais elle juge être en mesure de les remettre sur pieds.

- Bien, lâcha le général Stratège en s'arrêtant près de l'Egyptien qui refusait toujours de lui jeter un regard. Tibère a-t-il rempli le rapport qu'il doit me remettre ?

- Le _général_ Tibère, rectifia Farag sèchement, n'est pas...

Il se tut lorsque le poing auréolé de cosmos d'Alas se referma violemment sur sa gorge. Le général se mit à serrer, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que Farag tombe à genoux en émettant un couinement de douleur. Alas avait du feu dans les yeux.

- C'est la dernière fois que tu me manques de respect, lieutenant, grinça Alas. Tu me comprends ?

Farag essayait de résister mais le général Stratège ne le laissa pas faire. Il songea un instant à le tuer vraiment mais se retint ; il avait beaucoup d'autres choses plus importantes dont il devait s'occuper.

- Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ? répéta Alas entre ses dents.

L'Egyptien ne respirait plus depuis déjà plusieurs secondes. Il affrontait maintenant le regard du général Stratège et celui-ci se délecta de la douleur et de la peur intense qu'il pouvait y lire. Il ne le relâcha que lorsque le lieutenant baissa enfin les yeux, le front couvert de sueur.

- Ou-Oui général, articula-t-il dans un râle.

Alas le jeta au sol.

- Parfait. J'irai moi-même demander son rapport à Tibère. Nous en avons fini.

-o§o-

Shamio trébucha sur la traîne de sa robe et bascula dans le vide, juste avant que le bras solide d'Aphrodite ne la retienne. La belle déesse s'arrêta un instant de parcourir le salon de long en large en donnant des ordres et en faisant des vérifications pour tel ou tel détail afin de la remettre sur ses pieds.

- Allons, cesse de t'amuser, la gronda-t-elle gentiment. Nous n'avons pas le temps. Si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger, ta robe ne sera jamais finie.

La jeune femme grimaça tout en s'efforçant de rejeter les pans de la traîne dans son dos. Perchée sur un marche-pieds, un groupe de trois domestiques agenouillés autour d'elle, elle commençait à avoir de sérieuses crampes. Il lui semblait qu'elle était là depuis des heures, aussi immobile qu'une statue, et elle ne le supportait plus. Tous ces joyeux préparatifs, ces couturières débordées qui couraient dans tous les sens et qui grinçaient des dents dès qu'elle remuait un cil, les rouleaux de tissus précieux qui semblaient voleter partout dans le salon, les bruits de ciseaux, les rires, les gloussements d'Aphrodite... Tout cela la rendait folle. Ce mariage n'était pas une bonne chose, il était exclu que quiconque s'amuse pendant la cérémonie, _elle_ n'allait pas s'amuser, elle voulait que tout cet enthousiasme tombe ! Ce mariage était une plaie ! Cette fête était une plaie ! Et _Alas_ était une plaie !

Shamio serra les dents et secoua soudain la tête dans le vain espoir de calmer son agacement. A ses pieds, Octavia, le poing gauche hérissé d'épingles, émit un grognement tandis que son ourlet se défaisait mollement. Elle jeta un regard accusateur à Shamio qui se contenta de l'ignorer. La servante travaillait à cette robe depuis si longtemps que la jeune femme craignait d'être encore là dans deux jours. Il y avait toujours un détail à arranger, un ruban à ajouter, de la dentelle fixer, du fil qui dépassait. Shamio avait l'impression d'être une momie dans son vêtement.

C'était en quelque sorte un mélange entre une robe et une toge. Des pans de tissu retombaient en arc de cercle sur sa taille, formaient une ceinture et partaient se perdre en une longue traîne. Elle n'avait pas de manches, seulement un drapé sur l'épaule gauche tandis que la robe en dessous se composait en bustier. Etrangement, le vêtement n'était pas immaculé comme Shamio s'y était attendue. Au contraire, il était composé de couleurs chaudes. Son voile était orange, jaune, rouge, bronze... La soie changeait presque de couleur au gré de ses mouements. Passée une minute d'étonnement Aphrodite avait expliqué que c'était la coutume chez les latins et Shamio n'avait pas cherché à discuter plus avant. Après tout, habillée en blanc, en gris ou en rose bonbon, cela ne faisait pas de différence pour elle : elle ne voulait pas de ce mariage.

- Si mademoiselle veut bien se retourner, pria soudain Octavia d'une petite voix.

Shamio grommela et effectua un demi-tour périlleux en essayant de ne pas tomber afin de présenter son dos à la camériste. Elle avait la désagréable, l'horripilante impression d'être une figurine dans une boîte à musique – comme celles que fabriquait Midas – une poupée de chiffons dans les mains capricieuses et cruelles de la petite fille Aphrodite.

- C'est bientôt terminé, dit une voix encourageante.

Shamio se radoucit en tournant la tête vers Cheyenne. Celle-ci lui souriait avec compassion. L'Amazone avait elle aussi une robe à moitié terminée sur le dos et attendait qu'Octavia vienne diriger les retouches. Contrairement au sien, le vêtement de Cheyenne était blanc, ce qui s'accordait parfaitement à son teint hâlé.

- J'ai besoin de m'absenter une minute, gémit Shamio, l'air malheureux.

Elle se tenait là depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que sa vessie ait eu le temps d'éclater trois fois. Cheyenne se mit à rire tandis qu'Aphrodite secouait la tête, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

- Très bien, capitula la déesse. Tu n'as qu'à faire une pause, Octavia s'occupera de Cheyenne en attendant. Mais ne sois pas trop longue.

Le visage de Shamio s'éclaira d'un grand sourire soulagé.

- Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle descendit du marche-pied d'un bond, sans attendre qu'Octavia ait terminé de planter sa cinq cent quatorzième épingle. Elle avait des fourmis dans les jambes et les muscles de son dos protestaient vertement contre le sort qu'ils venaient de subir. Soudain de meilleure humeur, Shamio sautilla pour se dégourdir, indifférente aux cris outragés de la camériste et à son minutieux travail qu'elle fichait en l'air. Avant que quinconque dans la pièce ait pu protester, elle s'éloignait déjà pour quitter la pièce.

Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux dès qu'elle fut seule dans le couloir, la porte du salon soigneusement refermée derrière elle. Sans attendre, elle ôta ses escarpins de torture et les balança près d'une petite colonne en marbre rosé, veiné de gris, qui supportait une vasque. Ses pieds étaient en feu, le contact du carrelage glacé sur sa peau lui fit un bien fou. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pu enlever cette robe en même temps, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes. Elle grogna entre ses dents, s'attirant les regards curieux ou indignés de trois domestiques qui passaient devant elle à ce moment-là. Shamio s'empressa de se redresser, avec dignité, comme si elle n'était absolument pas pieds nus, en robe de mariée à moitié finie dans un couloir désert.

- Au diable tous les habitants d'Arkham, mumura-t-elle quand les trois valets eurent disparu à l'angle du couloir.

Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle était sortie par la porte de service et qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où elle se trouvait. Le couloir abondamment éclairé était rectiligne, parsemé de colonnades, de statuettes, de meubles et de bibelots mais rien n'indiquait dans quelle aile il était situé. D'autres couloirs et d'autres portes menant à d'autres couloirs étaient visibles de chaque côté. Remontant sa traîne sur ses chevilles pour ne pas marcher dessus, Shamio partit au hasard sur son côté droit. Il devait bien y avoir une salle d'eau quelque part.

Il y avait beaucoup plus de couloirs, d'antichambres et d'escaliers que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Tous les coins se ressemblaient et il lui semblait bien qu'elle était déjà passée plusieurs fois dans certains endroits mais elle aurait avalé sa langue plutôt que de demander son chemin à l'un de ces domestiques gindés qui la regardaient avec dédain. Elle se vitupéra mentalement pour ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit de revenir sur ses pas quand il était encore temps.

Immobile au milieu d'un croisement de deux couloirs, elle s'apprêtait à tirer à pile ou face lorsqu'un éclat de voix lui fit tirer l'oreille. C'était une voix d'homme, lequel paraissait furieux d'après le ton qu'il employait. Shamio chercha quelques seconde à repérer d'où elle venait avant de repérer un battant mal fermé de l'autre côté de l'allée, derrière une arcade. Elle balaya les alentours du regard pour s'assurer qu'elle était complètement seule et s'approcha, incapable de résister à sa curiosité.

Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle se plaqua contre la porte entrebâillée pour jeter un oeil à l'intérieur de la pièce. La voix furieuse était celle d'Alas. Le général Stratège n'avait pas son armure rouge sur lui ce jour-là mais il semblait toujours aussi dangereux. Trois hommes était avec lui dans la petite pièce qui ressemblait à un bureau personnel. Ils se tenaient droits, le dos raide, les bras plaqués le long du corps et faisaient face à Alas, assis derrière le meuble couvert de papiers.

Les trois hommes, eux, portaient leur armure. Des armures rouge et noir, ce qui les désignait comme étant au grade de lieutenants. Shamio reconnut l'un d'eux, celui qui se tenait sur la gauche malgré qu'il lui fasse dos. C'était Maus, l'un des hommes d'Alas, contre lequel elle s'était battue le soir de sa capture. Maus parlait d'un ton clinique, débitant des faits en latin qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, comme s'il faisait un rapport. Il avait la même voix que Mikérinos lorsqu'il énonçait un diagnostic particulièrement difficile à entendre, destiné à faire comprendre au patient qu'il allait mourir dans quelques semaines. Shamio percevait un léger voile de peur dans la voix du lieutenant, même s'il le cachait bien. Pourtant Alas ne réagissait quasiment pas, penché sur des dossiers aussi bien que s'il était seul.

Quand Maus en eut fini, Alas se remit à parler. Shamio enrageait de ne pas saisir un mot. Il s'adressait maintenant à un autre des lieutenants, celui qui avait d'épais cheveux noirs et une peau sombre. Un oriental ou un Egyptien. Ebahie, Shamio sentit soudain la cosmo énergie du général Stratège s'enflammer et l'entourer dans un léger halo écarlate. Il avait l'air furieux et bien qu'elle ne sut pas pourquoi, la jeune femme en était presque heureuse. Les yeux gris de son futur époux étaient braqués sur l'homme aux cheveux noirs, comme s'il voulait le brûler vif par la seule intensité de son regard.

- Quoi qu'il se passe, Alas général Stratège, j'espère que c'est très contrariant pour toi, sussurra-t-elle, amusée.

Le lieutenant qui subissait les foudres d'Alas lançait un ou deux mots de temps en temps mais cela ne semblait pas satisfaire son supérieur. Le général Stratège s'était levé de son siège et marchait maintenant au milieu des lieutenants, l'air d'un lion qui prend son temps pour décider lequel des trois morceaux de viande il va dévorer en premier. Shamio se demanda soudain s'ils parlaient de l'altercation qui avait eu lieu la nuit précédente avec les Marinas. Sa frustration augmenta d'un cran. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Ce qu'il se passa alors lui fit oublier Kanon quelques instants. Sans crier gare, Alas referma brusquement son poing auréolé de cosmos autour de la gorge de l'oriental qui ploya en gémissant de douleur. Shamio vit les yeux d'Alas flamboyer de colère pure. Elle retint son souffle. A côté, les deux autres lieutenants gardaient la tête bien droite, le regard perdu droit devant eux comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu. L'oriental échappa un glapissement en tombant sur les genoux. Le général Stratège était en train de l'étrangler sans même sourciller. Shamio écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle le vit serrer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le visage du lieutenant se couvre de sueur et que des veines saillent sur ses tempes. Elle s'agrippa au mur, le coeur battant. Alas allait le tuer, elle en était certaine, elle le voyait dans ses yeux.

Quand tout à coup, le général Stratège rejeta l'homme au sol comme un vulgaire chiffon, la tension dans le bureau disparut. Shamio reprit doucement son souffle. L'oriental toussait, cherchait son air mais Alas l'avait visiblement déjà oublié. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, maître de lui, en continuant à parler. Les deux lieutenants encore debout se redressèrent d'un même mouvement pour répliquer quelque chose qui ressemblait à une approbation militaire. L'oriental se relevait déjà. Affolée, Shamio les vit alors se diriger vers la porte, dans une file parfaite. Elle s'empressa d'empoigner sa robe pour se mettre à courir vers l'arcade la plus proche et plonger derrière le rideau et la statue. Les hommes quittèrent heureusement la pièce sans la voir. Ils avaient surtout l'air pressés de s'éloigner d'Alas autant que faire se peut.

Le coeur tambourinant furieusement dans sa poitrine, Shamio pencha la tête derrière la colonne pour suivre les lieutenants des yeux. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient que deux et que l'oriental était resté dans le bureau, en compagnie d'Alas. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte, sur la pointe des pieds... et grommela un juron quand elle découvrit que les deux hommes avaient refermé le battant. Impossible de voir ou entendre quoi que ce soit à présent. La sensation d'un cosmos brûlant la fit pourtant s'immobiliser. L'aura d'Alas grandissait derrière la porte, elle le sentait. Soudain, un cri rauque trancha l'air, comme un aboiement. Il se tut presque aussitôt mais Shamio était certaine que ce n'était pas la voix d'Alas. Un bruit sourd s'éleva du bureau, suivi par un gémissement étouffé. Les mains de la jeune femme tremblaient, elle les serra sur sa robe. Quand un autre cri lui parvint, elle se mit à courir.

Elle traversa une dizaine de couloirs à toute allure, sans s'arrêter, sans prêter attention aux gens qu'elle bousculait, aux objets qu'elle faisait tomber. Elle courut sans respirer, l'estomac noué, jusqu'à atteindre l'extrémité de l'aile réservée aux invités. Dès qu'elle fut seule à nouveau, elle s'effondra dans une arcade, à même le sol et posa les mains sur son ventre. Elle avait envie de vomir. Tout ce qu'elle venait de voir lui donnait envie de vomir. Le général Stratège était encore pire que ce qu'elle croyait, pire que ce que la vieille guérisseuse lui avait raconté. C'était un monstre. Comment pouvait-il frapper ainsi ses hommes, avec tant de froideur ? Comment les autres pouvaient-ils le laisser faire ça ? Elle se demanda brusquement si l'oriental était mort à présent mais la réponse qu'elle croyait deviner fit faire un bond à son estomac. Nauséuse, Shamio essaya de se relever et aspira une goulée d'air. Toutefois, avant qu'elle ait pu se reprendre, la porte en face d'elle s'ouvrit et Aphrodite en sortit, suivie par ses domestiques et Cheyenne. Sans s'en apercevoir, Shamio était revenue jusqu'au salon personnel de la déesse. Celle-ci l'aperçut presque aussitôt.

- Shamio, nous nous demandions si tu t'étais perdue !

Elle rit.

- Avant qu'Octavia ne se remette à travailler sur ta robe, il faut que tu vienne donner ton avis sur le banquet, fit Aphrodite.

A la grande horreur de Shamio, les domestiques qui se tenaient derrière Aphrodite portaient plusieurs plats emplis de mets. De la volaille, du poisson, des pâtés, des légumes en purée, de la sauce. La déesse de l'Amour goûtait par-ci par-là du bout du doigt, l'air absorbé.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui irait le mieux, dit-elle. A ton avis ? Que préfères-tu ? J'ai peut-être un petit faible pour le poisson mariné mais c'est ton mariage après tout.

Shamio sentait les gouttes de sueur perler sur ses tempes, couler dans son dos. Cheyenne dut s'apercevoir de quelque chose car elle s'approcha.

- Shamio, tu vas bien ? Tu es toute verte ! s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Shamio ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux des plats dégoulinant de sauce, la tête pleine d'odeurs emmêlées. Le poisson, le fumet de la viande, les cris de l'oriental, les coups d'Alas. Son futur mari. Soudain, elle se courba en deux pour vomir.


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 12 : Le meilleur des mondes

-o§o-

La pierre sur laquelle il venait de poser le pied se déroba subitement pour plonger vers le bas de la pente. Il mit une seconde de trop à réagir, l'esprit englué dans une brume de fatigue épaisse, et tout son corps bascula d'un coup en avant. Son nez n'était plus qu'à deux centimètres du sol lorsqu'il se rattrapa enfin, lourdement appuyé sur son poignet gauche qui émit un craquement sinistre. Les roches aigues s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume et il grogna, à la fois de douleur et d'agacement envers lui-même. Il n'était même plus fichu de tenir sur ses jambes ; ses muscles ne répondaient plus à ses ordres ou, s'ils le faisaient, le faisaient avec un temps de retard.

Kanon reporta la majorité de son poids sur ses genoux et essaya de se redresser, le souffle court. Un liquide chaud et poisseux coulait des commissures de ses lèvres jusque sur son menton ainsi que le long de son flanc gauche. Il songea brièvement qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Impossible de savoir avec précision où il se trouvait, il faisait encore nuit et le paysage austère était encombré de taillis et d'amoncellements rocheux d'un brun grisâtre. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'adonnait à un flot de pensées négatives et franchement pessimistes, il se vitupéra tout bas. Il était peut-être vieux mais pas encore fini. Jamais !

Dès qu'il réussit à trouver un peu d'air autour de lui et que les points colorés cessèrent de voltiger sur son champ de vision, il se remit sur ses pieds tout en hissant à nouveau sur son épaule le corps habillé de noir qui était tombé à terre. L'espion était gravement blessé. Il était peut-être même déjà en train de mourir ; il n'avait même pas sourcillé lors de sa chute. Kanon n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'abandonner malgré le fait qu'il tenait lui-même à peine debout, sans parler de transporter un corps en supplément. Mais il avait perdu trop d'hommes ce soir, il était hors de question de laisser quiconque derrière lui. Il s'en voulait suffisamment de ne pas avoir pu ramener le corps de Melian et des autres. Il grimaça, de fureur et de dégoût, de pitié et de désespoir. La tuerie avait été monstrueuse, il avait complètement perdu le contrôle de l'opération. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un immense piège tendu par les Berserkers. Et pour couronner le tout, il n'avait pratiquement pas d'informations nouvelles à fournir à Poséidon pour son rapport. Tout cela n'avait servi à rien.

Kanon marmonna un autre juron. Arkham était si bien gardé à présent, à croire qu'Arès y cachait le secret de toute l'humanité à double tour dans un coffre cadenassé. Et malgré lui, il devait admettre que la réputation des célèbres escadrons d'archers du dieu de la guerre méritaient leur réputation. Il avait souvent entendu dire que ces soldats avait l'entraînement le plus dur qui soit, un entraînement à peine supportable pour un être humain. Kanon se remémora ses propres entraînements au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, des séances si difficiles qu'il avait failli abandonner des dizaines de fois. Que pouvait être un entraînement plus pénible encore que celui-là ? Il ne savait pas s'il devait être plein d'admiration pour ces archers ou simplement empli de pitié. On racontait que ces hommes pouvaient clouer une mouche sur un arbre à plus de cinq cent mètres. Un élancement lui broya le flanc et il grimaça. Après les combats de ce soir, il était prêt à le croire.

La sueur ruisselait sur son front et lui piquait les yeux. Ses forces l'abandonnaient, il en était conscient. Dans peu de temps, il s'écroulerait, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Déjà, son coeur galopait désespérément dans sa poitrine, proche de la rupture. Il reprit péniblement son souffle, il ne sentait plus son bras droit, celui avec lequel il supportait le corps de l'espion inconscient. Il aurait eu bien du mal à dire depuis combien de temps il marchait, ou plutôt se traînait. L'aube était sûrement proche, le noir de la nuit s'éclaircissait peu à peu. Il sentit sa tête s'alourdir, le paysage se mit soudain à tanguer autour de lui et une sueur glacée lui couvrit le corps au moment où il s'immobilisait. Il se répéta de lutter, de lutter encore mais brusquement, avant même qu'il n'ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, il s'écroulait lourdement au sol.

-o§o-

- Ceci est le Pilier Central du palais de Poséidon. Il est deux fois plus gros que les piliers que protègent les généraux et quasiment indestructible. On raconte que c'est grâce à lui que le plus gros des mers et des océans est maintenu à sa place. Personne ne sait exactement jusqu'où il s'élève tant il est grand. Le palais a été construit tout autour de lui, en un cercle parfait. Bien évidemment, des dépendances et des ailes ont été ajoutées depuis mais le pilier en reste le centre exact.

Télès se mordit les joues pour étouffer un bâillement et des larmes de fatigue lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle battit précipitamment des paupières en se redressant mais son guide ne semblait rien avoir remarqué de particulier. A sa gauche, Sorente de Sirène observait toujours amoureusement le Pilier Central et tout le palais de l'empereur des mers.

- A son pied, côté sud, se trouve le trône de Poséidon. Il s'est toujours trouvé là, adossé au pilier. Difficile également de le dater, seul l'empereur le pourait j'imagine mais je pense qu'il a au moins deux mille cinq cent ans.

Le général de l'Atlantique Sud jeta un regard qui se voulait amusé et complice à Télès.

- Des légendes racontent que le siège royal aurait été sculpté d'une seule pièce avec le pilier mais personnellement, je n'y crois pas, expliqua-t-il. Il est vrai toutefois que le trône de l'empereur ne peut pas être déplacé. Peut-être ne saurons-nous jamais la vérité...

L'Amazone sentit qu'il fallait donner un quelconque signe de bonne volonté et d'attention. Elle afficha le sourire le plus convainquant de sa panoplie et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Ce devait être comme cela que les historiens communiquaient car Sorente sembla saisir ses pensée et partager, avec satisfaction, sa prétendue fascination des lieux. Satisfait, il pivota sur lui-même pour faire à nouveau face au Pilier Central, les mains croisées dans le dos, le regard rêveur. Dès qu'elle fut hors de son champ de vision Télès poussa un soupir silencieux et se massa les tempes en grimaçant de plus belle.

- Midas, j'aurai ta peau, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

La veille, elle avait eu la très mauvaise idée de confier à l'Artiste son ennui profond. Il avait beau, lui, s'amuser comme un petit fou avec son colisée en construction et ses ouvriers qu'il torturait psychologiquement, elle, elle n'avait rien à faire. Evidemment, Midas était toujours plein de compassion et sa bonté naturelle l'avait poussé à porter secours à son prochain ou plutôt à sa prochaine, c'est-à-dire elle-même. Ravi, il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait parlé de son problème à Sorente qui s'était aussitôt proposé pour servir de guide à une visite du Sanctuaire Sous-marin.

Le général de l'Atlantique Sud récitait des dates, des anecdotes, des détails de construction, des noms d'architectes depuis bientôt deux heures et Télès sentait pointer une terrible migraine. Sorente l'avait attrapée au vol pendant qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner et il ne voulait plus la lâcher. Malgré son indéniable charisme, sa beauté incroyable, il se trouvait que le général de Poséidon était plus ennuyeux qu'un jeu d'échec par temps de pluie. Et les dieux savaient qu'avec Midas, elle avait souvent testé cela personnellement. Au moins les parties d'échec avec l'Artiste finissaient par devenir amusantes, à partir du moment où elle flanquait le plateau de jeu par terre pour passer à des activités moins cérébrales.

Absorbé par son récit et ses réflexions sur la matière première utilisée lors de la construction du grand escalier du hall du palais, Sorente s'éloigna à petits pas, ne laissant pas d'autres choix à Télès que de le suivre, la mine morose. Pour ne rien arranger, le palais était quasiment désert. Les éternels domestiques qui circulaient d'habitude ça et là devaient être occupés ailleurs, les généraux passaient maintenant le plus clair de leur temps aux arènes avec leurs hommes, les gardes avaient presque tous été recrutés comme ouvriers par Midas et Poséidon lui-même était constamment cloîtré dans ses appartements privés, plongés dans des activités suspectes. A son grand dam, Télès n'avait pu pousser plus avant ses petites investigations et était donc en manque d'informations à se mettre sous la dent.

- ... c'est la raison pour laquelle l'architecte a été obligé d'ajouter cette ligne de colonnes en-dessous du grand escalier. Par un heureux hasard – mais est-ce réellement le hasard ? - elles sont parfaitement alignées, au centimètre près, avec les arcades situées au premier étage, lesquelles ont pourtant été réalisées plus tard lors d'un ajout demandé par un ancêtre de Monsieur Solo, en 1243.

Télès se donna une grande claque sur le front.

- Je terminerai par la magnifique double porte qui protège l'entrée du palais et qui, comme on ne peut manquer de le remarquer, possède de somptueux bas reliefs qui ne... Est-ce que tout va bien Télès ?

La Reyaâ se redressa d'un coup et relâcha sa poigne sur les cheveux qu'elle était en train de s'arracher.

- Euh... oui ! Tout va très bien, je... je me demandais si...

Elle se figea soudain et oublia l'excuse farfelue qu'elle venait d'inventer pour fausser compagnie au conservateur du musée marin quand elle sentit le cosmos de Midas l'effleurer. Sur un réflexe, elle libéra sa propre aura couleur émeraude qui dessina aussitôt la forme d'une dent de tigre retournée sur sa joue gauche.

_- Midas ?_

_- Télès, où es-tu ?_

_- Dans le palais. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- Quelque chose vient d'arriver, il faut que tu viennes. Nous sommes à l'extrémité ouest du Sanctuaire, derrière les arènes. Préviens Sorente, c'est urgent._

_- « Nous » ? Mais qui ça..._

Elle fut coupée lorsque Midas interrompit la communication mentale. L'Artiste semblait bouleversé. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se tourna vers Sorente pour lui transmettre le message. Ce fut toutefois inutile, le général de l'Atlantique Sud s'était tourné vers l'ouest et avait froncé les sourcils.

- Il y a de l'agitation de ce côté du Sanctuaire, lâcha-t-il. Des cosmos se déploient.

- Des ennemis ? s'inquiéta l'Amazone.

Sorente secoua lentement la tête, concentré.

- Non, ce sont des marinas. Quelqu'un vient d'appeler au secours.

Télès s'élança vers la sortie.

- Allons-y, fit-elle.

-o§o-

- C'est à ce moment-là que tu entres. Tu devras remonter toute l'allée, afin de passer entre les rangs sur lesquels seront installés les plus hauts dirigeants d'Arkham. C'est une manière de te présenter à eux officiellement. Alas t'attendra près de l'autel, à côté de l'empereur.

Aphrodite faisait de grands gestes à droite et à gauche, dans l'espoir de rendre ses explications plus imagées. Shamio hocha la tête distraitement et appuya de nouveau son menton sur sa main. Elle était affalée sur la table du salon d'Aphrodite, face à Cheyenne. La déesse de l'Amour se tenait debout devant elles, comme un maître de conférence qui explique un problème particulièrement épineux à l'assemblée. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'Aphrodite s'évertuait à expliquer aux deux Amazones la façon dont allait se dérouler la cérémonie. Elle avait bouleversé tout le salon, poussé les fauteuils, changé les meubles de place, enrôlé les domestiques comme figurants et placé une chaise en guise d'autel. Octavia jouait le rôle d'Alas tandis qu'un valet à la calvitie naissante incarnait Arès. Shamio avait l'impression d'être au théâtre. Elle se serait presque amusée si Aphrodite ne lui avait pas martelé des directives, des positions, des serments et des gestes à apprendre par coeur pour le lendemain. Dire qu'elle allait se marier dans moins de vingt quatre heures, Shamio avait l'impression de faire un cauchemar.

- Bien, Shamio, mets-toi ici, face à ton futur époux – non, ne bouge pas Octavia, il faut que tu restes sur l'estrade – et tenez-vous les mains, reprit Aphrodite d'un ton passionné.

La déesse repoussa une mèche cuivrée qui s'était échappée de son chignon et la coinça derrière son oreille. Lasse, Shamio se leva et vint se placer à l'endroit indiqué avant de donner ses deux mains jointes à Octavia qui semblait un peu mal à l'aise d'être au centre de l'attention. Comme d'habitude, ses cheveux roux étaient atachés sur sa nuque. Derrière les « mariés » se tenait le prétendu Arès au crâne chauve, droit et digne. C'était lui qui devait officier pour le mariage. Epouser le prince des démons ne suffisait pas, il fallait que ce soit le diable qui les unisse. Shamio soupira.

- Trèèèès bien ! conclut Aphrodite. Donc, lorsque tu auras remonté l'allée et que tu te seras placée face à ton fiancé comme ceci, l'empereur comencera à énoncer la demande des serments. Evidemment, elle sera en latin mais ce n'est pas très compliqué tu verras, il suffira que tu répètes ce que dit Alas...

Shamio haussa un sourcil.

- Ben voyons.

Aphrodite tapa dans ses mains d'un air joyeux et fit quelques pas dans le salon pour mieux observer la scène. Shamio jugea qu'ils devaient tous avoir l'air ridicules. Arès à moitié chauve trônant sur une chaise devant une autre chaise qui servait d'autel et sur laquelle on avait posé un verre d'eau, sans compter elle et Octavia, immobiles comme des imbéciles, en train de se tenir les mains. Enfin, elle avait, elle, un naperon en dentelle sur la tête pour figurer le voile de la mariée. Près de la table, Cheyenne faisait son possible pour ne pas hurler de rire, ce qui était visiblement difficile.

- La suite est un peu plus délicate, commença Aphrodite, mais rien d'insurmontable !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? grinça Shamio, soupçonneuse.

La déesse de l'Amour prit le temps d'arranger le col de sa robe et de remettre convenablement les voilages qui l'entouraient à leur place avant d'expliquer. Ce faisant, elle fit un signe vers une autre servante qui se tenait près de la porte avec un plateau à la main. Shamio aperçut un objet posé dessus mais ne put distinguer clairement sa nature.

- Après l'échange des voeux, il faut poser les liens du sang, expliqua la plantureuse déesse sans se départir de son sourire.

Shamio observa la servante qui s'approchait avec son plateau et jugea qu'elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Ses doutes se confirmèrent très vite, lorsqu'elle identifia le petit poignard posé sur le plateau en argent. Aphrodite avait l'air de trouver cela tout à fait normal.

- Alas commencera, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il te montrera ce qu'il faut faire, assura-t-elle. Il s'agit simplement de s'entailler la paume de la main – juste un peu, rien de grave ! - afin de mélanger vos deux sangs.

Cette fois, Cheyenne avait clairement cessé de rire et son teint avait viré au gris. Shamio n'était pas sûre d'avoir meilleure mine.

- Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle n'avait pas peur du sang, elle n'en avait jamais eu peur. Seulement, elle avait le ventre tellement noué depuis la veille – avec cet entretient qu'elle avait surpris dans le bureau d'Alas – que la vue du sang finissait de lui donner la nausée. Avec le sang et Alas en face d'elle le lendemain, elle n'était pas certaine de ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

- Allons, allons, ne sois pas douillette, tu ne sentiras rien ! s'exclama Aphrodite.

Elle s'empara du petit poignard posé sur le plateau et fit mine d'entailler les mains des deux fiancés avant de renvoyer l'instrument là d'où il venait.

- Evidemment, ce ne sera pas à moi de faire ça demain, précisa-t-elle. Après cela, il faudra nouer un ruban autour de vos deux poignets enlacés pour symboliser la pérennité de votre union.

Shamio se demanda si la déesse croyait vraiment que cette union durerait. En ce qui la concernait, c'était tout vu : si elle n'obtenait pas le divorce, elle massacrerait Alas.

- Et combien de temps va-t-on devoir garder ce magnifique ruban ? interrogea Shamio, sarcastique.

Aphrodite fit un geste évasif de la main.

- Toute la soirée.

- Hein ? glapit la jeune femme, révulsée.

- Vous l'enlèverez pour la nuit, répondit Aphrodite.

A la grande horreur de Shamio, la déesse lui adressa un clin d'oeil et un sourire entendu. La jeune femme songea que cette fois, elle allait vraiment tourner de l'oeil. Si elle arrivait un jour à sortir d'Arkham, elle n'aurait probablement plus toute sa tête.

-o§o-

L'aura à la fois raffinée et implacable de Sorente de Sirène ne cessa de la talonner une seule seconde dès qu'ils entamèrent leur course pour filer à l'autre bout du Sanctuaire de Poséidon. Télès courait assez vite pour qu'un spectateur ne voie à leur place qu'un éclair de lumière mais le marinas pouvait largement tenir la distance. Elle avait toujours entendu des tas de rumeurs à propos des généraux de l'empereur des mers mais il était clair que certaines d'entre elles étaient fondées. Kanon lui en avait déjà fourni la preuve dix ans plus tôt.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la lisière ouest du Sanctuaire Sous-marin, un petit attroupement s'était déjà formé derrière les arènes. Le chantier de Midas n'était pas loin et l'Artiste se tenait là, entouré par tous ses ouvriers. Plusieurs voix emplissaient l'air comme un bourdonnement.

Sans attendre, la Reyaâ se fraya un passage jusqu'à l'oeil du cyclone, suivie de près par Sorente. Midas se trouvait là, accroupi, un corps inerte dans les bras.

- Midas ! appela-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que...

Elle oublia le reste de sa phrase lorsqu'elle réalisa que la longue chevelure azurée de l'homme que tenait l'Artiste lui était familière. Sa bouche s'ouvrit grand quand elle comprit enfin.

- Kanon ?!

Moins tétanisé qu'elle, Sorente s'était déjà agenouillé à côté d'eux, le visage figé par un calme froid.

- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea le marinas.

- Nous étions sur le chantier pour la plupart d'entre nous lorsqu'une étincelle de cosmos nous a alerté, expliqua Midas en indiquant du menton la direction ouest.

Kanon semblait très mal en point, de même que d'autres personnes qui gisaient non loin de lui et que Télès n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Ils étaient quatre en tout, bien qu'elle ne pût identifier les autres. Ils étaient tous habillés en noir et masqués, de sorte qu'on ne voyait d'eux que leurs yeux. Des espions, sans aucun doute. Visiblement, ils s'étaient battus. Télès ne percevait aucun indice d'une quelconque activité cardiaque chez deux d'entre eux. Déjà, leurs membres avaient commencé à se raidir. Kanon était blessé, du sang maculait ses vêtements sur tout son côté gauche et une bonne dizaine d'estafilades couvrait son visage, son torse et ses bras. Il était inconscient, ce qui n'était probablement pas plus mal.

- C'est lui qui les a ramenés apparemment, continua Midas. Il vient de s'évanouir, il est à bout de forces.

Il montrait l'un des hommes habillés en noir, le seul qui n'était pas encore mort.

- Je ne sais pas d'où ils reviennent, l'homme n'a rien eu le temps de dire. Il les portait tous les trois sur ses épaules et son dos mais il s'est écroulé. Il leur faut un médecin tout de suite sinon lui et Kanon vont y passer aussi.

L'Artiste parlait de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que la panique le gagnait. Télès elle-même sentait ses mains trembler un peu. Les battements du coeur de Kanon étaient de moins en moins perceptibles. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer, par le ciel ? Qui avait pu mettre Kanon, l'un des chevaliers les plus puissants de sa connaissance, dans un tel état ? Sorente, lui, ne se posait clairement pas ce genre de question. Son sang froid était presque effrayant. Il avait posé deux doigts sur le cou de Kanon pour tâter son pouls et, sans attendre, il se redressa pour faire face à ses hommes qui se tenaient un peu à l'écart.

- Que l'un d'entre vous parte pour l'infirmerie tout de suite et ramène toutes les personnes qui possèdent quelques connaissances en médecine, ordonna-t-il froidement. Les autres vont se charger des blessés, il me faut des brancards solides. Vous quatre, ajouta-t-il, amenez les deux morts, on ne peut pas les laisser là.

Il parlait vite, d'une voix ferme, mais tout le monde comprit. Les ouvriers se mirent à courir tour à tour alors que les phrases de Sorente s'égrenaient. Bientôt, ils s'agitaient tous dans tous les sens pour exécuter les ordres. Le général de Sirène attrapa d'un geste un jeune garçon qui passait près de lui.

- Toi, lâcha-t-il. Quel est ton nom ?

L'enfant – Télès jugea qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de dix ans, ce devait être un novice – avala bruyamment sa salive lorsque les yeux d'une surprenante couleur rose de Sorente se braquèrent sur lui. Le général faisait presque peur, même l'Amazone devait l'admettre alors qu'elle l'avait connu si aimable et si doux quelques minutes plus tôt.

- T-T-Thad, mon seigneur, bégaya-t-il.

- Thad, répéta Sorente. Je veux que tu partes pour le palais de Poséidon. Tu demanderas une audience en mon nom, de toute urgence. Tu informeras son Altesse que le général du Dragon des Mers est revenu à l'instant, avec trois de ses hommes. Dis-lui que je les amène à l'infirmerie et que leur état est grave. Tu as bien compris ?

Thad hocha frénétiquement la tête. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il voyait un mort, à plus forte raison plusieurs. Sans parler de l'apparence sanguinolente des survivants.

- Oui mon seigneur, fit-il.

Satisfait, Sorente le libéra et l'enfant partit en courant comme un dératé.

-o§o-

L'endroit où s'étaient déroulés les combats était en réalité plutôt vaste. La plupart avaient eu lieu en dehors d'Arkham mais les explosions, les ondes de choc avaient tout de même atteint le deuxième plateau sur un périmètre notable. Alas inspecta les alentours d'un regard aiguisé.

Le rempart était touché mais, étonnamment, sur une petite surface. Ce n'était qu'une brèche qui avait permis à d'autres ondes de choc de se répandre à l'intérieur. Comme l'avait annoncé Maus, quelques mètres de rues pavées étaient labourées, le petit temple rond effondré. Fort heureusement, les quartiers des novices se trouvaient plus loin, de même que la grande arène et plus généralement, tous les bâtiments habités. Les marinas n'avaient pas fait plus de victimes que nécessaire, il aurait sûrement dû leur en être reconnaissant. Pour être honnête, il regrettait simplement de ne pas avoir pu participer aux festivités.

Il nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il faudrait penser plus tard à convoquer les personnes adéquates pour tout reconstruire. Cela ne devrait pas être trop long ni trop coûteux. L'empereur n'avait de toute façon pas ce genre de problèmes. Etouffant un petit rire, Alas escalada souplement les tas de gravas pour passer à travers la brèche creusée dans le rempart. Le deuxième plateau, celui dont il avait la charge, était celui situé le plus à l'est d'Arkham. Au-delà du Sanctuaire, il n'y avait guère que la lande, les falaises et la mer. Evidemment, la Sicile avait été une cible facile pour les marinas. Vivre entourés par les flots de la méditerranée lorsqu'on était les ennemis jurés de Poséidon avait quelque chose d'ironique. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Alas, il devait se l'avouer. Fort heureusement pour tout le monde, la garde installée par l'empereur autour d'Arkham était imprenable.

Tout en marchant, Alas repéra quelques flèches sombres fichées dans les broussailles. Décidemment, les archers de Tibère ne faisaient pas dans la retenue. Tibère n'avait jamais apprécié tout ce qui était discret et subtil. Peut-être même qu'il ne connaissait pas ces mots.

Les traces des combats étaient encore bien présentes sur le sol poussiéreux, parsemé de roches blanches et d'herbe jaunie par le soleil. Alas repéra des empreintes, des traînées de sang, des sillons laissés par des corps projetés à terre. Il y avait un arbre rabougri déraciné un peu plus loin ainsi que des amas de rocs explosés. Debout immobile sur un petit monticule, Alas se passa deux doigts sur le menton, songeur. Vraiment dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu participer à la fête. Les marinas qui s'étaient trouvés là s'étaient clairement bien défendus, même si ses hommes avaient retrouvé plusieurs corps de leur groupe. Alas savait que les cadavres n'appartenaient qu'à des sous-fifres. L'homme qui avait commandé l'expédition s'était échappé. C'était probablement lui qui avait tué l'archer de Tibère, ainsi que plusieurs de ses hommes à lui, d'ailleurs. Vraiment dommage qu'il n'ait pu se trouver face à lui. Dragon des Mers avait dit les espions de Jin. Kanon, général du Dragon des Mers, le bras droit de Poséidon lui-même. Alas sourit. Dommage.

Quelques coups d'oeil lui permirent de repérer les endroits où s'étaient trouvés les corps de tous les Berserkers tombés cette nuit-là. Une dizaine de morts au total, réalisa-t-il. Si Dragon des Mers avait battu en retraite, c'était uniquement parce qu'il s'était retrouvé en infériorité numérique. Dans le cas contraire...

- Mon général !

Alas sortit de ses pensées et se retourna pour voir arriver l'un de ses hommes. Celui-ci escalada rapidement les talus, les roches aigues et slaloma entre les buissons séchés et les arbres tordus pour venir jusqu'à lui. Le soleil approchait de son zénith, sa lumière brûlante ricochait sur leurs armures et faisait onduler l'air autour d'eux. Une odeur de poussière régnait.

- Maro, fit Alas.

Maro était l'un de ses hommes, attaché à la cohorte de Tram, son second lieutenant. Il connaissait chacun des Berserkers qu'il avait sous ses ordres, ainsi que bon nombre de ceux qui étaient sous les ordres des autres généraux. Il y mettait un point d'honneur. Il aimait connaître ses hommes ainsi que leurs capacités. On ne pouvait raisonnablement imaginer commander une section sans savoir de quoi étaient capables ses soldats, de même que ce dont ils n'étaient pas capables.

- Un message, mon général, reprit Maro dès qu'il se fut immobilisé devant lui avec un salut respectueux.

L'armure en bronze de Maro brillait au soleil, lançant des reflets plus noirs que la nuit. Elle ne lui couvrait que les épaules, les bras, les jambes et le bassin, sans compter le casque. Sa couleur sombre offrait un contraste des plus étranges avec la teinte dorée, presque rousse, de ses longs cheveux raides qu'il attachait avec une lanière sur sa nuque.

- Un message de qui ? demanda Alas.

- En fait, il y en a plusieurs. Son Altesse Aphrodite a mandé plusieurs domestiques pour les détails du mariage. Ils sont dans tes appartements, général, ils attendent à propos de vêtements de cérémonie.

Le général Stratège revint pour de bon sur la terre ferme et ébaucha une moue ennuyée.

- J'avais oublié ce détail, marmonna-t-il. Quoi d'autre ?

Maro, droit comme la justice, cligna de ses grands yeux verts.

- Le général Tibère a laissé des rapports sur ton bureau général, déclara-t-il. Il a dit que tout était en ordre. De même pour le général Jin.

- Bien, approuva Alas avec un petit sourire.

Au fond, Tibère était plus stupide que mauvais. Il mettait bien évidemment en oeuvre toute la mauvaise volonté possible dès qu'il s'agissait de l'aider, lui, mais la petite visite du général Stratège à son confrère avait remis les pendules à l'heure.

- L'empereur a convoqué les quatre généraux pour cet après-midi, reprit Maro.

Alas hocha la tête, il s'en était douté. Il enleva lentement son casque et se passa une main dans les cheveux pour mettre ses idées en ordre.

- Tu vas porter un autre message pour moi, Maro.

- A tes ordres, mon général.

Souriant, Alas plaça son casque sous son bras.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des stupidités concernant les vêtements de la cérémonie, dit-il. Trouve Aphrodite et demande-lui de régler ce problème. Qu'elle prenne toutes les mesures qu'elle veut avec Sijie, cela ira très bien. Le général Illusionniste devrait avoir un peu de temps à perdre avant ce soir.

Maro acquiesça, enregistrant chaque mot.

- Dois-je transmettre un message à la future épouse, général ? demanda-t-il.

Alas ne vit pas ses lèvres bouger mais il était certain que le soldat retenait un sourire. L'annonce de son mariage prochain avait beaucoup surpris et surtout beaucoup amusé ses hommes. La plupart d'entre eux ne connaissaient même pas le nom de l'heureuse élue mais le général Stratège était persuadé que quelques uns des plus téméraires et des plus curieux, comme Maro, sauraient se renseigner d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Alas se permit un sourire sincèrement amusé. Ses hommes lui étaient tous fidèles, il le savait et quelques uns trouvaient parfois assez de courage pour aller jusqu'à le taquiner gentiment. Alas n'avait rien contre ce genre de choses, bien qu'il fut absolument intraitable pour les entraînements ou les missions.

- Je te remercie, Maro. Si tu lui apportais un message de ma part, elle t'ouvrirait sûrement la gorge, lança-t-il. Je réserve cela pour une prochaine punition.

Maro éclata de rire avant de prendre congé et de disparaître à nouveau parmi la lande en direction du rempart.

Alas regagna son sérieux. Il aurait bien le temps de se préoccuper de son adorable et si... gracieuse future épouse. Pour le moment, son intérêt était de la garder en vie. Il aviserait ensuite.

-o§o-

Les paroles des infirmières se perdaient dans la pièce silencieuse, expliquant en long en large et en travers l'état des blessés, informations auxquelles se mêlaient indifféremment de subtils reproches à celui qui avait lancé une mission aussi périlleuse. Sorente ne les écoutait plus. Son regard rose était tourné vers les deux seuls survivants de cette expédition. Kanon était couvert de bandages du front jusqu'aux chevilles, ou peu s'en fallait. Il ne se réveillerait probablement pas avant des jours et mettrait encore du temps à se remettre complètement. Les infirmières avaient fait la liste des blessures qu'il avait subies mais le général de Sirène n'avait pu en retenir la moitié. Quant à l'autre blessé, l'espion, il avait frôlé la mort de si près que les guérisseuses avaient été surprises de constater qu'il respirait toujours, même faiblement. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il survive.

Le visage de Sorente se contracta dans un rictus de colère mais il le maîtrisa pour revenir à un simple froncement de sourcils. Il devait pourtant avoir un air menaçant car les infirmières se turent instantanément et pas une ne lui adressa un mot quand il se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie. Poséidon l'avait convoqué aussitôt qu'il avait appris la nouvelle mais il avait tenu à rester à l'infirmerie, au moins le temps d'avoir un diagnostic fiable. L'odeur d'alcool qui régnait dans le bâtiment lui donnait la nausée au moins autant que l'image des Berserkers massacrant les marinas.

L'Artiste et sa Reyaâ l'avaient attendu dehors et se précipitèrent vers lui dès qu'il passa le seuil, l'air inquiet.

- Comment vont-ils ? s'enquit Télès. Ils vont s'en tirer ?

Midas l'observait fixement lui aussi. Sorente essaya de calmer ses nerfs frémissant et relâcha un peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur le casque calé sous son bras.

- Les infirmières ne sont sûres de rien, dit-il. Elles ne sont pas très optimistes en ce qui concerne l'espion. Kanon, lui, est stable maintenant mais il faut attendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Le Sanctuaire Sous-marin a été attaqué ? demanda l'Artiste.

Sorente serra les dents.

- Rien qui ne doive vous inquiéter, assura-t-il, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Votre sécurité n'est pas en danger, vous pouvez me croire. Continuez de vaquer à vos occupations en toute quiétude.

Il remit fermement son casque sur sa tête.

- Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, fit-il, son Altesse m'attend. Bonne journée.

L'Artiste et l'Amazone étaient peut-être les hôtes de Poséidon pour quelques temps mais les ordres étaient les ordres. Les choses étaient devenues trop graves pour qu'il ne se montre pas deux fois plus prudent que d'habitude. Il ne tolèrerait aucune erreur, aucune fuite. Non pas qu'il soupçonne Midas et Télès d'une quelconque complicité avec Arès. Apollon et Artémis étaient des divinités pacifistes. Seulement, moins il y avait de langues capables de parler, moins il y avait de chances qu'elles le fassent. C'était un vieux dicton de son pays.

Quand il arriva au palais, l'assemblée était déjà presque au complet. Il ne manquait que lui. Poséidon avait revêtu une toge sombre, d'un bleu nuit qui lui donnait une prestance peu commune. Son regard aurait glacé jusqu'à la moelle même le guerrier le plus endurci. Il était clairement dans une colère ravageuse.

Sorente pris place, le visage fermé. Poséidon cessa alors de faire les cent pas et s'assit lui aussi, avec une lenteur effrayante. Son cosmos bouillonnait autour de lui comme une mer en pleine tempête. Tous les gens présents se raidirent, un frisson leur parcourant la colonne vertébrale, lorsque sa voix grondante s'éleva dans l'air. Sorente savait que la réunion allait être longue et que des décisions draconiennes seraient prises. Le coup porté par les Berserkers ne pourrait en rester là.

-o§o-

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une humeur joyeuse présidait à la réunion des plus hauts dirigeants d'Arkham. Alas avait presque du mal à le concevoir. Toutefois, il était de si bonne humeur lui aussi ce jour-là que même le mariage n'aurait pu le renfrogner.

Arès, installé dans son immense fauteuil de bois sculpté, dirigeait la séance depuis le bout de la table. Les rapports remis par tous ses généraux étaient posés devant lui, il les avait certainement épluchés avant de commencer. En face, Tibère, Jin et Sijie profitaient de l'atmosphère détendue pour se laisser aller contre leur dossier plus qu'il ne se l'autorisaient d'habitude. Alas ne s'en privait pas non plus.

- Un franc succès, résuma l'empereur avec un sourire, les mains jointes sur la table. Presque total, mis à part les quelques victimes de notre côté.

Jin se redressa légèrement. Sa longue tresse noire reposait sur son épaule droite comme un serpent venimeux. Ses yeux sombres bridés semblaient ne jamais changer d'expression ; il était difficile de discerner un quelconque changement d'émotion chez lui. Alas n'avait jamais réussi à le cerner précisément, il savait seulement que Jin avaient des idées beaucoup trop semblables à celles de Tibère. Ce qui n'était pas bon pour lui.

- Leurs espions étaient menés par un général, expliqua le général Guerrier. Mes informateurs ont affirmé qu'il s'agissait de Dragon des Mers. Ce n'était pas prévu.

- Qui aurait pu penser que Poséidon enverrait son bras droit en personne pour cette expédition ? renchérit Tibère. Dragon des Mers a bien évidemment posé plus de difficultés que les autres.

Alas esquissa un sourire qu'il cacha en plaçant une main devant sa bouche. La silhouette massive du général Maître d'Armes contenait tout juste sur son fauteuil. Il avait abandonné ses épées jumelles à l'entrée du salon mais même sans elles il avait un air dangereux avec sa mâchoire carrée et son crâne, moitié couvert de cheveux noirs, moitié chauve. La partie lisse de sa tête était ouverte d'un grand tatouage de guerre. Evidemment, qui aurait pu le penser ? Dragon des Mers, ici, à Arkham. Il n'en restait pas moins que Tibère n'avait aucune présence d'esprit. S'il avait eu, lui, Alas, la chance d'être affecté là-bas ce soir-là, il n'aurait pas laissé le marinas s'échapper. Tibère n'était qu'un imbécile.

Arès hocha légèrement la tête. Heureusement pour tout le monde, il y avait plus de sujets de satisfaction que de sujets d'énervement ce jour-là.

- Oui, dit-il de sa voix profonde. Je vous passe cette erreur de jugement parce que le reste a été irréprochable. Aucun autre général de Poséidon ne sortira d'Arkham vivant. Suis-je clair ?

- Très clair, répondit Alas de concert avec ses confrères.

- Bien. Poséidon doit être dans une fureur meurtrière à l'heure qu'il est, continua l'empereur.

Visiblement, cette perspective lui était très agréable.

- Il n'en restera pas là, affirma Arès. La surveillance doit donc être maintenue, avec deux fois plus de vigilance qu'avant. Je veux des rondes régulières et une garde renforcée près des remparts. Les archers se placeront sur les hauteurs, à l'intérieur mais aussi à l'extérieur d'Arkham. Alas, je veux tes hommes en arrière-garde et quelques uns sur les remparts.

Le général Stratège inclina la tête. C'était la formation habituelle, il n'y avait pas de surprise. Sauf que cette fois, Arès avait fait les choses en grand. La surveillance déployée était un filet tellement serré qu'aucun poisson ne pourrait y entrer et en ressortir indemne.

- Comme tu l'ordonnes, seigneur, répondit-il.

- Tu n'oublieras pas que tu es également en charge de la protection de ton épouse, ajouta l'empereur. Tout du moins, tu le seras dès que le mariage sera célébré. En attendant, la garde prétorienne se charge de sa... sécurité, mais tu n'es pas dispensé de la garder à l'oeil. Je me charge personnellement d'Artémis.

Alas acquiesça en s'efforçant de ne pas grimacer. Il avait tellement tendance à oublier cette petite peste que la rappeler à son bon souvenir, à chaque fois, lui était très désagréable. Sa « sécurité » comme disait Arès ressemblait davantage à une surveillance. Elle ne manquerait pas de tenter quelque chose, c'était évident. Une évasion, une vengeance, qui savait ? Alas était exaspéré d'avance. Pour le moment, c'était Sijie qui s'occupait de ça et tant mieux, même si ce n'était que jusqu'au lendemain. Affecter plusieurs de ses hommes à la surveillance de cette petite Amazone belliqueuse lui faisait l'effet d'un formidable gâchis. Peut-être Sijie accepterait-il de s'en charger même une fois le mariage célébré ? Il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions, la garde prétorienne dirigée par le général Illusionniste avait d'autres chats à fouetter. La protection rapprochée de l'empereur devait déjà être assez prenante sans ça. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une solution à ce problème.

- Bien, lâcha-t-il, à contrecoeur.

Arès était déjà passé à autre chose.

- Nous en avons donc fini, fit-il. Distribuez vos ordres sans tarder, je ne veux aucun relâchement. Quant à toi, Alas, n'oublies pas ton mariage, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tout soit prêt pour demain.

Les quatre généraux se levèrent pour saluer et Alas fit de son mieux pour ignorer le petit rire échappé par Tibère suite aux paroles d'Arès.

- Tout sera prêt, seigneur, assura le général Stratège.

L'empereur ébaucha un signe de la main pour lui signifier de prendre congé, absorbé par un nouveau feuillet qu'il parcourait des yeux. Alas sortit à la suite des autres, tout en grinçant des dents. Ce mariage commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Bien sûr, l'idée était excellente et il n'aurait annulé la cérémonie pour rien au monde mais les préparatifs, de même que sa future épouse, avaient le don de lui ronger les nerfs. Il souffla par le nez pour essayer de se calmer.

- Tu n'es pas très zen pour un futur marié, déclara une voix moqueuse à ses côtés.

Alas se tourna vers Sijie et, sur un réflexe, balaya les alentours du regard pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Le couloir était désert.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les préparatifs, ni avec l'humeur de sorcière de l'Amazone, grommela-t-il. Que le diable l'emporte, elle et sa langue de vipère.

Le général Illusionniste souriait.

- Il me semblait pourtant que tu t'en sortais bien, objecta-t-il. Je me suis même retrouvé à essayer des costumes à ta place, ça te dit quelque chose ? Aphrodite m'a emprisonné comme une pieuvre, sans parler des couturières.

- J'aurais aimé voir ça, railla Alas.

- Tu as une immense dette envers moi, mon vieux.

- Je te dois la vie, mon frère, rectifia le général Stratège en riant.

Sijie lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

- Je la réclamerai un jour, sois-en sûr. Sans compter que mes hommes en ont plus qu'assez d'être affectés à la surveillance de ta fiancée et d'Artémis.

Le général Stratège plissa légèrement les yeux.

- Est-ce qu'elle a tenté de s'échapper ou quelque chose de ce genre ? interrogea-t-il.

- Rien pour le moment, affirma Sijie en secouant la tête. Il faut croire qu'elle a fini par accepter l'idée d'être ta femme.

- Je n'en mettrais pas ma main à couper, marmonna-t-il. Ne relâche surtout pas la surveillance.

- Ne m'insulte pas, mon frère.

-o§o-

Shamio prit grand soin de refermer la porte de ses appartements avec lenteur. Le temps de voir si les hommes qui garderaient sa porte ce soir-là étaient toujours aussi nombreux. Et ils l'étaient. Elle serra les dents pour retenir un juron.

Un Berserker en armure se tenait encore une fois devant le battant, soutenu par trois autres silhouettes immobiles le long du couloir. Si elle ne se trompait pas, ils portaient tous des armures de bronze. Elles étaient identiques, moins couvrantes que celles des lieutenants et moins encore que celles des généraux. Celles-ci étaient également totalement noires.

La jeune femme balaya encore une fois ses geôliers du regard, se demandant si, en s'y prenant bien, elle ne pourrait pas s'en débarrasser. Elle faillit toutefois abandonner l'idée lorsqu'un autre homme surgit dans le couloir. Il avait l'armure rouge sang des généraux. Shamio le reconnut, c'était l'homme à la peau sombre qui était venu interrompre la fête alors que le bourreau s'apprêtait à lui trancher la tête. C'était bien lui, avec ses grands yeux verts lumineux et son crâne lisse brillant à la lumière tremblotante des vasques. Il avait presque l'air sympathique. Presque car, à peine arrivé près des gardes, il distribua ce qui était manifestement des ordres à la ronde. Shamio n'y comprit évidemment rien. Ne pouvaient-ils parler en bon grec, à la fin ? La nuit tombait tout juste et elle était aussitôt cloîtrée dans ses appartements.

Le général à la peau brune finit par l'apercevoir dans le mince entrebâillement de la porte et lui adressa un sourire. Shamio tressaillit mais s'efforça de ne pas bouger et de ne pas paraître intimidée. L'homme s'approcha du seuil avant d'esquisser une petite révérence.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, vos appartements seront encore une fois bien gardés cette nuit, déclara-t-il en passant au grec. Il n'y a donc aucun danger, vous pouvez dormir tranquille.

Shamio le regarda froidement. Elle en avait marre de la prétendue subtilité des habitants d'Arkham et de leurs paroles à double sens. La prenait-il pour une imbécile ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea-t-elle, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

L'homme inclina encore une fois la tête, poliment. Son sourire ne déclinait pas. Il avait vraiment un visage sympathique, ce qui énerva encore plus Shamio qui se sentait incapable de le détester comme les autres.

- Mon nom est Sijie, dit-il. Je suis le général Illusionniste, responsable de la sécurité au sein du palais. Je commande également la garde prétorienne, la garde rapprochée de l'empereur. Et je suis à votre service, ajouta-t-il en souriant de plus belle.

C'était donc lui qui dirigeait les hommes qui la maintenaient prisonnière. Peut-être lui disait-il tout cela pour qu'elle se sente honorée d'avoir le même genre de protection qu'Arès lui-même. Elle retint une grimace de mépris.

- Pourquoi ne puis-je sortir de mes appartements ?

- Votre mariage est prévu pour demain, expliqua Sijie, et on m'a expressément demandé de veiller à ce que vous puissiez vous reposer convenablement.

- Oh, railla-t-elle. J'imagine que c'est une idée d'Alas. Quel homme charmant.

- Le général Stratège serait peiné qu'il vous arrive quelque chose et moi de même, dit-il.

Shamio resta de marbre face à cette menace à peine voilée. Du moins, le resta-t-elle intérieurement. Combattre un escadron de guerriers aux armures de bronze était une chose mais s'attaquer à l'un des généraux requérait davantage de précautions, surtout si elle devait le faire toute seule. Shamio déglutit lentement.

- J'aurais aimé voir Cheyenne, déclara-t-elle. Mon mariage est pour demain, vous pouvez comprendre que j'aie plusieurs choses à lui dire.

Sijie demeura parfaitement calme. Il prit même un air un peu désolé.

- Je suis navré. Plusieurs de mes hommes protègent aussi les appartements de votre amie et je ne peux permettre de circulation dans la palais au beau milieu de la nuit.

Shamio s'en était doutée. Elle voulait néanmoins tenter sa chance. Le pire était que Sijie semblait vraiment être navré pour elle. Cet homme était tellement différent d'Alas, c'était étonnant. Est-ce que les deux avaient vraiment comploté ensemble pour la sauver du bourreau ? Comment s'y étaient-ils pris ? Qui d'autre était au courant ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir joué la comédie puisque, visiblement, le Sénat et l'empereur étaient tous d'accord pour l'épargner ? A moins qu'ils n'aient convaincu Arès. Elle ne comprenait pas la moitié des choses qui se passaient ici et c'était prodigieusement frustrant.

- Vous connaissez Alas depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle.

Le général Illusionniste parut surpris par la question. Il cligna des paupières, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il se demandait peut-être ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

- Eh bien, oui, ma foi. Depuis longtemps.

- Pourquoi a-t-il accepté de m'épouser ?

Cette fois, Sijie partit d'un bel éclat de rire, chaud comme le soleil.

- Il semble que vous ayez une bien piètre opinion de vous-même, répondit-il. Regardez-vous dans un miroir et vous saurez. Pas un homme à Arkham n'aurait refusé un ordre aussi agréable à exécuter.

Malgré elle, Shamio sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Sijie n'eut toutefois pas l'air de le remarquer : il s'inclinait encore, une main sur le coeur.

- Je vous suggère à présent de rentrer vous reposer. La journée de demain risque d'être longue et riche en émotions. Passez une bonne nuit.

Shamio n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir.

- Merci. Bonne nuit, bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle avait eu l'intention de claquer la porte mais elle se retrouva en train de la fermer avec douceur, avant de s'en être rendu compte. Le sentiment d'avoir l'air parfaitement stupide l'envahit. Eh bien, ce général avait fait du bon travail. En un rien de temps il avait calmé son humeur de chien, l'avait retournée comme une crêpe et avait obtenu qu'elle rentre sagement dans sa cage, comme un petit fauve bien dressé. Pour couronner le tout, elle était presque heureuse de l'avoir fait. Elle secoua vivement la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Une minute de plus et elle aurait sautillé de joie à l'idée de se marier le lendemain. Pire encore, elle était à deux doigts de penser à Alas comme à son prince charmant. A croire que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Elle s'adossa à la porte refermée et se frotta énergiquement le visage des deux mains. Penser à Alas comme à... Elle devenait folle ! Elle méritait presque des gifles.

- Bon sang, grommela-t-elle, reprends-toi ! Ton fichu prince charmant ressemble davantage à une saleté de crapaud !

Le mariage était pour dans quelques heures, elle n'était pas heureuse, elle était folle de rage ! Folle de rage et anxieuse voire terrifiée. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la cérémonie avoir lieu mais les Berserkers s'étaient arrangés pour qu'elle n'ait pas le choix. Elle était prise au piège comme un poisson entortillé dans un filet de pêche. Comment faire ?

-o§o-

Il ne savait pas trop où il allait atterrir. En fait, il ne savait pas trop si cette idée était bonne, ni si elle allait marcher comme il s'y attendait. Elle lui était venue un peu plus tôt dans la journée mais il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps d'élaborer un plan correct. Le temps lui manquait.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne put retenir un léger haussement de sourcil. Autour de lui tout était calme mais la nuit était emplie de bruissements, de sons et de murmures provoqués par le vents dans les feuillages, les oiseaux nocturnes et autres petits animaux qui vivaient dans les fourrés. Une forêt. Comment diable... ?

Adam stoppa le flot de questions qui voulait l'assaillir et se força à observer calmement ce qui se présentait à lui. C'était bien une forêt. La pénombre enveloppait les arbres mais il reconnut les pins, les fougères, l'odeur de résine et de sève ainsi qu'un relent de mousse humide. Les sous-bois se faisaient plus denses par endroits, parsemés de pierres ou d'arbustes qui s'élevaient péniblement parmi le reste. Sur sa droite il y avait aussi un pied de falaise en roche foncée, presque invisible dans l'ombre. Un léger clapotement signalait une petite source quelque part à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être une grotte.

Le jeune homme se passa lentement une main dans les cheveux pour aider sa réflexion. L'idée lui avait paru excellente au début. Evidemment, Apollon et Artémis étaient jumeaux, il existait forcément un lien entre eux, quelque chose qui permettrait qu'ils se retrouvent quel que soit l'endroit où ils étaient. Adam en avait donc conclu que, à défaut de pouvoir trouver Shamio elle-même, il pouvait du moins repérer des traces de sa présence ou de son passage dans l'espace. Pâris lui avait appris le fonctionnement du cosmos en parallèle avec les enseignements de Zéphyr et il avait bien retenu la leçon. Le Premier Artiste disait toujours que le cosmos fonctionnait comme une empreinte digitale. Il laissait forcément une trace. Le seul problème était que le dernier passage de Shamio près du Sanctuaire des Astres remontait à plusieurs jours. Même les traces les plus persistantes s'effaçaient après un long délai. Mais il avait tout de même essayé.

En se concentrant sur la plus persistante des traces du cosmos de Shamio, il s'était retrouvé au beau milieu d'une forêt. Il y avait des dizaines d'arbres différents, aucun signe distinctif. Aucun moyen de savoir où se trouvait exactement cette forêt sur une carte. Toutefois, si sa petite expérience l'avait mené ici, c'est que le cosmos de Shamio y avait laissé une trace plus importante qu'ailleurs. C'est donc qu'elle était souvent venue ici, voire qu'elle s'y était trouvée il y a peu de temps.

Tout en s'efforçant de garder ses doutes en veilleuse, Adam fit quelques pas près du mur de la falaise. L'endroit était clairement désert, il ne ressentait aucune présence en dehors de celles des animaux vivant dans les bois. Qu'est-ce que Shamio avait bien pu venir faire ici ? Il était presque sur le point de remettre en question la réussite de son entreprise lorsqu'il porta le regard sur un carré de terre devant la grotte. Couvert d'empreintes de pas. Adam s'accroupit souplement et effleura du doigt les contours du dessin de semelle. C'était typiquement le genre de chaussures que portaient les Amazones, il n'y avait aucun doute. Le jeune homme laissa glisser son regard vers l'intérieur sombre de la grotte. Sans attendre, il se redressa et s'enfonça à l'intérieur.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver des traces évidentes de présence humaine. A vrai dire, la seconde salle que formait la grotte, celle qui était tout au fond, était ou avait été clairement habitée. Adam découvrit, bouche bée, les tapis qui couvraient le sol de pierre brute, les quelques vieux fauteuils dispersés ça et là ainsi que des étagères, des coussins, de petits meubles récupérés on ne savait où et même des rideaux, suspendus pour rendre l'intérieur un peu plus attrayant. Cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié de la part de Shamio, il devait le reconnaître. Elle avait des secrets, elle ainsi que Cheyenne. Découvrir une grotte aménagée par elles semblait presque logique. Au moins il savait maintenant où elles étaient toutes ces fois où elles avaient fugué. Effectivement, elles ne craignaient pas grand chose dans cet endroit perdu.

En continuant son inspection, il trouva divers petits bibelots éparpillés dans de petites niches sur les murs et une niche anormalement grande, tapissée par plusieurs couvertures, un peu comme si quelqu'un avait dormi là. Les murs de la grotte étaient parcourus de petits éclairs dansant de couleur bleue qui venaient du lac souterrain situé plus profondément dans la falaise. Il remarqua aussi une ouverture dans le fond, à peine plus petite qu'une porte. Une autre salle ? Adam s'y dirigea lentement. A ce moment-là un faible bruissement derrière lui le fit se retourner. Il avait cru voir quelque chose bouger mais l'endroit était toujours aussi désert. Impossible qu'il y ait quelqu'un. Avec un dernier regard scrutateur, il continua vers la dernière salle. Ce qu'il découvrit alors en passant le seuil lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux incrédules.

La pièce était plus petite que l'autre, encombrée d'étagères, de caisses, de piédestals. Mais ce n'était pas le plus surprenant. La surprise venait de ce qui se trouvait dessus. Des objets de toutes sortes, des jarres, des vêtements, des bijoux, des statuettes, des bibelots. Ils semblaient provenir des quatre coins du monde. Des statuettes égyptiennes, des bijoux grecs, des voiles orientaux, des bibelots en forme de créatures marines. Il retint son souffle lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur un buste couleur d'albâtre représentant un homme majestueux aux longs cheveux et au charme irréel. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le dieu représenté. Ce ne fut rien à côté de l'objet qui se tenait juste à côté. Son coeur se serra, il grimaça avec un désespoir grandissant.

- Par le ciel... Shamio, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 13 : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

-o§o-

Elle avait tenté de se préparer à ce moment pendant des heures pourtant, lorsque le premier rayon de soleil pénétra par sa fenêtre pour se mettre à ramper sur le sol, elle sentit son coeur se soulever douloureusement. Les nerfs à vif, Shamio serra les poings sur sa chemise de nuit pour ne pas se ronger les ongles ou s'arracher les cheveux. C'était ridicule. Ce n'était pas un vrai mariage, elle n'avait vraiment pas de quoi être nerveuse !

La nuit avait été tour à tour une longue suite d'heures qui n'en finissaient pas puis des minutes qui passaient comme l'éclair. Elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi, au temps pour le repos de la mariée. Régulièrement, elle avait été jeter un coup d'oeil discret dans le couloir mais les hommes de Sijie n'avaient pas relâché leur garde une seule seconde. A présent, elle voyait mal comment s'enfuir ou tenter quelque chose avant la cérémonie. Elle jura tout haut, tout en espérant qu'Alas avait au moins aussi mal dormi qu'elle, sinon plus.

On ne la laisserait pas sortir seule, même maintenant que l'aube se levait, elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer. Fulminante, elle se remit à faire les cent pas le long de sa chambre, piétinant vigoureusement les épais tapis sous ses pieds. A plusieurs reprises, elle balança même des coups de pieds dans les fauteuils ou les coussins et l'idée lui passa par la tête de déchirer méticuleusement chacun des rideaux. Elle avait passé la nuit à errer dans les trois petites pièces de ses appartements et elle les connaissait à présent par coeur, ce qui l'horripilait.

Le moment qu'elle craignait arriva rapidement dès lors que le soleil eut passé la ligne aux reliefs montagneux de l'horizon. La lumière dans sa chambre était orange, presque rouge. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte avec entrain et Shamio déglutit péniblement, son coeur se mettant à accélérer sans avoir demandé la permission. Elle ne trouva pas assez de forces pour ouvrir la bouche et donner l'autorisation d'entrer mais avec Aphrodite, c'était inutile. La déesse de l'Amour entra gracieusement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Comme d'habitude elle n'était pas seule ; sa suite de domestiques était derrière elle, de même que Cheyenne.

- L'héroïne du jour ! s'exclama Aphrodite. Comment va la plus belle ?

Pour ce grand et heureux jour, la plantureuse déesse avait choisi une teinte blonde très claire, presque blanche, pour ses cheveux, ce qui faisait ressortir son bronzage et l'éclat somptueux de ses yeux améthyste. Elle était déjà coiffée d'un haut chignon flou d'où s'échappaient plusieurs mèches savamment bouclées qui venaient frôler ses épaules. Plusieurs perles étaient piquées ça et là sur sa tête donnant l'impression qu'elle avait reçu une pluie d'étoiles. Shamio se surprit à la contempler tristement. Elle-même ne serait jamais aussi belle que ça. Même le jour de son mariage. Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre. C'était stupide.

Dans le salon, Aphrodite donnait déjà des ordres à tout va et une bonne dizaine de personnes s'agitaient déjà dans tous les sens. Personne ne semblait plus se souvenir d'elle. Sauf Cheyenne. L'Amazone s'approcha d'elle avec un faible sourire encourageant.

- Ca va aller ? murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Shamio.

Cheyenne la prit doucement dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Ne pense pas à ce mariage Shamio, conseilla-t-elle. Ce n'est que du vent. Bientôt on sera chez nous et on rigolera. Tout ira bien.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'elles étaient à Arkham que Cheyenne lui insuflait de l'espoir alors qu'elle se décourageait. Cela avait toujours été le contraire. Mais Shamio devait admettre que ce jour-là, elle était au bord des larmes. Elle savait que le mariage ne voulait rien dire, il ne serait pas accepté par le tribunal des dieux. Pourtant, elle était prête à donner n'importe quoi pour qu'il n'ait pas lieu.

Soudain, à l'autre bout de la pièce, Aphrodite tapa joyeusement dans ses mains.

- Bien ! déclara-t-elle à la cantonnade. Puisque tout le monde est prêt, nous allons pouvoir commencer. La cérémonie aura lieu dans trois petites heures, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Elle s'adressait visiblement aux domestiques mais elle la regardait surtout à elle. Shamio se retint d'avaler bruyamment sa salive.

- On va commencer par la coiffure et le maquillage, continua Aphrodite tout en arpentant la pièce en arrangeant un détail par-ci un détail par-là.

Son regard violet s'arrêta sur deux femmes qui se tenaient droites comme des soldats attendant leurs ordres.

- Occupez-vous d'abord de Shamio puis viendra Cheyenne, ordonna Aphrodite. En attendant, Octavia mettra la dernière touche aux robes. Allez aussi me chercher les fleurs. Elles devraient déjà être là, j'avais donné des indications à ce sujet ! Qui devait se charger des chaussures ? Très bien. Il ne reste qu'à...

Shamio cessa d'écouter. Il était trop tard à présent. On allait s'occuper d'elle, la diriger, l'habiller, la soulever, la reposer comme si elle n'était qu'une potiche figurant à son propre mariage. Elle n'aurait plus une seule minute pour leur fausser compagnie, sans compter Cheyenne qui serait presque aussi accaparée qu'elle-même. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait mis le doigt dans un engrenage mortel.

-o§o-

- Un peu de nerf, bon sang !

Le groupe de novices parut se réveiller d'un coup et accéléra l'allure malgré plusieurs jeunes garçons qui trébuchèrent maladroitement avant de se rattraper. Ils avaient tous été tirés du lit plusieurs heures avant l'aube pour leur entraînement quotidien et on leur avait tout juste donné le temps d'enfiler leur tenue et leurs sandales. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient des bandages qui leur entouraient les poignets ou les chevilles et ils étaient déjà tous couverts de poussière et d'égratignures.

Alas croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en continuant ses observations. Tram se tenait à ses côtés, supervisant les opérations mais ce jour-là, il avait tenu à venir jeter un oeil aux entraînements. A son grand amusement, les novices étaient toujours paralysés de peur en sa présence.

- Leurs progrès sont corrects général, reprit Tram après avoir lancé quelques remontrances de plus au groupe. Plusieurs d'entre eux ont déjà un bon niveau. A la vitesse où se déroulent leurs leçons, ils ne pourraient pas mieux faire. Cela dit, ils sont encore loin d'égaler la puissance d'un bronze.

Le général Stratège acquiesça en silence. Pour la première fois, assister à l'entraînement des novices ne lui était pas insupportable. Voir des gens subir des sermons et des corrections était somme toute apaisant lorsqu'on avait soi-même les nerfs en boule. Au loin, des ondes de cosmos lancées à une vitesse proche de celle du son résonnaient depuis la haute silhouette de l'arène dans laquelle s'entraînaient ses hommes.

Satisfait, Alas laissa le camp des novices aux bons soins de Tram et les quitta pour rejoindre le reste de ses hommes. Le soleil commençait tout juste à passer l'horizon, les soldats en armure de bronze étaient levés depuis longtemps déjà mais il sentait que leurs enchaînements ne faiblissaient pas. Maus devait être là-bas également pour diriger l'entraînement.

Il aimait beaucoup l'atmosphère de l'arène, contrairement à celle du camp des novices qui donnait toujours l'impression de fonctionner au ralenti. A côté d'eux les bronzes paraissaient presque vifs. Alas devait toutefois concéder – et ce, à sa grande fierté – que plusieurs d'entre eux atteignaient largement la vitesse du son. Maus était un maître beaucoup plus sévère que ne l'était Tram.

En arrivant, il constata que son lieutenant était en plein duel avec l'un de ses hommes. Des couples se battaient un peu partout dans l'arène mais le combat de Maus était celui qui atteignait la plus haute intensité. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait revêti son armure. Alas l'avait formellement interdit durant les heures d'entraînement. Une armure ne faisait pas tout si un homme était incapable de se défendre par ses propres moyens.

Plusieurs hommes étaient assis sur les gradins, observant le déroulement des combats tout en bavardant. Ils avaient toutefois tous des traces de poussière sur la peau, des écorchures, des hématomes qui prouvaient qu'ils n'étaient pas restés inactifs toute la matinée. L'arène était parsemée de mannequins en sacs de sable et même si certains n'avaient pas trouvé de partenaire pour commencer un duel, ils avaient toujours la possibilité de faire leurs exercices tout seuls.

Alas escalada le premier gradin pour mieux dominer les alentours et observa avec amusement la manière dont Maus s'amusait avec son opposant. Le bronze semblait peiner contre le lieutenant et cela pouvait se comprendre. Alas reconnut l'homme, l'un des plus récents à avoir obtenu son armure de bronze. Il avait des lacunes en termes de vitesse, le général Stratège l'avait déjà remarqué et avait touché un mot à Maus à ce sujet. Maus avait pris les choses en mains comme il se devait. Alas appréciait l'ordre et la discipline plus que tout autre chose au monde.

- Général, fit soudain une voix sur sa gauche.

Deux hommes le saluaient en passant devant lui pour regagner les gradins. Ils avaient terminé leur duel ; leur visage ruisselait de sueur et leurs habits étaient couverts de poussière quand ils n'étaient pas carrément déchirés.

- Maro, salua Alas à son tour. Rosham... J'ai l'impression que ton revers s'améliore ?

Le dénommé Rosham, un autre des soldats de la cohorte de Tram, inclina humblement sa tête brune aux cheveux hérissés. Son sourire n'échappa toutefois pas à Alas. Rosham, comme les autres, travaillait chaque jour à gommer ses défauts et ses faiblesses au combat et il semblerait que cela commence à porter ses fruits. L'oeil poché de Maro était là pour le prouver. Ce dernier haussa les épaules avec philosophie et donna une tape sur celle de son adversaire.

- _Face à vaillant et talentueux ennemi_

_Sans rougir je puis, enfin, implorer merci_

Alas rit de bon coeur. Il oubliait parfois que Maro, en plus d'être plutôt philosophe, était un poète. Le bronze aimait déclamer des vers et parlait souvent en alexandrins, ce qui était toujours surprenant dans la bouche d'un soldat. C'était d'ailleurs cela qui lui avait valu son nom.

- Je suis heureux que tu le prennes aussi bien, convint le général Stratège. N'oublie pas toutefois que la poésie n'a jamais été une arme pour le combat.

- Tu fais erreur, général, protesta Maro en souriant. La poésie a brisé des coeurs et tué des hommes.

- Je le croirai quand je l'aurai vu, hein ? répliqua Rosham.

- _Homme au coeur de pierre qui a perdu la foi_

_Méprise l'Amour et tu mourras dans ses bras_

Secouant lentement la tête, Alas dirigea son regard vers les autres duels en cours dans l'arène et constata que le combat de Maus et du bronze était terminé. Le lieutenant se dirigeait vers lui en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette.

- Général, salua-t-il.

Alas hocha la tête en retour. Le lieutenant avait à peine transpiré mais son visage était plein de la poussière soulevée durant le duel. Ses cheveux mauves étaient tous parfaitement à leur place.

- Beau combat Maus, dit-il. Je vois que tu as pris mes conseils en considération. Ne relâche pas tes efforts.

- Bien général.

- Un duel plus difficile maintenant, lieutenant, reprit Alas. Tu es loin d'avoir autant transpiré que ton précédent adversaire.

Les yeux sombres de Maus le fixèrent avec une légère pointe d'amusement.

- Comme tu l'ordonnes général, fit-il. Qui sera mon ennemi cette fois ?

Le général Stratège descendait de son gradin et détachait déjà sa cape. Maro et Rosham observaient la scène en souriant.

- Moi, répondit Alas.

-o§o-

Le peigne aux larges dents s'abattit une fois de plus et Shamio retint une grimace tandis que sa mèche de cheveux était démêlée, étirée en hauteur, lissée, bouclée et solidement fixée à l'aide d'épingles sur le chignon qui avait commencé à prendre forme sur sa tête. Les deux femmes qui travaillaient à sa coiffure depuis près d'une heure à présent étaient encore loin d'en avoir terminé. Shamio n'avait eu d'autre choix que de leur livrer sa chevelure blonde, subissant les lavages, massages, demêlages et séchages intempestifs qui avaient paru ne jamais en finir. Une bonne chose que les domestiques parlent machinalement latin car les deux femmes n'avaient cessé de s'extasier sur ses boucles couleur de soleil et Shamio, excédée, aimait autant ne rien comprendre à leurs caquetages. Pour ne rien arranger, elle était assise depuis longtemps et son postérieur frôlait l'engourdissement.

Le salon ne désemplissait pas entre les domestiques qui allaient et venaient chargés de toutes sortes d'objets, les soldats qui essayaient de faire leur travail de gardes et Aphrodite qui voletait en bourdonnant de tous les côtés comme la reine des abeilles. Quelqu'un avait fini par retrouver les fleurs destinées à confectionner les parures de la mariée mais on s'affolait maintenant en constatant qu'il manquait des rubans. Les chaussures étaient prêtes mais Octavia n'en finissait pas de mettre la dernière retouche aux deux robes et pour finir, Aphrodite se lamentait d'être aussi en retard.

Shamio soupira et résista à une forte envie de masser ses tempes douloureuses, autant à cause des deux femmes qui lui tiraient les cheveux que du brouhaha ambiant. Sur sa droite, Cheyenne était elle aussi installée sur un siège face à un miroir et d'autres domestiques s'occupaient de ses cheveux. Elle semblait prendre la chose avec plus de patience qu'elle-même. Contrairement à elle, Cheyenne avait toujours aimé prendre soin d'elle et plus particulièrement de ses cheveux.

- Allons, ce n'est pas encore fini cette coiffure ? s'exclama soudain la voix d'Aphrodite au-dessus de son épaule. Il faut se dépêcher, nous sommes en retard ! La cérémonie commence dans moins de deux heures !

La domestique qui fixait une épingle dans les boucles de Shamio répondit quelque chose que la jeune femme ne comprit pas et Aphrodite ébaucha une moue agacée.

_- Vapula_, maugréa-t-elle. Fais au plus vite, ma fille !

« _Vapula _» devait être un juron. Ou une menace suffisamment grande pour inciter les coiffeuses à presser l'allure. Dans tous les cas, elles accélérèrent le mouvement, ce qui redoubla la douleur de Shamio. La coiffure finale se voulait d'aspect flou et négligé mais la jeune femme se rendait compte que, pour Aphrodite, tout effet négligé était d'abord soigneusement étudié. Elle ne souffla que lorsque quelqu'un vint s'occuper de son maquillage, activité moins douloureuse que la coiffure. Au dehors, le soleil s'élevait lentement vers son zénith.

-o§o-

Le coup lui frôla l'oreille mais il l'évita facilement avant de préparer sa contre-attaque. Il allait plus vite que Maus, même si ce dernier était rapide. Alas changea de point d'appui et pivota sur lui-même pour balancer son poing en direction des côtes de son adversaire. A sa grande surprise, le lieutenant ébaucha un mouvement pour parer. Intuitif, songea Alas. Pas suffisamment toutefois car il aurait du prévoir cela depuis plusieurs secondes déjà et avoir érigé une bonne défense. Le général Stratège ne retint pas sa force. Brusquement, Maus fut projeté en arrière et percuta le sol de l'arène avant de labourer le sable sur plusieurs mètres. Alas retomba souplement sur ses pieds au même moment, un peu essouflé.

- Pas trop mal, Maus, lança-t-il. Tu ne prévois pas assez les coups de tes adversaires.

Le lieutenant se relevait déjà, le visage couvert de sueur et le souffle court. Le combat n'était bien évidemment pas du même niveau qu'avec un bronze. Alas ne quitta pas sa posture d'attaque, les pieds solidement enfoncé dans le sable blanc de l'arène. Face à lui, le lieutenant se prépara également à repartir à l'attaque. En une seconde, il s'élança.

Une fois de plus Maus choisit le corps à corps, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Alas. Les coups se mirent soudain à pleuvoir dans tous les sens, creusant de profonds cratères dans le sol. Il n'y eu pas grande difficulté pour Alas à éviter ou bloquer les attaques portées par Maus, bien que celles-ci fussent d'une puissance honorable. A vrai dire, il s'en serait très mal sorti s'il avait dû en recevoir une de plein fouet.

Etrangement, Alas songea soudain au combat qu'il avait livré contre l'Amazone le soir où il l'avait faite prisonnière. Elle était clairement d'un niveau supérieur à Maus, voire d'une force égale à la sienne. Son style était très différent de celui que pratiquaient les Berserkers, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi. Les Amazones avaient développé des techniques de combat propres aux femmes qui devaient les utiliser. Chez elles, les femmes seules se battaient. A Arkham, c'était l'inverse. Le style de combat était approprié aux hommes, les seuls qui avaient à s'en servir. Se battre contre elle avait vraiment été une expérience intéressante.

Le général Stratège revint à la réalité lorsque le pied de Maus toucha son épaule. La brûlure provoquée par le cosmos du lieutenant lui fit serrer les dents. D'un geste, il traversa la défense de son adversaire et lança ses deux mains accollées. Ses paumes atteignirent Maus dans l'estomac et le lieutenant se retrouva plié en deux juste avant qu'il ne lui fauche violemment les jambes d'une béquille. Le lieutenant s'écrasa à nouveau par terre dans un nuage de poussière.

Alas reprit calmement son souffle et repoussa les cheveux qui lui retombaient dans les yeux. Au moment où il allait dire à son adversaire que c'était bon pour cette fois, une silhouette vint vers lui en courant.

- Général, appela Maro.

Le bronze s'arrêta près de lui.

- Le Mage demande à te parler, général, expliqua Maro en indiquant l'entrée de l'arène.

Alas aida Maus à se remettre sur ses pieds et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme qui se tenait immobile sous la voûte d'entrée, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là. « Le Mage » était le surnom que de nombreux soldats avaient donné à Sijie. Le général Stratège acquiesça.

- Bien, ça va pour aujourd'hui, dit-il. Continuez sans moi.

Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent tandis qu'il s'éloignait vers l'entrée de l'arène. Sijie ne portait pas son armure mais une imposante toge blanche contrastant furieusement avec le brun de sa peau. Il avait sorti sa plus belle broche ainsi que ses sandales de cérémonie. Alas, en tenue d'entraînement élimée jusqu'à la trame et couvert de sable, le salua joyeusement.

- C'est rare de te voir quitter ton royaume, remarqua-t-il. Que me vaut l'honneur ?

Sijie darda sereinement son regard vert lumineux sur lui, bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

- Dis-moi, mon frère, commença-t-il. N'aurais-tu rien oublié ?

- Pas à ma connaissance, fit Alas.

Le général Illusionniste esquissa un sourire incrédule.

- Alas, tu te maries dans une heure et demi. Tu ne devrais pas être dans cette arène à t'amuser mais dans tes appartements, en train d'enfiler ton costume.

Alas sourit à son tour, tout en ôtant les bandages qui lui enserraient les poignets et qui étaient maintenant d'une propreté douteuse.

- J'ai encore le temps pour ça, déclara-t-il. Détends-toi mon frère.

- Va dire ça à Aphrodite. Elle est au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Rejetant les bandages, le général Stratège émit un petit rire moqueur.

- Aphrodite est tellement obnubilée par ce mariage qu'elle a dû en oublier de se trouver un nouvel amant, railla-t-il. La frustration ne lui a jamais réussi.

- Les sauts d'humeurs d'Aphrodite ne sont pas la seule cause de ma présence ici, reprit Sijie. L'empereur serait furieux si tu étais en retard sans compter que la moitié du Sénat me tomberait sur le dos pour ne pas t'avoir suffisamment eu à l'oeil. Je suis là pour te ramener dans tes appartements, en te traînant par la peau du cou si nécessaire.

- Bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, soupira Alas.

Sijie hocha la tête sans rien ajouter et tourna fermement les talons, s'attendant manifestement à ce qu'il le suive. Alas jeta un dernier regard plein de regret aux duels en cours dans l'arène et s'élança sur ses traces. Il était clair depuis le début que cette petite récréation n'allait pas durer longtemps. Ce fichu mariage ne le laisserait pas en paix tant que la cérémonie n'aurait pas eu lieu.

Il avait à peine mis un pied dans son salon personnel que Sijie lui ordonnait d'aller prendre un bain et de revenir aussitôt enfiler sa tenue. Alas ne chercha pas à discuter. Toutefois, il prit son temps dans le bassin emplit d'eau chaude et profita de l'atmosphère embuée jusqu'au dernier instant. Laissant ses muscles se détendre, il ferma les yeux, songeant que ce jour serait enfin celui de sa liberté. Le Sénat mettrait probablement moins d'ardeur à lui créer des problèmes après ça, de même que Tibère. Jin également, dans une moindre mesure. Quoique dans le cas de Tibère, rien n'était moins sûr. Ce n'était pas simplement une question d'ascendance paternelle, Tibère le haïssait en tant qu'individu. Restait Sijie qui, lui, avait toujours été là quand il avait eu besoin de lui. Le général Illusionniste était la seule personne en qui il avait confiance dans tout Arkham. Et il aurait deux fois plus besoin de ses services une fois qu'il aurait sur le dos une épouse incommode.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se décida tout de même à sortir du bain, par égard pour les nerfs de Sijie qui l'attendait probablement toujours. Il avait vu juste, le général Illusionniste faisait le pied de grue, un costume neuf à la main. Alas, les cheveux encore humides, une serviette nouée sur les reins, se résigna en soupirant.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Sijie pour lui faire enfiler sa tunique et ses chausses avant de l'aider à draper sa toge.

- Je suppose que tout est déjà prêt dans la grande salle, lança Alas.

Sijie déploya bruyamment une splendide cape rouge qu'il lui posa sur les épaules avant de la fixer avec une grosse broche en argent.

- Depuis hier au moins, confirma-t-il. Et je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle soit déjà remplie de monde à cette heure-ci. La cérémonie doit commencer dans une demi heure. Si je t'avais laissé faire, tu n'aurais jamais été prêt à temps. J'ai l'impression que tu veux ficher tous mes plans en l'air, hein ?

Alas ébaucha un sourire quand il eut fini de lacer ses sandales. C'était à peu près les mêmes que celles du général Illusioniste, des chaussures neuves réservées aux grandes occasions.

- J'aurais été largement prêt à temps, rectifia-t-il. J'ai une tenue beaucoup moins compliquée que celle de la mariée et je n'ai pas à me soucier de maquillage.

- Même si un coup de peigne ne te ferait pas de mal, railla Sijie.

Haussant un sourcil, Alas jeta un coup d'oeil au miroir sur pied qui se tenait à sa gauche. L'humidité du bain avait disparu mais ses cheveux couleur de sable formaient à présent de petites boucles rebelles sur sa nuque et ses tempes. Il y passa une main mais cela ne servit qu'à les hérisser plus encore.

- Peu importe, déclara-t-il. Il faudra que ma future épouse m'accepte tel que je suis.

Dans le miroir il vit que Sijie avait une moue sarcastique. Retenant un rire, Alas continua son inspection dans la glace. Et, somme toute, le résultat n'était pas trop mal. Le costume lui allait bien, les couturières avaient fait du beau travail. Il fallait dire que Sijie et lui avaient sensiblement la même carrure. La toge de cérémonie formait une belle cascade de plis, sa couleur blanche joliment associée à l'écarlate de sa cape qui frôlait le sol. Il n'avait pas fait de tels efforts de présentations depuis le jour où il avait été nommé général Stratège.

- Bien, fit alors Sijie. Il est temps d'y aller.

Alas acquiesça. Avant de partir, il jeta un dernier regard à son propre visage, constatant qu'il avait des traits fermés voire menaçants malgré ses plaisanteries. Ses yeux gris lui semblaient froids comme la glace, même à lui.

-o§o-

Shamio s'efforçait de ne pas regarder son reflet dans le grand miroir situé sur le mur du fond. Elle s'efforçait également de ne pas se laisser aller à faire les cent pas, ce qui aurait été fatal à la traîne de sa robe. Enfin, elle s'efforçait de ne pas fondre en larmes, ce qui cette fois, aurait été fatal à son maquillage. Le résultat d'une telle retenue était une effrayante frustration qui menaçait de la faire exploser. Elle ne voulait surtout pas voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Les domestiques d'Aphrodite avaient fini par mettre la touche finale à sa coiffure ainsi qu'à son maquillage seulement quelques minutes plus tôt. On lui avait aussitôt passé la robe et les chaussures. Shamio les avait laissé lui tourner autour comme des mouches, impuissante à arrêter cette mascarade mais psychologiquement au bord du gouffre.

La cérémonie devait débuter dans quelques minutes à présent. Dès que les préparatifs avaient été bouclés, les domestiques s'étaient éclipsés sur ordre d'Aphrodite et la déesse elle-même avait cédé au souhait de Shamio se rester seule quelques instants. A son grand dam, elle avait toutefois emmené Cheyenne avec elle. L'Amazone, somptueuse dans sa robe, s'était contenté de lui serrer les mains avec un sourire confiant. Les coiffeuses et maquilleuses avaient fait du beau travail sur elle, Shamio espérait que c'était moitié aussi bien réussi chez elle.

Le silence dans le salon était à la fois reposant et terrifiant. Elle pouvait presque entendre les gens se rassembler sur les lieux de la cérémonie, jacassant comme des oies de basse-cour. Lentement, elle posa deux doigts sur chacune de ses tempes et les massa dans un mouvement circulaire. Le parfum dont l'avait aspergée Aphrodite lui donnait mal à la tête. Elle avait du mal à croire que ces relents de fleur d'oranger et de bois de sental venaient d'elle. C'était l'odeur d'Aphrodite.

Passé un moment, elle quitta le siège sur lequel elle ne se souvenait pas s'être assise et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit pour avoir un peu d'air. Les alentours d'Arkham étaient calmes, baignés par le soleil d'une belle journée de printemps. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas vu le Sanctuaire des Astres depuis des années. Que pouvaient bien faire Zéphyr et Maya ? Adam ? Mikérinos et Shunreï ? S'ils avaient pu se douter qu'elle était sur le point de se marier. Elle renifla et battit des paupières pour ne pas laisser ses larmes monter. Le cri d'un faucon lui parvint de très haut dans le ciel. Elle observa le rapace tournoyer au-dessus d'elle et descendre lentement. Si seulement Adam était là. Elle se refusait à le prévenir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il mette Zéphyr au courant. Elle ne voulait pas de guerre pour ses Amazones. Pas contre les Berserkers d'Arès. Pas quand la vie de Cheyenne était en jeu. Mais, bon sang, ce qu'elle avait envie de sauter de l'autre côté de cette fenêtre, là tout de suite, et de se mettre à courir aussi loin que possible.

-o§o-

Sijie le quitta à l'entrée de la grande salle et partit s'installer à la place qui lui était réservée. Comme il le lui avait dit, la pièce était bondée. Alas balaya rapidement les rangées de chaises du regard. Les Sénateurs étaient là, dans leur plus belle tenue mais aussi les généraux, Aphrodite et son fils sans oublier l'empereur. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, les familles des Sénateurs pour la plupart ainsi que des domestiques qui se tenaient bien droits le long des murs dans une livrée rouge brodée d'or. Artémis se tenait au premier rang elle aussi, incroyablement jolie dans sa robe blanche, ses cheveux bruns lui balayant les épaules. Aphrodite n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié.

Respirant profondément, Alas quitta le seuil de la salle et remonta le long de l'allée centrale pour rejoindre l'autel. Arès se tenait là, dans une tenue de cérémonie qui éclipsait toutes les autres. Sa toge était blanche mais des liserets argentés couraient le long de son col et sur sa cape d'un bleu nuit. Un brassard en argent entourait chacun de ses avant-bras, assortis à sa ceinture estampillée de son symbole : un glaive et une flèche croisés.

Quand il arriva près de lui, Alas effectua une profonde révérence.

- Seigneur, dit-il à mi-voix.

Arès lui fit signe de se relever. Dans la salle, tout le monde avait déjà les yeux rivés sur eux mais Alas essaya de ne pas en tenir compte. Il se redressa, les yeux fixés sur le sol et se plaça à la gauche de l'empereur, le dos droit. Celui-ci s'avança alors de quelques pas pour faire face à l'assemblée. Il leva lentement les bras pour capter l'attention, comme le faisaient les orateurs.

- Aujourd'hui est un heureux jour, déclara-t-il de sa voix aussi profonde que le tonnerre. Je vous remercie de votre présence à tous, elle honore le futur époux ainsi que moi-même qui vais officier à cette cérémonie. Alas, général Stratège des armées d'Arkham prend une épouse en ce jour.

Alas n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il observait à présent la salle et les dizaines de visages tournés vers lui. Tibère paraissait exulter. Il avait fait des efforts de présentation mais le tatouage de guerre sur son crâne en gâchait un peu l'effet soigné. Non loin de lui Jin avait comme d'habitude un visage fermé. Les yeux verts de Sijie brillaient de nouveau de cet éclat malicieux et Alas s'abstint de le regarder trop longtemps pour éviter de lui sourire. Les Sénateurs étaient figés comme des statues. Peut-être avaient-ils peur que quelqu'un n'annule la cérémonie au dernier moment. L'impatience tordait presque les traits déjà ridés du vieil Haton qui pensait manifestement parvenir à contrôler ses sourires jubilatoires. Au premier rang se tenait Aphrodite, plus belle que jamais avec ses cheveux blonds presque blancs. Elle le regardait intensément, un sourire aux lèvres et alla même jusqu'à lui faire un clin d'oeil discret. Alas l'ignora vaille que vaille et reporta son regard sur Keroe. Son glorieux petit frère était le seul qui s'ennuyait ostensiblement. A son âge, rester assis en silence pendant plus d'une heure était forcément un calvaire. Il jouait avec un bouton arraché au col de sa tunique, la lançant en l'air et le rattrapant de justesse à chaque fois alors qu'il allait se perdre dans les jupes de la déesse Artémis. La reine des Amazones était clairement anxieuse, elle pensait sans doute à sa compagne qui n'était pas encore entrée en scène.

- ... recevoir à nouveau ton serment d'allégeance, envers moi et envers Arkham tout entier, général Stratège, disait Arès.

Alas tressaillit et reprit ses esprits. L'empereur avait fini son discours d'ouverture. C'était à lui de parler à présent. Il s'empressa de poser un genou à terre devant Arès et baissa la tête, le poing droit appuyé contre le tapis. Une légère appréhension lui avait traversé l'esprit concernant sa voix mais lorsqu'il se mit à parler, il fut fier de constater qu'elle était haute et ferme.

- Je suis Alas, général Stratège des armées d'Arkham, le plus fidèle et dévoué parmi tes serviteurs, récita-t-il. Je viens à toi aujourd'hui pour obtenir ta bénédiction. Mon honneur et ma bonne volonté sont déposées à tes pieds, seigneur, et je demande humblement à ce que tu considères mon souhait.

La cape de l'empereur bruissa doucement lorsqu'il fit un pas vers lui.

- J'ai entendu ton souhait, Alas général Stratège, répondit-il. Ton honneur et ta fidélité ne font pas de doutes à mes yeux, aussi je renouvelle ma bénédiction à l'un de mes plus dévoués soldats.

Alas le sentit poser une main sur sa tête et soudain, le prodigieux cosmos d'Arès s'enflamma. L'aura rouge sang grandit comme un nuage tourbillonnant et Alas en sentit l'incroyable chaleur lui effleurer les cheveux. La présence d'Arès l'entoura comme un cocon, le transperça de part en part, envahit tout son être jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'il était général d'Arkham, il se sentit profondément lié à son empereur. C'était un lien profond et puissant, plus qu'une promesse d'un partisan à son dieu. Il se sentait presque comme une partie de l'empereur lui-même. Alas pensait rarement, voire jamais, à Arès comme à un père mais cette idée lui traversa tout à coup l'esprit comme un flash. Il secoua la tête pour la chasser.

- Ta volonté de prendre une épouse a également été entendue, général, continua Arès en enlevant sa main du haut de son crâne. Et j'accède à ton souhait avec bienveillance. Relève-toi à présent et que ta fiancée se présente à moi.

Le général Stratège se releva lentement et leva la tête vers Arès.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, dit-il.

Selon le rite traditionnel du mariage à Arkham, c'était à ce moment-là que la mariée faisait son apparition. Dans la salle, les yeux se tournèrent aussitôt vers la porte du fond qui était restée ouverte. Le tapis rouge qui formait la grande allée était couvert de pétales de fleurs roses et blancs. Alas regagna sa place à la gauche d'Arès et croisa les mains derrière son dos. Une douce musique s'élevait à présent dans la pièce, en provenance d'un petit balcon qu'occupaient cinq musiciens pourvus de lyres, de harpes, de flûtes, de cistres et de tambourins. Mais en dehors de la faible mélodie il n'y avait pas un bruit. Tout le monde avait retenu son souffle en attendant que la mariée apparaisse. Alas observa Artémis qui avait elle aussi tourné la tête vers l'entrée, les mains crispées sur sa robe. Elle était nerveuse et il devait avouer qu'il l'était lui-même un peu. Toutefois, il serra les poings pour se contrôler.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent. Alas songea que son anxiété lui faisait peut-être paraître le temps plus long qu'il n'était, toutefois, dans les rangs de l'assemblée, quelques personnes commencèrent également à s'agiter. Une minute s'écoula puis deux. Enfin, il devint clair que la mariée aurait dû être là depuis longtemps. Alas sentit son estomac se serrer. Au premier rang, Artémis avait pâli malgré sa peau hâlée et c'est cela plus que le reste qui déclencha sa peur. Elle n'aurait pas osé... ? Mortifié, il se remémora la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, devant sa chambre, le soir des combats contre les marinas. Il repensa à son visage furieux, à ses yeux bleus glacials et à la haine qui émanait de toute sa personne. Une haine dirigée contre lui. La réponse qui lui vint alors lui dessécha la bouche et lui laissa un goût de cendres sur la langue. Bien sûr que si, elle aurait osé. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle.

Dans la salle, les murmures intrigués s'étaient transformés en exclamations outrées ou indignées. Quelques sénateurs étaient prêts à quitter leurs sièges, Aphrodite fronçait les sourcils avec humeur, Tibère portait la main à la garde de son épée et même les yeux de l'empereur s'étaient dangereusement ombragés. Alas réagit sans attendre. Un seul coup d'oeil à Sijie et le général Illusionniste comprit ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il quitta sa place au premier rang et s'éloigna rapidement vers la sortie, sa toge voletant autour de lui.

-o§o-

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Shamio sursauta, s'éloignant machinalement de la fenêtre. Une haute silhouette se dessina dans l'encadrement, auréolée de ce qui était manifestement une intense colère. Elle crut un instant que c'était Alas, l'homme avait la même largeur d'épaule, la même grande taille que lui mais elle fut rassérénée en constatant que c'était en fait Sijie. Elle préférait largement avoir affaire à lui.

Le général Illusionniste avança vers elle comme un félin en pleine chasse. La lueur sympathique qui flottait ordinairement dans ses yeux verts avait cette fois cédé la place à un dangereux agacement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? gronda-t-il.

Shamio se rappela soudain l'objet qu'elle avait dans les mains et le cacha discrètement derrière son dos.

- Rien, répondit-elle. Je prends l'air et je...

Le muscle de la mâchoire de Sijie joua plus vite sous sa peau brune.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, siffla-t-il. La cérémonie est commencée, vous devriez déjà être devant l'autel. Tout le monde vous attend !

Shamio émit un reniflement dédaigneux pour montrer tout ce qu'elle en pensait. Tout le monde l'attendait, hein ? Eh bien tant mieux. Qu'Alas s'imagine qu'elle ne viendrait pas, qu'il s'imagine qu'elle s'était enfuie et qu'il tremble devant son fichu empereur !

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte des ennuis que vous allez provoquer, maugréa Sijie. Venez avec moi maintenant et arrêtez vos enfantillages !

Il allait se saisir de son bras et elle s'empressa de reculer d'un pas.

- Non, je n'irai pas ! lança-t-elle à toute vitesse.

- Oh si, vous irez, assura-t-il en braquant son regard lumineux sur le sien. Vous allez vous marier aujourd'hui comme c'était prévu.

Shamio avala sa salive.

- Je préfèrerais mourir que d'épouser Alas, vous comprenez ? Je le déteste, presque autant que je déteste votre empereur, déclara-t-elle.

A son grand agacement, sa voix n'avait pas été aussi ferme qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Le général Illusionniste se tenait immobile devant elle et l'observait maintenant avec attention. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et se maudit pour cela. Sijie croisa alors lentement les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Alas se montre parfois un peu dur, dit-il, il faut lui pardonner. Il est ravi de devenir votre époux et il sera ébloui quand il vous verra dans cette robe. Vous êtes très belle.

Shamio ne put s'empêcher de garder les yeux fixés sur les somptueux iris verts du général. Elle aurait bien voulu s'en détourner mais il lui semblait qu'elle avait le cerveau empli de coton. Au fond, elle aimait bien Alas. Il l'aimait, c'était pour ça qu'il voulait l'épouser. Non, non, en fait, elle était amoureuse d'Alas, comment ne s'en était-elle pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Il était si beau. Sijie avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser attendre devant l'autel comme ça.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, Sijie s'était emparé de son bras et l'avait calé sous le sien pour l'entraîner avec lui. Shamio se sentait un peu faible.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Sijie venait de trouver l'objet qu'elle avait caché derrière son dos. Il observait attentivement la longue plume de faucon saur en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts.

- Une plume ? demanda-t-il.

- Une plume, confirma mollement Shamio.

Cette plume avait eu une importance capitale pour elle, elle en était certaine, mais elle était incapable de se souvenir pourquoi à présent. Sijie la jeta au sol et l'oublia.

- Allons-y maintenant, dit-il. Nous avons beaucoup de retard.

-o§o-

Etrangement, le temps qu'ils mirent à faire le trajet jusqu'à la grande salle demeurait flou dans l'esprit de Shamio. Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand chose mais elle savait qu'elle devait laisser Sijie la guider, parce qu'il savait ce qui était le mieux pour elle. Il ne la lâcha qu'une fois arrivés près du seuil de la grande salle. Shamio resta plantée sur le large tapis rouge et regarda Sijie disparaître dans la pièce où se déroulait la cérémonie. Une fois seule, elle battit des paupières, comme si elle sortait d'un long sommeil et fronça les sourcils. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle avait pourtant décidé qu'elle n'irait pas à ce mariage. Epouser Alas était la dernière chose qu'elle désirait au monde. Elle ne le détestait pas, elle le haïssait !

De sa place, elle ne pouvait rien voir de ce qu'il se passait dans la grande salle mais elle entendait le brouhaha des exclamations, des murmures, des grondements des gens rassemblés. Sijie dut toutefois y mettre bon ordre car le calme finit par revenir et de la musique s'éleva dans l'air. C'était une mélodie de fête, quelque chose de rythmé et de léger, un peu étrange pour un mariage. Shamio supposa que c'était à elle d'avancer à présent. Elle se maudit quand elle réalisa qu'elle allait le faire. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Cheyenne était là-bas.

Sijie avait dû lui placer son bouquet de fleurs dans les mains mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Les belles fleurs blanches tombaient en cascade vers le sol et dégageaient un parfum entêtant. Shamio respira profondément pour calmer les battements emballés de son coeur.

- Tu peux le faire, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se redressa, vérifia que sa robe était bien en place de même que ses cheveux. Puis elle leva fièrement le menton et avança.

La salle contenait beaucoup plus de monde qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Des dizaines de visages se braquèrent d'un coup sur elle quand elle apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Des gens en toge, en robe, en costume de cérémonie. Des hommes, des femmes, des vieillards et des enfants. Ils la regardaient tous avec des expressions différentes, de la curiosité, de la désapprobation, du mépris, de l'impatience, de l'admiration parfois. Durant quelques instants, elle en fut paralysée et ses poumons se vidèrent. Elle regarda tous ces visages, paniquée, les mains tremblantes. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas. Soudain, elle croisa un regard familier dans la foule. Cheyenne prononçait des paroles muettes à son adresse, sûrement des encouragements. Shamio s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces et son affolement retomba légèrement.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle se remit à avancer, lentement, le long de l'allée. Ignorer les regards vrillés sur elle fut un terrible effort. Elle s'efforça de garder le sien bien droit devant elle. Toutefois, il apparut que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. Droit devant elle, près de l'autel, se tenait Alas. Elle l'avait presque oublié. Il la regardait lui aussi. Une longue cape couleur de sang retombait en plis grâcieux sur ses épaules jusqu'au sol, masquant à moitié sa toge blanche fixée par une broche argentée. Ses sandales étaient plus décorées, plus belles que celles qu'il portait d'habitude, de même que sa ceinture et sa tunique brodée de fils dorés. Il avait de l'allure, elle dut le reconnaître. Seuls ses cheveux gâchaient un peu l'effet puisqu'il avait clairement oublié de les peigner. Ses mèches châtains semblaient avoir bouclé sous l'effet de l'humidité, lui donnant l'apparence d'un enfant. Ce détail le faisait tellement ressembler à Arès placé à ses côtés qu'elle en eut l'estomac noué. Ce dernier aussi avait passé sa plus belle tenue, semblait-il. Il en éclipsait le futur marié avec sa cape bleue, sa tunique brodée, ses brassards sculptés.

Shamio avançait avec lenteur mais elle finit malheureusement par se retrouver devant l'autel, juste au pied des quelques marches qui conduisaient aux deux hommes. Ce dernier effort lui paraissait insurmontable. Le regard fixe d'Alas lui brûlait les joues. Celui d'Arès également mais dans une moindre mesure. Elle-même avait les yeux braqués sur ceux d'Alas, la bouche pincée, feignant le mépris et une assurance qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Le général Stratège avait le visage fermé, il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. De la colère, probablement.

Levant péniblement un pied pour monter les marches, Shamio sentit sa robe s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se reprendre, elle perdait l'équilibre et basculait en avant. Le choc de la chute ne vint pourtant pas car une main solide lui agrippa le bras pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Alas avait descendu les marches en un battement de cils et se tenait maintenant à ses côtés. Shamio fit son possible pour se redresser et conserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Ils montèrent alors les trois marches en même temps, la main ferme d'Alas la soutenant quand elle chancelait. Quand il furent arrivés devant Arès et devant l'autel, Alas la lâcha pour se placer en face d'elle. Shamio garda obstinément les yeux baissés pour ne pas avoir à croiser de nouveau son regard.

La cérémonie reprit finalement son cours. Shamio écouta Arès prononcer de longs discours en latin dont elle ne comprit pas un mot, tout en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas trop se tortiller sur ses jambes ankylosées. Le temps lui parut s'étirer à l'infini. Il n'y avait pas un bruit ou presque dans l'assemblée, tout le monde suivait avec attention le déroulement de la cérémonie. Shamio aurait voulu en finir.

Arès en vint finalement à ce qu'Aphrodite avait appelé la demande des serments. Shamio s'en rendit compte lorsqu'Alas avança d'un pas et lui ôta son bouquet de fleurs pour lui saisir les mains. Elle faillit les retirer avec dégoûts mais se retint. L'empereur prononça les phrases traditionnelles en latin, évidemment, ce qui obligea Alas à traduire exprès pour elle.

- Vous êtes venus tous deux à moi avec le voeux d'être unis à jamais selon les liens du mariage, transposa-t-il à mi-voix. Enoncez maintenant vos serments, dans la paix de votre âme.

Shamio lui était reconnaissante de l'aider mais aurait préféré avoir la langue coupée plutôt que de le lui avouer. C'était le marié qui devait prononcer les voeux en premier. Pour cette partie-là, Alas ne se préoccupa pas de traduire, il récita simplement les phrases convenues lorsqu'Arès s'adressa à lui. L'empereur hocha la tête pour finir et tourna son regard vers elle. Shamio tressaillit légèrement, son coeur effectuant des sauts périlleux dans sa poitrine.

- Répète après moi.

Elle mit du temps à réaliser que ces paroles venaient d'Alas. Arès prononça à nouveau une phrase qu'elle ne comprit pas.

_- Marito mihi fidelitatem promitto_, articula Alas.

_- Marito mihi fideli... fidelita-tem promitto_, répéta Shamio en buttant sur les mots.

Arès répondit à cela par un autre flot de paroles incompréhensibles. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire mais l'assemblée paraissait satisfaite qu'elle l'ait dit.

_- Marito mihi obnoxiose oboedire promitto_, déclara encore Alas.

Shamio répéta lentement, en écorchant presque tous les mots mais en se forçant à parler fort. Qu'ils en finissent.

- _Marito mihi diuitias omnes offero_.

_- Marito mihi diuitias omnes offero_, psalmodia-t-elle.

Cela faisait trois voeux. Aphrodite lui avait expliqué en détails les différentes étapes des serments. Les trois voeux étaient le plus important. Arès se remettait déjà à parler, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule phrase à dire si elle se souvenait bien. Respirant profondément, elle s'interdit de craquer. Alas lui tenait toujours les mains avec force, comme s'il avait deviné qu'elle était au bord de l'effondrement. Shamio lui jeta un regard agacé. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de lui faire dire, probablement des stupidité à propos de fidélité, d'amour et d'assistance ; dans tous les cas, il allait vite comprendre qu'il pouvait se les mettre sous le bras. Son nouvel époux n'eut toutefois pas l'air de remarquer son coup d'oeil menaçant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dicter la dernière phrase :

- _Eum in aeternum amare..._

- _Eum in aeternum amare..._

- _Defendereque..._

_- Defe... Defende-re-que..._

_- Promitto._

_- Promitto._

- _Ab eo contra omnes stabo. Utinam promissum meum di immortales accipiant._

_- Ab eo contra omnes stabo. Utinam promissum meum di immortales accipiant_, dit-elle.

Elle soupira intérieurement. Ca y était. C'était terminé. Du moins, elle n'aurait plus à parler, à prononcer de sacrés serments qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais. Face à elle, les yeux gris d'Alas ne l'avaient pas quitté, comme s'il espérait la faire tenir rien qu'à la force de ce regard. Elle esquissa une grimace amère. Il pouvait être heureux à présent, elle avait dit tout ce qu'il voulait qu'elle dise. Maudit Berserker, maudit jusqu'à ta mort, songea-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Des sourires satisfaits fleurirent dans l'assemblée lorsque les serments furent prononcés. Shamio vit Arès hocher la tête et lever les bras dans un geste solennel. Il lança quelques mots et aussitôt, l'un des domestiques qui se tenaient bien droits contre le mur s'avança vers eux à pas lents. C'était un homme d'âge mûr, avec davantage de cheveux blancs que de cheveux noirs. Il portait un large coussin de soie rouge avec autant de précautions que s'il s'était agi d'un bébé nouveau né. L'objet posé dessus jetait des reflets argentés au gré de la lumière.

Shamio tressaillit lorsqu'elle comprit. Cette partie de la cérémonie lui était complètement sortie de l'esprit. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait eu aucune envie de s'en souvenir. Son estomac se noua et elle se sentit brusquement devenir molle. Alas, qui tenait toujours ses deux mains bien emprisonnées dans les siennes, lui adressa un coup d'oeil. Il avait dû sentir sa baisse de vigueur. Shamio supposa qu'elle devait également avoir le teint grisâtre à présent. Pour ne rien arranger, le temps que mis le domestique à parvenir jusqu'à eux avec son coussin parut ne jamais en finir. Toutefois, quand il arriva enfin face à l'empereur, ce fut pire.

Tout en se forçant à avaler sa salive, Shamio fixa le petit poignard brillant. Il avait une garde en argent, incrustée de petites pierres bleues qui scintillaient comme des étoiles. La beauté de l'arme contrastait à ce point avec son usage que Shamio en eut le coeur serré. Elle ferma volontairement les yeux quand la main d'Arès se tendit devant elle pour le saisir. Le domestique s'inclina très bas et retourna à sa place. Arès s'était déjà remis à parler. Il aurait pu parler grec à cet instant, les oreilles de Shamio bourdonnaient tellement qu'elle n'y aurait rien compris de toute façon.

Alas lâcha ses mains en premier pour présenter sa paume droite à l'empereur. Mortifiée, Shamio vit Arès poser délicatement la lame du petit poignard sur sa main tout en énonçant de nouvelles formules en latin. Alas ne broncha pas lorsque l'acier lui entama la peau dans une estafilade nette et rapide. Le sang jaillit. Shamio serra les dents, si fort qu'elle n'entendit pas les mots que répondait Alas. Son poing se referma sur sa blessure tandis que quelques gouttes de sang tombaient sur le tapis déjà écarlate. Il y eut une pause alors et la jeune femme comprit que c'était à son tour. Elle avait un goût amer sur la langue, de la bile lui remontait dans la bouche. En fait, elle mit tellement de temps à bouger qu'Alas décida de prendre les choses en main. D'un geste, il lui saisit le poignet gauche et retourna sa paume vers le ciel. Shamio faillit la lui retirer mais le poignard s'était déjà posé sur sa peau, froid comme la glace. Elle ferma les yeux. Arès trancha d'un coup vif. Instantanément, une brûlure courut en travers de sa paume et un liquide chaud lui glissa entre les doigts. Elle sentit son estomac se convulser dangereusement et serra les mâchoire aussi fort qu'elle le put mais sa tête commençait à tourner. Alas parlait, il lui dictait les mots qu'elle devait dire. Ce qu'elle fit mais sa propre voix semblait très lointaine, comme étouffée par un mur. Heureusement, elle parvint à dompter les caprices de son estomac avant qu'il ne répande son frugal petit-déjeuner sur leurs pieds. Elle allait s'évanouir, elle en était persuadée. La sueur lui perlait sur le front et des points colorés dansaient sur son champ de vision. Quelqu'un s'empara de sa main blessée ; elle battit des paupières et vit qu'Arès était en train de lier son poignet à celui d'Alas à l'aide d'une belle cordelette blanche et dorée. Elle vit aussi qu'Alas la regardait d'un air bizarre. C'était sûrement à cause de la couleur de son teint qui ne devait plus être gris mais vert.

- Vous voilà mari et femme, déclara lentement la grosse voix d'Arès. Embrasse-la, Alas.

Shamio fut si surprise de l'entendre parler en grec à nouveau qu'elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de dire. Quand elle déchiffra ses mots, elle se raidit, ou du moins essaya mais ses jambes n'étaient déjà pas très stables. Elle chancela et une fois de plus, Alas l'empêcha de tomber en lui empoignant les épaules. Malade, Shamio le regarda approcher son visage du sien, impuissante à le repousser sans s'affaler elle aussi. Les lèvres d'Alas se posèrent soudain sur les siennes. Des applaudissements explosèrent alors dans l'assemblée, mêlés à des cris, des sifflements, des vivats comme des coups de tonnerre.

Alas se contenta d'un chaste baiser. Elle frisonna sous la chaleur qu'il dégageait et regretta même un peu qu'il la libère puisqu'elle perdait par là-même son principal soutien pour demeurer debout. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir au problème. La cérémonie venait de se terminer. Dès lors, les deux mariés furent submergés par la foule qui avait quitté les sièges. Entraînée, poussée, embrassée, écartelée, Shamio vit le monde autour d'elle se transformer en un monstrueux tourbillon assourdissant.

-o§o-

Shamio voulut une fois de plus lever sa main gauche pour manier son couteau et son geste fut coupé en plein élan par la cordelette qui maintenait son poignet attaché à celui de son époux. Etouffant une exclamation rageuse, elle posa sa fourchette, incapable de séparer le moindre morceau de viande de la carcasse qui gisait dans son assiette pour le porter à sa bouche. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas faim. A la place, elle se rabattit sur son verre, ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'une seule main. L'idée de planter malencontreusement son couteau dans le bras d'Alas lui traversa l'esprit mais il n'aurait probablement rien remarqué, plongé comme il l'était dans sa conversation avec Sijie et un autre homme à la longue tresse noire. Peut-être un autre général. Constater que ne pas pouvoir se servir de son bras droit ne paraissait pas le gêner exaspérait Shamio. Elle aurait voulu trancher cette corde. Mais elle s'abstint, de peur qu'on lui explique que le mariage n'était pas valable et qu'il fallait tout recommencer. Elle n'aurait pas supporté un second tour.

Cela faisait maintenant trois bonnes heures que tous les gens présents au mariage s'étaient installés dans un immense salon pour le banquet. Plusieurs longues tables avaient été disposées en U pour accueillir tout le monde et une armée de domestique ne cessait d'aller et venir entre les convives pour remplir les verres, apporter des plats, échanger les corbeilles, changer les serviettes. Il régnait dans la pièce un inextricable bourdonnement. Malheureusement, le repas comportait un nombre exorbitant de services et il n'y en avait pour l'instant eu que deux. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne pourrait quitter cette table qu'à la tombée de la nuit, si elle avait de la chance. Elle soupira.

- Tu ne manges pas ?

Shamio se tourna vers Cheyenne, installée en face d'elle. L'Amazone portait encore sa belle robe et, contrairement à elle, semblait profiter de tous ces plats qui défilaient sur la table. Shamio aurait été incapable d'en nommer la moitié.

- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit-elle. Mais ne te prive pas pour moi.

Cheyenne enfourna une nouvelle bouchée de quelque chose qui ressemblait à du pâté en croûte et esquissa un sourire. Fort heureusement, l'Amazone ne se trouvait pas trop loin d'elle dans la disposition des tables. Elle se voyait mal engager une conversation raisonnable avec les autres personnes qui l'entouraient. Alas, bien sûr, était assis à sa gauche, bavardant avec ses voisins tandis que face à eux se tenaient Aphrodite, Arès et Keroe, entouré par des sénateurs et des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Des enfants parsemaient le groupe de convives, quittant parfois la table pour se mettre à courir dans le salon ou entre les jambes des domestiques. Personne ou presque n'avait l'air de se souvenir de sa présence, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Maintenant qu'elle était la femme d'Alas, elle supposait qu'elle n'avait qu'à se taire et faire gracieusement acte de présence. Somme toute, ils étaient au Sanctuaire d'Arès et la guerre n'était pas une affaire de femmes.

- Si seulement je pouvais m'éclipser, se lamenta-t-elle.

- J'en doute, objecta Cheyenne. A moins que tu n'arrives à traîner ton nouvel époux derrière toi.

Shamio foudroya du regard l'épaule dudit nouvel époux, seule partie de son corps qu'elle pouvait voir étant donné qu'il lui faisait presque dos.

- Je pourrais lui arracher le bras, siffla-t-elle.

L'Amazone pouffa dans son verre de vin. Shamio n'avait toujours pas pu lui parler en privé depuis le début de la cérémonie. Des dizaines de personnes l'avaient entourée dès le mariage prononcé et elle n'avait bien évidemment pas pu l'entraîner dans un endroit tranquille, avec Alas accroché à son poignet. De plus en plus exaspérée, elle tira volontairement un grand coup sur la cordelette, ce qui fit vibrer le bras du général Stratège. De manière surprenante, il s'en aperçut cette fois et tourna la tête vers elle. Shamio le toisa avec colère.

- Navrée, lâcha-t-elle sèchement. J'en ai plus qu'assez qu'on soit attachés. On pourrait enlever cette corde maintenant, non ?

Alas sourit, une lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux gris.

- Non, _Achaias_, on ne peut pas, dit-il. Pas avant ce soir. Il faudra que tu prennes ton mal en patience alors cesse de te tortiller comme ça.

Soudain, son sourire s'élargit et il se pencha davantage vers elle.

- Serait-ce que tu as un besoin urgent à satisfaire ? railla-t-il. Je t'accompagnerais avec plaisir, tu n'as qu'à le demander gentiment.

Shamio sentit son visage devenir écarlate de fureur.

- Ca ira, fulmina-t-elle. Je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de battre à la course tes amis ici présents dans la descente de quelques litres de vin, tu sembles tellement bien parti.

Un gros rire accompagna ses paroles de l'autre côté de la table. Il venait d'un homme large comme une armoire, avec le crâne seulement à moitié rasé et parcouru sur sa partie lisse d'un grand tatouage sombre.

- Ma parole, Alas ! s'écria-t-il, amusé. Tu devrais faire attention ou ta charmante épouse va te mettre à l'eau claire avant longtemps !

Alas lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de reporter son regard acéré sur Shamio.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Tibère, répliqua-t-il. Ma charmante épouse s'abstiendra dorénavant de faire tout commentaire sur le vin, entendu qu'elle n'en boit pas et qu'elle n'y connaît donc pas grand chose.

- Va au diable, grinça-t-elle.

- Tu pourras aussi lui apprendre les bonnes manières, souligna le dénommé Tibère qui paraissait s'amuser comme un fou. Elle a la langue aiguisée comme un sabre.

A ces mots, Alas sourit de plus belle.

- Tu as entendu, mon petit coeur ? Tu vas devoir apprendre à parler poliment, c'est du plus mauvais effet devant les invités. Si ta langue fourche encore une fois, je serais forcé de donner dix coups de fouet sur ton joli derrière.

Tibère explosa dans un tonitruant rire paillard et Shamio crut que son visage allait prendre feu. Sa colère, sa haine, devint si intense qu'elle l'empêcha même de répondre. Elle serra les poings, fort, tellement fort que ses ongles se plantèrent dans ses paumes et sa blessure s'enflamma. Les yeux gris d'Alas étaient rivés sur les siens mais cette fois, elle soutint son regard narquois. Son mari tint bon. Il refusait clairement de baisser les yeux en premier. Shamio plissa les siens avec mépris, espérant à demi que la seule force de son regard pouvait réussir à carboniser son tendre époux, à l'image des carcasses étalées sur la table. Une interminable minute passa avant que le général Stratège ne se penche lentement vers elle.

- Je te ferai ravaler cette fierté démesurée, murmura-t-il alors, sans la quitter des yeux. J'en ai maté des plus coriaces que toi. Tu demanderas grâce avant la fin.

Esquissant un léger sourire, Shamio se pencha à son tour vers lui, de sorte que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- J'aimerais voir ça, répondit-elle, sur le même ton.

Alas eut un rictus exaspéré et son regard flamboya. Toutefois, il fut interrompu avant d'avoir pu répondre :

- Je sais que vous êtes de jeunes mariés maintenant et qu'il vous tarde de vous retrouver seuls, intervint Aphrodite en riant, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ignorer les autres personnes présentes.

La déesse de l'Amour était assise un peu plus loin, aux côtés d'Arès, un verre de vin à la main. Elle rayonnait au milieu du banquet, visiblement de très bonne humeur, et discutait à droite à gauche, suivant les moments. Cette fois, elle était en grande conversation avec l'empereur et avec les autres généraux qui, à présent, s'étaient tournés vers les mariés.

Shamio s'écarta prestement d'Alas, essayant de ravaler un peu sa fureur meurtrière. Aphrodite leur avait apparemment dit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas entendu. Alas, lui, s'était déjà relancé dans la conversation, avec beaucoup de naturel.

- Ta femme, Alas, répondit Arès à sa question. Elle n'a plus à rester confinée dans le palais à présent.

A la grande horreur de Shamio, Arès fit pivoter son regard vers elle et hocha la tête à son attention, tout en levant légèrement son verre, comme s'il portait un toast. La jeune femme déglutit difficilement tandis qu'un frisson lui remontait le long de la colonne vertébrale. En règle générale, elle évitait de trop regarder Arès. Il la dégoûtait. C'était un peu comme regarder en face tout ce que l'on pouvait détester sur terre. Elle craignait également qu'il ne se souvienne brusquement d'elle, au moment où elle s'y attendrait le moins.

- C'est à toi d'assurer sa sécurité, non plus à Sijie, continua-t-il.

Shamio sentit une soudaine envie de lui crier qu'elle était parfaitement capable d'assurer sa « sécurité » toute seule. La seule « sécurité » dont elle eût eu besoin était une sécurité contre lui et son affreux sanctuaire. Alas dut sentir qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer des paroles désobligeantes car il intima une discrète secousse à son poignet, via la cordelette, pour lui ordonner de garder le silence.

- Bien sûr, marmonna prestement le général Stratège.

- Tu pourrais lui faire visiter Arkham, s'exclama joyeusement Aphrodite. Maintenant, elle est des nôtres, ce serait la moindre des choses.

Arès ébaucha un sourire froid tout en buvant quelques gorgées de vin.

- Une idée formidable, commenta-t-il.

Shamio serra les dents et se détourna pour ne plus rien entendre. Face à elle, Cheyenne avait suivi l'échange en silence et son visage était un peu pâle. Evidemment, la nouvelle « liberté » de la mariée ne s'appliquait pas à elle. En tant que réincarnation d'Artémis et ennemie potentielle d'Arès, l'Amazone serait constamment sous haute surveillance au palais, avec interdiction formelle d'en sortir, quelle que soit la raison. Shamio lui adressa un regard désespéré mais Cheyenne sourit courageusement comme si ce n'était rien.

- ... des hommes pour l'escorter, disait Alas au reste du groupe. Il n'y a aucun problème.

- Essaye de ne pas trop te laisser acaparer par ta jeune et jolie épouse, ajouta un vieil homme qui se tenait non loin. Tu as toujours des devoirs envers l'empereur.

Shamio reconnut l'homme qui avait parlé quand on lui avait proposé le mariage à la place de son exécution. C'était probablement un Sénateur. Shamio lui trouva un regard malsain et malveillant. Apparemment, c'était aussi l'avis d'Alas. Celui-ci répondit par un sombre rictus qui se voulait un sourire.

- N'aie aucune crainte, Haton, lâcha-t-il sèchement. Je sais où sont mes devoirs et où placer ma fidélité.

Le dénommé Haton leva son verre à son honneur avant de boire. De la politique, songea la jeune femme. Ils se lançaient des sous-entendus et des reproches à mi-mots pour voir lequel cèderait le premier. L'atmosphère devenait trop nauséabonde au goût de Shamio. Avec un effort, elle tourna la tête et s'efforça d'oublier toutes les personnes qui bavardaient sur ce côté de la table. Le reste du repas et de l'après midi fut fort long. Shamio tenta de rester concentrée sur Cheyenne, avec qui elle discuta innocemment, et uniquement sur elle. Les conversations alentours formaient des bourdonnements incompréhensibles. Avec ironie elle songea que le jour de son mariage demeurerait gravé dans les annales comme le pire de toute son existence. Elle savait pourtant que cela n'irait qu'en empirant. Dès le lendemain, Alas la mettrait sous surveillance, elle en était certaine. Il lui accrocherait plusieurs de ses hommes aux basques et elle ne pourrait plus faire un pas sans devoir donner une explication.

-o§o-

Elle n'y croyait plus lorsque, la nuit tombée depuis plus de deux heures déjà, les convives commencèrent à quitter la salle de banquet et la table où gisaient toujours des cadavres de pichets, de carcasses de volailles, des plats à moitié vides et des corbeilles renversées. Shamio ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était assise à cette table et elle ne voulait surtout pas le savoir. Son postérieur était complètement ankylosé, ses jambes insensibilisées et sa nuque raide. Il lui tardait d'enlever cette horrible robe, ces escarpins de torture et surtout, surtout, cette maudite cordelette qui l'obligeait à demeurer dans le sillage d'Alas comme un petit chien bien dressé. Se lever de sa chaise fut une bénédiction.

Aphrodite entraînait déjà Cheyenne vers ses appartements, Arès était parti, les généraux se dispersaient et les Sénateurs traversaient la salle ça et là avec leurs proches. Shamio dut attendre qu'Alas se lève à son tour pour pouvoir se tenir bien droite.

- Passez une bonne nuit, lança Aphrodite en souriant.

- Une longue nuit, rectifia Tibère en éclatant de son gros rire vulgaire.

Shamio les fusilla tous du regard mais ils ne parurent pas s'en rendre compte.

- Comptez sur nous, répondit gaiement Alas.

Imbécile, songea-t-elle. Ils étaient tous à moitié saoûls. Cheyenne lui adressa un dernier regard avant de quitter la pièce avec Aphrodite. Shamio lut beaucoup de compassion et de répulsion dans les yeux de son amie, à tel point que cela lui noua l'estomac. Se retrouver seule avec Alas durant la nuit entière ressemblait certes beaucoup à son pire cauchemar. Elle posa une main sur son ventre pour calmer sa nausée et respira profondément.

- ... me suivre ? disait Alas en ébauchant une sorte de révérence moqueuse.

- Pardon ? fit-elle, sèchement.

Il indiqua le couloir du bras. Sijie s'éloignait d'eux après avoir donné une tape amicale sur son épaule.

- Je demandais à ma très gracieuse épouse si elle voulait rester plantée ici toute la nuit ou si nous pouvions y aller ? répéta Alas.

Shamio releva le menton avec dédain.

- Allons-y, grommela-t-elle.

Le palais était presque désert à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait que les gardes et quelques domestiques qui passaient dans un sens ou dans l'autre autour de la grande salle qu'ils étaient certainement en train de débarrasser. Shamio n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où habitait Alas, elle fut donc obligée de se laisser guider. Et, à son grand agacement, Alas parut prendre un malin plaisir à marcher lentement, l'obligeant à suivre le mouvement. Il avait beaucoup bu durant l'interminable banquet mais il ne donnait aucun signe d'ébriété. Shamio nota mentalement ce détail dans un coin de son esprit ; il serait inutile d'essayer de l'enivrer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive à moins de disposer d'une pleine piscine d'alcool à brûler.

Alas la fit tourner dans plusieurs couloirs, prit à droite, à gauche sans hésitation jusqu'à parvenir dans une aile dont la décoration était beaucoup plus sobre que dans le reste du palais. Il y avait moins de statues dans les arcades, les vasques étaient plus espacées et les tapisseries sur les murs présentaient des couleurs plus sombres. Ici, le marbre des colonnes n'était plus rosé mais gris. C'était plutôt spartiate, dépouillé.

Ils parvinrent finalement au bout d'un couloir où une grande arche menait à une sorte d'antichambre ouverte. L'espace était rond et donnait sur plusieurs portes entrecoupées par quelques rideaux et guéridons. Alas s'y engagea. Shamio avait décidé d'observer un mutisme menaçant mais la surprise la fit parler avant qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte.

- Tu habites dans le palais ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je croyais que les généraux avaient leurs propres temples.

Alas se tortilla un peu pour écarter un rideau et ouvrir en même temps la porte qui se trouvait derrière, d'une seule main.

- J'ai quelques privilèges, répondit-il seulement.

Il haussa un sourcil moqueur à son adresse.

- Tu peux t'estimer heureuse, fit-il. Des quatre généraux, tu as écopé du plus avantageux.

Shamio émit un reniflement dédaigneux qu'il ne sembla pas remarquer. Le battant finalement ouvert, il s'inclina galamment pour la laisser passer.

- Après vous, ma dame, railla-t-il.

Empoignant sa robe, elle passa le seuil, sans même lui accorder un regard. Les appartements de son époux étaient visiblement plus grands que prévus. La pièce dans laquelle elle venait d'entrer était immense et faisait seulement office de salon d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Comme partout ailleurs dans le palais, il y avait des banquettes recouvertes de coussins, des fauteuils, des rideaux autour des nombreuses doubles fenêtres et plusieurs tables dont quelques guéridons qui supportaient de petits bibelots. Des tapis couvraient le sol. Sur sa droite, elle aperçut de grands meubles qu'elle identifia comme des bibliothèque dans la relative pénombre. Les étagères étaient couvertes de livres mais aussi de rouleaux de parchemin et de ce qui ressemblait à des cartes roulées en vrac. Il y en avait une installée sur une sorte de bureau, calée par des presse-papier, des livres ou des règles.

Shamio demeura quelques secondes à observer le grand salon, très différent de ce à quoi elle s'était attendu. Quelqu'un, sûrment un domestique, avait allumé les vasques en vue de leur retour et les flammes dispensaient une douce lumière dorée. Elle devait admettre que l'endroit était plutôt agréable, bien disposé et accueillant. Etrange de la part d'Alas.

- Ta nouvelle humble demeure, dit-il, sans marque de moquerie pour une fois. Tu es ici chez toi mais je te saurais gré de ne pas venir mettre le nez autour de mon bureau ou dans mes affaires en général.

- Je me fiche de tes affaires, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

- Bien. Alors bienvenue.

- C'est... Plutôt charmant, observa-t-elle.

Alas émit un petit rire ironique tout en s'efforçant de défaire le noeud de la cordelette qui liait leurs poignets.

- On dirait que cela t'étonne, remarqua-t-il.

- En effet. Tu es tout sauf charmant.

La pression de la cordelette s'évanouit lorsqu'il réussit à venir à bout des trois noeuds superposés et Shamio frotta avec soulagement son poignet irrité.

- Tu me flattes, dit-il.

Il s'éloignait déjà dans la pièce où il sema un peu partout sa cape, sa toge et ses sandales. Shamio l'imita en ôtant ses escarpins, à la plus grande joie de ses pieds meurtris, avant de les balancer sous un meuble. Son époux, à présent pieds nus, en chausses et tunique, se tenait derrière la table ou la carte était étalée, pêle-mêle avec plusieurs autres tas de papiers volants. Dès lors, il ne lui prêta plus aucune attention, occupé à fourager dans les feuillets.

La jeune femme fit le tour de la pièce pour visiter les lieux. Le salon menait à plusieurs autres salles grâce à de hautes portes, souvent à double battant. Elle découvrit un autre bureau particulier, lui aussi rempli de rouleaux, de livres et de carnets ainsi qu'une salle d'eau, une chambre elle aussi immense et une antichambre qui menait à une sortie, par le côté opposé à celui où ils étaient entrés. Certaines petites pièces étaient réservées aux domestiques ; on y trouvait des armoires à linge, des ustensiles de ménage et tout un tas de bric-à-brac. Alas devait avoir une batterie de domestiques à son service car les pièces étaient toutes faiblement éclairées, prête à les accueillir.

Shamio se réfugia dans la salle d'eau, dont elle boucla soigneusement toutes les entrées, pour faire un peu de toilette. Une âme charitable était encore passée par là : plusieurs serviettes étaient empilées près des lavabo et du petit bassin de même que des peignoirs et des chemises de nuit de toutes les tailles imaginables. Même cette pièce-là était d'une grandeur ahurissante. Le bassin occupait une grande partie de l'espace mais une porte sur la droite menait encore à une salle étrange, tapissée de carelage en faïence, où il n'y avait aucun meuble, aucun ornement, rien. Un hammam, supposa-t-elle.

Bénissant tous les domestiques de la terre, Shamio ouvrit les robinets du bassin avant de s'approcher des lavabos. Les miroirs, entourés de dorures, lui renvoyèrent une image étrange ; une femme avec de grand yeux bleus artistement entourés de noir, une bouche maquillée, des cheveux blonds relevés en chignon d'où s'échappaient des cascades de boucles folles. Autour de son cou reposait toujours le joli collier qu'elle avait dérobé dans le Sanctuaire de Poséidon. Quelques perles nacrées entouraient le pendentif en argent. Elle eut du mal à se reconnaître. Le maquillage la faisait paraître beaucoup plus âgée, plus dure aussi. Et la robe de mariée. Il lui semblait que ce n'était pas elle. Elle soupira puis se fit une grimace dans la glace avant d'asperger sans vergogne tout son visage à l'eau chaude. Des rivières d'eau noircie recouvrirent aussitôt le lavabo. Derrière elle, le bassin dégageait déjà un nuage de vapeur très prometteur. Sans attendre, elle retira sa robe et le reste de ses vêtements puis entra dans le bain brûlant.

Elle ne sut exactement combien de temps elle resta là, l'eau était si bonne qu'elle aurait pu ne jamais en sortir. Un plateau sur le bord du bassin contenait toute une série de savons colorés aux odeurs inattendues, en bille, en pain ou liquide et elle les testa tous sans exception. Bientôt, le bassin se transforma en une mer de mousse multicolore au-dessus de laquelle voletaient des groupes de bulles étincelantes. Elle démollit sans scrupules sa coiffure compliquée et noya ses cheveux de savon pour faire disparaître les paillettes, le gel et même des confettis. L'entaille sur la paume de sa main était toujours sensible mais elle s'évertua à ne pas y songer. Quand elle sortit de l'eau, elle n'avait jamais été aussi propre de sa vie.

Ravie, Shamio s'enroula dans un peignoir et plusieurs serviettes pour partir à la recherche d'un vêtement quelconque. Les chemises de nuit mises à disposition par les domestiques étaient très simples, blanches et longues. La plupart du moins. Elle avisa également des nuisettes beaucoup moins décentes, dont les délicates bordures en dentelles étaient sûrement faites pour honorer son nouvel époux tout neuf. Songeant que les domestiques n'étaient peut-être pas aussi serviables que cela, Shamio referma violemment le placard, se retenant tout juste d'y mettre le feu. Une large et épaisse chemise blanche à col rond serait parfaite. Ainsi couverte, elle sortit de la salle d'eau pour se retrouver dans la chambre.

Alas avait quitté sa table encombrée de paperasse et était présentement occupé à enlever sa tunique. Elle l'avait presque oublié, celui-là. Ce qui confirmait la crainte qui l'avait effleurée durant la visite des lieux : il n'y avait bel et bien qu'une seule chambre à coucher. Avec un seul lit, bien entendu. Ramenant sa chevelure humide sur son épaule, Shamio l'empoigna fermement et grimpa sur le lit avant de s'asseoir en plein milieu.

- J'aimerais que tu sortes de ma chambre, déclara-t-elle alors.

Occupé à balancer sa tunique sur le fauteuil le plus proche, Alas s'immobilisa d'un coup pour se tourner vers elle. Il était torse nu à présent, uniquement vêtu de ses chausses et d'une ceinture. Ses cheveux châtains étaient plus ébourrifés que jamais.

- Pardon ? lâcha-t-il.

Il croyait apparemment qu'il avait mal entendu. Shamio le toisa froidement.

- Ma chambre, répéta-t-elle. Je veux que tu sortes.

- Excuse-moi, _Achaias_, il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris, répondit-il en faisant un pas vers le lit.

Il indiqua la pièce d'un ample geste circulaire.

- Ceci, reprit-il, est _ma_ chambre. Maintenant que nous sommes mariés, c'est _notre_ chambre. J'ai l'intention de dormir dans mon lit cette nuit.

Shamio se raidit et, malgré elle, une grimace menaçante s'afficha sur son visage. L'idée de passer la nuit dans le même lit que lui la révulsait. Ils étaient peut-être mariés mais ce serait la seule et unique chose qu'ils auraient jamais en commun, elle y veillerait. Qu'il s'imagine le contraire et il aurait une très mauvaise surprise.

_- Je_ vais dormir dans ce lit, puisque c'est le seul dans les environs, gronda-t-elle. Si tu t'en approches à moins de deux pas, je t'ouvre la gorge.

Les traits d'Alas se durcirent et le muscle de sa mâchoire palpita sous sa peau. De la glace aurait paru chaude à côté de ses yeux gris.

- Ecoute-moi bien, grinça-t-il. Je n'ai pas l'envie ni la patience de déflorer une petite peste dans ton genre ce soir. J'ai seulement prévu de dormir un peu alors il serait sage de ta part de me rendre mon côté du lit. Quant à toi, si tu préfères aller dormir dans le salon, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Shamio se redressa dignement, lissant sa chemise de nuit sur ses genoux avec un soin exagéré.

- Allonge-toi dans ce lit et je m'arrangerais pour que tu ne te réveilles pas en un seul morceau. Je te conseille d'y réfléchir à deux fois, ajouta-t-elle l'air de rien, car je trancherai la partie à laquelle tu tiens le plus.

Elle appuya ses paroles d'un regard glacé. Il visualisait sans aucun doute très bien la partie à laquelle elle faisait allusion.

- A toi de choisir, conclut-elle.

Alas parut prêt à exploser. Il serrait tellement les poings que les veines saillaient sur ses avant-bras. Il n'avait toutefois pas le choix, s'il voulait dormir ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Passées quelques secondes, il prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de retrouver son calme.

- Très bien, siffla-t-il.

Tout auréolé de fureur, il vint jusqu'au lit et en arracha deux des nombreux oreillers avant de les jeter sur la banquette qui longeait le mur du fond. Shamio ouvrit des yeux ronds. Sans un mot, Alas trouva une couverture et un drap dans un placard qui partirent rejoindre les oreillers pour confectionner un lit de fortune. Quand elle comprit qu'il allait dormir dans la chambre, juste en face d'elle, Shamio ouvrit grand la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Narquois, le général Stratège s'installa sur le canapé et lui sourit d'un air mauvais.

- Tu as parlé du lit, tu n'as rien dit en ce qui concernait la chambre, objecta-t-il. Alors je crois que je vais dormir là.

Furieuse, Shamio se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier de frustration. Face à elle, sous la fenêtre, Alas se cala sous sa couverture et croisa négligemment les bras derrière sa nuque.

- Mais ne fais pas d'illusions, _Achaias_, reprit-il. Je te fais une faveur ce soir, cela ne se passera pas toujours comme ça. Je récupèrerai mon lit très bientôt.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, grommela-t-elle en se glissant sous les couvertures, juste au beau milieu de l'immense lit.

Elle entendit Alas remuer, ce qui fit grincer le canapé.

- C'est toi qui me supplieras d'y revenir, promit-il.

Tendant un bras vers la lampe, elle fit disparaître la lumière d'un coup, puis elle se pelotonna contre les oreillers, la couverture remontée jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Plutôt mourir, murmura-t-elle.

Alas se mit à rire.


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 14 : Les gardes du corps

-o§o-

Elle sentit approcher une présence familière. Un homme. L'aura puissante qui l'auréolait était une force tranquille, un fleuve faussement calme qui pouvait devenir un torrent dévastateur. Le nuage de cosmos l'effleura comme une plume et, à ce moment-là, un visage chercha à prendre forme devant ses yeux. Elle reconnut les cheveux roux, bien sûr, dressés comme une torche ainsi que le regard clair perçant. Les formes étaient encore un peu floues mais de moins en moins au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Il avait quelque chose à lui dire, elle le savait. Shamio chercha à l'atteindre. Il ne semblait pas la distinguer de son côté. La jeune femme se mit à courir vers lui en tendant la main.

- Adam !

Le visage redevint flou, comme s'il s'éloignait derrière un écran de brouillard. Shamio courut plus vite, paniquée.

- Non Adam, attends ! cria-t-elle.

Le jeune dieu avait disparu dans l'atmosphère enfumée. Shamio battit des paupières, essayant coûte que coûte d'y voir plus clair. Brusquement, le visage réapparut. Elle plissa les paupières alors qu'une lumière envahissait tout. Le visage changeait. Les cheveux étaient moins flamboyants. Les yeux plus foncés. Des cheveux châtains. Des yeux gris. Alas haussait un sourcil moqueur. Shamio hurla.

- Bon sang, _Achaias _! Arrête de crier comme ça, ma tête va éclater !

Shamio reprit son souffle, les yeux écarquillés, le visage moite. Son esprit flotta encore quelques secondes dans une brume épaisse comme du coton puis tout finit par se remettre en place. Elle reconnut les lieux et réalisa qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Assise dans son lit, le coeur battant à se rompre, elle s'était éveillée en sursaut. Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'Alas était là aussi, qu'il n'avait pas disparu en même temps que son mauvais rêve. Debout à côté du lit, il tenait une carafe pleine d'eau, carafe qu'il s'était clairement apprêté à lui vider sur la tête avant qu'elle ne s'éveille.

- Tu as une voix horripilante, lâcha-t-il.

Il posa brutalement la cruche d'eau sur la commode, visiblement déçu de ne pas avoir eu le temps de s'en servir.

- J'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, reprit-il en s'éloignant. Il est plus que temps de te lever, sors du lit et habille-toi.

Sonnée, Shamio se frotta le visage pour reprendre pied avec le monde réel. Elle était encore toute imprégnée de la présence d'Adam dans son rêve. C'était comme s'il avait réellement été là l'espace d'un instant mais elle n'avait pas pu l'atteindre. La frustration était si forte qu'elle en oublia de se mettre en colère contre son époux. Ce dernier était en train de lacer ses sandales. Il avait les cheveux bouclés sur la nuque, sûrement avait-il pris un bain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grommela-t-elle. Et quelle heure est-il ?

Très tôt à en juger par la faible luminosité qui pénétrait par la fenêtre.

- Cinq heure, répondit-il. L'heure à laquelle les soldats doivent se présenter à l'arène pour leur entraînement matinal.

Shamio était si fatiguée que ses yeux louchaient sans lui demander la permission. Elle grimaça et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en tirant la couverture sur elle.

- Super, commenta-t-elle. Entraîne-toi bien.

- Tu vas sortir aussi, _Achaias_, objecta Alas quelque part dans la pièce. Je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule ici alors tu vas rejoindre deux de mes hommes qui seront chargés de t'escorter partout où tu voudras te rendre.

La nouvelle choqua tellement Shamio qu'elle se redressa d'un coup dans le lit comme un ressort.

- Quoi ! Jamais de la vie ! Il est beaucoup trop tôt, tonna-t-elle. Je vais dormir encore pendant au moins quatre heures et toi, tu peux aller jusqu'aux Enfers si ça te chante ! Bonne nuit !

- Allonge-toi dans ce lit et je t'en sors moi-même par la peau du cou, déclara-t-il froidement.

La menace dans sa voix était vibrante, elle figea Shamio dans son mouvement pour se recoucher. Lentement, la jeune femme tourna son regard vers le visage d'Alas. Il faisait presque noir dans la chambre mais elle le voyait. Il ne plaisantait plus. Au contraire, il y avait une lueur satisfaite, presque sadique, dans ses yeux.

- Tu n'as pas bien compris de quoi il était question, reprit-il. Personne n'a jamais dit que ta vie ici serait facile et, crois-moi, je n'ai aucune envie de te la rendre douce. Maintenant, tu sors de ce lit parce que ma patience est épuisée. Soit tu m'obéis comme une épouse convenable, soit je te jette nue au milieu de l'arène du second plateau devant mes hommes.

Shamio avait la gorge nouée. Il était clair qu'Alas n'avait pas digéré le fait d'être chassé de son propre lit la veille au soir. Il allait lui rendre la vie infernale, elle en était persuadée. La jeune femme serra les dents. Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, sans que l'un d'eux ne cède à l'autre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, lui semblait-il.

Avec une lenteur calculée, elle repoussa la couverture pour sortir du lit. La chaleur des draps la quitta brutalement mais elle s'efforça de ne pas frissonner trop fort et conserva un air glacial, voire menaçant. Cette fois, sa colère était bel et bien revenue. Alors ce serait la guerre. Très bien, songea-t-elle. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire. Il croyait peut-être avoir épousé une Amazone anonyme et sans personnalité mais elle allait lui expliquer son erreur. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle pouvait largement lui tenir tête en matière de puissance.

Une fois debout, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres vêtements à portée de main que la robe de mariée qui devait toujours être étalée quelque part sur le sol de la salle de bains. Alas parut lire dans ses pensées :

- Tu as tous les vêtements que tu souhaites dans l'armoire, fit-il. Et deux minutes pour enfiler une tenue.

Shamio maîtrisa sa fureur pour aller jusqu'à l'armoire en question. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle piocha une tenue au hasard dans l'armoire qui, effectivement, contenait toute une collection. Celle qu'elle venait de tirer ressemblait à la tenue que lui avait fait faire Aphrodite, proche du modèle que portaient les Amazones au Sanctuaire des Astres. Elle s'enferma alors dans la salle de bains pour faire une rapide toilette.

La tentation de rester enfermée dans la pièce et de ne jamais en sortir lui effleura l'esprit. Elle jugea néanmoins qu'il serait terriblement facile pour Alas de défoncer la porte et de la traîner jusqu'aux arènes avant de lui arracher ses vêtements. Et il n'aurait pas le moindre scrupule à le faire, il n'y avait aucun doute. Résignée, elle revint donc dans la chambre après quelques minutes pour retrouver Alas exactement là où elle l'avait laissé. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Quand elle se planta devant lui, le regard froid, il hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers le salon. Elle le suivit en grommelant.

Par tous les dieux, comment avait-il réussi à se lever aussi tôt après s'être couché si tard ? Il n'avait même pas l'air fatigué. Shamio étouffa un bâillement terrible qui faillit lui déboiter la mâchoire et lui donna les larmes aux yeux. Dire qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu quitter son canapé. Il était inutile de penser à le réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit pour se venger, il serait certainement déjà debout. Peut-être qu'il ne dormait pas ?

Au salon, la jeune femme constata que plusieurs domestiques s'activaient déjà malgré l'heure matinale. En fait, tout le monde était insomniaque ici, ce devait être ça. Des servantes faisaient le ménage, une autre était occupée à dresser la grande table pour le petit déjeuner. Ahurie, Shamio aperçu des coupes de fruits, du fromage, des galettes, des carafes de lait, des pots de miel. L'eau lui monta à la bouche et elle se souvint brusquement qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas mangé la veille au soir, à cause de cette maudite cordelette. Pourtant, Alas ne regarda même pas la somptueuse table. Il s'apprêtait déjà à franchir le seuil. Shamio s'immobilisa, perplexe.

- Et le petit déjeuner ?

Alas lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. Sa longue cape rouge lui battait les flancs.

- Pas le temps. Nous sommes déjà en retard, dit-il. Si tu n'avais pas mis autant de temps à te lever, peut-être.

Shamio allait lui cracher son indignation quand il disparut dans le couloir. Fulminante, elle se précipita derrière lui.

- Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de sale...

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec deux soldats immobiles et impassibles. Elle se figea, les joues écarlates. Les deux Berserkers bougeaient si peu qu'on les aurait presque confondu avec des statues. Ils portaient chacun une armure noire comme la poix qui leur couvrait les épaules, le poitrail, le bassin et la tête. Le métal leur masquait également les avant-bras, les mains ainsi que les tibias. Des armures en bronze, supposa Shamio.

A l'apparition d'Alas, les deux hommes otèrent leur casque et saluèrent avec respect.

- Général.

- Mon général.

Le général Stratège répondit par un hochement de tête et se tourna vers Shamio.

- Voici Maro et Rosham, expliqua-t-il. Ils font tous les deux partie de mes hommes. Ce sont eux qui seront chargés de t'escorter aujourd'hui. Tu peux leur demander ce que tu veux, sauf si cela outrepasse mes ordres.

Ebahie, Shamio vit les deux soldats s'incliner devant elle.

- Messieurs, ma femme.

Les Berserkers s'efforçaient de l'observer sans en avoir l'air mais aucun des deux ne parvenait à cacher totalement sa curiosité. Apparemment, le titre d'épouse du général Stratège lui conférait non seulement de l'autorité mais aussi de l'intérêt. A présent qu'ils avaient enlevé leur casque, Shamio put contempler leur visage plus à son aise.

Celui qui se tenait sur la droite avait de beaux cheveux d'un blond cuivré. Il semblait sympathique, sa bouche paraissait constamment figée dans un début de sourire qui lui donnait un air farceur. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur peu commune, d'un vert très clair. Ils tranchaient avec ceux de son camarade, noirs comme la nuit. Ce dernier était brun, avec un visage beaucoup plus indéchiffrable. Avec sa bouche un peu pincée, il ressemblait à un aristocrate déchu, au charme ténébreux.

Alas interrompit la séance d'observation en se tournant vers la sortie.

- Bien, fit-il. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée.

Il allait partir mais interrompit son mouvement, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose. Lentement, il revint vers Shamio et la prit par le coude pour l'entraîner un peu à l'écart. Ses yeux gris étaient plissés, menaçants.

- Quant à toi, _Achaias_, je te conseille vivement de ne pas tenter quelque chose de stupide pendant que j'aurai le dos tourné, tu me comprends ? Il est inutile d'essayer de leur fausser compagnie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Shamio fronça les sourcils et dégagea son bras d'un geste vif.

- Garde tes menaces pour tes soldats, Berserker, gronda-t-elle. Je ne suis pas l'un de tes chiens !

Alas esquissa un sourire.

- Non, confirma-t-il. Tu es ma femme à présent. Et je suis responsable de tes actes autant que toi. C'est pourquoi je te mets en garde. Si tu fais le moindre geste de travers, je m'arrangerais pour que tu t'en souviennes longtemps.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Son époux se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, saluant ses deux sbires au passage. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas bougé, ils avaient même détourné le regard avec tact lorsqu'Alas l'avait entraînée pour lui parler en privé.

Le général parti, le silence s'installa. Shamio n'avait pas la moindre envie d'avoir deux soldats dans les pattes toute la journée. Cette journée et celles qui viendraient. Sa colère contre Alas ne voulait pas se calmer : il l'avait tirée du lit par simple sadisme et maintenant, il lui ordonnait d'aller faire une promenade matinale. Elle se fit silencieusement la promesse de ne plus jamais le laisser la piéger de la sorte.

- Est-ce que... tout va bien ?

Shamio sursauta en réalisant qu'elle était en train de serrer les poings et de se mordre une lèvre par frustration. L'homme aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux verts la regardait d'un air interrogateur.

- Je... Oui, merci, répondit-elle.

Il lui semblait qu'Alas l'avait appelé Maro.

- Une affaire à régler avec Alas, ce n'est rien, expliqua-t-elle.

L'homme esquissa un sourire. A ses côtés le dénommé Rosham demeurait d'une immobilité impressionnante, les yeux fixés droits devant lui.

- Le général a précisé que nous devions accéder à toutes tes demandes, reprit Maro. Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu souhaites aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'une visite d'Arkham te conviendrait ?

Un peu surprise, Shamio se souvint que les latins prenaient souvent l'habitude de tutoyer tout le monde. Peut-être que le vouvoiement n'existait pas dans leur langue. Maro faisait clairement des efforts pour la mettre à l'aise et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Il avait décidément l'air bien sympathique. Bien sûr, après une soirée et un réveil matinal en compagnie d'Alas, elle aurait qualifié le Yéti de gentleman. Le Berserker lui sourit pour l'encourager et elle répondit faiblement.

- Une visite, ce sera parfait, Maro.

Une idée lui vint alors et son sourire s'élargit.

- Mais d'abord, que diriez-vous d'un petit déjeuner ?

-o§o-

Shamio éclata de rire et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise pour reprendre son souffle. Ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien. Face à elle, de l'autre côté de la table, Maro vidait son verre de vin avec un large sourire.

Décidant que prendre du bon temps serait la meilleure façon d'ennuyer Alas, elle avait installé de force ses deux gardes du corps dans le salon pour profiter des bonnes choses préparées par les domestiques. Peu à peu, les deux hommes s'étaient révélés d'une compagnie plutôt agréable et si Rosham se faisait un devoir de ne pas toucher à l'alcool, Maro, lui, piochait à tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur la table.

- Et notre brave compagnon a du traverser la moitié du Sanctuaire pour rentrer chez lui, avec un bouclier pour seul vêtement, conclut Maro en se penchant vers elle.

Shamio rit de plus belle aux malheurs de cet infortuné soldat anonyme. Rosham souriait lui aussi à présent mais s'efforçait de le cacher.

- Alas est cruel, observa-t-elle en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières.

- _Douceur en amour ou fermeté à la guerre_

_Général avisé, toujours juste et sévère_

Une fois de plus, la jeune femme demeura perplexe devant ce soldat du dieu de la guerre qui déclamait aussi des vers. Il les inventait avec tant de facilité, c'était incroyable. Et toujours, en alexandrins. Shamio sourit, secouant la tête.

- Cela veut dire qu'Alas est un bon général ? fit-elle en buvant une gorgée de lait chaud.

- _Ita_. Un très grand général. Sévère mais juste, conciliant ou impitoyable selon les situations, répondit Maro.

Il piochait des grains de raisins dans une grande coupe en argent.

- Il a une manière de travailler très différente des autres généraux, continua le discret Rosham, les yeux perdus dans le foisonnement des galettes au miel. Mais s'il te fait confiance et que tu lui fais confiance, vous gagnerez la bataille. Alas est extrêmement intelligent.

Maro, la bouche pleine de raisin, acquiesça vigoureusement. Shamio, elle, fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que sa « manière de travailler » n'est pas toujours du goût de ses supérieurs ? interrogea-t-elle.

- On peut dire ça, confirma Maro, amusé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait une impression de ce genre. Déjà la veille au soir, durant le banquet du mariage, Shamio avait cru discerner quelques tensions entre Alas et d'autres personnes présentes. Certains généraux, les sénateurs surtout. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'ils se faisaient tous la guerre ? Une pensée lui vint soudain et elle se figea, incrédule.

- Il arrive qu'Alas se fasse taper sur les doigts, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-elle.

Maro ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses yeux vert d'eau erraient ça et là dans la pièce, avec une insouciance apparante. A côté, Rosham était aussi inexpressif qu'une statue mais Shamio nota qu'il regardait ailleurs avec application.

- Ca peut arriver, en effet, admit enfin le Berserker aux cheveux cuivrés.

- En l'obligeant à se marier, par exemple, continua-t-elle.

Durant un instant, elle croisa le regard clair de Maro et y vit un éclat étrange.

- _Ita_.

Shamio réfléchissait à toute allure. Son doigt courait le long d'une grande coupe emplie de vin, sans qu'elle y prenne garde.

- J'aimerais comprendre en quoi ce mariage est important pour les gens d'Arkham, fit-elle.

Elle avait posé la question mais était certaine que les deux soldats, s'ils étaient au courant de quelque chose, ne lui répondraient pas. D'où son ébahissement lorsque Maro se redressa lentement sur son siège pour se préparer à parler. Son regard balaya rapidement l'ensemble du salon avant de revenir se poser sur elle.

- C'est une histoire de famille. Une histoire de politique. Il est étonnant que personne ne t'ait mise au courant. D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas un secret à Arkham, même si tout le monde fait en sorte de l'oublier quand cela l'arrange.

Shamio n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien suivi.

- Tu peux être plus clair ?

- C'est très simple, déclara Maro calmement. C'est un secret de polichinelle, Alas est le fils illégitime de l'empereur. Le général ne veut pas que tu le saches mais il me semble qu'il est vital pour toi de le savoir.

La jeune femme eut un moment de flottement avant que tous les poils de son corps ne se hérissent brusquement. Elle sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque et un vent glacial lui arracha un frisson. Sa gorge se crispa, il lui fallut un effort pour parvenir à nouveau à aspirer un peu d'air.

- Que... Quoi ? glapit-elle à mi-voix, les yeux écarquillés.

Maro lui sourit avec compassion et Shamio crut qu'elle allait vomir son petit déjeuner tout juste avalé. Son corps entier se rebellait contre l'idée d'avoir épousé le fils d'Arès, c'était comme si elle ne le contrôlait plus. Elle réalisa tout à coup que ses mains étaient crispées sur le rebord de la table, si fort que ses phalanges avaient blanchi. Elle les relâcha lentement, grimaçant à cause de la douleur. Dans sa tête, ça résonnait comme dans un clocher, elle en avait le vertige. Toutes ces fois où elle avait songé avec dédain qu'Alas lui faisait penser à Arès. Ses cheveux bouclés sur la nuque. Son regard sévère. Sa carure massive. Elle se pressa une main sur la bouche quand son estomac se souleva.

- Oh par Zeus, gémit-elle.

Visiblement, la nouvelle ne perturbait pas les deux soldats outre mesure. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait-il rien dit avant ? Jamais, jamais elle n'aurait accepté ce mariage en sachant cela !

- Pourquoi est-ce un secret ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

Maro croisa les bras derrière sa tête et s'installa plus confortablement. Rosham en revanche ne bougeait toujours pas. On aurait presque dit qu'il surveillait les alentours.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret, tout le monde est au courant. On s'efforce seulement de l'oublier le plus possible, précisa Maro.

- Pourquoi ? s'indigna Shamio.

Elle avait toujours une terrible nausée.

- A cause de Keroe, bien sûr.

- Keroe ?

Shamio s'apprêtait à poser d'autres questions lorsque la lumière se fit.

- Keroe ! s'exclama-t-elle. Alas est son... frère ?

- Eh oui, confirma Maro.

- Je ne comprends pas. Quel rapport avec notre mariage ?

Maro prit le temps d'avaler trois grains de raisins avant de répondre. Il semblait constamment sur le point de sourire. Il était vraiment énigmatique.

- L'empereur a une cicatrice sur le visage, tu as du le remarquer ? fit-il alors. Eh bien, reprit-il lorsque Shamio eut hoché la tête, c'est le souvenir d'une vieille blessure. Il y a dix ans environ, Arès et Athéna se sont battus.

Soudain mal à l'aise, la jeune femme se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise. Maro ne le remarqua pas.

- Le coup porté par Athéna a mis des mois à guérir. Ce n'est pas une blessure ordinaire, l'empereur a perdu une partie de sa mémoire et beaucoup de ses capacités. En vérité, il est resté plus ou moins malade depuis ce jour.

Le Berserker fit une pause. Il ne regardait rien en particulier, ses yeux allaient du décors du salon à son compagnon puis à elle et repartaient se perdre dans la pièce.

- Arès est une divinité semblable à Athéna : il ne se réincarne pas constamment, expliqua-t-il. Quand il mourra, il faudra attendre trois cent ans pour qu'il réapparaisse sur terre. Il n'est un secret pour personne que, à cause de cette blessure, ce jour viendra beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. A ce moment-là, un successeur sera désigné pour commander Arkham à sa place.

Shamio ouvrit la bouche de saisissement. Elle commençait à réunir les différentes pièces du puzzle.

- Une guerre d'héritier ? C'est une guerre pour la succession d'Arès ? lâcha-t-elle.

- Oui et non, répondit Maro. Keroe est jeune, il ne se rend pas compte. En revanche, les sénateurs, eux, ne comprennent que trop bien. Alas a toujours été en conflit avec une grande partie du Sénat. Il n'a pas les mêmes idées, les mêmes ambitions qu'eux. Ils lui créent le plus de problèmes possible et le général fait de même de son côté. Seulement si Alas devient empereur, ils n'auront pratiquement plus aucun pouvoir. Ils le savent. Pour eux, il est vital que ce soit Keroe qui soit mis sur le trône et non le général.

Shamio hocha la tête, fascinée malgré elle. En face, Rosham jouait à faire rouler une galette sur la table, comme s'il n'entendait rien, mais la légère crispation de ses doigts démontrait le contraire.

- Ils ont déjà tenté... enfin, je veux dire... ils ont essayé de supprimer Alas ? bégaya-t-elle.

- Ils l'auraient fait, répondit Maro. Certains généraux, qui sont de leur côté, les auraient aidé. Si le mariage n'avait pas eu lieu.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé avec ce mariage ?

A ces mots, Maro se pencha en avant et appuya les coudes sur la table tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis il lui sourit, ce qui fit briller ses surprenants yeux verts.

- Le successeur de l'empereur doit remporter un certain nombre de suffrages dans tout le Sanctuaire pour pouvoir monter sur le trône, expliqua-t-il. Alas les aurait eu, c'est certain. Il est le fils d'Arès et même si certains soldats ne l'aiment pas, ils auraient voté pour lui. A cause des liens du sang, de la tradition. Toutefois, le mariage a changé la donne. Tu es Grecque. Elire un homme que l'on déteste pour régner sur Arkham est une chose mais élire quelqu'un qui est marié à une étrangère est une chose très différente. Jamais une Grecque ne sera autorisée à gouverner Arkham aux côtés de l'empereur.

Le sourire de Maro s'élargit encore.

- Tant qu'il sera marié avec toi, Alas ne sera jamais élu comme successeur. Tu viens de lui sauver la vie.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, sa bouche grande ouverte, elle était comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Jamais elle n'aurait pu soupçonner une telle chose. C'était impensable. Comment de telles machinations, de tels complots pouvaient avoir lieu à l'intérieur d'un même Sanctuaire, entre partisans d'un même dieu ? Jamais Zéphyr et Maya n'auraient permis cela.

Shamio fit un effort pour se reprendre. Ses méninges fonctionnaient à plein régime.

- Dans ce cas... pourquoi Alas a-t-il accepté ? demanda-t-elle.

- D'une part... s'il avait refusé, cela serait devenu dangereux pour lui, fit Maro. D'autre part, ce mariage est une très bonne solution temporaire, pourquoi refuser ? Et pour finir...

Il lui adressa un regard rieur.

- Il aurait pu tomber sur un laideron. En fin de compte, il a une chance insolente.

La sensation de nausée secoua à nouveau l'estomac de Shamio qui grimaça.

- Ca ne va pas ? s'informa Rosham.

- J'ai la nausée, gémit-elle.

Maro prit un regard rêveur.

- _Rouge lune, noces enlevées pour époux vaillant_

_Femme accomplie aura enfant avant printemps_

-o§o-

- C'est pour ça que vous vous montrez agréables avec moi, supposa Shamio.

Après un copieux petit déjeuner qui avait duré presque deux heures et la certitude qu'elle n'allait pas tout vomir immédiatement, la jeune femme avait accepté de suivre ses deux nouveaux guides dans une petite visite d'Arkham.

Sa nausée s'était calmée mais les révélations qu'elle venait d'apprendre continuaient de faire tanguer son estomac, un peu comme si c'était cette partie de son corps qui incarnait ses états d'âme. Avant le mariage, elle avait tourné et retourné la situation dans sa tête, cherché des réponses à la multitude de questions qui la taraudait. Evidemment, elle n'aurait jamais deviné une chose pareille. Même en sachant maintenant la vérité, elle avait du mal à le concevoir. Alas fils d'Arès. Alas et Keroe, demi-frères. Alas héritier de l'empereur. Alas son époux. Pour couronner le tout, elle lui avait sauvé la vie sans s'en rendre compte. Bien sûr, à présent, elle comprenait pourquoi cet immonde sauvage avait accepté de la prendre pour épouse sans rechigner. Il aurait épousé n'importe qui. Très flatteur pour elle.

Maro et Rosham marchaient à ses côtés devant le fronton du palais, visiblement de bonne humeur. Dès le début, Shamio s'était étonnée que des soldats, des Berserkers, soient aussi patients et sympathiques avec elle alors qu'elle n'était qu'une étrangère, Amazone par-dessus le marcher. Sans compter que leur général avait été pratiquement forcé de l'épouser et que les deux époux se détestaient cordialement. Maintenant, tout était beaucoup plus clair. Maro et Rosham, tout comme le reste des hommes d'Alas éprouvaient une sorte de reconnaissance envers elle, certainement doublée d'un peu de pitié. Elle avait sauvé la vie de leur général.

Maro souriait, comme si l'univers entier avait viré au rose bonbon.

- Tu es la femme du général, rappela-t-il. Nous te devons le respect. _Sed_, effectivement, nous te sommes tous reconnaissants d'avoir aidé notre chef.

Il baissa la tête vers elle.

- Ceci dit, tu es sympathique, décida-t-il.

- Du respect, Maro, objecta Rosham avec détachement.

Ce-dernier marchait en cadence, son casque noir sous le bras, l'air attentif.

- C'est très respectueux comme remarque, protesta Maro avec une moue contrariée.

Shamio ébaucha un sourire amusé. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas souri aussi spontanément, avec autant de légèreté, depuis longtemps. Difficile de croire que cette source d'amusement était un couple de Berserkers. Jamais elle n'aurait cru une chose pareille encore deux semaines plus tôt.

La matinée touchait à sa fin lorsqu'ils finirent leur petite visite du palais. Maro leur avait fait faire tout le tour, en passant par chaque aile et chaque annexe ; Shamio ne comprenait pas comment un bâtiment pouvait avoir l'air si petit de l'extérieur et contenir autant de salles, de couloirs, de halls et d'escaliers. Sans parler du nombre outrageusement grand de tapisseries, de tentures, de bibelots, de guéridons, de fauteuils brodés, de statues, de tableaux... Elle aurait eu du mal à se souvenir de tout. Le palais entier était décoré sur le même modèle, avec cette opulence toute romaine qui respirait presque le luxe et quelque chose qui touchait à la sensualité. Ici, en dehors des domestiques, on passait son temps à de petits plaisirs tels que les bains de vapeurs, les banquets, les spectacles et d'autres occupations non avouables. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Shamio surprenait un couple de domestiques ou bien une servante avec un garde ou encore, parfois, l'un des sénateurs isolé avec une femme, rarement la sienne, elle en était sûre. Elle n'était pas habituée à cela.

Finalement, ses deux gardes du corps lui avaient fait traverser l'atrium pour se retrouver à l'entrée du palais, au sommet du Sanctuaire. Shamio s'éloigna lentement des escaliers du perron pour baisser le regard vers les différents plateaux qui s'étendaient en éventail en-dessous de la demeure d'Arès. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir le dessin des ruelles qui se croisaient, s'enroulaient autour des bâtiments ainsi que tous les gens qui circulaient ça et là. La blancheur des fontaines qui ornaient les rues, celle des colonnes des temples ou encore celle des toges que portaient les habitants contrastait de manière fascinante avec la rougeur de la terre d'Arkham. On aurait dit que le soleil avait fondu et s'était soudain mis à tomber en pluie sur les montagnes siciliennes pour leur donner cette couleur de sang.

La jeune femme observa un moment les enfants qui jouaient entre eux, les femmes qui discutaient entre elles, les gardes qui patrouillaient. On ne lui avait jamais vraiment décrit le Sanctuaire d'Arès. On ne lui avait jamais dit comment il était constitué ; Maya n'en avait peut-être aucune idée car il était peu probable que quiconque d'étranger à Arkham fût entré ici et ressorti sain et sauf pour aller raconter ce qu'il avait vu. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il pût y avoir ici d'autres personnes que des soldats, des brutes épaisses. En réalité, c'était comme une ville. C'était comme le Sanctuaire des Astres.

Shamio secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Les Berserkers n'avaient _absolument_ rien à voir avec les habitants du Sanctuaire des Astres. Ils n'étaient pas pareil. Elle n'était pas comme eux.

Maro et Rosham faisaient quelques pas à l'écart, contemplant le volcan face à eux. Le palais était à une hauteur telle qu'on se retrouvait à son niveau. Shamio coinça derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux qui avait tendance à voltiger dans tous les sens à cause du vent.

- Que fait-on à présent ? lança-t-elle.

Le Berserker aux cheveux bruns se retourna, l'air toujours aussi solennel. Son visage changeait rarement d'expression, un peu comme s'il avait eu peur de se laisser aller à devenir sympathique.

- Nous pourrions aller voir les temples, suggéra-t-il.

- _Minime_, répliqua Maro en se retournant vers eux. La femme du général n'a aucune envie d'une leçon d'histoire à mourir d'ennui, n'est-ce pas ?

Shamio sourit.

- Peut-on aller faire un tour dans une arène d'entraînement ? demanda-t-elle.

Fréquenter Aphrodite trop longtemps lui avait donné l'impression de devenir une potiche sans cervelle. Elle avait envie de voir des combats, des batailles. Toutefois, le visage de Maro se figea lorsqu'elle eut fini de prononcer ces mots. Son sourire disparut et il remit nerveusement son casque en place sous son bras avant de toussoter.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, déclara-t-il. Il n'y a rien à voir là-bas à part des exercices rébarbatifs. Nous allons plutôt partir du côté de l'amphithéâtre.

Perplexe, Shamio observa Maro se détourner avant même qu'elle n'ait pu répondre un mot. A côté, Rosham était demeuré aussi inexpressif que d'habitude mais ses yeux noirs avaient pris une sorte de lueur sévère. C'était étrange. Pourquoi ne voulait-on pas la laisser aller du côté des arènes ? Est-ce qu'Alas avait donné des ordres à ce sujet ? Quand elle voulut poser la question, elle réalisa que les deux Berserkers s'éloignaient déjà vers les grands escaliers qui flanquaient le palais sur le côté droit. Elle se mit à courir pour les rattraper.

- C'est Alas qui vous a demandé de me tenir à l'écart des arènes ? lâcha-t-elle quand elle s'arrêta à leurs côtés.

- Peu importe, répondit Rosham évasivement.

Maro avait retrouvé son sourire.

- Tu vas trouver l'amphithéâtre magnifique, s'exclama-t-il. Peut-être que l'on aura la chance d'y trouver quelques musiciens.

En réalité, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans l'amphithéâtre, si ce n'est un jeune homme assis dans un coin des gradins et qui grattait pensivement un instrument qui ressemblait à un cistre. Le monumental édifice était caché dans une sorte de creux au milieu du relief montagneux, en contrebas du palais. L'escalier se séparait en deux un peu plus haut pour mener jusque devant les impressionnants gradins en marbre blanc. Tout en bas, la scène était déserte.

- Tiens, non, il n'y a personne aujourd'hui, remarqua Maro. Peut-être qu'ils sont déjà partis déjeuner.

Il se pencha vers Shamio pour lui faire un clin d'oeil.

- D'habitude, c'est plein de mauvais acteurs qui déclament des vers stupides toute la journée. La plupart du temps, ils réussissent seulement à avoir l'air d'une chèvre qui a des aigreurs d'estomac.

Shamio se mit à rire.

- Séro est là, remarqua platement Rosham.

_- Hercle_, c'est vrai, fit Maro en plissant les yeux pour mieux distinguer le jeune homme qui grattait toujours son instrument de musique.

Il s'élança souplement dans les escaliers en faisant de joyeux signes de la main.

- Séro ! _Quomodo te habes ? _s'exclama-t-il.

Shamio, demeurée à l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre, adressa un regard interrogateur à Rosham.

- Qui est Séro ? fit-elle.

- Personne ne le sait exactement, répondit-il, un peu maussade. Certains jours, il est soldat, comme nous, dans la faction du général Stratège. D'autres jours, il reste ici et ne fait que jouer de la musique. En général, il fait surtout ce qu'il veut et personne ne trouve rien à y redire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. C'est un fainéant, point final.

Amusée, la jeune femme haussa un sourcil mais Rosham ne le remarqua pas. Il observait Maro et ledit Séro en train de discuter. C'était la première fois que Shamio entendait le Berserker aux cheveux sombres prononcer autant de mots à la fois. Séro devait vraiment lui être insupportable.

- Maro l'aime bien, ajouta-t-il, comme si cela suffisait à expliquer pourquoi Séro était encore en vie.

- Je vois, répondit poliment Shamio.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas trop sourire devant la mine exaspérée de Rosham. Ce n'était toutefois pas près de s'arranger car Maro remontait vers eux, accompagné de l'homme en question. Quand ils arrivèrent près d'eux, Shamio ne put empêcher sa bouche de former un O de surprise. Elle n'avait pas pu l'apercevoir de loin mais maintenant, elle voyait très distinctement que Séro avait une bande de tissu nouée sur les yeux. Il devait être aveugle. Shamio eut une pensée pour Zéphyr. Comme lui, Séro se déplaçait malgré tout très facilement, sans se prendre les pieds dans les escaliers ou dans sa toge. Il avait un aspect des plus intriguants. Mis à part sa peau très hâlée, couleur de pain d'épice, tout chez Séro était blanc comme neige. Sa toge, mais aussi le bandeau attaché sur ses yeux et même ses cheveux, qui avaient dû être d'un blond très clair et que le soleil avait peu à peu décolorés. A présent, ils étaient pratiquement aussi blancs que ceux d'Arion, le quatrième Artiste d'Apollon.

- Séro, je te présente Shamio, _uxor imperatoris_, dit Maro. Shamio, voici Séro, l'un de nos camarades et seul véritable artiste en ces murs.

- Tu exagères, répondit Séro en souriant. Tu ne t'es pas compté dans le nombre.

Ses dents aussi étaient deux rangées parfaitement blanches qui contrastaient avec sa peau cuivrée. Il était difficile de deviner son âge, peut-être vingt ans. Sa voix grave donnait une impression de sérénité. A la grande surprise de Shamio, il se tourna vers elle et s'inclina en portant une main à son coeur.

- _Salue_. Je suis enchanté, lança-t-il.

Passée une seconde, elle salua à son tour, bien qu'il ne puisse pas la voir.

- Le plaisir est pour moi, assura-t-elle.

- Nous lui faisons faire le tour du propriétaire, expliqua Maro. Le général a donné l'ordre qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas.

- Le général est un homme attentionné, commenta Séro.

C'était étrange. Il avait un bandeau sur les yeux mais on avait sans cesse l'impression de distinguer son regard malicieux. Ce devait être à cause de sa voix amusée.

- Allons déjeuner, lâcha brusquement Rosham en faisant volte-face.

- Bonne idée, approuva Maro, souriant.

Il n'avait clairement pas noté l'agacement de son compagnon d'armes. Sans se départir de son sourire, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Séro, plus petit que lui, et l'entraîna vers la sortie de l'amphithéâtre. De l'autre bras, il emporta Shamio.

- Tu viens avec nous Séro, décida-t-il. L'après midi va être amusante.

-o§o-

Shamio n'était pas ravie de regagner déjà le palais alors qu'elle venait tout juste de le quitter mais les trois hommes qui l'escortaient ne lui demandèrent pas son avis. Rosham marchait légèrement en avant, toujours aux aguets, pendant que derrière Maro et Séro discutaient joyeusement. Le nouveau venu était visiblement heureux de pouvoir parler de musique et de poésie avec la seule personne dans tout Arkham qui le comprenait. Maro parlait tellement et tellement vite qu'on se demandait comment il pouvait encore respirer. Amusée, Shamio répondit à toutes les aimables questions que lui adressa Séro et aux plaisanteries qu'ils lancèrent.

A l'intérieur du palais, un domestique les guida vers un petit salon où ils trouvèrent, comme pour le petit-déjeuner, une table déjà prête à les accueillir. Octavia avait fait déposer des dizaines de plats sur l'ordre d'Aphrodite. Celle-ci avait passé la matinée avec Cheyenne dans ses appartements d'après Octavia. Shamio se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir momentanément oublié Cheyenne durant sa visite du Sanctuaire. L'Amazone n'avait sans doute pas la vie aussi belle, chaperonnée par la plantureuse déesse, aussi bavarde que frivole. Quand Shamio demanda si elle pouvait voir sa compagne Amazone, Octavia s'excusa en prétextant le fait qu'Aphrodite et elle étaient allées déjeuner à la table de l'empereur. Cette nouvelle ne rassura pas Shamio le moins du monde.

Dès que les domestiques furent sortis avec leurs plateaux, les trois Berserkers prirent place à la table, papotant gaiement, comme un troupeau d'oies. En vérité, Maro à lui seul _était_ un troupeau d'oies. Résignée, Shamio s'assit à son tour.

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a la chance de déjeuner au palais, lança Maro en plantant sa fourchette à droite et à gauche. Rien que pour cela, je veux bien te servir de guide et d'escorte toute la semaine Shamio.

Séro se mit à rire.

- _Ita_, la cuisine du campement n'a pas grand chose en commun avec celle-là, fit-il.

- Vous ne venez jamais au palais ? interrogea la jeune femme.

A présent, les quatre assiettes étaient pleines, grâce aux bons soins de Maro qui engloutissait tout ce qu'il trouvait presque aussi vite qu'il parlait. Plus pondéré, Séro sirotait un verre de vin, les traits sereins sous son bandeau de tissu blanc. Shamio décida d'imiter Rosham qui avait pris une portion de quelque chose qui ressemblait à du pâté en croûte.

- Oh non, répondit Séro. Nous ne sommes que des soldats de bronze. Sauf ordres précis, seuls les généraux et la garde prétorienne viennent au palais.

- Nous avons des postes attribués de manière précise et le général n'aime pas que l'on se disperse inconsidérément, expliqua Rosham.

Le Berserker aux cheveux noirs s'efforçait visiblement de manger et de vivre en faisant comme si l'homme aux yeux bandés n'existait pas mais c'était difficile. Malgré lui, ses yeux sombres chargés de désapprobation se tournaient parfois vers Séro. Shamio sourit et avala une fourchette de pâté. Il était plutôt épicé.

- Et où sont-ils, les généraux ? reprit-elle en saisissant son verre d'eau pour apaiser le feu sur sa langue.

Elle posait surtout la question pour être certaine qu'Alas n'allait pas débarquer brusquement et lui gâcher le déjeuner. Sa seule vue lui aurait coupé l'appétit.

- Je pense qu'ils ont déjà terminé leur repas, dit Maro. Ils ont beaucoup de travail.

Il s'attaquait maintenant à une purée de pois cassés. Toutefois, il s'interrompit et lança un regard à la jeune femme.

- Mais si tu veux voir ton mari, il est possible de lui envoyer un messager, ajouta-t-il, avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Shamio manqua recracher sa gorgée d'eau et se mit à tousser. Prévenant, Rosham lui tendit aussitôt une serviette. Elle s'essuya, tout en essayant d'introduire un peu d'air dans ses poumons.

- Non... Non, surtout pas ! s'étrangla-t-elle. Je m'en voudrais de le déranger...

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que le général soit marié, déclara Séro. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui, il est plutôt du genre solitaire.

C'était fascinant de le regarder parler, il ne tournait jamais la tête vers son interlocuteur mais semblait plutôt regarder le sol, du moins s'il avait pu voir. Sa voix était profonde, apaisante. Et il avait un beau sourire.

- Tu as beaucoup de chance, Shamio, continua-t-il. Le général est un bon parti. Je connais beaucoup de femmes ici qui doivent t'envier, voire te détester.

- Oui, répondit-elle évasivement. Sans doute.

Quelle chance que cela soit tombé sur une femme qui n'était absolument pas sensible au charme de ce cher Alas. Elle avait clairement une chance de pendu. De plus en plus maussade, elle porta un morceau de filet de pigeon à sa bouche. Son assiette semblait se remplir toute seule quand elle regardait ailleurs.

-o§o-

Puisqu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas voir Cheyenne, Shamio se laissa à nouveau entraîner par son escorte en dehors du palais après le repas. Maro et Séro étaient visiblement décidés à lui faire une petite démonstration de musique et de poésie. Pour la première fois, elle se sentit profondément compatissante envers Rosham dont elle arborait à présent le même visage atterré. Cela dit, Maro ne voulait rien entendre. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il avait ramené tout le monde dans l'amphithéâtre occupé à présent par quelques musiciens ou comédiens.

Shamio s'assit sur l'un des gradins, aussitôt imitée par Séro qui souriait aux pitreries de Maro. Ce dernier se préparait pour une récitation ou un chant, elle ne savait pas très bien. Rosham soupira et s'installa sur un gradin en-dessous d'eux, l'air morose.

- Tu n'es pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudain Séro.

Shamio lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Il grattait machinalement les cordes de son cistres qui émettait un vrombissement sourd. L'homme au bandeau sourit, la tête tournée droit devant lui.

- Tu n'as pas l'accent des gens d'Arkham, expliqua-t-il. Il refuse de disparaître, même si nous parlons tous très bien le grec.

- C'est vrai, convint-elle. Je suis grecque. Je pensais que tout le monde le savait maintenant.

Séro esquissa un geste évasif de la main.

- J'avoue que je suis très souvent tout seul, à l'écart de l'agitation qui règne au palais ou dans les arènes, dit-il. Je ne suis pas très au courant des derniers ragots.

C'était sûrement le seul, Shamio en aurait mis sa main à couper. Mais c'était plutôt agréable de rencontrer quelqu'un qui n'était pas comme tous ces gens. A quelques pas, Maro s'apprêtait à commencer mais Rosham l'avait interrompu avec quelques mots qu'elle n'avait pas entendu.

- Je suis une Amazone, ça, tu dois le savoir, fit-elle. C'est pour ça que votre général m'a épousée.

- Tu es trop sévère avec toi-même, objecta Séro avec un grand sourire.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

- Maro a dit que tu étais très jolie, souligna-t-il. _Praeterea, amoenam vocem habes_. Tu as une voix charmante.

Cette fois, elle rit doucement. Elle avait rarement eu l'occasion d'entendre de tels compliments dans la bouche d'un homme. Ou alors, les personnes qui lui avaient dit cela étaient intéressées.

- On dirait pourtant que tu n'es pas très heureuse.

- Je n'ai pas choisi d'épouser Alas, répliqua-t-elle franchement. Et si tu veux le savoir, il m'est très antipathique. Je ne l'aime pas et il ne m'aime pas, nous nous sommes mariés parce que c'était dans notre intérêt commun.

A sa grande surprise, Séro éclata de rire. Elle s'était à moitié attendue à ce qu'il se vexe pour son général bien-aimé puisque tous les Berserkers d'Alas semblaient le considérer comme un saint.

- Tu n'es pas commune, lâcha-t-il. A Arkham, les gens sont toujours satisfaits de tout. Et lorsqu'ils ne le sont pas, ils font semblant, c'est plus prudent.

- Je ne fais pas partie des gens d'Arkham, déclara-t-elle.

En bas, Maro paraissait enfin prêt à commencer, ce qui avait l'air de donner la migraine à Rosham par avance. Shamio le comprenait. Elle en avait marre de stagner, de jouer les touristes potiches. Alas avait clairement donné l'ordre qu'on ne lui laisse voir que ce qui était sans importance mais elle allait lui donner une leçon. Elle n'était pas comme ses soldats qui obéisaient au doigt et à l'oeil. Qu'il le veuille ou non, elle était décidée à aller faire un tour du côté des arènes.

- Tu veux bien m'excuser ? Une envie pressante, fit-elle à Séro.

Celui-ci acquiesça.

- Bien sûr.

- Je reviens tout de suite.

Laissant les trois Berserkers derrière elle, elle remonta les escaliers pour sortir rapidement de l'amphithéâtre. Evidemment, elle se sentait un peu coupable de faire ça à Maro et Rosham ; c'était certainement sur eux que tout cela allait retomber alors qu'ils avaient été si gentils avec elle. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'était pas comme Aphrodite, elle ne supportait pas de rester en place et d'écouter des mièvreries en gloussant comme une poule. Il lui fallait de l'action. Maintenant que sa blessure était totalement guérie, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle se priverait d'un peu d'exercice.

Revenue sur le grand sentier qui menait au palais, elle bifurqua sur la droite et descendit vers le coeur du sanctuaire au pas de course. Quand Maro, Rosham et Séro se rendraient compte qu'elle avait disparu, elle serait déjà loin.

-o§o-

Aphrodite lui avait brièvement expliqué comment fonctionnait Arkham, entre deux séances de préparatifs pour le mariage. Ces étranges plateaux en forme d'escaliers géants que l'on distinguait depuis le palais compartimentaient le sanctuaire en quatre parties bien distinctes. Si Shamio avait bien tout compris, chacun des quatre généraux avait un plateau en charge. Celui qui s'occupait du dernier plateau, celui où se dressait le palais tout en haut, était Sijie. Il commendait la garde prétorienne et ne quittait donc pratiquement jamais le palais. Alas, lui, régentait le second plateau mais elle aurait eu du mal à préciser lequel c'était. Deux d'entre eux étaient quasiment au même niveau. Et comme elle ne voulait pas croiser son tendre époux, Shamio choisit d'aller vers le plateau qui se situait tout en bas, probablement le premier.

Dans les ruelles pavées, les gens cessaient souvent leurs activités pour la regarder passer mais aucun ne la fixait jamais trop longtemps et personne ne lui causa de problèmes. La tunique d'Amazone qu'elle portait ne contribuait bien évidemment pas à la faire passer inaperçue. Tous savaient qui elle était, elle n'en doutait pas. Il n'y avait que les enfants qui, eux, n'arrêtèrent absolument pas leurs jeux pour elle, ce qui s'avéra très agréable.

Elle slaloma dans les rues, tournant un peu au hasard suivant son inspiration jusqu'à arriver près d'une très grande fontaine d'un blanc éclatant qui représentait un jeune homme à moitié nu tenant une amphore dont s'écoulait un jet d'eau claire. Derrière se dressait une immense arène, presque un colisée, strié de centaines d'arcades où des statues montaient la garde. Shamio pouvait sentir des cosmos se déchaîner à l'intérieur et de là où elle était, elle pouvait entendre des sons d'impacts et des cris. Cela la mit de bonne humeur. Les gens chuchotèrent sur son passage quand ils comprirent qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'arène mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle se sentait plus légère qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des jours et des jours. Sans attendre, elle passa sous l'arche d'entrée d'un blanc immaculé.

A l'intérieur, on se serait cru en plein désert ; la vitesse des combats et des chutes provoquait des tempêtes de sable doré. Des dizaines d'hommes se battaient, par deux ou en groupe, sur toute la surface de l'arène. Certains étaient en armure, d'autres en simple tunique d'entraînement. Ils étaient tous couverts de poussières, d'écorchures, parfois de sang. Tout autour, sur les immenses gradins, étaient installés d'autres hommes qui observaient les batailles avec des réactions enthousiastes, allant des exclamations aux cris en passant par les sifflements indignés.

Shamio sentit une excitation familière monter en elle, comme si elle était soudain revenu au Sanctuaire des Astres, dans un environnement familier. Elle s'avança jusqu'aux gradins pour s'installer. Autour d'elle, les Berserkers étaient tellement focalisés sur les duels qu'ils ne la remarquèrent pas. La plupart avait l'armure noire des soldats de bronze ; seuls deux d'entre eux portaient la couleur noir et rouge des lieutenants. Shamio était en train de s'asseoir au milieu des gradins lorsque son regard tomba sur l'un des deux lieutenants, debout sur les bords de l'arène. C'était l'homme qu'elle avait vu dans le bureau d'Alas, celui que son mari avait saisi à la gorge avant de le battre. Elle reconnut ses épais cheveux noirs, sa peau sombre et son air farouche. Elle avait cru qu'il était mort. Alas avait paru si furieux. Mais il ne l'avait pas tué. L'oriental semblait au mieux de sa forme, toutefois les chevaliers guérissaient si vite qu'il était difficile de dire s'il avait gardé des souvenirs de son entrevue avec le général Stratège.

Des cris et des bonds enjoués de la part des hommes assis non loin d'elle sortirent Shamio de ses pensées. Elle reporta le regard vers l'arène et vit qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un combat en cours qui opposait deux hommes qu'elle n'avait jamais vus, en tunique déjà très déchirée. L'un d'eux était blessé à l'épaule, cela se voyait malgré l'absence de sang. L'os était sûrement démis, Shamio reconnaissait cette façon de bouger qui visait à ne pas trop solliciter le membre douloureux. Malheureusement pour lui, son adversaire avait compris lui aussi. Il s'apprêtait à attaquer. Shamio fut sidérée de voir que, l'un comme l'autre, ils atteignaient à peine la vitesse du son. Elle s'amusa à décortiquer l'enchaînement, cherchant à deviner à l'avance ce qui allait arriver. L'homme blessé se défendait pourtant assez bien. La jeune femme avait décidé du nom du vainqueur lorsqu'une étrange sensation la fit s'immobiliser. Cela ne dura qu'une demi seconde, le temps d'un battement de cils. Soudain, un sifflement fendit l'air de manière presque imperceptible. Shamio se redressa, bondit de côté et saisit d'un geste vif la flèche qui fondait sur elle avant de retomber sur ses pieds.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser qu'elle avait retenu son souffle. Elle était debout à présent, au milieu des gradins où les spectateurs s'époumonnaient toujours. Personne n'avait rien remarqué. Ebahie, elle baissa alors la tête vers son poing serré autour de la flèche. Celle-ci était complètement noire, d'une longueur légèrement supérieure à la moyenne des flèches qu'elle avait l'habitude de manier. Les plumes de son empennage lançaient de faibles reflets rouges sous la lumière du soleil.

Ce n'est qu'après coup qu'elle comprit que quelqu'un avait réellement essayé de l'atteindre. Une sourde colère gronda en elle. Elle referma le poing avec force et la flèche se brisa avec un bruit sec. Qui ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de scruter la direction de laquelle était venu le projectile. Tout à coup, plusieurs sifflements l'entourèrent. Une deuxième flèche vint se ficher dans la rainure entre deux pierres à côté de son pied gauche. La troisième frôla sa cheville droite. La quatrième visait son front. Shamio bondit en arrière dans un flash et escalada plusieurs gradins en effectuant quelques sauts périlleux. Cette fois, quelques hommes se détournèrent des combats pour se tourner vers elle. Shamio, elle, avait les yeux fixés sur le côté opposé de l'arène, au sommet des gradins où se tenaient deux hommes. Les flèches étaient venues de là-bas.

L'un des deux avait une armure noire comme la poix. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon sur le haut de son crâne et il semblait qu'une bande de maquillage sombre lui couvrît les yeux. Elle ne le connaissait pas. En revanche, elle reconnut l'homme qui était à ses côtés. Il arborait l'armure rouge sang des généraux et un grand tatouage de guerre sur la partie rasée de son crâne. Shamio se souvint qu'il avait assisté au mariage et au banquet. Alas l'avait appelé Tibère.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu décider de la marche à suivre, les deux hommes disparurent pour se matérialiser en quelques instants auprès d'elle. A présent, la plupart des gens présents dans l'arène avaient complètement oublié les combats pour se rapprocher d'eux.


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 15 : Les conséquences de ses actes

-o§o-

- Tiens ! Une touriste, lança Tibère en vrillant sur elle un regard bleu très foncé. La jeune épouse d'Alas en plus de ça. Que me vaut l'honneur ?

Shamio s'évertua à le regarder droit dans les yeux et à ne pas baisser la tête malgré les dizaines de regards peu amicaux braqués sur elle. Elle n'avait pas peur. Toutefois, après un rapide calcul, il lui apparut que sa situation était délicate. Lors du mariage, elle avait cru comprendre que Tibère faisait partie des gens qui n'aimaient pas Alas – comme elle le comprenait – et qui ne souhaitaient aucunement le voir succéder à Arès. Il lui fallait maintenant savoir si le mariage l'avait rendue populaire aux yeux de Tibère ou s'il la détestait elle aussi maintenant, puisqu'elle lui avait ôté sa meilleure excuse pour tuer Alas.

Tibère parut amusé de ne pas obtenir de réponse et plus encore du fait qu'elle lui tienne tête.

- Tu as du cran pour une étrangère, observa-t-il. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je peux te laisser te promener sur mes camps d'entraînement comme ça te chante.

Shamio essaya de prendre un air désinvolte en élevant les morceaux de flèches qu'elle avait toujours à la main. Lentement, elle les fit tourner, les observant d'un oeil critique. La pointe de métal sombre lançait des reflets menaçants.

- Général Tibère – c'est bien cela ? – j'avoue que je ne savais absolument pas que cette arène faisait partie de ton plateau, répondit-elle.

Sur une impulsion soudaine, elle avait décidé d'adopter l'étrange coutûme d'Arkham qui voulait que tout le monde tutoie tout le monde. Elle se débarrassa alors des morceaux de flèche d'un mouvement dédaigneux.

- Si tu as peur que je vole tes secrets de guerre ou tes recettes d'entraînement, rassure-toi : je n'ai que faire des techniques d'un archer qui ne sait pas viser, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Tibère, qui la fixait droit dans les yeux depuis le début, eut l'air légèrement décontenancé l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis il renversa la tête en arrière avec un rugissement de rire. A ses côtés, ses hommes avaient eux aussi un sourire aux lèvres, quand ils ne riaient pas franchement. Même l'archer en question, qui se tenait négligemment appuyé sur son arc posé au sol, avait une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Il fallut un moment à Tibère pour calmer son fou rire. Il reprit son souffle et essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses paupières avant de se tourner à nouveau vers elle.

- Vraiment, tu me plais bien, s'exclama-t-il.

Son sourire lui arrivait encore jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tu es un peu naïve, mais tu es culottée, reprit-il. Cela dit, comme je suis de nature indulgente, je vais te dire un petit secret sur mes techniques de combat, comme tu dis. Mes archers ne ratent jamais leur cible. Si Belial, ici présent, avait reçu l'ordre de te tuer, tu serais morte.

- Avec cette posture ? Il n'aurait pas touché une vache s'il l'avait eue sous le nez, répliqua Shamio. Et puis son arc est trop lourd.

Elle vit, avec jubilation, un éclair de colère passer dans le regard dudit Belial dont les traits du visage se crispèrent brièvement. Tibère se redressa lentement, comme si la conversation n'avait soudain plus beaucoup d'intérêt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une petite femme comme toi peut bien savoir du tir à l'arc, tu veux me le dire ? lâcha-t-il avec mépris.

- Donne-moi un arc, général Tibère, et je t'expliquerai comment cet instrument se manie lorsqu'on veut toucher sa cible, dit-elle.

Les sourcils de Tibère se froncèrent légèrement. Shamio supposa qu'il venait tout juste de se souvenir qu'elle était une Amazone. Et Artémis aussi, mais cela, il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Shamio se sentait remontée comme un ressort, l'impatience la faisait trembler. Elle mourrait d'envie de prendre une arme, de faire un peu d'exercice et surtout, de montrer à ce général prétentieux qu'en matière de tir à l'arc, il n'avait strictement rien à lui apprendre. Il serait même surpris. C'était Télès qui lui avait tout appris, durant des années d'apprentissage, et Télès était la meilleure archère du Sanctuaire des Astres. La meilleure au monde.

Le général Maître d'Armes avait l'air partagé entre l'envie de la jeter hors de son plateau à grands coups de pieds et celle de lui accorder ce qu'elle venait de demander, histoire de lui donner une leçon d'humilité. Finalement, il opta pour la seconde solution. Tibère devait avoir l'esprit joueur. Il approcha de Shamio, se penchant vers elle pour la regarder bien en face.

- Il est vrai que tu as tenu tête à Alas deux fois de suite, médita-t-il à voix haute. Il paraît même que tu l'as un peu amoché, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

Cette perspective semblait énormément lui plaire.

- Tu es une Amazone, après tout, tu dois avoir quelques notions, continua-t-il.

Il tendit alors un bras derrière lui, sans cesser de la fixer.

- Apportez-moi un arc, ordonna-t-il. Et installez les cibles. Belial, dans l'arène tout de suite.

A ces mots, les hommes autour de lui s'agitèrent comme des fourmis pour s'exécuter. Belial s'inclina et disparut d'un coup pour filer vers l'arène tandis que plusieurs soldats apportaient de grandes cibles fixées sur des tableaux de bois pour les poser sur le sable. Un grand arc se matérialisa soudain dans la main de Tibère et il le lui tendit.

- Tu vas nous montrer si tu tires aussi bien que tu parles, _Amazon_. Je te conseille de t'appliquer : si Belial est meilleur que toi, je te jetterai hors de chez moi avec pertes et fracas. Et ne compte surtout pas sur ton mari pour venir t'aider, conclut-il.

Shamio s'empara de l'arc de guerre sans hésitation, le visage fermé.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et surtout pas de mon mari, lança-t-elle.

Tibère inclina la tête, faisant apparaître le tatouage qu'il avait sur le côté du crâne puis il tourna les talons pour descendre les gradins lui aussi. Shamio le suivit, soupesant machinalement l'objet qu'elle avait à la main. C'était vraiment un arc immense, bien plus grand que ceux dont elle avait l'habitude de se servir au Sanctuaire des Astres. Plus grand et aussi beaucoup plus lourd. Il semblait avoir été sculpté dans la pierre. Le bois sombre était extrêmement travaillé, poli comme un miroir. De petites spirales étaient gravées tout le long, d'une encoche à l'autre, formant une sorte de liane entourée de feuilles. C'était une belle arme, Shamio devait l'admettre. Ces grosses brutes de Berserkers avaient finalement un peu de goût.

Tout était prêt lorsqu'elle et Tibère arrivèrent. Deux grosses cibles avaient été placées à l'autre bout de l'ovale de l'arène, à quelques mètres de distance l'une de l'autre. Shamio estima qu'elles se trouvaient à plus de deux cents mètres. Sur sa gauche, Belial semblait prêt ; il avait un arc semblable au sien et l'air déjà très concentré. Tibère vint alors vers elle, un carquois à la main.

- Trois tirs, proclama-t-il. Celui qui mettra au plus près du centre de la cible gagne. En place.

Shamio attrapa les plumes d'une flèche dans le carquois et la plaça sur l'arc. Elle aussi était plus longue et légèrement plus lourde que celles qu'elle avait l'habitude de manier chez elle. L'idée l'effleura alors que ce paramètre pourrait vraiment la gêner. Belial était bien plus entraîné qu'elle à utiliser ces instruments.

- Quand vous voulez, lâcha Tibère.

Belial tendit aussitôt son arc, les yeux rivés sur sa cible. A son tour, Shamio souleva son arme et la tint à bout de bras. Lourd, songea-t-elle. Elle attrapa l'empennage entre l'index et le majeur puis plaça ses pieds de façon parallèle, de profil à la cible. Il lui semblait que la voix de Télès résonnait dans sa tête. _Pieds alignés, dos droit, bras gauche tendu_ _devant toi_. Shamio resserra fermement son poing gauche sur l'arc. _Ramène ta main droite jusqu'à ta joue. Tends la corde jusqu'à l'extrême, jusqu'à ce que tu aies l'impression qu'elle est sur le point de céder_. Télès avait des manies bien particulières. Elle ne croyait pas au talent inné, elle ne jurait que par l'entraînement. Et elle suivait des règles strictes à chaque tir qu'elle faisait. Shamio allait fermer l'oeil droit quand elle se souvint que Télès la réprimandait toujours pour ça. _Tu as besoin de tes deux yeux pour voir. Ouvre-les bien grand et fixe-les sur ta cible. Tu ne dois pas tendre la corde plus de dix secondes. Ton bras se fatigue vite, il faut que tu aies tiré avant dix secondes_. Trois secondes, compta Shamio. Quatre, cinq. Belial avait tendu le bras jusqu'à presque faire céder la corde. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, elle vibra en émettant un sifflement. La flèche fila comme l'éclair. Sept secondes. Huit. Shamio braqua les yeux sur sa cible. Neuf secondes. Elle ajusta sa trajectoire, tendit encore la corde. Et tira. Dix secondes.

La deuxième flèche partit si vite qu'elle était pratiquement invisible. Un « tchonk » sourd frappa la cible de Belial juste avant que le projectile de Shamio ne se plante à son tour. Les deux flèches vibrèrent un moment puis s'immobilisèrent. Satisfaite, la jeune femme abaissa lentement son arc. N'importe qui pouvait voir, même à deux cent mètres, que sa flèche était exactement au centre de sa cible. Toutefois, celle de Belial l'était aussi. Tibère demeura les bras croisés, le visage fermé. Toutefois, lorsqu'il parla, ce fut avec une voix rendue un peu rauque par la contrariété.

- Deuxième tir ! lâcha-t-il.

Sans attendre, Shamio attrapa une deuxième flèche et recommença ses mouvements de manière exactement semblable. Pieds alignés, dos droit, bras gauche tendu devant soi. Main droite sur la joue, les yeux fixés sur la cible. Dix secondes.

- Feu, murmura-t-elle.

Sa flèche partit au même moment que celle de Belial cette fois. Les deux « tchonk » retentirent instantanément sur leur cible respective. Quelques chuchotements parcoururent alors l'assemblée des spectateurs. Shamio sourit. La flèche de Belial s'était plantée au centre exact de sa cible, avec tant de force et de précision qu'elle avait tranché la précédente en deux. Celle de Shamio avait fait exactement la même chose.

Tibère maugréa dans sa barbe.

- Troisième tir, gronda-t-il.

Encore une fois, Shamio se repassa toutes les instructions de Télès mentalement et sa flèche partit comme le vent. Celle de Belial se planta à nouveau au milieu de la cible, coupant la précédente flèche en deux. Mais celle de Shamio fit de même. Cette fois, le visage de Tibère se durcit. Shamio abaissa son arc et s'appuya dessus.

- Bien, il semblerait que tu saches te servir d'un arc, fit Tibère en approchant. Je n'ai pas placé les cibles trop loin pour te ménager mais apparemment, c'est trop facile. On va les éloigner de trois cent mètres de plus.

Shamio cilla.

- C'est la plus grande distance que peuvent atteindre mes archers avec un arc, reprit Tibère avec un petit sourire. Voyons voir de quoi sont capables les Amazones.

La gorge un peu sèche, Shamio essaya de déglutir. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot : déjà, plusieurs soldats s'étaient emparés des cibles pour les reculer. L'arène était tout juste assez grande. La jeune déesse plissa les yeux pour distinguer plus nettement la cible qu'elle allait devoir atteindre. Loin. Très loin, jugea-t-elle alors. A vrai dire, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà tiré aussi loin avec une cible aussi précise. A la différence de Bélial.

- Un seul tir, lança le général Maître d'Armes quelque part derrière elle.

Shamio pinca les lèvres avec contrariété. Tibère lui tendit aussitôt le carquois pour qu'elle prenne une flèche. A côté, Bélial était déjà en train de poser la sienne sur son arc. Il avait décidément une posture étrange. Qui lui avait appris à tirer comme ça ?

- Prêts ? rugit Tibère.

Sursautant, Shamio se dépêcha de se mettre en place. Elle tendit la corde jusqu'à ce que sa main droite frôle sa joue. Dans sa concentration, elle libéra une infime quantité de cosmos, sans même s'en apercevoir. Le léger nuage argenté bouillonna de son bras jusqu'à la pointe de la flèche qui se mit à luire. Quand le signal fut donné, la jeune femme tira, presque en même temps que son adversaire.

Il sembla à Shamio, dont les sens étaient légèrement aiguisés par le cosmos, que la flèche mettait des heures à parcourir la distance jusqu'à la cible. Les deux projectiles étaient au même niveau. Elle vit alors, une demi seconde avant la fin, à quel endroit allaient se planter les deux flèches. De nouveaux « tchonk » résonnèrent dans l'arène silencieuse. Tous les hommes présents avaient les yeux rivés sur les cibles, immobiles comme des statues. Shamio relâcha enfin son souffle, lentement, tandis que son coeur reprenait une activité normale.

La flèche de Bélial avait touché sa cible en plein coeur. Celle de Shamio également. Elles étaient toutes les deux identiques, à tel point que Shamio avait l'impression de loucher en les regardant. Et visiblement, Tibère aussi. Il fronça les sourcils, son visage devenant soudain menaçant.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup les tricheurs, grogna-t-il.

Shamio réalisa à ce moment-là que tous les Berserkers présents l'observaient d'un air torve. Contrairement à ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de croiser au palais, ceux-là étaient tous armés jusqu'aux dents. Certains arboraient des épées, des bâtons, des arcs, parfois des haches. Cela paraissait normal, pour les disciples du Maître d'Armes. La jeune femme resserra le poing sur son arc qui grinça.

- Tu n'aimes pas grand chose, j'ai l'impression, répondit-elle.

Tibère avança d'un pas vers elle, essayant visiblement de l'impressionner ou de lui faire peur. Il avait changé d'attitude soudain, il ne paraissait plus aussi enclin à plaisanter ou à faire des paris. Shamio compris que sa tolérance était à bout et qu'il souhaitait maintenant jeter l'Amazone hors de son territoire.

- L'empereur a décidé de te grâcier, déclara-t-il. Tu es maintenant mariée à un général d'Arkham, ce qui fait de toi l'un des nôtres. Du moins dans la théorie.

Il la regardait fixement, avec tant de mépris qu'il aurait presque réussi à la faire fondre.

- Mais une _achaias_ n'aura jamais sa place ici, quoi qu'on en dise, continua-t-il. Pour ma part, ma patience a des limites et j'ai suffisamment supporté la présence d'une Amazone chez moi. Alas t'a sûrement envoyée ici pour une raison précise, je ne suis pas dupe.

Lentement, il éleva une main et saisit la garde de l'une des deux épées qu'il avait fixées dans le dos. L'arme sortit de son fourreau dans un chuitement métallique avant de virevolter dans l'air.

- Tu restes l'ennemie ici, dit-il. Et personne ne me tiendra rigueur de t'avoir éliminée.

Shamio s'était ramassée sur elle-même instinctivement, comme un chat prêt à bondir. Elle n'avait pas d'armes, mais elle pouvait quand même se défendre. Et elle distingua le moment précis où Tibère s'apprêta à bondir. Son sabre tournoya, reflétant la lumière du soleil. Au même instant, un sifflement s'éleva dans l'air. Shamio se raidit, cherchant désespérément à repérer la flèche qui venait d'être tirée. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne lui était pas destinée. Tibère stoppa de justesse le mouvement qu'il avait amorcé pour sauter en arrière. La flèche se planta dans le sable, à l'endroit exact où il s'était trouvé moins d'une seconde auparavant.

Le temps que Shamio comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé, les Berserkers autour d'elle s'étaient détournés pour se focaliser sur la nouvelle source du danger. La flèche plantée dans le sol n'appartenait clairement pas aux hommes de Tibère ; elle n'était pas noire mais blanche, rayée de gris à son extrémité.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? tonna le général Maître d'Armes. Vous n'avez pas d'autorisation pour entrer sur le premier plateau.

- Mille excuses, général Tibère. Nous avons égaré quelque chose et je tenais à te remercier de l'avoir retrouvé.

Shamio se tourna vers l'endroit d'où était venue la voix et aperçut trois silhouettes au-dessus de l'arche d'entrée. Rosham et Séro se tenaient debouts sur le gradin, le visage fermé. L'homme au bandeau avait encore son arc à la main ; apparemment, c'était lui qui avait tiré. Tout comme sa flèche, son arme était blanche, striée de fines bandes d'un gris argenté près des extrémités. Le troisième homme était assis entre eux, un bras négligemment appuyé sur son genou. Le regard vert de Maro alla de Tibère à tous les Berserkers qui l'entouraient puis se posa sur Shamio avant de revenir sur Tibère.

- Le général nous écorcherait vifs si nous perdions sa jeune épouse par négligence, continua-t-il. Il tient beaucoup à elle, tu le sais, général Tibère. C'est pourquoi nous allons la ramener au palais sans tarder.

Dans l'arène, Tibère n'avait pas bougé d'un iota mais ses yeux emplis de fureur auraient fait peur à un rocher. Il observa durant quelques secondes les trois hommes qui ne semblaient pas prêts à céder puis il se redressa petit à petit dans une posture plus naturelle et détendue. Ce fut le signal et instantanément, tous ses hommes se détendirent eux aussi.

- Oui, répondit enfin Tibère. Il vaudrait mieux la ramener et la tenir à l'oeil, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver par accident.

Shamio comprit alors que tout le monde allait faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu, faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé pour éviter le scandale. Ce devait être de la politique, ça aussi.

- Tu peux compter sur nous, conclut Maro calmement.

Rapidement, il se leva et bondit dans l'arène pour venir jusqu'à la jeune femme qui se laissa prendre par le bras. Maro l'entraîna vers la sortie sans attendre et sans regarder en arrière, suivi peu de temps plus tard par ses deux acolytes.

Shamio accéléra le pas pour parvenir à suivre l'homme aux cheveux cuivrés et s'efforça de ne pas jeter de coups d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Maro ne relâcha son attention que lorsqu'ils furent hors de l'arène et hors de vue de Tibère et de ses hommes. Il la libéra alors avant de se retourner vers elle. Rosham s'était posté à côté d'eux, surveillant les alentours, tout comme Séro qui, malgré sa cécité, demeurait vigilant.

- Je suppose que tu ne te rends absolument pas compte que nous sommes passés à un cheveu du drame, commença Maro.

Sa voix était toujours calme mais Shamio était persuadée qu'à l'intérieur, il était furieux. Ses yeux verts n'avaient plus rien de rieur.

- Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu t'es enfuie, pourquoi tu as jugé bon de venir ici en particulier, pourquoi tu étais sur le point de te battre avec Tibère, lâcha-t-il.

- Je ne savais pas que cette arène était le lieu d'entraînement de Tibère, répondit-elle.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas le savoir, coupa-t-il sèchement. Nous avons été obligé d'informer le général. Il est très en colère.

Shamio croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Alas peut bien penser ce qu'il veut, siffla-t-elle. Je n'ai pas à obéir à ses ordres. Je ne suis pas l'un de ses soldats et encore moins son chien. Je le lui ai déjà dit.

A ces mots, Maro l'observa durement, la mâchoire contractée. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas lui qui répondit. Séro abaissa calmement son arc et rangea la flèche dans son carquois.

- C'est grâce au général que tu es encore en un seul morceau, remarqua-t-il de sa voix grave. Nous n'aurions pas pu fouiller tout le Sanctuaire à nous seuls et te retrouver à temps sans lui et les ordres qu'il a donnés.

Shamio s'apprêtait à louer la grandeur d'âme de son mari avec acidité mais Maro la devança.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte, dit-il. Tibère et Alas se haïssent. Nous ne sommes pas chez toi, ici. Tibère t'aurait tuée sans même sourciller et il tuerait Alas également s'il le pouvait. A Arkham, personne ne le lui aurait reproché, ou presque.

Etrangement, la manière dont Maro prononça ces paroles l'affecta davantage que ses paroles en elles-mêmes. Il avait l'air... résigné. Shamio repensa alors à l'attitude de Tibère et songea que c'était probablement vrai : il l'aurait tuée sans broncher dès qu'il en aurait eu l'envie. Elle frissonna.

- Nous rentrons au palais, décréta Maro en tournant les talons.

Sa voix était toujours dénuée de sentiments, tout comme son visage. Séro et Rosham aussi ressemblaient à des statues vivantes ; leur visage était figé, sans expression. Ils étaient tous très en colère. Ils s'étaient montrés sympathiques avec elle et elle les avait trahi, c'était normal. Shamio respira profondément, se répétant mentalement qu'elle se fichait bien pas mal de ce que pouvait bien penser d'elle une bande de Berserkers. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur faire, qu'elle se fasse assassiner ou non ? Après tout, que ce soit Tibère qui l'égorge ou bien Arès, où était la différence ? Ils la protégeaient uniquement parce qu'Alas le leur avait ordonné. Une idée effleura brusquement Shamio qui fronça les sourcils.

- Il va vous punir ? demanda-t-elle. Alas je veux dire. De m'avoir perdue ?

Maro marchait devant elle, à grands pas, tandis que Rosham et Séro étaient sur sa gauche et sur sa droite. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui adressa un regard.

- _Ita_, répondit Maro.

-o§o-

- Mais pourquoi ? s'écria-t-elle.

Le garde qui se tenait à côté de la double porte se contenta de la toiser de haut en bas avec mépris puis il reprit sa position de statue, lance en main. Shamio serra les poings et se mit à respirer plus vite, le coeur serré. Cela avait été la même chose depuis que ses trois gardes du corps l'avaient ramenée au palais avant de s'éclipser. Tous les soldats qui, jusque là, ne lui avaient témoigné que de l'indifférence, voire de l'agacement, étaient brusquement devenus insultants et méprisants à son égard. La nouvelle de sa... visite sur le plateau de Tibère avait déjà fait le tour d'Arkham. Tout le monde savait ce qu'elle avait fait, ce que cela avait failli entraîner. Tout le monde savait que Maro, Rosham et peut-être Séro allaient être durement punis. Et tout le monde lui en voulait pour cela.

Depuis qu'elle était fiancée à Alas, les gens d'Arkham s'étaient divisés en plusieurs camps : ceux qui estimaient que c'était une bonne solution pour sortir Alas d'affaire momentanément, ceux qui détestaient Shamio d'empêcher l'élection d'Alas et ceux qui haïssaient Alas et elle-même depuis le début, quoi qu'ils aient pu faire. Tibère et ses hommes faisaient partie du troisième camp. En revanche, les gens qui avaient fait partie de la première faction se tournaient désormais vers la seconde. En résumé, tout le monde détestait maintenant Shamio. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Malgré elle, la culpabilité la rongeait. Elle ne cessait de penser à Maro et Rosham, à la punition qu'ils allaient recevoir. Elle ne faisait que provoquer des désastres, depuis le début. Depuis toujours. Cheyenne, Kanon, Maro, Rosham, les Amazones, Zéphyr, Maya... C'était à cause d'elle qu'ils avaient des problèmes. Adam l'avait prévenue. Il n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'elle était inconsciente, qu'elle n'avait aucun sens des responsabilités. Elle n'avait pas voulu écouter.

Honteuse et peinée, Shamio ravala sa salive pour calmer son bouleversement. Le garde ne bougeait plus, il ne la regardait même plus.

- Ecoutez... commença-t-elle. Cheyenne ne peut pas refuser de me voir, elle m'a attendu toute la journée. Vous avez du mal comprendre, laissez-moi entrer...

Le Berserker, dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom, n'eut aucune réaction. La gorge de Shamio se serra.

- Nous sommes amies, reprit-elle. Je ne resterai pas longtemps, laissez-moi juste quelques minutes pour discuter avec elle.

Cette fois, l'homme échappa un soupir d'exaspération.

- La déesse Artémis m'a demandé de ne laisser entrer personne, répéta-t-il sèchement. Elle ne veut voir personne, vous y compris. Revenez demain.

Shamio n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle n'avait pas vu Cheyenne de la journée, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Cheyenne ne pouvait pas avoir donné l'ordre de la chasser, même pour se reposer !

- Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Le Berserker ne répondit pas et Shamio sentit une incontrôlable envie de pleurer l'envahir. Elle regrettait ! Elle regrettait terriblement ce qui allait arriver à Maro et Rosham, elle ne l'avait pas voulu ! Pourquoi tout le monde était-il aussi injuste envers elle ? Pourquoi personne ne voulait-il comprendre qu'elle était perdue, qu'elle faisait des erreurs comme tout le monde, qu'elle essayait de s'arranger ? Elle ne pouvait pas être parfaite. Elle ne pouvait pas soutenir les problèmes de tout le monde sur ses épaules. Et maintenant, Cheyenne aussi l'abandonnait.

Quand elle sentit que ses larmes allaient déborder, Shamio se résigna à battre en retraite. Tout d'un coup, elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue une petite fille. La honte lui nouait l'estomac. Rapidement, elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna vers le bout du couloir en se mordant une lèvre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une silhouette plus grande qu'elle s'interposa dans le couloir. Shamio s'immobilisa juste avant de la percuter. Un parfum de fleur d'oranger et de bois de sental envahissait déjà l'atmosphère.

- Shamio. Que fais-tu là ? lança Aphrodite.

La plantureuse déesse s'était déjà habillée pour la nuit, elle rejoignait certainement ses appartements pour le dîner. Ses cheveux bleutés étaient joliment tressés en une grosse natte qui reposait sur son épaule. Elle esquissa un petit sourire crispé.

- Je... J'étais venue voir Cheyenne, répondit Shamio en se redressant.

Elle déglutit.

- Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi elle ne veut recevoir personne ? Qu'a-t-elle fait toute la journée ? interrogea-t-elle.

Aphrodite ébaucha un petit geste évasif de la main. Elle semblait penser à autre chose et pressée de retourner à ses affaires.

- Oh, elle doit être fatiguée, répondit-elle. Nous avons passé la matinée à t'attendre et puis finalement, nous avons fait un tour dans le palais.

Soudain, la déesse releva la tête vers elle et lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Toi, en revanche, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu une journée passionnante ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Tu as bien fait de fausser compagnie à ces brutes qu'Alas t'a collées aux basques, gloussa-t-elle. J'espère que leur punition sera conséquente, je n'ai jamais aimé ce petit prétentieux de Maro !

Brusquement, ses yeux violets pétillaient d'amusement. Elle se mit à rire avant d'arranger une mèche de cheveu qui avait glissé de derrière son oreille.

- Allons, passe une bonne nuit, conclut-elle joyeusement.

Shamio la regarda s'éloigner, bouche bée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'angle du couloir. Dès lors, la jeune femme se retrouva seule dans l'aile du palais. Le noeud dans sa gorge avait doublé de volume. Shamio se sentit soudain si misérable, si honteuse, qu'elle eut envie de mourir. Il lui semblait... qu'elle était devenue comme Aphrodite. Elle porta vivement une main à sa bouche pour ne pas crier et se mit à courir.

Les appartements d'Alas étaient situés loin de l'aile où vivait maintenant Cheyenne mais Shamio traversa tous les couloirs en courant, sans s'arrêter. Elle ne s'immobilisa que devant la porte, à bout de souffle, les poumons en feu. La pénombre commençait à envahir le palais et à éteindre les couleurs.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulé depuis sa capture était en train de déborder. Elle n'avait jusque là pas soupçonné qu'elle était aussi stressée. Ses muscles se crispaient tout seuls à présent, ils étaient presque aussi dur que de la pierre. Elle s'obligea à respirer plusieurs fois profondément. Ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute... n'est-ce pas ? Elle appuya ses deux mains contre le mur, bras tendus, et abaissa le visage vers le sol.

- Bien sûr que si, murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Elle se secoua. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer ou de s'appitoyer. Elle était Artémis ! D'un mouvement, elle se redressa et se recomposa un visage et une attitude plus dignes. Puis elle s'empara de la poignée de la porte pour entrer.

Le salon entier était éclairé par les petites lampes disposées un peu partout. La lumière des bougies donnait un aspect douillet aux appartements, les colorant de orange et de doré. Alas était déjà là, assis devant des tas de papiers sur son bureau. Il paraissait très concentré. Pour la première fois, Shamio fut heureuse de se retrouver dans cet endroit où aucun des soldats ne viendrait lui cracher son mépris au visage. Et pour la première fois, elle se mit à considérer Alas comme un mari et un allié. Elle prit une longue inspiration et approcha de son bureau.

Le général Stratège écrivait sur un feuillet et consultait des cartes. Shamio se planta devant lui et observa les tas de paperasses. Alas continua ses activités sans montrer qu'il l'avait remarquée durant plusieurs minutes encore. Shamio demeura silencieuse. Finalement, le Berserker envoya le feuillet sur lequel il écrivait rejoindre les autres sur une pile.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _Achaias_ ?

Elle n'entendit aucune marque de mépris particulière dans sa voix, du moins pas plus que d'habitude. C'était déjà ça. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Lève la punition de Maro et Rosham, dit-elle.

Elle hésita.

- S'il te plait, ajouta-t-elle.

A ces derniers mots, Alas leva la tête vers elle et haussa un sourcil ironique. Il devait avoir du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Et de fait, le supplier lui avait écorché la langue.

- Cette affaire est entre moi et mes hommes, _Achaias_, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler, lâcha-t-il.

- Ils ne méritent pas une punition...

- Ils méritent amplement leur punition, rectifia-t-il sèchement. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs, tu mériterais une bonne correction. Mais tu as de la chance, tu es une femme, tu es _ma_ femme, ce qui te donne quelques privilèges.

Shamio se hérissa de la tête aux pieds.

- C'est de ma faute, ils n'ont rien fait de mal ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi les punir ? Simplement parce que ça te fait plaisir ? Tu es abject. Tu es sadique !

Il abattit d'un coup la pile de papiers qu'il avait à la main sur le bureau et le bruit fit sursauter Shamio. Les yeux gris d'Alas brillaient de colère.

- Tais-toi maintenant ! tonna-t-il. Le sort de mes hommes ne te regarde pas. Puisque tu te soucies tellement d'eux, la prochaine fois tu y penseras peut-être à deux fois avant de leur attirer des ennuis. Ce sera difficile pour toi de penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à toi mais tu peux toujours essayer.

Cette dernière remarque frappa Shamio comme une gifle. Elle se figea, mortifiée. Alas se leva et rejeta ses dossiers.

- Pour le reste, ils méritent leur punition et ils le savent, finit-il. Ils la recevront de bon coeur, parce qu'ils ont de l'honneur. Tu ne sais peut-être pas ce que c'est, _Achaias_.

Shamio le fusilla du regard. Elle avait été stupide de penser qu'Alas pourrait être un allié ou même un mari normal. Il n'y avait strictement rien à attendre de lui. Il était beaucoup trop ignoble pour ça.

Ecumante de colère, elle chercha du regard quelque chose à fracasser, ou mieux, quelque chose susceptible de lui servir de gourdin. Malheureusement elle ne trouva rien qui fasse l'affaire et cela augmenta encore sa fureur. Elle poussa soudain un cri de rage.

- Si Tibère ne te tue pas, je finirai par le faire moi-même ! vociféra-t-elle. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Personne ne te regrettera !

Alas releva le menton et sa mâchoire se contracta. Mais Shamio ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. En une seconde, elle avait rejoint la chambre et s'était emparée de la poignée.

- Ne pense même pas à entrer dans cette chambre ce soir, je ne serai pas aussi clémente qu'hier, gronda-t-elle.

Il se détourna avec mépris.

- J'ai des projets plus intéressants pour ce soir, je te remercie, dit-il déjà replongé dans ses papiers.

- Parfait, rétorqua-t-elle. Fais en sorte d'avoir des projets pour tous les jours à venir, je ne veux plus ne serait-ce que t'apercevoir !

Bouillonnante, elle claqua la porte, avec une violence telle que les murs en tremblèrent.

-o§o-

Le bruissement du drap emplit la chambre lorsqu'il se redressa en position assise pour quitter le lit. D'un geste, il attira à lui une ample serviette et s'en couvrit les reins avant de se lever et de faire quelques pas. Dehors il faisait nuit noire mais plusieurs bougies placées un peu partout à l'intérieur de ses appartements diffusaient une agréable lueur dorée.

Sijie traversa la chambre, foulant sans bruit les épais tapis qui couvraient le sol, pour se rapprocher de la grande console. Un domestique y avait déposé plus tôt des verres et une carafe de vin à sa demande. Comme souvent, Sijie les avait tous renvoyés à la tombée de la nuit pour qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traîne dans les parages. Les domestiques avaient la facheuse manie de parler dans les couloirs et de répandre des rumeurs.

Le général Illusionniste déboucha la carafe en cristal et se servit lentement un verre de vin. L'odeur capiteuse lui chatouillait déjà les narines. Le verre à la main, il revint vers le lit tandis que la deuxième personne présente, encore allongée, se redressait pour le regarder.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir, dit Sijie en s'asseyant.

Il but une gorgée de vin avec délice. Derrière lui, la grande silhouette fit bruisser les draps à son tour lorsqu'elle se leva. Sijie l'entendit s'approcher, à genoux sur le lit, puis une main effleura son dos. Il but une autre gorgée de vin qui lui enflamma la gorge. Il soupira d'aise.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu aurais besoin de soutien aujourd'hui, répondit la voix chaude de Maro à son oreille.

Sijie ferma les yeux lorsque les grandes mains de son amant remontèrent le long de son dos pour passer par-dessus ses épaules et redescendre vers ses pectoraux. Maro se serra contre lui, embrassant sa nuque au passage.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda Sijie d'une voix rauque.

Avant de répondre, le Berserker aux cheveux cuivrés laissa descendre sa main jusque sur son ventre puis il enfouit le visage dans son cou.

- Je viens de te le dire, parce que tu as besoin de soutien.

- Je voulais dire en général, rectifia Sijie. Tu sais que tu n'as rien à attendre de moi, alors pourquoi acceptes-tu encore de prendre des risques pour me rejoindre dans mes appartements ?

Il entendit Maro rire doucement. La main du Berserker voyageait toujours sur son corps. Elle était étrangement blanche comparée à sa propre peau, si sombre. Sijie avait toujours éprouvé une sorte de fascination pour ces gens si pâles, avec des cheveux si clairs. Ceux de Maro n'étaient pas tout à fait blonds mais pas tout à fait roux non plus. Plutôt une teinte qui se situerait entre les deux. Sijie n'avait encore jamais vu une telle couleur ailleurs, lui dont les cheveux – avant qu'il ne les rase – étaient simplement noirs et crêpus.

- Les risques que je prends ne concernent que moi, murmura Maro. Je sais ce qu'il en est. Je n'attends rien de toi, je sais que ton coeur est à quelqu'un d'autre. Je me suis fait une raison : je me contenterai donc d'avoir ton amitié. Et ton corps.

Sijie gémit lorsque la main baladeuse se fit un peu plus brusque. Haletant, il chercha à reprendre son souffle.

- De plus, continua Maro, tu as chassé tous les domestiques, nous sommes absolument seuls. Je ne prends pas beaucoup de risques pour l'instant. Personne ne se doute de ce que nous faisons ensemble.

- Si quelqu'un l'apprenait, nous serions probablement exécutés, objecta le général Illusionniste à mi-voix.

- Personne ne l'apprendra.

Incapable de trouver un autre argument, Sijie s'abandonna aux sensations qui montaient en lui sous l'effet conjugué des mains et des baisers de Maro. Ils avaient eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois. Les hommes de leur espèce n'étaient pas tolérés à Arkham. Le dernier, qui avait été découvert par l'un de ses compagnons d'arme, avait été pendu. Maro prenait énormément de risques en venant le rejoindre ici, malgré ce qu'il en disait.

Maro se mit à lui mordiller l'oreille. Sijie lui était reconnaissant d'être venu. C'était vrai, ces derniers temps, il avait besoin de soutien et personne ne savait lui remonter le moral comme Maro, sexe mis à part. Le fait était que Maro était un très bon amant, mais il était surtout son ami. Sijie savait que le Berserker nourrissait des sentiments pour lui et il continuait à venir malgré le fait que ces sentiments ne soient pas réciproques.

- Comment as-tu su que j'avais besoin de toi ? interrogea Sijie.

- Le mariage, expliqua succintement son amant. Je suppose que voir Alas marié et marié à une étrangère par-dessus le marché, a du te mettre un coup.

Sijie ne répondit pas tout de suite. « Mettre un coup » n'était pas tout à fait l'expression appropriée. A vrai dire, quand il avait vu Alas embrasser Shamio à la fin de la cérémonie, il avait eu envie de mourir.

- Je me suis fait à l'idée qu'Alas ne me verrait jamais autrement que comme un frère, dit-il sourdement.

Maro embrassa tendrement son épaule.

- Ca n'empêche pas, fit-il.

Il émit alors un petit rire.

- Mais j'avais une autre raison de venir, lança-t-il soudain.

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

- J'ai fait une grosse erreur pendant une mission que le général nous avait confiée à moi et à Rosham, expliqua Maro. Alas nous donnera une punition dès demain à l'aube. Je ne serai probablement pas en état de jouer avec toi pendant quelques jours après ça.

Sijie hocha doucement la tête.

- Je vois. Tu veux que j'en touche un mot à Alas ? Si je lui demande de ne pas trop vous accabler, il m'écoutera.

- Non, répondit-il. Nous l'avons mérité. Shamio est précieuse et Tibère a failli la tuer à cause de nous. Cela aurait été terrible pour tout le monde : si elle disparaît, c'est Alas qui sera la prochaine cible. Nous avons failli le tuer à cause de négligence, c'est inacceptable.

Le général Illusionniste ne chercha pas à protester. Maro – ainsi que tous les Berserkers en règle générale – avait sa fierté. C'était l'une des choses qu'il admirait chez lui.

Finalement, Sijie se leva, posa son verre sur la table de nuit et fit face à Maro. La serviette qu'il s'était nouée sur les hanches était tombée depuis bien longtemps, il la rejeta du bout du pied et se pencha sur l'homme aux cheveux cuivrés qui l'enlaça. Rapidement, ils basculèrent tous deux sur le grand lit.

-o§o-

Télès piquait du nez sur sa chaise. Elle releva la tête de justesse au moment où elle allait basculer en avant et prit une profonde inspiration pour éclaircir son cerveau embrumé par le sommeil. Ses paupières pesaient plus lourd qu'une chape de plomb. Lentement, elle porta les mains à son visage et se frotta les yeux.

Face à elle, l'homme étendu sur le lit de l'infirmerie n'avait toujours pas bougé. La longue chevelure de Kanon recouvrait entièrement l'oreiller sur lequel il reposait. Il avait des bandages un peu partout sur le corps mais, fort heureusement, il ne sentait plus la douleur. Les infirmières et les médecins avaient passé des heures à l'examiner, le recoudre et le panser. En les voyant s'agiter dans tous les sens comme des biches affolées, Télès s'était d'abord énervée. Il était clair qu'ils n'étaient pas compétents. Si Mikérinos avait été là, il aurait pris les choses en mains avec beaucoup plus de professionnalisme. Toutefois, l'état de Kanon ne leur avait pas donné le temps d'aller chercher l'Artiste médecin. Alors il avait fallu se contenter de ceux qui se trouvaient sur place. Télès ne s'était calmée que lorsqu'on lui avait affirmé que le marinas vivrait, même si sa guérison devait prendre du temps. A ce stade, on ne pouvait même plus dire que Kanon avait frôlé la Mort : il lui avait carrément serré la main. Il vivait mais c'était un miracle. La Reyaâ ne l'avait plus quitté dès lors.

Elle jeta machinalement un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre pour évaluer l'heure et grommela aussitôt un juron entre ses dents. Avec toute cette eau à la place du ciel, il était impossible de voir clairement le soleil. Vraiment, il lui tardait d'être de retour sur la terre ferme.

Il lui semblait toutefois que le crépuscule était proche. Midas et Sorrente étaient passés régulièrement tout au long de l'après midi pour s'enquérir de l'état de Kanon mais Télès n'avait pas pu les rassurer. Le marinas ne paraissait pas vouloir s'éveiller. Télès soupira. Lasse, elle se leva et fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes. Son plateau repas gisait encore sur la petite commode, elle y avait à peine touché malgré les menaces de Midas. Son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime depuis le retour de Kanon et les déductions qu'elle avait tirées étaient loin de la rassurer.

Kanon était parti en expédition avec tout un escadron d'espions habillés de noir et seulement deux d'entre eux étaient revenus vivants. Où Poséidon avait-il bien pu les envoyer ? Et si le groupe n'avait été composé que d'espions, pourquoi dans ce cas s'étaient-ils battus ? Mais surtout, contre qui, par Artémis, s'étaient-ils battus ? Télès ne doutait pas que cela eût un rapport avec les préparatifs qui faisaient bouillonner le Sanctuaire Sous-marin depuis des jours. Le dieu des mers se préparait clairement pour une bataille.

Tout en réfléchissant à une façon d'obtenir des informations, Télès se servit un verre d'eau et le porta à ses lèvres. Quand elle se retourna, la main gauche de Kanon frémit sur la couverture. La Reyaâ manqua s'étouffer en avalant. D'un geste, elle reposa son verre et se précipita vers le lit, pleine d'espoir.

- Kanon ! Kanon, tu m'entends ?

Elle retint son souffle en scrutant les paupières immobiles du marinas.

- Kanon ? insista-t-elle.

Cela n'avait été qu'une réaction nerveuse, elle le savait. Du moins, c'est ce que son esprit avait commencé à admettre lorsque, contre toutes attentes, les sourcils du malade se froncèrent légèrement. Télès bondit comme un ressort.

- Tu es conscient ! s'exclama-t-elle, folle de joie. Ouvre les yeux, parle-moi, je suis sûre que tu peux faire ça !

Un gémissement sourd s'éleva de la gorge de Kanon. Il s'éveillait lentement, avec beaucoup de difficultés. Ses paupières tremblèrent plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne parvienne à les soulever ne serait-ce que de quelques millimètres. Au bout d'interminables minutes, son regard turquoise finit par apparaître.

- Tu m'entends ? demanda Télès. Tu peux bouger ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Kanon ne parut pas l'entendre au premier abord. Ses yeux n'étaient pas complètement ouverts, il semblait lutter contre une indicible fatigue. Ses cils battirent quatre ou cinq fois d'affilée puis, enfin, réussit à tourner la tête sur le côté. Télès laissa le regard vitreux l'examiner. Le marinas devait chercher à se rappeler qui elle était. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche.

- Télès ? croassa-t-il.

Elle échappa un large sourire et hocha la tête.

- Tu es un véritable miraculé, dit-elle. Comment tu te sens ?

Kanon grimaça avant de répondre. Il paraissait avoir du mal à ouvrir la bouche.

- J'ai... J'ai mal... partout, articula-t-il. Où...

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu n'essaies pas trop de parler, tu es vraiment dans un état inquiétant, l'interrompit-elle.

Délicatement, elle écarta les mèches bleutées qui retombaient dans les yeux du malade.

- Tu es à l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire Sous-marin, expliqua-t-elle. Tu dors depuis plus de deux jours, tu es grièvement blessé. Les médecins ont dit que tu t'en sortirais mais que cela pourrait prendre du temps.

Il était clairement dans un épais brouillard de fatigue et de douleur mais il parvint à acquiescer avant de refermer les yeux quelques secondes. Télès le vit déglutir et s'apprêter à parler.

- Les autres ? murmura-t-il.

La Reyaâ hésita un peu mais devant le regard insistant du marinas, elle ne put se défiler.

- Ils sont tous morts, lâcha-t-elle. Tu es le seul survivant, avec l'un des espions que tu as ramené. Les médecins l'ont gardé des heures et des heures en salle d'opération,j'ai l'impression qu'il va vivre lui aussi. Il est dans une pièce voisine.

Ces quelques mots accentuèrent le voile sombre qui planait sur le regard de Kanon. Il y avait quelque chose de sinistre dans ses yeux. De la douleur, de la tristesse mais aussi de l'amertume, de la colère. Télès se demanda soudain quelles horreurs il avait pu voir durant cette mission suicide. Elle se redressa, le visage fermé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es parti faire avec tes espions ? Où êtes-vous allés et contre qui vous êtes-vous battus ? demanda-t-elle.

Kanon lui adressa un regard vide.

- Tu n'as pas à le... savoir, répondit-il péniblement. Ce sont les affaires... de Poséidon.

- Mais...

- Va chercher... Va chercher Sorrente, coupa-t-il. J'ai des... informations urgentes à lui transmettre.

-o§o-

Adam ouvrit les yeux et respira profondément. Son corps était endolori, il le sentait malgré le contrôle parfait qu'il avait sur sa douleur et ses émotions de manière générale. Lentement, il plia ses bras, les déplia afin de rétablir une circulation sanguine normale. Puis il passa aux jambes, lesquelle mirent beaucoup plus de temps à redevenir souples et légères.

Il était assis dans la position du lotus depuis des heures. En fait, il ne savait même plus combien de temps cela faisait, il avait perdu toute notion. Sa méditation avait pris une ampleur qu'il n'avait pas prévue au départ. Chaque jour, il avait allongé sa séance de plusieurs heures, sans vraiment s'en apercevoir. Il tourna doucement la tête vers l'une des fenêtres qui éclairaient d'habitude sa petite pièce personnelle dans le temple d'Apollon et constata que la nuit était tombée. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Une journée. L'aube se levait à peine lorsqu'il s'était assis à cet endroit, le matin-même. Mais un jour complet n'y suffisait toujours pas.

Cela faisait des jours qu'il usait de tous les moyens possibles pour retrouver la trace de Shamio. Après sa visite dans la grotte, il avait décidé de continuer à suivre la moindre trace qu'elle aurait laissé, n'importe où sur terre. Au cours des années, Adam avait atteint un niveau de méditation dont Zéphyr lui-même n'avait pas conscience. Ses pouvoirs psychiques étaient incalculables. Le jeune dieu s'en rendait compte et n'en éprouvait aucune fierté car aujourd'hui, ses capacités mentales s'étaient avérées inutiles. Si Shamio avait un jour laissé des traces quelque part, les derniers jours écoulés avaient tout effacé. Malgré ses cinq sens en alerte, il n'avait rien trouvé.

Adam se releva avec précaution, chaque mouvement provoquant un nouveau flot de courbatures dans tous ses membres. Il n'avait rien mangé de la journée, n'avait rien bu et son enveloppe humaine lui hurlait ses limites. Il détestait se sentir enfermé dans son propre corps. Parfois, il haïssait le fait de n'être qu'un humain, malgré tout. Apollon était tout puissant mais le corps mortel dans lequel il était enfermé demeurait une entrave. Cela l'insupportait. Il serra les dents et, brusquement, son cosmos s'enflamma. Le grand vase posé sur le piédestal qui se trouvait sur sa droite fut projeté dans les airs avant de partir se fracasser contre le mur opposé. Les débris retombèrent dans une pluie de porcelaine et un fracas infernal. Adam bouillonnait intérieurement. Où était Shamio ? La barrière derrière laquelle elle se trouvait était impossible à localiser. N'importe quelle divinité pouvait la retenir prisonnière. Elle pouvait être n'importe où. Elle pouvait être morte. Soudain, le piédestal explosa dans un nuage de poussière. L'aura couleur de soleil grossissait autour d'Adam. Son regard croisa une imposante statue à l'entrée de la pièce. Elle commença aussitôt à se fissurer. Au moment où elle allait exploser à son tour, un mouvement furtif interrompit le jeune homme.

Adam se redressa d'un coup, les sens en alerte. La statue déjà oubliée, il s'approcha en titubant de la fenêtre d'où lui était parvenue cette sensation. Quelque chose bougeait dans le ciel nocturne du Sanctuaire des Astres. Il plissa les yeux. Un oiseau tournoyait au-dessus de lui. Ce n'était pas aussi gros qu'un aigle pourtant il pouvait le voir. Un cri de faucon déchira la nuit et brusquement, l'oiseau piqua vers lui comme une flèche. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'Adam comprit ce qui n'allait pas : le cosmos. Le faucon était entouré d'une fine couche de cosmos argenté. Le jeune dieu s'écarta de justesse de l'encadrement de la fenêtre et le volatile s'y engoufra sans ralentir avant de s'écraser au sol dans un cri d'agonie.

Durant plusieurs secondes, Adam ne put que demeurer immobile, stupéfait. L'oiseau ne bougeait presque plus, il semblait gravement blessé et surtout, à bout de force, comme s'il avait volé sans s'arrêter depuis l'autre bout du pays. La bande de cosmos qui l'entourait était si fine qu'on la voyait à peine. Même lui devait faire un effort pour la percevoir. En revanche, il reconnut instantanément cette aura : c'était celle de Shamio.

Progressivement, l'oiseau regagna une taille normale et le cosmos s'éteignit. Adam réalisa alors que le faucon était mort d'épuisement. Ses plumes étaient ébourrifées, certaines s'étaient arrachées et quelque chose était attaché à sa patte. Murmurant une courte prière pour l'âme de l'animal, Adam s'accroupit près de lui et écarta quelques plumes pour dégager la serre. C'était un minuscule rouleau de papier blanc. Non, de tissu blanc. On aurait dit un ruban pour les cheveux. Un message. Le coeur d'Adam se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu'une folle pensée lui effleura l'esprit. Et si c'était... ? Fébrile, il s'empressa de défaire le noeud de la ficelle pour s'emparer du rouleau pour le déplier.

_Arkham. Danger. Ne dis rien._

Les mots formés grâce à une infime quantité de cosmos s'estompèrent presque aussitôt à l'air libre, comme s'ils tombaient en poussières. Adam ne parvenait plus à bouger. Le petit ruban lui glissa des doigts et voleta jusqu'au sol mais il l'avait déjà oublié. Il avait tout oublié. Et même de respirer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

**Chriss :** Juste pour te remercier de ta review. J'aurais eu plein de choses à répondre : laisse ton adresse mail si cela t'intéresse. Bye !

-o§o-

Chapitre 16 : La punition

-o§o-

Le général de Sirène n'était pas un homme très patient en règle générale. Il avait été habitué, de tout temps, à avoir ce qu'il désirait dans les plus brefs délais. Au Sanctuaire Sous-marin son autorité était suprême ; il commandait à tout le monde, sauf Poséidon lui-même. C'est pourquoi, ce jour-là, sa patience déjà passablement sollicitée était épuisée.

Depuis le retour de Kanon, deux jours plus tôt, l'ensemble du Sanctuaire Sous-marin était sur le branle-bas de combat. Poséidon était dans une telle rage que les océans semblaient bouillir au-dessus du palais. Cette atmosphère se répercutait sur tout le monde, jusqu'aux Novices et aux infirmières, ce qui rendait la vie impossible à quiconque avait du travail et des ordres à accomplir. Sorrente faisait partie de ces gens-là. Poséidon l'avait pratiquement rendu responsable de l'échec cuisant de la mission de Kanon et il exigeait à présent beaucoup pour rattraper cela. Malheureusement, le général du Dragon des Mers était sur son lit d'hopital – ils auraient déjà de la chance si cela ne devenait pas son lit de mort – et il ne pouvait rien pour l'aider ou lui donner des informations. Sorrente fulminait. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, il voulait des détails, il voulait mettre des défenses et des contre-offensives en place et surtout, surtout, il voulait des résultats. Peut-être autant qu'une vengeance sur Arès, cet immonde chien.

Par conséquent, au moment où Télès débarqua dans son bureau, l'air sombre, pour lui annoncer que Kanon s'était réveillé, Sorrente dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie et secouer le malade pour obtenir des réponses, un peu comme on secoue un prunier pour faire tomber les prunes.

- Il est extrêmement faible, il peut à peine bouger, lâcha sévèrement l'Amazone. Il ne faut pas lui demander trop de... Sorrente !

Le général de Sirène avait cessé d'écouter pour se mettre à courir. C'était plus fort que lui, il devait parler à Kanon. Son cosmos s'était enflammé, il filait déjà comme une flèche vers sa cible. Bon sang, des jours qu'il attendait que le général du Dragon des Mers sorte de son coma ! Il allait enfin avoir les informations qui lui manquaient.

- Sorrente ! Attends !

Télès était juste derrière lui, elle le talonnait de près, auréolée de cosmos. Cependant, Sorrente n'était pas disposé à être raisonnable. Il ne pouvait plus se le permettre, pas avec la fureur du roi des mers suspendue au-dessus de la tête comme une guillotine.

En moins de trois minutes, il fut devant la porte de l'infirmerie. La course lui avait empli les veines d'énergie pure et il eut du mal à s'immobiliser, à ne pas tout simplement défoncer le battant d'un coup de pied. Télès crachait toujours des malédictions lorsqu'il entra sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. Kanon était dans la partie du fond du bâtiment, Sorrente s'y dirigea d'un pas ferme, indifférent aux regards, aux appels ou aux protestations des infirmières, des médecins ou de la Reyaâ dans son dos.

Le malade remua légèrement à tout ce vacarme et Sorrente vit les paupières de Kanon se soulever à demi pour révéler un regard turquoise. Sorrente dut reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. Des bandages lui recouvraient plusieurs parties du corps et il avait une lueur fiévreuse dans les yeux. Il était pâle aussi, des mèches de cheveux bleus collées à ses tempes. L'espace d'un instant, le général de Sirène eut un accès de pure culpabilité. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir des remords ou d'être accomodant.

Kanon battit des paupières durant un moment, comme s'il avait du mal à faire le point sur le paysage et tourna enfin la tête en direction de Sorrente. C'est à ce moment-là que Télès débarqua dans la petite chambre, le souffle court et le regard assassin.

- Général Sorrente de Sirène ! tonna-t-elle. Je me fiche de savoir que tu es le bras droit de Poséidon, de Zeus ou de Napoléon ! Sors de cette infirmerie immédiatement ou je te jèterais dehors moi-même !

Sorrente fit de son mieux pour prendre sur lui et serra les dents.

- Ne te mèle pas de ça, Télès, lâcha-t-il. J'ai besoin de parler à Kanon alors je...

- Il doit se reposer ! coupa-t-elle. Il est dans un état lamentable, il est à peine en vie ! Tu veux l'achever ?

Le général de Sirène n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un chuitement rauque s'éleva brusquement du lit du malade. Kanon essayait de se redresser contre son oreiller.

- Té... Télès...

L'Amazone avança jusqu'au lit et l'obligea, avec douceur, à se rallonger.

- Ne parle pas, Kanon, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es trop faible, fit-elle, bourrue.

- Laisse-nous, croassa-t-il encore.

Sorrente remarqua ses yeux à moitié clos, son teint cadavérique. Il était si blanc qu'on le confondait avec ses draps.

- Nous devons... parler, reprit-il. C'est... c'est confidentiel. Sors.

Le visage de Télès se crispa mais elle retint la réplique acide qu'elle avait visiblement sur la langue. Elle serra les poings avant de se redresser, très digne dans sa tenue d'Amazone.

- Très bien, siffla-t-elle.

Elle le foudroya du regard puis tourna sèchement les talons pour sortir.

- Vous serez tous les deux responsables s'il arrive quelque chose de tragique.

-o§o-

Le thé était à la température idéale, idéalement aromatisé à la menthe et justement sucré. Pâris en but une gorgée avec délectation et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil en fermant les yeux.

La Grande Salle de la Tour du Consul était encore vide ; il était très tôt. Le premier Artiste avait l'habitude d'être là dès cinq heures, pour faire le point sur les dossiers, ceux qui étaient bouclés, ceux qu'il fallait archiver, ceux qu'il fallait envoyer ou ceux qu'il fallait traiter et dans quel délai. Zéphyr n'arrivait que plus tard, lorsqu'il fallait commencer à travailler. Ce coup-ci, la journée serait longue, Pâris le sentait. Il avait de plus en plus de travail depuis que le Consul était devenu aveugle et qu'il avait décidé de léguer son poste. Evidemment, Pâris était honoré d'avoir été choisi, même s'il se demandait parfois s'il serait un aussi bon Consul que Zéphyr. Parfois il pensait que Marsyas aurait été plus qualifié que lui.

Il termina sa tasse de thé et la reposa sur le plateau où reposait la grande théière, les autres tasses et un petit plat de gâteaux secs. Il lui faudrait bien ça pour tenir la matinée. Lentement, il balaya son plan de travail du regard. Des feuillets, des dossiers, des listes, des formulaires. Il commença par les formulaires qu'il fallait signer et tamponner avant de les confier aux messagers du Sanctuaire des Astres. Ses gestes se firent rapides et assurés pour faire défiler les pages. Au moment d'aposer la dernière signature un bruit venant du couloir l'interrompit.

Pâris quitta les feuilles des yeux pour concentrer son attention sur la grande porte à double battants. C'était peut-être Ann qui venait lui faire une commission ; cela arrivait parfois. Elle aussi était formée par Maya pour devenir Grande Prêtresse d'Artémis. Bien qu'elle passât le plus clair de son temps dans les arènes et les camps d'entraînement, elle avait souvent besoin de formulaires et d'autorisations. Il s'immobilisa pourtant de surprise lorsqu'il vit entrer Zéphyr en personne, à la place de sa Reyaâ.

Le Grand Consul d'Apollon pénétra dans la pièce avec sa démarche souple habituelle, les yeux clos. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulaient sur ses épaules au rythme de ses pas. Pâris avait toujours admiré sa faculté d'attirer l'attention sur lui, dès qu'il apparaissait quelque part. On aurait presque dit qu'il accrochait la lumière, qu'elle se concentrait sur son costume argenté, brodé de perles.

Dès qu'il fut remis de sa surprise, Pâris se leva pour s'incliner devant son supérieur.

- Consul, salua-t-il.

- Bonjour Pâris, répondit Zéphyr de sa voix chaude. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, merci.

Il vit le Consul esquisser un sourire en approchant de la table, avec autant de facilité qu'un homme voyant.

- Tu es surpris de me voir si tôt, je suppose, fit-il, amusé.

- Un peu, reconnut Pâris en s'asseyant. Il se passe quelque chose de grave ou tu es tombé du lit ?

Le rire de Zéphyr éclaboussa la pièce entière. Il s'assit avec grâce.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit-il. Nous avons simplement beaucoup de travail alors j'ai décidé de venir plus tôt.

Il se pencha vers le premier Artiste avec un air de conspirateur.

- Avec un peu de chance, nous terminerons également plus tôt ce soir, murmura-t-il.

Pâris sourit.

- Tu deviens vieux, Grand Consul, tu prends goût aux vacances, objecta-t-il.

- Ca se pourrait, admit Zéphyr en haussant les épaules.

Il se saisit d'une tasse de thé tandis que Pâris faisait de la place sur la table.

- Très bien. Par quoi commençons-nous ? Les autorisations de sortie ? demanda le premier Artiste.

Zéphyr but une gorgée de thé à la menthe.

- Non, dit-il. Un nouveau dossier : il faut envoyer une lettre dans les plus brefs délais.

Pâris acquiesça et s'empara aussitôt d'une feuille et d'une plume.

- D'accord. A qui écrivons-nous ?

- Mû, ancien chevalier d'or d'Athéna. A Jamir, au Tibet.

A ces mots, Pâris s'imobilisa un instant, étonné.

- Que dois-je lui dire ?

Le Consul prit le temps de boire une autre gorgée de thé avant de répondre.

- Je veux savoir ce que fait Shamio là-bas. Et lui ordonner de revenir immédiatement.

-o§o-

La situation, ainsi que les erreurs dernièrement accumulées, n'avaient cessé de hanter la jeune déesse de la Chasse tout au long de la nuit. Elle se sentait mal. Vis à vis de Maro et Rosham mais pas seulement. Elle se sentait mal vis à vis de la totalité du Sanctuaire des Astres et surtout de Cheyenne. Elle se sentait même mal vis à vis d'Alas, chose à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée. Pour la première fois, il lui avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait touchée, vraiment touchée. Elle savait aussi qu'il avait raison et c'était bien ça le pire, au bout du compte : elle n'était qu'une petite égoïste pourri gâtée.

Shamio se retourna d'un mouvement vif dans son grand lit dévasté et abattit l'oreiller sur sa tête, pour arrêter définitivement de penser. Evidemment, ça ne marcha pas. Elle avait très peu dormi, avait beaucoup tourné et viré. Le sang lui battait les tempes comme un tambour de guerre.

Le faible halo gris de l'aube commençait à inonder la fenêtre ; il ne devait pas être loin de cinq heures du matin. C'était également l'une des choses qui la rendaient inquiète. A cette heure-là, la veille, Alas était déjà venu la sortir du lit et du sommeil, sans ménagement. Mais ce matin-là, nulle trace du général Stratège. Il n'avait pas dormi là, du moins pas dans la chambre, comme elle le lui avait ordonné. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le fait qu'il ne soit pas venu la réveiller contrariait Shamio. C'était un peu comme si tout le monde, sans exception, s'était mis à la mépriser et à l'éviter. Tout le monde l'ignorait et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle se sentait suffisamment coupable, elle trouvait ce mépris exagéré.

Pour la huitième fois, Shamio fit volte-face sur son matelas et poussa un soupir à fendre les pierres. D'un coup, elle se redressa en position assise et balança son oreiller contre le mur du fond. Il retomba mollement au sol dans un bruit mat et une envolée de poussières. Shamio poussa un rugissement de colère.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! cria-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Pas entièrement. Du moins, elle tentait désespérément de s'en convaincre. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage, pour essayer de se calmer et enfonça les doigts dans ses boucles blondes. Il y avait forcément des solutions à tout cela. Quelque chose à faire, pour tout arranger, pour tout réparer. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Qu'aurait fait Adam dans sa situation ? Ou Kiki ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla qu'eux ne se seraient jamais mis dans un tel vivier. Elle gémit, de honte, de désespoir et de regret.

- Il faut que tu prennes les choses dans l'ordre, murmura-t-elle à ses genoux sous son nez.

Elle essuya les gouttelettes qui perlaient aux coins de ses paupières et leva le visage vers le plafond en inspirant profondément.

- Je dois parler à Cheyenne, en priorité, commença-t-elle à énumérer. Il faut aussi régler cette histoire de punition. Et Adam...

Adam devait avoir reçu son message à l'heure qu'il était. Elle se demandait bien comment il avait pu réagir en le lisant. Peut-être la méprisait-il autant que les Berserkers à présent. Il n'aurait pas tout à fait tort. Allait-il tenter quelque chose pour la contacter ? Pour la délivrer ? Elle l'espérait secrètement mais elle voulait encore plus lui éviter des ennuis. Et elle était persuadée qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir seule. En revanche, elle priait du fond du coeur pour qu'il ait compris le fait qu'il devait le couvrir auprès de Zéphyr et Maya. Ces deux-là ne devaient jamais, à aucun prix, apprendre où elle se trouvait et dans quelle situation.

Soudain, elle ne supporta plus de rester immobile sans rien faire. Il fallait qu'elle agisse. Sans réfléchir, elle bondit hors de son lit. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire, ce n'était pas le moment de se complaire dans sa déprime. Trouver Cheyenne. Mais d'abord, la salle de bain.

-o§o-

Télès croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mis à pianoter des doigts avec impatience. Sa colère ne voulait pas retomber. Ils étaient tous inconscients, ils ne se rendaient pas compte de ce qu'il se passait, de ce qui allait se passer. Kanon mourrait si Sorrente le poussait à bout, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir.

Elle fit volte-face devant la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie et se remit à faire les cent pas en grommelant.

- Télès !

Midas arrivait en courant. Il s'arrêta près d'elle et s'appuya sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait des traces grisâtres – du ciment peut-être – sur la joue et le front, des cheveux bouclés lui retombaient sur le visage. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il était seul. Ses apprentis maçons avaient sûrement reçu l'ordre de poursuivre le travail sans lui.

- J'ai entendu dire que Kanon s'était réveillé, lança-t-il lorsqu'il put parler à nouveau.

L'Amazone grogna une réponse positive et repartit faire les cent pas en soufflant du feu par les naseaux.

- Il est toujours à l'intérieur ? demanda l'Artiste.

- Toujours à l'intérieur, en train de se faire interroger et de pousser jusqu'aux limites sa santé misérable, compléta Télès avec agacement.

Midas dut comprendre qu'elle était d'humeur à prendre feu et ne s'éternisa pas sur le sujet.

- Sorrente est avec lui alors, médita-t-il. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que Kanon lui raconte ?

Télès ébaucha un geste impuissant de la main.

- Kanon n'a rien voulu me dire, grogna-t-elle. Mais il lui fait probablement un rapport de sa mission et de son échec retentissant. Crois-moi, je donnerai cher pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et où cela s'est passé.

- Et moi donc.

Elle vit l'Artiste se frotter doucement le menton d'un doigt.

- Il y a fort à parier que Poséidon ne va pas rester sur cet échec, sans compter qu'il vient de recevoir un bel affront, dit-il. Dès que Sorrente saura ce qu'il s'est passé, il lancera sûrement une contre-attaque pour se venger.

Télès avait déjà pensé à ça. Elle savait très bien ce que Sorrente avait en tête et ce que Poséidon lui avait ordonné. Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Elle aurait donné cher pour aller jeter un oeil à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie et écouter ce que les deux généraux se racontaient. A vrai dire, elle était tellement frustrée qu'elle en aurait hurlé.

- Par contre, tu seras sûrement intéressée quand tu sauras ce que je viens d'apprendre.

L'Amazone sortit de sa rêverie et pivota vers Midas. Il souriait tranquillement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Tu t'es mis à... espionner ? fit-elle, incrédule. Je croyais que tu trouvais ça indigne ?

Midas hocha plus ou moins la tête.

- Je n'espionne pas, rectifia-t-il. C'est une rumeur qui circule parmi les soldats de Poséidon. Je travaille avec eux, il m'est difficile de ne pas entendre ce qui se raconte.

Télès émit un ricannement sarcastique.

- Et alors ?

- L'un de mes ouvriers est garde au palais, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il racontait à l'un de ses petits camarades comment s'était passé « le vol », plusieurs jours auparavant.

A ces mots, l'Amazone demeura perplexe.

- Le vol ? Quel vol ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Le Sanctuaire Sous-marin a visiblement été victime d'une sorte de cambriolage, expliqua l'Artiste en ébauchant un sourire amusé. Quelqu'un s'est introduit ici sans que personne ne le remarque pour voler plusieurs objets dans le palais. Plusieurs objets... dont le Trident du Roi des Mers.

Télès ne put empêcher sa bouche de s'ouvrir de saisissement.

- Tu... C'est une blague ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Midas haussa les épaules.

- C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, assura-t-il. Et quand on y réfléchit bien, on comprend pourquoi Poséidon est aussi furieux depuis des jours et pourquoi il met tant d'ardeur à protéger son Sanctuaire. Ca a du être un choc pour lui.

L'Amazone n'en revenait pas. Il était difficile d'imaginer quelqu'un pénétrer ici sans se faire remarquer par la garde. Et encore moins ressortir sain et sauf en emportant le Trident. C'était impensable.

- On sait qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Télès comprit aussitôt qu'elle avait posé la question que Midas attendait car l'Artiste se fendit d'un immense sourire ravi.

- Personne ne le sait, répondit-il. En revanche – et c'est là que tu pourras louer mon génie – j'ai fait une petite enquête discrète parmi les commères qui me servent d'ouvriers et j'ai appris qu'on avait retrouvé une boucle de sandale dans le palais cette fameuse nuit.

- Une boucle de sandale ? grommela Télès. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

- C'est une boucle de sandale typiquement romaine, précisa Midas, rayonnant. Un peu comme celles qu'on porte à...

- A Arkham... murmura soudain Télès, mortifée.

En quelques secondes, tout se mit en place dans sa tête. Un vol ici aurait déclenché la colère de Poséidon et expliquait le pourquoi de tous ces préparatifs de guerre. Ca expliquait pourquoi le palais et le Sanctuaire tout entier étaient aussi bien surveillés. Ca expliquait pourquoi Kanon avait été envoyé en mission. Ca expliquait pourquoi cette mission avait échoué ; Arès s'y était attendu puisqu'il avait délibérément offensé Poséidon.

- Alors cette mission... c'était à Arkham ? Chez Arès ? souffla l'Amazone.

L'Artiste éleva des mains impuissantes vers le ciel.

- Ca, personne ne le sait vraiment, objecta-t-il. Poséidon a conservé un secret absolu sur cette expédition et personne ne sait rien en dehors de ceux qui y ont participé – et de Sorrente évidemment. On ne peut être sûrs de rien. Toutefois... je pense qu'il y a, en effet, de fortes probabilités.

-o§o-

Shamio sortait tout juste de la salle de bain et, fort heureusement, cela l'avait rendue plus calme et plus sereine. Quand elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée des appartements d'Alas et qu'elle tomba nez-à-nez avec ses nouveaux gardes du corps, sa sérénité manqua voler une fois de plus en éclats. Depuis la mise à pied de Maro et Rosham, son époux lui avait assigné de nouveaux protecteurs et ceux-ci étaient nettement moins sympathiques et familiers que leurs prédecesseurs. Alas leur avait certainement fait comprendre qu'ils avaient intérêt à ne pas reproduire les erreurs de Maro et Rosham. Ils y parvenaient très bien. Et même trop : comme tous les autres, ils ne lui offraient que dédain, mépris, indifférence. Ils étaient là pour s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité et qu'elle demeurait dans un périmètre autorisé. Shamio ne les appréciait pas du tout, elle n'aimait pas la façon dont ils la regardaient et le ton qu'ils employaient pour lui parler. Ils ne lui adressaient d'ailleurs pas la parole plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Vêtus de leur armure de bronze, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, avec leurs yeux roses. Amos avait des cheveux bruns, ceux de Grimbald étaient bleus, comme ceux de Kanon.

Les deux soldats furent au garde à vous dès qu'elle passa le seuil. Shamio s'arrêta un instant, intimidée par leur regard peu amical. Ils ne dirent rien, se contentèrent d'un salut minimal de la tête, à la limite de l'insolence. L'espace de quelques secondes, Shamio fut tentée de laisser tomber tous ses projets et de se rabattre vers ses appartements sécurisants ; malheureusement ce n'était pas possible.

Elle se redressa et essaya tant bien que mal de rendre sa voix bien ferme. Le résultat fut médiocre.

- Bonjour.

Amos ne prit pas la peine de réagir. Quant à Grimbald, il ne le fit pas tout de suite mais laissa son regard errer un peu partout dans le couloir.

- _Salue_, lâcha-t-il alors.

Shamio serra les dents au moment où une bouffée de colère et de honte mêlées l'envahit. Sans rien ajouter elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'élança dans le couloir. Evidemment, ses gardes du corps la suivirent aussitôt.

Elle n'avait jamais su exactement où se trouvaient les quartiers dans lesquels Cheyenne avait été installée. Cela avait toujours été l'Amazone, accompagnée d'Aphrodite, qui était venu la voir dans sa chambre et non l'inverse. Le palais était immense, elle pourrait passer des heures à chercher, à moins de tomber sur Aphrodite elle-même. Mais Shamio avait la sensation que la plantureuse déesse ne l'aiderait pas beaucoup à trouver Cheyenne. Il lui fallait donc trouver de l'aide ailleurs. Inutile de penser à Alas, cet imbécile devait encore être en train de régler les intéressants projets qu'il avait eu pour la nuit. Elle ne savait pas où il avait dormi mais elle espérait qu'il y resterait. Shamio songea alors à Octavia, la camériste d'Aphrodite, qui, elle, saurait certainement où elle pourrait trouver Cheyenne. Cette idée semblait la solution idéale. Mais il fallait encore trouver la servante.

Comme elle s'y attendait personne ne fut particulièrement agréable avec elle dans les couloirs. Les domestiques lui disaient à peine bonjour, les Berserkers ne semblaient même pas la voir parfois, dans le meilleur des cas. Shamio fit de son mieux pour ignorer le bloc de glace qui lui écorchait la gorge.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle trouvait trois domestiques en train de discuter à voix basse, les bras chargés de divers objets de ménage. Elle s'arrêta face à eux.

- Pourriez-vous me dire, s'il vous plait, où je peux trouver Octavia, la camériste d'Aphrodite ? demanda-t-elle.

Les trois hommes lui jetèrent un coup d'oeil irrité. Ils avaient visiblement eu l'intention de ne même pas lui répondre mais ils se regardèrent soudain entre eux, comme s'ils avaient eu une idée. Shamio eut la vague sensation qu'ils parvenaient à discuter sans même ouvrir la bouche. Tout du moins, il y avait une lueur étrange dans leurs yeux. Finalement, le plus âgé d'entre eux, habillé aux couleurs d'Arès, se tourna vers elle, l'air presque affable.

- Elle doit se trouver là-bas, au fond du couloir, indiqua-t-il. Dans le petit salon privé.

Bien qu'elle trouvât ce revirement étrange, Shamio n'était pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que suivre les indications qu'on lui donnait. Elle hocha la tête en remerciement et s'éloigna vers l'endroit désigné, suivie de ses chiens de garde. Les trois domestiques continuaient de l'observer, comme si elle avait été sur le point d'effectuer un numéro de cirque. La jeune femme décida de ne pas y prêter attention et s'arrêta devant la porte pour frapper. Personne ne répondit, elle abaissa donc la poignée pour ouvrir.

Elle se figea brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Son irritation s'effaça instantanément, elle oublia tout, le regard braqué sur la scène.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper, _Achaias_ ?

Divers sentiments éclatèrent soudain dans l'esprit de Shamio, aussi violents les uns que les autres. La gêne eut toutefois le dessus et devint si forte que la jeune femme se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Alas était allongé sur un immense canapé, entièrement nu. Il n'était que six heures du matin, la luminosité était faible dans la pièce mais elle le voyait parfaitement. Un léger drap de soie foncé était entremêlé avec ses jambes, sans pourtant parvenir à les masquer. Shamio n'avait jamais vu un homme nu ; son coeur tripla la cadence jusqu'à en devenir douloureux. C'est à ce moment précis, lorsqu'elle aperçut la deuxième personne, que la gêne s'effaça pour laisser la place à un sentiment étrange et indéfinissable. La femme à moitié allongée sur Alas était rousse, nue elle aussi, le drap autour des hanche. Shamio la vit sursauter à son entrée, contrairement au général qui demeura lascivement étendu, un bras croisé derrière la tête.

Octavia bondit sur le canapé tout en resserrant le drap autour de son corps pour essayer d'en cacher le plus possible. Elle avait le visage écarlate et paraissait épouvantée.

- Madame... Je... Je... bégaya-t-elle.

Shamio avait encore la main posée sur la poignée de la porte mais elle l'avait oubliée. Elle observait la servante d'Aphrodite, sans parvenir à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Octavia cherchait désespérément ses vêtements gisant au sol. Elle les ramassa avec frénésie, les mains tremblantes, tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil inquiets à Shamio.

- Je ne... Madame, je suis... _Da mihi veniam_...

Shamio avait une conscience aiguë des soldats qui se trouvaient juste derrière elle dans le couloir. Ils avaient vu eux aussi, ils étaient tous là, avec les domestiques, et ils assistaient tous à la scène. Des rires et des chuchotements voltigeaient dans l'air. La jeune déesse sentit le sang affluer dans ses joues, avec encore plus de force. Elle rougit tellement qu'elle crut que sa peau allait prendre feu. Alas la regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres à présent, lui aussi. La honte de Shamio devint si intense qu'elle l'empêcha de respirer.

Dans la pièce, Octavia essayait toujours de s'habiller, tout en cachant son corps nu aux spectateurs et en surveillant Shamio.

- _Te oro_, ce n'est pas... Je...

- Va-t'en Octavia, coupa Shamio.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas sa propre voix qui lui parut froide et coupante comme un rasoir. La servante s'immobilisa, tremblante.

- Va t'habiller immédiatement à côté et attend que je te rejoigne, reprit-elle.

Les larmes aux yeux, Octavia rassembla le drap autour d'elle et se mit à courir pour disparaître. Shamio ressentait son propre corps comme une immense masse de coton qu'il devenait très difficile de mouvoir. Le poids qu'elle avait sur la poitrine semblait suffisamment fort pour l'écraser. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver nue au milieu d'une foule hilare et assassine. Elle aurait voulu mourir.

Essayant de ne pas écouter les moqueries des soldats, Shamio se retourna péniblement et saisit le battant de la porte avant de le claquer dans un bruit de tonnerre. D'un coup, les murmures et les rires s'estompèrent, le silence revint, apaisant. Shamio reprit son souffle et réalisa qu'elle avait des larmes de rage dans les yeux. Lentement, elle pivota sur ses talons et fit face à Alas.

Le général Stratège n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait même pas fait un effort pour cacher sa nudité à la vue de tous. Au contraire, il semblait satisfait de son petit effet.

- Alors, _mi ocelle_, tu as bien dormi ? lança-t-il soudain.

Shamio se concentra sur sa gorge pour lui ordonner de produire des sons.

- Sors de ce lit, croassa-t-elle.

Alas l'observa un instant, un faible sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Enfin, il se redressa en position assise et se leva. Shamio attendit qu'il se couvre mais il n'en fit rien. Il la narguait, elle le comprit aussitôt. Il s'amusait de la voir rougir et détourner les yeux, gênée. La colère de Shamio décupla.

- Habille-toi ! tonna-t-elle.

Elle ramassa elle-même sa tunique qui traînait par terre et la lui jeta au visage avant de répéter son geste avec ses chausses et ses sandales. L'air amusé, il finit toutefois par lui obéir.

- _Uideo_, tu es de mauvaise humeur, dit-il, goguenard.

Il passa ses vêtements, sans se presser, puis se dirigea tranquillement vers une table qui soutenait un plateau avec une carafe et des verres. Shamio n'accepta de se retourner vers lui que lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il était habillé.

- C'est la dernière fois que ce genre d'incident se produit, déclara-t-elle froidement.

Alas pivota vers elle avec nonchalence, son verre à la main. Il la regardait avec intensité, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux et peut-être un peu de colère.

_- Achaias_, tu refuses que je te touche et tu t'attends à ce que je demeure un mari fidèle et chaste ? Tu es naïve ou tu cherches à me faire rire ? fit-il, acide.

Shamio se raidit et le foudroya du regard.

- Je ne parle pas de ça, siffla-t-elle.

Elle pointa un doigt vers la porte.

- C'est la dernière fois que tu m'humilies en public, grinça-t-elle. Je suis ta femme, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me le répètes tellement souvent. Alors tu vas te comporter comme un mari honorable.

Elle approcha de lui à pas lents, menaçante.

- Tu peux bien coucher avec qui tu veux, tu peux t'envoyer un bataillon de servantes et même le majordome, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, continua-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux. Mais je te saurais gré d'être discret à l'avenir. Je n'accepterai pas que tout Arkham rie de moi dans mon dos.

Le regard d'Alas se durcit et elle vit le muscle de sa mâchoire jouer sous sa peau. Shamio recula alors avant d'esquisser un sourire qui n'avait rien à envier à ceux qu'Alas lui réservait en temps normal.

- Si tu crois que je suis jalouse, mon pauvre Alas, c'est toi qui es naïf. Je suis ravie que tu aies une maîtresse. Peut-être même plusieurs. C'est mieux pour toi puisque tu ne me toucheras jamais.

Le général Stratège parut prêt à exploser de colère. Il reposa violemment son verre sur la table et fit un pas vers elle, les poings serrés.

- Sale petite garce...

Brusquement calme, elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Allons, _mi ocelle_, contrôle-toi, singea-t-elle. Ce n'est pas digne d'un général.

Alas se figea, apparemment décontenacé par son changement d'attitude. Shamio jubilait. Finalement, être auprès d'Alas lui apprenait beaucoup. Elle finissait par devenir un peu comme lui et adoptait ses techniques de moquerie vicieuses ou méprisantes. Il n'avait certes pas l'habitude de cela.

Finalement très contente d'être tombée sur lui, Shamio fit volte-face pour quitter la pièce, sans un mot de plus. Au moment où elle refermait la porte, elle entendit un fracas de verre brisé. Probablement la carafe qui venait d'exploser contre le battant. Elle esquissa un sourire amusé. Si Alas avait cru la rendre furieuse de jalousie, il se trompait lourdement. A vrai dire, elle plaignait surtout la pauvre Octavia.

Repenser à la servante lui rappela que celle-ci l'attendait toujours dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle avait certainement peur de recevoir une correction. Et, théoriquement, elle l'aurait mérité. La petite peste venait tout de même de coucher avec son mari. Elle avait sa fierté.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, la servante était à nouveau présentable, habillée de haut en bas et même coiffée d'une longue tresse. Shamio la toisa froidement sans un mot. L'effet fut immédiat et Octavia rougit violemment, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures. Elle se tordait les mains avec nervosité.

- Quelle est la punition pour ceux qui désobéissent ici habituellement ? demanda soudain Shamio. Maro et Rosham par exemple.

Elle ne s'était adressé à personne en particulier mais elle savait qu'Amos et Grimbald, debouts derrière elle, l'avaient entendue. Octavia, qui devait connaître la réponse, émit un couinement hystérique.

- Quinze coups de fouet, lâcha Amos dans un grognement indifférent.

- Bien, dit Shamio. Alors dès que nous aurons fini, Octavia, tu iras recevoir ta punition.

La servante ne dit rien, elle avait probablement la gorge trop nouée pour ça.

- En attendant, tu vas me conduire jusqu'à Cheyenne.

-o§o-

Arès avait attribué à Cheyenne des appartements très isolés, dans l'aile nord du palais. Fort heureusement, elle se trouvait la plupart du temps avec Aphrodite dans un endroit un peu plus accessible.

Octavia la guida sans un mot dans les couloirs, tête basse, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte. La servante avait un peu protesté quand elle lui avait demandé de l'amener à Cheyenne mais elle n'était certes pas dans la bonne position pour refuser. Shamio hocha la tête et lui indiqua un coin du couloir.

- Attend-moi ici, ordonna-t-elle. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux Berserkers.

- C'est bon pour vous aussi, ajouta-t-elle sèchement.

Ils ne répondirent évidemment pas et Shamio l'ignora. Sans attendre, elle entra dans la pièce et ferma derrière elle.

Les appartements de Cheyenne étaient grands et luxueux mais l'heure matinale les plongeait encore dans une pénombre grisâtre. Shamio observa le salon, ses tapis, ses rideaux et ses meubles tout en se demandant si Cheyenne dormait encore. L'Amazone avait l'habitude de se lever tôt, bien plus tôt qu'elle-même.

- Cheyenne ? appela-t-elle.

Comme elle ne recevait pas de réponse, Shamio se mit à la recherche de la chambre. Elle la trouva sans mal, derrière une alcôve sur sa gauche.

- Cheyenne ? fit-elle encore en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Shamio ! s'écria Cheyenne. Tu m'as fichu une de ces peurs !

Shamio aperçut alors l'Amazone devant la fenêtre, encore en chemise de nuit. Ses longs cheveux bruns contrastaient fortement avec la paleur de son vêtement. Elle était apparemment plongée dans sa rêverie quelques secondes plus tôt encore.

- Je t'ai appelé, tu n'as pas répondu, dit-elle en entrant.

- Oh... Je n'avais pas entendu.

En l'écoutant parler, Shamio ressentit un indicible soulagement. Elle se sentit immédiatement apaisée, comme si elle venait de retrouver un petit morceau de son chez elle. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais l'Amazone lui avait terriblement manqué.

Heureuse, Shamio vint vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! s'exclama-t-elle. Les gardes n'ont pas voulu me laisser entrer hier soir et je me suis inquiétée. Si tu savais tout ce qui m'est arrivé ! C'est l'enfer de vivre ici !

Cheyenne se passa une main dans les cheveux et son visage disparut derrière ses mèches brunes. Elle se tenait dos à la fenêtre et, à contre-jour, Shamio la distinguait à peine.

- J'étais fatiguée, excuse-moi, répondit l'Amazone. Mais tu sais, tu ne devrais pas être ici. Si Aphrodite l'apprend, elle va sûrement piquer une crise de nerfs. Ca pourrait être dangereux.

- On se fiche bien de cette potiche sans cervelle ! s'indigna Shamio. Et puis on a un peu de temps avant qu'elle n'ait fini de se maquiller. Ca ne va pas, Chey ?

L'Amazone tressaillit. Elle avait toujours une main devant le visage, si bien que Shamio ne pouvait même pas voir ses yeux.

- Si bien sûr ! assura Cheyenne.

Shamio demeura perplexe.

- J'ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter, reprit-elle. Le plus important c'est que j'ai envoyé un message à Adam. J'espère qu'il l'a reçu et qu'il a bien compris ce que j'ai essayé de lui dire. Pourvu seulement qu'il n'en parle pas à Zéphyr...

- Ah oui. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

La jeune déesse fronça les sourcils.

- Cheyenne, je viens de te dire qu'Adam sait où nous sommes ! S'il parvient à nous retrouver, nous pourrons élaborer un plan pour nous enfuir. Tu devrais sauter de joie, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien... Je suis très contente ! Je t'assure... C'est une excellente nouvelle !

Shamio s'avança soudain jusqu'à elle et saisit le poignet qu'elle maintenait devant son visage. Elle l'obligea à lever la tête vers elle et repoussa ses cheveux sur le côté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu...

Shamio s'immobilisa, mortifiée, la respiration bloquée. Elle avait écarquillé les yeux à nouveau, sans s'en rendre compte. Dès lors, Cheyenne cessa de résister et détourna la tête sans rien dire. Son visage comportait d'immenses echymoses, elle avait un sourcil fendu, un oeil poché dont la paupière était devenue presque violette. Sa pommette droite était à vif et sa lèvre inférieure écorchée.

Pendant un moment, Shamio fut si choquée qu'elle fut incapable de former une pensée cohérente, encore moins de parler. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le croire. L'ampleur de la chose mit du temps à l'atteindre et à ce moment-là, une rage froide l'envahit.

- Qui t'a fait ça ? Quand ? murmura-t-elle.

Cheyenne ne dit rien, elle entoura son corps de ses bras, comme si elle avait froid.

- QUI ? cria Shamio.

L'Amazone sursauta et étouffa un sanglot.

- Il a voulu me faire parler, hoqueta-t-elle. Il voulait savoir... si j'étais complice de Poséidon et pourquoi on lui avait volé... son casque. Mais je n'ai rien dit, je te le jure ! Je n'ai rien avoué, je n'ai même pas laissé échapper de cosmos...

Shamio n'écoutait plus. Elle avait la tête étrangement vide. La question avait jailli de sa bouche sans qu'elle l'ait décidé vraiment mais elle n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Elle savait qui c'était, ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Son sang bouillonnait brusquement dans ses veines, elle en sentait presque le goût sur sa langue. La fureur faisait trembler ses poings.

- Je vais le tuer, déclara-t-elle.

Elle entendit sa propre voix comme de très loin et elle lui parut très calme, pratiquement normale. Ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas une colère ordinaire, elle le réalisa. C'était au-delà de ça, c'était une haine totale.

- Non ! s'écria Cheyenne en lui attrapant les bras. Il a voulu me faire peur, c'est tout ! Il ne voulait pas me tuer, j'en suis sûre, ce serait mal joué de sa part. Il ne recommencera pas, il a vu que je ne lui dirai rien quoiqu'il fasse ! Je t'en prie, ne fais rien de stupide ! Je vais bien, tu entends ?

- Je le tuerai ! rugit-elle. Pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait et ce qu'il m'a fait à moi aussi il y a dix ans ! Arès est une ordure, un déchet de l'humanité !

Cheyenne refusait de la lâcher.

- Ecoute-moi Shamio, bon sang ! s'exclama-t-elle. Si tu l'attaques, notre couverture tombera à l'eau. Il te tuera quand il saura qui tu es et comment on s'est moquées de lui ! Adam va venir, tu ne peux pas tout ficher en l'air maintenant. Rappelle-toi notre plan et l'endroit où on est !

Elle avait raison, elle avait parfaitement raison. Shamio respira profondément tout en se répétant cette phrase mais sa haine ne voulait pas retomber. Elle était là dans sa gorge, comme un ras de marée qui menace de tout recouvrir. Cela allait déborder, elle le savait et elle ne voulait rien faire pour l'empêcher. Son esprit tout entier était tourné vers un seul désir à présent : ouvrir la gorge d'Arès. Elle le voulait tellement qu'elle imaginait son cou entre ses doigts et qu'elle entendait le sang jaillir à gros bouillons.

Elle lui ferait payer. Elle lui ferait payer au centuple tout ce qu'il leur avait fait. Comment avait-il osé s'en prendre à Cheyenne alors qu'elle était seule et sans défenses ? Elle imagina soudain la scène ; elle vit Arès frapper l'Amazone au visage, de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à se couvrir les doigts de sang.

- ... rien maintenant, je t'assure, disait Cheyenne. Il faut que tu te reprennes. Tout ça, ce n'est rien, je suis en pleine forme. Je suis vivante et toi aussi, c'est tout ce qui compte !

Shamio réalisa alors qu'elle était tombée à genoux et que Cheyenne lui tenait toujours les épaules pour tenter de la calmer. Des larmes lui couvraient le visage, elle ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Une incroyable douleur lui broyait le coeur. Elle agrippa les poignets de Cheyenne en éclatant en sanglots.

- C'est de ma faute... Je n'aurais jamais du... te laisser toute seule... Je te demande pardon, Chey. Je fais... Je fais vraiment tout de travers ! Je suis une déesse pitoyable et c'est toi qui dois en payer le prix... Je suis tellement désolée...

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! coupa l'Amazone. Tu ne peux pas rester tout le temps avec moi. Et puis Arès aurait trouvé un moyen quoiqu'il en soit. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! C'est la faute de ce salaud et un jour, il recevra ce qu'il mérite.

Une main vint saisit le menton de Shamio et l'obligea à lever la tête. Cheyenne lui adressa un sourire courageux.

- Toi, tu vas essayer de contacter Adam et faire en sorte qu'on parte d'ici le plus vite possible, décida-t-elle. En attendant, je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas étriper ce sale chien et ne pas arracher la tignasse de son imbécile de femme. On est d'accord ?

Shamio hoqueta encore un moment, tout en essayant de stoper le flux de ses larmes. C'était Cheyenne qui se faisait battre et elle qu'il fallait consoler, c'était le comble ! Elle respira profondément, reprit une respiration normale et acquiesça.

- Tu as... Tu as raison, dit-elle. Je vais attendre qu'Adam m'envoie un message et je te sortirai de là, je te le jure.

Cheyenne l'aida à se relever et elles s'étreignirent.

- Si jamais il menace de te toucher à nouveau, je veux que tu allumes ton cosmos, aussi fort que possible, tu m'entends Cheyenne ? Je serai là en une minute et gardes du corps ou pas, je le massacrerai.

- D'accord. Et toi, tu me préviendra dès que tu auras des nouvelles d'Adam.

- D'accord.

- On va s'en sortir !

- Oui.

-o§o-

Shamio ressortit des appartements de Cheyenne plus d'une heure plus tard. C'était le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour retrouver son calme, ou du moins, un état moins instable et moins dangereux pour Arès. Cheyenne lui avait fait promettre de ne rien tenter contre lui, elle s'en mordait déjà les doigts. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir lui flanquer une raclée. Mais elle tiendrait parole, pour Cheyenne. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur la manière de la sortir de cet enfer.

Les deux Berserkers et Octavia étaient toujours là, ils l'avaient sagement attendue. Elle les avait oubliés, ceux-là. Toutefois, à la vue de la servante, ses projets lui revinrent en tête. A présent, elle avait deux fois plus de bonnes raisons de les mener à bien.

Shamio referma la porte des appartements de Cheyenne et déglutit pour reprendre contenance.

- Bien, fit-elle durement. Je suppose que c'est votre charmant bourreau qui se charge des punitions à infliger aux gens comme Maro et Rosham ?

C'était une question rhétorique, elle était sûre que c'était comme cela que ça se passait. Sans attendre de réponse, elle enchaîna :

- Ca se passe dans les cachots ? interrogea-t-elle.

Elle fixa les deux Berserkers droit dans les yeux, avec tellement d'agressivité qu'ils finirent par répondre cette fois.

- _Ita_.

Shamio se détourna sèchement pour partir.

- Alors c'est là-bas que nous allons.

Personne n'émit d'objections.

Elle n'était pas retournée dans les sous-sols du palais depuis qu'elle avait été emprisonnée avec Cheyenne, quelques jours plus tôt. Descendre à nouveau ces escaliers lugubres et sentir l'odeur nauséabonde lui frapper les narines lui donna des frissons. Mais Shamio avait toujours l'esprit empli des paroles et des blessures de l'Amazone et elle ne fit pas demi-tour. Elle avait un peu l'impression d'être en transe depuis sa crise de larmes, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là. La seule chose qui lui prouvait qu'elle ne rêvait pas, c'était cette douleur bizarre dans l'articulation des genoux. Cela ne lui était pas étranger mais cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti cette souffrance.

A l'époque, elle n'avait que cinq ou six ans et une étrange maladie lui rongeait les articulations. Dès qu'elle faisait trop d'efforts, la douleur l'envahissait à la rendre folle. Mais Mikérinos l'avait guérie. Depuis des années. Cela ne pouvait pas être la même chose.

Tout en progressant dans le souterrain des cachots, Shamio baissa les yeux vers ses genoux qui paraissaient grincer à chaque mouvement. C'était sûrement l'effet de son imagination mais ils semblaient avoir un peu enflé. Comme avant. Elle reporta son attention devant elle, indifférente. Ce n'était pas important après tout.

Elle s'était habituée à la pénombre et se dirigea à la faible lueur des torches surpendues aux murs de pierre. La pièce où se trouvait le bourreau ne fut pas difficile à trouver. L'homme n'avait pas changé, il était aussi grand et épais que dans son souvenir. Il avait les bras nus, luisants de sueur tandis qu'il vérifiait son armement et le tranchant de ses lames. Il se redressa lorsqu'il les vit arriver.

- Boaz, je présume ? dit Shamio.

Le bourreau acquiesça.

- Nous sommes ici pour un châtiment, continua-t-elle. Quinze coups de fouets pour cette servante effrontée. Je te prierai de ne pas la tuer, Aphrodite ne serait pas très contente.

Shamio s'écoutait parler, comme de derrière un mur. Elle-même se trouvait très dure envers Octavia qui n'avait probablement pas vraiment eu le choix mais elle était incapable de réagir. Sa transe la protégeait, l'empêchait d'éclater en sanglots à nouveaux et l'empêchait également d'avoir la moindre pitié.

Octavia hoqueta de peur mais ne s'enfuit pas. Alas avait raison, à Arkham tout le monde avait son honneur et sa fierté.

Boaz le bourreau ne chercha pas à discuter. Shamio était la femme d'un général à présent et il se devait de lui obéir. Il installa Octavia face à un mur, les mains attachées sur une barre de fer en hauteur et déchira son corsage d'un geste sec pour dégager son dos.

Shamio ne se retourna pas, elle ne détourna pas les yeux, pas même lorsque la servante se mit à pousser de terribles hurlements de douleur. Le fouet sifflait dans l'air dans une mélodie sinistre. A chaque coup, Boaz attendait quelques secondes, pour que sa victime ne tourne pas de l'oeil.

Ce fut interminable. Le dos d'Octavia était sanguinolent lorsque le quinzième coup retentit. Elle avait cessé de hurlé depuis longtemps car sa voix était cassée mais les larmes continuaient d'inonder son visage. Boaz la détacha et la soutint pour qu'elle tienne sur ses jambes. Shamio fit signe à Amos et Grimbald.

- Ramenez-là chez Aphrodite, ordonna-t-elle. Et demandez à ce qu'elle reçoive les soins adéquats.

Les deux Berserkers s'exécutèrent sans dire un mot. Ils avaient beau être des soldats, entendre les hurlements de quelqu'un qui se faisait fouetter aurait secoué l'estomac de n'importe qui. Shamio attendit qu'ils disparaissent mais seul Grimbald s'en alla avec Octavia dans les bras. Amos demeura immobile à l'entrée de la pièce.

- Ne range pas ton fouet, lança alors Shamio en avançant vers Boaz.

Sous les regards interdits des deux hommes, elle enleva sa tunique, ramena ses cheveux sur son épaule et tendit les bras en l'air pour saisir la lanière sur la barre de fer.

- Quinze coups pour moi aussi, bourreau.

Le silence perdura durant une minute mais Boaz finit par obéir. Il lui attacha les mains et fit claquer son fouet contre sa cuisse. Shamio prit une profonde inspiration pour se préparer puis ferma les yeux. Lorsque le premier coup lui déchira la peau, elle se mordit la joue, si fort que le goût du sang inonda sa bouche.

-o§o-

Sorrente s'efforçait de rassembler les petits morceaux du puzzle que Kanon parvenait à lui raconter par phrases hachées. La nuit de la mission se mettait en place dans son esprit, il visualisait presque chaque scène.

La garde d'Arkham avait doublé, étrangement, avant même que Kanon ne lance sa mission. Ce dernier n'avait pas réussi à savoir pourquoi, il avait simplement eu le temps de voir que tout un escadron d'archer avait été posté sur les remparts. Les espions avaient reçu une pluie de flèches d'une précision redoutable. Melian avait été le premier à mourir. Mais les archers n'étaient que la première salve d'attaque. Dès que Kanon avait ordonné la retraite, c'était les Berserkers qui les avaient attaqués. Selon Kanon, il y avait eu au moins deux généraux d'Arès dans les parages à ce moment-là.

Le général deSirène serra les dents. Dans ces conditions, ils n'avaient bien évidemment eu aucune chance de s'en tirer vivants, ou presque. Arès avait emporté une victoire sans appel. Ce chien s'était attendu à leur visite. Pourtant, les espions de Poséidon étaient difficiles à repérer. La colère de Sorrente augmentait de minute en minute. Poséidon ne tolèrerait pas cela, il le savait, il devait mettre un plan sur pieds très vite pour réparer cet échec.

Sorrente se tourna soudain vers Kanon, allongé dans son lit.

- Combien ? demanda-t-il. A combien se monte la garde d'Arkham à présent ? En comptant les archers.

Kanon allait répondre mais il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Il avait beaucoup de mal à parler. Sa peau était translucide, il n'allait clairement pas bien du tout. Peut-être sa fièvre montait-elle. Ce devait être cela qui donnait cette lueur maladive à ses yeux. Mais Sorrente voulait savoir, il avait besoin de savoir.

- Répond-moi ! insista-t-il.

Le malade respirait mal. Quand il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, il se ramassa sur lui-même en poussant un cri étouffé. Ses membres étaient parcourus de convulsions, Sorrente vit ses yeux rouler dans leur orbite et devenir blancs. Soudain, il s'effondra sur le lit, inconscient. Le général de Sirène bondit vers lui.

- Kanon ? Kanon !

Il courut vers l'intérieur de l'infirmerie en criant pour appeler un médecin ou des infirmières de toute urgence. En un instant, plusieurs personnes arrivèrent à toute allure, paniquées. Télès et Midas étaient du lot, il déboulèrent en trombe dans la chambre tandis qu'on essayait de ranimer Dragon des Mers.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'affola l'Amazone.

- Il a perdu connaissance brusquement et il ne veut pas se réveiller, expliqua-t-il.

Télès s'énerva.

- Je te l'avais dit, par tous les dieux ! cria-t-elle. Kanon était trop faible pour subir un interrogatoire !

Sorrente l'écoutait à moitié, le regard rivé sur Kanon qui ne revenait toujours pas à lui. Les médecins n'arrivaient à rien. Brusquement, Télès le saisit par le col pour le secouer.

- Il faut faire venir Mikérinos, Sorrente ! Ces incapables n'arriveront à rien, on a besoin d'un vrai médecin ! Mikérinos le soignera. Tu entends ? rugit-elle.

Le général de Sirène avait du mal à réagir. Elle avait raison, les docteurs présents étaient impuissants, ils ne pouvaient rien pour Kanon. L'Artiste médecin d'Apollon saurait quoi faire. Du moins, si lui ne savait pas, personne ne saurait.

Sorrente se dégagea d'un geste et se mit à hurler vers la porte.

- Un coursier ! Vite !


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

**Briséis : **Merci pour ton commentaire (qui m'a fait super plaisir) !

-o§o-

Chapitre 17 : Convocations

-o§o-

Sa tête pesait comme du plomb, elle entendait son coeur battre à l'intérieur. Son front et ses yeux lui faisaient atrocement mal, elle les sentait enflés, presque bouffis par de longues heures de larmes. Elle avait mal à la gorge. Mais tout cela n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui lui enflammait le dos. Sa peau cuisait, la tiraillait.

Shamio ouvrit lentement et prudemment les yeux, désorientée, sonnée. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, elle ne se rappelait de rien après les premiers coups de fouet. En réalité, elle se souvenait surtout d'une douleur inouïe et intolérable qui l'avait fait hurler magré sa volonté de ne pas émettre un son. Personne n'aurait pu garder le silence sous le fouet de Boaz. Rien ne lui revenait en dehors de cela ; elle s'était sûrement évanouie, à sa grande honte.

Elle réalisa après un instant de flottement qu'elle était allongée sur un grand lit, à plat ventre sur les draps immaculés. Ils lui paraissaient d'une douceur angélique après la rudesse du traitement du bourreau. En levant un peu la tête, elle s'aperçut que c'était sa chambre. Il faisait jour, combien de temps avait-elle pu dormir ? Sa réflexion s'interrompit lorsque sa tête se mit à faire des tours complets sur elle-même et Shamio la reposa précautionnement sur l'oreiller pour calmer sa fatigue et sa nausée.

Qui l'avait ramenée ici ? Depuis combien de temps ? Elle n'avait aucun vêtement sur elle au-dessus de la taille et elle en bénit le ciel : ses blessures au dos n'auraient pas supporté le moindre voile.

- Ah ! Elle revient à elle ! lança une voix rude derrière elle.

Shamio n'eut pas la force de se tourner mais cette voix rocailleuse et acide lui était vaguement familière. La personne qui venait d'entrer avança vers le lit qui s'enfonça un peu lorsqu'elle y prit place.

- _Hercle_, grommela encore la voix. Ce n'est décidément pas très joli. Quelle bougre d'idée aussi d'aller se faire fouetter volontairement !

- Contente-toi de la maintenir en vie, Mana, répliqua une autre voix pleine d'agacement.

Celle-ci, Shamio l'identifia sans problème aucun. Alas était appremment quelque part dans la pièce lui aussi et c'était peut-être lui qu'elle entendait faire les cent pas. Il revint alors en mémoire à la jeune femme que l'autre voix apartenait à la vieille guérisseuse qui l'avait recousue le premier jour.

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu sembles le croire, _imperator_ ! siffla Mana. Boaz n'y a pas été de main morte. Et toi où étais-tu pendant que ta femme se faisait torturer, tu veux me le dire ?

- Je t'ai appelée dès que j'ai pu, maintenant fais donc ton travail, grogna-t-il.

- Encore heureux !

Shamio aurait bien aimé qu'ils arrêtent de parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là, ou pis, comme si elle était déjà morte. Une main ridée et calleuse se posa soudain sur son front avant de ressortir aussi sec de son champ de vision.

- Elle n'a pas de fièvre, c'est déjà ça, constata la vieille femme.

Un bruit s'éleva, informant Shamio qu'elle fouillait dans une sorte de sac plein de bric-à-brac.

- Tiens, attrape ça et appliques-en sur les blessures, ordonna-t-elle. Je dois aller chercher des bandages propres pour les lui changer.

Le poids disparut du lit et Shamio entendit quelqu'un sortir de la pièce pour s'éloigner. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas Alas. Celui-ci finit par s'approcher pour prendre la place de la guérisseuse à ses côtés. Il semblait dévisser quelque chose, peut-être le couvercle d'un pot.

- Sombre petite idiote, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Quelle idée stupide ! Il ne manquait vraiment que ça à ma liste de préoccupations. Tu es vraiment une plaie !

Shamio ouvrit péniblement la bouche.

- Je t'entends, imbécile de Berserker, souffla-t-elle.

- J'espère bien que tu m'entends ! répliqua-t-il. Tu mériterais des gifles ! On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris, au juste ?

Elle sentit brusquement une substance froide et crémeuse se poser sur ses plaies à vif et elle serra les dents en se crispant.

- Désolé, maugréa Alas. Ca va être douloureux mais c'est nécessaire si tu veux que ça guérisse.

Fermant les yeux, elle essaya de toutes ses forces de penser à autre chose mais la douleur était déchirante, malgré la douceur relative des gestes de son époux. En désespoir de cause, elle se concentra sur une réponse à donner à la question qu'il lui avait posée.

- Tu n'as pas... voulu lever la punition de Maro... de Maro et Rosham... Aïe ! haleta-t-elle.

Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Alas continua d'étaler la crème dans des gestes réguliers.

- Alors... comme j'étais aussi coupable qu'eux je me suis... dit que je devais recevoir la même punition... qu'eux. C'est tout simple, conclut-elle.

- C'est complètement stupide, lâcha Alas. Non seulement ça ne sert à rien mais en plus tu aurais pu y passer. Sans compter que je serai la risée de tout le Sanctuaire quand cette histoire aura fait le tour des arènes. La femme d'un général qui se fait fouetter ! Je vais en entendre parler au Sénat pendant des mois !

Shamio se cambra sous la douleur, les dents serrées tandis que des points colorés dansaient sur l'écran noir de ses paupières closes.

- Je me fiche bien... pas mal que tu sois la risée du monde entier, articula-t-elle. Et ne me fais pas croire que tu t'inquiète pour ma vie. Il paraît que... j'ai sauvé la tienne en t'épousant. Je... te suis utile pour le moment... mais tu me tueras ou... tu me feras tuer dès que ce ne sera plus le cas. C'est... c'est dur d'être le fils d'un dieu, n'est-ce pas ?

A ces mots, les gestes d'Alas s'interrompirent.

- Qui t'a raconté ça ? souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Peu importe, dit Shamio. Je le sais, c'est tout. On s'est mariés parce que nos vies en dépendaient, très bien. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'éprouve la moindre sympathie pour toi, ni que je ferai en sorte de te rendre la vie agréable...

Elle se tut lorsqu'il recommença à étaler la pommade et que la douleur devint trop intense. Heureusement, la froideur de la crème l'apaisait quelque peu.

- Fort bien, mon petit coeur, répondit-il. Je suis ravi de constater que nous sommes d'accord.

-o§o-

Sorente faisait les cent pas. Le claquement de ses bottes était amplifié au centuple sur les hauts murs vides de la salle du trône. A part cela il n'y avait aucun bruit, il n'y avait rien, personne et Sorente devenait fou. Il fit volte-face, partit en sens inverse tandis que sa cape voltigeait derrière lui. Son grognement frustré alla se perdre lui aussi vers les murs marbrés.

- Allons Sorente, calme-toi ! ordonna soudain une voix impérieuse.

Le général de Sirène s'arrêta malgré lui, prêt à rugir d'angoisse. Au fond de la pièce, assis sur le grand trône majestueux, Poséidon lui adressa un regard désaprobateur.

- Cela ne devrait plus tarder, reprit Julian. Cesse de t'agiter, cela ne sert absolument à rien !

- Oui votre Altesse, murmura Sorente, contrarié.

Ils attendaient depuis des heures, lui semblait-il. Cela n'en finissait jamais. Dès que Kanon était tombé dans son sommeil comateux, Sorente avait couru jusqu'au palais. Poséidon avait été mis au courant de la situation un peu plus tôt et le général de Sirène fit son possible pour que le dieux se résigne à faire mander l'Artiste Médecin d'Apollon. C'était leur seul espoir de sauver Dragon des Mers. Et Sorente n'aimait pas particulièrement son camarade – il ne l'avait jamais apprécié – mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de le perdre maintenant.

Poséidon avait fini par se ranger à son avis et il avait fait le nécessaire pour invoquer le messager des dieux. Ils voulaient communiquer avec Apollon et, malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de respecter le protocole divin. Sorente enrageait : ils attendaient Hermès depuis bien trop longtemps à présent ! Que fabriquait-il ?

Contrairement à lui, Julian paraissait garder un semblant de calme. Pourtant, Sorente n'en aurait pas juré. Il connaissait son dieu et les colères terribles auxquelles il était souvent sujet. Depuis le vol du Trident, tout allait de mal en pis. A cause d'Arès... Le général de Sirène lui vouait une haine si forte qu'elle était presque palpable autour de lui. A bout de nerfs, il allait se remettre à marcher de long en large, malgré lui, lorsqu'une infime variation dans l'air lui fit lever la tête.

- Tout de même, grommela Julian à mi-voix.

L'attention de Sorente se fixa instantanément sur le petit trou d'air qui se formait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, face au trône. Le tourbillon fit onduler l'atmosphère alentour avant de grossir et grossir encore, jusqu'à former une boule sombre. L'air vibra à nouveau et soudain, Hermès apparut.

Le dieu des voleurs flottait en l'air, assis négligemment en tailleur. Il ne portait qu'une longue toge blanche plissée qui semblait couler sur ses genoux jusque dans le vide et une immense broche en argent sculpté scintillait sur son épaule à moitié dénudée. Il avait une peau dorée, couleur de pain d'épice qui rendait impossible toute approximation de son âge. Sorente lui aurait peut-être donné quinze ans mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Ses grand yeux violets brillaient d'intelligence et de moquerie sous ses cheveux mi-longs, d'une teinte légèrement plus foncée que ses prunelles. Ils étaient attachés sur sa nuque par un petit ruban bleu.

Après une seconde passée à les observer, Hermès posa les mains sur ses genoux et se pencha en avant, vers Poséidon.

- Me voilà, ô puissant Roi Tempête, railla-t-il en souriant. Que puis-je pour t'être agréable, ô mon impatient tonton ?

Sorente jugea qu'il avait la voix suave d'un ange et le sourire charmeur du diable.

- Je t'ai appelé voilà près d'une heure, Hermès ! tonna Julian. Je ne tolèrerai pas cela !

Pour la première fois, la fureur de Poséidon n'impressionna pas sa cible qui haussa vaguement les épaules.

- Je suis très occupé, ô vénérable ébranleur des flots. Mes services sont très demandés, sais-tu ?

- Tu vas porter un message de la plus haute importance au Sanctuaire des Astres, reprit Poséidon en brandissant un rouleau de parchemin scellé. Je veux que tu le remettes à Apollon en mains propres. Inutile de te dire que c'est extrêmement urgent.

Hermès voleta plus bas pour venir s'emparer du rouleau et le fit aussitôt disparaître entre les plis de sa toge, si vite que Sorente eut à peine le temps de voir son bras bouger. Le sourire du dieu des voleurs s'élargit.

- Inutile, en effet, répondit-il. Je ne remets mes messages qu'aux dieux, tu devrais le savoir, ô grand puits de science. Y a-t-il autre chose pour ton bon plaisir, ô lumière du fond des mers ? Mis à part mes honoraires, évidemment...

Sorente vit Julian serrer les poings sur les accoudoirs de son trône. Sa colère menaçait de déborder mais Hermès ne s'en rendait clairement pas compte. Personne ne pouvait rien contre Hermès, en théorie, le dieu des voleurs bénéficiait de l'Immunité. Il n'était qu'un messager, il était neutre dans les conflits et servait tout le monde. Même s'il l'avait voulu, Poséidon n'aurait même pas pu le gifler.

- Tu seras payé lorsque tu auras accompli ta mission ! fulmina Julian. Prends garde à toi si tu n'exécutes pas les ordres !

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit encore jusqu'à le faire ressembler à un loup. Il fit mine de s'incliner devant Poséidon, dans une révérence moqueuse et pompeuse, avant de s'élever vers le plafond.

- Les désirs du plus aimable de mes oncles sont des ordres, ricana-t-il. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour recevoir un mot gentil de ta part, ô sage parmi les sages ?

Son rire cristallin résonnait toujours dans la salle du trône lorsqu'il disparut. Il semblait s'être tout simplement... estompé, comme un dessin qui s'efface avec le temps. Sorente le chercha un instant des yeux mais il ne restait aucune trace de lui. Soudain, Poséidon soupira et le général de Sirène se tourna vers lui.

- Pouvons-nous compter sur lui ? demanda-t-il, sceptique.

Julian se pinça l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index avant d'acquiescer.

- Hermès est un petit prétentieux insolent mais il est tenu de livrer ses messages à bon port, expliqua-t-il. Zeus lui a fait signer un contrat il y a bien longtemps et Hermès ne peut pas s'en défaire.

- Je persiste à croire que nous aurions pu envoyer notre propre messager jusqu'au Sanctuaire des Astres, objecta Sorente.

Julian se leva lentement, faisant onduler sa tunique autour de lui comme de l'eau claire.

- Non, dit-il. Cela aurait pris beaucoup trop de temps. On n'entre pas au Sanctuaire des Astres comme cela, il faut respecter un protocole strict – sauf exception. Hermès ira mille fois plus vite. Il ne passe par aucun intermédiaire et il apparaît ou disparaît comme bon lui semble, là où il le souhaite. Grâce à lui, Apollon aura ma demande avant ce soir.

-o§o-

Il se heurta de nouveau à la puissante barrière qui formait un dôme dans l'air et son esprit fut repoussé comme un fétu de paille.

Adam retomba sur les dalles de marbre de son temple privé, haletant, le visage couvert de gouttelettes de sueur. Ses muscles tremblaient un peu, il eut du mal à reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Il était si fatigué à présent qu'il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Les efforts qu'il fournissait depuis presque deux jours s'étaient révélés inefficaces. Il avait beau essayer de projeter son esprit jusqu'à Arkham pour visualiser Shamio, cela ne donnait rien. La barrière qu'Arès avait mise en place était un puissant bouclier contre les cosmos ennemis, même lui ne pouvait passer au travers à cette distance.

Le jeune dieu se redressa doucement en position assise et déplia ses jambes ankylosées. C'était pis maintenant qu'il savait que Shamio était là-bas. Il avait respecté les ordres qu'elle avait donné dans son message et n'en avait parlé à personne. A la place, il s'était efforcé d'établir un plan d'action, un plan de bataille. Il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas se rendre là-bas sans réfléchir. Il aurait fallu qu'il sache précisément où Shamio se trouvait. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire appel à son cosmos et passer la barrière en même temps. Bien sûr, il aurait pu aller là-bas par ses propres moyens et tenter de traverser physiquement le bouclier, sans faire appel à son cosmos. Mais cela aurait été beaucoup trop risqué : en supposant qu'il échappe à la garde qu'il y avait forcément, il n'aurait eu aucune chance de trouver rapidement Shamio.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressentait une sourde colère comme cela au fond de lui. Ca ressemblait à une petite boule de feu tournoyant dans son ventre jusqu'à le rendre fou. Ce devait être ça que les humains appelaient la colère ou la fureur. Mais il trouverait une solution, même s'il devait en mourir.

Il se releva avec précautions. Ses jambes ne paraissaient pas très stables. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que le soleil était déjà en train de redescendre derrière la fenêtre. Plusieurs heures passées à méditer, encore. Et sans résultats. Encore. Il serra les dents, si fort que sa mâchoire craqua.

- Tu sembles contrarié, mon frère ?

Adam tressaillit et leva brusquement la tête vers le plafond, d'où lui était parvenue la voix. Un jeune homme flottait dans les airs, allongé, la tête appuyée sur une main comme s'il était sur un canapé. Sa toge blanche retombait gracieusement jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il avait des cheveux violets brillants et de grands yeux curieux.

- Hermès ? hésita Adam à mi-voix.

Le jeune homme lui sourit tandis qu'il voletait allègrement dans la pièce en prenant et reposant divers objets après les avoir inspectés.

- Tu as toujours eu de très beaux temples, lança-t-il. Mais tu avais l'air occupé, je te dérange, peut-être ? Etais-tu en pleine méditation ?

Adam fit de son mieux pour se redresser et prendre un air neutre malgré la douleur qui transperçait son corps après une nouvelle journée d'immobilité.

- Pas du tout, j'avais terminé, assura-t-il calmement. C'est rare de te voir en ces lieux. Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Ma foi, rien du tout, je te remercie. Je suis porteur d'un message qui t'est adressé.

A ces mots, la jeune réincarnation d'Apollon ne put empêcher son coeur d'accélérer. Il eut soudain un espoir fou mais c'était plus fort que lui. Se pourrait-il que Shamio soit parvenue à lui faire passer un nouveau message ?

- D'où vient-il ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Hermès fouilla dans sa toge un instant, d'un air d'ennui.

- Oh, de notre très énervé et très susceptible oncle Triton. Je me demande bien ce qui peut le rendre aussi grincheux. Il m'a remis cette lettre pour toi il y a un instant, en faisant sa tête de bouledogue qui s'est assis dans les orties. Tiens, le voilà.

Il lui tendit un grand rouleau de parchemin, fermé par un sceau de cire bleue. Adam s'en saisit, perplexe. Poséidon ? Que lui voulait-il ?

- J'espère au moins que ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, lança Hermès, guilleret. Je vais pouvoir aller réclamer mon salaire. Eh bien, bon vent mon cher frère !

- Merci Hermès, répondit Adam tandis que le messager disparaîssait dans l'air.

En moins d'une seconde, il fut de nouveau seul, comme si la visite du dieu des voleurs n'avait été qu'une illusion. Adam se sentait légèrement étourdi. Le message de Shamio puis tous ces efforts en vains et maintenant une lettre de Poséidon. C'était très étrange.

D'un geste, il décachetta le rouleau et le déplia. L'écriture du Dieu des Mers était fine et élégante, tracée avec une belle encre bleu marine. Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Adam pour la lire. Quand il eut fini il releva la tête, plus perplexe que jamais.

- Voilà autre chose, murmura-t-il. Damned.

Enfin. Au moins, cela n'avait pas de rapport avec Shamio et avec de nouvelles difficultés. C'était déjà ça. Il rangea le rouleau dans sa poche puis sortit de la pièce pour regagner la Tour du Consul. Il n'avait plus qu'à convoquer Zéphyr et Maya pour se charger de ça.

-o§o-

Shunreï salua les trois Amazones qui remontaient la rue avant de bifurquer sur la gauche, vers le quartier est du Sanctuaire des Astres. L'après midi se terminait, elle se sentait fourbue. Elle avait encore passé la journée dans les arènes et malgré son endurance, les muscles de ses jambes tremblaient un peu tandis qu'elle arpentait les pavés dorés. Il lui tardait de prendre un bain et de manger quelques chose. Toutefois, ce ne serait clairement pas possible avant au moins deux bonnes heures. Elle soupira.

Une messagère de Maya était venue la trouver quelques minutes plus tôt alors qu'elle supervisait les exercices de trois jeunes Novices. Elle et Mikérinos devaient se rendre immédiatement à la Tour du Consul, Zéphyr et Maya les convoquaient.

C'était assez étrange. Cela avait l'air urgent et Shunreï se demandait bien ce que leur voulaient les deux dirigeants du Sanctuaire, à une heure pareille. Non, décidément, elle n'était pas prête de se lover au fond de son canapé, après un bain et un bon repas.

La messagère lui avait laissé le plaisir de passer la commission au neuvième Artiste, lequel avait choisi son moment pour disparaître. Il devait être dans son infirmerie, son nouveau quartier général depuis qu'il avait fait des pieds et mains auprès de Zéphyr pour qu'il la lui fasse construire. Mikérinos avait toujours voulu avoir une infirmerie. Durant des années il avait administré ses soins dans son propre temple ou bien directement chez les blessés. Mais il était clair qu'un bâtiment réservé à son usage serait beaucoup plus pratique pour tout le monde.

Shunreï dénicha l'infirmerie à l'extrême est du Sanctuaire, derrière les arènes réservées aux hommes. Le bâtiment était bien plus jeune que la plupart de ceux qui l'entouraient, aucune lézarde ne fissurait ses murs et la chaux n'avait pas encore bruni. La Reyaâ se dirigea vers l'entrée principale puis frappa trois coups contre le battant. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'entrebâilla pour laisser apapraître la tête brune d'un jeune garçon.

- Oui, c'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Shunreï lui sourit, une main sur la hanche.

- Bonjour. Je cherche Mikérinos, est-ce que tu sais où il est ?

- Le docteur est très occupé pour le moment, répondit-il.

Amusée, la Reyaâ remarqua qu'il s'efforçait de prendre un air navré qui ne parvenait pourtant pas à masquer son impatience. Il était visiblement contrarié d'avoir du venir ouvrir la porte, ce qui lui faisait manquer des évènements passionnants. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu ce Novice et apparemment, il ne savait pas qui elle était non plus. Il faisait peut-être parti des apprentis de Mikérinos.

- Je ferai passer un message dès qu'il aura terminé si vous voulez, reprit le jeune garçon en regardant derrière lui. C'est de la part de qui ?

- Shunreï, neuvième Reyaâ, expliqua-t-elle. Il sait qui je suis, précisa-t-elle aussitôt en souriant.

Brusquement, la lumière se fit sur le visage du jeune Novice. Il pâlit d'un coup avant de se raidir, l'air horrifié.

- Oh ! Pardonnez-moi, je ne... je ne savais pas...

Il s'inclina jusqu'au sol trois fois d'affilée.

- Bien sûr, vous pouvez entrer... Je vais vous montrer le chemin, bégaya-t-il à toute vitesse. Venez... suivez-moi... euh, je vous prie...

Shunreï réprima un éclat de rire et le suivit à l'intérieur tandis qu'il trébuchait sur le seuil. Il se reprit du mieux qu'il put avant de filer à travers les couloirs.

Une odeur piquante de menthe et de plante séchée planait dans l'air, ce qui ne surpris pas Shunreï le moins du monde. Elle associait depuis longtemps cette odeur à Mikérinos et à son travail de médecin. Elle fut en revanche étonnée de voir à quel point l'infirmerie était spacieuse bien que cela ne se vît pas de l'extérieur. Il y avait plusieurs salles de soins et de repos, d'autres qui étaient manifestement réservées au rangement des remèdes et du matériel. Le Novice ne jeta même pas un coup d'oeil vers elles et longea le grand couloir principal pour atteindre une grande pièce qui n'avait pas de porte. C'était un sorte de hall, un grand réfectoire parsemé de lits de camps et de petites tables couvertes de matériel médical. Certains couchages étaient occupés par des patients qui attendaient leur tour.

Shunreï repéra instantanément Mikérinos, assis sur le bord de l'un des lits, occupé à manipuler l'épaule du jeune garçon allongé à ses côtés. Un groupe de trois autres Novices se serrait autour de lui pour regarder. La jeune femme s'arrêta près d'eux et observa en silence, pour ne pas les interrompre.

- Tu vas compter jusqu'à trois, d'accord ? disait l'Artiste. Cela ne durera qu'un instant.

Le garçon n'avait pas l'air rassuré du tout. Il avait le visage luisant de sueur et ses grimaces attestaient du fait qu'il souffrait horriblement. Pourtant, il paraissait encore plus effrayé par le traitement que lui réservait le guérisseur. Il déglutit bruyamment puis hocha vaguement la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Mikérinos s'empara de son épaule d'une main tandis qu'il prenait sa main de l'autre.

- Tu es prêt ? Allons-y, dit-il.

Le Novice ouvrit péniblement la bouche et renifla nerveusement avant de lancer d'un voix frêle :

- U-Un...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller jusqu'à deux. Mikérinos tira d'un coup sec sur sa main et l'épaule du jeune garçon émit un craquement écoeurant. Aussitôt, le malade poussa un cri de douleur en se cambrant comme un possédé.

- Voilà, c'est terminé, assura l'Artiste. Ton épaule était simplement démise. Elle va rester douloureuse pendant quelques temps mais tu pourras t'en reservir très vite.

Le jeune garçon ne semblait pas avoir entendu : il haletait en grimaçant, comme s'il avait couru pendant des heures. Sa main était crispée sur son épaule meurtrie. Mikérinos se leva lentement pour s'approcher de la tablette qui soutenait le matériel de soin et s'empara d'un pot de pommade ainsi que d'un bandage.

- Sun va t'étaler cet onguent et te mettre le bras en écharpe, expliqua-t-il. Je te donnerais un anti-inflammatoire si tu as trop mal.

L'Artiste se tourna vers le groupe de Novice qui constituait apparemment ses apprentis et tendit ses ustensiles au dénommé Sun. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il aperçut la jeune femme, demeurée sagement immobile au pied du lit.

- Occupez-vous de lui, vous voulez, fit-il. Je reviens bientôt.

Shunreï observa les apprentis se précipiter sur le malade avec enthousiasme et émit un petit rire.

- Tu voulais me voir ? interrogea Mikérinos.

- Viens, répondit-elle simplement.

Il se laissa entraîner sans protester vers un coin de la pièce avant de glisser les mains dans ses poches. Une lueur intriguée flottait dans ses yeux dorés.

- Tu peux laisser l'infirmerie quelques temps ? Zéphyr et Maya nous ont convoqués dans la Tour immédiatement. La messagère ne m'a rien dit mais ça avait l'air urgent.

Ces mots provoquèrent un changement subtil sur le visage de l'Artiste. Il plissa légèrement les paupières.

- Mmmphph.

- Comme tu dis. J'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec Shamio, dit-elle.

Mikérinos avait pensé à la même chose, elle en était certaine. Il hocha brièvement la tête et lui indiqua la sortie.

- Allons-y.

-o§o-

On les fit entrer immédiatement pour les mener jusqu'à la salle du trône dans laquelle les attendaient non seulement Zéphyr et Maya mais également Adam. De plus en plus perplexe, Shunreï s'inclina respectueusement devant eux. Mikérinos s'était immobilisé près d'elle et ébaucha un révérence à son tour.

Zéphyr se tenait près de la table en compagnie d'Adam. Le jeune dieu avait un rouleau de parchemin entre les mains que ses yeux ne cessaient de parcourir. De l'autre côté de la salle Maya s'était appuyée contre le battant d'une fenêtre et avait croisé négligemment les bras. Cependant, elle était loin d'être aussi calme qu'elle voulait le paraître, Shunreï l'aurait parié.

- Merci d'être venus aussi vite, lança Zéphyr. Je suis désolé de cette convocation hative et inattendue.

Le Consul indiqua Adam assis à ses côtés.

- Adam vient de recevoir une missive de la plus haute importance. Et très urgente, ajouta-t-il.

Shunreï jeta un coup d'oeil au jeune dieu. Il était plutôt pâle, à ce qu'il lui semblait, et avait l'air fatigué malgré son éternelle sérénité. Il quitta doucement son siège, le rouleau à la main, pour venir jusqu'à eux.

- Hermès est venu m'apporter une lettre de Poséidon, expliqua-t-il de sa voix sans timbre.

Le regard presque translucide d'Apollon glissa vers Mikérinos.

- Il sollicite l'aide de notre Artiste Médecin, reprit-il. Je pense que leurs guérisseurs ne sont pas en mesure de soigner leurs blessés.

Shunreï n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. La suite pouvait aisément se deviner. Elle coula un discret regard vers Mikérinos et vit qu'il n'avait pas bougé, n'avait même pas changé d'expression. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il était en ce moment-même en train de réfléchir à toute allure. Et il avait certainement déjà compris tout ce qu'Adam ne disait pas.

Des blessés, cela signifiait des batailles. Et si les guérisseurs de Poséidon n'avaient rien pu faire, c'était que les choses étaient graves. Les missions que recevait le neuvième Artiste recelaient toujours la même difficulté et posaient en permanence le problème de la neutralité des serviteurs d'Apollon.

- J'ai fait le nécessaire dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle, lança soudain Zéphyr, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Le travail du Consul consistait essentiellement à s'assurer que l'intervention de Mikérinos dans les divers Sanctuaires ne leur porteraient pas préjudice. Les dieux ne faisaient appel à l'Artiste Médecin qu'en temps de guerre, c'était inévitable.

- Bien, répondit Mikérinos. Quand partons-nous ?

- Demain matin, fit Adam. La demande de Poséidon est sans délais, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Mikérinos acquiesça docilement. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix de toute façon.

- Une question, intervint Shunreï. Si je me souviens bien, Midas et Télès sont déjà là-bas. Est-ce que ça ne pose pas problème ?

Zéphyr ébaucha un geste impuissant de la main.

- La situation est un peu plus délicate que d'habitude, admit-il. Deux délégations d'Apollon dans un même Sanctuaire extérieur, ça pourrait rapidement nous retomber dessus. Mais je compte sur vous quatre pour être aussi discrets que possible. Pas de vagues. Faites votre travail et rentrez.

- Il n'y aura pas de problème, promit l'Artiste.

- Dans ce cas, c'est réglé, conclut Adam.

- Passez ici avant de partir pour les autres détails, lança Zéphyr. Je vous fournirai les cartes et les laisser-passer.

Le neuvième Artiste s'inclina pour se retirer et Shunreï l'imita aussitôt en reculant. Mais au moment où elle allait sortir Maya lui fit signe depuis un coin de la pièce. La Reyaâ la rejoignit.

- Je dois te prévenir, déclara la Grande Prêtresse. Le dernier rapport de Télès n'était pas très rassurant. Elle dit que Poséidon s'apprête à entrer en guerre et que le Sanctuaire Sous-marin est en ébullition. Il faudra que tu sois prudente et que tu ouvres l'oeil.

Shunreï fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Bien sûr, je serai prudente, dit-elle.

Les yeux roses acérés de Maya étaient vrillés dans les siens.

- Ne quitte pas Mikérinos d'une semelle et recommande à Télès d'être discrète.

- Je le ferai.

En quittant la Tour du Consul Shunreï ne savait plus exactement quoi penser. Cette mission s'annonçait délicate et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être prise au beau milieu d'une guerre entre deux dieux. Et elle voulait encore moins que Mikérinos se trouve dans les parages. L'Artiste, qui marchait à sa droite, tourna soudain la tête vers elle, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées.

- Tu as un mauvais pressentiment, c'est cela ? lança-t-il, à mi-voix.

Il y avait de la tendresse dans son regard bridé. Shunreï lui sourit.

- Toi aussi, ne fais pas l'innocent, répliqua-t-elle.

Mikérinos émit un petit rire.

- Je mangerais bien quelque chose. Tu n'as pas faim ? fit-il en grimpant les marches de son temple.

- Je meurs de faim, gémit la Reyaâ en pressant deux mains sur son estomac pris d'assaut par les crampes.

-o§o-

Il régnait un brouhaha inexricable lorsqu'il pénétra dans le Sénat. Chacun des hauts gradins de marbre blanc était occupé par une rangée d'hommes en toge immaculée, assis, debout, penchés. Ils discutaient tous à voix plus ou moins basse, avec leurs voisins ou avec des hommes installés à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'estrade en revanche était encore vide, emplie du seul siège impérial qui scintillait à la lumière.

Alas entra sans ralentir, son casque sous le bras, et grimpa les escaliers calmement pour rejoindre sa place. Deux des quatre généraux étaient déjà là, assis dans l'espace qui leur était réservé. Il ne manquait que Sijie, probablement auprès de l'empereur. Le général Stratège s'assit à son tour sans prêter attention aux regards qui le scrutaient. Plusieurs Sénateurs s'étaient arrêtés de discuter à son arrivée mais il n'en avait cure. Il ne se préoccupait pas des ragots et des petits complots à son encontre. La réunion promettait d'être longue cette fois aussi. Il y était habitué, même s'il s'attendait à des remarques beaucoup plus entreprenantes ce jour-là.

Les domestiques s'en donnaient à coeur joie dans les couloirs depuis la vieille. Tout Arkham savait maintenant que Shamio avait pratiquement été fouettée à mort et qu'elle était toujours incapable de quitter son lit. Alas croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux quand plusieurs vieillards en toge se mirent à chuchoter en le regardant. Il ne servait à rien de s'énerver, il le savait. Ses projets n'étaient pas compromis, il devait s'efforcer de mener ses plans à bien, comme il l'avait prévu au départ.

Il fallut attendre plusieurs minutes avant que tout le monde ne soit là et quelques minutes de plus pour que l'empereur fasse son apparition, étroitement entouré de la garde prétorienne. Le général Illusionniste menait ses hommes de manière impassible, en leur lançant des ordres quasi imperceptibles de la main. Arès prit lentement place sur son trône tandis que tous les hommes présents au Sénat se levaient en signe de respect. La foule se rassit d'un même mouvement lorsque l'empereur éleva une main. Alas reprit son siège en guettant Sijie du coin de l'oeil. Son camarade lui adressa un regard rapide avec un hochement de tête puis partit s'asseoir à quelques mètres. Alas reporta aussitôt son attention sur l'estrade où Arès s'apprêtait à parler.

Comme il s'y attendait, la réunion fut l'une des plus longues qu'il eût connu. Il y avait beaucoup de sujets à l'ordre du jour. Passée l'introduction habituelle vinrent les réclamations ayant trait aux dégâts provoqués par les combats contre les Marinas. Les Sénateurs délégués du second plateau présentèrent le dossier qu'Alas leur avait fourni et réclamèrent les réparations les plus urgentes, dans un premier temps. Il fallait remettre des routes à neuf, quelques temples qui s'étaient écroulés également et cela sans compter le rempart qui avait été sérieusement fissuré. Alas avait demandé aux vieillards de bien insister sur ce dernier point ; il était peut-être chargé d'assurer la sécurité et la garde du second plateau mais il ne pouvait pas le faire derrière un rempart qui ressemblait à une passoire. Fort heureusement, personne n'eut rien à objecter à cela et le vote lui accorda les fonds demandés.

Le groupe de Sénateurs menés par Haton eut bien vite fait d'expédier les affaires de deuxième ordre pour pouvoir parler de ce qui les intéressait. Alas pouvait les voir vibrer d'excitation sur leurs gradins. Il n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce qu'allait dire Haton lorsque celui-ci se leva pour prendre la parole. Drapé dans son immense toge blanche, le vieil homme éleva un bras pour capter l'attention et le silence se fit dans le Sénat.

- Il nous faut à présent parler du sujet le plus urgent, celui qui doit tous nous préoccuper puisqu'il concerne la sécurité d'Arkham et la nôtre, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte.

Il balaya l'assemblée du regard et Alas retint un sourire sarcastique. Haton était peut-être une vieille fouine vicieuse mais il savait parler en public.

- L'attaque – et l'affront – que nous avons subi de la part des Marinas ne doit pas en rester là, reprit-il. Nous avons accusé des dégâts certains, notamment au niveau matériel, mais fort heureusement, nos effectifs n'en sont pas trop touchés.

Des murmures d'approbation parcoururent la foule des hommes assis.

- Ce n'est pas le cas des hommes de Poséidon : je ne vous apprend rien en vous disant que la garde d'Arkham a décimé leurs rangs et n'a laissé presque aucun survivant parmi eux, s'exclama encore Haton.

Le Sénateur essayait d'échauffer l'assemblée et sa technique était plutôt bien élaborée, Alas s'en rendait compte une fois de plus. Le vieil homme inquiétait, énervait puis flattait tour à tour les autres Sénateurs jusqu'à les amener exactement là où il le voulait. Alas serra les dents et le maudit, lui et son esprit belliqueux qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Haton était un homme politique, il n'avait aucune aptitude en tant que soldat. Il ne pensait pas de la bonne façon pour faire la guerre mais ça, peu de personnes le comprenaient.

- Les Marinas ont subi une défaite cuisante, ils sont au plus bas, que cela soit au niveau des effectifs ou bien au niveau du moral, rugit le vieux Sénateur. C'est pourquoi nous devons absolument en profiter pour leur porter une attaque dont ils ne se remettront pas ! Là, immédiatement ! Je propose donc l'envoi d'un escadron dans les plus brefs délais.

Le général Stratège étouffa un juron lorsqu'une grande partie du Sénat poussa des exclamations d'approbation et d'enthousiasme. Quelle bande de sinistres imbéciles ! Haton avait vraiment un don pour pousser la bêtise jusque dans des retranchements inouïs. Ce vieux singe ne connaissait rien aux statégies de guerre. Et le pire était que beaucoup de Sénateurs l'approuvaient. Si la majorité votait dans son sens, l'empereur serait obligé d'accepter la proposition et de déclarer une guerre ouverte à Poséidon.

Un vent de surexcitation soufflait sur l'assemblée. A droite et à gauche les discussions s'engageaient déjà, les voix poussant de plus en plus fort pour se faire entendre. Haton disait quelque chose qu'Alas ne pouvait déjà plus percevoir dans le chaos et encourageait ses voisins de gestes du bras. La pagaille dura jusqu'à ce qu'Arès lui-même se lève et brandisse un bras autoritaire. Les voix s'apaisèrent peu à peu pour céder la place au silence au bout de plusieurs longues secondes. Alas sentait son énervement et sa tension monter.

- Silence ! s'écria l'empereur. Avant que la proposition d'Haton ne soit soumise à un vote, nous devons entendre les avis des généraux. Tibère !

Le général Maître d'Armes fut debout en un battement de cil, prêt à parler. Il avait posé son casque sur le gradin à ses côtés et son armure rouge sang luisait comme un soleil.

- Seigneur, salua-t-il d'abord. Je peux affirmer que les effectifs du premier plateau sont tout à fait disposés à lancer n'importe quel assaut. Mes archers s'entraînent depuis des mois, notre matériel est complet et j'ai bien assez d'hommes pour alimenter un escadron. Je suis favorable à la proposition du Sénateur.

Nouveau rugissement enthousiaste dans l'assemblée. Alas aurait voulu éclater la petite tête de ce stupide général, laquelle était probablement vide. Dès lors qu'il s'agissait de se battre, Tibère réfléchissait encore moins que d'habitude pour se lancer dans la mêlée. Heureusement, l'empereur ramena le silence en un tour de main.

- Alas ! appela-t-il alors.

Alas bondit aussitôt de son siège pour parler.

- Seigneur, fit-il tout d'abord. J'ai quelques objections à la réalisation du projet du Sénateur Haton.

Comme il l'avait prévu, des chuchotements agacés s'élevèrent parmi les vieux Sénateurs sur sa gauche. Alas les ignora et continua à s'adresser à l'empereur et rien qu'à lui.

- Nous avons certes remporté une belle bataille contre les Marinas, lança-t-il, mais il ne faut pas oublier que nous avons également subi des pertes. Le rempart qui jouxte le second plateau n'est plus en état de fournir la moindre protection. Plusieurs des soldats de chacun des trois plateaux ont été blessés. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'envoyer le gros de nos troupes en expédition contre les Marinas : Arkham est affaibli, il faut d'abord effectuer les travaux urgents pour rétablir une défense parfaite. Si nous envoyons des soldats à la bataille, Arkham sera deux fois plus affaibli et Poséidon en profitera, il n'y a aucun doute.

Cette fois, les murmures furent un peu moins virulents. Alas supposa que ses paroles commençaient à en faire réfléchir quelques uns. Il décida d'enfoncer le clou.

- Nous n'avons rien à prouver, dit-il. Le Sanctuaire de Poséidon doit être sur des charbons ardents, il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous allions les attaquer maintenant. Consolidons nos défenses et nous pourrons leur infliger une autre défaite lorsqu'ils se présenteront de nouveaux à nous.

Le général Stratège s'inclina légèrement en direction d'Arès puis reprit sa place sur le gradin pour signifier qu'il n'avait rien à ajouter. Haton le foudroyait du regard. Les Sénateurs chuchotaient entre eux. L'empereur leva encore le bras.

- Sijie !

Le général Illusionniste se mit debout à son tour.

- Seigneur, fit-il calmement, je suis défavorable à la proposition du Sénateur Haton. Outre les raisons exposées par le général Stratège, il me semble que nous n'avons rien à gagner dans une expédition guidée uniquement par la fierté. Consolidons nos défenses et déployons plutôt des éclaireurs sur toute l'île. Nous sommes en position de force tant que nous demeurerons à Arkham.

Alas observa avec bienveillance Sijie en train de se rasseoir. L'appui du général Illusionniste pourrait être décisif dans le vote. Heureusement pour Arkham, ils n'étaient pas tous complètement insensés. C'était la voix de la sagesse que faisait entendre Sijie, Alas pria pour qu'on l'ait entendu.

- Jin !

- Seigneur, salua le général Guerrier en se levant. Je confirme que nos effectifs sont suffisamment solides pour assurer cette expédition. Toutefois, je suis d'accord avec le fait que nous n'avons pas grand chose à y gagner. Une erreur de notre part pourra faire basculer l'avantage du côté de Poséidon.

Alas observa Jin avec étonnement. Il était rare que le général Guerrier soit en désaccord avec Tibère. Pourtant le général à la longue tresse sombre était impassible et visiblement sûr de lui. Vraiment étonnant. Mais pour le coup, cela arrangeait bien ses affaires. Sur l'estrade, Arès hocha la tête et se tourna à nouveau vers l'ensemble des Sénateurs.

- Nous avons entendu l'avis des dirigeants des armées, lâcha-t-il, nous pouvons donc voter la proposition d'Haton. Que ceux qui y sont favorables lèvent la main.

Alas balaya rapidement l'assemblée du regard, de droite à gauche, fébrile. Plusieurs mains se levèrent du côté d'Haton et de son groupe. Après quelques secondes, d'autres mains s'élevèrent puis encore plusieurs autres ça et là. Alas serra les dents tout en comptant. Encore trois mains sur sa droite. Quand l'empereur déclara le vote fermé, la majorité des Sénateurs n'avaient pas levé la main. Alas respira profondément, soulagé.

- Proposition rejetée ! rugit Arès. Réunion terminée.

Il s'en était tout de même fallu de peu. Mais ils disposaient maintenant d'un délai avant que Haton ne trouve autre chose pour gâcher leur travail. Alas quitta lentement son gradin pour redescendre les escaliers en même temps que le gros de la foule, heureux de dégourdir enfin ses jambes. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient là.

Il rejoignit Sijie tandis qu'il passait les portes et cala son pas sur le sien. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui adresser plus d'un sourire reconnaissant : deux Sénateurs s'arrêtèrent à ce moment-là à côté de lui.

- Général Stratège, le saluèrent-il.

Alas inclina la tête vers eux.

- Caius. Pore, répondit-il.

Les deux hommes faisaient partie des délégués du troisième plateau, celui qui était dirigé par Jin. Alas avait rarement eu l'occasion de leur parler en particulier, il se demandait bien ce qui lui valait cet honneur ce jour-là.

- Nous avons entendu dire que ta charmante épouse était indisposée, reprit Pore. Se remet-elle ?J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave ?

Le général Stratège coula un regard inquisiteur vers les deux Sénateurs mais il ne distingua aucune marque de sarcasme, de raillerie ou de méchanceté. A vrai dire, il ne voyait que de la sincérité dans les yeux de Pore et pour un peu, il aurait presque cru que l'état de sa femme les intéressait vraiment.

- Elle va mieux, je vous remercie de vous en soucier, répondit-il. Elle sera sur pieds dans peu de temps.

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'éterniser sur le sujet. La règle qu'il avait respectée ces dernières années était primordiale à ses yeux : en dire le moins possible aux Sénateurs, uniquement ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir. C'était même essentiel à sa sécurité et presque une question de vie ou de mort. D'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de Shamio.

- Je l'espère de tout coeur, déclara Caius. Je dois dire que c'était une nouvelle surprenante.

- Tu as une femme bien courageuse, général, renchérit Pore en souriant.

Alas était éberlué. Les deux vieillards se souciaient bel et bien de la santé de Shamio, sincèrement. La petite Amazone avait réussi un beau coup d'éclat, dont elle n'avait peut-être même pas conscience.

- Passe-lui donc nos voeux de prompt rétablissement, termina Pore. Bonne journée. Sijie.

- Au revoir messieurs, fit Caius.

Sijie leur adressa un signe de tête avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent dans le couloir et les laissent seuls. Le silence perdura quelques secondes puis Alas secoua la tête, incrédule.

- Quelle sollicitude, marmonna-t-il.

- Shamio est apparemment devenue très populaire auprès des soldats et aussi de quelques Sénateurs depuis son châtiment auto-infligé, expliqua Sijie.

Alas esquissa un sourire.

- Oui, il semblerait.

Le général Illusionniste marchait en cadence avec lui, au son des cliquetis que produisaient leurs armures sur les dalles de marbre.

- Comment va-t-elle vraiment ? interrogea Sijie après un moment.

- Elle va bien, assura-t-il. Mana s'occupe d'elle presque vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Elle dit que les blessures sont en bonne voie de guérison. Par contre Shamio ne peut toujours pas se tenir debout ou marcher sans être prise de vertiges. Ca fera bientôt deux jours qu'elle est alitée.

- C'était bien joué de sa part, il faut l'admettre, s'amusa le général Illusionniste. Mais il s'en est fallu de peu qu'elle nous claque entre les doigts. Tu devrais la surveiller un peu plus.

Alas remit son casque sur sa tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'aimerais t'y voir, grommela-t-il. Cette fille est une teigne, elle est ingérable. Sa fierté mal placée aurait pu me coûter cher, heureusement que Boaz ne l'a pas tuée.

- Ecoute...

La voix de Sijie avait brusquement baissé d'un octave et Alas lui adressa un regard interoqué. Sijie fronça légèrement les sourcils et vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls avant de se pencher vers lui.

- L'empereur a convoqué la jeune Artémis l'autre jour dans ses appartements privés et elle y a passé l'après midi, dit-il à mi-voix. C'est moi qui gardait les issues et ce qui me parvenait de l'intérieur n'était pas très réjouissant.

Alas fronça les sourcils à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il.

- L'empereur a interrogé la jeune déesse à sa façon pour essayer d'obtenir des informations, expliqua-t-il. Quand Cheyenne est ressortie, elle tenait à peine debout et son visage tuméfié ne ressemblait plus à grand chose.

A ces mots, Alas se rembrunit.

- Ce que je veux te dire, reprit Sijie, c'est que Shamio est sûrement au courant de ça. Tu commences probablement à la connaître un peu à présent et je suppose que tu imagines ce que doit être sa réaction en découvrant que sa déesse a été battue.

- Oui, admit Alas. Ca doit ressembler peu ou proue à une explosion nucléaire.

Cela expliquait peut-être également les coups de fouet. Shamio avait du voir Cheyenne juste avant, sans compter l'histoire avec Maro et Rosham.

- L'explosion n'a pas encore eu lieu mais si j'étais toi, je redoublerais de vigilance, souligna encore Sijie. Shamio voudra venger Cheyenne, c'est inévitable.

Alas acquiesça. Oui, en effet, c'était plus que probable. Il devrait faire en sorte à l'avenir que la route de Shamio ne croise jamais celle de l'empereur. Il ne voudrait pas être obligé de la tuer tout de suite.


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

**Briséis :** A propos de ton P.S : il est vrai que dans « Reyaâ », j'avais pris l'habitude de répondre aux reviews au début des chapitres suivants. Si je ne le fais plus, c'est parce qu'il y a un système fait exprès dans la grille des reviews ; je réponds donc aux reviews lorsque leur auteur laisse une adresse mail (oui bon sauf aujourd'hui). Donc, oui, je lis tous les commentaires qu'on me laisse et je vais te dire, je les relis même plusieurs fois, ça me donne la pêche quand je n'ai plus le moral.

Merci tout d'abord pour tes reviews régulières et détaillées. Etonnée que Shamio ait hurlé et se soit évanouie pendant la séance du fouet ? C'est sûrement que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que sont quinze coups de fouet donnés par quelqu'un qui s'y connaît en torture (heureusement, ajouterais-je XD). On peut mourir d'une séance comme celle-ci. Je vois qu' Alas te plait bien (tu fais donc partie du clan A lol). En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup la façon dont tu le décris : c'est tout à fait ça ! Ton analyse du Alas-infirmière est assez juste et je dois dire que j'y adhère ;) Mais qu'y a-t-il dans la tête de ce général ? Bonne question, c'est vrai que j'y rentre nettement moins souvent que dans la tête de Shamio : c'est un peu fait exprès, je soigne mon suspense mdr.

Alors la grande question qui taraude tout le monde lol : la nausée. Eh bien, c'est peut-être moi mais, chaque fois que j'ai la tête qui tourne, automatiquement ça se transforme en nausée. Quand je suis fatiguée aussi, ma vision n'est plus très claire du coup, ça tangue et ça me file la nausée. Il faut croire que Shamio a hérité de mes caractéristiques sympathiques XD Il ne faut pas aller chercher trop loin en ce qui concerne ce détail, je dis ça sans spoiler...

Le triangle amoureux : une idée à creuser lol.

Tu as admirablement bien saisi ce que j'ai essayé de faire passer avec l'histoire des Sénateurs inquiets pour Shamio (ça me flatte). Alas désapprouve le fait qu'Arès ait frappé Cheyenne : oui ! Je dépeinds Alas comme un gros salaud depuis le début mais là-dessus, je serai intraitable (comme le traiteur ! Ok, je sors...)

Ptdr, après l'homme le plus proche de dieu (Shaka), nous avons l'homme le plus proche de la perfection (Kanon). Il manquerait l'homme le plus proche de la femme (Alas) et nous pourrions former un nouveau Boys Band XD (je m'égare...). Heureuse que Hermès t'ait plu : je me suis tapé un gros délire avec ça, j'avais clairement la connerie dessus ce jour-là (trop de chocolat, probably). Amusante aussi ton idée d'Adam prof de musique à Arkham ! J'y aurais jamais pensé.

Enfin, concernant ta deuxième review : tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas répondre à cette question lol, que la réponse soit oui ou non... Merci mille fois ! Bises !

**Chriss :** Tu me demandais un retour alors le voici lol. Tant que j'y suis je vais aussi te laisser un petit mot ici (raah, j'avais décidé que pour cette fic j'allais rester ordonnée, tout ça et puis vous m'obligez à mettre des réponses aux reviews en début de chapitre mdr).

Bon du coup, puisque je suis là, je vais en profiter pour te dire tout ce que j'avais envie de t'écrire depuis le début de tes reviews (ça va, t'as un peu de temps ?). D'abord, merci de me laisser des reviews régulièrement, ça me fait toujours super plaisir ! Autre chose qui n'a totalement rien à voir : qu'est-ce qu'un Spin-Off ? Oui, je ne suis plus du tout dans le coup, je sais lol. En tout cas, j'adorerais voir ce que ça donne.

Sinon, je suis heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, merci. Hermès m'a beaucoup amusée moi aussi ! Et je te remercie d'avoir lu « La Clef d'Argent ». Tu crois qu'Alas et Shamio ne finiront pas ensemble ? Ah, la question à un million d'euros mdr.

Ensuite, concernant mes vacances : eh ben non, même pas... (snif). Je suis pas du tout partie puisque j'ai un boulot d'été à assurer jusqu'à septembre. Donc pourquoi j'ai pas updaté plus tôt ? Ahem, eh bien, très simplement, le chapitre n'était pas terminé lol. J'essayais jusqu'à présent de faire une mise à jour tous les quinze jours mais j'avoue que je ne tiens pas trop la distance (toujours été nulle en endurance à l'école). Bon, j'ai la tête ailleurs, d'accord, t'as gagné lol, tu m'as grillée. Je vais faire mon possible pour me reprendre ! A dans quinze jours peut-être donc. Bises.

-o§o-

Chapitre 18 : Reconnaissance

-o§o-

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de la part de ses visiteuses, Shamio glissa un doigt entre sa peau et les bandages pour apaiser la terrible démangeaison qui lui chatouillait le ventre. Le tissu blanchâtre des bandelettes était rapeux et lui donnait des irritations.

- Arrête ça, lâcha Cheyenne d'un ton désapprobateur.

L'Amazone revenait du salon avec un plateau de rafraichissements qu'elle déposa sur la petite table près du lit. Les domestiques d'Alas avaient du s'arracher les cheveux en la voyant insister pour le porter elle-même.

- Il ne faut pas que tu déplaces tes bandages, tu empêches tes blessures de cicatriser, reprit-elle.

Shamio, assise en tailleur sur son lit, ébaucha un air ronchon.

- On voit bien que ce n'est pas ta peau qui te gratte, maugréa-t-elle.

Cheyenne sourit et lui tendit un verre empli de jus de fruit avant d'en proposer un à Aphrodite, occupée à arranger ses cheveux rose vif.

- Oh, ce doit être terrible, approuva cette dernière en buvant une gorgée. Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça, ma petite chérie, cela n'en valait pas la peine. Les soldats d'Arkham se fichent bien de ce qui peut arriver à toute autre personne qu'eux-mêmes.

Shamio l'ignora délibérément, ce que la plantureuse déesse ne sembla même pas remarquer. Elle et Cheyenne étaient venues lui rendre visite et s'enquérir de son état, en début d'après midi. Les blessures guérissaient plutôt bien mais Shamio avait l'interdiction formelle de se lever et de marcher plus que nécessaire. Mana, la vieille guérisseuse d'Arkham, passait régulièrement l'examiner, sans se départir de son air meurtrier, comme un vautour. Chaque fois qu'elle croisait Alas, des jurons et des insultes fusaient dans tous les sens. Shamio l'aimait bien.

- J'espère que tu pourras bientôt te lever et te déplacer comme tu le souhaites, dit Cheyenne, compatissante. Et Aphrodite a raison, tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça.

Shamio lui sourit. Elle savait que l'Amazone aurait aimé lui hurler dessus, lui expliquer que son attitude avait été complètement stupide, qu'elle ne pouvait pas, au vu de son rang, autoriser quiconque à lui administrer des coups de fouets. Mais la présence d'Aphrodite l'en empêchait et Shamio la voyait bouillir intérieurement. L'Amazone avait sans aucun doute été horrifiée en apprenant la nouvelle.

Toutefois, Shamio ne regrettait rien. Elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait en demandant à Boaz ces coups de fouet, malgré ce qu'en disait son entourage. Elle les avait mérité et sa conscience ainsi que son honneur lui avaient dicté sa conduite. A présent, elle se sentait mieux. Du moins, au niveau moral.

Elle n'en avait parlé à personne et avait pris la décision de ne jamais le faire mais elle sentait petit à petit ses articulations devenir douloureuses. Le fait d'être clouée au lit depuis deux jours avait atténué les symptômes pourtant, elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Cette douleur et ces gonflements sur ses genoux, elle connaissait cela par coeur, elle n'avait jamais oublié.

- Mana a dit que tu serais bientôt sur pieds, non ? s'exclama Aphrodite.

Shamio sortit de sa transe et acquiesça joyeusement.

- Oui, je suis déjà capable de me lever, c'est Mana qui en fait trop, assura-t-elle.

- Tant mieux, approuva Cheyenne.

Elle vrilla sur Shamio un regard torve.

- Je t'interdis de reproduire ce genre d'ânerie à l'avenir, c'est bien clair ? grinça-t-elle.

Le sourire de Shamio s'élargit. Elle était heureuse ; les hématomes que l'Amazone arborait sur le visage encore quelques jours plus tôt s'estompaient bien. Il ne restait que quelques minuscules traces à présent. Aphrodite n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, Shamio aurait payé cher pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. Probablement donnerait-elle raison à son empereur de mari si la question lui était posée, Shamio l'aurait parié. Que pouvait-on attendre de plus de la part d'une telle potiche ?

- C'est formidable ! confirma la voluptueuse déesse. Tu seras donc d'attaque pour participer au banquet, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je n'imaginais pas cette soirée sans toi. Tout le monde sera là !

A ces mots, Shamio oublia ses démangeaisons et haussa vivement les sourcils.

- Un banquet ? répéta-t-elle.

- Aphrodite organise une soirée, expliqua Cheyenne. Elle a déjà invité tout le « gratin », Sénateurs, généraux et tout le tintouin.

L'Amazone avait dit tout cela en sirotant négligemment son verre, les yeux levés au ciel. Shamio se mordit une lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il était vrai que la déesse de l'Amour se contentait de peu en matière d'amusement. Sa plus grande joie était sans conteste d'avoir une occasion pour exhiber une nouvelle robe.

- Oui, oui, affirma Aphrodite en s'appuyant contre la fenêtre, radieuse, avant de replacer les voiles qui lui frôlaient les genoux. Ce sera une grande fête, impossible que tu la manques !

- Si c'est indispensable, soupira Shamio.

Après tout, cela pouvait être intéressant. Si Aphrodite avait invité tout le monde, les femmes des Sénateurs seraient là elles aussi et il n'y avait pas de meilleure occasion d'apprendre des choses qu'en écoutant des femmes jacasser.

- J'ai déjà fait parvenir une invitation à Alas, ajouta Aphrodite.

- Ah, lui aussi il est invité...

Aphrodite éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- Oh, tu es si drôle, ma chérie !

Shamio l'observa un moment, sans parvenir à détecter autre chose qu'une façade joyeuse et sans intérêt. Elle ébaucha un sourire en coin. Aphrodite n'avait pas non plus dit un seul mot à propos du châtiment infligé à Octavia, sa camériste. Impossible de savoir ce qu'elle en pensait, même si Shamio supposait qu'elle n'avait pas du être extrêmement heureuse de l'apprendre. Aphrodite était le genre de personne qui estimait être la seule à pouvoir châtier ses propres domestiques. Shamio n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle de la servante depuis ; elle espérait d'ailleurs qu'elle avait plus de mal à se remettre qu'elle-même. Il y avait fort à parier qu'Octavia n'irait plus jamais s'amuser avec Alas à l'avenir. Et elle s'arrangerait également pour que son cher mari n'aille pas trop s'amuser ailleurs non plus. Il lui rebattait les oreilles avec des histoires d'honneur, de mariage et autres âneries de ce genre alors il faudrait qu'il s'y plie lui aussi. Il n'y avait pas de raison.

L'après-midi se déroula paisiblement, au rythme du babillage incessant d'Aphrodite. Shamio songeait de plus en plus à la chance qu'elle avait de ne pas l'avoir sur le dos toute la journée, comme Cheyenne. Comment l'Amazone parvenait à la supporter, voilà qui était un mystère.

Finalement, les deux visiteuses prirent congé, lorsque Mana se présenta pour ses soins quotidiens. Cheyenne embrassa Shamio en lui serrant la main avec chaleur.

- Je reviendrai te voir dans peu de temps, promit l'Amazone.

Shamio hocha la tête avec gravité, pour faire comprendre à son amie qu'elle avait bien compris son message. Cheyenne voulait avoir des nouvelles de leur tentative d'évasion par le biais d'Adam. Malheureusement, Shamio n'était pas en mesure de lui en donner. Depuis les coups de fouet, elle n'avait pas vraiment pu s'occuper de ça. Et puis d'ailleurs, que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Elle n'avait aucune certitude concernant le message qu'elle avait envoyé à Adam. L'avait-il reçu ? Si oui, que comptait-il faire ? Comment l'aider ?

Dès qu'elle fut de nouveau seule dans sa chambre, Mana entra à pas lents, le dos courbé par les années. La vieille guérisseuse portait toujours son tablier en cuir et il flottait autour d'elle un étrange parfum de plantes séchées, de feu de bois et de lotion alcoolisée. Cela lui rappelait un peu l'odeur de Miké, celle qi lui collait à la peau lorsqu'il restait trop longtemps dans sa cuisine à concocter des remèdes.

- Alors, _puella_, grogna-t-elle. _Como te habes ?_

Shamio se tourna docilement sur le lit pour lui présenter son dos.

- Je vais bien, répondit-elle.

Mana lui parlait souvent latin. Peut-être le faisait-elle pour la contrarier, parce qu'elle n'y comprenait rien, ou peut-être le faisait-elle pour l'y habituer, dans tous les cas Shamio devait reconnaître qu'elle commençait à retenir quelques rudiments.

Lentement, la vieille femme retira le bandage enroulé autour de son corps. Shamio fut si soulagée de s'en débarrasser, ne serait-ce que deux minutes, qu'elle grimaça à peine lorsque les bandages collaient à ses plaies au moment d'être arrachés. Ses horribles démangeaisons s'apaisèrent bientôt au contact merveilleusement frais de la pommade appliquée par Mana.

- Est-ce que je pourrais bientôt quitter cette chambre ? demanda la jeune femme, pleine d'espoir.

- _Quo ibis_ ? siffla Mana avec dédain. Tu es faible, _puella_, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes. Ce n'est pas le moment de repartir galloper comme tu sais si bien le faire !

Shamio ignora la pique et reprit :

- Où irai-je ? répéta-t-elle. Et bien pour commencer, je pourrais aller prendre l'air dehors. Cela fait bien longtemps que ça ne m'est pas arrivé. Ensuite, il paraît que je suis invitée à un banquet.

Elle jeta un regard à la vieille guérisseuse par-dessus son épaule et sourit.

- Et puis je ne suis pas aussi mal en point que tu veux bien le faire croire, _medicus_. Cesse de grogner et enlève-moi ces bandages pour de bon, je ne les supporte plus.

- Humpf !

Devant le silence contrarié de Mana, Shamio sut qu'elle avait marqué un point. Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'être dans ce lit, dans cette chambre. Elle allait très bien.

Quand elle lui eut remis un bandage propre, la guérisseuse rangea ses affaires et se leva tranquillement pour sortir.

- A propos, _domina_. Des gens voulaient te parler tout à l'heure, fit-elle. Le général n'était pas là alors je leur ai dit d'attendre à la porte.

- Des gens ? s'étonna Shamio. Qui ça ?

- _Milites imperatoris, credo_.

La perplexité de Shamio augmenta.

- Eh bien, Alas n'est pas là et je ne sais pas à quelle heure il me fera le plaisir extrême d'apparaître, déclara la jeune femme. Dis à ces soldats de bien vouloir entrer lorsque tu sortiras.

Mana tourna les talons, la mine sévère et sortit sans un mot, ce qui pouvait vouloir dire qu'elle allait s'exécuter mais Shamio n'en aurait pas juré. La jeune femme tenta doucement de s'appuyer contre ses oreillers sans se provoquer de vagues de douleur. Grâce aux dieux, ses plaies étaient en bonne voie de cicatrisation. Apaisée, elle émit un profond soupir en fermant les yeux. C'est à ce moment-là que plusieurs coups furent frappés contre le chambranle de sa porte demeurée ouverte.

- Peut-on entrer une seconde ? demanda une voix familière.

La surprise paralysa Shamio, à tel point qu'elle mit une bonne minute à se reprendre. D'un coup, elle se redressa sur son lit.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie. Entrez, je vous en prie !

Debout dans l'encadrement, Maro lui sourit. Il portait son armure de bronze, son casque sous le bras. Il paraissait en parfaite santé et totalement remis de ses coups de fouet. Après un instant, il entra et vint se poster au pied de son lit, suivi par Rosham. Ce dernier était vêtu exactement de la même façon, son casque entre les mains. Il jeta un coup d'oeil presque timide en direction de Shamio avant de se ranger aux côtés de Maro. Et contre toutes attentes, une troisième personne pénétra dans la chambre derrière eux pour les imiter : Séro avait toujours son bandeau blanc sur les yeux et sa toge immaculée. Un arc et un carquois étaient suspendus sur son dos.

Shamio était tellement heureuse de les voir qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Les trois hommes lui faisaient face sans dire un mot. Soudain, ils mirent un genou à terre, d'un même mouvement et s'inclinèrent devant elle.

- Nous sommes venus te présenter nos respects, déclara solennellement Maro, le visage masqué par ses cheveux cuivrés.

- On nous a rapporté ce que tu as subi pour laver une faute qui n'était pas la tienne, continua Rosham, ses yeux noirs rivés au sol. Ce que tu as fait par égards pour de simples soldats de bronze.

Séro acquiesça doucement.

- Nous voulions te dire, tous les trois, reprit Maro, que ton sacrifice nous a touché et nous honore. Merci, Shamio.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrondirent. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait, presque autant que ce qu'elle voyait. Après avoir subi le mépris de tous les Berserkers d'Arkham pendant des jours, elle avait secrètement espéré que quelqu'un, au moins, finisse par changer d'avis à son sujet mais elle n'en avait pas espéré autant. Cela la mit légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Mais... je... Ce n'était rien... balbutia-t-elle.

Le poing de Maro se serra contre terre.

- Si, rectifa-t-il. Personne n'avait jamais fait cela pour nous.

Shamio ne sut quoi dire. Leur ferveur lui donnait la sensation que, brusquement, un nuage de chaleur très doux avait entouré son coeur pour le soigner. Toute sa colère, sa tristesse des derniers jours s'estompa peu à peu, comme si le soleil venait de se lever pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

Les trois hommes se relevèrent tout en gardant la tête baissée. Ils avaient presque l'air gênés. Honorés et gênés de ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux, comme s'ils pensaient ne pas le mériter. Shamio songea qu'ils ne réfléchissaient pas comme elle. En tant que soldats d'Arkham, et soldats de bronze qui plus est, ils avaient le devoir de se sacrifier pour leurs supérieurs et non le contraire. Tout le monde trouvait cela normal. Mais au Sanctuaire des Astres, ça ne l'était pas. Du moins, ça ne l'était pas pour elle.

Soudain, une étrange pensée frappa Shamio, comme un éclair. Elle réfléchissait comme une déesse. Elle réfléchissait comme quelqu'un qui est responsable de ses sujets, qui doit prendre soin d'eux. Cette idée la transperça en plein coeur, elle se sentit brusquement pleine de bienveillance et de générosité. Des larmes de bonheur noyèrent ses yeux. Elle songea à Saori, à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, lui avait appris, longtemps auparavant. Athéna était une grande déesse, sage et généreuse, même envers ceux qui voulaient mourir pour lui éviter de souffrir. Shamio avait toujours rêvé d'être comme elle. Digne de respect.

Maro, Rosham et Séro l'observaient, chacun à sa façon, avec discrétion. Shamio réalisa qu'elle avait les joues baignées de larmes et les essuya d'un geste rapide. Les trois Berserkers eurent la délicatesse de ne pas émettre de commentaire.

- J'espère que tu te remettras très vite de tes blessures, dit Maro. Nous étions venus t'informer que le général nous avait rendu notre poste. Si tu as besoin de nous, nous serons à l'entrée.

Rosham approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Merci, répondit Shamio. Je suis heureuse de votre retour. Et de voir que vous n'avez pas trop souffert de votre punition...

Les yeux verts de Maro étaient remplis de bienveillance. Il lui sourit avec... tendresse, réalisa-t-elle.

- Nous sommes immunisés, plaisanta-t-il.

Rosham s'efforçait de ne pas sourire mais Shamio voyait les coins de sa bouche trembler et ses yeux brillaient plus que d'habitude à lui aussi. Il effectua un salut militaire, aussitôt imité par Maro.

- Bonne soirée, _domina_.

- A demain, ajouta Maro.

Ils saluèrent puis sortirent en silence pour regagner leur poste. Shamio sourit pour elle-même tant elle était heureuse qu'ils soient de retour et qu'ils ne lui en veuillent pas.

- Shamio...

La jeune femme se tourna vers Séro qui, seul, n'avait pas bougé de sa place face à son lit. A nouveau elle fut surprise par le son grave et très doux de sa voix.

- Je ne fais pas partie des soldats qui ont été affectés à ta protection donc je n'ai pas eu à subir la punition de Maro et Rosham, déclara-t-il. Mais je suis venu te remercier moi aussi de ce que tu as fait pour eux.

Shamio retint son souffle.

- Tu m'as impressionnée, dit-il. Et dorénavant, sache que tu auras mon amitié et mon respect. Si tu les acceptes.

- Bien sûr, je les accepte, répondit-elle à mi-voix, émue.

Séro sourit et deux rangées de dents blanches parfaites étincelèrent. Puis il salua à son tour.

- Bonne soirée et bonne nuit, Shamio.

- A toi aussi.

Il sortit dans un silence absolu, comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume.

-o§o-

La neige était encore tombée par rafales la nuit précédente. A présent, d'énormes monticules immaculés pesaient de tout leur poids sur les différents niveaux du toit de la pagode, menaçant de les faire céder. Et il était devenu très clair, au fur et à mesure de la journée, qu'il neigerait à nouveau la nuit suivante. C'est pourquoi Kiki était, en fin d'après midi, perché sur le premier niveau du toit pour en enlever la couche de neige. Il ne tarderait pas à faire nuit et malgré son exceptionnelle résistance au climat de Jamir, le jeune homme commençait à ressentir le froid. A tel point qu'il songeait très sérieusement à utiliser ses pouvoirs de télékinésie, en dépit des interdictions de son vénérable maître. Mû disait que l'on ne pouvait pas toujours compter sur ce genre de pouvoir dans la vie et qu'il fallait en prendre l'habitude le moins possible. En règle générale, Kiki était d'accord avec lui mais le fait était que Mû était présentement assis dans le salon à siroter une tasse de thé brûlant, ce qui n'était pas son cas.

Il repoussa vaillamment un énième tas de neige qui tomba lourdement dans le vide avant de s'écraser au sol. Ce serait bientôt terminé, c'était ce qu'il se répétait sans cesse depuis qu'il avait commencé, au sommet de la pagode. Les deux niveaux supérieurs étaient maintenant dégagés mais le dernier, le plus bas, était bien plus vaste que les autres.

Kiki s'arrêta un instant pour essuyer son front sur lequel perlaient des gouttelettes de sueur qui gelaient aussitôt. Ses cheveux eux aussi commençaient à se raidir sous l'effet du froid. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour tenter de les réchauffer. Mû aurait intérêt à lui avoir préparé toute une théière pour son retour. Il lui faudrait des litres de thé pour parvenir à réchauffer ses pieds.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à reprendre et terminer son ouvrage, un mouvement furtif à la lisière de son champ de vision le poussa à se redresser. Quelqu'un approchait. La silhouette était encore très loin mais il pouvait la distinguer de son perchoir, sombre sur la neige scintillante. Elle luttait contre les rafales de vent, son grand manteau flottant autour d'elle. Kiki la suivit des yeux un moment. Il se demandait qui cela pouvait être et surtout, s'il devait le laisser traverser le pont et le cimetière sans intervenir.

Le mystérieux visiteur avançait lentement et péniblement. Il semblait épuisé et il ne parvint qu'à grand peine à éviter les dangers éparpillés sur sa route. Pris de pitié, Kiki décida de lui éviter une rencontre avec les revenants du cimetière et vint à sa rencontre. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être qu'un simple messager.

Lorsqu'il apparut devant la silhouette comme par magie, l'homme fit un bond de surprise. Ce n'est qu'alors que Kiki put clairement distinguer ses vêtements. Son visiteur portait un lourd manteau mais celui-ci n'était pas en fourrure et surtout, inadapté à un climat neigeux. A présent le vêtement était imbibée d'eau glacée et était devenu plus un fardeau qu'une protection. En dessous, l'homme ne portait qu'un pantalon de toile et une tunique accompagnée de plusieurs ceintures de cuir. Kiki en reconnut le style instantanément.

- Que... Comment êtes-vous... Qui... ? bafouilla l'homme.

- Vous venez du Sanctuaire des Astres ? interrogea Kiki, poliment.

La surprise se peignit sur les traits bleuis du visiteur. Il tremblait, les mains crispées sur son manteau.

- Je cherche la maison de Mû de Jamir, expliqua-t-il, grelottant. J'ai un message de la part du Grand Consul d'Apollon.

- Je suis Kiki, chevalier d'or du Bélier au service d'Athéna. Mû se trouve à l'intérieur.

Il indiqua la pagode d'un geste du bras.

- Suivez-moi, vous avez besoin de vous réchauffer, dit-il.

Une lueur soulagée et reconnaissante traversa le regard azur du messager qui hocha la tête sans chercher à protester.

-o§o-

C'était toujours la même chose. Dès qu'ils arrivaient dans un Sanctuaire étranger pour effectuer une mission, il leur fallait se présenter devant le responsable : en l'occurrence, Julian Solo, réincarnation de Poséidon.

A leur arrivée dans le Sanctuaire Sous-marin, quelqu'un était venu les accueillir et les prier de se rendre directement au palais. Là, le général Sorrente de Sirène les avait réceptionné et avait pris la relève pour les mener jusqu'à Poséidon.

Shunreï avait écouté Sorrente leur souhaiter la bienvenue et leur faire un bref descriptif de la raison de leur venue, avant que Julian ne leur expose tout cela en détail. Elle trouva le général légèrement nerveux, à moins que ce ne fût son état habituel. Mais elle en doutait. Il régnait dans le sanctuaire entier une sorte de tension très dérangeante. Maya avait eu raison, ce qu'il se passait chez Poséidon, quoi que ce fût, ne devait pas être pris à la légère.

Elle marchait à côté de Mikérinos, à sa droite, comme ils le faisaient toujours. Ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment décidé, ils n'en parlaient jamais mais c'était un fait établi entre eux : Mikérinos avançait et Shunreï se trouvait sur sa droite, légèrement en retrait, à la place idéale pour assurer à la fois ses arrières et surveiller ce qu'il se passait devant. Comme ça, elle se sentait bien. Tant qu'elle savait où il était et ce qu'il faisait, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Pas même le superbe palais de Poséidon qui défilait sous ses yeux pendant qu'elle avançait.

Le dénommé Sorrente avait une démarche légèrement trop rapide, lui semblait-il. Il était nerveux, c'était évident. Shunreï se demanda vaguement où étaient Télès et Midas. Dès qu'elle pourrait s'éclipser, elle essaierait de les trouver pour leur poser quelques questions ; peut-être avaient-ils du nouveau.

La grande salle dans laquelle ils devaient rencontrer Julian Solo était apparemment située au beau milieu du palais. De l'extérieur, il avait une forme d'étoile, d'après la parcelle qu'elle avait pu apercevoir. Sorrente fondit vers les portes sans même ralentir et les deux gardes plantés de part et d'autre des battants s'empressèrent de les faire pivoter. Une voix s'éleva alors contre les murs de marbres.

- Le général de Sirène !

Shunreï sentit Mikérinos ralentir un peu dans sa marche et l'imita, le temps que Sorrente parvienne jusque devant le trône et présente ses hommages à son dieu.

- Votre Altesse, je vous amène l'Artiste médecin dont nous avons convié la présence, déclara le général de Sirène. Il vient d'arriver, accompagné de sa Reyaâ.

Face à lui, Julian Solo hocha la tête. Shunreï prit une minute pour le détailler et chercha à se rappeler ce que Shiryu avait pu lui dire de lui, dans le temps. Le combat des bronze d'Athéna contre Poséidon avait fait beaucoup de dégâts, dix ans plus tôt. Shiryu disait que Julian Solo était de la « même race » que Saori. Tous les deux possédait ce petit quelque chose que le commun des mortels n'avait pas et qui faisait qu'on leur obéissait. De la grâce, de l'autorité, de la sagesse. Julian Solo avait tout cela et bien plus encore. Il était beau, c'était indéniable. Beau et royal. Shunreï le supposa grand malgré le fait qu'il soit assis, grand et bien bâti, avec de larges épaules et une belle chevelure couleur océan. Elle ne scintillait pas à la lumière comme celle de Zéphyr, non, la sienne paraissait plutôt fluide et légère comme de l'eau. Dans sa tunique aux couleurs simples et sans ornements, il était l'image parfaite d'un empereur des mers.

- Approchez, je vous en prie, soyez les bienvenus au Sanctuaire Sous-marin et dans mon palais, lança soudain Julian.

Mikérinos avait sorti les mains de ses poches et approcha à pas lents. Shunreï le laissa prendre un peu d'avance, en partie parce qu'elle lui devait le respect dû à son rang d'Artiste et en partie parce qu'elle aimait le voir affronter ainsi les divinités chez qui on les envoyait parfois. Mikérinos n'était pas un dieu comme Julian ou Saori mais il en avait la grâce. Elle le regarda avancer avec sa souplesse de fauve et sa nonchalence et son coeur bouillonna de désir et de fierté.

L'Artiste fit une belle révérence face au dieu et attendit qu'on lui permette de se relever. Ce n'est qu'alors que Shunreï avança à son tour pour venir saluer. Sorrente se tenait debout à côté du trône, le visage impassible.

- Votre Altesse, mon nom est Mikérinos. Je suis le neuvième Artiste d'Apollon et voici Shunreï, neuvième Reyaâ. Le Grand Consul et le dieu Apollon vous transmettent leurs homages. Ils m'ont remis une lettre à votre attention.

Julian Solo acquiesça lentement.

- Je dois vous exprimer toute ma reconnaissance, à vous et à votre maître Apollon, pour avoir accepté ma demande – qui a été un peu brutale, je dois le reconnaître –, répondit-il.

Il n'avait pas de sceptre, ses mains reposaient sur chacun de ses accoudoirs. Il semblait calme pourtant Shunreï aurait juré voir ses doigts se crisper quelques seconde auparavant.

- L'un de vos frères Artistes est ici depuis plusieurs jours à présent et je suis déjà en mesure de dire qu'il fait de l'excellent travail, reprit Poséidon en ébauchant un mince sourire. C'est pourquoi je sais que j'ai eu raison de solliciter votre aide.

Shunreï n'eut pas besoin de jeter un coup d'oeil à Mikérinos pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. C'était à peu près la même phrase qu'on lui adressait toujours, une sorte de phrase de bienvenue, apparamment un beau compliment mais qui cachait toujours une sorte de menace muette. Julian le félicitait du travail de Midas, le flattait mais le mettait aussi en garde car si Mikérinos ne réussissait pas sa mission, le dieu serait cruel envers lui. La Reyaâ eut un rire intérieur. Dieu ou pas dieu, réussite ou pas réussite de la mission, elle ne permettrait pas à Poséidon de nuire à l'Artiste, malgré ce qu'il en disait.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, comme je le fais pour toutes mes missions, assura Mikérinos, d'un ton neutre.

Un domestique était venu s'emparer du rouleau de parchemin que tendait l'Artiste pour l'apporter aussitôt à Julian qui n'avait pas bougé de son siège. Shunreï se demandait pourquoi les dieux se sentaient systématiquement obligés de menacer le guérisseur. Mikérinos se fichait des querelles entre dieux, il ne s'intéressait qu'aux cas médicaux exceptionnels et ne se préoccupait que de son travail. Que Poséidon le menace ou non, il ferait de son mieux. Peut-être que les dieux chez qui ils se rendaient se sentaient en position de faiblesse en faisant appel à lui. Ils compensaient cela en se montrant agressifs.

La Reyaâ sortit de ses pensées lorsque Julian lâchant l'une des extrémités du rouleau de parchemin qu'il venait de lire. La feuille de papier se réenroula toute seule dans un bruit de froissement et le dieu releva la tête.

- Bien, je n'ai rien à ajouter, dit-il, satisfait. Vous êtes déjà au courant de la raison de votre venue ici. Sorrente vous apprendra les derniers détails et les informations que vous aurez besoin de savoir pour vos soins. Je peux simplement vous dire que le blessé qui requiert votre attention est l'un de mes généraux : Kanon du Dragon des Mers.

A ce nom, Shunreï tressaillit. Kanon ? Le chevalier d'Athéna ? Elle se souvint juste à temps des quelques mots qu'avaient parfois échappé Shamio à son sujet. La jeune déesse correspondait souvent avec lui, d'après ce qu'elle savait. Elle avait dit que Kanon était au service de deux dieux en même temps et qu'il voyageait d'un Sanctuaire à l'autre régulièrement. Cette étrange pratique avait scellé le pacte de paix entre Athéna et Poséidon plusieurs années auparavant.

La Reyaâ chercha à convoquer le visage de Kanon en pensées, d'après le souvenir qu'elle avait gardé de lui. Elle se souvenait d'un homme fier et arrogant qui ne parlait pas beaucoup. Ombrageux. Ainsi il avait eu des problèmes ?

Mikérinos avait hoché la tête, enregistrant chaque détail en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je vois, dit-il. En ce qui concerne son état de santé, je ne serai pas en mesure de me prononcer tant que je ne l'aurais pas examiné.

- Oui, bien entendu, souffla Julian en fermant brièvement les yeux. Sorrente vous mènera à lui dès que vous le souhaiterez. En attendant, je vais vous faire conduire à vos appartements.

Il fit un signe vers un endroit de la salle et aussitôt, un autre domestique apparut avant de s'incliner jusqu'au sol. Shunreï salua une dernière fois leur hôte et suivit le valet derrière Mikérinos pour gagner leurs quartiers.

-o§o-

Profitant du fait d'être enfin seule chez elle, Shamio se leva précautionneusement et entreprit d'aller faire quelques pas dans le salon. Son dos ne lui faisait plus vraiment mal, du moins pas tant qu'elle n'y touchait pas. En revanche, ses jambes étaient mal assurées. Ses genoux surtout, présentaient des faiblesses. Une faible douleur entourait ses articulations, comme des courbatures.

Shamio décida de ne pas y prêter attention et se redressa pour aller jusqu'à la grande fenêtre. Dehors la nuit était tombée et le paysage était devenu bleu, gris, noir. Des lumières scintillaient en contrebas dans les autres plateaux, comme des étoiles dans le ciel nocturne. Au loin, sur les remparts, des silhouettes patrouillaient à pas réguliers, une lance à la main.

Des domestiques étaient venus lui apporter son repas un peu plus tôt. Ils s'étaient également occupés d'allumer les lampes, ce qui avait transformé la pièce en lui donnant des reflets dorés et orangés. Deux servantes l'avaient aidé à prendre son bain sans mouiller ses blessures puis lui avaient brossé les cheveux. Elles faisaient ça chaque jour depuis qu'elle avait reçu les coups de fouet et Shamio devait avouer qu'elle s'était habituée à tout ce luxe. Elle avait découvert qu'elle adorait se faire brosser les cheveux, que cela l'apaisait et l'aidait à mettre ses idées en ordre. Car, à nouveau, elle avait envie d'exploser.

C'était le troisième soir d'affilée qu'il lui faisait le coup. Depuis qu'elle était clouée au lit, en fait. Cet immonde, ignoble, dégoûtant pervers allait l'entendre.

Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : Alas n'avait plus fait mine de vouloir dormir dans la chambre depuis la première fois. Elle ne savait pas où il passait la nuit mais ce n'était pas dans leurs appartements. Les deux soirs précédents, elle avait constaté qu'il n'était pas rentré. Ou alors, il était rentré très tard et il était ressorti très tôt le lendemain matin. Elle le voyait donc peu. C'était le bon côté des choses. Mais Shamio ne parvenait pas, malgré sa volonté, à se réjouir. En réalité, elle fulminait.

Si Alas ne passait pas la nuit chez lui, il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer toutes sortes d'endroits où il aurait pu dormir. Les lits de plusieurs servantes, ceux de quelques femmes mariées habitant dans le palais ou aux alentours, entre autres. Pour cela, il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait suivi les conseils de Shamio à la lettre. Il avait même pris le mot « bataillon » au sens littéral, visiblement.

Shamio s'en fichait, bien sûr. Il couchait avec qui il voulait, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher sa fierté de se rebeller. A force de coucher à droite et à gauche, tout le monde saurait bientôt qu'elle était cocue. Et ça, elle ne pouvait réellement pas le supporter. C'était la manière qu'avait choisi Alas pour l'humilier et se venger, elle en était persuadée. Et quel agréable moyen ! Il était ignoble, imbuvable, détestable ! Même Maro et Rosham s'en rendraient compte maintenant puisqu'ils le verraient rentrer à l'aube – s'il rentrait. Quelle humiliation.

Lasse et révoltée, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le grand canapé et s'empara d'un coussin qu'elle serra contre sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas encore comment mais elle allait lui faire regretter. Peut-être qu'elle aurait effectivement du le châtrer pendant son sommeil lors de leur nuit de noce.

-o§o-

- Oh merchi... ch'est vraiment bon !

Kiki retint un sourire en voyant le messager du Sanctuaire des Astres s'empara d'un autre petit gâteau sur le plateau que Mû lui tendait. En voyant l'état frigorifié de l'homme, Kiki s'était empressé de le téléporter à l'intérieur de la pagode, avant qu'il ne se remette à neiger. A présent il faisait nuit noire et il était absolument inenvisageable de renvoyer ce pauvre bougre chez lui par ce temps. Mû lui avait donc aimablement offert l'hospitalité.

Installé au fond d'un grand fauteuil devant le feu, le messager – un certain Dan – semblait avoir repris des couleurs. Il fallait dire qu'il engloutissait les gâteaux et les tasses de thé à la chaîne depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Mû lui avait fait ôter ses vêtements et son manteau trempés pour une tenue bien sèche, typiquement tibétaine.

- Je vous en prie, répondit Mû en souriant, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je dispose de quelqu'un qui apprécie autant ma cuisine. Prenez-en autant qu'il vous plaira.

Dan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ravi, il piocha une nouvelle tasse de thé sur le plateau de la petite table basse entre leurs fauteuils. Kiki se renfonça dans le sien, amusé. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils recevaient la visite d'un envoyé du Sanctuaire des Astres. Cette histoire de message l'intriguait. Qui pouvait bien leur écrire et pourquoi ? Mais malgré sa curiosité, il n'osait pas le demander directement, ce qui aurait été grossier envers leur hôte.

- Je vous fournirai des vêtements plus appropriés au climat des montagnes pour votre retour, reprit Mû. J'ai peur qu'avec votre tenue d'entraînement vous ne surviviez pas au froid.

- Nous n'avons clairement pas les mêmes températures en Perse, affirma Dan en souriant de toutes ses dents. Je n'avais pas prévu la neige !

Cela parut lui rappeler quelque chose. Il se redressa d'un coup sur son fauteuil, entouré de la grosse couverture prêtée par Mû.

- Ah, ça me fait penser... !

Tout en enfonçant un nouveau gâteau plein de crème dans sa bouche, il allongea le bras vers sa tunique qui séchait tranquillement devant les flammes du foyer et fouilla dans l'une de ses poches. Sans s'arrêter de mastiquer, le visage couvert de crème fouettée, il brandit un rouleau de parchemin scellé par un rond de cire rouge.

- Pâris, le premier Artiste d'Apollon, transmet ses hommages et son amitié à Mû de Jamir ainsi qu'au chevalier d'or du Bélier, Kiki, fit-il. Quant à cette lettre, elle vous est adressée, de la part du Grand Consul d'Apollon.

Manifestement perplexe, Mû saisit le rouleau que le messager lui tendait.

- Je vous en prie, dites à Pâris que je suis honoré et assurez-le de mes bons souvenirs et de mon amitié, répondit-il. J'espère qu'il se porte bien.

Kiki se souvint brusquement que son maître avait noué de grands liens d'amitié avec Pâris, le premier Artiste d'Apollon, près de dix ans plus tôt. Ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus, en raison notamment de leurs caractères semblables. Mû lui écrivait parfois mais il y avait des mois maintenant qu'il ne l'avait plus fait.

- Je ferai passer le message, promit Dan.

Mû décachetta la lettre avec délicatesse et déroula le parchemin. Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour en prendre connaissance, après quoi il laissa la feuille se réenrouler. Kiki ne vit aucun indice de la teneur du message sur son visage. Son maître demeura complètement impassible, même quand il releva la tête vers eux et sourit.

- Je vous remercie d'avoir apporté cette lettre jusqu'ici, lança-t-il. J'admire votre courage.

Le courageux messager s'était attaqué au dernier gâteau du plateau avec un air bienheureux. Mû rit doucement.

- Il me reste encore de ces petits gâteaux dans la cuisine, je ne voudrais pas avoir à les jeter, je vais aller vous les chercher, dit-il. Kiki, veux-tu venir m'aider avec le four ?

Kiki hocha la tête et se leva aussitôt pour récupérer le plateau vide.

- Bien sûr.

-o§o-

- Shunreï !

La neuvième Reyaâ pivota sur ses talons en entendant une voix familière l'appeler depuis l'extrémité du couloir. Télès agitait joyeusement le bras dans l'espoir d'attirer leur attention ; Shunreï sourit en la voyant courir vers elle.

- Télès, je suis contente de te revoir, s'exclama-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ? Et où est Midas ?

L'Amazone à la peau brune lui sauta au cou en poussant un petit cri de joie, manquant la faire basculer au sol. Derrière elles, Mikérinos et le valet qui leur servait de guide s'étaient arrêtés pour les attendre.

- Ah, tu ne peux pas savoir combien vous m'avez manqué ! gémit Télès en lui embrassant la joue. C'est horrible ici, il y a de l'eau partout et on s'ennuie à mourir !

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase que, déjà, elle réalisait ses propos. D'un coup, elle se tourna vers le valet qui attendait en silence et lui adressa un regard contrit.

- Euh... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, fit-elle précipitamment, gênée. C'est très jolie chez vous ! C'est juste que... ahem, bref. Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir tous les deux ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Shunreï sourit.

- Oui, très bon, merci, assura-t-elle.

- Tout va bien pour vous ? demanda Mikérinos, l'air amusé.

Hochant la tête, Télès indiqua un endroit derrière elle du pouce.

- Oh oui. Midas est dans sa chambre, nous venons de rentrer du chantier – il faut toujours qu'il travaille jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit –, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai appris par hasard que vous étiez déjà là. Venez, on va rejoindre Midas et vous raconter nos journées.

- Si cela ne te dérange pas, objecta Mikérinos, nous allons d'abord déposer nos affaires. Notre guide nous conduisait justement jusqu'à nos appartements. On vous rejoint tout de suite après.

Télès approuva.

- Oui, bien entendu. Je vais prévenir Midas !

Et avant que Shunreï ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, l'Amazone avait disparu à l'angle de couloir, au pas de course. Leur guide s'était déjà remis en route. Sans perdre de temps, Shunreï reprit sa marche pour s'enfoncer dans le palais.

Les appartements des invités étaient luxueux et spacieux, avec une décoration foisonnante. Dès qu'elle fut entrée dans le salon, Shunreï ne vit que bibelots et tapisseries, statuettes et tentures. Toutes les pièces dont ils disposaient étaient déclinées sur le camaïeu du bleu. Cela leur donnait un aspect noble et froid, très distingué. Personne n'aurait pu oublier qu'ils se trouvaient au fond de la mer : les colonnes et le lit à baldaquin étaient faits d'une matière étrange qui ressemblait à de la nacre. Dans la salle de bain, ce n'était que du marbre, un marbre magnifique presque blanc, veiné de gris et d'argent. Il n'y avait pas de bois, uniquement des matières minérales, du bleu, de l'eau.

Le guide leur expliqua qu'ils pouvaient disposer de tous ces quartiers à leur guise, à toute heure de la journée et que quelqu'un viendrait les chercher pour le repas, servi à vingt heure. Shunreï le remercia tandis qu'il battait en retraite et fermait la porte derrière lui.

Mikérinos fit alors quelques pas dans la chambre, en regardant autour de lui, et déposa son sac sur une table qui paraissait incrustée d'éclats de diamants tant elle brillait.

- Je pense que tu devrais refaire la décoration du neuvième temple pour quelque chose comme ça, dès notre retour, plaisanta-t-elle en l'imitant.

L'Artiste émit un petit rire qu'il retenait visiblement depuis longtemps.

- Poséidon aime afficher son luxe et sa richesse, expliqua-t-il. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

- Evidemment. Pourquoi se priver quand on a les moyens ?

Elle alla jusqu'à la chambre, jeta un coup d'oeil à l'immensité des appartements puis fit mine d'observer le panorama depuis la fenêtre. Lentement, elle s'appuya à l'encadrement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle revint s'installer sur les canapés blancs.

- Il y a des gardes autour du palais, annonça-t-elle. Trois à l'angle de l'aile sud et deux autres sur les reliefs en face. J'en ai peut-être raté.

L'Artiste continua de défaire son sac sans lever la tête mais il acquiesça sans paraître surpris.

- Je m'en doutais, répondit-il.

- Les fenêtres sont vérouillées, précisa-t-elle alors.

Cette fois Mikérinos s'immobilisa un instant et lui adressa un regard.

- Reste à savoir si c'est pour notre protection ou bien pour nous empêcher d'aller fouiner, fit-il.

- Les deux peut-être, railla-t-elle.

Elle savait sans demander que son compagnon était plongé dans une intense réflexion. Ses grandes mains s'agitaient machinalement sur son sac tandis que son esprit vagabondait ailleurs. Sans aucun doute vers sa mission et le malade qu'on lui demandait de soigner.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas perdre de temps donc je vais aller examiner Kanon dès ce soir, même s'il est tard, déclara-t-il.

Shunreï hocha la tête en silence. C'était une décision judicieuse, même si d'habitude elle lui criait dessus lorsqu'il ne voulait jamais s'arrêter de travailler et demeurait plongé dans ses activités jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Elle se leva pour quitter le canapé et revint se poster près de lui.

- Très bien. Pendant ce temps-là, je vais aller rendre visite à Midas et Télès et essayer de récolter autant d'informations que possible, décida-t-elle. Ils vont certainement avoir des tas de choses à me raconter.

L'Artiste la regarda et sourit.

- Je te ferai un rapport à ton retour, promit-elle.

Il ne dit rien. A la place, il se pencha vers elle et posa doucement les lèvres sur les siennes. Shunreï sentit aussitôt un frisson lui hérisser les cheveux de la nuque et ferma les yeux. La chaleur que dégageait l'Artiste l'enveloppa petit à petit comme un cocon de douceur. Passée une seconde, la main de Mikérinos vint lui saisir la taille et il l'attira vers lui. Son baiser devint plus ardent, plus passionné et avant même de s'être rendu compte de ce qu'elle faisait, la jeune femme entoura son cou des bras pour se plaquer contre lui.

Il jouait à mordiller et picorer sa lèvre inférieure de baisers, il savait que cela la rendait folle. La petite boule de chaleur à l'intérieur du ventre de Shunreï grandissait et tourbillonnait de plus en plus vite. A présent, le désir lui brûlait les reins. Quand il laissa glisser sa bouche sur son cou, elle ne put retenir un soupir d'aise. Les mains de Mikérinos exploraient sa taille, les siennes s'agrippaient à ses courts cheveux bruns.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, gémit-elle. Nous devons y aller...

Mikérinos déposa un chapelet de baiser brûlants sous son oreille.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il.

Il n'en laissa pas moins glisser sa main très bas dans son dos, ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Tu n'es qu'un vieux pervers en fait, constata-t-elle en riant.

- Oui, confirma-t-il joyeusement.

Shunreï éclata de rire et l'obligea à s'écarter, à contre-coeur.

- On reparlera de ça ce soir, dit-elle en l'embrassant. Télès m'attend.

L'Artiste ébaucha une mine maussade, démentie par le sourire qui lui étirait les lèvres. Elle s'efforça alors à s'éloigner, sans le regarder, pour ne pas être tentée de revenir vers lui et d'envoyer paître tout le reste.

-o§o-

Kiki fit de son mieux pour s'éloigner en direction de la cuisine sans presser l'allure. Il suivit Mû à pas lents, le corps tendu comme un arc. Dans le salon, le messager ne se doutait visiblement de rien, occupé qu'il était à se resservir une tasse de thé.

Parvenu dans la pièce voisine, Kiki posa le plateau vide sur la table et ferma doucement la porte. Son maître était devant le four, dos à lui. Le jeune chevalier d'or le vit ouvrir la petite porte et en sortir le dernier plateau de gateaux qu'il y avait laissé pour qu'ils ne refroidissent pas. Aussitôt, un délicat fumet envahit l'atmosphère. Kiki ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Vous vouliez me parler en privé, dit-il.

Ce n'était pas une question et Mû s'en aperçut. Lentement, l'ancien chevalier d'or se tourna vers lui, le visage impénétrable.

- Le message, murmura Kiki.

Mû acquiesça avant de repousser une mèche de cheveux mauve qui s'était échappée de la lanière en cuir sur sa nuque.

- Il est de Zéphyr, le Grand Consul, expliqua-t-il.

- Le frère de Shamio, médita Kiki.

- Oui. C'est d'ailleurs à son sujet qu'il m'écrit.

A ces mots, Kiki ouvrit des yeux ronds. Au sujet de Shamio ? Mais pourquoi ? Mû dut lire toutes ces questions dans son regard car il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de reprendre :

- Il voudrait savoir pourquoi Shamio est restée aussi longtemps à Jamir, dit-il. Il lui demande également de rentrer au Sanctuaire des Astres sans délai.

Cette fois, le chevalier d'or du Bélier se figea, pétrifié.

-o§o-

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque la réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait sombre, une seule lampe était restée allumée et diffusait son pâle hâlo orangé autour d'elle. Shamio réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie sur le canapé, à force de ruminer de sombre pensées dans la pénombre. Elle se redressa péniblement en position assise et aperçut une silhouette traverser le salon jusqu'à l'endroit où se situait le bureau de son mari.

Alas enleva sa longue cape rouge et la déposa sur le dossier de son fauteuil avant de faire de même avec ses sandales. Shamio ressentit une violente envie de lui fracasser le crâne. Elle ne savait pas exactement l'heure qu'il était mais elle savait qu'il était très tard. Deux heures du matin, peut-être. Elle se leva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le canapé, _Achaias_ ?

Il cherchait à dénouer son plastron.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? rétorqua-t-elle. Je croyais que tu ne passais plus du tout la nuit ici maintenant !

Elle se rendit compte que ses genoux ne la portaient que difficilement. Ils étaient restés inactifs trop longtemps, sans aucun doute. Mais elle décida de l'ignorer et se força à faire plusieurs pas pour contourner le canapé et regagner son lit.

A côté de son bureau, Alas lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lâcha-t-il.

Shamio distingua vaguement une lueur d'incompréhension sincère dans ses yeux gris, malgré la pénombre. Cela l'énerva encore plus, si c'était possible. Voilà qu'il faisait l'innocent à présent, c'était le comble !

- Eh bien oui, lança-t-elle, acide. Tu sais.

- Non, je ne sais pas.

La fureur de Shamio devint si intense qu'elle en sentit son visage rougir.

- Arrête ce petit jeu maintenant ! grinça-t-elle. Je t'avais pourtant dit d'être discret avec toutes tes... tes... poules ! Et toi, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de passer toutes tes nuits dehors, tu es vraiment abject.

La voix de la jeune femme descendit d'une octave.

- Tu me paieras toutes ces humiliations, Alas, je te le promets ! tonna-t-elle.

Contre toutes attentes, le général Stratège n'explosa pas et ne se mit pas à hurler à son tour comme il le faisait souvent. A la place il resta immobile et muet, à l'observer calmement. Il devait jubiler, évidemment. Shamio en avait assez de lui et de sa morale dissoute. Elle en avait assez de ce Sanctuaire barbare, de leurs moeurs décadentes, de leurs hommes dépravés et des femmes qui ne valaient pas mieux.

Finalement, Alas se décida à bouger. Il croisa lentement les bras sur sa poitrine et esquissa son petit sourire habituel, celui qui était destiné à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre fille insignifiante et sans intérêt.

- Avec une femme aussi charmante à la maison, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais envie d'aller voir ailleurs, ironisa-t-il.

- Va te faire foutre.

Alas se mit à rire. Tandis qu'elle faisait son possible pour avoir l'air de marcher normalement, elle l'aperçut qui fouillait dans l'une de ses poches, du coin de l'oeil.

- J'irai dans une minute, dès que j'aurais pris une douche, assura-t-il, narquois. En attendant, pour ton information, _Achaias_...

Dès qu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il brandit un petit objet dans les airs et le lui lança. Surprise, Shamio l'attrapa in extremis avant qu'il ne s'écrase à terre.

- J'étais chez l'armurier du Sanctuaire, laissa-t-il tomber. J'avais une commande à récupérer.

Shamio inspecta le petit objet dans la semi pénombre. C'était un petit paquet cadeau de forme carrée, orné d'un mince ruban foncé. Son étonnement fut si grand qu'elle en oublia sa colère. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ? Alas avait-il trouvé un nouveau moyen de se moquer d'elle ?

- Eh bien, ouvre-le, c'est pour toi, railla-t-il.

Il s'était remis à farfouiller dans ses papiers, comme si le reste du monde n'existait plus. Shamio émit un reniflement dédaigneux. Mais la curiosité finit par l'emporter. D'un geste sec, elle fit tomber le ruban. La boîte s'ouvrait comme un coffret. Elle trouva une autre boîte à l'intérieur, une sorte d'écrin. Quand elle l'ouvrit, un petit scintillement accrocha son regard dans l'ombre. Le coeur de Shamio rata un battement.

- Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de m'occuper de ça, expliqua Alas.

L'alliance était en argent. Un délicat entrelac de feuilles et de fleurs ornait son pourtour. Le travail était d'une délicatesse incroyable,d'une finesse inouïe. La petite bague brillait comme une étoile.

Shamio ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Une alliance ; elle avait complètement oublié ce détail durant le mariage. Et jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'Alas s'en souviendrait, ni qu'il se soucierait de ça.

Elle venait de l'accuser d'être un coureur de jupons alors qu'il avait passé la nuit chez l'armurier pour lui faire fabriquer une alliance. La honte lui embrasa les joues. Pourtant, l'idée de s'excuser la révolta. Elle referma la petite boîte d'un mouvement vif et serra les poings, frustrée.

Alas avait terminé de gribouiller sur sa feuille. Il se leva calmement, sans même la regarder et lui passa à côté pour gagner la salle de bain.

- Bonne nuit, _Achaias_.

-o§o-

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il devait trouver une idée, il le fallait. Cela l'obsédait à tel point que le sommeil le fuyait. La moitié de la nuit avait du s'écouler déjà et il s'agitait tellement qu'il ruisselait de sueur.

Shamio était chez Arès, il devait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi, par le ciel ? Le désespoir le faisait trembler. Comment passer cette barrière qui bloquait la moindre de ses pensées en direction de la jeune femme ? Allongé sur le dos au beau milieu de son lit, Adam se prit la tête dans les mains et tira sur ses cheveux roux aussi fort qu'il le put. La douleur inonda son cuir chevelu.

Il avait tourné et retourné le problème des centaines de fois dans sa tête, il y avait passé des heures, des jours assis à méditer. Il avait à peine mangé, à peine dormi. Mais il ne voyait pas de solution à son problème. La barrière psychique qui entourait Arkham ne pouvait pas être franchie d'aussi loin sans qu'Arès s'en aperçoive et le neutralise. Se rendre directement là-bas, en chair et en os, ne servirait à rien. Il ne pourrait pas passer la garde et encore moins en ressortir avec Shamio.

Il aurait fallu trouver un moyen de supprimer cette barrière psychique. Un moyen de passer au travers. Mais c'était impossible. Ce serait comme se transformer en courant d'air.

Soudain, Adam ouvrit des yeux immenses. C'était ça !


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 19 : La trève

-o§o-

Kanon était pâle comme la mort. Seul dans la grande pièce où les lits de camp étaient vides, on le distinguait de ses draps uniquement grâce à son abondante chevelure azur. Les mèches lui collaient au front et au visage dont la peau paraissait moite. Il dormait, ou du moins il en avait l'air mais son corps était parfois parcouru de légers soubresauts et tremblements. Seule sa tête dépassait du drap pourtant on pouvait déjà compter une bonne dizaine de plaies sur son visage et son cou.

Infection, fièvre, hémorragie, songea machinalement Mikérinos. Abcès, peut-être. Le général s'était clairement battu et cela avait été violent. Mais le problème ne venait pas vraiment de là. Il avait reçu les premiers soins trop tard, il avait déjà du développer cette fièvre monstrueuse. A ce stade, les remèdes n'étaient plus assez puissants pour freiner le processus. Il fallait également ajouter à cela que le cosmos de Kanon était lui aussi affecté par la fièvre. Une fine pellicule d'aura dorée l'entourait, elle semblait bouillonner, se troubler, s'étirer. C'était elle qui avait du limiter l'effet des remèdes traditionnels des médecins de Poséidon. Le cosmos protégeait son chevalier en toute occasion, ce qui signifiait qu'elle le préservait également des médicaments. C'était la première chose que l'on apprenait au Sanctuaire des Astres durant la formation de guérisseur.

Il fit ces déductions en passant la porte, sur les talons de Sorrente qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le seul aspect du malade était riche en informations. A peine entré dans la pièce, Mikérinos sut qu'il aurait beaucoup de travail et que ce serait pénible, tant pour Kanon que pour lui-même.

- Voilà l'infirmerie, dit Sorrente. Kanon est ici depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, nous ne l'avons pas déplacé plus que nécessaire. Les médecins lui ont administré beaucoup de médicaments, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Ils vous feront une liste si vous le désirez et vous fourniront tout ce dont vous aurez besoin.

Mikérinos acquiesça, n'écoutant qu'à moitié. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le malade et son cerveau s'était déjà mis à faire des déductions de manière automatique. De loin, dans la semi pénombre, il avait cru que la peau de Kanon était blanche comme un linge mais en réalité, en la voyant de plus près, elle tirait davantage sur le jaune.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit-il vaguement à la dernière remarque de Sorrente. Il n'est pas difficile d'imaginer les différents remèdes qu'ils lui ont donné. Quant au reste, je vais d'abord l'examiner en détail.

- Bien sûr, fit Sorrente. Les infirmières sont à côté et je serai dehors si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

L'Artiste remercia le général d'un signe de tête et le regarda ressortir de son pas noble et grâcieux. Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, il se retrouva seul dans la pièce avec Kanon. Celui-ci n'avait pas remué, ni donné de signes comme quoi il aurait remarqué leur présence.

Respirant profondément, Mikérinos enleva sa sacoche de son épaule pour la déposer sur une commode près du lit. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps. Tout d'abord, il alluma plusieurs lampes tout autour du malade afin de disposer d'un maximum de lumière. Dehors il faisait nuit noire, il était conscient que les conditions n'étaient pas des meilleures pour une consultation de cette importance. Fort heureusement, les lampes dont il disposait étaient efficaces. En quelques instants une odeur suave d'huile brûlée envahit la pièce, se mêlant aux relents d'alcool, de pommades et de bandages habituels dans ce genre d'endroit.

L'Artiste remonta lentement et soigneusement ses manches sur ses coudes avant de se laver les mains. Quand il s'approcha de Kanon, celui-ci tressautait et murmurait dans son sommeil. La fièvre le faisait délirer. Mikérinos rejeta le drap en arrière pour pouvoir observer tout son corps.

Comme il l'avait supposé, plusieurs plaies et hématomes constellaient ses membres. Sa cuisse, son abdomen et son épaule étaient bandés. Le seul vêtement dont disposait le malade était un caleçon mais il était déjà trempé par la transpiration due à la fièvre. Le guérisseur fouilla dans sa sacoche et en tira plusieurs ustensiles. Il s'empara d'une petite paire de ciseaux et découpa tous les bandages qui entouraient Kanon pour l'en libérer. Aussitôt, il grimaça.

La blessure sur sa cuisse s'était infectée et une méchante couleur jaunâtre attestait d'un épanchement de pus qui devait être horriblement douloureux. Une odeur âcre s'en dégageait. Mikérinos se débarrassa des ciseaux et des bandages sales puis éleva les mains à hauteur de son visage. Après quelques secondes de concentration, son cosmos orangé entoura ses doigts et ses poignets, formant deux torches dans l'air. Il les étendit au-dessus de Kanon, en commençant par la tête et ferma les yeux pour mieux visualiser.

Le cosmos combiné à la fièvre faisait monter la température du malade jusqu'à des sommets vertigineux. Et dangereux. Le coeur de Kanon battait à un rythme presque trois fois plus élevé que la normale, cadence qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir encore longtemps. Il était épuisé. Ses muscles crispés par la fièvre donnaient l'impression qu'il venait de courir un marathon.

En continuant son inspection, l'Artiste nota une fracture mal réduite au niveau des côtes puis les nombreuses plaies qui ne parvenaient pas à cicatriser. Le plus inquiétant demeurait pourtant sa cuisse. Une telle infection n'était pas normale, l'abcès ne cessait de grandir et la peau de Kanon tout autour de la blessure semblait en feu. Mikérinos fronça légèrement les sourcils et poussa un peu son inspection. Son cosmos orangé enfla autour de ses mains.

Il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur de la plaie, il le voyait à présent. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un morceau de bois, long et très fin, comme une écharde. Une très grande écharde. Les médecins n'avaient pas du la voir.

Mikérinos poussa un soupir et laissa son cosmos s'éteindre avant de rouvrir les yeux. L'état du malade n'était pas à prendre à la légère, c'était évident. En priorité, il lui fallait s'occuper de cet abcès et retirer le corps étranger de la plaie. Ca et la fièvre. Il devait faire baisser la fièvre, par n'importe quel moyen.

-o§o-

Shunreï n'aimait pas trop laisser Mikérinos tout seul lorsqu'ils se trouvaient ailleurs qu'au Sanctuaire des Astres. Leur toute première mission chez Athéna l'avait clairement traumatisée sur ce point précis. Toutefois, elle essayait de se raisonner : l'Artiste était avec Sorrente et, malgré les menaces sous-jacentes de Julian, elle ne pensait pas qu'il risquât quoi que ce soit. Et puis elle avait son propre rôle à remplir, de son côté.

Les appartements de Midas et Télès étaient situés non loin des leurs, quelques couloirs plus loin. Le valet qui l'avait guidée la salua bien bas avant de disposer. Shunreï frappa plusieurs coups contre le battant ; une voix lui donna aussitôt la permission d'entrer.

Le salon était semblable au leur dans ses couleurs et sa disposition. Ici aussi le luxe était presque étouffant. Mais cela ne paraissait pas perturber ses deux camarades outre mesure.

- Entre ! Nous avons presque fini ! lança Midas.

Shunreï découvrit l'Artiste et sa Reyaâ dans le salon, assis chacun sur un gros fauteuil blanc. Entre eux se trouvait une table basse soutenant un plateau de jeu d'échec. Midas, le menton dans la main, réfléchissait manifestement à son prochain coup. Ses pions noirs étaient sans conteste en infériorité numérique par rapport aux pions blancs de Télès.

- En effet, confirma cette dernière d'un ton railleur. Je dirais même que tu as déjà perdu, à ce stade.

- Evidemment, tu triches, répliqua-t-il calmement.

Sa Reyaâ haussa un sourcil ironique.

- Midas, tu accuses de tricherie toutes les personnes qui te battent, objecta-t-elle. En d'autres termes, tout le monde. Pourquoi ne pas admettre que tu es nul aux échecs ?

- Ah ! C'est la meilleure ! Si tu arrêtais de jouer n'importe comment, peut-être que je pourrais mener mes stratégies à bien ! s'insurgea-t-il.

Télès secoua la tête, l'air désespéré.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on appelle jouer, maugréa-t-elle. Je t'empêche de prendre mon roi et tu m'empêches de prendre le tien, tu comprends ? C'est comme ça que ça se passe !

Shunreï se mordit prestement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas se mettre à rire. Il était de notoriété publique au Sanctuaire des Astres que Midas était le pire joueur d'échec que le monde ait jamais porté. Il s'obstinait à défier Pâris ou Télès durant leur temps libre mais cela ne semblait vraiment pas donner d'améliorations. Tout le monde avait depuis longtemps conclu que Midas ne saurait jamais jouer.

Apparemment vexé, le cinquième Artiste se passa une main dans les cheveux pour écarter les mèches violettes de son visage.

- Tu ne comprends rien à l'art subtil des échecs, lâcha-t-il.

Télès ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Considérant la partie comme terminée, elle quitta son siège pour venir vers Shunreï.

- On vous attendait avec impatience ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je meurs de faim, allons manger ! Où est Miké ?

- Désolée, nous n'irons pas manger tout de suite, s'excusa Shunreï. Miké est parti à l'infirmerie avec Sorrente pour examiner Kanon.

A ces mots, le visage de Télès redevint sérieux et elle hocha sombrement la tête.

- Il a eu raison, l'état de Kanon est très grave, approuva-t-elle. J'espère qu'il pourra faire quelque chose pour lui.

- Crois-moi, il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir, assura Shunreï en lui posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

Elle entraîna la cinquième Reyaâ avec elle vers les canapés et prit place non loin de Midas.

- En attendant, je crois qu'il y a plusieurs choses que vous devez me raconter, déclara-t-elle. Quand ils nous ont donné notre ordre de mission Maya et Zéphyr ont été très clairs : on doit être prudents tant qu'on sera chez Poséidon. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait certaines tensions ici...

Le visage de Midas s'assombrit à son tour.

- Disons même des tensions certaines, rectifia-t-il. Ce n'est pas peu dire. Tu le sais peut-être déjà, il semblerait que Julian se prépare à entrer en guerre contre un autre dieu.

Les mains croisées sur ses genoux Shunreï hocha pensivement la tête. Cela n'aurait pas pu être autre chose de toute façon. Mikérinos avait eu la même idée et elle était entièrement d'accord.

- Vous avez une idée de l'identité de son ennemi ? demanda-t-elle.

Midas rangeait les pièces d'échec une par une sur le plateau, l'esprit visiblement ailleurs.

- Nous avons entendu des rumeurs mais nous n'avons pas de preuves, expliqua-t-il.

- Il paraît que le Sanctuaire Sous-marin a subi une intrusion il y a quelques semaines, reprit Télès en fronçant les sourcils. Un cambriolage si tu préfères.

Shunreï se figea.

- Un cambriolage ? répéta-t-elle. Ca paraît impossible avec toute la garde qui...

- Nous supposons que c'est suite à ce cambriolage que Poséidon a triplé la surveillance sur son domaine, coupa Télès. Ce qui serait logique. Mais tu as raison, on se demande vraiment comment quelqu'un a pu s'introduire ici sans se faire repérer et en ressortir qui plus est avec un butin.

- Un butin ?

Midas se redressa pour se laisser aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et soupira.

- Le Trident, précisa-t-il.

L'esprit de Shunreï fonctionnait à plein régime. Elle avait un peu de mal à admettre ce qu'elle entendait. L'affaire devenait de plus en plus surréaliste.

- Qui ? murmura-t-elle seulement, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

Télès se pencha en avant et posa les coudes sur ses genoux avant d'appuyer le menton sur ses mains croisées.

- Les enquêteurs de Poséidon ont retrouvé une boucle de sandale dans le palais après la fuite du voleur, dit-elle. Elle ressemble fortement à celles que portent les gens qui vivent à Arkham, dans le Sanctuaire d'Arès. Leur façon de vivre et de s'habiller est très semblable à celle qu'avaient les romains dans le temps. Je suppose qu'Arès déteste les grecs et tout ce qui peut lui rappeler Athéna.

Il fallut un petit instant à la neuvième Reyaâ pour assimiler cette dernière information. Arès. Machinalement, elle se remémora tout ce qu'elle savait d'Arkham et de ses habitants, ce qu'elle avait appris petit à petit en vivant au Sanctuaire des Astres depuis dix ans. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de spécial entre Arès et Artémis. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'inimitié qui opposait sans cesse le dieu de la guerre à Athéna mais les Amazones s'efforçaient toujours d'avoir l'oeil sur les Berserkers. C'était comme un réflexe. Arès et Artémis étaient les deux seuls dieux guerriers qui n'acceptaient que des hommes ou que des femmes dans leur armée. Cela faisait de leur deux mondes des mondes diamétralement opposés et donc, fondamentalement méfiant l'un envers l'autre. Les Amazones surveillaient les Berserkers du coin de l'oeil et les Berserkers faisaient de même. C'était la raison pour laquelle, au Sanctuaire des Astres, tout le monde savait comment Arkham était composé, comment il était structuré, comment il fonctionnait. Mais bien sûr, tout cela n'était que de la théorie car aucune Amazone n'était jamais entrée à Arkham et n'en était ressortie vivante pour témoigner de ce qu'elle y avait vu.

Arès serait venu voler le Trident de Poséidon ? Pourquoi ? Shunreï raya aussitôt cette dernière question de son esprit. Arès et Poséidon étaient constamment en conflit, il y avait fort à parier que ça n'allait pas chercher plus loin que cela. Arès était toujours en conflit avec tout le monde mais il avait une petite préférence pour Athéna et Poséidon, à ce qu'il semblait.

- Donc, Poséidon sait qui lui a volé le Trident, fit Shunreï. C'est pour cela que le Sanctuaire Sous-marin est en ébullition et qu'il se prépare à entrer en guerre.

- Oui, confirma Télès. Et je peux te dire qu'il ne lésine pas sur les moyens. J'ai aperçu des armuriers dans le palais il y a quelques jours, sans compter que les généraux sont constamment en réunion avec Julian.

- Et bien sûr, Poséidon a essayé de récupérer son bien, continua Midas en se grattant le menton. C'est probablement au cours d'une mission à Arkham que Kanon s'est retrouvé dans cet état. Il est le seul survivant, ajouta-t-il l'air sombre.

Shunreï acquiesça.

- Arès avait prévu quelque chose comme ça, devina-t-elle.

- On le pense, fit l'Artiste. Toutefois, précisons que nous n'avons pas la moindre preuve de tout cela. Il ne faudrait pas s'emballer.

C'était de sages paroles. Shunreï se remémora les instructions de Maya et songea qu'ils devraient vraiment marcher sur des oeufs. Le moindre faux pas pourrait les précipiter, eux et le Sanctuaire des Astres, au beau milieu de ce nid de guêpes.

Midas lui apprit que la construction du stade avançait bien. Théoriquement, l'Artiste prévoyait encore deux semaines, peut-être trois si des imprévus venaient à surgir. Il n'était pas très satisfait de ses ouvriers fortement inexpérimentés mais il était obligé de faire avec. En outre, ils pouvaient tout de même servir, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de récolter des rumeurs. Shunreï se demanda alors ce qu'il en serait pour Mikérinos et elle-même. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la gravité de l'état de Kanon et encore moins du temps que cela prendrait pour le soigner. Si cela était possible, bien évidemment.

-o§o-

Mikérinos s'assura que les poignets et les chevilles de Kanon étaient bien fixées au montant du lit. La corde paraissait solide. L'Artiste avait jugé que ce serait utile, malgré le fait que le malade soit toujours plongé dans un sommeil agité. Dès qu'il aurait commencé l'intervention, Kanon était susceptible de réagir violemment sans crier garde.

Dès que tout fut prêt Mikérinos se lava encore une fois les mains avant de se saisir d'un scalpel et d'un linge éponge. Il s'assit à côté de Kanon sur le bord du lit et lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Aucune réaction. L'Artiste prit une profonde inspiration puis reporta son attention sur la cuisse du malade. Il était temps.

La plaie infectée avait une méchante couleur jaunâtre qui virait au rouge sur les zones qui souffraient d'inflammation. Par gestes lents et précis, Mikérinos posa la lame de son scalpel dessus et tailla d'un coup vif. Aussitôt Kanon poussa un terrible gémissement en se cambrant de douleur et se débattit frénétiquement pour se libérer. Le montant du lit gémit à son tour dans un long grincement mais il tint bon. Mikérinos serra les dents tout en épongeant le liquide jaune qui suintait de la plaie. Il fallait qu'il retire l'écharde tout de suite, avant que la douleur ne réveille le malade pour de bon. Sans réfléchir, il se débarrassa du scalpel et de l'éponge pour poser ses mains de part et d'autre de l'entaille. Puis il pressa fortement. Kanon cria soudain comme un possédé et s'agita dans tous les sens.

- Encore un peu de patience, marmonna le guérisseur, concentré. Tiens bon.

Le pus jaillissait de l'entaille et ne semblait jamais vouloir se tarir. Mikérinos accentua encore la pression, sans tenir compte des cris de Kanon. A présent, le drap se couvrait d'une grosse tache jaunâtre qui ne cessait de grandir. Mikérinos s'empara vivement du linge pour éponger. Il essuya la cuisse du malade tandis que l'odeur nauséabonde du pus envahissait l'atmosphère. L'infection était encore plus importante qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord.

La blessure avait légèrement dégonflé. Il ne semblait plus y avoir de pus. Mikérinos essuya soigneusement pour y voir plus clair et enflamma son cosmos pour qu'il vienne lui entourer les mains. Par gestes lents, il les passa au-dessus de la plaie. Il localisait l'écharde avec clarté à présent. Il s'empara d'une pince et d'un écarteur sur la commode où il avait disposé ses ustensiles. Kanon s'était un peu calmé depuis qu'il avait cessé de manipuler sa blessure mais il continuait de gémir et de transpirer abondamment.

Il ne fallut que très peu de temps à l'Artiste pour trouver le corps étranger. L'écharde était profondément fichée dans la peau de Kanon. Mikérinos écarta encore les lèvres de la plaie et plongea avec sa petite pince pour saisir l'extrémité du morceau de bois. Quand il l'eut attrapée, il la retira doucement, provoquant par là même un écoulement de sang. L'Artiste jeta la pince avec l'écharde dans le bac métallique pour prendre un linge propre et l'appliquer sur la blessure. L'hémorragie ne dura pas longtemps. Mikérinos la désinfecta à grand renfort de lotion alcoolisée mêlée de cosmos puis fit un pansement.

Le malade s'apaisa quelque peu dès que ce fut terminé. Il cessa de tirer sur les cordes et reprit un rythme de respiration presque normal. Dès que cette plaie commencerait à guérir, sa fièvre baisserait d'elle-même. En attendant, il faudrait l'aider un peu. Mikérinos se lava les mains et essuya les gouttelettes de sueur qui avaient perlé sur son front. C'était tout de même une belle écharde. Comment diable avait-elle pu atterrir dans la cuisse de Kanon ? L'Artiste récupéra la pince et éleva l'écharde sous une lampe pour l'examiner.

C'était réellement un morceau de bois, qui avait sans aucun doute été séparé d'une pièce plus grande. Etrangement, l'écharde était lisse et vernie d'un côté. Peinte de noir. Mikérinos fronça les sourcils. On aurait presque dit la moitié d'une...

- Une flèche ? murmura-t-il, ébahi.

Si c'était vraiment une flèche, cela voulait dire que Kanon l'avait prise en pleine cuisse, juste à côté de l'artère. Quatre centimètres sur la gauche et il se serait vidé de son sang avant d'avoir compris quoi que ce soit. Mais ce serait logique. Le général du Dragon des Mers avait simplement arraché la flèche qui s'était fichée dans sa cuisse et, ce faisant, en avait laissé un morceau à l'intérieur. L'Artiste sentit un mauvais pressentiment le gagner. Des flèches couvertes de verni noir, il en avait vu des tas. Elle ne pouvait pas venir de plusieurs endroits. Toutefois, si son hypothèse était juste, il lui faudrait complètement revoir son diagnostic. Une telle fièvre, des blessures qui ne guérissaient pas, un cosmos bouleversé... Ce pourrait être un empoisonnement. Un empoisonnement provoqué par la flèche. Si seulement il avait pu inspecter la pointe, il aurait eu une chance de déterminer le genre du poison.

Mikérinos se passa une main dans les cheveux pour s'aider à réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il l'ausculte à nouveau, pour être sûr. Il fallait qu'il fasse des tests. Et qu'il élabore un anti-poison. Si Kanon avait vraiment du poison dans le sang depuis plusieurs jours, il y avait bien résisté. Mais combien de temps encore ? Pour le moment, il allait improviser. Cela lui permettrait de gagner du temps jusqu'au lendemain matin.

-o§o-

Des cliquetis de vaisselle et des ronronnements de voix virevoltaient jusqu'à elle depuis le salon. Incapable de soulever ses lourdes paupières encore gonflées de sommeil, Shamio roula sur elle-même au milieu des draps et se renfonça dans ses oreillers. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être et, vraiment, elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait se rendormir. Dormir et dormir encore. Ses rêves avaient été peuplés de bagues en argent mangeuses de femmes mariées et d'époux carnivores mais elle pressentait que la journée allait être bien pire. Elle préférait mille fois les cauchemars, au moins ils disparaissaient au réveil.

Malheureusement, plus les minutes passaient et plus elle percevait clairement les cliquetis en provenance du salon. Les voix – des hommes semblait-il – elles aussi auraient difficilement pu être igorées ; elles paraissaient lancées dans une conversation aussi passionnante que longue, ponctuée de rires et d'expressions joyeuses.

Il devenait de plus en plus clair qu'elle ne se rendormirait plus. Elle en avait déjà mal à la tête. Quelques minutes passèrent encore avant qu'elle ne se décide à ouvrir les yeux. Dans le salon, les voix s'en donnaient toujours à coeur joie. Shamio se redressa péniblement en position assise et étouffa un bâillement. Qui donc était en train de papoter gaiement dans la pièce d'à côté alors qu'elle bataillait contre des alliances mangeuses de jeunes filles nouvellement mariées ?

- J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, gronda-t-elle.

Avec beaucoup de retard, elle jeta un coup d'oeil au canapé adossé au mur du fond. Fort heureusement pour tout le monde, Alas ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait après sa douche nocturne, elle s'était déjà endormie avant qu'il ne sorte. L'écrin en revanche n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et il la narguait toujours depuis le sommet de la commode. Carré, couvert de velours d'un bleu nuit, immobile, il était très énervant.

- J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, répéta Shamio, plus fort.

Dans la pièce à côté, personne ne parut l'entendre et les bavardages continuèrent de plus belle. Un rire grave ponctua une nouvelle exclamation enjouée. En sentant que sa mauvaise humeur ne faisait que croître, Shamio se résigna à quitter son lit. Ses genoux résistèrent un peu mais finirent par la porter sans trop de douleur pour la conduire jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Elle entra dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, en écartant ses lourdes boucles blondes de son visage et découvrit Maro et Rosham installé autour de la table, couverte d'un somptueux petit-déjeuner. Le sien. Les deux soldats se rendirent aussitôt compte de sa présence et lui sourirent.

- Shamio ! s'exclama Maro avec un bras geste d'invite du bras. Viens vite ! Regarde ce magnifique festin, il y a même de la glace !

Le Berserker aux cheveux cuivrés était affalé sur sa chaise, les pieds posés sur celle d'à-côté. Face à lui Rosham n'avait rien à lui envier. Il sourit, ou du moins essaya tant bien que mal avec une bouche pleine de polenta. Ils portaient tous deux leur armure mais avaient enlevé leur casque. Le fameux petit-déjeuner étalé sur la grande table en avait déjà pris un coup.

Shamio les contempla d'un air maussade, tout en se frottant un oeil. Le sourire de Maro ne diminuait pas.

- C'est de la glace au chocolat, précisa-t-il, guilleret. Il y a des galettes aussi, je sais que tu adores ça !

Rosham acquiesça joyeusement, le menton dans la main. Il but une gorgée de lait et une moustache blanche vint orner sa lèvre supérieure.

- Oh, ouais, salut, lâcha la jeune femme en se laissant tomber sur une chaise vide.

- Tiens, fit Rosham en lui tendant un plateau rempli de galettes de maïs.

Shamio en prit une et mordit dedans sans y penser. A côté d'elle, Maro croisa les bras derrière sa nuque et émit un petit rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as mal dormi ? s'enquit-il. Tu as le visage de quelqu'un qui n'a pas fermé l'oeil. Il faudrait peut-être dire au général de calmer un peu ses ardeurs...

- Tu veux me faire vomir ? grogna-t-elle.

Elle faucha sur la table un grand verre de lait au miel et à la vanille que Rosham venait de lui servir et avala plusieurs gorgées. Effectivement, il y avait un grand plat plein de glace au chocolat dans ce somptueux petit-déjeuner. Maro s'en reservit un bol avant d'en tendre un second à Shamio puis il attrapa quelques grains de raisin au passage pour les gober.

- Je sens que ça va être une très mauvaise journée, grommela la jeune femme. Tout ça c'est la faute d'Alas alors ne me parle surtout pas de lui.

D'un coup, elle enfourna une cuillerée de glace.

- Il trouve conchtamment quelque choche pour m'agacher, reprit-elle, la bouche pleine. Ch'est plus fort que lui ! Je parie qu'il le fait même pas echprès !

Dépitée, elle porta une nouvelle cuiller à sa bouche et appuya la joue sur sa main. Les deux berserkers l'observaient avec un air perplexe. Maro se gratta vaguement la tête en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est quoi le problème cette fois ? railla-t-il.

Shamio émit un grognement d'homo erectus. Sans s'arrêter de manger sa glace elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit le petit écrin qui la hantait. Elle avait bien essayé de le ranger au fond d'une armoire et de l'oublier mais cela ne marchait pas. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il se retrouvait toujours dans ses mains à la fin. A croire qu'il était vivant. Elle le jeta vers Maro qui l'attrapa au vol.

- Le problème, c'est ce... truc ! glapit-elle. Alas a cru bon de m'offrir cette babiole hier soir.

Maro ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue. Pas plus que Rosham qui s'était penché vers son camarade pour inspecter l'objet. Le Berserker aux cheveux cuivrés ouvrit doucement la boîte.

- Wow ! siffla-t-il, admiratif.

Shamio se renfrogna encore. Oui, c'était à peu près ce qu'elle s'était dit, elle aussi, lorsqu'elle avait vu l'alliance pour la première fois. Et c'était bien là le problème. Pourquoi diable Alas ne s'était-il pas contenté d'aller culbuter une soubrette, comme un coureur de jupons digne de ce nom ? Elle aurait alors pu le détester et l'insulter en toute liberté, avec une bonne excuse pour grommeler. Mais non, à présent, elle n'avait non seulement plus d'excuse pour le haïr mais en plus, elle en avait une bonne pour le remercier. Cette idée lui donnait envie de se couper la langue. Jamais elle n'irait lui dire merci, ni lui avouer à quel point elle trouvait cette bague magnifique. Ciselée de feuilles, de fleurs, avec son métal argenté ; elle lui convenait de manière parfaite.

La jeune femme poussa un rugissement étouffé. Cela passa totalement inaperçu auprès de ses deux gardes du corps, trop occupés à s'extasier devant le bijou.

- Le général a vraiment bon goût, se félicita Rosham. Elle est somptueuse !

- Tu l'as dit ! renchérit Maro. C'est la plus belle alliance qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Tu dois être très heureuse, Shamio !

Elle lui adressa un regard indigné.

- Non, je ne suis pas heureuse, s'écria-t-elle en secouant la cuiller sous son nez. Je suis furieuse ! Je bouillonne ! Je ne veux pas de cette fichue bague, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris d'aller me faire fabriquer ça ? Elle est juste à ma taille en plus ! Quel imbécile !

Les yeux de Maro et Rosham, les uns verts, les autres noirs, s'arrondirent. Ils se regardèrent brièvement avant de se remettre à la fixer, la bouche entrouverte. Peu à peu, les lèvres de Maro s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé et indulgent.

- Oui, je vois, dit-il du ton de celui qui ne voyait rien du tout.

Shamio goba une boule de glace au chocolat, mordit dans une galette et but une gorgée de lait.

- Mmphph... maugréa-t-elle.

Maro toussota puis se redressa sur sa chaise.

- Euh... tu n'aimes pas les bagues ? On n'échange pas de bagues lors des mariages chez toi ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- Ca n'a rien à voir, répondit-elle. Je n'ai pas envie qu'Alas m'offre une bague ! Il a fait ça exprès pour me faire enrager, pour que je me sente idiote de l'avoir insulté. Il est odieux !

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire moi, maintenant, avec ça ? Il s'attend à ce que je la porte tout le temps, comme une gentille femme ?

A ces mots, Rosham se raidit, comme si elle venait de dire une énormité.

- Bien sûr que tu dois la porter, _domina_, s'indigna-t-il. C'est la tradition ! A Arkham, les jeunes mariés échangent leurs voeux et s'offrent mutuellement une preuve matérielle de cet engagement.

Maro dut voir que la mine de Shamio se dégradait car il jeta un coup d'oeil à son camarade avant de prendre la parole.

- Tu n'es peut-être pas obligée de la mettre tout de suite, si cela te dérange à ce point, déclara-t-il doucement. Cela dit... je te trouve dure avec le général. Il a probablement eu beaucoup de mal à faire fabriquer un tel objet par notre armurier qui est... disons, des plus rustres.

Rosham eut un petit rire qu'il contint aussitôt en s'efforçant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Et je ne pense pas que le général t'ait offert une alliance dans le but de te nuire, reprit le Berserker aux cheveux cuivrés comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption. C'est vraiment la tradition.

C'était bien ce qu'elle craignait.

- Alors je suis sensée lui offrir quelque chose à mon tour, c'est ça ? lâcha-t-elle en grimaçant.

Maro esquissa un sourire désolé avant de hocher la tête. Comme la jeune femme soupirait, il lui rendit le petit écrin dans lequel scintillait la bague en argent. Shamio la contempla d'un air maussade. Lentement, elle la rangea dans sa poche. Non, vraiment, c'était une très mauvaise journée qui commençait.

-o§o-

Il avait l'habitude de se lever tôt le matin. En général, il sortait du sommeil en même temps que le soleil émergeait de la brume des montagnes pour s'élever vers le ciel. C'était une manie qu'il avait prise au Sanctuaire d'Athéna et qui avait la vie dure, même lorsqu'il était en permission à Jamir.

Ce matin-là, il descendit donc dans le salon en veillant à ne pas trop faire grincer les escaliers de bois pour ne pas réveiller son maître et leur invité. Toutefois, ses efforts se révélèrent vains car il découvrit Mû bel et bien réveillé, enfoncé dans un fauteuil du salon devant une tasse de thé fumant. Kiki repoussa ses mèches rousses en arrière en s'approchant.

- Maître, vous êtes matinal aujourd'hui, s'étonna-t-il.

Mû lui adressa un sourire tandis qu'il s'asseyait et se servait une tasse de thé à son tour. Le soleil se levait tout juste, il faisait encore sombre dans la pagode. Lentement, l'air se teintait de rose et de orange. La chevelure de Mû miroitait.

- Il faut croire que je suis un peu préoccupé, avoua-t-il.

Kiki lui adressa un coup d'oeil par-dessus sa tasse. Le thé était excellent, très chaud, comme il l'aimait. C'était du thé rouge délicatement aromatisé à la canelle ; Mû adorait le Rooibos. Il allait le chercher lui-même dans un endroit tenu secret.

- C'est à cause de cette lettre ? lança prudemment Kiki.

Comme il s'en était douté, Mû ne sourcilla pas. Son maître garda les yeux rivés sur la table basse et la grande théière en porcelaine. Mais Kiki avait vu juste, il le savait.

- Je me demandais si je devais répondre, finit-il par confesser. Si je le fais, il me faudra dire la vérité, j'en ai peur. Mais cela créera inévitablement des ennuis à Shamio, tu ne penses pas ?

Kiki hocha la tête. Il avait tourné la chose dans tous les sens lui aussi de son côté. Et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que, au vu du contenu de la lettre du Consul, Shamio était probablement déjà dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou à l'heure où ils parlaient. Il le dit à Mû.

- C'est ce que je me dis, concéda ce dernier en soupirant. Je paierais cher pour savoir ce que cette petite sauvageonne a encore été inventer.

- Oui, approuva Kiki en souriant. J'avoue que je suis un peu inquiet. Peut-être que je devrais...

- Non, Kiki, coupa doucement Mû.

Embarrassé, l'actuel chevalier d'or du Bélier serra les dents en baissant la tête.

- Tu es un chevalier d'Athéna et tu es à Jamir en permission, lui rappela son maître. Il est absolument hors de propos que tu quittes le Tibet pour un autre lieu que le Sanctuaire. Tu as des devoirs et des responsabilités, tu ne peux pas te rendre comme bon te sembles dans les sanctuaires étrangers. Même si c'est pour porter secours à Shamio. Tu ne peux pas l'aider.

Les paroles de Mû étaient sages et il en avait conscience. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait et de courir chercher Shamio, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de problèmes, qu'elle n'était pas en danger.

Lors de leur dernière rencontre, elle lui avait promis de faire attention, d'être prudente. Avait-elle seulement respecté son engagement ? Comment le savoir ?

- Alors vous ne répondrez pas, fit-il vivement, presque sur un ton de défi. N'est-ce pas ?

Mû ferma brièvement les yeux et soupira encore.

- Je ne crois pas vraiment que je puisse faire ça, dit-il.

Les épaules de Kiki s'affaissèrent de déception et de détresse.

- Ce qui se passe au Sanctuaire des Astres ne nous regarde pas, souligna Mû à mi-voix. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de changer quoi que ce soit.

- Vous répondrez aujourd'hui ? demanda le chevalier d'or, le visage dans les mains.

Le regard brillant de Mû vagabonda un instant à travers le salon douillet de la pagode qui s'éclaircissait peu à peu. La soie des coussins et des rideaux s'allumait lorsque le soleil l'effleurait d'un rayon timide.

- Le messager n'est pas encore descendu, je pense qu'il dort encore, répondit-il enfin. J'écrirai une réponse dans la matinée. Je suppose qu'il ne sera pas trop difficile de convaincre Dan de rester à Jamir jusqu'à ce soir. C'est tout ce que je peux faire.

-o§o-

Shamio avait désormais l'autorisation de quitter son lit et sa chambre. Après avoir insisté et gémi, Mana avait fini par lui accorder ce qu'elle désirait, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la paix. La jeune femme s'était toutefois entendu dire qu'au moindre incident, elle en serait elle-même responsable. Elle s'en fichait, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Maro et Rosham l'accompagnèrent à l'extérieur où brillait déjà un soleil de plomb. Shamio marchait lentement mais ils ne firent aucune remarque. Ils pensaient sûrement que son dos la faisait souffrir. Shamio ne leur aurait jamais avoué qu'en réalité, la douleur venait de ses genoux. C'était léger mais constant, ce qui l'obligeait à entretenir une marche lente.

Suite à sa crise d'énervement au petit-déjeuner, les deux Berserkers lui avaient fait une leçon complète sur les us et coutumes relatifs au mariage à Arkham. Et il lui apparaissait à présent que le cadeau d'Alas avait seulement été motivé par la tradition. Les époux étaient censés posséder chacun quelque chose que l'autre lui avait donné. Généralement, cet objet était une bague, comme il convenait pour les mariages. Sans cela, un mariage n'était pas vraiment un mariage. Rosham lui avait adressé un regard très appuyé durant tout le temps qu'avait duré son explication. Shamio avait conclu qu'il tentait de lui faire passer un message : elle devait offrir quelque chose à son époux à son tour. Cette idée la mettait au supplice. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui faire fabriquer une alliance à lui aussi ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Les pensées de Shamio tournaient en rond alors qu'elle cheminait dans les rues d'Arkham avec ses deux gardes du corps. Il y avait beaucoup de monde partout mais, à sa grande joie, on avait fini par arrêter de lui jeter des regards en coin tout en chuchotant. Shamio se souvint qu'elle avait subi une séance de fouet entre-temps et que, peut-être, maintenant, elle était un peu remontée dans l'estime des habitants. De manière inexplicable, cela lui mit du baume au coeur et lui rendit un peu de sa sérénité. Elle pensait jusque là que tout ce qu'il se passait à Arkham ne la concernait pas mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Plus maintenant.

Ils retrouvèrent Séro en début d'après-midi, à sa place habituelle dans l'amphithéâtre. Maro se lança alors dans de belles déclamations de poésie, tandis que Rosham grimaçait en se bouchant les oreilles. Ce jour-là, Shamio ne songea même pas à s'échapper.

Un cadeau. Elle soupira.

-o§o-

Shamio regagna ses appartements en fin d'après-midi. Maro et Rosham la laissèrent à l'entrée et la saluèrent avant de gagner leur campement où ils avaient des rapports à faire.

- A demain ! lança Shamio en souriant.

A eux deux, ils avaient réussi à lui rendre le sourire et elle leur en était reconnaissante. A présent, elle y voyait un petit peu plus clair. Et elle avait fini par avoir une idée, tandis qu'elle écoutait Maro réciter un poème dans l'amphithéâtre. Cela ne l'enchantait pas mais c'était la seule solution qui lui était venue. Elle soupira en refermant la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

Elle constata en pénétrant dans le salon que son tendre époux était déjà là, ce qui était fort étonnant de sa part. Assis sur l'un des canapés, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, Alas paraissait somnoler. Il avait un verre en cristal à la main qui contenait un liquide mordoré, probablement de l'alcool. Sa journée avait peut-être été longue. Shamio émit un reniflement de mépris.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, _Achaias_, lança-t-il. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Ta journée a été bonne ?

Shamio s'arrêta près des fauteuils et croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils.

- Merveilleuse. Et la tienne, _imperator_ ?

- Pas trop mauvaise, répondit-il en souriant. J'ai terrorisé quelques Novices, envoyé paître les Sénateurs et échangé quelques coups avec Maus. Il n'est pas aussi bon que toi, il faut l'admettre mais j'ai quand même pu me défouler.

Il leva son verre vers elle avec un regard interrogateur.

- Tu veux trinquer ? Je te trouverai du jus de fruit si tu n'aimes pas le whisky, ajouta-t-il.

Shamio ne distingua aucune lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux gris, preuve que sa séance d'entraînement l'avait réellement apaisé. Un peu méfiante tout de même, elle fit le tour du fauteuil et pris place en face de lui.

- Du whisky, ça ira très bien, dit-elle.

Alas haussa un sourcil étonné mais ne protesta pas. Il lui servit un verre et le lui tendit. L'alcool ambré avait une odeur puissante et entêtante. Le général Stratège vint entrechoquer son verre avec le sien.

- Trinquons à cette belle journée, s'exclama-t-il. A notre heureuse union et à ma charmante épouse, la seule au monde qui accepte de s'ennivrer avec son ivrogne de mari.

Shamio sourit malgré elle.

- A ta santé, approuva-t-elle.

Alas finit son fond de verre cul-sec et s'ébroua comme un chien fou tandis qu'elle prenait une petite gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne savais pas que tu buvais, croassa-t-elle. Tu veux dire qu'en plus de tout ça, tu es un ivrogne ? J'ai vraiment tiré le bon numéro !

Le rire grave de son époux s'éleva dans l'air.

- Tu es injuste, répliqua-t-il, joyeusement. Tu aurais pu tomber plus mal.

Il lui adressa un regard railleur.

- Remarque, tu aurais peut-être préféré épouser Tibère ?

- Sûrement pas ! admit-elle en riant.

Alas sourit de toutes ses dents en se reservant un verre. Ses cheveux couleur de sable lui tombaient dans les yeux, en petites boucles désordonnées. Il avait enlevé son armure et ne portait plus que sa tunique, avec sa cape et son plastron. Shamio but une autre gorgée, sans s'étouffer cette fois.

- Vas-y doucement, ce poison a été distillé cinq fois, objecta alors Alas.

- J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose, lâcha-t-elle.

Les yeux gris du général se braquèrent sur les siens.

- Autre chose que quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Ma famille, ma maison, mes amis, mes frères, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je crois bien que je ne les reverrai jamais. Ils me manquent tous horriblement... je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour pouvoir les revoir.

Il n'y eut aucune remarque moqueuse de la part d'Alas. Il se contenta de la regarder quelques instants avant de baisser les yeux vers son verre posé sur la table basse.

- Tu as des frères ? Je ne savais pas, lança-t-il.

Shamio finit son verre d'un trait et sourit dans le vague.

- Ils sont formidables. Ils sont plus âgés que moi et ils été des pères pour moi depuis que je suis toute petite. A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent se ronger les sangs.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son verre.

- Et Adam... murmura-t-elle avec désespoir. Il est sûrement très inquiet, il ne doit pas en dormir. Je suis sûre qu'il me cherche partout.

Elle avait dit ça sans réfléchir, parce qu'elle le pensait vraiment. Adam devait être fou de frayeur à s'imaginer n'importe quoi. La savoir à Arkham avait du lui porter un sacré coup. Elle espérait seulement qu'il dormait et qu'il pensait à manger. Le connaissant, ce devait être le dernier de ses soucis.

Quand elle revint à elle, elle réalisa qu'Alas l'observait toujours en silence, l'air concentré. Son verre se balançait dans le vide au bout de son bras.

- Adam, répéta-t-il. C'est ton petit-ami ?

- Je ne te demande pas de détails sur les filles avec qui tu couches, déclara-t-elle froidement. Alors ne me demande rien non plus. Ma vie au Sanctuaire des Astres ne te regarde pas.

Le général répondit d'un pauvre sourire. La jeune femme songea alors à la raison pour laquelle elle était venue le trouver et baissa la tête.

- A ce propos... commença-t-elle, gênée.

Alas prit une nouvelle gorgée de whisky qui le fit grimacer.

- Merci pour l'alliance, souffla Shamio, en rougissant légèrement. Elle... est très belle.

Un silence pesant tomba sur eux durant quelques minutes interminables.

- Je t'en prie, répondit enfin Alas.

Shamio savait qu'elle devait continuer sur sa lancée, avant que le courage que lui avait donné l'alcool ne disparaisse. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge en se redressant sur son siège.

- Je n'avais pas grand chose sur moi quand je suis arrivée à Arkham, reprit-elle. Cela dit...

Lentement, elle porta les mains à sa nuque et décrocha son collier. Son collier bien-aimé. Elle contempla un moment les petites perles nacrées d'un air triste. Puis elle le serra une dernière fois dans son poing avant de le poser sur la table, face à lui.

- Mon seul objet personnel, c'est ce collier, expliqua-t-elle. Mais... enfin, si tu l'acceptes, il remplacera une véritable alliance...

Le général Stratège observait l'objet sur la table sans bouger. Il semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux. Shamio se dit brusquement qu'elle avait peut-être l'air ridicule, avec son bijou médiocre, en rien comparable à sa magnifique alliance en argent. Pourtant, elle le lui offrait d'un coeur sincère, ce collier qu'elle adorait et dont elle ne se séparait qu'avec tristesse.

Au bout d'un moment, Alas tendit une main pour se saisir du bijou. Il le fit doucement rouler entre ses doigts, les yeux plissés. Shamio le vit alors fermer les yeux une seconde, tandis qu'un sourire venait étirer ses lèvres.

- Je l'accepte, dit-il finalement, la voix rauque. Merci, Shamio.

Soulagée, elle se laissa retomber sur son siège en souriant. Son époux roula le collier et le glissa dans sa poche. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il l'avait appelée Shamio et non _Achaias_, comme il le faisait toujours. Pour la première fois, il semblait que le climat de tension qui avait toujours existé entre eux avait disparu. Alas paraissait avoir baissé les armes et elle avait cessé de se sentir menacée. Son époux dut avoir la même pensée car il remplit à nouveau leurs verres et leva le sien pour trinquer.

- Si on faisait la paix ?

Shamio le regarda, perplexe.

- Tu proposes une trève ? s'enquit-elle.

- En quelques sortes. On pourrait arrêter de s'entre-tuer, puisqu'on est tous les deux dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou, fit-il. Alors cessons de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues et esssayons de nous entraider, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Ces mots tournoyèrent un moment dans l'esprit de Shamio. Elle devait avouer qu'elle en avait marre de cette petite guerre qui ne menait à rien. Elle avait ses problèmes et Alas avait les siens, il ne servait à rien d'en rajouter.

La jeune femme ébaucha un sourire. Elle s'empara lentement de son verre et vint le choquer comme celui de son mari.

- D'accord, dit-elle. On fait la paix.

Alas sourit à son tour et ils burent tous les deux d'un même mouvement. Shamio sentit l'alcool lui décaper le palais et racler son oesophage. Elle toussa en grimaçant. Le général, lui, ne broncha pas, au contraire, il paraissait très heureux tout d'un coup. Ses yeux gris brillaient d'une manière qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Sans moquerie, sans méchanceté. Shamio comprit qu'il avait cessé lui aussi de se tenir sur la défensive.

- Ca veut dire que je peux revenir dans mon lit ? interrogea-t-il timidement.

Shamio lui rendit son verre vide tandis que le paysage se mettait à tanguer autour d'elle.

- Ne rêve pas, _mi ocelle_.

-o§o-

La nuit tombait, Adam était épuisé. Il avait travaillé toute la journée à son nouveau projet. Son projet insensé et désespéré. La seule et unique chance dont il disposait. Il avait prévu de tout planifier, tout préparer pour que tout soit prêt le soir venu mais il commençait à comprendre que ce ne serait pas pour ce soir-là. Il avait terminé mais il était épuisé. Son corps ne tenait plus.

Il n'avait pas mangé de la journée, absorbé qu'il était par ses préparatifs. Il avait fallu planifier sa demande, en termes clairs et précis puis il avait du réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il serait là-bas et qu'il aurait retrouvé Shamio. Il avait fallu prévoir chaque instant de son escapade. Il avait fallu pallier tous les problèmes qu'il pourrait rencontrer. Après une longue réflexion, il avait conclu qu'il devrait partir de nuit. Ce serait le plus pratique. Et le plus discret.

Selon ses plans, il arriverait à Arkham aux alentours de minuit, lorsque la nuit serait noire. Le lendemain, il n'y aurait pas de lune, ce serait parfait. Là-bas, il se mettrait immédiatement au travail pour contacter Shamio. Dès lors, il devrait la trouver, sans se faire repérer. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait revenir avec elle. Il espérait seulement qu'elle était saine et sauve et qu'elle serait en mesure de le rejoindre le moment venu. Il pria pour qu'elle ne soit pas emprisonnée, enchaînée quelque part. Il pria, pour elle et surtout pour ses bourreaux pour qui il n'aurait aucune pitié.

Debout dans ses appartements, face à la commode qui supportait toutes les affaires qu'il avait préparées, Adam se sentit faiblir. La chambre tournoya sous ses pieds et une suée brûlante lui inonda le front. Il se rattrapa au meuble de justesse et respira profondément, le temps de se reprendre. Puis il partit s'asseoir. Il avait besoin de manger et de se reposer. Jamais il ne pourrait mener son expédition à bien s'il était aussi faible. Shamio avait raison, il avait un peu trop tendance à passer les repas et à faire des nuits blanches lorsqu'il avait du travail. Il se rendait compte à présent que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Ce n'était pas très prudent.

- Mais j'y arriverai quand même, assena-t-il.

Il lança un regard vers le plateau repas qu'une servante lui avait déposé sur la table. Non pas qu'il ait très faim mais il savait que c'était nécessaire. Après tout, il avait beau être un dieu, son enveloppe corporelle restait mortelle.

Il se leva par gestes prudents et rejoignit la table. Il ne savait plus à quand remontait son dernier repas, il avait presque perdu l'habitude. La première bouchée lui provoqua une impression bizarre sur la langue. Mais il se força à finir son assiette. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était ; la seule chose qu'il parvenait à identifier c'était les galettes et le miel qui les recouvrait. Il en mangea deux, laissa les autres et vida un verre d'eau. Il ne pensait qu'à repartir à ses projets.

Il repoussa son plateau et se leva. Cela allait déjà mieux, il se sentait moins faible. Jusque là, il ne s'était pas rendu compte des crampes qui nouaient son estomac. Avoir mangé diffusait une agréable chaleur dans le ventre, lui donnant envie de dormir. Mais il ne le pouvait pas encore. Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire avant d'aller se coucher. Lentement, il s'assis par terre, sur le plancher, en tailleur avant de fermer les yeux.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à son cosmos pour s'enflammer. Il l'entoura comme un nuage de fumée, un nuage bouillonnant et brûlant qui roula, gonfla et enfla. Adam sentit l'énergie circuler dans ses veines, faire monter la température de son corps et lui aiguiser les sens. Il se sentit plein d'un pouvoir incommensurable.

Alors il entreprit de réciter les paroles rituelles. L'appel. Sa voix s'envola dans la pièce, traversa la chambre, s'éleva vers les montagnes et à travers le ciel. Elle résonna dans l'espace.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent puis une minutes et d'autres encore. Jusqu'à ce que l'air commence à onduler. Il se tordit, forma un petit tourbillon et enfin, s'enroula sur lui-même pour dessiner une petite boule. Soudain, une silhouette apparut, fine et gracieuse, enveloppée dans une toge blanche.

Hermès promena un regard hautain et nonchalent autour de lui, en repoussant la mèche violette qui lui frôlait le nez. Dès que ses yeux insolents se posèrent sur Adam, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- Mon frère, s'exclama-t-il gaiement. C'est un réel plaisir de te voir. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de cet appel nocturne et pressant ?

Adam laissa son cosmos s'éteindre pour économiser ses dernières forces. Il ne pouvait même plus se relever.

- Je t'ai convoqué pour te soumettre une future mission, Hermès, déclara-t-il. J'aimerais que tu me réserves ta soirée de demain car il y a une chose que je te demanderai de faire pour moi.

A ces mots, les yeux du Messager étincelèrent. Il s'allongea doucement dans l'air comme sur le plus confortable des sofas et eut un sourire carnassier, le menton appuyé sur une main.

- Une mission pour moi ? répéta-t-il. Tu m'honores mon cher frère. Mais tu sais sûrement que je ne suis au service d'aucun dieu, pas même Zeus, béni soit-il. Je ne puis que porter des messages.

- N'aies crainte, je sais cela. La mission que je veux te confier consiste précisément en cela, expliqua Adam.

Il fit une petite pause pour reprendre son souffle et déglutir. Hermès était suspendu à ses lèvres.

- Tu viendras ici même juste avant minuit, demain soir, dit-il. Et je te confierai quelque chose que tu devras amener à Arkham, au palais d'Arès, là où se trouve ma soeur Artémis. C'est elle le destinataire.

Visiblement méfiant, le dieu des voleurs hocha la tête.

- Bien, lâcha-t-il, je ne vois pas de difficultés dans cela. Quel est donc ce message ?

Adam s'autorisa un sourire.

- C'est moi.


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

**Reviews : **

**Itomi :** Merci ! Contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre. Tu trouves Adam intelligent ? Ses neurones sont en fusion, effectivement lol. On va voir si ça porte ses fruits. Quant à Alas et Shamio (Sha & Al, maintenant, c'est bien connu mdr), je n'ajouterais rien (à part « merci » !) et te laisse découvrir par toi-même... Bye !

**Note de l'auteur :** Petite nouvelle de dernière minute :) Ariesnomu m'a fait l'immense honneur d'illustrer cette fic, avec le talent qu'on lui connait. Je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez ! Pour voir le résultat, direction son site personnel (vous trouverez l'adresse sur la page de mon profil). N'hésitez pas à lui laisser un petit mot et à aller voir ses autres fanarts ainsi que ses fics.

Bonne lecture (et bon visionnage) à tous !

Rulae

-o§o-

Chapitre 20 : Jour de fête

-o§o-

Il était très tard et le Sanctuaire Sous-marin était plongé dans une pénombre silencieuse. La couleur bleuté de l'atmosphère s'était éteinte, remplacée par des teintes foncées et opaques, seulement piquetées de quelques reflets lancés par la mer loin au-dessus. L'unique lumière alentours provenait des petites fenêtres de l'infirmerie, masquées par des voilages.

Shunreï faisait le pied de grue devant la porte depuis un bon moment. L'air s'était un peu rafraichi et elle marchait de long en large sur la terre battue pour se réchauffer. Par moments, des vigiles se montraient sur les hauteurs des falaises, lui jetaient un coup d'oeil puis repartaient de leur pas régulier lorsqu'ils s'étaient assurés qu'elle n'était pas une intruse.

La jeune femme coinça une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille droite. Elle rêvait de rentrer au palais pour se glisser dans un lit mais elle se refusait à partir sans Mikérinos. Il était enfermé dans l'infirmerie depuis des heures maintenant. Probablement avait-il du découvrir quelque chose. Elle se demandait dans quel état se trouvait Kanon et si l'Artiste serait capable de le remettre sur pieds.

De longues minutes passèrent encore avant qu'un mouvement n'attire son attention du côté de la porte. Le battant pivota doucement et Mikérinos apparut. Shunreï cessa de marcher.

Le guérisseur était échevelé, ses mèches couleur aile de corbeau se croisaient et s'entrecroisaient sur ses tempes, se dressaient sur son front et rebiquaient près de sa nuque. Il semblait fatigué, las. Toutefois, elle reconnut cette petite lueur apaisée qu'il avait souvent dans les yeux lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à terminer son travail, après des heures de labeur.

Mikérinos éteignit la dernière lampe et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- J'ai été long, excuse-moi, dit-il.

Shunreï secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-elle. Comment va Kanon ? Tu as pu faire quelque chose ?

- Il dort pour le moment. Je l'ai examiné avec attention et j'ai apporté les soins que je pouvais fournir sur ses blessures, expliqua-t-il. Elles étaient somme toute bénignes, sauf une.

Elle vit son regard doré partir se perdre en direction du sol, signe d'une intense réflexion.

- Il avait une plaie inquiétante sur la cuisse, reprit-il. Elle s'était infectée à cause d'une écharde qui était restée à l'intérieur. Je l'ai retirée mais...

La voix du guérisseur baissait de plus en plus. Shunreï pouvait sentir sa concentration et son inquiétude à l'intérieur. En ce moment, il n'était plus Mikérinos, il était le neuvième Artiste, le Guérisseur d'Apollon. Et il était tout entier tourné vers son travail.

- Je suis pratiquement certain que cette écharde faisait partie d'une flèche que Kanon a reçu en pleine cuisse, avoua-t-il en fronçant ses épais sourcils bruns.

Shunreï pinça les lèvres.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas ça qui te préoccupe, devina-t-elle. Kanon est un guerrier extrêmement puissant, ce n'est pas une flèche qui l'aurait mis dans un tel état.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, deux doigts posés sur le menton.

- Exact, concéda-t-il. Si mon intuition est fondée, cette flèche était empoisonnée. Cela expliquerait en tout cas pourquoi Kanon n'arrive pas à se remettre.

- Je vois, murmura la Reyaâ. Tu as pu... ?

A son grand désespoir, Mikérinos fit non de la tête.

- Je ne peux pas le soigner tant que je ne saurais pas de quel genre de poison il s'agit. Mettre au point un antidote risque de prendre du temps. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour le soulager ce soir. Je dois à tout prix en savoir plus à présent. Et pour cela, Sorrente et Poséidon devront me répondre.

Shunreï indiqua les alentours d'un geste du bras.

- Sorrente s'est éclipsé il y a quelques temps, lui apprit-elle. Il a prétexté un entretien avec Poséidon. Apparemment, ça le préoccupait beaucoup, ils préparent peut-être quelque chose. En revanche... je peux peut-être t'aider. J'ai parlé à Midas et Télès et j'ai appris des choses intéressantes. Par exemple, cette flèche : s'ils disent vrai, il n'est pas difficile d'imaginer son lieu d'origine.

A sa grande stupéfaction, Mikérinos ouvrit calmement la bouche pour compléter :

- Arkham.

Shunreï ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Mais... comment est-ce que tu... ? balbutia-t-elle.

- Je connais bien Arkham, répondit-il. J'y ai passé pas mal de temps il y a des années. Et il n'y a que chez Arès que l'on trouve des flèches noires empoisonnées.

La Reyaâ ferma les yeux en hochant la tête.

- C'est donc confirmé, médita-t-elle. C'est à Arès que Poséidon se confronte.

Elle demeura quelques secondes silencieuse tandis que des souvenirs défilaient dans son esprit. Des images de Berserkers habillés de rouge, de combats, de ruisseaux de sang, de mort et de cadavres. Une angoisse sourde lui étreignit l'estomac et elle serra les dents. Cela remontait à dix ans et pourtant, elle pouvait toujours sentir l'odeur du sang qui l'avait recouverte alors, quand elle avait tranché la tête du Berserker. Haas. Jamais elle n'oublierai son nom et l'expression de ses yeux à l'instant même où il avait compris qu'il allait mourir. Il n'y avait plus jamais eu de guerre comme celle-là pour le Sanctuaire des Astres. Du moins jusqu'à présent.

Elle fut ramenée à elle par une grande main chaude qui entoura son menton et lui fit relever la tête. Les yeux bridés et dorés de Mikérinos se vrillèrent dans les siens.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Les Berserkers, la guerre, la mort, énuméra-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que tout ça recommence comme il y a dix ans chez Athéna.

Le visage de l'Artiste s'assombrit.

- Cela ne recommencera pas, affirma-t-il. Les circonstances sont très différentes d'il y a dix ans. Aujourd'hui, nous n'avons aucune raison d'être mêlés à cette guerre.

Shunreï garda le silence. Oui, il avait raison. Ils n'avaient aucune raison d'être mêlés à tout ça, après tout, ça ne les regardait pas.

-o§o-

Un mouvement près d'elle la tira du sommeil. Quelque chose bougea sur le lit et un trou se creusa dans le matelas qui l'attira sur le flanc droit. Allongée sur le ventre, un bras replié devant son visage, elle émit un petit gémissement de protestation. Des mèches de cheveux lui masquaient les yeux et la bouche et elle les repoussa d'une main paresseuse.

A moitié endormie encore, Shunreï se souleva lentement et jeta un regard à la grande silhouette qui s'était extirpée de leur nid douillet, laissant par là-même entrer un souffle d'air frais sous les draps. La Reyaâ frissonna et s'enroula dans ses couvertures.

- Où tu vas ? se plaignit-elle. Il est tôt.

L'Artiste avait roulé à l'autre bout du lit et, appuyé sur un coude, s'apprêtait manifestement à se lever. Il avait les cheveux en bataille.

- Le soleil est levé depuis longtemps, objecta-t-il en souriant. Et il faut que j'aille parler à Sorrente d'urgence, à propos de cette flèche. Tout ce qu'il pourra me dire sur le sujet sera bienvenu.

Shunreï referma les yeux et grimaça.

- Miké, on est sous la mer, lâcha-t-elle. Techniquement, le soleil ne se lève pas ici.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais la mauvaise foi dont tu fais preuve le matin au réveil ? glissa-t-il, taquin.

La Reyaâ lui adressa un grognement pour lui signifier que ce genre de remarque mesquine ne l'atteignait pas. Le bruit fit rire Mikérinos et il rampa jusqu'à elle pour s'allonger contre son dos. Il embrassa alors son épaule plusieurs fois tout en enfilant une main dans les longues mèches de jais.

- Tu m'énerves, marmonna-t-elle, le visage plongé dans l'oreiller. Mais je suppose que tu n'as pas tort.

- Tu reconnais ta mauvaise foi ? s'étonna-t-il. C'est une première.

Elle lui envoya un coup de pied dans le tibia et Mikérinos tressaillit en riant.

- Pas ça, lança-t-elle. A propos de Kanon.

Une idée lui vint soudain. Elle se redressa pour faire face à l'Artiste, penché sur elle.

- Dis-donc, tu as dit que tu connaissais bien Arkham et ses flèches noires, se souvint-elle. Cela ne te suffis pas pour élaborer l'antidote ?

Mikérinos secoua doucement la tête. Il ne paraissait pas surpris par cette hypothèse, preuve qu'il avait déjà du y réfléchir.

- Non, malheureusement, répondit-il. Peu de personnes connaissent les ingrédients de ce poison à Arkham et je n'en ai jamais fait partie. J'étais un étranger là-bas. Ce qu'il me faudrait, c'est le reste de la flèche que Kanon a arrachée. Ce serait trop beau si Sorrente l'avait en sa possession...

- Oui, je suppose, médita Shunreï.

Elle finit par pousser un profond soupir. Il était clair qu'elle allait devoir se lever, de toute façon. Après avoir déposé un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Mikérinos, elle le repoussa de côté pour se lever.

- Bon eh bien, j'ai compris, fit-elle. Pas de grasse matinée. Allons chercher Sorrente, puisque c'est indispensable.

-o§o-

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Shamio se réveilla d'elle-même et de bonne heure, par-dessus le marché, d'après ce qu'elle put conclure de la luminosité qui pénétrait par la fenêtre. Il faisait à peine jour dans la chambre.

Elle avait mal à la tête. C'était devenu une très mauvaise habitude. Apparemment, elle n'était pas du matin. Cette fois, c'était l'alcool ingurgité la veille au soir qui lui tiraillait le front et les tempes. Quelle idée avait-elle eu de boire autant de whisky ? En y repensant, toute la soirée avait été complètement surréaliste. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit trois jours plus tôt qu'elle s'assierait sagement aux côtés d'Alas pour se souler et conclure la paix, elle lui aurait ri au nez. Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand chose après son deuxième verre mais elle avait manifestement gardé suffisamment de clairvoyance pour regagner son lit.

Grimaçante, elle se frotta les yeux et le visage avec vigueur pour effacer les dernières traces de sommeil. Elle se sentait molle et pâteuse. Et avait un horrible goût de whisky sur la langue. Lentement, elle repoussa ses draps et se mit debout.

Elle était seule dans la chambre. Le canapé était désert mais les oreillers et les couvertures en vrac démontraient qu'Alas y avait passé la nuit. Il devait être déjà sorti, comme d'habitude. Un jour, il faudrait qu'elle pense à lui demander à quelle heure il se levait. C'était inhumain.

Après un séjour rapide dans la salle de bain, le temps de se laver et de s'habiller, elle déboucha au salon. A sa grande surprise, elle y trouva son époux, assis devant son petit-déjeuner. Il avait manifestement pris un bain car ses cheveux châtains faisaient des boucles sur son front et sa nuque. Pour sa part, il ne semblait pas souffrir de gueule de bois puisqu'il était déjà concentré sur des feuillets qu'il parcourait des yeux tout en buvant un tasse de liquide fumant. Il releva la tête en l'entendant approcher.

- _Achaias_, dit-il, l'air surpris. Tu es très matinale aujourd'hui.

Shamio prit place en face de lui et tendit aussitôt la main vers la carafe de lait chaud au miel.

- Je viens de comprendre comment tu faisais pour te lever tous les jours à des heures indécentes, lança-t-elle en souriant. C'est ton horrible whisky qui t'assomme, du coup une heure de sommeil en vaut deux. Sans compter qu'on se retrouve dans le coma avant même que le soleil se soit couché.

Le général se mit à rire.

- _Ita_. C'est de l'excellent whisky, admit-il.

Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme se délecta de l'odeur douce et sucrée qui émanait de son bol de lait. La chaleur du breuvage lui enveloppa agréablement la gorge et l'estomac, la faisant soupirer d'aise.

Face à elle Alas avalait des dattes enrobées de miel en aposant de temps à autres des gribouillis sur ses papiers. Il n'avait pas encore mis son plastron et sa cape, si bien que sa tunique au col échancré laissait voir une bonne partie de ses épaules et du haut de sa poitrine. Les yeux de Shamio furent attirés par un petit scintillement à la base de son cou et elle s'immobilisa en reconnaissant son collier. La surprise la paralysa durant quelques secondes. Elle avait du mal à en croire ses yeux ; Alas portait son cadeau ? Discrètement, elle serra son poing gauche sous la table et sentit son alliance, passée à l'annulaire, lui frotter la peau. Elle aussi portait la bague, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Bien sûr elle était belle ; peut-être aussi avait-elle pris cette histoire de trève plus au sérieux qu'elle ne l'avait pensé tout d'abord. De fait, Alas ne lui avait pas encore décoché de remarque assassine, n'avait pas encore eu de regard moqueur, ni de sourire mesquin. Et elle n'avait pas eu envie de l'agresser, elle non plus. C'est alors que, d'un coup, elle se détendit. Ses épaules se relâchèrent, ses muscles se détendirent et elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, soulagée.

Le petit-déjeuner lui parut somptueux. Sa propension à la mauvaise humeur matinale lui avait clairement gâché le plaisir depuis le premier jour. Maro avat raison, la glace au chocolat était délicieuse. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut de quelque chose.

- Maro et Rosham ne sont pas là ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Alas but une gorgée de café sans lever les yeux de ses papiers.

- Ils n'arriveront que dans quelques minutes, quand je partirai, expliqua-t-il.

- Ah. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, au juste ?

Elle recouvrit une galette de glace et mordit dedans.

- Je boucle un rapport que je dois présenter aux Sénateurs du deuxième plateau ce matin. Je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire après, dit-il.

Shamio appuya le menton dans sa main et médita un moment ces paroles. Il était vrai que le général Stratège paraissait constamment débordé de travail. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait de ses journées.

- Tu pourrais demander à l'un de tes lieutenants de s'en charger, non ? objecta-t-elle. Ca te permettrait au moins de dormir. Du moins, c'est ce que je ferais.

A ces mots, Alas esquissa un grand sourire.

- Tu réfléchis comme un Sénateur, remarqua-t-il en envoyant la dernière page rejoindre le pile.

Il rejeta alors le crayon sur la table et se redressa contre son fauteuil pour s'étirer.

- C'est moi qui dirige le deuxième plateau, il y a des taches dont je ne peux me défaire aussi facilement, reprit-il. Je suppose que c'est le revers de la médaille quand on est général.

- Le bon côté c'est que tu peux terroriser les novices et boire du bon whisky, termina-t-elle.

- Précisément, confirma-t-il. Ce sont les petits plaisirs que me confère la vie.

Elle le regarda terminer sa tasse de café et grapiller quelques dattes supplémentaires. Elle se demandait comment il faisait pour manger ça, elle ne supportait pas les dattes.

- Je dois y aller, déclara-t-il. Je ne suis pas encore allé à la chapelle et je veux faire un saut aux arènes avant midi.

- A la quoi ? fit Shamio, en interrompant son geste pour boire à son bol.

Alas jeta sa grande cape rouge en l'air et elle virevolta gracieusement avant de se poser sur ses épaules. Quand il se retourna pour lui faire face, il souriait légèrement, une lueur amusée flottant dans ses yeux gris.

- La chapelle, répéta-t-il. Toutes les villas d'Arkham ont une chapelle, tu ne savais pas ça ?

Shamio secoua la tête, perplexe. Alas sourit de plus belle.

- Vous les grecs, vous avez de drôles de façons de vivre, lâcha-t-il.

- Et elle sert à quoi, ta chapelle ? interrogea-t-elle, faisant fi de la pique.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant manifestement les mots justes pour s'expliquer. Ses mains ébauchèrent des gestes vains dans les airs tandis qu'il s'évertuait à construire une phrase. Au bout d'un moment il rendit les armes et lui adressa un regard.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, ce sera plus facile à comprendre, proposa-t-il.

La jeune femme hésita un instant mais réalisa bientôt qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, surtout à une heure aussi matinale. Elle haussa alors les épaules.

- Pourquoi pas.

-o§o-

Ce qu'Alas appelait la « chapelle » était en réalité une petite arcade isolée de l'aile sud. Elle n'avait pas de porte et était manifestement ouverte à tous, son entrée tout juste masquée par un épais rideau rouge retenu par un cordon.

Le général Stratège lui ouvrit galamment le passage et Shamio entra dans la petite pièce, toujours aussi perplexe. Il régnait là une douceur agréable, produite par nombre de bougies qui semblaient brûler jour et nuit. L'atmosphère dans la chapelle était orangée, emplie d'une odeur de feu et de cire d'abeille, probablement mêlée à celle des bougies. Il n'y avait presque rien à l'intérieur en dehors d'une fenêtre, de tentures et d'un autel, creusé dans le mur du fond.

Shamio comprit soudain pourquoi cela s'appelait une chapelle. C'était un lieu de prière. Cette pensée lui laissait une impression étrange. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle avait du mal à imaginer les Berserkers prier avec ferveur et sincérité. Mais après tout, ils combattaient pour leur dieu, tout comme les Amazones. Ils avaient leurs croyances, leurs coutumes. Elle se sentit soudain un peu honteuse.

- Voici la chapelle du palais royal d'Arkham, déclara Alas.

Shamio hocha la tête poliment et réalisa que le Berserker l'observait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce n'est apparemment pas comme tu te l'étais imaginé, dit-il, amusé.

La jeune femme se sentit rougir et s'agita pour cacher son embarras.

- Non... Enfin, si... Je veux dire, non, ce n'est pas ça, bafouilla-t-elle. Je pensais que ce serait peut-être... plus grand...

Le sourire d'Alas s'élargit, un éclat d'indulgence traversant ses prunelles. Il fit quelques pas vers l'autel au fond de la pièce. Elle le suivit.

- Ce n'est pas une chapelle à proprement parler, du moins pas dans la définition que tu dois t'en faire, expliqua-t-il. Il n'y a pas d'office ici, pas de grands rassemblements ou autres bêtises de ce genre.

Le général Stratège s'agenouilla lentement face à l'autel sur lequel brillait une dizaine de bougies qui faisaient danser les ombres sur le sol et les murs. Shamio eut un instant d'hésitation puis finit par faire comme lui, pour ne pas paraître vexante. Mais elle n'irait toutefois pas jusqu'à prier pour le dieu qui était vénéré ici, quel qu'il soit, surtout si c'était Arès.

- La chapelle est un lieu personnel, continua Alas. On s'y rend tous les matins pour adresser une prière aux Pénates et leur amener une offrande.

- A qui ? s'exclama Shamio.

Elle se plaqua brusquement une main sur la bouche quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait parlé plutôt fort. Par chance, ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Heureusement Alas ne parut pas offensé, au contraire, il sourit de plus belle.

- Aux Pénates, répéta-t-il. Chaque foyer d'Arkham possède ses Pénates, ce sont les dieux protecteurs de la maison, pour résumer grossièrement.

Il tendit un doigt vers l'autel face à eux et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Shamio remarqua la présence de plusieurs statuettes qui les observaient. Elles étaient en bois, joliment sculptées et de taille à peu près égale. La jeune femme en compta trois, parsemées entre les bougies.

Alas indiqua deux des statuettes, celles qui encadraient la troisième.

- Ces deux-là sont les dieux Pénates. Ils protègent le foyer et particulièrement le garde-manger, selon les croyances. C'est une très vieille coutume chez les romains. Chaque foyer possède les siens et se les transmet de père en fils. Au centre, c'est le dieu Lare.

Les statuettes des Pénates représentaient deux hommes en toge, un bras levé et couronnés de laurier. Celle de Lare était moins banale. C'était un homme en toge à la coiffure élaborée qui paraissait danser sur son socle. Il avait des couronnes de fleurs dans les cheveux et une corne d'abondance à la main. Bien que fait de bois, il dégageait une grâce incroyable.

- Lare représente l'esprit de nos ancêtres.

Le Berserker parlait maintenant à voix très basse, les yeux rivés sur les statuettes. Il semblait tout entier empli de vénération et de respect.

- Il symbolise les âmes de tous ceux de notre famille qui sont morts, de vieillesse ou à la guerre, murmura-t-il. Ceux qui ont disparu sur les champs de bataille et qu'il est de notre devoir de ne jamais oublier.

Shamio attendit la suite mais Alas paraissait parti très loin dans ses souvenirs à présent. Une telle ferveur émanait de lui qu'elle se sentait légèrement tremblante et confuse. C'était bien loin de ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Elle qui s'était attendu à un autel au culte d'Arès, un dieu de violence et de barbarie, elle avait honte.

Alas avait joint les deux mains et baissé humblement la tête. Elle le vit fermer les yeux, lentement, avant de chuchoter une prière aux accents latins. Les statuettes le regardaient ; elles paraissaient vivantes lorsque les ombres projetées par les bougies glissaient sur elle, donnant l'impression qu'elles bougeaient.

Quand il eut fini, le général se déplia doucement et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un mouchoir noué. Il l'ouvrit et Shamio vit qu'il contenait toutes sortes de petits fruits secs et de graines. Alas étala les dattes, le raisin, les figues sur les petits plateaux prévus à cet effet avant de murmurer une nouvelle prière.

La peau de Shamio était parcourue de petits frissons et picotements, exactement comme si elle parvenait à ressentir la présence des esprits dont lui parlait Alas, comme si elle était effleurée par ce pouvoir spirituel qui flottait autour d'elle. Le Berserker priait avec plus de sincérité, plus de détresse qu'elle n'avait jamais vu faire aucune Amazone. Elle déglutit avec difficulté en jetant un regard timide vers son mari.

- Tu pries pour quelqu'un en particulier, souffla-t-elle, dans une interro-affirmation qui s'était imposée d'elle-même. Pour quelqu'un de ta famille que tu as perdu.

Cette pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit comme une évidence. Alas ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses mains se séparèrent avec lenteur puis ses paupières se soulevèrent sur ses yeux gris noyés de souvenirs.

- Mes frères aînés, avoua-t-il. Ils sont morts il y a dix ans, pendant la guerre contre Athéna.

-o§o-

Il leur fallut un certain temps pour retrouver le chemin qui menait au centre du palais, tant le dédale de couloirs, d'arcades et de corridors autour de leurs appartements était complexe. Shunreï maudit Poséidon et son goût pour le luxe et la magnificence. Il y avait des gardes et des domestiques partout mais il semblait qu'ils fussent tous extrêmement occupés. De fait, les dires de Midas et Télès se vérifiaient et apparaissaient même comme des évidences.

Dès qu'ils furent revenus à l'entrée du palais royal, Shunreï se mit à quête de quelqu'un qui pourrait les guider jusqu'à l'endroit où habitait Sorrente ou, à défaut, celui où il se trouvait actuellement. A son grand agacement, personne ne fut en mesure delui expliquer où se trouvait Sorrente.

- Quelqu'un pourrait-il nous mener jusqu'à son temple ? proposa la Reyaâ.

- Certainement, je vais faire appeler quelqu'un, répondit le valet de chambre, visiblement soulagé de se débarrasser d'eux.

Comme il disparaissait, Shunreï se retourna vers Mikérinos et soupira d'agacement. Celui-ci sourit avec compassion.

- Il faut les comprendre, dit-il. Préparer une guerre, ça doit prendre du temps.

Shunreï allait répliquer lorsqu'un enfant vint se planter devant eux, l'air impressionné avec ses grands yeux écarquillés.

- Bon-Bonjour, bégaya-t-il. Je m'appelle Thad, je suis novice dans les campements du seigneur Sorrente. Je dois... Je vais vous amener jusqu'à lui.

Mikérinos acquiesça.

- Merci. Nous te suivons.

Les campements à la charge du général de l'Atlantique Sud étaient relativement proches du palais et ils y furent en quelques minutes. Thad trottinait devant eux avec raideur, comme s'il n'osait pas se retourner pour les regarder mais en mourrait d'envie.

Après avoir grimpé un grand escalier sculpté dans le roc, ils débouchèrent face à une arène qui bouillonnait déjà d'activités. Thad s'y dirigea sans hésiter. A l'intérieur, des groupements d'enfants suivaient leur apprentissage sous la houlette de maîtres de différents niveaux. Ca et là, des duels fleurissaient sur le sable, au milieu d'exercices de musculation en groupe.

Shunreï monta les gradins à la suite de l'enfant qui leur servait de guide jusqu'à arriver face à un Marinas surprenant. C'était une femme, grande et élancée, moulée dans une armure aux allures d'écailles de poisson rouges et roses. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux aussi bleus que la mer qui les surplombait. Thad s'arrêta devant elle et salua.

- Maître Thétis, souffla-t-il d'une voix soudain très aiguë. Ces deux personnes cherchent à parler au seigneur Sorrente.

La dénommée Thétis leva ses surprenant yeux azur sur eux, l'air impassible. Elle parut les reconnaître ou du moins les identifier car Shunreï ne vit aucune lueur de surprise dans son regard. Passé un instant, elle hocha la tête à l'attention de Thad, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait se retirer. Celui-ci s'exécuta sans tarder, après une nouvelle révérence.

- Sorrente n'est pas en mesure de vous recevoir, déclara-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent seuls. Je suis navrée. Mais si je peux vous renseigner à sa place, j'en serais ravie.

Mikérinos glissa nonchalemment les mains dans ses poches.

- C'est une urgence, précisa-t-il. Je suis le médecin a qui la tâche de soigner Kanon a été confiée et j'aimerais lui poser des questions précises. Je ne crois pas me tromper en pensant que c'est Sorrente qui a trouvé Kanon lorsqu'il était blessé ?

Thétis le dévisagea une seconde avant de répondre.

- Je comprends bien, assura-t-elle. Et croyez-moi, je vous aiderais si c'est en mon pouvoir. Mais Sorrente est absent pour le moment et je ne suis pas en mesure de dire quand il sera à nouveau disponible. Je suis désolée.

Shunreï se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Est-ce qu'il était encore en réunion avec Julian ? Ne comprenaient-ils pas, tous, que la santé de Kanon passait tout de même avant leur petite guerre ? Mikérinos fut plus douée qu'elle pour garder son calme.

- Kanon souffre d'un grave empoisonnement, expliqua-t-il brièvement. Il a reçu une flèche, certainement durant sa précédente mission.

L'Artiste avait légèrement appuyé sur ces derniers mots, pour faire comprendre à Thétis qu'il connaissait la vérité et qu'il était temps de jouer cartes sur table.

- J'ai besoin de précisions quant à cette flèche, reprit-il. Je pense que Kanon se l'est arrachée lui-même. Est-ce que, par hasard, Sorrente aurait conservé la pointe ? Sans elle, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à élaborer un antidote.

- La pointe ? répéta Thétis.

Elle baissa la tête un moment, l'air concentré pour réfléchir à la question.

- Honnêtement, je ne saurais pas vous dire, avoua-t-elle. Si Sorrente avait eu cette flèche en sa possession, il vous l'aurait sans aucun doute confiée.

- Pas s'il pensait que ce n'était qu'une banale flèche, objecta Shunreï.

Thétis hocha la tête.

- Vous avez raison, admit-elle. Mais je ne peux pas vous aider. Il faudra attendre qu'il revienne.

- Ne peut-on pas interrompre cette réunion ? grinça la Reyaâ.

Le regard bleu lumineux de la Marinas se vrilla dans le sien avec cette impassibilité dont elle semblait ne jamais se défaire. Au bout d'un moment, elle ouvrit la bouche.

- Excusez-moi, lâcha-t-elle. Sorrente n'est pas en réunion. Il n'est pas au Sanctuaire. Il est parti en mission à l'extérieur avec son escadron, tout jusqu'à sa destination est tenu secret.

A ces mots Shunreï et Mikérinos échangèrent un regard. En mission ? La Reyaâ savait que Mikérinos pensait à la même chose qu'elle. De fait, même si Thétis ne voulait rien leur dire, il n'était pas bien difficile d'imaginer la destination de Sorrente pour son expédition.

-o§o-

Shamio haussa les sourcils.

- C'est aujourd'hui ? s'exclama-t-elle. Ce soir ?

Ils venaient de revenir chez eux après leur petite visite à la chapelle et Alas, debout près du canapé, était occupé à ôter sa cape.

La terrible révélation du général à propos de ses frères aînés avait plongé la jeune femme dans une tristesse mêlée de gêne et d'un peu de honte, malgré elle. Ce qu'Alas ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle avait elle-même participé, en quelque sorte, à la guerre entre Arès et Athéna, dix ans plus tôt. Shunreï lui avait raconté des brimes de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et une chose était sûre, c'était que le clan des Amazones avait contribué à la mort des Berserkers partis combattre à ce moment-là. Ainsi les deux frères d'Alas avaient été tués là-bas ? Shamio s'était sentie au bord des larmes en songeant à son désespoir si elle s'était trouvée à la place d'Alas. Comment supporter la mort violente de Zéphyr et Mikérinos ? Comment pouvait-on survivre au massacre de toute sa famille ?

Mais elle n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait posé aucune question, de peur de briser cette paix fragile qui s'était instaurée entre son époux et elle. Alas n'avait visiblement aucune envie d'en parler. Elle se sentait déjà suffisamment honorée qu'il lui ait confié cette blessure qui le faisait clairement encore souffrir, des années après.

Dès qu'il eut décroché sa cape, le général Stratège la lança sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et hocha la tête.

- Cela commencera cet après-midi, précisa-t-il. Aphrodite ne t'avait pas prévenue ?

Shamio grogna d'agacement. Si, bien sûr, cette pimbêche d'Aphrodite lui avait dit qu'elle l'invitait à son stupide banquet mais la jeune femme avait cru que ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Elle avait manifestement sous-estimé les talents de la voluptueuse déesse lorsqu'il s'agissait d'organiser des fêtes.

- Si, fit-elle, à contrecoeur. Mais je pensais que ce serait dans plusieurs jours. Est-ce que ma présence est vraiment nécessaire ?

- _Achaias_, si je suis obligé d'aller à cette réunion de vieux singes et d'outres sans fond, tu viendras avec moi, lança-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit.

- Ca consiste en quoi exactement ce... banquet ? maugréa-t-elle.

Alas, occupé à enfiler son plastron pour repartir dans ses camps d'entraînement, haussa les épaules.

- Rien de compliqué, assura-t-il. On va manger, boire et devoir supporter la conversation mesquine et insipide de nombreux Sénateurs, sans compter leurs femmes qui, toutes réunies, font le bruit de deux ou trois troupeaux d'oies. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

La nouvelle provoqua sur Shamio l'effet d'un éboulement de terrain. Atterrée, elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise en gémissant.

- Quelle horreur, une dizaine d'Aphrodite ! se plaignit-elle. Il est hors de question que j'aille là-bas ! Nous n'aurons qu'à rester ici tous les deux. Prétexter une grosse migraine. Ou des affaires urgentes à régler.

A ces mots, Alas éclata de rire, ce qui ne l'aida guère à nouer les lanières qui retenaient son plastron sur son torse.

- Je l'aurais déjà fait si c'était possible, crois-moi, répondit-il. Malheureusement, le protocole me l'interdit. Ca ferait jaser si l'un des quatre généraux était absent.

Il fit le dernier noeud avant de remettre la cape sur ses épaules. D'un geste il récupéra une pile de papier qui trônait sur son bureau et s'éloigna vers la sortie tout en essayant de fixer ses brassards d'une seule main.

- On survit, déclara-t-il. Même si c'est difficile ! Je te conseille de ne pas trop manger ce midi, voire ne pas manger du tout. En fin d'après-midi, tu seras déjà dégoûtée de la nourriture pour une semaine. Je t'enverrai des domestiques pour t'aider à t'habiller et je te rejoindrai ici avant de partir. Passe une bonne journée.

Le visage perdu dans la paume de sa main, Shamio répondit par un grognement maussade.

- C'est ça, ouais, bonne journée à toi aussi, _imperator_.

Lui au moins avait la consolation de pouvoir se défouler sur quelques novices facilement influençables et complètement morts de peur.

Alas sortit d'un pas rapide, saluant au passage Maro et Rosham qui venaient prendre la relève pour une nouvelle journée.

- _Salue imperator_.

- _Imperator_.

Leur chef ébaucha un sourire.

- Prenez bien soin de ma femme, messieurs, dit-il. Elle va avoir une longue soirée.

Shamio le foudroya du regard avec un sourire acide.

- Très drôle, grinça-t-elle.

-o§o-

Shamio n'eut même pas la satisfaction de voir la journée s'écouler lentement. Par un procédé diabolique et retorse, le temps parut passer trois fois plus vite que d'habitude. Maro et Rosham, d'excellente humeur, l'emmenèrent visiter la partie la plus inférieure d'Arkham et, même s'ils demeurèrent toujours loin des arènes et des camps d'entraînement, Shamio apprécia la promenade. Elle s'emplit les yeux de cette couleur ocre, si chaude, qu'avaient les pavés et les murs de pierre de la cité et des odeurs d'olivier qui flottaient dans l'air. Beaucoup de gens lui disaient bonjour maintenant ou venaient carrément engager la conversation lorsqu'ils parvenaient à surmonter leur timidité. La jeune femme salua tout le monde avec autant d'affabilité que possible, répondit aux questions poliment et échangea même quelques balles avec un groupe d'enfants aux pieds nus.

- Ici ! Ici ! cria un garçonnet à la tignasse brune.

Shamio sourit et lança la balle vers lui tandis que les autres joueurs changeaient de direction avec la rapidité d'une girouette sous le vent. La jeune femme se mit à rire et les regarda s'éloigner avant de rejoindre ses gardes du corps, à bout de souffle.

- On jurerait que tu as grandi ici ! s'amusa Maro, assis sur une murette blanche.

Shamio se laissa tomber à côté de lui et respira profondément.

- C'est drôlement fatiguant comme jeu, commenta-t-elle. Et ils sont plutôt rapides.

- A Arkham, on est un enfant des rues ou on ne l'est pas, renchérit Maro. Nous avons tous grandi de cette façon, soldats ou généraux.

Rosham, qui semblait somnoler au soleil, à moitié allongé sur la murette, acquiesça mollement. Il avait les bras croisés derrière la nuque, la tête appuyée contre le grand bassin de la fontaine qui régnait sur la place. Le ronronnement de l'eau autour d'eux était comme une berceuse.

Cette déclaration ramena un souvenir à l'esprit de Shamio. Elle se revit dans la chapelle, en compagnie d'Alas dont les yeux gris avaient brusquement paru s'emplir de brouillard. Elle le visualisa à nouveau avec précision, agenouillé, les mains jointes et le regard perdu au loin, des années et des années en arrière.

Résolue, la jeune femme se tourna vers les deux soldats en se coinçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'Alas avait des frères aînés, fit-elle, l'air de rien. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Maro présenta paresseusement son visage au soleil.

- _Ita_, c'était le cas il y a longtemps, répondit-il.

Il se tut, plongeant les alentours dans un silence embarrassant. Shamio n'osa même pas le relancer, de peur de paraître trop indiscrète. Pourtant, contre toute attente, la voix de Maro réapparut d'elle-même.

- Arkham n'est vraiment plus le même sans les _Tyranni_, soupira-t-il. Phobos et Deimos étaient des chefs d'armée incroyablement stricts. Et de bons combattants. Il faut pourtant croire qu'ils ont trouvé plus forts qu'eux.

Ces quelques mots replongèrent Shamio dans un tourbillon de souvenirs. Elle n'avait que cinq an à l'époque et tout ce dont elle se souvenait c'était des flots de sensations, des inquiétudes et des angoisses comme des nuages qui l'étouffaient. Elle se souvenait d'une fleur de lys, d'une statuette de glace en forme de danseuse et de la main d'Adam qui l'avait soutenue. Shunreï lui avait raconté certains détails plus tard mais avait probablement gardé le plus sanglant pour elle. Toutefois, les deux noms qu'elle cherchait apparurent dans son esprit instantanément. Shaka, chevalier d'or du signe de la Vierge et Angelo, « Masque de Mort », chevalier d'or du signe du Cancer. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'eux, du moins pas beaucoup. Mais elle savait que le premier avait combattu Phobos tandis que le deuxième avait affronté Deimos. Et dans chacun de ces deux duels, c'était le Berserker qui avait péri.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer maintenant, lança soudain Rosham, la sortant de ses pensées. Le banquet commencera bientôt et Shamio va être en retard.

Maro jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du soleil et approuva d'un hochement de tête. Shamio les suivit alors tandis qu'ils se levaient pour regagner le palais.

-o§o-

Il devait être quatre heures de l'après-midi. Suivant les conseils – probablement avisés – de son mari, Shamio n'avait rien mangé depuis son petit-déjeuner et elle mourrait de faim. Elle accueillit donc l'heure de se rendre au banquet avec un peu moins de désespoir que le matin.

Quand elle entra dans ses appartements, des domestiques l'attendaient déjà avec sa tenue pour l'aider à se préparer, comme le lui avait annoncé Alas. Tenue qui était pour le moins simple et sobre mais qui était, comme tout vêtement romain, des plus difficiles à enfiler soi-même. Toutefois Shamio ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, avec bonne humeur, qu'Octavia n'était pas dans les rangs de ses habilleuses. La camériste paraissait d'ailleurs avoir disparu de la surface du globe depuis son châtiment, ce qui était très bien.

Une fois sa robe enfilée, les domestiques se mirent à lui draper un pan de toge sur l'épaule à l'aide d'une broche argentée. On lui mit plusieurs bracelets ainsi qu'un collier et des boucles d'oreille. Le plus difficile fut la coiffure. Les cheveux bouclés de Shamio ne supportaient aucune discipline depuis la nuit des temps et c'était quelque chose que les servantes avaient clairement du mal à appréhender. Elles réussirent néanmoins, au bout de plusieurs longues et laborieuses minutes, à remonter sa chevelure en chignon flou qui, par défaut, finit par satisfaire l'ensemble des parties.

Shamio regagna le salon juste à temps pour apercevoir Alas à qui un domestique arrangeait les plis de la cape. Les romains avaient manifestement une passion maniaque pour les drapés qui devaient tomber parfaitement ou pas du tout.

A son entrée, Alas tourna la tête vers elle.

- Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il. Nous partons dans une minute.

La jeune femme étendit les bras pour se désigner elle-même ainsi que toute sa tenue.

- Je suis habillée si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, répondit-elle. Mais je me sens ridicule.

- Pas du tout, assura-t-il avec un sourire. Tu as l'air d'une vraie romaine.

C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. Fin prêt, Alas vint vers elle et lui présenta son bras, qu'elle prit d'un air maussade.

- Une très belle romaine, précisa-t-il.

- Tu peux ranger ta flatterie dans la partie de ton anatomie prévue à cet effet, juste à côté de ton sens de l'humour douteux. Et arrête de loucher dans mon décolleté, siffla-t-elle.

Alas gloussa tout en l'entraînant vers la sortie. Devant la porte, il indiqua à Maro et Rosham de rester non loin derrière eux puis ils se mirent en route pour le coeur du palais.

Comme à son habitude, Aphrodite avait vu les choses en grand. L'immense salon dans lequel devait se dérouler le banquet était décoré en abondance, à tel point qu'il en paraissait multicolore. Les murs, peints en rouge étaient coupés en deux par une grande frise dorée représentant de petits personnages – des satires, des anges – en train de danser et de jouer de la musique. Au sol, c'était une imposante mosaïque aux teintes blanches et bleues, composées de poissons, de grappes de raisins, de branches d'olivier. Partout ce n'était que représentation de fête et de nourriture. Jusque dans l'air, chargé de fumets plus alléchants les uns que les autres.

Au centre de la pièce, autour d'une petite fontaine, étaient disposées plusieurs longues tables en forme de U. Des dizaines de plats et de carafons s'y côtoyaient déjà, grâce à l'essaim de domestiques qui virevoltaient et faisaient des allers-retours depuis la cuisine à la façon d'une colonie d'abeilles. Ailleurs, l'espace était occupé par de larges banquettes, elles aussi disposées en forme de U devant de petites tables basses, formant des îlots parmi les colonnes qui partageaient la pièce.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde déjà, comme l'avait prédit Alas. Des Sénateurs, des hommes et des femmes de tous âges, des enfants sans parler des domestiques et des soldats. Shamio repéra les trois autres généraux grâce à leur éternelle cape rouge sang. Tibère était allongé sur l'une des banquettes en compagnie de plusieurs servantes et de quelques soldats ; il n'en était visiblement pas à sa première coupe de vin. Jin discutait avec l'empereur et plusieurs Sénateurs dans un coin du salon tandis que Sijie, assis, une coupe à la main, observait la foule d'un air las.

Shamio allait partir à la recherche de Cheyenne lorsqu'Alas exerça une légèrement pression sur son bras. Il l'attira doucement vers elle.

- Sois prudente, _Achaias_, recommanda-t-il à voix basse. La seule chose que les gens d'Arkham aiment autant que la politique, ce sont les banquets. Et dans ce dernier cas, les femmes des Sénateurs sont au moins aussi dangereuses que leur mari. Elles vont essayer de te soutirer des informations et de te piéger.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

- Et ne te laisse pas entraîner seule dans les alcôves par l'un ou l'autre de ces charmants jeunes hommes, ajouta-t-il en augmentant la pression sur son bras. Si je te retrouve en galante compagnie, je serais forcé de tuer l'imprudent prétendant et ce serait malheureux, en ce jour de fête.

- Je suppose que tu te comptes dans le lot ? fit-elle, narquoise.

Alas gloussa à nouveau et la libéra. Avant de partir se noyer dans la foule, il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

- Amuse-toi bien, _Dulcis_.

-o§o-

Les yeux de Cheyenne pétillaient.

- C'est magnifique ! répéta-t-elle encore une fois, les yeux braqués sur l'alliance en argent que Shamio portait à la main gauche.

Il n'avait guère fallu de temps à la jeune femme pour retrouver sa compagne dans la foule d'invités et elles ne s'étaient pas quittées depuis. Shamio avait été ravie de constater que Cheyenne paraissait aller bien. L'Amazone ne portait plus aucune trace de coups ou de blessures et avait l'air aussi heureuse qu'elle de la retrouver.

Elles s'étaient installées dans l'un des îlots, sur l'une des trois banquettes et discutaient depuis des heures. Shamio avait relaté en détails l'épisode « Octavia », aussi douloureux que lointain à présent avant de raconter à son amie les circonstances dans lesquelles elle avait reçu son bijou. Cheyenne buvait ses paroles, avec d'autant plus d'enthousiasme qu'Aphrodite les avait laissé respirer depuis le début du banquet, trop occupée à faire du charme à l'empereur et à ses courtisans.

- Alors tu lui as offert ton collier ? souffla Cheyenne, les yeux brillants. C'est drôlement émouvant...

Shamio sourit.

- N'exagère pas, il s'agit quand même d'Alas, tempéra-t-elle. Prétentieux, arrogant et abject courreur de jupon.

- Prétentieux, arrogant, abject et romantique, il faut l'avouer !

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Le spécimen en question était présentement en pleine conversation avec plusieurs Sénateurs, ainsi que Sijie et Jin. La discussion avait l'air animée car, pour une fois, Alas semblait avoir totalement oublié la coupe emplie de vin qu'il tenait à la main. Shamio sourit encore en le voyant froncer les sourcils et répliquer quelque chose d'un air rude. Elle n'entendait rien de ce qu'ils disaient depuis sa place mais elle savait que les Sénateurs devaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Elle devait bien avouer que depuis qu'ils avaient conclu leur trève, la vie était beaucoup plus facile. Alas s'était même révélé un compagnon assez agréable, au bout du compte.

- Quelle bague merveilleuse ! s'exclama une voix non loin d'elles.

Shamio revint brusquement à elle pour découvrir que trois femmes étaient venues s'installer sur les banquettes voisines de la leur. Leur visage n'était pas vraiment familier à la jeune femme mais elle aurait parié qu'elles étaient toutes les trois femmes de Sénateurs.

Somptueusement habillées, maquillées et fardées, elles portaient tellement de bijoux qu'elles scintillaient toutes les trois comme une constellation en pleine nuit d'été. Deux hommes les avaient suivies ainsi qu'un adolescent qui paraissait mourir d'ennui.

- Est-ce que le général t'a offert ce bijou à l'occasion de votre mariage, Shamio ? demanda encore la matrone assise en face d'elle.

La femme, qui elle, avait l'air de la connaître, avait des cheveux noirs comme la poix, agrémentés de grosses boucles d'oreilles, visiblement des émeraudes entières. Shamio ébaucha un sourire crispé.

- Oui, dit-elle.

- Alas est un incorrigible romantique, il l'a toujours été, commenta une autre femme en riant chaleureusement.

Celle-ci aussi était brune mais était plus jeune, avec de beaux yeux bleus. Cette remarque provoqua un pincement au coeur à Shamio. Est-ce que cette femme avait fait partie des nombreuses conquêtes de son époux ? Si c'était le cas, la demoiselle était tout bonnement en train de la narguer. Elle serra les poings.

- Il faut le comprendre, intervint l'un des hommes qui venaient d'arriver.

Ce dernier but une gorgée à sa coupe de vin et vint s'installer à la droite de Shamio, beaucoup plus près que nécessaire, selon ses estimations. Il avait les cheveux longs, d'une profonde couleur vert d'eau qui s'harmonisait à la perfection avec celle de ses yeux. Il était d'une beauté tapageuse et en avait conscience.

- Je n'aurais pas fait moins pour une femme aussi charmante, conclut-il en lui dédiant un sourire d'un blanc éclatant.

Shamio releva le menton dignement et grimaça en sentant les relents d'alcool dans l'haleine de son voisin.

- Quelle chance tu as, Shamio, reprit la femme aux boucles d'oreilles en émeraude. Haton ne prend plus la peine de me faire des cadeaux depuis longtemps !

- Cesse de te plaindre, Lucia ! s'exclama joyeusement sa voisine. Ton mari est un homme fort occupé, tu devrais être fière.

La dénommée Lucia sourit en haussant les épaules.

- Tu n'as pas tort. Fais donc attention Shamio, ajouta-t-elle, l'air taquin. Dans quelques mois, Alas sera tellement pris par sa paperasse et les réunions au Sénat qu'il n'aura plus de temps pour te faire des cadeaux.

Shamio, trop occupée à tenir son voisin à distance de son décolleté, répondit d'un vague sourire contrit. A ses côtés Cheyenne ne disait rien, le nez perdu dans sa coupe et l'air aussi appitoyée qu'amusée. C'était aussi le cas de l'adolescent, qui s'était assis au pied de la banquette, juste à la gauche de l'Amazone. Il murmurait entre ses dents des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas, contrairement à Cheyenne qui avait l'air d'avoir du mal à se retenir de rire.

- Dans le cas d'Alas, ce n'est pas pareil, protesta l'homme aux cheveux verts. Un général n'a pas tant de travail que cela, il délègue tout à des secrétaires.

Le coup de coude que venait de lui balancer Shamio dans les côtes l'avait visiblement sorti de sa torpeur alcoolisée. Il avait les yeux luisants et lubriques, avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Si ça se trouve, Alas passe le plus clair de son temps en agréable compagnie dans ses appartements privés, glissa-t-il en se penchant une nouvelle fois très près de Shamio.

Cette dernière le repoussa sèchement.

- Alas travaille beaucoup plus que la plupart des gens présents ici, je pourrais le parier, lâcha-t-elle. Et il ne délègue pas, contrairement à ce qu'on pense. Il passe même énormément de temps à monter des dossiers destinés au Sénat et à vos maris, mesdames.

Lucia haussa encore les épaules, en avalant plusieurs olives prises sur la petite table basse au milieu d'eux.

- Oui, évidemment, déclara-t-elle. Les généraux ont toujours beaucoup de projets. Faire la guerre est leur jeu préféré. Du moins, pour la plupart. J'ai entendu dire qu'Alas s'était opposé au vote du Sénat pour la fameuse contre-attaque ?

- La contre-attaque ? répéta Shamio, perdue.

- Celle qui devait nous préserver contre un nouvel assaut des envahisseurs marins, gloussa-t-elle.

Autour d'elle, ses deux compagnes et l'homme appuyé à la colonne se mirent à rire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans l'esprit de Shamio. Alas l'avait pourtant prévenue. Avant même d'avoir compris comment, elle s'était retrouvée à parler politique et pire encore, à parler des dossiers secrets d'Alas en présence de parfaits inconnus.

- Alas a-t-il prévu une autre alternative que cette contre-attaque ? interrogea Lucia.

Passé un instant de confusion totale, Shamio reprit son souffle. Lentement, elle but une gorgée de vin et s'efforça de prendre un air totalement niais.

- Oh, vous savez, Alas ne me tient pas au courant de toutes ses affaires, je ne suis que sa femme, minauda-t-elle. Et pour tout dire, je ne comprends absolument rien à toute cette politique !

Un silence perplexe s'instaura durant lequel Shamio eut tout juste le temps de repérer un domestique qui passait avec un énorme plateau à la main. Elle se leva d'un bond, l'air enthousiaste.

- Ciel ! De l'agneau, en brochettes en plus, je n'y résiste pas, s'écria-t-elle. Veuillez m'excuser.

Elle voulut entraîner discrètement Cheyenne avec elle mais cette dernière était à présent en pleine conversation avec l'adolescent assis à ses pieds, avec lequel elle paraissait bien s'entendre. Jugeant qu'elle ne risquait pas grand chose, Shamio la laissa seule et s'éloigna un instant vers le centre du salon à la recherche d'un carafon pour remplir à nouveau son verre. Il allait lui en falloir plus d'un pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de la soirée à ce rythme. Elle réalisa alors que dehors la nuit était tombée et qu'il était déjà tard.

-o§o-

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord. Cela me paraît être un contrat douteux, je ne pense pas avoir le droit de faire cela. C'est contre les règles. On n'a jamais vu une chose pareille.

Adam ébaucha un sourire. Hermès était arrivé juste à l'heure, selon le contrat qu'il lui avait soumis la veille, et depuis n'arrêtait pas d'émettre des objections à la mission qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir. Objections tout à fait justifiées, il fallait tout de même l'admettre.

Le dieu Messager voletait avec contrariété d'un bout à l'autre de la chambre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les sourcils froncés. De son côté Adam terminait les derniers préparatifs de son expédition. Tout était prêt, ou presque. A présent, une sourde excitation grondait au creux de son ventre et il devait se maîtriser pour empêcher son cosmos de crépiter comme un feu de joie. Ce soir, il libèrerait Shamio, il la ramènerait avec lui au Sanctuaire des Astres. Saine et sauve.

- ... besoin de vérifier dans les registres, je ne risquerai pas un châtiment à cause de tes lubies, mon cher frère, bougonnait Hermès dans son coin.

Jubilant, Adam termina de nouer sa cape sur ses épaules, abaissa le lourd capuchon sombre sur son visage et sourit à son complice.

- Tu perds ton temps, Hermès, dit-il. J'ai vérifié ces registres bien avant de te convoquer. Il n'y a aucune loi qui stipule la nature précise des messages que tu dois porter. Partant de là, il n'y aura aucune objection à ce que ton colis soit un être humain, n'ai-je pas raison ?

Hermès lui retourna une moue d'enfant furieux et pris au piège.

- Aucune loi ne l'autorise non plus ! protesta-t-il avec force.

- Ca, je m'en contrefiche, répondit Adam. Tout ce qui n'est pas interdit est autorisé. Le plus important est de ne pas se faire attraper, n'est-ce pas ta devise ?

Le dieu Messager marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Mais toute la mauvaise humeur d'Hermès n'aurait pu faire décliner son enthousiasme. Fin prêt, Adam s'approcha de lui et lui fit signe. Hermès grimaça, boudeur. Toutefois, comme il l'avait prévu, le dieu Messager ne fut pas en mesure de refuser expressément la mission qu'il venait de lui confier. Il n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Résigné, Hermès se posa lentement au sol, l'air maussade.

-o§o-

Zéphyr était sur le point de quitter son bureau et de regagner ses quartiers lorsqu'un garde pénétra dans la pièce, lui annonçant qu'un messager était arrivé pour lui à l'instant. Il disait que c'était important.

Passablement las, le Consul se rassit, résigné et fit signe au garde de laisser entrer le visiteur. Il était tard, très tard ; Paris était rentré chez lui depuis longtemps. Mais comme souvent, Zéphyr était resté encore, avec ses secrétaires, pour boucler quelques petites affaires courantes. Une fois de plus, le Consul le regrettait. C'était toujours dans ces cas-là qu'un imprévu arrivait et que la nuit n'en finissait plus.

Quand le garde réapparut, il annonça l'entrée du messager. Zéphyr entendit ce dernier approcher du bureau, d'un pas lourd et fatigué.

- Messager Dan, votre Altesse, proclama-t-il après s'être agenouillé. Je reviens à l'instant de la demeure de Mû de Jamir, au Tibet.

Zéphyr s'amusa d'entendre l'homme parler du nez. Il avait clairement pris froid lors de son séjour dans les montagnes enneigées. Le chemin de retour avait du être long et difficile, même pour un soldat qui voyageait à une vitesse incroyable.

- Relève-toi, déclara Zéphyr. As-tu la réponse de Mû ?

- Oui votre Seigneurie. La voici, répondit Dan.

Le Consul fit un signe de la main par-dessus son épaule et son secrétaire s'approcha de Dan pour récupérer la lettre cachetée.

- Je te remercie, approuva Zéphyr. Va donc prendre un peu de repos.

Il entendit Dan se relever et s'incliner en reniflant puis le bruit des pas du messager s'estompa en se rapprochant de la porte. Zéphyr indiqua alors à son secrétaire d'ouvrir la lettre et de la lui lire aussitôt.

En quelques secondes, l'aura du Grand Consul d'Apollon envahit toute la Tour, comme un tourbillon de fureur, brûlante comme de la lave en fusion. Elle gagna chaque pièce, chaque couloir, brisant les vitres et les miroirs dans des explosions de cosmos.

Zéphyr sentait son sang bouillonner. Ses cheveux volaient derrière lui, tant la violence de son cosmos était forte. Il fut hors de son bureau en un battement de cil, tout entier tourné vers l'aile la plus haute du bâtiment, celle qui renfermait les appartements d'Adam. Personne n'osa se dresser sur son passage, personne ne proféra un seul mot. Le Consul disparut dans les escaliers.

Il fut devant la porte des quartiers d'Adam avant même que quiconque ait pu réagir. Sans s'arrêter, sans frapper il s'empara de la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée.

- ADAM ! tonna-t-il.

Là, il se figea. Son aura, dansante comme une torche, léchait le plafond de ses volutes dorées. Zéphyr mit quelques secondes à reprendre son souffle. C'est alors que des bruits de course s'élevèrent dans le couloir derrière lui. Maya arrivait à toute allure. Elle était paniquée et chamboulée, il le sentait dans son cosmos.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-elle.

Zéphyr était trop furieux pour parler. Il lui tendit simplement la missive de Mû, sans se détourner de la chambre.

- Quoi ? gronda la Grande Prêtresse après une lecture rapide. Où est Adam ?

- Disparu, grinça le Consul.

Les appartements de la réincarnation d'Apollon étaient vides. Aucune présence, aucune trace de chaleur. Rien du tout.

-o§o-

Shamio, face à la table, observait les pâtés, les plats de viande, les sauces, les olives salées et toutes les autres variétées de mets qui jonchaient l'immense table-buffet. Partout dans le salon les gens buvaient, parlaient, riaient. La plupart étaient allongés sur les banquettes ou encore assis près de la fontaine. Le brouhaha ambiant était assourdissant.

Alas avait eu raison, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de nourriture de toute sa vie. Et elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais faim après une telle orgie. Mais son problème majeur n'était pas là. Le problème venait de l'homme aux cheveux vert d'eau – un certain Ilian, avait-elle compris – qui la guettait depuis un bon moment et qui ne cessait de slalomer entre les gens pour essayer de la rejoindre. Shamio s'esquivait autant qu'elle le pouvait mais il semblait presque la flairer. Songeant à nouveau à ses yeux lubriques perdus dans son décolleté et à son haleine avinée, elle frissonna avant de s'éloigner vers l'autre bout de la salle. Là, il y avait des rideaux près des colonnes, elle pourrait peut-être s'y cacher.

Le leurre fonctionna un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que l'homme – pas aussi ivre que cela à l'évidence – ne comprenne la supercherie. En le voyant se diriger dans sa direction, Shamio songea un instant à jouer son jeu et à laisser Alas l'en débarrasser pour de bon. Elle n'eut toutefois pas le temps de mettre son plan à exécution.

Soudain, un frisson glacé remonta le long de l'échine de la jeune femme, lui hérissant les cheveux sur la nuque. Shamio se figea, les yeux écarquillés en sentant l'étrange sensation lui pénétrer la poitrine puis le coeur, qu'elle entoura comme un cocon. Paniquée, elle jeta des regards frénétiques dans la salle pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait repéré mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Personne n'avait réagi dans le salon. Lorsque le frisson réapparut, elle comprit que ce n'était pas du cosmos. C'était une intuition, un lien psychique. Le lien le plus fort qui soit, celui qui la reliait à sa moitié.

Shamio écarquilla les yeux, au bord des larmes.

- Adam ? murmura-t-elle.

Il était là, présent non loin, elle en était certaine. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-il pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte d'Arkham sans se faire repérer ? Le soufle suspendu, elle scruta les visages des gens présents dans la salle. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait soupçonner quoi que ce soit. C'était ahurissant.

L'esprit en ébullition, Shamio quitta sa cachette et se glissa enre les invités, aussi discrètement que possible, pour quitter la pièce.

- Ma chère amie, entonna brusquement une voix mielleuse.

Avant qu'elle ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait une main lui agrippa le bras et l'attira en arrière. Désorientée, Shamio se retrouva plaquée contre un torse qui sentait le vin et l'eau de cologne pour homme. Ilian lui souriait, une lueur de victoire dans ses yeux verts.

- Cela fait un bon moment que je te cherche, dit-il. Il y a beaucoup de monde à cette fête et beaucoup trop de bruit. Si nous allions nous promener plus loin, au calme ?

Paniquée, Shamio sentit les battements de son coeur doubler la cadence. Elle essaya de le repousser mais il tint bon. Dans le couloir, les gardes leur jetaient des coups d'oeil rapides et discrets mais n'avaient clairement pas l'intention d'intervenir.

- Il y a des alcôves tranquilles là-bas, reprit-il. Nous pourrons discuter en paix.

La jeune femme cessa de se débattre. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, Adam l'attendait, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Il y avait des gardes partout autour de la salle, il ne servait à rien qu'elle sorte de force. Surtout qu'elle était surveillée, entre toutes. A moins que...

Shamio releva brusquement la tête vers Ilian qui la dévorait toujours des yeux. Elle déglutit péniblement et respira plusieurs fois, pour retrouver ses esprits. Puis elle se força à sourire.

- Je... Oui, pourquoi pas, dit-elle. J'avoue que toute cette foule est fatiguante, j'aimerais aller prendre l'air.

C'était ce qu'Ilian voulait entendre. Son sourire s'élargit et il la serra davantage contre lui en lui prenant la main.

- Allons-y, sussurra-t-il.

Il fallut à Shamio toute la patience dont elle disposait pour ne pas craquer. Mais c'était la meilleure solution, elle en était certaine. Les gardes ne l'auraient jamais laissée quitter le banquet seule et sans escorte. Tandis qu'en la voyant s'éloigner discrètement avec un Sénateur, les soldats n'avaient d'autre choix que de détourner pudiquement le regard. Quelques uns échangèrent des sourires entendus mais cela n'alla pas plus loin. Bientôt, Ilian l'entraîna dans un endroit isolé du palais. Il trouva une alcôve déserte et Shamio se demanda bien ce qu'une alcôve faisait dans cette partie du palais. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question.

Ilian la poussa gentiment derrière les rideaux et l'appuya contre le mur du fond. Shamio sentit une main se glisser en douceur autour de sa taille.

- Quel gâchis, murmura le Sénateur, les yeux mi-clos. Quelle honte qu'une beauté telle que toi ait été forcée d'épouser cet homme abject...

Shamio détourna la tête pour ne plus sentir son haleine alcoolisée et il prit manifestement cela comme un geste d'invite. Il embrassa son cou avec ardeur tout en remontant ses jupes. Dans un tressaillement, la jeune femme sentit une main remonter le long de sa cuisse et glisser sur ses fesses. Elle jugea le moment propice. Tandis que le visage d'Ilian allait se perdre dans son décolleté, elle éleva une main dans les airs et lui assena un coup sec sur l'arrière du crâne. Le Sénateur eut un sursaut et s'écroula comme un poids mort sur le sol, dans un bruit sourd.

Elle mit du temps à calmer le rythme emballé de son coeur. Ecoeurée, elle rabattit ses jupes et essuya sa gorge. Son odeur était toujours sur elle ; elle pouvait encore sentir ses mains sur sa peau. Frissonnante, elle s'empressa de quitter l'alcôve.

Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle sentait la présence d'Adam avec précision. Il ne fut pas bien difficile d'éviter le reste des gardes, éparpillés plus loin dans le palais. La plupart était au banquet, près de l'empereur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shamio se retrouva à l'extérieur, près du mur d'enceinte.

Quand elle vit l'ombre, à moitié noyée dans le paysage rocheux de l'arrière du palais, Shamio sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle attendit que le dernier garde s'éloigne dans sa ronde et se glissa entre les pics et les oliviers de la lande. L'ombre l'avait repérée. C'était une grande silhouette habillée d'une cape et d'un capuchon sombre mais elle n'avait aucun doute sur son identité. Elle courut vers lui.

La silhouette bondit vers elle presque au même moment et en une seconde, Shamio se retrouva dans ses bras, sanglotante.

- Shamio ! souffla la voix terriblement familière. Par tous les dieux, Shamio, tu vas bien, tu es là...

Le capuchon s'abaissa et la tignasse en forme de torche d'Adam apparut sous la lumière de la lune, aussi rousse et flamboyante que Shamio se la rappelait. Cela fit redoubler ses larmes et elle se serra encore davantage contre lui.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? s'enquit-il.

Elle se mit à rire et à pleurer en même temps, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Adam s'écarta et pris son visage dans ses mains pour la regarder.

- Tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu... s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je vais bien, assura-t-elle. Je vais... très bien. Je voulais tellement que tu me retrouves... Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour venir mais je...

Elle dut s'interrompre pour respirer et rassembler ses idées confuses. Adam sourit et embrassa son front avant de la serrer à nouveau contre lui, si fort qu'elle crut y laisser quelques côtes.

- Je suis tellement contente... chuchota-t-elle contre son épaule. J'avais peur que tu n'aies pas reçu mon message...

Adam l'interrompit en se redressant, l'air grave.

- Il faut faire vite, dit-il. Je vais t'emmener loin d'ici mais j'ai besoin de mon cosmos pour cela. Dès que je l'invoquerai, je serai repéré. C'est pourquoi il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre, tu es...

- Personne n'ira nulle part, gronda une voix menaçante dans l'ombre.

Shamio, pétrifiée, écarquilla les yeux. En un instant le monde s'écroula sous elle, le sol s'ouvrit pour l'engloutir et elle sut que tout était fini.

L'homme sortit lentement du couvert où il se trouvait jusque là et approcha lentement. La lueur de la lune révéla sa cape rouge, son plastron, son visage furieux où étincelaient des yeux gris plein de rage.

- Je t'avais dit que je tuerais l'homme avec qui je te trouverais, annonça froidement Alas. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu oserais.

C'était à elle que ces paroles étaient adressées mais les yeux glacés du général ne quittaient pas Adam une seule seconde. Shamio, perdue, les vit se faire face sans parler, comme deux prédateurs. Adam était parfaitement immobile, plus inexpressif qu'une statue. Ses yeux bleus translucides ne cillaient pas. Sur le visage d'Alas, c'était la mort qui dansait, comme une ombre projetée par la lune.

Le Berserker fit un pas en avant et Shamio vit ses poings se serrer.

- Je suppose que tu es Adam, déclara-t-il calmement. Tu ne peux pas être un simple mortel puisque tu es parvenu jusqu'ici sans même alerter un garde. Peut-être fais-tu partie des Artistes d'Apollon. Pour être franc, je m'en moque. Je suis le seul à savoir que tu es ici, pour le moment, nous allons donc régler ça entre nous.

Shamio vit les yeux d'Alas s'illuminer d'une colère inouïe et la peur lui noua le ventre. Il allait tuer Adam, elle en était certaine.

- Tu foules un sol sacré et ta seule présence mérite la mort, dit-il. Toutefois, ce n'est pas cela qui va causer ta perte. Ce soir je vais te tuer, uniquement pour avoir osé la prendre dans tes bras.

A l'instant précis où elle vit le Berserker prendre son élan, Shamio s'élança. Le coup d'Alas fut d'une puissance incroyable. La jeune femme para au dernier moment, comme elle put, sans se soucier du fait qu'elle ne portait aucune protection. L'attaque lui percuta les bras, fit trembler ses os à tel point qu'elle les pensa brisés. Mais elle planta les pieds dans le sol et résista, jusqu'à ce qu'Alas fasse un pas en arrière. Sonnée, Shamio reprit son souffle. Le général n'était même pas essoufflé.

- Ma patience a des limites, _Achaias_. Et tu t'en approches dangereusement. Ôte-toi de mon chemin immédiatement.

Shamio se redressa peu à peu. La peau de ses mains et de ses bras lui cuisait douloureusement. A présent, la fureur la gagnait elle aussi. Peu importait qui attaquait, peu importait la trève ou le reste. Il s'agissait d'Adam à présent et elle ne laisserait personne toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. Jamais.

- Non, répondit-elle.

Alas s'immobilisa.

- Quoi ? fit-il.

- Non, répéta Shamio.

Le muscle de la mâchoire du général joua sous sa peau.

- Si tu veux t'en prendre à lui, il va falloir m'affronter d'abord, reprit-elle. Je te tuerais s'il le faut, si je n'ai pas le choix. Mais tu ne le toucheras pas, je ne te laisserai jamais lui faire de mal.

Un silence pesant tomba sur eux. Pendant un long moment Alas ne bougea pas, il n'eut même pas l'air de respirer. Mais Shamio s'en moquait, tout ce qui comptait c'était la présence d'Adam derrière elle, en sécurité. Adam qui était venu la chercher, au péril de sa vie. Adam qu'elle ne laisserait pas mourir.

- Tu serais prête à sacrifier ta vie pour la sienne ? cingla Alas. Ne sois pas stupide, petite fille, écarte-toi. Sinon, vous allez mourir tous les deux.

Son ton cynique était revenu. Son sourire sarcastique, son regard assassin. C'était l'ancien Alas, celui du début, qui refaisait surface. Il la considérait à nouveau comme un obstacle, un être méprisable. Malgré elle, Shamio eut un pincement au coeur.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant et se mit en garde, la mort dans l'âme.

- Alors tu vas devoir me tuer, annonça-t-elle. Je ne peux pas te laisser lui faire de mal. Ma raison d'être est de le protéger, c'est inscrit dans mon âme. C'est ainsi.

Une lueur de compréhension se fit jour sur le visage du Berserker.

- Je vois, fit-il. Tu n'es pas une simple Amazone, tu es une Reyaâ.

Ses yeux gris glissèrent vers Adam.

- La sienne.

Shamio ne dit rien. C'était vrai, en un sens. Alas s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais brusquement, il se figea. Sa tête pivota d'un coup comme s'il entendait une voix l'appeler. Shamio, elle mit plus de temps à le sentir. Pourtant, les auras étaient dangereusement proches et très agressives. C'est alors qu'elle comprit l'ampleur du problème. Les Marinas. Une attaque.

Alas serra les dents en faisait volte-face, visiblement furieux. Shamio lut le dilemme dans ses yeux. S'occuper d'eux ou aller défendre son Sanctuaire. Les Marinas étaient tout près et il avait une chance de stopper leur progression en attendant que le reste de l'armée arrive. Mais il fallait qu'il parte tout de suite.

Le Berserker leur jeta un regard rageur. Une seconde passa puis Alas se retourna pour filer dans la nuit, à une vitesse impressionnante.

Shamio se détendit petit à petit alors qu'un étrange goût d'amertume lui imprégnait la bouche. Le regard que lui avait lancé Alas avant de disparaître lui faisait encore mal au coeur. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence se rapprocher des intrus. Les Marinas étaient nombreux. Incroyablement nombreux. Et Alas était seul. Shamio se demanda brusquement si Kanon était parmi eux.

Le général Stratège avait disparu depuis deux secondes à peine et Adam s'agita.

- Shamio, nous devons...

Shamio n'entendit pas le reste. Elle s'était mise à courir.

Elle courut aussi vite que sa robe le lui permettait tout en slalomant entre les obstacles cachés dans la pénombre. Ses voiles s'accrochaient aux branchages et aux rochers pointus mais elle s'en moquait. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à temps. D'un coup, elle se débarrassa de ses escarpins et continua sa course pieds nus. Adam courait derrière elle en l'appelant pour qu'elle s'arrête mais elle en était incapable.

Elle s'immobilisa contre un énorme rocher qui surplombait un terrain relativement plat. Le souffle court, elle se recroquevilla pour que les silhouettes en contrebas ne l'aperçoivent pas. Adam arriva à ce moment-là et se cacha à ses côtés, silencieux comme une ombre.

Alas faisait face aux Marinas. L'attaqua était menée par Sorrente. Shamio ne l'avait jamais vu mais elle sut que c'était lui. Kanon lui avait parlé du gardien de l'Atlantique Sud et la flûte qu'il maniait ne pouvait l'induire en erreur. Shamio compta plus de dix Marinas, peut-être plus, si certains d'entre eux s'étaient cachés.

Le combat avait déjà commencé. Alas était en infériorité numérique. Une infériorité écrasante. Mais il était général d'Arès et Shamio fut impressionnée de voir la facilité avec laquelle il tua deux des Marinas d'une seule attaque. Sorrente, en revanche, lui rendit coup pour coup.

Ils allaient si vite que Shamio avait du mal à les suivre. Les attaques d'Alas dessinaient des flashes dans la nuit et les impacts faisaient éclater les rochers sur leur passage. L'espace d'un instant, Shamio crut qu'Alas allait l'emporter. Il se débattait comme un beau diable et avait déjà atteint Sorrente par deux fois. Mais les Marinas s'y mirent à plusieurs. L'attaque prit le général par surprise et la jeune femme sentit le cri d'Alas lui transpercer le coeur. Elle ferma les yeux quand il s'écrasa au sol, labourant le sol sur trois mètres.

Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit Alas à genoux, chacun de ses bras tenu par l'un des Marinas. Un troisième agrippa le général par les cheveux et lui tira violemment la tête en arrière. Sorrente observait en silence, la mine sinistre. C'en fut trop pour Shamio. Soudain, elle bondit sur ses jambes, prête à se jeter dans la mêlée mais Adam l'attrapa pour la retenir.

- Arrête ! chuchota-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, tu es folle ? Baisse-toi, ils vont te voir !

Shamio se laissa entraîner juste à temps. Les Marinas tournèrent la tête dans sa direction pour ne voir que des rochers. En revanche, la jeune femme réalisa qu'Alas l'avait vue. Il garda les yeux fixés sur le point précis où elle s'était cachée. Du sang lui coulait de la lèvre inférieure.

Soudain, Sorrente prit son élan et balança un coup de poing dans l'estomac du Berserker. Alas se recroquevilla en gémissant, le souffle visiblement coupé.

- Où est le Trident ? gronda Sorrente.

Alas hoquetait et luttait pour respirer.

- Je ne... vois absolument pas... de quoi tu parles, articula-t-il.

Il poussa un nouveau cri lorsque le coup de Sorrente lui percuta l'épaule dans un craquement écoeurant.

- Je ne me répèterai pas, prévint Sorrente froidement. Nous savons que vous avez le Trident. Tu es venu le voler au Sanctuaire Sous-marin.

- Je n'ai... Je n'ai jamais... mis les pieds là-bas, haleta Alas.

Les muscles de Shamio étaient contractés au-delà du possible. Elle serrait les poings si fort que ses ongles lui entraient dans les paumes.

La gardien de l'Atlantique Sud se baissa lentement vers Alas toujours agenouillé et écarta les pans du col de sa chemise.

- Tu n'es jamais allé au Sanctuaire Sous-marin, répéta-t-il avec calme.

Brusquement, Sorrente arracha le collier au cou d'Alas, si fort que la tête du général partit en avant. Le Berserker gémit. C'est alors que Shamio comprit toute l'horreur de la situation.

Sorrente éleva le collier devant le visage d'Alas, sonné.

- Ce collier est marqué du sceau de Poséidon, déclara-t-il. Il était au palais du Sanctuaire Sous-marin il y a encore deux mois. Si tu n'es jamais venu là-bas, explique-moi comment ce bijou s'est retrouvé à ton cou.

Horrifiée, Shamio vit Alas lever la tête vers elle. Ses yeux gris s'étaient vidés, il paraissait choqué, mort. La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Non, non ! sanglota-t-elle à mi-voix. Ce n'est pas vrai... Je t'en prie, Alas, tu ne dois pas croire ça... !

Elle pouvait presque entendre son raisonnement. Il pensait qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, qu'elle était complice de Poséidon, qu'elle l'avait piégé en lui donnant le collier.

- Tu sais ce que je crois ? reprit Sorrente. Je crois que c'était toi dans le palais cette nuit-là. Et je crois que tes jours sont désormais comptés. Emmenez-le.

Shamio voulut s'élancer à nouveau mais Adam la retint. C'était un cauchemar. Et le pire, ce fut de constater que, lorsqu'ils l'entraînèrent, Alas ne se défendit même pas. Il ne se débattit pas, il avait renoncé. Quand il fut à nouveau debout, il leva mollement la tête.

- _Me prodisti_.

Shamio se mit à pleurer en silence. Les renforts Berserkers arrivaient en masse. Mais c'était trop tard ; les Marinas se volatilisèrent avec Alas.


	22. Chapter 22

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

**Reviews : **

**Christina : **Hello ! Alors, dans l'ordre : merci, merci, merci, merci et merci ! (rires) Ca me touche beaucoup. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas, dans tous les cas. Merci pour ta review. Bye !

**Itomi : **Yo ! Souffle coupé ? Merci ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! Je suis ravie que tu aies été prise à ce point par l'histoire. Et merci pour ton très joli compliment qui me fait presque rougir... Effectivement, tout ça, c'est bel et bien à cause de Shamio : chapeau la miss (rires). Merci pour ta review ! Bye !

**Tenshi :** Salut ! Tuée par l'histoire ? C'est gentil (pour moi), merci ! Même si je suis désolée de toute cette « souffrance » (rires). Tu trouves que Shamio et Alas sont « chou », tant mieux, je suis contente que les personnages te soient sympathiques. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review ! Bye !

-o§o-

Chapitre 21 : Torture

-o§o-

Il s'éveilla très lentement, avec l'horrible sensation que son corps tout entier était une courbature, une plaie. Le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau était douloureux. Il avait mal à la tête, là où on lui avait porté coup sur coup et il sentait son coeur battre dans sa lèvre inférieure. Lentement, il s'y passa la langue et un goût de sang emplit sa bouche.

Alas rassembla le peu de volonté qui lui restait pour soulever les paupières. Il faisait sombre autour de lui et tout d'abord, il ne distingua rien que du noir. Quand il voulut remuer, une vague de douleur aiguë lui foudroya les épaules et la nuque. Son gémissement étouffé résonna autour de lui, ricochant dans sa direction avec deux fois plus d'ampleur. C'est alors qu'il se rappela que ses bras étaient attachés au-dessus de sa tête ; les liens qui retenaient ses deux mains ensemble étaient si serrés que le métal lui entrait dans la peau. Doucement, précautionneusement, il entreprit de relever la tête. Sa nuque endolorie protesta et il serra les dents, si fort que sa mâchoire émit un craquement. Cette fois, il ne gémit pas mais la douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Et ce fut dès lors encore pire car le sel retenu dans ses larmes enflamma les plaies à vif du contour de ses yeux. Il n'y voyait presque rien, ses paupières et ses arcades sourcillères avaient gonflé.

Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour se calmer et retrouver un rythme cardiaque régulier. Les dernières heures demeuraient un peu floues dans sa mémoire mais il se rappela sans peine son rapatriement vers le Sanctuaire Sous-marin ainsi que son passage à tabac. Il avait certainement perdu connaissance après l'énième upercut d'un Sorrente écumant de rage. Alas n'avait répondu à aucune des questions posées et les Marinas avaient du se rendre à l'évidence. Malgré son état lamentable, le Berserker se réjouissait. La torture du gardien de l'Atlantique Sud aurait fait parler n'importe qui, lui compris, mais il se trouvait qu'Alas ne connaissait réellement aucune des réponses qu'on lui avait demandé. Et voir les Marinas dans un tel état de frustration était un baume délicat sur ses blessures.

Finalement accoutumé à la pénombre, le général Stratège balaya d'un rapide regard la pièce dans laquelle on l'avait jeté. Il était à genoux, attaché à un épais mur de pierre. C'était manifestement la cellule d'un cachot ou une prison quelconque. Mis à part les trois murs humides, il n'y avait qu'un tapis de paille moisie et une imposante grille en fer rouillé. La serrure faisait au moins la taille de sa tête.

Alas fronça son nez cassé, déplorant le fait que le coup ne lui ait pas ôté l'odorat. Il régnait dans cet endroit une odeur fétide d'humidité, d'urine et de moisissure qui aurait presque fait pâlir d'envie les égoûts d'Arkham. Par-dessus le marché, des courants d'air glacés lui fouettaient les côtes. On lui avait arraché sa tunique, sa cape et son pastron pour le laisser uniquement vêtu de ses chausses, ce qui n'était pas d'un grand secours dans ce sous-sol imbibé d'eau.

Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être ni du temps qu'il était resté inconscient. Quoiqu'il en soit, à cet instant, ce devait être le branle-bas de combat à Arkham. L'empereur devait être dans une rage folle. Fort heureusement, les Marinas n'avaient pas fait d'autre victime que lui, c'était déjà ça.

Malgré lui et malgré son mal de tête, il se surprit à réfléchir à une idée pour se sortir de ce guêpier. L'évasion paraissait difficile, c'était une évidence ; même s'il avait été en plein possession de ses moyens, il y avait beaucoup trop de paramètres inconnus et beaucoup trop d'obstacles sur sa route. Le premier était la chaîne qui le maintenait cloué au mur et qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'ouvrir. Quand bien même il y serait arrivé, il restait la garde, sans compter le fait qu'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait exactement. Jamais il ne pourrait quitter la mer avant d'être repris. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il était tombé dans un piège bien rodé. Et il n'avait aucun espoir d'y survivre. Sa seule chance aurait été une intervention extérieure mais il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

Lorsque le Sénat se réunirait à Arkham, dans peu de temps en toute logique, l'assemblée voterait pour une mission de sauvetage. Car Sijie la soumettrait, il n'en doutait pas. Malheureusement, personne ne validerait cette proposition ; lui-même, à la place des Sénateurs ou de l'empereur, la refuserait. C'était trop dangereux. Prendre d'assaut le sanctuaire Sous-marin avec un nombre d'hommes réduit et le désavantage du terrain serait stratégiquement stupide. Et puis les Sénateurs du groupe d'Haton seraient bien trop heureux de le laisser moisir au fond des océans. Non, personne ne viendrait à son secours. Il allait simplement mourir et il s'y était résigné.

Le général Stratège repoussa très lentement la tête en arrière et l'appuya contre le mur pour soulager quelque peu ses cervicales. Il ne sentait déjà plus ses doigts dans lesquels le sang avaient cessé de circuler correctement. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu aussi mal.

La prison était d'un calme étonnant, il mit du temps à s'en rendre compte. Rien ne venait troubler le silence en dehors du cliquetis de ses chaînes et de sa respiration légèrement sifflante. Cela changea brusquement lorsqu'un long grincement trancha l'air moite. Ce devait être une porte. Alas entendit des bruits de pas battre les gros pavés crasseux, accompagnés des cliquetis caractéristiques d'une armure. Après quelques secondes, trois ombres se plantèrent devant la grille de sa cellule.

Sorrente était accompagné de deux gardes et avait la mine sinistre. Son casque sous le bras, il vrilla ses yeux roses dans les siens. Alas reposa la tête contre le mur derrière lui et l'ignora superbement.

- Je vois que tu es réveillé, c'est une bonne nouvelle pour toi, cela t'évite des coups supplémentaires pour te tirer du sommeil, déclara froidement le Marinas.

Un effroyable grincement fit vibrer la grille de la cellule avant que le gros verrou rouillé n'émette un déclic laborieux. L'un des gardes ouvrit le battant et Sorrente entra à pas lents pour venir se planter en face de lui. Mais Alas refusa de le regarder en face et s'intéressa à une grosse araignée qui tissait lentement sa toile dans un coin opposé de la pièce.

- Je suis venu te faire une proposition raisonnable, poursuivit le gardien de l'Atlantique Sud. Il serait bien évidemment dans ton intérêt que tu l'acceptes et que tu collabore si tu veux éviter de souffrir plus que de raison.

Alas se fit violence pour conserver son calme. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas jouer le jeu du Marinas. Il s'était même résolu à ne pas lui adresser un mot. Mais la haine qu'il éprouvait pour tous les soldats de Poséidon et particulièrement pour Sorrente lui rongeait les entrailles. Il détestait cet homme, plus qu'il n'aurait cru possible.

- Si tu réponds aux questions qui te seront posées, je veillerai à ce que ton supplice soit plus supportable. Je pourrais même intervenir devant Poséidon pour qu'il fasse preuve de clémence et, si tu te montre raisonnable, il est possible que nous te laissions la vie.

La voix de Sorrente devint basse et menaçante.

- Si au contraire tu refuses de nous dire ce que nous voulons savoir, gronda-t-il, je veillerais à ce que tu vive de longues heures et de longues journées de torture. Si tu ne deviens pas fou avant, tu me supplieras de t'achever.

Le Berserker ferma les yeux et ne répondit pas. Il pouvait sentir l'aura de Sorrente qui roulait et s'agitait autour de sa silhouette brillante, manifestement emplie de colère et de révolte. Alas ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il mettrait ses menaces à exécution. Le Marinas se ferait un plaisir de le torturer, qu'il parlât ou non. Et Alas était bien décidé à ne pas parler, dans tous les cas. Jamais il ne trahirai ses maîtres et ses frères d'arme. Jamais il ne trahirai son père.

Le silence durait depuis presque une minute lorsqu'Alas se sentit soudain tiré en avant. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et vit le poing de Sorrente qui l'avait agrippé par la gorge. Le visage du général des mers était crispé de fureur.

- J'attends ta réponse, Berserker, dit-il, les dents serrées. Fais ton choix. Que dis-tu ?

La haine et le dégoût remontèrent jusqu'à la bouche d'Alas et lui déposèrent un goût acide sur la langue. La main du Marinas lui broyait l'oesophage. Il chercha à faire fonctionner ses cordes vocales ; un son éraillé s'éleva dans l'air avant qu'il ne réussisse à former des mots. Il ébaucha alors un sourire mauvais.

- _Ibis sub furcas_.

Sorrente ne parlait pas le latin mais il comprit tout de même que cette réponse n'était pas du tout celle qu'il attendait. Les sourcils du Marinas se froncèrent convulsivement et il lui décocha brusquement un coup de poing dans l'estomac, si violent qu'Alas crut recracher ses poumons. Il se plia en deux, fou de douleur, le souffle coupé.

- A ta guise, je ne t'épargnerai donc rien, conclut le Marinas en se relevant.

Alas cherchait désespérément un peu d'air à avaler. Toute la douleur dans son corps molesté s'était réveillée et il en avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était à en hurler, ses côtes paraissaient avoir pris feu. La souffrance aiguë lui transperçait le dos et remontait vers sa tête, déjà prête à exploser.

D'interminables minutes plus tard, le Berserker commençait à calmer ses tremblements. Il avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, mourir bêtement d'asphyxie. La douleur s'apaisa lentement, tout en lançant encore, de temps à autres, des vagues de souffrance inouïes jusqu'à son cerveau brumeux. Alas déglutit péniblement et haleta plusieurs minutes de plus. Quand il redressa enfin la tête, il s'aperçut que Sorrente et ses deux gorilles avaient disparu.

-o§o-

Le soleil se levait à peine et Shunreï, assise dans le salon des invités devant son petit-déjeuner, se demandait comment elle en était arrivée à se lever aussi tôt. Les choses devenaient vraiment critiques. Mikérinos avait passé une partie de la nuit à veiller sur Kanon mais, bien évidemment, il n'avait pas pu faire grand chose de plus. Quant à Sorrente, comme Thétis l'avait annoncé, il demeura introuvable.

La Reyaâ soupira. Comment une simple mission avait-elle pu devenir aussi compliquée ? Elle en serait presque venue à détester les olympiens, aussi puissants qu'ils étaient égoïstes.

- C'est ton thé qui te fait soupirer comme ça ?

Shunreï revint à elle et aperçut Mikérinos, assis à sa droite, qui la scrutait d'un air à la fois désolé et amusé. Il avait les traits un peu tirés lui aussi, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

- Si je mets la main sur Sorrente, ça finira mal pour lui, grommela-t-elle.

Mikérinos s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose mais au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Télès et Midas. La cinquième Reyaâ paraissait très agitée ; elle se précipita vers la table pour prendre place face à eux.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, dit-elle. Sorrente est revenu de mission peu de temps avant l'aube, je viens de l'apercevoir dans un couloir du palais. Il avait l'air hors de lui.

- Vraiment ? fit Shunreï.

La jeune femme jeta un regard à Mikérinos qui comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir. Il hocha doucement la tête.

- Il faut que nous allions lui parler, déclara-t-il.

- Si j'étais toi, j'attendrais au moins qu'il ait eu le temps de manger un morceau et de prendre un bain, intervint Midas.

Le cinquième Artiste s'installa calmement à table et tira la théière à lui pour remplir sa tasse.

- J'ai l'impression que la mission ne s'est pas déroulée exactement comme il l'avait prévu, étant donné la frustration qui faisait bouillonner son cosmos, expliqua-t-il. Il ne sera pas beaucoup disposé à aider qui que ce soit.

- Ce sont eux qui nous ont demandé de venir au sanctuaire Sous-marin pour remplir cette mission, souligna Shunreï, agacée. S'ils veulent qu'on la mène à bien, il faudra bien qu'ils y mettent du leur. Le reste ne nous concerne pas.

Midas haussa les épaules, comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas. A côté de lui, Télès émit un profond soupir en appuyant son menton dans sa main.

- Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette mission cette nuit, lança-t-elle. Si Sorrente s'est rendu à Arkham, il a du y avoir du grabuge.

Malgré elle, Shunreï devait bien avouer qu'elle se posait également la question. Tout cela avait beau ne pas être leurs affaires, sa curiosité la taraudait. Elle n'avait jamais perdu cette haine envers les Berserkers qui était née en elle dix ans plus tôt. Le combat que livrait Poséidon à Arès la fascinait quoi qu'elle en dise. Et même si elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Jullian et ses Marinas, elle préférait mille fois que ce soit eux qui l'emportent.

- Quoi qu'il se soit passé, je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre, déclara calmement Mikérinos. J'irai parler à Sorrente dès que possible.

L'Artiste éleva sa tasse jusqu'à sa bouche pour boire une gorgée de thé. Il semblait aussi impassible et nonchalant que d'habitude mais Shunreï soupçonnait une légère tension dans ses épaules raidies. Il n'y avait rien que Mikérinos détestait davantage que de ne pas pouvoir soigner l'un de ses patients, notamment lorsque le résultat de ses soins ne dépendait pas de lui.

La neuvième Reyaâ avala sa dernière bouchée de galette, finit sa tasse de thé et la reposa sur la table avant de se lever, décidée.

- Très bien, nous sommes tous d'accord. Alors allons voir Sorrente immédiatement, dit-elle. Midas vous venez avec nous ?

L'Artiste aux épais cheveux violets fit non de la tête, l'air désolé.

- Navré, j'ai un collisée à terminer. Je compte bien achever ces travaux rapidement. Mais je vous en prie, emmenez Télès, elle est fatiguante quand elle s'ennuie.

-o§o-

Comme l'avait dit Télès, Sorrente était de fort méchante humeur. Ils le trouvèrent devant la porte de la grande salle de réunion de laquelle il sortait à peine. Il avait certainement eu un entretien avec Julian, à propos de la mission chez Arès.

Shunreï balaya le gardien de l'Atlantique Sud d'un regard précis. Il ne paraissait pas blessé, c'était déjà bien. Soit il avait gagné ses combats sans trop de difficultés, soit il ne s'était pas battu. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer durant la nuit en Sicile ?

Sans perdre de temps, Mikérinos se dirigea vers Sorrente pour l'aborder. Les deux Reyaâs demeurèrent un peu en retrait.

- Sorrente, lança Mikérinos.

Le Marinas était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu de leur présence. Quand il leva la tête, la colère qui couvait dans ses yeux roses se teinta de surprise. Il s'immobilisa, le dos un peu raide.

- Ah, bonjour, dit-il. Vous tombez très bien, j'ai à vous parler.

- Bonjour, répondit l'Artiste.

Shunreï entraîna Télès jusqu'à eux.

- Moi aussi il y a des choses que je dois savoir, continua Mikérinos. Dans l'intérêt de Kanon.

A ces mots, le front de Sorrente se plissa de contrariété.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Son état s'est agravé ? s'enquit-il.

- Pour l'instant, je parviens à le garder stable, assura le guérisseur. Mais cela ne va pas durer longtemps ; il est gravement empoisonné, il faut que j'agisse tout de suite pour avoir une chance de le sauver.

- Que puis-je y faire ? grogna le Marinas. C'est toi le médecin !

Shunreï confirma ses propres conclusions en silence : il était réellement de mauvaise humeur. Et même s'il avait tout fait pour sauver Kanon, il avait sans conteste d'autre préoccupations en tête pour le moment. Mikérinos se rembrunit un peu, la jeune femme le distingua clairement. Elle savait que, pour sa part, il faisait passer les patients avant tout le reste et l'attitude de Sorrente devait lui paraître répréhensible.

- La flèche que Kanon a reçu dans la cuisse, expliqua l'Artiste, un peu sèchement. Il faut que je sache si c'est toi qui l'as retirée et, si c'est le cas, si tu as gardé la pointe. L'idéal serait que je puisse l'examiner.

La question surpris visiblement Sorrente. Le visage du Marinas changea d'un coup et ses sourcils se haussèrent. Passé un instant, il haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai rien retiré du tout, déclara-t-il. Je n'ai jamais vu cette flèche.

Il marqua une pause brève avant de laisser tomber :

- Je ne peux pas t'aider.

Shunreï eut beaucoup de mal à retenir ses épaules pour qu'elles ne s'affaissent pas. Elle était terriblement déçue et surtout, désolée pour Kanon. Jusque-là, elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à l'éventualité que Sorrente ne puisse pas les renseigner pour le poison. Maintenant, que pouvaient-ils faire ?

- Cela dit, j'ai peut-être une bonne nouvelle.

La Reyaâ était tellement perdue dans son désarrois qu'elle mit un certain temps à comprendre que ces paroles venaient du Marinas. Celui-ci avait enfilé une main dans ses épais cheveux mauves et semblait réfléchir activement, les yeux dans le vague. Mikérinos, lui, était déjà attentif.

- Qui serait ? demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés.

Sorrente garda le silence encore une seconde puis reprit :

- J'ai fait un prisonnier cette nuit, expliqua-t-il. Il vient du même endroit que cette flèche, c'est tout ce dont je suis sûr. Alors j'ai un marché à vous proposer.

Shunreï plissa les yeux, méfiante. Les yeux roses de Sorrente étaient froids et durs ; il les vrilla sur Mikérinos.

- Mon prisonnier est durement blessé, dit-il. J'ai besoin qu'il reste en vie et en pleine possession de ses esprits. Si tu acceptes de guérir ses plaies les plus graves, je te laisserais toute liberté pour l'interroger à propos de ce poison et de l'antidote.

Face à lui, l'Artiste ne bougeait pas, il ne cillait même pas. Les mots du Marinas faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit, la Reyaâ en était sûre. En ce qui la concernait, son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Un prisonnier. Un soldat d'Arkham, à n'en pas douter. C'était une aubaine, un vrai miracle. Grâce à ce que pourrait leur dire cet homme, il y avait encore de l'espoir pour Kanon. S'il acceptait de parler, bien sûr. Elle était persuadée que les blessures dont souffrait cet homme avaient été infligées par Sorrente lui-même. Le gardien de l'Atlantique Sud était tout à fait homme à torturer ses victimes lorsque cela servait ses intérêts.

Shunreï sut le moment précis où Mikérinos prit sa décision. Elle le vit fermer brièvement les yeux avant de prendre une prodonde inspiration.

- Très bien, fit l'Artiste. J'accepte. Où se trouve ce prisonnier ?

Sorrente ébaucha un sourire.

- Dans les cachots. Je vais demander à ce qu'un garde t'y conduise.

- Je viens aussi, décréta Shunreï, sur un ton sans réplique.

Télès, qui avait elle aussi gardé le silence jusque là, arbora un air tout aussi déterminé. Toutefois, Mikérinos les interrompit avant qu'elles aient pu ajouter leurs arguments.

- Non, j'irai seul, dit-il. J'ai besoin que vous alliez vous occuper de Kanon pendant ce temps. Il faut changer ses bandages et lui appliquer des soins.

La neuvième Reyaâ serra les dents ; il ne servait à rien de discuter les ordres. A la place elle acquiesça, à contrecoeur. Le Marinas, l'air très satisfait, les entraîna alors vers la sortie.

-o§o-

Il perdait la notion du temps. Il paraissait s'écouler des heures qui n'étaient que des minutes puis des minutes qui étaient des heures. Aucune variation de lumière dans la cellule ne pouvait aider à se repérer. C'était à devenir fou.

Alas aurait voulu trouver une libération dans le sommeil mais sa position ne le lui permettait pas. Il flottait, somnolent, moitié éveillé moitié endormi, ce qui ne soulageait nullement sa douleur. Malgré sa résistance, qu'il jugeait plutôt bonne, il devait admettre qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que cela s'arrête, pour que la douleur disparaisse. Il aurait tué pour avoir la possibilité de s'allonger et de dormir enfin. Malheureusement, il n'avait même plus accès à l'inconscience.

Il comprit rapidement qu'il se trouvait dans une partie très isolée de la prison car personne ne venait jamais jusque devant sa grille. Pas un bruit de pas, pas de ronronnements de voix, rien. Le silence assourdissant qui venait s'ajouter à tout le reste lui donnait des bouffées d'angoisse. Cette idée lui arracha soudain un petit rire désabusé. Dire que jusque là, il s'était cru un général puissant, un homme résistant et endurant et que, finalement, il était au bout du rouleau avant même que Sorrente ait commencé à le torturer. C'était risible. Il ne tiendrait pas deux secondes face au Marinas lorsqu'il lui briserait les os pour savoir où était le Trident. Le seul point positif, c'était qu'il ne savait pas du tout où était le joujou de Poséidon. Quoique, il en avait une petite idée à présent.

Alas secoua brusquement la tête lorsque son esprit se lança sur une voie qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se rappeler. De toute façon, quoi qu'il dise, Sorrente ne le croirait pas. C'était une impasse.

Il se préparait déjà mentalement à passer une nouvelle heure interminable et sans changements, une heure figée quand un bruit monta depuis la porte qu'il ne voyait pas, au fond du couloir. Alas savoura ces quelques bruits, très simples, en fermant les yeux. Un battant qui racle le sol, le grincement d'une serrure, des pas qui foulent les pavés. Des détails qui lui prouvaient que le temps s'écoulait encore.

La personne qui était entrée avançait lentement. C'était un homme, Alas le devinait à sa façon de marcher. La silhouette s'arrêta devant sa grille sans dire un mot. Effectivement, c'était bien un homme ; il était très grand avec des épaules larges. Il ne portait pas la tenue des soldats de Poséidon, ni l'armure des Marinas. Sa tunique était très colorée, exotique dans le sanctuaire Sous-marin.

L'inconnu ne dit rien et se contenta d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'un garde le rejoigne et lui ouvre la grille. Alas observa l'homme entrer et s'immobiliser face à lui. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que le Berserker réalisa qu'il avait une assiette à la main, pleine de quelque chose qu'il ne distinguait pas bien mais qui fumait et qui dégageait un fumet alléchant. La faim aiguisait l'odorat du prisonnier.

Alas avait cru que le garde les laisserait seuls mais, à sa grande surprise, il entra en fourageant dans un trousseau de clefs qui tintinambulait. Le garde vint lui ôter ses chaînes, sans douceur. A l'instant précis où les bras du Berserker retombèrent, inertes, contre ses flancs, une terrible douleur irradia dans ses épaules. Ce fut comme un violent courant électrique, une décharge destructrice qui lui enflamma les nerfs et lui déchira les muscles. Alas serra les dents pour contenir son cri, perclu de douleur. Il aurait voulu s'arracher les bras, faire cesser la souffrance. La transpiration perla sur son front et sur tout son corps, il la sentit émerger de chacune des inombrables pores de sa peau, comme une sueur glacée.

Cela ne se calma que longtemps plus tard et Alas reprit son souffle, épuisé au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait déjà connu. Sa tête tournait, des points colorés virevoltaient à toute vitesse sur son champ de vision. Il respira profondément. Face à lui, le garde s'était retiré dans un coin isolé de la cellule, l'air attentif. Quand à l'inconnu à la tunique colorée, il était toujours à sa place, les yeux fixés sur lui. Alas, l'esprit un peu plus clair, nota qu'il avait des prunelles d'une étonnante couleur dorée ainsi qu'une boucle en or à l'oreille droite.

L'homme vint s'accroupir devant lui et déposa l'assiette par terre à ses pieds. Il n'avait pas le masque de haine qu'arborait Sorrente un peu plus tôt ; à vrai dire, aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage. Il avait l'air indifférent. Il était là, voilà tout.

Alas considéra l'assiette avec méfiance. Sorrente lui avait promis mille morts et souffrances, il était bien assez sadique pour avoir élaboré un piège. Pourtant, la faim lui nouait tellement le ventre qu'il en avait la nausée. Ses pensées devaient être visibles sur son visage car l'inconnu désigna la nourriture d'un geste du menton.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, il n'y a pas de poison dedans, dit-il. Ce n'est que de la purée de pomme de terre.

Le Berserker resta immobile et ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas ce que Sorrente avait en tête en lui envoyant son larbin mais cela ne changerait rien en ce qui le concernait : il ne parlerait pas. L'homme, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, baissa brièvement la tête et s'apprêta à parler à nouveau.

- On m'a envoyé soigner tes blessures les plus graves, expliqua-t-il. Quand j'aurais terminé, tu pourras manger puis on te rattachera.

Alas le regarda droit dans les yeux mais ne distingua rien d'autre qu'une inébranlable impassibilité. Un guérisseur. Les intentions de Sorrente étaient encore plus tordues qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il comptait le soigner et le torturer tour à tour jusqu'à le faire parler ? Cela lui ressemblerait bien. Mais Alas souffrait trop pour l'instant pour refuser des soins, même passagers. Passées quelques secondes, il hocha la tête. Le guérisseur acquiesça alors à son tour et fouilla dans la sacoche qui était suspendue à son flanc.

Dès qu'il eut rassemblé assez de courage pour bouger, le Berserker bascula dans une position plus confortable. Ses jambes étaient douloureuses, perclues de crampes et de blessures mais il tint bon. Pendant ce temps l'inconnu avait étalé plusieurs ustensiles et flacon sur un linge propre, à même le sol. Alas le vit se remonter les manches et s'emparer d'une sorte de gourde qu'il déboucha d'un geste ferme. Puis l'homme éleva une main et son cosmos orangé s'alluma pour venir l'entourer. Ses doigts s'agitèrent au-dessus de la gourde ; soudain, une bulle d'eau auréolée de cosmos sortit du goulot pour se mettre à flotter et tournoyer dans les airs. Le guérisseur tendit la main comme pour lui donner un ordre et, ébahi, Alas observa la bulle se diriger vers lui.

L'eau lui frôla doucement le visage et le général Stratège ferma les yeux sous la fraîcheur bienfaisante. Il sentit ainsi toutes ses plaies se nettoyer délicatement, même celle qui lui fendait la lèvre inférieure. Le cosmos mêlé à l'eau lui provoquait de petits picotements mais c'était très supportable, comparé au reste.

Lorsque le guérisseur laissa la bulle rougeoyante s'écraser au sol et s'écouler dans une rigole, Alas se sentait déjà mieux.

- Tu as des fractures, dit l'homme. Je vais devoir les réduires, ça risque d'être douloureux.

Alas manqua lui répondre que cette nouvelle allait réjouir Sorrente mais se retint. Il se contenta de laisser le guérisseur s'approcher et tâter ses côtes à la recherche des blessures. Le cosmos de l'homme le réchauffait agréablement dans ce cachot humide et glacé. Comme promis, cela fut un peu douloureux mais l'inconnu eut la bonté de ne pas trop faire trainer les choses. Très vite, Alas se sentit revivre. Ses courbatures disparurent, ses côtes cessèrent de le tourmenter et ses yeux au beurre noir dégonflèrent, atténuant sa migraine. Même sa respiration devint plus fluide. L'homme lui appliqua quelques onguents et lui fit boire une potion étrange au goût de plante. Enfin, il rangea toutes ses affaires et recula.

Le Berserker se releva avec souplesse et regarda en direction de l'assiette fumante. Le guérisseur la poussa vers lui.

- Tu peux manger à présent, assura-t-il.

Alas s'exécuta, notamment parce qu'il ne pouvait pas résister davantage. Il enfourna la moitié de l'assiette avant de reprendre son souffle. La purée était insipide mais elle lui parut délicieuse dans ces circonstances. Plus il mangeait, plus il lui semblait avoir faim. Le plat terminé, il eut l'impression que c'était pire qu'avant.

Le guérisseur n'avait pas bougé, il l'avait observé manger sans un mot. Alas jugea que les soins n'était qu'une partie de la raison de sa présence ici. Et de fait, l'inconnu ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole, avec sa voix nonchalante.

- J'ai des questions à te poser, avoua-t-il.

Le Berserker ne cilla pas ; il s'y était attendu. Cela ne changeait rien.

- Je ne suis pas aux ordres de Sorrente, si c'est à cela que tu penses, continua le guérisseur. Je ne vais pas te poser de questions concernant votre petite guerre à laquelle je n'ai aucune envie de participer.

Alas croisa lentement les bras sur sa poitrine, dos au mur. Tiens donc.

- Je n'appartient pas au sanctuaire Sous-marin. Je ne suis là que pour soigner un patient, en toute neutralité. D'ailleurs, je t'ai soigné également.

L'homme se tut un instant, pour que ses paroles prennent toute leur ampleur. Alas ébaucha un sourire ironique.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot, lâcha-t-il. Tu n'es qu'un larbin de Sorrente.

- Tu te trompe. Je t'ai dit l'entière vérité, répondit le guérisseur. Je ne suis pas un soldat de Poséidon. Mon nom est Mikérinos, je suis le neuvième Artiste d'Apollon. Et je suis médecin.

A ces mots, Alas tressaillit et sentit un terrible frisson lui hérisser la colonne vertébrale. Il se crispa, les poings serrés tandis qu'un goût de bile lui remontait dans la gorge. Sa colère refit surface, plus bouillonnante que jamais. Il eut brusquement des envies de meurtre. Son regard assassin foudroya l'Artiste Médecin.

- Dans ce cas, n'espère pas que je te dise quoi que ce soit, cracha-t-il. Tu peux partir.

Pour la première fois, les yeux dorés de l'homme se plissèrent, apparemment perplexes. Mais il n'ajouta rien et n'insista pas. Alas le vit tourner doucement les talons pour quitter la cellule, les mains dans les poches.

Le garde le rattacha à ses chaînes et referma la grille derrière lui. En quelques instants, Alas fut de nouveau complètement seul dans la prison. Alors il laissa sa fureur exploser, son cosmos s'enflamma dans un brasier crépitant et plein de rage qui fut aussitôt absorbé par les chaînes qui emprisonnaient ses poignets. Le Berserker tira dessus frénétiquement, par à-coups mais ne réussit qu'à se faire mal. Il poussa soudain un cri de colère et de désespoir avant de retomber à genoux, vidé.

-o§o-

- Il n'a rien voulu me dire, lâcha Mikérinos.

Assise sur l'un des lits vacans de l'infirmerie, Shunreï le regarda faire quelques pas dans la pièce, l'air très concentré.

- Il est probablement trop méfiant, suggéra-t-elle doucement. Si Sorrente l'a torturé, il doit penser que tes questions n'étaient qu'un nouveau piège.

- Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit, admit l'Artiste.

- Es-tu sûr que cet homme peut nous renseigner à propos de ce poison ? interrogea-t-elle alors. Peut-être qu'il ne sait rien. Peut-être qu'il n'est qu'un simple soldat.

Mikérinos parut réfléchir à la question. Il se posa deux doigts sur le menton et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tandis que ses sourcils se froissaient et se détendaient tour à tour.

- Je ne crois pas, il a trop de prestance pour cela, dit-il finalement. Et je ne peux pas croire qu'un haut gradé d'Arkham ne sache pas tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le poison dont ils sont si fiers. Non, le problème n'est pas là.

Shunreï lui adressa un regard intrigué.

- Où est le problème alors selon toi ? demanda-t-elle.

L'Artiste fit demi-tour dans la pièce et revint vers elle. La Reyaâ pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son esprits s'entrechoquer. Mikérinos s'assit soudain à côté d'elle.

- J'ai presque réussi à le convaincre de ma bonne foi, avoua-t-il. Il aurait pu me parler mais il s'est braqué à un moment donné. Quand je lui ai dit que j'étais un Artiste d'Apollon.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire, à ton avis ?

- Je n'en sais rien du tout, soupira le guérisseur.

Il repoussa les mèches noires qui lui retombaient devant les yeux et laissa reposer son menton dans la paume de sa main. Shunreï appuya la tête contre son épaule.

- Je vais y retourner et essayer encore une fois, décida Mikérinos après plusieurs minutes de silence complet.

- Il ne te dira rien, tu viens de le dire, il s'est braqué, objecta la Reyaâ.

A sa grande surprise, Mikérinos esquissa un petit sourire, quelque chose qui contenait de la satisfaction et... du calcul.

- J'ai encore une carte à jouer, confia-t-il. Si j'ai raison, il me parlera peut-être.

Shunreï savait qu'elle n'en saurait pas davantage pour le moment. En ce qui la concernait, l'air confiant et rusé de l'Artiste la rassurait suffisamment. Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête et elle le connaissait bien assez pour savoir qu'il allait tout faire pour atteindre ses objectifs. Et le temps pressait car, elle l'avait immédiatement vu, l'état de Kanon empirait.

-o§o-

Mikérinos glissa les mains dans ses poches et attendit patiemment que le garde en lourde armure de bronze descende les escaliers pour le rejoindre devant la porte. L'homme avait une démarche pesante et chacun de ses pas provoquait des fracas métalliques sur les marches en pierre. L'Artiste l'observa détacher un gros trousseau de clefs de sa ceinture et les faire défiler entre ses doigts pour trouver la bonne. A côté, Shunreï leva les yeux au ciel et Mikérinos retint un sourire. Il était vrai que les soldats de Poséidon n'étaient pas tous d'une grande vivacité d'esprit. Celui-là tout particulièrement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le garde finit par dénicher la bonne clef et il déverrouilla l'énorme battant clouté qui menait aux cachots. Le grincement qui trancha l'air quand il le fit pivoter arracha une grimace au guérisseur. L'air qui remonta des prisons souterraines était toujours aussi nauséabond. Il vit Shunreï tressaillir, froncer le nez et il lui accorda quelques secondes de répit, le temps que le soldat passe devant, avant de l'entraîner avec lui à sa suite. La Reyaâ avait insisté pour l'accompagner cette fois.

L'Artiste retrouva le même couloir, les mêmes murs tachés et dégoulinant d'humidité, les mêmes dalles crasseuses et les mêmes cellules fermées par des grilles rouillées. Il y avait très peu de lumière dans cette partie des prisons, seul un halo blafard réussissait à pénétrer l'atmosphère depuis un large soupirail. Le garde se dirigea vers l'unique cellule occupée, la plus lointaine, sur la droite. Mikérinos attendit alors qu'il ouvre la grille. Puis le soldat se recula pour se tenir immobile contre un mur à quelques pas, les mains croisées dans le dos.

Laissant Shunreï en arrière, le guérriseur entra dans la cellule pour venir se planter une fois de plus devant le prisonnier. Il était toujours dans la même position, le menton posé sur la poitrine. Mikérinos avisa la raideur et la méchante couleur pourpre qu'avaient prise ses mains, fixées par de lourdes chaînes au-dessus de sa tête. Ce devait être extrêmement douloureux. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles blessures, c'était un point positif ; Sorrente n'était donc pas encore revenu le torturer depuis l'aube. Toutefois, il y avait des hématomes que Mikérinos n'avait pas guéri, par crainte que le Marinas ne s'énerve. Il n'était pas censé faciliter le quotidien du prisonnier mais le garder simplement en vie. Et si l'Artiste n'aimait pas vraiment voir les gens se faire torturer, il ne pouvait pas aller contre la volonté de Sorrente et sur le territoire de Poséidon par-dessus le marché.

Le prisonnier l'avait entendu arriver, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Cependant, le Berserker ne releva la tête qu'au bout de plusieurs longues secondes d'immobilité absolue. Mikérinos constata alors que ses yeux avaient dégonflé et qu'il avait repris visage humain. Son regard clair était toujours chargé de fureur, la même que le guérisseur avait vu apparaître au moment précis où il avait expliqué qu'il était un Artiste d'Apollon. Pourquoi ce détail avait-il provoqué une telle colère chez cet homme ? Qu'avait-il contre les Artistes ?

Mikérinos soutint son regard avec calme.

- Tes blessures ont bien évolué en quelques heures, d'après ce que je vois, dit-il.

Le corps du prisonnier parut se crisper d'un coup. L'Artiste jugea qu'il se ramassait sur lui-même, exactement comme l'aurait fait un félin pour attaquer. Mais l'homme ne dit rien, il se contenta de lui jeter un coup d'oeil méprisant. Mikérinos s'éclaircit la gorge sans se laisser démonter.

- Je suis venu voir si tu avais changé d'avis, reprit-il. Il ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute que tu connais le poison dont on enduit les flèches à Arkham et je suis persuadé également que tu sais fabriquer l'antidote. Tu pourrais contribuer à sauver la vie d'un homme.

Agenouillé dans l'ombre, le Berserker lui envoya un sourire narquois.

- _Ibis sub furcas, tu quoque._

Passée la première seconde de surprise, l'Artiste sourit franchement. L'homme avait manifestement assez de forces encore pour se montrer arrogant et désagréable. On ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Mikérinos s'accroupit face à lui et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- _Quid dicis intellego, scis_, déclara-t-il d'un voix amusée.

A sa grande satisfaction, le visage du Berserker se peignit de surprise. Il se figa soudainement, les yeux ronds. Mais il se reprit très vite et se rembrunit.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ demanda-t-il durement, d'une voix rauque.

L'Artiste haussa les épaules.

- _Je te l'ai dit,_ fit-il. _Je veux connaître l'antidote contre le poison de vos flèches. Es-tu prêt à me le donner ?_

_- Ne compte pas sur moi, _répondit le prisonnier.

Mikérinos émit un soupir.

- _Tu as conscience d'être dans une position délicate et d'avoir très peu de chances de t'en sortir,_ objecta-t-il.

A nouveau, le visage du prisonnier s'emplit de haine.

- _Même si j'étais en train de mourir, je ne dirais rien,_ éructa-t-il. _Jamais je ne divulguerai quoi que ce soit aux Marinas et encore moins à des hommes de l'espèce des Artistes de..._

Il s'interrompit brusquement au beau milieu de sa phrase, comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre. Mikérinos vit ses yeux gris écarquillés, perdus quelque part sur sa droite et il en suivit la direction, intrigué, pour s'apercevoir que Shunreï venait d'entrer dans la cellule. La Reyaâ se tenait debout, l'air impassible, la main posée sur la garde de son sabre. L'Artiste reporta son attention sur le prisonnier pour essayer de comprendre.

Le Berserker fixait l'Amazone sans bouger et sans respirer, comme si elle avait été une bête sauvage particulièrement dangereuse. Mikérinos vit les yeux gris se dilater, juste avant que l'homme ne se hérisse. Durant une éternité, le prisonnier garda le regard rivé sur la Reyaâ, la balaya des pieds à la tête avec sur le visage un air de pure douleur, mêlée à de la fureur.

Ebahi, Mikérinos finit par conclure que c'était bel et bien Shunreï qui venait de provoquer ce sursaut. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi, le prisonnier poussa brusquement un cri de colère qui ricocha contre les parois du cachot à une vitesse inouïe.

- Sortez ! Sortez d'ici, tous les deux ! Sortez de cette cellule immédiatement ! Fichez le camp ! hurla-t-il, en repassant au grec. Je ne veux plus vous voir !

Malgré lui, l'Artiste recula d'un pas. A côté de lui Shunreï lui adressa un coup d'oeil perdu et perplexe auquel il ne pouvait apporter d'explications. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer tout à coup ? Le prisonnier secouait ses chaînes si fort que les cliquetis métalliques devenaient assourdissants. Fort heureusement, il était à bout de forces et bientôt, il retomba au sol, haletant.

- Dégagez ! grinça-t-il encore. Sortez de ma vue !

Mikérinos décida d'abattre sa dernière carte. Cela passerait ou casserait, c'était de toute façon sa dernière chance. Il avança d'un pas vers le Berserker, droit comme la justice.

- Je pensais que tu aurais plus de contrôle sur toi-même, Alas, lâcha-t-il.

Comme prévu, ces quelques mots figèrent une fois de plus le prisonnier dans une surprise totale. Sonné, il releva la tête vers eux ; des boucles de cheveux châtains lui collaient au front et aux tempes. Il était pâle et transpirant. Il avait l'air exténué. Mais il vibrait de rage.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom ? gronda-t-il entre ses dents, menaçant.

Certain dorénavant d'avoir toute son attention, l'Artiste se détendit et ébaucha un geste évasif.

- Je n'étais pas certain que c'était toi, j'ai simplement tenté le coup, expliqua-t-il. Tu as beaucoup changé, _Belliger_. Il faut dire que tu n'étais qu'un enfant la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

Cette fois, ce ne fut même plus de la surprise qui agrandit les yeux du prisonnier mais un choc violent. D'un coup, sa haine disparut, elle s'estompa comme de la vapeur en plein soleil, remplacée par de l'incompréhension, de la perplexité et du doute.

- Qu'est-ce que... souffla-t-il. Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

Les souvenirs envahirent l'esprit de Mikérinos sans crier gare. Tout à coup, tandis qu'il observait toujours le prisonnier couvert de crasse, attaché et agenouillé dans un cachot sordide, il revit l'image du garçonnet qu'il avait connu. Il le visualisa tel qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois alors qu'Alas n'avait pas plus de trois ou quatre ans. En ce temps-là, il avait une épaisse tignasse de boucles blondes sur la tête et d'immenses yeux clairs pleins de rebellion. A présent la rondeur de ses joues enfantines s'était estompée, son nez mutin s'était épaissi, ses taches de rousseur avaient disparu. Son visage s'était allongé également et sa mâchoire était beaucoup plus carrée. Mais surtout, il y avait un cynisme, une ironie violente dans son regard qui n'existait pas à l'époque.

Le guérisseur ébaucha un sourire désabusé.

- _Belliger_, répéta-t-il. C'était comme ça que tout le monde t'appelait dans le temps. Tu étais plutôt bagarreur, c'est vrai. Tu ne râtais jamais une occasion de montrer que tu n'avais peur de rien. A la moindre moquerie de tes petits camarades, tu sortais les poings. Je t'ai moi-même recousu quelques fois, si je me souviens bien.

Alas paraissait perdu, assommé, comme si les paroles de Mikérinos avaient été une salve de coups de matraque. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma et l'ouvrit de nouveau mais sa voix avait du mal à se mettre en marche.

- Que... Qui es-tu ? glapit-il enfin. Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

Mikérinos jugea qu'il s'était calmé pour de bon. Il était trop intrigué par ces révélations pour maintenir sa colère à flots. Shunreï elle aussi semblait rassérénée ; elle avait reculé d'un pas et sa main avait quitté la garde de son sabre depuis que le prisonnier avait cessé de se débattre.

L'Artiste approcha à nouveau et reprit sa pose accroupie face au Berserker qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je m'appelle Mikérinos. Je suis le neuvième Artiste d'Apollon et je suis médecin. C'est la stricte vérité.

Il fit une petite pause, pour laisser à Alas le temps d'assimiler correctement tout ce qu'il disait.

- Tu ne te souviens probablement pas de moi, tu étais trop jeune à l'époque, continua le guérisseur. Quand j'étais apprenti, le Grand Consul m'a confié aux bons soins de votre médecin pour qu'il soit mon maître. Il était le plus réputé en ce temps-là. J'ai donc passé un an chez toi, pour ma formation. Et j'ai énormément appris, je l'admets.

Malgré lui, l'Artiste sourit.

- Tu avais trois ans, peut-être quatre, dit-il. Tu étais tellement bagarreur que tu venais pratiquement à l'infirmerie tous les trois jours pour te faire recoudre un sourcil, le menton ou un genou. D'ailleurs, tu refusais systématiquement que je t'anesthésie.

Le prisonnier avait écouté sans parler, d'un bout à l'autre. Il l'observait comme s'il le voyait différemment tout d'un coup. Mikérinos savait qu'il fouillait désespérément dans ses souvenirs, pour retrouver une trace de cette époque, une preuve de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et, de fait, la lumière parut se faire soudain ; les yeux gris s'agrandirent, Alas se redressa.

- _Oculi aurati,_ murmura-t-il. _Memini te, Asclepius_.

Le guérisseur acquiesça.

- Oui, reprit Alas à mi-voix, les yeux plissés. Tu étais ami avec Phobos.

- Ravi que tu te souvienne de moi.

- Tu n'étais pas encore Artiste à ce moment-là, tu étais jeune toi aussi, lâcha le prisonnier, sans prêter attention à l'interruption. Et tu parlais à peine latin, Mana n'a pas été tendre avec toi sur ce point.

Cette remarque appela un flot de nouveaux souvenirs qui n'étaient pas parmi les plus joyeux. Les lèvres de Mikérinos s'étirèrent en un mince sourire. Effectivement, il se rappelait de la vieille apothicaire, aussi compétente qu'elle était sévère et cynique. Etre son élève pendant un an n'avait pas été de tout repos mais elle lui avait quasiment appris tout ce qu'il savait. Personne au monde n'en savait plus qu'elle sur les plantes et les simples.

- Mana n'était jamais tendre sur quoi que ce soit, objecta-t-il.

Alas hocha la tête. Mikérinos aurait aimé lui demander des nouvelles de la vieille guérisseuse, savoir qui était toujours à Arkham de ceux qu'il avait connus et ceux qui n'y étaient plus. Mais il n'était pas là pour brasser des souvenirs autour d'une tasse de thé et son temps était compté. Il se frotta les paumes l'une contre l'autre avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

- Tu as maintenant la preuve que je suis de bonne foi, fit-il. Tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider ; ce poison c'est Mana qui l'a crée et si tu ne me donne pas l'antidote, un homme mourra.

Un ricanement désinvolte s'éleva dans l'air vicié de la cellule, faisant tressauter les épaules raidies du prisonnier.

- Un Marinas mort vaut mieux qu'un Marinas vivant, en ce qui me concerne, souligna-t-il, goguenard. Je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt. Cet homme a provoqué la mort de plusieurs des soldats d'Arkham lors de sa petite escapade chez nous, il mérite ce qui lui arrive. Et puisqu'on parle de Mana, elle préfèrerait me voir mort plutôt que traître.

Il se tut quelques instants, avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent à nouveau et que sa colère ne réapparaisse.

- Et je ne t'aiderai pas non plus, Esculape. Tu as beau avoir été un ami de mon frère, tu as beau m'avoir connu avant, je n'aiderai pas un Artiste d'Apollon. Jamais.

Mikérinos serra les dents.

- Pourquoi ?

Alas le foudroya à nouveau du regard, avec cette haine viscérale qui faisait scintiller ses iris gris métal. L'Artiste ne comprenait pas. Mais le Berserker ne dit rien, il se contenta de serrer les poings. Le muscle de sa mâchoire joua sous sa peau, il se crispa tout entier et, l'espace d'une seconde, Mikérinos crut le voir jeter un coup d'oeil rageur en direction de Shunreï, appuyée à la grille. La Reyaâ était restée silencieuse et discrète mais attentive à tout débordement de situation. Une fois de plus, il y eut cette douleur dans le regard du prisonnier puis il se referma, muré dans un silence borné.

La frustration faisait trembler les mains du guérisseur. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à poser d'autres questions au Berserker, le grincement qui marquait l'ouverture de la grande porte au bout du couloir retentit à nouveau. Quelqu'un approchait à pas rapides, ponctués de cliquetis métalliques caractéristiques à un porteur d'armure. Mikérinos eut tout juste le temps de se retourner et Sorrente était déjà devant la grille, la mine sinistre. D'un geste le Marinas leur ordonna de quitter la prison.

- Il est l'heure de m'entretenir avec le prisonnier, déclara-t-il froidement. Vous avez eu votre chance pour l'interroger maintenant, je vais vous demander de sortir.

L'Artiste, refoulant son inquiétude, son dégoût et sa pitié, s'empressa de lancer un dernier regard au prisonnier.

- S_i tu parles, ta torture sera moins dure_, assena-t-il, en latin, pour que Sorrente ne comprenne pas. _Il te tuera, quoi qu'il arrive. Donne-moi l'antidote et coopère. _

Alas avait baissé la tête et appuyé le menton sur sa poitrine. Il ne bougea pas, ne parla pas. Une seconde passa puis deux et trois. Finalement, Mikérinos comprit qu'il ne dirait rien et qu'il était résolu à endurer la torture. Sorrente attendait, le guérisseur dut se résoudre à sortir de la cellule. Au bout du couloir, Shunreï se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. La bouche pleine d'un terrible goût amer, Mikérinos la suivit et regarda le gros battant se refermer sur les prisons en grinçant, laissant Alas seul avec son bourreau de l'autre côté. Il se sentait nauséeux, vide d'espoir, empli de dégoût. Kanon mourrait, parce qu'il n'aurait pas l'antidote et le Berserker mourrait également, parce que seul le sang pourrait apaiser le désir de vengence de Sorrente. C'était une simple constatation, la réalité de la guerre. Et même si tout cela ne le concernait pas, au final, il se sentait triste.

-o§o-

**Lexique :**

_Ibis sub furcas_ : Va te faire foutre (littéralement « Tu iras sous les fourches »)

_Tu quoque_ : Toi aussi

_Quid dicis intellego, scis_ : Je comprends ce que tu dis, tu sais

_Belliger_ : Qui porte la guerre, belliqueux, guerrier

_Oculi aurati _: Yeux d'or

_Memini te, Asclepius _: Je me souviens de toi, Esculape


	23. Chapter 23

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 22 : Le poids d'une vie

-o§o-

Les coups tambourinaient sur la porte d'entrée. Il y avait des voix aussi dans le couloir, des gens qui lançaient des appels, des protestations, des supplications. Mais le battant était verrouillé, ils l'étaient tous. Les appartements étaient complètement hermétiques au monde extérieur. Et à l'intérieur, c'était le silence complet.

Immobile, assise, affalée par terre les genoux repliés sous elle, Shamio observait le tissu chatoyant de sa robe de soirée qui ondulait et dessinait des plis sur ses cuisses jusqu'au sol. Il était déchiré, sale et les ronces avaient fait des accrocs un peu partout. Sa bretelle avait cédé et retombait mollement sur sa poitrine. Des mèches de cheveux pendaient aussi lamentablement tout autour de son visage, elle pouvait les voir, du coin de l'oeil.

Elle était au beau milieu du salon, perdue, désorientée. Les appartements étaient complètement vides, silencieux, effrayants. Shamio regarda la grande table où d'habitude s'étalait le petit déjeuner, le bureau où aucune feuille volante ne dépassait des tas. Les pièces étaient grandes, monstrueusement grandes. Et vides. Intolérablement vides.

Il était insupportable et abject mais ce n'était même pas d'elle qu'il s'agissait. Ces appartements ne pouvaient pas rester comme ça, vides. Il paraissait totalement impossible qu'il ne revienne jamais, qu'il ne passe plus jamais la porte de sa démarche de conquérant et qu'il ne s'affale plus sur le canapé avec son verre de whisky. Comment imaginer que la banquette dans la chambre ne serait plus en désordre au petit matin et qu'il ne revienne pas le soir en lui lançant une remarque narquoise pour la faire sortir de ses gonds ? C'était intolérable, c'était impossible. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que le monde continuerait de tourner alors qu'une telle aberration venait d'avoir lieu. Tout en elle se révoltait contre cette idée, c'était physique, ça lui tordait les tripes.

Elle ne le sentait plus mais les larmes continuaient probablement de tapisser ses joues d'humidité, en silence. Sa peau la tiraillait un peu quand les sillons salés avaient séché. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se lever, à réagir.

Tout était de sa faute. Jamais elle n'aurait du lui offrir ce maudit collier, elle n'aurait même pas du le garder. Elle n'aurait pas du aller au Sanctuaire Sous-marin pour le prendre. Un nouveau flot de larmes jaillit de ses yeux sans qu'elle n'exerce le moindre contrôle dessus. Cheyenne, Kanon, Adam, Alas... La liste des victimes de sa bêtise ne cessait de s'allonger. Elle les avait tous précipités dans l'enfer. Elle avait signé l'arrêt de mort d'Alas.

Comment pouvait-elle encore oser se regarder en face ? Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce que penser qu'elle était une déesse ? Elle n'était pas une déesse, elle n'en avait pas la trempe. Elle n'était rien du tout et elle avait honte d'avoir pu un jour penser le contraire. A présent, elle aurait volontiers offert sa vie pour réparer tout le mal qu'elle avait provoqué mais plus personne n'en voudrait. C'était sa punition.

Il faisait jour depuis longtemps et elle était là depuis des heures, depuis le milieu de la nuit. Elle n'avait laissé personne entrer lorsqu'elle s'était enfermée, pas même les domestiques, désespérés, qui n'avaient pas pu apporter le petit-déjeuner, venir remplir les lampes à huile ou ramasser le linge. Ils criaient tous dans le couloir mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'y intéresser. Elle ne voyait que les images de la nuit qui défilaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Au moment où les Marinas avaient disparu avec Alas, Adam s'était affolé. Autour d'eux Arkham tremblait des bruits de courses et des cris de guerre des Berserkers alertés. Les soldats arrivaient en courant, les cliquetis des armures et des armes roulaient dans l'air. Shamio n'avait pas réussi à bouger, c'était uniquement grâce à Adam qu'elle ne s'était pas faite remarquer. Couvert de son long manteau à capuchon, il l'avait entraînée à l'écart, loin de l'agitation, tout en la secouant pour la sortir de sa léthargie. Shamio s'était alors aperçu qu'elle pleurait à gros bouillons.

_Me prodisti._

Elle voyait le regard accusateur d'Alas, la lueur assassine dans ses yeux.

_Tu m'as trahi ! _

Adam paniquait, il la secouait pour la ramener à elle.

- Shamio, reprends-toi ! Nous devons partir, les alentours grouillent de soldats. Il faut que je nous sorte d'ici immédiatement, avant qu'on nous repère !

Shamio avait tourné un regard vide vers lui.

_Me prodisti. Me prodisti ! Tu m'as trahi !_

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et tachaient le sol aride.

- Je ne peux pas partir. Je suis désolée.

Il y avait eu un silence de mort pendant les deux minutes nécessaires à Adam pour bien comprendre le sens profond de ces paroles. Et puis la digue avait cédé.

- Ils vont te tuer ! Si tu ne pars pas maintenant, tu n'auras peut-être plus d'autre occasion de t'en sortir vivante ! Je t'en prie, rentre avec moi, tu le dois ! Tu es une personne trop importante pour prendre de tels ris...

- Je ne peux pas abandonner Cheyenne. Je ne peux pas partir sans elle et la condamner à mort.

Sa voix était très basse, presque inaudible.

- Rentre au Sanctuaire des Astres, Adam. Sauve-toi. Et ne reviens pas.

D'un bond, elle s'était relevée et s'était mise à courir. Adam avait crié son nom, d'une voix pleine d'horreur mais elle n'avait aucune intention de s'arrêter. Elle avait couru, couru en déchirant sa robe sur les buissons, couru jusqu'au palais. La panique s'était emparée d'Arkham, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à rentrer chez elle sans se faire remarquer. Quand elle avait vérouillé les portes derrière elle, les voix des officiers résonnaient toujours dans le grand temple. Ils donnaient des ordres, hurlaient des menaces, commandaient des missions de reconnaissance, lançaient des courses poursuite. Shamio les avait écouté en pleurant, juste avant de se laisser tomber au sol. Ils ne le savaient pas. Ils se fatiguaient pour rien. Alas était déjà au fond du royaume Sous-marin et personne ne pourrait jamais le rattraper.

Quand elle n'eut plus de larmes à verser, Shamio se contenta de fixer la fenêtre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le soleil s'était levé quelques heures plus tôt, comme d'habitude ; il avait entamé sa course dans le ciel, comme d'habitude et la journée était magnifique en Sicile, d'un calme plat. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Shamio était horrifiée de voir que le monde continuait bel et bien de tourner sans se préoccuper du reste alors qu'il venait d'arriver une telle tragédie.

Les voix dans le couloir s'étaient tues mais la jeune femme percevait toujours une certaine agitation. Peut-être les domestiques étaient-ils partis prévenir la garde. Ou peut-être planifiaient-ils de défoncer la porte. Shamio songea qu'elle devrait bouger, se lever, faire quelque chose. Mais son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'elle put rassembler suffisamment de volonté pour essayer de se lever. Toutefois, à l'instant où elle fut remise sur ses jambes, ses genoux cédèrent sous elle. D'un coup, Shamio s'effondra par terre, les rotules en feu. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas gémir ; la douleur irradia dans ses jambes depuis les articulations et vrilla ses tempes avec violence. Haletante, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, en pressant ses genoux dans chacune de ses mains.

L'espace d'un moment, elle avait cru que ce n'était que le retour de sang qui engourdissait ses jambes et lui provoquait des fourmis dans les veines mais elle comprit très vite que ce n'était pas seulement ça. Sous ses paumes, ses genoux avaient enflé à nouveau. Et en refermant les poings, elle réalisa que ses poignets eux aussi étaient devenus sensibles ; on ne voyait presque plus la limite entre ses paumes et ses avant-bras, tout était d'une épaisseur égale.

Shamio ferma les yeux et s'obligea à respirer profondément, plusieurs fois. Dès qu'elle se sentit prête, elle refit une tentative pour se lever. Cette fois, elle agrippa le bord du canapé non loin d'elle et déplia ses genoux avec plus de douceur. Elle vacilla un peu mais finit par tenir sur ses pieds. Sa robe était dans un état lamentable, sans parler du maquillage qui avait coulé sur ses joues en lui dessinant de monstrueuses cernes. Vaillamment, Shamio s'essuya le visage avec le dos de sa main et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle tiqua alors en captant l'odeur indéfinissable du savon qui reposait sur le rebord de l'immense bassin. C'était l'odeur d'Alas, celle dont il embaumait le salon tout les matins après son bain et qui demeurait même lorsque les servantes ouvraient les fenêtres. Celle qu'il y avait dans le lit et sur les oreillers et qui n'était pas encore partie, bien qu'il n'y ait plus dormi depuis des jours.

Le bain lui fit un bien fou. D'un coup, la douleur qui lui sciait la tête s'atténua et elle oublia, pour un temps, ses articulations. Toutefois, l'odeur subsista.

_Me prodisti._

Shamio secoua violemment la tête, pour faire disparaître la voix, le regard, les souvenirs qui la hantaient. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Comment cela avait-il été possible ? Et surtout, qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Les questions se succédaient toujours lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, toujours un peu titubante, les cheveux humides. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée cédait enfin sous les assauts de tous les soldats rameutés par les domestiques. Shamio se laissait tomber sur une chaise devant la table à manger quand une foule d'hommes et de femmes, soldats, servantes, valets, se déversa dans les appartements à grand fracas et brouhaha indigné. Ils se dispersèrent dans les pièces comme une nuée d'abeilles ouvrières ; Shamio ne prêta même pas attention à tous ceux qui s'approchèrent d'elle, inquiets, pour s'enquérir de son état, lui apporter son déjeuner, lui demander si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. En quelques minutes, des dizaines de plats furent étalés sur la table, chauds, froids, salés, sucrés. Elle avait terriblement faim mais elle n'avait pas le coeur à manger.

- _Domina !_ s'exclama alors une voix. Shamio, tu es là ?

La jeune femme releva la tête pour voir arriver Maro et Rosham. Il y avait Séro avec eux également ; ils entraient dans les appartements grouillant d'activités avec des visages sombres, tristes et perplexes à la fois face à toute cette agitation. Shamio n'aurait jamais cru être aussi heureuse de les voir. Elle eut soudain une terrible envie de se jeter dans leurs bras et de verser toutes les larmes que son corps contenait encore, en leur demandant pardon à genoux.

- Maro, appela-t-elle, la voix brisée.

Le Berserker aux cheveux cuivrés vint jusqu'à elle, ses compagnons sur les talons. Il y avait une incroyable douleur dans ses yeux d'habitude si joyeux et Shamio sentit sa gorge se nouer.

- Shamio, nous t'avons cherchée partout, dit-il en s'asseyant.

Rosham et Séro la saluèrent avec respect avant de prendre place à leur tour, le visage inquiet.

- Je pensais que tu étais restée au banquet, reprit Maro, mais personne ne t'avait vu. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Non. Si. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-elle.

Les Berserkers échangèrent des coup d'oeils et des signes muets. Ils semblaient nerveux mais Shamio n'était plus en état de se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Fort heureusement, elle n'eut pas à le faire car Rosham se pencha bientôt vers elle, l'air compatissant et abattu.

- Tu es au courant ? Pour... Pour le général ? murmura-t-il.

Instantanément, une nouvelle vague de larmes vint embuer la vision de Shamio. Elle resserra les bras autour de son torse en se mordant une lèvre. Puis elle acquiesça.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle. J'ai senti son cosmos disparaître.

- C'était les Marinas, gronda Maro.

- Il semblerait qu'il y ait aussi eu une autre personne, totalement étrangère et qui n'était pas un soldat de Poséidon, intervint Séro, songeur. On a ressenti son cosmos durant une fraction de seconde, juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Comme un courant d'air. Nous n'avons aucune idée de qui c'était.

Shamio fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'effondrer en entendant tout cela. Elle aurait voulu leur dire qu'elle savait déjà tout, qu'elle en savait même plus qu'eux puisqu'elle était sur les lieux mais c'était impossible. Jamais ils ne lui pardonneraient s'ils savaient. Pour le collier, pour Adam, pour Kanon, pour les vols, pour tout. Elle voulait que la guerre cesse, que les morts cessent, que les conflits disparaissent.

- Les hommes du général Jin sont en train de passer les lieux de l'attaque au peigne fin, expliqua Rosham. Si les Marinas ont laissé des traces, ils les trouveront.

- Alas est peut-être déjà mort, objecta Shamio à voix basse.

Elle croisa les bras sur la table et y enfouit son visage.

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! s'écria Maro.

- Ils ne le tueront pas, approuva Séro calmement, les sourcils froncés au-dessus du bandeau blanc qui lui couvrait les yeux. S'ils avaient voulu se débarasser de lui, ils l'auraient fait sur place et ne se seraient pas encombrés de lui pour repartir. Je pense plutôt qu'ils l'ont fait prisonnier et qu'ils vont le garder, peut-être comme monnaie d'échange. Ou pour lui soutirer des informations sur nous.

A ces mots, Shamio releva doucement la tête.

- Oui, tu n'as pas tort, admit Maro tristement.

La jeune femme s'essuya les joues en cherchant à faire remonter ses souvenirs à la surface. Les paroles de Séro étaient effectivement pleines de bon sens ; Sorrente avait paru fou de rage durant l'assaut. Et toutes ces questions qu'il avait posées à Alas. Il cherchait des réponses, cela paraissait évident. Le Marinas était persuadé qu'Alas était venu au Sanctuaire Sous-marin pour comettre un vol et, bien sûr, la présence du collier le confortait dans son idée. Pourtant... Alas avait nié. Shamio se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Peut-être le Berserker avait-il menti. Dans sa lettre, des semaines plus tôt, Kanon avait bien dit qu'il avait trouvé des preuves accablantes contre les soldats d'Arès. Et si c'était vrai ? Si les Berserkers s'étaient réellement introduits chez Poséidon pour se venger du vol du casque ? Si Arès jouait la comédie depuis le début ?

Les trois hommes continuaient de discuter autour de la table, avec un sérieux angoissant.

- Le Sénat se réunit cet après-midi, déclara Rosham. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils voteront pour une mission de sauvetage.

- Cela m'étonnerait, répondit Maro, désespéré.

Rosham écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? On ne peut pas laisser le général là-bas ! Ils vont le torturer ! Ils vont le torturer à mort, jusqu'à ce qu'il leur dise ce qu'ils veulent entendre ! On ne peut pas...

- Je le sais bien ! coupa Maro.

Il enfila les mains dans ses cheveux cuivrés et se mit à tirer dessus. Shamio, perdue, ne parvenait qu'à les regarder, ses yeux glissant de l'un à l'autre sans qu'elle puisse dire un mot.

- Le Mage va forcément proposer une mission de ce genre, reprit Maro. Il le fera sans aucun doute. Mais personne n'acceptera ! L'Empereur ne validera jamais ça !

- Pourquoi ? gémit Rosham.

Maro semblait trop accablé pour répondre. C'est Séro qui s'en chargea, après avoir libéré un profond soupir de lassitude.

- Ce serait une mission suicide, expliqua-t-il. Cela ne servirait qu'à envoyer des hommes à la mort, en prenant en plus le risque de fournir aux Marinas d'autres prisonniers. Reprendre le général est impossible, ou presque. Il sera trop bien gardé, le Sanctuaire Sous-marin entier sera trop bien gardé. N'importe lequel d'entre nous se fera instantanément repérer. Et nous ne savons même pas dans quelle partie du domaine il est enfermé.

Shamio baissa doucement la tête pour fixer son regard sur la table. Il avait raison. N'importe lequel de ces Sénateurs idiots pouvait arriver à cette conclusion. Il n'y aurait que Sijie, qui proposerait cette mission par pure amitié, tout en sachant qu'elle ne réussirait pas. Il n'y avait pas d'espoir. Il n'y en avait plus. Shamio avait conscience d'avoir fait beaucoup d'erreurs dernièrement mais celle-ci avait été celle de trop. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle venait de tuer un homme.

A côté d'elle, Rosham luttait manifestement de toutes ses forces contre cette évidence accablante. Il étendit les mains devant lui, impuissant, le regard suppliant.

- Mais alors... qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda-t-il.

Il y eut quelques seconde de silence pesant. Et puis Maro ouvrit la bouche :

- La seule chose que l'on peut encore tenter, dit-il. On va entrer en guerre.

-o§o-

Adam faisait les cent pas depuis plus d'une heure. Le soleil était de plomb et autour de lui, la végétation, le sol et même l'air paraissaient onduler. Chacun de ses pas soulevait un petit nuage de poussières sur la terre craquelée avant de s'envoler à travers les buissons déséchés couverts d'épines et les rochers blanchis. Le paysage montagneux écrasé par la chaleur s'accordait parfaitement à ses états d'âme.

Ses pensées convergeaient vers le même point depuis des heures et des heures. Il s'en voulait, il se maudissait d'avoir laissé Shamio là-bas. Tout ça, c'était la faute de ces foutus Marinas. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas lancé leur attaque pitoyable à ce moment-là ! Ils avaient tout fait rater, ils avaient semé une pagaille infernale, avec la délicatesse d'un fichu troupeau de pachydermes. Et il n'avait rien fallu de plus pour que l'ensemble des Berserkers d'Arkham débarque, dans une panique totale, avec la furieuse envie de massacrer tout le monde. Cet imbécile de Sorrente ! Adam fit volte-face, fou furieux, pour repartir en sens inverse, les poings crispés. Ses ongles déchiraient la peau de ses paumes mais cela ne parvenait pas à le calmer.

Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses ; Sorrente avait au moins réussi à le débarrasser de ce général détestable. Il y avait fort à parier qu'on n'entendrait plus parler de l'orgueilleux Berserker avant quelques temps. Adam s'autorisa un sourire. Avec un peu de chance, il ne sortirait jamais du Sanctuaire Sous-marin. Sorrente l'accusait de vol avec effraction, c'était encore mieux. Qu'il le garde, qu'il le torture, qu'il lui arrache la langue.

Mais il ne devait pas se voiler la face. Son escapade avait complètement échoué. Shamio était toujours là-bas, aux mains d'Arès. Adam poussa un feulement de colère que les falaises arides transportèrent jusqu'à l'horizon où il mourut.

Elle n'avait pas voulu partir avec lui. Pire que ça, elle lui avait demandé de ne pas revenir la chercher. Il aurait du savoir qu'elle ne quitterait pas les lieux sans Cheyenne. Et il avait du prendre la fuite, lui, seul, bredouille. Il secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas seulement ça. La petite apprentie Amazone n'était pas la seule raison du refus de Shamio de venir avec lui. Toutes ces larmes, tout ce bouleversement et l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était restée là-bas... c'était cet homme. Il le revit de manière très nette, avec sa crinière châtain clair, couleur sable, ses yeux gris froids et arrogants, sa flamboyante tenue de général, son assurance cynique. C'était pour lui qu'elle était demeurée à Arkham et cette certitude le tuait.

Il était fou de rage, il fulminait mais ce n'était pas uniquement pour ça. Par-dessus tout, ce qui le rendait ivre de colère, c'était l'attitude qu'avait eue le Berserker, ses paroles au sujet de Shamio. Cet homme, ce vulgaire petit mortel, avait donné l'impression qu'il possédait un quelconque droit sur la jeune femme. Comment osait-il ? Comment... _osait-il ? _La fureur d'Adam atteignit soudain des sommets vertigineux et son cosmos s'enflamma autour de lui. Il le concentra dans sa main avant de balancer l'énorme boule de feu sur un grand rocher qui explosa dans un fracas de tonnerre, en projetant des éclats de pierre à dix mètres à la ronde. La cratère qui se forma dans le sol déracina un petit arbre tordu au tronc vrillé. Il s'envola comme un fétu de paille en prenant feu et passa par-dessus la falaise. Adam reprit prudemment son souffle, le sang bouillonnant.

Comment faire à présent ? Retourner à Arkham serait encore plus difficile qu'avant, voire impossible. Et comment savoir la manière dont allait réagir ce demeuré d'Arès à l'attaque des Marinas ? Il était capable de déclencher une guerre ouverte. D'un autre côté, un tel chaos pourrait peut-être le servir. Il serait difficile à Arès de mener une guerre de front tout en gardant un oeil sur ses prisonnières.

Adam se sentait impuissant et il détestait ça. Cette fois, ce ne serait pas avec une petite ruse sur les capacités d'Hermès qu'il pourrait arranger les choses. En attendant il faudrait bien également qu'il rentre au Sanctuaire des Astres. Zéphyr et Maya se seraient peut-être aperçus de sa longue absence – il était presque midi – et ne manqueraient pas de lui poser des questions. Il se frotta le visage de ses mains. Il devait réfléchir. Calmement. Il y avait forcément une solution.

-o§o-

Le poids s'abattit une fois de plus sur sa main et les os de ses doigts se disloquèrent en émettant un horrible craquement. Alas poussa un hurlement de douleur. Le courant électrique foudroya son poignet et son bras, jusqu'à son épaule avant de remonter enflammer les nerfs de son cerveau. La souffrance atteignit un seuil si élevé que son coeur cessa de battre durant quelques secondes. Son champ de vision s'obscurcit et il n'entendit plus rien, pas même ses propres cris. Il n'avait plus d'air, il avait beau se débattre, ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Soudain il s'écroula comme un poids mort sur le sol crasseux et souillé d'immondices de la salle de torture, le corps brisé.

Quelque part dans la pièce, Sorrente observait la scène avec un calme et une froideur inhumaine. Son regard brûlait la peau d'Alas aussi sûrement que tous les fers rouges qu'on avait appliqués sur diverses parties de son corps. Le Marinas dut faire signe au bourreau de s'arrêter car personne ne vint le remettre sur ses jambes pour continuer l'interrogatoire. Alas avait du mal à respirer, il avait du feu dans les poumons et la douleur incessante allait le rendre fou.

- La mémoire te revient ? demanda Sorrente, d'un ton badin.

Le Marinas avança lentement vers le billot sur lequel on lui avait broyé la main et Alas aperçut son visage dans un minuscule rayon de lumière verdâtre. Les yeux roses du général des mers étaient durs comme l'acier.

- Toute cette douleur... reprit-il. Cela pourrait cesser, très facilement. Il suffirait que tu me dises où est le Trident et comment le récupérer. Parle et tu seras tranquille.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, la respiration sifflante, Alas essaya de déglutir l'épais mélange de salive et de sang qui encombrait sa bouche. Son seul oeil encore valide était si enflé que sa vision en était complètement déformée. Il avait mal, tellement mal.

- Je n'ai... Je n'ai pas volé... le Trident, croassa-t-il. Je ne sais pas... où il est...

A nouveau, le visage de Sorrente fut traversé par une expression démente. Les commissures de ses lèvres se contractèrent de fureur.

- Très bien, dit-il. Dans ce cas, je crois que nous n'avons pas encore été suffisamment persuasifs.

Alas le vit faire un signe de la main et quelque chose bougea à la lisière de son champ de vision. Le bourreau l'attrapa par le bras pour le redresser. Un éclair de douleur transperça son épaule déjà déboitée et Alas poussa un cri.

- Attache-le.

Ivre de douleur, Alas fut hissé en hauteur par les chaînes que le bourreau fixa à ses poignets. Il fut suspendu en croix, jambes et bras tendus. Un claquement de fouet s'éleva dans l'air, quelque part dans la pièce. Alas tressaillit.

- Essayons ça, proposa joyeusement Sorrente, le visage masqué par l'obscurité. Et je vais y ajouter une petit torture de mon invention qui devrait te ravir si cela ne te délie pas la langue.

Sonné, Alas n'était pas très sûr de pouvoir se fier à ce qu'il voyait. De fait, il crut voir un objet scintiller dans l'ombre, une sorte de tube doré que Sorrente maniait avec adoration. Quand le Marinas la porta à sa bouche, Alas fronça les sourcils. Une flûte ?

- Ca va beaucoup te plaire, j'en suis certain, affirma le général de l'Atlantique Sud.

Soudain, le premier coup de fouet s'abattit sur son dos, la lanière de cuir lui cisailla la peau et Alas serra les dents, si fort que sa mâchoire craqua. La douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il gémit, le corps tendu à se rompre. Mais bientôt, des notes de musique retentirent contre les parois de pierre de la cellule. La mélodie virevolta vers lui, douce d'abord, avant de se faire aiguë. Elle s'insinua dans ses oreilles, lui creva les tympans et tordit son cerveau. Alas hurla.

-o§o-

Jamais il n'avait vu une telle agitation dans le Sénat. Les hommes sur les gradins étaient agités, électrifiés et furieux comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été. Il régnait un tel désordre, un tel boucan qu'on en perdait le sens de l'orientation.

Sijie, noyé au milieu de cet océan de toges blanches déchaînées, broyait presque son casque entre ses mains. Il était tellement en colère lui aussi qu'il aurait pu tuer instantanément n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Jamais il n'avait été dans une telle rage de toute sa vie. Comment avait-on pu laisser les Marinas s'approcher aussi près du Sanctuaire ? Et comment s'y étaient-ils pris pour attirer Alas, si loin des gardes, seul ? Comment avaient-ils réussi à le piéger ainsi ? Sijie enrageait. Quand il imaginait Alas aux mains des soldats de Poséidon, il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche. Ils allaient le torturer, le questionner, au-delà de tout seuil de tolérance. Ce qu'Alas risquait était bien pire que la mort. Et lui, il était là, à perdre son temps avec des vieillards séniles ivres de pouvoir, au lieu d'aller le chercher.

La fièvre présente dans l'atmosphère était telle que, même lorsque l'empereur fit son apparition, les Sénateurs eurent du mal à regagner sagement leur place et à faire silence. Il fallut de longues minutes pour que le calme revienne. Arès lui aussi semblait très énervé. Ses yeux couleur de braise aurait fait fondre un rocher. Il avait le visage contracté, les lèvres serrées, les veines de ses avant-bras saillaient au-dessus de ses brassards.

- _Silence !_

Sijie déglutit. C'était la première fois que l'empereur hurlait ainsi pour faire taire l'assemblée. L'effet fut immédiat. Partout, les silhouettes en toge blanche se rassirent à leur place, sans parler. Assis bien droit sur son siège, au milieu de l'estrade, Arès dégageait une aura sanguinolente et opressante. Sijie sentit une sueur glacée perler sur son front.

Personne ne bougea ni ne prononça un mot jusqu'à ce que près de l'estrade, l'orateur élu par l'empereur ne s'avance. L'homme, qui occupait une fonction proche du porte-parole ou du secrétaire, n'en menait clairement pas large. Il était très pâle et ses mains tremblaient un peu autour des feuillets qu'il serrait contre lui. Dès qu'il eut retrouvé sa voix, il s'empressa d'énoncer les formalités d'usage : Sénateurs présents, Sénateurs absents, motif principal de l'assemblée, thèmes qui seraient évoqués. Ce fut court : tout le monde était présent et il n'y avait qu'une seule raison à leur réunion précipitée. Laquelle se résumait au siège vide à la gauche de Sijie. Le seul siège vacant. La place d'Alas.

Sijie était allé voir le secrétaire, bien avant l'assemblée, afin de l'informer de sa demande pour un temps de parole. C'était lui qui parlerait en premier, normalement. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. S'il était là, c'était pour forcer le Sénat à agir en faveur d'Alas. Il n'aurait que quelques minutes pour les convaincre et il n'était pas sûr que cela soit suffisant. Plusieurs des assemblés s'opposeraient à lui, il le savait. Mais il ferait tout de même ce qui était en son pouvoir.

Il y eut tout d'abord un compte rendu le plus précis possible de l'attaque de la veille au soir. Manifestement, les Marinas n'étaient demeurés sur les terres d'Arkham que durant un temps infime. C'était en partie pour cela que personne n'avait pu les arrêter. Le seul qui avait pu être sur les lieux à temps était Alas lui-même, à ce qu'il semblait. Mais la question restait entière : qu'était allé faire le général Stratège si loin du palais, en pleine nuit, alors qu'il s'était trouvé quelques minutes auparavant en plein banquet ? Sijie était témoin, il l'avait vu à la fête, il avait trinqué et discuté avec lui. Alas avait paru serein, presque joyeux. Que s'était-il passé entre ce moment-là et celui où il s'était trouvé dehors ?

La liste des dégâts était minime. Les Marinas n'avaient pas tout détruit sur leur passage comme la fois précédente. A vrai dire, c'était à se demander ce qu'ils étaient venus faire là, pour repartir aussi vite. A moins bien sûr que le fait de faire un prisonnier n'ait été suffisant à leurs yeux. Il fallait ajouter à cela qu'ils n'avaient pas capturé n'importe qui, pour peu qu'ils l'aient su. Cela n'avait quasiment aucun sens. Sijie ne comprenait pas. La seule autre possibilité était qu'Alas ait su quelque chose. Mais si cela avait été le cas, il lui en aurait parlé. Du moins, l'espérait-il.

Vinrent finalement les temps de paroles et le secrétaire appela le général Maître d'Armes. Sijie demeura bouche bée. Tibère serait allé voir le secrétaire avant lui ? Pourquoi une telle ardeur ? Cette grosse brute n'avait jamais été très douée pour parler en public.

- Je serai bref, annonça Tibère, d'entrée. Ma requête consiste en quelques mots : les Marinas se sont introduits chez nous pour la seconde fois et à la liste de leurs griefs s'ajoute cette fois un affront qu'on ne peut pas laisser passer. Ils ont capturé l'un d'entre nous et je réclame vengence. Je demande une déclaration de guerre !

Partout dans le Sénat, les cris s'élevèrent comme un tourbillon. Il y eut des acclamations, des applaudissements, des sifflets. Le tonnerre des voix gronda et roula dans le vaste amphithéâtre, faisant presque trembler les murs de marbre. Sijie était abasourdi. Depuis quand Tibère était-il un aussi bon orateur ? Et depuis quand les malheurs qui arrivaient à Alas étaient-ils un affront à sa personne ? Le général Illusionniste laissa son regard glisser jusqu'à Jin qui était l'un des seuls à être demeuré assis et muet. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il se contentait de sourire vaguement, l'air satisfait. A ses côtés, Haton ne prenait même plus la peine de masquer sa joie. Evidemment, Sijie aurait du s'en douter. Dès qu'Alas avait des ennuis, ces deux-là n'étaient jamais très loin. Et c'était sûrement eux qui avaient préparé son beau discours à cet imbécile de Tibère.

Comment osaient-ils se servir de la capture d'Alas pour appeler à un soulèvement fraternel ? Ils se fichaient du sort d'Alas comme d'une guigne. Pire que cela, ils auraient tous aimé le voir torturé jusqu'à la mort, dans d'horribles souffrances. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre envie de le venger. C'était écoeurant.

Quand la foule de Sénateurs se fut un peu calmée et qu'il redevint possible d'obtenir le silence, le secrétaire appela plusieurs des hommes présents pour leur donner la parole. La majorité d'entre eux étaient d'accord avec Tibère et appuyaient sa proposition d'entrer en guerre franche et ouverte. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Tous ici haïssaient les Marinas, presque autant qu'ils haïssaient les Chevaliers d'Athéna. Sijie ne pouvait nier qu'une partie de lui-même était d'accord avec ça. Et, de fait, si les circonstances avaient été autres, il n'aurait pas hésité à donner un vote favorable à ce projet. Seulement, la guerre en elle-même n'était pas son but pour le moment. Sa préoccupation principale était, à l'heure actuelle, de récupérer Alas, sain et sauf. Entrer en guerre diminuerait leurs chances de revoir le général Stratège de moitié, voire davantage. Alas serait le premier à mourir si Arès attaquait le Sanctuaire Sous-marin ; les Marinas n'auraient plus aucune raison de le garder et ils le tueraient, purement et simplement. Bien sûr, c'était ce que souhaitaient Tibère et ses accolytes. Ils pourraient ainsi faire d'une pierre deux coups. Voire trois coups, dans l'hypothèse où l'empereur lui-même perdrait la vie dans les combats. Sans lui et sans Alas, Keroe monterait sur le trône et ce serait alors un jeu d'enfant pour Haton de prendre le pouvoir à Arkham.

Sijie avait envie de hurler. Le Sénat avait toujours été un monstrueux nid de guêpes mais lui et Alas s'étaient serré les coudes pour résister à toutes les combines douteuses de leurs opposants. Personne ne le savait, évidemment, et c'était ça qui faisait leur force. A eux deux, ils étaient beaucoup plus intelligents que la totalité des Sénateurs réunis. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, Alas n'était plus là et Sijie se sentait au bord de la noyade. Il ne lui avait jamais autant manqué qu'à cet instant.

Les choses allaient de plus en plus mal. Au rythme où la réunion se déroulait et au vu de l'enthousiasme de la presque totalité des Sénateurs envers la proposition de Tibère, celle-ci serait acceptée d'une minute à l'autre. Seul l'empereur ne disait rien ; il paraissait seulement fulminer sur son trône, au point de quasiment broyer les accoudoirs entre ses mains crispées. Sijie respira profondément. Il n'avait peut-être aucune chance mais il se battrait quand même. Il sauverait Alas, quoi qu'il en coûte et même s'il devait pour cela dévoiler son jeu à Haton et aux autres, qui pensaient jusqu'à présent qu'il était de leur côté. Choisir entre eux et Alas n'avait même pas lieu d'être pour lui. Alas passait avant tout le reste, il passerait toujours en premier. S'il le fallait, Sijie irait le chercher, seul, jusque chez Poséidon. Mais il ne le laisserait pas mourir. Jamais. Alas était tout pour lui. Sa foi, sa fidélité allaient en premier au général Stratège. Même l'empereur passait après. L'idée de vivre à Arkham sans lui, c'était pire que la mort, c'était un errement sans fin et sans but. Vivre dans un monde où Alas n'existait plus n'avait pas de sens pour lui.

Le silence fut long et difficile à ramener. L'assemblée était surexcitée, exhaltée. Sijie les observa se lever, brandir des poings serrés, pousser des cris et il s'imagina l'espace d'une seconde au beau milieu d'un Colisée, face à un combat de gladiatieurs. Celui des deux combattants qui avait été vaincu n'avait d'autre choix que de remettre son sort entre les mains du peuple. Et ce-dernier avait choisi. Sijie l'entendait presque hurler : _A mort !_ Les Sénateurs pouvaient décider de l'avenir d'Alas et ils venaient de le condamner.

La fureur montait dans la gorge du général Illusionniste. Il se leva d'un bond lorsque le secrétaire l'appela, la voix à moitié couverte par le brouhaha. Sijie inspira autant qu'il le put et hurla presque :

- Je m'oppose à la proposition du général Maître d'Armes !

Cette phrase s'envola par-dessus l'assemblée et par-dessus le bruit pour rejoindre la haute coupole de marbre qui la fit résonner à l'infini. Aussitôt, les voix se turent, choquées. Sijie aperçut du coin de l'oeil le regard menaçant de Haton sur lui. Il l'ignora pour reprendre, à présent que le silence était revenu.

- Je suis bien évidemment d'accord avec les arguments énoncés, déclara-t-il. Cette attaque était l'attaque de trop pour les Marinas et cet affront mérite réparation.

Sijie balaya les Sénateurs du regard puis reporta son attention vers l'empereur. La personne qu'il fallait convaincre en premier lieu, c'était lui.

- Néanmoins, fit-il, je ne suis pas d'accord avec le déroulement supposé de la riposte. Entrer en guerre contre Poséidon ne me pose aucun problème mais à l'heure actuelle, nous serions affaiblis. Sachant que mes cohortes sont affectées à la protection impériale, nous ne disposons plus que de deux corps d'armées contre la totalité des généraux des mers. Sans le général Stratège pour diriger ses propres soldats, nous avons peu de chances de gagner. Surtout en considérant que les Marinas ont maintenant la possibilité de faire pression sur nous, avec Alas fait prisonnier.

Il avait à peine fini que les protestations fusaient parmi les Sénateurs. Cette fois, leurs cris furent pleins de colère et de désaccord, pleins d'indignation et de fierté outragée. Mais Sijie ne bougea pas. Il observait Arès qui avait le regard braqué sur lui. L'empereur ne remuait pas d'un iota, il ne disait rien. Ses yeux rouges flamboyaient toujours de rage mais son esprit semblait en pleine réflexion. Soudain, Haton se dressa parmi la foule et demanda la parole, d'un ton sans réplique.

- Ton sens de la prévoyance et ton art de la guerre sont certes admirables, Sijie, lâcha-t-il d'une voix forte. Mais tu sembles oublier que délivrer Alas des cachots de Poséidon est une entreprise que nous ne pouvons pas accomplir. Cela reviendrait à envoyer des hommes à la mort et à donner l'avantage aux Marinas. Cette solution est exclue !

Une grande majorité de la foule présente approuva ses paroles. Sijie tourna calmement la tête vers Haton. Celui-ci les considérait tous comme des imbéciles, tous sans exception. Il pensait être le plus intelligent de tous, il pensait même pouvoir manipuler l'empereur. Mais il n'avait jamais compris que l'idiot, c'était lui. Sijie sourit.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais partir délivrer Alas, objecta-t-il.

A ces mots, de nombreuses bouches dans l'assistance s'ouvrirent en grand, sans un bruit. Les sourcils d'Arès se froncèrent pourtant il ne dit rien, attendant peut-être de voir la riposte d'Haton. Et elle ne se fit pas attendre. Légèrement décontenancé, le Sénateur s'efforça tout de même de n'en rien laisser paraître. Un sourire ironique aux lèvres, il reprit :

- Vraiment ? Mais alors qu'es-tu en train de dire, Sijie ? On ne peut pas gagner cette guerre sans Alas mais tu ne veux pas aller le délivrer ? Que proposes-tu donc ?

Sijie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux un instant.

- Aller le délivrer est une entreprise vouée à l'échec, admit-il. Nous devons donc nous efforcer de convaincre Poséidon de le libérer de lui-même.

Comme il s'y était attendu, cette proposition souleva la foule comme un tapis. Le brouhaha devint pire encore que précédemment, Sijie en eut mal aux tympans. Cette fois pourtant, c'est Arès lui-même qui se chargea de faire revenir le calme. Il se leva d'un coup tandis que son aura explosait et les enveloppait tous dans une pression meurtrière et étouffante. Partout, les gorges se serrèrent et des sons étouffés s'élevèrent des Sénateurs devenus muets.

- _Tacete !_ tonna Arès.

Sijie le vit serrer les poings.

- Je veux entendre ce qu'il a à dire, gronda l'empereur, furieux. Quelle est ton idée, Sijie ?

- C'est très simple, seigneur, répondit-il. Poséidon relâcherait Alas si nous pouvions lui donner quelque chose en échange.

- Avons-nous seulement une _quelconque_ monnaie d'échange ? grinça Haton, fulminant.

Le général Illusionniste sourit.

- Nous en avons une. Poséidon a fait un prisonnier dans nos rangs mais nous en avons également fait un dans les siens. Puisque nous gardons son complice dans nos murs, proposons-lui un marché. La libération d'Artémis contre la libération d'Alas.

-o§o-

La douleur aiguë, déchirante, intolérable, lui vrillait le cerveau jusqu'à lui faire perdre la raison. Il hurlait si fort que sa voix s'était éraillée ; il en avait mal à la gorge, ses cordes vocales étaient en sang. Il aurait voulu s'éclater la tête contre le mur de pierre mais les chaînes le retenaient et ne lui permettait même pas de s'affaler sur le sol. Il avait si mal qu'il n'y voyait plus rien, qu'il n'entendait plus rien que cette mélodie de mort. Dans sa tête ce n'était plus que douleur et hurlements. Son coeur battait à un rythme inhumain, il lui percutait la poitrine comme s'il allait en jaillir en lui explosant le thorax. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus tenir la distance, il s'arrêterait ou il imploserait.

Quand la musique s'arrêta enfin, Alas retomba comme un poids mort, aux limites de l'inconscience, uniquement retenu par les chaînes autour de ses poignets. Le sang dégoulinait de sa bouche mais aussi de ses oreilles et de ses narines. Les minces filets vermillon rampaient sur son visage et s'écoulaient jusqu'au sol. A l'intérieur de sa gorge, ce n'était plus que des flammes.

Il voulait mourir. Il voulait mourir et enfin trouver le repos. Ne plus souffrir, ne plus penser. Juste dormir, pour l'éternité.

La présence de Sorrente, quelque part dans la cellule, n'avait pas disparu. Le Marinas lui donnait un instant pour respirer et pour empêcher que son coeur ne lâche avant l'heure, supposait-il. Dans quelques secondes, cela recommencerait, encore et encore, sans fin. Alas se serait volontiers mis à pleurer mais il n'avait même plus la force de soulever les paupières.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence total, Alas sentit une main lui agripper les cheveux sur le haut du crâne. Le général des mers lui souleva la tête pour le regarder en face.

- Si tu me dis où est le Trident, ma flûte s'arrêtera de jouer, sussura-t-il. Il suffirait de quelques mots. Je vais jouer de plus en plus longtemps à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes les limites extrêmes de ta vie misérable. Je vais te transformer en légume vivant, je t'enlèverai tous tes sens ainsi que ta raison. Tu ne seras plus qu'un animal, un cadavre. Sauf si tu parles.

Alas essaya de déglutir mais n'y parvint pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il crevait de peur. Il était à la merci totale de Sorrente et il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que le Marinas mettrait ses menaces à exécution. A la seule idée que la flûte recommence à jouer, il avait envie de hurler.

- Toujours pas ? murmura Sorrente avec un sourire. Tant mieux, j'adore la musique et jouer de la flûte est mon passe-temp favori.

Alas tressaillit en voyant le Marinas porter l'instrument à ses lèvres.

- N-Non... !

Sa voix brisée, rauque et à peine audible ressemblait à un éboulement de rochers. Le seul fait de parler lui avait mis la gorge à vif et du sang lui remonta dans la bouche. Le liquide au goût salé et métallique s'écoula par les commissures de ses lèvres et sur son menton.

- Oh, intéressant, commenta Sorrente. Tu as des choses à me dire ? Te souviens-tu de l'endroit où est caché le Trident ?

Alas dut réunir le peu de forces qui lui restaient pour parvenir à faire à nouveau fonctionner ses cordes vocales. Il haletait, il luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Je... ne sais... pas où... il... est, souffla-t-il. Ce sont... Ce sont...

Il reprit son souffle, essayant d'ignorer la terrible douleur dans sa gorge. Le seul fait de respirer était déchirant.

- Ce sont... les Ama... zones qui... qui l'ont, lâcha-t-il.

-o§o-

L'ébahissement le plus profond avait lentement cédé la place à des murmures puis des discussions animées. Partout, les Sénateurs s'agitaient, se retournaient, secouaient la tête, débattaient. Au milieu du tumulte, Sijie était passablement fier de son petit effet. La tête d'Haton à l'instant où il avait compris valait bien toutes les réunions du monde au Sénat, aussi pénibles fussent-elles. Le Sénateur ne s'était pas attendu à ça, pas plus que les autres. Les yeux de l'empereur aussi s'étaient allumés, même s'il n'avait encore rien dit. Il leva simplement le bras et le silence revint.

- L'idée semble intéressante, admit-il. Mais qui nous dit que Poséidon a une quelconque envie de récupérer cette gamine ?

- En effet, on pourrait en douter, renchérit Haton. A-t-elle suffisamment d'importance pour qu'il veuille la libérer ?

Sijie pinça les lèvres. La faille dans son plan se trouvait là, sans aucun doute.

- Alas ne parlera pas, lança-t-il, et il ne leur sera bientôt d'aucune utilité. Artémis, en revanche, a le pouvoir de commander une armée entière d'Amazones qui pourraient être d'une aide précieuse à Poséidon s'il envisage d'entrer en guerre contre nous. Il a tout à gagner dans cet échange.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il s'efforçait de croire.

- Dans ce cas, ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de garder Artémis ici ? demanda Tibère. On ne peut pas simplement la relâcher comme ça et prendre le risque qu'elle nous attaque ensuite !

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de rendre la véritable Artémis, médita Arès d'une voix de tonnerre. Provoquer une rencontre suffirait. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser un seul de ces Marinas repartir vivant.

Sijie hocha la tête.

- Ils feront sortir Alas des cachots pour nous, le reste ne sera qu'un prétexte, dit-il. Dès que le général Stratège sera en vue et vivant, je ne verrai plus aucune objection à ce que Tibère déclenche la guerre qu'il voulait avoir.

Les Sénateurs réfléchirent un moment à tout cela entre eux, dans un océans de chuchotements, d'exclamations et de gestes d'appui.

- Cela ne marchera pas, déclara Haton, haut et fort.

Le vieux Sénateur se tourna vers l'empereur, l'air ferme.

- Les Marinas sentiront que c'est un piège, ils n'emmèneront pas Alas avec eux, fit-il. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils penseront à la même chose que nous et nous tendrons une embuscade. Le résultat ne sera qu'une immense bataille indisciplinée et beaucoup de morts dans nos rangs. Peut-être des prisonniers en plus, qui iront tenir compagnie à Alas dans les cachots de Poséidon.

A la grande horreur de Sijie, l'empereur baissa un instant la tête. Il avait l'air d'accord. Sijie lui-même, à son grand désespoir, savait que ces paroles étaient justes, même si cela lui en coûtait de l'admettre. Mais c'était le seul plan valable dont il disposait. S'il ne fonctionnait pas, Alas était perdu. L'empereur s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je pense que ce n'est pas...

Il fut interrompu par un claquement retentissant qui fit vibrer les colonnes de marbre et qui figea de stupeur toutes les personnes présentes. Des éclats de voix résonnaient dans le couloir d'entrée de l'amphithéâtre, à moitié couverts par des bruits de pas puis des bruits de course. Ebahi, Sijie vit débouler plusieurs silhouette en contrebas, au pied des gradins.

- Pardonne-nous seigneur, implora la voix geignarde du second secrétaire qui demeurait d'habitude à l'entrée. Nous n'avons rien pu faire.

Deux soldats, faisant partie de ses cohortes, s'étaient arrêtés devant l'estrade, intimidés face à tous ces regards curieux et outrés. Mais fort heureusement pour eux, l'attention générale était braquée sur la dernière silhouette qui était entrée en courant, essouflée elle aussi. Sijie regarda Shamio reprendre son souffle, muet de surprise.

- J'ai une déclaration à faire ! s'écria-t-elle, l'air déterminé.

-o§o-

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il lui avait pris. En écoutant Maro, Séro et Rosham parler de guerre, de centaines de morts et de tant de malheurs aussi crûment, quelque chose en elle s'était révolté. Elle avait juste compris qu'au fond, puisque tout cela était de sa faute, il fallait maintenant qu'elle agisse. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

Debout sur ses jambes instables et tremblantes, Shamio s'évertuait à ne pas penser à la douleur dans ses genoux et à se tenir droite sous la bonne centaine de paire d'yeux qui la scrutait avec des expressions mêlées. Nombre d'entre eux semblaient furieux qu'elle aient ainsi osé s'introduire au Sénat sans autorisation. Mais la politesse était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations.

- J'ai une déclaration à faire !

Plusieurs personnes se levèrent d'un bond en poussant des exclamations pleines de colère. Les toges blanches s'agitaient en tous sens et Shamio crut un instant qu'ils allaient tous s'effondrer sur elle comme une avalanche.

- Du calme ! gronda Arès.

Il paraissait le plus furieux de tous. Il se dressa soudain de toute sa hauteur sur l'extrade, la surplombant de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres. Son regard rougeoyant était effrayant.

- Qui t'a autorisé à entrer ici ? tonna-t-il. C'est un lieu privé et sacré, tu n'as aucun droit d'être là !

- Je voulais...

- Tais-toi ! coupa-t-il.

Il criait si fort qu'une rougeur commençait à remonter de son cou.

- Nous t'avons laissé la vie sauve par pure bonté mais j'en ai plus qu'assez de ton insolence, cingla-t-il. Si Alas n'est plus là pour justifier que l'on te garde en vie, je suis tout disposé à te faire ouvrir la gorge pour de bon !

Shamio serra les poings, le coeur battant.

- Justement, je suis ici pour parler d'Alas, lâcha-t-elle à toute vitesse, avant d'être à nouveau interrompue. Je peux le sauver !

Arès avait l'air sur le point d'exploser. C'était également le cas pour bon nombre des Sénateurs présents, sûrement déjà très énervés par la réunion qui venait d'avoir lieu.

- Seigneur, écoutons ce qu'elle a à dire.

La proposition venait de Sijie, perché sur la partie supérieure des gradins. Shamio croisa son regard vert émeraude durant une seconde et il lui sembla y voir une nouvelle étincelle d'espoir. Elle s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces en se retournant vers l'empereur, en attente de sa décision. Ce-dernier la foudroyait toujours du regard, les poings prêts à éclater. Les paroles du général Illusionniste étaient sages, il en avait certainement conscience mais il hésitait peut-être encore entre l'envie de la laisser parler et celle de lui couper la tête sur-le-champs.

- Tu as une minute, grogna-t-il enfin, en se rasseyant.

Shamio se détendit un peu en reprenant son souffle, soulagée. A présent, tous les yeux étaient fixés sur elle. Elle déglutit.

- Contrairement à vous tous, je suis capable de masquer totalement ma cosmo-énergie, commença-t-elle alors. Je suis la seule à avoir une chance de m'introduire dans le Sanctuaire Sous-marin suffisamment longtemps pour avoir une chance de retrouver Alas. J'ajouterai que je suis déjà allée là-bas et que je connais un peu les lieux.

Son coeur battait vite et son estomac était noué.

- Laissez-moi tenter ma chance, supplia-t-elle. Je suis capable de le ramener, j'en suis certaine.

Arès l'observait sans rien dire. Il bougeait si peu qu'on aurait dit une statue. Quand elle eut terminé, il attendit plusieurs secondes avant de se remettre à parler.

- Pourquoi te laisserais-je faire ça ? fit-il.

- Vous n'avez rien à perdre, souligna-t-elle. Si je ramène Alas, vous y aurez gagné. Si je meurs en essayant de le faire, vous n'aurez rien perdu. Et si vous vous posez des questions sur ma fidélité, souvenez-vous que vous détenez ma déesse en otage et que cela ne me laisse aucune autre liberté que d'obéir à vos ordres.

Elle avait préparé ses arguments d'un bout à l'autre. La proposition qu'elle faisait aux Berserkers étaient aussi solide qu'inespérée, ils ne pouvaient pas refuser.

- Tu pourrais en profiter pour donner de précieuses informations aux Marinas, objecta l'empereur, d'une voix redevenue calme.

- A quoi cela servirait-il ? Artémis est ici et je ne tenterai rien qui puisse lui nuire, vous le savez parfaitement.

Il était vrai que cet argument-là était bancal, elle en avait conscience. Elle n'aurait jamais donné d'informations aux Marinas dans tous les cas, elle n'avait aucune envie de voir la guerre se déclencher. Mais ça, elle seule le savait et personne ne la croirait si elle le disait. Toutefois, elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Quels que soient les raisons qu'elle évoquerait, Arès finirait par accepter sa proposition. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? demanda-t-il encore.

Shamio haussa les épaules.

- Alas est mon mari, dit-elle. J'ai juré devant vous de le défendre et de le protéger envers et contre tout, il me semble. Alors c'est ce que je vais faire.

Elle était tellement obnubilée par le fait de convaincre Arès qu'elle réalisa à peine une chose incroyable : elle le pensait vraiment. Cependant, elle était prête à mettre sa fierté de côté, elle était même prête à admettre qu'elle voulait le revoir, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure. La seule chose qui importait, c'était de sauver Alas. Le voir, lui parler, lui dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas trahi, qu'elle était désolée. S'il mourrait en pensant qu'elle l'avait livré aux Marinas, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Cette dernière pensée lui fit à nouveau monter les larmes aux yeux. Peut-être Arès les vit-il ; il ferma brièvement les paupières, l'air de réfléchir activement. Dans le Sénat, tout le monde paraissait retenir son souffle, les yeux accrochés à la silhouette d'Arès. Après un temps interminable, il remua et releva la tête. Shamio était tendue comme un arc.

- Très bien, tu as ma permission.


	24. Chapter 24

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

**Reviews :**

**Christina :** 19/10 ? C'est une note lol ? Si c'est la cas, merci, c'est gratifiant ! Et ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Je vois sinon que t'es bien focalisée sur la chose la plus importante à tes yeux : Shamio et Alas (rires). Du coup, tu t'en fous du reste ? Aha, tu peux pas dire ça : ça pourrait avoir des effets colatéraux (niark niark !). Oui, c'est sûr que le fait de savoir Shamio mariée, à Alas qui plus est, risque de faire un choc à tout le monde. Cela dit, je n'ai pas décidé de la manière dont j'allais lâcher la bombe, ni quand. On verra sur le moment... La réciproque est vraie aussi : Alas va être content en apprenant qua Shamio est Artémis (rires). J'ai pas décidé des détails pour cette scène non plus. Je « travaille » un peu à l'arrache ces derniers temps ! Où je trouve une imagination pareille ? Merci pour le compliment, tu seras peut-être surprise de savoir que je pioche pas mal d'idées dans les reviews (rires). Vous avez toutes autant d'idées que moi quand vous balancez vos théories ! Ca m'inspire souvent. C'est pourquoi, je te remercie encore d'avoir laissé tes impressions. Bye !

**C'yan :** Salut ! Merci d'avoir laissé une review, ça fait plaisir (ça paraît bâteau, je dis ça à chaque fois mais, très honnêtement, je le pense) ! Surtout que tu ne dis que des choses gentilles. Cela dit, j'ai bien noté le message sous-jacent, qui pourrait se résumer par « grouille-toi » (rires). Je ferai le maximum, c'est promis =) En tout cas, je suis super contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera. Autre chose qui n'a rien à voir : je ne sais pas si tu connais toutes les options de ce site mais tu as la possibilité de mettre cette fic en mode « alert » si tu en as envie. Il n'y a qu'à le cocher à la fin de la page du chapitre et tu recevras un mail d'alerte chaque fois que je ferai une update. Ca t'évitera de venir vérifier constamment comme ça (rires). Encore merci ! Bye !

**Itomi :** Merci, merci ! Et de rien pour le chapitre : merci à toi de venir les lire à chaque fois (tu pourrais en avoir marre après tout). J'espère juste que tu aimeras toujours la suite ! N'hésite pas à le dire si c'est pas le cas. Alas en Gérard Butler ? Oh, c'est pas une mauvaise comparaison ! C'est vrai que Gérard Butler est un habitué de ce genre de rôle : je ne sais pas si tu as vu « 300 » ? Il est impressionnant dedans (et puis il joue le rôle du roi des Spartiates, ça se rapproche du général romain !). J'adore ce genre de film. Cela dit, si tu as envie de mettre un visage sur le nom d'Alas, tu as aussi la possibilité d'aller voir l'illustration d'Ariesnomu. L'image est sur son site (le lien est sur mon profil), il s'agit d'Alas, nu (aha !), allongé sur un canapé, au moment où Shamio le surprend avec Octavia (scène du chapitre 16). Cet Alas-là est très proche de la manière dont moi je le vois, du moins. Encore merci ! Bye !

**Angelwhitelys :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour me laisser une review ! J'ai une super pêche maintenant, avec toutes les gentilles choses que tu me dis dedans X3 Ca me fait super plaisir de savoir que tu aimes cette histoire et encore plus de savoir que tu as aussi apprécié « Reyaâ ». Merci beaucoup d'avoir été la lire également ! Tu l'as lue plusieurs fois ? Wow, tu as du courage lol. Mais je ne vais bien évidemment pas m'en plaindre ! Merci d'aimer mon style, ça me fait toujours aussi bizarre de lire ça lol mais tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beau compliment. Merci, merci et encore merci. J'espère moi aussi que je continuerai comme ça mdr et que la suite te plaira tout pareil : surtout, si c'est pas le cas, n'hésite pas à venir hurler lol. Bye bye !

-o§o-

Chapitre 23 : Jeux de dupes

-o§o-

En quitant le Sénat, Shamio s'était sentie vide, légère comme une plume. C'était très étrange, elle s'était retrouvée à marcher le long du couloir sans penser à rien. Elle était calme. D'un calme surnaturel. C'était juste que... elle avait un objectif, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire et du coup, toutes ses questions, ses angoisses et ses préoccupations avaient disparu. Quelque chose en elle savait qu'elle avait juste fait le bon choix, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, et cela l'emplissait de sérénité. Elle avait conscience qu'elle pouvait perdre la vie dans cette mission – il y avait d'ailleurs de fortes chances – mais elle ne parvenait pas à avoir peur. Cela devait se passer ainsi, c'était tout.

Elle avait quitté l'amphithéâtre avant tous les autres et c'était probablement mieux étant donné le regard assassin que lui avaient lancé certains des Sénateurs. Il ne valait mieux pas traîner dans les couloirs.

Maro et Rosham, qui l'avaient attendue à l'entrée du Sénat, l'escortaient maintenant jusqu'à chez elle. Ils étaient aussi tendus qu'elle était calme. Quand ils furent arrivés, Rosham prit bien soin de refermer la porte derrière eux et même après, demeura vigilant.

- Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu par cette idée, répéta Maro en venant s'asseoir près d'elle sur le canapé. Le général nous égorgerait s'il savait qu'on te laisse tenter un truc pareil, _Domina_.

Shamio ébaucha un sourire et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Le général n'est pas là, objecta-t-elle. Et il faut que quelqu'un aille sauver sa misérable peau alors il nous pardonnera tous. L'important c'est qu'il revienne, non ?

Le Berserker acquiesça, un peu nerveusement. Il se tordait les mains en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Tu as raison, convint-il. Sans lui le deuxième plateau est en train de tomber dans une anarchie chaotique. Maus et Tram font ce qu'ils peuvent mais ils n'ont pas l'habitude. Et on peut compter sur les vieux singes du Sénat pour venir fourrer leur nez là où ils ne devraient pas.

Ce n'était guère étonnant de la part des Sénateurs, en effet. Pendant son intervention là-bas, Shamio avait croisé par hasard le regard vert d'Ilian. Ce pervers ivrogne n'avait clairement pas oublié ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir malgré tout l'alcool absorbé. Elle avait vu de la haine dans ses yeux et le pansement qu'il avait sur le front ne devait pas aider à l'apaiser.

- Mais il faudra que tu sois très prudente, reprit Maro. Tu me comprends, Shamio ?

- Bien sûr, affirma-t-elle.

Il la regardait fixement, l'air extrêmement sérieux, presque sévère.

- Les Marinas sont puissants, même s'il m'en coûte de l'admettre, dit-il. Il faut que tu évites les affrontements à tout prix.

Elle sourit.

- Je ne suis pas assez bête pour m'éterniser là-bas, souligna-t-elle. Dès que j'aurais récupéré Alas, je mettrai les voiles. Fais-moi confiance, je suis capable de le faire. C'est même ma spécialité.

- Peut-être, admit Maro sombrement. Mais cette fois tu ne bénéficieras pas de l'effet de surprise.

Ce n'était pas faux. Elle devrait compter avec une garde renforcée et Cheyenne ne serait pas là pour la seconder. Toutefois, cela ne l'inquiétais pas. Elle le ferait, point. Même si elle ne savait pas encore comment.

Soudain, Rosham déboucha dans le salon pour venir vers eux.

- Il y a le Mage à la porte, déclara-t-il. Est-ce que je dois le laisser entrer ?

Surprise, Shamio échangea un regard avec Maro. Sijie ? Que venait-il faire là ? Mais Maro répondait déjà pour elle avec un signe de la main.

- Oui, fais-le venir, dit-il. Il a sûrement quelque chose d'important à nous dire.

Rosham hocha la tête et repartit vers la porte d'entrée au pas de course. Aussitôt, Shamio entendit le claquement caractéristique du battant que l'on ouvre et referme. Le général Illusionniste pénétra dans la pièce escorté par le Berserker, son casque sous le bras. Shamio et Maro se levèrent instantanément pour saluer.

- Général, dit Maro en s'inclinant.

Sijie répondit à leurs saluts par un acquiescement. Il semblait nerveux lui aussi, un peu agité. Il ne souriait pas comme d'habitude et la petite lueur amusée dans ses yeux émeraude n'était plus là. Shamio savait qu'il était le meilleur ami d'Alas ; il avait du être très affecté par sa capture, lui aussi. La jeune femme eut une brusque envie de lui présenter ses excuses et de le supplier de la pardonner mais sa gorge se noua.

- Je serai direct, commença Sijie. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et il ne faut pas que l'on me voie ici avec vous. Ce que j'ai à dire te concerne Shamio.

Elle le regarda, attentive.

- Des Sénateurs vont bientôt venir te voir, expliqua-t-il. Comme Alas n'est plus là pour commander ses troupes, ils vont te proposer des hommes pour t'accompagner dans cette mission afin de t'escorter et de te protéger. Il faudra refuser.

- Des hommes... ? Pourquoi devrais-je refuser ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Le regard de Sijie se durcit encore.

- Ces Sénateurs seront du premier ou du troisième plateau, ceux qui sont dirigés par Jin et Tibère, annonça-t-il. Ils ne te laisseront pas sauver Alas. Si tu pars avec les hommes qu'ils t'assigneront, tu ne reviendras jamais. Ils feront tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour que tu tombes entre les mains des Marinas ou que tu te fasses tuer par mégarde.

Shamio fronça les sourcils, pleine de colère. Elle en aurait grincé des dents.

- Que dois-je faire alors ? interrogea-t-elle.

Sijie sortit un rouleau de parchemin de la poche intérieure de sa cape et le lui présenta.

- Ceci est une demande en règle pour l'assignation des soldats qui vont t'accompagner. Il faut que ces hommes appartiennent aux cohortes d'Alas, c'est la seule façon pour que tu sois en sécurité. Dès que tu auras rempli ce parchemin, il faudra l'apporter au secrétaire de l'empereur pour qu'il la signe et la valide. Mais surtout, tu dois le faire avant que les Sénateurs viennent te trouver. C'est-à-dire tout de suite.

A ces mots, Maro se mit au garde-à-vous avant de s'emparer du parchemin.

- Avec ta permission, je vais m'en charger, _Domina_. Ce sera terminé en quelques minutes.

Reconnaissante, Shamio lui donna l'autorisation de disposer pour aller régler cette affaire. Le Berserker avait disparu en quelques secondes.

- Merci, dit Shamio au général Illusionniste.

Ce-dernier secoua la tête en faisant volte-face.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu es la seule à pouvoir ramener Alas, tu es sa seule et unique chance. Il est normal que je t'aide si c'est en mon pouvoir. Excuse-moi maintenant mais je dois regagner mon poste.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle.

La grande silhouette de Sijie s'éloigna à nouveau vers la sortie, auréolée par sa cape rouge sang. Il ressemblait tant à Alas. Ils étaient de la même taille, avec la même corpulence. Elle pouvait sentir à présent ce lien très spécial qu'il y avait entre les deux hommes, leur amitié profonde. Sijie était dévoué envers Alas et elle était persuadée qu'Alas aurait agi exactement de la même manière si Sijie avait été prisonnier à sa place. Shamio s'en réjouissait, elle avait besoin d'autant d'alliés que possible si elle voulait arrêter cette guerre.

-o§o-

En refermant la porte derrière lui, Sijie ferma les yeux. Il espérait, il priait de tout son coeur pour que l'entreprise de cette petite femme, qui avait l'air tellement fragile, se déroule comme prévu. Il fallait qu'elle y arrive, qu'elle sauve Alas. C'était la seule qui pouvait le faire, c'était la dernière carte dont il disposait. Après cela, il n'aurait plus aucune possibilité de tenir tête aux Sénateurs.

Il l'avait aidée autant qu'il avait pu, le reste était entre ses mains. Les mains d'une petite Amazone tête brûlée. Mais pour le moment, il était prêt à lui faire confiance. Même si cela lui brisait le coeur, il devait admettre qu'Alas avait un faible pour elle. Depuis le début, depuis qu'il avait su que le guerrier qui l'avait écrasé et qui avait osé lui tenir tête était une femme, il avait été conquis. Oh, il ne l'avait jamais avoué mais Sijie le connaissait suffisamment pour le voir. Jamais personne n'avait autant contrarié le général Stratège, pas même les Sénateurs. Il pensait beaucoup trop à elle, il s'intéressait beaucoup trop à elle pour être honnête. Et ce n'était pas uniquement pour la mettre dans son lit, même si Alas en crevait d'envie. Sijie était au courant pour leur trève. Il savait qu'Alas avait choisi de faire confiance à sa femme, en dépit du reste. Alors si Alas lui faisait confiance, il le pouvait également.

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, Sijie remit son casque et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie.

- Bonne chance Shamio, murmura-t-il. Je t'en prie, ramène-le.

-o§o-

Il était midi largement passé et il n'était toujours pas parvenu à trouver une solution satisfaisante. Retourner à Arkham paraissait aussi difficile qu'inutile puisque le même tour de passe-passe ne fonctionnerait pas deux fois, sans compter que, dans tous les cas, Shamio refuserait de le suivre. Envoyer un message à la jeune femme était également impossible et tout aussi futile. Demander de l'aide à quelqu'un ne l'aurait avancé à rien, si ce n'est à s'attirer encore plus de problèmes. Non, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Il y avait forcément quelque chose à faire.

Adam avait cessé de faire les cent pas pour s'asseoir sur un gros rocher chauffé par le soleil. Il ne savait même pas où il était mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Toutes ses pensées, toute sa volonté étaient tournées vers Shamio.

Elle l'aurait suivi si seulement le Berserker n'était pas arrivé. Et si seulement il ne s'était pas fait capturer par les Marinas. Si, comme il le pensait, Shamio avait un faible pour ce général d'Arès, alors, la connaissant, elle tenterait forcément quelque chose pour aller le libérer du Sanctuaire Sous-marin. Cette seule pensée fit courir des frissons d'horreur sur sa colonne vertébrale. Adam se prit le visage dans les mains et ferma les yeux. Si elle faisait ça, elle courait quasiment à sa perte. Elle était inconsciente, elle jouait à frôler la mort depuis des semaines mais elle trouvait toujours un moyen d'aller plus loin. Si cela continuait, elle pourrait... elle pourrait... Adam gémit.

Réfléchir. Réfléchir calmement. Trouver un moyen de tirer Shamio de là. A tous prix.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'intercepter lorsqu'elle se rendrait chez Poséidon. Mais aurait-elle réellement la possibilité de le faire ? Arès la laisserait-il faire ? C'était dur à croire. L'empereur d'Arkham la retenait prisonnière depuis des jours et des jours, comment penser qu'il lui permettrait de filer comme ça ? Adam se frotta le visage. Non, tout cela n'avait aucun sens. A la place d'Arès, il ne laisserait jamais filer Artémis aussi facilement, cette hypothèse était mauvaise. Il fallait qu'il réorganise ses réflexions. Shamio n'avait aucune possibilité de filer secourir le Berserker. En revanche, peut-être qu'Arès enverrait des hommes chez Poséidon pour récupérer son général. Mais alors ce serait la guerre. Toutefois, cela arrangerait ses affaires. Des combats, des pertes d'effectifs chez Arès, lui donneraient la possibilité de retourner plus facilement et plus discrètement à Arkham.

Adam soupira et releva la tête pour observer sans le voir le paysage désertique de la lande turque. Dans tous les cas, il devait se tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait là-bas, entre Poséidon et Arès. Et aussi, il devait reconsidérer ses plans d'action : il ne referait pas la même erreur deux fois. Le prochain coup, il faudrait inclure le sauvetage de la petite Cheyenne en plus de celui de Shamio, puisque cette dernière ne voudrait pas s'enfuir sans sa compagne Amazone. Cela avait été sa plus grande faute ; Shamio était très attachée à ses guerrières, il ne devait plus l'oublier. Et en attendant, il fallait se résoudre à rentrer au Sanctuaire des Astres. Son absence allait bientôt devenir alarmante au palais.

-o§o-

La salle du trône baignait dans un silence de mort, à tel point que Sorrente pouvait entendre ses propres battements de coeur au fond de sa poitrine. Pendant plusieurs secondes, rien ne bougea. Le Marinas, debout face au siège impérial, regardait fixement son seigneur et maître dans l'attente de la sentence. Julian mit un certain temps à assimiler. Sorrente vit ses yeux azur s'asombrir peu à peu, à l'image d'une mer envahie par la tempête.

- Comment serait-ce possible ? lâcha finalement l'empereur des océans.

Sorrente ferma brièvement les yeux. Il avait du mal lui aussi à y voir clair. Son esprit semblait réticent à emprunter des chemins aussi tortueux. La nouvelle l'avait à ce point assommé qu'il en avait oublié sa colère, pour la première fois depuis près d'un mois.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il alors. C'est ce qu'a avoué le prisonnier sous la torture.

Les sourcils de Julian se froncèrent.

- Admettons que le Trident soit effectivement entre les mains des Amazones, dit-il à mi-voix. Comment ce Berserker pourrait-il être au courant ? Pourquoi devrions-nous le croire ?

- Rien ne prouve qu'il dit la vérité, admit le général de l'Atlantique Sud. Et j'ai aussitôt pensé qu'il mentait, uniquement pour échapper à la douleur. Mais cette torture aurait fait parler n'importe qui, j'en réponds. Et j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait pu mentir dans un moment pareil, je n'ai encore jamais vu ça.

Lentement, la rage de Sorrente revenait. L'aveux du général d'Arès avait provoqué plus de problèmes que de solutions. Les doutes de Julian étaient on ne peut plus légitimes et il devait bien admettre qu'il avait les mêmes. Pourtant, il demeurait étrangement déchiré entre la certitude que cet homme avait dit la vérité et toutes les invraissemblances que cela comportait. Julian avait raison : comment le prisonnier pouvait-il savoir cela ? Et pourquoi ne le disait-il que maintenant ? Etait-ce une ruse ?

- De deux choses l'une, reprit-il. Soit cet homme est d'une force psychologique exceptionnelle et, malgré le son de ma flûte, il a réussi à trouver suffissamment de présence d'esprit pour monter ce mensonge... Soit, comme j'ai tendance à le penser, il était à bout de forces et il a avoué la vérité pour échapper à la torture. Dans les deux cas, cela nous confronte à de nouveaux problèmes.

Julian acquiesça et, du coin de l'oeil, Sorrente vit ses points se resserrer autour des accoudoirs dans un geste convulsif.

- Ce sont également mes conclusions, gronda l'empereur. Dans le premier cas, le mieux serait de programmer une nouvelle séance de torture, histoire de confirmer.

- Je comptais solliciter cette faveur, dit Sorrente. Seulement, il va falloir attendre un peu : le prisonnier est à moitié mort, il ne résistera pas à une nouvelle séance avec ma flûte, j'en ai peur. A moins bien sûr qu'il ne joue la comédie. Mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque.

- En effet. Et dans le second cas... Une question me taraude. Comment cet homme est-il au courant pour le Trident et les Amazones ?

Sorrente baissa la tête vers le sol au moment où son ventre se noua douloureusement. Des deux cas, celui-ci était bel et bien le plus effrayant et le plus dangereux pour eux. Si le prisonnier disait la vérité, cela entraînait énormément de nouveaux paramètres dans cette guerre. Il était persuadé que Julian en était venu aux mêmes conclusions : si cet homme avait dit la vérité, comment était-il au courant ? La seule solution résidait dans un quelconque lien entre les Berserkers et les Amazones. Cela supposait une alliance. C'était une énormité, une catastrophe. Et surtout, cela paraissait impossible. La loi des dieux, celle que Zeus veillait à faire appliquer d'une main de fer, interdisait toute chose qui pourrait de près ou de loin ressembler à une alliance entre les Olympiens. La paranoïa du maître des dieux avait au moins cela d'avantageux qu'elle préservait ainsi d'une attaque groupée. Et pour cette raison, il semblait absolument invraissemblable qu'Artémis et Arès ne se soient même que rencontrés un jour.

Les mêmes pensées virevoltaient dans les yeux de l'empereur des mers et son humeur allait en s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure.

- C'est impossible, grommela la réincarnation de Poséidon. Cette solution est à exclure. Ils n'auraient pas pu trouver un moyen de contourner la loi de Zeus, je connais suffisamment mon frère pour savoir que ce doit être infaisable.

Il fallait l'espérer. Mais Sorrente garda cette pensée pour lui. Il s'aperçut toutefois rapidement que Julian avait eu la même. Bientôt, le regard marin du dieu des mers refléta un terrible doute, une effrayante hésitation. Sorrente avala péniblement sa salive. Le Sanctuaire Sous-marin renfermait actuellement deux Artistes d'Apollon et deux Amazones. Pas n'importe lesquelles : des Reyaâs hautement entraînées qui pouvaient provoquer énormément de dégâts dans leurs rangs si l'envie leur en prenait. Si Artémis et Arès avaient trouvé un moyen de contourner la loi et de s'allier, si la venue des Artistes au Sanctuaire Sous-marin n'avait été qu'un piège, si tout cela s'imbriquait aussi parfaitement qu'il le paraissait, alors les armées de Poséidon seraient décimées en un rien de temps si elles devaient essuyer une attaque surprise. D'autant plus que Julian n'était plus en possession du Trident.

- Et la boucle de sandale ?

La voix de Julian ramena Sorrente à la réalité ; l'empereur avait l'air de réfléchir à voix haute, pour lui-même.

- Si ce sont vraiment les Amazones qui ont pris le Trident, comment cette boucle de sandale a-t-elle pu atterrir au palais ? Elle vient d'Arkham, il n'y a aucun doute, reprit-il.

- Elles pourraient l'avoir déposée là exprès, objecta Sorrente.

- Peut-être, admit-il. Mais cela n'a pas beaucoup de sens. Si Artémis est alliée à Arès, pourquoi se serait-elle arrangée pour qu'il soit accusé à sa place ? Il aurait été tellement facile de repartir sans laisser de traces...

Sorrente était d'accord avec ça. Et aussi avec le fait que quelque chose dans toute cette affaire ne collait pas. Il y avait des incohérences de tous les côtés, des détails invraissemblables, des erreurs trop évidentes que personne n'aurait jamais du commettre. Il était comme Julian, il ne pouvait se défaire de cet étrange pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Très bien, déclara brusquement Julian. Quelle que soit la vérité, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de prendre les devants.

Son regard glacé se tourna vers le général de l'Atlantique Sud demeuré interdit. Sorrente regarda son seigneur se lever avec une détermination implacable.

- Personne n'est encore au courant de l'aveux du prisonnier et je veux que cela continue pour le moment, dit-il. Tu vas mettre les Artistes et les Amazones sous surveillance. Attention, je veux que cela reste discret, je ne veux pas d'une révolte maintenant. Envoie également l'Artiste médecin soigner le Berserker : pas trop, juste assez pour qu'il puisse supporter une nouvelle torture. Tu iras l'interroger une nouvelle fois dès que cela sera possible.

Sorrente se mit d'un bond au garde-à-vous et s'inclina, soulagé. Il préférait de beaucoup agir plutôt que de rester à tourner des hypothèses dans sa tête.

- A vos ordres.

- Pendant ce temps, je vais aller m'assurer de l'inviolabilité de cette loi. Zeus aura sûrement beaucoup de choses à m'expliquer, je vais immédiatement convoquer Hermès. Je veux un rapport dans deux heures.

L'empereur se détournait déjà et Sorrente salua à nouveau pour prendre congé. Malgré lui, le général de l'Atlantique Sud souriait. C'était pour cela qu'il respectait et admirait Julian. Après la trahison de Kanon, il était devenu dur et implacable, il pouvait gérer les situations de crises et surtout, il n'était pas le genre de personne qui attendait sagement de se faire détrôner. Sorrente avait pleine confiance en lui, il avait vu la fureur dans les yeux de Julian.

-o§o-

Pâris balança rapidement son bras en arc de cercle dans les airs pour que son cosmos forme un dôme protecteur. Presque aussitôt, le vase en porcelaine se fracassa sur sa barrière mentale et explosa en un millier d'éclats qui s'éparpillèrent sur le dallage de marbre dans des cliquetis assourdissants. Le premier Artiste d'Apollon se retourna brièvement pour s'assurer que Maya n'avait pas été touchée et, rassuré, reporta son attention sur le Consul.

Cela faisait pratiquement trois heures que Zéphyr bouillonnait de colère. Son aura de soleil grondait autour de lui comme un orage. Pâris ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il arpentait le grand salon de long en large, en détruisant tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son passage. Maya elle-même n'avait rien pu faire et lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la Tour, comme tous les matins, il avait eu du mal à en croire ses yeux. La Grande Prêtresse avait fini par lui faire un résumé et lui avait montré la lettre de Mû de Jamir.

C'était surréaliste. Shamio avait disparu ? Mais où et depuis quand ? Et Adam, où était-il passé ? Pâris était complètement perdu. Pour un peu, il se serait cru dans une autre dimension. Comment les évènements avaient-ils pu basculer et s'aggraver à ce point-là, en seulement quelques heures ? Et, par tous les dieux, où était Adam ?

C'était également l'un des problèmes majeurs du Grand Consul, à ce que l'Artiste pouvait voir. A partir du moment où Zéphyr avait compris qu'Adam ne rentrerait pas de la nuit, ni de la matinée, les choses avaient encore empiré. Si cela continuait ainsi, le Consul allait détruire la Tour.

Ils n'étaient que tous les trois dans le salon, les gardes et les domestiques avaient finalement cédé à la peur et s'étaient éclipsés. Pâris ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'inquiétait tellement pour Zéphyr qu'il en venait presque à oublier la situation alarmante d'Adam et Shamio. Les choses étaient graves.

Zéphyr fit brusquement un nouveau volte-face et chargea à nouveau, le visage crispé par la fureur et la frustration.

-Où est-il ? hurla-t-il. Je veux qu'on me le ramène immédiatement ! Je veux l'étriper de mes propres mains !

A ces mots, Maya tressaillit et tenta une énième approche.

- Zéphyr, je t'en prie, calme-toi, lança-t-elle. C'est d'Apollon dont tu parles, tu ne peux pas dire des choses pareilles ! Souviens-toi de ton rôle, tu vas finir par nous attirer des ennuis.

Le Consul ne paraissait absolument pas disposé à se calmer. Son cosmos était tellement déchaîné qu'il faisait voler ses cheveux comme des oriflammes. Il s'arrêta à nouveau à enfonça violemment ses poings dans le plateau de la table en bois qui émit un craquement déchirant avant de se fendre en deux.

- Je me fiche de savoir si ce petit merdeux est la réincarnation d'un dieu, pantela Zéphyr. Je veux qu'il réapparaisse immédiatement et qu'il me donne des explications ! Des excplications extrêmement bonnes, je l'espère pour lui, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien !

Maya, de plus en plus choquée par les propos blasphématoires de son homologue, s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa les épaules pour le faire tenir en place.

- Tais-toi, s'il te plait ! grinça-t-elle. Tu n'arrangeras rien comme ça. Je sais bien que tu es fou de rage et crois-moi, je le suis aussi. Nous allons trouver une solution. Si tu voulais bien te calmer, nous pourrions y rélféchir.

Pendant un instant, Pâris crut que le Consul allait tout bonnement la repousser d'un coup de bras mais il n'en fit rien. Ses épaules se crispèrent et il broya le bord du plateau de la table dans ses poings avant de finalement se détendre un peu.

- Tu as raison, articula-t-il. Je sais bien que tu as raison mais c'est plus fort que moi. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai autant envie de tuer quelqu'un. Il a osé me mentir, il a osé me mentir à propos de Shamio. Elle pourrait être en danger quelque part et lui, il... Je ne laisserait pas passer ça !

- Je suis d'accord et je ne laisserai pas passer cela non plus, assura Maya, sombrement.

Elle se serra davantage contre le dos de Zéphyr.

- En attendant, essaye de respirer profondément, dit-elle. Assied-toi un instant, il faut que tu retrouves tes esprits.

Pâris allait se précipiter pour avancer un siège mais il se rendit compte aussitôt que tous ceux présents dans la pièce étaient maintenant réduits à des tas de bois bon à brûler. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée pour s'adresser aux domestiques qui avaient l'oreille collée au battant. Ceux-ci sursautèrent avant de reprendre une attitude plus digne. L'Artiste décida qu'il y avait plus urgent que punir des domestiques indiscrets pour le moment.

- Trouvez-moi un siège, ordonna-t-il froidement.

Les servantes et les valets s'échappèrent en courant pour s'exécuter. A l'intérieur, Maya semblait avoir finalement réussi à apaiser quelque peu l'esprit du Consul qui avait cessé d'arpenter la pièce comme un lion en cage. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes aux valets pour revenir et Pâris s'empara du siège avant de refermer la porte. Maya obligea Zéphyr à s'asseoir.

- Où est-il passé ? grommela ce-dernier pour la quatrième fois.

Maya secoua la tête sans s'arrêter de lui masser les épaules.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais il avait clairement préparé son coup, fit-elle. Il ne va rien lui manquer à son retour.

- Peut-être que cela a un rapport avec Shamio, intervint Pâris, songeur.

Cette idée lui était venue aussitôt qu'il avait appris qu'Adam n'était plus là.

- J'y ai pensé aussi, grogna Zéphyr, mais cela n'arrange rien à l'affaire. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ne rentre pas et...

Il fut interrompu par un mouvement étrange dans l'air. Pâris le perçut aussitôt lui aussi. L'atmosphère de la pièce ondula, comme en plein soleil, avant que l'air ne commence à s'enrouler sur lui-même pour former une sorte de petit trou noir. Cela devint de plus en plus gros et soudain, une silhouette se matérialisa à plusieurs centimètres au-dessus du sol. Pâris eut un léger sursaut avant de constater que l'individu planait bel et bien comme un nuage et que cela lui semblait très naturel.

C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux violets et à l'allure sauvage. Il portait une toge à l'ancienne mode, comme s'il débarquait tout droit de l'antiquité. Son sourire lui arrivait aux oreilles et, sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer, l'Artiste en ressentit un profond malaise. Quelque chose dans ce sourire lui paraissait diabolique.

- Mes chers amis ! salua l'apparition d'un ton joyeux. Artiste, Prêtresse et Consul, je vous souhaite une agréable journée. Mon flair me trompe-t-il ou bien ai-je l'impression de mal tomber ?

Ebahi, Pâris adressa un regard perdu à Zéphyr et Maya. Ceux-ci étaient visiblement moins surpris que lui. Le Consul se renfrogna un peu, sans prendre la peine de se lever pour accueillir son hôte.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Hermès, dit-il. Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas appris à frapper. Que veux-tu ?

Pâris reconsidéra aussitôt l'apparition avec un oeil neuf. Hermès ? Oui, après mûre réflexion, cela paraissait évident. Le dieu messager n'eut pas l'air de se formaliser de cet accueil très froid, au contraire. Il voleta un peu de-ci de-là, guilleret, puis revint se planter au-dessus de Zéphyr.

- Je suis en mission très officielle, confia-t-il, penché en avant, le menton planté dans une main.

- Quelle mission ?

Le Consul n'était certes pas disposé à jouer aux devinettes. Hermès semblait être le genre de personne agaçante de nature mais ce jour-là, c'était pire encore. La patience de Zéphyr était partie en fumée depuis le milieu de la nuit déjà.

Le sourire d'Hermès s'élargit et Pâris sentit à nouveau cet inquiétant frisson lui hérisser l'échine. C'était un sentiment confus, il avait seulement la certitude que le dieu messager ne s'encombrerait pas de scrupules, même s'il voyait que Zéphyr était au trente sixième dessous. Un peu comme si le dieu n'avait pas de conscience, qu'il ne vivait que pour lui-même, quitte à écraser quelques vies sur son passage.

- Eh bien, minauda Hermès, il semblerait que Zeus n'ait pas reçu ton rapport cette fois-ci.

Sans se départir de sa sérénité moqueuse, le dieu fouilla dans le col de sa toge et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin qu'il déplia négligemment.

- D'après ce que je lis là-dessus, tu as une semaine de retard, expliqua-t-il en parcourant le texte des yeux. C'est très mal !

A ces mots, Pâris ne put s'empêcher de se donner une grande claque sur le front. Le rapport ! Bon sang, ils avaient complètement oublié ce fichu papier pour le Sanctuaire de Zeus ! A intervalles très réguliers, le roi des dieux exigeait un état des lieu de la part de chaque dieu qui disposait d'un sanctuaire terrestre. Et l'Artiste aurait pu se frapper pour son étourderie. Avec tout ce travail, il avait complètement oublié de le rappeler à Zéphyr.

Le Consul paraissait avoir le même genre de pensées que lui. Il avait à nouveau froncé les sourcils et ses épaules s'étaient contractées. Maya lui jeta un regard désolé.

- Bien sûr, le rapport, marmonna Zéphyr.

Il cherchait manifestement à masquer sa fureur mais cela avait plutôt l'effet inverse. Et Pâris eut tôt fait de comprendre pourquoi : maintenant que Shamio était officiellement portée disparue, ce fait devrait figurer dans le rapport pour Zeus. Qui savait quelles conséquences cela pourrait entraîner. Sans compter qu'Adam était lui aussi aux abonnés absents. Que fallait-il en conclure ? Et fallait-il en faire part à Zeus ? S'ils se taisaient, cela pourrait-il être interprété comme de la rebellion ?

Zéphyr paraissait réfléchir à plein régime tandis qu'Hermès l'observait toujours avec un air goguenard.

- Evidemment, le rapport, répéta le Consul. C'est un malheureux concours de circonstances, nous allons rattraper ce retard. Ce sera...

Il fut une fois de plus interrompu par la porte du salon qui pivotait sur ses gonds. Pâris vit le visage de Zéphyr se décomposer lorsque le Consul identifia le nouvel arrivant. Maya également était devenue très pâle mais cela ne dura pas : en moins d'une seconde, sa peau vira au cramoisi. L'Artiste finit par comprendre, avant de s'être retourné. L'aura qui venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce était d'une puissance phénoménale. La plupart du temps, elle était plongée dans un calme sommeil mais ce jour-là, elle était aussi perturbée que celle de Zéphyr.

Dès qu'il eut passé le seuil, Adam aperçut Zéphyr, Maya mais surtout Hermès et l'Artiste le sentit se raidir.

-o§o-

Quand il reconnut le visage au sourire diabolique d'Hermès suspendu dans les airs, juste à côté de Zéphyr, Adam cessa de respirer durant quelques instants. Il songea instantanément que ce fichu petit diable avait tout raconté au Consul, que ses secrets étaient éventés, que ses plans tombaient tous à l'eau pour de bon, que c'était foutu. Et puis, au milieu de la confusion, une petite voix lui souffla tout de même qu'Hermès ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Le dieu messager était sous contrat avec Zeus, il était soumis à ce que l'on pourrait appeler le « secret professionnel ». Evidemment, Zeus ne laissait rien au hasard, il n'aurait pas permis qu'Hermès lui créée des problèmes. Cette pensée soulagea Adam au-delà de l'imaginable.

Il se reprit aussi vite que possible et referma calmement la porte derrière lui. Dans le salon, plus personne ne bougeait ni ne parlait. Adam perçut toutefois clairement la colère qui grondait dans l'aura de Zéphyr et Maya. Pâris, quant à lui, le regardait comme s'il avait été un fantôme.

- Veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard, j'aurais du vous prévenir que je passais la nuit dehors, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.

Ces mots agirent comme un signal. D'un coup, l'immobilité et le mutisme des personnes présentes se brisa. Zéphyr bondit de son siège ; il semblait furieux, enragé. Maya était clairement trop outrée pour parler.

- Où étais-tu ? tonna le Consul.

Adam décida de rester prudent. Il lui apparaissait étrange que Zéphyr soit aussi en colère, uniquement parce qu'il avait disparu pour la matinée. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Etait-il au courant pour Shamio ? Mais comment l'aurait-il su ?

- Tu t'es inquiété, j'en suis navré, répondit-il. Je ne craignais rien, je t'assure.

En disant cela, il adressa un discret coup d'oeil à Hermès. Celui-ci s'était allongé et planait à nouveau dans l'air comme sur le plus confortable des canapés. La discussion devait être d'un ennui mortel pour lui car il avait entrepris de se curer consciencieusement les dents. Adam se détendit en constatant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de parler.

- Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de ça ! siffla Zéphyr. Tu as des explications à me donner et tu vas me les donner tout de suite !

A sa grande surprise, Pâris lui tendit une lettre dépliée. Perplexe, Adam s'en saisit. L'Artiste lui indiqua d'un geste du menton de la lire en vitesse.

- Il vaut mieux pour toi que se soient de très bonnes explications, reprit le Consul.

- Non seulement tu as menti mais nous nous retrouvons maintenant dans une situation très délicate à cause de toi, renchérit Maya d'une voix horriblement posée.

Elle avait du feu dans les yeux. Adam eut la désagréable impression que son coeur augmentait la cadence. Une sueur froide lui tapissa le front. Il se fit violence pour ne pas céder à la panique et lut la lettre à toute allure. Quand il eut finit, son coeur rata un battement, puis deux et finalement, il se sentit faiblir. L'affolement lui déchira les entrailles.

- Comment expliques-tu cela ? gronda Zéphyr.

Il était aveugle mais Adam aurait juré que ses yeux lui perforaient la tête. Le Consul fit quelques pas vers lui, menaçant. On aurait juré qu'il avançait pour le tuer. A sa droite, la Grande Prêtresse faisait des efforts inhumains pour ne pas se mettre à hurler, Adam le voyait à la méchante couleur rouge qui lui colorait les joues et le cou. Même Pâris l'observait avec froideur.

- Je... bafouilla Adam.

- Tu as fini de mentir, décréta Maya et sa voix fut comme une giclée de venin. Il y a des jours que tu sais et tu ne nous as rien dit, c'est intolérable.

- Nous verrons plus tard quelle punition tu recevras, lâcha le Consul. Mais avant, tu vas tout nous dire. Et je te conseille de prier pour que toutes tes erreurs soient rattrapables. Maintenant je t'ordonne de parler ! _ Immédiatement !_

Adam essayait de calmer son organisme humain qui paraissait être devenu fou. Son sang lui fouettait les tempes, si fort qu'il entendait à peine ce qu'on lui disait. Cette fois, la panique était bel et bien en train de le gagner. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Comment avait-il pu faire une erreur pareille ? Une simple lettre de Mû de Jamir et tout ses plans partaient en fumée. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à assurer ses arrières ?

Au milieu du chaos, Hermès commença à s'agiter.

- Ecoutez, tout cela m'a l'air incroyablement intéressant, lança-t-il en étouffant un bâillement. Si j'étais d'humeur, je pense que je serai ravi de participer au joyeux étripement de l'un des vôtres. En l'occurrence, je suis un peu pressé. J'ai l'impression que l'on m'appelle déjà ailleurs alors je vous saurais gré de presser l'allure. Quelqu'un voudrait-il bien me donner ce rapport ?

Sonné, Adam entendit à peine ce qu'il disait, comme la plupart des autres personnes présentes à ce qu'il semblait. Un rapport ? Il lui fallut toute sa perspicacité pour faire un lien pénible entre la présence d'Hermès et le rapport qu'il fallait régulièrement envoyer à Zeus à propos de l'état du Sanctuaire des Astres. Et puis Adam comprit enfin : Zéphyr n'avait pas envoyé le rapport ! C'était une catastrophe ! Maintenant, il ne serait plus possible de mentir à propos de Shamio, il faudrait dire qu'elle a disparu, qu'elle... Adam s'immobilisa, les yeux ronds.

Il y avait peut-être une chance encore. Si...

D'un coup, l'énergie circula à nouveau dans les veines de la réincarnation d'Apollon. Il se redressa et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Nous allons te faire ce rapport immédiatement, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Hermès se fendit d'un large sourire. Soudain, il s'assit en tailleur dans les airs, fit apparaître une feuille de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume à écrire devant lui et s'en empara, à grands renforts de gestes théâtraux. Prestement, il frotta le bout de la plume sur l'extrémité de sa langue pour l'humidifier et s'apprêta à écrire.

- Parfait ! Je prends les notes ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi.

- Ce n'est pas le... explosa Zéphyr.

- Une seconde, le coupa Adam. Ce rapport sera aussi pour toi, je t'expliquerai tout ce que tu veux savoir sur Shamio.

Ces paroles apaisèrent un peu l'agitation du Consul mais il demeura sur ses gardes, le cosmos encore bouillonnant. Il était visiblement prêt à l'égorger à la moindre bonne excuse qu'il pourrait trouver. Adam prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer. C'était sa dernière chance, il fallait qu'il manoeuvre avec subtilité.

- Très bien, concernant les effectifs du Sanctuaire des Astres, l'état des armées et le reste du blabla administratif, Hermès, tu pourras t'adresser à Pâris ici présent qui te fera un résumé, déclara-t-il. Le fait est qu'il n'y a pas grand chose de nouveau.

Le premier Artiste hocha vaguement la tête pour manifester son approbation.

- Le gros de ce que tu dois consigner dans ton rapport concerne la réincarnation actuelle d'Artémis, la princesse Shamio, reprit Adam.

Hermès émettait de petits « hum hum » tandis que sa plume grattait frénétiquement le parchemin face à lui.

- Shamio a disparu du Sanctuaire des Astres depuis près de deux semaines. Elle était partie en promenade avec l'une des apprenties Amazones et n'est jamais revenue. J'ai découvert après une petite enquête qu'elle avait été enlevée et séquestrée.

La gorge de Zéphyr échappa un son étrange, à mi-chemin entre un couinement et un feulement de désespoir. Ce n'était rien à côté de la terrible couleur qu'avait maintenant pris le visage de Maya ; elle semblait s'être transformée en statue de cendres. Son regard rose implorait un démenti. Elle avait l'air de crier au secours. Adam serra les dents pour se recentrer sur son récit.

- Elle est actuellement à Arkham, chez Arès, lâcha-t-il. Cheyenne y est aussi, d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre. Elle est prisonnière. Ils ne semblent pas lui avoir fait trop de mal mais elle n'a bien évidemment aucune possibilité de s'échapper.

Il y eut un bruit sourd sur sa gauche et Adam se retourna juste à temps pour voir Pâris se précipiter vers Maya qui était tombée au sol comme un poids mort, inconsciente. L'Artiste souleva la Grande Prêtresse dans ses bras en lui tapotant les joues mais il paraissait aussi mortifié qu'elle. Zéphyr, lui, était encore debout mais il était plus mort que vif. Sa fureur s'était effacée, ses sourcils n'étaient plus froncés et son cosmos s'était éteint. Il ne bougeait plus, n'avait plus aucune réaction. Tout le contraire d'Hermès qui en riait presque tant les choses le ravissaient. Sa plume s'agitait tellement vite sur le papier qu'on ne la voyait presque plus.

- Très intéressant ! jubila-t-il. C'est une super histoire !

Adam déglutit.

- En conséquence, je certifie que la présence de la réincarnation d'Artémis à Arkham est totalement indépendante de notre volonté ainsi que de la sienne, fit-il. C'est pourquoi nous aurons désormais le droit d'agir comme nous l'entendons afin de rétablir ce crime contre le Sanctuaire des Astres sans qu'il ne nous en soit tenu rigueur.

- Ma foi, oui, on dirait que c'est exact, convint Hermès. Les lois des dieux vous y autorisent bel et bien.

Cette annonce agit comme un agréable vent frais sur Adam. Parfait, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Il avait caché toute cette affaire à Zéphyr jusqu'à présent, uniquement parce que Shamio le lui avait demandé. Bien sûr, le but de la jeune femme était de préserver ses Amazones d'une guerre ou de combats quelconques pour venir la libérer. Maintenant que le secret était découvert, Adam n'avait plus aucune raison de se taire. Personnellement, il se fichait comme d'une guigne de ce qui arriverait à une poignée d'Amazones et de Reyaâs, pourvu que Shamio revienne saine et sauve. Au final, la situation s'arrangeait, il avait maintenant le champ libre. Et avec l'accord de Zeus en prime.

- Pour finir, je rappelle à ton bon souvenir, Hermès, que deux de nos Artistes sont pour l'heure au Sanctuaire Sous-marin avec leur Reyaâ, afin d'effectuer deux missions parfaitement en règle et dont tu dois avoir les autorisations écrites consignées quelque part. Ces expéditions n'ont strictement rien à voir avec ce que je viens d'évoquer, j'aimerais que ce soit clair pour tout le monde.

Hermès eut une petite moue mais finit tout de même par hausser les épaules.

- Oh, en effet... j'ai vu quelque chose dans ce goût là parmi les archives, lâcha-t-il. Il faut croire que c'est officiel. Je n'ai rien à redire là-dessus.

Adam hocha la tête, soulagé.

- Excellent, alors dans ce cas, tu as désormais tout ce qu'il te faut, conclut-il.

- Oui, c'est véritablement le plus joli rapport que j'ai vu de ma vie ! s'extasia Hermès en voletant sur le dos. Cela va beaucoup distraire Zeus, j'en suis certain.

Il se mit à rire et son inexplicable bonne humeur irrita Adam au plus haut point. Le dieu messager fit plusieurs cabrioles en ajoutant quelques mots à son rapport. Son index remuait à peine et déjà, la plume repartait à toute vitesse pour inscrire une nouvelle ligne. Après une seconde, Hermès sourit et serra le poing. La plume disparut instantanément, le rouleau se réenroula comme par magie et plongea à nouveau parmi les plis de la toge du dieu. Celui-ci se redressa en position debout, effectua une révérence pompeuse et s'évanouit. Son rire résonna encore dans le salon longtemps après qu'il soit parti.

-o§o-

Mikérinos finissait de descendre les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots. La convocation de Sorrente avait été aussi courte que soudaine et particulièrement froide. Le Marinas lui demandait – lui ordonnait plutôt – de le rejoindre devant les prisons sur le champ et par-dessus le marché, de venir seul. L'Artiste trouvait cela des plus suspects. Il avait du quitter le chevet de Kanon, dont l'état devenait de plus en plus alarmant, pour obéir aux caprices d'un Sorrente dont les sautes d'humeur devenaient foncièrement agaçantes.

Il lui demanderait probablement d'aller soigner le prisonnier, qu'il avait du torturer jusqu'aux limites du supportable. Mikérinos eut un léger pincement au coeur en songeant à Alas. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne voyait encore en lui que le petit garçon qui courrait autrefois derrière Phobos et Deimos pour attirer leur attention et leur affection. Ayant bien connu les deux Berserkers, l'Artiste croyait pouvoir être en mesure d'affirmer que jamais personne n'avait un jour obtenu l'attention et l'affection de Phobos et Deimos, en dehors d'Arès.

Mikérinos secoua la tête. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être complice de la torture de Sorrente mais il n'avait clairement pas le choix, de toute façon. D'autant plus qu'Alas était la seule personne qui pouvait lui permettre de sauver Kanon à l'heure actuelle, il ne pouvait pas s'offrir le luxe d'être sentimental. Après tout, le sort du Berserker ne le concernait pas. Il ne devait rien à Phobos, ni à Deimos et encore moins à Alas, qu'il avait à peine connu. Non, la seule chose qui le taraudait, c'était cette haine qu'il y avait dans les yeux du prisonnier lorsqu'il regardait Shunreï. Et ça, il ne parvenait pas à le comprendre.

Parvenu devant la porte du couloir des prisons, Mikérinos retrouva Sorrente, flanqué de quatre soldats armés. Le Marinas ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un seul mot.

- J'ai besoin que tu remettes le prisonnier en état pour un nouvel interrogatoire, commença-t-il. Tu crois pouvoir faire ça rapidement ?

L'Artiste fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Cela dépendra de ses blessures, dit-il prudemment. Dans quel état est-il au juste ?

- Le mieux serait que tu constate par toi-même, répondit Sorrente en ouvrant l'épaisse porte de bois.

Le couloir s'ouvrit tout grand devant eux et, une fois encore, Mikérinos prit de plein fouet l'écoeurant relent poisseux qui stagnait dans l'air des cachots. Il toussa discrètement tandis que les Marinas s'engouffrait dans le sombre tunnel.

- Je tiens déjà à te prévenir, reprit le général des mers, il sera inutile de lui parler, il ne t'entendra pas : il a les tympans crevés. Je ne pense pas que, même toi, tu réussiras à soigner cela.

L'Artiste imagina malgré lui l'ignoble séance de torture à laquelle avait du s'adonner le Marinas. Cela n'arrangeait pas trop ses affaires ; comment faire parler Alas à présent ? Car sa mission à lui, c'était toujours de remettre Kanon sur pieds et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Sorrente faisait déjà ouvrir la grille. A l'intérieur, une vague forme sombre était à moitié affalée sur le sol, à moitié retenue par les chaînes qui enserraient ses poignets. Le prisonnier n'avait même pas tressailli à leur approche, malgré le boucan qu'ils faisaient. Mikérinos se demanda vaguement s'il n'était pas déjà mort.

- Une dernière chose, fit encore le général de l'Atlantique Sud. Je ne veux plus de conversations, plus de discours et surtout pas en latin. Tu ne lui parles pas, sauf si tu as besoin d'informations pour le soigner. Mes hommes resteront là jusqu'à ce que tu aies fini.

Pour une obscure raison, Mikérinos se sentit soudain comme un prisonnier lui aussi. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont Sorrente s'adressait à lui et il n'aimait pas non plus cette brusque surveillance dont il était victime. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait tout à coup mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un désagréable pressentiment.

- Puis-je espérer ressortir de cette cellule ou bien vas-tu finir par me mettre des chaînes à moi aussi ? lança-t-il calmement.

Les yeux roses de Sorrente furent parcourus d'un éclat sarcastique.

- J'y pense, assura-t-il en souriant.

Mikérinos eut la certitude qu'il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié et frissonna. Mais Sorrente se mit à rire avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir. Est-ce que le Marinas perdait pied ou bien s'était-il passé quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas ? L'Artiste aurait donné cher pour le savoir.

Comme l'avait dit Sorrente, les quatre gardes se postèrent à la fois devant la cellule et à l'extérieur. Il était clair qu'aucun murmure ne pourrait leur échapper. Pourquoi diable Sorrente lui interdisait-il de parler au prisonnier à présent ? Ils avaient pourtant passé un accord : des soins au Berserker contre la possibilité de lui soutirer des informations pour un antidote. Sorrente se fichait-il de ça ? Il se passait beaucoup de choses étranges.

Décidant de se concentrer sur son problème le plus immédiat, Mikérinos déposa sa sacoche sur un coin de paille qui lui semblait relativement propre et s'accroupit face au prisonnier. Il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part du Berserker. Lentement, l'Artiste le souleva pour le redresser et pouvoir l'observer à la clarté du pauvre soupirail. Alors il tressaillit.

Jamais il n'avait vu un corps mutilé à ce point-là. Le prisonnier était en sang, son torse était couvert de plaies et de traces de fouet ainsi que d'hématomes violacés. Il avait des brûlures un peu partout, probablement faites avec un tison. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à son visage. Effectivement, ses tympans devaient être crevés ; du sang lui dégoulinait des oreilles jusque sur le cou. Il avait des coupures sur les joues et le nez, qui paraissait à nouveau cassé. Sa lèvre inférieure était éclatée, son oeil droit était presque noir et l'Artiste pouvait déjà voir qu'il avait des os cassés. Le blessure la plus grave paraissait être sa main. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Ses articulations étaient ensanglantées, certains de ses doigts formaient des angles impossibles.

La gorge de Mikérinos se noua. Il était médecin depuis si longtemps, jamais il n'avait eu une telle envie de vomir en soignant un malade. Il lâcha le prisonnier qui n'avait toujours pas réagi et se releva, les mains un peu tremblantes.

- Détachez-le, ordonna-t-il aux gardes.

Les Marinas ne remuèrent pas d'un iota.

- J'ai besoin que vous le détachiez pour pouvoir remettre certains de ses os en place, détachez-le ! cria-t-il.

Quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de hurler et que son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il se força au calme. Il inspira profondément, une fois puis deux. Les gardes s'entre-regardèrent et l'un d'eux finit sûrement par saisir la sagesse de cette demande car il obéit. Le cliquetis des menottes résonna brièvement dans la cellule et le couloir, juste avant que le prisonnier ne s'écroule lourdement par terre. Sans un mot, le garde regagna son poste.

Mikérinos avait fini par reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration. Au sol, le Berserker avait bougé, très légèrement, ce qui prouvait tout compte fait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait inconscient. Restait à savoir si c'était mieux ou pire pour lui. Vu la gravité des blessures, les soins seraient très douloureux.

L'Artiste s'agenouilla devant le prisonnier et lui glissa un tas de paille sous la nuque pour lui maintenir la tête en hauteur. S'il ne pouvait pas lui parler, il fallait au moins qu'il puisse voir ses réactions sur son visage. Alas regagnait manifestement un peu de lucidité car il tenta bientôt d'ouvrir les yeux. Le résultat ne fut pas des plus encourageants mais l'Artiste réussit néanmoins à distinguer l'éclat d'un iris gris sous l'unique paupière qu'il pouvait mouvoir. C'était mieux que rien. Mikérinos échelonna ses futurs soins suivant les niveaux de gravité. Le plus urgent était de réduire les fractures et de stopper tous les épanchements de sang. Ce dernier point l'inquiétait beaucoup ; Alas avait perdu de grandes quantités de sang, par de nombreuses plaies.

Dès que son cosmos lui entoura les mains et les poignets, Mikérinos se mit au travail. Il analysa chaque parcelle du corps du Berserker, afin de ne laisser passer aucune hémorragie interne. Cela fut long et pénible. Il fallut faire pivoter le prisonnier manuellement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même mais ses blessures le faisaient souffrir. Toutefois, le pire demeura sa main broyée.

L'Artiste s'en empara avec le plus de précautions possible. Réparer les os paraissait aussi long que délicat. Jamais il ne pourrait faire en sorte qu'elle redevienne ce qu'elle avait été, il le savait. Mais il devait au moins faire le maximum et lui permettre de garder des doigts valides. Le cosmos de l'Artiste s'intensifia pour s'écouler sur le membre blessé du Berserker. Ce dernier gardait son oeil mi-clos braqué sur lui. Il tressaillit à peine lorsque Mikérinos lui remit le premier doigt en place. Pour les autres, il fallut ressouder minutieusement les éclats et réunir les articulations. Malheureusement, les tendons avaient été touchés eux-aussi, sans parler des muscles. L'Artiste y passa des dizaines de minutes. Cela ne suffirait pas. Il faudrait une opération en règles, dans peu de temps, sinon il ne se resservirait jamais de sa main. Bien évidemment, Sorrente ne voudrait pas entendre parler de ça. Mikérinos était écoeuré. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment était d'appliquer une pommade anti-inflammatoire, un baume cicatrisant et un bandage. Autant dire une misère.

Tous les os paraissaient à leur place à présent. L'Artiste entreprit de nettoyer et recoudre les plaies trop importantes pour êtres laissées comme ça. Les seules manifestations de vie de la part d'Alas étaient de faibles gémissements, par moments. Avec ce qu'il avait encaissé, il ne sentait probablement pas grand chose.

Il n'y avait en revanche rien à faire pour les brûlures au tison, si ce n'est y appliquer un peu de pommade pour calmer la douleur. Les cicatrices ne partiraient pas. Mikérinos se contenta de l'envelopper de bandages, dans la mesure du possible. Puis il porta son attention sur son visage. La plaie qui lui ouvrait la lèvre inférieure fut rapidement refermée et l'Artiste résorba les hématomes qui empêchaient le prisonnier d'ouvrir les yeux. Il remit une fois de plus le nez en place, nettoya le sang avant d'inonder le tout d'un flot de cosmos réparateur.

Enfin, Mikérinos posa les deux mains sur les oreilles du Berserker. Le cosmos du guérisseur s'enflamma puis s'insinua dans les conduits auditifs. Fort heureusement, le saignement s'était arrêté de lui-même. Mikérinos chercha les lésions par avancées délicates. Apparemment, ce n'était pas aussi grave qu'il l'avait pensé. En réalité... L'Artiste fronça les sourcils en poursuivant son inspection. En réalité, il n'y avait presque pas de dégâts. C'était étrange, on aurait dit que les tympans avaient commencé à se réparer. Cela paraissait incroyable, d'après ce qu'il percevait, le prisonnier devait être en mesure d'entendre. Bien sûr, les gens dotés de cosmos guérissaient beaucoup plus vite que la normale mais là, c'était tout de même prodigieux !

Quand il rouvrit les yeux et qu'il s'écarta, Mikérinos constata qu'Alas avait ouvert les siens et qu'il l'observait à présent fixement.

- Tu entends ? souffla le guérisseur, ébahi.

Le Berserker hocha faiblement la tête. C'était prodigieux, cet homme avait une capacité régénératrice exceptionnelle, même pour un être possédant un cosmos ! Et, à tout bien réfléchir, c'était peut-être grâce à cela qu'il n'était pas mort. La torture de Sorrente serait venue à bout de n'importe qui. Il y avait parfois des gens qui avaient ce don mais Mikérinos n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Une idée lui vint alors, qui semblait aussi farfelue qu'elle était désespérée. Pourtant... L'Artiste réfléchit rapidement aux facteurs et aux conséquences éventuelles. Il faudrait essayer. Au fond, cela pourrait marcher. Mais c'était tellement hasardeux...

Mikérinos jeta un regard vers les quatre gardes occupés à contempler le plafond et prit une décision. Il se pencha résolument vers le prisonnier tandis qu'il fouillait dans sa sacoche.

- Très bien, j'espère que tu pourras comprendre ce que je te dis, déclara l'Artiste à voix forte, en articulant exagérément les syllabes.

Un éclat perplexe traversa les prunelles d'Alas.

- Je vais tester plusieurs parties de ton corps, reprit Mikérinos. Si tu as encore mal, essayes de me le faire savoir, compris ?

Passées quelques secondes d'ahurissement, le prisonnier hocha doucement le menton. L'Artiste assura sa prise sur l'aiguille qu'il avait tirée de son sac.

- Allons-y, dit-il.

Il essaya de faire vite. Par gestes vifs, il piqua sur plusieurs endroits de son corps ; le mollet du Berserker, sa cuisse, son bras, son épaule. Alas tressaillit à peine. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il se passait. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas assez de forces pour parler. Mais au vu de sa capacité de régénération, il les aurait bientôt. A ce rythme, Mikérinos croyait le voir suffisamment remis pour se tenir debout dans quatre jours. Un véritable miracle.

- C'est terminé, fit-il enfin en rangeant soigneusement l'aiguille dans un flacon qu'il plongea dans sa sacoche.

Il ne pouvait pas faire mieux avec les maigres moyens dont il disposait. Toutefois, il était rassuré, au moins le prisonnier ne mourrait pas. Pas tout de suite du moins. Cet homme était un coriace, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Quand il sortit de la cellule, l'Artiste défendit les gardes de rattacher le Berserker.

- Mes soins n'auront servi à rien si vous le suspendez comme un sac maintenant. Vous ne voulez pas que Sorrente ait à se plaindre de vous, n'est-ce pas ? siffla-t-il.

C'était lâche et manipulateur mais cela eut le mérite de fonctionner. Les gardes cédèrent sans trop de résistance. Et de fait, le prisonnier ne parvenait même pas à se tenir sur ses jambes, il ne représentait pas vraiment un danger. Mikérinos retrouva alors le général de l'Atlantique Sud hors des prisons.

- Quand sera-t-il prêt à encaisser un nouvel interrogatoire ? C'est un peu pressé, précisa le Marinas.

Mikérinos serra les poings qu'il avait rangé dans ses poches.

- Pas avant une semaine, lâcha le guérisseur.

- Quoi ?! C'est impossible, j'ai besoin de...

- Une semaine, coupa l'Artiste. Tu l'as pratiquement tué, c'est un miracle que son coeur n'ait pas lâché. S'il ne peut pas récupérer un peu, la prochaine séance de torture le tuera.

L'espace d'un moment, Sorrente sembla sur le point de protester mais cet état de fait était trop criant de vérité. Et Mikérinos n'était pas du tout disposé à lui expliquer que son prisonnier avait des capacités de guérison ahurissantes. Il ne voulait pas encourager des actes aussi abominables.

-o§o-

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie, implora Cheyenne.

Les yeux sombres de l'Amazone étaient remplis d'effroi, elle avait joint les mains dans une attitude de prière sans même s'en apercevoir. Shamio détourna le regard quelques instants. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ?

La nouvelle s'était bien évidemment répandue dans tout Arkham comme une traînée de poudre. Il n'avait pas fallu deux heures à Cheyenne et Aphrodite pour débarquer chez elle, avec des attitudes diverses. La plantureuse déesse de l'Amour ne paraissait pas plus bouleversée que cela, bien au contraire, elle avait l'air de trouver l'idée amusante. Shamio avait cru comprendre qu'elle voyait dans cette expédition une sorte de geste passionné et désespéré pour sauver son grand amour, ce qui la ravissait au-delà de l'imaginable. La jeune femme en avait grimacé de dégoût. En ce qui la concernait, elle considérait plutôt qu'elle avait une dette envers son époux et qu'elle devait la payer. Même si, ces derniers jours, elle avait appris à apprécier un peu plus le général Stratège.

Non, la difficulté se situait surtout du côté de Cheyenne. La petite Amazone en aurait presque pleuré de peur. Shamio la comprenait ; elle-même était consciente que cette mission était pratiquement du suicide. Sauf que, lorsque le danger la concernait personnellement, Shamio avait tendance à beaucoup moins s'inquiéter. Cheyenne s'inquiétait non seulement pour sa meilleure amie mais également, et surtout, pour sa déesse. La part d'Amazone en elle était en train de se rebeller, de toutes ses forces, contre cette abomination. Mais elle ne pouvait même pas le dire à voix haute, puisqu'elle était censée être Artémis alors que Shamio, ici, n'était rien ou presque.

- Ecoute-moi, Chey, murmura Shamio.

Doucement, elle saisit les épaules tremblantes de son amie et les serra. Elle essaya même de lui sourire mais cela n'eut guère d'effet.

- Je sais bien que tu as peur mais fais-moi confiance, ça va aller, dit-elle.

- Tu vas aller au Sanctuaire Sous-marin, ça ne va pas aller du tout ! bégaya l'Amazone. C'est extrêmement dangereux et même pire que ça. Tu ne dois pas faire ça, s'il te plait Shamio, abandonne ce projet farfelu !

Shamio eut une moue navrée.

- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas. Je dois le faire. Tu ne comprends peut-être pas pourquoi et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est te promettre d'être prudente. Mais... tu dois me jurer de l'être aussi pendant mon absence.

Cheyenne émit un reniflement abattu, chargé de larmes, avant de baisser la tête.

- Promets, Cheyenne ! la pressa Shamio.

- D'a-D'accord, sanglota l'Amazone.

- Oh, ne sois pas triste, ma chérie, intervint Aphrodite. Elle va nous manquer à tous mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'essayer de sauver son époux. C'est tellement beau ! J'étais sûre que vous formeriez un très beau couple mais je n'imaginais pas que vous vous aimeriez à ce point-là !

La déesse, qui ce jour-là avait de nouveau des cheveux bruns, longs et raides, était demeurée à l'écart, gracieusement affalée sur un canapé que lequel elle sirotait un verre de vin. En entendant cette tirade dégoulinante de guimauve, Shamio ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Cela réussit au moins à faire sourire Cheyenne.

- Bien sûr, oui, marmonna Shamio.

Elle se pencha alors vers l'Amazone pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Si tu as des problèmes, va voir Maro, Rosham ou Sijie, ils pourront peut-être t'aider. Ce sont les seuls en qui tu peux avoir confiance. Ne l'oublie pas. Et ne reste pas seule si tu le peux.

La mine grave, Cheyenne hocha la tête. A présent que Shamio connaissait un peu mieux l'univers du Sanctuaire d'Arès, elle avait conscience qu'elle ne pouvait réellement avoir confiance en personne en dehors de ces trois-là. Et encore, elle n'en était pas absolument certaine pour ce qui était de Sijie. Parfois, le général Illusionniste semblait tout disposé à l'aider et la soutenir et d'autres fois, il se montrait froid et distant. Elle avait du mal à le cerner, même s'il lui donnait une impression générale de confiance et de sympathie. Toutefois, elle se raccrochait à l'idée qu'Alas et lui étaient proches, ce qui était suffisant pour elle. Si le général Illusionniste désirait sauver Alas, alors ils étaient dans le même camp.

- Il faut la laisser faire si elle pense qu'elle peut vraiment réussir, continua Aphrodite, qui n'avait pas du tout remarqué leurs messes basses. Il en va de la survie d'Alas après tout, c'est très important ! Shamio ne peut pas se retrouver veuve aussi vite après son mariage, ce serait tout bonnement horrible !

Shamio s'obligea à lui adresser un sourire aimable. La voluptueuse déesse avait beau être insupportable et pénible, elle n'était quand même pas méchante. Au fond, elle les soutenait. A sa manière. Et puis Shamio n'oubliait pas qu'elle seule pourrait soutenir Cheyenne en cas de problèmes pendant son absence. Elle avait cruellement besoin qu'Aphrodite soit une alliée.

- Merci, Aphrodite, répondit-elle. Je ferai de mon mieux en tout cas. Il faudra prier pour moi !

- J'ai confiance en toi, tu es une jeune femme douée et débrouillarde, assura joyeusement la déesse. Alas a beaucoup de chances de t'avoir comme femme.

C'était mièvre mais Shamio commençait à ressentir le trac de sa mission et elle avait bien besoin d'entendre ce genre de choses, malgré elle. Même si cela faisait penser à une sorte de syndrome du « cimetière des éléphants » : à l'instant où les gens comprenaient que la vie allait peut-être s'arrêter et qu'ils vivaient leurs derniers instants, ils se mettaient inexpliquablement à dire beaucoup de mièvreries. Des aveux qu'ils n'auraient jamais fait en temps normal et qui les auraient fait crever de honte s'ils avaient du survivre.

Cela pouvait également vouloir dire que, loin d'être la parfaite godiche qu'elle voulait paraître, Aphrodite avait compris que Shamio ne reviendrait pas. Mais elle se montrait tout de même pleine d'espoir et d'optimisme, peut-être pour donner du courage à Cheyenne. Et Shamio lui était reconnaissante pour cela.

A cet instant, Rosham revint de l'entrée pour signaler que quelqu'un voulait lui parler. Shamio lui adressa un sourire rassurant et donna son autorisation. La Sénateur Haton entra alors dans le salon à pas tranquilles, flanqué de deux gardes au visage impassible. Shamio céda à la tentation de jouer les parfaites femmes d'intérieur. Sans attendre, elle quitta les canapés pour venir vers l'homme, tout sourire.

- Sénateur Haton, s'exclama-t-elle. C'est vraiment un plaisir de vous voir ici ! Soyez le bienvenu.

Le vieil homme lui retourna son sourire en s'inclinant.

- Le plaisir est pour moi, ma chère. J'espère que je ne dérange pas ? lança-t-il d'une voix aimable.

- Pas du tout, assura Shamio en esquissant un geste évasif. Justement, ses altesses Aphrodite et Artémis me faisaient l'honneur d'une visite, vous tombez à pic.

Shamio s'amusait comme une folle. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas remarqué avant que la politique pouvait être aussi jubilatoire ? A condition bien sûr d'avoir toujours un coup d'avance, comme aux échecs. Et elle se découvrait une passion pour ces jeux de stratèges, elle devait bien l'avouer.

- Magnifique, approuva le Sénateur.

- Venez donc vous asseoir, je vais vous faire apporter un verre.

La jeune femme lui indiqua les canapés d'un geste et Haton se laissa entraîner docilement. Il salua respectueusement Cheyenne et Aphrodite au passage, lesquelles lui retournèrent leurs compliments. La somptueuse déesse de l'Amour semblait aux anges. Il était vrai que les mondanités étaient son passe-temps favori.

Shamio ordonna une nouvelle distribution de verres de vin qu'un domestique s'empressa d'amener.

- Alas possède des trésors dans sa cave personnelle, minauda Shamio. Vous allez trouver ce vin du Rhin excellent, je vous le promets !

Haton plongea les lèvres dans son verre d'un air appréciateur avant d'émettre un petit claquement de langue.

- En effet, il est excellent, admit-il. Mes compliments.

- Oh, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut complimenter. Mon seul regret est que mon époux n'est malheureusement pas là pour vous le présenter lui-même. J'en suis désolée.

A ces mots, le Sénateur arbora une mine éplorée.

- Oui, certes, dit-il sombrement. C'est justement le but de ma visite.

Il posa son verre sur la table basse avant de se tourner vers elle. Shamio vit les yeux du vieil homme se river aux siens avec une intensité exagérée.

- Ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire est extrêmement courageux, déclara-t-il. J'admire vraiment ton sens de l'honneur et du sacrifice.

Shamio échangea un regard rapide avec Cheyenne et retint un sourire.

- Merci, c'est très aimable de votre...

- Non, vraiment, je suis sincère, insista-t-il. Tu es un exemple pour nous tous. Et je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face si je ne faisais pas mon possible pour t'aider. Cette mission est très dangereuse et de ta réussite dépend le salut d'Alas. C'est pourquoi je vais mettre à ta disposition plusieurs hommes du troisième plateau qui seront chargés de te protéger.

Cette fois, la jeune femme eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire. C'était comme une sorte de jeu ; par moments, cela en était même un peu ridicule. Haton avait agi exactement comme Sijie l'avait prédit. Et le Sénateur n'hésitait manifestement pas à y mettre les formes pour paraître plus crédible. Ne se rendait-il pas compte à quel point son petit jeu était transparent ? A quel point il était en train de s'humilier ?

Quand elle rassembla suffisamment de contrôle pour s'empêcher de rire, Shamio posa une main sur l'épaule du Sénateur et se confectionna un visage éperdu de reconnaissance.

- Merci Sénateur, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier de cette attention, répondit-elle. Alas serait heureux d'entendre ça.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu n'as qu'à accepter.

Shamio grimaça.

- Hélas, c'est impossible, s'excusa-t-elle.

Ce fut le meilleur moment, la petite seconde durant laquelle tout bascula et que le visage du vieil homme perdit sa sérénité et sa joie. D'un coup son sourire disparut et il ouvrit de grands yeux. En face, Aphrodite elle aussi prit un air interloqué ; elle ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi elle refusait une aide aussi précieuse. Seule Cheyenne était demeurée calme à cause de sa confiance absolu envers sa compagne.

- Comment ? Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Shamio, pourquoi refuser ? renchérit Aphrodite. Haton a raison, tu as besoin d'une escorte pour cette expédition. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour que tu y ailles seule !

Shamio but une petite gorgée de vin. Elle avait du mal à contenir sa joie.

- Eh bien... Oui, c'est certain. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est à moi qu'il revient de prendre les risques. Je ne tiens pas à sacrifier d'autres soldats. C'est pourquoi je n'accepterai qu'un nombre d'hommes très restreint, et uniquement pour un morceau de route.

La panique d'Haton se calme un peu, Shamio le vit quand il relâcha la tension dans ses épaules.

- Bien sûr, tu as raison, approuva-t-il. Je te fournirai le nombre de soldats que tu voudras.

- Ne vous donnez pas tant de peine, répliqua-t-elle. C'est déjà fait.

Cette fois, le Sénateur eut carrément un petit sursaut. Aphrodite elle aussi s'immobilisa, interdite, son verre à mi-chemin de ses lèvres vernies. Très satisfaite d'elle-même, Shamio reposa son propre verre et adressa un sourire à Cheyenne. Cette dernière ne comprenait apparemment pas tout ce qu'il se passait mais elle était sûrement rassurée de la voir heureuse.

- Quoi ? glapit Haton. Mais... que... Comment ?

- Nous avons déjà mis cela au point avec les lieutenants d'Alas, expliqua Shamio avec candeur. Les hommes de mon époux tenaient à faire partie de cette expédition, cela se comprend. Il en va de leur honneur. Ils s'inquiètent tellement pour leur général !

Shamio vit avec joie les lèvres du Sénateur se pincer. Il semblait avoir totalement oublié son verre de vin ; pire que cela, il était prêt à le broyer dans son poings crispé. Aphrodite fut plus prompte à se reprendre.

- Oui, cela tombe sous le sens, admit-elle en souriant. Tu n'es pas de cet avis, Haton ?

- Si, bien sûr, grogna-t-il. J'aurais du y songer, suis-je bête.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire radieux tout en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Dès lors, le Sénateur perdit comme par magie toute sa bonne humeur. Il ne fit plus attention au vin, ne parla que par onomatopées et s'empressa de mettre fin à sa visite. Shamio était trop extatique pour s'en formaliser. Elle le racompagna jusqu'à la sortie, à grands renforts de sourire et d'exclamations de reconnaissance. Haton parut sur le point d'exploser. Pour le coup, Aphrodite aussi décida qu'il était temps pour elle de s'éclipser. Elle prit congé avec son exubérance habituelle avant d'entraîner Cheyenne vers leurs appartements. L'Amazone serra une dernière fois Shamio dans ses bras, fébrilement.

- Sois prudente, recommanda Cheyenne. Fais bien attention, reviens saine et sauve. Je penserai à toi toute la nuit. Surtout, ne fais rien de stupide. Si tu ne reviens pas, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !

Shamio sourit et l'embrassa sur chaque joue.

- Compte sur moi, dit-elle. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

Les deux femmes disparurent dans les dédales de couloirs du palais et Rosham referma la porte d'entrée derrière elles. Ils se retrouvèrent alors seuls. Le Berserker lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Tu as été parfaite, _Domina_ ! lâcha-t-il, rayonnant. Je suis sûr qu'Haton n'avait encore jamais essuyé une veste pareille. Même le général n'a pas fait mieux, il serait fier de toi !

Et, inexplicablement, ces simples phrases inondèrent Shamio de bonheur, à tel point qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

-o§o-

Julian commençait à s'impatienter. Décidément, cela devenait une très mauvaise habitude avec ce vaurien. Une fois de plus, il le faisait attendre des heures. Nul doute que cela l'amusait. Julian lui aurait bien adressé quelques menaces mais il savait que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Hermès faisait ce qu'il voulait sans que personne ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent encore. Julian se leva, fit quelques pas puis se rassit devant son bureau. Finalement, il perçut la petite perturbation dans l'air qui annonçait la venue du dieu messager. Hermès se matérialisa en un battement de cil, aussi frais et guilleret qu'à l'accoutumée dans sa toge immaculée aux plis distingués. Il sourit avec insolence, s'inclina et lui adressa un regard affecté.

- Mon très cher oncle, fit-il. Tu as sollicité ma présence ? Je suis à ton service, que puis-je pour t'être agréable ?

Julian serra les dents.

- Cesse de te payer ma tête, gronda-t-il. Cela fait deux heures que je t'attends, où étais-tu passé ?

- Mon cher tonton, tu n'imagines pas le travail que j'ai ! C'est scandaleux, je n'ai pas une minute à moi. Crois-tu que l'on m'octroierait des vacances ? gémit-il.

A nouveau, Julian sentit une puissante envie de gifler son neveu l'envahir. Il se prit l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index pour se calmer.

- Passons, grommela-t-il. J'ai besoin d'informations.

Hermès tournoya sur lui-même avec désinvolture.

- Certainement mon ombrageux tonton, s'exclama-t-il. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Est-il possible de consulter les archives de mon frère à propos de cette loi qui nous oblige à lui envoyer des rapports sur l'état de nos sanctuaires ? interrogea-t-il. Je voudrais m'assurer d'une chose.

- Les registres, hein ?

Le dieu messager s'allongea dans l'air en se tenant le menton, l'air d'être plongé dans une intense réflexion. Julian le regarda passer devant lui, comme un nageur sur un lac. La bouche d'Hermès formait un pli concentré.

- Malheureusement, tonton tempête, je ne pense pas avoir le droit de te montrer ces archives, répondit-il enfin. Tu m'en vois navré.

Il n'était clairement pas navré du tout. La colère envahit à nouveau la réincarnation de Poséidon.

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que ces rapports devaient servir à assurer la paix entre les olympiens ! Je devrais avoir le droit de me renseigner sur les positions de mes camarades, protesta-t-il.

- On peut dire ça, admit Hermès en haussant les épaules. Mais la loi stipule également que seul Zeus peut consulter les rapports. En conséquence, ils sont confidentiels.

Cela n'arrangeait pas du tout ses affaires. Julian réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il lui fallait obtenir ces informations sur Artémis et Arès, sans quoi il prenait de gros risques. La frustration lui fit tambouriner du bout des doigts sur la table.

- Tu sais que la loi est la même pour tout le monde, mon oncle, souligna Hermès avec un sourire mesquin.

Julian lui retourna un regard assassin.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr, affirma le dieu messager en redressant le menton avec fierté. Nul n'échappe à la loi de Zeus.

- Hum. Es-tu aussi catégorique concernant la loi qui interdit à tout dieu de s'associer à un autre dieu ? demanda Julian en plissant les yeux. Es-tu en mesure de m'affirmer que personne au monde ne peut la contourner ?

Hermès arqua un sourcil perplexe. Il se demandait manifestement si son interlocuteur n'avait pas perdu l'esprit.

- Cette loi, plus que n'importe quelle autre, est inviolable, lâcha le messager. Zeus s'en est assuré personnellement et, tu peux me croire, il n'a rien laissé au hasard.

Julian se tapota le menton de l'index.

- Donc si je te dis que je soupçonne Arès de s'être allié à Artémis, tu me répondras nécessairement que cela ne peut pas être ?

- En effet, répondit Hermès, amusé. C'est donc cela qui te turlupine ?

Comme Julian ne répondait pas le messager sourit de plus belle. A sa grande surprise, Hermès s'approcha pour se pencher vers lui et approcher sa bouche de son oreille.

- Je vais te faire une confidence, mon cher oncle, mumura le dieu messager. Prends cela pour un conseil d'ami. Tes doutes sont infondés. Plus encore, tu ne devrais pas fricoter trop longtemps avec les envoyés du Sanctuaire des Astres, cela pourrait te coûter cher.

Ces paroles stupéfiantes laissèrent Julian sans voix durant plusieurs secondes. Le rire d'Hermès planait autour de lui mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander des précisions, il constata que le dieu messager avait disparu.

-o§o-

La nuit tomberait bientôt. Shamio avait préparé cette mission toute l'après-midi. Elle l'avait fait des dizaines de fois, elle savait quoi faire. Elle pouvait réussir. Des domestiques lui avaient fourni des vêtements noirs très discrets, comme elle l'avait demandé, ainsi qu'une cagoule en tissu. C'était très ironique ; Arès avait failli la tuer pour s'être introduite par effraction chez lui et maintenant, c'était lui qui lui donnait le feu vert pour recommencer.

Habillée, équipée, prête, Shamio se tenait immobile devant une fenêtre du salon en attendant de pouvoir y aller. Il ne manquait que Maro qui devait revenir avec les soldats désignés pour l'accompagner. Pourtant quand le Berserker aux cheveux cuivrés se montra enfin, il était seul.

- Les hommes sont prêts ? Il attendant dehors ? demanda-t-elle seulement.

Maro secoua la tête. Il avait revêtu son armure de bronze et tout son équipement. Il avait aussi soigneusement attaché ses cheveux mi-longs.

- Je me suis inscrit moi-même pour venir avec toi, _Domina_, expliqua-t-il. Nous serons plus discrets en étant seulement deux. Et puis autant épargner les autres. Je suis prêt à partir, quand tu voudras.

A côté de lui Rosham se tenait bien droit et ne disait rien, aucune émotion n'apparaissait sur son visage. Tout le monde semblait d'accord. Elle aurait pu protester mais Maro était un homme d'Alas comme les autres et elle était persuadée qu'il avait bien réfléchi à la question, qu'il avait mis ses affaires en ordre. Lui refuser cela serait revenu à l'insulter.

- Bien, fit alors Shamio. Nous partons donc tout de suite.


	25. Chapter 25

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

**Reviews :**

**Tenshi :** Pourquoi tu sens que je vais te faire pleurer ? Eh bien, je n'en sais rien lol. Quoique, il y aurait diverses possibilités. Mais je ne dirai rien (rires). Tu auras pas mal de réponses dans le chapitre ci-dessous, je pense. En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé tes impressions, j'apprécie ! Bye !

**Angelwhitelys :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente et soulagée de savoir que le dernier chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes attentes (vous me fichez une de ces pressions !). C'est très gentil de remarquer les efforts que je fournis pour écrire cette histoire et je t'en remercie. En réalité, je me prends moi-même la tête pour essayer de résoudre le boxon que j'ai mis (rires). Ca m'apprendra. Tu imagines les scènes ? Ca, c'est cool ! Cela dit, ne relis pas trop les mêmes chapitres en boucle quand même, tu vas faire une overdose mdr ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Encore merci pour ton commentaire, ta lecture, tes supers compliments et tes encouragements. Bye !

**C'yan :** J'ai l'impression d'être un dealer (rires). Sérieusement, merci beaucoup, c'est adorable ! Pour l'alerte mail, effectivement, j'essaie de publier régulièrement mais bon, on sait jamais, des fois j'ai des imprévus. De manière étonnante, j'ai rarement de l'avance par contre mdr. Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Tu veux qu'Adam se fasse un peu plus engueuler ? Quelle sévérité XD M'enfin, c'est une solution très envisageable, en effet. En ce qui concerne Alas, il fallait faire bonne mesure ! Mais c'est sympa pour lui de compatir à sa douleur lol. Shamio va-t-elle le sauver de Sorrente ? Hum, il faut voir. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on me prend pour une sadique (rires). Sinon, pour Athéna, sans vraiment spoiler, il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle intervienne : c'est politiquement infaisable, à cause de cette éternelle loi de Zeus qui interdit les alliances. Désolée si tu comptais beaucoup là-dessus. Merci encore pour ton commentaire et toutes les gentilles choses que tu as mises dedans ! Bye !

**Itomi :** Merci c'est super gentil. Tu trouves que l'histoire avance bien ? Moi j'ai toujours l'impression de stagner un peu, c'est assez perturbant lol. Mais tant mieux alors si ce chapitre t'a satisfaite ! Effectivement, le sauvetage, c'est pour le chapitre qui suit. Alas est un demi dieu, c'est pour ça qu'il guéri vite : tu crois ? Hum, eh bien on verra si tu as raison. Et t'as pas tort sur le fait que je me suis bien acharnée sur lui maintenant (rires). Je crois que ça va aller. Merci encore pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bye bye !

**Note de l'auteur :** Une nouvelle illustration d'Alas est disponible sur le site d'Ariesnomu (update du 29 novembre). L'adresse est toujours dispo sur mon profil. Cette fois Alas est habillé en général romain. Voilà, pour ceux que ça intéresse. N'hésitez pas à aller laisser des petits mots pour les illustrations (elles sont super !). Et bonne lecture à tous !

Rulae

-o§o-

Chapitre 24 : Laissez-passer

-o§o-

Le visage de Kanon était toujours aussi pâle, aussi tiré. De temps en temps, ses traits se froissaient, il fronçait les sourcils ou ouvrait légèrement la bouche pour laisser échapper un gémissement. Sa peau était plus ou moins moite de fièvre suivant les moments de la journée mais sa température ne revenait jamais réellement à la normale.

Désolée, Shunreï trempa le linge dans le bac d'eau posé sur la table de nuit, l'essora puis en frotta doucement le visage du malade. C'était insuffisant mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Cette situation lui rappelait beaucoup, beaucoup trop, sa première mission au sanctuaire d'Athéna, dix ans plus tôt. Elle revit brièvement les chevaliers étendus dans leur lit à l'infirmerie, tous plongés dans le coma. Eux aussi elle leur avait souvent lavé le visage et le corps et déjà en ce temps-là, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les soulager. Cette fois, c'était Kanon et non pas son frère Saga qui était au seuil de la mort.

La Reyaâ laissa retomber le linge dans le bac et se rassit sur la chaise postée près du lit. Elle se sentait lasse et déprimée. C'est alors que la porte qui donnait sur le couloir s'ouvrit. Mikérinos entra et referma le battant derrière lui avant de venir vers le lit.

- Du nouveau ? s'enquit la Reyaâ en se redressant.

La démarche de l'Artiste avait quelque chose d'inhabituel ; elle était légèrement moins nonchalante qu'elle aurait du être, avec peut-être un petit quelque chose de... nerveux. Cette simple constatation provoqua l'inquiétude de Shunreï. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que le mot « nerveux » ne s'appliquait pas à Mikérinos.

- Je viens des cachots, expliqua-t-il. Sorrente s'est offert une nouvelle séance de torture sur le Berserker et il voulait que je le remette d'aplomb pour un troisième round.

Il ôta sa sacoche à bandoulière pour la poser sur un lit voisin de celui de Kanon.

- Le prisonnier est dans un état déplorable. Je n'ai pas pu faire grand chose dans des conditions pareilles et avec aussi peu de matériel, reprit-il, l'air désemparé. Dans l'idéal, il devrait être transporté ici et opéré le plus rapidement possible. Même dans ce cas, il perdrait probablement l'usage de sa main.

Shunreï grimaça, emplie de tristesse, à la fois pour le Berserker et pour l'Artiste. Elle savait que Mikérinos n'aimait pas être impuissant à aider un patient. Cela le rendait malade.

- Ce n'est pas en ton pouvoir de faire plus, déclara-t-elle.

De l'autre côté du lit, l'Artiste se tenait debout, le regard perdu quelque part vers le sol et une main plongée dans sa crinière brune indisciplinée.

- Mais j'ai découvert quelque chose d'étonnant, avoua-t-il alors.

C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune femme réalisa que ce qu'elle avait pris pour un profond désespoir chez Mikérinos était en fait une intense réflexion. Il avait les sourcils froncés, le muscle de sa mâchoire jouait à toute vitesse sous sa peau. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre raisonner. En réalité, il n'avait plus été aussi agité depuis des années.

- Le Berserker possède des dons de régénération absolument ahurissantes, souffla-t-il.

Shunreï haussa les sourcils très haut.

- Vraiment ? fit-elle. Et ça pourrait sauver sa main ? Ou le sauver tout court.

- C'est grâce à ça qu'il n'est pas mort, confirma l'Artiste.

Il s'assit sur un le lit vacant qui se situait derrière lui et se mit à faire de grands gestes des mains.

- Je crois bien que je n'avais encore jamais vu ça, lâcha-t-il. Sorrente lui avait crevé les tympans avec sa musique et avant que je n'arrive, il avait déjà commencé à guérir ! Il entend parfaitement bien, même s'il n'est pas dans une forme olympique. Mais à ce rythme, il sera sur pied dans quatre jours.

Effectivement, c'était prodigieux. On pouvait même dire que cet homme avait une chance incroyable. Et qu'il n'était pas du genre à se laisser mourir. Les yeux dorés de Mikérinos brillaient de plus en plus fort.

- Des capacités pareilles, c'est rarissime, continua-t-il. Et surtout, c'est très précieux. Il faut que je comprenne.

Soudain, Shunreï comprit.

- Tu crois que ça pourrait aider Kanon ?

Mikérinos releva la tête pour la regarder. Il y avait un fol espoir dans ses yeux mais il semblait ne pas vouloir y céder trop vite.

- Je ne sais pas encore, avoua-t-il. Evidemment, si Kanon possédait des dons pareils, son organisme évacuerait le poison très vite. Je ne sais pas si la solution que j'ai imaginée peut marcher.

D'un geste, il plongea la main dans la sacoche posée près de lui et en retira un petit flacon dans lequel cliquetait un petit objet. C'était une seringue, emplie de sang. L'Artiste éleva doucement le flacon devant lui, le visage grave.

- C'est le sang du prisonnier, dit-il. J'ai fait semblant de l'examiner pour lui en prélever un peu. Il faut que je détermine son groupe sanguin et celui de Kanon rapidement.

- Tu veux faire une transfusion à Kanon ? s'exclama Shunreï.

- Pas exactement. Disons plutôt une sorte de vaccin, un antidote. Le Berserker possède quelque chose, dans le sang, qui démultiplie ses capacités de guérison. C'est tellement agressif qu'avec un peu de chance, une petite dose suffirait à nettoyer le sang de Kanon pour de bon, quel que soit le poison.

La Reyaâ hocha la tête.

- Cela paraît être une bonne idée, admit-elle. Mais que feras-tu si leurs groupes sanguins ne sont pas compatibles ?

Mikérinos relâcha la tension retenue dans ses épaules et se passa une main sur le visage.

- S'ils ne sont pas compatibles alors mon idée tombe à l'eau, dit-il. Et c'est la seule que j'ai pour le moment.

Shunreï respira profondément.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, va faire ces analyses tout de suite, fit-elle. On ne peut pas jeter l'éponge avant d'avoir essayé. Si, par miracle, ils sont compatibles, je suis prête à te donner un coup de main pour aller prélever autant de sang que tu voudras sur ce Berserker.

Face à elle l'Artiste approuva. Sans attendre, il se leva et emporta la petite seringue pleine de sang dans la pièce voisine. La Reyaâ ferma les yeux et commença à prier.

-o§o-

Il faisait nuit noire à présent. L'air s'était beaucoup rafraichi et un léger vent arrivait toujours de la mer, agitant les feuillages sur les collines. Plus personne ne circulait sur les sentiers à l'intérieur du sanctuaire à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait que les gardes autour de l'entrée du palais, silencieux et attentifs.

Shamio vérifia une dernière fois que tout était prêt. En réalité, elle n'emmenait presque rien avec elle. Il n'y avait pas grand chose qui eut pu lui être utile dans une situation pareille. Ses seuls atouts étaient son habit sombre et sa discrétion. Il faudrait faire avec. A côté d'elle, Maro se tenait bien droit, la tête haute et le visage impénétrable. Son armure reflétait la lueur qui filtrait depuis l'intérieur du palais, elle rougeoyait comme un tison. La jeune femme inspira profondément l'air sicilien imprégné de l'odeur de la terre chauffée et lança un coup d'oeil en direction du Berserker aux cheveux cuivrés.

- Nous allons essayer d'aller le plus vite possible, jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée du royaume sous-marin, expliqua-t-elle. Il faut absolument que nous soyons revenus avant le lever du jour. Tu n'as qu'à me suivre.

Maro hocha doucement la tête.

- _Quels que soient les dangers, ne te retourne pas_

_Jamais ne prends peur car je serai derrière toi_

Shamio lui adressa un léger sourire auquel il répondit. Puis elle fit glisser le masque de tissu noir sur son visage. Ce fut alors une sensation étrange ; durant une seconde, elle revint des semaines en arrière, quand elle mettait ce masque chaque nuit, avec Cheyenne. Elle sentit à nouveau cette intense sensation de liberté, là, cachée sous son costume de nuit dans lequel elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi et aller partout. L'excitation monta en elle et fit courir des fourmis d'impatience jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'un sourire fleurissait sur son visage. Elle prit son élan, les muscles frémissant. Et soudain, elle s'élança.

-o§o-

Shamio suivit à la lettre les conseils de Maro. Dès qu'elle se mit à courir elle accéléré et accéléra encore, sans jamais se retourner, sans jamais quitter des yeux la ligne d'horizon noyée de nuit. Même sans son cosmos, elle était rapide, elle le savait mais la présence du Berserker de s'éloigna jamais dans son dos. Maro suivit la cadence sans broncher, sans jamais dire un mot ou émettre une protestation quant à leur destination.

Ce ne fut guère long. La Sicile était une petite île et il leur fallut moins d'une heure pour rejoindre la côte. Shamio avançait sans même prendre la peine de se demander si c'était la bonne direction. Elle se guidait grâce à ce dont elle se souvenait de son dernier passage. Quand elles étaient venus pour voler le casque d'Arès la première fois, Cheyenne et elle étaient passées par le royaume sous-marin. C'était le moyen le plus sûr et le plus rapide de traverser la méditerranée pour atteindre la Sicile. Les Berserkers d'Arès ne le savaient peut-être pas mais il y avait un portail au large de l'île. En réalité, il y avait de nombreuses entrées pour le royaume sous-marin ; au moins une pour chaque mer. Dans le cas de la méditerranée, c'était différent. La plupart des Olympiens possédant un sanctuaire terrestre s'étaient installés autour de cette mer et Poséidon avait probablement jugé préférable de disposer de plusieurs portails à cet endroit-là, pour des raisons stratégiques. Les expéditions clandestines de Shamio avaient au moins eu cela de bénéfique qu'elle lui avaient appris nombre de choses dont peu de gens étaient au courant.

Quand elle s'immobilisa enfin face à la mer, Maro se posta à côté d'elle, ses cheveux virevoltant sous son casque au gré du vent.

- C'est ici ? demanda-t-il seulement.

Shamio acquiesça. Cet endroit de la côte était inhabité, à cause des hautes falaises et du relief sauvage. Le vent battait sans arrêt le peu de végétation qui avait réussi à survivre sur le sol rocailleux et strié de creuvasses. En-dessous, la mer écrasait le rivage dans un grondement de tonnerre.

- Je vais continuer seule maintenant, dit-elle.

Elle vit le Berserker ouvrir la bouche, l'air désapprobateur.

- Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi, coupa Shamio d'un ton ferme et sans appel. Dès que tu auras mis un pied dans le royaume sous-marin, tu seras repéré et j'ai besoin d'atteindre le sanctuaire dans la plus grande discrétion.

- Je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien...

- Tu ne pourras pas m'aider là-dessous. Crois-moi, je me débrouillerai mieux toute seule, assura-t-elle. En attendant, tu te prépareras à mon retour, au cas où je serais suivie. Ce qui est très probable. Si j'arrive à entrer sans me faire repérer, cela m'étonnerait que je parvienne à ressortir de la même façon, avec Alas par-dessus le marché. Il faut que tu sois prêt à me couvrir.

Le regard vert du Berserker demeura braqué sur elle durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se résigne à suivre son plan. Puis il émit un soupir.

- Très bien,_ Domina_. Je ferai comme tu voudras. Mais je te donne deux heures, pas plus. Après ça, je...

- Après ça, fit Shamio en ébauchant un sourire, tu en conclueras que j'ai échoué et tu retourneras à Arkham sans faire de grosse bêtise. Compris ?

Maro maugréa quelque chose entre ses dents.

- Logiquement, tu n'es pas mon supérieur, ajouta-t-il de manière plus intelligible.

Shamio avança lentement jusqu'au bord de la falaise et jeta un coup d'oeil à la mer déchaînée, une bonne vingtaine de mètres plus bas. Sans réfléchir plus avant, elle inspira à pleins poumons et étendit les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

- Tiens-toi prêt.

Soudain, elle sauta.

-o§o-

La nuit était tombée. Kanon avait cessé de s'agiter pour plonger dans un semblant de sommeil réparateur et Shunreï, assise à son chevet, commençait à somnoler. Sa tête dodelinait dangereusement contre sa poitrine lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Mikérinos. La Reyaâ se frotta énergiquement les yeux jusqu'à arrêter de loucher.

- C'est terminé ? bafouilla-t-elle.

L'Artiste avait l'air un peu fatigué lui aussi, il avait tellement passé la main dans ses cheveux que sa frange s'était dressée en arrière, en épis sauvages. Il avança lentement jusqu'à elle et approcha un siège pour s'y laisser tomber.

- Oui, fit-il en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Shunreï serra les poings sur ses genoux.

- Ils ne sont pas compatibles, devina-t-elle, à mi-voix.

- Le Berserker est du groupe B-, l'un des plus rares au monde, déclara-t-il.

Ces mots s'abattirent sur la Reyaâ comme une chape de plomb. Elle retomba contre le dossier de sa chaise, déçue.

- Ah.

L'Artiste releva la tête et lui jeta un regard. Contre toute attente, elle le vit alors esquisser un sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Kanon est AB+, expliqua-t-il. C'est à peine moi rare.

- Ca ne change rien, ce n'est pas le même groupe, non ? lâcha Shunreï.

Un petit rire s'éleva de la gorge de Mikérinos tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, le visage à nouveau tourné vers le plafond.

- Les gens du groupe AB+ sont ce qu'on appelle des receveurs universels, dit-il doucement. Ils peuvent recevoir n'importe quel autre groupe sans dangers.

Shunreï se redressa d'un coup.

- Vraiment ? s'écria-t-elle.

Elle l'agrippa par le bras, folle de joie.

- Alors ça va marcher !

Le sourire de Mikérinos s'élargit. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ne redressa pas la tête.

- En tout cas, nous ne perdrons rien à essayer, admit-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? Il faut aller chercher le sang de ce Berserker immédiatement ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds.

L'Artiste hocha faiblement la tête en soupirant.

- Laisse-moi juste une minute. Rien qu'une minute et j'arrive, promit-il.

La jeune femme grimaça d'un air coupable. Mikérinos s'était mis à décrire de petits cercles sur ses tempes du bout des doigts, les paupières crispées par la douleur. Elle sourit et récupéra le linge qui flottait dans l'eau du bac pour venir se placer derrière lui. Puis elle déposa le linge froid sur le front de l'Artiste qui se détendit aussitôt en poussant un grognement de plaisir.

- Excuse-moi, tu es épuisé, dit-elle. Je peux y aller toute seule. Je pense que prélever un peu de sang est à ma portée, si tu m'expliques comment faire.

Il sourit à son tour d'un air reconnaissant.

- Non, je vais y aller, assura-t-il. Sorrente ne va pas se laisser amadouer comme ça, il va falloir que j'invente quelque chose pour retourner voir le prisonnier.

- J'ai l'impression que Sorrente craint quelque chose, médita Shunreï. Il devient très suspicieux à ce que j'ai pu constater.

- En effet. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne va pas perdre les pédales, je me suis demandé s'il n'allait pas m'enchaîner moi aussi tout à l'heure. Il devient presque effrayant.

Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Le général de l'Atlantique Sud était la personne la plus puissante du Sanctuaire Sous-marin après Julian Solo et ce serait rapidement l'enfer s'il voulait leur créer des problèmes. La recherche du Trident volé tournait à l'obsession. S'il était capable de torturer un homme à mort, qui pouvait dire jusqu'où il irait.

- Je viendrai avec toi à chaque fois à partir de maintenant, décréta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas discutable.

- Je ne suis pas en état de discuter quoi que ce soit.

Shunreï retint un petit rire et ôta le linge humide. Mikérinos ouvrit un oeil.

- Il faut y aller, hein ? gémit-il.

-o§o-

Quand le tourbillon la happa, elle ne put que fermer les yeux et se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais pu oublier ce terrible jour au Sanctuaire d'Athéna où elle avait failli se noyer, des années auparavant. Shunreï lui avait appris à nager depuis mais sa peur était toujours là, tapie quelque part au fond de son esprit. Shamio se fit violence pour ne pas lui céder tandis que le courant monstrueux essayait de l'écarteler. L'aspiration était si puissante qu'elle sentit ses poumons se comprimer. Soudain, tout l'air contenu dans sa poitrine fut expulsé dans une projection de bulles et la jeune femme s'affola. Elle battit des bras et des jambes à toute allure pour regagner la surface mais le tourbillon l'entraînait de plus en plus profond. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour manquer d'air. Brusquement elle étouffa. Autour d'elle, ce n'était que du vide et de l'obscurité. Elle tournoyait trop vite pour pouvoir garder ses points de repère. Ses forces l'abandonnaient, elle sentait sa conscience glisser lentement hors de portée. Puis, à l'instant où elle allait perdre connaissance, elle fut expulsée hors de l'eau. Ses poumons se regonflèrent d'un coup, juste avant qu'elle ne percute le sol avec violence, dans une explosion d'écume et de roche éclatée.

La douleur qui compressait ses membres mit plusieurs secondes à s'estomper, le temps que le paysage se stabilise devant ses yeux. Shamio se redressa péniblement. Son atterrissage avait été meilleur la dernière fois, les courants marins étaient alors moins violents. En revanche, elle reconnaissait très bien l'endroit, parsemé de rocs aigus et de coraux multicolores. Le relief était torturé, presque lunaire, traversé par des crevasses sans fond. La nuit avait également plongé le royaume sous-marin dans l'obscurité. La seule clarté provenait des miroitements de l'eau sous l'action de la lune.

Shamio observa un instant les alentours pour retrouver son sens de l'orientation. Elle repéra alors intantanément les trois présences qui l'encerclaient.

- Ne fais plus un geste ou tu es mort, lança une voix d'homme.

Un cliquetis d'armure appuya ces paroles. La jeune femme étendit ses mains en hauteur, bien en vue, pour les élever au-dessus de sa tête. Puis elle pivota doucement sur ses talons.

Ils étaient bien trois. Des Marinas de puissance mineure, d'après ce qu'elle percevait. Ils portaient tous leur écaille ainsi qu'un bouclier et une lance impressionnante. Shamio ne put voir leur visage sous leur casque. Celui qui se tenait au centre semblait être le chef.

- Tu es entré dans le royaume de Poséidon sans permission, déclara-t-il. Tu as une minute pour décliner ton identité et la raison de ta venue avant que l'on ne te tue.

Shamio ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. L'hôte humain de Poséidon avait manifestement renforcé la surveillance depuis sa dernière visite. C'était à prévoir. Il semblait toutefois que ces trois-là fussent seuls dans les parages. La jeune femme mémorisa le plus rapidement possible les détails du relief sur un rayon de dix mètres.

- Ôte ton masque ! ordonna encore le Marinas.

Il mit une demi seconde de trop à comprendre que la jeune femme fonçait sur lui. A cet instant-là, c'était déjà trop tard. L'homme s'effondra lourdement par terre, dans un fracas métallique tandis que son bouclier tournoyait sur lui-même. Shamio planta son pied droit dans le sol et repartit en sens inverse, le corps quasiment à l'horizontale.

Les deux Marinas restant s'étaient mis en garde. Shamio poussa sa vitesse au maximum de ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre sans faire appel à son cosmos. Son coup atteignit le deuxième garde à la nuque et il s'enfonça dans le sol avant même d'avoir pu décocher son attaque. La jeune femme ne prit même pas le temps de respirer. Le troisième Marinas avait reculé d'un pas. Shamio le sentit qui faisait appel à son cosmos. S'il réussissait à en brûler suffisamment, tout le Sanctuaire Sous-marin serait sur le qui-vive en une minute. La jambe de Shamio le faucha au niveau des rotules, si vite qu'un sifflement s'éleva dans l'air. Le Marinas bascula en arrière. Il n'avait pas encore touché le sol que la main de la jeune femme se posait sur son visage. D'une seule impulsion, elle l'encastra dans le mur de roche qui explosa en un millier d'éclats.

Elle se redressa prudemment tout en inspirant à nouveau un peu d'air. Les corps des Marinas étaient étendus, inconscients, tout autour d'elle. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu le temps d'alerter le palais, elle l'espérait. Une minute passa, puis deux avant qu'elle ne se décide à se remettre en route. Tout était calme. Elle soupira de soulagement.

Il était clair à présent qu'il lui faudrait redoubler d'astuce pour éviter tous les gardes, sans compter qu'il y en aurait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approcherait du coeur du sanctuaire. C'était une raison de plus pour faire vite. Dès que le jour se lèverait, il serait trop tard.

Shamio glissa sur le paysage rocheux, de flaque d'ombre en flaque d'ombre, en guettant le moindre mouvement, le moindre cliqueti métallique. Les gardes se déplaçaient seuls ou par deux et suivaient pour la plupart un itinéraire identique, d'après ce qu'elle put voir. Une fois, elle dut à nouveau maîtriser le Marinas qu'elle n'avait pas pu éviter et cacha son corps derrière un massif de corail. Son coeur s'était mis à battre beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme. Et il fallait surtout éviter les erreurs.

En moins d'une heure, elle fut en vue du palais de Poséidon. Allongée à plat ventre sur un promontoire rocheux, elle observa les va et viens dans tout le périmètre.

Le Sanctuaire Sous-marin était construit en forme d'étoile dont le centre était le palais royal. Les voies qui reliaient chacun des sept piliers au grand temple étaient pavées de marbre et se perdaient vers l'horizon ; tout autour s'étalaient les camps d'entraînement, les arènes et les baraquements. Shamio plissa les yeux. A quel endroit serait conduit un prisonnier de guerre en cas de capture ? Certainement pas dans l'un des temples principaux qui servaient de résidence aux généraux des mers. Pas plus que dans le palais, cela semblait invraissemblable. Non, il devait y avoir des prisons quelque part. Mais où ?

Shamio scruta attentivement tout ce qui était à sa portée. Le Sanctuaire Sous-marin était plutôt vaste mais aucun endroit qu'elle voyait ne convenait. Du moins, lui semblait-il. Quelque part ailleurs peut-être ? Aussi loin que son regard portât, elle ne voyait que des pics rocheux, des crevasses. Loin au nord, le terrain paraissait s'applanir un peu. A vrai dire, elle ne distinguait rien de plus que de l'ombre. Il paraissait y avoir une sorte de cratère. La jeune femme tapota nerveusement sur le sol du bout des doigts. Réveiller l'un des Marinas qu'elle avait assommé pour lui demander le chemin était une solution suicide. L'alarme serait donnée en une seconde. Une autre option serait de suivre une patrouille qui, avec un peu de chance, finirait par passer près des prisons. Mais cela n'avait rien de sûr et Shamio n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

En désespoir de cause, la jeune femme décida d'aller faire un grand tour de reconnaissance, en privilégiant la périphérie du Sanctuaire. Elle était persuadée que des prisons ne pouvaient pas se trouver au milieu du domaine et elle avait décidé de suivre cette intuition. Sans bruit, elle se remit debout et partit à toute vitesse. Heureusement pour elle, il y avait peu de personnes dans le domaine à cette heure-là, mis à part les gardes. Ils étaient déjà suffisamment nombreux pour la ralentir.

Elle inspecta chaque recoin aux alentours des baraquements, fit le tour d'une arène et fouilla même un chantier en construction – cela ressemblait à un futur colisée – mais il n'y avait aucune trace nulle part de quelque chose qui pourrait ressembler à une prison. Elle accéléra autant qu'elle le put en slalomant entre les zones d'ombre. Les gardes étaient de plus en plus difficile à éviter. Où mettaient-ils leurs prisonniers à la fin ? Shamio s'accroupit sous un affleurement rocheux et serra les poings, agacée. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Si elle était un stupide Marinas, où mettrait-elle un cachot ? Dans un endroit sombre et glacé, sans aucun doute. Quelque part sous terre peut-être. Quelque part d'où il serait difficile d'entrer, presque autant que de sortir. La jeune femme se releva pour se remettre à courir mais cette fois, ses yeux cherchèrent des entrées de souterrains, des grottes ou toute autre chose dans le même genre.

Dans l'endroit du Sanctuaire Sous-marin où elle se trouvait, il n'y avait plus rien. Elle avait fait le tour, devant elle ne s'étendait plus qu'une lande désolée et torturée, comme un champ de roches aiguës et de pics couverts de coraux. Elle allait faire demi-tour lorsque son regard se posa à nouveau sur la dépression sombre sur sa gauche. Ce devait vraiment être un cratère, ou une sorte de gouffre. Shamio fronça les sourcils. Deux nouveaux gardes passèrent à ce moment-là en contrebas et elle plongea à plat ventre pour qu'ils ne la voient pas. Dès qu'ils eurent disparu, elle se releva et fila droit devant. Après tout, il fallait qu'elle en ait le coeur net.

Elle percevait bien des cosmos en sommeil non loin du cratère mais elle avait pensé au premier abord que ce n'était que des gardes en patrouille. Il n'y en avait pas plus qu'ailleurs, rien de notable. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près pour voir l'intérieur du gouffre, elle ouvrit la bouche de saisissement.

C'était réellement un gouffre, ou plutôt une immense brèche en forme de cratère dont le fond était plongé dans une épaisse obscurité. La faible lumière qui baignait le royaume sous-marin ne permettait pas de voir grand chose mais Shamio réussit à distinguer les vagues contours d'un batiment aux trois quarts immergés dans le sol. Une tour ? Mais elle ne vit pas de fenêtres. Les seules ouvertes semblaient être de petites meurtrières et l'entrée à laquelle on accédait par un large pont reliant l'édifice à la terre ferme. La jeune femme se cacha une fois de plus pour éviter une patrouille. Son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime. Est-ce que ce pourrait être ça ? Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen d'entrer dans cette tour en dehors du pont, c'était certainement l'endroit le plus sûr de tout le Sanctuaire Sous-marin. Elle imaginait à peine les difficultés qui se présenteraient s'il fallait s'évader de là-dedans. Et sans aller chercher aussi loin, le seul fait d'y entrer discrètement serait un véritable casse-tête. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle réfléchissait déjà à un moyen d'y pénétrer. Son subconscient avait déjà décidé que cet endroit était le bon, visiblement.

-o§o-

L'odeur était toujours aussi épouvantable mais cette fois, en plus de ça, on n'y voyait pas à cinq mètres tant il faisait sombre. Les seules sources de lumières, disposées à intervalles réguliers sur les murs, ne suffisaient pas à combattre les ténèbres. Shunreï se concentra sur les marches pour ne pas en rater une et dévaler tout le reste de l'escalier à plat ventre. Quelques mètres plus bas, Mikérinos s'efforçait déjà de négocier son passage avec le géôlier.

- Le général Sorrente n'a pas donné sa permission, objecta le garde.

L'Artiste ébaucha un geste agacé de la main.

- Le général Sorrente m'a demandé de remettre le prisonnier sur pieds le plus vite possible, lâcha-t-il. Je dois retourner le voir et changer ses pansements.

L'homme face à lui ne trouva rien à répondre à cela mais n'ébaucha pas un mouvement pour autant. Shunreï le jugea à peu près aussi vif d'esprit qu'une motte de beurre. Ils avaient toutes leurs chances.

- Je peux aussi repartir, objecta Mikérinos, mais vous aurez à vous expliquer demain matin auprès de votre général. Vous en aurez l'entière responsabilité.

Comme prévu, une lueur de terreur traversa les yeux du Marinas. Bientôt l'effroyable grincement de la porte s'éleva dans l'air glacé.

- Ca marche toujours ce truc bateau ? murmura la Reyaâ dès qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés.

L'Artiste sourit.

- Il faut croire que oui. Précisons aussi que, vu la cruauté de Sorrente, ce pauvre homme ne peut pas prendre le risque et nous empêcher de passer.

Le soldat derrière eux paraissait effectivement nerveux. Après avoir vu les effets de la flûte de Sorrente sur le Berserker, il était vrai qu'il y avait de quoi. Mettre le général de l'Atlantique Sud en colère devait être la chose la plus dangereuse du monde.

A l'intérieur de la cellule du prisonnier, rien ne bougeait et il n'y avait pas un bruit. Shunreï distingua vaguement une forme sombre allongée par terre mais cela aurait aussi bien pu être un tas de paille. Le Marinas ouvrit la grille avant d'aller se planter à quelques mètres, droit comme un i. Mikérinos s'approchait déjà du prisonnier pour s'agenouiller devant lui.

La Reyaâ l'observa un moment manipuler le Berserker pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et que ses blessures étaient en bonnes voies de guérison. Un coup d'oeil vers le garde lui assura qu'il ne prêtait pas grande attention à eux. Elle fit alors un signe de tête à l'Artiste. Celui-ci tira aussitôt une seringue et un garot de sa sacoche pour se mettre au travail.

Le Berserker s'était réveillé à présent, Shunreï voyait ses paupières clignoter dans la pénombre. Pourtant il ne bougea pas, il ne fit pas un bruit. Il n'en avait peut-être pas la force. De fait, la presque totalité de son corps était recouverte de bandages. Il avait des ecchymoses partout sur le visage et des traces sanguinolentes jusque sur le cou. L'espace d'un instant, la Reyaâ vit les yeux gris acier du prisonnier se tourner vers elle. Les sourcils de l'homme se froncèrent convulsivement. Shunreï demeura interdite. C'était la même chose que la fois précédente. Pourquoi ce Berserker semblait-il lui en vouloir ? Pourquoi y avait-il tant de haine et de colère dans son regard lorsqu'il la voyait ? Elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Peut-être avait-il simplement un problème avec les femmes. C'était incompréhensible.

Le prélèvement de Mikérinos fut rapide. Le garde somnolait à moitié contre son mur à présent. Le guérisseur désinfecta le bras du prisonnier après avoir retiré l'aiguille et rangea soigneusement son précieux matériel dans son sac. Le Berserker observait son manège sans s'affoler. Il paraissait s'en ficher complètement. Avant de partir Mikérinos appliqua quelques soins de plus sur certaines parties de son corps, du plat de la main. Il changea réellement plusieurs de ses bandages, en appliquant une nouvelle dose de pommade. Les yeux du prisonnier s'étaient refermés.

Le garde ne fit aucun remarque ni aucun problème lorsqu'ils ressortirent. Une fois la grille refermée, il les ramena à l'entrée pour verouiller à nouveau l'énorme porte qui grinçait. Shunreï s'engagea dans les escalier derrière Mikérinos, trop heureuse de quitter cet endroit lugubre à l'odeur insupportable. Ils avaient pratiquement atteint l'étage supérieur quand la Reyaâ s'immobilisa dans les escaliers.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda l'Artiste qui s'était arrêté lui aussi, plusieurs marches plus haut.

Shunreï se concentra sur le silence des prisons, troublée.

- Tu n'as rien entendu ? fit-elle.

Mikérinos la regarda un instant sans bouger puis fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Non. Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'était juste un bruit sourd, dit-elle. Comme quelque chose qui tombe sur le sol.

Cela n'avait peut-être été qu'un écho, un mouvement du garde en dessous. Mais elle aurait juré avoir entendu le grincement de la porte, durant une petite seconde. C'était cette tour, il y avait trop de silence et le moindre bruit devenait un tintamarre.

- Ce n'était sûrement rien, conclut-elle.

Elle posait à peine le pied sur la marche suivante qu'un léger cliquetis métallique s'éleva des profondeurs des prisons. Shunreï tira son sabre d'un geste.

- Il se passe quelque chose en bas, rectifia-t-elle.

Le temps qu'elle fasse volte-face Mikérinos était revenu près d'elle et ils s'élancèrent vers l'étage inférieur au pas de course. C'était à nouveau le silence autour d'eux. Shunreï raffermit sa prise sur son arme. Ce n'était peut-être que le garde, elle ne cessait de se le répéter mais quelque chose lui paraissait étrange. Cela se confirma lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant le couloir ; le garde n'était plus là.

- Où est-il passé ? souffla-t-elle en scrutant les alentours.

Il faisait trop noir, elle ne parvenait pas à évaluer la distance qui la séparait de l'autre bout de la pièce et surtout, elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Mais elle ne percevait aucun cosmos.

- Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est quand même pas un fantôme, marmonna-t-elle.

- Rassure-toi, ça n'a rien d'un fantôme, répondit Mikérinos. J'ai trouvé le garde.

L'Artiste était accroupi un peu plus loin, une main plongée dans l'ombre. Plusieurs secondes furent nécessaire à Shunreï pour faire le rapprochement entre la tache sombre et le corps du Marinas. Elle s'approcha.

- Il est... ?

- Inconscient, termina l'Artiste. Avec le choc qu'il a pris sur le crâne, il ne se réveillera pas avant demain. Il y a un intrus quelque part.

Shunreï fronça les sourcils.

- Dans les prisons ? médita-t-elle, sceptique.

Cela paraissait étrange. A moins que l'intrus ne soit là pour le prisonnier. Elle courut vers la porte qui menait aux cellules.

- C'est ouvert, lâcha-t-elle.

- Le trousseau du garde a disparu, confirma Mikérinos.

-o§o-

Traverser le pont ne fut pas le plus difficile. Il y avait trop de gardes dans un endroit trop petit et aucun renfoncement où se cacher. Shamio choisit de foncer droit devant le plus vite possible, avant que quiconque ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait vraiment. La dernière patrouille venait de sortir du champ de vision de la tour, Shamio se releva et courut tout droit.

Il y avait deux soldats devant la porte d'entrée. Ils réagirent d'un bond au moment où elle atterrit brusquement face à eux. Les coups de Shamio les atteignirent à la tête alors qu'ils allaient attaquer. Un choc sourd suivi quand ils chutèrent comme des poids morts. Le coeur battant, elle scruta le bord du cratère de l'autre côté du pont à la recherche de la prochaine ronde. Heureusement, elle n'était pas encore là. Sans attendre Shamio traîna les deux corps à l'intérieur et les jeta pêle-mêle derrière la porte.

C'était bien une tour mais pas comme elle se l'était imaginée. En réalité le grand édifice qui pointait du gouffre ne contenait que l'escalier. Escalier qui paraissait non seulement immense mais très abrupt. En dehors de ça, le couloir ne contenait rien de très intéressant. Shamio referma soigneusement la porte d'entrée et s'engagea dans les profondeurs des sous-sols.

Les gardes étaient postés à chaque niveau, devant une lourde et immense porte en bois. Elles comportaient toutes une grosse serrure. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Shamio de savoir où était retenu Alas sans ouvrir chacune d'elles. Il lui fallut donc maîtriser les Marinas un par un, en faisant le moins de bruits possible. L'escalier en colimaçon semblait avoir été construit précisément de façon à ce que le moindre murmure se répercute jusqu'en haut. Mais les deux premiers niveaux ne révélèrent aucune cellule lorsqu'elle fit basculer les battants. Elle se demanda un instant si elle ne s'était pas trompée. Les escaliers s'enfonçaient toujours plus bas dans les ténèbres mais elle ne disposait probablement plus que de quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de son intrusion. Si elle descendait encore, elle n'aurait peut-être plus jamais la possibilité d'en sortir. Shamio respira profondément. Cela s'avéra être une mauvaise idée ; l'air devenait plus nauséabond à chaque niveau.

Elle demeura immobile une longue minute, son regard allant alternativement vers le sommet et vers les profondeurs de l'escalier. Peut-être continuerait-elle de descendre durant des heures sans que cela ne la mène à rien. Ne devrait-elle pas remonter ? Elle serra les poings. Le découragement et le désespoir s'insinuaient vicieusement en elle malgré ses efforts pour les repousser.

- Alas, espèce de gros macho stupide, où est-ce que tu te caches ? gémit-elle.

Elle faisait son possible pour ne pas songer à l'idée que lui soufflait une terrible petite voix dans un recoin de son esprit. Peut-être qu'elle chercherait Alas indéfiniment sans jamais le trouver. Parce qu'ils l'avaient peut-être tué. Les larmes lui montèrent brusquement aux yeux. Le couloir autour d'elle était glacé, elle entoura son corps des bras. Lentement, elle s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre. S'il était mort, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle n'avait ressenti son cosmos nulle part, après tout, c'était une possibilité. Les yeux fermés, elle chercha désespérément à invoquer la présence du Berserker, à former son image dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il soit vivant, qu'il reste une minuscule petite étincelle quelque part. Sa concentration augmenta, elle ressentit la présence de plusieurs personnes alentours. Les cosmos des gardes qu'elle avait assommés avaient momentanément disparus mais elle en percevait d'autres dans les étages inférieurs. Des énergies qui ne ressemblaient pas à celles des Marinas, d'après les bribes qui lui parvenaient. Et une qui était si faible qu'elle avait failli ne pas la remarquer. Sans son propre cosmos, elle ne pouvait pas les atteindre et dire avec certitude s'il y avait celle d'Alas parmi elles. Mais il fallait qu'elle aille vérifier. Tant qu'il demeurerait un seul doute, elle devrait aller voir.

Shamio se releva péniblement. Jusque là, le feu de l'action l'avait empêchée d'y prêter attention mais à présent, la douleur dans ses genoux se rappelait à elle. Elle serra les dents et recommença sa descente.

A sa grande surprise, elle ne vit pas de garde au niveau suivant ; la grande porte en bois était ouverte. Shamio perçut des bruits de pas qui revenaient du couloir. Elle bondit vers le bout de la pièce et se faufila dans l'escalier qui descendait encore pour se cacher. Juste à temps : trois personnes apparurent soudain à la file indienne, avant que le Marinas qui gardait ce niveau ne vérouille le battant derrière eux. La jeune femme se figea, les yeux ronds. Les deux personnes qui suivaient le soldat, c'était Mikérinos et Shunreï ! Impossible, que faisaient-ils ici ? L'Artiste avait un visage sombre, presque grave ; sa sacoche de guérisseur pendant sur son flanc. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Shunreï qui semblait revenir d'un enterrement. A peine furent-ils sortis du couloir qu'ils s'engagèrent dans l'escalier pour remonter. Shamio relâcha son souffle lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue. Elle ne pensait pas que les revoir lui ferait fait un tel choc. Elle aurait tellement aimé leur parler et les tenir dans ses bras ! L'émotion lui noua la gorge.

A quelques mètres, le Marinas avait repris sa position de gardien, le trousseau de clés pendu à la ceinture. Shamio ravala ses larmes. Elle pourrait peut-être rentrer chez elle un jour et reprendre sa vie d'avant mais pour l'instant, elle ne devait se concentrer que sur une seule chose. Le soldat s'était mis à faire quelques pas de long en large, sûrement pour éviter de s'endormir. Il avait à peine fait volte-face que le poing de Shamio s'abattait sur sa nuque. La jeune femme l'attrapa par la taille juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre à grands fracas. Le sang tambourinait violemment contre ses tympans, elle mit du temps à comprendre que tout était tranquille. Elle traîna alors le corps dans un coin obscur et lui arracha ses clés.

Elle savait que la grande porte grinçait. Faire tourner la clé dans le verrou fut déjà un peu bruyant, elle préféra donc entrebâiller le battant au minimum et se glisser de l'autre côté comme un lézard. L'odeur déjà écoeurante qui régnait dans le reste de la tour devint alors intolérable. Il y avait des relents d'urine, de renfermé, de moisi et aussi de pierre humide tâchée de poussière. Shamio grimaça derrière son masque en tissu. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était la prison. Les cachots d'Arkham auraient rougi de ce qu'elle pouvait sentir en ce moment.

Le soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'elle distingua des cellules tout le long du nouveau couloir qui s'étalait devant elle. Le trousseau à la main, elle se remit à courir. Son coeur battait très vite, chaque fois qu'elle s'arrêtait pour inspecter l'intérieur d'une nouvelle cellule. Et chaque fois la déception la terrassait quand elle ne trouvait rien.

Brusquement, des voix et des bruits de pas lui parvinrent depuis le couloir et Shamio sursauta. Quelqu'un descendait les escaliers. Elle accéléra sa course pour les dernières cellules. Il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive dans cette partie du batiment. Mais il fallait pourtant que Mikérinos et Shunreï aient eu une bonne raison de venir jusqu'ici ! Où ce diable de Sorrente avait-il enfermé son prisonnier ?

Elle faillit passer devant le cachot sans rien remarquer. Au premier abord elle ne vit qu'une tâche sombre par terre qu'elle prit pour une vieille paillasse crasseuse. Au moment où elle allait se remettre à courir un léger souffle, comme une respiration rauque, la stoppa net. Alors elle comprit. Les doigts tremblants, elle chercha la clé qui correspondait à l'énorme serrure de la grille. Son premier essai fut un échec, elle faillit échapper un rugissement de frustration. La deuxième clé fit couiner le verrou. Enfin, le déclic retentit. Shamio ouvrit la grille à la volée et se précipita à l'intérieur.

Alas était étendu de tout son long sur le sol et il ne bougea pas d'un iota lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber à genoux près de lui. Il avait des bandages sur tout le corps, des blessures sur le visage, les bras, les mains. Du sang lui maculait la peau. Il avait l'air mort.

Des larmes plein les yeux, Shamio avança une main vers sa joue et fit pivoter son visage. Le Berserker gémit. Il ouvrit légèrement les paupières, le regard flou puis les iris gris se posèrent sur elle. Quand il la reconnut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Je vais te sortir de là, murmura-t-elle.

Alas fut pris d'une sorte de convulsion. D'un coup ses sourcils se froncèrent et il se souleva du sol comme s'il voulait lui sauter dessus. La douleur le faucha aussitôt ; il retomba dans un effroyable gémissement en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Sa respiration déjà rauque devint sifflante et hâchée. Shamio voulut l'empêcher de bouger mais il s'agita plus encore jusqu'à ce que la douleur le fasse replonger dans l'inconscience. Il retomba alors lourdement par terre.

Des voix résonnaient à l'entrée du couloir. Il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre. Alas lui en voulait, elle le savait bien mais elle ne le laisserait pas mourir ici. Sans plus de cérémonie elle le hissa sur son épaule, lui passa le bras autour de son cou et agrippa sa taille. Il était beaucoup plus lourd qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Ses propres genoux grincèrent un peu mais elle choisit de l'ignorer. Elle traîna le Berserker hors de la cellule et remonta le couloir. Des gens arrivaient face à elle, elle les entendit s'arrêter dans la pénombre, à quelques mètres seulement.

- Qui est là ? tonna la Reyaâ.

Shamio s'efforça de réfléchir à un moyen de l'éviter. Malheureusement c'était trop tard, l'Amazone se planta soudain sous son nez, son arme à la main.

- Qui êtes vous, comment êtes-vous entré et que comptez-vous faire de cet homme ? interrogea-t-elle froidement.

La jeune femme recula d'un pas.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, il n'y a pas de sortie de l'autre côté, déclara une voix d'homme sur sa gauche.

Mikérinos venait de s'immobiliser près de sa Reyaâ, le regard tout aussi glacial. Shamio se mit à trembler. Une furieuse envie de se mettre à hurler l'envahit ; elle aurait voulu leur dire d'arrêter de la regarder ainsi. Shunreï avait froncé les sourcils, des mèches brunes lui balayaient le visage. Elle ne cillait pas. Elle avait sa posture de combat, celle qu'elle prenait face à des ennemis qu'elle était prête à tuer. Shamio la supplia muettement du regard. _Je t'en prie, laisse-moi passer !_ Face à elle, la Reyaâ l'observait calmement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle la reconnaisse. Soudain Shunreï eut un petit sursaut et ses yeux s'arrondirent.

- Shamio ? demanda-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour de Mikérinos de tressaillir.

- Quoi ? glapit-il.

- Shamio, c'est toi ? reprit la Reyaâ, incrédule.

Le sabre retomba vers le sol.

- C'est impossible, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et cet homme, pourquoi... fit-elle.

Shamio serra davantage le corps d'Alas contre elle.

- Je suis désolée, déclara-t-elle. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, il faut que je l'emmène en lieu sûr.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait échappé une larme.

- S'il vous plaît, dit-elle doucement. Laissez-moi passer.

La bouche de Mikérinos s'ouvrit en grand.

- Pourquoi... Comment peux-tu connaître cet homme ? C'est un Berserker, il vient du Sanctuaire d'Arès et il a été capturé par Sorrente, lâcha-t-il.

- Je sais, répondit-elle. Il s'appelle Alas.

La nouvelle parut assommer les deux envoyés du Sanctuaire des Astres.

- C'est impossible, répéta Shunreï. Comment sais-tu cela ?

Shamio ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Nous... Nous sommes mariés, avoua-t-elle. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je vis à Arkham. Je suis sa femme.

Elle vit Mikérinos reprendre prudemment son souffle, comme s'il essayait de toutes ses forces de bien comprendre ce que voulaient dire ces mots. La plus rapide fut Shunreï qui secoua brusquement la tête, l'air choquée.

- C'est une plaisanterie !

- C'est une très longue histoire. Je n'ai pas le temps, je vous prie de m'excuser, répondit-elle. J'ai fait tellement d'erreurs ces derniers mois qu'une vie toute entière ne suffirait pas à me racheter. Mais je peux faire une chose : le sauver, lui. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi passer.

Elle reprit son souffle.

- Adam vous expliquera ce que vous voulez savoir. Laissez-moi passer, dit-elle encore.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte des conséquences de tes actes, déclara l'Artiste. Alas est un prisonnier de guerre, si quelqu'un apprend que c'est toi qui l'as sorti d'ici, ce sera pire qu'une bataille.

- Je le sais, oui, assura Shamio. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si je pars tout de suite, j'ai une chance de m'en sortir. Il n'y a aucune raison que vous soyez mêlés à ça.

Mikérinos plissa les yeux mais ne bougea pas.

- Je t'en prie, Miké ! s'exclama-t-elle. Sorrente va le tuer !

Son frère la regarda un instant avant de laisser glisser son regard vers le prisonnier inconscient. Elle vit l'hésitation qui le retenait. Shunreï, elle, ne disait rien, peut-être essayait-elle de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Puis elle échangea un coup d'oeil avec l'Artiste. Celui-ci soupira.

- Il y a des gardes partout à l'extérieur, tu ne passeras pas, prévint-il.

- Je peux essayer, répondit-elle. Si je suis assez rapide, je passerai. Je n'ai pas besoin de grand chose et je suis déjà arrivée jusqu'ici.

Pendant quelques instants encore, les deux représentants du Sanctuaire des Astres restèrent immobiles. Enfin, il s'écartèrent, manifestement à contrecoeur.

- Dépêche-toi, conseilla l'Artiste.

Shamio crut s'effondrer de soulagement. Avant de quitter le couloir, elle leur adressa un regard par-dessus son épaule.

- Merci. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous décevoir. Je vous aime, tous les deux.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse, elle avait trop peur de lire de la déception dans les yeux de son frère ou de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa grande soeur. A la place elle se mit à courir, ou du moins tenta de le faire avec un fardeau comme le sien sur les épaules. Les escaliers furent une véritable torture. Elle n'avait pas remarqué durant sa descente qu'il y en avait autant. Alas n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance ; c'était de toute façon mieux comme ça. Il n'était pas en état de se déplacer tout seul et s'il se réveillait, il voudrait probablement lui faire plus de mal que les Marinas.

Quand elle parvint à la sortie, tout en haut de la tour, ses genoux menaçaient de se désarticuler sous son propre poids. La douleur irradiait dans la totalité de ses jambes et même dans son dos à tel point que le souffle commençait à lui manquer.

Les deux gardes étaient toujours inconscients. Shamio allait ouvrir la porte pour filer lorsque le battant pivota sans qu'elle ait besoin de le toucher, laissant apparaître un nouveau garde.

- Qu'est-ce que... !

Cette fois, elle ne put l'assommer à temps : le cosmos du Marinas flamboyait déjà dans la nuit, repérable à des kilomètres à la ronde. La jeune femme étouffa un grognement furieux. D'un coup, son pied s'éleva dans les airs et percuta la mâchoire du garde, avec tant de violence qu'un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. L'homme s'écrasa contre le mur derrière lui et glissa à terre, complètement inerte. Shamio fonça vers le pont.

Alas se faisait de plus en plus lourd mais elle ne pouvait pas encore prendre le risque d'utiliser son cosmos. Le Marinas avait donné l'alerte et elle ne donnait pas une minute à tous les soldats du coin pour arriver en masse. Il fallait qu'elle ait quitté le pont avant ça.

Ce fut juste. Des hommes venaient de toutes parts, Shamio accéléra sa course et s'orienta vers le passage qu'elle avait emprunté pour venir. Malheureusement, elle était repérée. Elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir en continuant ainsi. Le souffle lui manquait, elle commençait à avoir des points de côté. Alors elle opta pour la solution d'urgence.

Parvenue derrière un massif rocheux, elle appuya Alas contre un mur et s'adossa à lui. Puis elle lui prit les bras et les passa autour de son propre cou pour le prendre entièrement sur son dos. Enfin, elle alluma son cosmos.

Au début ce fut comme de petits chatouillis dans tout son corps. L'énergie qui circulait dans ses veines sembla réchauffer son sang, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il bouillonne. Le nuage argenté s'éleva dans l'air, Shamio retrouva instantanément toutes ces sensations qu'elle n'avait plus ressenties depuis des semaines. Sa fatigue et sa douleur s'estompèrent de moitié mais simultanément, les Marinas qui se dirigeaient vers la prison pivotèrent vers elle. Shamio bondit de toute la vitesse de ses jambes et disparut dans un flash.

-o§o-

Sorrente sortit calmement de la tour pour émerger sur le pont déjà fourmillant de soldats. Il s'amusa de l'affolement des Marinas lorsqu'ils le virent. L'un d'eux vint vers lui et effectua précipitamment un salut respectueux, le visage rendu pâle de peur.

- Général Sorrente, nous avons fait comme vous avez dit, lâcha-t-il. Mais je... ils vont s'échapper et l'intrus a emmené le prisonnier avec lui...

Le général de l'Atlantique Sud ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Sa bonne humeur était telle qu'il trouvait vraiment la nuit magnifique. Lentement, il esquissa un geste évasif de la main.

- Tout va bien, soldat, assura-t-il. Le laisser arriver jusqu'aux prisons a été une excellente idée, très instructive. J'ai toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin. Retournez tous à votre poste et ne vous occupez de rien.

Il s'éloignait déjà quand le garde se retourna vers lui.

- Mais... on les laisse partir ? s'exclama-t-il.

Sorrente sourit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Le Berserker n'a plus aucune valeur. Cela dit, Thétis va s'occuper d'eux. Pour la forme.

-o§o-

Elle était en train de les semer. C'était incroyable.

Shamio n'avait jamais couru aussi vite, avec une telle volonté de survivre. Son cosmos bouillonnait autour d'elle, il lui brûlait presque les mains. Les Marinas qui la poursuivaient allaient moins vite qu'elle mais elle les percevait tout de même, plusieurs dizaines de mètres derrière. Du moins, les percevait-elle jusque là. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais, il y avait de moins en moins de gardes à ses trousses. C'était à n'y rien comprendre, avec un tel déploiement de cosmos, elle était repérable à des kilomètres à la ronde et pourtant, on aurait dit que ses poursuivants abandonnaient la partie. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'en soucier. Si elle avait une chance de filer, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser passer comme ça.

Le trajet de retour fut beaucoup moins long. Elle courut tout droit, sans trop se soucier des endroits où elle passait. Alas était complètement inerte sur son dos et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Il avait des blessures graves, ce genre de promenade ne lui faisait pas grand bien. Shamio resserra sa prise sur ses coudes avant de s'élancer sur les cent derniers mètres.

Le tourbillon était là, comme un monstrueux cyclone. Shamio agrippa Alas de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le perdre et fonça dessus. Soudain la pression fut là de nouveau, elle se sentit écartelée, aspirée, compressée. Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler, elle eut l'impression que son crâne allait éclater comme un melon trop mûr. Le siphon lui arrachait le corps d'Alas des bras. Elle essaya de nager, désespérément, pour le ramener vers elle. Ses poumons la brûlaient. D'un coup elle se retrouva la tête en bas, du moins lui sembla-t-elle, et le courant l'aspira vers le haut, si fort qu'elle crut être coupée en deux. Elle ne tenait plus Alas que par la main. Dans le chaos, Shamio se concentrait sur leurs deux mains nouées que l'eau séparaient petit à petit. Si elle le lâchait, il serait peut-être entraîné à des kilomètres de là par le courant et il se noierait. Ses doigts glissaient. Bientôt, elle ne le tint plus que par deux doigts. Soudain, le tourbillon les expulsa vers la surface avec la violence d'une explosion. Shamio fut catapultée dans les vagues. L'index et le majeur d'Alas lui glissèrent des mains. Elle voulut hurler mais la mer l'avala ; en quelques secondes, elle fut engloutie par l'obscurité.


	26. Chapter 26

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

**Reviews :**

**C'yan :** Oui, le mot « souk » est pas mal ! J'approuve (rires) Tu as parfaitement raison, plus Shamio essaie d'arranger les choses, plus elle s'enfonce (et les autres avec elle). Il faut dire que c'est comme ça depuis le début de la fic, depuis l'instant précis où elle a décidé de revenir à Arkham pour rendre le casque et « tout réparer ». On voit à quel point ce plan était solide lol. L'attacher à un arbre ? Alas aurait peut-être pas été contre, c'est pas faux ! Mais bon, il est pas en état (de faire quoi que ce soit). Pour Miké et Shunreï, rassure-toi, je m'en soucie, moi XD Mais si, mais si. Cela dit, je ne dirai rien, tu trouveras des réponses en dessous.

Qu'est-ce que je compte faire d'Alas et Shamio... Pfiou, la question est vaste lol. Je peux déjà te dire que tes propositions me sont passées par la tête. Non, je plaisante. Combien de chapitres ? Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Je pense seulement qu'il y en aura moins que dans « Reyaâ ». Je le pense depuis le début d'ailleurs mais bon, je n'ai rien de bien précis à répondre à ça. En tout cas, je te remercie pour tes compliments, tes encouragements et bien sûr ta fidélité. Toutes vos reviews me font toujours un immense plaisir ! Bye bye !

**Note de l'auteur :** J'avais promis un nouveau chapitre pour les fêtes, le voici. J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui viennent lire la suite à chaque update et aussi ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot : j'adore lire vos commentaires et y'a rien de tel pour me donner la pêche et l'envie d'écrire un nouveau chapitre. Bref, merci à tous ! Joyeux Noël, joyeuses fêtes, avec plein de cadeaux ! Attention au chocolat (ça mord parfois). Et bonne lecture.

Rulae

-o§o-

Chapitre 25 : Mensonge

-o§o-

Elle reprit pied avec la réalité lorsqu'elle heurta un récif avec violence. La douleur s'infiltra en elle depuis le bas de son dos et électrifia toute sa colonne vertébrale en lui enflammant les nerfs. Shamio poussa un cri déchirant, juste avant qu'une vague ne lui assène une gifle puissante en plein visage. La morsure corosive du sel lui brûla les yeux.

Immergée, perdue, elle essaya de toutes ses forces de retrouver un quelconque sens de l'orientation et de ne pas céder à la panique. La mer la secouait et la battait sans lui laisser le temps de regagner la surface pour respirer. Ses poumons étaient en feu. Il faisait noir, l'eau était glacée. Déjà, elle ne sentait plus l'extrémité de ses doigts et de ses pieds. Mais surtout, elle avait lâché Alas et son corps avait disparu. L'inquiétude était presque plus douloureuse que ses blessures physiques.

Elle allait pratiquement émerger de l'eau lorsqu'une nouvelle vague la refoula dans les profondeurs. Shamio n'avait plus d'air. Alas était inconscient, il allait se noyer. Il avait été emporté et jamais il ne pourrait regagner la surface. Il allait mourir. Le désespoir lui tenailla les entrailles, si fort qu'elle poussa soudain un hurlement. Sa voix percuta la masse liquide de l'eau et explosa en un tourbillon de bulles folles qui filèrent dans tous les sens. C'est alors qu'elle perdit tout contrôle. Son cosmos s'enflamma, la recouvrit membre par membre comme une petite membrane de chaleur, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts engourdis. L'énergie circula dans ses veines. Sa cosmo énergie enfla alors avec rage, grossit de minute en minute et devint un monstrueux brasier qui parvint à ralentir les courants déchaînés autour d'elle.

Lentement, elle rouvrit les yeux. Le doux contact de son cosmos lui redonna de la vigueur. Elle se remit à battre des bras et des jambes pour déboucher à l'air libre. Puis ses poumons échappèrent un long sifflement aigu lorsqu'elle reprit son souffle, dans une gerbe d'écume.

Elle était tout près de la côte encore. Sans perdre un instant, elle fouilla les alentours du regard dans l'espoir de retrouver Alas. Mais il faisait encore plus sombre qu'au moment où elle était arrivée avec Maro, si c'était possible. Elle ne distinguait pas grand chose en dehors des vagues noirâtres qui se soulevaient et s'abattaient sans discontinuer. C'était le chaos.

Shamio déglutit péniblement le mélange de salive et d'eau de mer qu'elle avait dans la bouche avant de se remettre à nager. La petite voix dans sa tête s'était remise à murmurer de manière agaçante : impossible de retrouver quoi que ce soit dans cette mer déchaînée. Alas pouvait être n'importe où. Il y avait une chance sur un million qu'elle arrive à l'apercevoir. Il faisait trop noir. Shamio fit taire la voix d'un cri mental complètement paniqué. C'était impossible ! Elle n'était pas allée le chercher dans les geôles de Poséidon pour le perdre ainsi, maintenant, de manière aussi stupide ! Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas envisageable ! Elle allait le trouver et elle passerait toute cette fichue mer au peigne fin, aux rayons X s'il le fallait, et quand elle l'aurait trouvé, elle lui mettrait la plus grosse soufflante de toute sa fichue vie de fichu Berserker !

L'idée provoqua un flash lumineux, ou presque, dans la tête de la jeune femme. Un sonnar, c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait ! Elle prit une profonde inspiration et plongea la tête la première. Quand elle eut nagé suffisamment bas à son goût, elle s'arrêta et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Son cosmos se remit à bouillonner. Il enfla, enfla et enfla encore. Shamio emagasina autant d'énergie qu'elle put en générer, elle l'emprisonna au creux de son ventre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle forme une grosse boule incandescente. Et soudain, elle la relâcha. Elle déplia son corps d'un coup, comme un lance pierre. Les centaines d'ondes de choc qui avaient pris la forme d'un atome autour d'elle se déployèrent dans tout l'océan à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Dès lors, des milliers d'informations inondèrent son esprit par le biais de son cosmos. Les ondes d'énergie dessinèrent tout le fond marin dans sa tête par séries de formes et de reliefs. Elle analysa chaque rocher, chaque filet d'algue, chaque poisson, chaque forme de vie. Machinalement, elle repoussa toute information inutile pour se concentrer sur les créatures vivantes dont la chaleur interne faisait réagir son cosmos. Elle trouva beaucoup de créature sous l'eau en dehors des poissons. Des mollusques, des crustacés, des formes microscopiques. Elle ressentit même la présence d'un banc de dauphins. Et un corps humain. Shamio sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et elle se lança dans une course désespérée pour essayer de le rattraper.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle fut à quelques mètres de l'endroit où son cosmos avait repéré le corps qu'elle se rendit compte d'une chose incroyable : le corps d'Alas se mouvait. Il était en train de nager. Il s'était réveillé, il était vivant. La jeune femme se précipita vers lui. Soudain un rayon de cosmos lui frôla l'oreille et fendit un récif derrière elle. Le rocher vola en éclat dans une explosion qui la projeta en avant.

Shamio mit un instant à remettre son champ de vision à l'endroit. Qu'est-ce que... Alas s'était arrêté devant elle, auréolé de cosmos, prêt à attaquer. Elle secoua la tête, sonnée. Et elle comprit brusquement que ce n'était pas Alas.

Une femme se tenait devant elle, vêtue d'une somptueuse armure rosée chatoyante. Une longue chevelure blonde voletait dans son dos. Sa cosmo énergie dégageait une puissance formidable. Le son de l'explosion avait cessé de résonner dans la tête de Shamio et elle y voyait plus clair. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qui était cette inconnue. Une Marinas.

Elle commençait à manquer d'air, il fallait qu'elle regagne la surface. Quand elle se mit à nager, de plus en plus vite, la femme vêtue d'une Ecaille la suivit. La Marinas nageait à une vitesse vertigineuse, sans faire de grands mouvements comme elle. Elle se mouvait avec la grâce et la facilité d'une sirène. Shamio décida de sortir de l'eau au plus vite. Elle creva brusquement la surface agitée de la méditerranée et s'agrippa au rocher qui se dressait sur sa gauche. D'un bond elle fut à nouveau sur la terre ferme, bien campée sur ses jambes quoiqu'un peu essouflée. Malheureusement, au moment où elle se retourna la femme était déjà là, immobile dans son armure. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres sous le casque rose qui maintenait ses cheveux en place.

Shamio chercha à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Son inquiétude et son agacement grandissaient. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un Marinas l'avait suivie. Elle ne pourrait pas s'en débarrasser suffisamment vite, elle manquait de temps. Pendant que cette femme lui bloquait le passage, Alas était en train de se noyer. La colère enflamma les nerfs de Shamio.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi, si tu veux rester en vie sors de mon chemin ! grinça-t-elle.

Face à elle, la Marinas émit un petit rire.

- Une femme, observa-t-elle. Je trouve cette soirée de plus en plus amusante. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi une fillette comme toi est venu chercher ce cadavre vivant de Berserker.

Shamio réalisa à ce moment-là qu'elle avait fichu son anonymat en l'air. Cela lui importait peu. Elle arracha d'un geste rageur la cagoule sombre qui masquait son visage et la jeta à terre.

- Cela ne te concerne pas, rétorqua-t-elle. Je te donne trois secondes pour disparaître, c'est la dernière fois que je me répète.

- Tu aboies beaucoup, remarqua la guerrière. Est-ce que tu mords aussi ou bien n'est-ce que du bluff ?

Sa petite plaisanterie la fit sourire.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir, dit-elle encore. J'ai reçu l'ordre de vous éliminer, toi et le prisonnier. Prépare-toi !

Au grand désespoir de Shamio, il semblait que la Marinas fût sérieuse. Les secondes, les minutes s'écoulaient. En additionnant à cela le temps que la jeune femme avait passé à nager à la recherche d'Alas, cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que le Berserker était sous l'eau. Ses chances de survie fondaient comme neige au soleil. Shamio fulminait à tel point qu'elle en aurait hurlé. La Marinas ne la laisserait pas tranquille, elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau, c'était évident.

- Très bien, tonna Shamio, dents serrées.

Elle était si énervée que sa cosmo énergie s'enflamma d'un coup pour dessiner un terrible brasier dans la nuit. Le souffla balaya les rochers et l'écume qui voltigeait partout au rythme des assauts des vagues.

L'énergie de la jeune déesse circulait dans ses veines et jusqu'à son poing où elle se concentrait. En un instant, elle fut prête à projeter son attaque. C'est alors qu'un troisième cosmos s'alluma dans la pénombre, tout près d'elles. Shamio vit, ahurie, la silhouette de Maro atterrir sur le promontoire rocheux, entre elle et la Marinas. Son énergie mauve coulait sur son armure en lançant des reflets.

- Ravi de te revoir en pleine forme, _Domina_, fit-il.

Shamio secoua la tête pour se reprendre tandis que l'affolement lui nouait à nouveau l'estomac.

- Maro, ne reste pas là, il faut retrouver Alas ! Il est dans l'eau quelque part, ça fait une éternité déjà, s'écria-t-elle. Je t'en prie, pars à sa recherche, il a été entraîné par le courant, il ne tiendra sûrement pas lo...

- Tout va bien, Shamio, dit-il, calmement.

La jeune femme se figea.

- Comment...

- Je l'ai repêché, il est sur la grève, un peu plus loin à l'est, expliqua le Berserker qui lui faisait toujours dos. Il respire, même s'il ne semble pas être dans une forme olympique. Va le rejoindre et repars pour la cité. Je vais me charger de notre invitée.

Plusieurs émotions se disputèrent la primauté dans l'esprit de Shamio pendant qu'elle essayait d'assimiler ces informations. Tout d'abord ce fut le soulagement de savoir Alas hors de danger, hors de l'eau. Elle en sentit ses jambes trembler. Mais aussitôt, l'inquiétude revint.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser ici, protesta-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si, tu peux, _Domina_. Nous sommes venus récupérer le général et tu as parfaitement rempli ta part du contrat. A présent, c'est à moi de jouer. Je suis là pour ça, non ?

Quelque pas plus loin, Thétis commençait à s'impatienter.

- C'est touchant, admit-elle. Malheureusement, je vais devoir vous décevoir : aucun de vous ne repartira vivant.

La femme aux allures de sirène se mit en position d'attaque. Shamio la vit tourner son regard bleu vers elle, en faisant brûler davantage de cosmos. La jeune femme allait ériger une défense pour la repousser mais Maro se dressa une fois de plus entre elles deux, menaçant.

- Va-t'en maintenant, ordonna-t-il. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, le général n'attendra pas éternellement sur cette plage dans son état. Ramène-le le plus vite possible, Shamio ! Tu n'as pas fais tout ça pour rien. Va-t'en !

Une partie de l'esprit de Shamio était d'accord avec lui mais l'autre moitié se révoltait à l'idée d'abandonner le Berserker. A l'instant où elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester à nouveau, l'attaque de la Marinas fusa.

Shamio ne vit qu'un éclair rosé qui emplissait son champ de vision, juste avant qu'une forme noire ne se dresse devant elle. S'en suivit un impact terrible qui dégagea une onde de choc suffisamment puissante pour stopper le mouvement des vagues durant quelques secondes. Le promontoire sur lequel ils se tenaient tous vibra profondément sous ses pieds, Shamio perçut la roche se fissurer autour d'elle.

- Le séjour dans l'eau n'a fait aucun bien au général, s'exclama à nouveau Maro. Il est en train de mourir !

Le Berserker était resté dans la position qui lui avait permis d'encaisser l'attaque de la Marinas. Ses avant-bras, croisés devant son visage, fumaient encore.

- Ca suffit, j'en ai assez entendu ! lâcha la guerrière. Je vais vous tuer en même temps !

- Amène-le à Mana, vite ! Va-t'en !

Shamio sursauta, en proie à la panique la plus totale. Maro avait raison. Il fallait faire quelque chose, il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Tous ses muscles étaient crispés, elle les sollicita brièvement et ses jambes la projetèrent en arrière, vers les falaises.

- Fais attention à toi ! cria-t-elle à Maro. Rejoins-nous le plus vite possible !

Elle ne voyait que son dos pourtant, elle eut soudain la sensation que Maro souriait. Cela s'entendit dans sa voix :

- Si quelqu'un te pose une question à mon sujet à ton retour à Arkham, lança-t-il, dis-lui que la réponse est oui.

Shamio n'eut pas le temps de questionner le Berserker sur ses paroles sybillines. En un instant les deux adversaires s'étaient lancés dans leur duel et le bruit des coups et des émanations de cosmos couvrit même le tonnerre des vagues. La mort au coeur, la jeune femme s'obligea à se détourner et partit vers l'est.

-o§o-

Elle obligea son esprit à se focaliser sur une seule chose : l'est, la grève, Alas. Derrière elle, les deux cosmos entraient déjà en colision et déclenchaient des vagues d'énergie destructrice ; elle s'efforçait de ne pas y prêter attention, de ne pas y penser mais ses mains tremblaient. Une sensation terrible lui étreignait le coeur, elle en aurait suffoqué. Il lui semblait qu'elle venait de payer un prix exorbitant pour pouvoir continuer sa route. Le chagrin lui inondait la gorge peu à peu. Elle se trouvait ridicule mais elle ne parvenait pas à se contrôler. Maro était un grand guerrier, elle en était sûre. Il allait gagner, c'était stupide d'être aussi bouleversée, sans raison. C'était complètement idiot. Elle battit des paupières pour effacer ses larmes. C'était la pire nuit de sa vie, c'était seulement pour ça. Elle était stressée, Alas était au seuil de la mort, elle avait revu Mikérinos et Shunreï, elle les avait monstrueusement déçus et maintenant, elle abandonnait Maro derrière elle. Ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte.

Sa course vers l'est dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve près de la grève, au milieu des pics rocheux qui perçaient le sable comme des dents. Le bruit des vagues était à rendre sourd.

Quand elle s'arrêta, en équilibre sur un massif battu par l'écume, elle haletait légèrement. Il faisait toujours aussi sombre, elle ne distinguait pas grand chose. Ses yeux fouillèrent les petits espaces libres entre les rochers, à la recherche d'un corps. Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à le trouver ; Maro avait transporté Alas jusqu'en haut de la grève, à l'abri des vagues pour quelques temps. Shamio bondit pour le rejoindre.

Le Berserker avait raison, le séjour dans une mer déchaînée avait été rude pour le général Stratège qui était déjà dans un état alarmant avant cela. Il était toujours inconscient mais de nouveaux hématomes étaient venus couvrir la peau de son visage et de son torse. Ses bandages étaient trempés et raidis par le sel. Il respirait mal, il s'agitait dans son sommeil.

Shamio le saisit par les épaules pour le redresser. Il était brûlant. Elle posa une main sur son front et repoussa ses cheveux coagulés par l'eau de mer. Alas ne parut même pas le remarquer. L'angoisse tenailla la jeune femme. Il allait trop mal. Son bouleversement lui fit à nouveau monter les larmes aux yeux. Que lui avaient donc fait les Marinas ? Qu'est-ce que cet odieux général de l'Atlantique Sud avait trouvé pour le torturer ? Elle repensa à Mikérinos, qu'elle avait croisé dans les prisons et qui revenait vraissemblablement de la cellule d'Alas. Il avait sans aucun doute fait ce qu'il avait pu pour le soigner mais cela n'était pas suffisant.

Repoussant d'un mouvement de tête rageur son bouleversement et ses doutes, la jeune femme souleva le Berserker et le hissa sur son dos, les bras passés en travers de ses propres épaules. Elle chancela un peu sous son poids mais parvint à se tenir debout. Au loin, le combat entre Maro et la Marinas se poursuivait mais elle s'obligea à ne pas y faire attention. D'un impulsion des jambes elle se remit en route vers l'intérieur des terres.

Il était difficile d'aller vite, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'utiliser son cosmos à nouveau au cas où un autre Marinas rôderait dans les parages et aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas malmener Alas. Elle reprit le même chemin qu'à l'aller, en demeurant autant que possible hors de vue. Il faisait encore nuit mais elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Concentrée sur le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, elle remarqua à peine la légère convulsion qui secoua le corps du Berserker sur son dos. Quand il émit un râle étouffé contre son oreille, elle s'arrêta, le coeur battant.

- Alas ?

Un nouveau grognement s'éleva, comme une respiration obstruée tandis que le corps contre elle se crispait. Shamio s'affola. Ils étaient au beau milieu de nulle part, autour d'eux il n'y avait que des reliefs rocheux, des collines et une lande asséchée. L'obscurité n'avait pas fait taire les insectes ; leurs stridulations étaient assourdissantes. L'air était empli d'odeurs de pin et de terre chauffée. Sans attendre, la jeune femme bondit jusqu'à un petit groupe d'arbres et s'agenouilla près d'un grand rocher pour déposer Alas au sol. Elle le retint dans ses bras tout en cherchant à distinguer son visage dans la pénombre.

Il était toujours inconscient. Il respirait de plus en plus mal, son visage se couvrait de sueur en supplément de l'eau de mer qui avait raidi ses cheveux. Même dans l'obscurité, elle discerna la pâleur maladive de sa peau qui était presque grise. C'est au moment précis où Shamio vit ses sourcils se froncer et son visage se contracter qu'elle comprit qu'il était en train de mourir. D'un coup, ce fut comme si la terre s'ouvrait pour l'engloutir.

Son ventre se tordit, ses poumons se vrillèrent ; elle voulut hurler mais tout resta bloqué à l'intérieur. Elle agrippa le corps d'Alas, si fort qu'elle lui planta les ongles dans la peau. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés, elle le sentait, pourtant elle ne parvenait plus à distinguer clairement ce qu'elle avait devant elle. C'est alors que, soudain, son calme revint. Ses muscles se détendirent, elle respira à nouveau. Elle ne comprit pas, ce fut comme si elle s'était brusquement déconnectée de la réalité. Elle devint si sereine que son rythme cardiaque ralentit. L'apaisement l'envahit, elle ferma les yeux et ne ressentit plus que de la paix.

Il se passa peut-être une minute avant qu'elle n'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. La lande sicilienne réapparut alors dans la pénombre. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut voir briller une sorte de lumière argentée dans l'air mais cela avait déjà disparu. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Alas avait ouvert les yeux.

-o§o-

En débouchant hors de la tour, Shunreï resta un instant sans voix face aux corps des Marinas étendus un peu partout, comme s'ils avaient été victimes d'un gaz soporifique. La plupart étaient évanouis, probablement suite à un violent choc sur le crâne mais elle remarqua que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient morts. L'un des soldats avait la nuque brisée et sa tête gisait dans un angle impossible contre le mur qu'il avait percuté. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que Shamio était responsable de ça.

La Reyaâ serra les dents, plus troublée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Comment Shamio avait-elle pu faire preuve d'une telle violence ? On aurait dit que sauver ce Berserker était la chose la plus importante du monde à ses yeux. Son mari. C'était surréaliste. Elle avait la sensation étrange et dérangeante d'être passée dans une autre dimension, une réalité où les couleurs et les valeurs étaient inversées. Cela lui donnait mal au coeur.

- Bon sang.

Mikérinos s'était arrêté à côté d'elle et observait le massacre. Il semblait aussi retourné qu'elle. Et elle voyait dans ses yeux dorés qu'il ne comprenait pas lui non plus. Rien n'était compréhensible, c'était fou.

Shunreï était persuadée jusqu'à présent que Shamio se trouvait à Jamir. Tout le monde en était persuadé. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Comment Shamio avait-elle pu se retrouver à Arkham ou ne serait-ce qu'en vue de la cité d'Arès ? C'était catastrophique. Non, c'était pire que ça, elle n'avait même pas de mots pour décrire l'horreur de ce qu'il se passait. Elle songea instantanément à Zéphyr et Maya ainsi qu'à Adam. Elle ne comprenait pas.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas donné l'alerte ? souffla l'Artiste.

Il observait toujours le pont avec d'un air sonné. Il y avait du désespoir dans sa voix. Shunreï secoua la tête, incapable de remettre ses idées en ordre. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Sorrente quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Le Marinas se dirigeait vers le palais d'un pas rapide et déterminé. C'était de plus en plus incompréhensible.

- Impossible, dit-elle. Il a du lancer des soldats à leurs trousses.

Mikérinos garda le silence. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait. Elle le pensait aussi. Pourvu que Shamio leur ait échappé. Si Sorrente l'attrapait, ce qu'il lui ferait subir serait mille fois pire que ce qu'avait enduré le Berserker. Shunreï en frissonna d'horreur.

- Tu crois qu'il a compris qui c'était ? demanda-t-elle alors.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas, répondit-il. Shamio était masquée et il ne la connait pas, il y a peu de chances qu'il ait fait le lien. Du moins je l'espère.

- Si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Elle vit avec une terrible netteté le frisson qui remonta le long du dos de l'Artiste. Shunreï inspira profondément. Et elle pria. Elle pria pour que Shamio sache ce qu'elle faisait et pria pour que cela réussisse et ne leur créée pas d'autres problèmes.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ça pour le moment, objecta alors Mikérinos. Il faut que j'aille voir Kanon.

La Reyaâ se reprit.

- Oui, tu as raison. Faisons d'abord ça, on verra le reste après. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour Shamio dans l'immédiat.

A l'infirmerie, le malade était toujours aussi mal. Shunreï souffrait pour lui. Mikérinos courut se mettre au travail.

Il extirpa la seringue de sang qu'il avait prélevée sur le prisonnier quelques minutes plus tôt et disparut dans les profondeurs du bâtiment à la recherche d'elle ne savait quoi. Shunreï ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur Kanon et ses soins. L'image et la voix de Shamio ne cessaient de la hanter. Cela la prenait aux tripes, elle en grinçait des dents de frustration. Sorrente ne leur avait posé aucune question ; pourtant s'il avait été près de la tour au moment où Shamio en était sortie, il devait forcément savoir que Mikérinos et elle l'avaient croisée. D'un autre côté, ils ne faisaient pas partie du Sanctuaire Sous-marin, ils n'avaient pas à se mêler de leurs affaires politiques. S'ils l'avaient fait, cela aurait pu leur porter préjudice. Peut-être que Sorrente avait réfléchi à tout ça et qu'il en était venu aux même conclusions qu'elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment au sujet de toute cette histoire. Elle aurait voulu courir derrière Shamio et s'assurer qu'elle fût en sécurité. Et qu'elle lui explique aussi ce qu'il s'était passé.

Shunreï, assise face au lit de Kanon dans le silence de l'infirmerie, appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfouit le visage dans la paume de ses mains. La porte s'ouvrit au moment où elle émettait un profond soupir. Mikérinos entra, encombré par tout un bac de matériel médical. Il ne dit rien, il s'installa simplement à côté du malade et commença son intervention. Shunreï ne suivit qu'à moitié, tant elle était bouleversée.

L'Artiste posa le garrot, désinfecta, arma la seringue. Shunreï regarda sans vraiment la voir l'aiguille qui s'enfonça dans la veine qui palpitait à l'intérieur du coude de Kanon. Mikérinos avait le visage fermé, concentré. Ce ne fut pas très long. En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau immobiles face au malade, à prier, encore et toujours, pour qu'il advienne un miracle.

-o§o-

Les yeux gris s'étaient ouverts en grand. Shamio s'aperçut alors que les plaies sur le visage du Berserker s'étaient brusquement volatilisées. Il n'y avait plus d'hématomes, plus de cicatrices, de coupures. Elle en demeura sans voix. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ?

Alas battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se redresser. Il avait l'air de s'éveiller d'un long et profond coma ; il éleva ses mains devant lui et les fit tourner pour les observer sous toutes les coutures. Il plia les doigts, serra les poings, palpa ses côtes d'un air ahuri. Il paraissait ne pas en croire ses yeux.

Eperdue de soulagement, Shamio le regarda se remettre sur ses jambes, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui venait d'arriver mais elle ne s'en souciait qu'à moitié. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle ne parvenait plus à bouger. Le contrechoc faisait trembler tout son corps, elle se sentait aussi fragile qu'une statue de verre. Face à elle, Alas testait toujours l'un ou l'autre de ses muscles pour découvrir qu'ils étaient tous dans une santé éblouissante. C'est alors qu'il fit volte-face et qu'il remarqua sa présence. Son visage se contracta d'un coup.

- C'était vraiment toi ! grinça-t-il. J'ai cru que j'avais des hallucinations mais c'était vraiment toi !

Shamio se sentait trop faible pour répondre mais le Berserker ne lui en laissa de toute façon pas l'occasion.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu libéré ? Tu crois que cette bonne action va rattraper tout le reste ? lâcha-t-il comme un jet de venin. Je suppose que ce devait être dans ton intérêt, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Il y eut tant de colère, tant de haine dans son regard tout d'un coup que Shamio en serait presque tombée à la renverse. Alas la rejoignit d'une seule enjambée et s'accroupit devant elle avant de lui agripper le col avec violence.

- Je vais te faire payer toutes tes trahisons, tous tes mensonges et toute cette comédie au centuple, siffla-t-il. Je te prenais pour une gamine écervelée mais en réalité tu es une vraie vipère. Tu m'as peut-être sauvé de Sorrente mais je n'oublierai pas que c'est toi qui m'as poussé dans ses griffes. Si je m'étais douté de la provenance de ton ridicule collier, je te l'aurais enfoncé dans la gorge !

Shamio s'était attendu à tout ça. Elle avait prévu tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle s'était psycologiquement préparée à subir des injures, des menaces et beaucoup d'autres choses. Pourtant elle eut du mal à encaisser. Elle eut l'impression de recevoir une volée de coups dans l'estomac.

Alas resserra sa prise sur son col, comme s'il avait voulu l'étrangler.

- Je pensais que tu étais complice de Poséidon, gronda-t-il. Et d'ailleurs, il y a plusieurs de tes compatriotes chez lui, j'ai eu l'immense honneur de les croiser. Un Artiste et une Amazone, habillée exactement comme toi. Mais apparemment, Sorrente recherche le Trident de son maître et il ne sait pas où il est. Il n'avait pas l'air au courant que c'était toi qui l'avait. Alors tu vas m'expliquer tout ce que tu sais immédiatement. Où est le Trident ? Tu essayes de doubler Poséidon, c'est ça ? A quoi cela t'avancera-t-il ? Tu veux déclencher une guerre entre les Marinas et les Berserkers ? Ce serait tout à fait dans ton genre.

Elle subit tout d'abord ses paroles avec stoïcisme. Elle s'était dit qu'elle devait le laisser vider son sac, car il en avait besoin et elle le méritait. Mais en entendant ses dernières phrases, tout son être se révolta avec tant de forces qu'elle ne put garder le silence. Fulminante, elle le repoussa d'un geste vif et se releva.

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, s'écria-t-elle. C'est monstrueux, je n'aurais jamais fait ça !

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! tonna-t-il en se relevant à son tour.

Ses yeux brûlaient de colère.

- Vous avez conclu une alliance avec Poséidon, juste avant que tu ailles voler son Trident, exactement comme tu as volé le casque de l'empereur, reprit-il.

- Nous n'avons fait aucune alliance avec Poséidon, nous ne...

- Il y a un Artiste et une Reyaâ là-bas ! coupa-t-il.

Shamio eut un pincement au coeur en repensant à Mikérinos et Shunreï. Elle revit leur regard perdus et elle se sentit misérable. Sa fureur retomba d'un coup.

- Je sais, répondit-elle. Je les ai vus. Ils ont du appeler Miké pour soigner leurs blessés. C'était sûrement une chance pour toi, d'ailleurs. Ils m'ont laissé passé.

Sa voix se brisa.

- Je ne les avais pas vu depuis si longtemps, murmura-t-elle. Ils n'ont rien compris de ce qu'il se passait, ni ce que je faisais là-bas. Ils ont du se sentir tellement trahis...

Alas échappa un ricanement caustique.

- Il faut croire que c'est dans ta nature ! Mais ça me rassure, je ne suis pas le seul, c'est simplement qu'on ne peut pas avoir confiance en toi.

Des larmes de rage inondèrent le champ de vision de la jeune femme.

- Je ne t'ai pas trahi ! articula-t-elle furieusement. Je n'ai pas prémédité la venue de Sorrente, ni le fait qu'il reconnaîtrait le collier ! J'étais sincère quand je te l'ai offert !

- Tu vas me faire pleurer, rétorqua-t-il en souriant d'un air narquois.

Shamio rugit.

- Si j'avais tout calculé, je ne serais pas venue te chercher jusque dans les sous-sols puants du Sanctuaire Sous-marin !

- Ca suffit, déclara-t-il.

Il devint plus calme, son visage se para d'un masque d'inexpressivité. Puis il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je ne te crois pas, dit-il. Une fois m'a suffi, ça ne se reproduira plus. Je me fiche de tes raisons de toute façon. Je vais te ramener à Arkham et t'enfermer dans un cachot si froid et si puant qu'à côté ceux de Poséidon te sembleront des palaces.

Ses yeux devinrent deux fentes grises menaçantes.

- Et je te ferai cracher le morceau, à coups de séances de torture si c'est nécessaire, mais tu finiras par me dire où tu as caché ce Trident.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Shamio explosa.

- _Je n'ai pas le Trident !_ Je ne l'ai pas volé ! Ce n'est pas moi ! hurla-t-elle. J'assume toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites mais je refuse qu'on m'accuse pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis !

A ces mots, Alas s'immobilisa et ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, le temps que Shamio reprenne son souffle et s'assure qu'elle ne s'était pas cassé la voix. Le général Stratège parut à nouveau réfléchir à toute vitesse.

- C'est encore une de tes ruses, fit-il à mi-voix. Tu ne t'arrêteras jamais de mentir. Sorrente ne faisait pas semblant de chercher le Trident, ils se le sont réellement fait voler. Et je suis certain que c'est toi. J'ai vu de quoi tu étais capable.

Shamio émit un profond soupir et se frotta vigoureusement le visage.

- Cheyenne et moi sommes allées là-bas, c'est vrai, admit-elle. Nous avons agi exactement de la même façon que lorsque nous avons pénétré dans Arkham. Mais nous n'avons pas pris le Trident. On a fait le tour du palais de Poséidon, on a ramassé de petits objets brillants comme le collier que je t'ai offert. On a aussi pris un buste de Julian, un truc immonde qui pèse une tonne. Mais c'est tout. Je n'ai pas pris le Trident et je peux le prouver.

Cette fois, un éclair de doute passa dans le regard d'Alas. Il plissa les yeux et décroisa les bras, interloqué. Shamio le fixa avec fermeté.

- Ce n'est pas moi, répéta-t-elle en appuyant sur chaque mot. Quand on est allées à Arkham pour la première fois, je me suis laissée emportée par la colère et j'ai pris le casque d'Arès mais je l'ai regretté après à cause des remous que cela provoquait avec le Sanctuaire Sous-marin. C'est pour cela que nous sommes venues le rendre. Tu crois que je serais venue rendre le casque mais que j'aurais gardé le Trident ? C'est complètement illogique !

Le visage du Berserker se défroissa. Il semblait troublé.

- Mais... Si ce n'est pas toi, qui est-ce ? fit-il.

- Peut-être que c'est à toi de me le dire, souligna-t-elle.

Ce fut à son tour de le regarder avec suspicion et mépris.

- Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir menti. Si je n'ai pas le Trident et que Sorrente ne l'a pas non plus, alors c'est forcément quelqu'un d'Arkham qui l'a, conclut-elle. Ce qui veut dire que ton empereur ment et joue la comédie depuis le début.

Alas eut l'air choqué.

- Aucun de mes hommes n'a jamais mis un pied chez Poséidon, s'énerva-t-il. Je n'ai jamais commandé une telle expédition et je sais que les autres généraux non plus. Nous sommes tous les quatre tenus au courant de tout ce que l'empereur décide. Et quand il prend une décision, il la prend avec nous ! Tes soupçons sont ignobles et complètement infondés.

Il se calma et la foudroya du regard.

- Tu essaies de brouiller les pistes et de me faire douter, cracha-t-il. Tu as des méthodes encore plus méprisables que ce que je pensais. C'est toi qui a le Trident, ça ne peut être que toi ! J'ai confiance en tous mes hommes et en l'empereur. Ce qui est loin d'être ton cas.

Shamio encaissa à nouveau l'aiguillon venimeux. Elle s'apprêtait à protester quand Alas se remit à parler.

- C'est toi la cause de tous nos problèmes depuis le début, dit-il. Je me demandais pourquoi vous étiez revenues rendre le casque mais je me dis maintenant que tout ça faisait peut-être partie de votre plan. Et j'en conclue également que Cheyenne n'est pas la véritable Artémis. Votre déesse doit se trouver chez vous, bien en sécurité.

La jeune femme en ouvrit la bouche de saissement. Elle se sentait plus que choquée, elle se sentait vexée, humiliée. Il était injuste. C'était horrible de s'entendre dire des choses pareilles, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Il ne pouvait pas penser tout ça d'elle !

- Comment as-tu réussi à t'échapper d'Arkham pour venir me chercher ? grogna-t-il. Combien d'hommes as-tu maîtrisés ou carrément tués ?

Son regard méprisant la tuait. Elle ne pensait pas que l'entendre dire des choses pareilles puisse lui faire aussi mal. Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu sa confiance et son estime le soir de sa capture mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point-là. Elle pensait que le fait d'être venu le chercher aurait un peu rattrapé son erreur mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était même tout le contraire.

Shamio se sentait brisée. Elle laissa retomber ses bras contre ses flancs et enserra son torse. Des frissons la parcouraient malgré la chaleur de la nuit. Elle échappa une larme en baissant la tête.

- Maro disait que le Sénat ne voterait jamais en faveur d'une expédition pour te sortir de chez Poséidon, déclara-t-elle doucement. Il disait que tout le monde serait d'accord pour affirmer que c'était une mission suicide et que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Elle déglutit pour réguler ses pleurs.

- Apparemment il avait raison parce qu'ils étaient tous d'accord pour te laisser mourir là-bas, malgré eux. Je crois que Sijie a essayé quelque chose mais ça n'a pas réussi, dit-elle. Alors j'ai pensé...

Elle ferma les yeux.

- J'ai pensé que moi ils me laisseraient peut-être tenter le coup, reprit-elle. Je ne suis rien pour eux, ils n'avaient aucune raison de ne pas me laisser essayer. De toute façon, si j'étais morte là-bas, ils ne m'auraient pas regrettée. Alors ton père a fini par me donner l'autorisation de partir. Sijie m'a aidée, il m'a dit ce qu'il fallait faire pour ne pas laisser Haton manoeuvrer comme il le voulait. Finalement, il n'y a que Maro qui est venu avec moi. Il a attendu sur la falaise pendant que je plongeais pour te retrouver et il est resté en arrière pour me permettre de t'emmener et de te sauver.

Sa respiration devenait un peu hâchée, elle se tut pour reprendre son souffle et regagner son calme.

- Tu as raison, au bout du compte, le seul homme que j'ai amené avec moi, je l'ai abandonné face à une Marinas, souffla-t-elle. C'est un peu comme si je l'avais tué, non ?

Alas ne disait rien. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit qu'il ne bougeait plus, le regard perdu quelque part sur le sol.

- Maro est resté là-bas ? répéta-t-il.

Il se retourna vers l'ouest, dans la direction où se trouvait le Berserker, sur la grève. Shamio se demanda un instant comment il avait su puis elle réalisa que les énergies des deux combattants étaient perceptibles depuis l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Elle distinguait très nettement le cosmos de la Marinas et celui, plus chaud, de Maro. Et juste à ce moment-là, l'énergie du Berserker vacilla, s'affaiblit pour finir par s'éteindre, comme une petite bougie dans une tempête.

Shamio chuta brusquement sur les genoux, avalée par le désespoir.

-o§o-

Sorrente remonta l'immense hall d'entrée du palais et couvrit le reste du chemin pour se retrouver dans l'antichambre des appartements de Julian. Les soldats étaient tous bel et bien réveillés, sur le qui-vive. Ils avaient du sentir l'agitation dehors. Le général de l'Atlantique Sud expédia l'affaire en quelques mots et ordonna au premier garde dans son champ de vision d'aller demander une audience à son Altesse.

Il n'eut guère à attendre longtemps. Peut-être Julian avait-il senti les déchaînements de cosmos lui aussi, ou peut-être ne dormait-il pas encore malgré l'heure tardive. Quand il entra dans le salon privé, il découvrit l'hôte de Poséidon enveloppé dans un peignoir en soie très distingué qui s'accordait parfaitement à la couleur de sa chevelure et de ses yeux océan. Il ne semblait pas sortir du lit, sa distinction était impressionnante, même dans un simple peignoir.

Après s'être incliné humblement, Sorrente attendit qu'on lui donne l'autorisation de parler.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était tout ça, près des prisons ? demanda enfin Julian d'une voix calme.

Sorrente se releva.

- Un intrus s'est faufilé jusqu'à la tour, expliqua-t-il. Il est venu pour faire évader le Berserker.

- Tiens. Tu avais donc raison de te méfier, Sorrente. Ton intuition était bonne, je dois l'avouer.

Julian avait l'air parfaitement calme mais on distinguait très bien les émotions terribles qui tournoyaient dans ses iris céruléens.

- Je vous remercie, Votre Grâce, répondit le Marinas. J'ai laissé entrer le fugitif pour essayer d'obtenir des informations.

- Cela veut dire que tu les as laissés partir ? interrogea le dieu.

Il marchait à pas lents devant un grand meuble sur lequel étaient posées plusieurs petites statuettes représentant des sirènes ou des êtres ailés légendaires. Les longues mains effilées de Julian frôlèrent les silhouettes d'albâtre tandis que son regard vagabondait vers le fond du salon plongé dans l'obscurité.

- Ils n'iront pas loin, assura Sorrente. Thétis est partie à leur recherche, elle a pour ordre de les éliminer.

- C'est ce que je voulais entendre, approuva Julian. Il n'est pas question qu'un prisonnier s'évade de mes prisons et reparte aussi facilement.

Sorrente resserra l'étreinte de son bras autour du casque calé au creux de son coude.

- J'ai du nouveau à propos des envoyés du Sanctuaire des Astres, continua-t-il. L'Artiste médecin et sa protectrice étaient dans les prisons au moment où le fugitif est entré. Ils sont passés sans ma permission.

Les sourcils de Julian se froncèrent légèrement.

- Tu penses qu'il y a un lien ?

- Honnêtement, j'en doute, répondit-il. L'Artiste et l'Amazone semblaient surpris de l'arrivée de cet intrus, je ne crois pas que leur présence étaient liées. En revanche, j'ai entendu leur conversation et je suis en mesure d'affirmer qu'ils se connaissaient.

Julian n'avait pas l'air d'écouter, occupé qu'il était à manipuler l'une des petites statuettes blanches en forme d'ange. Pourtant, le Marinas était persuadé qu'il ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'il lui disait.

- L'intrus était une femme, une Amazone apparemment, qui répond au nom de Shamio, expliqua-t-il. J'ai cru comprendre que son attitude ne plaisait pas beaucoup à ses compatriotes. Mais il y a plus inquiétant.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Sorrente baissa la tête pour perdre son regard parmi l'indigo profond du tapis qui ornait le sol.

- L'intruse a déclaré qu'elle était mariée au Berserker, fit-il. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle est venue le délivrer je présume.

A ces mots, un petit craquement s'éleva dans l'air : la statuette dans les mains de Julian venait de se briser en plusieurs morceaux. L'une des ailes de l'ange tomba par terre dans un bruit sec. Julian se retourna alors vers lui, le regard flamboyant.

- Tu es sûr de ça ? interrogea-t-il, les dents serrées.

- Certain, confirma Sorrente. Cela vient appuyer l'une de vos théories.

Il n'avait pas arrêté d'y réfléchir depuis qu'il avait surpris cette conversation dans les prisons. Les Amazones et les Berserkers avaient bel et bien des liens et des alliances, malgré ce qu'avait pu en dire Hermès. Le dieu messager n'était peut-être d'ailleurs pas au courant. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne faisait aucun doute que le prisonnier avait menti en disant ne pas savoir où était le Trident. Ils étaient tous complices. Le problème demeurait cette étrange surprise dont avaient été victime l'Artiste et sa protectrice lorsqu'ils avaient appris tout cela. Avaient-ils joué la comédie ?

Quand il fit part de toutes ses réflexions à Julian, celui-ci se rembrunit.

- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont vu pendant que tu les écoutais dans les prisons ? fit-il.

- Je jurerais que non.

- On peut donc penser qu'ils ne faisaient pas semblant, médita Julian.

Sorrente se hérissa. Sa colère n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis quelques minutes et il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Il avait les informations dont il avait besoin, maintenant il lui fallait agir.

- Pour moi il ne fait aucun doute que les Artistes et les Amazones se sont joués de nous, lâcha-t-il. Nous savons à présent que les Amazones ont aidées le prisonnier à s'évader, directement ou indirectement. Je suis simplement venu demander l'autorisation de mettre les envoyés du Sanctuaire des Astres aux fers.

Julian parut peser ces paroles quelques instants. Il avait laché les débris de la statuette et s'époussetait maintenant les mains en les frottant l'une contre l'autre. Puis il secoua lentement la tête.

- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te donner mon aval pour cela, déclara-t-il.

Le général de l'Atlantique Sud se raidit.

- Mais pourquoi ? protesta-t-il, malgré lui.

- Les quatre envoyés du Sanctuaire des Astres sont intouchables tant qu'ils seront en mission ici, expliqua Julian. La politique appliquée par le Grand Consul protège ses Artistes de ce genre de tentatives de la part des gens chez qui ils sont envoyés accomplir une mission. Il serait dangereux pour nous de les jeter en prison.

La nouvelle laissa un goût amer sur la langue de Sorrente.

- Peut-être changerez-vous d'avis lorsque vous saurez le dernier détail que j'ai à vous apprendre, objecta-t-il alors.

Le regard azur de Julian pivota doucement vers lui. Son visage était impassible mais Sorrente savait que sa colère pouvait surgir à n'importe quel moment.

- Parle, ordonna le dieu.

- L'intruse, l'Amazone qui est venue délivrer le prisonnier, dit-il. Je pense que c'était elle la nuit où le Trident a été volé. C'était la même silhouette, la même taille, le même costume. Elle a apparemment la capacité de masquer son cosmos.

Il vit soudain les pupilles de Julian se rétracter, comme s'il venait de recevoir un uppercut. Sorrente le vit nettement retenir son souffle. Il y eut une vague d'énergie dans l'air, juste avant que plusieurs des statuettes posées sur le meuble derrière Julian ne se fendillent.

- Alors le Berserker avait raison, souffla-t-il.

Sorrente pencha un peu la tête de côté.

- C'est ce que j'ai conclu.

- Mais si on part du principe que les Amazones et les Berserkers sont alliés, reprit Julian, pourquoi le prisonnier les aurait-il trahies ?

- Pour sauver sa peau, susurra le général de l'Atlantique Sud, en ébauchant un petit sourire. La peur face à la douleur est un sentiment profond et difficile à combattre, même pour les plus braves. Et on peut également supposer que les uns essayent de se débarrasser des autres.

Julian hocha la tête.

- En effet, ce ne serait pas impossible.

Il se mordilla le bout de l'index pensivement, tout en faisant quelques pas.

- Il y a tout de même énormément de détails qui ne collent pas, songea-t-il à voix haute.

Sorrente ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins. Il avait toujours pensé que cette histoire n'était pas claire et cela l'énervait prodigieusement. Dès qu'il tirait une conclusion, il voyait un élément survenir pour lui prouver exactement le contraire. Force était d'admettre que si le Berserker avait choisi de trahir les Amazones, l'une d'entre elles était tout de même venue le sauver. Et en plus de cela, l'Artiste médecin et sa Reyaâ n'étaient pas au courant de tout ça. C'était incompréhensible.

Le Marinas secoua la tête. Pour l'heure il lui fallait retrouver le Trident. Et pour cela au moins, tous les indices qu'il avait pu récolter le menaient dans une même direction : les Amazones. Il le précisa à Julian. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, la mine fermée.

- Tu as raison, admit-il. S'il y a une chose dont nous pouvons être certains c'est que les Amazones ont des choses à se reprocher. Et si j'en juge par ce que m'a assuré Hermès, plusieurs détails restent à éclaircir.

Sorrente vit le moment précis où l'hôte de son dieu prit sa décision. La tête de Julian se redressa légèrement, il lança son menton en avant d'un air déterminé et un faible sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Tu vas donner des ordres pour que le Sanctuaire Sous-marin soit dirigé en mon absence, lança-t-il. Demande à ce que l'on garde un oeil sur les Artistes ainsi que sur Kanon et que l'on renforce la garde. A l'aube, nous nous rendons au Sanctuaire des Astres pour avoir une entrevue avec le Grand Consul.

-o§o-

L'attaque de la Marinas lui frôla l'oreille et projeta son casque dans les airs, plusieurs mètres derrière lui où il s'écrasa dans un fracas métallique. Maro retomba sur ses pieds, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait senti la présence de Shamio s'effacer totalement tandis qu'elle s'éloignait en direction de l'endroit où il avait laissé le général Stratège inconscient et dans un état critique. Il était si mal en point que Maro avait jugé ses chances de passer la nuit quasi nulles. Mais il espérait que Shamio pourrait encore une fois, rien qu'une petite fois, accomplir un miracle, tel qu'elle savait les faire. Il avait apprécié cette fille dès le début, il avait confiance en elle. C'était indéfinissable, elle dégageait simplement quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Et puis surtout, elle était importante aux yeux d'Alas.

Les yeux rivés sur son adversaire, Maro essuya la petite larme de sang qui rampait depuis la coupure sur le pavillon de son oreille gauche. La Marinas était aussi vive qu'une anguille.

- Bravo, tu remportes le premier sang, lança-t-il joyeusement.

La femme à l'armure rose resta manifestement imperméable à son humour. Le fait d'avoir perdu la trace de ses proies devait lui avoir porté sur les nerfs. Parfait, songea Maro.

- Je ne ferai pas le fier si j'étais toi, répliqua-t-elle. Tu pourrais bien le regretter.

- C'est vrai que tu te débrouilles bien, admit le Berserker. Pour une femme, je veux dire.

- Sale rat ! siffla la sirène.

Maro sourit.

- Tu peux m'insulter si cela te fait plaisir, dit-il. Mais je ne te laisserai pas passer. Je suis navré de te décevoir mais tu vas devoir retrousser tes manches si tu veux me tuer parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire.

Il s'inclina alors narquoisement devant elle, avec une révérence pompeuse.

- On m'appelle Maro, simple soldat aux ordres de notre vénérable empereur. Au cas où tu en aurais douté, je suis un Berserker. Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur ?

Les yeux bleus électriques de son opposante auraient fait geler des braises.

- Je suis Thétis, la Sirène. Ne me sous-estimes pas parce que je suis une femme.

Maro sourit encore. La Marinas fondit alors sur lui.

Elle allait vite, très vite. Quand il la vit accélérer encore et passer le mur du son, le Berserker comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter tous ses coups. A ce moment-là, un poing percuta son abdomen, suivi d'un autre et d'encore un autre. Il n'en voyait plus que la moitié, le rythme était trop soutenu. Maro recula et chercha à se soustraire à la guerrière dont il ne distinguait plus que des éclairs rosés aux quatre coins de son champ de vision. Son armure de bronze encaissait le gros des impacts pour le moment mais il savait qu'il devait agir. Brusquement, le poing de Thétis pivota sur lui-même et le coup se changea en uppercut fracassant. Il était trop tard lorsque Maro éleva sa parade. Le coup le faucha tout de même à moitié et il fut expulsé en arrière, contre le mur déchiré de la falaise. Le choc lui coupa le souffle quelques instants, le temps qu'il retombe sur le sol, sonné.

Il savait désormais ce qu'il voulait savoir. La Marinas était agile et rapide mais surtout elle était douée en combat rapproché. Maro balaya rapidement des yeux les alentours, sur un rayon de dix mètres. Le promontoire sur lequel ils se tenaient donnait directement sur les flots déchaînés de la méditerranée. De l'autre côté, ce n'était que des falaises et des rochers couverts d'écume. En d'autre termes, il n'y avait nul endroit où se réfugier, nul endroit où s'échapper. Cela lui convenait.

Quand il se releva, l'attention de Thétis était toujours braquée sur lui. Elle était en posture d'attaque, elle s'apprêtait à s'élancer à nouveau. L'aura de Maro se réveilla.

Le coup de la Sirène fonçait sur lui et il ne put l'éviter entièrement cette fois non plus. Il chuta sur un genou, juste au moment où Thétis retombait sur ses pieds trois mètres plus loin. Elle souriait. Mais son sourire se volatilisa quand elle réalisa que son flanc était barré par une longue estafilade qui libérait déjà un rideau de sang vermeil. Elle y porta la main, choquée.

- C'est impossible ! Je t'ai frappé avant que tu aies pu préparer ton coup, je suis certaine que tu n'as pas eu le temps d'attaquer ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Maro se redressa, satisfait de lui-même.

- Tu as raison, je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer mon coup, dit-il. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas un coup que tu as reçu.

- Je ne comprends pas, grogna-t-elle.

- Tant mieux, railla le Berserker.

Il s'élança alors tandis que la Sirène était toujours interdite. Malheureusement, elle se reprit avec une vitesse inouïe et le poing de Maro ne brassa que du vide. L'attaque de la Marinas fondit sur lui comme une pluie de météorites, dans une explosion de cosmos rosé. Maro sourit.

- Que... ?!

Thétis écarquilla les yeux lorsque Maro s'effaça comme un mirage et qu'elle chuta en avant. Son exclamation fut aussitôt interrompue par la boule de cosmos du Berserker qui la percuta de plein fouet. La guerrière s'enfonça violemment dans la roche mouillée d'écume, dans un tourbillon d'éclats de pierre.

Maro put voir sur le visage de son adversaire qu'elle était perdue. Le coup n'avait touché aucun de ses points vitaux, elle fut debout en quelques secondes. Elle semblait réfléchir à toute allure. Le Berserker n'attendit pas qu'elle ait une illumination. Son cosmos crépitait, il se mit à courir, droit sur elle avant de déployer sa technique. Thétis s'était apprêtée à répliquer à grand renfort de cosmos flamboyant mais elle s'immobilisa une nouvelle fois lorsque la silhouette de Maro se dissipa dans l'air.

- C'est impossible ! ragea la Marinas. Tu ne peux pas disparaître comme ça !

Le Berserker retint un rire. Il courait autour de la guerrière, brusquement son attaque fondit sur elle, dans une rafale meurtrière. La lame de vent lui déchiqueta la cuisse droite et répandit un flot de sang sur le sol, juste avant qu'elle ne s'écarte. Elle échappa un gémissement de douleur. Maro réapparut tranquillement à quelques pas.

- Peut-être que si, fit-il en souriant.

Thétis, une main ensanglantée posée sur la cuisse, se redressa. Son visage était tordu par la colère. Elle souleva ses doigts pour observer sa plaie et ses sourcils se contractèrent encore. Le blessure était longue et profonde, aussi nette qu'une entaille faite au couteau.

- C'est le vent, grommela la Marinas. Tu projètes des rafales de vent grâce à ton cosmos.

- Tu es très perspicace, admit Maro.

Son aura se déployait déjà autour de lui, tourbillonnant en volutes pour se mélanger au vent violent de la tempête.

- C'est comme ça que tu arrives à te rendre invisible, réalisa soudain Thétis.

Ses yeux bleus s'étaient légèrement agrandis à l'instant où elle avait compris. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Maro filait dans une rafale. L'air miroita autour de lui avant qu'il ne disparaisse à la vue de son opposante ; son coup expulsa la guerrière dans les vagues qu'elle heurta dans un claquement sonore.

- Quoi ?!

Thétis sortait de l'eau. C'est en voyant qu'elle n'était qu'étourdie que Maro réalisa que son attaque ne l'avait qu'effleurée ; la Marinas avait esquivé à la dernière seconde, il ne savait comment. Tous les adversaires qu'il avait rencontrés jusqu'à présent avaient échoué en essayant de le trouver malgré son « invisibilité ».

A nouveau, ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé : Thétis fut debout devant lui, un air supérieur particulièrement horripilant au visage. Maro se renfrogna.

- Tu as eu de la chance, grinça-t-il.

- Je ne crois pas, répliqua-t-elle en lui dédiant un sourire enjôleur.

Le Berserker fit brûler son aura au maximum. Une fois de plus son image s'effaça et il slaloma autour de son adversaire pour déclencher son attaque. A sa grande surprise, la Marinas se contenta de pousser sa cosmo énergie. Soudain, elle plongea vers lui, sans hésitation et lui décocha un coup violent qui l'envoya labourer la roche sur plusieurs mètres.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, Maro s'aperçut que son armure se fissurait sur les épaulettes. Il serra les dents, hors de lui.

- Comment ? éructa-t-il. Comment as-tu su ? Personne n'avait jamais été capable de me voir quand j'usais de cette technique !

Thétis le toisait de toute sa hauteur.

- Tu n'avais jamais combattu une créature marine, n'est-ce pas ? souligna-t-elle.

Le Berserker se remit debout, sur des jambes tremblantes. Il ne comprenait pas.

- Sais-tu comment se dirigent certaines créatures dans les eaux sombres des océans ? lança-t-elle.

Son cosmos rose enflait autour d'elle. Brusquement, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Maro.

- Un sonar, murmura-t-il, horrifié.

La déflagration le percuta de plein fouet dans une débauche de lumière. Il fut envahi par la douleur, une douleur intolérable qui coula dans ses veines comme de l'huile bouillante. Ce fut comme si des milliers de lames chauffées à blanc le transperçaient. Il se sentit rejeté dans les airs. Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression de planer. Puis il s'encastra dans le promontoire rocheux. Le choc sous son crâne fut tel que son champ de vision s'assombrit. Tout son corps fut parcouru par une convulsion violente.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait hurlé, il n'entendait quasiment plus rien. Sa vue était floue. Il ne vit qu'une forme étrange, de couleur rose, qui se pencha légèrement au-dessus de lui.

- Tu peux manipuler l'air pour refléter la lumière et te rendre invisible mais tu ne peux pas faire disparaître la masse de ton corps, déclara Thétis froidement. J'ai gagné, Berserker.

Maro l'entendit vaguement s'éloigner tandis que sa conscience sombrait de plus en plus. Déjà il lui semblait flotter sur du coton ; la douleur avait disparu. Son corps lui aussi avait disparu. Il referma les yeux tout en esquissant un sourire.

- Non, souffla-t-il. C'est moi.

Il avait rempli sa mission. Il avait sauvé Shamio et Alas.


	27. Chapter 27

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

**Reviews :**

**Christina : **Mdr, je peux faire ce que je veux d'Aphrodite : ta bonté te perdra ! Quoique, je pourrais lui concocter quelque chose... Sérieusement, moi aussi je suis triste pour Maro. Merci pour lui, d'ailleurs, de le trouver sympathique. Cela dit, il est vraiment mort. Désolée. Pour Kiki, c'est vrai il n'apparaît pas des masses mais bon, c'est normal, les chevaliers d'Athéna ne peuvent pas se mêler de ce conflit. Pour Poséidon, t'as raison, il va enfin se bouger le train. Maintenant qu'il en a le droit et la possibilité, il va pas s'en priver ! Ca va chier (niark niark). Ah et puis désolée aussi pour ta tension artérielle lol. Je prends quand même ça pour un compliment. Tu devrais d'ailleurs avoir quelques éléments de réponse dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Je te laisse à la lecture. Merci pour ta review, pour tes compliments et pour tes voeux. Bonne année à toi aussi ! Bye !

**C'yan :** Contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre de noël ! Ca fait plaisir. Merci d'ailleurs pour tes voeux, et je t'en souhaite tout autant pour cette nouvelle année ! Concernant le chapitre, je vois que toi aussi tu as de la peine pour Maro, c'est chouette pour lui. Mais, malheureusement, il est mort et bien mort. Désolée, moi aussi j'y étais attachée (si, si, c'est vrai !). J'aime tuer des gens ? Rah, quelle vilaine opinion tu as de moi lol. C'est pas que j'aime tuer mes personnages, c'est plutôt qu'à un moment donné, c'est normal qu'une guerre provoque des pertes. Comment ça c'est juste une excuse mdr ?

Alas n'arrive pas à s'énerver à fond : t'as parfaitement raison. Il faut dire que Shamio est venue le sauver donc il sa du se dire qu'elle méritait le bénéfice du doute. Maintenant, je sais pas si sa zen attitude va durer longtemps. Cela dit, c'est pas faux, il a eu des paroles dures. Comment tout ça va se dénouer ? Eh bien tu vas avoir pas mal de réponses dans ce chapitre puisqu'il fait partie des scènes charnières, avec celui qui précède. S'il ne « déboîte » pas assez, n'hésite pas à le faire savoir. Merci pour ta review ! Bye bye !

-o§o-

Chapitre 26 : Prouver sa bonne foi

-o§o-

C'était terminé. La flammèche qui représentait l'existence de Maro venait de s'estomper dans l'air rendu moite par la tempête. Il ne parvenait plus à situer le Berserker dans sa perception de cette zone de l'île, il avait beau chercher et se concentrer, c'était comme si le soldat n'était jamais venu au monde.

Alas eut un instant de vide et de flottement. Il eut beau attendre, se répéter les faits, cela ne pénétra pas son esprit totalement. Il ne se passait rien, il n'y avait pas de déclic. Pas encore. Il réalisa qu'il regardait fixement le petit buisson rachitique qu'il y avait à ses pieds et cela depuis plusieurs minutes. Lentement, il recommença à battre des paupières. Puis il inspira un peu d'air.

Il faisait sombre, plus que d'habitude en pleine nuit, à cause des nuages chargés de tonnerre. Il ne pleuvait pas encore, la tempête planait sur la mer et toutes les terres étaient dans l'attente. Alas prêtait pour la première fois attention au paysage ; un coin de l'île perdu dans la campagne, entre montagnes, roche effritée et végétation chauffée à blanc. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits où se cacher d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, seulement quelques arbres vrillés, des morceaux de cailloux dressés à la verticale, des dénivellements dans le sol.

Maro était mort. Il n'avait jamais été très proche de lui ; le Berserker avait été un soldat en armure de bronze parmi tant d'autres dans son armée. Mais il avait du respect pour ses hommes, en règle générale. Et dans le cas de Maro un peu d'affection aussi. C'était un soldat d'Arès, un frère d'armes. Le savoir mort éveilla en lui une colère puissante et dévastatrice.

Alas songea un instant courir vers la côte et abattre le Marinas qui avait pris la vie d'un homme d'Arkham. Malheureusement, il se rendit bientôt compte que la présence du soldat de Poséidon avait elle aussi disparu. Et tout à coup il fut saturé de haine, de dégoût, de lassitude et d'incompréhension. Ca le recouvrit comme une marée noire, avec une violence impensable. Tout ce gâchis, tout ce putain de gâchis !

Il se tourna d'un bond, ivre de rage, pour filer droit sur la jeune femme et la saisir par le col de son vêtement sombre. Aussitôt il la souleva à bout de bras et la plaqua contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il ne parvenait plus à contrôler les modulations de sa voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bon dieu ?! hurla-t-il. Depuis que tu es apparue, il n'y a eu que des catastrophes, sans raison ! Maintenant c'est au tour de Maro ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Quelle joie perverse retireras-tu du fait d'avoir provoqué une guerre entre nous et Poséidon ?

Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Tous ces cris qu'il s'était empêché de déverser sur Sorrente, tout ça voulait sortir désormais. Ca débordait de partout, de toutes les fissures, de toutes les fuites qu'il y avait entre les planches du barrage. La rage le faisait trembler et il avait la responsable devant lui.

- Tu veux tous nous voir nous entretuer ? tonna-t-il en resserrant sa prise. Quels ordres as-tu reçus avant de venir infiltrer Arkham ? J'en ai assez, de ta déesse, des Amazones et surtout, j'en ai plus qu'assez de toi ! J'en ai assez de tes mensonges, de tes manipulations, de tout ce venin ! Maro ne méritait pas ça, même les Marinas ne méritent sûrement pas tout ce que tu as contribué à leur faire subir ! Les monstres ne sont pas du côté de Poséidon. Le seul monstre, c'est toi.

Se retenir de hurler était difficile. Il aurait voulu basculer la tête en arrière et sortir tout ce que sa voix avait à donner, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se brise. Son sens de l'honneur se tordait, se rebellait contre tout ce qu'il voyait.

- Tu es écoeurante, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Cet imbécile de Maro avait tellement d'affection pour toi ! Tu l'as vendu. Dire qu'il est mort à ta place, il était encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Et toi, tu l'as poussé dans le vide sans même une once de regret !

Il la secouait comme une poupée de chiffon et depuis le début, elle n'avait pas opposé de résistance. Il reçut brusquement un coup de poing en plein visage, droit sur le nez, qui le repoussa avec violence. Son visage partit en arrière et il la lâcha sans le vouloir tandis qu'une explosion enflammée envahissait ses sinus et que des points colorés tournoyaient sur le paysage.

Alas s'ébroua, sonné. Du liquide chaud et poisseux dégoulina de sa narine jusque dans sa bouche. Sa colère redoubla ; il s'essuya du revers de la main et se redressa.

Shamio était retombée sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le tronc d'arbre. Il y avait des larmes sur ses joues mais ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs. Ils semblaient faits de glace. Dure, froide. Coupante.

- Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles ! Je t'interdis d'insulter Maro ! Si tu mets encore une seule fois en doute le respect que j'avais pour lui, je t'arrache les yeux ! vociféra-t-elle.

Il explosa.

- Tu es la seule ici qui ait insulté Maro ! cria-t-il. C'est ta faute et uniquement ta faute s'il s'est mort à présent ! C'est toi qui l'as jeté dans la gueule du loup, c'est toi la responsable de toute cette folie meurtrière !

- Je n'ai jamais voulu sa mort ! Je n'ai jamais voulu que Sorrente te capture ! Tout ça, c'était malgré moi, c'était un accident !

Alas serra les dents, à tel point que sa respiration devint sifflante.

- _Arrête de me prendre pour un abruti !_

C'était trop, c'était assez. Il allait mettre fin à tout ça. Immédiatement. Il fallait que cela s'arrête avant que les dégâts deviennent dramatiques. Maro était mort, la prochaine fois, ce serait peut-être l'empereur. Il ne pouvait plus laisser Shamio libre de ses mouvements. C'était trop dangereux. Elle était trop manipulatrice. Et lui, il était stupide. Un goût acide lui remonta soudain dans la bouche et lui arracha un rictus amer.

Elle avait trahi Maro, elle avait trahi à la fois les Marinas et les Berserkers. Elle les avait tous trompés. Mais surtout, elle l'avait trahi, lui. Il n'avait jamais bien su pourquoi, il s'était toujours dit qu'elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'elle faisait. Il l'avait vu comme une fillette, irresponsable et téméraire. C'est pourquoi il avait été touché quand elle lui avait offert son collier ce soir-là. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir plongé la tête la première. Il se serait frappé. Le pire était que, quelques minutes plus tôt encore, il aurait été prêt à la croire. Mais c'était avant de connaître la présence de Maro.

- Il n'y a eu aucun accident, dit-il en lui retournant un regard implacable. Il n'y a eu que des crimes. Et la coupable, c'est _toi_ !

- JE SAIS !

Alas se figea, surpris par tant de virulence et par une telle réponse. Face à lui la jeune femme avait hurlé de toute la puissance de sa voix. A présent elle avait la tête basse et son corps tremblait visiblement. Elle avait serré les poings sur ses cheveux, il ne voyait plus son visage. Sa respiration était saccadée.

- Je... Je sais !

Elle secoua la tête, en tirant de plus en plus sur ses mèches trempées et raidies par l'eau de mer, comme si une douleur insupportable lui sciait le crâne. Des torrents de larmes dévalaient ses joues. Soudain, elle retomba sur les genoux.

Alas eut une nouvelle bouffée de colère.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer, je ne me laisserai pas avoir encore une fois, lâcha-t-il.

Les bandages que l'Artiste guérisseur lui avait mis étaient toujours là, tachés de sang, de terre et imbibés d'eau salée. Il s'efforça de les dénouer pour libérer son torse et ses bras puis il s'approcha de Shamio pour l'agripper par l'épaule. Elle sanglotait comme une misérable mais il n'y prêta pas attention une seule seconde. D'un geste, il la propulsa à nouveau vers l'arbre et l'y attacha, en nouant ses deux poignets ensemble dans son dos. Il serra si fort les bandages mouillés que la jeune femme émit un gémissement de douleur.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? hoqueta-t-elle.

Alas fit un autre noeud, avec brusquerie, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle protestation.

- Je te laisserai volontiers ici jusqu'à ce que tu meurre de soif ou de faim mais j'ai d'autres projets, grommela-t-il. Je vais te ramener à Arkham et te jeter dans ton vieux cachot pour commencer, en attendant de savoir comment je vais te tuer. Mais pour le moment tu vas m'attendre ici. Evidemment, ces bandages ne te résisteraient pas longtemps si tu décidais de t'en débarrasser mais tu ne le feras pas. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Il lui mumurait à l'oreille et elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Mais il était persuadé qu'elle entendait au son de sa voix qu'il n'avait plus envie de plaisanter.

- La moindre flammèche de cosmos pourrait attirer d'éventuels Marinas, sussurra-t-il. Elle me guidera aussi jusqu'à toi au cas où tu voudrais t'enfuir. Et pour finir, si tu disparaissais, ça condamnerait à mort ta copine Cheyenne. Maintenant que je sais qu'elle n'est pas Artémis, je la tuerais sans même me poser la question.

Les pleurs de la jeune femme s'étaient à peine calmés, tout juste pour qu'elle puisse entendre ce qu'il lui disait. Elle avait parfaitement compris, il en était sûr. Il se détourna alors et commença à s'éloigner.

- Attends ! Où est-ce que tu... vas ?

Alas ne répondit pas, ne se retourna pas et continua de s'enfoncer dans la nuit.

-o§o-

Il s'était efforcé de marcher à une allure soutenue tout le long du chemin mais il ne lui fallut pas une heure pour manquer de souffle. Il s'arrêta un moment et s'assit sur un rocher pour reprendre ses esprits. Ses muscles tremblaient de fatigue et il avait mal à la poitrine, tellement qu'il en avait du mal à respirer.

Tout ce qu'il s'était passé l'avait empêché de se focaliser sur son rétablissement miracle. Maintenant qu'il avait les idées plus claires, il avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. La totalité de ses blessures avaient disparu, ce phénomène étrange lui avait sauvé la vie. L'Artiste guérisseur y était-il pour quelque chose ? A moins que ce ne soit Shamio. Mais cela semblait peu probable. Dans tous les cas, cela ne lui avait pas rendu ses forces. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé les dix derniers jours à courir, sans s'arrêter et sans dormir. Sa tête pesait des tonnes.

Alas s'appuya sur ses genoux le temps de ralentir un peu son rythme cardiaque. Il ne devait plus être très loin de la côte, il sentait l'odeur de la mer. Quand il put enfin recommencer à respirer la bouche fermée, il se releva et repartit.

Sur les falaises qui surplombaient la mer agitée, tout paraissait normal. Alas ne détectait aucune présence, aucune émanation de cosmos à des kilomètres. Il semblait que le Marinas contre lequel Maro avait combattu se fût volatilisé. Ou peut-être qu'il était parti à leur recherche.

Il chercha un moment le lieu du combat avant d'apercevoir un coin de la berge à l'aspect déchiqueté. Les rochers avaient explosé ou avaient éclaté sous une série d'impact. Alas fouilla l'endroit malmené par le vent et les vagues. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes qu'il vit la forme sombre. Le cadavre de Maro reposait sur le dos, les bras et les jambes étendus entre les débris de roche. Son visage était basculé en arrière et ses yeux fermés. Etrangement, il paraissait serein, malgré les blessures qui striaient son corps. Son armure était fissurée, fendue et éraflée à diverses endroits.

Alas demeura quelques temps debout devant lui, immobile. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que cela lui faisait de la peine. Il était général des armées d'Arkham, il avait fait face à nombre de batailles déjà et il avait vu plus de morts qu'il n'avait pu en compter. En cet instant, c'était seulement sa fierté et son honneur de Berserker qui se hérissaient. L'un de ses soldats s'était fait tuer, il demandait réparation. Il ferait tout pour l'avoir.

Lentement, le général Stratège s'accroupit et rangea les bras et les jambes de Maro contre son corps. Il le redressa, lui remit son casque puis repoussa les mèches cuivrées qui lui retombaient sur le visage. Enfin, il murmura une brève prière. Après avoir soulevé le corps dans ses bras, il rebroussa chemin.

-o§o-

Le trajet de retour fut plus difficile. Il était exténué, il avait désespérément besoin de dormir un peu. Le corps de Maro dans ses bras pesait plus lourd à chaque pas. Alas faisait de son mieux pour garder une respiration ordonnée mais cela n'avait aucun effet sur ses muscles tremblants. Il se faisait l'effet d'un Novice à l'entraînement, lent et pataud et qui ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire autrement.

A intervalles réguliers, il changeait de position et appuyait le cadavre sur une autre partie de son corps. Son bras droit s'ankylosait de manière alarmante, il en avait des convulsions. Il s'arrêta un instant et se laissa tomber sur un rocher, le temps de faire passer le corps de Maro sur son dos. Le retour de sang dans son bras fut si violent et si douloureux qu'il lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été aussi faible de toute sa vie.

Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour cesser de haleter. Des gouttelettes de sueur perlaient sur son front, il les sentait, froides et acides sur sa peau. Il s'essuya d'une main mal assurée et constata qu'il était également couvert de terre et de poussière, aglutinées sur les vestiges d'eau de mer dans ses cheveux. Le sang lui martelait les tempes. Il déglutit, grimaça en sentant le goût du sel sur les parois de sa gorge et agrippa les bras de Maro passés autour de son cou. Puis il se remit prudemment sur ses jambes pour repartir.

Il ne sut combien de temps cela dura. Peut-être même qu'il s'égara à un moment donné ; le paysage sicilien autour de lui paraissait être toujours identique, même après une heure de marche pénible. La tête lui tournait un peu. Il se souvint alors qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des siècles. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'avaler grand chose au banquet avant d'être capturé et les Marinas ne lui avaient donné que quelques cuillers de purée, il ne savait même plus quand. Combien de temps cela faisait-il ? Combient de temps qu'il avait été fait prisonnier et combien de temps qu'il était là ? Il était incapable de réfléchir. Un indicible soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'il parvint enfin à destination.

A sa grande satisfaction Shamio n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle était toujours à genoux, les bras attachés dans son dos autour du tronc d'arbre, la tête basse, les cheveux emmêlés encore à moitié mouillés. Elle remua et se redressa lorsqu'il laissa bruyamment tomber le corps de Maro par terre, dans un concert de bruits métalliques. Alas tituba alors jusqu'à un autre arbre et s'affala à son pied, pantelant. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes.

Peut-être y eut-il quelques minutes durant lesquelles il s'endormit vraiment. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il n'avait pas changé de position, assis contre l'arbre. Face à lui Shamio elle aussi était immobile et silencieuse, le regard rivé sur le cadavre de Maro. Alas crut discerner des sillons de larmes brillantes sur ses joues. Elle n'en avait manifestement jamais assez de jouer la comédie.

Alas scruta les alentours mais il était difficile de deviner l'heure. L'aube était peut-être proche. Il fallait qu'ils repartent. En se remettant debout, il réalisa qu'il se sentait un peu mieux. Sa tête tournait moins et son coeur s'était calmé. Il alla jusqu'à Shamio et arracha d'un coup sec les bandages qui lui enserraient les poignets.

- Relève-toi, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Tu vas te charger de porter le corps de Maro, je suis sûr que de là où il est, il t'en sera reconnaissant.

Elle se remit docilement debout avant d'essuyer son visage sale et humide. Elle avait l'air égaré.

- Où on va ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

- On rentre à Arkham, répliqua-t-il.

- Tu vas me jeter en prison ?

Son ton était calme mais beaucoup plus ferme qu'avant. Alas ne la regardait même pas, occupé à récupérer les vieux bandages qui seraient peut-être utile pour aider à porter le cadavre.

- Mon idée précise c'est de t'y laisser croupir, lâcha-t-il. Mais au fond ça revient au même, tu as raison.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire emprisonner maintenant, déclara alors.

A l'instant où Alas comprenait le véritable sens de ces paroles, il s'immobilisa. Lentement, il se releva, se retourna et lui fit face. La colère recommençait à bouillonner au fond de son estomac.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, gronda-t-il.

Shamio était impassible. Son visage était calme, tellement calme qu'elle avait l'air d'une somnambule. Ses bras reposaient le long de ses flancs, son corps habillé de noir se fondait dans les ombres. On ne voyait que son abondante crinière blonde et son teint pâle.

- Ma mission était de te délivrer et de faire en sorte que tu reviennes sain et sauf à Arkham, dit-elle sans sourciller. Tu peux faire le reste du chemin tout seul. Si je rentre maintenant avec toi, je ne pourrais jamais prouver mon innocence.

La rage enflait dans le corps d'Alas, il en avait plein la tête, plein les yeux. Il avait des flammes dans la gorge. Même le paysage était devenu rouge. Brusquement ses poings se crispèrent.

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse filer ! s'énerva-t-il. Tu dois payer pour tout ce que tu as fait !

Ces mots lui firent plisser les yeux.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais commis aucun crime ! fit-elle. Ce n'était que des accidents, des maladresses que je n'avais pas préméditées ! J'ai risqué ma vie pour venir te sauver, ça ne compte pas ?

- Non, ça ne rachètera pas tout ce que tu as fait, grogna-t-il.

Elle recula d'un pas tandis que ses yeux vagabondaient sur le sol. Elle semblait plongée dans une réflexion douloureuse.

- Très bien, je suppose que je le mérite, admit-elle. J'ai fait des erreurs, même si ce n'était pas intentionnel. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir et peut-être même que tu ne me feras plus jamais confiance. C'est une raison de plus pour que je prouve mon innocence à propos du Trident. Je ne peux pas en rester là.

Alas bondit sur elle pour lui attraper le bras mais la jeune femme esquiva avec souplesse avant de se mettre hors de portée. Il écumait de rage.

- Je t'empêcherai de filer ! tonna-t-il. Je te traînerai jusqu'à Arkham s'il le faut mais je ne te laiserai pas t'échapper !

Etrangement plus elle restait calme, plus il bouillonnait. Comment osait-elle avoir l'air triste à présent, après tout ce qu'elle avait eu le culot de faire !

-Tu n'as pas la force de me battre en ce moment, objecta-t-elle. Si on se bat, c'est moi qui gagnerai. Il serait plus sage pour toi de rentrer à Arkham et de me laisser partir. Je n'ai pas envie de te blesser.

- Ah ! Ne me fais pas rire ! siffla-t-il.

Il se campa droit sur ses jambes avant d'appeler une concentration de cosmos dans ses poings.

- Tu n'es qu'une petite Amazone et j'ai encore beaucoup plus de forces que tu ne peux l'imaginer, grinça-t-il. Et bien plus de volonté que toi. J'ai dit que je ne te laisserai pas partir et tu ne partiras pas. Je n'avais pas prévu de te tuer encore mais s'il le faut, je le ferais !

Shamio le regardait bien en face. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation, ni aucun doute dans ses yeux. Elle était apparemment certaine de sa victoire. Alas eut un petit sourire intérieur. Personne ne l'avait jamais sous-estimé sans en payer le prix. Peu de personnes savaient à quel niveau de puissance il était parvenu, ni à quel point il pouvait être résistant. Il ne se retiendrait pas, ni parce que c'était une femme, ni parce que c'était la sienne. Elle l'était du moins avant le banquet. Il ne la considérait plus comme telle depuis sa capture.

Il fondit soudain sur elle, en balançant une vague de cosmos destructeur. Comme prévu Shamio n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter. Elle retomba tranquillement à quelques pas, sans même chercher son souffle. En revanche, la déflagration emporta une bonne partie de la végétation et des rochers qui se trouvèrent sur son chemin avant de provoquer une explosion de lumière qui fit vibrer le sol.

Alas fit jouer ses doigts pour s'échauffer.

- Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai encore largement de quoi te donner un peu de mal, dit-il. Je te mets donc en garde une dernière fois. Tu as épuisé ma patience, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer.

Shamio n'avait toujours pas pris de position d'attaque. Elle ferma seulement les yeux, l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de relever le visage vers lui. Il lui semblait qu'elle était toujours aussi triste et cela ne laissait pas de faire monter sa haine.

- Très bien, répondit-elle. Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Elle partit si vite qu'il eut du mal à la suivre. Il ne sentit qu'un souffle d'air qui lui fouetta le visage, juste avant de voir une ombre s'abattre sur lui. La jeune femme n'était plus qu'une silhouette. Il réagit au dernier moment pour esquiver, il puisa dans ses dernières forces et planta son pied dans la terre pour effectuer un virage. Puis il poussa vitesse au maximum de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. Son cosmos flamboyait, prêt à se déchaîner. Au moment où il projetait son attaque, il réalisa qu'elle n'était plus devant lui. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner.

Le coup le faucha avec violence, au beau milieu de la poitrine. Il sentit son coeur se comprimer, s'étirer et rater pusieurs battements juste avant qu'il ne s'encastre dans la roche qui constituait le sol. Son champ de vision se brouilla. Une douleur intense lui transperça tout le corps et foudroya sa moelle épinière.

Ses dents s'étaient entrechoquées, il perçut le goût du sang dans sa bouche. La vue lui revint petit à petit quand les petites décharges électriques cessèrent de lui brûler les nerfs. Il reprit son souffle, sonné, et aspira un nuage de poussière qui le fit tousser à s'en arracher un poumon.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à se relever, à tel point qu'il crut que ses jambes étaient cassées. Ses dernières forces s'étaient encore réduites de moitié, il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas. Shamio avait raison, dans cet état, il n'aurait pas fait peur à un chevalier de bronze. Mais il ne la laisserait pas filer aussi facilement pour autant. Et tant pis s'il devait en mourir, seul dans ce coin de campagne désertique et poussiéreux.

Le souffle court, il cracha la poussière qui s'était liée à sa salive et battit des paupières pour effacer les taches floues. Du sang lui dégoulina à nouveau du nez. A moins qu'il ne vienne de sa lèvre fendue. Heureusement, sa colère l'aida à tenir debout. Il fit volte-face, prêt à reprendre le combat. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que Shamio avait disparu. Il se figea.

- Non ! s'écria-t-il.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça ! Si elle croyait qu'il se laisserait semer, elle se trompait lourdement ! Son cosmos recommença à bouillonner. Avec un dernier regard au corps immobile de Maro, il se lança à sa poursuite.

-o§o-

Sorrente promena un regard aiguisé sur le périmètre et fut satisfait de constater, une fois de plus, que tout était en ordre, comme il l'avait voulu. Ses hommes étaient parfaitement disposés dans le convoi, tout autour de Julian, en une protection impénétrable. Rassuré, le général de l'Atlantique Sud reporta son attention sur le chemin devant lui et se remit en marche pour ouvrir la voie.

Il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait jour. Julian avait prévu d'agir à l'aube mais ils s'étaient mis en route bien plus tôt. Sorrente le comprenait, lui aussi voulait agir et agir tout de suite. Il ne doutait pas qu'on les accueillerait tout de même au Sanctuaire des Astres, malgré l'heure matinale. Julian n'était pas le genre de personne à rester devant le portail.

Les paysages turcs étaient stupéfiants dans la lumière grise qui précédait le levé du soleil. Les couleurs se réveillaient petit à petit dans les montagnes et sur le sol poussiéreux. La région était désertique ou presque mais Sorrente ne baissait pas sa garde pour autant. Au vu de leur destination, il ne se permettrait même pas de cligner des yeux. Se rendre en plein coeur du repère des Amazones n'était peut-être pas très avisé ; après tout, le rôle des femmes-guerrières et d'Artémis n'avait toujours pas été spécifié dans cette affaire. Pourtant il était grand temps de mettre le Grand Consul d'Apollon au pied du mur et de lui demander des explications.

Il n'eut pas à développer longtemps pour que l'un des soldats qui se trouvaient devant le grand portail doré ne parte en courant pour la tour du Consul et prévenir de la venue de Julian Solo. Les grilles du Sanctuaire des Astres étaient imposantes et magnifiques, dorées comme le soleil et estampillées du symbole des dieux jumeaux. De l'autre côté, les Amazones étaient droites et immobiles comme des statues, le visage sévère. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, elles étaient toutes armées jusqu'aux dents et dotées de longs muscles nerveux.

Comme il l'avait pensé, on les laissait entrer sous peu, bien que l'heure fût pour le moins indécente. Les gardes et les Amazones guidèrent leur convoi à travers les ruelles du Sanctuaire des Astres dont le doré des pavés s'allumait peu à peu. La lumière grisâtre virait lentement au blanc mêlé de couleurs pastel.

Sorrente balayait du regard tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, sans arrêt. Il était tellement tendu que son corps se serait brisé s'il était tombé. Il approuvait les décisions de Julian, bien sûr, il approuvait. Mais tout de même, cette situation était dagereuse. Et même si les Amazones qui les escortaient ne paraissaient pas agressives, il ne s'y fiait pas. Il ne se calma un peu que lorsqu'ils eurent pénétré dans la tour du Consul et qu'on les mena à travers un immense couloir dallé et peuplé d'innombrables décorations luxueuses jusqu'à une porte imposante, à double battant.

-o§o-

Elle essayait de courir, de s'orienter et de surveiller les alentours en même temps. Son esprit filait dans un sens et dans l'autre, à toute vitesse, pour calculer quel chemin serait le plus court pour rejoindre sa grotte.

C'était apparu d'un coup, comme ça, elle avait décidé qu'elle devait retourner là-bas. Elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi, ni à quoi ça lui servirait mais elle s'en soucierait plus tard. Le fait était que tout le monde l'accusait pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis ; elle prouverait son innocence ou elle en mourrait. Mais jamais elle ne supporterait qu'on la prenne pour un monstre. Jamais elle ne supporterait qu'Alas la regarde comme il l'avait fait depuis son réveil. C'était trop douloureux. Beaucoup plus que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

Quand il lui avait hurlé toutes ces insultes, quand il lui avait dit qu'elle était un monstre... Elle avait senti son coeur tomber en miettes. Toute cette haine qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux ; au début elle s'était dit que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, qu'il lui pardonnerait quand il saurait qu'elle n'avait pas prémédité tout ça, qu'il serait reconnaissant qu'elle soit venue le sauver. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Alas ne lui pardonnait pas. Au contraire. Il la haïssait, il la tenait pour responsable de tout et il était décidé à lui faire payer.

Elle se sentait perdue. Et surtout, elle se sentait tellement seule qu'elle en aurait pleuré. Sa poitrine tressauter en des semblants de sanglots qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Elle aurait eu besoin de soutien, elle aurait voulu qu'Alas comprenne et qu'il accepte de l'aider. Mais elle avait conscience d'avoir dépassé les bornes et d'avoir épuisé le quota de deuxièmes chances. Alors elle se débrouillerait seule, malgré sa peur.

Shamio serra les poings et prit une profonde inspiration, sans s'arrêter de courir droit devant elle. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir frappé Alas, elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas trop souffert. Il n'était certainement pas en état de se battre. Cela avait été le seul moyen. Normalement, il lui restait assez de forces pour le reste du chemin.

Après plusieurs minutes elle s'arrêta et observa les alentours. Il y avait un petit bosquet, des arbres qui s'agglutinaient plus ou moins et formaient une tache plus sombre dans la nuit. Shamio se glissa derrière les troncs, jusqu'à disparaître entièrement à la vue. Puis elle attendit.

La présence était toujours là, quelques centaines de mètres derrière. Apparemment, Alas avait encore des ressources insoupçonnées. Et il s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Shamio posa son front contre l'écorce de l'arbre et soupira.

- Je te demande pardon, c'était le seul moyen, murmura-t-elle.

Elle attendit encore un peu, pour être sûre qu'Alas ne perdrait pas sa trace. Puis elle reprit sa course en l'entraînant avec elle. C'était le seul moyen. Il fallait qu'il voie par lui-même. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle se répétait dans l'espoir de se convaincre. Et pour se cacher le fait qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre plan.

-o§o-

Zéphyr finissait de nouer le bouton en corde de sa tunique vert émeraude sur son épaule. Ses pas mal assurés l'emmenaient vers la grande salle sans un soupçon d'hésitation. Dix années de cécité l'avaient obligé à mémoriser le moindre mètre carré de la tour et du palais. Il savait où se situait chaque meuble, chaque colonne, chaque statue et chaque angle de couloir pourtant ces derniers temps, il avait tendance s'égarer. Il marcha vers la grande salle aussi vite que possible dans son état de bouleversement.

Il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles quand on l'avait tiré de son lit en urgence, en lui expliquant que Julian Solo et son escorte étaient aux portes du Sanctuaire des Astres pour un entretien qui ne pouvait pas attendre. Quelle était donc cette farce ? Depuis quand Julian Solo débarquait-il ainsi avant l'aube pour exiger une entrevue ? L'espace d'un instant, Zéphyr avait songé à le renvoyer, avec en prime le conseil de prendre des cours de politesse mais finalement, cela n'aurait rien arrangé. Le Sanctuaire des Astres était sur le point d'entrer en guerre contre Arès, ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer des remouds avec Poséidon. Tout cela devenait de plus en plus ingérable. Il fallait qu'il reste calme.

Depuis les terribles aveux d'Adam, il lui semblait que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Sa colère aurait atteint des proportions monstrueuses si son inquiétude n'avait pas pris le pas sur elle. Savoir Shamio à Arkham, aux mains d'Arès, le rendait fou. Il avait l'impression de devenir dément, il s'en arrachait les cheveux. Il aurait voulu massacrer Adam, lui donner une correction pour avoir tu cette nouvelle dramatique, pour n'avoir rien fait pour aider Shamio. S'il avait parlé plus tôt, s'il avait... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait mais il ne serait pas resté les bras croisés. Maya en était malade, Pâris était bouleversé et lui, il était complètement perdu. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

Quand la boule d'angoisse habituelle remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine et l'empêcha de respirer, il secoua la tête, désespéré, pour chasser toutes ces pensées de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe de cette affaire avec Julian Solo. Après ça, il ferait tout son possible pour Shamio. Il ferait aussi en sorte qu'Adam paye pour ses mensonges.

En pénétrant dans la grande salle encore glacée dans laquelle se déroulaient les audiences, Zéphyr constata que Maya était arrivée elle aussi. Un domestique lui indiqua enfin qu'on avait été chercher Adam. Cela ne réjouissait guère le Consul mais la réincarnation d'Apollon avait le droit d'assister à cette réunion. On pouvait même dire que c'était un devoir puisque Julian Solo avait fait savoir que c'était à Apollon qu'il souhaitait avoir affaire. Zéphyr respira profondément et repoussa les mèches qui s'agitaient sur son front. Il se sentait négligé et il n'aimait pas ça. Il se sentait comme s'il perdait pied, comme s'il oubliait quelque chose. Parfois il avait du mal à respirer et parfois, ses mains se mettaient à trembler. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Le page referma la porte derrière lui tandis qu'il avançait vers son siège. L'aura de Maya était toujours aussi chamboulée, pleine d'angoisse et de culpabilité. Zéphyr se demanda si lui aussi ressemblait à une épave sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Viens, je vais t'aider à t'asseoir, dit Maya en lui prenant le bras.

Zéphyr se libéra sèchement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Ecarte-toi, maugréa-t-il.

Maya savait qu'il détestait qu'on l'aide et elle savait aussi qu'il avait horreur qu'elle prenne ce ton mièvre et plein de compassion. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié ! C'était assez !

- Où est Julian Solo ? lâcha-t-il dès qu'il se fut installé sur son grand siège.

- Lui et son escorte attendent dans l'antichambre pour entrer, répondit Maya à mi-voix.

A ce moment-là, la petite porte derrière le trône s'ouvrit de nouveau et la présence d'Adam s'engouffra dans la salle pour l'emplir de soleil. Zéphyr se rembrunit. Ses mains recommencèrent à trembler. Il les serra sur ses accoudoirs et essayant de ne pas céder à la crise qui comprimait ses poumons. Il était encore le maître ici, c'était lui qui faisait la loi !

- Faites entrer les visiteurs, ordonna-t-il.

Il avait voulu parler d'une voix forte mais il avait déraillé dans les aigus malgré lui. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il donnait l'impression d'avoir perdu la raison, il s'obligea à se calmer. Les domestiques s'exécutaient déjà. Bientôt on annonça haut et fort l'entrée de Julian Solo et de son premier général, Sorrente de Sirène. Des cliquetis métalliques envahirent l'atmosphère, sans aucun doute en provenance de l'armure que portait le Marinas. Le Consul s'insurgea un instant que cet homme se présente à lui habillé de son Ecaille mais il serra les dents.

- Je vous présente mes hommages, déclara lentement une voix limpide, grave et harmonieuse.

Zéphyr devina qu'il s'agissait de celle de Julian. Elle contenait beaucoup de majesté et aussi beaucoup d'arrogance. Une partie de l'esprit du Consul se rebellait, se débattait en écumant de rage. Il dut se battre contre ça pour ne pas céder et jeter les envoyés du Sanctuaire Sous-marin dehors, à grands renforts de cris. Cela fut si difficile qu'il eut à nouveau du mal à respirer. Fort heureusement, il parvint à ne pas hurler.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec eux. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de sauver Shamio !

-o§o-

Il ne dormait pas lorsqu'on était venu lui annoncer la nouvelle, fort heureusement. Savoir Julian Solo au Sanctuaire des Astres l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Cela n'anonçait rien qui vaille. Il faudrait peut-être modifier ses plans pour en tenir compte. Il espérait seulement que ce n'était pas grave, que cela n'avait rien à voir avec les problèmes qu'il avait déjà.

Adam s'était installé sur son propre siège, aux côtés de celui de Zéphyr. Le Grand Consul avait une mine épouvantable, il l'avait remarqué au premier regard. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille, il avait des mèches sur le front. Adam avait toujours cru que le mot « négligé » était incompatible avec Zéphyr et son sens de l'ordre et de la rigueur. C'était dur à croire mais le Consul perdait pied. Cela tenait à rien. Des détails insignifiants. Le grand homme aux larges épaules se tenait moins droit que d'habitude, sa tunique tombait moins bien sur ses genoux, il avait les traits tirés. Adam crut voir quelques perles de sueur sur son front.

Il n'avait pas cru que le sort de Shamio aurait un tel impact sur Zéphyr. Mais peut-être que cela avait été la goutte d'eau. Adam songea qu'il allait devoir faire attention à ça aussi. Si le Consul n'était plus en état de lui apporter son aide, il faudrait qu'il prenne les choses en main lui-même. Et qu'il s'assure que Zéphyr ne gâcherait pas tout à cause d'une petite crise d'angoisse. Le mieux aurait été que le Consul soit écarté de cette affaire mais Adam voyait mal comment faire ça.

Ses réflexions s'interrompirent lorsque l'on fit entrer Julian Solo et son garde du corps. Adam reporta son attention sur le grand tapis rouge le long duquel le maître du Sanctuaire Sous-marin avançait. Julian était plein de prestance et de majesté dans sa toge marine. A côté de lui Sorrente de Sirène était impassible, presque menaçant dans son Ecaille qui cliquetait à chacun de ses mouvements. Ses yeux roses scrutaient tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

- Je vous présente mes hommages, déclara Julian Solo.

Il semblait calme et détendu. Adam se demandait s'il en allait réellement ainsi.

- Soyez les bienvenus au Sanctuaire des Astres, annonça le jeune dieu.

Zéphyr n'avait pas ébauché un seul mouvement qui aurait laissé penser qu'il allait lui-même accueillir leurs visiteurs en donnant les salutations d'usage. Un éclat furieux et angoissé flottait dans son regard azuré. Quant à Maya, elle était debout, immobile, près du Consul et ne paraissait pas avoir l'esprit tout à fait clair non plus. Adam décida de prendre les rennes.

- Je vous prie d'excuser l'attente que nous vous avons infligée, continua-t-il. J'espère que votre route a été agréable ?

A ces mots, Julian esquissa un sourire.

- Il n'y a eu aucun incident notable, concéda-t-il. Ma présence chez toi doit te paraître intriguante, Apollon. Je suis obligé d'admettre que la raison de ma venue ne tient pas à la simple courtoisie. En réalité, je suis là pour une affaire extrêmement grave.

Sur son trône, Adam pencha légèrement la tête de côté.

- Quel affaire grave ? grommela Zéphyr.

Il s'était redressé sur son siège. Adam s'assura qu'il n'allait pas tout faire capoter et se tourna à nouveau vers ses hôtes.

- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi, mon oncle ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Cela me paraît probable, répondit Julian sans se départir de son sourire.

L'hôte de Poséidon éleva une main d'orateur dans les airs avant de recommencer à parler.

- La nouvelle est peut-être parvenue à tes oreilles, Apollon. Un objet puissant et précieux m'a été dérobé il y a quelques temps. J'ai été dans l'impossibilité de le retrouver jusqu'à présent. Et à ma décharge, certains indices m'avaient laissé entendre que le voleur venait du sanctuaire d'Arès.

Adam ne put empêcher ses sourcils de se froncer.

- Arès ? souffla-t-il.

Julian ferma les yeux un instant avant de faire plusieurs pas sur le large tapis vermeil. C'était certes impressionnant la façon qu'il avait de donner l'illusion qu'il était chez lui. Adam se serait presque cru en visite dans le royaume Sous-marin en regardant Julian s'accaparer les lieux, les arpenter comme un majestueux conquérant. Fort heureusement, il n'était pas du tout disposé à laisser le maître des mers le dominer. Adam avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'occuper des problèmes de son oncle.

- C'était peut-être une erreur, concéda Julian calmement.

L'espace d'un instant, Adam aurait juré que son hôte s'amusait comme un fou. Il semblait apprécier avec une sorte de férocité de refermer son piège sur le Sanctuaire des Astres. Adam ébaucha un sourire à son tour. Si Julian pensait être le plus intelligent des deux, il se trompait.

- Le fait est, continua le maître des océans, que nous avons surpris l'une de vos Amazones dans une situation compremettante.

Les yeux bleus de Julian brillaient.

- J'en suis donc venu à des conclusions extrêmement simples...

- Es-tu en train de nous accuser de ce vol ?!

Adam émit un discret soupir quand cette exclamation outrée du Consul trancha l'air. Zéphyr s'était levé de son siège, les yeux écarquillés, les poings serrés.

- Cela me surprend, intervint Adam.

Il vit avec soulagement les regards de Julian et Sorrente se tourner à nouveau vers lui. Il fallait qu'il estompe au maximum l'attitude étrange de Zéphyr. Si quelqu'un en venait à conclure que le Consul n'était plus dans un état mental suffisant pour assurer ses fonctions cela ne ferait qu'ajouter à ses problèmes. Maya comprit peut-être ce qu'il essayait de faire car elle s'approcha discrètement de Zéphyr et l'incita à se calmer et à reprendre sa place.

- Et surtout, cela aurait tendance à me vexer, reprit-il tranquillement. C'est une accusation grave. Je dirais même que cela ressemble à une insulte. J'espère que tu as des preuves, mon oncle ?

Julian le regardait bien en face. Il ne bougeait pas, il n'avait même pas l'air de s'impatienter en constatant qu'il niait les faits.

- Nous allons arrêter les politesses, déclara l'hôte de Poséidon platement.

Il croisa les mains derrière son dos.

- Nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il se passe, Apollon. Il y a eu un vol chez moi et mon intuition me dit que tu es parfaitement au courant. Ce qui prouve bel et bien que les Amazones ne sont pas étrangères à cette affaire. J'ai ensuite eu quelques démêlés avec les Berserkers. Tu le sais peut-être aussi. C'est la raison profonde de ma venue. Etant donné que le rôle des soldats d'Arès trouve un étrange écho dans celui des Amazones, la logique voudrait que les deux sanctuaires oeuvrent de concert. Je vais donc te le dire une seule fois, mon neveu : tu me restitue le Trident immédiatement. Dans le cas très hypothétique où tu refuserais, je me verrai dans l'obligation de dénoncer vos alliances contre-nature aux autorités compétentes.

Quand il se tut, un profond silence s'écrasa sur la grande salle. Le jour se levait, la lumière encore pâle de l'aube entrait lentement par les fenêtres et allongeait leurs ombres en longues flaques difformes sur le sol.

Adam demeura silencieux un bon moment. Julian, lui, s'était arrêté après son dernier mot et paraissait simplement attendre à présent, que son ultimatum fasse son effet. Il avait bien préparé sa cour, il fallait lui reconnaître cela. Adam s'était attendu au pire en voyant l'air calme et assuré du roi des mers. Maintenant, il était tellement soulagé qu'il en aurait presque éclaté de rire.

Une alliance avec Arès ? Les Amazones et les Berserkers, ensemble ? Adam ne put empêcher sa bouche de s'étirer légèrement sur le côté droit.

- Mon cher Julian, je te remercie d'avoir parlé avec sincérité, dit-il enfin. Et je suis également heureux que tu sois venu jusqu'ici. Nous allons à présent pouvoir lever quelques malentendus et nous simplifier grandement la vie.

Adam posa les coudes sur ses accoudoirs avant d'entrecroiser ses doigts.

- Je suis au regret de te dire que tes conclusions sont erronées. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il est possible que les évènements aient pu t'emmener à de telles pensées. Il se trouve que le Sanctuaire des Astres a, depuis peu, des... disons divergences prononcées avec Arkham. Pour parler vulgairement, nous leur avons déclaré une guerre ouverte.

Pour la première fois, une surprise choquée s'afficha sur le visage de Julian jusque là si serein. Pendant un instant ses yeux s'agrandirent, il ouvrit légèrement la bouche et cessa de bouger. Adam dut toutefois convenir qu'il se reprit avec rapidité et dignité.

- Le Sanctuaire des Astres est en guerre avec Arkham ? lâcha-t-il. C'est impossible...

- Détrompe-toi, ce sont les faits, répondit Adam. Un regard aux formulaires de notre cher Hermès te convaincra peut-être. Tout cela est légal et établi.

Adam se résolut à lui expliquer qu'Arès leur avait fait un affront impardonnable. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il était en mesure de révéler sans trop se compromettre ; il était connu que plus un mensonge se rapprochait de la vérité plus il était crédible. Tout en parlant, le jeune homme s'efforçait de joindre les pièces du puzzle.

Si Julian pensait que les Amazones étaient compromises, c'était forcément qu'il l'avait constaté de visu. Adam se demandait si Shamio n'y serait pas pour quelque chose. Peut-être que la jeune femme avait agi exactement comme il le craignait. Peut-être qu'elle était allée dans le royaume Sous-marin pour délivrer le Berserker. Et, effectivement, Julian n'avait pu que tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient. On ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

Adam maudit une dernière fois Arès et son imbécile de général qui grossissaient ses problèmes à chaque minute qui passait. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de calmer Julian à présent et de lui prouver la bonne foi des Amazones. Il ne manquerait plus qu'une autre guerre, contre les Marinas par-dessus le marché. Une idée lui vint alors. Elle lui parut dangereuse mais il songea qu'il pourrait peut-être modifier un peu la réalité pour leur sécurité.

Après une nouvelle convocation et un passage éclair d'Hermès, Julian dut s'incliner : Le Sanctuaire des Astres et Arkham étaient bel et bien en guerre. Il n'y avait rien de plus vrai.

- Je dois toutefois reconnaître certains de nos torts, admit Adam.

Il essaya d'adopter un air contrit.

- Plusieurs vols ont été commis dans divers Sanctuaires et le coupable se trouvait dans nos rangs, expliqua-t-il.

Une ombre inquiétante passa dans les yeux de Julian.

- Une Amazone renégat a échappé à notre contrôle et agi dans l'ombre, continua Adam. Nous l'avons identifiée et elle a cessé de nuire. Je peux d'ailleurs vous assurer qu'elle a reçu une punition extrêmement sévère.

Il joua alors son joker.

- Elle a été identifiée récemment. Désormais, nous sommes en mesure de restituer tous les objets qu'elle aurait pu dérober. En revanche, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que j'ai moi-même inspecté ce butin et que le Trident ne s'y trouvait pas. Les objets dérobés étaient généralement des babioles sans grande valeur.

Julian semblait tiraillé entre plusieurs sentiments contradictoires. L'envie d'étriper quelqu'un, sans aucun doute, et celle de croire que tout ceci était vrai. Adam espérait qu'il pencherait pour la seconde solution, cela lui faciliterait la vie de beaucoup.

- Rien ne prouve que tu dis vrai, souligna l'hôte de Poséidon.

- Je peux fournir une preuve, proposa-t-il. Ce butin est entreposé dans une grotte loin d'ici. Elle est difficile à localiser et perdue dans un endroit désert. Toutefois, si je vous donne les coordonnées exactes, il vous sera très facile d'aller vérifier par vous-même.

-o§o-

Ils couraient depuis plusieurs heures à présent. Shamio commençait à fatiguer, ce qui voulait dire qu'Alas devait être dans un état bien pire encore. Elle espérait qu'il tiendrait le coup. La grotte n'était plus très loin. Le jour s'était levé depuis un certain temps déjà, elle aurait donné bon nombre de choses pour pouvoir dormir et manger un peu. Elle aurait aussi donné n'importe quoi pour que toute cette affaire se termine enfin et sans hécatombe.

Elle espérait au moins qu'avant la fin de cette nouvelle journée, Alas aurait changé d'avis à son sujet. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle y parviendrait. Il fallait qu'au moins lui la croie.

-o§o-

Julian attendait depuis longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps pour ses nerfs, en tout cas. Les paroles d'Apollon lui tournoyaient dans la tête depuis leur entrevue, c'était de plus en plus insupportable. Ce petit arrogant avait réussi à détruire tout le château de cartes. Une fois de plus, il était revenu au point de départ. Le Sanctuaire des Astres et Arkham étaient en guerre de manière officielle, ça voulait dire que toutes ses hypothèses étaient erronées. Et surtout, il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible.

L'Amazone qui était venue délivrer le prisonnier Berserker... Pourquoi ? Si Arès et Artémis se livraient bataille, rien de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis des semaines n'aurait du se produire. A moins qu'Apollon n'ait menti. Cela était très peu probable, les documents qu'avait exibés Hermès étaient on ne peut plus officiels. Falsifier de tels formulaires était beaucoup trop grave. Beaucoup trop risqué pour le petit enjeu que cela représentait. Non, cette hypothèse était à exclure.

Que restait-il ? L'Amazone qui s'était introduite chez lui la nuit passée avait-elle fait cela sous le coup de la contrainte ? Cela aurait été possible. A supposer qu'Arès ait capturer des Amzones dans le cadre de la guerre qu'ils se livraient, cela prenait sens.

Julian se leva de son trône et se remit à arpenter la salle vide de son palais, l'esprit en ébullition. Quelque chose clochait toujours, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi, ni comment, ni qui et cela le mettait dans une fureur prodigieuse. Il allait reprendre et récapituler tous les faits dans l'ordre lorsque plusieurs coups retentirent contre le battant de la grande porte. Il ordonna d'entrer.

Sorrente était revenu de son expédition en forêt. Il avait un paquet dans les bras, enveloppé de linges sales. Il semblait un peu fatigué et surtout, très énervé. Julian lui fit signe de se relever avec empressement quand il s'inclina.

- Alors ? fit le maître des océans.

- Mon seigneur, j'ai trouvé la grotte à l'endroit précis où Apollon nous l'avait indiqué, répondit-il.

Les cheveux couleur lavande du Marinas étaient un peu ébourrifés, il avait du faire le chemin à une vitesse vertigineuse, sans prendre le temps de faire une pause.

- Je l'ai fouillée de fond en comble, reprit-il. Il y avait bel et bien toute sorte d'objets sans grande valeur, dont le buste de votre Altesse, qui avait disparu la nuit du vol. Il était intact, je l'ai ramené.

Julian tremblait d'impatience.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- J'ai rencontré des problèmes mineurs, rien qui ne vaille trop la peine de s'attarder dessus, expliqua Sorrente. Pour faire bref, il y avait quelques... protections dans l'extrême fond de la grotte.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que l'hôte de Poséidon réalisa qu'il y avait de petites taches sombres suspectes sur l'armure du Marinas. Il en avait sur les pieds, comme s'il avait marché dans une flaque de boue, et un peu sur les mains. En regardant de plus près, Julian constata que ce n'était pas de la boue. Le liquide était brun-roux et semblait avoir séché. Du sang ? Sorrente ne semblait pas blessé.

- Apparemment, quelqu'un s'est donné un peu de mal pour dissimuler un objet dans une cavité secrète, reprit le général sans remarquer l'inspection. J'ai bien failli passer à côté. Une énergie étrange agissait comme un masque. Fort heureusement, je l'ai tout de même trouvé. Il était intact.

Julian retint son souffle.

- Tu veux dire que... ?

Sorrente acquiesça et d'un geste, repoussa le bout de tissu qui masquait l'objet qu'il tenait. Le Trident apparut alors, lumineux et majestueux. Il semblait pulser, répondre à son cosmos qui cherchait à le joindre. Julian sentit ses mains trembler de joie et de soulagement. Il s'approcha fébrilement et effleura le sceptre du bout des doigts, plein d'émotion. Le Trident répondit aussitôt à son appel. Julian referma son poing dessus avec l'impression subjugante de retrouver une partie de lui-même. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Quand il se fut remis, il déglutit.

- Le jeu d'Apollon était parfait, gronda-t-il. Il comptait sans aucun doute sur cette protection indétectable pour qu'on ne retrouve pas le Trident. C'était dangereux mais il a fait son choix. Désormais, je n'ai plus aucune raison de me retenir. J'ai toutes les preuves qu'il me fallait et j'ai toute liberté d'agir.

-o§o-

Hermès songea sur le chemin du retour que toute cette affaire était en train de prendre un tour absolument formidable. Il ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis des siècles. Au Sanctuaire Sous-marin, Tonton Tempête était une fois de plus d'une humeur massacrante. Il avait également tendance à émettre des rires un peu démoniaques et démentiels, comme s'il s'apprêtait à égorger quelqu'un et se vautrer dans son sang. Hermès gloussa. A la place de ses ennemis, il se serait peut-être un pu inquiété.

Il plongea la main dans sa toge et en ressortit trois magnifiques rouleaux de parchemin scellés, incroyablement semblables. La seule différence demeurait dans le sceau lui-même, ainsi que la couleur des rubans. Le premier rouleau était fermé par un ruban doré et estampillé du symbole d'Apollon. Le second arborait un ruban rouge et les armoiries d'Arès. Enfin, le dernier avait un ruban bleu ainsi qu'un joli symbole de trident.

A l'intérieur de chacun d'eux s'inscrivait une déclaration de guerre en règles. Apollon attaquait Arès. Arès, lui, déclarait la guerre à Poséidon. Quant à Poséidon, il promettait mille morts à Apollon.

Hermès sourit en observant les trois rouleaux, presque amoureusement. C'était magnifique. Et c'était du jamais vu dans les existences guerrières des Olympiens. Ca allait sans aucun doute devenir intéressant. Et il allait beaucoup s'amuser, il en était persuadé.

-o§o-

La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'elle arriva enfin en vue de sa grotte. Shamio poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

Les alentours n'avaient pas changé, mis à part le fait que les feuilles des arbres commençaient à prendre de superbes reflets roux. La forêt était calme et silencieuse, enveloppée dans une lumière chaleureuse et un doux parfum de terre et d'herbe chaude. Shamio aperçut sans mal les petits repères qu'elle avait semé le long du chemin ; une branche cassée, quelques pierres empilées sur le sol. Elle suivit la piste jusqu'au bout et atterrit enfin face au grand mur de pierre qui formait le flanc de la grotte. Elle s'arrêta et reprit son souffle en s'appuyant sur ses genoux.

Son poursuivant n'était pas loin derrière, elle s'était assurée de ne jamais le semer. Alas avait peut-être compris ce qu'elle faisait mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de jouer le jeu s'il ne voulait pas la laisser filer. Shamio songea brièvement au corps de Maro qu'il avait fallu abandonner pour un temps et elle se jura de prier longuement pour son salut dès qu'elle le pourrait.

Après quelques minutes, Alas déboucha à son tour devant la grotte, à bout de souffle et hors de lui. Il était dans un état moins inquiétant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, même s'il paraissait sur le point de s'effondrer ou de cracher ses poumons.

- Ca suffit, fini de jouer ! vociféra-t-il. Tu ne vas...

- Plus tard, coupa-t-elle. Je voulais te montrer quelque chose mais tu étais trop buté pour m'écouter. Maintenant tais-toi et viens avec moi.

Le Berserker la foudroya du regard. Ses cheveux avaient séché pendant le trajet, ils formaient maintenant une masse à moitié bouclée et coagulée par le sel marin. Il était sale et fatigué, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un misérable pantalon de toile taché et déchiré.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? lâcha-t-il sèchement.

- Dans un endroit secret et personnel, répondit-elle. Tu es prêt à m'écouter maintenant où il faut que je te donne encore quelques coups sur la tête ?

- J'éviterais d'aggraver ton cas si j'étais toi, gronda-t-il. Ca ne fait pas rire ! Et ne crois pas que tu vas échapper à ton sort avec des explications larmoyantes !

Shamio s'efforça de na pas laisser libre court à une colère inutile. Sans répondre elle le contourna et s'éloigna vers le flanc opposé du massif rocheux pour trouver l'entrée de la grotte. Peut-être aurait-elle la chance de tomber sur Nymphe. Cela lui ferait tellement plaisir de la revoir ! Elle aurait aimé que Cheyenne soit là aussi. Comment expliquer son absence à Nymphe ? Elle ne voulait pas faire de peine à la petite Dryade. L'idée lui vint alors que celle-ci pourrait également être effrayée par le Berserker. Il y aurait de quoi, il fallait l'admettre.

Alas bouillait de colère mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la suivre encore. L'entrée de la grotte était déserte et un calme absolu régnait dans les environs. Peut-être Nymphe n'était-elle pas là.

- C'est quoi, ça ? grommela Alas dans son dos.

- Une grotte.

- Merci, _Achaias_, répliqua-t-il avec acidité. C'est vrai qu'en plein jour et à deux mètres de l'entrée, j'avais du mal à me rendre compte !

- Tais-toi un peu, siffla-t-elle.

Cependant, c'était déjà probablement trop tard. Nymphe était sensible à tous les sons qui n'étaient pas naturels dans une forêt et surtout, à toute énergie étrangère. Elle avait sans aucun doute repérer le Berserker depuis longtemps. Shamio espérait juste qu'elle l'avait repérée elle aussi et qu'elle ne s'était pas enfuie quelque part pour se cacher.

Shamio chemina le long du petit boyau qui menait au coeur de la grotte en évitant avec habileté les crevasses et les endroits glissants. Derrière elle Alas ne s'en tira pas trop mal non plus, même s'il était encore trop bruyant. Enfin, la jeune femme déboucha dans ce qu'elle aimait à appeler le « salon ». Une étrange odeur planait dans l'air. C'était lourd et poisseux, comme de l'huile. Quand elle eut allumé une torche et que le halo de lumière s'étendit jusqu'au lac pour projeter une myriade de reflets bleutés sur les murs, Shamio eut un haut-le-coeur.

- Non !

Tout était ravagé. Les meubles que Cheyenne et elle avaient patiemment traînés jusque là, les petites tentures, les fauteuils, les voilages, les étagères... Tout était renversé, retourné, brisé. Il y avait des débris de bois sur le sol, des morceaux de rideau déchirés partout. Les bibelots semblaient avoir explosé, même les parois de la grotte étaient éclatées à certains endroits. C'était comme si un ouragan s'était déchaîné à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait plus rien d'intact.

Une poigne glacée se referma sur le coeur de Shamio. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ce n'était pas vrai, ce n'était pas possible. Personne ne connaissait cet endroit. Qui aurait pu venir ici pour tout détruire ? Pourquoi ? Une pensée lui vint alors et elle fut saisie d'une peur panique.

- Nymphe ? Nymphe ! Tu es là ? Nymphe, réponds-moi, c'est Shamio ! cria-t-elle. Nymphe !

Alas revint vers elle, la mine sombre. Il s'était éloigné sans qu'elle l'entende, en direction de la petite pièce où elle avait entreposé tous ses trophées.

- Il n'y a personne ici, déclara-t-il platement.

Shamio échappa une larme et se mit à courir vers la partie attenante de la grotte. L'endroit où se trouvaient les trophées avait été saccagé lui aussi. Les bibelots, les statuettes, les étagères avaient été réduits en débris. La jeune femme se sentit prête à hurler de désespoir.

- _Achaias_.

Elle fit demi tour pour rejoindre le Berserker, déboussolée et bouleversée. Alas se tenait immobile dans un coin reculé de la grotte, la torche à la main. Il regardait quelque chose par terre. Quand il lui désigna sa découverte du doigt, Shamio sentit tout l'intérieur de son corps se liquéfier.

Du sang. Une énorme tache de sang. Il avait éclaboussé le sol et les parois, comme si le corps qui l'avait contenu jusque là avait été pulvérisé. Des morceaux de voilages se mêlaient au liquide poisseux et presque noir. Des voiles verts, émeraude, anis, bleus.

Shamio se rendit compte qu'elle hurlait quand elle prit conscience des bras d'Alas qui l'enserraient et qui essayaient de l'immobiliser. Elle hurla plus fort, plus aigu, plus longtemps. Elle hurla jusqu'à avoir l'impression que la grotte vibrait. Elle se débattait, elle ruait dans tous les sens, elle avait des larmes plein le visage. Ses cheveux lui rentraient dans la bouche, elle avait du mal à respirer au milieu de ses sanglots.

- Arrête ! Shamio, calme-toi ! Arrête !

Ses cris lui raclèrent la gorge. Elle chercha à repousser le Berserker, donna des coups de pied, de poing, de coude. Son hurlement résonnait contre la pierre et lui emplissait la tête. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de hurler. La réalité devenait de plus en plus vive et de plus en plus douloureuse au fil des secondes, elle hurlait de plus en plus fort, pour qu'elle disparaisse, pour que tout cela ne soit pas vrai. La panique était telle qu'elle ne voyait plus devant elle. Les cris d'Alas étaient lointains et flous. Elle sentait qu'elle s'enfonçait et que le monde réel la happait. Elle se débattit plus fort, plus vite, avec plus de désespoir. Elle refusait que ce soit vrai. Elle refusait, elle refusait !

Des chocs la percutaient. Quelque chose lui attrapa les poignets pour les immobiliser. Elle haletait, elle n'avait plus de voix. Et ses sanglots devenaient si forts qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ca lui dégoulinait le long des joues, dans les cheveux, dans la bouche. Ses poumons tressautèrent violemment.

On l'avait attachée, elle avait des liens autour du corps, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Quelque chose de chaud était plaqué contre son visage. Elle avait les jambes qui tremblaient. C'est alors qu'elle réentendit la voix quelque part au-dessus de son oreille.

- Ca va aller, disait-elle. Calme-toi, respire. Doucement. C'est bien, _Achaias_.

Shamio entendit la voix sous forme de vibrations sous sa joue. C'était le torse d'Alas. Il la maintenait immobile contre lui, les poignets coincés derrière le dos. Elle hoqueta plusieurs fois, jusqu'à pouvoir aspirer de l'air sans s'étouffer. Sa gorge était à vif. Elle cessa alors de se débattre et se laissa tomber au sol, en larmes.


	28. Chapter 28

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

**Reviews :**

**C'yan :** Revoici donc le chapitre du dimanche matin et je suis toujours aussi ravie que ça te plaise ! Je suis pas peu fière de contribuer à bien te faire démarrer la journée XD Et d'ailleurs, merci pour les compliments, je suis soulagée de constater que le chapitre précédent déménageait suffisamment. T'as très bien résumé : tout le monde grille son fusible. Les pauvres avec ce qui leur tombe dessus, faut les comprendre ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait de la peine pour Nymphe, d'ailleurs. Moi aussi je suis triste mais bon, c'est la vie. La vie de la fic, du moins. Tu me prends toujours pour une tueuse psychopathe ? Boah, t'as peut-être raison, en fait (rires). Qui vais-je tuer dans ce nouvel opus ? (niark niark).

Pour Adam, eh non, il a pas géré si bien que ça l'entrevue avec Julian, faut croire. Il était pas censé être au courant non plus, donc c'est pas tout à fait de sa faute. Malheureux concours de circonstances, quoi. Concernant le Trident, tu n'as loupé aucun épisode : c'est le bordel et c'est fait exprès XD Sérieusement, tu devrais bientôt y voir plus clair. La solution va apparaître petit à petit. Pour le moment, il faut juste comprendre que ce n'était pas Shamio qui l'avait pris et que le Trident s'est quand même retrouvé planqué dans la grotte (peut-être par l'opération du Saint Esprit ?). D'ailleurs, cela a été fatal à Nymphe, pauvre bichette. Est-ce qu'Athéna est dans le coup ? Possible mais peu probable !

Merci pour Hermès, y'a pas à dire, il m'éclate toujours autant celui-là ! Et puis pour Alas et Shamio, c'est encore un peu la troisième guerre mondiale mais on garde espoir. Parlant d'évolution, je te laisse au nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaira ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, pour ta review ! Bye

**Itomi :** Salut salut ! Merci pour cette review débordante d'émotion : j'aime toujours autant ! Je vois que la disparition de Nymphe a été traumatisante (désolée, pardon...). C'était malheureusement nécessaire (oui, toujours la même excuse). Faut voir le bon côté des choses : maintenant, ça ne peut aller que mieux. Enfin, théoriquement (rires). Merci encore de ton message. Bye bye !

**Note de l'auteur :** Oyez, oyez... Ahem, pardon. Je voulais prévenir ceux que ça intéresse que deux nouvelles illustrations de cette fic sont disponibles sur le site d'Ariesnomu (le lien de la page des mises à jour est toujours sur mon profil). Ceux sont deux dessins de la petite Nymphe (update du 24 janvier). Personnellement, je les adore ! Encore merci à l'artiste ! Bonne lecture à tous !

Rulae

-o§o-

Chapitre 27 : Rêves brisés

-o§o-

Alas se tenait immobile depuis plusieurs longues minutes, le regard fixé sur les innombrables débris qui jonchaient la caverne. Le temps passait mais chaque seconde il découvrait encore de nouveaux morceaux d'objets qu'il n'avait pas vus jusque là. Il y avait des éclats d'amphores, des bouts de tissus, de voiles ainsi que des bibelots éclatés. Il reconnut l'arrondi d'une jambe de statue, des perles de collier éparpillées et des restes de tapisserie multicolore. Son oeil accrocha un tas de cylindres réduits en miettes ; peut-être des bougies. Ou ce qu'il en restait. Il n'y avait plus rien qui soit en un seul morceau. Même les tapis étaient déchirés, effilochés et couverts de poussière de roche.

Il avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Tout ce qu'il y avait dans ce petit coin de grotte, tous ces bibelots précieux... Shamio avait volé tout ça ? Il avait beau être au courant depuis longtemps, il ne pensait tout de même pas que c'était à ce point-là.

Son regard erra encore un moment au-dessus du capharnaüm sans qu'il ne parvienne à décider s'il était hors de lui ou atterré. Etrangement, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être furieux. Alors qu'il aurait du l'être, sans aucun doute. Il avait sous les yeux la preuve qu'il cherchait depuis le début : Shamio était une voleuse, une misérable petite cleptomane. Pourtant son esprit ne semblait pas parvenir à intégrer l'information. A quoi bon ? Si seulement tout cela avait pu s'arrêter, tout de suite. Il soupira. Il n'arrivait qu'à se sentir peiné. Un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule lui assura que la jeune femme était toujours à l'endroit où il l'avait laissée.

Elle n'avait pas bougé. L'explosion qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt paraissait l'avoir vidée de son énergie. Elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à se calmer. A présent elle gisait assise à même le sol, dans un recoin sombre, le visage enfoui dans ses bras croisés, posés sur ses genoux. Elle sanglotait, tremblante.

Les cris qu'elle avait poussés lui revinrent en mémoire et il frissonna. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, son terrible désespoir l'avait ébranlé. Toute cette douleur et ce chagrin... Elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait semblant. Elle s'était débattu avec tellement de force qu'il avait eu du mal à l'immobiliser pour l'empêcher de se blesser. Et il était toujours empli de pitié et de tristesse, même plusieurs dizaines de minutes après.

La tache de sang qui souillait le sol en pierre appartenait vraissemblablement à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Ou qu'elle avait connu. Peut-être l'un de ses amis. Une Amazone ? Alas balaya encore l'ensemble de la grotte dévastée du regard. Il avait du y avoir lutte. Cela avait manifestement dégénéré, à en croire le sang qui tapissait les parois. Ca remontait à plusieurs heures, le liquide poisseux était noir. Qui pouvait être responsable de ça ? D'après Shamio cet endroit était secret. Personne à Arkham n'aurait pu venir jusqu'ici, il en était certain. Quelqu'un du Sanctuaire des Astres n'aurait pas exécuté un compatriote, il refusait de le croire. Alors qui ? Un Marinas ? Impossible, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de découvrir cet endroit non plus. C'était incompréhensible.

Quand il revint vers la salle principale à pas lents, il n'était pas plus avancé. On n'entendait aucun bruit en dehors du son étouffé des pleurs de Shamio. Ils avaient un peu baissé d'intensité mais la jeune femme hoquetait toujours convulsivement. Alas s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle. La lumière du jour augmentait peu à peu et pénétrait dans la caverne par de minuscules interstices. Shamio ne remua pas. Il ne voyait d'elle qu'une crinière blonde informe. Même sales et emmêlés, ses cheveux avaient toujours une couleur stupéfiante.

- Tue-moi rapidement, qu'on en... qu'on en finisse, lâcha-t-elle soudain. Je ne me défendrai pas.

Alas appuya la tête contre mur derrière lui.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Je ne vien... drai pas avec toi à Arkham, souligna-t-elle.

Elle avait la voix étouffée, comme si elle parlait le visage plongé dans un oreiller.

- Je n'irai... nulle part. Si tu veux te venger, c'est le... le seul moyen. Et a-ap-près va-t'en. Je ne veux plus... d'étrangers ici.

Ses poumons tressautaient et l'empêchaient de former des phrases complètes. Ses hurlements lui avaient enroué la voix. Alas ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était aussi malheureux quand elle pleurait. Il soupira.

- Dis-moi qui c'était, dit-il doucement.

Un reniflement lui répondit. Quand Shamio comprit vraiment ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle leva faiblement le nez du creux entre ses bras. Ses joues ruisselaient de larmes. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil incrédule avant d'essuyer la goutte qui rampait sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle.

- Pour comprendre, dit-il.

Il hocha la tête pour l'encourager. Le regard de la jeune femme se perdit vers le sol et vers la flaque de sang séché à quelques mètres.

- Il y avait... Il y avait une petite fille qui vivait dans cette grotte, expliqua-t-elle, la voix chevrotante. On l'avait recueillie après l'avoir trouvée perdue dans la forêt, avec Cheyenne.

Alas l'écouta avec attention raconter l'histoire de la petite Dryade qu'elle avait baptisé Nymphe. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, les iris bleus de Shamio se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

- Elle est morte par ma faute, gémit-elle. C'est moi qui ai déclenché tout ça... Nymphe n'avait rien à voir là-dedans... Ce n'est pas juste !

Elle éclata brusquement en sanglots et il agit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il tendit un bras vers elle pour l'attirer contre lui.

- Je suis désolé.

Il lui paraissait important qu'elle le sache. Et curieusement, il le pensait vraiment. Elle souffrait, ça se voyait et même s'il avait beaucoup de choses à lui reprocher, il ne trouvait aucune satisfaction à la voir comme ça.

Elle noya son épaule de sanglots, sans essayer de le repousser. C'était bel et bien la preuve qu'elle était bouleversée. Il la berça un moment, en lui frottant le dos, jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements se calment. Son séjour dans l'eau avait réveillé le parfum de la lotion avec laquelle elle se lavait les cheveux. C'était l'un des produits d'Aphrodite ; cette odeur vulgaire et provocante ne lui allait pas du tout. Les petites boucles lui chatouillaient le nez mais Alas ne bougea pas, de peur de briser ce fragile équilibre. Son contact lui électrifiait la peau mais il se fit violence pour garder l'esprit clair.

Finalement elle s'apaisa un peu. Il lui demanda alors de tout lui raconter depuis le début.

- Tous ces objets qu'il y a dans le coin de la grotte, là-bas, fit-il, explique-moi où tu les as trouvés. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi. Et pas de mensonges.

A sa grande surprise, Shamio s'exécuta. Les yeux dans le vague, Alas fut assailli par une foule d'images.

Shamio s'ennuyait au Sanctuaire des Astres. Le quotidien sans intérêt l'avait étouffée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en devienne morose. Il n'y avait que Cheyenne pour lui remonter le moral et même elle, elle ne la voyait pas beaucoup. C'était à ce moment-là qu'avaient commencé les fugues. Au début, ça avait été peu souvent. Cheyenne avait accepté de l'accompagner, uniquement par amitié, parce qu'elle détestait l'idée de désobéir. Mais elles avaient fini par aimer ça toutes les deux. Quand elles avaient trouvé cette grotte, l'idée d'en faire leur quartier général et leur jardin secret s'était imposée d'elle-même. Les fugues s'étaient ensuite multipliées. Shamio aimait se sentir libre et invincible. C'était elle qui avait voulu visiter un sanctuaire, un beau jour, sur un coup de tête. Et puis elle avait enchaîné. Personne au Sanctuaire des Astres n'en avait jamais rien su. Ils ne l'auraient pas laissée faire. Plus tard, Cheyenne s'était jointe à elle ; c'était devenu comme des défis, des aventures extraordinaires et palpitantes. Il fallait dire qu'elles étaient devenues très douées à ce petit jeu-là. Elles ne volaient jamais rien de trop précieux, elles ne faisaient pas ça pour ça. Ce qui comptait, c'était de revenir avec un souvenir, un trophée, quelque chose qui prouvait qu'elles l'avaient fait et qu'elles étaient revenues. Quelque chose qui prouvait qu'elles existaient.

Chez Poséidon, l'intrusion avait failli mal tourner. Shamio se trouvait dans le palais lorsque quelqu'un l'avait repérée. Elle avait pourtant cru passer inaperçue. Cela avait été le branle-bas de combat. Dans ces cas-là Cheyenne savait quoi faire : chacune filait de son côté, sans se retourner, avec pour ordre de rejoindre la grotte. C'était ce qu'elles avaient fait. Sorrente et Kanon avaient été à un cheveu de les attraper. Cela avait été la première fois qu'elles avaient frôlé la catastrophe. Shamio devait avouer qu'elle avait trouvé ça formidable. De là était machinalement venue l'idée de tenter le coup à Arkham. Les Amazones et les Berserkers n'avaient jamais été très amis, cela se comprenait. Mais Shamio avait dérapé. Quand elle avait atterri dans la chambre de l'empereur par hasard, cette vieille haine s'était réveillée. Et puis elle avait vu le casque. Ca avait été trop tentant. Et une fois de plus, elles s'en étaient sorties de justesse, au prix de quelques égratignures.

Malheureusement, elle s'était rendu compte que tous ces vols supposés sans gravité avaient déclenché des malentendus au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. Dragon des Mers avait dit posséder des preuves de la culpabilité des Berserkers dans le vol. Shamio s'en était voulu. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de provoquer une guerre. Alors elle était venue rendre le casque, dans l'espoir que les tensions s'apaiseraient. Tout avait été de mal en pis dès lors.

Alas attendit une minute, le temps de bien assimiler. C'était la vérité, il n'en doutait pas. Et il n'en revenait pas. Toutes ces théories élaborées par le Sénat, par le conseil des généraux et par Arès à propos d'un complot ou d'une alliance entre Artémis et Poséidon... Tout ça, c'était du vent. En réalité, ce n'était que deux jeunes filles qui avaient voulu s'amuser. Rien de plus. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer ça ?

- Tu connais la suite, acheva Shamio. On a fait ce qu'on a pu pour que vous nous gardiez vivantes avec Cheyenne. Et puis tout est allé de travers. D'abord il y a eu la fausse révélation sur Artémis. Et puis le mariage. Il est devenu impossible de nous échapper.

Quand il repensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la fameuse nuit du vol. Tout ça, uniquement parce que... Il en avait le vertige. Mais ça ressemblait tellement à Shamio. D'une certaine façon, ça collait avec l'image qu'il avait d'elle jusqu'à peu de temps auparavant. Qu'elle déclenche une guerre sans l'avoir fait exprès c'était... Oui, c'était possible. C'était malheureusement possible. Il déglutit.

- Je comprends, dit-il alors.

Elle s'écarta pour le regarder, l'air surpris.

- Tu me crois ? souffla-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

Il esquissa un sourire désabusé.

- C'est tellement fou que ça ne peut être que la vérité, lâcha-t-il. Une histoire pareille, ça ne s'invente pas. Et puis tu en es capable, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Ces simples mots semblèrent lui procurer un indicible soulagement. Il vit la tension de ses épaules se relâcher, comme si elle était soudain devenue plus légère. Et puis quelque chose eut l'air de lui revenir à l'esprit. La tristesse envahit son visage une fois de plus.

- Je ne pensais pas à mal quand je t'ai donné le collier, je te le jure, lança-t-elle avec chaleur. Maro a dit que je devais t'offrir quelque chose moi aussi mais je n'avais presque rien quand je suis arrivée à Arkham. J'adorais ce bijou, même s'il venait de chez Poséidon. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce qui arriverait si Sorrente le voyait. Je suis vraiment... désolée.

Ses yeux bleus brillaient de larmes. Elles avaient dessiné des sillons sur son visage et ils ressortaient en clair sur le fond de poussière qui salissait sa peau. Le chagrin lui froissait le front et les sourcils. Il ne vit que de la sincérité dans son regard. Alas ferma brièvement les yeux.

Quand Sorrente avait prononcé ces terribles accusations le soir de sa capture, il avait cru recevoir un coup de massue. Il lui en avait tellement voulu, il l'avait tellement détestée qu'il s'était même interdit de penser à elle. Il avait juste voulu la rayer de son existence, faire comme si elle n'avait jamais vécu. Ca avait été difficile de faire face au Marinas, de subir sa torture et de se dire que tout cela... c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu. Et surtout, lui, il avait été assez stupide pour tomber dans le plus vieux panneau du monde.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'entendre ça lui ferait autant de bien. Savoir qu'elle n'avait pas voulu sa mort... Il la regarda qui chassait les perles aux coins de ses yeux pour les empêcher de s'écouler. C'est alors qu'il réalisa vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit. Shamio s'était aventurée dans le Sanctuaire Sous-marin, seule et sans armes, pour venir le chercher. Elle était venue, uniquement avec ses deux mains. Alas se mordit la joue et déglutit.

- C'est bon, _Achaias_, fit-il à mi-voix. Je te crois.

Il ébaucha un sourire.

- Je te remercie de ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir agenouillée dans ce cachot quand je me suis réveillé.

A ces mots, elle se fendit d'un large sourire et émit un petit rire noyé de nouvelles larmes. Elle se jeta sur lui et lui enserra le cou des bras.

- Mer-Merci ! hoqueta-t-elle.

Le soulagement qui émanait d'elle le gagna. Apparemment, son avis comptait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé pour elle. Elle avait l'air éperdue de bonheur qu'il la croie. Il la serra contre lui avec force, la joue posée contre la sienne. Malgré lui, il plongea le nez dans son cou, à la base de sa nuque et son coeur battit plus vite quand il respira son odeur. La chaleur qu'elle dégageait lui arracha un frisson de désir.

- Je ne t'aurais pas laissé mourir, assura-t-elle.

Il sourit, les yeux fermés, perdu dans ses cheveux. Le sang lui fouettait les tempes, il en avait les mains qui tremblaient. Son esprit était déjà plein de brouillard ; il posa les lèvres sur la peau fine en-dessous de son oreille. Shamio frémit. Elle se redressa très lentement tandis qu'il enveloppait sa taille des mains. Quand il ouvrit à demi les yeux, son visage était à quelques millimètres du sien. Elle l'observait sans bouger, de son regard couleur de ciel. Il prit feu comme une torche. D'un coup, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Elle ne chercha pas à le repousser et il en loua les dieux ; il aurait été incapable de la lâcher, même s'il l'avait voulu.

Sa peau était fraîche ; il passa une main sur sa joue et autour de sa nuque pour la presser encore un peu plus contre lui. Son séjour sous la mer lui avait laissé un léger goût salé sur les lèvres. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder un rythme cardiaque normal. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

C'était manifestement la première fois qu'elle embrassait quelqu'un et sa maladresse l'excita plus encore. Elle s'agrippa à son bras en cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Il suça, mordilla et embrassa sa lèvre inférieure, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle échappe un gémissement. Quand elle enfila les mains dans ses cheveux, il sentit tous les poils de ses bras se hérisser.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il l'avait allongée par terre qu'au moment où il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, la bouche dans son cou. C'est alors qu'elle s'agita.

- Alas, protesta-t-elle.

Le reste de la phrase se transforma en un nouveau gémissement tandis qu'il descendait le long de son col. Il entendait à peine sa voix, en partie couverte par les battements tonitruants de son propre coeur. Un instant, il eut peur qu'il n'éclate. Il respira plus vite et son souffle brûlant arracha plusieurs frissons à la peau blanche sous ses lèvres.

Il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à sa taille avant d'arracher le tissu noir de sa ceinture pour trouver son ventre. Puis il posa une paume sur son nombril. Shamio hoqueta. Plus il remontait le vêtement et plus elle ondulait. Il déposait un baiser sous son coeur, dans le creux de ses côtes, lorsqu'il perçut soudain son cosmos qui s'allumait. Le nuage argenté se contenta d'abord de les envelopper dans un cocon de chaleur. Et peu à peu, il enfla. Alas frôla un sein du bout des doigts. C'est alors que l'énergie de la jeune femme explosa.

La lumière lui brûla les yeux mais il n'eut pas le temps de se protéger. L'onde de choc percuta son estomac et le projeta en arrière comme un fétu de paille. Il s'écrasa sur le sol de la caverne en poussant un cri de douleur avant de racler la roche sur plusieurs mètres.

Il dut attendre que les points colorés cessent de tourbillonner sur son champ de vision pour se redresser. Sa tête fit alors un tour complet sur elle-même et il sentit son estomac se soulever. Il grogna, une main sur le front, haletant. Son corps paraissait partagé entre la douleur et le tiraillement du désir qui ne s'était pas encore estompé. Même son sens de l'orientation semblait avoir fichu le camp. La frustration l'étouffa.

- Bon sang, _Achaias_ ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a...

Il s'immobilisa.

Shamio était toujours allongée par terre, les bras en croix. Ses cheveux blonds formaient une auréole, étalés sur la pierre. Le cosmos argenté grondait autour d'elle en crépitant et faisait briller ses yeux d'une lueur blanchâtre, sans pupilles. Soudain, le corps de la jeune femme se souleva comme celui d'une possédée. Alas contint un frisson en la voyant se redresser sans qu'elle paraisse y être pour quelque chose.

L'énergie qui tourbillonnait à la manière d'une tempête avait changé. Il ne reconnaissait pas la présence à la fois douce et sauvage de Shamio. Cela se confirma quand, brusquement, la jeune femme pivota vers lui et vrilla ses yeux blancs dans les siens, les traits crispés de fureur.

- Berserker, gronda une voix inconnue et glaciale.

Alas cessa de respirer, mortifié.

- Qu'est-ce que... Qui êtes-vous ? lâcha-t-il.

- Ce sera ma seule et unique mise en garde, tonna l'apparition en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui. Je ne te permettrai pas de souiller l'hôte que j'ai choisie. Je te tolère parce que cette fillette s'est entichée de toi mais je t'interdirai de l'approcher !

L'esprit d'Alas tournait au ralenti, comme s'il était plongé dans du coton. Il songea durant une minuscule seconde qu'il s'était peut-être cogné la tête beaucoup plus gravement qu'il ne l'avait cru. Pourtant, cette femme qui lui parlait à travers la bouche de Shamio dégageait une présence trop réelle pour qu'il puisse douter de son existence. Comment était-ce possible ? Les mots se frayaient petit à petit et péniblement un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau engourdi. L'hôte ? C'était impossible, seuls les dieux avaient des...

Son coeur rata un battement, puis deux. Et il s'arrêta complètement.

Alas se mit à trembler. Ses yeux écarquillés remontèrent jusqu'au visage de l'apparition. C'était le visage de Shamio mais ses iris bleus avaient disparu et sa bouche se tordait dans un pli rageur. Son cosmos était phénoménal et glacé. Comme une nuit de pleine lune.

- Ce sera ma seule et unique mise en garde, répéta la déesse. La prochaine fois, je te tuerai.

Tout cessa, aussi vite que c'était apparu. Le corps de Shamio retomba au sol tandis que l'énergie de rétractait.

Alas entendait son coeur marteler ses tempes. Il ferma les yeux un moment, le temps de se calmer et de retrouver ses esprits. Cette fois, toute trace de désir l'avait définitivement déserté, remplacée par l'impression qu'on lui avait coulé de la glace dans les entrailles. Il n'était pas sûr de ne pas être en train de rêver.

C'était une farce. Ce jour-là, devant Arès, Cheyenne avait proclamé haut et fort qu'elle était Artémis. En réalité, c'était la seconde Amazone. Il y avait bel et bien eu Artémis à Arkham depuis le début mais pas dans le corps qu'ils avaient cru. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ?

Il avait cru que Shamio s'efforçait de protéger Cheyenne de tout affrontement parce que celle-ci devait être une personne importante. Que Cheyenne déclare être Artémis l'avait conforté dans ses déductions. La vérité c'était que... Cheyenne n'était simplement pas assez puissante pour s'opposer aux Berserkers qu'il avait lui-même lancés à leurs trousses. Shamio s'était battue pour la protéger, parce que la plus forte, c'était elle. A présent il comprenait pourquoi elle avait envoyé Maus au tapis. Pourquoi elle lui avait tenu tête. Et pourquoi elle avait failli le battre. Si le combat avait continué, s'il n'avait pas eu son armure ce soir-là, elle l'aurait massacré.

Une pensée destabilisante le traversa alors. Shamio et lui... étaient mariés. Il avait épousé... une déesse ? Tout ce temps, chez lui, toutes les disputes... Il ne parvenait pas à le croire. La réincarnation d'Artémis. Mais alors, qui était Adam ? Il l'avait pris pour un Artiste. Serait-ce...

Ses effrayantes réflexions furent interrompues par un gémissement. Shamio revenait à elle. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il avait... peur. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, il ne savait plus rien. Ses émotions se libéraient toutes seules, profitant du fait qu'il ne puisse plus réfléchir. C'était comme dans un rêve ; il voulait réagir, il voulait se lever et se secouer pour partir mais dans son corps, aucun muscle ne répondait. Se lever. Plusieurs minutes furent nécessaires pour qu'il se remette sur ses jambes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire non plus qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. Quand il se laissa tomber à genoux près d'elle, il se sentit stupide. Bon sang, qu'allait-il faire ?

La jeune femme grimaça et porta une main à son visage. Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Alas fut soulagé de constater qu'ils étaient redevenus normaux, avec chacun un iris, une pupille et une lueur humaine à l'intérieur.

- Alas... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je me suis évanouie ? bredouilla-t-elle en jetant des regards perdus autour d'elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle ne se souvenait de rien ? Artémis venait de la chasser de son propre corps pour la contrôler et... elle n'avait conscience de rien ?

Il s'était souvent demandé quel effet ça pouvait bien faire d'être un dieu. Arès n'abordait jamais des sujets comme ça. Dans tous les cas, il ne lui en aurait pas parlé à lui. Son père n'avait pas d'hôte, pas à proprement parler. Le dieu de la guerre ne se serait pas encombré d'un humain qui aurait partagé son corps. Quant à Aphrodite, elle ne se réincarnait pas. Elle avait simplement son corps, son vrai corps. Il n'était jamais venu à l'esprit d'Alas qu'un dieu et son hôte puissent avoir des difficultés à vivre ensemble. En osmose. A l'évidence, Shamio et Artémis étaient deux personnes très différentes l'une de l'autre.

Sa tête tournait. Il ne savait pas s'il était horrifié, apeuré, furieux ou même soulagé.

- Oui, tu t'es évanouie, souffla-t-il. Ce... Ca va ?

Il l'aida à se redresser. Shamio semblait presque aussi perdue que lui. Elle était nerveuse, cela se voyait aux coins de ses yeux qui se plissaient sans arrêt. Il remarqua alors qu'elle était devenue très pâle. Soudain, elle le regarda fixement, avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'anxiété sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? articula-t-elle.

Elle avait du percevoir le trouble qui l'habitait. Alas prit une profonde inspiration. C'était fou. C'était démentiel. Il allait sûrement se réveiller, dans sa bonne vieille cellule du Sanctuaire Sous-marin. Il en arriva presque à le souhaiter.

- Artémis, dit-il seulement.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait sortir, sa gorge était trop nouée. Et, par tous les dieux, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi... bouleversé ! Il avait déjà vu des dieux. Très souvent, à de très nombreuses reprises. Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que son subconscient avait compris de plus que lui ?

Shamio avait écarquillé les yeux. Ils étaient immenses au milieu de son visage blême, d'une profonde couleur azur, bordés de cils blond foncé. Le même blond qu'elle avait dans les sourcils. Il avait toujours adoré ses sourcils ; ils se fronçaient constamment, quand elle était contrariée, quand elle était perplexe ou quand elle était émue. Ils formaient alors une barre sévère au-dessus de son regard meurtrier. Elle avait le pire caractère qu'il eut jamais vu. Pourtant, elle avait un joli sourire. Le vrai, celui qu'elle offrait quand elle était vraiment heureuse. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois mais il avait retenu que cela avait fait apparaître des fossettes sur ses joues. Et il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi repenser à ça lui donnait envie de mourir.

- Tu... sais ? lâcha-t-elle.

Il se contenta de fermer les yeux mais il sut qu'elle avait tout compris. Il l'entendit retenir son souffle et se plaquer une main sur la bouche.

- Par curiosité... Tu comptais me le dire un jour ? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de regarder n'importe quoi sauf elle.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent.

- Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, tu sais très bien pourquoi, répondit-elle.

- Oui.

Le pire était qu'il comprenait effectivement très bien. Bordel, bordel, bordel ! Et pourquoi était-il en colère, maintenant ? Il se fichait d'Artémis, comme d'une guigne ! Non, en fait, il ne s'en fichait pas. Il ne voulait pas que Shamio soit Artémis, c'était le pire scénario qui puisse arriver, il en aurait hurlé. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit elle ?

- Tu es furieux, murmura-t-elle.

- Non, mentit-il en repoussant les boucles de sa frange en arrière.

- Si, tu es furieux, insista-t-elle, la voix chevrotante.

Elle semblait au bord des larmes. Alas se força au calme. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir, elle n'y était pour rien si Artémis l'avait choisie. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait rien dit qu'il était en colère. Et puis il n'était pas en colère. Ou peut-être que si. Il ne savait plus.

- Je la déteste...

Shamio avait parlé si doucement qu'il mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit. Il se tourna vers elle, interdit. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il vit le même profond désespoir que celui qu'il ressentait, peint sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que ce ne soit pas moi, hoqueta-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais voulu être une déesse, l'idée me révulse.

Alas la contempla longtemps, jusqu'à ce que les larmes lui montent aux yeux à lui aussi. Il était saturé de chagrin, de compassion et de pitié.

- Viens.

Elle obéit et se glissa contre lui quand il écarta les bras. Il la serra avec toute sa force, jusqu'à lui faire mal. Il s'emplit de son odeur et de sa présence, encore et encore, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

- Je suis désolée. Terriblement désolée...

Il déglutit, en calant son menton contre son épaule.

- Moi aussi,_ Achaias_.

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, à se bercer mutuellement pour faire fuir leur tristesse. Plusieurs heures peut-être ; dans la grotte, sa notion du temps s'estompait. Alas ne rouvrit les yeux que pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient allongés par terre, enlacés et somnolents. Shamio était couchée contre lui, la tête sur sa poitrine. Sa respiration était redevenue normale et ses sanglots s'étaient éteints. A présent, ils étaient calmes, épuisés, leurs corps entremêlés comme ceux de deux amants. Des amants qu'ils ne seraient jamais.

La luminosité dans la grotte avait changé, le soleil avait peut-être entamé sa descente. Il n'aurait su le dire. Il s'en moquait. Sa main caressait doucement la nuque de la jeune femme dans un mouvement circulaire qui l'hypnotisait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? interrogea doucement Shamio quelques minutes plus tard.

Il s'était posé la question mille fois et il n'était toujours pas sûr de la réponse.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il sincèrement.

Le plafond de la grotte était parcouru de petits reflets provenant du lac souterrain.

- Rentrer à Arkham, proposa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ?

- Tu... Tu veilleras à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Cheyenne ?

Alas baissa la tête vers elle mais le regard de Shamio était perdu vers un point invisible.

- Tu dois rentrer avec moi, objecta-t-il.

Elle secoua vivement la tête.

_- Achaias_, il faut que tu reviennes, insista-t-il.

Il sentit son coeur se serrer en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas. L'idée de la laisser derrière lui le glaçait. Il chercha désespérément un argument valable.

- Tu ne peux pas abandonner Cheyenne à son sort, fit-il. Et Maro, tu dois venir lui dire adieu.

- Si je rentre au Sanctuaire des Astres, ça calmera peut-être le jeu, souligna-t-elle. Il doit y avoir un moyen. Et je veux savoir qui a tué Nymphe.

Sa voix s'était durcie sur la dernière phrase. Alas acquiesça, en accentuant la pression de sa main sur sa nuque. Les boucles blondes lui chatouillaient les doigts.

- Je ferai ce que je pourrai pour que Cheyenne soit libérée, assura-t-il. Viens avec moi et vous repartirez toutes les deux.

C'était sûrement une erreur. Pour le bien de tous, il aurait du la laisser rentrer chez elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était le seul à savoir qu'elle était Artémis, il pouvait trouver un moyen. N'importe quoi. Il balança tous les arguments, plus ou moins valables, qui lui passaient par la tête.

- Je veux éclaicir cette affaire moi aussi, dit-il sombrement. S'il y a quelqu'un à Arkham qui est impliqué là-dedans, je le trouverai et il le paiera. Tu peux m'aider.

De longues secondes de silence suivirent cette déclaration et il crut que Shamio ne répondrait plus. Puis elle finit par soupirer.

-o§o-

La fièvre avait disparu. La peau de Kanon avait repris une couleur et un aspect beaucoup plus sains. Elle était moins jaunâtre, moins moite. Il semblait aussi qu'il respirât mieux et que son sommeil fût redevenu plus tranquille. Tout indiquait qu'il fût en voie de guérison. Le traitement était donc efficace. Tout du moins, c'était encourageant.

Télès était là depuis plusieurs heures. Elle était arrivé très tôt, à la demande de Mikérinos et Shunreï qui avaient filé comme des voleurs pour une affaire urgente et dont ils avaient à peine pris le temps de lui expliquer les grands traits. Il s'était passé quelque chose dans la nuit. Comme tout le monde elle avait senti l'agitation, les inflammations de cosmos, bien sûr. Shunreï avait seulement dit que le prisonnier avait disparu. Télès bouillonnait. Elle n'aurait pas été contre le fait de voir ce Berserker pendu haut et court. Elle aurait même accepté, avec joie, de s'en charger. Son regard tomba sur Kanon, immobile et paisible dans son lit d'hôpital.

Ce n'était pas à cause de lui. Pas seulement. Elle haïssait les Berserkers, elle les avait toujours haïs. Ce qu'ils avaient fait à Kanon n'avait été que la goutte d'eau. Les guerriers d'Arès représentaient ce qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Ils étaient des ennemis héréditaires, des contraires absolus. Le seul fait de penser à eux lui retournait l'estomac. Elle ne leur aurait jamais pardonné s'il était arrivé malheur à Kanon.

La Reyaâ émit un profond soupir et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur la chaise placée près du lit. Puis elle fit glisser les mains sur son visage, de haut en bas et de bas en haut, pour se remettre les idées en place. Kanon n'avait pas bougé, il dormait comme un bébé. Télès cala son dos contre le dossier avant d'esquisser un sourire.

Elle n'était même pas amoureuse. Ce qui s'était passé entre eux, ce n'était rien. Il y avait des années – une bonne dizaine – et ils avaient aussitôt oublié ça, tous les deux. Personne n'en avait jamais rien su, comme il se devait, parce que ce n'était même pas la peine de le mentionner. Non, cela n'avait rien à voir. Kanon était un ami. Elle l'appréciait. Elle l'avait apprécié dès le début ; ils s'entendaient bien parce qu'ils étaient pareils. Il était un peu son alter ego masculin. Tout le contraire de Midas, en somme. Personne ne pourrait jamais détrôner l'Artiste, ni prendre la place qu'il occupait dans sa vie. Ca, c'était la seule chose en laquelle elle croyait. Midas était plus qu'un ami, un confident ou un amant. Midas était... Midas. Mais Kanon était un ami et pour le venger, elle était prête à se battre aux côtés des Marinas s'il le fallait.

Le jour s'était levé. Ou plutôt ce qui faisait office de jour dans cet univers aqueux. Elle n'aimait pas ce sanctuaire. Vivre sous l'eau, comme ça, ça la rendait nerveuse. Heureusement les travaux de Midas avançaient bien et les ouvriers seraient bientôt capables de terminer le travail sans lui.

L'infirmerie était quasiment déserte en dehors de quelques infirmières. Si c'était bien des infirmières. Julian Solo ne dépensait manifestement pas des millions dans le bien être et la sécurité de ses hommes. Télès remercia encore une fois en silence le bon sens de Sorrente qui avait accepté de faire venir Mikérinos. Cet homme était un mystère sur pattes, pas très loquace, ni très sociable mais en matière de médecine c'était le meilleur.

Télès attendit patiemment jusqu'à l'heure prévue et appliqua les soins habituels à Kanon. La blessure sur sa cuisse avait elle aussi meilleure mine. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que Mikérinos avait fait mais cela lui importait peu : le Marinas était sauvé. Elle lui changea ses bandages, vérifia la perfusion. Le malade avait maigri. Télès remit ses couvertures en place, remonta son oreiller et écarta les mèches de cheveux qui balayaient son front. Puis elle s'assura qu'il y avait bel et bien une pseudo infirmière, ou quelqu'un, dans les parages au cas où il y aurait un problème. Cela fait, elle sortit pour regagner le palais.

-o§o-

Mikérinos avait fini par mettre ses idées en ordre. Pratiquer ses soins sur Kanon l'avait aidé à retrouver son sang froid et son calme. La seringue, le garot, l'alcool, les gestes automatiques, les diagnostics cliniques et neutres, tout cela il connaissait par coeur. Cela l'aidait à réguler ses autres émotions, à garder l'esprit clair et objectif. Une petite partie de lui, la partie qui était médecin, espérait que l'injection serait salvatrice pour le Marinas. Si c'était le cas, tant mieux. Sinon, il ne pouvait de toute façon rien faire de plus. A présent, sa concentration était tournée vers toute autre chose.

Après avoir confié l'infirmerie et Kanon à Télès, il était parti pour le palais de Poséidon. Shunreï le suivait sans un mot, le visage dur et fermé, les lèvres serrées. Elle était un peu pâle. Elle était toujours un peu pâle lorsqu'elle avait peur ou qu'elle était très angoissée. L'Artiste prit une profonde inspiration. Le grand parvis et le perron s'étalaient déjà devant eux. Il escalada les marches.

La situation était simple. Du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre. En récapitulant, il avait un peu calmé ses craintes. Les faits, uniquement les faits. Le Berserker capturé, emprisonné et torturé par Sorrente s'était évadé. Cela, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Son problème demeurait dans la personne qui l'avait fait sortir de là. Manifestement, Shamio était arrivée jusqu'à la prison au prix de quelques dérapages mais rien qui ne soit fatal pour elle. Restait à savoir s'il pouvait encore sauver l'honneur et quelques meubles.

Il fallait qu'il sache, à tous prix, ce que Sorrente savait, ce qu'il avait deviné, ce qu'il en avait conclu. A priori, Shamio était entrée et ressortie du sanctuaire Sous-marin sans que quiconque l'ait reconnue en dehors de Shunreï et lui-même. Il avait donc tendance à se dire que Sorrente n'était au courant de rien. Il l'espérait ardemment. Mais quelque chose le turlupinait. Le sanctuaire Sous-marin s'était tenu sur le pied de guerre pendant des jours, avec des soldats remontés comme des ressorts fous, prêts à bondir à la moindre étincelle. Shamio était venu seule, sans arme, sans rien. Il n'était objectivement pas normal qu'elle ait pu s'échapper. D'un autre côté, il n'était peut-être pas au courant de toute l'affaire. Si Sorrente avait attrapé Shamio, ce serait la fin des temps.

Mikérinos se força une fois de plus au calme. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois d'affilée, profondément. Une entrevue avec Sorrente. C'était le seul moyen de savoir. Il repoussa une fois de plus la partie de son esprit qui s'affolait et s'inquiétait, qui tournait et retournait sans cesse les paroles de Shamio. Des mots qui le hantaient depuis plusieurs heures à présent. Shamio à Arkham. Mariage. Berserker. Comment Shamio pouvait-elle être mariée à Alas ? Comment avait-elle pu atterrir dans les environs du sanctuaire d'Arès ? Pourquoi ? Depuis combien de temps ? Quand il repensait à Alas. Ce garçon qu'il avait connu alors qu'il était haut comme trois pommes et qui lui avait inspiré tant de pitié quelques heures plus tôt. Avec le recul, il aurait du laisser Sorrente le torturer encore un peu, sans aucun doute.

A nouveau l'Artiste s'astreignit à une séance de respiration relaxante. Chaque chose en son temps. D'abord Sorrente et la sécurité du Sanctuaire des Astres. D'abord faire quelque chose pour assurer les arrières de Zéphyr s'il en avait le pouvoir. Pour cela, il allait falloir la jouer serré. Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il prenne quelques risques. Mais c'était quitte ou double.

Il était persuadé que Shunreï avait comprit ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle ne disait rien, elle se tenait simplement derrière lui, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Sa présence calme et attentive le rassura un peu. Il enfila le long hall du palais et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Sorrente passait le plus clair de son temps : le bureau de Julian. Les Marinas qui gardaient les couloirs les regardèrent passer sans broncher mais restèrent clairement attentifs. Mikérinos en choisit un au hasard quand il fut arrivé devant la porte qu'il cherchait et lui expliqua qu'il souhaitait une entrevue avec le général de l'Atlantique Sud. Le vigile disparut dans les méandres des pièces voisines.

Pour une fois ce ne fut guère long. Peut-être que Sorrente souhaitait également leur parler. Le garde revint après quelques minutes et leur indiqua d'entrer. Mikérinos inclina la tête en remerciement et passa le seuil, la Reyaâ sur les talons. Le Marinas les attendait devant une grande table vide dont le marbre avait été si bien poli qu'il reflétait comme un miroir. Sorrente portait son Ecaille. En revanche, il n'y avait nulle trace de Julian Solo.

A leur entrée Sorrente délaissa la vue que lui offrait la baie vitrée sur le patio et se tourna vers eux. Son visage était indéchiffrable. Mikérinos ravala sa nervosité et le salua le plus normalement possible. A ses côtés Shunreï fit de même.

- Vous êtes matinaux, remarqua le Marinas. J'attendais de pouvoir vous convoquer. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Ces simples mots multiplièrent l'inquiétude de l'Artiste par trois. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas normal.

- Nous sommes là à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, déclara Mikérinos.

Sorrente ne sourcilla même pas. Il était l'image même de l'agneau innocent.

- Nous étions sur place, continua l'Artiste. Dans la prison. J'étais venu m'assurer que le prisonnier avait survécu à la soirée et que ses blessures étaient en voie de guérison. On repartait lorsque l'intrus s'est faufilé jusqu'à la cellule du Berserker.

- Vraiment ?

Mikérinos sentait son visage figé, comme taillé dans du bois, à tel point qu'il avait du mal à mouvoir ses lèvres.

- Il a tué plusieurs gardes avant de s'enfuir avec le prisonnier, expliqua-t-il.

Il était conscient qu'il n'avait pas à justifier leur inactivité par rapport à cette intrusion. Ils appartenaient au Sanctuaire des Astres et ils n'étaient pas chez eux. Ils n'avaient pas à prendre parti, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient le droit d'intervenir dans un conflit.

- Vous avez pu l'attraper ? finit-il.

Sorrente baissa brièvement les yeux vers un meuble sur lequel il avait déposé son casque doré.

- Il était manifestement venu pour faire évader le Berserker, confirma-t-il. Mais même avec son fardeau il était plutôt rapide. J'ai lancé Thétis à ses trousses, elle ne tardera sans doute pas à revenir.

Il avait dit ça avec beaucoup de satisfaction.

- Cela tombe plutôt bien que vous ayez assisté à la scène, reprit-il. Vous pourrez peut-être me donner des informations sur cet intrus et l'endroit d'où il venait.

L'Artiste haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant qu'il n'eut aucun mal à simuler.

- Il était masqué, lâcha-t-il.

- Il venait du sanctuaire d'Arès, cela ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute, intervint Shunreï. Arès l'a probablement envoyé pour récupérer le prisonnier. Il devait être un personnage important à Arkham. Je suppose que tu en es venu à cette conclusion aussi.

Sorrente admit cela d'un hochement de tête.

- Oui, c'est aussi mon avis, affirma-t-il. Cela n'a de toute façon plus beaucoup d'importance. Le prisonnier m'a apporté toutes les réponses que je cherchais, même si c'était malgré lui. Qu'il vive ou qu'il meurre m'importe peur. Nous avons bien d'autres soucis et c'est précisément à ce sujet que je voulais vous entretenir.

Mikérinos serra les dents. La pensée de Shamio ne le quittait pas, il espérait seulement que son regard ne le trahissait pas. Thétis. Sorrente avait lancé Thétis aux trousses de Shamio et Alas. Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour la sécurité de sa petite soeur ; il aurait juré que la puissance de la Marinas n'était rien à côté de celle de la petite déesse. En revanche, il avait peur des éventuels problèmes qu'une rencontre entre ces deux pourrait provoquer. En cas d'affrontement, Thétis pourrait comprendre qui était l'intruse. Dans ce cas-là, le seul moyen d'étouffer l'affaire serait de tuer la sirène. Il n'était pas sûr que Shamio soit prête à cela. Elle n'avait jamais tué personne, elle n'en était peut-être pas capable.

Les voix de Shunreï et Sorrente le ramenèrent à la réalité. La Reyaâ avait pris la conversation en main à sa place.

- ...n'est pas ça, lui répondit le général de l'Atlantique Sud. L'évolution des évènements m'interdit de vous laisser demeurer au Sanctuaire Sous-marin plus longtemps. Nous sommes dans une situation exceptionnelle, c'est pourquoi je me vois contraint de mettre fin à vos contrats. Les certificats seront prêts dans quelques heures.

Mikérinos eut un temps d'arrêt mais se reprit aussitôt. Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là qu'un grand calme tomba sur lui. Il sentit toute son angoisse se dissoudre dans son estomac et demeura d'une lucidité froide.

- L'Artiste qui avait en charge la construction du Colisée est arrivé suffisamment loin dans ses travaux pour que nos ouvriers se passent de ses services, dit Sorrente. Ce n'est donc pas dramatique de ce point de vue et cela lui permet de prendre congé sans remords.

Le guérisseur acquiesça.

- Oui, fit-il. Quant à moi, j'étais également venu te dire que j'avais essayé un nouveau traitement sur Kanon. Je n'étais pas certain de son efficacité mais il semblerait que cela se présente bien. Je ne pourrai de toute façon pas faire plus, mon travail s'arrête donc ici. Le reste est entre les mains du malade, je souhaite qu'il se rétablisse promptement.

Il n'avait plus aucun mal à parler. Ses idées étaient d'une clarté limpide, il était calme. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il allait faire et ce qui allait se passer. Sorrente le savait manifestement aussi. Ils se sourirent poliment.

- Je suis absolument ravi de l'apprendre, confirma le Marinas. La réputation de l'Artiste médecin d'Apollon n'avait rien d'usurpé. Tu as des doigts de fée.

Mikérinos rangea lentement ses doigts de fée dans ses poches. Tout était bien.

- Dans ce cas, tout est bien, répéta-t-il à voix haute. Nous quitterons le Sanctuaire Sous-marin avant ce soir.

Sorrente leur serra la main à chacun, un sourire aimable aux lèvres. Puis ils quittèrent la pièce pour regagner leurs appartements et faire leurs bagages.

-o§o-

Les évènements étaient de plus en plus étranges. Télès avait regagné le palais rapidement, juste à temps pour croiser Shunreï qui sortait de ses appartements, son sac à la main. La neuvième Reyaâ avait un visage qui paraissait taillé dans du marbre ou du granit. Un inconnu aurait eu peur d'elle. Télès demanda des explications. Shunreï l'informa que Mikérinos était parti rassembler ses effets et qu'un valet était allé chercher Midas pour le ramener au palais lui aussi. Télès ne chercha pas à protester, elle se laissa entraîner dans sa chambre tout en écoutant le résumé de sa camarade.

Il ne fallut guère plus de quelques minutes à la cinquième Reyaâ pour faire son sac. Elle n'avait emmené que très peu d'affaires, uniquement ce qui lui était nécessaire. Et il n'y avait pas grand chose qui fut absolument nécessaire à une Reyaâ en dehors de son arme, c'était sa devise. Midas ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Télès avait toujours pesté contre cette manie des Artistes à être presque plus coquets que des femmes. Ils aimaient leur petit confort, ça oui.

L'Artiste architecte n'était pas encore revenu de son chantier. Télès décida de lui avancer le travail et récupéra le sac de son protégé pour y balancer toutes les affaires qu'il avait éparpillées dans la salle. Elle fouilla méthodiquement chaque recoin, avec calme et patience. Il n'y avait plus que calme et sérénité en elle. Shunreï lui avait tout raconté, avec une grande économie de mots. Les faits, uniquement les faits. Shamio, le Berserker. Shunreï était presque aussi douée que Mikérinos lorsqu'il s'agissait de ne plus perdre de temps en conversation. De toute façon Télès savait maintenant ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, elle se contentait dorénavant d'agir avec efficacité. Ils quittaient le Sanctuaire Sous-marin immédiatement.

Les sacs étaient prêts. Télès ramassa son grand arc et en caressa doucement le bois poli. L'if était lisse et tiède sous ses doigts, d'une belle couleur ocre parsemée de reflets marron. Les petites gravures luisaient à la lumière. Elle fit glisser sa main jusqu'à l'extrémité la plus basse puis fit de même avec la plus haute. La corde était parfaitement tendue. Elle en prenait grand soin, l'enduisait régulièrement de cire pour qu'elle ne s'âbime pas. Quand elle eut tout vérifié, la Reyaâ déposa l'arc à côté de son carquois. Puis elle passa son petit plastron. La pièce de cuir se positionna sur son sein droit, elle noua les lanières avec minutie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tienne bien en place, sans bouger d'un millimètre. Elle fit de même avec son protège-bras. Son avant-bras gauche était couvert de cicatrices roses et râpeuses, dues aux longs entraînements au tir à l'arc qu'elle avait effectué jadis sans protection aucune. La corde lui avait si souvent entaillé et pincé la peau qu'elle avait longtemps cru que les hématomes ne s'effaceraient jamais. Depuis qu'elle était Reyaâ, elle portait une solide protection en cuir. Sa préparation s'acheva avec le petit gant qu'elle enfila sur sa main droite. Elle n'aimait pas la palette qui n'était pas pratique en combat, elle l'avait donc remplacée par une invention de son cru. Son gant ne comportait que trois doigts, l'index et le majeur, ceux dont elle se servait pour tendre la corde, en plus du pouce. Le résultat était parfait.

Télès passait son arc autour de son torse lorsque Midas entra enfin dans les appartements. Il avait l'air sombre, Mikérinos et Shunreï l'avaient sûrement mis au courant. Leur regard se croisèrent simplement et la Reyaâ n'ajouta rien. Elle attacha son carquois à sa ceinture tandis que l'Artiste saisissait son sac. Puis ils sortirent.

-o§o-

La Reyaâ marchait par grandes foulées, sans un seul regard en arrière. Midas était devant elle, près de Mikérinos. Shunreï se trouvait à sa droite, légèrement en retrait. La chinoise était bien plus petite qu'elle pourtant elle parvenait à marcher tout aussi vite. Aucun d'eux ne parlait.

Sorrente les attendait sur le perron du palais lorsqu'ils étaient sortis avec leurs bagages. Ils avaient échangé des politesses et des parchemins signés pour leurs différentes administrations. Télès ne s'y était pas beaucoup intéressée. Elle essayait de se souvenir du temps qu'ils avaient mis la première fois, pour joindre le portail et le Sanctuaire Sous-marin. Ses souvenirs étaient un peu flous mais elle conclut qu'ils en avaient pour environ une heure de marche.

Ils étaient sortis du champ de vision du palais de Poséidon en peu de temps. La garde leur avait indiqué le chemin avant de s'effacer. Personne ne les accompagnerait cette fois. Cela allait très bien à Télès. Elle avait machinalement compté les soldats qu'ils avaient croisé en partant, avait mémorisé leur grade et le niveau de puissance qu'ils dégageaient. De manière instinctive elle avait enregistré les détails du relief et du paysage. Ses yeux faisaient des aller-retour rapides sur tout le périmètre.

Son évaluation se révéla exacte. Ils marchèrent pendant une bonne heure, à travers les fonds marins déchirés et silencieux. Il lui semblait bien qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu Midas rester muet aussi longtemps. Le cinquième Artiste avançait sans hésitation de ses immenses jambes solides. Elle ne voyait de lui que son large dos et ses cheveux bouclés. Près d'elle Shunreï ne quittait pas non plus son protégé des yeux plus de quelques secondes. Télès la sentait aussi vigilente qu'elle. Et quand ils parvinrent enfin devant le portail, elles se placèrent d'un même mouvement tout autour du tourbillon. Midas et Mikérinos assurèrent les liens de leurs sacs sur leurs épaules afin de ne pas les perdre.

- Télès, fit le cinquième Artiste en désignant la sacoche de la Reyaâ.

Télès avisa son propre bagage et jugea qu'il avait raison. Elle le décrocha et le lui confia tandis que Shunreï faisait de même en tendant son sac à Mikérinos. Les deux hommes attachèrent les sacoches à leur ceinture. Quand tout fut prêt, ils se lancèrent dans le siphon.

Ce fut encore plus long et pénible que ce dont Télès se souvenait. Elle fit ce qu'elle put pour maîtriser la peur panique qui montait en elle mais la seule vue de l'eau faisait accélérer les battements de son coeur. Le courant s'empara d'elle et parut refermer ses mains glaciale sur sa gorge et ses poumons. Elle sentit le courant lui broyer les épaules, lui comprimer les côtes. Quand sa terreur devint trop forte, elle se débattit malgré elle. Les autres avaient disparu de son champ de vision qui s'était réduit à une simple masse d'eau sombre et corosive. Elle ne voyait que de l'ombre, des bulles, des formes indistinctes. Bientôt elle fut au bord des larmes. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, appeler quelqu'un. Midas n'était plus là, elle ne le voyait plus. La petite voix au fond de son esprit qui lui répétait encore et encore que tout cela n'était pas digne d'une Reyaâ, que ce n'était que de l'eau, cette petite voix était de moins en moins audible.

Elle était persuadée qu'elle allait périr noyée lorsque le tourbillon du portail la vomit enfin à la surface, dans une explosion d'écume. Ses poumons s'ouvrirent d'un coup, douloureusement, et un long sifflement trancha l'air depuis sa gorge. Aussitôt, elle s'enfonça dans l'eau au milieu des vagues, comme une pierre. La panique la rattrapa, elle se débattit. Sa bouche était pleine de sel. Une main lui saisit le bras à ce moment-là, lui épargnant l'extrême humiliation d'appeler à l'aide.

Midas la remorqua jusqu'au rivage par grands mouvements énergiques. Télès s'accrocha au premier rocher à sa portée avec une énergie décuplée. Dès qu'elle se fut hissée hors de l'eau, elle toussa, cracha toute l'eau qu'elle avait avalée, le souffle court. Sa longue chevelure brune s'était imbibée de liquide et pesait le double de son poids habituel. Le cinquième Artiste lui tapota le dos.

- Ca va aller, fit-il.

Il se moquait souvent d'elle parce qu'elle avait peur de l'eau et ne savait pas nager mais il n'aurait jamais poussé la plaisanterie jusqu'à la laisser seule face à sa phobie. Elle ne dit rien, ne le remercia pas non plus ; il savait que cela hérissait sa fierté et n'en demandait pas tant.

Télès fut apte à se redresser rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir. Autour d'eux la plage était mangée par des pics et des morceaux de roche grignotés par l'érosion des vagues. Il faisait encore jour. La cinquième Reyaâ était si heureuse de revoir le soleil qu'elle en eut les mains qui tremblèrent.

Ils devaient avoir atterri quelque part sur une île de la méditerranée. La Sardaigne ou peut-être la Sicile. A moins qu'ils n'aient dérivé jusqu'en Crète. Après quelques secondes elle aperçut Mikérinos et Shunreï sur un coin de falaise. La chinoise grimpait pour rejoindre son protégé. Ils ruisselaient, tout comme eux. La frange bouclée de Midas s'agglutinait sur le haut de son front. Ses cheveux violets avaient pris une teinte sombre, presque noire.

Ca y était, ils étaient sortis du royaume de Poséidon. Télès fit en vitesse l'inventaire des dégâts. Son arc était toujours solidement bloqué autour de son torse ; il ne semblait pas avoir trop souffert de la baignade. En revanche son carquois avait perdu plusieurs flèches. Il devait lui rester une petite moitié des trente projectiles qu'elle avait jusque là. Cela devrait suffire. La Reyaâ ôta son arc, vérifia le tendu de la corde. Des silhouettes émergeaient déjà des eaux sauvages de la méditerranée. Les Marinas n'avaient pas traîné. Ils poussèrent comme des champignons avant de se planter sur la berge et la plage face à eux. Télès compta deux individus sans grand intérêt ; ils avaient une puissance très insuffisante pour l'inquiéter. Sauf peut-être s'ils s'y mettaient à deux. Un troisième s'était dressé près de Shunreï et Mikérinos sur l'à-pic. Il y en avait un quatrième. Un général. Télès le vit sortir de l'eau avec la vivacité d'une anguille. C'en était un qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Poséidon avait recomposé sa garde depuis la dernière guerre sainte et elle n'en connaissait aucun en dehors de Sorrente et Kanon.

L'homme à l'Ecaille dorée fit quelques pas tranquilles sur la plage. Télès avait du mal à définir de quel général il pouvait bien s'agir. Après quelques secondes, elle jugea que cela n'avait de toute façon pas beaucoup d'importance. Après son terrible séjour dans l'eau, elle était de très mauvaise humeur. Ils tombaient tous très bien.

Elle attrapa l'empennage de trois flèches du bout des doigts. Machinalement, elle frôla ses lèvres avec la bordure des plumes blanches avant d'encocher ses traits. Son cosmos s'alluma, elle se campa face aux Marinas. Puis elle banda son arc.

- Vous arrivez juste à l'heure, murmura-t-elle.

Elle étira la corde jusqu'à ce que sa main droite soit à la hauteur de sa joue. Les trois pointes s'alignèrent sur leurs cibles.


	29. Chapter 29

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

**Reviews :**

**Cyan :** Salut à toi aussi, ô disciple (car oui, je vais te contaminer par mon sadisme ! Cela a déjà commencé, j'en suis sûre !). Tiens, ce chapitre t'a laissée comme deux ronds de flan ? Ca me flatte beaucoup (rires). Merci ! Oui, je pense que tout le monde avait bien compris qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il y aurait une scène dite « lemon » entre Shamio et Alas. C'était dans la logique du scénario, je l'admets. Mais rien ne m'interdisait de la saboter, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, c'est chose faite (rires démoniaques). Cette histoire ne finira jamais ? Heureusement que si ! D'ailleurs, tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais c'est beaucoup plus proche que tu ne le crois. Dans tous les cas, je suis contente que l'avancée de la relation entre les deux époux t'ait satisfaite (même si y'a eu un peu de déception pour LA scène qui n'est pas venue). Des rebondissements fabuleux ? Houlà, tu me prends pour une magicienne ? XD Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais là je commence à épuiser le stock. Quant au « happy end », je ne peux bien évidemment rien affirmer, ni rien infirmer.

Pour les Artistes et les Amazones au Sanctuaire Sous-marin, tu n'avais rien flairé de bizarre ? Ah, ma foi, tu as eu la surprise comme ça ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aies aimé, merci. Mais bien évidemment, Poséidon avait déclaré la guerre à Apollon dans le chapitre précédent alors ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Sorrente a simplement attendu que les contrats des Artistes soient terminés (c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis du royaume sous-marin) pour pouvoir faire la guerre en bonne et due forme. Je vais tuer des gens ? Mais bien sûr voyons, tu me prends pour qui ? (rires). Merci à toi d'être toujours là pour suivre l'histoire et merci de me laisser un petit mot à chaque fois, c'est toujours très apprécié ! Bises !

**Note de l'auteur :** Petite note pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, de nouveaux fanarts de cette fic sont disponibles, toujours au même endroit, sur le même site. Ariesnomu vient de donner un visage à Shamio et à Cheyenne : comme d'habitude, ses dessins sont magiques ! Je l'en remercie encore une fois, je trouve ces nouveaux portraits absolument magnifiques et d'une très grande fidélité. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un oeil et à laisser de petits commentaires sur son livre d'or ou sur chacune de ses illustrations ! Et bien sûr, bonne lecture !

Rulae

-o§o-

Chapitre 28 : Faiblesse

-o§o-

Il faisait grand jour et la lumière du soleil s'infiltrait jusque sous les feuillages des buissons rachitiques pour brûler la terre ; malgré cela Shamio ne cessait de trébucher sur les aspérités du sol, comme s'il faisait nuit noire. Ses pieds buttaient contre les rochers et les racines saillantes, si Alas ne lui avait pas solidement tenu la main elle serait tombée mille fois. Elle se sentait faible et fragile, ses jambes étaient flageollantes et surtout, une douleur aiguë lui vrillait les genoux et les chevilles. Cela rampait le long de ses os et gagnait les articulations de ses épaules et de ses poignets. Elle les sentait gonflés et sensibles, chaque pas était difficile. Elle aurait voulu s'arrêter et ne plus bouger mais Alas la tirait implacablement vers l'avant. Il semblait grand et solide en dépit de son épuisement et de son aspect crasseux. Depuis leur départ, quelques heures plus tôt, il n'avait pas ralenti, pas lancé un seul regard en arrière. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'horizon et elle aurait été bien en peine de deviner la moindre de ses pensées.

Le Berserker s'était fermé comme une huître au moment où ils avaient quitté la grotte. Il arborait depuis un visage sombre et sévère, obstiné. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard. Ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce petit coin de forêt ressemblait maintenant à un rêve lointain et flou. Shamio savait qu'il en avait été secoué. Peut-être autant qu'elle. Mais maintenant la réalité s'imposait de nouveau, il était redevenu le général Stratège et ils rentraient à Arkham.

Shamio ne cessait de se répéter, confusément, qu'elle n'aurait pas du être là, avec Alas, en route vers le sanctuaire d'Arès. Il aurait sans aucun doute fallu qu'elle rentre au Sanctuaire des Astres pour essayer de mettre fin à tout ça. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à réfléchir. Elle n'était même pas sûre d'en avoir envie. Elle avait tellement mal. Alas la tirait en avant et elle ne parvenait pas à réagir. Chaque pas lui faisait monter des larmes de douleur aux yeux mais elle n'avait pas non plus la force de résister.

Elle voyait à peine le paysage. Il avait changé mille fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en route. Alas paraissait tendu vers une destination très précise, il ne ralentissait jamais. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où elle vit un grand arbre tordu qu'elle réalisa qu'ils n'allaient pas à Arkham. Shamio battit des paupières. C'était l'endroit où Alas l'avait attachée la nuit précédente, avant d'aller chercher le corps de Maro. Ils étaient revenus au point de départ.

Son esprit fonctionnait au ralenti, elle ne comprit vraiment ce qu'il se passait que lorsque le Berserker lui lâcha la main pour s'éloigner vers les taillis. Ils étaient venus récupérer le corps de Maro pour le ramener avec eux. Alas avait pensé à ça.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte non plus de toute la force que lui insufflait Alas en lui tenant la main pour la faire avancer. Quand il la lâcha, elle se sentit brusquement lourde comme du plomb et ses genoux douloureux se mirent à trembler. Elle respira profondément, rassembla un peu d'énergie mais en vain. Son corps était mou. A bout de souffle, elle vacilla et finit par chuter par terre, en position assise. Ses jambes étaient prises de convulsions. Shamio enfonça les ongles dans le sol pour avoir un appui stable. La douleur augmentait, de minute en minute. Elle en aurait hurlé si elle avait eu assez de forces pour faire fonctionner sa voix.

Alas revint quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'éloigner. Il avait retrouvé le cadavre du soldat et le portait en travers de son épaule comme un sac. Son visage était plus sinistre que jamais, on l'aurait dit taillé dans la pierre. Ses traits étaient figés, sa bouche pincée. Il revint vers elle sans un mot et lui tendit la main pour lui intimer de se relever et de se remettre en route. Shamio n'osa pas se plaindre ni protester. Elle serra les dents, lui donna la main et se fit violence pour garder ses jambes solides et stables. La douleur passa dans sa moelle épinière comme une décharge électrique, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé.

Le premier pas fut une déchirure. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, jusqu'au sang tandis que des larmes de douleur lui roulaient sur le visage. Alas reprit sa cadence infernale, sans se retourner, sans rien dire. Le corps de Maro se balançait sur son épaule, encore vêtu de son armure. Ce devait être extrêmement lourd.

Le voyage fut interminable. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent ni ne ralentirent, à aucun moment. Shamio savait que si elle cessait de marcher elle ne pourrait plus jamais repartir. La douleur dans ses articulations avait dépassé un stade critique : elle ne sentait plus rien, elle avançait par automatisme et il lui semblait que ses rotules étaient en sang. Dans le brouillard qui étouffait son cerveau, elle ne voyait plus rien, elle entendait simplement le bruit de sa propre respiration, saccadée, et celle d'Alas qui était lourde et laborieuse. Elle avançait comme une aveugle, uniquement raccrochée à la main du Berserker qui lui serrait les doigts à les lui briser. La chaleur l'assommait.

Une silhouette apparut finalement devant eux. Shamio le supposa du moins, car elle ne voyait qu'une tache sombre et floue dans l'air que le soleil de plomb faisait ondoyer. Elle chercha à faire fonctionner son esprit et sa vision. Elle réalisa alors qu'il y avait des batiments devant eux, des gens, des armures et des armes. Son cerveau articula péniblement le nom d'Arkham. Ils étaient arrivés. Des gardes se pressaient déjà autour d'eux ; pour contrôler leur identité sûrement, pour les aider peut-être.

Shamio sentit brusquement son élan et sa force s'évaporer. Devant elle, Alas venait de s'immobiliser. Il lâcha sa main. Privée de soutien, la jeune femme s'écroula.

-o§o-

Un choc sourd l'interrompit et il se retourna d'un bond. Shamio gisait au sol, inconsciente. Il venait de lâcher sa main. Alas se laissa tomber à genoux près d'elle et la souleva, le coeur battant.

- Shamio ? Shamio !

Elle n'eut aucune réaction. Son visage était pâle comme la mort, constellé de gouttelettes de sueur, crispé par la douleur. Il ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas entendu un seul gémissement ou soupir de souffrance. Ses membres vibraient, de légères convulsions les agitaient. Un instant de panique empêcha le Berserker de réfléchir correctement.

Autour de lui attendaient toujours les soldats qui gardaient l'entrée principale du sanctuaire. Ils étaient tous armés de leur lance et de leur large bouclier de guerre. Alas avait déposé le corps de Maro devant eux et avait été sur le point de donner des ordres pour qu'on s'occupe de lui. Les hommes du premier plateau semblaient ahuris, comme si deux fantômes venaient brusquement de surgir sous leurs yeux.

La fatigue, l'énervement et l'inquiétude engourdissaient l'esprit d'Alas. Shamio n'était pas revenue à elle, elle avait l'air morte. Déjà la couleur de sa peau lui donnait un air irréel, horriblement similaire à celui de Maro. Les soldats étaient penchés sur eux, parlaient, posaient des questions et demandaient des ordres. La colère d'Alas balaya toutes ses autres pensées. Il se releva d'un coup et pivota vers les hommes de Tibère.

- Transportez ce corps jusqu'au deuxième plateau et allez chercher Maus, qu'il le fasse nettoyer, habiller et qu'il prépare la cérémonie, vociféra-t-il. Toi, cours jusqu'à l'infirmerie et trouve-moi la vieille guérisseuse. J'ai besoin d'elle d'urgence !

Les soldats disséminés autour de lui sursautèrent violemment et s'égayèrent comme une volée de moineaux effrayée. Alas tenta de reprendre son souffle. Ses mains tremblaient. Sa conscience lui souffla qu'il était parvenu au bout de ses forces et que seule la volonté le faisait encore tenir debout mais il l'ignora. Il avait encore du travail, beaucoup de travail. Il ne pouvait pas se reposer maintenant.

Le cadavre avait été emporté par les gardes. Chacun était parti dans une direction différente pour exécuter ses ordres et sans demander son reste, sans même prendre le temps de s'incliner. Alas obligea sa carcasse douloureuse à se plier une fois de plus jusqu'au sol pour soulever le corps de Shamio dans ses bras. Il poussa malgré lui un grognement de douleur. Transporter Maro sur une si grande distance lui avait mis les muscles à vif. Il était si fatigué qu'il n'y voyait plus très clair. Deux fois il manqua basculer en avant et s'effondrer par terre mais il se rattrapa de justesse. Shamio était molle comme un tas de chiffons contre lui. Il respira profondément ; trois fois, puis quatre et cinq. Quand il fut enfin sûr de pouvoir avancer sans vaciller, il se mit en route vers le grand escalier qui montait en serpentant à travers les plateaux, jusqu'au palais d'Arès qui se trouvait au bout. L'infirmerie se situait sur son plateau. Le second. Il n'arriverait jamais jusque là-bas. Un nouveau grognement s'éleva de sa gorge asséchée.

- Ferme-la, se morigéna-t-il à voix basse.

Il fit abstraction des torrents de sueur qui dégoulinaient de son front ainsi que des courbatures qui lui perçaient tout le corps pour s'engager sur la première marche. Il serra les dents, serra le corps de Shamio contre lui et s'interdit de s'arrêter, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour reprendre son souffle. Ce fut une torture d'être incapable d'aller plus vite alors que l'état de la jeune femme était si alarmant. Il aurait voulu la transporter à l'infirmerie le plus rapidement possible et la confier à Mana mais ses jambes refusaient d'obéir à ses ordres. Il égrena mentalement un chapelet de jurons et se maudit lui-même.

Le soldat qu'il avait envoyé à la guérisseuse en avant-courrier paraissait fort heureusement avoir fait son travail. Quand il parvint en vue de l'infirmerie, Alas aperçut Mana plantée devant la porte, l'air mécontent et impatient. Elle ne lui dit rien, ne posa même pas de questions sur son aspect effroyable. D'un geste, elle ouvrit bien grand le battant de l'entrée et lui indiqua l'intérieur.

- Dedans, grogna-t-elle.

Alas passa le seuil prudemment tandis que la tête de Shamio ballotait dans tous les sens comme un sac. Les lieux étaient toujours imprégnés d'une odeur puissante de plantes séchées, d'alcool et d'air un peu vicié. Il n'y avait apparemment personne ce jour-là. D'instinct, le Berserker emmena son fardeau jusqu'à la seconde salle, la plus petite. C'était là qu'on installait les malades qui devaient séjourner à l'infirmerie durant un temps prolongé. Alas ne put aller plus loin que le premier lit de l'allée. Il laissa tomber plus qu'il ne déposa Shamio sur le matelas, en émettant un gémissement de douleur. Dès que la tension se relâcha, tous ses membres furent pris de tremblements violents.

- Pousse-toi, sacré dieu ! grommela la vieille femme.

Le coude de la guérisseuse lui percuta les côtes et il fut projeté sur le côté, comme s'il n'avait pas eu plus de forces qu'un nouveau né. Il chuta à moitié, se retint à une commode usée par le temps avant de tituber jusqu'au lit d'en face sur lequel il s'écroula. Mana l'avait déjà oublié et était absorbée par son auscultation.

Son coeur battait à un rythme effréné. Il chercha à se calmer, à faire cesser les vibrations nerveuses qui le secouaient et à retrouver un peu de lucidité. Quand il fit un effort pour demeurer parfaitement immobile, allongé, il eut aussitôt l'impression que le lit tournoyait sur lui-même. Une transpiration glacée suintait par tous ses pores. Il ferma les yeux un moment, déglutit et s'accrocha à la couverture pour être sûr de ne pas tomber.

Il entendait Mana circuler, bouger, manipuler des ustensiles. Il aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'elle faisait et ce qui était arrivé à Shamio. La vieille guérisseuse marmonnait des injures et des exclamations indignées de temps à autres. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'Alas ne trouve la force pour se redresser sur ses coudes. Mana inspectait le corps de la jeune femme sous toutes les coutures et esquissait grimace sur grimace. C'était mauvais signe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? articula le Berserker, de plus en plus inquiet. Pourquoi elle ne reprend pas conscience ?

Mana se contenta de grommeler quelque chose entre ses dents, plus pour elle-même que pour quiconque d'autre.

- Réponds, vieille folle ! s'énerva-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Tu peux la soigner ?

- N'aboie pas si fort, toi ! rétorqua-t-elle. On est dans une infirmerie, pas dans l'une de tes fichues arènes ! J'ai besoin de silence.

La contrariété dessinait de nouvelles rides sur la face burinée et tannée de l'apothicaire. Elle ressemblait à une vieille souche d'arbre, avec un chignon de cheveux blancs attachés très haut sur son crâne. Un léger nuage de cosmos violine entourait sa silhouette tassée ; il se concentrait peu à peu dans ses mains noueuses. Alas l'observa qui poussait son inspection plus en profondeur et reconnut dans ses gestes la façon de faire de l'Artiste d'Apollon. Mana avait exactement la même méthode, lorsqu'elle passait ses paumes au-dessus du malade comme un chaman. _Oculi Aurati_ avait appris cela à Arkham, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

- Ce sont ses articulations, maugréa finalement Mana en retirant ses mains. Elles dégagent beaucoup de chaleur. L'inflammation est importante.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à ramener Alas au présent. Il rampa jusqu'au bord du lit pour essayer de se lever, avec les gestes maladroits et peu assurés d'un faon.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Elle allait bien jusqu'à présent, objecta-t-il.

- Non, c'est impossible, coupa-t-elle sèchement. Cela ne peut pas dater d'hier. Cette petite est malade depuis très longtemps, il n'y a qu'à voir l'état de ses cartilages.

Alas se crispa d'un coup, comme si un courant électrique lui avait raidit les muscles. Cela ne se pouvait pas. Il n'avait jamais rien noté de tel.

- Comment ça ?

Mana s'agita, manifestement agacée par son ignorance et la lenteur de son raisonnement.

- Ses articulations se désagrègent petit à petit, lâcha-t-elle, les dents serrées. Elles gonflent, elles s'enflamment. A ce stade la douleur doit déjà être intolérable. Bientôt, elle ne pourra plus marcher, plus bouger. Ses articulations vont se déformer.

Le coeur du Berserker accéléra un peu mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

- Tu en es bien certaine ? Elle n'a jamais rien dit, elle ne s'est jamais plainte. Jamais elle n'a parlé de ça ! Comment se fait-il que...

Mana l'interrompit en abattant violemment son poing sur une commode qui émit un craquement misérable. Les yeux de la vieille guérisseuse contenaient des flammes.

- Je sais ce que je dis ! s'écria-t-elle. Fais ton travail et laisse-moi faire le mien ! Peut-être avait-elle un traitement. Ou peut-être que chez elle la maladie est chronique. Dans tous les cas, en ce moment-même, elle est en pleine crise. Et tu n'aurais jamais du la laisser cavaler dans la campagne dans cet état !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? répéta le Berserker, d'un ton bourru.

Il s'en serait rendu compte si Shamio avait été si mal durant les dernières heures. N'est-ce pas ? Il l'aurait forcément vu. Pourquoi cela apparaissait-il maintenant ? Il ne comprenait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir été malade durant tout ce temps... sans qu'il le sache ! Comment pouvait-elle être... Elle était l'hôte d'Artémis, elle ne pouvait pas être victime d'un mal chronique aussi grave ! C'était invraissemblable.

- Son cas est rarissime, marmotta Mana.

Elle éleva lentement ses propres mains dans les airs pour les lui mettre sous le nez. Alas cligna des paupières, interdit. Le visage de Mana s'assombrit encore.

- Bientôt ses mains ressembleront à ça, fit-elle. Et bien pire encore.

Les mains de la guérisseuse étaient noueuses ; chacun de ses doigts était déformé en son centre et formait une boule, juste à l'emplacement de l'articulation entre les deux principales phalenges. L'os à la jointure entre le pouce et la main saillait anormalement et rendait ses doigts crochus. Une grande partie de sa mobilité et de sa souplesse avait été rongées par l'arthrose.

Les entrailles d'Alas se nouèrent. Il ne le croyait pas. Il ne pouvait pas croire ça. Comment une femme aussi jeune pouvait-elle subir... Mana parut lire ses pensées dans ses yeux.

- Ce n'est pas exactement la même chose mais le résultat sera le même. Son problème à elle n'est pas du à la vieillesse et il est beaucoup plus violent que mes petits rhumatismes.

- Guéris-la, ordonna-t-il. Peu m'importe de savoir comment et en combien de temps : guéris-la !

Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite, il lui fouettait, lui martelait les tempes avec fureur.

- Si tu as besoin de matériel ou de plantes rares, je te les fournirai, lâcha-t-il. Mets-toi au travail immédiatement !

- Tais-toi, imbécile de général ! siffla-t-elle.

Alas serra les dents, toujours plus fort, jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles se mettent à siffler. S'il avait eu suffisamment d'énergie, il aurait fracassé un meuble à coups de poings.

- Si tu écoutais ce que je te dis, tu aurais déjà compris que je ne peux pas la guérir, dit Mana. Personne n'est capable de guérir ça. Je peux simplement la soulager, faire taire la douleur.

En presque vingt ans d'existence, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait la vieille guérisseuse faire un aveu d'impuissance. Jamais aucune maladie à Arkham ne lui avait résisté. Elle proclamait constamment à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était le meilleur médecin sur cette terre. Alas eut un terrible frisson. Il y avait un moyen, il devait y en avoir un. Mana ne savait pas comment faire, cela ne voulait pas dire... Le Berserker se figea.

_- Oculi Aurati_, lâcha-t-il brusquement.

La guérisseuse sursauta en entendant ce nom et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Alas déglutit.

- Il était chez Poséidon, c'est lui qui m'a guéri, expliqua-t-il à toute vitesse. Il m'a sûrement sauvé la vie. Si Shamio est malade depuis longtemps, il l'a peut-être déjà soignée au Sanctuaire des Astres. Il a été ton élève, Mana, il est probablement aussi bon que toi. Peut-être plus.

A ces mots, la vieille femme se renfrogna, se hérissa comme un chat sauvage.

- Pourquoi me parles-tu de ce garçon ? grinça-t-elle. Je ne peux rien faire, il n'en sera pas capable non plus. Oublie ça tout de suite. Il n'y a rien qu'il ne puisse faire et que je ne puisse réaliser à mon tour !

- Il a été chargé par Sorrente de trouver un antidote au poison dont tu as le secret et dont les hommes de Tibère enduisent la pointe de leurs flèches.

Mana ricana.

- Les hommes de Poséidon auront bien le temps de mourir ! Il ne trouvera pas l'antidote, je suis la seule à le connaître. Mikérinos est peut-être doué mais il ne le sera jamais autant que moi, gronda-t-elle.

Alas prit une profonde inspiration et fit un pas vers elle, l'air menaçant.

- Dans ce cas, prouve-le, tonna-t-il. Guéris Shamio, ou soigne-la mais fais quelque chose !

Seule une envolée de jurons prononcés à voix basse lui répondit. Le visage de Mana se rembrunissait de plus en plus. Elle ne daigna plus lui adresser un seul mot et se tourna vers sa nouvelle patiente qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. L'énervement d'Alas atteignait des sommets à présent et il fut incapable de se recoucher pour prendre un peu de repos. Son esprit bouillonnait. La colère lui ayant rendu un peu de ses forces, il quitta l'infirmerie à pas prudents avant de filer vers le palais.

-o§o-

Il était plus mort que vif lorsqu'il arriva en haut des marches de la grande allée. Face à lui, les gardes qui surveillaient la porte de l'atrium eurent l'air de se demander qui il était et s'ils devaient le laisser passer. Alas se rappela alors l'état dans lequel il était et eut un sourire pour lui-même. Si quelqu'un à Arkham avait déjà oublié ou enterré le général Stratège, il avait se faire un plaisir de leur tanner le cuir, jusqu'à ce que la mémoire et le respect leur reviennent. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer sa vengeance car une large silhouette surgit soudain de l'intérieur du palais, en ouvrant les portes à grands fracas. Son armure et sa cape couleur de sang formaient comme un halo furieux autour de lui.

- Alas !

Sijie se reprit juste à temps alors qu'il allait se précipiter vers lui, pour le soutenir ou le serrer dans ses bras. Ses yeux verts s'emplirent d'horreur quand il découvrit son aspect. Alas voulut parler mais se rendit bientôt compte qu'il n'en était même plus capable. Il était à bout. Le général Illusionniste dut le comprendre aussi car il fit volte-face à toute vitesse, fulminant, pour s'adresser à ses soldats plantés devant l'entrée.

- Transportez le général Stratège dans ses appartements, tout de suite ! s'écria-t-il. Allez me chercher Mana !

Alas allait s'effondrer lorsque plusieurs mains secourables vinrent le maintenir debout. Il se laissa porter, il était incapable de résister ou de se débattre. Le poids de son propre corps était devenu trop lourd pour lui. Quand son univers se mit à tourner sur lui-même, il ferma prudemment les yeux, à bout de souffle. Il perdit probablement connaissance durant quelques minutes ; il se réveilla allongé sur un lit, sans le souvenir d'être arrivé jusque là.

Passée une seconde de mise au point, il reconnut le plafond et les murs de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était sa chambre. Il faisait grand jour. Son coeur avait repris un rythme normal, il se sentait plus lucide. Il n'y avait plus que cette fatigue innommable, ces membres trop lourds. Tout cela était-il véritablement arrivé ? Le cachot de Poséidon, l'évasion, la mort de Maro, la grotte, Shamio... Tout cela avait-il été réel ? Avait-il rêvé ?

- Tu es réveillé, constata une voix grave et chaude, voilée d'un peu d'inquiétude.

Alas chercha à se souvenir comment faire pour ordonner à son corps de bouger. Aucun de ses muscles ne répondit. Après une bonne minute, il parvint seulement à faire pivoter sa tête sur le côté droit. Sijie était là, assis à son chevet. Il était apparemment tout seul, la pièce était pleine de silence.

Son frère d'armes était toujours vêtu de son armure et de sa cape vermeilles. Il n'y avait plus aucune lueur rieuse dans son regard, les traits de son visage étaient tirés, il avait joint les mains pour y appuyer son menton. Des larmes brouillaient ses yeux verts.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle y arriverait, déclara-t-il doucement.

Alas eut l'impression floue qu'il se parlait à lui-même.

- Quand je l'ai envoyée là-bas, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir qu'elle te ramène. Je pensais qu'elle disparaîtrait à son tour, comme toi. Mais tu es là et tu es vivant.

Il esquissa un sourire fantomatique.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir sain et sauf, mon frère, dit-il.

Alas chercha à faire fonctionner ses cordes vocales. Il avait de drôles de sensations, comme si son esprit avait été greffé à un corps inerte et bourré de plomb. Il se sentait à la fois mou et très lourd. Sa tentative pour répondre au sourire du général Illusionniste échoua.

- Content de te revoir aussi, articula-t-il. Je suis resté... inconscient combien de temps ?

- Une heure environ, expliqua Sijie. Mana est passée pour jeter un oeil à ton état mais elle a dit que tu n'avais aucune blessure et qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire. Tu dois simplement te reposer. Si j'ai bien compris ce qu'elle a essayé de me dire, tu as usé une énergie que tu ne possédais pas. Tu as une dette envers l'univers.

Une grimace envahit le visage à moitié figé d'Alas quand il voulut bouger un bras.

- Que l'univers aille se faire voir, grommela-t-il. J'ai enduré suffisamment de coups durs pour vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Sijie baissa un instant la tête.

- Navré de te décevoir mais tu ne vivras pas heureux jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, lança-t-il. Pas encore en tout cas. On va avoir beaucoup de choses à gérer ici lorsque tu pourras tenir debout. En attendant je vais poster des hommes sûrs à ta porte, jour et nuit.

- Haton sait que je suis revenu, haleta Alas dans une demi question.

Il essayait de ne pas trop bouger mais le seul fait de tourner la tête pour regarder Sijie lui provoquait des haut-le-coeur. Il se borna alors à regarder le plafond, comme s'il s'était transformé en pierre.

- Ca ne lui fait pas plaisir, tu dois t'en douter, répondit Sijie. Et je ne laisserai pas un bête petit accident se produire, tu peux me croire. Je peux avoir confiance en tes hommes ?

- Je ne serais pas en mesure de l'affirmer pour chacun mais tu peux avoir confiance en Maus et Tram. Je pense que Rosham me sera fidèle également.

- Et Maro ?

Alas garda le silence un instant, tandis qu'une profonde tristesse s'infiltrait dans sa poitrine. Il soupira.

- Il est mort, avoua-t-il. Il s'est battu contre un Marinas sur la plage. J'ai confié son corps à Maus, il va se charger des préparatifs pour la cérémonie.

- Je vois. Le nombre de nos alliés s'amenuise.

- Il n'a jamais été très important, souligna-t-il.

Le général Illusionniste demeura muet durant un instant. Il semblait réfléchir, ses yeux verts enfuis vers un angle de la pièce où trônait une petite commode. Alas savait que sa propre sécurité dépendrait de lui durant les heures à venir et cela ne l'inquiétait pas trop. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Sijie. Le général à la peau sombre ferait le nécessaire pour tenir ses ennemis à distance, le temps qu'il soit de nouveau opérationnel.

- Je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps, reprit enfin Sijie.

Il se leva et récupéra le casque qu'il avait posé au pied du lit.

- Haton va remuer ciel et terre pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et pour avoir toutes les informations qu'il désire, continua-t-il. Je veux le renseigner moi-même. Tes portes sont gardées, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour le moment. Quand tu iras mieux je repasserai pour te mettre au courant des derniers évènements.

Alas fronça les sourcils.

- Des choses graves ? s'enquit-il.

- Des choses délicates. J'ai le plaisir de t'apprendre que nous sommes en guerre. Doublement. Je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de te remettre en vitesse, expliqua le général Illusionniste en enfilant son casque.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand Alas l'arrêta.

- Il faut que tu me rendes un autre service, fit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Shamio, elle est à l'infirmerie, déclara Alas.

Sijie acquiesça.

- Oui, Mana me l'a dit. Elle semble aller très mal.

- Fais-la transporter ici. Je veux qu'il y ait constamment quelqu'un avec elle pour la surveiller et la protéger. Mets aussi l'autre Amazone, Cheyenne, au courant qu'elle est revenue. Elle viendra certainement la voir et j'ai besoin de lui parler.

Ces demandes parurent surprendre légèrement le général Illusionniste mais il reprit très vite un visage parfaitement neutre et calme. Puis il hocha la tête.

- Je m'en occupe dès que possible, assura-t-il.

Sur un dernier salut, il sortit. Alas se laissa aller sur son oreiller, un peu plus détendu et soulagé. Il était de retour et désormais, il allait pouvoir agir. Il avait de nouveau ses cartes en main. Plusieurs évènements graves avaient manifestement eu lieu à Arkham en son absence, il sentait déjà qu'il aurait fort à faire pour reprendre sa place et les rennes. Mais il allait faire le nécessaire. Dès qu'il aurait dormi un peu.

-o§o-

La flèche fendit l'air dans un sifflement et s'enfonça dans le rayon de cosmos qu'elle trancha en deux pour s'abattre sur le propriétaire de l'attaque. Le Marinas réagit à la dernière seconde. Il était trop tard pour arrêter le projectile, il ne fit que s'écarter de sa trajectoire. De justesse, la flèche déchira le tissu d'une manche et emporta un morceau de peau avant de disparaître dans le creux d'une vague.

Télès abaissa son arc et évita les vestiges de l'attaque qui fonçait sur elle. Elle eut un sourire suffisant. C'était toujours la même chose. Les gens la prenaient vraiment pour une imbécile. Croyaient-ils réellement qu'elle s'amusait à tirer avec des flèches _ordinaires_ ? Une simple attaque comme celle que venait de lancer le petit Marinas n'aurait pu venir à bout de la pointe de son projectile. La Reyaâ devait toutefois avouer que cela lui plaisait de se faire ainsi sous-estimer. Evidemment, la surprise était grande pour ses ennemis, lorsqu'ils réalisaient leur erreur. Pour une raison obscure, cela prenait toujours un peu de temps.

Elle atterrit sur ses pieds et fit un bond en arrière pour se préparer à l'assaut suivant. La mer s'était légèrement calmée depuis quelque minutes et l'air lui-même semblait plus clair. Plusieurs attaques et boules de cosmos avaient défoncer la plage et les rochers ainsi que les falaises qui les bordaient. Une odeur de sable brûlé planait dans l'atmosphère. L'Amazone jeta un coup d'oeil alentours pour un nouveau bilan.

Le cadavre du Marinas qu'elle avait abattu un peu plus tôt gisait toujours au même endroit, dans la même position. Il était bien mort. Télès avait l'habitude de ne rien laisser au hasard. Derrière elle Midas s'était réfugié sur un surplombement rocheux, comme elle le lui avait ordonné. Il restait un Marinas de puissance mineure, celui dont elle venait d'écorcher le bras, et le général qui n'était pas encore entré en action depuis son apparition. Au loin, des impacts, des chocs et des cris attestaient du duel que Shunreï était en train de livrer contre ses propres adversaires. Machinalement, Télès chercha Mikérinos des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il était en sûreté. C'était l'instinct des Reyaâs, de protéger les Artistes même quand ils n'étaient pas le leur. Le guérisseur était lui aussi à l'écart.

Quand elle reporta son attention sur son propre combat, Télès vit ses adversaires jeter des coups d'oeil en direction du cinquième Artiste. La jeune femme tira deux nouvelles flèches de son carquois et sourit narquoisement.

- N'y pensez même pas, les gars, fit-elle. Je ne vous laisserai pas l'approcher à moins de cinq mètres, dans le meilleur des cas.

Le général des mers ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il paraissait calme et tranquille, comme s'il était en pleine promenade digestive. Son casque lui cachait une grande partie du visage mais Télès aurait juré l'avoir vu sourire. Mis à part quelques mèches de cheveux blonds, elle ne distinguait rien de lui. Le petit soldat, en revanche, réagit beaucoup plus violemment. Il se jeta sur elle d'un bond, son aura bleu cobalt bouillonnant autour de lui. Télès prépara sa contre-attaque.

-o§o-

La Reyaâ venait de s'élancer à nouveau dans la mêlée, utilisant tour à tour son poing ou son arc, suivant la distance qui la séparait de son ennemi. Elle en avait déjà tué un et l'autre n'était manifestement pas à la hauteur mais ce n'était pas ça qui inquiétait Midas. L'angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre était due au général qui se tenait encore en retrait pour le moment, un regard amusé et méprisant tourné vers les duels. Il attendait quelque chose et l'Artiste avait peur de deviner ce que c'était.

Les deux Amazones étaient les seuls obstacles qui se dressaient entre le Marinas en écaille dorée et les Artistes d'Apollon. Midas savait que le général guettait un moment d'inattention de la part de Télès. Les autres soldats étaient sans aucun doute des leurres. Le dernier point qui inquiétait Midas était ces énergies qu'il ressentait vaguement, au loin. Il y avait d'autres Marinas, quelque part. Et eux, ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux.

Télès se battait avec sa hargne et sa souplesse habituelles. Son adversaire ne faisait pas le poids et il l'avait sous-estimée dès le début. Il n'avait aucune chance. Les coups de la Reyaâ étaient plus rapides, plus précis et beaucoup plus dévastateurs. Les impacts s'enchaînèrent au bord de la plage, provoquant de terribles ondes de choc qui firent trembler les falaises et soulevèrent le sable. La silhouette de l'Amazone bondissait, se tordait, virevoltait avec une dextérité que ne possédait pas le Marinas. A côté d'elle, le soldat paraissait lourd et maladroit.

Elle venait de retomber accroupie sur le sol, en équilibre sur une petite crète rongée par les vagues ; elle arma aussitôt son arc et le banda au maximum de ce que pouvait supporter la corde. Son adversaire la cherchait encore du regard. Midas sut que c'était le moment précis où le général des mers allait intervenir. La silhouette dorée disparut en un éclair.

L'Artiste eut à peine le temps de sentir la présence se rapprocher de lui. Il cligna des yeux. Soudain, le Marinas habillé d'or fut là, devant lui. Le cosmos du général enfla dans une attaque fulgurante. Midas avait décidé, dans un cas comme celui-là, de se battre, de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour gagner une seconde ou une demi-seconde, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre chance de survivre à ce qui suivrait. Il ne voulait pas se laisser abattre comme une vulgaire tête de bétail. Mais le coup du général des mers n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre. Télès percuta le Marinas comme un boulet de canon et le projeta en contrebas sur le sable où il se stabilisa sans même chanceler. Son attaque court-circuitée crépitait encore dans son poing.

Midas recommença à respirer un moment plus tard, quand il réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé. Télès se dressa devant lui, à peine essouflée.

- Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je dis, n'est-ce pas ? grinça-t-elle avec mépris en direction du général.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas ; Midas vit simplement que sa mâchoire se contractait, signe qu'il serrait les dents. Il devait être contrarié. La rapidité de la Reyaâ le surprenait visiblement un peu. Celle-ci encochait déjà deux nouvelles flèches de ses longs doigts fuselés.

- Je ne te laisserai pas l'approcher, tonna-t-elle. Il va d'abord falloir m'affronter !

Le deuxième soldat qui cherchait à retenir Télès encore une minute plus tôt était couché face contre terre, une flèche plantée entre les homoplates. Les vagues le secouaient dans tous les sens. Le Marinas le vit et se redressa. En refermant le poing, il éteignit le cosmos brûlant de son attaque avortée. Ce que Midas redoutait par-dessus tout se réalisa alors. En quelques instants quatre nouvelles silhouettes habillées d'Ecailles sortirent des flots pour les entourer. L'Artiste étouffa un juron.

Soudain, Shunreï se réceptionna à la droite de Télès, comme si elle venait de tomber du ciel. La lame de son sabre était maculée de sang et de sable coagulés. Midas entendit Mikérinos s'immobiliser près de lui quelques secondes plus tard. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été touché et Shunreï ne montrait aucun signe de blessure grave.

- Ils vont nous attaquer tous ensemble, déclara le guérisseur du ton froid et neutre avec lequel il délivrait ses diagnostics. Ils veulent nous noyer.

Midas vit Télès se raidir. La métaphore était particulièrement bien choisie pour la faire sortir de ses gonds.

- On ne pourra pas les affronter tous et vous protéger en même temps, intervint Shunreï.

- On doit battre en retraite, lâcha Télès.

- Ca ne marchera pas, objecta Mikérinos. Midas et moi ne sommes pas assez rapides.

Télès grogna en tirant trois nouvelles flèches de son carquois. Ses réserves se réduisaient dangereusement.

- D'accord, capitula-t-elle. Dans ce cas, Shunreï et moi allons en abattre un maximum, aussi vite que nous le pourrons. A nous deux, nous ne devrions pas avoir de mal à venir à bout des soldats.

- Le général en profitera pour les attaquer, protesta la neuvième Reyaâ.

- On se défendra, le temps qu'il faudra pour vous laisser le temps de...

- Non ! coupa Shunreï.

Elle s'était tournée vers son Artiste pour lui couper la parole, le regard ferme, presque sévère.

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse te battre, déclara-t-elle. Ce n'est pas négociable. Vous allez partir, aussi vite que vous pourrez et nous couvrirons vos arrières.

Midas jeta un coup d'oeil à Mikérinos. Il regardait sa Reyaâ fixement et elle le lui rendait avec obstination. Le cinquième Artiste devina que la Chinoise devait brasser des souvenirs datant de plus de dix ans. La dernière fois que Mikérinos avait décidé de combattre seul contre un Berserker, il avait été à un cheveu d'y laisser la vie. Shunreï gardait de trop mauvais souvenirs de cette période, elle ne laisserait pas cela se reproduire. Midas la comprenait, même s'il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre solution. Il avala péniblement sa salive.

- On va faire comme elle a dit, dit-il enfin. Il y a peu de chances pour que ça fonctionne mais c'est la seule façon pour qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous s'en sorte vivant.

- Très bien, approuva Télès. Alors filez immédiatement, on va les retenir.

Mikérinos et Shunreï se regardèrent encore quelques secondes, comme si le reste du monde n'existait plus. Ils faisaient ça sans arrêt. Midas ne comprenait pas très bien comment une relation comme la leur fonctionnait, ni comment, de manière générale, on pouvait être aussi proche de quelqu'un, jusqu'à pouvoir lui parler sans même ouvrir la bouche. Il serait devenu fou depuis longtemps. Télès ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête, ne le saurait jamais et c'était très bien comme ça.

- On se défendra si nécessaire, précisa Mikérinos. On tiendra quelques minutes.

Shunreï resta silencieuse un instant puis hocha la tête, visiblement à contrecoeur. Midas supposa qu'elle se faisait la promesse que, elle vivante, ils n'auraient pas à en arriver là.

- Filez ! répéta Télès.

Les deux Artistes pivotèrent d'un seul mouvement pour commencer à grimper vers le sommet des falaises. Les rochers étaient glissants et pentus. Midas dut s'y accrocher parfois des deux mains pour continuer à avancer. En contrebas, les Marinas s'étaient mis à bouger pour les rattraper. Midas entendit le cri de Télès lorsqu'elle fondit sur eux.

-o§o-

Shunreï prit le coup en pleine poitrine. Son coeur cessa de battre et ses poumons se rétractèrent brusquement. Elle recula en titubant, la pointe de son sabre raclant la pierre dans un crissement strident. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour faire à nouveau pénétrer de force un filet d'oxygène dans sa gorge. Un sifflement marqua le retour de son activité cardiaque. Aussitôt, elle se mit à tousser avec toute son énergie. Une goutte de transpiration rampa sur sa tempe pour dégouliner vers son menton.

L'élan avait obligé son ennemi à reculer de plusieurs pas. Elle l'avait blessé mais pas encore assez durement. Le premier était étalé sur la berge, mort. Télès en avait abattu un aussi. Il en restait encore, ils attaquaient à un rythme diabolique, parfaitement étudié pour les épuiser. Shunreï se redressa, sa main si fermement serrée sur la garde de son arme que sa peau semblait avoir fusionné avec le métal.

Les Artistes n'étaient partis que depuis quelques minutes, ce n'était pas assez, cela ne serait jamais assez. Il fallait tenir. Encore. Et encore ! La fureur décupla les forces de la Reyaâ. Les Marinas cherchaient à gagner du terrain, à passer la barrière qu'elle formait avec Télès. Shunreï serra les dents. Jamais elle ne les laisserait passer, jamais ! Elle s'élança, balança ses coups les uns après les autres, sans ralentir, sans s'arrêter, sans cesser d'avancer. Les Marinas face à elle évitèrent, essayèrent de parer. Elle gagna en vitesse, en poussant un cri de colère. Sa lame trancha l'air et la chair. Un tourbillon de cosmos répondit en fonçant droit sur elle. Shunreï eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Elle protègea ses points vitaux autant qu'elle le put. L'explosion l'envoya s'enfoncer dans un affleurement rocheux dans un flash de douleur aiguë.

Elle suffoqua dans le nuage de poussière, la peau écorchée. Ses oreilles carillonnaient. Elle avait du sang dans la bouche, sur les bras et les jambes. C'était douloureux mais elle ne pensait pas avoir de fractures. Son sabre gisait à côté d'elle. Elle rampa pour le récupérer.

L'attaque avait été foudroyante. Un simple soldat n'avait pas pu balancer autant de puissance. Shunreï se releva péniblement et chercha le général des yeux. Elle tressaillit soudain. L'homme en Ecaille dorée filait vers les falaises. Vers Mikérinos. La Reyaâ bondit sur ses pieds, son cosmos argenté rugissant autour d'elle.

- _Télès !_ hurla-t-elle.

Il y avait le général et un dernier soldat qui avait échappé de justesse à la mort grâce à l'intervention de son chef. Télès venait d'achever son propre adversaire. Shunreï courut droit sur le général. Derrière elle, le cosmos de Télès grossit. Une volée de flèches s'envola en sifflant.

Le soldat se retourna juste à temps pour voir les projectiles arriver sur lui. Ils étaient trop rapides pour lui mais il réussit pourtant à en dévier quelques uns. La dernière flèche s'enfonça dans son oeil, à une vitesse telle qu'elle traversa son crâne de part en part et partit se ficher dans un rocher. La pointe luisait de sang et de cosmos.

Shunreï rejoignit le général en quelques secondes. Son attaque obligea le Marinas à s'arrêter et à lui faire face. C'est alors qu'elle comprit qu'elles étaient toutes les deux tombées dans un piège.

-o§o-

Le dernier des soldats des mers venait de tomber, raide mort sur le sable. Déjà, une flaque de sang se répendait sur la plage et teintait les récifs d'une chaude couleur vermeille. Ne restait que le général, le plus dangereux de tous. Shunreï s'était lancée à ses trousses. Ils se dirigeaient vers une crique. Télès mit une seconde de trop à comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Le général n'avait pas cherché à franchir les falaises, il ne s'était pas dirigé dans la bonne direction. Un battement de coeur plus tard, une nouvelle troupe de Marinas faisait iruption sur la plage pour les encercler. Télès planta ses talons dans le sable pour stopper sa course et prépara son arc. Il ne lui restait que trois flèches. Shunreï serait immobilisée dans quelques instants.

Un rire s'éleva entre les ronronnements des vagues. C'était le général. Il ôta lentement son casque orné de nageoires et libéra une toison de boucles blondes. Le soleil y faisait danser des reflets roux. Il n'était pas beau, avec son nez trop épais et son menton pointu. Une lueur de satisfaction dansait dans ses yeux ambrés.

- Mesdemoiselles, dit-il en effectuant un petit salut. Je suis Calliste, général du Kraken et gardien de l'océan Arctique. Vous êtes vaincues, déposez vos armes et rendez-vous, je saurai faire preuve de clémence.

Télès grogna pour elle-même. Le dénommé Calliste n'avait jamais eu l'intention de poursuivre Midas et Mikérinos. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était elles, les deux Reyaâs. Un Artiste n'avait pas grande valeur au cours d'une guerre. Mais la mort de deux Amazones, deux Reyaâs qui plus est, pouvait tout changer durant les batailles à venir.

- Nous ne nous rendrons pas, répondit Shunreï, avec un calme étonnant.

Son sabre miroita la lumière du soleil quand elle le fit tourner sur lui-même. Ce n'était pas de la frime, Télès savait que la Chinoise ne s'arrêterait pas de se battre tant qu'elle serait en vie. Quant à elle, il faudrait arracher son arc de ses doigts raidis par le mort avant qu'elle ne le dépose à terre. Elle arma ses trois dernières flèches. Le cosmos des deux Reyaâs se ralluma au même moment.

Tout se passa si vite que Télès ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Son corps, entraîné pour les batailles, prenait lui-même les décisions de ses enchaînements. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur toute la plage, dans un grondement de tonnerre. Télès allait si vite qu'il lui semblait que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Elle ne se servait que de ses jambes, ses mains étaient crispées sur son arc et ses flèches. Mais même ainsi, elle était bien plus rapide que tous les soldats de seconde classe qui accompagnaient le général de l'Arctique. Elle en tua deux avant qu'une attaque ne soit suffisamment précise pour l'inquiéter. Télès changea de trajectoire pour amorcer une nouvelle série de mouvements dévastateurs.

En ralentissant sa course un instant, elle aperçut Shunreï aux prises avec Calliste lui-même. La neuvième Reyaâ résistait, elle était pleine de rage. Télès traîna un peu trop à revenir à ses propres affrontements. Un rayon lumineux lui perça le bras et lui brûla les chairs, lui faisant pousser un hurlement. Son arc lui échappa, disparut entre deux récifs. Le Marinas lui envoyait déjà une nouvelle attaque en plein visage. Télès éleva une main pour contenir le cosmos en fusion. La douleur devint aveuglante, à tel point qu'elle lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. La Reyaâ serra les dents et referma le poing sur la boule de lumière brûlante, encore et encore, jusqu'à l'étouffer complètement. Le cosmos s'éteignit comme une bougie au creux de sa main, dans un jet de fumée.

Télès reprit son souffle avec méthode, plus enragée que jamais. Son adversaire recula. Elle savait déjà comment elle allait le tuer. A mains nues, en enfonçant les ongles dans sa jugulaire. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle n'en eut pas le temps. Un claquement sec venait d'immobiliser le Marinas qui lui faisait face. Télès vit très nettement la lanière de cuir qui enserrait le cou de l'homme et qui sectionna soudain sa carotide pour libérer un flot de sang écarlate. Le soldat s'effondra. La cinquième Reyaâ battit des paupières, interdite. Ann se trouvait maintenant devant elle, son fouet à la main. Toute la plage venait d'être envahie par des guerrières Amazones.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Ann.

Télès ouvrit la bouche mais dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour réussir à parler.

- Ann ? souffla-t-elle, incrédule. Qu'est-ce que vous faites toutes ici ?

- On venait vous chercher, expliqua la première Reyaâ. Maya et Zéphyr nous ont ordonné de vous protéger en cas d'attaque des Marinas. Nous venons de recevoir une déclaration de guerre officielle de la part de Poséidon.

Les Amazones éparpillées sur le site achevèrent les derniers soldats qui cherchaient à s'enfuir. Télès fronça les sourcils.

- On s'était bien imaginé quelque chose comme ça, médita-t-elle. Ce diable de Sorrente avait forcément quelque chose derrière la tête. Il a peut-être découvert un détail compromettant.

- Pâris n'est pas entré dans les détails, fit Ann. Je sais simplement que Julian Solo est venu au Sanctuaire des Astres, il y a à peine quelques heures. L'entretien n'a pas duré longtemps. Hermès a déposé la déclaration de guerre sur les genoux d'Adam trois heures plus tard.

- Bon sang, on avait bien besoin de ça !

Ann acquiesça. Elle réenroula son fouet avant de l'attacher à sa ceinture.

- Il faut y aller, dit-elle. Des Marinas pourraient arriver à tout moment. Où sont Mikérinos et Midas ?

Télès fit un mouvement de tête vers l'intérieur des terres.

- On les a envoyés se mettre en sécurité, dit-elle.

- Très bien, achevons ce général et fichons le camp.

La Reyaâ aux courts cheveux violets partit d'un bon pas. Télès la suivit, talonnée par les guerrières Amazones. Dans la crique, le combat faisait rage entre Shunreï et Calliste. La Chinoise projetait des attaques à la puissance impressionnante. Le Marinas se défendait plutôt bien.

Les Amazones réunies sur la plage encerclèrent le terrain de combat pour observer la suite. Elles avaient toutes un visage sombre et sinistre. Télès fit comme elles et observa quelques temps la façon de bouger du général de l'Arctique. Quand il lui parut évident que ce petit prétentieux n'arrivait pas à la cheville de la neuvième Reyaâ, Télès s'impatienta un peu.

- Shunreï, on n'a pas toute la journée ! s'exclama-t-elle et sa voix fut répercutée en écho par la forme concave de la crique. Achève ce merdeux maintenant, il faut partir !

Elle constata avec satisfaction que le visage de l'homme se peignait d'incrédulité et d'inquiétude. Shunreï modifia sa prise sur son sabre. Elle, en revanche, n'eut aucun sourire satisfait, même si elle savait qu'elle allait gagner. Shunreï ne souriait jamais en combattant, elle n'aimait pas tuer.

-o§o-

On le réveilla pour l'obliger à avaler un repas complet. Plusieurs servantes se tenaient près de son lit, des plateaux remplis de victuailles à la main. Des soldats les accompagnaient, des hommes de Sijie, qui demeuraient parfaitement immobiles de chaque côté de la porte, l'air vigilant. Le général Illusionniste avait manifestement donné des ordres draconiens pour veiller à sa sécurité. Il était vrai qu'Haton aurait sans aucun scrupule été jusqu'à l'empoisonner ou l'étouffer dans son sommeil.

Alas se laissa relever contre ses oreillers, le cerveau encore brumeux. Il avait du dormir plusieurs heures ; la luminosité avait changé dans la pièce. Il jugea qu'il était midi largement passé. Les servantes le nourrirent patiemment, cuillère par cuillère. Personne ne dit mot durant tout le temps que cela prit. Alas se sentait toujours aussi fatigué, il ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qu'il avalait. On le recoucha aussitôt qu'il eut terminé et le sommeil l'emporta à nouveau.

Il se réveilla de lui-même des heures plus tard. Le soleil se couchait. Il était seul dans sa chambre et un silence de mort régnait dans toute la maison, semblait-il. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien mais il se sentait globalement moins faible. Il réussit à se lever, par gestes lents et prudents, et à tenir debout sur ses jambes. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'on lui avait enlevé son pantalon sale et troué, qu'on l'avait lavé et rhabillé plus décemment.

Mana se trouvait au salon, penchée sur une couchette de fortune qu'on avait installée entre les banquettes. Shamio était allongée dessus, l'air de dormir paisiblement.

- Ah, tu es là, toi, lâcha la vieille femme en le voyant arriver. Je suppose que tu te sens mieux ?

- Mieux, oui, maugréa-t-il. Je termine de payer ma dette à l'univers, si tu veux le savoir. Comment va Shamio ?

L'apothicaire haussa les épaules en reportant son regard vers la jeune femme inconsciente.

- Je l'ai bourrée de cortisone jusqu'aux oreilles, elle gambadera comme un lapin dans quelques heures. Mais ça ne règlera pas le problème, expliqua-t-elle.

Alas se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil sans rien ajouter. Elle ne souffrait plus, c'était déjà bien. Il continuait de croire que l'Artiste médecin d'Apollon pourrait faire quelque chose de plus mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire venir jusqu'ici. La vérité lui écrasait les épaules comme la pesanteur : il aurait du laisser Shamio rentrer chez elle. Il aurait du.

Ses sombres réflexions furent interrompues par des cliquetis et le bruit d'un battant qui s'ouvre. Les gardes postés à l'entrée venaient de laisser passer Sijie, encore enveloppé de son armure écarlate. Le général Illusionniste les salua sobrement.

- J'ai prévenu la déesse Amazone que Shamio était revenue et qu'elle était malade, dit-il. Je ne pense pas qu'Aphrodite la laissera venir aujourd'hui mais elle sera sûrement là demain. Accompagnée d'Aphrodite, évidemment. A présent, tout Arkham ou presque est au courant de votre retour.

- Merci, répondit Alas en acquiesçant.

Il lui fit signe de s'installer à son aise. Sijie posa son casque sur le canapé et s'assit juste à côté.

- L'empereur voudra te voir rapidement, reprit ce-dernier. La participation d'un quatrième générale ne sera pas de trop.

- Que s'est-il passé pendant que j'étais absent ?

A Arkham, tout bougeait et changeait tellement vite qu'une absence de quelques jours suffisait amplement à se perdre. C'était une loi presque physique, dès qu'une pièce importante de l'échiquier laissait un emplacement libre, une autre prenait sa place et changeait sa stratégie en conséquence. Haton était très doué à ce petit jeu.

- La déclaration de guerre à Poséidon est officielle, déclara Sijie.

Alas haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas une surprise, souligna-t-il. Je te rappelle que j'étais très bien placé, ces derniers temps, pour savoir que les Marinas et les Berserkers ne sont pas les meilleurs amis du monde.

- Mais tu ne savais sûrement pas que les Berserkers et les Amazones étaient devenus des ennemis mortels ?

Le général Stratège sursauta. Près d'eux, Mana n'avait manifesté aucune surprise. Alas retint son souffle, les yeux rivés sur son frère d'armes. Sijie écarta les mains, comme pour lui présenter la situation sur un plateau.

- Le Sanctuaire des Astres vient de nous déclarer la guerre.


	30. Chapter 30

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

**Reviews :**

**Christina : **Où ça un merdier ? Mais non, pas du tout (rires) Bon, peut-être un peu ! Ah, tu vois, toi aussi tu admets que t'aime bien ça (non, non mais on me traite de sadique mais je sais que vous l'êtes toutes encore plus que moi ! Si, si, avouez-le !). Shamio est blonde : oui, elle est partie avec un handicap, là ! XD Faut dire que l'auteur, elle aussi, est blonde : c'est carrément de la bêtise mise en abîme.

Donc, en tant que père (mère) noël, je me dois de te demander si tu as été assez sage pour recevoir tes cadeaux. Je me dois aussi de te demander si tu connais la date précise de noël et si tu sais quel jour nous sommes (rires). Plus sérieusement, pour le premier vœu, ça semble mal barré. Vaudrait peut-être mieux voir si on peut pas s'en sortir autrement. Pour le second vœu : je ne me suis pas encore penchée sur la question. Le troisième : je pense que c'est faisable. Et si tu es perdue, c'est normal. Ça va s'éclaircir. Le quatrième (_combien_ de cadeaux tu reçois à noël, toi ?) : euh... L'histoire avance moins vite ? Tu es dure avec moi ! Je peux pas faire uniquement des coups de théâtre, tu sais. De toute façon, j'en ai plus, la boîte est vide. Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture, ta review et tes compliments qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur. La suite en dessous. Bye bye !

**Cyan :** Merci pour le « final », je ne m'étais clairement pas aperçu qu'il était aussi surprenant. Enfin, disons que je pensais que tout le monde s'y attendait plus ou moins. Mais c'est très bien si tu as été secouée ! XD Alas avec la mâchoire qui tombe par terre façon Tom & Jerry, c'est clair que j'aimerais voir ça aussi (rires). Et sinon, non, les ennuis ne s'arrêteront pas : j'y veillerai !! Je plaisante, bien sûr (pourquoi personne ne me croit ?).

Commencer une nouvelle histoire tout de suite après avoir fini celle-là ? Honnêtement, ça m'étonnerait. Enfin, sait-on jamais, il pourrait y avoir un miracle mais j'y crois pas trop ! Il me faudrait déjà un scénario et je n'en ai pas. Aucun exploitable en tout cas. Si t'es vraiment en manque de lecture, je pourrais éventuellement te donner des titres de livres, hein. Bon, il faut que j'arrête de dire n'importe quoi, c'est pas sérieux.

Merci beaucoup pour le combat Amazones/Marinas. Dix ans ont passé depuis que Shunreï est devenue Reyaâ et elle s'est bien perfectionnée donc là, je me suis lâchée. Pour la maladie de Shamio, normalement, entre le premier volet et cette fic-là, on sait plus ou moins comment elle fonctionne et à quoi c'est du. Mais j'ai prévu une intervention de Mikérinos pour l'expliquer. Enfin, je l'avais prévu, il fût un temps. Encore faut-il que j'y pense ! Une dernière chose sur ce sujet : « l'inflammation » des articulations dont est victime Shamio n'est pas mortelle. Pas directement en tout cas.

Je vais pouvoir tuer plein de gens ? Chouette ! Et pour le Sanctuaire des Astres, ça arrive bientôt aussi. Merci encore pour ta lecture, ta review et ton enthousiasme. Merci aussi pour tes encouragements ! Bonne lecture et bonne journée. Bye !

-o§o-

Chapitre 29 : Les immolés

-o§o-

Une étrange sensation s'était coulée dans son corps, infiltrée dans tous ses membres comme la pluie à travers un toit mal isolé. C'était des tiraillements, des courbatures. Il se sentait comme si on l'avait roué de coups, comme si, à l'intérieur, os et organes avaient été mis en bouillie. Le bout de ses doigts picotait.

Il savait où il était. Il savait qu'on l'avait allongé sur un lit et qu'on lui avait prodigué des soins. Il sentait l'aiguille de la perfusion au creux de son coude gauche. Ses souvenirs étaient flous et mélangés mais il se souvenait de vagues images et sons qu'il avait parfois captés lorsque son cerveau s'était tenu aux limites de la conscience. A présent il parvenait à nouveau à formuler des pensées cohérentes. La douleur avait presque entièrement disparu, il n'en restait que des bribes, des lambeaux brumeux et indistincts.

Pendant des jours, ou des années, ou peut-être durant une éternité, il avait perçu des bruits de voix, des présences et soudain, il n'y avait plus rien eu. Avait-ce été des gens ? Des rêves ? Il avait fait beaucoup de cauchemars, il le sentait, sans vraiment s'en rappeler. Il en restait des vestiges sous ses paupières closes où dansaient des taches colorées et vaporeuses à la forme changeante. Pour y échapper, il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

Il ne vit tout d'abord rien. C'était flou et mouvant, plein de lumière blanche. Puis il remit les murs et le plafond à leur place. Ses pupilles finirent par trouver la bonne focale et un visage apparut au-dessus de lui. Kanon ne la reconnut pas. C'était une femme, avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux violets, un rien trop écartés. Elle portait un uniforme blanc. Une infirmière ? Elle se pencha sur lui pour inspecter ses yeux et lui braqua une mini-torche sur les pupilles qui se contractèrent douloureusement. Kanon secoua la tête pour se soustraire à l'examen ; la femme disparut aussitôt. Il se passa alors plusieurs minutes de calme et d'immobilité complets durant lesquelles le malade reprit définitivement pied dans la réalité.

Il était bien dans l'infirmerie, dans le sanctuaire Sous-marin. Il ne se rappelait plus de la manière dont il était arrivé jusque là. Tout ce que sa mémoire parvenait à exhumer était l'image d'une flèche, logée dans sa cuisse. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Ses forces et son esprit s'étaient engourdis soudainement, sans raison apparente. Du poison ? Un bruit de verrou l'interrompit dans ses méditations ; Sorrente apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-o§o-

Shamio se réveilla le lendemain matin très tôt. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, il faisait sombre et gris autour d'elle. Des gens circulaient, elle entendait des bruissements, des chuchotements. Elle se souleva sur un coude et frotta son œil droit, obstrué par une tache brouillée. C'est après une seconde qu'elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans le salon, sur une petite couchette pliante. Des servantes et des valets s'affairaient dans la pièce en allumant les lampes et en installant l'habituel et gargantuesque petit-déjeuner sur la table.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru être aussi heureuse de retrouver cet endroit qu'elle avait maudit mille fois. La fatigue formait encore un cocon imperméable autour d'elle mais elle sentait clairement la joie et le soulagement lui frôler le cœur. Elle se recoucha lentement et avec précautions, même si la terrible douleur paraissait avoir déserté ses membres. Ne restait que la fatigue, profonde, qui lui pesait mais au milieu de laquelle perçait une bulle de bien-être. Elle s'enfonça dans son oreiller encore chaud et émit un soupir d'aise.

Peut-être s'endormit-elle à nouveau pendant quelques minutes ; quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il faisait plus clair dans le salon. La faim la travaillait. Les domestiques s'étaient éclipsés, elle devrait se débrouiller seule. Elle se leva doucement, en testant la résistance de ses jambes. Celles-ci eurent l'air de soutenir son poids sans trop de problèmes. Bizarrement, la douleur s'était estompée.

Shamio vint s'asseoir à la table. Le lait était bien chaud dans sa carafe, elle s'en servit un bol plein et commença à le siroter avec délices. Le liquide doux et brûlant aux relents de miel lui ancra l'estomac et chassa les dernières bribes du sommeil. La chaleur gagna l'extrémité de ses mains et de ses pieds, lui arrachant un frisson. Ce matin-là il y avait du gruau, des galettes couleur or brûlé, du pain d'épice, des fruits, frais ou secs, et du fromage sur les plateaux. Shamio pensa à Maro. Elle se demanda alors où étaient Alas, Cheyenne et même Aphrodite. Il n'y avait même pas Rosham. Même pas Séro, pour veiller sur elle ou lui remonter le moral.

Quand son ventre fut rond et plein, elle quitta son siège pour se diriger vers la chambre. Il n'y avait personne. Elle espéra soudain qu'Alas allait bien, que son retour s'était passé sans encombres. Les Sénateurs n'avaient pas été ravis de le savoir revenu, c'était certain. Shamio décida de faire un passage par la salle de bain avant de partir aux nouvelles.

Devant sa glace, elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un lui avait nettoyé le visage et le corps de manière sommaire. Les traces de terre, de sang et d'eau de mer n'étaient plus là. Elle se fit tout de même couler un bain, pour se rafraîchir et se donner un coup de fouet. Dans l'eau, ses articulations encore gonflées étaient légères. Elle fit mousser le savon dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

Il y avait toujours ses vêtements dans l'armoire, lavés et pliés de frais. Elle s'empêtra quelques minutes en les enfilant, à cause de ses doigts gourds, mais y arriva finalement. En regagnant le salon, elle tomba nez-à- nez avec son époux. Alas portait sa tenue de tous les jours, celle qu'il mettait quand il n'avait pas son armure. Ses sandales de cuir étaient déjà couvertes de la poussière blanchâtre des arènes et des petits sentiers d'Arkham.

Ses yeux gris se fixèrent sur elle dès qu'elle apparut.

- Tu es levée, dit-il. Tu te sens mieux ?

Shamio se redressa, resta bien droite afin qu'il ne voie pas qu'elle tenait à peine debout sur ses jambes.

- Oui, répondit-elle.

Elle était soulagée de voir que lui aussi semblait aller bien. Il avait l'air fort et solide avec ses épaules larges et son dos très raide. Bien ancré dans la réalité, comme toujours. C'était rassurant.

Alas l'observait de la tête aux pieds avec un regard scrutateur. Il paraissait vouloir s'assurer que tout était bien en place et fonctionnait correctement. Puis il hocha la tête, l'air pas tout à fait convaincu encore.

- Ne force pas, ordonna-t-il. Tu es fatiguée, tu es pâle à faire peur. Tu as mangé ?

Shamio profita de ce qu'il se retournait pour jeter un coup d'œil à la table et au petit-déjeuner pour se toucher les joues du bout des doigts. Pâle ? Elle ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué. Rapidement, elle se pinça les pommettes pour les faire rosir. Elle le sentit à peine, ça comme tout le reste. Elle flottait dans un brouillard de fatigue, comme si elle était... anesthésiée.

- J'ai fait appeler une servante, reprit le Berserker en reportant son attention sur elle.

Il s'était visiblement aperçu que le niveau de la carafe de lait chaud était descendu.

- Elle va t'apporter une tenue adaptée et t'aidera à t'habiller. Le temps de se changer et on y va.

- Une tenue adaptée ? répéta-t-elle, interdite. Pourquoi faire ? Pour aller où ?

Alas avait déjà disparu dans la chambre en tripotant la broche sur son épaule pour la défaire. Sa cape glissa soudain au sol dans un bruissement doux. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer la porte ; Shamio se détourna.

- La cérémonie de Maro va commencer, lança Alas depuis le fond de la chambre.

Maro. Maro était mort. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? A ce moment-là la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une domestique, les bras chargés de linge plié. Le battant se referma rapidement mais Shamio eut le temps de voir le bataillon de soldats qui gardaient les appartements. Cela lui parut exagéré.

- Tu peux marcher jusqu'au second plateau ?

La jeune femme battit des paupières : Alas s'était à nouveau matérialisé sur sa gauche. Il était vêtu de blanc, des orteils aux cheveux. Sa cape, ses sandales, sa tunique et ses brassards, tout était d'une teinte pâle et délavée. La moindre lanière de son plastron était immaculée. Ainsi, il ressemblait à un esprit, une apparition fantomatique.

- Tu peux marcher ? insista-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il attrapa son menton entre deux doigts et inspecta son visage d'un œil critique. Il semblait penser que ce n'était pas du tout satisfaisant.

- Bien sûr, assura-t-elle en se dégageant de sa poigne.

- On verra, marmonna-t-il.

La servante était restée immobile durant toute la scène, la tête haute, son fardeau dans les bras, comme un militaire. Elle paraissait ne rien voir et ne rien entendre. Alas lui fit signe et elle fila vers la chambre.

- Habille-la le plus rapidement possible, dit-il.

Shamio sentit qu'il lui prenait le bras pour la pousser à sa suite. Cette fois, il referma la porte sur elles. La servante était déjà en train d'étaler des étoffes sur le lit pour veiller à ce qu'elles ne se froissent pas. Shamio eut seulement le temps de voir que l'intégralité des vêtements apportés étaient d'un blanc aussi éclatant que celui de l'habit du Berserker. En un instant elle fut entraînée dans un tourbillon comme seules les domestiques d'Arkham savaient en créer pour vêtir leurs maîtresses. La jeune femme aurait été bien en peine de résister, même si elle en avait eu envie. Elle était à peine habillée que la servante s'attaquait à ses cheveux. Shamio crut entendre un soupir mi-las, mi-contrarié. La crinière qu'elle avait sur la tête ne s'était jamais laissée dompter par personne. Sa coiffeuse trouva la parade. En quelques gestes, elle avait attrapé une mèche au-dessus de chacune de ses oreilles et les avait tressées pour ensuite les nouer sur sa nuque. Le résultat était sobre mais tout à fait convenable.

Quand ce fut terminé, Shamio se plaça devant la psyché et fit gonfler les pans de sa toge. Elle était blanche, la tunique en-dessous aussi. La servante lui mis un collier qui ressemblait à une cordelette dorée et torsadée dont les deux extrémités se rejoignait au creux de son cou. Shamio se laissait faire ; ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'image d'elle-même qu'elle voyait dans le miroir. Avec ces vêtements et cette coiffure, elle ressemblait à... à une déesse.

Quelqu'un tambourina soudain sur le battant de l'autre côté de la porte. Alas s'impatientait. Quand elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir, le Berserker la regarda quelques secondes sans dire un mot. Enfin, il acquiesça et lui tendit la main. Shamio se laissa entraîner à nouveau.

Les gardes qui surveillaient les portes de leurs appartements les saluèrent lorsqu'ils passèrent le seuil. A la grande surprise de Shamio, ils firent mine de les suivre, à distance respectable. Leurs amures noires leurs donnaient un air sinistre. On voyait à peine leurs yeux, sous la visière sombre de leur casque. La jeune femme plissa le front, perplexe.

- Pourquoi on a une escorte ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- C'est du décorum, lâcha Alas.

Il marchait de son pas de conquérant, le menton en avant et le regard ferme. Shamio s'efforçait de suivre son rythme, accrochée à son bras. Ses genoux semblaient se dérouiller peu à peu.

- Tu te fiches du décorum, objecta-t-elle. Tu ne te passes même pas un coup de peigne le matin. Dis-moi la vérité, on gagnera du temps.

Alas lui adressa un bref regard.

- C'est vraiment du décorum, assura-t-il. Du décorum de prévention. Ça s'appelle de la dissuasion.

Shamio marchait sur sa toge un pas sur deux. Elle l'empoigna de sa main libre pour la soulever au-dessus de ses chevilles.

- Tu as peur qu'on veuille te tuer dans ton sommeil ? fit-elle. Ils n'iraient quand même pas jusque là.

- Ils iraient n'importe où pourvu que la destination leur soit agréable. C'est une idée de Sijie. Tant que tu ne seras pas remise, je préfère savoir ta porte gardée, _Achaias_.

Ils arrivaient à l'entrée du palais. Alas leur avait fait prendre des petits couloirs peu fréquentés.

- Même fatiguée, avec un bras cassé et les yeux bandés, je peux les repousser et tu le sais très bien, chuchota-t-elle.

Alas sourit.

- Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, tu ne serais même pas capable de me repousser si je voulais te donner une fessée, railla-t-il en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses pour illustrer ses propos. Ne sois pas aussi prétentieuse, _Dulcis_.

Elle lui planta les ongles dans l'avant-bras tandis qu'il saluait un couple de promeneuses qui débouchaient des escaliers. Il ne tressaillit même pas. A la place, il lui prit le bras pour le caler fermement au creux de son coude en vue de la descente des marches. Le second plateau était en contrebas, c'était le seul moyen d'y accéder.

Ce fut plus éprouvant que Shamio ne l'aurait cru. Son état s'améliorait doucement depuis son réveil mais il n'était pas encore assez bon pour qu'elle puisse gambader sur des escaliers. Alas dut le comprendre aussi car il avança très lentement, en s'arrêtant à chaque marche pour qu'elle puisse prendre appui sur le bon genou. Elle était à bout de souffle lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin en bas mais elle se reprit rapidement. Alas l'entraîna alors vers l'extrémité ouest du plateau, là où il n'y avait plus d'habitations et de bâtiments. Shamio aperçut de loin le groupe qui s'était réuni sur la petite étendu déserte des piémonts. Ils étaient nombreux, des soldats en armure pour la plupart. Il y avait Rosham, Séro et les lieutenants d'Alas, Maus et Tram. Sijie se tenait sur le côté, dans une tenue immaculée qui offrait un contraste percutant avec sa peau sombre. Non loin, Shamio reconnut la chevelure de jais de Cheyenne. Elle était immobile près d'une grande femme aux cheveux blancs et raides, si longs qu'ils lui balayaient les chevilles. Shamio mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'Aphrodite.

Alas se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la place qui lui était réservée, l'entraînant à sa suite. La foule formait une sorte de cercle, sans ordre apparent. Il n'y avait rien à cet endroit du sanctuaire à part un sol poussiéreux et blanchâtre, de la rocaille, des buissons rachitiques et des murs de falaises. Ça et une étrange petite construction qui paraissait être faite en bois. Les gens s'étaient placés tout autour. Alas finit par s'arrêter en bordure du cercle, juste devant l'édifice que Shamio put alors observer à loisir.

C'était comme un beffroi. Les poutres en bois avaient été clouées en croix pour former une tour. On avait entassé des fagots et des bottes de chaume à l'intérieur. C'était grand et massif et Shamio n'en comprenait pas bien l'utilité. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que quelqu'un était allongé tout en haut. Non pas quelqu'un, rectifia-t-elle aussitôt, mais quelque chose. C'était le corps de Maro. Le cœur de Shamio se serra.

Ce qu'Alas avait appelé une cérémonie débuta bientôt. Les gens réunis étaient aussi immobiles que des statues, les mains croisées devant eux, la tête basse. Un soldat que Shamio ne connaissait pas s'avança d'un pas et commença à parler. C'était du latin, elle n'en comprit que quelques mots, lorsque l'homme ne parlait pas trop vite. Il était question de militaires, de batailles et de paix. Il parla à voix haute et solennelle, le regard rivé sur l'édifice en bois.

Shamio regardait le profil de Maro, tout en haut, qui dépassait d'un couchage fait de chaume et de branches. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient aussi flamboyants que d'habitude, on aurait dit qu'il allait se lever d'une seconde à l'autre en déclamant des vers. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Quand elles s'écoulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues, quelque chose se posa sur le haut de son crâne. C'était le menton d'Alas. Il passa un bras autour de sa poitrine et la serra contre lui.

Le silence était complet dans l'assemblée. Quand l'homme eut fini de parler, il recula pour regagner sa place. Alas s'écarta d'elle alors pour fouiller dans la petite bourse en cuir accrochée à sa ceinture. Il en sortit quelque chose qui émettait des cliquetis métalliques. Puis il lui effleura le coude avant de partir vers l'édifice en bois. Shamio essuya les larmes qui se balançaient sur l'angle de sa mâchoire et le suivit des yeux.

Elle n'avait pas vu qu'une échelle avait été installée sur l'un des côtés du beffroi. Alas s'y dirigeait droit dessus. Il grimpa avec agilité jusqu'en haut, jusqu'à se retrouver juste à côté de la tête de Maro. Le Berserker semblait paisible, comme en plein sommeil. Alas fit teinter les objets métalliques qu'il avait à la main. Quand il en prit un entre deux doigts, Shamio vit qu'il s'agissait de pièces en argent. Le général Stratège en déposa une sur chacun des yeux de Maro avant de redescendre pour revenir à sa place, derrière elle.

Quelqu'un alluma une torche alors.

La lumière se fit brusquement dans l'esprit de Shamio et elle tressaillit.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas... ! hoqueta-t-elle.

Alas l'entoura de ses bras pour la retenir et l'immobiliser.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le brûler, protesta-t-elle. C'est monstrueux !

- Calme-toi, _Achaias_, murmura Alas à son oreille. C'est comme ça que nous faisons ici, tout va bien.

Elle reprit son souffle avec peine. L'homme qui portait la torche s'approchait lentement du bûcher. Les flammes de son bâton crachotaient et dansaient dans l'air. Le soldat le leva bien haut et le jeta au pied de la construction en bois. Le chaume sec s'enflamma dans un rugissement. Shamio se remit à pleurer.

- Mais...

- Il ne reposera jamais en paix sans ça, expliqua Alas. C'est le rituel accordé à tous les morts d'Arkham, lorsque l'on peut récupérer leur corps.

Le feu grossissait de plus en plus, avalait le bûcher en vrombissant sous le vent. Les flammes frôlaient déjà le cadavre du Berserker et faisaient onduler, bouillir l'air autour de lui. Un ruban de fumée noire montait vers le ciel. Dans la foule, les gens commençaient à reculer ; la chaleur sur la partie interne du cercle devenait insoutenable.

Les poutres ne tardèrent pas à s'affaisser les unes sur les autres au fur et à mesure que le feu les rongeait. Les gens s'éloignaient. La cérémonie était terminée. Quand les flammes diminuèrent et qu'il ne resta plus du bûcher qu'un tas informe de cendres, de braises et de copeaux de bois, Shamio se détourna. Il ne restait plus grand monde sur la petite place. Sijie surveillait le bûcher en compagnie de quelques soldats, Aphrodite et Cheyenne discutaient avec des gens en toge, Rosham avait disparu. Alas finit par la lâcher.

- Je reviens, dit-il.

Elle l'entendit s'éloigner dans son dos, probablement pour aller parler à quelqu'un. Elle ne se sentait de toute façon pas la force de rentrer déjà ; elle demeura donc là où elle était, noyée dans sa tristesse. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Et puis une main tenant un mouchoir en tissu apparut soudain sous ses yeux. Shamio releva la tête.

- Tu as des cendres collées au visage, indiqua Sijie.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et prit le mouchoir avec un regard reconnaissant. Le vent avait poussé de petites particules blanches sur les sillons humides de ses larmes. Elle se nettoya les joues sans dire un mot. Le général Illusionniste avait un visage grave et sévère, fermé. Il contemplait les dernières flammèches qui couraient dans les cendres du bûcher.

- La cérémonie a été courte, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire à son sujet, déclara-t-il.

Shamio renifla.

- On aurait pu dire qu'il était un bon soldat et un bon ami, répondit-elle. C'était le mien, en tout cas.

Sijie se tourna vers elle pour la regarder. Ses yeux verts étaient éteints mais il esquissa un léger sourire, sans chaleur.

- Sans aucun doute, admit-il. Et il a eu une cérémonie honorable, comme en ont tous les soldats. Anonyme. Personne n'avait probablement jamais pensé à lui demander s'il aimait ce qu'il faisait ou s'il avait jamais été heureux. Est-il mort heureux ?

Il avait posé cette question sans vraiment attendre une réponse – il semblait d'ailleurs se parler à lui-même – mais des souvenirs affluèrent dans la mémoire de Shamio.

- Oui, affirma-t-elle.

Sijie se figea.

- Quoi ? murmura-t-il.

- Oui, il est mort heureux, dit Shamio.

Le visage interdit du général Illusionniste était braqué sur elle.

- Ce sont ses dernière paroles. Il a dit que si quelqu'un me posait une question à son sujet, je devrais répondre « oui ».

La tristesse envahit Shamio.

- Personne n'a posé de question à son sujet, reprit-elle. Personne ne s'était inquiété de savoir s'il avait été heureux avant maintenant.

Sijie ne répondit pas, il laissa juste son regard couler vers le sol. La jeune femme voulut lui rendre son mouchoir mais il refusa d'un simple geste. Quelques secondes plus tard il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, sans un mot.

-o§o-

Kanon repoussa le plateau repas encore à moitié plein. Il s'était obligé à manger, pour satisfaire les infirmières dont les regards scrutateurs ne l'avaient pas lâché mais il ne pouvait rien avaler de plus. Cela suffirait pour lui redonner un peu de forces ; il se sentait mieux de minute en minute. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Mikérinos lui avait fait mais il l'en remerciait. C'était spectaculaire.

Après le départ de Sorrente, il avait plongé dans une intense méditation. Le récit succinct mais précis du général de l'Atlantique Sud tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Il en arrivait à voir les images avec une grande netteté, comme s'il avait lui-même assisté aux scènes. Plusieurs sentiments se disputaient la primauté dans son esprit et il ne savait plus s'il était contrarié, inquiet ou surpris. Peut-être un peu de tout ça à la fois.

La flèche empoisonnée, les Artistes d'Apollon, le prisonnier Berserker, les Amazones complices... comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver ? Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Cela lui paraissait tellement... tiré par les cheveux ! Sorrente paraissait certain de ses conclusions et des décisions qu'il avait prises. Kanon savait que le joueur de flûte n'était pas du genre à agir sur un coup de tête. Et, de fait, tout son récit paraissait coller. Plus ou moins. Comment imaginer les Amazones et les Berserkers complices ? C'était absolument invraisemblable. Kanon ne pouvait pas croire ça. Mais alors... comment expliquer cette Amazone qui était venue délivrer le prisonnier ? Et comment expliquer que Sorrente ait retrouvé le Trident parmi le butin des Amazones ?

Le général Dragon des Mers se prit la tête dans les mains et empoigna ses longues mèches bleues en bataille. Il ne pouvait pas se sortir de l'esprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et plus Sorrente était déterminé, plus il était furieux, plus il se mettait, lui, à douter. C'était comme de faire un puzzle ; parfois deux morceaux semblaient s'emboîter parfaitement. Ils s'épousaient à merveille, ils paraissaient ne former qu'un. Mais en y regardant de plus près, on se rendait compte que ce n'était qu'un hasard car le motif et les couleurs sur les deux pièces ne concordaient pas entre eux.

Et cela ne concordait pas, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Imaginer les Amazones, imaginer Shamio complice des Berserkers, c'était risible. Pâris, Midas et Mikérinos n'auraient jamais cautionné cela. Et les Reyaâs ! Télès, Shunreï et Ann : il les connaissait, il refusait de croire qu'elles aient accepté une alliance aussi contre-nature. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Quelqu'un avait menti dans cette affaire. Mais qui ?

A présent, Sorrente et Julian avaient décidé d'agir. C'était compréhensible même si c'était précipité, Kanon n'en démordait pas. Toutefois, il n'avait pas le choix. Il faisait parti des effectifs de Poséidon dans cette guerre et il devait obéir. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était suivre le mouvement et faire en sorte de dénouer ce mystère. Le dénouer le plus rapidement possible, avant qu'il y ait trop de morts.

Il faisait grand jour dans sa chambre de malade. L'infirmière venait de ramasser son plateau avec un petit froncement de sourcils désapprobateur mais elle n'avait rien ajouté. Elle était présentement occupée à nettoyer les reliefs de son repas, en constellant le silence de tintements de vaisselle. Kanon repoussa alors son drap et s'assit sur le bord de son matelas.

- Vous voulez bien aller me chercher mes vêtements ? lança-t-il. Je voudrais me lever pour me dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve toutes ses capacités physiques et pour cela, il devait commencer immédiatement. Si ce traitement était aussi efficace qu'il en avait l'air, cela ne prendrait guère de temps.

-o§o-

Le feu s'était éteint. Il ne restait rien, ni du bûcher ni du corps qui avait été étendu dessus. Shamio ne parvenait pas à calmer son bouleversement. Songer que Maro, le grand homme mince, avec ses cheveux cuivrés et ses yeux verts, avait pu être transformé en tas de cendres la plongeait dans une intolérable tristesse.

Elle ne se détourna que quelques minutes plus tard. Alas n'était pas revenu, elle décida de rentrer seule. C'est alors qu'elle vit Cheyenne venir vers elle. L'Amazone lui tendit les mains, le regard plein de compassion et d'accablement. Shamio lui donna les siennes et Cheyenne serra ses doigts avec force.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Shamio prit une profonde inspiration et acquiesça avec le plus de conviction possible.

- C'est à cause du feu, expliqua-t-elle en ravalant ses dernières larmes. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils fassent ça. Je trouve que c'est horrible et je...

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, la détrompa Cheyenne. Je sais que tu aimais bien Maro, bien sûr, et c'est triste mais je m'inquiète surtout pour toi. Alas est venu me voir, il m'a tout raconté de votre expédition. Il a dit que tu avais fait une crise. Il voulait savoir si je pouvais lui donner des renseignements sur ta maladie, pour que Mana puisse te soulager.

Elle se tut un instant, en se mordant une lèvre. Ses longs cheveux bruns, si raides, frémissaient sous l'effet du vent. Elle les avait laissés lâches ce jour-là, juste ramenés sur son épaule droite.

- Shamio ta maladie revient ! chuchota-t-elle, angoissée. Mikérinos n'est pas là, tu n'as même pas ton médicament, c'est très grave ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tes douleurs étaient réapparues ?

- Ce n'est rien, ça va mieux, je t'assure. Ça revient... parfois. Ça a toujours fait ça. Je suis tout à fait capable de le supporter et de vivre avec. De toute façon, on ne peut rien y faire.

Cheyenne fronça les sourcils, manifestement d'avis contraire. Shamio coupa court à ses futures protestations.

- Alas est venu te voir ? s'étonna-t-elle après coup. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Pas grand chose, répondit Cheyenne. Il n'y a que ton frère qui aurait pu lui être utile, moi je ne sais rien de cette maladie. Tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire c'est qu'elle est incurable mais il le savait déjà, apparemment.

Il le savait déjà ? Comment ? Peut-être était-ce Mana. Elle était guérisseuse après tout, elle aussi ; elle avait sûrement identifié le problème. Plus ou moins. Shamio avait toujours du mal à croire que le Berserker était allé parler à l'Amazone pour recueillir des informations sur ce sujet. Il ne le lui avait pas dit, ne lui avait posé aucune question. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pensait vraiment de tout ça. Ce qu'il avait compris.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, tu n'aurais pas du revenir, continua Cheyenne tristement. Tu étais dehors, tu aurais du en profiter pour t'enfuir et regagner le Sanctuaire des Astres.

Shamio serra les mains de son amie.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, fit-elle en esquissant un sourire. On s'en ira toutes les deux ou pas du tout.

L'Amazone ébaucha un sourire courageux à son tour.

- Je me suis dit que tu le ferais peut-être, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été soulagée quand Sijie m'a appris que tu étais rentrée saine et sauve. Ou presque. J'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai prié sans m'arrêter pendant des heures pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien...

La tendresse inonda Shamio ; elle enlaça l'Amazone et la serra contre elle.

- Merci Chey, dit-elle. C'est sûrement grâce à toi que j'ai survécu dans ce cas car il y a des choses que je ne m'explique pas moi-même. Mais c'est sans grande importance maintenant. Raconte-moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon absence. Rien de grave ?

La main dans la main, elles commencèrent à s'éloigner vers le centre du second plateau, pour regagner le grand escalier. Cheyenne essuya les petites perles qui avaient commencé à naître aux coins de ses paupières et redressa la tête.

- Pas grand chose, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Des Sénateurs ont défilé dans mon salon pour me féliciter à ton sujet et me dire qu'ils te soutenaient en pensées. Cela n'arrêtait pas, tu aurais du les entendre, ces hypocrites. Mais à part ça, rien du tout. Je n'ai vu qu'Aphrodite et Sijie, qui venait régulièrement me tenir au courant. Il a été très prévenant.

Shamio hocha la tête.

- C'est bien, approuva-t-elle. Il est vraiment d'un grand soutien. J'espère qu'Alas se rend compte qu'il a un ami si précieux.

- Je m'en rends compte, _Achaias_, rassure-toi.

Les deux jeunes femmes pivotèrent vers la gauche. Le général Stratège arrivait à grands pas, l'air toujours aussi irréel dans sa tenue blanche comme neige. Aphrodite le suivait à quelques pas. Elle donnait quelques ordres à une servante près d'elle tout en avançant.

- Évitez de parler de ça en public, murmura le Berserker avec un regard appuyé.

La jeune femme eut un sourire d'excuse, à l'image de Cheyenne qui se plaqua également une main sur la bouche.

- Shamio, ma chérie ! s'exclama alors Aphrodite en franchissant les derniers mètres qui les séparaient. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, comment vas-tu ?

Shamio sentit les bras de la déesse se refermer autour d'elle et la serrer avec enthousiasme, à tel point qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle rit, le visage balayé par les cheveux ivoire d'Aphrodite qui dégageaient un parfum de fleur exotique et d'amande.

- Je vais bien, assura-t-elle.

- Le ciel soit loué, tu es ressortie indemne de ce repère de Marinas, renchérit la voluptueuse déesse. Nous avons eu très peur pour toi. Et tu as même réussi à nous ramener notre général adoré, ajouta-t-elle en donnant un petit coup de coude au général en question.

Alas répondit simplement d'un sourire.

- C'était magistral, décréta Aphrodite, rayonnante. J'espère que tu sauras te montrer reconnaissant, Alas...

- J'essaierai, promit-il distraitement.

Il regardait quelque chose au loin sur sa droite.

- N'en parlons plus, dit Shamio.

Pour une fois, l'enthousiasme exubérant d'Aphrodite lui était agréable. La déesse savait s'y prendre pour lui redonner le sourire et du courage en lui faisant penser à autre chose.

- Allons allons, il faut fêter ça ! insista Aphrodite en élevant un doigt dans les airs. Je te kidnappe pour le reste de la journée, nous allons passer du bon temps. Quelques massages et un petit bain nous remettront d'aplomb. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, Alas ?

Le général Stratège parut redescendre sur terre. Il éleva les mains devant lui en secouant la tête.

- Aucun, confirma-t-il. Au contraire, j'ai à faire et ça vous évitera de vous ennuyer.

Aphrodite acquiesça d'un air satisfait.

- Parfait, jubila-t-elle. Allons-y tout de suite !

Cheyenne avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, elle ne se fit pas prier pour se mettre en route derrière son guide. Shamio rit à nouveau, ravi de ce changement de programme, aussi inattendu qu'agréable. Une fois n'était pas coutume, elle se sentait d'humeur parfaitement superficielle et paresseuse. Elle fut toutefois stoppée dans sa marche par Alas qui lui prit la taille pour l'attirer à lui, à l'écart.

- Si tu te sens mal, il n'y aura qu'à prévenir les gardes, fit-il en désignant les deux soldats qui leur avaient servi d'escorte. Ils te ramèneront discrètement. Je leur ai ordonné de rester près de toi toute la journée.

Shamio agita une main évasive.

- Je me sens très bien, ronchonna-t-elle. La douleur a disparu, tout va bien.

- Oui.

Il n'en croyait clairement pas un mot. Il lui caressa doucement la joue tout en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Amuse-toi bien, _Achaias_.

Shamio n'eut pas le temps de se remettre à grommeler, il s'éloignait d'une allure rapide. Elle finit par hausser les épaules et tourna les talons pour rejoindre ses compagnes ainsi que les sublimes massages qu'elle imaginait déjà avec un sourire béat.

-o§o-

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer encore une fois un regard en direction de Mikérinos. Il était toujours là, sans la moindre blessure, il marchait calmement à ses côtés. Shunreï respira profondément, apaisée, et reporta son attention sur l'allée principale du Sanctuaire des Astres, d'une splendide couleur dorée.

Mille fois elle avait remercié Artémis en pensées pour lui avoir permis d'assurer correctement son devoir et de protéger l'Artiste. Il n'était rien arrivé de grave. Elle avait encore tellement de mal à le croire qu'elle ne cessait, malgré elle, de vérifier que Mikérinos était bien là. Le feu du combat, l'adrénaline que lui avait insufflée la peur ne s'étaient pas encore totalement estompés. C'était la même chose pour Télès, Shunreï pouvait le voir, rien qu'à la raideur du dos de sa camarade. Toutes deux auraient bondi au moindre geste suspect de leur entourage.

Heureusement, leur entourage n'avait rien d'hostile. Depuis qu'ils avaient passé le grand portail du sanctuaire, les gardes, les Amazones et les autres habitants les saluaient avec enthousiasme. Ils étaient manifestement tous au courant de ce qu'il se passait, de la guerre déclarée contre Poséidon. Et ils savaient aussi à quoi leur petit groupe avait échappé de justesse.

Ann et son groupe de guerrières les menaient tout droit auprès de Zéphyr et Maya. Shunreï n'avait pas osé protester, même si elle aurait préféré avoir quelques minutes de repos. Il y avait urgence.

-o§o-

Les gardes de la grande Tour s'écartèrent de leur passage sans même oser leur adresser un mot. Ils étaient tous attendus, depuis longtemps. Mikérinos se demanda dans quel état était Zéphyr depuis la visite de Julian Solo et de son escorte au Sanctuaire des Astres. Imaginer le représentant de Poséidon ici lui paraissait toujours aussi incroyable. Mais pourquoi ? Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait depuis le début de cette affaire et ne pas réussir à mettre le doigt dessus lui mettait les nerfs en boule. Cela avait-il un rapport avec Shamio ? L'Artiste se força à penser à autre chose quand son esprit se focalisa sur sa sœur. Comment allait-il le dire à Zéphyr ? Mais peut-être que Zéphyr le savait déjà. Si Shamio était à Arkham depuis des semaines, c'était donc qu'Adam avait menti. Le Consul l'avait peut-être découvert. Le guérisseur soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, en pressant sur ses paupières fermées au passage. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer à ce point ? Et surtout comment allaient-ils faire pour éviter l'hécatombe ?

Ils traversèrent les couloirs jusqu'à la salle d'audience en vitesse. Midas et Télès marchaient en tête avec Ann qui avait donné congé à ses guerrières à l'entrée. Shunreï était à côté de lui. Les deux Reyaâs n'étaient pas blessées, fort heureusement. A elles deux, elles avaient décimé presque tous les Marinas envoyés par Sorrente. L'Artiste le savait, bien sûr, qu'elles étaient puissantes. La Shunreï qui marchait près de lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la petite Amazone qui avait combattu les Berserkers d'Arès au sanctuaire d'Athéna dix ans auparavant. Elle avait gagné en pouvoir, en expérience et même en vitesse. Elle était devenue l'une des plus dangereuses Reyaâs du Sanctuaire des Astres. Mais même en sachant cela, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle était capable de se trancher elle-même la gorge si cela pouvait lui épargner, à lui, d'être blessé. Il en avait conscience et il détestait cette idée.

Il vit du coin de l'œil que la neuvième Reyaâ lui jetait encore une fois un regard rapide avant d'étouffer un soupir de soulagement. Elle répétait ce manège toutes les trois minutes depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés après le combat contre les Marinas. Il la laissait faire, il savait qu'elle en avait besoin.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de réunion, Mikérinos découvrit qu'elle était déjà bien remplie. La totalité des Artistes d'Apollon était là. Tous les sept étaient placés en arc de cercle devant les fauteuils du Consul et d'Apollon. Leurs vêtements multicolores formaient un véritable arc-en-ciel sur le fond sombre des dalles en marbre. Près de chacun d'eux, immobiles et muettes, les Reyaâs demeuraient attentives. Il restait deux places libres dans l'arc de cercle ; celle du cinquième Artiste et celle du neuvième.

Dès que les portes s'étaient ouvertes, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux. Midas et Télès plongèrent aussitôt vers le sol dans une révérence profonde et respectueuse avant de gagner la place qui leur revenait. Mikérinos s'avança juste derrière pour les imiter. Il s'inclina, dans un mouvement parfaitement synchrone avec celui de Shunreï. Puis ils partirent tous deux se placer à l'extrémité de l'arc de cercle, à l'endroit laissé libre pour eux. De son côté, Ann avait rejoint Pâris à l'opposé.

- Soyez les bienvenus, déclara Zéphyr. Nous sommes tous plus qu'heureux de vous revoir sains et sauf tous les quatre.

Mikérinos inclina la tête en remerciement, tout en esquissant un très léger sourire à l'attention de son aîné. Près du Consul se trouvaient aussi Maya et Adam. La réincarnation d'Apollon était assis sur son siège, le plus grand de tous, le visage neutre comme à son habitude. Rien chez Adam ne trahissait une quelconque nervosité ; ses cheveux roux ébouriffés étaient semblables à ce qu'ils étaient d'habitude, de même que ses étranges yeux bleus très clairs. Ce calme n'était pas aussi parfait chez Zéphyr et Maya. Les deux maîtres du Sanctuaire des Astres avaient les traits du visage un peu tirés et de légers cernes sous les yeux. Mikérinos crut même apercevoir la main du Consul trembler sur son accoudoir. Oui, Zéphyr était au courant pour Shamio. Et il n'allait pas bien du tout. Le guérisseur sentit l'accablement s'emparer de lui.

Cette réunion était beaucoup plus grave que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Réunir tous les Artistes et toutes les Reyaâs signifiait que l'on faisait face à une crise. Mikérinos respira profondément l'air glacé de la grande salle carrelée de marbre. Zéphyr se remettait déjà à parler. Ce que le Consul allait dire, il avait bien peur de déjà le savoir. Cela lui donnait envie de hurler.

-o§o-

Allongée sur la table de massage, sur le ventre, Shamio émit un soupir d'aise. Les mains de la servantes allaient et venaient sur l'arrondi de ses mollets, exerçant des pressions à des endroits aussi secrets que stratégiques pour lui faire courir des frissons dans tout le corps. Il régnait dans la pièce une voluptueuse odeur d'huile d'Argan et de noix de coco.

L'après-midi avait été exquise. Aphrodite n'avait pas menti, ses domestiques étaient des experts dans le domaine de la détente et du délassement. Les bains avaient succédé aux soins de la peau et des cheveux, entre deux massages du dos, des jambes ou des pieds. Cheyenne s'était fait masser les épaules trois fois tandis qu'une épaisse pommade blanchâtre posait sur son visage, lui donnant des allures de créature marine.

Shamio ne cessait de remercier la plantureuse déesse et son idée fabuleuse. Elle n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne journée depuis des mois voire des années. Et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, elle s'était détendue, réellement détendue jusqu'à ne plus penser à rien. Cela avait été un plaisir sans nom. Jusque là, elle n'avait jamais songé qu'on pût embellir son teint avec une pâte à base de raisin. Elle se demandait où Aphrodite allait chercher tout ça. Mais elle était la déesse de la beauté et de l'Amour, il était normal qu'elle sache prendre soin de son corps. Cette après midi avait été un grand bonheur pour elle aussi, à tel point qu'elle avait changé quatre fois de couleur de cheveux dans la journée. Son enthousiasme les avait fait passer du blanc au châtain doré puis au rose pâle avant de se fixer sur une teinte bleu turquoise. Shamio aurait aimé pouvoir faire ça.

Elles ne quittèrent le paradis des salles de soins que lorsque le soleil frôla la ligne d'horizon en prenant des nuances vermeilles. Shamio se sentait molle et légère comme une bulle de savon. Elle souriait, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, tant elle était de bonne humeur. Peut-être qu'Aphrodite avait glissé quelque chose de suspect dans l'encens qui avait brûlé sur le buffet toute l'après-midi.

Toutes les trois bavardaient gaiement sur le chemin du retour. Shamio les avait priées de venir boire un verre de vin en sa compagnie chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas que cette belle journée se termine. Il n'en avait pas fallu beaucoup pour qu'Aphrodite accepte, au grand bonheur de Cheyenne. Derrière elles, les soldats de Sijie les suivaient toujours en silence, l'air attentif à tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Shamio trouvait cela plus idiot que jamais, étant donné que la journée avait été idyllique et baignée d'un calme enchanteur. Elle ne ressentait d'ailleurs plus aucune douleur nulle part.

Les appartements étaient vides, Alas n'était pas rentré. Shamio ne s'en inquiéta pas et fit apporter quelque chose à boire tandis qu'elles s'installaient toutes sur les canapés.

- J'en ai eu des frissons jusqu'en haut du crâne ! s'extasia Cheyenne. Ce massage était magique, comment peut-on provoquer quelque chose comme ça en appuyant sur ma plante de pied ?

Shamio rit.

- Ce n'est pas de la magie, ma chérie, répondit Aphrodite en élevant son verre empli de liquide rouge sang. C'est du savoir-vivre. Dès qu'on y a goûté, on ne peut plus s'en passer !

La belle déesse avait à nouveau changé de coiffure et avait adopté cette fois de courts cheveux mauves, taillés au carré, qui s'accordaient à merveille avec la couleur améthyste de ses yeux. C'est à cet instant que le général Stratège fit irruption dans la pièce, les bras chargés de paperasses, comme à son habitude.

- Mesdames, lança-t-il tout en filant vers son bureau sans s'arrêter.

Shamio l'observa déposer son fardeau sur la montagne de dossiers qu'il y avait déjà sur son plateau de travail puis haussa les épaules.

- C'est un bourreau de travail, expliqua-t-elle à ses invitées, en guise d'excuses pour le comportement cavalier de son époux.

- Il a sûrement des tas de choses à faire, fit Cheyenne, compréhensive.

- C'est exact ! répliqua Alas depuis son bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je m'efforce de préparer une guerre, tu m'excuseras de ne pas venir parler de masques de beauté, _Achaias_. Cela dit, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusées.

Aphrodite acquiesça joyeusement après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Sa peau dorée s'illumina encore d'un peu de rose sur les pommettes.

- Oh oui, beaucoup, affirma-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « je m'efforce de préparer une guerre » ? interrogea Shamio, sourcils froncés.

Le Berserker s'assit pour commencer à gribouiller sur ses feuillets.

- Rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit, répondit-il. Ton cher Sanctuaire des Astres vient de nous déclarer la guerre, je me dois d'être prêt pour le jour où un troupeau d'Amazones enragées débarqueront pour nous étriper.

Shamio hoqueta et renversa du vin sur son corsage.

- Quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle. C'est impossible ! Qu'est-ce que... !

Elle ne respirait déjà plus depuis plusieurs secondes quand elle s'aperçut qu'Aphrodite et Cheyenne n'avaient eu aucune réaction particulière. L'Amazone regardait son verre sur ses genoux, l'air penaud et honteux. Shamio se raidit, horrifiée.

- Cheyenne, tu...

Celle-ci releva doucement la tête, le visage écarlate.

- Il dit la vérité, Shamio, avoua-t-elle. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'une lettre est arrivée ici, envoyée par Zéphyr.

Shamio sentait son air bloqué au niveau de la poitrine, ce qui l'empêchait de parler ou de respirer. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait rien dit ? Pourquoi Adam et Zéphyr avaient-ils permis cela ? Comment pouvaient-ils déclarer la guerre à Arès, comment pouvaient-ils envoyer autant d'Amazones à la mort ! Elle n'accepterait jamais ça, elle ne les laisserait pas faire ! Elle réalisa que sa main tremblait et que du vin avait dégouliné sur ses doigts. Fébrile, elle reposa le verre sur la table basse et essayer de recommencer à respirer.

- J'empêcherai les Amazones de faire ça ! articula-t-elle. Je ne peux pas laisser autant de combats avoir lieu, il va y avoir des centaines de morts !

Aphrodite émit un petit toussotement délicat avant de reposer son verre à son tour. Elle sentit peut-être qu'il allait y avoir une explosion dans peu de temps.

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, Cheyenne, dit-elle avec entrain.

Elle se leva, obligea l'Amazone à faire de même.

- Nous reviendrons bientôt, assura la déesse.

- Bonne soirée, renchérit timidement Cheyenne.

Shamio était si secouée qu'elle les entendit à peine sortir. En quelques secondes, elle fut devant le bureau d'Alas, encore toute frémissante.

- Tu ne peux pas accepter que ça se passe comme ça ! s'indigna-t-elle. Une guerre n'apportera rien, il y aura des morts, des tas de morts, dans tous les camps ! Je ne veux pas que le sang d'une seule Amazone souille le sol d'Arkham, je ne le tolèrerai pas !

Étrangement, le Berserker ne s'énerva pas. Il leva la tête pour la regarder puis il se frotta les yeux avec lassitude.

- Écoute-moi, _Achaias_, fit-il. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai déclenché cette guerre. Ce n'est même pas l'empereur. Les seuls ennemis que nous avions jusqu'à présent, c'était les Marinas et je pense que tu comprends pourquoi. Le Sanctuaire des Astres nous a déclaré la guerre, je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Si des Amazones débarquent ici – ce qu'elles ne tarderont pas à faire, d'ailleurs – je ne pourrai pas rester les bras croisés pendant que mes hommes se feront tuer. Je n'ai pas le choix, tu comprends ?

Shamio ne répondit pas, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Il avait raison. C'était évident. Ce n'était pas sa faute, ni même celle des Berserkers. C'était Adam et Zéphyr. Pourquoi faisaient-ils ça ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils enclenchent quelque chose d'aussi horrible ? Elle n'y tiendrait pas si des Amazones devaient mourir devant ses yeux. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait sa part de responsabilité. Une très grosse part.

Alas s'était levé et s'était approché d'elle. Il essuya les larmes qui roulaient en silence sur ses joues.

- Je ferai le maximum, promit-il. Mais je me défendrai, tu dois le savoir. Des gens vont mourir, tu ferais mieux de te faire à cette idée.

- Je dois pouvoir... faire... faire quelque chose... !

- Peut-être, admit Alas.

Il mentait, c'était audible. Il allait tuer des Amazones, peut-être même des Artistes et des Reyaâs et cela ne lui faisait rien ! Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir s'il le faisait. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas non plus le voir mourir, lui. Ses sanglots redoublèrent.

- Allez viens, _Achaias_. Tu vas manger quelque chose et après, tu iras te coucher. Tu as besoin de dormir.

-o§o-

Elle s'éveilla au son d'un battement qui cognait sous son oreille. C'était un bruit régulier et sourd, presque mouillé, comme des coups donnés sous l'eau. Shamio garda les yeux fermés, écoutant malgré elle, alors qu'elle aurait voulu se rendormir. Le battement ne s'arrêtait jamais. Il lui effleurait la joue, il palpitait avec obstination. Il diffusait même de la chaleur à sa peau. Elle se rendit compte alors que la surface sur laquelle était posée sa tête bougeait aussi. C'était solide et chaud.

Shamio ouvrit les yeux pour voir que le soleil entrait dans sa chambre pour ramper sur les draps du grand lit. Elle vit aussi qu'il y avait une très longue paire de jambes sur le côté droit. Des jambes nues, masculines sans aucun doute. C'est alors qu'elle comprit qu'elle était à moitié allongée sur Alas, la joue posée sur sa poitrine.

Sa crise de nerfs la veille au soir l'avait laissée dans un état quasi comateux. Elle s'était à peine aperçu qu'Alas l'avait portée jusqu'au lit avant de l'y allonger. Le Berserker avait dormi près d'elle. C'était la première fois depuis le mariage qu'il ne couchait pas sur sa banquette. Shamio songea qu'elle avait même oublié de le repousser. Encore plus étrange, Alas était encore au lit alors qu'il faisait grand jour. Et il ne dormait pas, elle en était sûre ; son rythme cardiaque était bien trop rapide pour cela. Il avait une main posée sur sa taille.

Ils demeurèrent immobiles pendant de longues minutes. Durant un moment, ce fut comme s'ils étaient revenus dans la grotte, là-bas, dans la forêt. Loin de tout et de tout le monde. Elle se demanda pourquoi Alas ne disait rien et pourquoi il n'était pas debout, en plein travail. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait simplement voulu faire la grasse matinée. Ce concept devait d'ailleurs lui être inconnu. C'était à la fois agréable et dérangeant. Cela lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, parce que cela ressemblait beaucoup au syndrome du cimetière des éléphants. C'était... le dernier repas du condamné à mort.

Le Berserker finit par remuer. Elle souleva la tête pour le laisser se tourner. Il pivota pour se retrouver face à elle et la prit dans ses bras. Shamio sentit qu'il embrassait ses cheveux et son front. Ses mains avaient quitté sa taille pour commencer à voyager sur elle. L'une d'elle remonta sur sa hanche, son bras et son épaule avant de venir lui faire lever la tête. Il enfouit le visage dans son cou. Shamio fut secouée par de violents frissons quand il y déposa une avalanche de baisers.

- Non, dit-elle.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il à voix basse.

Après un instant il s'écarta, visiblement à contrecœur. Il l'embrassa encore deux fois avant de se redresser en position assise pour se lever. Shamio remarqua alors qu'il avait déjà fait un séjour à la salle de bain. Le chaume sur ses joues était déjà rasé, ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humide et il avait enfilé une tunique propre. Il s'était donc levé depuis longtemps et était revenu se coucher près d'elle après.

Il voulut l'aider à se mettre debout mais elle déclina d'un geste. Ses douleurs n'étaient plus aussi fortes, elle pouvait utiliser ses genoux et ses poignets sans problèmes. Elle le quitta donc pour se rendre à son tour dans la salle de bain. A son retour, il avait complété son habillement et se trouvait au salon, appuyé sur l'un des canapés. Shamio allait filer vers la table du petit déjeuner lorsqu'elle réalisa d'un coup qu'il y avait aussi Séro dans la pièce.

Le jeune homme était si discret et si immobile qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il avait toujours sa toge blanche et son bandeau sur les yeux. Ses cheveux blond pâle étaient légèrement ébouriffés. Il se tenait le bras gauche d'une main. Le regard de Shamio accrocha un éclat vermeil sur ses doigts. Du sang. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se précipita vers lui.

- Tu es blessé ! s'écria-t-elle.

Séro secoua doucement la tête.

- Ce n'est rien, une simple égratignure. Ça saigne un peu, c'est tout, assura-t-il.

Elle écarta sa main pour constater les dégâts. Fort heureusement, il avait raison, ce n'était qu'une estafilade qui avait un peu saigné. L'écoulement s'était déjà arrêté.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Lâcha-t-elle.

Brusquement, sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi, elle comprit que Séro ne venait pas d'arriver. Il attendait déjà là lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans la chambre, Alas et elle. Et le général Stratège, toujours appuyé contre la banquette, sans réaction particulière, la conforta dans cette idée. Alas savait depuis longtemps que Séro était là. Il n'avait pas voulu le lui dire.

Shamio retint son souffle quand une pensée terrible lui traversa l'esprit.

- Ce sont les Amazones ? murmura-t-elle, désespérée. Elles ont attaqué ?

Elle crut s'effondrer de soulagement lorsque Séro secoua à nouveau la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit-il. En fait... J'étais à l'extérieur du sanctuaire, non loin de la mer, tôt ce matin et... Regarde par toi-même, tout est sur la table.

Interdite, Shamio jeta un regard en direction de la table puis d'Alas. Le général Stratège ne bougea pas, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le visage fermé. Il observait le sol. Il savait déjà ce qu'il y avait sur la table, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

De plus en plus angoissée, la jeune femme alla jusqu'à la table. Il y avait quelque chose posé dessus, sur le côté inoccupé. Un rouleau de parchemin. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et s'en empara.

- Il était enroulé autour d'une flèche, expliqua alors Séro. Elle m'a entaillé le bras avant de se planter à mes pieds.

Shamio avait eu l'intention de lire le message inscrit sur le feuillet. Mais quand elle le déroula, une forme sombre et légère tomba au sol qui détourna son attention. A l'instant même où elle l'identifia, tout son corps se pétrifia. Elle ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi le parchemin exhibait le sceau de Poséidon, ni savoir ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus. Elle ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux de la mèche de cheveux qui était étendue sur les dalles du salon. Elle était longue et ondulée, d'une jolie couleur vert mousse. Comme ceux de Nymphe.


	31. Chapter 31

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** Rien qui puisse justifier d'un rating supérieur à 13+

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

**Reviews :**

**Cyan :** Oui, j'avoue, ces derniers temps je suis un peu borderline au niveau des délais pour publier. Il m'arrive (fréquemment) de terminer mon chapitre le dimanche matin pour pouvoir le publier quelques minutes après... D'ailleurs, c'est tellement borderline que dimanche dernier, le chapitre n'a pas pu être achevé, malgré mes efforts. Désolée ! Mais revenons-en à ta review.

Merci pour l'impression de calme avant la tempête. C'était bel et bien de ça qu'il s'agissait. Et Alas était au courant, le fourbe ! XD Il ne se passait somme toute pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, c'est vrai (et d'aucuns l'auraient sans doute qualifié de « chapitre de transition »). Le prochain sera-t-il explosif... je te laisse juger. Il y aura dans tous les cas des réponses à tes questions.

A part ça c'est clair que j'ai bien envie d'une boucherie inter-sanctuaires. Ca pourrait être amusant (je plaisante, bien sûr !). Quant à Nymphe, il est clair qu'il y a un mystère là-dessous. Tu en sauras plus en lisant ce nouveau chapitre. En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments ! Ca me fait chaud au coeur de savoir que tu es impatiente de lire la suite. Merci aussi pour ta review ! Bye bye !

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Juste pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir publié dimanche dernier : trop de retard, trop de choses à faire, trop de sommeil à rattraper... Bref, vous savez comment ça se passe. Vous avez le droit de me jeter des pierres ! En attendant, voici le nouvel opus, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

-o§o-

Chapitre 30 : L'ultime pièce du puzzle

-o§o-

Mikérinos entra dans le petit salon privé à la suite de Zéphyr. Le valet ferma la porte derrière eux tandis qu'une servante s'éclipsait de l'autre côté de la pièce, probablement pour aller chercher des rafraîchissements. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le silence feutré. L'après midi s'achevait, la lumière du soleil qui entrait par les larges baies vitrées avait la couleur de l'or brûlé. Elle coulait sur les rideaux écarlates, sur le bois doré des bibliothèques et de la porte. La laine soyeuse et multicolore du grand tapis prenait feu doucement.

On avait l'impression que l'atmosphère était toujours douce ici, quelles que soient la saison et l'heure. Les tentures réchauffaient les murs de pierre ; les tapis rendaient les dalles de marbre presque douillettes. L'air était chargé de l'odeur sucrée du bois des étagères et de celle, plus musquée, des fauteuils en cuir.

L'Artiste se tint immobile dans le dos du canapé, le temps que son frère trouve son chemin jusqu'à son siège. Le Consul procéda petit à petit, en s'aidant parfois de ses mains pour trouver les meubles. Mikérinos serra les dents en le regardant faire.

Il s'était tout de suite rendu compte que Zéphyr n'allait pas bien. Un seul regard lui avait suffi pour repérer les innombrables détails qui clochaient. Ce n'était rien, presque rien ; quelques mèches de cheveux ébouriffées, des cernes sous les yeux, des doigts tremblants, des traits tirés. Rien d'alarmant, vraiment. Des signes de fatigues, rien que de très normal somme toute, étant donné la situation. Juste un peu de négligence. Mais l'Artiste avait le coeur serré, son inquiétude allait crescendo, de seconde en seconde. Car Zéphyr ne connaissait pas la négligence. Zéphyr n'avait jamais eu la moindre mèche de cheveux qui ne fût pas à sa place. Il n'avait jamais eu les traits tirés en public, il n'avait jamais laissé ses mains trembler en présence d'inconnus. Jusqu'à présent.

La réunion au sommet avait été longue et pénible dans la grande salle. Chacun des Artistes, chacune des Reyaâs avait eu son mot à dire, le droit à la parole. Ils avaient longuement tergiversé, discuté, débattu, proposé. Ils avaient regardé la situation sous tous les angles, avec le concours d'Adam. Ils avaient pensé à tout, ils avaient retourné les arguments dans tous les sens. La conclusion avait été précisément celle que Mikérinos avait craint. La pire de toute.

Et durant tout ce temps, le Grand Consul d'Apollon s'était tenu sur son fauteuil, le dos légèrement plus voûté que d'habitude, l'air un peu moins attentif, l'esprit quelque peu moins vif. Mikérinos l'avait observé pendant des dizaines de minutes. Et il s'était aperçu que l'aura de calme, de sérénité, de pouvoir et de charisme de son frère aîné s'était émoussée. Même Maya, restée debout à son côté, avait paru plus anxieuse, plus amère. Elle aussi semblait fatiguée, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose que pour Zéphyr. La Grande Prêtresse s'angoissait pour une seule chose, une raison très précise : le Consul. Mikérinos l'avait lu dans son regard rose, toutes ces fois où elle l'avait tourné vers Zéphyr. Alors non, le Consul n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout.

Mikérinos avait partagé son esprit entre la réunion et son frère durant de longues heures. Il n'était pas parvenu à s'intéresser totalement aux exhortations de guerre d'Adam. L'inquiétude pour son frère avait été plus forte. Il avait prévu de lui parler après la réunion, de lui expliquer qu'il avait vu Shamio au Sanctuaire Sous-marin et de lui révéler tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus très sûr de devoir le faire. Du moins, il devrait s'armer de tact pour le faire. Quant à Maya, ce n'était guère plus facile. Shunreï avait dit qu'elle se chargeait d'elle et elles étaient parties ensemble de leur côté. Mikérinos espérait que ça se passerait bien pour elle comme pour lui.

Le Consul avait fini par se laisser tomber sur un coin du canapé, avec un grand soupir. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, repoussa les mèches bouclées qui lui retombaient dans les yeux. Leur couleur avait foncé avec les années, elle oscillait maintenant entre le blond et le châtain. Quelques reflets dorés dansaient au milieu.

- J'ai cru que cette réunion ne finirait jamais, lâcha-t-il alors.

Mikérinos fit le tour du fauteuil contre lequel il était appuyé et s'y assit. La lassitude perçait dans la voix de son aîné.

- Tu dors de temps en temps, Zée ? interrogea-t-il doucement.

- Parfois, oui, répondit-il. Je m'assoupis quelques heures.

De fait, il semblait avoir dormi avec sa tunique. Le tissu chatoyant était froissé, pas aussi fringuant que d'habitude.

- Tu as l'air à bout, dit le guérisseur. Il faut que tu te reposes. Je vais te donner quelque chose pour dormir, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

Zéphyr secoua vaguement la tête. Son visage était tourné vers le sol, entre ses genoux sur lesquels il avait posé les coudes.

- Tes mixtures ne peuvent pas m'aider, fit-il d'une voix un peu rauque. Des comprimés ne peuvent pas faire disparaître les problèmes.

Mikérinos ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Il était évident que ses remèdes étaient impuissants dans ces cas-là. _Il_ était impuissant à l'heure actuelle, pour soulager son frère. Une drogue ne le calmerait pas longtemps, il en avait conscience.

- Je suis fatigué, Miké, murmura soudain le Consul. Si tu savais à quel point...

L'Artiste le savait. Il savait ce qu'Adam avait révélé à Zéphyr et pourquoi tout cela avait mis le Consul dans cet état. Adam savait depuis le début. Pour Shamio, pour Arkham, pour la prison. Zéphyr avait accusé le coup. Pire que ça, il ne parvenait pas à le digérer. Mikérinos le comprenait parfaitement. Lui-même, parfois, avait envie de hurler. Shamio à Arkham, ça voulait dire qu'à tout moment, à chaque seconde, elle pouvait être tuée. Et en plus de tout cela, maintenant, il y avait le jeune Alas. Comment allaient-ils se sortir de là ?

Ils étaient tous les deux beaucoup plus âgés que Shamio. De toujours, ils avaient tour à tour joué le rôle de grand frère et de père. Zéphyr plus que lui encore. Quand lui-même avait eu tendance à passer ses caprices à la fillette, Zéphyr, lui, avait toujours été là pour donner une véritable punition et expliquer que tout cela était mal. Zéphyr avait veillé sur Shamio, il l'avait protégée, élevée et chérie. Et aujourd'hui...

- Oui, je sais, répondit Mikérinos en fermant les yeux.

- La situation est en train de m'échapper complètement, avoua le Consul. Je ne maîtrise plus rien. Adam est arrivé là où il voulait qu'on en arrive et je ne peux strictement rien y faire. Pire que cela, je suis en devoir de l'approuver.

L'Artiste rouvrit les yeux, pinça les lèvres.

- Tu penses qu'Adam a manigancé tout cela ? La guerre ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut seulement sauver Shamio mais je n'en suis pas certain. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, je ne le comprends plus.

Zéphyr se prit la tête dans les mains. A ce moment-là la porte du fond s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser entrer une jeune femme avec un plateau dans les bras. La servante s'approcha en silence, le regard rivé sur ses chaussures avant de déposer son fardeau sur la table basse, au milieu des canapés. Il y avait une immense théière fumante, un pot de sucre en morceaux, des tasses, des cuillères et une assiette de petits biscuits dorés. La jeune femme salua, sans jamais relever les yeux, et recula pour disparaître à nouveau. Une odeur d'épices commençait déjà à flotter dans l'air. Mikérinos reconnut de l'orange.

L'Artiste remplit deux tasses et en poussa une devant son frère qui remercia d'un hochement de tête. Le thé vert avait une belle couleur ambrée.

- Adam ne fera jamais rien pour nuire à Shamio, tu peux au moins être sûr de ça, reprit le guérisseur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a combiné mais je suppose qu'à l'heure actuelle, nous avons le même but et les mêmes intérêts. Tu dois te concentrer sur autre chose.

Zéphyr but une gorgée, acquiesça d'un air hésitant.

- Peut-être, oui. Mais quand je pense à Shamio, j'ai l'impression que je vais devenir fou, expliqua-t-il. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être en colère contre Adam. C'est le seul moyen de rester lucide.

C'était compréhensible. Mikérinos avait eu le même raisonnement, pendant des années. Pour éviter de penser à Brann, pour éviter de sombrer dans le désespoir, il en avait voulu à Adam, il avait concentré sa colère et son amertume sur lui. Adam ne méritait peut-être pas tout cela. Le fait était qu'il avait toujours été difficile de le cerner et plus encore depuis quelques temps. Personne n'avait probablement jamais rien fait pour essayer de comprendre le jeune homme non plus. On ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Adam de se protéger et de se replier sur lui-même. A présent, tout ce qu'il y avait à faire c'était espérer que le jeune dieu savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il le faisait dans l'intérêt du Sanctuaire des Astres. Dans l'intérêt de Shamio. De cela, Mikérinos était presque sûr.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire à propos de Shamio, déclara alors l'Artiste.

Pour la première fois, Zéphyr tourna son visage vers lui. Ses yeux étaient aveugles mais malgré cela son « regard » restait perçant et déstabilisant. Mikérinos grimaça ; il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire serait difficile pour le Consul. Celui-ci ne disait rien.

- Nous l'avons croisée au Sanctuaire de Poséidon, annonça l'Artiste. Elle s'y est introduite par effraction pour venir délivrer un prisonnier de Sorrente. J'ai malheureusement été obligé de la laisser filer : les Marinas l'aurait exécutée.

Il entendit Zéphyr reprendre lentement et profondément son souffle. Ses grandes mains équilibrées s'étaient remises à trembler, ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu et même sa bouche se crispa sur ses extrémités.

- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea le Consul, les dents serrées.

Mikérinos déglutit, hésita un instant.

- Sorrente était parti en expédition dans les alentours d'Arkham, narra-t-il. Arès et Poséidon sont en très mauvais termes, comme tu dois le savoir. Le Marinas a fait un prisonnier cette nuit-là. Il l'a ramené au Sanctuaire Sous-marin et l'a enfermé dans les prisons. Pendant des jours il s'est amusé à le torturer pour le faire parler et savoir où était le Trident volé.

Mikérinos grimaça encore, cette fois au souvenir des atroces blessures dont était couvert le prisonnier.

- Le Berserker ne voulait pas parler, continua-t-il. Sorrente l'a torturé de plus belle, jusqu'à quasiment le tuer. Pour le garder en vie encore le temps qu'il faudrait, il m'a demandé de venir le soigner et le raccommoder du mieux que je pourrai.

- Ce n'est pas légal de faire interve...

- Nous avions passé un marché, le coupa l'Artiste d'un ton apaisant. J'étais là pour remettre Kanon sur pieds mais je n'arrivais à rien. Il avait été blessé par une arme d'Arkham et je n'étais pas en mesure de trouver l'antidote au poison. Il n'y avait que le prisonnier Berserker qui pouvait m'aider, éventuellement, s'il acceptait de parler. En échange de mes services, Sorrente m'autorisait à l'interroger à ce sujet.

Zéphyr se détendit un peu à ces mots.

- Oui, admit-il. Je suppose que tu as bien fait. C'était le seul moyen possible.

Le Consul soupira, l'air d'essayer de réguler son angoisse. Il se tordait les mains.

- Le prisonnier a fini par te dire quelque chose ? lança-t-il.

- Rien du tout, répondit Mikérinos. Du moins pas directement. J'ai découvert qu'il avait une capacité de régénération hors du commun. Ses blessures les plus graves avaient déjà commencé à guérir avant même que j'intervienne. C'était proprement ahurissant, je t'assure.

Il se tapota le menton du bout des doigts dans sa réflexion.

- Ce garçon n'avait jamais présenté de capacité pareille par le passé, médita-t-il. Je ne m'explique toujours pas comment cela a pu être possible.

- Une seconde, intervint le Consul. Tu veux dire que tu connaissais cet homme ?

- Je l'ai connu il y a longtemps, durant mon apprentissage chez Mana. Tu te souviens peut-être que j'avais noué des liens avec Phobos, le fils d'Arès.

Zéphyr acquiesça. Sa bouche formait maintenant un pli étrange, comme s'il avait avalé un verre d'acide.

- Le prisonnier était son jeune frère, Alas, expliqua l'Artiste. Il devait avoir trois ou quatre ans quand j'ai vécu là-bas. Déjà à l'époque je n'arrêtais pas de le recoudre et de réparer ses bobos. Il a toujours eu la tête dure mais jamais ses plaies n'avaient commencé à se refermer aussi vite. Je ne comprends pas.

- Peu importe, de toute façon, lâcha alors Zéphyr. Revenons-en à Shamio.

Mikérinos sortit de ses méditations.

- Oui, tu as raison, admit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge. L'idée m'est venue que cette capacité de régénération du Berserker pourrait sauver Kanon. J'ai fait un prélèvement de sang sur le prisonnier et je l'ai injecté comme un vaccin au malade. Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont cela a pu arriver mais... ça a fonctionné. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me pencher sur la question car la nuit où je suis allé prélever le sang du Berserker, un intrus s'est faufilé dans le Sanctuaire Sous-marin jusqu'aux prisons.

A ces mots, un long gémissement s'échappa de la gorge du Consul, comme s'il était en train de mourir.

- Je t'en supplie, ne me dit pas que c'était... chuchota-t-il.

L'Artiste ébaucha un sourire d'excuse que son frère ne vit pas.

- Malheureusement si, dit-il. Elle a tué quelques gardes, a provoqué des ravages dans les rangs des Marinas et a réussi à trouver le Berserker au fond de son cachot. C'est à ce moment-là que nous l'avons croisée, avec Shunreï.

Mikérinos avait appris de la bouche même de sa petite soeur qu'elle s'était trouvée à Arkham durant tout ce temps, et non à Jamir, mais Zéphyr, lui, le savait déjà. Le choc fut donc un peu atténué. L'Artiste jugea toutefois que le plus terrible n'était pas encore passé.

Les mains du Consul agrippèrent une fois de plus ses longs cheveux blonds.

- Pourquoi ? C'est Arès qui l'a obligée ? glapit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire lui brûlait la langue. Mikérinos prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je suis désolée, Zée, je pense qu'elle a fait ça de son propre gré, objecta-t-il. Elle voulait sauver Alas à tous prix. D'après elle, ils sont mariés.

Zéphyr mit une seconde de plus que d'habitude à intégrer l'information. Soudain il se redressa sur son siège, comme un ressort qui se détend. Ses sourcils montèrent très haut sur son front tandis que sa bouche descendait très bas. Ses joues se creusèrent. N'avait-il pas un peu maigri ?

- Excuse-moi ? articula-t-il.

- C'est ce qu'elle a dit, affirma l'Artiste. Elle et Alas sont mariés. Mari et femme.

- C'est ridicule, s'indigna Zéphyr en fronçant les sourcils. Shamio est la réincarnation de la déesse Artémis, il est absolument impossible qu'un mariage puisse l'unir à quelqu'un. Cette histoire est stupide.

Mikérinos hocha la tête.

- Tu as raison, admit-il. Mais il est possible qu'à Arkham personne ne le sache.

- Tout le monde sait qu'Artémis est une déesse vierge, grommela le Consul.

- Non, je veux dire qu'à Arkham ils ne savent peut-être pas que Shamio _est _Artémis. Ca expliquerait tout, non ?

Cette hypothèse absorba tellement le Consul qu'il en oublia sa colère. Il baissa la tête vers le sol, les yeux plissés. Ses doigts tambourinèrent sur sa tasse de thé.

- C'est une possibilité, concéda-t-il enfin. Si Shamio a eu suffisamment de présence d'esprit pour leur cacher ce détail lors de sa capture, il est possible qu'il reste encore un espoir. S'ils la prennent pour une simple Amazone ils ne jugeront peut-être pas nécessaire de la tuer.

- Elle semblait être en pleine forme dans cette prison, assura Mikérinos d'un ton confiant.

Ces simples mots apaisèrent le Consul de manière manifeste.

- Si tu as vu juste alors ce mariage est le dernier de nos soucis, de toute façon, dit-il. Un mariage entre Artémis et un simple mortel ne sera jamais valide devant un tribunal divin.

- Oui, confirma l'Artiste.

Zéphyr grogna encore quelque secondes entre ses dents.

- Tout de même, tu aurais du laisser ce petit con mourir entre les mains de Sorrente, lâcha-t-il, pour la forme.

Mikérinos ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

- C'est exactement la réflexion que je me suis faite, avoua-t-il.

A sa grande surprise, et à sa grande joie, les lèvres du Consul ébauchèrent à leur tour un semblant de sourire amusé. L'Artiste était tellement soulagé que ses jambes en tremblaient. Il avait eu peur que cette nouvelle n'achève les nerfs de son frère. Heureusement celui-ci paraissait relativiser la chose.

- Il y a encore une chance pour qu'on la ramène ici saine et sauve.

Zéphyr avait parlé à mi-voix, dans une sorte d'affirmation qui n'en était pas tout à fait une. Il semblait plutôt se poser la question. Et il semblait avoir désespérément besoin que la réponse soit positive.

- Bien sûr, affirma Mikérinos avec toute la conviction dont il était capable.

Ce fut instantané. Le corps du Consul se détendit, bascula contre le dossier de son fauteuil comme s'il était devenu plus mou qu'une éponge. Les traits de son visage de décrispèrent. Il soupira.

- Merci Miké, dit-il doucement.

L'Artiste comprit alors que c'était sûrement sa présence qui avait empêché son frère de craquer. Maintenant qu'il était revenu, Zéphyr se sentait de nouveau soutenu et épaulé.

- Je t'en prie, fit-il. Mais nous ne pouvons tout de même pas nous reposer sur nos lauriers. Partir récupérer Shamio avec la menace de Poséidon sur le dos ne va pas être facile.

Zéphyr acquiesça.

- Oui, certes. Julian doit être fou de rage, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Déjà durant sa visite ici il paraissait prêt à cracher du feu.

- Sa visite, se souvint l'Artiste. Que s'est-il passé de si terrible ici pour que Julian nous déclare la guerre une fois rentré chez lui ?

- Je ne parviens pas à me l'expliquer, confia le Consul.

Zéphyr se mit en devoir de lui raconter dans le détail ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, depuis la venue de Julian avec son escorte jusqu'aux aveux d'Adam et les arrangements qu'ils avaient passés avec le maître du Sanctuaire Sous-marin.

- Il y a vraiment une grotte quelque part qui contient tout ce que Shamio a volé ? s'exclama Mikérinos, ahuri.

Son frère acquiesça sombrement.

- Jamais nous n'avions soupçonné une chose pareille, soupira-t-il. Adam a assuré ne l'avoir découvert que très récemment, quand il est tombé sur cette grotte par hasard. Elle contient toute une collection de bibelots sans valeur.

- Nous savons donc maintenant à quoi Shamio occupait ses « fugues »...

- Oui, répondit Zéphyr.

Le cerveau de Mikérinos fonctionnait à toute vitesse.

- Mais d'après Adam le Trident n'était _pas_ dans cette grotte, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il.

- Exact, confirma son aîné. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait menti là-dessus, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Et c'est donc à partir de là que je ne comprends plus. Sorrente a trouvé dans cette grotte un argument suffisant pour nous déclarer la guerre.

Mikérinos plissa les yeux, les poings serrés.

- Quelqu'un aurait-il pu déposer le Trident dans cette grotte après le passage d'Adam, de sorte à ce que Sorrente l'y trouve ensuite ? souffla-t-il.

- Tout est possible, lâcha Zéphyr en haussant les épaules. Mais qui aurait fait ça ?

- Quelqu'un qui aurait des griefs contre les Amazones et qui voudrait provoquer une guerre entre le Sanctuaire des Astres et le Sanctuaire Sous-marin.

Leur deux visages se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en silence. Ils pensaient à la même chose, Mikérinos en était persuadé.

- Les Berserkers, conclurent-ils d'une même voix.

Tout était forcément parti de là. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Mais dans ce cas... pourquoi y avait-il encore tant de choses qui ne concordaient pas ? Pourquoi Shamio serait-elle venue sauver Alas ? Pourquoi les Marinas étaient-ils persuadés dès le début que c'était les Berserkers qui avaient le Trident ?

A supposer qu'un jour, les Berserkers aient voulu déclencher une guerre entre Poséidon et Apollon. Ils seraient alors allés voler le Trident pour faire accuser les Amazones. Cela ne collait pas. Sorrente avait accusé les Berserkers dès le début, il avait trouvé des preuves de leur culpabilité, selon Télès. Une histoire de boucle de sandale. Et Shamio, que venait-elle faire dans cette histoire ? S'était-elle simplement trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ?

Non, cela n'allait pas. Il manquait un détail. Une pièce du puzzle.

-o§o-

Il faisait nuit quand il regagna son temple. Revoir le Sanctuaire des Astres lui gonflait le coeur de bonheur. Télès avait raison finalement, le Sanctuaire Sous-marin était un endroit terrible. Ici au contraire la vie était douce et dorée.

L'intérieur du neuvième temple était plongé dans l'obscurité, cela voulait donc dire que Shunreï n'était pas encore rentrée. Mikérinos supposa qu'elle avait eu beaucoup à faire après son entretien avec Maya. Les Reyaâs s'étaient probablement toutes réunis au sommet de leur colline ou bien dans les arènes. Elles avaient des choses à planifier, des détails à régler, des armées à coordonner. Cette pensée lui glaçait le sang ; il frisonna, malgré la douceur de la nuit.

Sa maison était telle qu'il l'avait quittée. Calme, sereine, ordonnée. Chaque odeur et chaque couleur était en place dans les différentes pièces à vivre. Le parfum de plantes séchées flottaient dans la cuisine, celui des lampes à huile dans le salon, celui des livres au-dessus des bibliothèques de sa chambre, celui des lotions de Shunreï dans la salle de bains. Il les respira profondément, longuement, les yeux fermés, pour les graver dans son esprit.

Il occupa son esprit à préparer quelque chose à manger durant une grande partie de la soirée. C'était pour occuper ses mains ; il ne pouvait rien avaler. Shunreï aurait peut-être faim en rentrant. Si elle rentrait. Peut-être aurait-elle à passer la nuit avec les autres Reyaâs pour préparer leur plan d'attaque. Le contenu de la réunion se remit à tourbillonner dans la tête de l'Artiste. Le résumé de la situation. Shamio à Arkham. La déclaration de guerre. Adam déterminé, qui déclarait qu'il fallait passer à l'offensive.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, Mikérinos en était persuadé. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Adam en avait décidé ainsi, ils avaient tous voté, la conclusion était sans appel. C'était prévu pour le lendemain. Et déjà, Shunreï n'était plus auprès de lui. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il lâcha le couteau car sa main tremblait trop. Elle tremblait de la même manière qu'avait tremblé celle de Zéphyr. C'était ses nerfs qui lâchaient, il devait se reprendre. Il avait promis à Zéphyr que tout se passerait bien. Le Consul n'en avait pas cru un mot mais il allait tout de même essayer. Au moins, ramener Shamio.

Il laissa ses préparatifs de repas et partit vers le salon. Il aurait eu envie de se rendre aux arènes pour trouver Shunreï et la ramener. Pour s'en empêcher il se fit couler un bain. Les heures défilèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à aller se coucher.

Shunreï rentra très tard. Il ne dormait pas, il l'entendit déposer son baudrier, aller dans la cuisine, dans le salon. Elle le cherchait. Elle dut comprendre qu'il était dans la chambre car elle fila directement dans la salle de bain avant de le rejoindre. Il ne dit rien tandis qu'elle rampait sur le lit pour venir se pelotonner contre son flanc. Lentement, il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui. Elle sentait sa lotion aux fleurs. Sa peau était fraîche. Il sentit l'une de ses mains caresser sa joue, voyager vers sa nuque où elle empoigna ses cheveux. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent. Il fit courir ses doigts sur la petite épaule douce jusqu'à trouver la bretelle de sa chemisette en soie. Il la fit glisser doucement.

-o§o-

Cela faisait une heure. Le soleil était bel et bien levé à présent, la matinée défilait lentement dans un calme puissant. Un calme inquiétant. Tout était trop serein, trop clair. Pas d'agitation, pas de conversations, pas de chamboulement. Cela rendait Alas tellement nerveux que tous les poils de son corps s'étaient hérissés. Il grinçait des dents.

Il n'avait bien évidemment pas pu cacher l'histoire très longtemps à son épouse. Il avait retardé la chose autant qu'il avait pu et puis il avait bien fallu qu'elle mette un pied dans le salon. Séro était resté à l'endroit exact où il l'avait abandonné quand il était revenu dans la chambre, il n'avait pas bougé, avec son rouleau de parchemin et son éraflure au bras. Sans grande surprise, il n'avait pas fallu une minute à Shamio pour tout découvrir. Sacrée petite emmerdeuse. Et comme prévu, elle était montée sur ses grands chevaux !

Enfin... pas exactement. Et c'était bien ça le plus inquiétant, le plus _surnaturel_ dans cette affaire. Il n'y avait pas eu d'explosion cataclysmique. Pas de cris, pas de hurlements ni de larmes, pas de désespoir infini. Non, juste... une froide colère, une haine glaciale.

A l'instant où elle avait vu la mèche de cheveux voleter jusqu'au sol dans un scintillement, la jeune femme avait paru se statufier. Alas avait aperçu son teint, d'habitude rosé, tourner au blanc puis au gris. Ses grands yeux bleus s'étaient écarquillés, fixés sur la mèche verte comme si cela avait été un serpent venimeux prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Et puis cela avait été tout. Alors qu'Alas s'était apprêté à bondir vers elle pour l'empêcher de hurler, de se débattre ou de tout casser, elle n'avait eu aucune de toutes ces réactions.

Elle avait déglutit visiblement, péniblement, avant de s'accroupir pour ramasser les morceaux de cheveux. Elle les avait inspecté pendant quelques secondes et les avait déposés sur la table. Là, après une lecture rapide du parchemin, elle était repartie vers la chambre. Alas n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se précipiter derrière elle. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle allait faire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il l'avait su à la seconde où Séro lui avait montré sa trouvaille.

Il avait lu ce fichu parchemin bien avant elle et savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait. Cette mèche de cheveux vert mousse, dans le rouleau, appartenait manifestement à la jeune fille dont le sang tapissait les parois de la grotte de Shamio. D'après ce que sa femme lui avait raconté, Alas avait du moins conclu que ce sang était à elle. A la dénommée Nymphe. Après tout, il n'avait pas vu de corps, n'avait rien trouvé de bien probant dans cette grotte qui aurait confirmé leurs suppositions. A présent, il était clair que tout ceci avait été un leurre puisque Nymphe se trouvait aux mains des Marinas. S'il fallait en croire les mots alignés sur le feuillet.

Alas avait une furieuse envie de taper sur quelque chose. Les poils de ses bras étaient plus hérissés que jamais, ses dents frottaient les unes contre les autres en grinçant et ses muscles s'étiraient. Tout cela était invraisemblable. C'était un non-sens, c'était cousu de fils blancs. Son intuition lui hurlait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que tout cela sentait le soufre. Comment les Marinas auraient-ils pu être en possession de cette fille ? Comment auraient-ils pu connaître l'emplacement de cette grotte ? Ils n'avaient pas pu les suivre, lui et Shamio, cette nuit-là : à leur arrivée, le massacre datait déjà de plusieurs heures. Peut-être même de plusieurs jours, à ce qu'il en savait. Bien sûr, il avait lui-même dit à Sorrente que les Amazones avaient le Trident... Si cela se trouvait, le général de l'Atlantique Sud avait piqué une crise et était parti pour le Sanctuaire des Astres en massacrant tout sur son passage. Mais comment aurait-il trouvé la grotte ? Avait-il senti la présence du Trident qui l'avait attiré comme un aimant ? Cela supposerait que le Trident se fût bel et bien trouvé dans la grotte. Or, Shamio assurait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais pris. Il pensait pouvoir la croire ; elle n'était pas en état de mentir ou d'inventer des histoires cette nuit-là. Non, elle avait dit la vérité. Alors... où était l'erreur ?

Le général Stratège avait toujours été un esprit cartésien. Il croyait en peu de choses en dehors de ce dont ses yeux et son corps pouvaient lui prouver l'existence. Pour survivre à Arkham il avait fallu qu'il façonne son esprit, qu'il s'habitue à penser de manière ordonnée, carrée. Les faits, uniquement les faits. Que disaient les faits, à l'heure actuelle ? Premièrement, la grotte. La scène laissait présager qu'il y avait eu lutte, voire mise à mort. Ou alors, quelqu'un avait voulu le faire croire. Deuxièmement, un parchemin signé par Sorrente venait d'arriver de manière violente, en affirmant que les Marinas détenaient la dénommée Nymphe et qu'ils voulaient voir Shamio. Shamio, personne d'autre. Il n'y avait pas mille solutions : soit Sorrente avait tout compris, avait tout manigancé, jusqu'au vol du Trident afin de déclencher une guerre... soit les Marinas n'étaient pour rien dans cette affaire. Peut-être même que ce parchemin ne venait même pas d'eux. Cette perspective était inquiétante.

Qui aurait intérêt à provoquer une guerre entre les Marinas et les Amazones ?

Alas avait presque une réponse toute trouvée à cette question. Mais cela lui paraissait aussi un peu tiré par les cheveux. Quelqu'un d'Arkham ? Haton, peut-être. Il avait du mal à le croire. Pour mettre tout cela en place, il lui aurait fallu des hommes, des bras armés. Alas aurait forcément été au courant. Si ses espions n'avaient rien pu voir, ceux de Sijie en revanche n'auraient pu passer à côté. C'était difficile à croire.

Cela l'amenait à une dernière conclusion. Quelqu'un qui n'appartenait à aucun des trois sanctuaires en conflit avait oeuvré dans l'ombre. Un dieu, sans aucun doute. Athéna ?

Dans tous les cas, l'ultimatum posé par le parchemin était un guet-apens. Alas ne pouvait pas laisser Shamio se précipiter là-bas tête baissée, comme elle ne manquerait pas de le faire. Elle était coriace, teigneuse et puissante mais elle ne savait pas contre quoi elle se battait. Il ne la laisserait pas faire. C'est pour tout cela qu'il se rua dans la chambre derrière elle, prêt à la sermonner, à l'attacher, à l'assommer s'il le fallait.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, Shamio était en train de fouiller dans l'armoire, plongée jusqu'aux oreilles dans des piles de linges. Aucune explosion de colère n'avait encore eu lieu, cela rendait Alas très nerveux. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? lança-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, continua de remuer les tas de tissu jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Alas vint vers le lit au moment où elle y balançait une tunique, des ceintures en cuir, des sandales à lanières et des chausses en un monticule informe. La gorge du Berserker se serra lorsqu'il reconnut les vêtements. C'était sa tenue d'Amazone, celle qu'elle portait sous son costume noir de camouflage le soir où il l'avait faite prisonnière la première fois.

Shamio s'agitait toujours dans tous les sens, l'air pressé. Alas n'y tint bientôt plus et l'attrapa par le bras, si fort qu'il en eut lui-même mal au poignet. Elle ne broncha pourtant pas, elle eut l'air de ne rien sentir. Il l'obligea à lui faire face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? répéta-t-il, les dents serrées.

Le regard de la jeune femme avait quelque chose de changé. Il était éteint, froid, dur. Elle semblait à la fois endormie et pourvue d'une grande lucidité. Alas devinait qu'elle était verrouillée sur son objectif, qu'elle allait se mettre en marche, lentement mais fermement, et ne s'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir atteint même si pour cela elle devait mourir.

- Je vais aller au rendez-vous, déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Les cheveux sur la nuque du Berserker se hérissèrent de plus belle, avec une violence qui lui arracha un frisson. Il resserra sa prise sur ses bras et la secoua un peu.

- Tu ne vas pas aller là-bas, gronda-t-il. C'est un putain de piège ! Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce parchemin vienne des Marinas. C'est impossible que Sorrente ait trouvé ta grotte comme ça, par simple chance ! Ce n'est pas lui qui retient Nymphe !

Ces mots ne provoquèrent quasiment aucune réaction chez Shamio. Elle se contenta de le regarder calmement, sans protester. Alas explosa alors.

- Tu entends ? lâcha-t-il. Il est hors de question que tu partes là-bas sans réfléchir, folle de rage qui plus est ! Il se passe quelque chose de louche et je dois d'abord découvrir ce que c'est !

- Je suis d'accord, répondit-elle alors.

Il en fut si décontenancé qu'il la libéra avant de l'avoir décidé. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu... quoi ? souffla-t-il.

Shamio croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tout cela est suspect, j'en ai conscience, je t'assure, affirma-t-elle. Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile. La lettre dit que je dois sortir d'Arkham et me rendre près de la mer ; tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas compris qu'on me tendait un piège ? Qu'on voulait m'attirer loin d'ici ?

Le soulagement d'Alas fut inouï. Il en crut à peine ses oreilles.

- Bien, dit-il enfin, après plusieurs secondes d'ahurissement muet.

Il n'avait pas cru son épouse si clairvoyante, ni capable d'un tel sang froid. Il remercia les dieux en silence.

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où veux-tu aller ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil inquisiteur au tas de vêtements.

- Je sais tout ça mais je vais y aller quand même, expliqua-t-elle.

Bordel, c'était encore pire que ce qu'il croyait ! Il aurait du s'en douter ! Le Berserker se força au calme. Il serra les dents, inspira profondément par le nez.

- Tu plaisantes, marmonna-t-il.

- Pas du tout.

Cela aurait été trop beau. La détermination qui brillait dans les yeux de Shamio ne semblait pas vouloir s'éteindre. C'était différent de ses crises de colère habituelles. Cette fois, elle donnait l'impression d'avoir bien réfléchi à la question, d'être sûre d'elle et... d'avoir un plan. Alas maudit tous les dieux de la création en silence.

- Quelqu'un, je ne sais pas qui, détient Nymphe, déclara-t-elle d'une voix sourde. Elle n'est pas morte, elle est là-bas quelque part. Le seul moyen de lui venir en aide et de découvrir qui se moque de moi, c'est d'y aller. C'est la solution la plus simple, la plus rapide et la plus efficace.

Alas grimaça.

- Oui, possible, admit-il. Mais c'est aussi la plus dangereuse. Quelqu'un détient ta copine, c'est certain mais on ne sait pas qui. C'est une trop grande inconnue. Je préfèrerais savoir qui est cette personne, de quelle puissance de feu elle dispose et, s'il y a lieu, quels sont ses alliés. Je n'aime pas foncer en aveugle : je ne peux pas établir de plan, je ne peux pas prévoir la marge dont je dispose, je ne peux pas ériger de défense efficace. Je ne vois _rien_ ! Tu comprends ça ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait vu la lettre, Shamio parut vraiment se rendre compte de sa présence et de sa situation. Elle se détendit un peu, son visage s'adoucit et elle lui adressa un regard compatissant.

- Oui, je sais que tu n'aimes pas lorsque la situation t'échappe, fit-elle. Mais je ne te demande pas d'intervenir. Je vais y aller, moi. Je me débrouillerai avec les inconnues. J'ai l'habitude d'improviser.

Il se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer que, jusqu'à présent, son sens de l'improvisation les avait tous plongés dans les affres de l'enfer. Il dut le penser suffisamment fort pour qu'elle l'entende toutefois, car elle le fusilla du regard.

- Je m'efforce d'arranger les choses autant que je le peux ! grinça-t-elle.

Le Berserker détourna la tête en soupirant. Il n'aimait pas ce qui se profilait à l'horizon mais la petite furie avait sûrement raison sur un point : aller là-bas était le meilleur moyen d'être fixé. Mais il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Si le rendez-vous avait été donné là-bas, ce n'était pas un hasard. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il lui fallait un peu de temps.

Shamio s'était remise à s'activer. Sa tenue complète gisait en vrac sur le lit, elle commençait déjà à enlever ses sandales pour se changer. Alas tambourina quelques secondes sur son bras avec son index et son majeur, songeur.

- Très bien, fit-il. Donne-moi une heure. Je dois aller toucher deux mots à plusieurs personnes.

La jeune femme se contorsionnait pour détacher la broche sur son épaule.

- Pourquoi ? grogna-t-elle. Je serai prête dans cinq minutes.

- Tu n'iras pas toute seule là-bas _Achaias_, mets-toi ça dans le crâne. Patiente une heure et nous irons tous les deux. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir Cheyenne en attendant. Je veux ta parole.

Elle allait protester mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. En un pas il fut derrière elle et il détacha sa broche d'un geste habile. Il retint sa tunique qui allait glisser au sol.

- Ta parole, insista-t-il en resserrant sa poigne sur le tissu.

Shamio hésita quelques instants.

- C'est bon, tu as ma parole, marmonna-t-elle, manifestement à contrecoeur.

Il acquiesça et lâcha le vêtement. Au moment où il tombait au sol et la laissait nue, il sortait en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-o§o-

- Tu es convaincu d'être en pleine forme ?

La question de Sorrente, contrairement aux apparences, ne comportait aucune sollicitude par rapport à sa santé. Kanon n'en doutait pas une seconde ; le général de l'Atlantique Sud ne faisait que s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas un boulet pour l'expédition. Ce qu'il comprenait. Mais le fait était qu'il se sentait bien. Incroyablement et prodigieusement bien. Peut-être même ne s'était-il jamais senti aussi bien de sa vie. Il avait récupéré à une vitesse sidérante. A présent, il se sentait d'attaque à gagner les Jeux Olympiques. Vraiment, il aurait donné pas mal de choses pour savoir ce qu'avait fait Mikérinos. Poséidon paierait certainement très cher pour avoir une panacée pareille. Cela pourrait lui faire gagner des guerres. Il chassa très vite cette idée de son esprit. De toute façon, il ne saurait jamais le fin mot de cette histoire, il le pressentait.

Kanon éluda la question de Sorrente d'un geste évasif. S'il devait y avoir un boulet ce jour-là dans les armées du dieu des mers, ce ne serait certainement pas lui. Le général de l'Atlantique Sud dut le croire sur parole car il n'insista pas et se concentra à nouveau sur son itinéraire.

Ils s'éloignaient de la mer. Si les calculs de Kanon étaient bons, ils se trouvaient quelque part sur la côte sud-ouest de la Sicile. Le fuyard n'avait pas pu aller ailleurs, il en était intimement convaincu. Ce qui confirmait encore, si besoin était, les conclusions qu'avait tiré Sorrente. Car, oui, il n'y avait aucune raison d'en douter, a priori. Kanon serra les dents.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà que l'événement s'était produit et pourtant, le général de l'Atlantique Nord ne pouvait toujours pas se défaire d'une sensation étrange. Un peu comme si ce qu'il s'était passé n'avait pas été réel. Comme une illusion. Il n'arrivait pas bien à y croire.

Cette attaque éclair... ça ne rimait à rien. Le Sanctuaire Sous-marin avait été relativement calme, jusqu'à ce que cette volée de flèches ne chamboule tout. Trois soldats morts. Sorrente furieux. Poséidon décidé à partir à l'assaut. L'escadron s'était formé aussitôt, presque instinctivement. Kanon n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se joindre à Sorrente pour poursuivre l'intrus. Les intrus, peut-être. C'était stupide. Quel Berserker serait venu jusqu'aux abords du Sanctuaire Sous-marin pour tirer un nuage de flèches meurtrières et s'enfuir ensuite ? Bien sûr, Arès avait peut-être choisi de les attaquer par vagues-éclairs, par surprise, afin de les avoir à l'usure. A la longue, cette technique pourrait payer, il en convenait. Sans compter l'effet désastreux que cela aurait sur le moral des troupes de Poséidon. Mais...

Mais Kanon n'était pas convaincu. Pourtant la trace des attaquants les avait menés tout droit jusqu'en Sicile. Jusque chez Arès. Et Sorrente ne s'était pas beaucoup fait prier pour se lancer à leurs trousses. Que le général de l'Atlantique Sud croie ou non à la culpabilité des Berserkers ou des Amazones, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, semblait-il. Sorrente avait simplement besoin d'un prétexte pour partir en guerre, pour pouvoir broyer des ennemis, pour laver dans le sang l'affront qui avait été fait au dieu des océans.

Kanon serra plus étroitement son poing autour de la flèche qu'il avait ramassée dans le Sanctuaire Sous-marin. L'une des flèches tirées, soi-disant, par des Berserkers. Peut-être était-ce bel et bien le cas. De toute façon ils seraient face à eux d'ici quelques minutes. C'était joué.

-o§o-

La tunique épousait parfaitement son corps. Elle était toujours d'un confort infini ; Shamio ne la sentait presque pas, quels que soient ses mouvements. Le léger poids des ceintures en cuir autour de ses hanches la rassurait. C'était comme avant, comme au bon vieux temps. Cela paraissait remonter à plusieurs siècles. Le fait de remettre sa tenue d'Amazone l'enivrait. Elle se sentait si bien qu'elle en oubliait les petits tiraillements dans ses articulations.

- Ca fait du bien, hein ?

Shamio se tourna vers Cheyenne et lui sourit en acquiesçant. L'Amazone, elle, portait encore sa toge romaine. Elle l'enviait sans aucun doute.

- J'ai l'impression d'être enfin redevenue moi, s'extasia-t-elle.

- Vivement que je remette la mienne moi aussi, soupira Cheyenne d'un air rêveur.

Ce qui ne saurait tarder. Après qu'Alas se fut éclipsé quelques temps, l'alerte générale avait été donnée dans tout Arkham. Tout le monde savait à présent que des Marinas se trouvaient dans les parages. Shamio avait obtenu de son époux que Cheyenne ne soit pas laissée dans un coin. Alas avait compris toute la sagesse de cette démarche. A présent, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chance pour stopper les Amazones et elle demeurait en Cheyenne et elle-même. C'était une chance infime.

Shamio prit place sur la banquette, juste en face de son amie. Le salon bourdonnait de la conversation animée d'Alas et Sijie, à quelques pas. Leur petite réunion au sommet était sur le point de commencer. L'ensemble de leurs alliés était là, du moins ceux qui avaient le pouvoir de faire quelque chose pour l'avenir. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que Cheyenne ait pu se soustraire quelques temps à la « surveillance » d'Aphrodite qui s'était, apparemment, éclipsée pour les appartements de l'empereur. Shamio s'en accommodait très bien.

Elle avait eu une longue conversation avec Cheyenne et lui avait expliqué toute ce qu'il s'était passé dans la grotte, au sujet de Nymphe. L'Amazone avait eu une réaction surprenante. Après avoir cédé un instant à un profond chagrin, Cheyenne s'était reprise et avait proclamé avec fermeté qu'il fallait aller aider Nymphe. Jamais Shamio n'avait vu son amie avec une telle colère, une telle détermination dans les yeux. C'était un peu comme si c'en était fini de l'Amazone placide et timide. Cheyenne avait envie de faire quelque chose, de se battre. Et Nymphe était pour elle la meilleure des raisons.

Les deux généraux ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre sur les canapés. Ils portaient tous deux leur armure rouge sang. Leurs plastrons luisaient d'un éclat sinistre, assorti à l'expression qui assombrissait leurs visages.

- Très bien, nous avons prévu la suite des événements autant qu'il était possible de le faire, déclara Alas. Dès que Shamio et moi serons partis, il sera impossible de faire machine arrière.

- Tu es bien sûr que vous voulez aller là-bas ? fit Sijie.

Une ride d'inquiétude était apparue entre ses sourcils, juste à la base de son nez.

- J'ai besoin de trouver les réponses qui me manquent, lâcha le général Stratège. C'est le seul moyen que nous ayons pour reprendre le dessus.

- Tout ira bien, assura Cheyenne.

Sa voix était grave et ferme, elle n'avait pas bégayé, n'avait pas murmuré. De la fureur habitait ses yeux noirs. Shamio s'aperçut alors que l'Amazone la regardait, l'air confiante et... fière. Cela regonfla son moral et sa détermination.

- Il est clair que quelqu'un essaye d'attirer Shamio loin d'Arkham, reprit Alas. Cela veut donc dire qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Il faut rester vigilant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le coupa Sijie. Je ne quitterai pas l'empereur d'une semelle. Je vais sécuriser le palais.

- Je veux que tu gardes un oeil sur les Sénateurs et sur les hommes de Jin, insista Alas, les sourcils froncés.

Il semblait prêt à déchiqueter quelqu'un avec ses dents.

- Et pour les Amazones ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Shamio.

Cheyenne se redressa sur son siège.

- C'est à moi de me charger de ça, dit-elle. Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour calmer le jeu. Mais je ne vous promets pas que cela va fonctionner. Maya aura certainement donné l'ordre aux Reyaâs de ne pas revenir sans Shamio.

- Oui, admit Shamio. Je reviendrai le plus vite possible dans ce cas.

Les deux hommes approuvèrent. Sijie savait maintenant la vérité au sujet d'Artémis mais Shamio avait toujours un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée. Alas n'avait même pas hésité à le lui dire, il avait une confiance absolue en lui ; elle se répétait cela pour se calmer. Car si Arès apprenait cela...

Le général Stratège, une fois toutes ces précisions faites, prit une profonde inspiration en se tapant sur les cuisses.

- Si vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire, nous pouvons y aller, lança-t-il. _Achaias_...

Shamio l'imita alors qu'il se levait. Elle embrassa Cheyenne une dernière fois avant de partir. L'Amazone était toujours aussi ferme ; il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une larme dans ses yeux, juste de la combativité.

- Où est passé Séro ? demanda Alas au garde qui était planté devant la porte.

Celui-ci s'excusa en précisant qu'il n'avait pas vu l'intéressé depuis qu'il était reparti. Shamio réalisa alors que c'était vrai ; Séro s'était quasiment volatilisé après lui avoir montré la lettre. Elle espéra qu'il allait bien et que sa blessure n'était pas trop grave. Alas voulait sûrement des précisions par rapport à l'endroit où il avait été pris pour cible par cette flèche. Cela ne faisait rien, Shamio se sentait tout à fait capable de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait sans guide. Dans tous les cas, les personnes qui lui avaient adressé ce rendez-vous sauraient bien la trouver.

La jeune femme laissa Alas prendre la tête. Il passa le seuil sans hésiter, sans se retourner et fila dans le couloir, à grands pas militaires. Shamio le suivit, sans plus d'hésitation.

-o§o-

Une fois dehors, Shamio avait pris la tête. Elle avait traversé quasiment tout Arkham au pas de course, sans ralentir et sans que quiconque ne lui barre la route. Alas avait vraiment fait tout le nécessaire durant son heure d'absence. Le Berserker était maintenant derrière elle, il la suivait sans difficultés et sans rien dire.

Courir à nouveau dans cette tenue d'Amazone la rendait folle de bonheur. Elle se sentait plus légère, plus rapide et plus alerte que d'habitude. C'était idiot mais elle y croyait presque. Sans cagoule, sans camouflage, elle était prête à affronter n'importe quoi. Elle était enfin libre.

En dehors d'Arkham, tout paraissait calme. Il n'y avait que le vent, le soleil qui faisait rapidement monter la température et le paysage sicilien. L'air sentait le pin, la mer et la terre chauffée. La matinée débutait. Shamio se lança à travers les arbres et les buissons, droit vers la côte. Elle savait qu'Alas était quelque part non loin et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de se préoccuper de lui.

Elle courut ainsi durant de longues minutes, tandis que le soleil lui écrasait le dos et les épaules. La mer n'était plus très loin, elle pouvait le sentir dans l'air. En réalité, il lui semblait même que l'atmosphère était devenue floue, comme si de la brume flottait au-dessus du sol. Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était impossible dans un tel endroit, par un temps pareil. Shamio freina brusquement et s'immobilisa sur un gros rocher.

Autour d'elle, c'était de la pierre, des récifs, de petits buissons maigrelets, du sable. Et cette chose étrange, cette brume. Elle masquait la mer au loin. Shamio avait l'impression qu'on l'observait. Et ce n'était pas Alas.

Soudain, une silhouette apparut au milieu du brouillard. Elle était toute petite, comme un enfant. Elle avait des cheveux longs. Shamio sauta à bas de son rocher à toute vitesse. Deux pas de plus et la silhouette sombre s'éclaircit.

C'était Nymphe. Elle était à genoux par terre. Elle avait les poignets attachés, elle pleurait. Son regard était éteint. L'estomac de Shamio se retourna sur lui-même. Elle bondit en avant, fit l'équivalent de trois pas d'une seule enjambée. Aussitôt Nymphe disparut. Shamio se figea, jeta des regards frénétiques autour d'elle. La colère la gagnait lentement. Bizarrement, la brume s'estompait déjà. L'air était déjà plus clair. A quoi cela rimait-il ? Qui était-ce ? _Qui ?_ Elle allait appeler, se mettre à crier pour ordonner à la personne qui retenait Nymphe de se montrer. Elle n'en eut pas le temps. Une grande masse sombre passa brusquement comme une flèche sur sa droite avant de s'écraser par terre dans un grognement étouffé.

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, dit Alas en se matérialisant à côté d'elle.

La masse sombre qui avait labouré le sol sur deux mètres était en réalité un homme, vêtu d'une armure. Une Ecaille.

- Il t'observait, caché sur une hauteur, expliqua le Berserker. Ses petits copains ne doivent pas être loin.

Shamio observa d'un air ahuri le Marinas qui se remettait sur ses pieds. Qu'est-ce que des Marinas faisaient ici ? Pourquoi ? Etait-ce vraiment eux qui avaient capturé Nymphe ? Elle avait fini par se ranger à l'avis du général Stratège qui soutenait que les soldats de Poséidon n'étaient certainement pour rien dans l'affaire. Mais alors... ?

L'homme se relevait. Il n'avait rien, pas même une égratignure. Alas l'avait manifestement eu par surprise et n'avait pas voulu trop l'amocher. Apparemment, le petit fouineur était un général des mers. Son Ecaille était dorée.

Il ne s'était pas écoulé cinq secondes ; plusieurs présences se manifestèrent d'un coup dans le périmètre. Shamio se raidit. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil que les pieds d'Alas changeaient légèrement de position.

- C'est une heureuse surprise.

Sorrente se tenait maintenant à côté de son camarade. Il avait le regard rivé sur Alas, avec une intensité inquiétante. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'expression peinte sur le visage du Berserker. Le général Stratège... jubilait. Il avait un sourire effrayant sur les lèvres, un regard dément.

- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, répondit Alas d'une voix rauque.

Shamio s'agita.

- Alas, tu as dit qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien, gronda-t-elle. Ce ne sont pas eux qui ont Nymphe. Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal.

- Je me fiche complètement de ce qui peut arriver à ta copine, répliqua-t-il d'un ton guilleret. Elle n'est probablement pas innocente d'ailleurs. Les créatures des bois, ça n'existe pas, _Achaias_.

Ces mots provoquèrent une si grande douleur dans la poitrine de Shamio qu'elle baissa les yeux, haletante, persuadée que du sang lui dégoulinait entre les seins. Elle en avait la tête qui tournait.

- J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, en ce qui me concerne, termina le Berserker.

Shamio ne put dire quoi que ce soit. Sorrente et Alas se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre comme des loups enragés.

-o§o-

- Tout est prêt ?

Séro tourna la tête vers elle. Malgré son bandeau sur les yeux, il la voyait très bien. Elle avait encore son apparence de petite créature des bois, avec ses très longs cheveux ondulés, d'une couleur verte acidulée, ainsi que sa légère robe à volants. Chacun d'eux était décliné dans une teinte de la gamme de l'émeraude. Vraiment, on l'aurait prise pour une nymphe. Elle était si petite et si menue !

- Je le crois, répondit-il enfin, en ébauchant un sourire. J'ai exécuté tous tes ordres du moins.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, sans quitter des yeux le paysage qui s'étendait au pied de la falaise sur laquelle ils étaient perchés. Arkham baignait dans la lumière chaude du matin, au milieu de la terre rouge, des pins et des oliviers de Sicile.

Ils étaient un peu en dehors du sanctuaire d'Arès. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir à des kilomètres à la ronde, non seulement vers l'intérieur des terres mais également en direction de la mer. Celle-ci leur faisait d'ailleurs parvenir un vent tiède chargé d'iode et fracas d'armures.

- Très bien, dit-elle d'un ton satisfait.

- Ceci dit... reprit-il. Tout cela était-il vraiment nécessaire ?

Cette fois-ci, la petite nymphe eut un tressaillement avant de pivoter vers lui. Elle semblait mécontente. Séro sentit sa discrète énergie qui se mettait à onduler. Sa silhouette devint floue. Durant un instant, le jeune homme fut incapable de fixer les yeux sur elle, comme si son existence même était devenue incertaine.

Il suffit d'une seconde, le temps de cligner des paupières, et l'apparence de la jeune fille avait changé. Quand Séro put à nouveau porter le regard sur elle, elle avait grandi, s'était un peu élargie. Elle était maintenant aussi grande que lui. Ses cheveux, dont elle aimait tant en changer la longueur et la couleur, avaient repris leur apparence initiale, la vraie. Ils s'agitaient avec le vent dans son dos, jusque sur ses cuisses. Leur couleur était semblable à la sienne, si blonde qu'elle en était quasiment blanche. Sa peau avait foncé pour prendre une jolie teinte pain d'épice. Mais surtout, Séro remarqua que ses yeux aussi étaient redevenus ce qu'ils étaient normalement : d'une somptueuse couleur améthyste. Les mêmes que les siens.

- Bien sûr que tout cela était nécessaire, mon chéri, lâcha-t-elle. Comment peux-tu en douter ? Je croyais que tu avais parfaitement compris le plan.

Un peu de contrariété voilait sa voix et la rendait plus dure. Séro haussa les épaules, un léger sourire toujours plaqué sur les lèvres.

- Je l'ai très bien compris, assura-t-il. Je me disais juste que cela allait provoquer beaucoup de dégâts et qu'il y avait beaucoup d'innocents qui allaient payer pour que ta vengeance s'accomplisse. Ces gens-là n'y sont pour rien, mère, tu le sais.

Aphrodite repoussa les cheveux qui voletaient sur son visage. Chacun de ses gestes dégageait une sensualité électrique. Sa voix claqua comme un fouet.

- Personne ici n'est innocent, mon chéri. Le moindre petit soldat d'Arkham a prêté allégeance à Arès et l'a suivi aveuglément. Tout le monde ici a sa responsabilité. Et tout le monde va plonger.

Elle lui coula alors un regard un peu amusé.

- Mais je suppose que tu pensais surtout à cette petite fille, fit-elle. N'est-ce pas ?

- Shamio m'était sympathique, en effet, admit-il joyeusement.

- Elle est Artémis, elle est dans mon quatuor de tête, trancha Aphrodite. Elle paye pour son rôle chez Athéna il y a dix ans et elle paye aussi pour toutes ces fois où elle m'a prise pour une potiche sans cervelle.

Séro se mit à rire de bon coeur. Sa mère adorait jouer l'écervelée auprès des gens d'Arkham. Elle adorait voir tous ces Berserkers la prendre pour une idiote finie alors qu'elle était bien plus intelligente qu'eux et qu'elle les avait tous manipulés. Arès le premier.

Aphrodite sourit à son tour. Un sourire à faire fondre un glacier.

- Artémis est l'une des responsables de la défaite d'Arès contre Athéna. Et Arès, lui, est un sombre crétin, expliqua-t-elle. Je croyais pouvoir compter sur lui pour gagner quelques batailles mais il ne m'est réellement d'aucune utilité. Il est temps que cette brute disparaisse. Et pour cela, rien ne vaut un bon vieux dieu des mers furieux, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, je le crois, affirma Séro.

- Quant à Apollon, ce petit malin a bien failli faire capoter tout mon travail en voulant sauver sa soeur, grinça-t-elle. Il est juste qu'il paye aussi. J'aurais bien voulu mêler Athéna à tout cela également mais cela paraissait impossible.

Elle renifla de dépit.

- Peu importe, fit-elle. Il y a quatre dieux ici prêts à s'étriper les uns les autres. C'est parfait. Quand ils se seront tous annihilés, j'aurais non seulement eu ma revanche mais j'aurais également le champ libre.

Séro devait avouer que le plan de sa mère avait été parfait d'un bout à l'autre. Elle avait mis près de dix ans à le mettre sur pied, avait passé des mois à tout préparer, avait fait preuve d'une patience infinie. Mais tout avait fonctionné au-delà de leurs espérances. On aurait presque dit que Shamio avait su et qu'elle avait tout fait pour appuyer leurs projets. Cela avait été amusant. Quand il y pensait, il avait un peu de peine pour elle. Il l'aimait bien, somme toute. Toutefois, la sentence de sa mère était sans appel.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à contempler et savourer le spectacle, conclut Aphrodite.

De fait, vers l'intérieur des terres, à l'horizon, se devinait déjà l'avancée des Amazones. Du côté de la mer, c'était les Marinas qui approchaient. Au milieu se trouvait Arkham, partagée en deux. Piégée.

- Ne peux-tu enlever ce bandeau grotesque, à présent ? lâcha alors la déesse.

- Je trouve ça très théâtral et très seyant, mère, répondit-il. Cela fait partie de mon personnage.

Il l'ôta néanmoins, car il était vrai qu'il ne lui servirait plus à rien dorénavant. Sa mission était terminée. Et puis, l'air de rien, ce morceau de tissu tenait chaud. Il le jeta à terre tout en papillonnant des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière.

- Et puis je trouve ça particulière ironique, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Tu ne crois pas ?

Aphrodite se mit à rire.

- C'est vrai, reconnut-elle. Mon chéri, je trouve que tu es encore plus fourbe que moi.

- Merci, mère. Tes éloges me vont droit au coeur.

Il devait reconnaître qu'il s'était beaucoup amusé. Et qu'il avait poussé le sarcasme jusqu'à ses limites. Dire que le dieu de l'Amour s'était promené dans Arkham avec un bandeau sur les yeux, un arc dans le dos et qu'il s'était fait appeler Séro... Tout cela sans que personne ne comprenne l'allégorie. Il trouvait ça jubilatoire. Sa mère avait raison, les gens d'Arkham ne méritaient aucune clémence. Les faibles et les idiots étaient dévorés par les gens forts et intelligents. Le monde était ainsi fait.


	32. Chapter 32

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** **M**

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

**Reviews :**

**Cyan :** Yo ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ! Je suis trop contente d'avoir pu te surprendre (trop fière là XD). Et aussi, ravie que la tournure que prend l'histoire te plaise (ouf, personne qui hurle au scandale ou au remboursement...). Vraiment, merci pour tous tes compliments !

C'est vrai, j'ai essayé de brouiller les pistes au maximum mais je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait. Après tout, à un moment donné, le jeu d'Aphrodite était tellement gros qu'on se posait forcément la question. Quant à Séro, c'était un délire de ma part : chacun a le droit de trouver ça limite (rires)

Pour le reste et les autres personnages, le futur sang versé se calcule en hectolitres, oui, je le confirme (mouhahaha !). Du côté d'Alas et Shamio, c'est le retour de la saine dispute (à la bonne heure). Ceci dit, on note de petites subtilités, de petits changements et tout compte fait, il faut souligner le fait qu'ils sont tombés d'accord, qu'ils réfléchissent un peu de la même façon même s'ils n'ont pas les mêmes méthodes. En gros, y'a eu une petite évolution par rapport au début. Ne serait-ce que dans le fait qu'ils travaillent maintenant main dans la main.

Concernant Adam, je note, penser à lui mettre la fessée.

Sorrente : penser à lui mettre une double fessée.

Pour finir, merci de ton indulgence pour mon retard. Non, bien sûr, je ne dois pas être esclave de ma fic, d'ailleurs je ne le suis pas, rassure-toi. Si je continue à l'écrire c'est avant tout parce que ça me plait et que je m'amuse ! Cela dit, je manque parfois de temps. Et de motivation, du coup, je l'avoue... Mais pas de problèmes, je finirai cette fic. Merci encore, mille fois, pour ta lecture, ta review, ta compréhension et tes encouragements. Bye bye !

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme je suis tête en l'air, à ma dernière update, j'ai (honteusement) oublié de donner une info (je prie Ariesnomu de m'en excuser, d'ailleurs) : de nouvelles illustrations de cette fic sont disponibles sur le site de l'artiste. Il s'agit d'un doujinshi absolument hilarant sur Alas et Shamio... en train de manger des spaghettis ! Allez jeter un oeil, c'est bon pour les zigomatiques et les abdos (et c'est tellement beau) ! Merci encore à toi, Ariesnomu.

**Note de l'auteur (bis) :** Petite mise en garde pour ce chapitre, il est à noter que le rating vient de changer. Cet opus est violent, voire très très violent donc je préfère être prudente. Si vous êtes une âme sensible ou impressionnable, merci de faire demi-tour, je ne veux choquer personne.

Une dernière chose, encore une fois pardon pour le retard de la mise à jour (toujours les mêmes excuses...). Merci à ceux qui sont toujours là, pour leur patience et leur fidélité. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous laisse avec le chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

-o§o-

Chapitre 31 : _Furia_

-o§o-

Ils étaient deux. Un homme et une femme. Et il était absolument certain de ne les avoir jamais vus de sa vie.

Kanon s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'ombre relative que lui offrait le grand olivier au tronc vrillé et plissa les yeux pour affiner sa vue. Il était très loin mais il parvenait tout de même à distinguer certains détails. A la façon dont les silhouettes des deux inconnus se mouvaient, il concluait qu'ils se connaissaient. La femme avait de longs cheveux clairs. L'homme, lui, était habillé en blanc. Ces deux-là n'appartenaient ni au clan des Marinas, ni à celui des Amazones. Il n'y avait que deux solutions ; soit ils venaient d'Arkham, soit ils étaient étrangers. Kanon ne l'aurait pas juré mais il lui semblait que le vêtement de l'homme était une toge. Quelque chose dépassait de son dos. Un arc peut-être. Mais si c'était bien un arc, il était lui aussi de couleur claire. Blanc, peut-être.

Dragon des Mers baissa lentement la tête vers sa main droite, toujours fermée autour de la flèche qu'il avait ramassée dans le Sanctuaire Sous-marin. Une très longue flèche effilée, si fine qu'elle en avait presque l'air fragile. Pourtant, le matériaux dans lequel elle avait été taillée était plus dur que de la pierre. Le bois léger et bien équilibré avait une étrange couleur ivoire, rayée à son extrémité par de minces bandes grises. L'empennage était lui aussi immaculé.

Ce n'était pas le genre de flèche que les Berserkers avaient l'habitude d'utiliser. Kanon était bien placé pour savoir que celle-ci était très différente. Blanche au lieu d'être noire, longue et fine au lieu d'être massive et surtout, celle-ci n'était pas enduite de poison. Elle n'appartenait donc pas à un homme d'Arkham. D'après le peu qu'il pouvait voir de là où il était, l'arc de l'homme posté en haut de la falaise arborait les mêmes couleurs que cette flèche.

Cela s'accordait avec les soupçons qu'il avait. Depuis le début, quelque chose d'étrange se passait autour des trois sanctuaires en guerre. Des événements qui ne s'accordaient pas entre eux. Des décalages de timing. S'il avait raison, quelqu'un avait oeuvré pour que les trois clans s'entretuent.

Restait à déterminer quel était le lien entre les deux personnages qui discutaient sur les hauteurs et Arkham. Car il devait forcément y en avoir un.

Kanon se figea au moment où il perçut du mouvement. L'homme avait porté les mains à son visage. Soudain, un morceau de tissu blanc s'envola dans les airs en virevoltant, poussé par le vent. Un bandeau ? La femme faisait des gestes, elle avait l'air de parler. Il se passa quelques secondes encore comme ça avant que Dragon des Mers ne finisse par percevoir un cosmos. L'énergie enveloppa l'homme qui se volatilisa. La femme l'imita un instant plus tard.

-o§o-

Shunreï échangea un dernier signe de la main avec Télès avant de rebrousser chemin au pas de course. Elle remonta la colonne des Amazones sans ralentir, une main posée sur la garde de son sabre pour l'empêcher de cliqueter. Les guerrières étaient aussi silencieuses que des chats dans leur progression sinistre.

La Reyaâ rejoignit l'Artiste médecin qui était demeuré à l'arrière. Il avait sa sacoche en bandoulière, encore plus rebondie que d'habitude. Il avait quasiment emmené toute son infirmerie avec lui.

A cet endroit du convoi demeuraient toutes les personnes qui n'allaient pas prendre part aux batailles directement. Et il y en avait beaucoup. Plus que ce que Shunreï aurait toléré si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle. Bien sûr elle avait essayé de persuader Mikérinos de ne pas venir, de rester au Sanctuaire des Astres. Il n'avait rien voulu entendre, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de discuter de la question. La neuvième Reyaâ ne savait plus si elle était heureuse de l'avoir avec elle ou folle de peur à l'idée qu'il soit si proche du danger. L'Artiste avait un argument infaillible pour ne pas être laissé en arrière et il s'en servait sans vergogne. Il était médecin, sa place était sur le champ de bataille, pour apporter de l'aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Le reste, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Quelques uns des autres Artistes avaient voulu participer au voyage. Cela rendait les Reyaâs très nerveuses. Shunreï ne les comprenait que trop bien. Comment se concentrer sur les ennemis lorsqu'une moitié de leur esprit s'inquiétait pour leurs protégés ?

Elle s'arrêta près du guérisseur pour continuer sa route. Autour d'elle plusieurs Amazones lui jetèrent un regard, en quête d'ordres nouveaux. D'un furtif mouvement du poignet, Shunreï leur fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien de neuf à l'avant de la colonne et qu'il n'y avait qu'à continuer comme avant. Les guerrières hochèrent la tête avant de se détourner.

Télès, qui marchait en tête et qui supervisait toute leur expédition, n'avait pour le moment rien détecté de notable. Shunreï vit Mikérinos lui adresser un coup d'oeil interrogatif à ce sujet. Elle le rassura en secouant le menton. Ils étaient encore loin de leur destination et même si Télès leur faisait mener un train d'enfer, il leur restait encore plusieurs heures de voyage. Ils étaient partis depuis trois heures seulement, en pleine nuit, dans un silence quasi absolu. Tout le monde avait alors arboré une mine lugubre. Les préparatifs avaient été rapides ; personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce serait un voyage sans retour. En réalité, Mikérinos était le plus chargé d'eux tous, sans compter les armes.

Après une nuit trop courte, l'Artiste avait passé un temps infini à préparer le contenu de sa sacoche. Shunreï l'avait vu manier des seringues, des échantillons de sang et beaucoup d'autres choses. Elle avait même reconnu le petit flacon rouge qu'il gardait précieusement depuis leur séjour chez Poséidon. Il avait prélevé plus de sang que nécessaire au prisonnier Berserker. Le premier échantillon avait été pour Kanon, le second était intact. Mikérinos l'avait longtemps étudié, l'avait manipulé, avait fait elle ne savait quoi avec. Shunreï se souvenait avoir vu l'alignement des petites seringues sur la table, comme autant de munitions pour une arme à feu. C'est alors qu'elle avait compris.

_- Tu veux t'en servir pendant la guerre. Pour les soins d'urgence. Tu crois qu'elles auront le même effet sur les Amazones que sur Kanon._

_Les yeux dorés de Mikérinos se levèrent brièvement vers elle avant de revenir vers le plan de travail du neuvième temple. _

_- Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour aider les guerrières qui auront besoin de mes compétences, dit-il. C'est pour cela que je viens avec vous._

_Shunreï avait contemplé les « munitions » sous un jour nouveau. Ce sang était celui du Berserker ; l'utiliser aujourd'hui comme panacée dans une guerre contre eux relevait de l'ironie suprême. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, toutefois... _

_- Je croyais que le donneur et le receveur devaient être compatibles ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu as vérifié pour Kanon ? demanda-t-elle, le front plissé de perplexité._

_Le guérisseur acquiesça en élevant une seringue nouvellement remplie à hauteur de ses yeux. Elle était réellement minuscule. Il la tapota avec son ongle pour faire remonter la petite bulle d'air, très doucement. L'objet semblait ridicule entre ses grandes mains._

_- J'ai injecté une plus forte dose à Kanon, expliqua-t-il. Il était très malade. Evidemment, si je faisait la même chose avec d'autres personnes non compatibles, cela deviendrait très dangereux._

_Il reposa le petit objet, avec beaucoup de délicatesse. L'une des extrémités de sa bouche s'était un peu crispée, signe qu'il était contrarié._

_- J'ai essayé d'analyser le sang du Berserker, lâcha-t-il. Pendant des heures. Je l'ai observé sous toutes les facettes, en long, en large et en travers. J'ai fait mes analyses plusieurs fois, j'ai tout vérifié. _

_Shunreï hocha la tête. Elle devinait la suite. Il avait voulu isoler ce composant... cette chose qui faisait que le Berserker guérissait mille fois plus vite que la moyenne. Ou quelque chose qui ressemblait à ça. De cette façon, il aurait pu fabriquer un remède universel, un vaccin qu'il aurait pu injecter à n'importe qui, sans danger. _

_Une seconde passa et l'Artiste secoua la tête, désabusé._

_- Mais il est... ordinaire, souffla-t-il. Ce n'est que du sang. Du sang du groupe B- tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et sain._

_Il émit un profond soupir avant de se secouer et de retrouver sa détermination. _

_- Ce n'est pas si grave, jugea-t-il._

_Il se parlait davantage à lui-même qu'à elle. _

_- J'ai beau ne rien trouver de particulier dans ce sang, le fait est qu'il possède des propriétés de guérison incroyables. Kanon allait déjà un peu mieux avant que l'on ne quitte le Sanctuaire Sous-marin. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en pleine forme. Alors je suppose que... en n'injectant qu'une minuscule quantité aux blessés, cela pourrait fonctionner, dans une certaine mesure. Et même s'ils ne sont pas compatibles, la quantité de sang étranger sera trop faible pour leur faire du mal. Mais elle sera suffisante pour accélérer leur guérison. Enfin, ça c'est la théorie. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de faire des expérimentations pour le confirmer. Il faudra faire sans. Et uniquement en cas d'urgence._

_Shunreï s'était remise à fixer l'alignement des seringues à nouveau. Un sentiment étrange l'envahissait, quelque chose qui était à mi-chemin entre l'émerveillement, le dégoût et la crainte. Si Mikérinos se trompait, une seule de ces piqûres pourrait tuer le receveur. S'il avait raison, cette guerre venait de changer de dimension. _

Suite à cette conversation, Mikérinos s'était mis à ranger les précieux petits objets dans un sac spécialement conçu à cet effet. Il n'avait rien ajouté, ne l'avait même plus regardée. Mais elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait pas dit. Quelque chose de fou, un espoir insensé, qui faisait briller les yeux de l'Artiste depuis plusieurs jours et qu'elle devinait malgré son silence. Mikérinos n'en parlerait pas, il n'y ferait même jamais allusion, tant qu'il n'aurait pas vérifié que c'était possible. Tant qu'il ne se serait pas assuré que ce n'était pas une fausse joie.

Car si le sang du Berserker avait soigné Kanon, s'il avait un tel pouvoir de guérison alors... il pourrait soigner Shamio. Définitivement.

-o§o-

Il y eut deux éclairs, l'un écarlate, l'autre doré. Ils entrèrent en collision durant une micro seconde avant de se repousser l'un l'autre comme des électrons fous, dans un flash de lumière qui ébranla le sol. Les silhouettes en armure disparurent à nouveau, si vite que leurs mouvements étaient à peine perceptibles.

Shamio sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Alas s'éloigner, entraîné par son affrontement avec Sorrente de Sirène. Le fracas de leurs coups s'estompa peu à peu, il ne resta bientôt plus que des souffles d'air violents qui secouèrent les arbres et les buissons, qui firent vibrer les rochers. Elle s'obligea à reporter son attention sur le général des mers qui se tenait toujours devant elle. Il la dévisageait avec intensité, visiblement en pleine réflexion.

Autour d'eux demeuraient encore les présences menaçantes des soldats de Poséidon. Shamio ne les voyait pas à proprement parler mais elle savait qu'ils étaient là. Elle songea un instant qu'ils attendaient peut-être un ordre du général en Ecaille dorée pour intervenir. Celui-ci la mesurait, la pesait, la jaugeait toujours du regard, avec une sorte d'amusement dans les yeux.

- Tu es une Amazone, déclara-t-il.

Il avait un casque étrange qui formait des ailes de chaque côté de sa tête. Elles étaient pointues, dentelées comme celles des chauves-souris et descendaient très bas sur son front, en cachant ses sourcils. La lueur intéressée ne voulait pas disparaître de ses yeux couleur chocolat. La même couleur qu'il avait dans les cheveux.

- Une alliance entre les Amazones et les Berserkers était difficile à croire mais les preuves sont là, reprit-il.

- Au fait, grogna Shamio.

Elle était nerveuse. Tous ces Marinas autour d'elle alors qu'elle était seule, ce n'était pas bon. Bien sûr, elle saurait leur donner quelques problèmes en cas d'attaque groupée mais elle n'était tout de même pas assez stupide pour croire qu'elle les vaincrait tous sans difficultés.

- Tu as raison, admit le général des mers, en esquissant un sourire.

La jeune femme avait changé de position instinctivement. Son énergie oscilla. Dans la lande alentour, plusieurs réactions défensives lui répondirent et elle se raidit encore, prête à riposter.

- Du calme, lâcha le général.

Il leva un bras, poing fermé et aussitôt, les manifestations de puissance se turent.

- Je vais me charger d'elle, continua l'homme en armure dorée. Que chacun poursuive sa mission.

Shamio n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cet homme venait de lui offrir exactement ce qu'elle voulait ! Du moins, en théorie. Elle connaissait bien la grande fierté et le superbe orgueil des Marinas de Poséidon. L'homme s'imaginait probablement qu'il n'aurait besoin de personne, pas même de l'intégralité de son énergie, pour la vaincre.

Il s'écoula une seconde, peut-être deux, et la présence des Marinas dans les fourrés se dissipa. Shamio balaya mentalement le périmètre dans un rayon de plusieurs centaines de mètres sans rien repérer d'autres que les traces de la furieuse bataille entre Alas et Sorrente.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, nous allons pouvoir faire connaissance.

L'homme souriait.

- Aux dames l'honneur, ajouta-t-il.

Shamio se retint in extremis de soupirer avec un soulagement moqueur. L'homme la prenait pour une dame, ça devrait être encore plus facile que prévu. Son faible sourire dut toutefois être visible car le général des mers y répondit. Il prit cela pour de l'admiration ou de la reconnaissance, sans aucun doute. Elle choisit de jouer le jeu.

- Mon nom est Shamio. Je suis une Amazone, tu l'avais remarqué, dit-elle.

Elle ne précisa pas qu'elle était leur reine, il valait mieux qu'il ne le sache pas.

- Sorbon de Scylla, répondit-il. Gardien du Pacifique Sud.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où le Marinas se mit en garde que la jeune femme réalisa pour de bon la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était la guerre, ça y était. Les Berserkers, les Amazones et les Marinas, ils étaient désormais tous face à face. Et il fallait désormais lutter, non seulement pour vaincre mais également pour survivre.

Elle se trouvait devant un général de Poséidon. Il était là pour gagner. Shamio déglutit péniblement. Cette fois, elle devait se préparer, planifier un meurtre, en tout acquis de conscience. Parce que c'était son premier vrai duel. Elle allait devoir se résoudre à tuer. Sinon ce serait elle qui mourrait.

-o§o-

Gaucher. Il avait une légère prédominance pour le côté gauche. Ce poing-là était de quelques millièmes de secondes plus rapide que le droit. C'était infime, il avait failli ne pas le remarquer.

De même, sa jambe d'appui était la gauche. A chaque pas en avant, c'était celle-là qui avançait la première. Il s'y appuyait davantage que sur la droite, inconsciemment sans doute. Peut-être pouvait-on supposer une ancienne blessure quelque part sur le côté droit. Un endroit plus fragile, plus frêle. Peut-être.

Il était diablement rapide. Sur lui, son armure ne semblait pas peser plus lourd que du coton. Il bougeait avec souplesse et agilité, il paraissait avoir carrément oublié l'existence des plaques de métal qui couvraient son corps.

Ses yeux ne le quittaient pas un instant. Il l'observait, le testait. Ses pupilles reflétaient une haine animale. Une espèce de soif de sang. Quelque chose de primitif.

Sorrente plongea de côté pour éviter les lames de lumière qui tranchèrent l'air à une vitesse ahurissante. L'une d'entre elles lui effleura la main avant de filer vers l'horizon où elle décapita un immense pin qui se dressait dans une verticale parfaite vers le ciel. Tout à coup, l'air s'emplit de l'odeur de la résine fraîche.

Il n'était pas blessé. Toutefois, en y regardant de plus près, il s'aperçut que la lame de lumière avait éraflé le gantelet de son Ecaille. Une fine ligne, une rayure, courait maintenant sur le dos de sa main. Le général de l'Atlantique Sud serra les dents en relevant la tête vers le Berserker. L'homme en armure rouge avait toujours cette sauvagerie dans les yeux. Sorrente se rembrunit. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse cette brute sans cervelle prendre l'avantage. Cette fois il ne ferait pas de quartier. Il ne se contenterait pas de le torturer, il le massacrerait. Et il serait inutile de compter sur l'intervention d'une gamine pour sauver sa peau.

Le cosmos de Sorrente répondit à son appel mental pour se développer en bouillonnant autour de lui. Sa colère l'intensifiait. Bientôt, il sentit la terre vibrer sous la plante de ses pieds. Des gravas cliquetaient au fur et à mesure qu'il concentrait son énergie. Le Berserker le regardait maintenant avec... gourmandise. Le général des mers explosa. D'un coup, il s'élança vers l'homme en rouge et les coups se remirent à pleuvoir.

Il était presque sûr que le Berserker n'était pas au maximum de ses capacités. A n'en pas douter, il pouvait encore accélérer. Cela n'inquiétait pas beaucoup Sorrente. Il était encore loin de ses pleines capacités lui aussi.

Il fallait qu'il profite de ce petit avantage qu'il avait sur le Berserker : la connaissance d'une légère faiblesse sur le côté droit. Sorrente inclina la tête juste à temps pour esquiver une autre lame de lumière qui lui sectionna au passage une mèche de cheveux mauves. Celle-ci n'était pas encore tombée au sol que le général de l'Atlantique Sud avait pivoté sur lui-même pour plonger sur son ennemi. L'homme en rouge achevait de lancer son attaque, son poing gauche était encore en train de balayer l'air devant lui. L'ouverture n'apparut que durant un centième de seconde mais ce fut suffisant.

L'énergie crépita dans le poing du Marinas. Il la sentit qui provoquait de petits picotements juste sous son épiderme et lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle déclenchait de petits éclairs au bout de ses doigts. Sorrente prit son élan et visa la dernière côte flottante, juste sous le bras droit du Berserker. Le coup percuta l'armure rouge dans un tonnerre assourdissant, tandis que le corps de l'homme se convulsait, se tordait pour suivre l'élan qu'il lui imposait.

Le Berserker tituba en essayant de recouvrer son équilibre. Sorrente avait déjà retrouvé sa position d'attaque, il fit enfler son cosmos de plus belle. Quand il déclencha un nouveau coup, l'homme en rouge avait essayé de se reprendre pour riposter. A nouveau, il y eut cette minuscule ouverte du côté droit, ce petit espace qui laissa son flanc à nu, juste sous l'aisselle. Le général de l'Atlantique Sud fondit droit dessus, avec plus de rage qu'avant si c'était possible.

A sa grande surprise, le Berserker fut suffisamment rapide pour reprendre ses appuis. Sur la jambe gauche, à nouveau. Il se redressa et les lames de lumière s'envolèrent une fois de plus, dans un sifflement à peine perceptible.

Sorrente l'avait prévu. Il bondit en hauteur alors que les lames découpaient un amoncellement de rochers qui tombèrent en miettes. Le Berserker avait une seconde de retard. Le Marinas visa la même côte flottante. Sur le côté droit.

C'est alors qu'il se passa quelque chose d'incroyable. De là où il se trouvait, à deux mètres du sol encore, Sorrente ne voyait que le flanc vulnérable de l'homme en rouge. Il s'abattait sur lui, aussi sûrement que la foudre sur un arbre mort. Pourtant, le corps de son ennemi changea soudain de rythme, comme un danseur dans un bal dont la musique vientt de s'accélérer. Brusquement, le Berserker lui fit face, alors qu'il n'aurait jamais du avoir le temps de se reprendre. Le sourire dément de l'homme réapparut. Le Marinas le vit élever le poing droit. Puis il y eut un flash. La lame de lumière lui entra dans la cuisse, la traversa de part en part. Sorrente poussa un cri de douleur.

Il retomba sur sa jambe valide, encore tremblant. Le Berserker venait vers lui. C'était impossible... Le général des mers, écarquilla les yeux en observant les mouvements de son adversaire, tout en essayant de retrouver son souffle. L'homme en rouge s'était mis en marche et c'était sa jambe droite qui avait bougé en premier. Tout avait changé. Il ne se mouvait plus de la même façon.

- Impossible, murmura le Marinas.

Le Berserker avait fait semblant. Il n'était pas gaucher. Il n'avait jamais eu de point faible sur le côté droit. Et il s'était laissé toucher exprès. Quel genre de monstre était-ce ?

L'homme en rouge ricanait. Il était fier de sa ruse. Sorrente le vit concentrer son cosmos rouge sanglants dans ses mains. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à relâcher sa puissance, le général des mers s'autorisa un sourire à son tour.

Les lames de lumière fendirent l'air. Le Marinas attrapa la seule qu'il ne pouvait éviter en raison de la faiblesse de sa cuisse gauche. Elle lui entailla la peau, lui brûla les nerfs et le fit gémir mais il serra le poing, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à la désintégrer. En face, l'homme en rouge eut un vague mouvement d'approbation.

- Excellent, tu as encore de la réserve, railla-t-il.

Sorrente faisait déjà appel à toute sa puissance.

- Tes petites feintes ne prendront plus, le prévint-il. Je suis beaucoup plus puissant que toi, il en faudra bien davantage pour me vaincre.

Les yeux gris du Berserker le toisèrent avec mépris et ironie. Sorrente sentit la colère passer un nouveau seuil dans son esprit, il en suffoqua presque.

- Je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire, grinça-t-il.

Il fallait qu'il tue cet homme. Il fallait qu'il l'entende rendre son dernier soupir alors qu'il lui broyait la gorge. Il s'était tellement retenu dans la prison du Sanctuaire Sous-marin, pour ne pas achever cette pauvre petite chose qui se prenait pour un guerrier Berserker. Maintenant, il allait terminer le travail. Il allait l'amener jusqu'aux limites de la folie et l'y laisser croupir.

Sorrente avait retrouvé un rythme cardiaque normal. Il avait brusquement envie de sourire. Sans perdre un instant, il fit glisser sa flûte de l'étui dans lequel elle reposait. Le tube doré scintilla divinement à la lumière. Il le fit tourner entre ses doigts, l'observa avec amour. Et le porta à sa bouche souriante.

Le Berserker, lui, ne souriait plus.

-o§o-

L'attaque avait une forme étrange. La forme d'un animal. Shamio eut simplement le temps de voir des ailes à la forme dentelée et pointue. Le souffle la balaya comme si elle ne pesait rien et la projeta contre un arbre à une vitesse telle que sa respiration se coupa. Le choc lui électrifia la colonne vertébrale, lui incendia le cerveau. L'air violemment expulsé de ses poumons l'empêcha de crier et lui fit monter le sang à la tête.

Elle se ramassa sur elle-même et rampa pour tenter de se relever, malgré la douleur dans son dos et sa poitrine. Son coeur ratait des battements et allait trop vite, si vite qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de trouver de l'air à aspirer. Quelque chose de poisseux lui coulait sur le bras. Du sang, comprit-elle. L'attaque lui avait arraché la peau sur le dessus de l'épaule. La douleur aiguë lui fit échapper une larme qu'elle s'empressa de faire disparaître d'un revers de la main.

Quand elle parvint enfin à se remettre sur ses jambes, elle vit que Sorbon n'attendait qu'elle pour repartir à l'assaut. Elle respira profondément, essaya d'ignorer la douleur et fit quelques pas en avant.

- Tu es résistante, observa-t-il.

- C'était quoi ça, une chauve-souris ? lâcha-t-elle dans une sorte de feulement rageur.

La peur et l'appréhension avaient cédé la place à de la fureur en elle. Sa fierté se hérissait. Dire qu'elle venait de se laisser envoyer au tapis par un Marinas ! Télès la tuerait pour cela !

Le général des mers hocha la tête en souriant.

- Mais oui, bravo, lança-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le temps de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Tu remontes dans mon estime !

Shamio serra les dents et ravala ses insultes. Elle allait lui montrer. Le cosmos argenté rampa sur sa silhouette et enveloppa son corps dans une chaleur bienfaisante. Le Marinas prit aussitôt une position de défense.

- Encore une fois ? proposa-t-il d'un ton badin.

La jeune femme rugit de colère en se jetant sur lui. L'homme échappa un petit rire en préparant la série de mouvements de son attaque.

Shamio courait vers lui, avec toute la légèreté dont était capable une Amazone. Elle grinçait des dents. Une chauve-souris... Le petit prétentieux imbécile ! Sans ralentir, sans même le quitter des yeux, elle étendit ses bras de chaque côté de son corps, paumes tournées vers le ciel. Son cosmos oscilla et pulsa sur un rythme légèrement différent, elle le sentit chauffer de plus en plus fort.

Face à elle, le Marinas avait fermé les paupières. Il invoqua à nouveau son cosmos, qui prit cette forme étrange aux ailes dentelées. Shamio observa la chauve-souris avec ironie. Vraiment, Alas avait trop mauvaise influence sur elle.

Brusquement, Sorbon balança son coup. La jeune femme fléchit les genoux et se propulsa dans les airs, bras tendus. Son cosmos atteignit des sommets, coula même dans ses prunelles. Elle était prête.

- Le vol Saint-Esprit, murmura-t-elle.

Son attaque se déchaîna dans un tourbillon rugissant, couleur argent. Les deux énergies se percutèrent dans un océan lumineux. Le cosmos argenté annihila son opposant et continua sa route jusqu'à son créateur. Le Marinas poussa un hurlement de douleur. Son casque s'envola en tournoyant sur lui-même et cliqueta bruyamment sur les rochers.

Shamio se réceptionna tranquillement, juste à côté du casque doré aux ailes de chauve-souris. A plusieurs mètres de là, Sorbon avait plaqué une main sur son visage d'où s'écoulait une rivière de sang. Son oeil gauche était crevé. Il respirait par à-coups.

- Que... Comment... haleta-t-il. C'était un...

- Un faucon, mais oui, bravo, singea l'Amazone, caustique. Tu remontes dans mon estime.

Elle avait développé cette technique toute seule, pendant des mois. Cela avait été son secret, elle n'avait pas voulu en parler aux Reyaâs qui l'entraînaient. Seule Cheyenne avait été au courant et les dernières semaines, l'avait aidée à perfectionner son attaque.

Ca lui était venu à la suite de ses interminables promenades dans les bois et les campagnes. Un jour, elle avait aperçu ce petit faucon aux ailes fauves au-dessus d'une prairie. Quand il avait suspendu son vol pour faire du sur-place, les ailes en croix, elle s'était figée, émerveillée et fascinée. Le vol Saint-Esprit. Elle l'avait adopté comme une évidence.

Le Marinas se calmait petit à petit mais sa colère, elle, était intacte.

- Une Amazone, marmonna-t-il. J'aurais du le savoir.

Shamio se remit en position d'attaque, sa fierté un peu radoucie. Mais non, comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'elle était Artémis et que le prédateur, c'était elle ?

-o§o-

La simple vue de la flûte avait fait disparaître le sourire moqueur du Berserker pour de bon. Il avait peut-être même un peu pâli, à ce qu'il semblait. Sorrente se délectait déjà de ce qui allait suivre.

Il ne se passa qu'un instant. Un minuscule instant et l'homme en armure rouge réagit aussitôt. Le cosmos écarlate tourbillonna comme une bête enragée.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire, souligna le Berserker.

Sorrente se contenta d'afficher un air amusé. Il était trop tard. L'avantage était pour lui désormais. Il allait donner le premier souffle à sa flûte lorsque le guerrier pointa un doigt accusateur sur lui.

- _Tormentum laruarum_, clama-t-il, comme une sentence.

Cela aurait presque fait rire le Marinas. Il souffla, joua la première note. Et réalisa qu'aucun air n'était sorti de sa bouche. Que son corps pesait des tonnes.

L'énergie du Berserker l'entourait, l'enserrait, collait à sa peau comme un fluide visqueux étouffant. Sorrente sentit la pression qui l'attirait vers le sol, le poids accablant qui lui enfonçait les épaules. Il essaya de bouger, de se dégager et le cosmos rouge l'englua plus encore. Le nuage écarlate rampait sur lui, grignotait on espace vital. La pression sur ses poumons s'accentua, il commença à suffoquer. Mais ce n'était pas le pire.

Le cosmos rouge... hurlait. Il entendait sa voix. Ses voix. Il y en avait des dizaines. Elles chuchotaient, crachotaient, criaient. Les sons étaient rocailleux, secs, perçants, aigus. Des bruits fricatifs, des bruits aigrelets. Elles se mirent toutes à crier, à sangloter, à pousser des lamentations déchirantes et pitoyables. Elles emplirent sa tête et le paralysèrent.

Sorrente chercha à se débattre, à fuir les voix qui hurlaient, qui lui vrillaient le cerveau d'accusations mais son corps était trop lourd. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Plus les voix hurlaient, plus il pesait. La peine, la culpabilité, le désespoir l'assaillirent, plus forts de seconde en seconde. Soudain un projectile fila vers lui. Il lui entailla profondément la joue dans une giclée de sang. Sorrente échappa un gémissement.

- Ceci, fit une voix caverneuse, plus forte que les autres, sont les Lares. Ce sont des esprits infernaux, des âmes errantes et malfaisantes qui reviennent hanter les vivants et leur faire expier leurs péchés.

La voix était venue de nulle part. Sorrente avait perdu son sens de l'orientation, il ne voyait même plus le paysage. Le Berserker était invisible, il n'y avait que la sensation de sa présence, à la lisière de son champ de perception. Le Marinas luttait pour parvenir à respirer et à dominer son angoisse. La douleur le terrassait de l'intérieur, lui comprimait l'estomac.

- Elles torturent les âmes pour venger leur propre mort, reprit la voix. Elles te rongeront de l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes à la folie ou que tu te donnes la mort.

Les voix qui sortaient du cosmos écarlate étaient de plus en plus oppressantes. Elles s'imposaient à son esprit, elles disaient des choses terribles. Les injures et les reproches faisaient vaciller le Marinas. Un nouveau projectile fondit sur lui, puis un autre et encore un autre. Les minuscules feuilles de cosmos vermillon tranchaient dans toutes les parties de son corps qu'elles pouvaient atteindre, comme des lames de rasoir. Elles émettaient des grincements atroces en raclant son armure.

Quand une larme de désespoir roula sur son visage, Sorrente entendit l'une des voix, la plus aiguë, lui dire qu'il allait mourir. Elle l'accabla de honte et d'insultes à nouveau. Sans cesse. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il avait envie de crier. Les projectiles étaient catapultés sur lui par salves de dix à présent. Son corps était en sang, le liquide dégoulinait sur son armure, à tel point qu'elle en était devenue rouge. Le Marinas eut alors un dernier sursaut de fierté.

Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il ne se laisserait pas tuer par un Berserker.

Il n'avait pas le droit de décevoir Julian.

Le cosmos du général des mers s'alluma comme une petite flamme. Aussitôt l'énergie rouge du Berserker essaya de l'étouffer mais Sorrente lutta pour la protéger, pour l'aider à grandir. Les voix lui hurlaient des choses indicibles, indécentes, écoeurantes. Intolérables. Le Marinas se mit lui aussi à hurler mentalement, pour ne plus les entendre, pour couvrir le bruit. Son énergie peinait à se développer dans sa gaine vampirique. Il ne put l'étaler que jusqu'à son coeur. Lentement, elle rampa sur sa poitrine. Sorrente respirait si mal que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour parvenir au but qu'il s'était fixé. Brusquement, son propre cosmos lui enveloppa tout le torse puis la gorge. Et les cordes vocales.

Le Marinas battit péniblement des paupières, pantelant, en émettant un petit rire rauque satisfait. Le Berserker était quelque part devant lui, il le savait, même s'il ne pouvait plus le voir. Sa poitrine libérée lui permit d'aspirer un peu d'air. Alors, il se mit à chanter.

-o§o-

Le cosmos roulait et s'enroulait autour de ses mains comme un nuage. Elle le manipulait avec rapidité et dextérité. Il obéissait au moindre de ses ordres. La sensation que cela lui procurait ressemblait à l'ivresse. Elle était comme dopée par la puissance, ivre de l'adrénaline du combat. Le sentiment de bien-être était si grand qu'elle sentait à peine la pression lancinante dans ses articulations. Même avec des genoux moins agiles, elle ne cessait d'essayer d'accélérer.

Le Marinas avait changé d'attaque plusieurs fois. Il avait utilisé toute sorte de prédateurs redoutables, du loup à l'aigle, en passant par l'ours. Shamio les connaissait tous, elle les avait observé et côtoyé pendant des années. Elle savait comment bougeait un ours, elle savait qu'il était puissant mais qu'il manquait de rapidité et d'agilité. Elle savait que le point faible des aigles se situait dans leurs ailes. Un rapace cloué au sol n'était plus rien. Elle connaissait tout cela par coeur. Son adversaire en avait fait les frais. Elle l'avait frappé plusieurs fois et n'avait raté les points vitaux que de justesse. L'armure dorée de l'homme s'effritait à chacun des coups qu'il recevait et qui lui entamait la peau ou les organes.

Ce coup-ci, le général des mers se mit dans une position qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Il semblait épuisé, diminué par tous le sang qu'il perdait petit à petit. Mais son énergie bouillonnait avec plus d'obstination que jamais.

- Attrape ça ! cria-t-il.

Son cosmos crépitait, bourdonnait. Shamio chercha à l'éviter durant les trois premières secondes, alors que l'avalanche d'énergie voulait l'engloutir. Trois secondes suffisantes pour qu'elle comprenne à quoi elle avait affaire. Un insecte. Un insecte avec un dard venimeux. Le combat était terminé.

Shamio appela ses forces à nouveau avant d'étendre ses bras. La croix argentée s'abattit sur l'abeille pour la dissoudre violemment et continuer sa route jusqu'à Sorbon. Elle le frappa en plein coeur, fissura son armure et le transperça jusqu'au dos. Le Marinas fut secoué, désarticulé comme une poupée de chiffon. Il était mort avant même de toucher terre.

-o§o-

Cela avait été exactement comme la dernière fois. La mélodie avait d'abord été douce, elle l'avait frôlé, caressé avec sensualité avant de s'insinuer dans ses oreilles. Elle s'était alors faite plus pointue.

Soudain les notes montèrent dans les aigus, encore et encore, jusqu'à devenir des ultrasons, jusqu'à arriver à saturation complète. L'air se mit à crépiter autour d'Alas. Il se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles. Ses tympans vibraient de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. La douleur lui cisailla le cerveau. Brusquement ses tympans éclatèrent, il poussa un hurlement de douleur. Il se secoua, il se débattit mais la mélodie devint plus forte, plus aiguë encore. Des milliards d'aiguilles lui percèrent la tête, les yeux. Sa vue se brouilla, se déforma, les couleurs virèrent à des tons criards nauséeux.

Alas avait perdu la maîtrise de sa cosmo énergie. Il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur Sorrente, il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose que la musique assassine. Elle s'était infiltrée dans son esprit comme un insecte, un ver affamé qui lui rongeait les chairs. Il ne savait plus où il était, il ne savait plus s'il continuait de crier ou si cela n'était qu'une sensation trompeuse. La voix du Marinas s'intensifiait et la douleur s'intensifiait avec elle. Le Berserker se mit à transpirer abondamment. Il avait l'impression que des choses bougeaient autour de lui. Il était gagné par les hallucinations.

Il tenta de respirer, il tâtonna à l'aveuglette, chercha quelque chose à quoi s'agripper et se retenir. Il haletait. Il s'aperçut vaguement qu'il était tombé à genoux. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la terre sèche et poussiéreuse. Elle bougeait, le sol ondulait comme un serpent. Et lui, il tremblait.

Sorrente était quelque part devant lui, il chantait sans s'arrêter et sans respirer, semblait-il. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais de chanter. Le son qu'il produisait n'avait rien à voir avec une mélodie ; ce n'était pas des notes, ce n'était pas un air. Ce n'était que du son, dur et violent.

Alas ne réalisa que son coeur était sur le point d'imploser que lorsque le chant cessa. D'un coup ce fut le silence et le Berserker s'écroula au sol, comme si l'élastique qui le maintenait à genoux venait de céder. Les battements à l'intérieur de sa poitrine étaient comme des coups de feu en rafale. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal.

Lentement, les images se stabilisèrent sous ses yeux flous. Le visage plaqué contre terre, Alas vit que les couleurs étaient redevenues normales et que les éléments du paysage ne s'animaient plus. A l'intérieur de sa tête, c'était un silence sous-marin. Il n'entendait plus le moindre souffle, plus le moindre murmure. Du sang souillait la poussière près de son menton, une goutte après l'autre. Ca coulait de ses oreilles.

Hébété, il perçut le cosmos de Sorrente qui roulait comme un nuage plein de tonnerre. Un petit reflet doré scintillant dansa alors soudain sur le sol près d'Alas. Le Berserker le reçut dans les yeux brièvement, juste avant qu'il ne s'éteigne. Il releva la tête au prix d'un effort pénible, pour constater que le Marinas était debout, immobile, et qu'il avait ramené sa flûte à ses lèvres. Les yeux roses du général des mers se fermèrent quand il commença à jouer.

Alors ce fut terrible.

-o§o-

Le corps du Berserker avait commencé à se tendre, s'étirer, se tordre. Il le visualisait parfaitement malgré ses yeux clos, étendu là par terre devant lui, gisant au sol comme un chien. La douleur avait atteint un seuil terrible, même pour un homme pourvu d'un cosmos. Mais cette énergie ne lui servirait de toute façon à rien. La mélodie de sa flûte le paralyserait, l'isolerait complètement du monde. Et de son cosmos aussi, dans une certaine mesure.

Sorrente fit remuer ses doigts sur le tube doré pour continuer de tricoter les notes qui s'envolaient. A présent l'homme en rouge était secoué de convulsions. Il hurlait, il gémissait, il s'étouffait dans ses propres cris qui finissaient en gargouillis incompréhensibles. Le Marinas ouvrit les yeux pour voir que ceux de sa victime étaient exorbités. Le choc des ondes sonores avaient à nouveau provoqué le saignement de son nez et de ses oreilles. Sorrente referma les yeux, satisfait. C'était parfait.

Puis il joua plus vite.

Fort heureusement, la musique, si belle, couvrait les hurlements d'agonie du Berserker. L'homme en rouge devait déjà avoir à moitié perdu la raison. Il était très résistant ; la plupart des gens mouraient après les trois premières minutes. Mais le Berserker avait encore la force de se tortiller comme un insecte. Bientôt, dans quelques secondes, il en arriverait au dernier seuil de tolérance pour un être humain. Alors il en viendrait à mettre lui-même fin à ses jours ; il se couperait la langue ou il s'arracherait les yeux, peut-être les deux.

Ce spectacle réjouissait le général des mers d'avance. Il changea donc encore de rythme de jeu, pour balancer une nouvelle vague meurtrière.

Il fut amusant de constater que le cosmos du Berserker se rebellait. Le nuage d'énergie grouillait encore, de manière anarchique, sûrement poussé par l'instinct le plus primitif de son propriétaire : la survie. Il y avait des sursauts, des troubles. Tout cela n'aboutissait à rien mais le cosmos se manifestait tout de même, dans une ultime tentative de défense.

Sorrente compta mentalement les secondes qui s'écoulaient, comme l'on récite un mantra. Il avait à peu près calculé le trépas du Berserker pour dans une minute. De fait, arrivé à quinze secondes, les cris de l'homme en rouge se modifièrent pour devenir de longs feulements déments. Toutefois, il se passa quelque chose que le Marinas n'avait pas prévu. Il compta vingt puis vingt six secondes et brusquement, sa victime se tut. Elle s'immobilisa, retomba comme un poids mort et n'eut plus aucune réaction. Même son cosmos s'éteignit d'un coup. Le silence devint alors pesant.

Passé un instant le Marinas relâcha ses bras contre ses flancs et grommela de dépit. Le coeur de l'homme en rouge n'avait pas supporté davantage de douleur, il avait lâché. Dommage. Quelques secondes d'amusement supplémentaires n'auraient pas été de trop. Mais Sorrente avait tout de même eu sa revanche. Et il avait gagné. De manière si brusque qu'il ne le réalisait pas bien encore.

La vue du cadavre de son ennemi ne lui procura qu'une joie très brève avant de laisser la place à du dégoût. Le général des mers rangea sa précieuse flûte dans son étui, il avait encore une mission à mener à bien. Il mit un peu d'ordre dans sa présentation, essuya la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur son armure puis tourna les talons pour continuer son chemin.

-o§o-

Les mains appuyées sur les genoux, Shamio reprenait son souffle. Tout avait été si vite, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait ou ce qu'elle faisait. A présent il n'y avait plus un bruit et plus un mouvements alentours. Le général des mers, Sorbon, reposait à quelque huit mètres d'elle, peut-être dix. Il était mort. Ca ne faisait pas de doute. Elle l'avait tué. De sang froid, elle l'avait assassiné.

Envahie d'une sueur glacée, Shamio regarda le cadavre. Il était dans un état déplorable. Sa peau et son armure étaient tapissées de sang, il avait vraisemblablement une jambe cassée. Et son oeil crevé. Le combat avait été éprouvant. Et elle n'en était pas ressortie indemne non plus. Son épaule enflammée lui faisait très mal, elle avait des estafilades, des hématomes partout et peut-être une côte fêlée. Elle se sentait épuisée. Les battements de son coeur résonnaient de manière très désagréable dans ses genoux, ses poignets, ses épaules et ses pieds. Ca, ce n'était pas le Marinas. C'était le mal qui la rongeait et qui pompait son énergie.

Incapable de se maintenir debout plus longtemps, elle se laissa tomber assisse à même le sol. Plus que la fatigue, la tristesse l'accablait.

C'était le dernier mort en date de cette guerre. Il y avait eu Maro puis Nymphe et maintenant Sorbon. Car Nymphe était morte, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un leurre. Trois morts. Trois pierres qui pesaient sur son âme et la lestaient vers l'enfer. Elle voyait leur visage, entendait leur voix quand elle fermait les paupières. Elle s'était juré de ne sacrifier personne, de ne pas provoquer d'affrontements, de les sauver tous. Mais elle n'avait sauvé personne. Elle ne pouvait sauver personne, tout ce qui arrivait était sa faute. Et maintenant, c'était de sa main que les gens trépassaient. Elle n'avait pas voulu cela.

Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu, elle avait essayé, de toutes ses forces elle avait essayé. Il n'était pas normal qu'elle sème le chaos et le désespoir sur son chemin de cette façon. Il n'était pas normal que tout aille aussi mal dans ce monde. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas normale, elle. Peut-être que quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa tête.

Shamio se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait en silence. Un petit instant de lucidité lui permit de comprendre qu'à présent, elle n'arrêterait pas la guerre. Que des dizaines de personnes encore allaient mourir. Cheyenne, Alas, Sijie, Rosham, Séro, les Reyaâs, les Amazones... Adam, peut-être... Comment pourrait-elle les protéger tous ? Pour en sauver un, il faudrait qu'elle en tue un autre. Elle se maudissait. Tuer Kanon pour sauver Sijie, tuer Shunreï pour sauver Séro, tuer Alas... La jeune femme hoqueta bruyamment et sa plaqua une main sur la bouche pour contenir ses sanglots.

Alas...

Elle ne sentait plus sa présence. La trace de son énergie avait disparu dans l'air, comme s'il s'était volatilisé. Shamio déglutit en fouillant stupidement le périmètre du regard, dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Il s'était peut-être éloigné pendant son affrontement. C'était peut-être ça. Elle se mordit la joue, très fort, jusqu'à échapper une autre larme. C'était impossible. La présence menaçante de Sorrente, elle, était toujours là.

Alas était mort.

Le sanglot lui échappa malgré elle, alors qu'elle avait crispé tout son corps, de ses genoux à sa gorge, pour le retenir. Il lui déchira les poumons, lui enflamma les sinus. Elle déversa ses larmes sur la terre sèche qui les but comme une éponge, indifférente à son chagrin.

Quatrième pierre. Un poids de plus en direction de l'enfer. Non, elle n'avait sauvé personne. Absolument personne. Pas même elle.

Et, finalement, c'était peut-être ça qui allait sauver le peu d'honneur qui lui restait. Elle cesserait de se préoccuper d'elle-même, elle combattrait jusqu'à la mort sans dire un mot, pour obtenir le salut des dernières personnes chères qu'il lui restait. Elle était déjà condamnée à souffrir, elle avait commencé à recevoir sa punition pour ses mauvaises actions, elle ne craignait rien de pire. Il était temps qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Il était temps de choisir son camp.

-o§o-

Il franchissait un dénivelé lorsque la flamme s'alluma. Il se figea aussitôt, mortifié, incrédule. C'était une étincelle, une minuscule flammèche qui venait de prendre vie plusieurs dizaines de mètres derrière lui. Exactement à l'endroit où était censé reposer le cadavre du général Berserker.

Impossible.

Le coeur avait cessé de battre, le cosmos rouge s'était éteint, il en était persuadé. D'ailleurs, cette énergie... ce n'était pas la même que celle de l'homme d'Arkham. Elle n'avait pas la même empreinte, la même puissance. Celle-ci c'était... un concentré d'énergie négative. Une boule de puissance noire et dévastatrice.

Sorrente chercha à se calmer et à réfléchir. Cela ne venait pas du Berserker qu'il venait d'abattre. L'énergie de son opposant était très différente de celle qui venait de naître. Pourtant, elle provenait du même endroit, elle était dans le même secteur et il ne l'avait pas sentie approcher. Elle était simplement... apparue là-bas.

Les muscles des avant-bras du Marinas se contractaient nerveusement sous ses gantelets. Il hésita un moment. Son esprit était en ébullition. Puis il finit tout de même par faire volte-face, parce qu'il fallait qu'il vérifie. Mais, à sa grande surprise, il n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Sorrente eut un haut-le-coeur.

C'était le Berserker. Il était là, devant lui, debout. Il n'était pas mort. Ou peut-être que si. Il ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'il était auparavant. Une énergie sombre et glauque l'entourait, totalement différente de son habituel cosmos rouge. Aucune pupille ni iris dans ses yeux d'un blanc laiteux, aucune expression sur son visage crispé par la fureur. C'était un cadavre vivant. Un corps agité d'un dernier soubresaut mystique.

Sorrente mit du temps à retrouver sa voix. Il porta alors machinalement la main à l'étui de sa flûte.

- J'aurais juré que tu étais mort, siffla-t-il. Mais tu es comme les cafards, tu t'accroches encore et encore à ta misérable vie.

Face à lui l'homme n'eut aucune réaction, on aurait dit qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu. L'énergie noire se souleva à gros bouillons. C'était stupéfiant, le Berserker avait une attitude incompréhensible. Soudain, un feulement monta de la gorge de l'homme. Le Marinas eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, l'ennemi se ramassa sur lui-même et bondit, comme une bête.

-o§o-

Shamio courait. Elle trébuchait parfois sur le sol inégal et accidenté, parce que ses genoux n'étaient pas stables mais en intensifiant un peu son cosmos à chaque fois, elle parvenait à minimiser la douleur. Sa détermination la portait.

Les Marinas étaient dans les parages, ils étaient là pour tuer. Elle avait pris sa décision, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Les soldats de Poséidon s'en prendraient aux Berserkers et aux Amazones, elle devait les tuer avant. C'était son ultime décision, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle ferait taire ses scrupules, son chagrin, son désespoir infini et elle accomplirait sa tâche jusqu'au bout. Et sa première cible, c'était Sorrente.

Le général de l'Atlantique Sud avait tué Alas, il continuerait sur cette route sanglante. S'il avait été assez puissant pour abattre son mari, il n'y avait que très peu de personnes au monde qui seraient capables de le vaincre. Et elle en faisait partie.

Elle courait, méthodiquement, en expirant en deux temps et sans ralentir. La présence du Marinas la guidait dans la campagne sicilienne comme une boussole. Elle le suivait à la trace, sans réfléchir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un étrange cosmos n'apparaisse dans le paysage. Une énergie terrible, quelque chose de fou, d'insensé. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas de raison d'être. Shamio s'arrêta, cernée par un malaise étouffant. Une partie d'elle-même fut submergée par la panique et l'angoisse. Elle porta une main à son coeur, effrayée. C'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à une chose pareille et pourtant, elle avait l'impression de la reconnaître. Peut-être qu'Artémis savait ce que c'était. Peut-être que c'était elle qui se lamentait à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Ca ressemblait à une bête, un animal à moitié mort qui aurait été doué de cosmos. Il était impossible que cela vienne d'un être humain, ça n'avait pas de conscience, ni de sentiments. C'était un simple concentré d'instinct et de fureur divine. Une boule d'énergie sanguinaire. Un monstre.

Quand Shamio put faire taire cette angoisse qui la paralysait, elle comprit que cette créature se dirigeait vers Sorrente. Elle se remit à courir, à toute vitesse.

Il était déjà trop tard. Le cosmos du général des mers était faible et moribond. Il suait la souffrance et l'horreur. Shamio sauta par-dessus un dernier rocher pour se retrouver face à la scène. Sorrente était là, devant son agresseur. La créature avait la forme d'un homme. Et elle avait une armure. Quand la jeune femme le reconnut, la petite voix millénaire en elle poussa un cri.

Il n'y avait plus rien d'Alas dans la chose qui s'acharnait sur Sorrente. La silhouette du Berserker bougeait avec souplesse et sauvagerie, en échappant des grognements et des rugissements menaçants. Sa seule rapidité était terrifiante. Shamio chercha les yeux de son époux mais ne trouva que deux globes blancs et vides, perdus dans la frénésie du combat. Le Berserker était plongé dans une transe hallucinée, une rage aveugle.

Il avait attrapé Sorrente par l'épaule. Le Marinas avait la moitié du visage en bouillie déjà. Alas prit son élan et lui planta le bras dans l'abdomen, jusqu'au coude, en transperçant son Ecaille au passage. Le Berserker, ou ce qu'il en restait, ne semblait plus ressentir aucune douleur, il ne semblait plus ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre que la fureur. Shamio vit le bras de son époux ressortir du corps de Sorrente en arrachant les organes vitaux. Alas jeta une grosse masse sanguinolente et encore palpitante par terre où elle s'écrasa dans un bruit mou et une gerbe de sang. Le ventre du Marinas était devenu un trou béant. Et le malheureux était toujours vivant. Le Berserker se jetait à nouveau sur lui, en visant sa gorge. Il lui trancha la carotide d'un coup de dents. Shamio s'accrocha à un rocher, en larmes, un goût de bile dans la bouche. Elle ferma les yeux, se boucha les oreilles pour ne plus entendre l'horrible glouglou du sang de Sorrente qui se déversait de sa gorge ouverte, en sifflant.

La dernière flammèche de vie s'échappa enfin du corps mutilé du Marinas. Le soulagement de Shamio fut immense. Elle recommença à inspirer, hoquetante, choquée. Ses mains tremblaient, tout son corps tremblait. Elle n'arrivait pas à empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller ou ses dents de claquer. Pourtant, il faisait chaud, une chaleur mortelle.

Derrière elle, c'était le silence absolu. Shamio mit du temps à trouver la force nécessaire pour se retourner. Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage.

Alas était toujours là. Ou du moins, son corps. La créature qui l'habitait était toujours en transe, à peine calmée par le carnage. Elle était couverte du sang de Sorrente, des pieds à la tête. Elle en avait dans la bouche, sur les doigts, dans les cheveux. Le liquide visqueux coagulait au milieu de petits morceaux de chair à vif sur sa peau. Le Berserker était uniformément écarlate, de la couleur exacte de son armure souillée.

La jeune femme avait pensé partir discrètement et courir sans se retourner mais le monstre pivota brutalement dans sa direction pour river sur elle ses orbite laiteuses.

-o§o-

**Lexique :**

_Furia_ : folie furieuse, délire, frénésie.

_Tormentum laruarum_ : « Tourment des Larves » (Larves : génies malfaisants, âmes des méchants qui, sous des figures hideuses, passaient pour tourmenter les vivants).


	33. Chapter 33

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** **R**

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

**Reviews :**

**Cyan :** Eh oui, fallait pas me provoquer avec Sorrente. Pour une fois qu'on me demandait et qu'on me donnait l'autorisation d'être sadique, fallait bien se douter que je prendrais la requête au pied de la lettre ! XD C'est de votre faute, en fait (comment ? Je me cherche des excuses ?). Bon allez, plus sérieusement, j'avais prévu que ça se passe comme ça depuis longtemps de toute façon. Même si j'avoue que je me suis laissée emporter avec Alas qui arrache des trucs dans le ventre de Sorrente avant de se vautrer allègrement dans son sang (euh... au moins, c'était réaliste. Non ?). J'espère quand même ne pas t'avoir trop choquée.

A part ça, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? Il y a des explications dans ce chapitre, je développerai au besoin plus tard. Que l'on n'hésite pas à me dire si c'est pas clair. Pour Shamio et son potentiel déchiquetage, réponse aussi dans ce chapitre (tremblez !).

Quant à Kanon, il continue son petit bonhomme de chemin. Ses neurones sont en fusion (rires). Pour finir, je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, ta lecture toujours aussi fidèle et je te félicite pour ton mémoire, je sais à quel à point ça représente du boulot. Bravo ! Profites bien de tes vacances maintenant, elles sont méritées. Bye bye !

**Note de l'auteur :** Toujours aussi désolée pour le retard du chapitre, d'autant plus que j'ai fait fort cette fois. Pour me faire pardonner, celui-ci est un peu plus long que d'habitude. Toutes mes excuses aussi pour les potentielles et probables coquilles qui doivent traîner dans le texte : j'ai terminé d'écrire le chapitre d'une seule main, l'autre étant dans le plâtre. Si vous trouvez des énormités, prévenez-moi. Avec ça, je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances à tous, sea, sex and sun... et vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre !

-o§o-

Chapitre 32 : Monstres

-o§o-

Le terrain légèrement pentu sur lequel ils se trouvaient était planté de grands pins parasol et de végétation sèche, dense. La visibilité était mauvaise. Tout était silencieux mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. L'épiderme de Télès était comme électrifié ; elle sentait sur ses avant-bras le moindre de ses poils fins qui frémissaient et se soulevaient. Il y avait quelque chose, tout près.

La Reyaâ mit une flèche en joue sur le fil de son arc. Le bois poli émit un très discret chuintement lorsqu'elle le tendit. Et soudain, un léger sifflement s'éleva sur sa droite.

La flèche était sur son visage avant même qu'elle n'ait pu s'en rendre compte. Son cosmos réagit de lui-même en s'enflammant. Télès n'eut qu'une demi seconde pour faire pivoter sa tête. La pointe de la flèche ennemie lui érafla la joue et transperça le pavillon de son oreille avant de la clouer au tronc de l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Télès émit un gémissement, qui était davantage de la surprise que de la douleur. Autour elle, dans les frondaisons, une forme sombre disparaissait et réapparaissait silencieusement. L'Amazone pouvait sentir son cosmos à présent.

Furieuse, la Reyaâ empoigna la flèche qui la maintenait prisonnière et essaya de l'arracher. Elle s'aperçut alors que la pointe s'était enfoncée très profondément dans le tronc ; elle ne voulait pas bouger. L'archer ennemi devait avoir une force incroyable. Il s'était trouvé suffisamment loin pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le localiser précisément mais il avait malgré cela réussi à la toucher, au milieu de cette jungle. La colère de Télès décupla grâce à son orgueil meurtri. Son oreille percée semblait avoir pris feu.

L'ombre se remit à bouger dans les feuillages, elle approchait de plus en plus. Télès sentit son énergie s'agiter ; une autre attaque. Elle ne devait pas rester là. Elle agrippa la flèche plus fort et tira. Le pincement que cela provoqua dans son oreille lui arracha une grimace. La flèche ne voulait toujours pas bouger. Le sifflement s'éleva à nouveau dans l'air et plusieurs scintillements s'allumèrent dans les frondaisons. La nouvelle salve de flèche fondit sur elle. L'énergie de la Reyaâ flamboya. La pointe qui l'immobilisait semblait avoir fusionné avec le bois, elle ne remua pas d'un iota. Télès vit, le coeur battant, les trois autres flèches s'abattre sur elle. Elle n'avait plus le temps. Elle lâcha la flèche qui la clouait au tronc et ferma les yeux. Puis elle rejeta la tête sur le côté droit d'un coup sec. Son oreille se déchira. La Reyaâ bondit pour se réfugier dans les branches juste au moment où les flèches ennemies se plantaient dans l'arbre avec des « tchonk » de dépit.

Maintenant la colère de Télès faisait palpiter les veines sur ses tempes. Les dents serrées, elle balança la main vers son carquois et en retira une flèche qu'elle mit en joue. Ses yeux allaient sans ralentir de droite à gauche à la recherche de la silhouette sombre de l'archer ennemi. Un souffle fit brusquement frémir les feuillages à quelques mètres d'elle. La flèche de l'Amazone partit comme un éclair. L'homme dut alors sortir de sa cachette. Perchée sur une branche, Télès le vit atterrir au sol avec souplesse.

Il avait les cheveux longs, attachés en chignon sur le haut de son crâne, sûrement pour qu'ils ne le gênent pas pour tirer. Une large bande de maquillage sombre courait sur ses yeux, d'une tempe à l'autre. Il portait une armure, noire elle aussi. Il ne faisait quasiment aucun bruit lorsqu'il se déplaçait.

Le Berserker avait le regard braqué dans sa direction. Il l'avait repérée. La Reyaâ dut reconnaître qu'il n'était pas trop mauvais. Elle encocha une autre flèche. Puis elle se mit à courir. En contrebas, l'archer s'élança à son tour.

Sans ralentir Télès enjamba les branchages, les dénivelés, les rochers et sauta par-dessus les espaces vides qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Elle ne faisait que très peu attention aux difficultés du terrain, son esprit était concentré sur la présence de l'ennemi qu'elle ressentait dans son dos, sur ses traces. Le Berserker ne se laissait pas distancer. Ils firent près de deux kilomètres à toute allure en direction de l'ouest, en longeant la bordure du vaste territoire d'Arkham, avant que la Reyaâ ne trouve le moment propice. Devant elle, plusieurs branches formaient un tremplin qui s'élevait doucement vers le ciel. Alors elle accéléra.

Trois enjambées immenses et elle fit un bond prodigieux en hauteur. Son corps pivota pour faire face au ciel tandis qu'elle bandait son arc. Suspendue, allongée dans les airs, elle repéra le Berserker qui arrivait vers elle. Il était à six mètres, presque sept. L'arme tendue à l'horizontale comme une arbalète au-dessus de son ventre émit à nouveau le chuintement discret du bois qui s'étire. Télès ajusta la trajectoire de sa flèche et tira. L'archer ennemi esquiva en se projetant sur la gauche et la pointe du projectile ne fit qu'érafler son aisselle. La Reyaâ envoyait déjà sa deuxième flèche. Elle était en chute libre, elle eut à peine le temps de lancer son tir qu'il lui fallut tourner sur elle-même pour se réceptionner. Elle fila vers le sol la tête la première avant de planter sa main libre sur le sommet d'un rocher pour effectuer une pirouette. La flèche ennemie percuta la roche juste à coté de ses doigts, en projetant des dizaines de petits éclats gris brillants. Télès atterrit en douceur sur ses pieds et fila aussitôt en courant en extirpant deux nouvelles flèches de son carquois.

L'homme avait facilement évité ses premiers tirs, en pivotant sur le côté gauche. L'Amazone le vit du coin de l'oeil qui se réceptionnait lui aussi au sol et continuait à la poursuivre. Son arc était immense, sombre et paraissait également beaucoup plus lourd que le sien. Il le bandait de la main gauche, avec beaucoup de facilité pourtant.

Ils parcoururent encore quelques centaines de mètres avant que la Reyaâ ne renouvèle l'opération. Après un très long saut, elle tira une flèche puis l'autre, coup sur coup, avant de surveiller la réaction de l'ennemi. A nouveau le Berserker évita les projectiles, tournoya sur le côté gauche, dans les airs, comme une loutre dans un torrent. Les flèches effleurèrent à nouveau son flanc, juste sous son bras. Télès reprit pied et s'élança. Cette fois, elle se retourna aussitôt et tira une nouvelle flèche sans attendre. L'archer avait à peine eut le temps de se réceptionner par terre, il n'évita le trait meurtrier qu'in extremis. La Reyaâ se mit à courir sur le côté droit.

Elle l'accabla de flèches, l'une après l'autre, à une cadence infernale, à tel point que le Berserker avait à peine le temps de prendre appui sur son pied à chaque fois pour amorcer un mouvement d'esquive. Télès courait autour de lui, dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, les yeux braqués sur le flanc de son adversaire. Elle savait qu'il était gaucher. Elle savait que c'était avec ce bras-là qu'il tirait. Encore un peu. C'était presque bon. La Reyaâ compta mentalement cinq secondes puis elle rata exprès un temps dans sa cadence de tir. Le Berserker se redressa et arma aussitôt sa flèche.

C'était le moment.

Télès mit en joue une dernière fois et plongea de tout son élan sur la droite. La flèche du Berserker fonçait vers elle mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Son tir s'ajusta vers le flanc de l'archer ennemi. Elle banda son arc à son maximum et lâcha la corde qui se mit à vibrer avec force entre ses doigts. La flèche du Berserker se planta dans sa hanche au moment où elle s'écrasait au sol.

L'archer avait eu le temps de voir venir son tir et de préparer une contre-attaque. Télès le vit lancer une nouvelle flèche d'un mouvement rageur pour contrer la sienne. La Reyaâ sourit.

Les deux projectiles se percutèrent dans un claquement sec, en plein vol. Celui du Berserker était plus grand et plus lourd. Il dévia la longue flèche effilée de l'Amazone.

C'est alors que le Berserker vit la seconde flèche de Télès, celle qui était cachée dans l'ombre de la première. C'est également à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans une position vulnérable, exactement celle que la Reyaâ l'avait amené à prendre. Son flanc était à découvert, son bras encore levé suite à son geste pour bander son arc.

Les yeux de l'archer noir s'étaient écarquillés mais il était trop tard. La flèche de Télès fila dans un sifflement vers son aisselle et se planta dans le creux sous son bras, entre deux pans d'armure, avec tellement de puissance qu'elle s'enfonça jusqu'à l'empennage, lui transperçant le coeur de part en part.

Télès regarda le Berserker s'immobiliser d'un coup, comme s'il avait été frappé par un courant électrique. Ses yeux se vidèrent, ses bras retombèrent. Brusquement il s'écroula de tout son poids. Mort. La Reyaâ, allongée au sol, grimaçant de douleur, échappa un ricanement caustique.

- Amateur ! haleta-t-elle.

-o§o-

Le sabre décrivit un large cercle dans les airs et dévia la flèche dans une gerbe d'étincelles et un tonitruant fracas métallique. Shunreï ne s'arrêta pas pour voir où atterrissait le projectile désormais inoffensif et continua en avant, le regard fixé sur la silhouette qui l'avait prise pour cible. L'archer s'était posté au sommet d'un rocher, elle le voyait distinctement. En une seconde la Reyaâ doubla sa vitesse de course et bondit au-dessus de lui. Elle bougeait si vite que les flèches du Berserker habillé en noir semblaient filer au ralenti. Désormais elle avait l'avantage ; un archer n'était pas taillé pour le combat rapproché.

L'homme tira deux nouvelles flèches de son carquois dans l'espoir de l'arrêter mais il était trop tard. Shunreï vit les yeux de l'archer se plisser, fondus dans la bande de maquillage sombre qui les couvrait. Puis elle abattit son sabre de toutes ses forces.

C'est alors que le Berserker s'écarta, avec la vivacité d'une vipère. Il abandonna ses flèches au sol et fit tournoyer son arme. Ebahie, la Reyaâ sentit sa lame se faire stopper net par l'arc de son adversaire. Le bois n'émit qu'un léger grincement. Il fallut un instant à la jeune femme pour se reprendre. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet arc ? souffla-t-elle.

L'homme se ramassa sur lui-même et la rejeta en arrière d'une brusque poussée pleine de hargne. Shunreï recula de plusieurs mètres, sans relâcher sa vigilance. En face, le Berserker s'était mis debout sur son promontoire.

Il n'était pas très grand mais compensait cela par une carrure impressionnante : des épaules larges, un thorax solide et des jambes fermement ancrées dans la terre. La Reyaâ laissa traîner un regard inquisiteur sur son armure. Du métal sombre qui lui couvrait les points vitaux. Des épaulettes, des jambières, une jupe en forme de triangle inversé, des gantelets, un plastron. Mais pas de casque, ni de masque ; juste un trait de maquillage sur les yeux et un chignon très serré de cheveux châtains qui formait une boule en haut de son crâne. Il avait également un carquois, encore bien rempli et cet arc étrange qui semblait fait de bois mais que son sabre n'avait pas pu entamer.

C'était une arme épaisse, massive. Le bois était foncé, sombre et brillant comme si on avait passé des années à le polir d'une main amoureuse. Seules quelques gravures autour de la poignée le décoraient. Etait-ce vraiment du bois ?

- Amazone, lâcha soudain le Berserker.

Son visage demeurait absolument impassible lorsqu'il parlait, seules ses lèvres remuaient.

- Tu te trouves aux abords des terres d'Arkham, dit-il. Le seigneur Arès ne tolère aucun intrus, Fulmen doit te punir.

- Je suis Shunreï, neuvième Reyaâ, répondit-elle calmement. Je ne tiens pas à tuer inutilement, je te laisserais donc la vie sauve si tu réponds à mes questions et si tu ne restes pas en travers de mon chemin. Nous sommes venues chercher deux des nôtres et nous ne repartirons pas sans elles.

L'homme n'eut aucune réaction ou presque. Ses paupières battirent simplement.

- L'empereur ne tolère aucun intrus. Fulmen va te punir, répéta-t-il.

La Reyaâ eut un frisson de malaise. Pourquoi cet homme parlait-il de lui-même à la troisième personne ? Et pourquoi avait-il un regard aussi vide ?

- Fulmen, c'est ton nom ?

Toujours aucun signe de vie ou d'émotion dans les pupilles de l'archer. Mais il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Lentement il éleva son arme et extirpa une flèche du carquois dans son dos. Il la mit en joue.

- Non, fit-il. L'arc, Fulmen. Il dispense la mort.

- Très bien, grogna l'Amazone en resserrant son poing sur la garde de son sabre. Très joli nom pour un arc.

Il avait donné un nom à son arme. Un illuminé.

- Et toi quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-elle.

Peut-être pourrait-elle gagner un peu de temps pour arriver à se déporter sur le côté. Elle ne devait pas rester à découvert dans son champ de tir.

- Je n'ai pas de nom, dit le Berserker.

Et il n'y eut toujours aucune trace d'émotion quelconque sur son visage quand il banda son arc et qu'il tira.

-o§o-

Le corps s'affala au sol dans un bruit sourd, projeté par la Reyaâ. La jeune femme aux courts cheveux violets ne semblait pas blessée, elle n'avait même pas l'air essoufflée. Elle s'était éclipsée quelques minutes plus tôt lorsque leur groupe avait essuyé une envolée de flèches menaçantes.

Mikérinos observa l'archer qu'Ann venait de balancer à terre comme s'il n'était qu'un colis encombrant. Apparemment, il n'était pas tout à fait mort.

- Il a dit quelque chose ? interrogea le guérisseur.

Ann secoua la tête avant d'adresser un regard de mépris au corps à ses pieds.

- Rien à en tirer, lâcha-t-elle. Il n'avait pas l'air de tourner rond, de toute façon. Il a un regard halluciné. Peut-être qu'Arès engage des hommes un peu simplets ?

Ces quelques mots provoquèrent un haussement de sourcils chez l'Artiste. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Arès, loin de là. Le dieu de la guerre n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement subtil, il préférait la force brute, concrète et rassurante qui donnait des résultats probants et rapides. Mikérinos jeta à son tour un oeil perplexe au visage comateux du Berserker gisant au sol. Rien que de très normal après un combat acharné contre la première Reyaâ, lui semblait-il. Poussé par la curiosité et par son sens du professionnalisme, le guérisseur s'accroupit tout de même près de l'archer pour l'examiner de plus près.

Un trait épais de maquillage noir sur les yeux, des cheveux attachés en chignon, une armure sombre. L'arc n'était plus là, de même que les flèches qui avaient orné son carquois, il devait les avoir perdus dans la bataille. Il avait des blessures un peu partout sur le corps, son armure était rayée et fendillée. Le fouet d'Ann, sans aucun doute. A en juger par les traces rouges sur le cou du Berserker, l'arme de l'Amazone l'avait fait suffoquer. Rien d'anormal. Jusqu'à ce qu'une étrange odeur frappe les narines de Mikérinos.

L'Artiste plissa le nez et fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Mais cela paraissait bel et bien venir du Berserker. L'homme émettait de faibles gémissement de temps à autres. Mikérinos lui agrippa l'épaule et le fit pivoter sur le dos. Une nouvelle bouffée d'odeur piquante lui balaya le visage et lui irrita la gorge.

- C'est... murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha plus près de l'archer inconscient et inspira profondément par le nez. Est-ce que c'était vraiment ce à quoi il pensait ? Pour en avoir le coeur net, l'Artiste souleva l'une des paupières de l'homme et inspecta sa pupille. La conclusion qu'il en tira le laissa bouche bée.

- C'est de l'opium, conclut-il, ahuri.

Près de lui Ann ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle s'accroupit à son tour près du corps de l'archer.

- De l'opium ? répéta-t-elle. Tu veux dire qu'il est... drogué ?

- Il semblerait, oui. Ca explique au moins pourquoi tu l'as trouvé halluciné.

- En effet, répondit-elle. Puisque c'était bien le cas.

Mikérinos se redressa lentement en se frottant une joue d'un geste machinal.

- C'est peut-être l'usage dans cette partie de leur armée, médita-t-il. Arès n'est pas du genre à engager des demeurés mais il est tout à fait capable de les droguer pour qu'ils soient plus efficaces et qu'ils aient moins peur.

Un reniflement de dégoût s'éleva de la Reyaâ.

- C'est pitoyable, s'indigna-t-elle.

Le guérisseur porta une main à sa sacoche pour fouiller dedans. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme dans cet état. Après tout il était médecin et il avait juré d'apporter des soins à tous ceux qui en auraient besoin. Mais il n'avait pas encore ouvert sa sacoche que l'Amazone tirait le petit poignard passé à sa ceinture. D'un geste sec elle l'enfonça à la base du cou du Berserker, dans le creux entre ses clavicules. L'archer eut un léger soubresaut et s'immobilisa quelques secondes plus tard tandis que le chuintement de l'air qui s'échappait de sa gorge s'éteignait.

Mikérinos relâcha la tension de ses muscles un moment plus tard et recommença doucement à respirer. Ses doigts étaient encore crispés sur sa sacoche.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Ann essuyait sa lame souillée de sang brillant sur une touffe d'herbe, sans paraître plus émue que cela.

- Il ne nous était d'aucune utilité, fit-elle. Il n'allait pas parler et il n'aurait fait que nous gêner. C'est la guerre, c'est comme ça.

Elle rangea son poignard avant de se redresser, l'air déterminé. L'Artiste ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Les Reyaâs, et les Amazones de manière plus générale, étaient des êtres insaisissables. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le remarquer. Elles paraissaient changer presque complètement de personnalité lorsqu'elles étaient plongées au coeur du danger et qu'elles devaient se battre pour survivre. Elles devenaient alors des guerrières, des êtres durs et impitoyables, aux allures sauvages pour ne pas dire bestiales. Mikérinos avait toujours eu un peu de mal avec ça, même pour Shunreï. Car Shunreï était comme ça aussi. C'était une Reyaâ, l'une des meilleures, ça faisait partie d'elle. Mais lui, il n'était pas programmé pour tuer. Son travail, sa raison d'être, ce n'était pas de donner la mort, c'était de distribuer la vie. De la prolonger.

Le Berserker était mort. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui, à part le rendre à ses compatriotes pour qu'il ait une sépulture décente. Les habitants d'Arkham accordaient beaucoup d'importance à cela.

Mikérinos se détourna de la scène, la gorge un peu nouée. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû venir. Les guerriers, dans cette bataille, étaient là pour tuer. Lui il voulait les soigner, tous. Et cela n'était pas possible. Il sentit un goût de bile lui remonter dans la bouche. Les Amazones n'auraient jamais dû être engagées là-dedans. Le Sanctuaire des Astres n'était pas belliqueux, il n'était pas destiné aux combats. Malgré lui, l'Artiste ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'amertume envers Adam. Il n'aurait pas dû, il le savait bien. C'était son dieu, il n'avait pas à mettre ses décisions en doute. Mais c'était le cas, il lui en voulait.

Sa rêverie amère fut interrompue par un éclat de voix.

- Il faut continuer, lança Ann en se remettant en route. Où sont les autres ?

Mikérinos battit des paupières et scruta les environs. Quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans le périmètre de surveillance d'Arkham, Télès avait fait passer une alerte silencieuse dans l'armée des Amazones. Elle avait repéré des Berserkers, des archers, qui constituaient manifestement l'avant-poste du sanctuaire d'Arès. Les guerrières s'étaient dispersées, pour ne pas faire des cibles faciles et également pour neutraliser les archers. Shunreï avait disparu elle aussi depuis quelques temps après avoir ressenti une présence. Pendant ce temps Mikérinos et le reste du convoi s'étaient mis à couvert. Les gardes et les novices avaient dû s'éparpiller un peu.

- Ils ne doivent pas être loin, répondit-il en s'enfonçant entre les arbres.

- Télès a ordonné que l'on ne cesse pas d'avancer, reprit la Reyaâ. Les guerrières nous couvrent, il faut en profiter.

De fait, il n'aperçurent dès lors plus aucune trace des archers Berserkers. Ann rassembla les quelques personnes qui étaient venues prêter main forte aux Amazones et les guida vers le nord-ouest.

-o§o-

- On dirait que tes archers sont dépassés, Tibère.

Le général Maître d'Armes posté sur les remparts près de lui émit un grognement mécontent. Sijie en aurait presque souri, si cela n'avait pas signifié la mort de plusieurs Berserkers.

- Contre des Amazones, envoyer des archers n'était de toute façon pas une grande idée, objecta alors Jin.

- Ce n'est que le début, grinça Tibère. On va passer à la suite.

Sijie reporta son attention sur l'horizon. Il ne voyait encore rien mais des bulles d'énergie grossissaient parfois ça et là dans son champ de perception. Elles oscillaient ou éclataient, provoquant de temps en temps des lueurs au loin, comme un orage.

Les trois généraux avaient suivi le début des festivités depuis les hauteurs d'Arkham, tout en donnant des ordres si cela s'était avéré nécessaire. Tibère digérait mal la mise en déroute de ses archers, Sijie le sentait qui vibrait d'énergie et de colère contenues. Le général illusionniste allait devoir s'assurer qu'il ne déborderait pas.

- On va suivre le plan, tempéra Sijie calmement. La stratégie montée par Alas est excellente, nous allons nous y tenir.

Tibère échappa un nouveau grondement hargneux. Le général Maître d'Armes ne quittait pas l'horizon du regard, à croire que la seule force de sa rage pouvait faire flamber les Amazones sur place. De là où il était Sijie ne voyait de lui que le côté rasé de son crâne et l'immense tatouage menaçant qui le recouvrait. Tibère avait croisé les bras sur son torse, ses biceps palpitaient avec vigueur sous les épaulettes de l'armure écarlate.

- Je vais suivre le plan, finit-il par lâcher, visiblement à contrecoeur. Mais cela ne va pas m'empêcher de me joindre aux réjouissances. Les Amazones sont presque entrées sur notre territoire, rien ne m'interdit d'aller à leur rencontre pour donner le tempo.

Sijie ne prit pas la peine de discuter ce point ; ce serait une perte de temps et d'énergie. Que Tibère aille décimer des Amazones lui importait peu. Ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était suivre le plan. Avant de disparaître, Alas avait monté une stratégie comme lui seul savait les faire et elle avait été validée par l'empereur et le Sénat. Maintenant que le général Stratège n'était plus là, c'était à lui, Sijie, de veiller à ce que les instructions soient respectées. Tibère était une sale brute qu'il fallait cadrer sous peine de voir tous les efforts collectifs fichus en l'air.

- Très bien, c'est le moment, fit Jin en faisant volte-face.

Derrière eux se tenaient quelques uns de leurs lieutenants ainsi que Maus, le bras droit d'Alas.

- Où sont les Marinas ? interrogea le général Guerrier.

Maus se mit au garde-à-vous.

- Nos troupes doivent les avoir attirés sur le flanc ouest à l'heure qu'il est, mon général, déclara-t-il.

C'était les soldats d'Alas, ceux du second plateau, qui étaient allés à la rencontre des soldats de Poséidon un peu plus tôt. Le général Stratège avait senti quelque chose de trouble dans le rendez-vous fixé à Shamio sur la lettre. Il avait pris un risque, celui de parier sur le fait qu'il y aurait bien des Marinas au rendez-vous, même si le message n'avait pas émané d'eux. Et il avait gagné son pari, comme des éclaireurs le leur avaient rapidement appris. La deuxième phase du plan pouvait donc commencer. Elle était elle aussi fondée sur un parti pris légèrement risqué : Alas était persuadé qu'il y avait de l'animosité entre les Marinas et les Amazones. Et il voulait s'en servir.

- Très bien, répéta Jin. Amenons les Amazones face à eux.

- Je me charge de ça, objecta Tibère.

Il éleva un bras dans les airs, sans même jeter un regard en arrière. Farag, son lieutenant, réagit aussitôt et s'éclipsa.

- Il ne devrait pas être très difficile de les amener à s'entretuer, ricana le général Maître d'Armes. Du moment qu'il m'en reste un peu, d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Sijie eut une moue de dégoût qu'il fit rapidement disparaître. Le plan se déroulait parfaitement. Alas avait décidé de sacrifier les Amazones, même s'il avait assuré le contraire à Shamio et Cheyenne. C'était les risques de la guerre. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas obligé les guerrières à quitter leur sanctuaire pour venir chercher la mort.

De meilleure humeur à la perspective d'un massacre imminent, Tibère quitta son poste d'observation et disparut d'un pas conquérant vers l'intérieur du palais, suivi par son deuxième lieutenant. Sijie ne tarda pas à faire de même, il lui restait plusieurs choses à régler.

Il emprunta l'escalier qui menait à l'aile est et descendit jusqu'à l'atrium. Les généraux devaient maintenant déserter le palais pour se rendre sur le front mais il ne s'en faisait pas trop ; il resterait à proximité. Et il avait affecté ses meilleurs hommes à la protection de l'empereur. Ces lignes de défense étaient si serrées qu'Arès ne risquait pas grand chose.

Sijie se mit alors à la recherche de la petite Amazone. Elle devait théoriquement être restée là où il l'avait quittée. Il traversa la quatrième et le troisième plateau pour arriver sur le domaine d'Alas. Le second plateau devait probablement être l'endroit d'Arkham où il y avait le moins de danger, en dehors du palais. Sous l'autorité du général Stratège, les Berserkers s'y étaient toujours tenu à carreau, sans plonger dans les frasques de l'indiscipline et de la violence gratuite comme chez Tibère. Il avait demandé à Cheyenne d'y rester jusqu'à ce qu'il la rejoigne avec de plus amples informations.

Parvenu aux abords de la grande arène, il constata avec satisfaction que l'Amazone lui avait obéi. C'était à ce genre de détails que l'on comprenait que Cheyenne avait été élevée pour suivre les ordres, contrairement à Shamio qui avait l'habitude de les donner et de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il était évident que Cheyenne n'était pas un leader, encore moins une déesse.

La jeune fille se précipita vers lui dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Elle avait elle aussi remis sa tenue de guerrière, ses ceintures, ses sandales et ses baudriers. On lui avait également fourni un arc. C'était une petite arme de novice, les vrais arcs Berserkers étaient bien trop grands et trop lourds pour elle. Mais Sijie avait tenu à ce qu'elle soit armée, fût-ce sommairement. Il comptait suivre le plan d'Alas mais il ne tenait tout de même pas à jeter aux lions une jeune Amazone sans défense. Et puis il aimait bien Cheyenne. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, d'une certaine façon. Comme lui, elle n'avait de raison de vivre qu'en son chef et meilleure amie. Elle était aussi dévouée à Shamio qu'il l'était à Alas.

- Alors ? le pressa-t-elle aussitôt.

Elle avait dû beaucoup s'inquiéter, son visage était un peu pâle malgré sa peau naturellement hâlée.

- Les Amazones arrivent, confirma-t-il. Elles seront à nos portes dans très peu de temps.

- Bon, fit-elle à mi-voix.

Il la vit déglutir avec peine.

- Je dois y aller, reprit-elle. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour raisonner les Reyaâs.

- Je vais faire en sorte que l'on t'ouvre le passage, répondit-il. Mais dès que tu seras sortie d'Arkham, je ne pourrai plus rien pour toi. Tu devras te débrouiller seule. Tu es sûre que ça ira ? Tu peux aussi rester là. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit pourra arrêter la marche des Amazones de toute façon. Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller.

Cheyenne détourna les yeux un instant. Sijie savait qu'elle avait peur, il le voyait. C'était risqué de se lancer ainsi à travers le champ de bataille. Et il y avait peu de chances que cela soit utile.

- Si, je dois essayer, déclara-t-elle.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux. Cheyenne s'était engagée à agir pour tenter de stopper le massacre. Elle l'avait promis à Shamio. Sijie eut de la peine. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que tout le déroulement de la guerre avait été décidé d'avance et que son intervention ne changerait rien. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire non plus qu'Alas et lui les avaient trahies. Il y avait trop en jeu.

Il laisserait Cheyenne faire ce qu'elle avait décidé. Il n'avait pas le coeur de l'en empêcher. Cette petite Amazone tremblante de peur allait se faire violence pour agir et sauver ce qui pouvait l'être encore. Il ne voulait pas tuer cette dernière petite étincelle d'espoir. Et il respectait trop cet immense courage qu'elle avait. A elle seule Cheyenne valait n'importe quel valeureux guerrier Berserker. Il n'aurait pas cru cela possible avant de les rencontrer, elle et Shamio.

- D'accord, dit-il. Dans ces cas il faut en profiter tant que les Berserkers se préparent.

Cheyenne acquiesça. Le général Illusionniste se retourna alors vers les gardes qui attendaient un peu plus loin, sous les arcades. Sur un geste, ils approchent.

- Mon général ?

- Vous allez escorter cette dame jusqu'à l'entrée principale, indiqua Sijie. Assurez-vous que personne ne l'interrompe ou ne lui bloque le passage. J'insiste là-dessus.

Il tendit une main et laissa doucement son cosmos s'y étendre. Son énergie avait une couleur verte minérale. Il la mania délicatement d'une simple pensée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se concentre sur l'extrémité de son index. Face à lui le soldat Berserker avait enlevé son gantelet de métal pour dénuder sa main qu'il présenta. Sijie apposa son doigt sur la paume de l'homme. Le cosmos crépita faiblement pendant que le général dessinait son sceau. Bientôt le petit motif s'étala en vert lumineux sur la peau du Berserker.

- Cela prouvera que c'est moi qui vous envoie, lança Sijie. Mais au moindre problème, envoyez-moi ceux qui font du zèle.

Les deux soldats effectuèrent un salut militaire.

- Oui mon général.

Sijie se tourna vers Cheyenne.

- Bonne chance, dit-il. Et sois prudente.

- Oui. Merci. Merci pour tout.

L'Amazone lui adressa un dernier hochement de tête avant de partir avec les deux soldats en direction du grand escalier central. Il leur faudrait un bon moment avant d'atteindre l'entrée, située à l'autre bout.

Sijie resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparu. Il se retrouva seul devant l'arène. Avant de repartir, il s'autorisa une minute de pause, les yeux fermés, le visage tendu vers le ciel. Malgré l'heure matinale il faisait déjà chaud. Pas le moindre souffle d'air frais. Le général Illusionniste soupira. Déjà il était las. C'était devenu son état habituel depuis quelques temps. Depuis que Maro n'était plus là. Depuis ce jour, il avait compris beaucoup de choses sur lui-même.

Il aurait aimé qu'il soit encore là, qu'il l'aide à tenir debout. Et surtout, il aurait aimé le revoir, une seule fois, seulement quelques minutes, pour lui dire merci. Car il ne s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte de tout ce que Maro lui avait apporté.

Maintenant, il se noyait dans la mélancolie et il n'y avait plus personne. Peut-être Maro lui aurait-il improvisé quelques alexandrins pour lui faire comprendre que tout cela n'était que le destin et qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Qu'il faisait son devoir, qu'il faisait de son mieux et que c'était déjà pas mal. Il ne pouvait pas porter le poids du monde sur ses seules épaules.

Oui, Maro lui aurait dit quelque chose comme ça. Il lui aurait dit aussi de cesser de se lamenter, parce qu'il lui restait encore des choses à accomplir. Sijie respira profondément et rouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait légèrement mieux. Et Maro aurait eu raison : il avait encore des impératifs. Alas comptait sur lui.

Il allait se remettre en route lorsque, brusquement, cela apparut.

-o§o-

Mikérinos ressenti la présence à peu près au même moment qu'Ann et ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux. L'énergie qui approchait était perturbée et étrangement troublée. Lourde, maladroite. Elle avançait dans les sous-bois comme si elle était aveugle. Pourtant, cette présence était familière à l'Artiste. Il échangea un coup d'oeil avec Ann.

- Télès ? murmura-t-il.

La Reyaâ aux courts cheveux violets secoua la tête.

- Impossible, répliqua-t-elle fermement. Télès ne fait pas autant de bruit lorsqu'elle se déplace. Le truc qui approche est au moins aussi gros et aussi gracieux qu'une vache.

A ce moment-là, une voix leur parvint d'entre les arbres, au milieu des froissements de feuilles, des raclements de pieds et des craquements des branches.

- Saloperie de... putain... de merde !

Ann tressaillit et écarquilla les yeux.

- Télès ? glapit-elle.

La silhouette de la cinquième Reyaâ émergea des buissons avec difficultés. Elle titubait, se tenait le flanc et essayait de respirer tout en luttant pour avancer. Son visage à la peau brune était d'une pâleur jaunâtre.

- Qui est-ce que tu... traites de vache ? pantela-t-elle. Aide-moi au lieu de... jacasser...

Mikérinos courait déjà vers elle tout en faisant sauter le rabat de sa sacoche. Ann le suivit aussitôt, l'air inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? lâcha-t-elle.

A eux deux ils soutinrent Télès et l'aidèrent à s'allonger sur le sol. Elle avait du mal à respirer et transpirait abondamment. L'Artiste lui cala un linge sous la nuque avant de commencer son auscultation.

- Je sais pas... articula la Reyaâ. J'ai renvoyé cet enfoiré d'archer voir ses ancêtres... Tout allait plutôt bien... quand je me suis remise en route. Et puis... je me suis sentie de plus en plus faible...

- Tu as été blessée ? demanda Ann en parcourant du regard le corps de son amie.

- Des égratignures seulement, assura Télès. Merde, putain... Miké, fais quelque chose pour que le ciel arrête de... de tournoyer comme ça... je vais vomir...

La blessée continua de déverser tout un chapelet de jurons à faire rougir un charretier mais l'Artiste ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il repéra très rapidement plusieurs points suspects sur le corps de l'Amazone. Son oreille gauche d'abord, qui était fendue comme celles des chats sauvages après une bagarre. Un peu de sang avait coulé le long du pavillon et sur l'éraflure sur sa joue mais il n'y avait pas trop lieu de s'en inquiéter. Par contre, des traces de liquide sombre et visqueux sur les bords de la plaie étaient plus alarmantes. Le deuxième point préoccupant était une blessure à la hanche. A priori elle n'était pas très grave non plus mais les bords de la plaie étaient là aussi d'une couleur suspecte.

- C'était un archer tu as dit ? interrogea le guérisseur en fouillant dans son sac en bandoulière.

- Une saleté... d'archer Berserker, confirma Télès, paupières closes. Ah, putain, c'est encore pire quand... je ferme les yeux...

De fait, elle semblait réellement avoir un terrible mal de mer. Mikérinos sortit son matériel en vitesse. Il fallait faire vite. D'un coup il fit voler le bouchon de son petit flacon en verre et arrosa une compresse de lotion antiseptique.

- Attache-lui le garrot au bras, s'il te plaît, lança-t-il à Ann pendant qu'il rebouchait le flacon.

Celle-ci obéit aussitôt et noua la grosse élastique au-dessus du coude de Télès, le plus serré possible. Mikérinos avait déballé l'une de ses petites seringues. Avec la dextérité que lui conférait l'habitude, il tâta du bout du doigt le creux du coude de Télès pour trouver la veine enflée. Puis il la frotta énergiquement avec la compresse imbibée. Le capuchon protecteur de la seringue sauta à son tour et l'Artiste s'assura rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas de bulle d'air. Sans hésiter, il enfonça l'aiguille dans la veine palpitante.

- Aïe ! protesta Télès.

- Tu as reçu combien de flèches ? fit Mikérinos en injectant le vaccin progressivement.

La Reyaâ paraissait avoir du mal à rester lucide.

- Deux... je crois, haleta-t-elle.

- Les flèches noires des Berserkers sont enduites de poison, expliqua-t-il.

Télès ouvrit à demi les yeux, elle avait une lueur un peu floue dans les pupilles.

- C'est... c'est ce qui est arrivé... à Kanon, se souvint-elle.

L'Artiste acquiesça.

- Ca veut dire que... je ne vais plus être en état de me... battre avant longtemps ? s'inquiéta la Reyaâ.

Le vaccin avait été totalement injecté. Mikérinos retira délicatement l'aiguille et défit le garrot.

- Ca devrait aller, assura-t-il en ébauchant un sourire. Ce que je viens de t'injecter va rapidement te remettre sur pieds. Du moins je le pense. En attendant, essaie de rester tranquille.

Il rangea tout son matériel pendant qu'Ann faisait venir les gardes et les novices pour qu'ils prennent soin de la blessée. En quelques minutes seulement, ils l'avaient installée sur un brancard. Télès grommelait qu'elle ne voulait pas rester allongée tandis que l'on se battait mais personne ne lui prêta attention.

Ils étaient de plus en plus proches d'Arkham. Mikérinos espéra qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de ces archers à présent. Il espéra aussi que Shunreï se souviendrait du poison et qu'elle réussirait à ne pas se faire toucher.

-o§o-

Kanon retrouva le reste du groupe sans trop de problème. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'un troupeau de Marinas prêt à taper sur tout ce qui bouge était particulièrement discret. A l'heure qu'il était, tout Arkham devait connaître leur position et leurs effectifs. Dragon des Mers grinça des dents.

Quand il sortit du couvert des arbres, ses camarades pivotèrent vers lui.

- Du nouveau ? fit Thétis.

Il y avait trois autres généraux de Poséidon dans leur escadron mais c'était la Sirène qui avait été choisie pour coordonner la mission. Elle faisait partie des anciens, avec Sorrente et lui, et possédait donc davantage d'expérience. C'était donc elle qui prenait les rennes quand ils n'étaient pas là.

- Il y a des Berserkers un peu partout dans le périmètre, répondit-il. Ils nous surveillent. Ce que je voudrais comprendre, c'est pourquoi ils n'attaquent pas.

Thétis observa les environs, les frondaisons, le terrain inégal, les rochers.

- Nous ne sommes pas encore entrés sur leur territoire, dit-elle. Nous le longeons depuis quelques temps, c'est tout.

Kanon grimaça. Cette explication ne lui convenait pas. C'était beaucoup trop simplet.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la seule raison, grogna-t-il. L'un des généraux Berserkers est tombé sur votre groupe tout à l'heure, si tu te souviens bien. Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille...

Pourquoi diable les soldats d'Arès se contentaient-ils de reculer maintenant ?

- A ce sujet, je suppose que je ne vous apprend rien en vous disant que Sorrente est mort ? lança-t-il.

C'était une question purement rhétorique ; n'importe qui à deux ou trois kilomètres à la ronde avait forcément ressenti le déchaînement de puissance des deux combattants. Sorrente avait tenu longtemps mais l'énergie terrible du Berserker l'avait englouti. Et elle était toujours présente à l'heure actuelle, en arrière-plan dans son champ de perception.

Le reste du groupe ne répondit pas. Derrière Thétis se trouvaient les généraux des Lyumnades, de l'Hippocampe et de Chrysaor. Kanon ne les connaissait que très peu et, au demeurant, s'en fichait. Ces hommes avaient été recrutés par Sorrente pour devenir les nouveaux gardiens des océans et la seule chose qu'il attendait d'eux, c'était qu'ils ne le gênent pas.

Thétis le tira de ses pensées en se détournant.

- Nos éclaireurs nous ont informés que des Amazones se trouvaient dans le périmètre d'Arkham, vers le sud-est, déclara-t-elle.

A ces mots, Kanon tressaillit.

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de... commença-t-il.

- Nous avons déclaré la guerre aux Amazones, intervint alors le général de Chrysaor d'une voix flûtée. Elles nous ont trahis. Elles ont violé les lois.

L'héritier de Krishna était très différent de lui. Petit, frêle, avec un visage fin, presque enfantin, il avait des yeux bleus bridés et des cheveux bruns noués en dizaines de tresses autour de sa tête. Sa lance, une copie de celle qu'avait jadis possédée Krishna, était presque deux fois plus grande que lui et dépassait dans son dos. Il avait également un symbole obscur tatoué sur la joue, sous son oeil gauche. Kanon ne le connaissait pas mais il savait déjà que si c'était le cas, il ne l'apprécierait pas.

Le corps entier de Dragon des Mers se crispa violemment.

- Ce ne sont pas les Amazones nos véritables ennemies dans cette guerre, tonna-t-il. Nous concentrer sur elle est une perte de temps !

- C'est ce que tu penses, rétorqua Thétis. Nous avons reçu des ordres. Les Berserkers nous importent peu. Et puisqu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de nous attaquer, je veux en profiter.

- C'est insensé, s'insurgea Dragon des Mers. Vous êtes en train de vous faire manipuler !

Le regard bleu de la Sirène se fixa sur lui avec ironie.

- Et tu en connais un rayon, hein ? siffla-t-elle.

Kanon serra les poings. Il n'avait pas le temps de se chamailler avec cette petite garce écervelée. Il fallait qu'il retrouve les deux inconnus qu'il avait surpris à discuter sur la falaise. Au fond, peu lui importait ce qu'il arriverait à ce groupe-là. S'ils n'avaient pas plus de plomb dans la cervelle, ils méritaient sans aucun doute leur sort. Et il comptait sur les Reyaâs pour leur mettre une bonne fessée. Télès s'en chargerait avec plaisir, il en était persuadé.

Il balaya l'air devant lui d'un revers de main.

- Très bien, faites comme vous voudrez, capitula-t-il. Mais je ne viens pas avec vous. Je sens quelque chose de pas net, je préfère assurer vos arrières. Si cela ne te dérange pas, ma chère.

Thétis émit un petit ricanement.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu deviendrais lâche avec le temps, Kanon.

Kanon tourna les talons pour partir. Ce que Thétis la Sirène pensait de lui ne l'empêchait pas de dormir, loin de là. Il sourit pour lui-même au moment où il disparaissait de leur champ de vision. Assurer leurs arrières. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Il se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'il fichait là. Jamais il n'aurait dû accepter le marché de Julian et Saori dix ans plus tôt. Servir deux divinités à tour de rôle était trop éprouvant pour ses nerfs, il avait passé l'âge de ces conneries. Vivement qu'il rentre au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Pour une fois que celui-ci était en paix, il avait trouvé le moyen d'être ailleurs.

-o§o-

Elle ne devait à aucun prix lui laisser le temps de tirer d'autres flèches. Mikérinos avait été clair là-dessus : c'était sur les pointes de ces projectiles que se trouvait le poison qui avait été assez virulent pour pratiquement tuer Kanon. Si le Berserker l'effleurait seulement avec l'une de ses flèches, elle était finie.

Shunreï cessa de réfléchir, cessa de chercher à comprendre l'homme et sa façon de parler. Dès qu'elle eut évité le tir de l'archer, elle fit brûler son cosmos et s'élança pour attaquer.

Son énergie argentée faisait briller la lame de son sabre et chauffait le métal à blanc. Elle fit tournoyer l'arme et agrippa la garde en sens inverse, de manière à ce que la lame s'aligne le long de son avant-bras, vers son coude. Un bond l'avait déjà amenée près de l'archer. Il la regardait de ses yeux vides, sans paraître éprouver la moindre peur. La Reyaâ abattit son coup sur lui, en poussant un cri.

L'impact fut bruyant et fit vibrer le bras de Shunreï jusqu'à l'épaule. Une fois de plus, le simple arc en bois s'était dressé face à son sabre et l'avait arrêté dans sa course. Le Berserker enfonça un talon dans le rocher sur lequel il se tenait et se jeta en avant pour la repousser encore. L'arc tourna dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. La Reyaâ eut tout juste le temps de sentir sa lame se faire entraîner sur le côté, l'homme balançait déjà un coude vers son visage. Elle réagit d'instinct. Son énergie l'auréolait, aiguisait ses réflexes et sa vitesse. Elle plongea vers le sol et pivota pour faire dos à son adversaire avant de lui assener un coup de pied dans le flanc. L'armure absorba la grosse partie de sa puissance de frappe mais l'élan projeta tout de même l'archer à deux mètres de là.

Il n'avait pas lâché son arc, il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir ressenti quoi que ce soit. Shunreï le vit porter une main à son carquois pour attraper une flèche. Elle s'élança aussitôt vers lui, le plus rapidement possible. Il n'avait pas encore retiré le projectile du carquois, elle se fendit pour lui porter un coup de sabre. A nouveau, l'arc se dressa devant elle et dévia son coup. L'homme le fit tourner et l'abattit sur elle.

Il se servait de son arc comme d'un bâton. L'arme virevoltait si vite que Shunreï ne pouvait pas la quitter un instant des yeux, sous peine de la perdre. Elle commençait à réaliser son erreur. L'homme n'était pas simplement un archer, elle avait eu tort de croire que l'empêcher d'utiliser ses flèches suffirait à le neutraliser. Il fallait qu'elle change de méthode. Elle ne devait rien laisser au hasard. Il fallait qu'elle détruise l'arc au plus vite.

-o§o-

Ann était partie devant. Le reste du convoi était beaucoup trop lent, elle l'avait laissé sous la garde de quelques Amazones. De toute façon, elle ne leur serait d'aucune utilité. Mikérinos était occupé à prendre soin de Télès et elle était toujours chargée d'ouvrir la route. Ils se trouvaient aux portes d'Arkham à présent, la Reyaâ pouvait apercevoir ses remparts de temps en temps entre les frondaisons. Et elle sentait également beaucoup d'agitation dans les environs. L'endroit était rempli de Berserkers, elle n'en doutait pas. C'était parfait. Il ne serait pas difficile de faire diversion.

La jeune femme allait bondir pour éviter un talus lorsque soudain quelque chose passa dans l'air. Cela fut très bref et complètement invisible, elle le ressentit simplement sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux. L'onde se propagea dans l'atmosphère et la réchauffa. Ann sentit ses mèches violettes crépiter sur son crâne, comme si elle s'était tout à coup retrouvée au coeur d'un orage très violent.

Brusquement, un éclair tomba du ciel. La Reyaâ le perçut au dernier moment et la surprise l'empêcha de réagir aussi vite qu'elle aurait dû. Elle plongea sur le côté au dernier moment, alors que le talus sur lequel elle s'était trouvée une seconde auparavant explosait en un milliard de brindilles, d'éclats de roche et de gerbes de terre carbonisées. Un nuage de poussière envahit tout, charriant avec lui une puissante odeur de brûlé.

Secouée par le choc, Ann roula sur elle-même pour essayer de se redresser. Ses oreilles sifflaient, elle n'entendait plus rien. Sa vue demeura trouble un instant. Elle dut attendre un peu avant que les effets du coup ne disparaissent. Elle se remit alors prudemment debout.

Le nuage poussiéreux se dissipait. La Reyaâ ne tarda pas à apercevoir une ombre à quelques pas. Un homme, à ce qu'il semblait. Et c'était sans aucun doute lui le responsable de cet incident. Ann secoua la tête pour chasser les derniers bourdonnements de ses oreilles tout en allongeant une main vers son fouet, suspendu à sa ceinture.

Elle pouvait le voir. C'était bien un homme, un homme très grand et massif. Un colosse. Il portait une armure rouge et une longue lance dans la main droite. C'était une arme étrangement belle, effrayante. Des décorations stylisées s'enroulaient autour de son extrémité, jusqu'au fer de lance découpé comme un losange et qui était parcouru de petits éclairs vermeils.

Un Berserker. L'un des plus puissants, c'était évident. Il ne ressemblait en rien aux petits archers qu'elles avaient dû affronter jusqu'à présent. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas de chignon, pas plus que de maquillage sur les yeux. Il n'avait que très peu de cheveux et uniquement sur une moitié du crâne. L'autre partie était couverte par un impressionnant tatouage tribal.

- Une Amazone, enfin ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Est-ce que tu es une Reyaâ ?

Il avait une grosse voix menaçante et un accent étrange à l'intérieur. Ann le fixa sans ciller.

- Je suis la première Reyaâ d'Artémis, déclara-t-elle. Mon nom est Ann. Qui es-tu ?

Le regard de l'homme se fit plus pointu, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es bien une Reyaâ, fit-il. Parfait. C'est ce que je cherchais. Je suis Tibère, général Maîtres d'Armes des armées d'Arkham. Bienvenue sur notre territoire.

La jeune femme eut un petit temps d'arrêt. L'un des quatre généraux ? Déjà ? Arès aurait-il senti que les Amazones étaient une menace plus dangereuse que prévu ? Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Cela lui était égal. Archer, soldat ou général, cela ne changeait rien. Elle s'occuperait de lui comme des autres.

D'un geste, la Reyaâ déroula son fouet et le fit claquer dans l'air. Face à elle, le dénommé Tibère approuva d'un hochement de tête et dirigea sa lance contre elle.

- En garde, dit-il, l'air amusé.

La vitesse de cet homme à l'imposante carrure la surprit. Ann esquiva le fer de sa lance de justesse en tournant sur elle-même et constata qu'il revenait déjà à la charge. Elle s'accroupit au sol, bondit en arrière et projeta son fouet. La grande lanière trancha l'air dans un claquement sec et fila vers le visage du général Berserker. Il se protégea en élevant un bras devant lui. Le fouet s'enroula autour de son gantelet en un clin d'oeil.

Ann savait que le moment où elle était le plus vulnérable était celui où son fouet était immobilisé, emprisonnant une partie du corps de son adversaire. Le Berserker dut le comprendre aussi car il profita de ces quelques centièmes de seconde durant lesquels la Reyaâ rappelait son arme à elle. La lance de l'homme tournoya au bout de son bras droit avant de s'abattre vers elle, auréolée de cosmos rugissant.

- _Gae Bolga !_

A nouveau l'air se mit à crépiter, à devenir brûlant. Il y eut une odeur étrange, intense et irritante, comme si l'oxygène s'était brutalement transformé en produit chimique corrosif. La lance projeta des éclairs qui grossirent en explosion. L'Amazone se protégea comme elle le put. Son attention demeura fixée sur le fer de lance qu'elle parvint à esquiver mais cela permit à l'un des éclairs de toucher son bras. Elle fut projetée en arrière avec une force inouïe, tandis qu'un torrent de douleur inondait le membre atteint.

La lance termina sa trajectoire en se plantant dans la roche du sol. Horrifiée, Ann vit alors le fer se fendre et s'ouvrir en de nombreuses pointes acérées pour former une étoile qui déchiqueta la terre.

Agrippant son bras blessé, la Reyaâ chercha à se relever. Du sang coulait déjà sur son coude, l'éclair lui avait brûlé la peau. Elle serra les dents et se concentra sur le Berserker. Celui-ci semblait joyeux. Quand il tendit la main, la lance sortit du sol pour revenir vers lui.

L'électricité était bel et bien venue de l'arme, alors. Ann fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelque chose de semblable. C'était un mélange de cosmos et de foudre, d'une rapidité ahurissante.

- Je vois que ma lance t'intrigue, lança Tibère.

Il la fit encore tournoyer avec orgueil.

- C'est Gae Bolga, l'arme légendaire de Cuchulainn, expliqua-t-il.

- Cuchulainn ? répéta-t-elle.

Ce nom ne lui disait rien. Il avait de toute façon une consonance étrangère.

- Un héros mythologique celtique. Le plus grand de tous. Sa lance est invincible ! Et tu vas en faire les frais, Amazone. Prépare-toi à être foudroyée !

La Reyaâ renifla de dédain. Elle n'allait pas se laisser tuer aussi facilement. En réalité, elle n'avait aucune intention de mourir. Et certainement pas contre un Berserker. Enfin, après tout ce temps, elle se trouvait face à l'un d'eux, elle avait la possibilité de lui faire payer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa déesse. Elle allait gagner.

Elle exerça une pression sur le manche de son fouet et l'arme ondula pour se remettre en position d'attaque. Ann sourit. Oh non, c'était loin d'être fini encore.

-o§o-

Shamio le vit disparaître de son champ de vision pour se mettre à courir. Vers elle.

L'aura du monstre était plus bouillonnante, plus glauque et plus sombre que jamais. Aucune étincelle de vie dans ses yeux, aucune émotion ni réaction. Aucun signe qu'il l'avait reconnue. Le corps qui avait jadis été Alas était désormais vide, uniquement habité par la haine et la soif de sang. Cette rage qui lui donnait une puissance ahurissante.

L'éclair rouge franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparait en seulement une ou deux secondes. Shamio ne parvenait pas à réagir. Elle regardait le visage couvert de sang du général. Il allait la reconnaître et s'arrêter. C'était obligatoire.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il concentra son énergie noire dans son poing et le balança en avant. L'aura de Shamio s'alluma juste à temps, de sa propre volonté, pour la protéger. Le coup du Berserker la percuta de plein fouet et l'envoya au sol à plusieurs mètres de là, où elle s'écrasa violemment. Il bondissait déjà sur elle.

La jeune femme s'aperçut à peine que du sang lui coulait le long du menton. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de ceux de la bête. Ils étaient blancs, vides. Furieux. Il allait la tuer.

Shamio perdit conscience à ce moment-là. Son esprit se replia sur lui-même, repoussé de côté par une volonté impérieuse, bien plus puissante, qui s'empara de son corps. Son cosmos enfla, l'avala en grondant.

Le visage d'Artémis se contracta. Elle se ramassa sur elle-même en poussant un feulement d'intimidation. Le Berserker répondit par un autre grondement menaçant. Soudain ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'agrippèrent, se frappèrent et s'entraînèrent mutuellement à terre où un combat acharné commença. Les salves d'énergie partaient en tous sens au fur et à mesure qu'ils les envoyaient, les évitaient et les repoussaient.

L'esprit supérieur de la déesse décomposait chacun des mouvements de son adversaire. Elle pouvait voir l'enchaînement de ses actions avec clarté, aussi rapides fussent-ils. Les mêmes revenaient souvent. Le Berserker avait une manière d'attaquer à la fois simple et efficace ; il calculait ses actions au centième de seconde près de manière à ce que ses attaques coïncident avec les temps morts chez son adversaire. Artémis décrypta ses déplacements, analysa son rythme, le nombre de ses pas et la fréquence à laquelle il revenait à l'assaut. Elle trouva alors le minuscule intervalle dont elle avait besoin.

L'enchaînement recommença. La déesse le suivit avec précision, tout en guettant le moment qu'elle attendait. Le Berserker pivota sur lui-même pour neutraliser un coup qui venait sur lui. Il abaissa son bras droit. Pendant un instant infime, il lui fit dos. C'était le moment.

L'énergie argentée d'Artémis flamba. Elle fondit sur son adversaire.

Simultanément, quelque chose lui attrapa le poignet. Une ombre était sur eux. Avant d'avoir put comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle fut aspirée de côté et une force incroyable la repoussa dans les airs. Elle plana une seconde avant de percuter le sol et de s'y enfoncer, poussée par l'élan. Le choc brutal ainsi que la surprise lui firent lâcher prise sur son cosmos qui s'éteignit.

Shamio battit des paupières, sonnée. Que s'était-il passé ? Alas l'avait-il frappée une fois encore ? Où était-il ? Elle fouilla les alentours du regard et trouva la silhouette du Berserker, lui aussi gisant au sol comme si on l'y avait traîné. Il était à l'exact opposé, à croire qu'il s'étaient percutés et repoussés à l'image de deux aimants. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au milieu de la scène se tenait une troisième personne, immobile, le visage sévère.

Sijie les avait interrompus et séparés au dernier moment. Il était entouré d'une aura prodigieuse, d'un vert lumineux.

- Tu es revenue à toi ? lâcha-t-il froidement.

Shamio inspira un peu d'air. Elle n'avait pas encore totalement recouvré ses esprits.

- Sijie ? balbutia-t-elle.

- Bien, tu es de retour. Il s'en est fallu de peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle comprit alors. Artémis. Artémis avait pris possession de son corps, instinctivement, pour la protéger d'Alas. L'intervention de Sijie l'avait coupée dans sa frénésie. Shamio se releva prudemment. Au loin, le Berserker allongé par terre n'avait pas bougé.

- Alas est devenu fou, expliqua-t-elle. Nous avons rencontré des Marinas sur le chemin et il a affronté Sorrente de Sirène. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a brusquement... changé. Il est devenu incontrôlable. Il a massacré le Marinas, il l'a déchiqueté comme une bête enragée. Et après, il s'est jeté sur moi.

Sijie lança un coup d'oeil vers son frère d'armes toujours inconscient.

- C'est à cause de la _Furia_, dit-il.

- La... quoi ? répéta-t-elle.

- La _Furia_ est l'une de nos aptitudes. C'est un système de défense qui se déclenche lorsque l'on atteint un seuil de douleur trop élevé, lorsque la vie devient intolérable. Le Marinas a probablement torturé Alas au-delà de la raison.

Shamio se hérissa d'indignation.

- Il n'avait aucune excuse pour réduire Sorrente en charpie comme il 'a fait ! s'écria-t-elle.

Des images lui revenaient en tête, des corps couverts de sang, des morceaux de chairs arrachés, des entrailles jetées au sol. Elle frissonna.

- Il pouvait le tuer proprement ! tonna-t-elle. Ce qu'il a fait est monstrueux ! Ce n'est qu'une bête !

Sijie l'observait calmement. Il avait l'air à la fois peiné et compatissant.

- Nous ne sommes pas responsables de ce que la folie meurtrière des Berserkers nous pousse à faire, dit-il. Ce que tu as vu, ce n'était pas Alas. C'était la seule solution qui s'offrait à lui avant la mort.

Le général Illusionniste ferma les yeux.

- Ne nous traite pas de monstres, Shamio. A l'heure qu'il est, les Amazones et les Berserkers se livrent des combats acharnés. L'aura d'Artémis a plongé tes compagnes dans la frénésie, je peux le sentir. Elles sont comme des bêtes sauvages. Si nous sommes des montres, vous en êtes aussi.

Shamio écarquilla les yeux.

Il avait raison. Elle le sentait elle aussi. L'aura des Reyaâs émergeait à l'horizon, elle venait de s'éveiller. Et elle était gorgée de haine.


	34. Chapter 34

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** **R**

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

**Note de l'auteur :** Les nouvelles illustrations d'Ariesnomu viennent d'arriver ! A voir dans l'update du 22/08 (le lien vers la page des mises à jour est toujours sur mon profil). Cette fois l'artiste nous régale des jolis minois des Reyaâs, Ann et Télès (entre autres magnifiques éphèbes sur lesquels on peut baver en tout anonymat). Encore merci à elle, c'est toujours aussi magnifique ! Et pour ce qui est du nouveau chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère qu'il vous plaira...

-o§o-

Chapitre 33 : La transe des Amazones

-o§o-

Cheyenne avait seulement eu le temps de s'immobiliser. Le tourbillon de sensations étranges était monté en elle avec une vitesse inouïe, l'avait emprisonnée dans un étau suffoquant. La dernière chose qu'elle avait vue, c'était les hautes grilles qui fermaient l'entrée principale d'Arkham. Elles s'étaient ouvertes pour elle, grâce à Sijie, et elle était en train de les franchir pour se précipiter vers ses soeurs Amazones qu'elle sentait toutes proches.

Ses muscles se contractaient tout seuls à présent. Sa peau chauffait de l'intérieur, à tel point qu'elle transpirait. La jeune femme se courba en deux, plaqua les mains sur son ventre pour essayer de recouvrer son calme. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Son corps ne semblait plus lui obéir, il voulait bondir et courir contre sa volonté. Titubante, elle essaya de se raccrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas tomber.

C'est alors que ses narines et ses pupilles se dilatèrent d'un coup.

Brusquement, elle perçut le monde qui l'entourait avec une netteté surhumaine. L'odeur des soldats d'Arès qui gardaient l'entrée du sanctuaire voleta jusqu'à elle ; la sueur au creux de leurs aisselles et de leur cou, le parfum musqué de leur aine et celui, poisseux, dans leurs cheveux. Elle sentait la légère odeur de peur qu'ils dégageaient, elle entendait leur souffle accélérer quand des bruits d'explosion arrivaient jusque là. Elle voyait leur yeux écarquillés et inquiets, leurs mains qui se serraient sur leurs lances.

Mais pire que tout, elle ressentit une soudaine, une violente et incontrôlable envie de les tuer. Un besoin impérieux, une nécessité de les faire disparaître. Elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle s'était tournée vers eux, qu'elle avait repéré avec exactitude les endroits où elle allait frapper pour les vider de leur sang, pour les déchiqueter. Ses poings se serraient déjà, elle était prête à se jeter sur eux. Leur seule présence la rendait folle. Le dégoût qu'ils lui inspiraient lui faisait tourner la tête.

Cheyenne échappa un long gémissement et porta les mains à son visage. Son corps tendu lui faisait mal à en hurler. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Et ces pauvres hommes... pourquoi... Elle ne put s'empêcher de leur lancer un regard carnassier. Un regard rapide. Juste une seconde. Juste le temps de repérer la grosse veine palpitante sur leur gorge nue. Elle se visualisa en train d'y planter les ongles et elle se dégoûta.

Ces éclairs de lucidité étaient de plus en plus brefs et de plus en plus faibles. La jeune femme savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se retenir très longtemps. Elle recula précipitamment, si vite qu'elle faillit tomber. Sans s'arrêter, sans ouvrir les yeux, elle fit volte-face et s'efforça de courir, de s'éloigner autant que possible. Pour fuir cette envie de voir du sang qui l'obsédait.

Elle se heurta à des roches, des arbres, des trous et des bosses sur le sol. Il faisait si chaud ! Il y avait tous ces bruits, ces chuchotements, ces bruissements d'insectes et de vent. Les fracas des combats au loin, les voix derrière elle. Elle courut plus vite, toujours plus vite, sans prêter attention à tous les obstacles auxquels elle se heurtait. Ses muscles paraissaient plus puissants, ils se détendaient comme des ressorts et la projetaient à plusieurs mètres à chaque pas. La sensation de liberté qu'elle éprouva soudain lui emplit l'esprit, lui apporta une joie sauvage.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une puissante odeur masculine ne descende sur elle. Elle repéra la présence de l'intrus juste avant que le coup ne la fauche. Son corps réagit pour elle et la propulsa en hauteur mais l'homme fut encore plus rapide. Une deuxième attaque tomba du ciel et Cheyenne ne put que se protéger sommairement avant qu'elle ne la percute à l'épaule. La jeune femme fut expulsée à travers les arbres dont elle fracassa les branchages. Elle s'écrasa au sol, le cerveau encore embrumé par la transe violente qui s'était emparée d'elle et qui masquait toute douleur.

L'odeur de l'homme était toujours là. C'était un Berserker, elle sentait le parfum musqué et piquant du cuir qu'il portait sur lui, le parfum d'Arkham. Mais lui ne sentait pas la peur. Cheyenne se remit sur ses jambes, le corps tremblant, non pas d'effroi mais de l'envie de se battre. D'excitation.

- Où cours-tu comme ça ?

La jeune Amazone le repéra aussitôt qu'elle entendit sa voix. La silhouette était juste au-dessus d'elle, sur une grosse branche de chêne. C'était Farag, l'âme damnée de Tibère.

- Je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper, déclara-t-il. Il est temps de se débarrasser de toi. L'occasion est trop belle pour ne pas la saisir.

Des cheveux noirs, une peau brune, des yeux sombres et acérés. Cheyenne sentit la vague de dégoût et de fureur monter en elle, inonder sa gorge. Ses muscles se crispèrent à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait plus le contrôler, son esprit lâchait prise, à tel point qu'elle s'imaginait déjà l'odeur du sang avec une netteté troublante. Des images traversaient son champ de vision. Des images de massacre. Soudain, ce fut trop pour elle.

L'Egyptien fut suffisamment rapide pour éviter son coup lorsqu'elle se jeta sur lui. La jambe de Cheyenne ne fouetta que le vide mais elle se réceptionna aussitôt sur la branche avant de bondir au sol à la poursuite du Berserker. Il s'était retourné, il s'apprêtait à attaquer. L'Amazone sentit le cosmos ennemi brûler plus fort. Elle pouvait presque le suivre les yeux fermés, elle le visualisait avec les odeurs, les bruits et les vibrations qu'il semait autour de lui à chaque geste. La peau de la jeune femme était devenue si sensible qu'elle percevait les moindres ondulations de l'air. L'énergie de Farag fit monter la température à une vitesse inquiétante.

- Je pensais que tu en avais un peu plus dans le ventre, Amazone, lâcha-t-il. C'est très décevant !

L'espace d'un instant, l'aura de l'homme parut prendre une forme familière. Une gueule apparut, avec des crocs, puis des oreilles et des orbites menaçantes.

- _Mater Luperca !_

Ce fut trop rapide pour l'Amazone. Malgré ses efforts elle ne distingua pas le coup quand il fondit sur elle. Il n'y eut qu'un flash aveuglant. Les pupilles dilatées de Cheyenne semblèrent se déchirer, elle hurla à plein poumons. Elle s'enfonça dans le sol sous la pression de l'impact mais la douleur dans son corps n'était rien comparée à celle qui lui enflammait les yeux.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne put que rester immobile, le visage perdu dans la terre et la pierre qui avaient éclaté. Ses os avaient l'air brisés. Mais elle y songea à peine ; très vite, une épaisse odeur de sang inonda son cerveau. C'était si fort, si puissant, si proche qu'elle sentit son coeur accélérer. Son corps recommença à réagir de lui-même. Il se tendit, se tordit dans une volonté qui lui était presque propre. A nouveau, il fit une chaleur mortelle. Elle respira plus vite, se souleva pour se relever, toute douleur à présent occultée par l'envie de tuer. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa, d'un coup, que le sang qu'elle avait perçu était le sien. Il y en avait partout, sur elle, sur la terre, sur les cailloux. Il dégoulinait de son front et des blessures qu'elle avait sur les jambes. La colère s'ajouta à sa frénésie.

L'homme était là, devant elle. Il devait mourir. Tout de suite. Tout de suite !

-o§o-

Il le sentit au moment précis où le corps de Télès se cambra violemment sur le brancard. La présence d'Artémis emplit tout le bois, tout le périmètre et bien au-delà, dans une vague de cosmos argenté comme la brume. Et instantanément, toutes les guerrières réagirent.

Mikérinos s'écarta le plus vite possible de la Reyaâ dont il était en train de vérifier le rétablissement encore un instant plus tôt. L'énergie de Télès s'alluma, d'elle-même semblait-il. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, habités par cette lueur assassine dont ses amis lui avaient tellement parlé des années plus tôt. Sans attendre, l'Artiste recula et pivota vers le reste du petit groupe, novices et gardes, éparpillés au milieu d'au moins quatre Amazones.

- Ecartez-vous des Amazones ! cria-t-il. Tout de suite, éloignez-vous !

Des regards perplexes, pleins d'incompréhension, lui répondirent. Mikérinos jura à voix basse. Mais c'était trop tard, les guerrières commençaient déjà à entrer en transe. Il savait que les plus expérimentées d'entre elles réussiraient à se contenir mais ce ne serait pas le cas des apprenties ou des Amazones récemment gradées.

Les cosmos s'éveillèrent, s'enflammèrent et se mirent à gronder comme des bêtes sauvages acculées. Mikérinos vit les Amazones s'immobiliser et leurs yeux s'arrondir pendant qu'elles se crispaient. Il bondit vers les novices et les gardes, tapa sur quelques épaules, secoua plusieurs bras pour les faire réagir.

- Dépêchez-vous, filez ! s'exclama-t-il. Les Amazones sont dangereuses en ce moment, ne restez pas là ! Vous entendez ?

Il finit par apercevoir de la compréhension dans les regards. Enfin, ils se mirent en branle. L'Artiste jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet vers les guerrières qui, pour la plupart, avaient reculé, s'étaient pliées en deux sur elles-mêmes lorsque leur corps avait commencé à agir de lui-même. Les auras tout autour de lui se troublaient, devenaient de plus en plus instables.

Quand tout le monde fut à l'écart, dans une relative sécurité, Mikérinos revint observer le comportement des Amazones. Dans un coin, Télès s'était extirpée de son brancard et se remettait difficilement debout. Son visage était fiévreux, les cheveux lui collaient aux tempes et elle respirait par à-coups. Malgré tout, il y avait cette lueur sauvage dans ses yeux, à elle aussi. Il distinguait clairement les narines de la Reyaâ qui se dilataient, son regard qui fouillait la forêt. Elle devait sentir son odeur, sa présence. Et cela devait être pénible pour elle. Toutefois, l'Artiste fut surpris de voir qu'elle parvenait à faire plusieurs pas, avec de plus en plus de fluidité. Il se demanda brusquement si la transe des guerrières, si l'augmentation de leurs capacités, de leur acuité sensorielle, n'était pas en train d'optimiser sa guérison. Il n'avait jamais poussé ses études sur le phénomène, même s'il en connaissait l'existence depuis toujours. Aucun des neuvièmes Artistes qui l'avaient précédé ne s'était penché sur le sujet non plus, à ce qu'il savait. Il faudrait y remédier un jour ou l'autre.

Télès souleva la tête pour braquer sur lui un regard pointu d'une intensité animale. Elle tremblait visiblement, comme si elle se retenait, comme si elle luttait contre une force qui voulait la tirer en avant. Sa fatigue paraissait gommée par cette rage nouvelle qui émanait d'elle. Mikérinos savait qu'il ne devait pas rester là plus longtemps et ne pas jouer avec le feu. Télès le savait aussi, manifestement, car elle recula encore, avec un mouvement de tête en direction du nord. L'Artiste comprit qu'elle voulait repartir pour retrouver les autres Reyaâs. Il hésita. Il la pensait encore faible mais elle avait l'air de se remettre rapidement. Et il ne voyait pas trop comment la retenir dans le cas contraire.

L'Artiste finit par acquiescer. Télès se crispa en émettant un petit gémissement de douleur puis, d'un coup, lâcha la bride à ses muscles frémissants. Elle partit comme un boulet de canon, dans une course folle.

Derrière lui, les guerrières essayaient de se retenir les unes les autres, de se contrôler en attendant que la crise passe. Il entendait leurs grondements, leurs gémissements désespérés, les cris de frustration qu'elles échappaient de temps à autres. C'était dur pour elles, de ne pas céder à leurs pulsions meurtrières. En revanche, les Reyaâs éparpillées sur le reste du périmètre avaient probablement pris, à l'heure qu'il était, un avantage certain sur leurs adversaires : à Arkham, tous les soldats étaient des hommes. Il pensa à Shunreï, espéra qu'elle allait bien. La transe des guerrières devait être particulièrement éprouvante pour elle. Elle n'avait pas pu l'expérimenter dix ans plus tôt, chez Athéna. Cela la rendait presque aussi incontrôlable qu'une novice.

-o§o-

L'archer savait se battre avec autre chose que ses flèches. Il bougeait avec une souplesse que n'aurait pas reniée Dohko de la Balance lui-même.

Shunreï se baissa pour éviter l'arc dont l'homme se servait comme d'un bâton pour faucher l'air et prit son élan pour projeter sa main, paume en avant. Son cosmos argenté l'auréolait, lui picotait la surface de la peau. Elle visa la gorge, l'un des seuls endroits sur le corps du Berserker qui n'était pas protégé par une armure. Son coup fut stoppé à la dernière seconde, lorsque la seconde main de son opposant vint emprisonner son poignet. Shunreï fit pivoter son bras, agrippa celui du Berserker pour le tordre avant de tourner sur elle-même pour lancer sa jambe sur lui, droit sur sa nuque. Leur enchaînement avait mis l'homme dans une position inconfortable. Pourtant il parvint à se contorsionner, à éviter son coup de pied et à retrouver son équilibre. Soudain, l'arc fut de nouveau là, tournoyant, juste avant qu'il ne l'abatte sur elle. La rapidité de la jeune femme la sauva.

Elle évita le plus gros de la puissance du coup qui la rejeta en arrière. Le souffle court, elle s'accorda une seconde pour reprendre ses esprits, accroupie, les mains plantées dans la terre. Tous les problèmes se résumaient au bâton. A l'arc. Cette fois, elle allait s'en débarrasser. Elle empoigna son sabre, fit lentement jouer ses doigts sur la garde, pour sentir les lanières de cuir qui l'enveloppaient, qui crissaient doucement sous sa peau.

C'est alors que le débordement se produisit.

Cela monta, de la terre semblait-il, et rampa le long de ses chevilles, de ses tibias puis inonda ses genoux, ses cuisses, son ventre. Cela n'arrêtait pas d'augmenter. C'était une vague chaude, brûlante qui enflammait ses nerfs et ses muscles. C'était tellement fort, tellement rapide qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le raz-de-marée incandescent s'empara de sa poitrine, coula dans ses poumons et envahit son cou pour venir exploser dans sa tête. Tout d'un coup il fit une chaleur intolérable. Il y eut des odeurs, des couleurs, des sons, des sensations trop puissantes et trop nombreuses pour que son cerveau les traite toutes en même temps. Cela s'empara d'elle. Brusquement, il n'y eut plus que cet homme face à elle et ce besoin dévorant de le massacrer.

La Reyaâ fondit sur lui, au milieu d'une boule de cosmos grosse comme une comète.

Le sabre virevolta dans l'air. Le Berserker essaya de parer avec son arc. Shunreï n'était plus qu'un noeud d'instinct sauvage et de sensations.

Elle entendait le coeur de l'homme qui battait à un rythme étonnamment calme. Elle entendait sa respiration maîtrisée. Elle décomposa son mouvement, pas à pas, avec une précision chirurgicale.

L'arc s'éleva face à elle. Le bois poli luisait sous le soleil.

Shunreï discerna chacune des veines, chacun des noeuds et des nervures sur la surface lisse. Elle se sentait plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. A tel point qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. De courir, de se battre, de frapper. De tuer.

Le sabre lança un flash en reflétant la lumière. Il se planta dans l'arc, le fendit dans un craquement, le sectionna et percuta le plastron en-dessous, le fendilla, trancha les chairs. Les deux mains serrées sur la garde de son arme, Shunreï ne s'arrêta que lorsque sa lame eut effectué un tour complet et revint à son point de départ, dressée vers le ciel, ruisselante de sang.

L'homme buta contre l'arbre derrière lui dans un bruit sourd. Il était mort quand il retomba.

-o§o-

Ann avait tout de suite reconnu la présence d'Artémis. C'était la même puissance, la même force brute et sauvage qui l'avait déjà envahie, des années plus tôt. Et la première Reyaâ savait ce que cela impliquait. Les premiers changements dans son corps eurent lieu aussitôt. La jeune femme laissa la puissance monter en elle, laissa l'esprit de sa déesse la pénétrer totalement, jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme dont elle prit possession. Ses muscles vibrèrent. Son cosmos redoubla d'intensité. Elle se sentit libre et invincible.

A quelques pas le général Berserker Tibère Maître d'Armes s'était figé, lance à la main, quand il avait perçu l'énergie d'Artémis planer sur eux ainsi que son cosmos à elle qui y répondait. Il eut l'air de s'apercevoir que quelque chose de fondamental venait de changer car ses yeux se plissèrent. Ann lui retourna un sourire.

- Je vois, fit-il. On dirait que cette présence te galvanise. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, cela ne changera rien. Tu ne me vaincras jamais !

L'envie de tuer montait de plus en plus et lui faisait battre le coeur. Ann fit couler son énergie le long de son fouet, en imprégna chaque fibre, chaque lanière, jusqu'à l'extrémité. La Gae Bolga crépitait, déjà l'air recommençait à sentir l'ozone. La Reyaâ observa avec rage le bout de la terrible lance qui menaçait de s'ouvrir en étoile à tout moment et qui était entourée de petits éclairs.

- Tu ne peux pas gagner contre ma lance, je te l'ai déjà dit !

Ann grogna.

- Ne sois pas aussi arrogant, répliqua-t-elle. Ton arme a un point faible, elles en ont toutes un. Si tu crois le contraire, tu es fou ou stupide !

- Alors viens, Amazone, je t'attends, ricana le Berserker.

La Reyaâ avait atteint le point où la seule voix de l'homme attisait ses pulsions de massacre. Son fouet brillait comme un serpent de lumière. Elle le fit claquer violemment et ce fut comme un signal de départ. Tibère s'élança vers elle, si vite que ses pieds ne semblaient plus toucher le sol. Ann se prépara.

L'air ondula, s'emplit d'électricité. La Gae Bolga se déchaîna juste comme la Reyaâ imprimait un mouvement de rotation à son fouet. La lanière s'envola pour l'entourer, l'isoler dans une colonne de cosmos violet que la grande lance vint heurter. L'arme du Berserker fut immobilisée en plein élan, comme si elle s'était plantée dans un mur. L'énergie d'Ann flamboyait, entretenait sa fureur. Le point d'impact entre la lanière de son fouet et le fer de la Gae Bolga devenait brûlant. La Reyaâ rejeta le bras en arrière et son fouet se rétracta en dessinant une grande boucle serpentine. Aussitôt, la lance fut expulsée en sens inverse. Un enchaînement de mouvements rapides et précis de la part de l'Amazone ordonna à la lanière de repartir à l'attaque. Elle claqua, fila dans un sifflement et happa la lance encore en vol autour de laquelle elle s'enroula à la manière d'un boa. Tibère attrapait l'extrémité du manche au même moment. Incapable de libérer son arme, il se contenta de hausser l'un de ses sourcils quasi inexistants, l'air goguenard.

- Tes petits tours de dompteuse ne te mèneront à rien, souligna-t-il. Tu peux repousser ma lance autant que tu le voudras, tu finiras bien par te fatiguer. Et à ce moment-là, c'est moi qui gagnerai.

Ann ne répondit pas. Elle tira sur son fouet, coinça la lanière sous son coude avant de l'attraper avec sa main libre.

- Alors, tu abandonnes ? railla le Berserker à l'armure rouge. J'espérais un petit peu que tu serais plus combative que ça !

Il retenait la Gae Bolga fermement, d'une seule main, sans avoir l'air de se fatiguer plus que cela. La Reyaâ intensifia son aura, rassembla toute l'énergie qu'elle avait.

- Tu n'imagines pas encore à quel point je suis combative, Berserker, répondit-elle. Ni à quel point tu vas bientôt le regretter.

Tibère rit. Et s'arrêta quand il remarqua que quelque chose se produisait. Ebahi, il regarda sa lance. Il avait l'air à la fois incrédule et perdu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? lâcha-t-il.

Ann ressentit une joie sadique.

- Toute ma combativité, général d'Arkham, expliqua-t-elle.

Ce disant, elle amplifia le phénomène, le poussa plus loin, avec plus de force. Tibère eut un mouvement de recul inquiet. Il observait maintenant le fouet comme si cela avait été un énorme serpent tropical menaçant. Son cosmos vermeil se troublait peu à peu, parasité par celui de la Reyaâ.

- Je vais t'éclairer, annonça Ann dans un élan de commisération. Ce fouet n'est pas ordinaire. Il a des particularités que tu ne soupçonnes même pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de me faire ? grogna le général.

- A toi, rien. C'est à ton cosmos qu'il s'en prend. Tu dois le ressentir à présent.

De fait, le visage du Berserker se contracta de rage.

- Cette chose n'est pas en cuir, réalisa-t-il.

- En effet, admit la Reyaâ en souriant. Il a été confectionné avec les cheveux des toutes premières guerrières Amazones, celles qui ont fondé notre clan.

- Des... cheveux ? répéta-t-il. Cela n'a pas de sens...

Pourtant, le grand ligament du fouet luisait du cosmos qui circulait à l'intérieur. La fibre noire et soyeuse semblait le narguer de sa beauté.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, reprit-elle. Ces cheveux ont commencé à absorber ton énergie. Ils vont aspirer ton cosmos, comme une éponge, jusqu'à te laisser vidé de tes forces et aussi faible qu'un enfant.

Cela, le général Tibère le crut sans problème. A l'heure qu'il était, il devait en ressentir les effets à l'intérieur de son organisme. Ann sentit l'affolement le gagner, via le fouet.

- Je ne te laisserai pas aspirer mon énergie comme une saloperie de vampire ! s'écria-t-il en empoignant la lanière pour lui faire lâcher prise.

- Inutile, objecta calmement l'Amazone. Il est plus résistant que de l'acier.

Elle posa un index sur le fouet tendu et le fit vibrer à l'image d'une corde de violon. L'ondulation remonta toute la longueur de la lanière, courut jusqu'à la Gae Bolga, tourna autour. Parvenue à l'extrémité du cordon, la vibration lui insuffla un nouvel élan et le fit grandir, s'allonger de plus en plus pour emprisonner le bras du Berserker. Celui-ci échappa une exclamation de stupeur.

- Il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps, déclara la Reyaâ.

- C'est ce que tu crois !

A la grande surprise d'Ann, il parvenait encore à bouger et à résister. Au prix d'un grand effort, il ramena la Gae Bolga vers lui de quelques centimètres et l'inonda de cosmos rougeoyant. Il avait de la réserve. Et il comptait manifestement essayer de lancer une attaque.

- Si je dois perdre toute mon énergie, je préfère encore que ce soit en te mettant une dérouillée, haleta-t-il.

La Gae Bolga eut l'air de revenir à la vie. Elle irradiait tellement de cosmos que le fouet ne parvenait pas à le boire assez vite. Ann tressaillit. Le Berserker ne tiendrait que quelques secondes à ce rythme-là mais c'était suffisant pour lui permettre de tenter un dernier assaut. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose ; immobile ainsi son fouet à la main, elle était beaucoup trop vulnérable. Et la seule solution pour elle était de passer aussi à l'offensive.

Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir relâcher l'emprise de son fouet sur le général. C'était inévitable pour qu'elle puisse porter un coup. Mais à l'instant où elle le ferait, elle n'aurait que quelques centièmes de secondes pour agir. Tibère en profiterait lui aussi, il fallait qu'elle prenne garde.

Le Berserker suait à grosses gouttes, son niveau d'énergie était tout bonnement ahurissant. Dans sa main la grande lance de Cuchulainn s'agitait. Ann décida de ne pas lui laisser davantage de temps de préparation. Elle donna un peu de mou à la lanière entre ses mains avant de se mettre à courir vers lui.

Le fouet se desserra. La Reyaâ le contrôlait au millimètre près, elle pouvait le sentir frémir sur sa paume. Tibère était encore immobilisé pour un instant. Ann bondit sur lui au moment où la Gae Bolga se libérait. Elle déroula son arme d'un coup, la ramena sur elle pour lui imprimer une nouvelle ondulation et l'envoya en avant. C'est alors que la lance crépitante apparut dans son champ de vision. La Reyaâ se fit violence pour ne pas la regarder, ne pas s'en préoccuper. Elle savait que cela devait se passer ainsi. Il fallait faire un sacrifice pour obtenir ce qui importait vraiment.

Le fouet siffla à nouveau et s'empara du corps du général Maître d'Armes, des genoux jusqu'au cou. Elle ressentit la brûlure du premier éclair à peine une demi seconde avant que la Gae Bolga ne transperce son abdomen. Malgré sa grande concentration, la Reyaâ hurla de douleur. Durant un instant, le paysage devint noir et mouvant. Elle battit précipitamment des paupières, gagnée par une sueur glacée. Cela ne servit à rien. La panique voulut s'imposer à elle mais elle la rejeta fermement. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux, il lui restait sa main. Ann fit jouer ses doigts sur le manche du fouet qui répondit aussitôt. La lanière comprima son prisonnier sur des points stratégiques. La jeune femme tira encore, enroula le cordon autour de son coude et l'effleura d'un doigt. Un crissement d'armure brisée retentit, suivit d'une série de craquements secs. Tibère n'eut même pas le temps de hurler. La Reyaâ tomba sur lui et ils chutèrent tous les deux comme des poids morts tandis qu'elle plongeait dans le néant.

-o§o-

Il avait soigneusement évité les présences qu'il avait perçues durant sa course. Il ne savait pas trop où il allait, ni qui il poursuivait mais il fallait qu'il en ait le coeur net. Et le seul moyen pour cela, c'était de retrouver ces deux personnes qu'il avait vues discuter en haut de la falaises quelques temps plus tôt. Malheureusement, la tâche se révélait légèrement plus ardue que prévue. Ces deux inconnus ne laissaient quasiment pas de traces derrière eux, il ne sentait aucune énergie ou presque. La plus marquée était celle de l'homme. Et manifestement, l'un comme l'autre évitaient à la fois les conflits et les combattants, de n'importe quel camp. Ce qui confirmait ses soupçons.

Kanon accéléra. Autour de lui il sentait à la fois des cosmos de Berserkers, d'Amazones et de Marinas. Il y avait celui de Shunreï, d'Ann, celui de Thétis et d'autres encore qui lui étaient familiers. Dragon des Mers serra les dents. Il ne fallait pas qu'il traîne. Pourtant, il pila brusquement quand une énergie émergea de la végétation, tout près.

Il avait d'abord cru que c'était Shamio, le cosmos qu'il percevait lui ressemblait beaucoup. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. En vérité, il sentait aussi maintenant la présence de Shamio. Elle était partout et nulle part à la fois, elle se diffusait dans l'air comme une brume matinale, enveloppait tout. Kanon sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Il savait pertinemment que Shamio n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à abattre, même lorsqu'on était un Berserker ou un général de Poséidon, mais il savait aussi qu'elle était jeune et qu'elle manquait cruellement d'expérience. Bien sûr elle devait être ici, avec ses Amazones. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il espéra qu'elle ne ferait rien de stupide et que ses guerrières la protègeraient.

Ses pensées concernant la réincarnation d'Artémis s'estompèrent rapidement lorsque le cosmos qu'il avait senti proche de lui se rappela à son bon souvenir. Il enflait de manière impressionnante mais surtout, il était gonflé de... haine ? Non, ce n'était même pas ça. C'était une sensation confuse, comme un instinct animal. Et c'était la jeune amie de Shamio, Cheyenne, celle qui la suivait partout, qui émettait cela, il n'y avait aucun doute.

Kanon fronça les sourcils. La petite Amazone était toute proche, elle affrontait une énergie plus dense et plus brute. Un Berserker. Dragon des Mers essaya de comprendre d'où venait cette nouvelle sensation dans l'aura de Cheyenne. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que c'était également présent chez les autres Amazones éparpillées partout autour d'Arkham. Les cosmos des guerrières et celui de Shamio... communiquaient. Il se concentra, chercha désespérément à se rappeler où et quand il avait déjà vu une chose pareille. Tout à coup, sa mémoire se remit en marche. Au sanctuaire d'Athéna, dix ans plus tôt. C'était comme ce jour-là, à l'infirmerie, quand Mikérinos avait tenté de sauver Shunreï, au mépris de sa propre vie. Ce jour-là, Shamio avait fait quelque chose. Artémis l'avait écartée pour agir à sa place et toutes les Reyaâs avaient eu des réactions surprenantes, pour ne pas dire dangereuses.

C'était ça. Shamio et Artémis avaient de nouveau interchangé leurs places et les Amazones étaient en train d'entrer en transe.

Poussé par la curiosité et l'inquiétude, Kanon bifurqua de sa route et traversa la bosquet qui le séparait de l'endroit où se trouvait Cheyenne. Il s'arrêta sur une branche, le plus silencieusement possible, lorsqu'il trouva enfin l'emplacement du duel.

La petite forme menue de l'Amazone avait l'air ridicule à côté de la grosse silhouette puissante de l'homme arnaché pour la guerre. Le Berserker avait une armure plutôt couvrante qui oscillait entre les teintes noire et rouge. Ce n'était pas un archer. Il avait l'air plus coriace qu'eux. A vue de nez, Kanon lui donnait la force de frappe d'un chevalier d'argent. Mais même un chevalier de bronze aurait été un trop gros morceau pour Cheyenne. A sa connaissance, la petite apprentie passait beaucoup plus de temps avec Shamio qu'à l'entraînement. Dragon des Mers se prépara à intervenir.

Il y avait encore des résidus de cosmos dans l'air. C'était celui du Berserker. L'attaque qu'il avait lancée, quelle qu'elle soit, avait creusé un beau cratère dans le sol. L'Amazone, au milieu du trou, se relevait difficilement. Elle était couverte de sang, jusque dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Pourtant, son aura bouillonnait. Ebahi, Kanon sentit l'énergie de Cheyenne monter les échelons, encore et encore, au fur et à mesure qu'elle sortait du cratère. Son cosmos bleu ne voulait plus s'arrêter de brûler et de s'élever. Cela devait être d'un comique irrésistible car le Berserker se mit à ricaner.

- Tu es trop faible, objecta-t-il. Quoi que tu fasses, cela ne marchera pas !

Dragon des Mers dut reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il fut le seul ; Cheyenne, elle, ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu. Son visage était froissé par la colère. Une colère comme Kanon n'en avait encore jamais vu. C'était fascinant. Le cosmos de l'Amazone tourbillonnait à présent dans un vrombissement menaçant. Elle s'élança et, en réponse, le Berserker lui balança l'équivalent.

- _Mater Luperca !_

- La colère du Dragon !

Kanon ouvrit la bouche de saisissement. Les flashes ne brillèrent qu'un instant infime. Soudain, un impact puissant résonna dans l'air et Cheyenne fut expulsée vers le ciel dans un hurlement de douleur. Dragon des Mers chercha aussitôt le Berserker des yeux. Il n'avait pas bougé, semblait-il. La petite Amazone s'écrasa violemment au sol, une fois de plus.

Cela avait été stupéfiant. L'attaque du Berserker était plutôt bien pensée. Kanon avait tout vu, dans les moindres détails, et il devait s'avouer quelque peu impressionné. Le _Mater Luperca_ avait dessiné l'image d'un loup dans l'aura de l'homme avant de s'écarter en deux rayons de lumière distincts. L'étau avait formé ce qui devait le plus se rapprocher des mâchoires de l'animal pour pouvoir se refermer sur sa proie. Attaquée sur deux fronts, Cheyenne n'avait pas pu éviter le coup. Pourtant, elle ne s'en était pas trop mal sortie.

Comment la technique de Shiryû avait-elle pu se retrouver entre les mains d'une apprentie Amazone ? Kanon n'avait pas tôt fait de se formuler cette question qu'il avait déjà la réponse. C'était Shunreï, bien évidemment. Cheyenne avait sans doute eu la chinoise pour maître. On pouvait dire que cela l'avait sauvée. Cela et cette transe implacable qui était propre aux Amazones. D'après ce que Dragon des Mers avait pu voir, la petite Amazone savait se servir de la Colère du Dragon. Plus que ça. Pendant une seconde, elle avait reproduit l'exploit de Shiryû contre les chevaliers d'or : elle avait effleuré le septième sens. Kanon devait avouer qu'il ne l'en avait pas crue capable.

De manière étonnante, Cheyenne chercha encore à se relever. La transe que lui insufflait le réveil d'Artémis faisait toujours effet et la colère de l'Amazone était plus forte que jamais. Kanon la regarda se redresser comme si elle sortait d'une tombe par une nuit de pleine lune. Elle était couverte de sang et n'avait même pas l'air de le comprendre. Toutefois, il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu. Soudain, la présence diffuse de la reine des Amazones dans l'air s'estompa et l'énergie d'Artémis s'éteignit. Aussitôt Cheyenne s'immobilisa. La lueur de folie qu'il y avait dans ses yeux disparut, son énergie diminua d'intensité. D'un coup, la petite Amazone se plia en deux sur ses blessures et étouffa un cri. Des larmes de souffrance dévalèrent son visage à gros bouillons.

Kanon sut que c'était terminé. La frénésie des Amazones n'était plus là pour aider Cheyenne a tenir sur ses jambes et à ignorer la peur. A présent, elle ne pourrait plus se battre contre le Berserker. Ce dernier parut le comprendre également car il ébaucha un sourire mauvais. Il allait se mettre à parler, Kanon choisit ce moment-là pour intervenir. Il se redressa, bondit de sa branche et atterrit souplement entre les deux opposants. Les yeux du Berserker s'exorbitèrent.

- Dragon des Mers, lâcha-t-il. Quelle surprise ! Quel mauvais vent t'amène ? Tu portes secours aux demoiselles en détresse à présent ?

- Bonjour... je-n'ai-pas-l'honneur-de-connaître-ton-nom, répondit Kanon, amusé. Détrompe-toi, je suis venu te porter secours à _toi_.

Le Berserker le fixa avec ironie. Dragon des Mers haussa les épaules.

- Comme tu voudras, dit-il. Je te préviens seulement que si tu fais un pas, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes.

- C'est une menace ? rugit l'homme d'Arkham. Tu crois pouvoir me tuer aussi facilement ?

- Pas besoin, objecta Kanon.

Sans se retourner, il indiqua du doigt la silhouette de Cheyenne, à terre derrière lui.

- Elle s'en est déjà chargée, expliqua Dragon des Mers. Pour être plus précis, tu ne le sais pas encore mais tu es déjà mort.

- Que... ?

La voix du Berserker finit dans un gargouillement de douleur. Machinalement, il avait fait un pas en avant. Ce qui avait ébranlé les fissures déjà grandissantes sur son armure et avait, du même coup, déclenché l'hémorragie. L'extrémité de son plastron, juste sur son abdomen, tomba en miettes. Le Berserker s'écroula sur les genoux, le souffle saccadé. L'uppercut de Cheyenne avait bousculé tous les points vitaux dans une ligne parfaite, droit jusqu'au coeur.

L'homme le fixa avec horreur pendant la dernière seconde qui lui restait à vivre. Il ne pouvait plus parler, du sang lui coulait des extrémités de la bouche. Enfin, il s'effondra. Kanon haussa à nouveau les épaules.

- La loi de Murphy, soupira-t-il. Vous leur dites de ne surtout pas faire un pas en avant et vous pouvez être sûrs que la première chose qu'ils font... crétin.

Cheyenne avait perdu connaissance, roulée en boule par terre. Une flaque de sang s'écoulait sous elle à une vitesse alarmante. Kanon fut près d'elle d'une enjambée et s'accroupit pour palper son cou. Elle était vivante. Mais peut-être plus pour longtemps. Décidément, elle l'avait beaucoup impressionné.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas censé aider des Amazones dans cette guerre. Toutefois, il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec les idéaux pour lesquels on lui avait demandé de sacrifier sa vie si besoin était. Après tout, personne ne le saurait et il ne comptait pas s'attarder dans les environs.

De quelques gestes précis et rapides, il stoppa l'hémorragie. Il fit ce qu'il put pour les blessures légères que l'Amazone avait un peu partout sur le corps puis il la souleva pour l'asseoir à l'écart, contre un arbre. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour elle. Le reste était entre ses mains. Avec un peu de chance, une Amazone ou un Artiste la trouverait bientôt. Pour sa part, il avait des suspects à retrouver.

-o§o-

Tristesse. Beaucoup de tristesse et beaucoup de regrets. Shamio aurait voulu se pencher et vomir toute cette peine. Elle avait tout vu. Elle l'avait vu à travers les auras qui se déployaient partout, à des kilomètres à la ronde. A présent Artémis avait disparu et la frénésie des Amazones s'était apaisée mais les guerrières avaient laissé un sillon sanglant derrière elles.

Sijie avait eu raison. Les Amazones s'étaient soudainement changée en bêtes sauvages, tout comme l'avait fait Alas. Il n'y avait aucune différence. Les Berserkers et les Amazones, c'était la même chose. Ils étaient tous taillés pour la guerre, ils se battaient jusqu'à la mort. Ils se battaient avec une rage animale, parce qu'ils haïssaient leurs ennemis et parce qu'il étaient fiers comme des lions. Ils faisaient la guerre au nom d'Arès et au nom d'Artémis. Et tout ça, ça revenait au même. Parce qu'Arès ou Artémis, au fond, c'était pareil.

Et ce constat rendait Shamio malade.

Pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à Arkham, prisonnière, elle avait tenu bon, elle s'était raisonnée dans les moments difficiles grâce à une seule pensée : lutter contre les Berserkers, parce qu'ils étaient bestiaux, parce qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec eux. Elle les avait regardés de haut et les avait méprisés.

Mais elle avait aussi développé du respect envers plusieurs d'entre eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle respectait Sijie, Rosham, Séro. Elle avait eu beaucoup d'estime et beaucoup de tendresse pour Maro. Quant à Alas... elle ne le respectait pas seulement, elle l'aimait. Elle voulait avoir un peu de valeur à ses yeux, qu'il éprouve un peu de respect pour elle également. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle pensait, sincèrement, du plus profond de son coeur, qu'Alas était un homme de valeur.

Alors dans quel but se battaient-ils, tous ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'un soldat sanguinaire était plus respectable qu'un autre ? Y avait-il quelque chose qui permettait de massacrer quelqu'un en étant dans son bon droit ? Un Berserker était-il plus détestable qu'un Chevalier, qu'une Amazone, qu'un Marinas ? Etaient-ils tous des monstres ?

_Tu essaies de te trouver des excuses pour tuer des gens ? Il n'y a pas de raison valable pour cela. Les Hommes le font, parce que c'est dans leur nature. C'est aussi dans la tienne. Dans la notre. Il ne sert à rien de te cacher derrière des idéaux qui n'existent pas._

Shamio sursauta. Cette voix... Artémis ?

_Il faut se battre et tuer, tout simplement pour ne pas être tué. C'est quelque chose que tu peux faire aussi, que tu sais faire. De quoi as-tu peur ?_

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Artémis n'était pas elle, elle n'était pas Artémis ! Elle n'était pas comme ça !

_Bien sûr que si. Nous sommes la même personne, même si tu cherches par tous les moyens à le nier. Je suis réincarnée en toi : tu es une partie de moi et je suis une partie de toi. Tu étais résignée à tuer tout à l'heure pour sauver celui qui t'est cher. Où est passée cette grande résolution ?_

La respiration de Shamio devint hoquetante. Cétait faux. Elle ne voulait pas être une tueuse. Tout ça était faux. Elle avait fait beaucoup de bêtises, elle avait été stupide et entêtée mais elle n'avait jamais provoqué la mort avec plaisir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ne pas perdre les êtres qui lui étaient chers.

_Pour ça, il va falloir te résigner. Il faut que tu arrêtes d'hésiter. Accepte de te battre et va jusqu'au bout ! Défends-toi ! Porte haut l'honneur des Amazones et assume tes actes, une bonne fois pour toutes. C'est la seule solution. Ce n'est pas avec des demi-mesures que tu gagneras cette guerre ! _

A bout, Shamio chercha à la faire taire, à effacer sa voix. Les paroles d'Artémis trouvaient un écho beaucoup trop séduisant dans sa tête et cela l'effrayait. Son pacifisme le disputait à sa combativité qui voulait aller mettre une fin rapide et efficace à tout ça. Avant qu'il ne soit réellement trop tard.

- Shamio ?

La jeune femme sursauta à nouveau et releva la tête. Elle était toujours en pleine forêt, sous un soleil de plomb. Sijie se tenait devant elle, le regard scrutateur. Son armure rouge inondée de lumière était presque aveuglante. Il semblait légèrement impatient.

- Shamio ? répéta-t-il.

Elle déglutit et se redressa. Au loin la fureur des Amazones s'était calmée, elle ne sentait plus autant de colère dans l'air. Mais il y avait toujours des combats, des énergies qui explosaient et s'embrasaient. Et elle sentait très clairement ses guerrières envahir Arkham.

- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, dit Sijie. Il faut ramener Alas et peut-être le confier à Mana. Tu vas pouvoir t'en charger ? Je dois à tout prix aller renforcer les rangs là-bas.

Ces mots mirent un certain temps à pénétrer l'esprit perdu de Shamio. Elle assimila chaque mot petit à petit et finit par hocher la tête. Alas, toujours inconscient, gisait par terre à quelques pas, le corps entièrement couvert de sang qui commençait à noircir. Il était peut-être gravement blessé. Mais il était encore vivant, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait percevoir de son cosmos redevenu humain.

- Oui. Je vais m'en occuper, assura-t-elle faiblement.

Sijie eut l'air rassuré. Il l'aida à se relever pour se mettre en route. Shamio souleva Alas avec son aide avant de l'appuyer contre son épaule. Il pesait encore plus lourd que ce dont elle se souvenait, sûrement à cause de son armure.

- J'ai besoin de savoir une dernière chose avant de te quitter, reprit le général Illusionniste.

Shamio lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Brusquement, les yeux du Berserker, d'un vert minéral, s'étaient faits durs et implacables. Sinistres.

- Je veux le nom de la personne qui a tué Maro.

Ces mots laissèrent la jeune femme stupéfaite. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? Sijie n'avait pas du tout l'air de plaisanter. Il attendait une réponse claire et précise. Shamio se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour les humidifier.

- Thétis, la Sirène, déclara-t-elle. Elle n'est pas général mais elle est puissante.

- Merci.

Il n'avait pas sourcillé. Lentement, il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à repartir. Shamio l'arrêta au dernier moment :

- Sijie... Pourquoi est-ce que tu te bats ? lança-t-elle.

Le Berserker s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

- Pour ce qui m'est cher, fit-il. Pour ce qui est cher à des personnes proches. Pour des valeurs qui sont importantes à mes yeux.

- Tu es prêt à tuer pour ça ? insista-t-elle. Sans remords ? Tu ne penses jamais que ça n'en vaut pas la peine ?

- Je ne tue jamais sans remords. Mais ils sont moins forts que si je ne l'avais pas fait. Je l'accepte.

Shamio baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Peut-être que tout se résumait à cela. Chacun se battait pour des raisons égoïstes. Il fallait faire des choix, il fallait choisir son camp et il fallait l'accepter. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour poser une autre question mais quand elle chercha Sijie, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait disparu.

Pourquoi avait-il voulu le nom de Thétis ? Avait-il l'intention de venger Maro ? Etrangement, cette idée ne la révoltait pas. La vengeance n'était certainement pas une bonne raison de se battre mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : elle trouvait ça _juste _que Thétis paye pour la mort de Maro. Shamio resserra sa prise sur le poignet d'Alas, les dents serrées. Artémis avait peut-être raison. Elle secoua la tête, affligée, dégoûtée par elle-même.

Elle décida d'arrêter de penser et de se torturer. Elle devait ramener Alas à Arkham le plus vite possible pour partir ensuite à la recherche de Cheyenne et des Reyaâs.

-o§o-

C'était terminé. La force mystérieuse qui s'était emparée de son corps et l'avait soulevée venait de se volatiliser. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Artémis avait été contenue et que Shamio avait repris le dessus. Télès s'arrêta un instant, appuyée contre un arbre, pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se demandait si tout ça était bon signe, si Shamio allait bien et si elle était en sécurité. La Reyaâ grommela de frustration. Si seulement son corps n'avait pas été aussi faible, elle aurait pu courir pour aller régler la question. Mais ses forces étaient tout juste revenues pour lui permettre de marcher. La piqûre de Mikérinos avait dû être efficace, sa vision était à nouveau stable et claire. Il fallait simplement être patiente, supposait-elle. Le problème était que la patience n'avait jamais été son fort, surtout quand ses compagnes risquaient leur vie et qu'il y avait des hordes de Berserkers dans les parages.

Elle se savait tout près d'Arkham. Par moments, elle pouvait apercevoir son mur d'enceinte à travers les frondaisons. Il y avait des explosions d'énergie partout, même si elle ne voyait pas les combats directement. Elle sentit alors deux présences qui venaient vers elle. Un premier réflexe la poussa à prendre une posture de défense quand elle réalisa que ces énergies lui étaient familières. Elle se détendit en voyant Shunreï apparaître dans son champ de vision.

- Télès !

- Contente de vous voir, soupira celle-ci.

La neuvième Reyaâ la rejoignit, Nausicaa sur les talons. Elles avaient toutes les deux quelques égratignures. Des traînées de sang salissaient la chevelure lilas de la belle anglaise mais cela ne semblait pas être le sien. Ses yeux roses d'habitude si calmes criaient la fureur et la vengeance.

- Tu es blessée ? s'enquit Shunreï.

Elle passa un bras autour de Télès qui grimaça un peu et se laissa soutenir.

- C'est rien, juste un Berserker qui m'empoisonne la vie. Au sens littéral du terme, je veux dire, expliqua-t-elle. Rassurez-vous, je l'ai expédié vers un monde meilleur.

Nausicaa hocha la tête avec approbation, l'air satisfait. A n'en pas douter, elle avait elle-même renvoyé quelques soldats d'Arès vers la paix de l'âme. Et avec plaisir encore.

- Je vais déjà beaucoup mieux, reprit Télès. Mikérinos a fait des miracles, comme d'habitude.

- Miké, souffla la chinoise. Il va bien ? Où est-il ?

- Bien, aux dernières nouvelles, assura-t-elle. Il est un peu en arrière, avec les autres. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

Shunreï se détendit. Télès la plaignait un peu. Il n'était pas envisageable de combattre correctement si l'on devait se préoccuper sans cesse de la sécurité de son Artiste. Heureusement Midas n'était pas là. Il est vrai qu'il avait moins de légitimité à se trouver là que le guérisseur. A bien y réfléchir, elle avait été plutôt contente de la présence de Mikérinos encore quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais sa mauvaise foi avait la vie dure.

- Dans ce cas, il faut continuer, déclara Nausicaa. On a l'occasion d'entrer dans Arkham, il ne faut pas traîner.

Télès acquiesça.

- Oui. Shamio est quelque part là-dedans, il est temps d'aller la récupérer, renchérit-elle.

-o§o-

Le général Stratège inconscient contre son épaule lui avait servi de laissez-passer. Cela n'aurait de toute façon pas été bien difficile d'entrer dans le cas contraire ; le portail principal d'Arkham était pris d'assaut par les Amazones, la cité était sur le branle-bas de combat. Tout cela sans compter les Marinas qui rôdaient dans les parages et qui ne facilitaient pas les choses. Les Berserkers étaient bien assez occupés comme cela.

Shamio fila en direction du baraquement qui servait d'infirmerie, là où Mana devait se trouver, du moins l'espérait-elle. Ses genoux étaient douloureux, ses épaules aussi. Les cahotements de sa course ballotaient Alas dans tous les sens. Il gémissait de plus en plus souvent. Bientôt, elle le sentit remuer.

- Sorrente...

Elle s'engagea dans les escaliers en essayant de ne pas ralentir ou d'envoyer son fardeau rouler au sol.

- Il est mort, répondit-elle. On est rentrés. Je t'emmène chez Mana.

- _Achaias_, grogna-t-il. Lâche-moi, je vais bien. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver encore chez cette vieille sorcière. On va finir par croire que j'habite là-bas.

Shamio étouffa un cri de douleur quand elle chuta trop brusquement sur la marche suivante. Une décharge lui enflamma le genou avant d'électrifier toute sa jambe. Elle respira profondément.

- Boucle-la Alas, cingla-t-elle. Ne me donne pas une bonne excuse supplémentaire pour t'abandonner sur le bord du chemin et t'y laisser sécher parce que j'en ai vraiment très envie en ce moment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où sont les Marinas ? interrogea-t-il sans prêter attention à ses paroles.

Il s'évertuait à lever la tête et à s'étirer le cou pour voir quelque chose.

- Sijie est parti s'en occuper je pense.

Alas se crispa.

- Sijie ? Pourquoi ? lâcha-t-il.

- Il est intervenu quand tu as pété les plombs, répondit-elle, les dents serrées. Tu pourras lui dire merci. Puis il a voulu connaître le nom de la personne qui a tué Maro et il a filé.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle descendit la dernière marche. L'infirmerie était en vue à présent, son calvaire était bientôt terminé. Alas ne disait plus rien, son visage s'était assombri. Il était effrayant, avec le sang de Sorrente qui traçait de longues traînées sur sa peau comme de sinistres peintures de guerre.

Mana était bien là. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire quand elle les vit arriver, ni quand elle vit l'état d'Alas qui paraissait s'être pris pour un apprenti boucher. Le sang qu'il avait dessus ne pouvait pas être le sien, il serait mort depuis longtemps si cela avait été le cas. La guérisseuse se contenta de les installer pour se mettre au travail, la mine sévère. Shamio ressentit un tel bien être quand elle put enfin s'asseoir qu'elle ne fit plus attention au reste durant plusieurs minutes. Puis la voix d'Alas perça sa bulle de torpeur lorsqu'il hurla un juron en latin. La vieille femme désinfectait ses plaies à l'ancienne, sans se soucier d'anesthésie. La jeune femme s'approcha du lit où il était allongé.

- Tu crois qu'il faut s'inquiéter pour Sijie ? demanda-t-elle quand le général eut repris son souffle.

Mana auscultait maintenant ses oreilles desquelles un filet de sang avait manifestement coulé. Alas la repoussa en agitant la main, comme il l'aurait fait avec une mouche particulièrement agaçante.

- C'est pas ça, grommela-t-il. Sijie ne s'énerve jamais. Il n'a pas pour habitude de mener de petites vendetta personnelles, loin de là. S'il a été jusqu'à te demander un nom c'est que l'heure est grave.

- Et s'il tombe sur tout un groupe de Marinas ? objecta Shamio, le front plissé.

Le général Stratège et un rire bref.

- Prie pour eux, _Achaias_. Sijie est le plus puissant de nous quatre. De loin. Aucun d'entre eux n'en ressortira vivant s'il le décide.

-o§o-

L'Amazone ne se releva pas. Son corps cessa de bouger et sa tête roula de côté, juste avant que son cosmos ne s'éteigne. Face à elle, le général de Chrysaor était très calme. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il fit pivoter sa lance pour la ranger dans son dos. Ses tresses brunes étaient demeurées parfaitement en place, il n'avait pas transpiré, il n'était même pas essoufflé.

Thétis se détourna de la scène devenue sans intérêt. Hassane de Chrysaor était un combattant plus que redoutable. Il était dangereux. Thétis aurait pu avoir des doutes ou des inquiétudes concernant sa loyauté ; l'homme était du genre à prendre l'amusement là où il le trouvait, même si cela voulait dire retourner sa veste. Fort heureusement, les nombreuses Amazones qui se trouvaient dans le périmètre étaient un dérivatif efficace contre son ennui. Pour le moment.

Les guerrières d'Artémis étaient venues assiéger Arkham, c'était évident. Thétis pinça les lèvres. Cela lui convenait. Elle avait reçu l'ordre de rayer les Amazones de la surface de la terre et elle le ferait avec plaisir, quel que soit le contexte. Mais il était clair qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Elle n'était pas aussi stupide que Kanon le croyait. D'ailleurs, elle ne comptait pas laisser les Berserkers s'en tirer à si bon compte non plus. Si Dragon des Mers était parti en reconnaissance à Arkham, c'était parfait. Avec un peu de chance, il leur ferait gagner du temps.

La Sirène balaya les alentours du regard et repéra rapidement les généraux qui l'accompagnaient. Chacun d'eux s'était débarrassé de la guerrière qu'il avait affronté. Elle leur indiqua qu'il était temps de se remettre en route.

- Hum, fit Hassane de Chrysaor.

Il était resté immobile. Ses yeux bridés, bleus comme la mer, paraissaient emplis d'amusement et d'excitation. Il fixait le groupe d'arbres qui se situait juste devant eux, à une dizaine de mètres. Thétis haussa un sourcil avec impatience.

- Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Des Amazones ?

Hassane secoua joyeusement la tête, ce qui fit cliqueter les petites perles qu'il avait enfilées à l'extrémité de chacune de ses tresses. Ses yeux étaient tellement allongés qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux simples fentes.

- Mieux que ça, répliqua-t-il.

Thétis ne tarda pas à le voir. La silhouette sortit du bosquet et avança lentement vers eux, rouge comme l'enfer. C'était un homme. Un Berserker. La Sirène ne doutait pas qu'il les eût repérés depuis longtemps. Elle avait l'étrange impression qu'il était justement venu dans ce but. Dans ce cas, il était sûrement inconscient. Ou prétentieux.

L'homme avait une peau sombre et des yeux de serpent qui brillaient même dans l'ombre de sa visière. Il marcha jusqu'à se retrouver à cinq mètres d'eux. Il s'arrêta alors et les observa calmement.

- Berserker, le salua Hassane. Je suppose que tu es venu nous barrer le passage ?

Le soldat d'Arès prit son temps pour répondre.

- Thétis la Sirène est-elle parmi vous ?

La Marinas croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit un pas en avant.

- C'est moi, admit-elle.

Dès cet instant les yeux verts se braquèrent sur elle et ne la quittèrent plus. Ils étaient de plus en plus lumineux. C'était incroyable ! Ou était-ce elle ?

- Les autres peuvent partir s'ils le désirent, déclara l'homme en rouge.

-o§o-

**Lexique :**

_Mater Luperca_ : Luperca est la louve qui a recueilli, nourri et élevé les jumeaux Romulus et Remus. « Mater » signifie « Mère ».


	35. Chapter 35

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** **R**

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

**Reviews :**

**Patthy :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour cette lecture intensive et cette jolie review ! Très contente de te revoir et très contente que la suite te plaise. Merci aussi pour tes compliments sur ma façon d'écrire, c'est très gentil. D'ailleurs, c'est toujours un ravissement d'entendre ça pour moi qui ne suis jamais totalement satisfaite de mon propre travail XD Pour ce qui est de toutes les interrogations que tu t'es posées pendant la lecture, normalement tu as du trouver quelques réponses dans la suite mais s'il y a des trucs qui ne sont pas clairs, n'hésite surtout pas à le dire. Je note aussi que tu m'autorise à tuer Thétis x) Comment va finir la bataille, ça, je ne peux rien te dire mais il y a des débuts de réponses en dessous. Quant à Alas et à ton hypothèse sur son sang, tu crois donc que l'empereur n'est pas vraiment Arès ? Et que ce serait plutôt Alas ? Tu auras confirmation ou infirmation de cette théorie très bientôt. Rah, j'adore ça, les théories ! Merci encore mille fois d'être passée et de m'encourager. A bientôt ! Bye.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Rah, oui, encore à la bourre ! x) C'est la faute à la fac. D'ailleurs je me demande bien qui a eu cette idée folle, un jour d'invent... bref. Désolée pour ce retard, d'autres seront à prévoir mais promis, juré, je ne vous oublie pas. Merci d'être encore là ! Et bonne lecture.

-o§o-

Chapitre 34 : Sang

-o§o-

La douleur lancinante lui martelait le crâne. Certains points de son corps étaient en feu, elle y sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Le pire était son abdomen dont une partie semblait tout bonnement avoir disparu, emportée par une explosion. Cela sentait le sang. Partout, il y avait l'odeur du sang frais, imprimée dans l'air et dans ses narines.

Cheyenne ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La réalité était floue autour d'elle. Elle inspira un peu d'air avant de se souvenir de ses blessures et contint un gémissement de douleur. Son corps était rompu. Elle déglutit, chercha à se calmer.

Où était-elle ? Que s'était-il passé ? Elle se souvenait vaguement avoir rencontré un Berserker. Farag. Et après, il n'y avait eu que cette terrible colère. Rien d'autre.

Quand son esprit fut plus clair, elle constata qu'elle était assise par terre contre un arbre. Elle avait des cheveux devant le visage et elle fit un effort pour soulever une main et les chasser. Où était le lieutenant ? Elle aurait voulu se rappeler de la manière dont elle était arrivée là. Par quel miracle pouvait-elle être encore en vie ? Et cette blessure qui inondait son corps de souffrance... Elle avait sans doute perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais elle était encore en vie. C'est alors qu'une chose primordiale lui revint à l'esprit.

Shamio.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de rester à se reposer, il fallait qu'elle achève la mission que Shamio lui avait confiée. Coûte que coûte.

Une main plaquée sur sa blessure, elle serra les dents aussi fort qu'elle le put et poussa sur ses jambes. La douleur fut déchirante. Elle vacilla, s'agrippa de justesse à une branche jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plus stable sur ses pieds. Au premier pas la souffrance monta d'un cran mais elle se fit violence pour avancer encore. Elle respirait à peine et la transpiration ne tarda pas à perler sur son front.

Étrangement, il lui semblait qu'elle ne saignait plus. C'était incompréhensible. Et où diable était passé Farag ? Etait-il parti en la laissant pour morte ? Cela paraissait invraisemblable. Elle eut bientôt sa réponse, alors qu'elle clopinait tant bien que mal pour progresser. Il y avait des cratères dans le sol au milieu des arbres. La terre craquelée et fendue exhibait des racines nues. Et là, entre les gravas, gisait le corps du Berserker, encore enveloppé de son armure rouge et noire. Cheyenne le regarda plusieurs secondes avec des yeux ronds.

Il était... mort ? Elle l'avait tué ? C'était dur à croire. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de leur combat. Elle avait les mains, les bras et le reste du corps couverts d'écorchures bien sûr mais... Quelqu'un était-il intervenu ? Qui ? Il y avait des explosions d'auras de tous côtés, jusqu'à l'intérieur des remparts d'Arkham. Les Amazones avaient pris la cité d'assaut. Partout, les Berserkers tenaient les rangs pour les bloquer. Cheyenne reconnaissait de là où elle était les cosmos de plusieurs Reyaâs qu'elle identifia sans problème. Elles se battaient comme des lionnes. Son maître était sûrement là quelque part, elle aussi. Cheyenne refoula une bouffée d'angoisse. Elle avait perdu du temps, trop de temps, avec Farag.

Le souffle suspendu, l'Amazone traversa le champ de bataille dévasté par son combat contre le lieutenant de Tibère. Elle avait du mal à marcher. La douleur lui accélérait le cœur. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Cramponnée tour à tour à tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, en direction de ce qu'elle espérait être le sud.

Il y avait de vagues présences au loin, elle pouvait les sentir à la lisière de son champ de perception. Elles n'étaient pas assez agressives pour appartenir à des Berserkers. L'une d'elles était floue et paisible, comme un banc de brume. C'était caractéristique du cosmos des Artistes. Cheyenne eut l'espoir fou que ce pourrait être Mikérinos, le protégé de son maître. L'Artiste médecin pourrait l'aider. Cette idée donna un coup de fouet à l'Amazone qui allongea ses foulées pour aller plus vite.

Elle remarqua seulement que les bois se faisaient plus clairsemés lorsque une puissante odeur la frappa. Cela sentait le brûlé. La chair brûlée peut-être, elle n'aurait pas pas le jurer. Cheyenne fronça le nez. Il y avait des traces de bataille un peu plus loin. Elle vit un arbre fendu, quelques rochers éclatés, tous carbonisés, recouverts d'une couche de suie. Ce n'est qu'après une dizaine de pas supplémentaires que l'Amazone aperçut les corps étendus au sommet d'un tertre dénudé. Ils étaient enchevêtrés, aussi immobiles l'un que l'autre. Cheyenne se mit presque à courir pour les atteindre, malgré la douleur dans son flanc.

C'était Ann. Elle était allongée, inerte, sur l'immense silhouette du général Maître d'Armes habillé de rouge. Ils baignaient dans une flaque de sang. La panique emporta Cheyenne.

- Ann ! Ann !

L'Amazone tomba durement sur les genoux et attrapa la Reyaâ par l'épaule pour la retourner sur le dos.

- Ann ! Je vous en prie, réveillez-vous ! Dites-moi quelque chose ! s'écria la jeune fille.

La guerrière aux courts cheveux violets n'eut absolument aucune réaction. Elle avait une terrible blessure à l'abdomen, transpercé de part en part par une lance étrange qui s'était ouverte en étoile à son extrémité. L'arme de Tibère, sans aucun doute. Cheyenne ne put empêcher les larmes de déborder de ses yeux. La première Reyaâ avait perdu une quantité effrayante de sang. Elle était pâle comme la mort. Elle _était_ morte. Cette constatation redoubla la panique de la jeune fille.

Ann était une Reyaâ. Elle était la première Reyaâ, elle était l'une des plus puissantes de l'ordre. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte ! C'était impossible ! Cheyenne hoqueta, secouée de sanglots. Des Amazones étaient en train de mourir, des Reyaâs étaient sacrifiées, c'était de leur faute. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait se regarder en face.

En pleurs, la jeune Amazone s'efforça de dégager les deux corps l'un de l'autre. Tibère lui aussi était mort apparemment. Même lui, Cheyenne n'avait jamais souhaité sa mort. Elle dégagea le fouet de la première Reyaâ, toujours enroulé autour du Berserker, pour le lui rendre. Puis elle fit de même avec la lance. Elle pleurait si fort qu'elle ne réalisa qu'au dernier moment que des auras se trouvaient juste derrière elle. Elle sursauta en voyant plusieurs personnes émerger de la forêt.

Trois hommes vêtus des protections en métal et en cuir des gardes du Sanctuaire des Astres. Deux Amazones qu'elle connaissait de vue. Et un homme de haute taille, habillé d'une tunique multicolore flamboyante. Un Artiste.

- Cheyenne ? lança Mikérinos en se figeant.

Le soulagement de l'Amazone fut inouï. A tel point qu'elle eut du mal à en croire ses yeux embués de larmes. Elle ne réussit même pas à parler. Mais le guérisseur se précipitait déjà vers elle. Il avait une grosse sacoche qui lui barrait le torse, passée en bandoulière.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessée ? demanda-t-il.

Il vit alors les corps d'Ann et Tibère. Et surtout l'état dans lequel ils étaient. L'Artiste eut l'air d'hésiter mais Cheyenne lui fit signe qu'elle allait bien. Mikérinos était déjà penché sur la Reyaâ pour un examen. La jeune fille essuya ses pleurs d'un revers de main. L'une des Amazones qui accompagnaient l'Artiste la prit par l'épaule pour l'écarter et lui glisser quelques mots d'encouragement. Les gardes étaient restés à l'écart, à quelques pas. Ils surveillaient les environs.

Cheyenne demeura prostrée durant un temps qu'elle eut du mal à évaluer. Elle avait du mal à réagir. Elle avait peut-être été plus choquée que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Pourtant elle ne pleurait plus. Mais elle n'entendait pas très bien ce que les Amazones lui disaient. Cheyenne s'aperçut simplement qu'elles avaient quelques blessures bénignes elles aussi. Et soudain, Mikérinos fut de nouveau devant elle. Elle fit un effort pour se concentrer sur sa voix.

- Laisse-moi voir ta blessure, dit-il en s'accroupissant devant elle.

L'Artiste finissait de se sécher les mains avec une serviette. Il avait retroussé ses manches jusqu'aux coudes et sa tunique était froissée. Avec des gestes doux, il lui écarta les mains pour accéder à son abdomen. Cheyenne le vit grimacer.

- Viens, allonge-toi, fit-il.

La jeune fille obéit et se laissa manipuler par les Amazones. Mikérinos fouillait dans sa sacoche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Cheyenne ? interrogea-t-il. Comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici, tu t'es échappée ?

Cheyenne secoua la tête tandis qu'il repoussait son vêtement pour dégager la plaie.

- Non, Sijie a fait en sorte que je puisse sortir pour vous rejoindre, expliqua-t-elle. On avait tout planifié avec Alas et Shamio. Je suis partie aussi vite que possible mais j'ai croisé Farag et il m'a attaquée. Je crois... je crois que je l'ai tué...

Elle se souvint que Mikérinos ne pouvait pas savoir qui étaient Sijie, Alas ou Farag mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter sur ce détail.

- Il faut que les Reyaâs battent en retraite, reprit-elle. Elles doivent arrêter le combat, il faut les prévenir ! Cette guerre est inutile, il y a déjà eu trop de morts !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Cheyenne, les Berserkers vous retenaient prisonnières, toi et Shamio, intervint l'Amazone qui était penchée au-dessus de sa tête. On ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça !

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Un picotement parcourut sa blessure. Le guérisseur y appliquait quelque chose.

- On n'est pas prisonnières, assura-t-elle avec chaleur. Et Shamio n'a aucune envie que des Amazones se fassent tuer, c'est elle qui m'envoie. Il faut stopper les affrontements ! S'il vous plait, il faut prévenir les Reyaâs, il faut leur dire de revenir ! Elles vont se faire tuer, faites quelque chose !

Mikérinos posa une main sur son front.

- Calme-toi, ça va aller, souffla-t-il. On ne peut pas faire ce que tu demandes. Les Reyaâs ont reçu l'ordre de revenir avec Shamio, elles ne reculeront pas, quoi qu'on puisse leur dire. Personne ne peut plus arrêter la guerre, je suis désolé.

Les larmes affluèrent à nouveau aux yeux de la petite apprentie.

- Mais... ! hoqueta-t-elle.

- Cheyenne, tu sais où est Shamio ? continua-t-il. Elle va bien ?

La respiration saccadée, elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour parler.

- Je... Je ne sais pas, articula-t-elle. Elle est partie avec Alas pour retrouver Nymphe, vers l'ouest, et... Je ne sais pas où elle est en ce moment. J'espère... J'espère qu'elle est revenue... à Arkham...

- Il y a des Marinas à l'ouest, objecta doucement la guerrière.

Cheyenne vit Mikérinos hocher lentement la tête, le regard rivé sur la blessure qu'il travaillait à guérir. Il maniait des compresses, des gazes et des produits avec une dextérité impossible, comme s'il avait six bras. La jeune fille sentait des brûlures et des tiraillements par moments. Bientôt, l'Artiste brandit une petite aiguille recourbée et y passa un fil fin comme un cheveu. Cheyenne ferma les yeux pour tenter de penser à autre chose. Les larmes continuaient de rouler sur ses joues.

- C'est fini, déclara le médecin quelques minutes plus tard. Ça va aller ?

Cheyenne acquiesça, un peu plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Les Amazones qui l'avaient tenue tout le long de l'opération l'aidèrent à se redresser. Mikérinos rangeait son matériel, se nettoyait les mains.

- Maintenant, Cheyenne, il va falloir que tu nous aides, indiqua-t-il.

Il la regarda bien en face, de ses surprenants yeux dorés.

- On doit retrouver Shamio et tu peux nous guider dans Arkham, fit-il. Les Reyaâs vont avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

Horrifiée, la jeune fille secoua frénétiquement la tête.

- Non, il ne faut pas ! Vous ne comprenez pas, s'exclama-t-elle. Si vous y allez, vous serez peut-être tués ! Ann est déjà morte, il faut arrêter ça ! Plus de morts ! On ne voulait pas ça, on voulait éviter ça avec Shamio ! Elle m'a envoyée vers vous pour ça, pour éviter les morts inutiles ! Cette guerre n'a pas de raison d'être, les Berserkers ne veulent pas se battre avec les Amazones ! Ils nous laisseront partir !

Deux grandes mains lui attrapèrent le visage et l'immobilisèrent. Le neuvième Artiste avait un air grave.

- Calme-toi, répéta-t-il doucement.

Cheyenne inspira un peu d'air pour relâcher sa tension.

- Ecoute-moi, dit-il. Le Sanctuaire des Astres a décrété un état d'alerte. Adam a fait une déclaration officielle, nous sommes en guerre contre Arès et ses Berserkers. Nous n'y pouvons plus rien, c'est ainsi.

Elle allait protester quand il la coupa.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, les Amazones vont se frayer un chemin sanglant à travers Arkham pour retrouver Shamio. On ne peut rien y faire, insista-t-il. Ni toi, ni moi. Mais ce qu'on peut faire maintenant, c'est faire en sorte qu'il y ait le moins de dégâts possible. C'est pour cela que tu dois nous aider, Cheyenne. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

La vue de l'Amazone se brouilla encore. Les mots de l'Artiste étaient durs à entendre. Elle imaginait ses compagnes, ses amis Berserkers mais aussi Shamio, Shunreï... Elle avait si peur pour eux tous !

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait tous ces morts, je vous le jure, sanglota-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas que les Reyaâs soient blessées.

Mikérinos lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

- Je le sais, affirma-t-il.

- Et Ann... ! Je ne voulais pas... je ne voulais pas... Elle est morte à cause de...

- Ann n'est pas morte, dit-il. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, elle est forte.

Ces mots coupèrent le souffle de Cheyenne. Elle releva la tête d'un coup, incrédule.

- C'est... c'est vrai ? Elle n'est pas... Vous en êtes sûr ? murmura-t-elle.

La dernière question arracha une ombre de sourire à l'Artiste médecin. En temps normal, la jeune fille serait probablement morte de honte de lui avoir fait un tel affront mais elle était encore trop choquée.

- En réalité, ils sont vivants tous les deux, expliqua Mikérinos. De justesse, mais ils sont vivants. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais. Avec un peu de chance, ils s'en sortiront.

- Vous voulez dire que le Berserker aussi, vous... ?

Le regard de Cheyenne dériva vers la silhouette de Tibère.

- Bien sûr, lui aussi je l'ai soigné, déclara le guérisseur très calmement et sans la moindre hésitation dans la voix.

La jeune fille se sentit rosir. Oui, les médecins n'avaient pas à faire de différence entre amis et ennemis. Ils étaient au-delà de ça. Mikérinos n'avait jamais refusé ses services à qui que ce soit. Mais tout de même, le général Berserker avait presque tué l'une des leurs. Le soigner signifiait peut-être relancer un puissant guerrier dans les rangs adverses. Et s'ils le regrettaient plus tard ? Tibère ne serait peut-être plus capable de se battre avant longtemps, toutefois...

- Les Amazones vont rester ici pour veiller sur eux, reprit l'Artiste médecin, la tirant du même coup de ses pensées. Nous, nous devons continuer. Tu te sens un peu mieux ? Si tu ne peux pas marcher, je te porterais. Tu me guideras.

Elle hocha la tête machinalement, sans réfléchir. Elle ne savait plus très bien quoi penser. Sa mission avait échoué. Shamio serait déçue et peinée. Mais si Mikérinos avait raison, le meilleur moyen de rattraper cela était de mettre fin à la guerre le plus rapidement possible. Il fallait qu'elle retourne là-bas, qu'elle rassemble les Reyaâs, qu'elle limite les dégâts et qu'elle retrouve Shamio. Peut-être y avait-il encore une chance. Ce serait difficile.

Mikérinos lui prit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle souffrait un peu moins ; il avait dû faire quelque chose pour ça. Ses affaires remises en ordre, le guérisseur remit sa sacoche sur son épaule et s'entretint quelques instants avec les gens qui l'accompagnaient. Cheyenne comprit qu'il leur demandait de rester en arrière ; les gardes ne seraient d'aucune utilité là-bas, ils risqueraient simplement de se faire massacrer. Enfin, l'Artiste revint vers elle. Ils se mirent en route vers le nord. Mikérinos semblait très déterminé.

Arkham était toute proche, il ne leur faudrait que peu de temps pour l'atteindre. Et peut-être tomber sur des ennemis mille fois plus puissants qu'eux deux réunis.

-o§o-

Mana terminait ses soins sur le général Stratège. Shamio était restée assise sur une couchette vide à l'observer, sans dire un mot. Deux ou trois fois la guérisseuse s'était interrompue pour aller accueillir des blessés dans la première salle de son infirmerie. Les Berserkers revenaient du champ de bataille avec des blessures plus ou moins graves et Mana les traitait suivant l'urgence. Alas, lui, n'était pas en danger de mort, à ce qu'il semblait.

- Tu as eu les tympans crevés, observa la vieille femme après examen. Mais apparemment, tu es guéri.

- C'est cette saleté de flûte, grommela Alas.

Il avait l'air en meilleur état que lorsque Shamio l'avait amené. Preuve en était qu'il recommençait à se disputer avec la vieille apothicaire. Celle-ci l'avait nettoyé sommairement de tout le sang qui le couvrait à l'aide d'un chiffon et de beaucoup de patience. Elle termina en lui faisant avaler quelques comprimés et décoctions.

- Essaye de ne pas te mettre dans tous tes états cette fois,_ imperator_, siffla-t-elle. Il arrivera un moment où même moi je ne pourrais plus recoudre tous tes morceaux ensemble. Tu n'es pas immortel, rappelle-t'en !

- Vieille sorcière, grogna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? Je ne viens pas te voir pour le plaisir de ta compagnie, j'aimerais que tu le saches.

Mana eut une exclamation méprisante.

- Très bien, tonna-t-elle. Puisque tu n'es plus aux portes de la mort, je vais aller m'occuper des gens qui ont vraiment besoin de mes services. Et ne me remercie pas, gamin, je n'ai pas fait ça avec plaisir !

Alas allait lui rétorquer quelque chose mais elle avait déjà disparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Malgré son âge, elle était leste. Shamio sourit en voyant le général ravaler sa réplique en maugréant. Il avait quelques bandages par-ci par-là mais à part ça, il était aussi détestable que d'habitude. Elle jugea donc qu'elle pouvait maintenant le laisser sans inquiétude.

La jeune femme se leva lentement. Le fait d'être restée immobile trop longtemps avait relancé la douleur dans ses genoux qui étaient de nouveau rouillés. Elle échappa un petit gémissement.

- Où tu vas, _Achaias_ ?

Shamio se concentra pour faire un pas, puis un autre, courbée comme une très vieille femme.

- Je dois y retourner, dit-elle entre ses dents.

- Tu n'iras pas loin comme ça, objecta-t-il en se redressant sur son lit. Rassieds-toi.

Elle secoua la tête et fit deux pas de plus vers la porte. Ses articulations résistaient mais finissaient tout de même par obéir.

- Laisse-moi juger de ça. Dans quelques minutes ça ira déjà mieux. Et puis je n'ai pas le temps de me tourner les pouces, fit-elle. Je veux voir si je peux trouver les Reyaâs. J'espère que Cheyenne a pu faire quelque chose de son côté.

Alas allait encore y aller de son sale caractère lorsqu'elle le coupa en élevant une main dans les airs.

- Mes Amazones sont là-bas, je dois y être aussi.

- C'est bon, _Achaias_, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de t'en empêcher de toute façon, lâcha-t-il en détournant la tête. Je voulais juste te faire promettre d'être prudente.

Elle ébaucha un sourire. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet. Pourtant, c'était lui qui était sur un lit d'hôpital, couvert de blessures et épuisé. Tourné vers la fenêtre, il fronçait les sourcils, pinçait les lèvres, comme quand quelque chose le préoccupait. Shamio l'observa un instant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

Il émit un grognement. Moitié amusée, moitié agacée, elle boitilla vers lui, jusqu'à se retrouver à ses côtés près du lit. Elle se pencha alors pour mettre ses yeux au niveau des siens.

- Lâche le morceau,_ imperator_, je n'ai pas envie de frapper un infirme.

Il échappa un sourire. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps ; sa mine grave, un peu triste, réapparut aussitôt. Il plissa le front.

- Je suppose que si tu retrouves tes amis, tu vas repartir avec eux ?

Shamio haussa les sourcils. C'était ça qui l'inquiétait ? Elle réfléchit une seconde à ce qu'elle pouvait lui répondre. Et ne trouva rien.

Ses doutes étaient fondés, bien évidemment. Du moins, ce serait la meilleure des solutions pour tout le monde si elle rentrait avec les siens. Mais si l'occasion se présentait, est-ce qu'elle partirait comme ça, sans se retourner ? Elle savait qu'elle devrait rentrer un jour ou l'autre. Aucun des deux camps ne la laisserait aller et venir à sa guise. Depuis le début, elle avait su qu'il faudrait un jour se séparer de ses nouveaux amis. Se séparer d'Alas. Pour toujours.

Alas la regardait fixement. Elle ne pouvait rien lui promettre, dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

Une lueur de tristesse flottait dans les yeux gris du général. Shamio en fut envahie elle aussi. Elle était incapable de parler. A la place, elle s'assit sur le bord du matelas, contre sa jambe. Alas glissa une main sur sa taille. Pour la première fois, elle prit elle-même l'initiative de l'embrasser, tout doucement, en posant simplement sa bouche sur la sienne. Il soupira.

Ils restèrent un long moment front contre front sans parler. Alas avait fermé les yeux. Il lui agrippait la taille avec force. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, Shamio y passait les mains, faisait rouler les petites boucles châtain entre ses doigts sans jamais se lasser. Elle déposa de petits baisers sur ses paupières, son nez et ses joues. Elle espérait qu'il entendait tout ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

Quand elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et qu'elle s'écarta, le général Stratège se laissa retomber contre son oreiller et bascula la tête en hauteur, vers le plafond. Il refusa de la regarder tout le temps qu'elle mit à rejoindre la porte sur ses jambes instables. Shamio lui adressa un ultime coup d'œil avant de sortir. Il avait pivoté vers la fenêtre, elle ne voyait de lui qu'un morceau de profil. Le cœur serré, elle se mordit une lèvre. Puis elle passa le seuil et referma la porte.

L'atmosphère dans le couloir devint tout d'un coup vide de sens. Le silence était fade et sans saveur. Shamio réalisa qu'elle avait des larmes sur les joues. Elle les sécha en vitesse.

Dans la première salle de l'infirmerie plusieurs lits étaient occupés et Mana circulait ça et là pour panser les blessures contre lesquelles elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Elle avait apparemment terminé. Shamio traversa la pièce lentement pour joindre la sortie. La vieille femme la regarda faire tout du long, en enroulant des bandages inutilisés.

- Deux ou trois cachets de plus ne te feraient pas de mal, bougonna l'apothicaire.

Shamio, sur le point de pousser la porte d'entrée, s'arrêta pour lui jeter un regard perdu.

- Attends une seconde, fit Mana en posant ses bandages sur une étagère.

La jeune femme n'avait pas encore eu le temps de comprendre ces phrases que la vieille femme était de retour devant elle. Elle lui tendit l'une de ses mains noueuses et ridées, tannées par le soleil, dans laquelle reposaient deux minuscules comprimés blancs. De l'autre, elle lui présenta un verre d'eau. Shamio finit par retrouver ses esprits. Elle ne demanda pas ce que c'était que ces médicaments. Elle les prit, un par un, et les déposa sur sa langue avant de s'emparer du verre d'eau pour le vider d'un trait.

- Merci, dit-elle en rendant le verre à la vieille apothicaire.

Celle-ci acquiesça d'un air bourru. Une fois sortie du bâtiment, Shamio finit par comprendre que ce qu'elle avait trouvé étrange c'était que Mana, pour une fois, n'avait pas cherché à l'insulter. C'était presque inquiétant.

-o§o-

Arkham. Ça y était.

Passés les hauts remparts, le domaine s'étendait en avant et en hauteur, sur plusieurs niveaux, comme une gigantesque rizière. Au milieu, juste en face du grand portail, naissait un escalier aux marches larges qui serpentait jusqu'au sommet du sanctuaire, en traversant tous les plateaux.

Le sol était pavé de grosses pierres ocres. Partout il y avait des maisons en brique, des villas aux toits rouges, des jardins qui sentaient les herbes aromatiques et des fontaines blanches. C'était une ville. Et vue d'ici, elle ressemblait étrangement au Sanctuaire des Astres, avec ses gardes, ses habitants et sa belle clarté des pays méditerranéens.

Shunreï se demanda encore une fois ce qu'elle faisait là et pourquoi elle devait assaillir cette cité. Sa raison la rattrapa bientôt. Shamio. La raison, c'était elle. Il n'y avait pas à discuter.

Les trois Reyaâs étaient entrées dans Arkham au beau milieu du tumulte. Le plateau situé à l'entrée du domaine était sens dessus dessous. Les gardes couraient un peu de tous côtés, manifestement en manque d'ordres ou de supérieurs hiérarchiques. Il y avait déjà des guerrières Amazones sur tout le périmètre. Shunreï finit par conclure que la première marche d'Arkham était tombée sous leur contrôle. Peut-être les archers avaient-ils tous été tués. Les Berserkers se repliaient en hauteur, vers les niveaux supérieurs, pour organiser des bastions.

Nausicaa et Télès trépignaient visiblement d'impatience. La jeune femme à la peau brune arrivait maintenant à marcher toute seule et disait se sentir mieux. Shunreï avait cessé de la soutenir pour lui laisser plus de liberté mais elle continuait de la surveiller du coin de l'œil. Elle se doutait que Mikérinos avait utilisé sur elle l'une de ses toutes nouvelles « munitions ». A première vue, c'était une réussite totale ; Télès allait mieux de minute en minute et c'était d'autant plus efficace, sans aucun doute, que le poison n'avait pas eu le temps de beaucoup se répandre avant l'injection de l'antidote. Toutefois, Shunreï préférait rester vigilante. On ne savait jamais.

- On gagne du terrain, constata Nausicaa. Il n'y a plus de Berserker ici, ils ont tous été vaincus ou se sont repliés.

- Dans ce cas, on avance, déclara Télès. J'ai bien envie d'aller gagner du terrain là-bas en haut. Il doit rester quelques combattants de valeur.

- Il doit surtout y avoir Arès, quelque part dans son palais au sommet, objecta l'anglaise aux longs cheveux lilas.

La perspective de mettre la main sur la reine de abeilles les rendait joyeuses. Shunreï esquissa un sourire. Pour sa part, Arès pouvait bien courir. Elle voulait seulement trouver Shamio. Elle avait juré à Mikérinos de la lui ramener et elle comptait bien tenir cette promesse.

- Pas de zèle, rappela la chinoise à ses deux camarades. On a une mission, on reste concentrées dessus. Et il est préférable de rester groupées autant que ce sera poss...

Shunreï fut interrompue par l'arrivée de plusieurs auras dans son champ de perception. Elles étaient très agressives. Et ce n'était pas des Berserkers. Télès et Nausicaa les avaient perçues elles aussi et avaient pivoté sur leurs talons.

- Des Marinas, expliqua Télès.

- Ils sont trois, renchérit Nausicaa. Mais apparemment, il y en a deux qui se battent déjà. Ils sont... puissants.

- Des généraux, devina Télès en ébauchant une grimace.

Shunreï serra les poings, contrariée. Le troisième Marinas, celui qui ne se battait pas encore, approchait dangereusement de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient. Ses deux compagnes le comprirent aussi.

- Il est pour moi, lâcha alors Télès. Continuez et mettez la main sur Shamio. Je vous rejoins plus tard.

- Tu es sûre ? protesta Shunreï. Tu n'es pas encore totalement remise, je ne pense pas que...

- Ça va aller, assura la cinquième Reyaâ. J'ai encore la force de botter le cul d'un Marinas, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Allez-y, vous perdez du temps !

Shunreï échangea un regard avec Nausicaa. Cette dernière haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Quand Télès avait une idée en tête... La neuvième Reyaâ capitula dans un soupir.

- Très bien, dit-elle. Je te donne une heure et je reviens te chercher.

- C'est ça, lança Télès en s'éloignant. A tout à l'heure !

Shunreï n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre Nausicaa qui s'éloignait dans les escaliers.

-o§o-

Shamio s'éloignait de l'infirmerie pour revenir sur l'escalier central du domaine. Il ne serait sans doute pas difficile de retrouver les Reyaâs et les Amazones. A ce moment-là, elle espérait qu'elle pourrait les convaincre d'abandonner le combat et de rentrer au Sanctuaire des Astres.

Elle posait le pied sur la première marche quand elle perçut une présence derrière elle. Shamio se retourna. Il y avait une silhouette à l'angle de la ruelle, tout au fond. Elle approchait à pas vifs. Étrangement, la jeune femme la trouvait familière. Mais ce n'est que lorsque le nouveau venu sortit de l'ombre qu'elle reconnut ses cheveux blonds presque blancs et sa toge immaculée.

- Séro ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la repéra aussitôt et lui fit signe.

- Shamio ! lança-t-il en se précipitant vers elle. Tu es là ! Les dieux soient loués !

Il semblait éperdu de soulagement. Shamio était si heureuse de le revoir qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dès qu'il fut près d'elle, elle le serra dans ses bras.

- Où étais-tu passé ? fit-elle. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

De fait, il avait manifestement eu quelques petits contretemps qui lui avaient laissé des égratignures et des hématomes un peu partout sur le corps. Sa toge était déchirée sur ses genoux et il ne restait plus beaucoup de flèches dans son carquois. Chose étrange, il avait également perdu le bandeau qui couvrait jadis ses yeux aveugles. Son visage était inhabituel, ainsi dénudé, même s'il gardait toujours les yeux clos.

- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il. Je suis allé prêter main forte à Rosham et aux autres. Nous espérions que tu étais saine et sauve. Et le général, comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Il est à l'infirmerie, expliqua Shamio.

Séro hocha la tête.

- Tant mieux, dit-il. Je souhaitais vraiment te trouver ici. J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Le jeune homme indiqua une direction derrière lui.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer. Je suis tombé sur quelqu'un qui est en très mauvais état. Elle répète ton nom inlassablement, je n'ai rien pu en tirer d'autre. C'est une petite fille, on dirait. Elle a un accent incompréhensible et elle est à moitié sauvage. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser.

Shamio écarquilla les yeux. Impossible... !

- Tu es sûr ? souffla-t-elle.

Séro plissa le front d'un air ennuyé.

- Eh bien, elle a une voix toute fluette et elle semble blessée, dit-il. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai rien pu comprendre d'autre de ce qu'elle essayait de me dire. Je pense qu'elle a été malmenée par les Marinas. Je suis navré, je ne suis pas en mesure de te renseigner davantage. J'ai bien tenté de la transporter jusqu'ici mais elle s'est mise à hurler et je...

- Séro, ce n'est rien, coupa Shamio à toute vitesse. Merci beaucoup d'être venu me prévenir. Est-ce que tu peux m'emmener là-bas ?

Il sourit.

- Bien sûr, tu sais bien que je suis à ton service. Suis-moi, _domina_.

-o§o-

Effectivement, l'homme qui venait vers elle avait l'air très puissant. Après tout, tant mieux, ce n'en serait que plus amusant. Télès tira une flèche de son carquois et l'encocha, les yeux fixés devant elle. Le général de Poséidon apparut presque aussitôt.

Il était jeune. Elle lui donnait tout au plus dix sept ans. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés au carré au-dessus de ses épaules. Ils étaient coiffés en dizaines de petites tresses impeccables, terminées chacune par une petite perle qui cliquetait systématiquement en s'entrechoquant avec les autres. Un tatouage sombre couvrait sa joue droite, juste sous son œil. Il souriait, à la manière d'un touriste émerveillé. Il paraissait si heureux que ses yeux ne formaient plus que deux fentes en forme d'arc de cercle. Télès prit note de son Écaille dorée et de la grande lance dans son dos.

- Amazone, fit-il gaiement en la saluant d'un geste de la main. Je suppose que tu es une Reyaâ, tu m'as l'air plus puissante que tes petites compatriotes.

La Reyaâ banda son arc et le mit en joue.

- En effet, Marinas, répondit-elle.

Il ne s'inquiéta pas d'être la cible de sa flèche. Au contraire, cela le mit en joie.

- Je suis Hassane de Chrysaor, dit-il. Enchanté.

- Télès, cinquième Reyaâ du Sanctuaire des Astres. Le plaisir est pour moi.

-o§o-

La petite apprentie Amazone en avait plus dans le ventre que ce qu'il pensait. Elle suivait sa course sans protester depuis plusieurs minutes et ne s'était pas laissée distancer d'un pas. Ses blessures étaient déjà en voie de guérison grâce à son vaccin. Jusque là, les essais s'étaient tous révélés concluants. L'espoir de l'Artiste augmentait de minute en minute.

Mikérinos avait suivi les indications de Cheyenne à la lettre. Elle l'avait guidé vers une entrée latérale pour éviter au maximum les mauvaises rencontres. Jusque là, tout s'était bien passé. Il se demandait combien de temps cela durerait. Un simple soldat aurait facilement le dessus sur eux, il le savait bien. A cette idée, il accéléra encore. Il fallait à tout prix en profiter tant qu'ils pouvaient progresser.

Ils étaient à l'intérieur d'Arkham depuis plusieurs minutes. Dès les premiers pas, les souvenirs avaient afflué dans l'esprit de l'Artiste. L'atmosphère dans la cité d'Arès était restée la même. C'était toujours le soleil et la vie romaine, l'opulence et la fierté. Mikérinos sourit légèrement. Il avait adoré le séjour qu'il avait fait ici, il y avait une éternité de cela. A Arkham, c'était à la fois très semblable et très différent de la vie au Sanctuaire des Astres. Ici le pouvoir était aux hommes. Il n'y avait que des guerriers, des soldats bourrus et entêtés. Tout le contraire du Sanctuaire des Astres où la guerre était une affaire de femmes. A Arkham, Mikérinos n'avait jamais ressenti cette faiblesse pesante liée à sa condition d'Artiste.

Il s'était fait des amis également en Sicile. Phobos et Deimos, surtout. Ceux qu'on nommait à l'époque les _Tyranni _avaient été des hommes durs et implacables. Mais ils avaient toujours vécu selon une éthique stricte qui gravitait autour de deux notions essentielles : l'honneur et la loyauté. Jamais personne n'avait pu leur reprocher d'avoir été de mauvais soldats, de mauvais chefs ou de mauvais fils pour Arès. Mikérinos les avait bien aimés. Il se souvenait d'interminables soirées de beuverie et de fête, entre autres choses dans lesquelles les deux frères l'avaient entraîné pour « l'éduquer ». Il devait à Phobos et Deimos quelques uns des plus grands moments de sa vie, même s'ils n'avaient pas tous été joyeux.

Un mouvement près de lui le tira de ses pensées nostalgiques. Cheyenne, plaquée contre un mur, jetait un regard à l'angle de la ruelle.

- La voie est libre on dirait, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle lui adressa un regard concentré.

- On va passer par derrière les arènes, indiqua-t-elle. Il y a peu de chances que nous y croisions quelqu'un étant donné la situation actuelle. De là, on remontera vers le troisième plateau en longeant les thermes.

Mikérinos approuva d'un mouvement. Il trouvait que la petite Amazone avait parfois les mêmes mimiques que Shunreï, surtout lorsqu'elle était dans une situation stressante. Cette façon de pointer le menton en avant ou cette manie de coincer ses cheveux derrière une oreille. Cheyenne aurait pu être la petite sœur de la Reyaâ et pas uniquement à cause de leur ressemblance physique.

La jeune fille sortit de sa cachette pour s'élancer sur l'itinéraire qu'elle avait planifié. L'Artiste la suivit en silence, les sens aux aguets. D'après ce qu'il se rappelait, le chemin que Cheyenne avait choisi était relativement discret. Beaucoup plus que l'allée centrale du domaine en tout cas.

Le plan se déroula sans encombres. Cheyenne avait visé juste, les arènes étaient désertes. Les rares personnes qu'ils croisèrent de loin n'étaient pas des soldats et cela n'alla pas plus loin. Mikérinos reconnaissait les endroits au fur et à mesure qu'ils les traversaient. Une ruelles à la forme inhabituelle, une villa aux hautes grilles parcourues de rosiers grimpants, des jardins emplis de laurier rose, un temple à colonnades. Il se remémora également très bien les thermes qu'ils longèrent par derrière. Le bâtiment en briques rouges était toujours enveloppé de l'odeur des plantes aromatiques qu'ils jetaient dans les braises destinées à produire de la vapeur. Ils le laissèrent sur leur gauche pour continuer à monter l'étroite ruelle. Au bout, ils tombèrent sur un temple.

Le perron était large, pourvu d'un petit escalier de marbre clair. Mikérinos compta trois rangées de colonnes du même matériaux qui s'étendaient vers l'intérieur de l'édifice plongé dans la pénombre. L'Artiste s'immobilisa au milieu du parvis. Il n'y avait visiblement personne aux alentours mais les explosions de cosmos étaient perceptibles dans tout le domaine.

- Il faut se dépêcher, on va finir par se faire repérer, lança Cheyenne.

Mikérinos se tourna vers le temple, l'un des nombreux qui étaient dédiés à Arès.

- Es-tu sûre que nous trouverons Shamio là-haut ? interrogea-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas vous le promettre, s'excusa la jeune fille. Mais si elle est revenue de son expédition, elle sera sûrement quelque part au palais. Ou bien à l'infirmerie.

L'Artiste ne répondit rien. Dans tous les cas, il fallait continuer. Il se remit à courir vers le perron pour s'engager entre les colonnes. Ses yeux, habitués à la luminosité extérieure, se retrouvèrent soudainement aveugles dans l'ombre du bâtiment. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour s'accoutumer. Au moment où il allait se remettre à avancer, Cheyenne le retint par la manche.

- Attendez, souffla-t-elle.

Elle était immobile, les yeux fixés droit devant elle.

- Il y a quelqu'un, expliqua-t-elle alors.

Mikérinos tressaillit. Dans l'ombre, on ne voyait rien. Pourtant Cheyenne avait raison, il sentit bel et bien quelque chose approcher un instant plus tard. En réalité, ils étaient deux. Des Berserkers. L'Artiste se raidit et serra le poing sur la sangle de sa sacoche. Bon sang, si tôt ! Qu'allaient-ils faire contre deux guerriers ?

Les deux silhouettes avancèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent les distinguer et s'arrêtèrent devant eux. Ils portaient tous deux une armure moitié rouge, moitié noire. Mikérinos fouilla dans sa mémoire jusqu'à se souvenir que ces couleurs étaient la marques des lieutenants. L'Artiste céda une seconde au désespoir. Des lieutenants. Cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient bien plus puissants que de simples soldats en armure noire. Au-dessus d'eux, il n'y avait que les quatre généraux.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, lança l'un des deux hommes sévèrement.

Il avait des cheveux violets et des yeux sombres qu'il posa sur Cheyenne. Aussitôt, il se renfrogna.

- Toi, tu devrais être au palais, sous surveillance, grogna-t-il. Comment t'es-tu enfuie ?

Son compagnon n'avait pas l'air de meilleure composition que lui, malheureusement. Mikérinos sentit Cheyenne reculer d'un pas sur sa droite.

- Ce sont les lieutenants d'Alas, lui murmura-t-elle. Maus et Tram. Ils ne nous laisseront jamais passer...

Sa voix tremblait.

- Tu vas nous suivre gentiment, reprit l'homme aux cheveux violet. Quant à toi, je te donne une minute pour décliner ton identité.

Mikérinos soutint son regard calmement. Son esprit tournait à plein régime. Il fallait à tous prix qu'il gagne du temps ou qu'il se débarrasse d'eux. Les affronter était hors de question, ce serait du suicide pur et simple. Il déglutit.

- Je suis le neuvième Artiste d'Apollon, expliqua-t-il. Mon nom est Mikérinos et je ne suis pas ici pour me battre.

- Un Artiste, répéta le deuxième homme, celui qui était brun.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici mais tu n'iras pas plus loin, fit l'autre. Si c'est elle qui t'a guidé, elle le paiera cher.

Le guérisseur serra les poings.

- Je viens de vous le dire, je ne suis pas ici pour me battre, je ne veux que...

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, le coupa le brun. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser aller en liberté.

A sa grande horreur, Mikérinos sentit le cosmos de l'homme enfler. Et sa surprise augmenta encore lorsqu'il s'aperçut que celui de Cheyenne y répondait avec force. La petite Amazone fit un pas en avant pour se poster entre les Berserkers et lui.

- Cheyenne... fit-il.

- Vous allez continuer pendant que j'essaierai de les retenir, déclara-t-elle. Je ne tiendrai sûrement pas longtemps alors ne trainez pas.

Mikérinos secoua la tête.

- Cheyenne, ce que tu essaies de faire est très noble et courageux mais cela ne servira à rien, répliqua-t-il. Je ne peux pas t'abandonner à ton sort comme ça.

- S'il vous plait, ne discutez pas, insista-t-elle fermement. Je suis une Amazone, c'est mon devoir de vous protéger. Je suis sûre que c'est ce que mon maître attendrait de moi. Je ne veux pas la décevoir.

L'Artiste ouvrit grand la bouche mais la referma aussitôt en ravalant sa phrase. Il n'avait pas le droit de bafouer l'honneur de la petite apprentie comme ça. En outre, elle avait raison, c'est probablement ce que Shunreï aurait attendu de sa part. Mais par le ciel... Mikérinos étouffa de colère et de frustration. Elle avait à peine quatorze ans, bon dieu ! A peine l'âge de Shunreï lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée. Il n'avait pas le droit de sacrifier sa vie inutilement comme ça, pour sauver la sienne !

- Ça suffit, décréta le Berserker aux cheveux violets. Tous ces beaux discours me fatiguent. Aucun de vous deux ne passera le seuil de ce temple, je vous en fais la promesse. Il est donc inutile de vous torturer l'esprit.

C'était trop tard quand l'Artiste voulut parler. Déjà, le cosmos de l'homme se déchaînait. Le Berserker allait passer à l'attaque lorsqu'il se figea brusquement. Son aura fut paralysée. Une seconde plus tard, c'était le tour de l'autre homme. Tous deux se statufièrent d'un coup tandis que leurs yeux s'écarquillaient et qu'ils émettaient des gargouillis d'incompréhension et de surprise. En face, Cheyenne avait été coupée dans son élan par ce revirement de situation. Mikérinos ouvrit la bouche de saisissement. Qu'est-ce que... ? Il vit les corps des deux Berserkers basculer sous leur propre poids et s'effondrer au sol, comme s'ils s'étaient changés en pierre. Pourtant ils étaient vivants, l'Artiste pouvait percevoir leur énergie vitale. Ce n'est qu'après un instant qu'il comprit.

Le dos des lieutenants était criblé d'aiguilles de cosmos grisâtre. Elles s'étaient plantées selon un schéma précis, sur les principaux points névralgiques. La plus grosse était enfoncée dans leur nuque. Il fallut une seconde de plus à Mikérinos pour se rendre compte qu'il connaissait ce cosmos et ces techniques d'acupuncture. C'était les mêmes techniques qu'il avait lui-même apprises, lorsqu'il séjournait encore à Arkham. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qui était capable de faire ça. La petite silhouette sortit de l'ombre en silence, la mine lugubre. L'Artiste en croyait à peine ses yeux.

La vieille apothicaire n'avait pas changé depuis quinze ans. Elle était toujours minuscule, ses cheveux gris rassemblés en chignon sur le haut de son crâne. Son vieux tablier de cuir était toujours là lui aussi, noué autour de sa taille. Mikérinos reconnut ses mains, burinées, tachées par le soleil et la vieillesse mais encore tellement fortes et précises. Mana n'avait jamais beaucoup souri, n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé s'amuser. Aujourd'hui encore, ses lèvres fines étaient serrées, cerclées de rides. Elle fronçait ses sourcils déjà sévères, ce qui accentuait encore ses pattes d'oie et la ride au milieu de son front. Ses yeux sombres étaient étincelants.

Mikérinos relâcha doucement la tension de ses épaules.

- Mana ? fit-il à mi-voix.

La vieille femme releva la tête vers lui et le fixa avec sévérité. De tous temps, elle avait eu la faculté impressionnante de clouer quelqu'un sur place, par la simple force de son regard d'aigle.

- Te revoilà, _Oculi Aurati_, maugréa-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas cru te revoir un jour dans les parages. Comme toujours, tu te mets dans des situations impossibles.

L'émotion de l'Artiste était si forte qu'il ne put parler. Il n'aurait jamais cru que revoir son maître le bouleverserait autant. Il n'aurait jamais cru non plus être aussi heureux de la retrouver. Il l'avait longtemps supportée, l'avait souvent détestée, toujours respectée. Elle lui avait quasiment tout appris. Elle avait la même voix qu'avant, le même ton cassant. Et ce surnom que tout le monde lui avait donné alors, elle s'en était souvenue. Il semblait que le temps n'eût plus de prises sur Mana. Comme les arbres, plus elle vieillissait, plus elle était imposante et solide.

- Mana, répéta-t-il doucement.

Il observa les deux Berserkers paralysés sur le sol.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

L'apothicaire émit un reniflement agacé.

- Saletés de soldats, ils ne pensent qu'à se taper dessus, grogna-t-elle. Et ils réfléchissent après, quand il est trop tard !

Elle le foudroya lui aussi du regard, comme s'il était responsable du caractère belliqueux de tous les guerriers d'Arès.

- Je t'ai senti approcher, fit-elle. Il était évident que tu allais avoir des ennuis, tu as toujours eu un don pour ça ! Je t'ai aidé pour cette fois seulement, parce que j'avais une dette envers toi. Cela ne se reproduira pas, _Oculi Aurati_. A présent nous sommes quittes.

- Une dette ? répéta Mikérinos sans comprendre. Tu n'avais aucune dette envers moi, ce serait même plutôt le contraire.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir un jour rendu service à la vieille femme. Elle ne l'aurait jamais supporté, du reste. Mana fit alors claquer sa langue avec impatience.

- Tu as sauvé la vie de mon petit-fils là-bas, chez Poséidon, même s'il n'en méritait pas tant. Pour cela, je pouvais bien sauver la tienne.

L'Artiste ouvrit la bouche en grand.

- Alas ? Alas est ton petit-fils ? lâcha-t-il. Pendant tout ce temps... Je ne l'ai jamais su !

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir, gamin. Cela n'a d'ailleurs aucune espèce d'importance.

- Et Alas, il est au courant ? insista-t-il.

Mana agita une main dans les airs pour le faire taire.

- Je viens de te le dire, petit, ça n'a pas d'importance, cingla-t-elle. Maintenant tu vas te taire et vous allez me suivre avant de vous attirer encore d'autres ennuis. Je ne le répèterai pas, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Avec un effort, Mikérinos garda ses questions et ses commentaires pour lui. Il savait bien que cela ne servait à rien de discuter. Pour cela, Mana n'avait certainement pas changé. Personne n'était capable de lui faire entendre raison ou de la plier à sa volonté contre son gré, pas même Arès lui-même. A bien y réfléchir, il était clair qu'Alas avait hérité cela de sa grand-mère. L'Artiste ne parvenait pas à réaliser l'ampleur de cette révélation. Il était peu probable que Mana soit la mère de l'actuelle réincarnation d'Arès, elle était trop peu considérée à Arkham pour cela. C'était plus vraisemblablement la mère d'Alas, cette servante dont il n'avait jamais su le nom, qui avait été sa fille. Quand Mikérinos était arrivé à Arkham, Alas avait déjà plus de deux ans et sa mère était morte depuis autant de temps. L'Artiste n'en avait jamais plus entendu parler.

La vieille femme avait disparu derrière une colonne avec une rapidité serpentine. Mikérinos secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Puis il tapota l'épaule de Cheyenne qui semblait aussi sonnée que lui.

- Viens, dit-il.

Mana les fit sortir du temple et les amena vers l'ouest par de petits chemins de traverse. Il semblait à l'Artiste que l'infirmerie se trouvait quelque part par là. Du moins, c'était comme ça la dernière fois qu'il était venu à Arkham. Il découvrit quelques minutes plus tard que c'était toujours le cas. Le bâtiment était demeuré le même lui aussi, ce qui lui serra encore davantage le cœur.

Ils entrèrent derrière la vieille femme. La première salle était occupée par quelques blessés, tous des Berserkers. Ils les observèrent avec ébahissement à leur arrivée, surtout lui qui était habillé à la mode du Sanctuaire des Astres, mais aucun n'osa proférer un mot, sans doute par peur de la réaction de l'apothicaire. Mikérinos les jugea sages.

L'odeur de l'infirmerie n'avait pas changé. L'Artiste reconnut les essences de plusieurs plantes, les parfums caractéristiques des onguents que Mana lui avait appris à fabriquer, autrefois. Son regard balaya les étagères où s'alignaient les ustensiles, les bocaux, les flacons et les rouleaux de bandages. La vieille femme les rangeait suivant un ordre mystérieux qui ne souffrait pas d'exception et qui lui avait valu nombre de punitions dans le passé. Il se souvenait notamment avoir reçu des coups de bâtons pour s'être trompé d'emplacement lorsqu'il avait un jour voulu ranger les garrots. Mana était entrée dans une fureur noire. Au milieu des cris, il avait fini par comprendre que ce genre d'erreur pouvait coûter la vie à quelqu'un quand il fallait intervenir rapidement auprès d'un blessé. Cela l'avait marqué. Depuis, sa propre infirmerie était ordonnée avec la même minutie.

Ils traversèrent la pièce avant de s'engager dans un couloir. Mikérinos savait qu'il y avait une deuxième salle dans le fond du bâtiment. Mana les y conduisit sans un commentaire. En entrant, l'Artiste constata qu'Alas se trouvait là, allongé sur l'une des couchettes. Celui-ci se redressa d'un bond en les apercevant.

- _Oculi Aurati _! s'exclama-t-il.

Mikérinos le salua d'un mouvement de tête tandis que Mana refermait la porte.

- Alas, dit-il. Ravi de te revoir.

Le Berserker avait les yeux ronds.

- Et toi aussi tu es là, remarqua-t-il en avisant Cheyenne. Où étais-tu, tu as raté Shamio de peu.

- Shamio ? Où est-elle ? demanda aussitôt l'Amazone.

- Partie vous chercher, vous et tous ceux de votre sanctuaire, expliqua le général Stratège entre ses dents. Je suppose qu'elle est allée rejoindre les Reyaâs. Je peux sentir leurs auras d'ici.

Cheyenne marmonna une exclamation déçue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda alors Alas en se tournant vers lui. La cité n'est pas très sûre pour toi en ce moment.

Le guérisseur enfila les mains dans ses poches.

- Je cherche Shamio, fit-il. Et je sais tout ça. Mais merci de t'en inquiéter, _Belliger_.

Alas gloussa. Il n'était pas dans un état étincelant, d'après ce que Mikérinos pouvait voir de sa place. Il s'était peut-être battu, il avait des bandages un peu partout et ses pupilles dilatées prouvaient que Mana lui avait donné une drogue pour la douleur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? interrogea le médecin, machinalement.

Le Berserker haussa les épaules.

- Sorrente, répondit-il. On avait un compte à régler tous les deux, comme tu sais.

- Puisque tu es là, je suppose qu'il est mort.

- On ne peut pas faire plus mort que ça, admit le Berserker sans sembler éprouver une once de remord.

Mikérinos ne tint pas longtemps à l'envie de s'approcher du lit du malade. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux oreilles du général, sans parvenir à détecter quoi que ce soit d'anormal. Alas avait l'air d'entendre parfaitement.

- Les tympans étaient crevés, intervint soudain Mana de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle lavait des ustensiles dans un petit évier, en leur tournant le dos. L'Artiste lui lança un regard.

- Je suppose que c'est ça que tu voulais savoir, gamin ? reprit-elle.

- Tu as dû remarquer qu'Alas guérissait plus vite que la normale, non ? fit-il. Cela fait deux fois que Sorrente lui crève les tympans et qu'il guérit en seulement quelques heures, sans aucune aide extérieure.

Les mains plongées jusqu'aux coudes dans l'eau de vaisselle, la vieille apothicaire ne bougeait plus.

- Je l'ai remarqué, en effet, reconnut-elle.

Mikérinos en revint à son inspection des oreilles du Berserker.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, tous les deux ? Vous voulez bien arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, c'est très agaçant ! s'énerva Alas.

- Toi qui le connaît bien, continua Mikérinos sans prêter attention à l'interruption, est-ce qu'il a toujours été comme ça ou est-ce que c'est une caractéristique récente ?

- Il n'a jamais rien présenté de semblable jusqu'à présent, répondit Mana calmement.

- C'est ce que je pensais, murmura l'Artiste, pour lui-même.

Il se redressa pour s'éloigner du lit, plongé dans ses pensées. La vieille femme s'était enfin retournée, une serviette à la main. Elle rangeait la vaisselle propre, aidée par Cheyenne qui ne faisait plus aucun bruit et avait l'air très intimidée.

Mikérinos réfléchissait à toute allure. Il ouvrit sa sacoche et en sortit quelques unes des petites seringues qu'il avait remplies avec le sang prélevé sur le Berserker. Il en brandit une pour la montrer à Mana.

- A l'intérieur, c'est le sang d'Alas, expliqua-t-il. Je l'ai prélevé quand il était dans les prisons de Poséidon. J'avais remarqué qu'il guérissait à une vitesse stupéfiante. Après ça, j'ai fait quelques expériences. Les gens à qui j'injecte une petite quantité de ce sang se mettent eux aussi à guérir et cicatriser plus vite. C'est comme ça que j'ai sauvé Kanon du poison de vos flèches.

Ces quelques mots provoquèrent de hauts cris de la part du cobaye en question.

- Quoi ? Tu t'es servi de mon sang pour sauver un Marinas ? s'écria Alas, choqué. Et maintenant tu t'en sers contre nous dans cette guerre ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse faire. Tu vas me remettre ces seringues immédiatement !

Le visage de Mana s'était assombri.

- Le sang d'Alas est devenu une véritable panacée, reprit l'Artiste. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Mana ?

Celle-ci le regarda bien en face, sévèrement, mais ne répondit pas. Mikérinos sentait à nouveau l'excitation de sa découverte monter en lui.

- Shamio est malade, tu le sais sans doute, déclara-t-il. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas pu la soigner. Avec ça...

Cette fois, même Alas cessa d'émettre des protestations indignées dans son coin. Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans toute la pièce, au point de les écraser tous. Les yeux de Cheyenne s'étaient écarquillés. La petite Amazone comprenait très bien tout ce que cette déclaration voulait dire. Le général Stratège devait le comprendre aussi car il l'observait à présent sans bouger, avec une terrible intensité. Seule Mana n'avait pas changé d'expression. Elle pinçait toujours les lèvres, jusqu'à les faire blanchir.

Mikérinos fit tourner la minuscule seringue entre ses doigts. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

- J'aurais voulu comprendre pourquoi Alas avait gagné cette particularité mais ce n'est pas grave, dit-il. On s'en passera. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que ça marche.

- Tu as toujours été brillant, _Oculi Aurati_, assura-t-elle, même si j'ai toujours eu du mal à l'admettre. Tu m'as sans doute surpassée. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi simple que ça.

L'Artiste fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? fit-il. Tu l'as constaté comme moi, Alas est...

- C'est sûrement passager, coupa la vieille femme. Il n'a jamais présenté cette caractéristique avant. Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas naturel. On ne sait pas combien de temps ça va durer. C'est apparu...

- Depuis quand, Mana ? lança le guérisseur.

- Depuis que tout ça à commencé, grommela-t-elle. Depuis que la réincarnation d'Artémis est ici. Il y a forcément un lien qui...

L'apothicaire s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase, comme si une voix inaudible au reste du monde l'avait soudain appelée. Mikérinos sentit son souffle accélérer quand il devina qu'elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. Mana plissa les yeux. Sans rien dire, elle se précipita brusquement vers le lit où était allongé Alas. Elle lui attrapa les poignets et retourna ses mains pour les inspecter.

- Hé, se plaignit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu...

La vieille femme brandit la main droite du Berserker dans les airs. Mikérinos était ébahi et perdu. Il ne trouva rien de particulier à cette main, en dehors du fait qu'une longue cicatrice traversait la paume, de la base des doigts jusqu'au poignet. Ce n'était qu'une ligne fine et lisse, à la pâle couleur rose. L'Artiste ne comprenait pas.

- C'est la cicatrice du mariage, expliqua timidement Cheyenne.

C'est à cet instant précis que Mikérinos comprit. D'un coup, le monde s'effondra autour de lui. Il sentit une douleur inhumaine lui traverser le corps de part en part, le pénétrer jusqu'aux os, jusqu'à l'âme. Il eut soudain envie de hurler. De mourir. La seringue qu'il tenait tomba au sol et éclata dans un bruit de verre brisé. La flaque de sang rougit le carrelage.

Le mariage.

Shamio et Alas s'étaient mariés. Elle le lui avait dit pourtant. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail ?

A Arkham, le rite du mariage était particulier. Les époux échangeaient leur sang pour sacraliser leurs vœux. On leur entaillait les mains avant de les nouer ensemble jusqu'au lendemain, avec un ruban.

Shamio et Alas avaient échangé leur sang.

C'était le sang de Shamio qui coulait dans les veines d'Alas.

Cette faculté de guérison, ça ne venait pas de lui. C'était elle. C'était Artémis.


	36. Chapter 36

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** **R**

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

**Reviews :**

**Christina :** 8/10 c'est une super note, merci. Contente en tout cas que tu comprennes un peu mieux ce qu'il se passe dans l'histoire et que ce soit moins cafouillis. Désolée par contre que ça ait été brouillon et fouillis dans les chapitres précédents (eh oui, du coup). Pour les guérisons accélérées d'Alas à cause du sang de Shamio : ne crois-tu pas que si Shamio avait pu se soigner elle-même, elle l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps ? Que ses problèmes de santé soient psychologiques ou non, dans tous les cas, elle n'est pas capable d'y changer quoi que ce soit pour le moment. C'est bien tout le problème d'ailleurs. Mais, effectivement, elle n'est peut-être pas tout à fait consciente de tout ça. Le mariage avec Alas est-il destructeur pour elle ? Heu, théorie intéressante. Faudrait creuser. Après tout, chacun est libre de faire sa propre interprétation de l'histoire et c'est bien l'intérêt, ajouterais-je. Merci à toi pour ta lecture et ton commentaire. Et merci beaucoup de remarquer mes efforts pour écrire cette fic, ça fait chaud au cœur. Bye bye ! 

**Patthy :** Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie de savoir que le chapitre précédent a été à ton goût et t'a surprise ! Pour le coup du sang, merci de trouver que c'était bien pensé. Tu as bien compris ce qu'il se passe avec cette histoire du côté d'Alas. Du côté de Shamio par contre, je ne crois pas que ça ait un rapport avec ses douleurs aux articulations. Après tout, Shamio était malade bien avant de connaître Alas : on peut légitimement supposer qu'il n'y a pas de liens. Des liens directs en tout cas. La maladie de Shamio n'est due qu'à elle seule. Et en plus, elle est chronique. Quelle saleté ! Quant à ta question sur Mana, eh bien la vieille apothicaire n'est rien d'autre que ce qu'elle prétend être : une vieille apothicaire x) Elle est la guérisseuse d'Arkham et, accessoirement, la grand-mère de ce cher Alas, donc. Autrement dit, elle est la maman de la maman d'Alas (tu me suis ? XD). Rien de plus. Merci pour ta lecture et ta review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir. Bye !

**TT :** Ah, oui, malheureusement je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour publier le jour de Noël. Pourtant j'y ai pensé, pendant un moment. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer. Désolée. Disons que tu as ton cadeau... avec un peu de retard. En tout cas, merci beaucoup de suivre cette fic et merci de me réclamer la suite, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Bonne lecture ! Bye ! 

**Shaka4ever :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est incroyable ce que ça me fait plaisir de recevoir des messages comme ça, qui me réclament la suite. C'est rassurant et ça fait super chaud au cœur. Rassure-toi, la suite arrive (la preuve). C'est juste que j'ai eu une période (très) creuse ces derniers temps (et c'est un euphémisme) et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre-ci. Je vais essayer de moins traîner pour le suivant, parce que c'est vraiment une honte. En tout cas, merci à toi d'avoir lu cette fic ! Je suis ravie qu'elle t'ait plu et surtout, j'espère que ça va continuer. Dans le cas contraire, tu fais comme les autres : tu reviens pousser une gueulante XD Bonne lecture ! Bye bye ! 

**Note de l'auteur : **Toujours beaucoup de retard et toujours aussi désolée. Travail, travail, travail. Et manque d'inspiration, manque d'inspiration, manque d'inspiration... (peut-être qu'il y a un lien ?) Je vous assure, je comptais publier pour Noël. Mais j'ai pas été assez rapide pour terminer et j'ai eu tout un tas de trucs à faire (oui, c'est toujours la même chose). Vraiment désolée. J'espère tout de même que tout le monde a passé un excellent Noël, avec une avalanche de cadeaux. Parlant de cadeau, pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude (et cette fois, c'est vrai XD).

Un grand merci à ceux qui sont encore là pour lire la suite, qui m'encouragent avec une loyauté indéfectible et des reviews toujours très gentilles qui font gonfler mes chevilles de manière chronique et proprement honteuse x)

Et aussi, un merci particulier à une personne qui se reconnaîtra et sans qui ce chapitre aurait été beaucoup plus monotone. Lui dire que j'admire son sadisme, son machiavélisme et ses capacités à me manipuler. Lui dire aussi que j'en prends de la graine. Lui dire, pour terminer, que forcément, ce chapitre lui est entièrement dédié.

Bonne lecture à tous ! Excellentes fêtes de fin d'année !

-o§o-

Chapitre 35 : Le temps des illusions

-o§o-

L'homme face à elle était d'un calme inquiétant. Il ne bougeait pas, il ne cillait pas, il n'y avait pas une once de trouble dans son aura. Un œil extérieur n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il était là pour se battre. Car il était là pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air anxieux. En réalité il ne paraissait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il se contentait de la regarder.

Thétis était mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas peur, non. Sans faire d'orgueil mal placé, elle estimait qu'elle n'était pas si facile à envoyer au tapis. Son mal être n'avait rien à voir avec leur futur affrontement. C'était seulement... un sentiment étrange. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était persuadée que le Berserker devant elle était... vide. Pas d'émotions, pas de ressenti, pas de peur mais pas de courage non plus. Il était juste... là. Pis que cela, il était là pour elle. Et ça non plus, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, ne connaissait même pas son nom. Pourquoi ces grands yeux verts la transperçaient-ils ainsi ? Ils brillaient, ils ne s'arrêtaient plus de briller.

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ?

La voix de l'homme en rouge était grave et chaude. Il avait à peine bougé les lèvres pour parler. C'était des lèvres épaisses et pleines, d'une douce couleur rose pâle qui contrastait avec le brun de sa peau. Son visage ressemblait à un totem africain en bois ; il avait des pommettes saillantes, très hautes, qui creusaient ses yeux et ses joues. Son nez épaté palpitait légèrement, c'était en tout et pour tout la seule chose qui bougeait sur son corps.

Thétis se fit violence pour sortir de sa transe et se concentrer sur la question.

- Non, dit-elle. Je ne te connais pas, je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni ce que tu me veux.

- Mon nom est Sijie. Je commande la garde prétorienne de l'Empereur, je suis le général Illusionniste, gardien du quatrième plateau d'Arkham.

La Sirène en frissonna presque. Le ton solennel et sinistre résonnait dans toute la lande, comme une sentence de mort dans un tribunal. La présence du soldat d'Arès grandissait, envahissait la place autour de lui, bousculait l'air pour s'imposer.

- Tu ne me connais pas mais moi je te connais, reprit-il. Je sais que tu as rencontré l'un de mes amis.

Le regard vert lumineux s'étrécit d'un coup.

- Tu as pris sa vie, gronda-t-il.

Thétis comprit à ce moment-là. Les yeux du Berserker n'étaient pas vides. Ils étaient pleins de douleur. Une douleur immense, dévorante. C'était comme un tourbillon qui vous happe, vous déchire les entrailles et vous emporte jusqu'en Enfer. Elle avait connu ça. Cela ne disparaissait jamais complètement, rien ne comblait jamais totalement ce manque. Le vide laissé par la disparition d'une personne chère était un gouffre que l'on portait en soi toute sa vie. Il fallait sans cesse garder l'équilibre pour ne pas y basculer. Il fallait se battre pour s'accrocher à une vie devenue vide de sens.

Le Berserker était un homme qui n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Il ne fut pas bien difficile pour Thétis de comprendre de qui parlait son vis-à-vis. Elle n'avait combattu et tué qu'un seul soldat d'Arès avant ce jour. Elle se souvenait plutôt bien de lui et de ses cheveux cuivrés, étrangement. L'homme avait eu des yeux verts, lui aussi, d'une couleur très proche de celle du général habillé de rouge. Qui avaient-ils été l'un pour l'autre ?

- C'est donc ça, lança la Marinas. Tu es venu venger cet homme ?

- Je suis venu honorer sa mémoire, dit-il.

C'est alors que cela commença. Le Berserker à la peau brune éleva les mains à hauteur de sa poitrine. Thétis crut qu'il allait les coller l'une contre l'autre dans une attitude de prière mais il n'en fit rien. Il demeura immobile durant une minuscule seconde puis il frappa une fois dans ses mains. Une seule fois. Et le soleil parut s'éteindre.

-o§o-

Séro marchait devant elle. A son habitude il avançait sans hésitation, comme s'il voyait parfaitement. Ses pieds évitaient les pierres et les racines, se glissaient avec grâce entre les branches mortes et les fourrés. Il filait vers le nord. Shamio avançait dans son sillage, mettait ses pas dans les siens. Elle observait les alentours avec attention.

Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs minutes et ils étaient sortis d'Arkham depuis un bon moment déjà. Le jeune homme en toge avait traversé la lande avant de s'engager entre les pins, dans les collines. Le paysage avait changé, la terre s'était faite moins rouge et la végétation s'était densifiée.

Quelque chose semblait bizarre.

Shamio aurait juré qu'ils allaient vers les montagnes encore un instant plus tôt. Pourtant le terrain descendait. Il faisait toujours chaud, peut-être même de plus en plus. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle aurait presque juré... Qu'ils n'étaient plus dans les environs du domaine d'Arès. Un souffle de vent lui caressa soudain le visage et elle respira profondément. Cela sentait la mer. Shamio fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as remarqué ? demanda-t-elle.

Séro se tourna brièvement vers elle avec un air interrogateur.

- Remarqué quoi ? fit-il.

- Tout ça, indiqua-t-elle en désignant ce qui les entourait d'un geste circulaire.

Puis elle se rappela que Séro ne la voyait pas.

- Le paysage change trop vite, on dirait qu'on n'est plus au même endroit, expliqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua le Berserker.

Il paraissait déboussolé. Il ressemblait à un brave homme perdu en forêt, dans un pays lointain et inconnu, et qui se rend compte que son unique compagnon et soutien est en train de perdre la raison. Shamio eut alors un instant de doute.

Est-ce que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Mana l'avait-elle droguée ? Ou bien était-elle en train de craquer ? C'était peut-être sa maladie. Elle n'avait pas mal pourtant elle sentait très nettement que ses articulations étaient enflées ; ses genoux ne pliaient pas complètement, ses doigts étaient gourds.

Non, non. Elle n'avait pas d'hallucinations d'habitude. Elle n'imaginait rien. Il se passait quelque chose, elle le sentait. Elle commença à s'agiter.

- Je t'assure, il y a quelque chose d'anormal, insista-t-elle. L'atmosphère a changé. Je ressens le...

Shamio se tut. Devant elle, Séro venait d'écarter un assemblage de branches. Il sortit alors du couvert des arbres pour déboucher sur un espace dégagé. Elle le suivit, les yeux écarquillés. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas être à Arkham.

Les plantes étaient plus grandes, plus vertes et plus grasses. Il y avait d'immenses feuilles bombées, suspendues si haut au-dessus de sa tête qu'elles semblaient tomber du ciel. Le sol s'était couvert de fougères, de mousse gorgée d'eau, de racines et de rhizomes qui sortaient de terre tout autour des gigantesques arbres auxquels ils appartenaient. Les troncs d'un marron presque noir s'étalaient sur toute la forêt comme des colonnes de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur. Les frondaisons étaient compactes, sombres et opaques, tout en haut. Une lourde humidité planait dans l'air. Elle charriait des odeurs puissantes, mielleuses et capiteuses de vanille, de frangipanier, de feuilles en décomposition. Shamio ne reconnaissait pas les cris des oiseaux qui lui parvenaient.

L'odeur de la mer était toujours là, en arrière plan. De temps en temps, il y avait un vague souffle de vent tiède. Il s'engouffrait dans la crique qui s'étalait sous leurs pieds et venait caresser les murs de la haute falaise en pierre rouge qui surplombait les flots. Ses rochers se faisaient déchirer à chaque nouvelle vague qui les couvrait d'écume.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus surprenant.

Shamio crut tout d'abord que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours. Il lui avait semblé l'espace d'un instant qu'elle avait vu des formes et des dessins sur la façade de la falaise. Elle cligna des yeux et secoua la tête pour ajuster sa vision et s'empêcher de loucher. Mais elle ne louchait pas. Le mur rouge et ocre abrité par les gorges était bel et bien sculpté, taillé, ciselé. Il y avait une très grande arche d'entrée au ras du sol, agrémentée de frises et de colonnes. Et au-dessus...

L'édifice s'élevait sur plusieurs étages. A chaque niveau, des balcons, des sculptures, des gravures et des statues qui sortaient du mur comme les sirènes d'une figure de proue. Même de là où elle était, Shamio pouvait voir que chaque centimètre carré de la roche avait été décoré : les dizaines de colonnes paraissaient toutes être couvertes d'écailles, les barreaux des balcons étaient torsadés, les statues étaient habillées de rubans virevoltants et les arcades parsemées de guirlandes de lierre. La roche formait des excroissances par endroits et les creux étaient devenus des fenêtres avec des bords ondulés, déformés, comme des bulles de savon sur le point d'éclater.

Il y avait des dessins de feuillages, de grappes de fruits, des animaux réels ou mythiques, avec des armes, des sabots et des cornes. Les chapeaux des colonnes étaient peints de dorures et incrustés de milliers de petits coquillages nacrés. Partout, des scènes de fêtes où des personnages dansaient. Ils étaient dans des décors de jungle, de forêt, des décors de fond des mers, de temple grec et de grotte. De loin la pierre de la falaise, mêlée d'éclats de sable brillants, prenait selon les angles de vue les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. La lumière du soleil allumait une colonne en bleu, devenait jaune en glissant sur les écailles d'une arcade et déroulait toutes ses nuances pour mourir en rouge dans les cheveux d'une sirène.

Il y avait tellement de détails que Shamio en découvrait de nouveaux à chaque coup d'œil. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. C'était un foisonnement ahurissant, un baroque absolu et démentiel. Les angelots qui flottaient sur des nuages sculptés dans tous les coins de la façade étaient si réels qu'il semblait à la jeune femme que le son de leurs trompettes lui emplissait la tête.

Et tout cela avait été taillé d'une seule pièce dans le mur de la falaise ! Que pouvait bien faire un palais ici ? A qui appartenait-il ? Comment était-ce possible ? Shamio s'obligea à refermer la bouche et à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées bouillonnantes.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que...

- Viens, c'est par ici, coupa Séro en lui attrapant la main pour l'entraîner avec lui.

Le jeune homme s'engagea sur un petit sentier qui serpentait à flanc de falaise pour rejoindre la baie en contrebas. Le sol était couvert d'anfractuosités et de graviers. Shamio dut rester concentrée pour ne pas tomber, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de lui permettre de reprendre ses esprits.

Par les dieux, où étaient-ils donc ?

Séro la fit pratiquement courir jusqu'en bas. Il ne semblait absolument pas ému par l'incongruité de la situation et cela accentuait le malaise de Shamio. Pis que cela, le Berserker se dirigeait tout droit vers le sinistre édifice dont l'entrée noire et béante ressemblait à une gueule d'animal affamé, bordée de crocs. Il n'y avait que le bruit de la mer et du vent alentours, pourtant le sixième sens de la jeune femme était en plein affolement. Elle avala sa salive tout en guettant les innombrables proéminences de la roche derrière lesquelles quelqu'un aurait pu se cacher. Les statues et les têtes sculptées partout la regardaient fixement.

Ce n'était que des bouts de pierre et de nacre. Il n'y avait strictement rien à craindre. Elle se le répéta encore une fois pour bien s'enfoncer cette idée dans le crâne. Aucune des créatures de cette façade hideuse n'était vivante. Absolument aucune !

Soudain un cri strident trancha l'air sur sa droite. Shamio sursauta violemment et échappa un hoquet avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était qu'une mouette. L'oiseau gris et blanc était perché sur une colonne au-dessus d'elle, il la fixait. Ses yeux ronds inquisiteurs étaient oranges. Il piétina sur place un instant puis se pencha davantage en avant, comme s'il voulait se jeter sur elle. Il lui jeta un nouveau cri plein de menaces. Shamio en frissonna.

- Séro, on n'est plus à Arkham, lâcha-t-elle. Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Ils venaient de s'immobiliser. Juste devant l'édifice. L'entrée était à quelques pas, le vent marin s'engouffrait à l'intérieur en produisant des hurlements d'agonie.

Il devait y avoir de la détresse dans sa voix car Séro se tourna enfin vers elle. C'est alors que Shamio constata une chose étonnante. Le Berserker avait ouvert les yeux. Cela avait transformé son visage, en avait transcendé la pureté. Son regard avait la couleur de l'améthyste. C'était un violet si profond qu'on l'aurait cru liquide. Il y avait de la vie à l'intérieur, de l'intelligence, de la tendresse, de la mélancolie et de la malice. C'était pétillant et acéré. C'était beaucoup de choses. Mais ces yeux-là n'étaient certainement pas aveugles.

Séro n'eut pas le temps de parler. Une autre voix sortit brusquement de nulle part pour les envelopper :

- Tu as raison. Nous sommes ici chez moi. Sois la bienvenue.

Une autre paire d'yeux venait de s'allumer dans l'ombre de l'entrée. Des yeux couleur améthyste, semblables en tout point à ceux du Berserker en toge.

-o§o-

Il faisait noir. Thétis ne put réprimer un léger sursaut tandis que sa respiration se suspendait. Ce ne fut rien à côté du gros haut-le-cœur qui la souleva lorsqu'elle chuta soudain dans le vide. Elle battit des bras et des jambes en criant. L'opacité épaisse et sombre lui engluait les yeux.

Brusquement elle fut debout, immobile dans l'obscurité, sur un sol solide. Elle avait une terrible sensation nichée juste sous le diaphragme, aux creux de l'estomac, l'impression terrible qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis le début. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, impuissante à retrouver sa vision. C'est alors qu'un éclairage surnaturel fit apparaître un visage.

Un visage gigantesque, éclairé par en-dessous. C'était le même visage totem, celui du Berserker. Sauf qu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune. Il ouvrit les yeux et une seconde tête se matérialisa à gauche de la première. C'était la même, avec des traits creusés, presque squelettiques, et des yeux de serpent. Mais celle-là était celle d'un vieillard à la longue barbe grise.

Les deux paires d'yeux d'un vert minéral étaient fixes. Ils la regardaient, ils étaient braqués sur elle, ils la transperçaient. Thétis fut soudain toute nue devant eux. Seule et vulnérable. Incapable de bouger. Et les deux têtes se mirent à décrire un grand cercle dans le vide.

Thétis était suspendue au milieu de nulle part, la tête en bas. L'air était noir. Ses propres yeux étaient grands ouverts, écarquillés, et elle était incapable de bouger ou de faire cesser les tremblements de ses membres. Les deux têtes s'arrêtèrent au-dessus d'elle. Elles pivotèrent pour se mettre de profil, dos à dos. Il apparut quatre bras, deux de chaque côté. L'être monstrueux ressemblait maintenant à une divinité indienne. Les bras commencèrent à onduler. Soudain une troisième silhouette prit forme, juste au milieu de la scène. Le Berserker à l'armure rouge avait les mains jointes et la tête baissée. Il la leva d'un coup en ouvrant les yeux pour la regarder.

- Je suis le dieu des portes, psalmodia-t-il d'une voix multiple, à la fois jeune et vieille. Je suis le dieu des carrefours. Je suis Janus.

Les voix envahirent le crâne de Thétis, elles entrèrent de force pour en occuper tout l'espace et comprimer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. La jeune femme avait froid. Non elle avait chaud. Son corps tremblait. Elle était dans le noir, elle ne voyait rien d'autre que ces deux visages immenses qui se confondaient et le général d'Arès qui était là, juste au milieu. Elle avait perdu son armure. Elle transpirait. Quelque chose la paralysait, c'était comme si on lui avait mis des chaînes aux chevilles et aux poignets.

- Écoute ma voix. Aujourd'hui tu vas mourir, parce que c'est juste. Tu sais que cela est parfaitement juste.

Des larmes dégringolaient des yeux écarquillés et fixes de la Sirène. A présent la peur lui tordait les boyaux. Oui, c'était juste. C'était juste si elle mourrait. Elle devait mourir parce que c'était la justice. C'était ce qu'elle méritait.

Une petite voix au fond de l'esprit de la Marinas criait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne voyait que le visage double du dieu romain et ses bras qui formaient une arche. Une porte. Non, deux. A l'intérieur il y avait des images. C'était elle, quand elle s'était battue contre le Berserker aux cheveux cuivrés. Elle voyait la scène de loin, elle se voyait elle-même en train de combattre sur la plage, entourée de son cosmos vaporeux.

La voix dans la tête de Thétis se fit plus intelligible. La Marinas en attrapa quelques bribes. Soudain elle réalisa que cette voix était celle de Sorrente. D'autre images, des images qui ne venaient pas du général d'Arès, lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se revit, des années auparavant, en plein entraînement avec Sorrente dans le Sanctuaire Sous-marin. Le Marinas aux yeux roses avait sa flûte mortelle à la main et il jouait lentement. La mélodie qu'il produisait s'enfonçait tout aussi lentement dans sa tête à elle, au point de la faire hurler de douleur. Pourtant, au milieu de ses cris, elle parvenait toujours à comprendre la voix mentale de Sorrente qui lui expliquait que tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion. Cela se passait dans sa tête. Son cerveau entendait la musique et recevait des stimulations. Il pensait que c'était douloureux. Alors la douleur arrivait. Sorrente lui avait expliqué comment cela fonctionnait et comment on mettait fin à l'illusion.

Thétis cligna des yeux pour revenir à elle. Elle était toujours dans le noir, devant la scène mystérieuse et envoûtante que le Berserker en armure rouge lui imposait. L'homme faisait remonter le souvenir de son combat contre le soldat d'Arès sur la plage, point par point. C'était le passé. C'était le présent. Non, c'était le futur. La voix de Sorrente se mêlait aux images dansantes du dieu Janus. La Sirène referma les yeux, aussi fort qu'elle le put.

Puis elle se mordit violemment l'intérieur d'une joue.

La scène s'effaça d'un coup tandis qu'un flot de sang, métallique et salé, inondait sa bouche. La lande sicilienne des abords d'Arkham réapparut avec sa terre sèche, ses arbres vrillés et son odeur de soleil. Thétis était debout, dans son armure, immobile. Elle vit aussitôt que le Berserker en armure rouge était là, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ses yeux de serpent brillaient, il était auréolé d'un cosmos vert destructeur. Il venait d'élever un bras. Soudain il s'élança pour frapper.

Thétis évita de justesse. Elle s'écarta au dernier moment, à tel point que le souffle de l'attaque lui brûla les cheveux et la joue gauche. L'onde de choc la projeta sur le côté. Elle s'écrasa au sol, roula sur elle-même dans un nuage de poussière. Son cœur battait à se rompre.

- C'est impressionnant, déclara calmement Sijie, général Illusionniste.

Il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Il ne perdait aucun de ses mouvements, il ne regardait rien d'autre qu'elle, jamais.

- Peu de personnes parviennent à comprendre à temps qu'elle sont victimes d'une illusion, reprit-il. Et encore moins de personnes sont capables de s'en défaire pour regagner la réalité à temps et sauver leur vie.

Thétis haletait. Le sang dégoulinait sur son menton et sur la terre craquelée. Le Berserker s'était redressé, avait pivoté vers elle.

- S'infliger une souffrance physique bien réelle est en effet le seul moyen pour aider le cerveau humain à faire la part des choses, dit-il. Tu es plus futée que tu n'en as l'air.

Péniblement, la Sirène se remit sur ses jambes. Elle était encore un peu engourdie mais les sensations lui revenaient et son corps se défaisait lentement de l'emprise de l'illusion. C'était Sorrente qui lui avait appris cela. Il savait manier les illusions lui aussi, à sa façon, et il lui avait fallu trouver une astuce jadis pour ne pas se perdre lui-même. La seule solution pour faire disparaître une douleur imaginée par le cerveau, c'était de faire diversion. Il fallait s'infliger une autre douleur, plus grande encore, qui ancrait l'esprit dans le monde réel.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration. Elle cracha un amas de sang et de salive à ses pieds avant de s'essuyer du dos de la main. La blessure qu'elle venait de s'infliger à l'intérieur de la bouche était douloureuse. Prudemment, elle passa la langue sur la joue mutilée et trouva la déchirure. Il y avait presque un trou. Sa souffrance se transforma en colère.

Le nuage de cosmos vert avait encore enflé autour du général d'Arès. L'homme bougeait avec la souplesse effrayante d'un chat, son armure semblait ne rien peser. Et jamais, jamais, il ne la perdait de vue. Thétis releva la tête et le toisa d'un air de défi. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle serra les poings, en appela à son énergie qui l'enveloppa en tourbillonnant.

- Il est inutile d'essayer de me résister, commenta Sijie de sa voix toujours aussi calme et posée.

Il n'y avait pas eu un seul mot plus haut que l'autre. Il avait parlé d'une voix égale du début à la fin. Rien dans son aura ne laissait deviner une quelconque appréhension ou la moindre petite peur. Uniquement cette douleur au fond de ses yeux qui semblait être devenue son moteur et sa raison de vivre.

Soudain, le général illusionniste prit appui sur ses jambes. L'élan qu'il s'insuffla fit onduler gracieusement sa cape durant quelques centièmes de secondes. Puis il bondit dans les airs, les jambes repliées sous lui.

- Inutile, répéta sa voix glaciale.

Thétis vit le regard vert lumineux qui fondait sur elle. Brusquement, la silhouette du Berserker s'effaça comme un mirage. L'air vibra autour de la Sirène. Désorientée, elle fouilla désespérément les alentours du regard pour essayer de retrouver son adversaire. Elle sentait gonfler son énergie. Elle ne disposait peut-être même pas d'une seconde avant qu'il ne lance son attaque. Mais l'homme était devenu invisible. L'onde dévastatrice faucha Thétis au moment où elle pivotait sur ses talons. L'énergie percuta son abdomen, lui broya les côtes et l'expulsa vers le ciel.

-o§o-

La flèche était par terre, en deux morceaux. Tranchée net par le milieu.

Télès reprit son souffle et essuya d'un revers de main la sueur qui commençait à dégouliner de son front et à lui brûler les yeux. De petites mèches de cheveux frisés collaient à ses tempes. Sa main gauche, celle qui tenait son arc, était agitée de légers tremblements qui l'inquiétaient un peu. Ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter, même quand elle se concentrait. Pis encore, depuis quelques secondes, cela avait gagné sa main droite.

Elle était épuisée et elle le savait. Cela faisait plusieurs dizaines de minutes que son corps lui envoyait des signaux alarmants et elle n'avait pas voulu leur prêter attention. Elle avait enfermé tout cela à double tour dans un coin de son esprit et elle avait verrouillé la porte à double tour. Mais maintenant la porte était en train de céder.

Quand elle n'était encore qu'apprentie Reyaâ, son maître lui avait expliqué que la volonté était le plus important. Que le combat se jouait dans la tête avant de se jouer dans l'arène. On lui avait répété mille fois que son esprit avait l'ascendant sur son corps qui n'était qu'un amas de matière. Son maître avait eu tous les maux du monde à lui faire comprendre ce concept étrange. Tous ces efforts n'avaient jamais été couronnés de succès. Et pour cause.

Tout ça, c'était des conneries. Télès n'en avait jamais démordu.

Le corps avait ses limites. Le corps était un amas de matière, certes. Et la puissante volonté des êtres humains était emprisonnée à l'intérieur. Alors c'était le corps qui décidait, point barre. Quand il n'y avait plus d'énergie à brûler, la machine s'éteignait, c'était aussi simple que ça. Toute la volonté du monde n'y pouvait rien changer. Si cela avait été le cas, si cela avait vraiment été le cas, comme s'entêtaient à le répéter des gens comme Athéna, la Mort aurait cessé d'exister. Or, les êtres humains mourraient. Et ça, c'était la preuve qu'il y avait une limite. Celle du corps.

Télès n'avait jamais tenu ce genre de discours devant son maître. Consuelo était une femme au caractère explosif et au regard brûlant, une espagnole au sang chaud. Elle n'avait jamais admis que l'on remette en question certaines choses, surtout lorsque cela concernait la Foi. Rien ne devait se placer au-dessus de la Foi. Consuelo avait été une idéaliste, jusqu'au bout. Elle avait été une Reyaâ exemplaire et déterminée et elle avait eu des croyances stupides. Lorsque son corps l'avait trahie et qu'elle avait été sur le point de mourir, elle avait déclaré que c'était la volonté de _Dios_. Et Télès aurait voulu rire mais son corps s'était mis à pleurer de lui-même.

Tout cela, c'était peut-être de l'hérésie. Télès en avait conscience depuis longtemps. Quand on était au service d'un dieu ou d'une déesse, il y avait des choses en lesquelles il fallait croire, manifestement. Autour d'elle personne ne s'était jamais posé de questions, à sa connaissance. Elle, elle s'en était posé. Cela la rendait-elle bonne pour le bûcher ?

Au fond, cela importait peu. Elle croyait en Artémis et elle croyait en Shamio. Mais elle croyait aussi que les estafilades qui striaient son corps étaient profondes. Elle croyait que son cœur battait un peu trop vite pour la normale. Et elle croyait bel et bien que ces papillotes colorées qui voltigeaient dans son champ de vision étaient le signe d'une profonde fatigue. Finalement, Télès, cinquième Reyaâ de la garde d'Artémis, croyait en beaucoup de choses.

Mais elle ne croyait pas aux miracles.

Hassane de Chrysaor était frais et pimpant. Il était léger, presque sautillant, dans son Écaille de Marinas, le visage souriant. Il comprenait visiblement ce qui était en train de se passer et cela lui plaisait. Quel que fût l'angle duquel Télès l'observait, elle lui trouvait un air malsain. Il ne cessait de se passer la langue sur la lèvre supérieure et il l'observait avec les yeux brillants d'un chien affamé qui regarde un os.

Ils se battaient avec acharnement depuis pratiquement une heure. Télès n'avait plus qu'une poignée de flèches mais ce n'était pas ça le plus embarrassant, tout compte fait. Le problème était que le soldat de Poséidon possédait une lance très affûtée et qu'il avait compris que le combat rapproché était son plus grand atout. En revanche, ce n'était pas celui de la Reyaâ, loin s'en fallait. Aucune des flèches qu'elle avait décochées n'avait atteint sa cible. Sa seule et unique réussite demeurait l'égratignure qu'Hassane arborait maintenant sur le haut du bras, juste en-dessous de son épaulière dorée. La flèche l'avait à peine frôlé, il n'avait même pas dû s'en rendre compte. Télès enrageait.

-o§o-

Elle eut l'impression qu'un geyser d'énergie pure s'était planté dans son dos. La douleur s'était infiltrée entre ses omoplates et tout autour de sa moelle épinière. Elle lui brûlait la peau, calcinait ses os. Thétis avait été projetée si haut et si vite dans les airs que l'élan ne lui permettait même pas de prendre son souffle pour pousser un cri. Elle ne pouvait même pas bouger, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité du ciel.

Et puis le geyser se tarit et brusquement, l'élan s'inversa. Elle chuta vers le sol à toute vitesse. Le choc fut si violent que Thétis perdit connaissance durant quelques secondes. Elle eut simplement le temps de sentir la terre se tordre et se creuser sous l'impact, puis plus rien.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, le monde vibrait, ondulait et basculait de tous côtés, à tel point que cela lui souleva le cœur. Il y avait un bourdonnement assourdissant à l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle voulut battre des paupières et elle eut l'impression que son front se scindait en deux par le milieu. Ce chaos ne prit fin que de longues minutes plus tard.

Thétis se releva à tâtons, sur des appuis instables, comme un faon nouveau né. Son armure était fêlée à plusieurs endroits, de petits morceaux avaient volé en éclats et un angle de son casque s'était rompu. C'était sans parler de son propre corps. Quelques unes de ses côtes avaient l'air cassées ; c'était douloureux quand elle respirait. Elle y plaqua une main pour essayer de calmer les élancements, en vain.

Le Berserker en armure rouge était redevenu visible. Il se tenait à une dizaine de mètres devant elle, l'air toujours aussi insupportablement calme. Thétis ne l'avait pratiquement pas senti venir pendant son attaque. Il avait été d'une rapidité et d'une puissance foudroyantes. Et surtout, il avait réussi à masquer totalement sa présence physique, exactement comme le faisait cet autre soldat d'Arès sur la page. Toutefois, la technique du général Illusionniste paraissait d'un tout autre niveau. Il était clair que Sijie maîtrisait mieux cet arcane : il était plus rapide, plus efficace, plus impitoyable. Il ne lui avait pas fallu la moitié d'une seconde pour jouer avec l'air et la lumière pour se rendre complètement invisible. Thétis serra les dents. Elle avait commis une erreur de débutante en sous-estimant l'homme en rouge. Le guerrier qu'elle avait devant elle était largement du niveau des généraux de Poséidon ou des chevaliers d'or. Peut-être même était-il aussi terriblement puissant que Kanon. La Sirène en eut des frissons.

- Tu es debout, lança Sijie. Nous pouvons donc continuer.

Thétis sursauta. Le général écarlate avait déjà disparu de sa vue, avec la rapidité d'un coup de vent. La panique envahit la jeune femme. Son premier réflexe fut de jeter des regards frénétiques autour d'elle, malheureusement la silhouette de l'homme était devenue indétectable. Thétis ne réussit à reprendre son sang froid qu'un instant plus tard. Son bon sens la rattrapa et elle fit aussitôt appel à son cosmos, en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard.

Le nuage rose l'avala, la réchauffa de sa puissance brute. Thétis le plia à sa volonté, le fit voyager à travers son corps pour venir se nicher dans ses mains. Puis elle se concentra autant qu'elle le put. Ses ondes mentales s'étalèrent soudain autour d'elle, comme des cerceaux de lumière. Ils étaient empilés les uns au-dessus des autres, formaient une grande colonne qui montait à plusieurs centaines de mètres de hauteur et dont elle était le centre nerveux. La Sirène ferma les yeux et son esprit perçut dès lors le monde qui l'entourait comme une suite de signaux électriques. Elle fit l'échographie du périmètre. Et trouva le général Berserker. Juste derrière elle.

La Sirène réagit au tout dernier moment, alors que le poing de Sijie s'abattait. Elle bondit en arrière, passa au-dessus de lui et prépara sa contre-attaque. Peu à peu sa vitesse avait augmenté, elle avait passé le mur du son et accélérait encore. Sans hésiter, elle arma son coup, se jeta sur le Berserker. L'homme avait l'air surpris qu'elle soit parvenue à éviter son attaque. Elle le vit ciller. Juste une fois. Mais ce court laps de temps suffisait pour Thétis. Elle balança alors une décharge d'énergie meurtrière.

-o§o-

La personne qui venait de parler sortit doucement de l'ombre de l'entrée et s'avança dans la lumière. La voix avait paru féminine à Shamio et elle constata qu'effectivement, l'inconnue était une femme. Une femme de toute petite taille, avec de très longs cheveux. Et une robe légère. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, le cœur de Shamio se serrait un peu plus. Quand la petite silhouette fut devant elle, elle en eut presque les larmes aux yeux.

C'était Nymphe. Du moins, ça lui ressemblait beaucoup. L'inconnue avait de longs cheveux vert mousse ondulés, un petit visage rond angélique et de grands yeux. Elle était pieds nus. Elle était petite comme une enfant. C'était Nymphe. A un détail près : ses yeux avaient changé de couleur.

- Tu n'as pas l'air surprise de voir que je parle parfaitement ta langue, remarqua Nymphe. Ni même de me trouver ici en parfaite santé.

Shamio ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle était en train de faire son deuil de la petite créature des bois qu'elle avait tant aimé. Savoir que cette amie-là n'était plus, qu'elle n'avait jamais été, lui brisait le cœur. Et même si elle le savait déjà depuis quelques temps, le constater de ses propres yeux était un grand choc. Alas avait raison. Et elle aurait dû le comprendre depuis longtemps. Elle avait tellement espéré que...

Face à elle, Nymphe sourit. Elle avait la même voix, la même façon de se tenir qu'Aphrodite. Et les mêmes yeux, bien sûr. Ceux de Keroe. Ceux de Séro.

- Ah, tu savais que je t'avais trahie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu veux bien le croire, Aphrodite, répondit Shamio froidement. Toi et les autres, d'ailleurs.

Aphrodite eut un petit rire qui se perdit dans le bruit lancinant du ressac et les cris des mouettes.

- Je ne t'ai jamais cru stupide, ma petite Shamio, assura-t-elle. Ce vieux cliché sur les blondes est surfait, si tu veux mon avis. Tu es beaucoup de choses, mais tu n'es pas bête. La preuve : tu m'as vraiment donné du mal.

La silhouette de Nymphe se mit à grandir, à s'étirer en hauteur jusqu'à presque gagner dix centimètre. Sa chevelure pâlit, perdit sa belle couleur verte pour virer au blond très clair, presque blanc. Le même qu'il y avait dans les cheveux de Séro. Le nouveau corps s'arrondit, gagna une poitrine bien pleine et des hanches voluptueuses que la petite robe eut du mal à contenir. Seuls les yeux améthyste ne changèrent pas. Ils pétillaient de joie.

- Oui, beaucoup de mal, répéta Aphrodite en souriant. Mais j'ai quand même gagné. La guerre bat son plein, les trois camps se déchirent, les morts couvrent le champ de bataille. C'est une victoire pleine et entière, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? lâcha la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? Tu t'ennuyais, seule dans ton beau palais ? Il t'a fallu de l'occupation ? Tu ne trouves pas que c'est pathétique ?

Le sourire d'Aphrodite déclina à peine. Elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière d'un de ces mouvements gracieux dont elle avait le secret puis elle haussa les épaules. Séro était immobile à quelques pas, l'air poliment attentif. Il n'avait pas l'air décidé à intervenir dans l'affrontement.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes, tu sais, soupira Aphrodite. En réalité ton avis m'importe peu. J'avais une vengeance à accomplir et des dieux à faire tomber. Tu étais dans ma liste.

Shamio ébaucha un sourire, le plus méprisant dont elle était capable. Celui qu'elle avait appris d'Alas.

- Tu aurais été dans la mienne aussi s'il avait fallu que j'en fasse une, fit-elle.

Aphrodite rit, imperturbable.

- Fais attention, ma chérie, ton humour devient aussi exécrable que celui de ton mari. Tu le fréquentes un peu trop, il déteint sur toi.

- C'est à cause de lui que tu m'en veux ? Parce que je te l'ai pris ?

Cette fois, il y eut une réaction sur le visage de la plantureuse déesse. Shamio savoura ce petit instant où elle fut déstabilisée. Malheureusement il ne dura pas longtemps. Aphrodite se reprit, sourit de plus belle et haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

- Tu le savais, alors ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu as raison, Shamio, tu n'es pas aussi stupide que je le croyais finalement !

Shamio serra les poings. Elle avait voulu fanfaronner et au bout du compte, c'est à elle-même qu'elle avait infligé le plus de souffrance. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, même si elle n'avait pas d'expérience avec les hommes. Il suffisait de connaître Alas. Ou de connaître Aphrodite. Ces deux-là étaient destinés à se rencontrer. Le contraire eût été invraisemblable. En réalité, Shamio avait toujours eu des soupçons mais elle n'avait jamais osé provoquer Alas jusqu'à obtenir une réponse. Elle avait eu trop peur que ses doutes soient justifiés. Et puis, de toute façon, à quoi bon ? Qu'Aphrodite ait, ou non, couché avec Alas, Shamio l'avait détestée d'entrée de jeu. Mais visiblement, ce n'était rien comparé à la haine que devait éprouver Aphrodite pour elle.

Quel genre de personne pouvait ruminer une vengeance aussi machiavélique, aussi tordue, au point de se faire passer durant des mois et des mois pour une petite fille des bois ? Comment Aphrodite avait-elle pu aller jusqu'à prévoir de tels détails ? Se transformer en Nymphe, s'arranger pour qu'elle et Cheyenne la trouvent, l'adoptent... Aphrodite avait tout pensé de A à Z. C'était elle, sous les traits de Nymphe, qui les avait encouragées à se rendre dans toujours plus de sanctuaires pour ramener des trophées. C'était elle qui avait mis sa mort en scène et qui avait fait accuser les Marinas. Et il était évident à présent que c'était également elle qui avait volé le Trident. Peut-être les avait-elle suivies, elle et Cheyenne, cette nuit-là. Aphrodite n'avait pas de cosmo-énergie à proprement parler ; il avait dû être très facile pour elle de s'introduire chez Poséidon et de semer derrière elle la fameuse boucle de sandale qui avait tourné les soupçons vers les Berserkers. Shamio la trouvait monstrueuse mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu d'admiration pour un tel génie du crime. Cela avait été si bien pensé, si bien exécuté que jamais, à aucun moment, on n'avait soupçonné la magnifique déesse. Même Alas était encore loin de se douter de la vérité. Aphrodite avait même été jusqu'à jouer les ravissantes idiotes pour faire bonne mesure.

Et elle était toujours aussi belle aujourd'hui, rayonnante dans sa vengeance accomplie. Ses cheveux à la couleur changeante voletaient dans la brise marine, décolorés par le soleil. Elle se tenait bien droite, la taille fine, la poitrine fière, les pieds plongés dans le sable.

- Hum, oui, c'est vrai, Alas et moi on a eu du bon temps, avoua-t-elle d'une voix suave. Il a fallu arrêter après le mariage, c'est bien dommage. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je me venge aujourd'hui. Alas n'est rien pour moi. Ce mariage devait avoir lieu et je l'ai sacrifié volontiers pour cela.

Elle parlait d'un ton badin en faisant de petits gestes et en triturant machinalement un pan de voilage qui pendait sur son épaule, comme si elles étaient toutes les deux installées devant une tasse de thé.

- Je t'ai piégée parce que tu es Artémis, tout simplement, expliqua-t-elle. Tu fais partie de ces dieux arrogants qui s'imaginent que, parce qu'ils ont une armée, ils valent mieux que les autres. Toi, Poséidon ou même Arès, vous me faites tellement rire. Jamais aucun d'entre vous ne se serait douté que la personne qui vous manipulait tous, ce n'était _que_ _moi_. Arès est un incapable. Il devait vous anéantir, toi et Athéna, il y a dix ans et il n'a réussi qu'à se ridiculiser. Alors j'ai décidé de faire le travail moi-même. Avoue que c'est beaucoup plus réussi aujourd'hui !

Ces mots plongèrent Shamio dans la stupeur.

- Il y a... dix ans ? souffla-t-elle. Tu veux dire qu'il y a dix ans... c'est toi qui a poussé Arès a attaquer Athéna ? C'est à cause de toi que nous avons tous failli mourir. Shunreï et Miké... Ann, Télès... Zéphyr a perdu ses yeux... et même moi...

Soudain, sa stupeur se transforma en colère.

- Tout ça, c'était à cause de toi !

Aphrodite la regarda bien en face, d'un regard menaçant.

- C'était à cause de moi, confirma-t-elle. Et toi, déjà à l'époque, tu avais tout fait capoter avec ton satané frère et tes maudites Amazones. Je veillerai à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une seule en vie d'ici la fin de cette guerre, fais-moi confiance.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. C'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé ! Aphrodite réfléchissait à son plan, non pas depuis des mois mais depuis des années. Depuis dix ans ! Comment pouvait-on en arriver là ? Comment pouvait-on être aussi mauvais ? Shamio vit rouge.

- Je t'interdis de toucher à un seul des cheveux de mes Amazones ! cria-t-elle. Si une seule d'entre elles ne survit pas, je te le ferai payer au centuple, tu m'entends ?

Le calme et l'air hautain d'Aphrodite devinrent brusquement insupportables pour Shamio. Elle lâcha la bride à son cosmos qui s'alluma dans un mugissement et se jeta sur la déesse aux yeux violets.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait voulu faire. Mais son corps n'avait pas obéi. Shamio cligna des yeux, partagée entre une fureur noire et une profonde perplexité.

- Que... ?

Elle était paralysée. Son corps était figé dans la dernière position qu'il avait adoptée. Shamio eut l'impression de s'être changée en pierre. Face à elle Aphrodite n'avait même pas tressaillit. A aucun moment elle n'avait eu l'air de ressentir de l'inquiétude.

- Tss, tss, fit-elle. Ça suffit comme ça, ma chérie. Maintenant on arrête de jouer.

-o§o-

Son élan était si grand que Thétis eut un choc lorsque son coup ne brassa que du vide et qu'elle fut entraînée en avant, jusqu'à presque perdre l'équilibre. Son cosmos eut un regain de flamme, comme un crépitement frustré qui jaillit dans l'air en une nuée d'étincelles.

- Pourquoi... ? grinça-t-elle.

Le temps qu'elle se redresse et se retourne, le général Illusionniste s'était repris, préparé et était venu jusqu'à elle. Thétis cligna des yeux et soudain, sa silhouette habillée de rouge fut là. Le cosmos vert de Sijie émit un rugissement quand il s'enflamma. Le Berserker frappa sans pitié et le coup atteignit la Sirène à l'épaule.

L'homme avait frappé de haut en bas et le souffle entraîna Thétis au sol où elle s'enfonça dans une explosion d'éclats de roches scintillants. Son casque éclata. Son humérus se brisa. La douleur courut dans tout son corps. Tout l'air avait été expulsé de ses poumons, elle voulut crier mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge pour devenir un simple râle éraillé. Son visage se perdait dans la poussière et la terre craquelée.

Elle avait cru que le gros de la souffrance s'apaiserait lorsque le feu de l'attaque serait terminé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'enchaînement de Sijie était achevé, l'homme avait reculé et son cosmos s'était légèrement calmé, pourtant la douleur était toujours aussi forte dans les membres de Thétis. Son épaule avait disparu, remplacée par une énorme boule de feu qui lui rongeait les chairs. La douleur aiguë lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle gémit malgré elle quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger les doigts de la main gauche. En réalité, elle ne sentait plus ni ses doigts, ni sa main, ni même son bras. L'os était brisé, son épaule était en charpie.

- Relève-toi, ordonna le Berserker.

Une fois de plus, il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix. Il semblait serein. La colère de Thétis grimpa un nouveau seuil et surpassa même sa douleur durant quelques instants. Elle essaya de se redresser, échoua et gronda de fureur. Le deuxième essai fut plus fructueux. Il ne lui restait que son bras droit et heureusement, c'était le bon. Elle prit appui sur lui et se souleva de terre pour se remettre sur ses jambes. Après plusieurs minutes, elle réussit enfin.

Sijie l'avait observé et avait attendu calmement durant toute la durée de l'opération.

- C'était pas mal, dit-il. Tu as été rapide. Mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant. Est-ce tout ce que tu es capable de faire ?

Thétis émit un feulement de rage. Son bras gauche pendait mollement le long de son flanc, douloureux, encombrant. Il y avait encore de nouvelles fêlures sur les pans de son armure qui avait perdu d'autres morceaux et maintenant, du sang coulait sur le métal, entre les tâches de poussière.

- Je ne suis pas encore morte ! éructa-t-elle. Je suis loin d'être battue encore. Il me reste un bras et c'est largement suffisant pour t'administrer le sort que tu mérites ! Tu vas ravaler ta sérénité et ton arrogance, ça je te le promets !

- Théorie intéressante, commenta Sijie. Allons-y alors.

La Sirène ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sa colère était si forte que son cosmos flamboya aussitôt qu'elle l'appela, avec plus de puissance et de haine qu'avant. Elle se prépara avec soin pour son prochain assaut.

- Ta technique ne marchera plus contre moi, lâcha-t-elle alors. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir ton ami Berserker s'en servir et à présent, elle n'a plus aucun secret pour moi. Je sais comment tu manipules l'air et la lumière et surtout, je sais comment te neutraliser. Si tu utilises encore une fois cette attaque contre moi, tu es fini.

- Tu as l'air très sûre de toi.

Le visage-totem ne semblait pas particulièrement ému. Rien ne paraissait pouvoir l'atteindre.

- Nous allons vérifier tes dires immédiatement, déclara-t-il.

Thétis crut avoir mal entendu. Est-ce que cet homme était assez stupide pour utiliser une deuxième fois la même attaque contre elle ? Tout ça par fierté, pour prouver qu'elle avait tort ? C'était inespéré. La Sirène s'autorisa un sourire. Finalement, l'homme en rouge n'était peut-être pas aussi puissant qu'un chevalier d'or. Les stupides serviteurs d'Athéna, eux, savaient parfaitement – ils le répétaient assez souvent – qu'une même attaque ne fonctionnait jamais deux fois sur le même adversaire. Alors elle allait veiller à ce que cela soit la dernière erreur du Berserker.

-o§o-

Ils retombèrent tous les deux en même temps, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

Télès resta parfaitement immobile, le temps de reprendre son souffle et de vérifier que tout son corps était toujours en état de marche. Cette simple pensée parut suffire à réveiller la douleur. Une estafilade grande comme le coude s'ouvrit soudain sur sa cuisse, de bas en haut, pour déverser un flot de sang vermeil qui imbiba sa tunique, son genou et sa botte. La Reyaâ vacilla sous l'effet de la souffrance et échappa un gémissement. Elle planta son arc dans le sol pour se retenir et serra les dents.

Il ne fallait pas y penser. Il fallait respirer. Profondément.

Sa blessure n'était pas assez profonde pour avoir touché l'artère. Du moins, elle le croyait. Dans le cas contraire, elle serait sûrement déjà morte. Mais par tous les dieux, ça faisait mal ! Télès plaqua une main sur la plaie sans parvenir à contenir le saignement. Alors elle arracha un morceau de sa tunique et l'enroula autour de sa cuisse avant de faire un nœud serré.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas encore morte, fit Hassane derrière elle.

Le pire, c'était qu'il semblait vraiment sincère. Il aurait été peiné qu'elle meure déjà. Saleté de psychopathe. La cinquième Reyaâ se redressa péniblement et essuya la sueur sur son visage. Elle transpirait beaucoup. Et elle n'y voyait pas très bien. Elle n'était pas en grande forme. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de récupérer depuis que Mikérinos l'avait soignée. Elle se fatiguait trop vite.

Télès se retourna lentement et toisa le Marinas avec une assurance et une arrogance qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

- Je ne suis pas encore morte, confirma-t-elle sèchement.

Elle inspecta discrètement son adversaire. Les coups qu'ils s'étaient portés simultanément avaient provoqué plus de dégâts chez elle que chez lui, malheureusement. Il avait l'air en grande forme, tout juste arborait-il quelques égratignures ici et là, ainsi qu'une belle écorchure dans le cou. Et elle était pratiquement certaine de lui avoir cassé un doigt. L'annulaire de la main droite. On avait visiblement oublié de prévenir le Marinas. Il ne paraissait pas s'être aperçu que son doigt formait un angle étrange.

- Il va falloir donner un peu plus d'huile de coude pour m'éliminer, affirma la Reyaâ.

- C'est que je ne voudrais pas t'abîmer trop vite. Tu as l'air un peu fatiguée, remarqua-t-il. Est-ce que tu veux un verre d'eau ?

Il avait une voix douce, un peu aiguë, parfaitement insupportable. Cet homme était un fou dangereux. Télès ébaucha un sourire crispé.

- Tu es amusant, grinça-t-elle.

Elle faisait de son mieux pour faire fonctionner ses méninges. Jusqu'à présent, elle était sûre d'une chose, son arc et ses flèches ne lui étaient pas d'une grande utilité. En revanche, cette lance tranchante comme un rasoir était un problème. Télès respira profondément, tenta d'oublier la douleur. Il allait falloir faire quelque chose. Pour la lance. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle allait devoir prendre des risques. A distance, elle n'était bonne à rien ; Hassane neutralisait ses flèches et il était en ce moment beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle. Alors tant pis, il allait falloir se rapprocher. Peut-être même que si elle se rapprochait suffisamment près, il aurait plus de mal à se servir de son arme. Mais cela était risqué, surtout dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

-o§o-

Les ondes mentales de Thétis ratissaient les alentours à vitesse soutenue. Chacun des cerceaux lumineux suivait le précédent dans un intervalle de moins d'un dixième de seconde. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Dans son esprit, le monde était redessiné en monochrome à chaque pulsation. Elle voyait, elle ressentait la moindre aspérité du relief, redéfini par ses ondes électriques.

Aucun corps solide ne pouvait échapper à son sonar. Il n'existait aucun moyen de le neutraliser. Si quelque chose se dressait sur le chemin des ondes, elles le repéraient. Si quelque chose essayait de les arrêter, elles le repéraient. Le principe était aussi simple qu'infaillible. Les cerceaux lumineux empilés les uns sur les autres filaient en s'élargissant exactement au même moment. Ils couvraient des kilomètres autour du point central qu'elle incarnait. Rien ne pouvait lui échapper, que ce soit visible ou invisible. Car dans tous les cas, la masse corporelle du Berserker, elle, ne pouvait pas disparaître comme cela.

Thétis manipula son cosmos d'une simple pensée et l'amplifia encore, avec un pur sentiment de toute-puissance. Elle eu une vue parfaite et dégagée de tout le périmètre pendant un instant, comme s'il y avait brutalement eu un coup de projecteur sur la lande.

Et il n'y avait nulle trace du général Berserker nulle part.

Thétis ouvrit les yeux, choquée. C'était impossible ! C'était absolument impossible ! Soudain un léger souffle lui parvint, comme un rire bref. Cela venait... d'au-dessus. La jeune femme leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux quand elle comprit.

Le Berserker était _déjà_ à l'intérieur de la colonne de cerceaux.

Il avait bondi si vite qu'il était encore suspendu dans les airs, juste au-dessus de sa tête, les jambes repliées sous lui, sa cape voltigeant comme une voile par jour de grand vent. Son regard vert était toujours braqué sur elle. La Sirène eut envie de hurler. Mais Sijie s'abattait déjà sur elle comme un trait de foudre.

-o§o-

Shamio ne pouvait plus faire un seul geste. C'était comme si des chaînes invisibles la maintenaient attachée à un mur. Elle se débattit, chercha à se libérer, rua dans tous les sens. Son corps ne lui répondait plus, rien ne bougeait. Elle était entièrement enveloppée par une aura pesante de couleur blanche.

- Cela ne sert à rien de te débattre, déclara Aphrodite en faisant deux pas vers elle.

Mais Shamio se débattit de plus belle, dans tous les sens, sans que rien ne se passe au niveau de son corps. Le cosmos blanc l'engluait. Et il venait de Séro, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Shamio chercha à museler sa colère et sa tristesse.

- C'était vrai alors ? lui demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Séro la regardait. Il ne semblait pas ému. Ses yeux étaient incroyables, aussi grands, aussi brillants et profonds que ceux d'Aphrodite. Il ressemblait à un ange. Et soudain, il lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Je me demandais si tu te doutais de quelque chose quand je suis venu te chercher, lança-t-il. Tu me soupçonnais et tu m'as quand même suivi ?

- C'était le seul moyen d'être sûre, répondit Shamio tristement. Je pensais que...

- Que j'allais retourner ma veste pour te sauver, parce que je t'aime bien ? Je suis désolé, je ne vais pas faire ça, Shamio. Même si, effectivement, je t'aime bien.

Il avait l'air de s'amuser.

- Pourquoi lui obéis-tu ? interrogea la jeune femme en désignant Aphrodite d'un geste du menton. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait, pourquoi es-tu de son côté ?

- Elle reste ma mère, _domina_, rappela Séro.

Oui, bien sûr. Séro. Eros. Le bandeau sur les yeux, l'arc, l'éternelle gentillesse. Il s'était toujours trouvé là où il le fallait. Il avait aidé sa mère dans tout le déroulement de son plan. Cela avait été parfait d'un bout à l'autre.

Aphrodite sourit.

- Même toi tu ne peux rien changer à ça, ma chérie, fit-elle.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Je te pose encore une fois la question, _Séro_. Est-ce que tu as choisi ton camp ? demanda encore Shamio, en le regardant droit dans les yeux et sans prêter attention à l'intervention de la déesse.

Séro avança d'un pas, se pencha vers elle et sourit.

- Je l'ai choisi, murmura-t-il. Tous ces gens ne sont rien pour moi. Si ma chère mère a envie de les voir mourir, je veux bien lui faire ce plaisir. Tout ce qui se passe m'est bien égal, Shamio. Je trouve à peine cela divertissant en réalité.

- Même Maro ? murmura la jeune femme. Maro était ton ami.

Séro inclina la tête de côté.

- C'était l'un des rares à Arkham à être presque civilisé, reconnut-il. Mais il n'était rien pour moi. S'il est mort c'est qu'il a été trop incapable pour sauver sa vie. Ces gens-là meurent, c'est ainsi.

Shamio serra les dents. Ça aussi elle l'avait su. Quand Séro avait disparu, au moment où il avait emmené la soi-disant lettre des Marinas. Quand il était mystérieusement réapparu. Quand Alas l'avait mise en garde. Elle avait bien vu qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Que l'attitude de Séro était suspecte. Et elle n'avait pas voulu le croire, ça non plus. Pourquoi fallait-il que tous ses amis la trahissent ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu avant ? Pourquoi agissaient-ils ainsi ?

Une main délicate se posa sur sa joue et la tira de ses pensées. Aphrodite s'était approchée d'elle. Elle lui caressa le visage en douceur, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Pauvre, pauvre petite Shamio, railla-t-elle.

Shamio secoua la tête pour qu'elle retire sa main.

- Libère-moi et battons-nous à la loyale, je te montrerai que la plus pauvre de nous deux n'est pas celle qu'on croit ! Vas-y Aphrodite. Est-ce que tu as peur ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire « à la loyale » ?

Aphrodite éclata de rire.

- Allons, chérie ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais tomber dans le piège de la provocation ? Ça marche peut-être avec les hommes mais je suis un peu plus intelligente que ça, dommage pour toi.

Elle rit encore.

- Tu t'imaginais que j'allais te libérer et que nous allions nous bagarrer joyeusement dans un champ de boue ? se moqua-t-elle. C'est très démodé. Et puis je ne suis pas idiote. A ce petit jeu, tu es la meilleure. Je préfère te garder comme ça et en finir au plus vite. Je ne compte pas laisser la victoire me filer sous le nez. Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est pour ne te laisser aucune chance. Personne ne viendra t'aider. Tu es seule.

La plantureuse déesse l'observa de la tête aux pieds, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle s'approcha encore, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres seulement. Shamio vit le visage d'Aphrodite se rapprocher du sien. La déesse lui attrapa le menton d'une main et sourit.

- Mais crois bien que ça me chagrine, dit-elle. Je n'aurais pas été contre l'idée de m'amuser un peu plus avec toi. Depuis le temps que j'en rêve. Dommage.

Sur ces mots, Aphrodite s'approcha encore et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Shamio chercha d'instinct à reculer mais son corps était toujours immobilisé et elle ne réussit qu'à secouer la tête. Malheureusement, Aphrodite la tenait fermement. Elle se colla contre elle, la força à ouvrir la bouche. Le baiser d'Aphrodite fut long et langoureux. Shamio flotta dans un parfum de fleur d'oranger et de bois de santal durant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que la déesse la libère enfin.

La jeune femme reprit son souffle, énervée et indignée. Tellement énervée qu'une idée saugrenue lui vint soudain. Elle n'était sûrement pas bonne mais c'était la seule qu'elle avait. Et elle méritait d'être tentée. Shamio ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle n'eut qu'une seule pensée alors, qu'elle formula de manière claire et précise : Aide-moi, s'il te plaît ! Elle attendit un peu. Il ne se passa rien. Shamio recommença à appeler. Encore et encore. La présence ne se manifesta qu'au cinquième appel.

_Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas entendre parler de moi ?_

Shamio fut si soulagée d'entendre la voix d'Artémis pour une fois qu'elle ne prit même pas le temps de répondre à sa pique. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Tout de suite.

_Tu es prête à t'accepter telle que tu es ?_ s'étonna la voix dans sa tête. _Tu es prête à devenir moi ? Sans conditions ? _

Shamio hésita.

_Je prendrais des vies si tu me libères. Cela ne va-t-il pas te hanter ?_

Si personne ne faisait rien, c'est la vie de Shamio qui risquait de s'envoler !

_Très bien, très bien_, bougonna Artémis.

Shamio sentit quelque chose se déclencher en elle. Ce fut très étrange. Cette fois, plutôt que de perdre conscience et de céder sa place à Artémis, elle ne fit que se mettre en retrait. Elle assista au réveil de la déesse Chasseresse, ressentit sa force qui envahissait son corps. _Leur_ corps. C'était chaud et puissant. Exactement comme une flamme de cosmos. Sauf qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus... grisant encore. La jeune femme se sentit tout à coup... plus vivante.

L'aura argentée de Shamio grandit de plus en plus. Autour de ses mains, de ses bras, tout autour d'elle. Elle grandissait encore et encore. Bientôt, elle fut si grande qu'elle repoussa le cosmos de Séro qui la maintenait prisonnière. La rencontre des deux énergies provoqua une envolée d'étincelles qui firent reculer Aphrodite.

- Ah non, non, non ! grogna celle-ci. Il n'en est pas question, je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper Shamio.

Elle se tourna vers son fils.

- Il faut en finir tout de suite ! ordonna-t-elle. Avant qu'elle ne réussisse à se libérer.

- Bien, mère, dit-il.

Shamio vit Séro se diriger vers elle. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa à quel point il était puissant. Il avait... l'aura d'un dieu. Mais Shamio n'était pas prête à se laisser éliminer sans réagir. L'esprit d'Artémis bouillonnait en elle. Sa nature incontrôlable la gagnait. Malgré elle, elle ressentait l'envie de se laisser aller, de se battre. De tuer ? Oui, de tuer. Elle en avait envie. Déjà, elle ne quittait plus Séro des yeux. Elle entendait... Par le ciel, elle entendait les battements de son cœur ! Elle entendait le sang circuler dans les grosses artères de son cou. Brusquement, Shamio prit peur.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir eu de telles pensées ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse aller comme ça ! Elle chercha à faire marche arrière, à retenir l'esprit d'Artémis, à le brider à nouveau. Mais c'était trop tard, il lui échappait des mains, il glissait et se libérait inexorablement plus à chaque instant qui passait. La sauvagerie, la colère et la violence augmentaient en elle. Bientôt, Séro fut tout proche.

- Arrête !

Shamio mit du temps à comprendre que cette voix avait été celle d'Aphrodite. Pourtant elle avait été tremblante, pleine de terreur et de colère.

- Arrête Eros ! Ne fais pas un pas de plus !

Cela ne faisait aucun doute, la voix d'Aphrodite tremblait de frayeur. Séro avait dû le percevoir lui aussi car il s'arrêta soudain. Shamio fit un effort pour retrouver un peu de lucidité. Elle secoua la tête. La violence insufflée par Artémis reflua un peu et elle put la contenir.

- Mère... ?

Cette fois, c'était Séro qui avait parlé. Il se passait quelque chose. Shamio battit des paupières. C'est alors qu'elle comprit.

Une ombre s'était matérialisée derrière Aphrodite et l'avait attrapée. La voluptueuse déesse était à présent immobilisée, on lui avait posé une main menaçante sur la gorge. L'un de ses bras était tordu dans son dos. Shamio fronça les sourcils.

- Mère... ! glapit encore Séro.

- Ne bouge pas, recommanda sa mère. Il n'hésitera pas à me tuer...

Un rire grave s'éleva sur la plage.

- Tu devrais écouter ta mère, petit, fit une voix familière. Elle a parfaitement raison. Maintenant, libère la petite demoiselle là-bas et écarte-toi d'elle gentiment. Et pas de bêtises ! J'ai une main sur la gorge de ta chère maman. Je m'en servirais au moindre faux-mouvement et ce ne sera pas pour la peloter, crois-moi.

Brusquement, le cosmos qui entravait Shamio disparut. Elle trébucha de surprise sur le sable et se rattrapa de justesse alors qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle connaissait cette voix. Son cerveau se remettait à l'endroit lentement.

La personne qui tenait Aphrodite était plus grande qu'elle. C'était sûrement un homme, il était très large d'épaules. Il émettait des cliquetis lorsqu'il bougeait. Il portait une armure dorée. Shamio aperçut alors une longue chevelure bleue. Elle ouvrit la bouche de saisissement.

- Ka... Kanon ? bégaya-t-elle, persuadée d'avoir des hallucinations.

Mais l'hallucination lui retourna un grand sourire ravi et ébaucha un salut de la main.

- Il devient difficile de te mettre la main dessus, petit ange.

-o§o-

Le coup ouvrit le sol sur plus de cinq mètres de profondeur, le fissura, le fendit dans un craquement déchirant. La terre se mit à trembler, les rochers volèrent en éclat et le souffle de l'explosion annihila tout sur son passage.

Même de là où elle était, Thétis trouva cela effrayant.

La Sirène dut attendre que le nuage de poussière se dissipe et que la silhouette du général en rouge réapparaisse devant elle. Le soldat d'Arès ne tarderait plus à découvrir que ce n'était pas vraiment elle qu'il avait frappé, mais une projection. Peut-être l'avait-il déjà compris. La jeune femme le chercha des yeux, le trouva juste au moment où il retombait par terre, avec souplesse. Il était tourné de trois quart dos. Cette fois, c'en était fini de lui. Il était piégé.

Thétis fondit sur lui à son tour. L'homme en rouge ne la repéra qu'au dernier moment. C'était trop tard. L'attaque de la Sirène le balaya.

-o§o-

- Mais Kanon... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Shamio n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question mais elle n'écouta même pas la réponse. Elle était tellement contente de le voir ! Elle courut vers lui sur ses jambes encore flageolantes et se jeta à son cou, comme quand elle était toute petite. Il ne pouvait lâcher Aphrodite mais il lui déposa quand même un baiser sur le front en souriant.

- Content de te voir aussi, dit-il.

Shamio s'écarta un peu pour le regarder.

- Tu n'es pas mort, tu vas bien ! s'émerveilla-t-elle. Je pensais ne plus te revoir !

- Oh, tu sais comment est ton frère, fit Kanon en haussant les épaules. Il a du mal à laisser mourir les gens. Et il est plutôt doué dans son domaine, je pense que je ne t'apprends rien. Toi, je te conseille de ne pas bouger, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Séro qui avait avancé discrètement.

- Lâche-la Dragon des Mers ! fit celui-ci d'un ton menaçant.

Le Marinas raffermit un peu sa prise sur sa proie et Aphrodite échapper un petit glapissement effrayé. Séro s'immobilisa aussitôt, le dos très raide, le regard torve. Shamio leur prêta à peine attention et se concentra à nouveau sur son parrain.

- Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? demanda-t-elle. On est très loin d'Arkham j'ai l'impression.

Kanon hocha la tête.

- En effet, confirma-t-il. Si mes calculs sont bons, on est sur une île. A Chypre, pour être plus précis.

- A... A Chypre ? répéta-t-elle, ahurie. C'est impossible ! Comment aurions-nous pu... ?

Elle suivit le regard de Dragon des Mers qui désignait Séro.

- C'est lui, expliqua le Marinas. Je suis sur ses traces depuis un bon moment. Tu imagines quelle a été ma surprise quand j'ai constaté que ce petit jouait lui aussi avec les dimensions.

Kanon sourit au dieu en toge.

- Mais il n'est pas aussi facile de me semer. Il y a longtemps que je cherche les responsables de toute cette mascarade. Et j'aurais mis ma main au feu que les Berserkers n'étaient pas responsables.

Shamio observa une fois de plus Séro sous un jour nouveau. Le Berserker l'avait transportée d'une dimension à l'autre et elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte... ? Elle s'était doutée qu'ils étaient maintenant très loin d'Arkham, mais pas à ce point-là. Ainsi, Aphrodite s'était fait construire un palais. Un quartier général. Et quoi de mieux pour cela que son île natale ? On pouvait dire qu'elle avait su redécorer l'endroit à son image. Même la végétation était clinquante, exotique et déplacée.

- Tu as raison, admit Shamio, avec un temps de retard. Les Berserkers ne sont pas responsables de tout ce qui est arrivé. Pas plus que les Marinas ou les Amazones. Aphrodite et son fils nous ont tous piégés.

- J'ai cru comprendre, oui, fit Kanon. C'est pour ça que je vais emmener ce charmant petit lot jusqu'à Poséidon. Avec un peu de chance, la torturer lui rendra sa bonne humeur. Si cela ne suffit pas, je peux toujours lui livrer le petit avec.

- Tu veux la livrer à Poséidon ?

- D'abord à Poséidon, ensuite à Arès, répondit Dragons des Mers. Tout le monde a droit à sa part, il n'y a pas de raison. S'il en reste un peu à la fin, on le donnera à Zéphyr. Cela lui fera sûrement plaisir. Mais d'abord, elle devra répondre de ses actes devant un dieu des mers en colère.

Kanon obligea Aphrodite à lever la tête et la plantureuse déesse gronda comme un chat.

- Julian n'a pas aimé qu'on dérobe son Trident, dit-il doucement. Et qu'on lui fasse croire que les Berserkers avaient fait le coup, par-dessus le marché.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si vous avez été assez stupides pour le croire, cracha Aphrodite d'une voix étranglée.

- Oh, oh, pas de méchancetés, la tança Kanon. Ce n'est vraiment pas beau, dans la bouche d'une jolie femme. En fait, tu veux que je te dise ? Sois belle et tais-toi.

Aphrodite serra les poings de fureur. Son visage était maintenant froissé, enlaidi par la haine et la frustration. Shamio la regarda avec pitié.

- Je ne sais pas si tu peux l'emmener comme ça, objecta-t-elle. Peut-être qu'Arès aimerait...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, petit ange. Je vais d'abord aller expliquer à Arès de quelle façon sa copine s'est fichue de lui. Il est temps de rentrer et de mettre fin à cette guerre.

Sa prodigieuse aura dorée flamboya.

- Et puis ce palais immonde me brûle les yeux.

-o§o-

La Sirène vit une fois de plus la silhouette du Berserker habillé de rouge s'effacer comme un mirage en plein désert. L'attaque qu'elle venait de lancer s'éteignit dans le vide. Thétis ne put retenir un cri de frustration.

- Comment une telle chose est-elle possible ? éructa-t-elle, folle de rage.

Elle ne pouvait pas encore l'avoir raté ! C'était impensable ! Personne n'était aussi increvable ! Devenir invisible ne pouvait pas l'aider à éviter ses coups. C'était mathématiquement impossible ! La fureur de la jeune femme la faisait suffoquer. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir. D'un coup, son cosmos rosé s'enflamma et elle fit apparaître une centaine de cerceaux lumineux tout autour d'elle. Cette fois, ils ne formaient plus une colonne mais un atome gigantesque dont elle était le noyau. Cette fois, il n'y aurait absolument aucun endroit où le Berserker pourrait leur échapper. Thétis étendit son dernier bras valide et les anneaux s'égayèrent à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Ils scannèrent tout le périmètre en un battement de cils.

Toujours aucune trace du général d'Arès. Nulle part.

Thétis tomba à genoux, terrassée par le désespoir. Elle ne comprenait pas. C'était impossible. Il n'avait pas pu se cacher dans un angle mort cette fois. La nouvelle forme donnée aux ondes de son sonar était infaillible. Que s'était-il passé ? A nouveau, un léger rire parvint jusqu'à elle. Le Berserker réapparut devant elle, lentement, à travers des volutes de fumée colorée. Son corps avait l'air inconsistant, comme fait de lumière.

- Tu t'es bien battue, déclara la voix de Sijie.

Son visage totem se reformait petit à petit avec la fumée. La Sirène n'arrivait plus à sortir de son état d'hébétude. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas arrivée à détecter sa présence ? Elle y était parvenue un peu plus tôt. Si elle l'avait fait une fois... A moins que... ? Peut-être... Peut-être l'avait-il fait exprès.

- Tu t'es bien battue mais c'est terminé. Tu n'as jamais eu aucune chance contre moi.

La silhouette du Berserker était désormais entière devant elle. Mais il n'était plus vêtu de son armure. Il portait une longue cape noire et un capuchon qui lui masquait tout le haut du visage. Ses joues étaient de plus en plus maigres et creusées. Bientôt, il ressembla à une tête de mort. Le squelette habillé de noir éleva une très longue faux dans les airs.

Thétis ferma les yeux.

-o§o-

Debout, immobile, Sijie observa les traits du visage de Thétis tandis qu'elle mourrait. La Sirène, debout et immobile elle aussi était juste devant lui. Son corps vacilla et Sijie lui attrapa le crâne d'une main, au niveau du front, pour la retenir. Il la déposa par terre en douceur.

La Marinas n'avait pas une tache sur elle. Son armure était encore étincelante, d'une belle couleur rose. Son épaule gauche était intacte. Elle n'avait pas perdu une goutte de sang. Son cœur s'était seulement arrêté, au moment où Thétis avait été persuadée de mourir. Rien de tout cela n'avait été réel. Du moins pour lui. Thétis, elle, avait vécu chaque seconde de cette illusion, plus intensément encore que si cela avait été la réalité. Pourtant elle était restée debout et immobile sur le lande tout du long, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Sijie aurait pu la tuer mille fois depuis le début. Il aurait pu également abréger ses souffrances et terminer ce combat depuis bien longtemps. Mais il avait voulu voir de quoi Thétis était capable. Il avait voulu voir quel était ce guerrier qui avait pris la vie de Maro. A présent il était rassuré. Cette Thétis avait été quelqu'un d'honorable. Il savait désormais qu'elle avait vaincu Maro à la loyale et qu'elle ne l'avait pas torturé plus que nécessaire.

Malheureusement, il avait été impossible pour lui de la laisser en vie. Elle avait tué Maro, elle devait mourir. C'était ainsi.

Sijie installa le corps de la Sirène dans un endroit dégagé de la lande, quelque part où ses congénères pourraient la retrouver à l'emporter chez eux. Si toutefois un Marinas survivait à cette guerre. Puis il laissa son cosmos s'étendre autour de lui.

Soudain, la silhouette de Sijie s'effaça, comme une volute de fumée dispersée par le vent.

-o§o-

Le général Illusionniste rouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait toujours dans le palais d'Arès, juste devant l'entrée des appartements de l'Empereur, au sommet des escaliers de marbre. Il était dans l'exacte position qu'il avait adoptée au début de sa méditation : à genoux, assis sur ses pieds, les mains posées sur ses cuisses. Un peu de sueur mouillait son front. Il l'essuya du bout des doigts.

Son escapade cette fois avait duré des heures. Il était temps que son combat contre Thétis se termine, il n'aurait pas été capable de soutenir l'existence de son double encore longtemps. Lancer une illusion à aussi grande distance lui demandait trop d'énergie. Et il avait besoin d'en garder pour protéger l'Empereur, au cas où quelqu'un arriverait jusque là.


	37. Chapter 37

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** **R**

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

**Reviews :**

**Petite Piwie :** Tu m'as envoyé ta review pile poil au moment où j'étais en train d'updater le chapitre précédent. Du coup, excuse-moi, je n'avais pas pu te répondre. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette fic, je suis très contente qu'elle t'ait plu et qu'elle t'ait donné envie de lire « Reyaâ ». Juste une chose, « Reyaâ » c'est le premier volet de l'histoire. Comme tu as déjà lu « Arkham », forcément, le suspense va être un peu gâché. Mais d'un autre côté, tu comprendras beaucoup mieux certaines choses dont je parle dans « Arkham ». En tout cas, merci à toi d'avoir laissé une review, ça fait vraiment plaisir de lire toutes ces choses gentilles. J'espère ne pas te décevoir dans la suite. Bye !

**Lady Delta :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça fait très plaisir de savoir que le nouveau chapitre t'a plu (et ne t'a pas déçue). Et merci aussi d'être indulgente pour mon retard. Je n'aime vraiment pas faire attendre les gens comme ça.  
Pour Sijie, je me doutais que ce qui se passait là n'allait pas te plaire étant donné ce que tu m'avais demandé pour Thétis (la sauver en gros). Malheureusement pour la Sirène, cet aspect de l'histoire avait déjà été décidé depuis un moment et il m'était impossible de revenir dessus. J'ai juste trouvé logique que Sijie la tue : il ne pouvait pas avoir autant de détermination, venir la trouver exprès, la combattre et au final... l'épargner. Ça n'aurait pas eu de sens. Comme chacun sait, il faut un vainqueur et un vaincu. Mais bon, j'espère ne pas avoir donné une mort trop horrible à Thétis. Sijie l'a traitée avec respect je pense.  
D'ailleurs Sijie n'était pas présent physiquement : en effet. Il est balèze, ce Sijie ! Vengeance des Marinas contre Sijie pour avoir tué Thétis ? Encore faudrait-il que les Marinas survivent à cette guerre. Mais bon, quand bien même ce serait le cas, il faudrait que les Marinas aient été très proches de Thétis pour avoir envie de la venger. Celui qui aurait pu être attristé par la disparition de la Sirène, c'est Sorrente, à la rigueur. Et il est déjà mort, le pauvre. Donc, je ne pense pas que quiconque en arrivera là.  
Contente que les passages sur Shamio t'aient plu aussi ! Effectivement, elle commence à devenir plus souple dans ses relations avec Artémis. Disons qu'il y a du progrès XD Mais c'est pas encore gagné. Quant à Kanon... comme dirait quelqu'un que je connais : un vrai James Bond x) La classe, le charisme, la puissance, l'humour et le charme. Vive Dragon des Mers ! Encore merci pour ta review. Bye bye !

**Patthy :** Début d'année chargé ? Je compatis. Merci en tout cas d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour venir lire le chapitre précédent et pour avoir laissé une review. Et merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Je me suis pas mal amusée avec la confrontation Shamio/Aphrodite, je pense que ça se voit XD Ravie de voir que tu as apprécié aussi. Quant à Kanon, je comprends bien ta perplexité. Et tu as raison, j'en conviens, c'est louche tout ça. Thétis, elle, a finalement eu une belle fin. Enfin, du moins, aussi belle que possible dans ces circonstances. Sijie a été un adversaire plein d'honneur et de respect.

Comment va se finir la bataille ? Ah, nul ne le sait (pas même moi, vu que j'invente au fur et à mesure... ahem...). Mais une chose est sûre, le dénouement n'est plus très loin, donc tu sauras bientôt le fin mot de l'histoire. D'ailleurs, oui, je compte finir cette fic, même si ça prend un peu de temps. Il faut juste que j'apprenne à organiser mon planning x) Encore merci pour ta lecture et ta fidélité. Bye bye !

**TT :** Hello ! Roh, merci pour ton appel de détresse, ça me fait super plaisir. C'est très gentil. Et c'est fou comme ça me rebooste dans mes moments de baisse de régime. J'ai été très occupée mais rassure-toi, je ne vous oublie pas. Je compte finir cette fic, si, si. Bye bye !

**Tite Lily :** Salut ! Merci infiniment pour ta review ! C'est adorable de penser autant de bien de cette histoire, ainsi que du premier volet (merci aussi pour avoir lu « Reyaâ »). Je suis ravie qu'elles t'aient plu et que tu veuilles connaître la suite. Ça tombe bien, la voilà x) J'avoue, je mets beaucoup de temps à publier les nouveaux chapitres en ce moment, mais c'est pas (que) ma faute ! Plein de choses à faire, plein de travail, plein de distractions aussi, bref tu sais comment c'est. Moi, ça me dérange pas de travailler sur la fic, tu vois, mais le reste du monde, lui, veut m'en empêcher. Forcément, là, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? La vie est injuste, je l'ai toujours dit. Plus sérieusement, non je n'ai pas abandonné la fic, rassure-toi. Ça mettra peut-être un peu de temps à venir mais ça viendra. Merci encore pour ta review et tes encouragements ! Bye !

**Blabla de l'auteur :** De retour après une longue absence parfaitement injustifiée. Ou plutôt si, j'étais en manque cruel d'inspiration et en surmenage complet. Comment ce n'est pas une excuse ? D'accord, je m'excuse humblement auprès des derniers lecteurs qui sont toujours là. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, du coup si vous pouviez le lire très très lentement pour que... *évite un lancer de couteaux*

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des petits mots pour me soutenir, me demander la suite et m'encourager. Je ne dirai jamais assez à quel point ça me fait plaisir. J'ajoute aussi que j'ai beau mettre énormément de temps entre chaque update depuis quelques mois, je n'ai pas pour autant abandonné l'idée de terminer cette fic. Je m'y emploierai jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à épuisement complet s'il le faut, promis (vous aurez ça sur la conscience) XD

Bonne lecture !

-o§o-

Chapitre 36 : Ce qu'il faut démontrer

-o§o-

Le grand arc brun, parcouru de petites gravures stylisées, se planta violemment dans le sol et Télès sentit les vibrations remonter jusqu'à sa main, qui tenait l'autre extrémité de l'arme. Au même instant la corde se rompit dans un claquement sec. Cette fois, le sort en était jeté.

Elle venait de se résoudre à abandonner son arme. Cet arc, qu'elle possédait depuis plus de dix ans, ne l'avait jusque là jamais quittée. Elle le connaissait si bien qu'elle aurait pu fermer les yeux et reproduire chacune des centaines de petites arabesques qui le couvraient de haut en bas. Ses doigts avaient poli le bois durant des mois et des mois d'entraînement. Elle l'avait nettoyé et ciré des millions de fois, elle n'aurait pas pu les compter. Cet arc était un compagnon, il était l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Et en tant que tel, il ne l'avait jusqu'ici jamais trahie.

Mais aujourd'hui, il ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Cela effrayait Télès au-delà de l'imaginable.

Lentement, elle éloigna sa main de l'arc encore vibrant, planté dans la terre comme un piquet. Ce simple geste serra le cœur de l'Amazone. Elle se sentit nue brusquement. Nue et maladroite. Ses mains étaient vides, pendant un instant elle ne sut quoi en faire. Pour combler le manque, elle replia les doigts puis serra les poings. Son trouble ne dura qu'une minute. Sa combativité revint aussitôt qu'elle leva les yeux et qu'elle croisa le regard de son insupportable adversaire.

Hassane avait observé son manège avec la plus grande attention. Il semblait osciller entre l'amusement et la perplexité. Mais nulle inquiétude ne voilait son visage. Il avait toujours une confiance absolue en lui-même. Une exaspérante, une horripilante confiance qui ne vacillait jamais.

- Ton arc ? fit-il avec un sourire.

Télès avança d'un pas décidé, laissant ainsi définitivement son arme à l'abandon derrière elle.

- Les règles ont changé, expliqua-t-elle. Je vais t'affronter avec un autre type d'arme à partir de maintenant. Tu es prêt ?

- Je suis à ta disposition, affirma-t-il joyeusement.

Cela irait. Cela devrait aller. Certes, Télès n'avait pas l'habitude du combat rapproché, mais elle n'était pas mauvaise à ce petit jeu-là non plus. Elle avait d'autres talents que son adresse au tir à l'arc. Et surtout, elle était portée par une colère implacable. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre ! Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire, ce n'était pas compliqué, il fallait empêcher son ennemi d'utiliser son arme.

Sans hésitation, l'Amazone se mit en position d'attaque. Hassane avait la main droite serrée autour de sa lance, négligemment posée sur son épaule. Il paraissait ne pas avoir bougé mais Télès l'avait vu prendre appui sur ses talons, dans un mouvement félin quasi imperceptible. L'Amazone prit une profonde inspiration tandis que son visage entier se contractait. Alors elle s'élança.

L'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru pouvoir le surprendre. Elle savait qu'elle était rapide et elle avait mis toutes ses forces dans ce premier assaut. Hassane ne s'attendait certainement pas à une attaque aussi brutale.

Télès serra le poing droit, dont les doigts étaient encore enveloppés de son gant d'archère. Son cosmos était là, il roulait sur sa peau comme un nuage porteur d'orage. Ce n'était pas grave. Non, ce n'était pas grave s'il n'y avait plus l'arc. Cela ne changeait rien, elle allait y arriver malgré ça.

Elle se jeta sur le Marinas avec rage. Hassane n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquisser un geste, il avait simplement les yeux braqués sur elle. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait cru. Au moment où elle abattait son coup, l'homme en Écaille dorée fléchit légèrement les genoux. Soudain, il se volatilisa et l'Amazone, sidérée, ne brassa que de l'air. Sa stupeur ne dura pas longtemps. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, elle ne ralentit même pas. Elle se laissa porter par son élan prodigieux et effectua un demi-tour plein de fluidité. Hassane allait l'attaquer par derrière, c'était limpide dans son esprit. C'était ce qu'elle aurait fait à sa place.

Elle avait eu raison. A peine fut-elle retournée que le Marinas se dressa devant elle de toute sa hauteur. Il était déjà en train de frapper. Télès lança ses deux mains en avant, paumes ouvertes, et bloqua son poing auréolé de cosmos. L'impact fut si violent qu'il fit vibrer les dents de la jeune femme. L'aura malsaine d'Hassane crépitait et lui calcinait les doigts. Il semblait être encore plus fort que quelques minutes plus tôt. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-il être à ce point insensible à la fatigue ? Est-ce que c'était elle qui était de plus en plus faible ?

Hassane libéra plus de puissance et la fit reculer. C'est alors que Télès réalisa qu'il avait toujours sa lance dans son autre main. Et instantanément, elle comprit ce que son adversaire essayait de faire.

La puissance du Marinas bouillonnait de plus en plus, la température autour de lui atteignait un pallier intolérable. Il augmenta encore la pression et fit reculer Télès d'un pas de plus. L'Amazone avait beau essayer de résister, ses talons labouraient la terre. Elle perdait du terrain, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que, brusquement, il y ait assez de place entre eux deux pour qu'Hassane puisse armer sa lance. Télès vit avec horreur le grand bâton doré tournoyer dans les airs au-dessus d'elle.

Si elle le laissait s'en servir, ce serait la fin.

La Reyaâ cessa de réfléchir, l'urgence s'empara d'elle, fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Elle bondit en avant, droit sur la lance qui fendait l'atmosphère. Son esprit avait effacé le monde extérieur. Elle avait tout oublié, jusqu'à Hassane et sa monstrueuse puissance. Elle ne voyait plus que la lance qui s'était changée en un éclair flamboyant. C'était sa dernière chance. C'était le moment.

-o§o-

Il ne sentait presque plus rien. Une fois de plus, ses blessures s'étaient résorbées, avec plus ou moins de rapidité selon leur gravité. A cela s'étaient ajoutés les soins de Mana qui avaient fini de le remettre sur pieds.

Oui, _Oculi Aurati_ avait raison, ses formidables capacités de guérison n'étaient pas naturelles.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il s'en était aperçu. Déjà, dans les cachots de Poséidon, il avait ressenti quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il n'avait jamais été capable d'une telle chose auparavant. Jamais. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu booster son système immunitaire et provoquer cela. Toutefois, l'idée que Shamio ait pu avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Cela avait été une pensée fugitive, vague, mais il y avait songé. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher : tout ce qui s'était passé à Arkham depuis quelques semaines, les plus grands malheurs, les petits instants de bonheur et les événements incompréhensibles, tout cela avait de près ou de loin un rapport avec la petite Amazone aux cheveux blonds. Avec sa femme.

Les explications de Mikérinos, là-bas, dans le ventre de l'infirmerie, l'avaient secoué. Tout était vrai, évidemment, il n'y avait aucun doute maintenant qu'il avait réussi à prendre du recul. Tout s'expliquait, les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, une partie de lui-même refusait de voir les choses en face, refusait d'être objectif et lucide. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Shamio, il devenait faible et stupide. Voire aveugle. Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'arrivait même pas à savoir si cela le mettait en fureur, ou bien le réjouissait. Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Alas, général Stratège, chef du second plateau d'Arkham, n'avait jamais dans toute sa vie fait preuve de faiblesse. Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il s'attachât à quelqu'un, qu'il créée des liens avec d'autres individus. Il n'avait jamais commis cette erreur. Cela n'avait du reste pas été très difficile : il n'avait pas connu sa mère, il vivait dans une indifférence mutuelle et assumée avec son père – ce qui ne lui posait pas de problèmes – et il n'avait pas d'autres parents. Personne, à Arkham, n'aurait pu trouver grâce à ses yeux. Ses hommes étaient demeurés ses hommes, il n'avait pas fait l'erreur d'en faire des amis. Il ne voulait pas d'amis. La seule brèche dans toutes ces belles théories, c'était Sijie. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Sijie était un camarade clandestin, un ami dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence. Alas était connu, à juste titre, pour être quelqu'un de froid, de cynique, de mauvaise vie et de non fréquentable. C'était lui, il était comme ça et il en était fier.

Mais il fallait admettre que depuis quelques temps, son esprit vif, son sens de la déduction, ses capacités de stratège de guerre s'émoussaient. Où était passée son intelligence aiguë, sa cruauté, son caractère implacable qui lui avaient valu son titre et son rang prestigieux à Arkham ? Comment n'avait-il pas deviné toutes ces choses évidentes qui se passaient autour de lui ? Auparavant, il aurait compris l'imposture de Cheyenne, il aurait démasqué Shamio comme étant Artémis, il aurait mis fin à cette mascarade en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Et surtout, il aurait manœuvré les événements et les gens, il aurait détourné cette guerre, il l'aurait tournée à son avantage, comme il le faisait toujours pour tout. Au lieu de ça, il sortait de l'infirmerie, faiblard, l'esprit à l'envers et la poitrine emplie d'une innommable mélancolie dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine. Ou plutôt si. Tout se résumait toujours à ce simple et terrible mot : Shamio.

Tout cela était ridicule. Elle n'était même pas son genre de femme. Il avait toujours préféré les brunes aux yeux sombres, les femmes pleines de sensualité, de douceur. Il aimait les courbes gracieuses, les cuisses rondes, les poitrines lourdes. Shamio n'était rien de tout cela. Elle était trop sèche, trop nerveuse. Son corps n'était pas fait de courbes mais d'angles. Elle avait la silhouette androgyne d'une adolescente, avec des hanches étroites et une poitrine menue. Il n'y avait rien de doux chez elle, rien de sensuel. Elle avait trop de cheveux, des yeux bleus froids comme la glace. Et elle avait un caractère beaucoup trop électrique. Elle lui tenait tête sans arrêt et ça, ça avait le don de le rendre fou.

Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'une peste pareille ? Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux tout court ? Il avait cru être au-delà de ce genre de stupidités.

C'était à cause de la façon dont elle marchait dans les couloirs, droite, fière, le menton très haut, presque arrogant. A cause de cette faculté qu'elle avait de paraître la maîtresse des lieux, alors qu'elle était prisonnière dans un domaine ennemi. Il y avait quelque chose de sauvage et d'indomptable en elle. Quelque chose qu'Alas lui enviait, réalisa-t-il. Et il se retrouvait, à présent, imbécile qu'il était, à chérir le dernier souvenir qu'il avait d'elle, assise sur son lit dans l'infirmerie, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'impression terrifiante qu'il l'avait vue pour la toute dernière fois.

C'était impératif, il fallait qu'il se reprenne. De l'air, de l'action, voilà ce dont il avait besoin. Et il savait très exactement où il allait trouver tout ça.

Alas laissa résolument l'infirmerie derrière lui et s'engagea sur le chemin pavé qui menait au centre du sanctuaire. Là-bas, les combats faisaient toujours rage, il percevait des cosmos aux identités multiples. Un petit instant de concentration lui permit de faire un état des lieux d'une fiabilité correcte, même s'il n'était pas en mesure d'affirmer qu'aucun guerrier n'échappait à ses sens. Le bilan était mitigé. Les Berserkers avaient très nettement perdu du terrain : le premier plateau était tombé, le second était envahi et se défendait bec et ongles mais la plupart des soldats d'Arkham battaient déjà en retraite vers le bastion supérieur. Bastion qui avait déjà été infiltré. Alas repéra la présence de plusieurs Amazones sur le troisième plateau. Elles se dirigeaient vers le palais. Ce devait être des Reyaâs, elles possédaient une puissance conséquente. Les simples soldats qui se dressaient sur leur route n'étaient pas de taille. Fort heureusement pour eux, elles n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir prendre du temps pour les achever. Elles étaient incroyablement rapides.

Le général Stratège prit quelques secondes pour faire le point. Le premier plateau était perdu, il ne comptait pas lever le petit doigt pour le reconquérir. Le second était sur la bonne voie pour suivre cet exemple. Ses hommes étaient là-bas mais il ne pouvait pas gaspiller son temps à les aider non plus. Maus et Tram étaient là pour s'en charger. Alas dirigea son esprit vers le troisième plateau. Peu d'ennemis étaient arrivés jusque là pour le moment mais cela ne durerait pas. Les Amazones se battaient comme des lionnes et elles étaient nombreuses. Il en compta trente sept mais c'était oublier celles dont il ne pouvait peut-être pas sentir la présence, à l'instar de Cheyenne ou Shamio. Combien de guerrières étaient capables de se rendre invisibles de la sorte ? Impossible à évaluer.

Restaient les Marinas. Eux avaient déjà subi de fortes pertes, notamment grâce aux Amazones, mais il y avait encore dans leurs rangs les plus redoutables d'entre eux, à savoir les généraux. Le soldat de Poséidon qui avait le plus progressé dans le sanctuaire se trouvait à l'entrée du troisième plateau. Ils étaient une bonne vingtaine encore en tout. Les effectifs des Berserkers, enfin, s'approchaient de la quarantaine. C'était peu. Alas comptait sur le fait que les Amazones et les Marinas se battraient entre eux mais il n'allait pas se reposer sur ce simple espoir. Il était temps qu'il agisse.

Le plus urgent était de stopper la montée des Amazones vers le palais. C'était elles qui avaient pénétré le plus loin dans le sanctuaire. Deux d'entre elles, entre autres, avançaient vite. Alas faisait déjà appel à son cosmos pour filer dans leur direction lorsqu'il réalisa brusquement quelque chose. Il stoppa net.

Le gardien du troisième plateau était toujours en vie, à son poste. Et il semblait en grande forme. Alas esquissa aussitôt un sourire et se détendit. Il n'aimait guère Jin, mais il fallait admettre qu'il était bon dans son domaine. Le général guerrier ne laisserait pas passer les Reyaâs, Alas pouvait tranquillement aller s'occuper d'autre chose.

Bien. Il irait donc faire un peu de ménage sur le troisième plateau.

Alas ajusta les pans de sa cape, resserra les lanières de cuir qui maintenaient ses brassards métalliques en place et mit son casque. Son énergie, pratiquement régénérée à son maximum, faisait déjà luire le vermillon de son armure. La température de l'air monta d'un cran autour de lui. Il partit si vite que durant une seconde, ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol.

-o§o-

Shamio ressentit à nouveau cette sensation étrange de se déplacer tout en restant immobile. L'énergie titanesque de Kanon était partout, tout autour d'eux, elle les enveloppait comme une bulle. Peu à peu le paysage et l'atmosphère se remirent à changer. L'air marin, rêche et salé, puis l'air de la forêt, lourd, humide et capiteux, se transformèrent en chaleur de plomb, en climat sec et lumineux. Il étaient de retour en Sicile.

Malgré la chaleur, la jeune femme se sentit immédiatement mieux. Le palais d'Aphrodite, et son environnement, lui avaient fait froid dans le dos. Revoir un paysage familier était un véritable soulagement.

Durant le laps de temps qu'avait duré le trajet, elle avait redouté un mauvais coup de la part de la plantureuse déesse de l'Amour. Il paraissait hautement improbable que celle-ci se laisse constituer prisonnière et ramener à Arkham aussi facilement, sans même essayer de lutter. Shamio s'était attendu à tout et s'était tenue prête à intervenir à tout moment. Pourtant Aphrodite n'avait pas bronché. Il n'y avait pas eu une protestation, pas un geste, pas un cri. Était-il possible qu'Aphrodite ait décidé de cesser le combat et de se rendre ? Shamio avait du mal à le croire.

Leurs pieds venaient de se poser sur le sol poussiéreux et craquelé de l'île. Kanon tenait toujours Aphrodite en respect par une double clef de bas tandis que Séro les observait d'un air torve. C'était la première fois que Shamio voyait une quelconque émotion sur ce visage d'habitude si calme et indifférent. L'affront fait à sa vénérée mère l'avait rendu fou furieux. Il était clair qu'à l'instant où Kanon la lâcherait, Séro se jèterait sur lui.

- Bien, lança Dragon des Mers. Je propose que tu nous ouvres le chemin, petit ange, étant donné que je ne peux pas avoir confiance en ces deux-là.

Shamio quitta un instant Séro des yeux pour adresser à son parrain un regard interrogateur.

- Où veux-tu aller ?

- Commençons par le palais, répondit Kanon. Je suis sûr qu'Arès considèrera cette guerre d'un autre œil après avoir entendu notre version des faits.

Le Marinas avait le visage fermé, les traits durs. Les quelques rides qui étaient apparues autour de ses yeux au cours des dernières années étaient plus accentuées que d'habitude. Shamio allait protester, lui expliquer que son projet était une pure folie, que se rendre au palais revenait à tresser lui-même la corde qui le pendrait. Mais Kanon était devenu la vivante image de la détermination, elle devinait que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Shamio hésita encore un moment. C'était peut-être bien la meilleure chose à faire, pourtant elle aurait préféré une solution qui n'aurait pas mis la vie du Marinas en danger. Il était impossible de prévoir la façon dont Arès allait l'accueillir. L'Empereur pouvait le laisser repartir sain et sauf... mais il pouvait aussi bien le jeter dans une geôle avant de le faire décapiter. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir, Arès n'était pas tout à fait maître chez lui. Il fallait en toutes circonstances compter avec le Sénat, même par des temps aussi troublés que celui qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

Pour gagner un peu de temps, la jeune femme pivota sur elle-même et fit mine d'observer les environs pour situer leur position. Ils se trouvaient derrière le domaine d'Arès, côté nord. La grande enceinte en briques rouges se dressait non loin d'eux, mangée par endroits par de larges langues de lierre brillant. Shamio connaissait très peu ce flanc d'Arkham, elle n'avait encore jamais eu à s'y rendre et ne l'avait même jamais observé par l'une des fenêtres du palais. Il y avait forcément des gardes postés aux alentours, même si elle ne les voyait pas encore. Pour entrer, il leur faudrait, au choix, franchir la muraille par le haut ou trouver une entrée. Il devait y avoir une porte tout près mais elle ne doutait pas qu'elle serait gardée. Plus précisément, elle serait gardée par des soldats de Sijie, puisque le palais était situé sur le quatrième et dernier plateau du domaine.

Shamio n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à cerner le style de combat des généraux d'Arès quand elle les avait rencontrés. Dès le début, elle avait compris que Tibère était un primate, un guerrier de base qui, même s'il utilisait des armes, ne pourrait jamais se défaire du besoin d'utiliser la force brute pour fracasser les corps. Jin, lui, transpirait quelque chose de plus calculateur, de plus vicieux. Shamio n'aurait su dire d'où cela venait, elle savait simplement que le général Guerrier était de ceux qui aimaient voir souffrir leurs victimes, pour le plaisir. Il était plus malin que Tibère et, de ce fait, beaucoup plus dangereux. Quant à Alas, c'était le plus intelligent des trois. Il se méfiait de tout et de tout le monde, n'avait confiance en personne, ce qui lui avait vraisemblablement sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois dans ce panier de vipères qu'était Arkham. Il voulait paraître cruel, cynique et sans pitié et probablement l'était-il un peu, elle ne pouvait le nier, mais il demeurait un homme d'honneur et donc, quelqu'un de respectable.

Le quatrième général, en revanche, était demeuré un mystère complet.

Elle savait que Sijie était un ami très proche d'Alas – peut-être le seul qu'il avait. Elle savait aussi qu'Alas avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Mais pour le reste, elle ne comprenait pas qui était cet homme à la peau d'ébène. Il ne laissait rien paraître, contrairement à son époux qui finissait par céder à ses passions ou ses pulsions à un moment ou à un autre. Il parlait peu, ne se confiait jamais et souriait rarement. Il était une sorte d'ombre mystérieuse qui étendait sa main protectrice sur Arès et Alas. Shamio l'avait vu mélancolique aux funérailles de Maro mais il semblait toujours flotter dans cet état de tristesse brumeuse. Il avait le même regard vide que Mikérinos avant de connaître Shunreï. Le regard des gens seuls.

Cela ne renseignait pas beaucoup Shamio. Elle n'avait aucune idée des capacités du général Illusionniste au combat. Quel était son style ? Était-il du genre à attaquer le premier, à laisser venir son ennemi ? Était-il sujet aux remords, à la pitié ? Était-il puissant ? Et comment avait-il entraîné ses hommes, ceux-là même qui gardaient les portes en ce moment ? Shamio était dans le flou total.

Ses réflexions l'avaient déconnectée du reste du groupe pendant quelques minutes. Quand elle revint vers eux, elle constata que Kanon était lui aussi en train d'observer les environs pour déterminer son plan d'action. Leur regard se croisèrent.

- Pour se rendre au palais, le moyen le plus rapide serait de trouver la porte nord, déclara Shamio d'une voix caverneuse. Mais elle est sans doute lourdement gardée par les hommes de Sijie. Il ne sera pas facile de passer et encore moins de rester discrets.

Kanon l'écoutait avec attention, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qui est Sijie ? demanda-t-il du ton mécanique de l'officier qui récolte le plus d'informations possible avant de partir à l'assaut.

- Sijie est le général Illusionniste qui est en garde du quatrième plateau d'Arkham. C'est lui qui est assigné à la garde rapprochée de l'Empereur. Il est en quelque sorte le dernier rempart à franchir avant d'atteindre Arès, expliqua-t-elle.

- Je vois.

Shamio supposait qu'après avoir vécu pendant des années au sanctuaire d'Athéna, il devait effectivement comprendre mieux que quiconque ce que signifiait cette expression de « dernier rempart ». Le raisonnement habituel emmenait à penser que Sijie, en cette qualité, devait donc être le plus puissant des généraux d'Arès. Shamio ne savait que penser de cette conclusion. Sijie était-il plus redoutable qu'Alas ? C'était ce que ce dernier lui avait affirmé à l'infirmerie mais elle ne pouvait être assurée à cent pour cent que cela fût vrai. Le fait était que son époux était déjà un guerrier pour le moins dangereux. Grâce à cette étrange capacité, cette _furia_, les Berserkers devenaient, sinon invincibles, du moins extrêmement difficile à tuer. Une trop lente et trop douloureuse agonie les transformait en bêtes avides de sang. A ce stade, ils étaient quasiment insensibles à toute attaque physique ou psychique et surtout, ils étaient incontrôlables. Elle-même avait eu du mal à tenir tête à Alas quand il s'était transformé.

La jeune reine des Amazones réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Quand Sijie lui avait expliqué ce qu'était cette _furia_, il avait clairement laissé entendre que cette capacité n'était pas le privilège d'Alas seul. Cela voulait dire que les autres généraux, voire tous les autres soldats d'Arès, la possédaient également. Si les soldats de Sijie se dressaient devant eux pour les empêcher d'arriver jusqu'à Arès, ils auraient fort à faire pour s'en débarrasser. Shamio se demanda alors si le général Illusionniste leur cèderait le passage s'il apprenait leurs intentions d'aller voir Arès pour mettre fin à la guerre. Les laisserait-il passer aussi facilement ? Ordonnerait-il à ses soldats de ne pas les attaquer ? Ce serait l'idéal. Mais comment contacter Sijie ?

- C'est parfait, déclara soudain Kanon. Si l'on arrive à trouver ce général, nous pourrons lui expliquer qu'il doit à tout prix nous escorter jusque devant l'Empereur. Il sera bien obligé de nous entendre et de s'incliner devant toutes ces preuves accablantes.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots en désignant d'un coup de menton dédaigneux la personne d'Aphrodite, sans même lui accorder un regard. Celle-ci répondit par un reniflement méprisant. À sa droite, Séro gronda comme un loup enchaîné.

- Justement, objecta Shamio. Il nous faut encore arriver jusqu'à Sijie et je ne suis pas sûre que nous y arriverons. Pas en traînant avec nous « toutes ces preuves accablantes » en tout cas. Les soldats de Sijie vont forcément nous bloquer le passage. Comment te battras-tu avec ce paquet dans les mains ?

Cette fois, en s'entendant traiter de « paquet », la déesse de l'Amour se crispa. Elle abaissa sur Shamio un regard assassin avant de lui cracher :

- Tu peux aller au diable, espèce d'immonde petite...

- Peut-être, reprit Kanon en ignorant superbement l'interruption, mais je ne vois pas d'autres moyens. Il faudra bien qu'on entre.

Shamio secoua la tête.

- Non, on n'est pas obligés, dit-elle. Du moins, on n'est pas obligés d'y entrer tous en même temps. Tu vas rester ici avec les « preuves » et moi, je partirai devant pour trouver Sijie. Il n'y a que lui qui pourra nous assurer un chemin sans encombres jusqu'à Arès.

- Tu veux y aller seule ? grommela le Marinas. Je n'aime pas cette idée.

- J'ai plus de chances de parvenir jusqu'à mon but toute seule, fit-elle remarquer en ébauchant un sourire.

Il y eut un nouveau grommellement tandis que Kanon pesait visiblement le pour et le contre.

- Les soldats d'Arkham me connaissent, renchérit-elle. Il y a des chances pour qu'ils me laissent passer sans chercher plus loin. C'est la meilleure solution, crois-moi.

Et Kanon devrait bien en convenir. La jeune femme vit sur son visage qu'il était sur le point de capituler lorsqu'un mouvement d'Aphrodite interrompit leurs délibérations. La belle déesse éleva négligemment une main au niveau de son épaule et observa pensivement ses ongles. Puis elle émit un soupir théâtral.

- Bien, ce petit jeu ne m'amuse plus. Cessez de vous torturer l'esprit, pauvres petites créatures, c'est inutile. Aucun de vous n'entrera dans Arkham, la question est réglée.

L'agacement de Shamio refit surface. Elle aurait volontiers étranglé cette mégère, qui se permettait de les insulter, de les mépriser et de fanfaronner alors qu'elle était à leur merci. Bientôt, elle lui ferait ravaler sa superbe, elle l'humilierait si fort qu'elle n'oserait plus jamais se pavaner devant qui que ce soit. Et elle allait s'en offrir les préliminaires lorsqu'un petit rire s'éleva dans l'air et l'interrompit. C'était Kanon, la tête rejetée en arrière, toutes dents découvertes.

- Tu ne sais plus quoi inventer, pas vrai ? railla-t-il. Et si je te cassais les deux bras, histoire de mettre un frein à ton imagination galopante ?

Il l'aurait probablement fait Aphrodite possédait le don rare et précieux de faire sortir de ses gonds n'importe qui en un temps record.

- C'en est trop, intervint tout à coup Séro. Mère, je vous ai obéis jusque là mais c'est plus que je n'en peux supporter. Il est temps d'arrêter cette comédie ridicule. Je vais lui donner la correction qu'il mérite !

Shamio le regarda sans comprendre, la bouche ouverte de saisissement. Il n'allait quand même pas être assez stupide pour agir alors que Kanon tenait sa mère ? Là encore, elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question car un deuxième petit rire résonna sur la lande. Il ne venait plus de Kanon. Cette fois, c'était Aphrodite.

- Tu as raison, mon chéri, dit-elle. Il est temps.

La physionomie de Séro changea soudain du tout au tout. En un instant son visage torturé et haineux se détendit, se défroissa. Il ne resta qu'une détermination glaciale au fond de son regard. Sans hésiter, il avança sur le Marinas. En réponse, Kanon enserra plus étroitement le cou d'Aphrodite dans son poing.

- Un pas de plus et il va se produite un incident malheureux, tonna-t-il.

- Cela m'étonnerait, claironna sa prisonnière.

Shamio comprit ce qu'il allait se passer une seconde trop tard. Elle voulut crier mais déjà, le corps d'Aphrodite était l'objet d'un phénomène stupéfiant. Sa silhouette devint floue, incertaine, comme si la déesse s'effaçait de la réalité. Même l'air autour d'elle parut devenir brumeux. La main de Kanon se referma alors sur le vide.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'un simple mortel comme toi pouvait me neutraliser aussi facilement ? lança une voix qui semblait venir de partout à la fois. Tu es beaucoup trop imbu de ta personne, Dragon des Mers.

Aphrodite avait changé de forme. En un battement de paupières, sa taille avait diminué presque de moitié, elle était devenue frêle et filiforme et ses cheveux s'étaient mis à onduler avant de prendre une profonde couleur mousse. Nymphe venait de réapparaître. Elle bondit hors de portée du Marinas avec une facilité humiliante.

- C'est pas vrai ! rugit Kanon. Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !

Il s'enflamma comme une torche, avec tant de puissance que sa longue chevelure azurée virevolta vers le ciel. Son cosmos roulait aussi fort que le tonnerre. Shamio assistait à la scène sans pouvoir esquisser un geste. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout allait trop vite, tout se précipitait.

Tout ça était suspect depuis le départ. Aphrodite avait capitulé beaucoup trop rapidement, ce n'était pas normal. Mais Shamio ne parvenait pas à comprendre la raison de cette ruse grossière. A quoi cela avait-il servi de se laisser capturer par le Marinas ? Et pourquoi Aphrodite ne réagissait-elle que maintenant ? Il se passait quelque chose, c'était certain. Et Shamio sentait confusément que Kanon faisait une erreur en jouant le jeu de la déesse.

Il était trop tard pour réparer cette erreur. Kanon abattit son bras en direction d'Aphrodite et de son fils, en déclenchant de véritables éclairs d'énergies. L'attaque était d'une puissance exceptionnelle, pourtant elle n'atteignit pas sa cible. Aphrodite était plus vive qu'une anguille. Elle évita le coup et disparut un instant avant de réapparaître à quelques pas, une main tranquillement posée sur sa hanche. Séro, lui, ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de tendre une main devant lui et de balayer l'air d'un geste dédaigneux pour dévier le rayon lumineux. L'explosion eut lieu une vingtaine de mètres plus loin lorsque le cosmos de Kanon se planta au pied d'un arbre qui fut littéralement pulvérisé. Il y eut un feu d'artifice de cailloux, de jets de terre, de brindilles carbonisées et de fumée. Pendant un moment, l'air saturé de poussière fut irrespirable.

Shamio, une main devant le nez, s'élança vers Kanon pour lui attraper le bras et l'empêcher de se jeter une fois de plus vers Aphrodite ou Séro. Le Marinas était fou de rage.

- Kanon, arrête, ce n'est pas... implora la jeune femme.

Il ne l'écoutait pas.

- Tu as été rapide pour cette fois mais ça ne sera pas toujours le cas, gronda-t-il, le regard rivé sur la déesse de l'Amour. Il arrivera tôt ou tard un moment où j'atteindrai ma cible.

De manière étonnante, Aphrodite lui sourit. C'était un sourire franc, sincère, comme ceux que l'on adresse aux petits enfants qui disent une bêtise mais pour qui l'on a de l'indulgence, parce qu'ils sont adorables. Shamio en eut froid dans le dos. Une alarme venait de s'allumer dans un coin de son esprit mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

- Mon très cher Dragon des Mers, déclara Aphrodite. Je te remercie de m'avoir facilité la tâche.

- Je ne t'ai rien facilité du tout, rétorqua-t-il. Et je ne vais pas te laisser filer, contrairement à ce que tu penses.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna-t-elle avec une candeur exagérée. Et comment feras-tu pour me poursuivre lorsque tu auras tout un bataillon de Berserkers à tes trousses ?

Kanon marqua un léger temps d'arrêt. Shamio aussi. Un bataillon de Berserkers ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Aphrodite se mit en devoir de le leur expliquer, en prenant une pause de professeur pompeux. Avec sa petite taille, sa crinière de cheveux ondulés et sa frimousse enfantine, elle ressemblait à un petit lutin moqueur. Derrière elle, Séro se tenait plus droit qu'une colonne de temple. C'était tout juste si un faible sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il n'était manifestement pas près d'oublier ce que le Marinas avait fait subir à sa mère.

- Vois-tu, reprit Aphrodite, il aurait été stupide de ma part de te tenir tête quand nous étions encore sur mon île. Tu disposes d'une plus grande puissance de feu que moi – je ne m'abaisse pas à me bagarrer – et tôt ou tard, effectivement, tu serais parvenu à me neutraliser. Mon fils bien-aimé n'aurait peut-être pas réussi à vous tenir tête à tous les deux, ce n'était pas prudent. Au lieu de ça, tu as fait exactement ce que j'attendais de toi et tu nous as ramenés saints et saufs à Arkham. Arkham qui est surpeuplée ces derniers temps, comme tu as pu le constater. A présent, je serais étonnée que tu aies encore un peu de temps à nous consacrer, à Éros ou à moi : après le coup d'éclat que tu viens de t'offrir, tous les Berserkers du domaine connaissent ta position et ne tarderont plus, je pense, à venir te présenter leurs amitiés.

La déesse de l'Amour termina son petit discours triomphant par un clin d'œil à l'adresse de Kanon.

- Je te souhaite bien du plaisir, dit-elle, amusée.

Shamio mesurait à peine la portée de ces paroles. Et au fur et à mesure que les mots d'Aphrodite se frayaient un chemin dans son esprit, son effroi augmentait. Soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux. Aphrodite avait raison. Personne à Arkham ou dans ses environs n'avait pu ignorer la puissance qu'avait dégagée l'attaque du Marinas. Il ne faudrait pas deux minutes aux soldats d'Arès pour converger sur lui.

Tout ça n'avait été qu'un immense traquenard.

-o§o-

Elle retomba si lourdement au sol qu'elle crut que ses rotules allaient se désarticuler. La douleur aiguë remonta le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses reins mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un cri. Elle avait les dents serrées, elle les serrait autant qu'elle le pouvait et n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche de peur de céder à la souffrance qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Si elle se relâchait, si elle se laissait aller à gémir, elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter ni continuer à se battre.

Vacillante, Télès dut poser une main par terre pour se stabiliser et se donner l'élan pour repartir. Car il ne fallait pas qu'elle ralentisse. La mâchoire crispée, le souffle suspendu, elle poussa les muscles de ses jambes au-delà de leurs capacités et se projeta en avant. La douleur avait atteint un pallier tel que la Reyaâ ne sentait plus qu'un terrible engourdissement.

_La douleur a du bon. Tu souffres, tant mieux, cela veut dire que tu es toujours vivante. La douleur n'est pas le pire. Ne plus avoir mal, ça c'est la première antichambre vers la mort. _

Les citations de Consuelo ne voulaient plus s'arrêter de surgir aux quatre coins de son crâne. Télès jura mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment pour un quart d'heure nostalgie, ni même pour avoir des pensées morbides. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces phrases stupides que Consuelo adorait lui sortir pendant l'entraînement lui reviennent en tête à ce moment précis ? Ses jambes, ses bras, son corps entier étaient en sang et elle ne le sentait même plus. Il n'y avait plus de douleur, juste l'adrénaline qui la maintenait encore debout. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire ! Consuelo pouvait avoir tort. C'était possible.

Télès refusait d'admettre qu'elle avait peur.

Elle n'avait jamais craint les combats. Elle n'avait jamais redouté un adversaire au point de ne pas vouloir engager l'affrontement. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le cas. Jamais elle n'avait eu peur à ce point-là.

Le nœud de terreur qu'elle avait dans le ventre lui tordait les boyaux. Le Marinas provoquait en elle un effroi presque primitif, quelque chose d'incontrôlable qui faisait battre son cœur à une vitesse folle et qui l'empêchait de garder la tête froide. Cet homme au regard fou avait fait d'elle une bête affolée et traquée, tremblante comme une feuille. Il avait réveillé son instinct de survie.

Maintenant l'instinct de survie de Télès lui disait qu'elle allait mourir. Hassane de Chrysaor allait la tuer, tout son être le lui disait.

La jeune femme bondit. Elle avait l'impression de se mouvoir au ralentit, comme si son corps faisait le double de son poids habituel. Cela fut heureusement suffisant pour éviter le flash doré qui marqua le passage de la terrible lance. L'arme découpa la terre et la roche aussi facilement que si cela avait été du beurre. Télès ne reprit même pas son souffle, elle ne devait pas ralentir davantage. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs longues secondes qu'elle ne respirait plus mais même les crampes n'avaient plus d'emprise sur elle. Elle pivota, serra encore les dents, jusqu'à en avoir les oreilles qui sifflent, et balança sa jambe en diagonale, de bas en haut. Hassane lui attrapa brusquement le pied de sa main libre avant de le lui tordre. Télès suivit le mouvement, quitta le sol pour effectuer un looping et projeta son autre jambe vers le visage du Marinas. Il avait prévu le coup. La Reyaâ sentit plus qu'elle ne vit son adversaire pencher le buste en arrière pour éviter son pied. Elle se souvint également, juste à temps, que la lance était toujours là, sur sa gauche. Hassane venait de prendre son élan. Il y eut un nouveau flash doré meurtrier.

-o§o-

Shunreï fit tournoyer son sabre et aligna la très longue lame contre son avant-bras. Un simple bond lui suffit pour s'avancer au niveau du jeune Berserker qui lui faisait face. Elle n'utilisa même pas son arme. D'un mouvement fluide, elle projeta son poing gauche et faucha le soldat en armure noire qui tremblait de peur sur des jambes instables. Il prit la décharge d'énergie dans l'estomac et fut projeté contre le mur de briques de la grande villa qui s'étendait en contrebas. La Reyaâ estima qu'il était sévèrement assommé, rien de bien méchant. Il eut le bon sens de ne pas se relever et de faire le mort. Shunreï retomba tranquillement sur ses pieds et reprit sa course aux côtés de Nausicaa qui s'était déjà remise à courir vers le palais.

Elles n'avaient rencontré que de petits soldats bien loin de leur niveau depuis qu'elles s'étaient engagées dans le troisième plateau. Partout les Berserkers s'étaient dispersés, les cohortes avaient été dissoutes dans la panique ambiante, il n'y avait plus aucun ordre dans les rangs. La plupart des soldats qui s'étaient dressés sur leur chemin étaient de jeunes adolescents effrayés. Il y en avait eu quelques uns de plus coriaces mais pas encore assez pour tenir tête à deux Reyaâs d'Artémis lancées dans une course effrénée et furieuse. Cela n'avait même pas réussi à retenir l'attention de Shunreï.

La neuvième Reyaâ ne pouvait se défaire d'un mauvais pressentiment. Un coin de son esprit demeurait tourné vers Télès et le combat qu'elle menait contre le général des mers. Les deux énergies s'étaient fondues dans le lointain, jusqu'à ne former qu'une masse de magma brûlant. Le bras de fer entre eux était titanesque.

Une heure. Shunreï avait dit qu'elle attendrait une heure avant de retourner chercher son amie. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait patienter jusque là. Télès avait été grandement affaiblie par le poison des archers Berserkers même si le remède de Mikérinos l'avait guérie à une vitesse inouïe, Shunreï avait peur que cela en soit pas suffisant. Elle avait bien senti à quel point le Marinas était puissant. Et surtout, à quel point il était cruel. C'était presque marqué sur son front. Il ne ferait pas de quartier, il n'épargnerait aucune douleur à Télès. Shunreï serra les dents en bondissant au-dessus d'un escalier de quatre marches qui marquait un dénivelé sur la route pavée.

Il serait plus sage de retourner en arrière chercher Télès. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla aussitôt que cela vexerait probablement la cinquième Reyaâ à mort. Cette fois, Shunreï grimaça. Elle savait bien que Télès ne lui pardonnerait pas un tel manque de confiance en ses capacités. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en son amie, c'était seulement... Non. Télès lui en voudrait peut-être pour l'éternité mais Shunreï préférait cela à la disparition pure et simple de sa camarade. Ce combat était trop difficile pour Télès. Du moins tant qu'elle ne disposerait pas de toutes ses capacités.

Oui, elle allait revenir la chercher.

Shunreï allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle vit brusquement Nausicaa s'immobiliser au milieu du chemin. La Reyaâ aux longs cheveux couleur lilas adopta une position d'attaque, le regard braqué droit devant elle. Intriguée, Shunreï scruta les alentours sans découvrir le moindre indice de la présence d'un Berserker. Nausicaa dut sentir sa perplexité car elle lui lança, sans se retourner :

- On a un problème.

La Chinoise se raidit et resserra le poing sur la garde de son sabre. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua à son tour ce que sa compagne avait détecté bien avant elle. Une présence, non loin. C'était à peine perceptible, là, droit devant.

Elle aurait dû détecter cette aura depuis bien longtemps. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi distraite. En temps normal, on ne la prenait pas par surprise de cette façon. Mais elle était tellement inquiète pour Télès qu'elle en arrivait à faire des fautes de débutante. Une faute qui aurait pu lui coûter cher.

La présence paraissait enfler. Ce qui n'était qu'une infime étincelle quelques secondes plus tôt était devenu une flamme. Bientôt, ce fut un brasier. Puis un incendie. La puissance ne cessait plus d'augmenter. Les deux Reyaâs firent un bond en arrière et brandirent leurs armes d'un même mouvement.

- Qui peut être aussi puissant ? souffla Nausicaa entre ses dents. Cela n'a plus rien à voir avec les petits soldats qu'on a envoyé au tapis tout à l'heure.

Shunreï plissa les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose au milieu du nuage de cosmos violine qui se formait face à elles.

- Il ne peut s'agir que d'un général, répondit-elle. Ce doit être le gardien de ce plateau.

Le propriétaire de cette énergie phénoménale apparut quelques instants plus tard. Ce ne fut d'abord qu'une silhouette sombre. Elle marcha calmement dans leur direction, révélant peu à peu un corps élancé, des épaules anguleuses, des jambes fines et déliées. L'homme portait une armure rouge comme l'enfer. Dès qu'il fut suffisamment près, Shunreï nota son visage long et émacié. Il avait un menton pointu, des joues creuses, des pommettes hautes et un front bombé. La Reyaâ constata aussi qu'il avait une impressionnante natte de cheveux noirs qui voltigeait dans le vent ainsi que des yeux bridés.

Un japonais.

Elle dut admettre également que le Berserker avait le regard fixé sur elle et sur elle uniquement. Il la toisait de la tête aux pieds, la pesait, l'évaluait. Soudain, sans la quitter des yeux, il joignit les pieds, appuya le poing droit sur sa paume gauche ouverte et s'inclina dans un salut martial. Un salut plein de moquerie.

Shunreï se redressa lentement, relâcha la tension dans ses muscles et abaissa la lame de son sabre.

- Il est à moi, déclara-t-elle.

-o§o-

Le fer de lance avait entamé sa joue. Sa peau se fendit du menton jusqu'en haut de l'oreille et déversa un rideau de sang sur son cou et sa poitrine. Télès ne ressentit qu'un vague pincement, noyée qu'elle était dans la brume où l'avait plongée sa transe. Elle termina sa chute par terre avant de rouler en arrière pour s'éloigner du Marinas.

Elle haletait. Il lui semblait qu'un énorme poids venait de s'abattre sur sa poitrine et empêchait son cœur de battre normalement. Et elle avait beau serrer les dents, cela ne suffisait plus à contenir ses tremblements de fatigue. Quand elle voulut se redresser, ses genoux cédèrent sous elle et elle vacilla dangereusement avant de se rééquilibrer.

Devant elle, Hassane de Chrysaor se stabilisa en enfonçant son talon droit dans le sol et aussitôt, son torse pivota tandis qu'il armait sa lance. Le bâton doré émit un sifflement en tourbillonnant. Il projetait des souffles d'air tiède, réchauffé par le cosmos du Marinas.

Télès comprit bien avant d'amorcer le moindre mouvement qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter le coup. L'épuisement avait réduit sa vitesse et ses réflexes de moitié. Elle n'était plus assez vive, ni assez forte. Son instinct de survie la poussa tout de même à réagir et elle ébaucha un pas vers l'arrière pour s'éloigner de la trajectoire de la lance. Le fer fusa vers elle comme un cobra, dans un chuintement aigu, et se planta dans son abdomen.

La Reyaâ vit l'action au ralentit, exactement comme si elle n'habitait déjà plus son propre corps. Elle ne ressentit pas non plus la douleur à laquelle elle s'était attendu quand le métal troua le cuir de son uniforme, ouvrit sa peau et transperça son estomac pour ressortir dans son dos. Elle ne sentit rien ou presque. Un silence sous-marin s'était installé dans sa tête et lui masquait tous les bruits du monde réel et de la lande sicilienne. La seule chose qu'elle entendait encore, c'était le battement irrégulier de son cœur. Il cognait avec lassitude, de grands coups sourds et paresseux. Au moment où le fer entra dans son ventre en déclenchant une terrible hémorragie, Télès entendit son cœur ralentir encore. Puis le battement s'arrêta.

Il se passa quelques secondes où il n'y eut plus que le néant. Durant la première, le monde s'effaça et tout devint noir. A la seconde, c'est la gravité qui disparut. Au bout de trois secondes, Télès perdit conscience d'elle-même et de son corps. Après quatre secondes, son cœur eut un sursaut. Un battement léger et désordonné se fit entendre, s'arrêta de nouveau, puis repartit en cahotant. Peu à peu, les pulsations se firent plus régulières.

Elle eut réalisa soudain qu'elle était en train de chuter. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, la Reyaâ retrouva la sensation de ses jambes et ordonna à ses genoux de ne pas mollir. Elle trébucha, fit deux pas en arrière, trébucha encore et finit par s'immobiliser. Sa respiration hachurée lui faisait mal à la gorge et aux poumons. Il y avait un goût de sang dans sa bouche et de la sueur brûlante sur son visage.

Le Marinas observait son œuvre avec des yeux brillants, le corps encore penché en avant. Il avait un sourire en coin et son regard déjà bridé était réduit à deux fentes sombres. Les perles attachées au bout de ses mèches brunes cliquetaient. Télès faisait de son mieux pour le garder dans son champ de vision mais celui-ci se réduisait déjà. Elle vit toutefois Hassane se redresser et esquisser un nouveau mouvement vers elle. Il y eut simplement un déclic dans son esprit elle comprit instantanément que ce serait le dernier assaut du soldat de Poséidon. Cette fois, il venait vers elle pour l'achever. C'était la façon dont il avait fait le premier pas, de manière lourde et solennelle. Ou bien c'était la façon dont il souriait et dont sa joue se plissait en froissant le tatouage qu'il avait sous l'œil.

Télès ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Ses bras pendaient lourdement sur ses flancs, ils pesaient plusieurs dizaines de kilos chacun. Elle n'avait plus d'arme et elle n'avait plus d'énergie à brûler. Ses mains tombèrent sur ses cuisses. La gauche effleura quelque chose de dur sur sa hanche Télès se souvint que son carquois était toujours attaché à sa ceinture. Il restait une seule flèche à l'intérieur. La Reyaâ effleura les plumes du bout de ses doigts ensanglantés avant de refermer le poing sur l'empennage.

L'attaque d'Hassane de Chrysaor la faucha de plein fouet et lui coupa violemment le souffle. Il lui sembla qu'une partie de son abdomen et de ses poumons était emportée par l'impact. Cette fois, la douleur l'inonda jusqu'à la plus petite parcelle de son être. Une douleur aiguë et brûlante qui la fit hurler comme un animal et qui déclencha l'explosion du peu de cosmos qui lui restait. Avant même de l'avoir décidé, la Reyaâ éleva un bras à toute vitesse et l'abattit sur son adversaire.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle fut tout à fait lucide, elle découvrit qu'ils étaient encore tous les deux debout, face à face. Le poing droit du Marinas était enfoncé sous son sternum. Télès sentait son sang dégouliner sur son ventre et ses jambes puis tomber en pluie écarlate sur le sol. Son poing à elle était toujours serré autour de la dernière de ses flèches, qu'elle avait plantée dans la poitrine du général.

La pointe métallique avait été chauffée à blanc par les ultimes bribes de cosmos qu'elle avait déployées et avait transpercé l'Écaille dorée d'Hassane. L'armure s'était fissurée en étoile autour du point central par lequel la flèche était entrée. En plein milieu du cœur.

Du sang ne tarda pas à s'écouler de la blessure du Marinas. Télès regarda le fer de sa flèche, à demi entré dans la poitrine du soldat de Poséidon. Est-ce que ce serait suffisant pour le tuer ?

Un seconde passa puis Hassane de Chrysaor se redressa. Il retira la main avec laquelle il venait de frapper, la regarda bien en face puis lui sourit. Télès ferma les yeux.

Non, ça ne suffirait pas.

Elle se prépara pour la toute dernière attaque, celle qui allait lui ôter la vie. Cette fois, elle n'avait plus rien à lui opposer, elle ne pouvait même plus se défendre. Elle eut une dernière pensée pour Consuelo et pour Midas, pour ses sœurs Amazones et ses amis. Enfin, elle attendit que ça se termine.

Mais le coup ne vint pas.

-o§o-

Cela s'était décidé tout seul. Alas aurait presque pu dire qu'il n'y était pour rien, si sa main n'était pas en ce moment même fermée autour du poing du Marinas pour l'empêcher de frapper.

Le duel entre le général de Poséidon et la Reyaâ d'Artémis ne serait pas passé inaperçu, même au milieu d'un cataclysme de fin du monde. Ils dégageaient tous les deux tant d'énergie qu'Alas avait été malgré lui attiré par le spectacle, comme un papillon face à une flamme. Le combat avait manifestement duré longtemps et ses sens lui disaient que le soldat de Poséidon avait pris l'avantage de manière très marquée. Quand le général Stratège était arrivé sur place, la Reyaâ avait déjà une longue lance dorée plantée en travers du corps et elle perdait tellement de sang que la flaque vermillon lui recouvrait les pieds.

L'Amazone lui était inconnue. C'était une femme grande et élancée, perchée sur des jambes qui n'en finissaient jamais. Ses cheveux longs, attachés en queue de cheval en haut de son crâne, avaient la couleur foncée et la texture crépue des natifs du continent Africain. La teinte chocolat de sa peau le confirmait. Elle ressemblait à une panthère. Une panthère blessée.

L'homme en Écaille dorée était plus petit qu'elle. Il était également beaucoup plus fort et avait indéniablement l'air dangereux. On ressentait face à lui ce que devait ressentir un animal sauvage devant un chasseur. Il était de la race des prédateurs, ceux qui font peur au lieu d'être effrayés, ceux qui mangent au lieu d'être mangés. Il y avait dans son aura quelque chose de... poisseux. L'homme souriait beaucoup, n'hésitait jamais dans ses gestes, était souvent brutal. Son regard, derrière les tresses brunes ornées de perles, était fixe.

Alas décréta que cet homme lui était fortement antipathique. Et c'était sans doute ça, finalement, qui l'avait poussé à intervenir.

Bien sûr, le général Stratège était un être cruel, cynique et passablement manipulateur. Bien sûr il aimait terroriser les novices et les soldats de ses cohortes. C'était même l'un de ses loisirs préférés. Il méprisait les gens faibles et les incapables, autant que les simples d'esprit. Il n'hésitait pas non plus à fouler aux pieds quelques Sénateurs dès que l'occasion se présentait. Mais ce qui se passait là sous ses yeux ne lui inspirait que du dégoût. L'Amazone avait perdu le combat elle s'était bien battue et, à présent, elle était blessée à mort. Ce que faisait le Marinas n'était pas nécessaire, c'était de la cruauté gratuite. Il outrepassait les règles d'un combat honorable.

C'est en le voyant se conduire de manière aussi indigne qu'Alas se décida. Il allait non seulement intervenir mais également le tuer.

-o§o-

Télès n'y voyait plus très clair. Elle réalisa simplement qu'elle était par terre, allongée de tout son long, et qu'elle baignait dans un liquide épais de couleur rouge. Son sang, elle ne voyait que ça. Et elle jugea qu'elle en avait perdu une quantité inquiétante. Mikérinos aurait sûrement trouvé quelque chose à redire là-dessus.

Sa vision était étrange et elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre en quoi exactement. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas les idées très claires. Il y avait des taches foncées un peu partout sur le paysage, comme s'il avait été une vieille peinture à l'huile rongée par l'humidité. Une grande lassitude s'était emparée d'elle et elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait plus la force de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

La seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore faire, c'était battre des paupières. Elle le fit, lentement, plusieurs fois, et son champ de vue s'éclaircit un peu. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que quelqu'un était intervenu dans son combat contre le général des mers. Un homme, avec une armure aussi rouge que le sang dans lequel elle baignait. L'inconnu avait stoppé l'attaque du Marinas avant qu'elle ne la touche. Télès voulut froncer les sourcils, échoua, puis échappa un soupir sifflant. Son sauveur semblait être un Berserker pourquoi aurait-il pris la peine de venir au secours d'une Amazone ? Les guerrières d'Artémis et les soldats d'Arès étaient ennemis. Elle ne comprenait pas. Cet homme ne serait certainement pas venu la sauver par simple bonté d'âme. Les miracles n'existaient pas, elle n'était pas prête à en démordre.

La jeune femme essaya de concentrer son attention sur le combat qui se déroulait devant elle et qui avait pris une toute autre tournure. A sa grande surprise, il lui fallut admettre que le Berserker était largement de taille à affronter Hassane de Chrysaor. L'homme en armure rouge ne paraissait pas le moins du monde impressionné par le Marinas, on aurait même presque dit qu'il nourrissait de la haine à son égard. Force était d'admettre que le soldat d'Arès était lui-même passablement intimidant. Sa grande taille et sa carrure contribuaient à n'en pas douter à son charisme. Il avait une lourde tignasse de cheveux clairs et bouclés qui le faisait ressembler à un lion et son aura était de force brute.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent dans un ballet terrifiant. Télès ne parvenait pas à suivre le déroulement du combat, elle ne voyait que des pluies d'étincelles, des nuages de cosmos chargés d'orage, des rochers volant en éclats. La terre tremblait sous elle, les vibrations remontaient jusque dans ses os et incendiaient chacune de ses blessures. Plus ça allait, moins elle arrivait à respirer. Il y avait un drôle de gargouillis dans ses poumons et elle crachait du sang. Ses yeux se fermaient malgré elle.

Le Berserker était-il réellement intervenu pour l'aider ? Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela pourrait être possible. Cela n'obéissait à aucune logique. Ça ressemblait à un fichu miracle. Télès pesta mentalement. Elle avait vécu toute sa vie en criant haut et fort que les miracles n'existaient pas, il était hors de question que le destin la fasse mentir, là, au dernier moment. C'était un foutu sarcasme céleste ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle s'en sorte et que les Amazones et les Berserkers fassent la paix au milieu d'un champ de fleurs. Consuelo devait bien se marrer là où elle était.

Une explosion fit tressaillir la Reyaâ qui rouvrit les yeux. Elle avait dû avoir un moment d'absence, peut-être s'était-elle évanouie il lui semblait qu'il s'était écoulé plusieurs minutes sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Un effort surhumain lui permit de basculer la tête de côté. Le sol avait été éventré juste à côté d'elle, il y avait des crêtes de terre et de cailloux en tous sens qui lui bouchaient la vue. Tout ce qu'elle put voir, c'est un éclair rouge, suivi d'un éclair doré. Les traits de lumière se percutaient, se repoussaient, se contraient et se fauchaient sans pitié. Télès eut l'impression que l'éclair doré était moins rapide que l'autre. La surprise lui arrondit même les yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa que la silhouette dorée – ce devait être Hassane – était en difficulté. Le Berserker était fort. Il s'était transformé en boulet de canon.

Télès dut refermer les yeux et se détourner de l'affrontement lorsqu'une convulsion la secoua. Il n'y avait toujours pas de douleur, elle était sereine. Pourtant son corps était dans un état si pitoyable qu'elle ne devait plus avoir un seul membre qui ne fût pas brisé.

Une monstrueuse explosion souleva un brouillard poussiéreux et tourbillonnant. Télès n'avait pas la force de retenir son souffle elle respira les particules de terre et ses poumons sifflèrent de plus belle. Cette fois, la douleur se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Le picotement dans sa gorge se fit déchirant, elle chercha à tousser sans y arriver, cracha encore un filet de sang.

Elle ne sut exactement quand le combat prit fin. Dans son esprit brouillé, le temps s'était dilaté, puis distendu et recourbé. Quelle heure était-il ? Depuis combien de temps gisait-elle là, par terre, au milieu des rochers et des pavés déchaussés des ruelles d'Arkham ? Et combien de temps restait-il encore avant qu'elle ne succombe à ses blessures ? Autour d'elle, c'était le calme plat. Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre que les deux hommes avaient cessé de se battre. L'air était redevenu respirable, la nappe de poussière était retombée. Télès était terriblement fatiguée. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi fatiguée de toute sa vie. Quand un visage apparut au-dessus d'elle, elle eut du mal à le distinguer, et encore plus à le reconnaître.

Le Berserker avait trois petites gouttes de sang sur la joue. Ses boucles châtain étaient ébouriffées et il y avait toujours la fièvre du cosmos dans ses yeux gris mais en dehors de ça, il était d'un calme olympien. Il aurait pu revenir d'une promenade au bord de l'eau.

Ainsi le Marinas était mort ? Bien.

Alors le Berserker l'avait vraiment sauvée.

Pourquoi ? Télès voulut lui poser la question mais son corps avait cessé d'obéir à ses ordres. Son souffle se transforma en toux rauque et sanglante. La douleur lui emplit à nouveau les poumons. Elle ne pouvait plus parler. Au fond cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

L'homme en armure rouge s'accroupit près d'elle. Il avait gardé un trophée de sa victoire : la lance dorée d'Hassane de Chrysaor qu'il tenait dans la main gauche. Télès observait son regard gris pour essayer d'y déchiffrer une réponse. Le Berserker dut lire la question dans le sien mais il n'y répondit pas. Il n'y avait peut-être pas de réponse.

Le visage du Berserker ne se troubla même pas lorsque la Reyaâ eut une nouvelle convulsion dévastatrice. La douleur revenait dans le corps de Télès et elle était de plus en plus intense. Elle ne respirait plus. C'était trop difficile.

Le Berserker se releva. Télès réalisa qu'elle avait compris depuis longtemps ce qui allait se passer. L'homme brandit très haut la lance dorée. Étrangement, Télès ne lui en voulait pas. Au contraire.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le fer de lance, toujours aussi brillant et affûté. Puis elle ferma les yeux et un sourire étira légèrement ses lèvres.

Elle le savait, elle l'avait toujours su. Ces saletés de miracles n'existaient pas.


	38. Chapter 38

**Titre :** Arkham

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** **R**

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Casting : **Shamio, grande, unique et indomptable réincarnation d'Artémis, à présent dans la fleur de l'adolescence et pleine d'idées saugrenues, voire mortelles. Vous avez dit problèmes ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Oui, je sais :) J'ai mis plus d'un an à écrire ce chapitre, c'est absolument honteux. Je suis désolée. J'espère juste que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et vous fera oublier ce long délai. Pour la peine, j'ajoute un petit résumé de l'épisode précédent, ça peut aider )

Inutile que je précise que je vais essayer de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre ? Merci à tous ceux qui m'envoient des messages pour me booster, me réclamer la suite et me soutenir.

Bonne lecture !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Après une triple déclaration de guerre, les Marinas de Poséidon et les Amazones d'Artémis ont envahi Arkham où les trois camps s'entretuent. Soucieux de stopper tout ce gâchis, Cheyenne et Mikérinos sont partis pour le palais d'Arès pour lui faire entendre raison et, peut-être, retrouver Shamio. En parallèle, les Reyaâs sont aux prises avec les Berserkers et les Marinas.

De son côté, Shamio a échappé au piège tendu par Aphrodite et son fils, Éros (Séro), et avec l'aide de Kanon, ils sont tous revenus à Arkham. Ils veulent livrer la déesse de l'Amour à Poséidon et Arès pour être jugée mais celle-ci, rusée, s'échappe encore tandis que les Berserkers attaquent.

Suite à un combat acharné contre un général de Poséidon, Hassane, Télès est très affaiblie et en grandes difficultés. Intervient alors Alas, qui tue le Marinas. Puis, constatant l'état de Télès, il choisit de l'achever.

**Reviews :**

**Patthy :** Je ne peux pas faire ça à Télès ? Ah, tu sais, tout est possible :) Et puis tu sais à quel point je suis sans cœur (muahaha) ! Sérieusement, il y a des choses que je ne fais pas avec plaisir mais bon, c'est dans la cohérence de l'histoire donc bon. Je me rattraperai avec autre chose ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments qui, comme toujours, me font extrêmement plaisir et m'encouragent à continuer. À bientôt !

**Kathi :** Oui c'est vrai, ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas fait de mise à jour (mais j'ai très très honte). J'avoue que je ne me suis pas beaucoup consacrée à l'écriture durant ce laps de temps (rah, la vie, c'est compliqué...). Je fonctionne beaucoup par période. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que c'est revenu ! :) J'espère que ça te plaira. Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité. Bye !

-o§o-

Chapitre 37 : Les liens du cœur

-o§o-

Midas ouvrit ses grandes mains et les posa bien à plat sur l'imposant cube en verre entreposé au beau milieu de son atelier. Cette commande qu'on lui avait passé plusieurs semaines auparavant serait parfaite pour lui occuper l'esprit. Le transformer en un vitrail de trois mètres sur deux lui prendrait bien quelques heures. C'était ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il s'était écoulé un temps interminable depuis l'aube, heure à laquelle les Amazones avaient quitté le Sanctuaire des Astres pour aller livrer bataille. Depuis, il avait brisé une somptueuse boîte à bijoux en bois de rose qu'il peaufinait depuis un mois, avait raté le montage d'une maquette du système solaire pour le laboratoire de Pâris et s'était brûlé l'avant-bras en s'affairant sur une batterie de verres en cristal dans sa forge. Il n'était bon à rien. Son esprit vagabondait à des kilomètres de là et avait perdu toute logique mathématique.

Télès était partie à l'aube avec les autres et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était partie sans lui. Cela le souciait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point ces petites bonnes femmes d'Amazones étaient fragiles. Dire que Zéphyr venait de les envoyer au combat. Comment allaient-elles s'en sortir ?

Il aurait voulu savoir comment allait Télès, si elle était blessée, si elle allait bientôt revenir. Les Berserkers mais aussi les Marinas étaient impliqués dans cette guerre, c'était beaucoup trop pour les Amazones. Bien sûr elles étaient puissantes, teigneuses et elles n'abandonnaient jamais. Les Reyaâs valaient largement un guerrier d'Arès ou un soldat de Poséidon. Mais en ce moment, il ne se sentait pas prêt à le vérifier, ni même à prendre le risque. Télès le tuerait si elle savait qu'il avait ce genre de pensées mais c'était la vérité. Midas n'avait jamais rechigné au combat. Il y avait même eu une époque où il avait été assez belliqueux lui-même. Et cela ne l'avait jamais gêné de prendre des risques, ou même d'en faire prendre à sa Reyaâ. Dix ans plus tôt, chez Athéna, il n'avait pas tremblé une seconde pour sa fougueuse garde du corps. Télès était suffisamment hargneuse pour venir à bout de n'importe quel colosse en armure.

Alors quoi, est-ce qu'il se faisait vieux ?

L'Artiste secoua la tête avec vigueur et se recentra sur la cube en verre qui n'attendait que lui. S'il ratait une seule autre commande aujourd'hui, il n'aurait plus qu'à prendre sa retraite. Son cosmos vint flotter autour de ses doigts. En-dessous, le verre réagit de manière imperceptible. Midas le sentit vibrer puis onduler avant de carrément se tordre. Dès qu'il fut à une température acceptable, l'Artiste projeta toute la force de sa volonté dans son aura et éleva doucement une main. Le verre obéit, s'éleva, se tendit et se recourba selon ses ordres.

Midas se retrouva soudain face à une immense planche de verre qui tenait debout devant lui, fine et transparente, aussi belle que fragile. Un faible reflet de lui s'y mouvait, entre deux scintillements. C'est à ce moment-là que l'Artiste perçut le picotement sur sa joue. Sans qu'il l'ait voulu et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, la marque en forme de dent de tigre venait d'apparaître sur son visage. Interdit, il y porta la main et caressa délicatement le symbole de cosmos brûlant. La douleur devint de plus en plus aiguë, jusqu'à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Puis, aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue, elle s'effaça. Ce fut comme un claquement de fouet, comme une corde qui se rompt brutalement.

Immobile et un peu tremblant, Midas reprit son souffle. Il y avait une sorte de vide autour de lui. Il regarda les murs tachés de coups de crayon de son atelier, la table encombrée, les outils, les compas, les burins, les carrés d'argile qui traînaient un peu partout. Il y avait des feuillets accrochés à son tableau de commandes, des livres mal alignés sur l'étagère, des dictionnaires et des traités d'architecture. Sur le sol, quelques caisses étaient entreposées entre les colonnes, à côté de son tablier de travail couvert de peinture. Plus loin, il aperçut, éparpillés, les grands rouleaux sur lesquels étaient inscrits les plans de plusieurs bâtiments qu'il avait construits aux quatre coins du monde. Tout cet environnement avait cessé de faire sens dans son esprit.

Il n'avait mal nulle part. Il se sentait simplement vide. La douleur vint plus tard, quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'il comprit que Télès venait de mourir. La grande plaque de verre dressée devant lui se fêla et la fissure partagea son reflet en deux, juste au milieu.

-o§o-

Le périmètre immédiat du domaine d'Arkham était à feu et à sang. Le premier plateau était tombé, les Amazones avait tout envahi. Les guerrières enragées avançaient inexorablement vers le palais du dieu Arès, au milieu des explosions et des gerbes de cosmos. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que le second plateau ne soit abandonné aux assaillants. Déjà, les Berserkers se repliaient vers le troisième plateau.

Face aux remparts, un grand nombre des soldats de Poséidon avaient été vaincus. Il restait peu de Marinas, seulement les meilleurs, les généraux. C'était eux qui provoquaient le plus de dégâts, dans les rangs des Berserkers comme dans ceux des guerrières.

Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu.

Les Marinas n'auraient pas dû se trouver là, ils ralentissaient l'avancée des Amazones. Les hommes en écailles dorées étaient comme des météorites dans un ciel déjà chaotique ils irradiaient de puissance, de vitesse et de violence.

Heureusement, plusieurs des Reyaâs filaient loin devant et ne tarderaient pas à atteindre le dernier palier d'Arkham. Bientôt, elles seraient aux portes du palais.

Adam, du haut de son promontoire rocheux, jeta un ultime regard à son œuvre. De là où il se trouvait, le domaine d'Arès ressemblait à un navire en perdition, à une Rome en flammes. Et c'était lui, Néron.

Il pouvait suivre l'avancée et l'évolution de chacune des grosses puissances qui menaient la danse. C'était comme regarder le plateau d'un échiquier géant. Arès avait les pions blancs et il avait les pions noirs. Les soldats de Poséidon, eux, étaient des jokers, des impondérables qui pouvaient sans prévenir faire pencher la balance en leur faveur ou en leur défaveur.

A l'heure actuelle, Adam était satisfait de constater qu'il avait de bonnes chances de l'emporter : ses fous et ses cavaliers se rapprochaient du roi blanc. Il n'y avait plus guère de pions pour défendre Arès, seulement trois généraux qui étaient déjà fort occupés. Restait peut-être un dernier électron libre en la personne du général Stratège et il faudrait avoir l'œil sur lui. Adam lui préparerait quelque chose, il faudrait qu'il y songe. Mais pour le moment, l'objectif principal, le seul qui importait, était de retrouver la reine noire.

-o§o-

La vieille femme avait dit de passer par les dépendances. Étant donné les circonstances, c'était probablement leur meilleure chance de ne pas croiser des hordes de Berserkers tous les cinq pas. Mais ce que Mana ne savait pas, c'est qu'ils voulaient se rendre au palais pour voir Arès, ce que l'apothicaire n'aurait pu admettre. Et Mikérinos n'allait certainement pas se charger de la détromper.

Il avait donc suivi le sage conseil et s'était servi de ses maigres et lointains souvenirs des lieux pour se diriger. Cheyenne l'assistait efficacement avec ce qu'elle avait appris d'Arkham au cours des dernières semaines. Jusque là, cela ne leur avait pas trop mal réussi. Il fallait espérer que ça dure, leur petit convoi était aussi vulnérable qu'un nouveau né. Ce qu'ils faisaient était sans doute de la folie. Si Shunreï savait ça, elle lui arracherait la tête. Mais quel autre choix avaient-ils ? Ils ne pouvaient pas rester éternellement dans la vieille infirmerie, à attendre que cela se passe. S'ils avaient une chance de faire évoluer les choses, de calmer le jeu, ils devaient la tenter.

Parvenu au bout d'une ruelle, Mikérinos s'arrêta et se colla dos contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle. Cheyenne était sur ses talons, elle avait l'air aussi nerveuse que lui. L'Artiste essuya d'un revers de main la sueur qui humidifiait ses tempes.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

La petite apprentie Amazone respira profondément sans cesser d'observer les alentours. Elle fit un signe de tête vers sa gauche.

- On va passer par l'aile ouest, dit-elle. C'est dans ce coin-là que vivaient Alas et Shamio, il y a des chances qu'il n'y ait personne. On croisera peut-être quelques domestiques mais cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. De là, on aura le champ libre vers tout le reste du palais.

- Très bien, répondit l'Artiste. Faisons ça, mais il ne faut pas trainer.

Cheyenne hocha simplement la tête et, après un instant, se remit à courir dans la petite allée pavée, en prenant bien soin de demeurer dans les zones d'ombre. Mikérinos la suivit.

Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun soldat sur la route, seulement quelques habitants des lieux qui filaient dans un sens ou dans l'autre, en proie à la panique. Les affrontements entre les divers opposants avaient provoqué plusieurs déflagrations qui rongeaient à présent des toits ou des pans de bâtiments à moitié effondrés. Les civils n'avaient techniquement rien à craindre dans ces duels mais ils recevaient malheureusement tous les dommages collatéraux. Mikérinos aurait voulu s'arrêter pour leur venir en aide mais cela lui était impossible. A la place, il accéléra sa course pour ne plus entendre les cris et les appels de détresse.

Rapidement, ils furent sur place. L'aile ouest était en retrait par rapport à d'autres parties du grand monument et l'Artiste fut soulagé de voir que l'intuition de Cheyenne était bonne : les soldats avaient déserté l'endroit pour se converger vers des points plus stratégiques du champ de bataille.

Il ne fallut pas une minute à Cheyenne pour trouver la porte réservée aux domestiques. Elle était fermée à clé mais la petite Amazone eut tôt fait de l'enfoncer à grands coups de pied rageurs. Ils s'engouffrèrent alors tous deux à l'intérieur, en effrayant un petit valet de chambre au passage. La vue de ces couloirs, de ces décorations et de cette ambiance typique d'Arkham éveilla aussitôt chez Mikérinos des souvenirs qu'il croyait oubliés. Il se rappelait très bien de ce palais aux allées labyrinthiques, parsemées de marbre, de statues, de lourds rideaux et de meubles chargés de bibelots de toute sorte. Le sol était toujours aussi brillant, un peu glissant sous les semelles. En revanche, pas plus hier qu'aujourd'hui il n'aurait pu dire à quel endroit précis se trouvaient les appartements du dieu de la guerre.

- Ici, ce sont les quartiers d'Alas, expliqua Cheyenne en désignant une porte et des couloirs sur sa droite.

Mikérinos y jeta un œil en silence. Manifestement, il n'y avait plus personne. Il n'avait de toute façon eu aucun espoir d'y trouver Shamio.

- Tu saurais retrouver les appartements impériaux ? interrogea-t-il.

- Oui, je crois, dit-elle. C'est par ici.

-o§o-

Ils étaient apparus d'un coup, par poignées, comme s'ils avaient brusquement surgi de la terre. Cela n'avait pas pris plus d'une minute. Et à présent, ils étaient presque encerclés. Les soldats portaient des armures noires mais également des armures bicolores, rouge et noir, qui étaient la marque des lieutenants. Il y avait sans doute ceux de Sijie mais peut-être aussi ceux de Jin.

Aphrodite semblait s'être évaporée, mais Shamio était certaine que la déesse était toujours dans les parages pour savourer son triomphe. Elle devait jubiler : Kanon et elle étaient maintenant pris au piège par les Berserkers. Sans compter Séro qui était toujours là, les yeux brûlants du désir de vengeance.

Shamio se mit en garde, le cœur battant, tout en essayant de compter leurs opposants. Elle se doutait qu'essayer de raisonner ces hommes ne servirait à rien pour le moment. Aucun d'eux ne la croirait si elle se mettait à leur expliquer qu'Aphrodite était une traîtresse et que Séro – qu'ils connaissaient depuis si longtemps – était son allié dans une machination destinée à faire tomber bon nombre de dieux, y compris Arès. C'était perdu d'avance, et Aphrodite le savait, de même que son fils. Séro avait l'air terriblement confiant.

Il fallait réfléchir et trouver quelque chose au plus vite. Tous les regards s'étaient fixés sur Kanon, qui bouillonnait déjà, et Shamio était à peu près sûre que, populaire comme elle l'était à Arkham, les Berserkers ne se poseraient pas de questions et l'attaqueraient elle aussi dans la foulée, sans faire de distinction. Le seul moyen aurait été l'intervention d'un général, Sijie ou même Alas. Malheureusement, aucun des deux n'était dans les parages et la seule issue qui se profilait à l'horizon était l'affrontement. Il fallait absolument trouver un moyen d'y mettre un terme. Shamio n'avait pas vraiment peur pour Kanon, qui était largement de taille à résister à tout ce petit monde, mais elle craignait de ne plus pouvoir mettre la main sur Aphrodite, leur seule preuve, si celle-ci parvenait à s'échapper.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage car l'un des lieutenants Berserker ordonna soudain l'assaut. En un instant, ce fut l'enfer.

-o§o-

De larges sandales en épais tissu brodé, nouées par une lanière au niveau des chevilles.

Des jambières qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux, solidement attachées, parcourues sur leur pourtour par de gros clous à tête carrée.

Une longue cuirasse en métal laqué et en tissu multicolore, constituée de plaques imbriquées les unes sur les autres.

Des épaulières bombées, faites de la même matière, fixées par de grands cordons en fil doré terminés par des pompons.

Des brassards sculptés de volutes, peints en pourpre, en or et en noir brillant qui recouvraient aussi les mains, enveloppées dans des gants en tissu sombre.

Un lourd casque rond, prolongé par de minces plaques de métal rivetées et décorées, noué sous le menton par une nouvelle paire de petites cordes précieuses.

Un masque qui ne couvrait que la moitié inférieure du visage et dessinait une gueule infernale, pourvue de dents acérées, au sourire effrayant.

Un samouraï.

De loin, Shunreï n'avait tout d'abord rien remarqué de tout cela. A présent, elle pouvait faire l'inventaire de toute sa panoplie en un seul coup d'œil exercé : un très beau sabre encore enfermé dans sa gaine brodée, une lance à la lame sinueuse. Il avait enfilé son casque avec un geste lent, avant de rabattre son masque sur son visage. Le général d'Arès dressé devant elle n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

-o§o-

Plusieurs soldats Berserkers s'étaient jetés sur Kanon Shamio sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds lorsque le Marinas déploya toute la terrifiante étendue de son aura dorée. Cela commença par une légère vibration et augmenta en intensité jusqu'à ce que de petits morceaux de rocaille se détachent du sol pour voleter dans les airs. C'est à cet instant que les cosmos entrèrent en collision.

Kanon n'avait pas poussé un cri, il n'avait pas parlé, il n'avait fait aucune sommation. En réalité, il n'avait presque pas bougé. Ou du moins, un être humain ordinaire l'aurait cru. Les mouvements du général des mers n'étaient plus perceptibles à l'œil d'un simple mortel. Il y avait bien longtemps que Dragon des mers maîtrisait la vitesse de la lumière et qu'il savait s'en servir. Les simples guerriers d'Arès en face de lui n'avaient aucune chance.

Shamio nota toutefois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas contentés de se jeter tête baissée dans la mêlée ils avaient attaqué selon une stratégie précise. Ils avaient compris qu'un par un ils ne faisaient pas le poids et avaient très intelligemment misé sur un assaut groupé, au tempo diabolique. Tour à tour par deux, trois ou quatre, ils se mirent à modifier leurs angles d'attaque, leur vitesse et les temps de relâchement entre chaque coup. Les Berserkers étaient comme des essaims d'insectes à la carapace noire et luisante. L'air s'emplit brusquement de centaines de traits de lumière couleur rubis, un pour chaque coup assené.

La plupart des attaques n'aboutissaient pas, Kanon était bien trop vif. Pourtant, Shamio fut stupéfaite de constater que, peu à peu, la stratégie des Berserkers commençait à payer. Il devint bientôt impossible de s'y retrouver et même Kanon ne put se calquer sur un rythme aussi erratique. Le temps de repousser une attaque, il y en avait une autre puis trois et deux ou quatre. Dragon des mers se mit soudain à parer des coups qui n'existaient pas, à en laisser passer de véritables puis à perdre pied. Shamio réagit lorsque l'une des attaques atteignit le Marinas à la poitrine, le faisant chanceler.

Elle voulut se précipiter pour l'aider mais au même moment, l'un des éclairs rouges fusa dans sa direction. Un simple réflexe lui permit de parer et elle écrasa la boule de cosmos au creux de son poing. Le Berserker qui venait d'apparaître devant elle était déjà prêt à repartir à l'assaut. Shamio serra les dents en sentant l'énervement et la frustration la gagner. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre ! Et comme en écho à ses pensées, elle aperçut alors Aphrodite du coin de l'œil, près des remparts, qui était en train de s'éclipser. Cela décupla sa colère. Ça non, il n'était pas question que leur seule preuve s'envole ! Il y avait trop en jeu dans cette guerre !

Le cosmos de Shamio s'enflamma presque avant qu'elle ne le décide. Son corps semblait agir tout seul, mû par l'urgence de la situation. Elle essaya de se convaincre que c'était pour cette seule et unique raison qu'elle avait frappé beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Le Berserker face à elle était un simple soldat. Une fourmi face au dinosaure qu'elle était. Pourtant, emportée par une poussée d'adrénaline, elle lui porta une attaque dont le seul souffle aurait pu le tuer sur le coup. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Le soldat d'Arès fut expulsé plusieurs mètres en arrière, en direction d'un arbre qu'il percuta de plein fouet. Le cosmos de Shamio avait brûlé son armure. Mais elle n'avait plus le temps de s'occuper de lui. Elle fila en sens inverse, tandis qu'Aphrodite s'éloignait sans demander son reste. Shamio prit son élan, libéra une autre vague de cosmos et partit comme un boulet de canon.

Pour la deuxième fois, sa course fut stoppée net par un obstacle imprévu.

-o§o-

Le Shogun la regardait fixement, avec animosité. Il ne paraissait pas disposé à faire d'efforts pour se présenter ou pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Cela importait peu. Shunreï n'avait de toute façon aucune envie de discuter avec lui. Sa seule présence la hérissait de colère et d'antipathie. Il était clair que cet homme l'avait choisie parce qu'elle était chinoise et cela lui suffisait amplement. Elle était toute disposée à se montrer sans pitié envers un japonais raciste.

Il était sûrement général, sans quoi il n'aurait pas eu une armure aussi somptueuse. Son aura elle aussi était impressionnante, mais Shunreï ne se laisserait pas intimider pour si peu. S'il avait cru que parce qu'elle était femme ce serait plus facile, elle se ferait une joie de le détromper. Et parce qu'elle était plus polie que lui, elle ébaucha un salut, sabre en main.

- Je suis Shunreï, neuvième Reyaâ du sanctuaire d'Artémis, déclara-t-elle. Si tu veux m'affronter, je suis prête.

Il acquiesça. Puis il ouvrit enfin la bouche :

- Tu viens d'entrer sur le troisième plateau d'Arkham, indiqua-t-il. C'est ici mon domaine et je ne te laisserai pas repartir. Et puisque tu es prête, je ne perdrai pas de temps.

Shunreï était sur ses gardes. Elle le vit décrocher quelque chose de long et fin de sa ceinture avant de l'élever en hauteur. C'est uniquement lorsqu'il le déplia qu'elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un éventail. L'objet était magnifique, multicolore, brodé avec du fil qui semblait être de l'or. Deux petits cordons pourvus d'un gland doré pendaient de chaque extrémité. La toile délicate était brodée de jolies scènes de nature, d'oiseaux et de fleurs.

- Face à toi se dressent les sept dieux de la chance, lança-t-il. Personne ne peut survivre à leurs sept visites. Voici le premier, Fukurokuju.

Ce nom évoquait quelque chose à Shunreï, mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi précisément. Devant elle, le Shogun faisait jouer son éventail de plus en plus vite. La jeune femme eut soudain l'impression que le vent se levait. Un vent mordant et glacial.

- Fukurokuju est le dieu à l'éventail, reprit le samouraï. Il incarne l'étoile arctique et son symbole est...

Shunreï était comme hypnotisée par les mouvements vifs et gracieux de l'éventail. Passé un instant, elle se rendit compte que le Shogun traçait un dessin avec, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un animal. C'était un oiseau, long et élancé, avec un très long cou. Une grue ? Le vent se mit à hurler et l'attaque prit forme à ce moment-là. Elle fonça sur la jeune chinoise.

-o§o-

C'était Séro. Shamio faillit le percuter mais elle s'arrêta à temps, à seulement un mètre de lui.

- Laisse-moi passer, gronda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme en toge secoua la tête, implacable. Elle s'en était douté. Mais elle avait si bien appris à apprécier Séro qu'elle ne savait pas si elle oserait lui porter le moindre coup. Pourtant, il était clair que lui n'hésiterait pas. Il ne changerait pas d'avis, il ne se rallierait pas à son camp et il ne trahirait jamais sa mère. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle toujours pas à le considérer comme un ennemi ?

- Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, dit-elle encore.

- Tu vas être obligée, _Domina_, parce que je ne bougerai pas.

Shamio avait beau le fixer droit dans les yeux, elle ne voyait aucune hésitation. Est-ce que c'était tout ? S'était-elle simplement trompée ? Séro fit lentement un pas en avant et se pencha vers elle. Il lui murmura alors, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées :

- Je crois que tu n'as absolument aucune idée de qui je suis.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Shamio d'une voix triste. Tu ne ressembles à rien de ce que tu parais.

Elle le regarda bien en face, avec un peu de pitié.

- Et pour un dieu d'amour et de beauté, je te trouve bien seul, conclut-elle.

Ces paroles ne provoquèrent aucun trouble chez lui. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Il était une créature étrange et éthérée, qui était là sans y être, qui n'avait goût à rien et que rien n'intéressait. Une créature sans âme.

- Les dieux sont toujours seuls, chuchota-t-il.

Shamio perçut son cosmos qui grandissait. Ses propres réflexes de défense la poussèrent à faire de même. Quand leurs énergies furent trop étendues et qu'elles entrèrent en contact, le frottement produit les obligea à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Séro armait sa première attaque, ses pieds bougèrent légèrement. La jeune femme coupa court à ses projets en s'élançant avant lui.

Leurs deux poings s'entrechoquèrent avant qu'ils ne se mettent à échanger coups de coudes, de pieds et de genoux. Shamio évita facilement les premiers assauts et accéléra progressivement, en changeant d'angle d'attaque, pour tester son adversaire. Séro parut déjouer ses attaques sans mal et montra même beaucoup de vivacité et d'intelligence dans les choix de ses contres-attaques. Ainsi, il était donc un bon guerrier. La jeune femme passa au niveau supérieur.

Dès lors qu'elle accrut encore sa vitesse et qu'elle commença à feinter, Shamio remarqua un net changement d'attitude chez le dieu en toge. Il suivait son rythme sans la moindre difficulté. Pis que cela, il se mit à attaquer plus vite. Shamio stoppa un poing, le comprima dans le sien jusqu'à lui planter les ongles dans la peau, puis elle le tordit violemment. Séro suivit le mouvement, plongea au sol où il planta sa deuxième main et lui balança un pied en pleine figure. Elle l'évita et projeta une décharge d'énergie droit sur un angle mort. Durant un instant, elle crut que cela marcherait. Pourtant la boule de cosmos implosa brutalement, comme si elle avait heurté un mur invisible. Séro était déjà debout, il lança son bras en hauteur avant de l'abattre en diagonale vers son flanc gauche. Un grand arc de cercle, aussi fin qu'une lame de faux, se dessina dans l'air pour fondre sur elle. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Shamio lui hurla qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que cette chose entre en contact avec elle. Elle n'aurait su dire d'où lui venait cette intuition, peut-être n'était-ce que l'instinct de survie. Elle se contenta de la suivre et, sans plus réfléchir, elle bondit aussi haut qu'elle le put. La lame de lumière termina sa course quelques mètres plus loin où elle décapita un grand olivier qui s'affaissa dans un soupir doux.

Séro était près à attaquer de nouveau. Shamio modifia sa trajectoire en prenant appui contre un arbre et fonça sur lui. Elle étendit les bras et déclencha à son tour son attaque fétiche. La croix d'énergie lumineuse s'abattit dans un flash. A sa grande surprise, Séro courut droit dessus et se projeta dans les airs. Il passa au travers de son attaque avec une facilité déconcertante, tout juste assena-t-il un coup pour dissoudre le nuage d'énergie qui bloquait son chemin. En un instant il fut sur elle. Shamio n'évita le coup qu'à moitié, l'autre moitié réussissant à toucher sa mâchoire. Elle ne put qu'ébaucher un mouvement pour obliger son adversaire à s'écarter, le temps de retrouver la terre ferme.

Ils retombèrent en même temps, à distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre. Shamio ne le quittait pas des yeux, elle le vit reprendre son élan pour bondir. Elle l'aurait fait elle aussi, s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose d'étrange.

Brusquement, l'atmosphère devint lourde. L'air s'épaissit et prit une couleur sombre, brumeuse, comme si quelque chose cachait le soleil. Shamio sentit le phénomène approcher bien avant qu'il ne soit visible. Cela commença par un léger sifflement, un son suraigu à peine perceptible par une oreille humaine, qui fit frissonner la nature tout autour d'elle. C'était comme la prémonition d'un raz-de-marée. Et soudain, une colonne de lumière descendit du ciel pour frapper le sol, juste au milieu d'eux. Ce fut si violent que la terre se rétracta douloureusement sous l'impact.

Shamio eut tout juste le temps de se protéger les yeux contre la tempête de poussière et de débris qui se mit à tourbillonner au-dessus de leur tête. Elle savait ce que c'était. Qui c'était. Elle avait immédiatement reconnu cette énergie brûlante. Toutefois, lorsque la poussière retomba et qu'elle le vit enfin, elle en sursauta de surprise et de peur.

Adam était encore accroupi dans son cratère, un genou et une main au sol, la tête baissée. Tout son corps était auréolé de cosmos, il ressemblait à une comète. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus impressionnant.

Il avait revêtu une cuirasse, une cape, un casque et tout l'équipement d'un guerrier qu'il n'était pourtant pas. Le métal de son plastron, de ses épaulières, de ses jambières, et même l'aura qui le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds avait la couleur de l'or brûlé. Il était une statue coulée dans le bronze.

Le temps de recommencer à respirer, Shamio vit la statue se déplier et se redresser en prenant vie. Le regard de son jumeau était encore plus effrayant que d'habitude.

- A... Adam ? lâcha-t-elle.

Son cerveau refusait à toute force de faire le moindre lien entre le dieu courroucé, tout droit sorti des légendes grecques, qu'elle avait devant elle et son paisible frère, tel qu'elle l'avait connu tout au long de sa vie. Ce dernier ne sembla même pas l'entendre. Il ne quittait pas Séro des yeux.

- Éros, gronda-t-il. Tu as levé la main sur elle... Comment as-tu osé... ?

Sa voix augmentait en intensité à chaque mot, jusqu'à finalement devenir des cris :

- Je ne te permets pas, tu entends ? _Je ne te permets pas !_

Quand il comprit la situation et qu'il fut revenu de sa surprise, le fils d'Aphrodite battit des paupières. Puis il redressa bien haut le menton avec mépris.

- Ah, Apollon. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te joignes à la fête, dit-il. Je croyais que tu ne te piquais plus de combattre depuis quelques millénaires, déjà. Aurais-tu peur de perdre quelque chose de précieux ?

Les yeux d'Adam s'embrasèrent de manière inquiétante, ce que Séro n'eut pas l'air de comprendre.

- Assez d'insolence, répondit le dieu en armure dorée. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes sarcasmes et encore moins à te pardonner. Il est temps que tu reçoives une juste punition pour tes blasphèmes envers les dieux.

- Tu oublies que j'en suis un, tout comme toi, objecta Séro calmement.

- Plus pour longtemps. Shamio, va te mettre à l'abri et pas de discussion.

Shamio était encore trop abasourdie pour songer à protester. Elle n'en revenait pas. Adam ? Adam allait _se battre_ ? C'était impossible, Adam ne savait pas se battre, il n'avait même jamais donné un coup de poing de sa vie ! Et puis... les membres de l'ordre d'Apollon ne combattaient jamais. Ils ne le pouvaient pas. Shamio réalisa soudain que cette règle, certes, valait pour les Artistes, mais ne s'appliquait peut-être pas à Apollon lui-même. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à la question. Son homologue n'avait probablement plus eu d'occasions de se battre depuis l'Antiquité. Cela avait toujours été son rôle, à elle, de se battre à sa place, exactement comme une Reyaâ.

Shamio n'avait pas eu le temps de prononcer un seul mot que, tout à coup, les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Elle ne put faire un pas en avant l'aura d'Adam était comme un bouclier, une barrière entourant le champ de bataille. Même si elle avait voulu crier, le grondement de tonnerre que firent les deux cosmos en se percutant l'aurait couvert. La jeune femme en fut réduite à regarder l'étrange danse guerrière des deux combattants qui allaient si vite qu'ils en étaient devenus invisibles.

Toutefois, à son grand étonnement, Adam était aussi redoutable qu'un guerrier longuement entraîné. Son style de lutte n'avait rien de semblable à celui d'un Chevalier ou d'un Berserker, pas même à celui d'une Amazone. Il y avait quelque chose de différent, de plus ample dans les mouvements, de plus subtil dans la façon dont il déclenchait une attaque. Adam était si rapide qu'il lui fallait lutter contre l'air, comme s'il évoluait sous l'eau. Pourtant il avait une grâce et une précision stupéfiante. Il se battait simplement... à la manière d'un dieu et non d'un guerrier comme elle le faisait, elle.

Rassurée et impressionnée tout à la fois, la reine des Amazones se résolut à reculer et à ne pas se mêler de ce combat de titans. Elle n'aurait pas pu intervenir, même si elle l'avait voulu. Séro n'était pas à prendre à la légère, il était puissant et particulièrement vicieux. Mais Adam avait ses chances. Shamio s'apprêtait à assister à ce terrible spectacle jusqu'au bout lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'Aphrodite avait disparu. La jeune femme étouffa un grognement de rage. Son cosmos s'enflamma et elle jeta un ultime regard à son jumeau avant de se décider à filer.

-o§o-

Shunreï se releva péniblement et essuya les débris de terre et de cailloux broyés qui s'étaient accrochés à ses vêtements. Le coup l'avait surprise, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de le voir venir. Sa hanche et son épaule étaient douloureuses à l'endroit où elles avaient heurté le sol. Il y avait aussi des résidus de glace et de givre ça et là sur ses mains, ses pieds ou ses cheveux. A côté d'elle, un rocher avait complètement gelé. Par chance, elle n'avait pas lâché son sabre et il était entier. Elle fit aller son bras pour se réchauffer et y faire revenir les sensations.

- Tu m'as surprise, je le re-re-connais, avoua-t-elle, bégayant de froid. Mais n'espère pas recommencer.

Le Shogun paraissait légèrement contrarié qu'elle ait réussi à dévier une partie de la puissance de l'attaque. Elle avait évité le pire, il faudrait qu'elle soit plus vigilante à l'avenir.

- C'est à mon tour à présent, lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Quand elle bougea pour élever les bras, de la glace se craquela sur sa peau et son harnachement. Le froid avait pénétré jusqu'à ses os, semblait-il. Le samouraï était dangereux. Sa puissance était encore plus grande que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution : son cosmos argenté s'éleva peu à peu autour d'elle pour former de gracieuses volutes dans l'air. La chaleur revint lentement dans son corps et assouplit ses muscles. La jeune femme fit aller ses doigts et, à nouveau, son sabre devint le prolongement de son bras. Il avait commencé à virevolter dans sa main lorsqu'elle se mit à courir.

C'était Dohko qui lui avait appris à courir ainsi, sans toucher le sol. Du moins, c'était l'impression que le vieux maître donnait. Il avait perfectionné cette technique en observant les chasseurs mandarins dans la forêt. Quand Dohko se déplaçait dans les bois, il ne faisait pas de bruit. Il glissait comme une ombre, sans effleurer une branche, avec des mouvements à la fois traînants et vifs comme une brise.

Shunreï avait filé tout droit mais elle s'attendait à rencontrer rapidement un obstacle. Le samouraï recommença à jouer de l'éventail dès qu'elle fut à moins de trois mètres de lui. Cette fois, quand le vent glacial se leva, l'Amazone ne se laissa pas surprendre. Elle vit très nettement les ailes de la grue se déployer et s'abattre sur elle, exactement comme la crête d'un éventail. Le cosmos bleuté du Shogun cristallisait tout sur son passage. En réponse, Shunreï concentra une grande partie de son aura dans le métal de son arme. Elle fit pivoter la lame de profil et la fit tournoyer aussi vite qu'elle le put.

Le tourbillon d'air chaud qu'elle déclencha entra en collision avec le violent blizzard du Berserker, provoquant un déchaînement d'énergie enveloppé d'un nuage de vapeur électrique. Shunreï se fraya un passage à grands coups de sabre, jusqu'à distinguer à nouveau la silhouette du Shogun au milieu de l'orage. L'homme l'avait sentie approcher et il évita son premier assaut sans la moindre difficulté. Le sabre n'effleura qu'un rocher mais la jeune femme était déjà concentrée sur la contre-attaque du samouraï qui abattit son éventail de haut en bas, libérant une lame de cosmos gelé et tranchant. À nouveau, l'aura de glace et le métal brûlant se percutèrent dans un choc. Shunreï rassembla toutes ses forces pour lutter contre la folle puissance du Berserker qui la faisait déjà reculer peu à peu. Elle serra plus fort le manche de son arme et poussa, son cosmos luisant toujours plus intensément. Lentement, la lame de glace se mit à fondre. L'Amazone la désintégra alors d'un geste.

Elle reprit doucement son souffle, consciente de la sueur qui avait commencé à perler sur ses tempes. Le Shogun était toujours figé en position d'attaque, son arme encore en l'air. Il respirait fort lui aussi. Jusque là, ils avaient été de force égale. C'est à ce moment-là que le samouraï rengaina son éventail.

- Tu es forte, admit-il. Et pour une Amazone, tu te bats vaillamment.

Shunreï eut un rictus méprisant.

- Je ne suis pas une simple Amazone, répondit-elle. Je suis une Reyaâ.

- Même une Reyaâ ne peut résister au deuxième dieu de la chance.

Les yeux du japonais brillaient de manière inquiétante. Il joignit les mains, index et majeur dressés, comme s'il se recueillait un instant. Cette fois, ce n'est pas un éventail qu'il sortit de sa panoplie mais une arme qui ressemblait à un élégant maillet, grand et élancé, laqué de noir et de rouge. L'Amazone se prépara à tout.

- Daikokuten, déclara-t-il, est un dieu de sagesse. Et sa sentence est terrible.

Durant un instant, Shunreï crut être victime d'hallucinations. Quand le soldat d'Arès souleva d'une main son maillet au-dessus de lui, elle eut l'impression que brusquement, l'arme et le bras se démultipliaient. La silhouette du Berserker prit soudain l'allure d'une pieuvre monstrueuse. Mais ce n'était rien à côté du chaos qui se déclencha lorsque les six maillets fondirent sur elle.

-o§o-

Shamio courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait au milieu de la lande sicilienne transformée en champ de bataille. Partout, le sol s'était creusé de cratères et les combats avaient brûlé la terre, les roches et les arbres. Tous les cosmos en ébullition aux alentours avaient formé une chape grisâtre d'énergie négative dans le ciel. L'air était chaud et lourd.

Elle distinguait parfaitement la présence et les cosmos éparpillés de toutes les Amazones qui étaient en train de se battre sur les différents plateaux d'Arkham. Elle distinguait les Amazones mais aussi les Reyaâs, étoiles plus brillantes que les autres dans ce ciel noir, mais aussi bien moins nombreuses. Et c'est à ce moment-là que l'une d'elles s'éteignit.

De surprise, Shamio s'immobilisa, tous les sens en alerte.

C'était une Reyaâ, cela ne faisait aucun doute. La reine des Amazones sentit vibrer quelque chose au plus profond d'elle-même, comme une petite corde de lyre qui produisit un son très aigu. Le prénom s'imposa simplement à elle.

Télès.

L'une de ses Reyaâs venait de mourir. Shamio sentit le petit son aigu se transformer en un immense gouffre sombre dans lequel elle chuta. Elle ne sut si c'était le chagrin, la colère, la honte, l'incompréhension ou bien l'impuissance, peut-être un mélange de tout ça, qui inonda tout son être jusqu'à la faire déborder de larmes. Elle ne put produire aucun son, seulement du silence.

Elle ne pouvait pas admettre ça. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ses Amazones étaient sacrifiées sur le champ de bataille, au nom de quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Elle n'était pas leur reine, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle ne pouvait pas exiger d'elles qu'elles se battent en son nom.

- Tu penses vraiment que tu n'as pas le droit d'exiger une loyauté sans faille de la part de tes Amazones ?

Artémis était là, en face d'elle. La déesse chasseresse lui ressemblait étrangement. Elle avait la même silhouette, le même visage avec les mêmes yeux bleus. Ses cheveux étaient très longs, blonds et bouclés comme les siens. Elle avait les mêmes vêtements, le même harnachement et la même corpulence. Pourtant, Artémis était très différente. Elle se tenait plus droite, plus fermement ancrée sur ses jambes. Ses yeux étaient fixes, ne connaissaient pas le doute. Elle semblait plus sévère, plus décidée. Et bien plus forte.

Shamio ne pouvait toujours pas parler. Ses larmes tapissaient ses joues et dégoulinaient dans son cou. Elle avait un trou béant et douloureux dans la poitrine. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit d'exiger de quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, qu'il meure pour elle. Au nom de quoi aurait-elle eu le droit de faire ça ?

- C'est ton droit, parce que tu es leur reine, dit Artémis. Te protéger, se battre en ton nom, mourir pour toi, c'est ce pour quoi elles sont nées.

La déesse parlait sans hésiter, d'un ton sans réplique.

- Si tu leur refuses cela, c'est toute leur dignité de guerrières que tu bafoues, expliqua-t-elle. Ce serait un affront pire encore pour elles que la mort. Une Amazone est une combattante, c'est leur raison de vivre.

Shamio pensait pouvoir comprendre cela. Elle connaissait cet esprit indomptable et farouche des guerrières du Sanctuaire des Astres et elle le respectait. Mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir assumer le fait que la responsable de leur mort, et de ce carnage, c'était elle. Comment arriver à se regarder en face après cela ? Fallait-il qu'autant de gens meurent à cause d'elle ? Tout cela pour quoi ? Cela faisait d'elle un tyran. Cela revenait à dire que toutes ces victimes, c'était elle qui les avait tuées.

Artémis la regarda droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Ses iris bleus étaient comme de la glace.

- Crois-tu que toutes ces femmes soient devenues des Amazones par hasard ?

Shamio secoua la tête sans comprendre.

- Ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre, c'est que ces guerrières sont toutes là de leur propre chef.

Était-ce que c'était vrai ? Ce n'était pas ainsi que Shamio concevait la définition du mot « reine ».

- Si tu es leur reine, c'est parce qu'elles t'ont choisies. Et elles ont aussi décidé de te servir, jusqu'à la mort. Les Reyaâs ont fait leur propre choix. Ann a toujours su qu'elle voulait être une Reyaâ. Télès n'est pas née au Sanctuaire des Astres, elle nous a rejoints en toute connaissance de cause. Et Shunreï a choisi de quitter sa vie d'avant, elle est revenue d'elle-même auprès des Amazones.

Shamio avala péniblement sa salive. Oui, elle se souvenait. C'était vrai, Shunreï les avait rejoints de sa propre volonté. Elle était revenue auprès de Mikérinos et auprès des guerrières du Sanctuaire des Astres sans que personne ne l'y oblige. Et à l'époque, Shamio n'avait jamais douté, pas même une seule seconde, que Shunreï l'abandonne et ne revienne pas. Tout avait toujours été clair dans son esprit. Shunreï était particulière entre toutes les Reyaâs pour elle. Elle était comme sa sœur, sa deuxième mère, son amie. Ces souvenirs serrèrent le cœur de la jeune femme.

- Si ces Amazones se battent pour toi, continua Artémis, ce n'est pas parce que tu les as obligées à le faire. Elles le font parce qu'elles t'aiment.

Shamio demeura immobile et interdite.

- Pourquoi est-ce si difficile d'admettre qu'il y a des gens qui t'aiment ?

Un nouvel afflux de larmes assaillit Shamio. Elle se courba en deux et pleura comme une enfant, comme l'enfant qu'elle avait été jadis au Sanctuaire des Astres, du temps où elle pensait que les Amazones la rejetaient, qu'elles ne la respectaient pas et qu'elles ne la considéraient pas comme l'une des leurs.

- Tu es une Amazone, conclut la déesse. Tu es l'une des leurs, tu fais partie de leur clan et elles sont là pour te soutenir et te protéger, parce qu'elles tiennent à toi. Si tu les respecte autant qu'elles te respectent, tu dois te battre à leurs côtés, avec loyauté.

Peut-être était-ce vrai. Les Amazones méritaient que leur reine soit avec elles pour les soutenir. Mais pour cela, il faudrait tuer des gens. Des Berserkers.

- Les Amazones sont ce qu'elles sont et les Berserkers également. Tu n'y peux rien. Ta place est avec les Amazones. Les Berserkers se trouvent en face, c'est le jeu. Rappelle-toi les paroles d'Athéna.

Athéna. Saori lui avait expliqué un jour que ce qui motivait les chevaliers d'or, ce n'était pas la haine de leurs ennemis. C'était l'amour qu'ils portaient à leur déesse et à l'humanité.

- La guerre est ainsi faite. Personne ne veut mourir, il faut faire ses propres choix, selon ses propres idéaux. Maintenant il est temps que tu te redresses et que tu sois une Amazone parmi les Amazones. Il est temps de faire un choix.

Shamio cessa peu à peu de pleurer. Ses larmes se tarirent tandis que tous les mots d'Artémis tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête.

Il fallait qu'elle soit une Amazone, par respect et par amour pour ces guerrières qui avaient confiance en elle. Elle le leur devait. Elle devait être avec elles, jusqu'au bout et quel qu'en soit le prix.

Elle devait se battre.

-o§o-

Cheyenne avançait vite et silencieusement à travers les couloirs désertés du palais, l'Artiste d'Apollon avait presque du mal à la suivre. Elle n'hésitait jamais, prenait à gauche, à droite ou tout droit selon les endroits mais elle ne se retournait jamais, ne revenait jamais sur ses pas. C'était à croire qu'elle connaissait l'endroit par cœur. Une fois de plus, Mikérinos se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu être son quotidien en plein domaine d'Arès, durant toutes ces semaines. Elle avait dû arpenter ces couloirs encore et encore. L'Artiste ne l'avait pas questionnée, même s'il en mourrait d'envie la jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir envie de parler. Son visage déterminé était concentré sur le but à atteindre et rien d'autre ne transparaissait. Ainsi, elle avait l'air presque dure.

Il fallut battre en retraite deux fois et se réfugier derrière des tentures ou des statues lorsque des groupes de soldats ou de domestiques apparurent. Heureusement, l'aura de Cheyenne était aussi indétectable que la sienne. Mikérinos regarda la jeune fille sortir de sa cachette et scruter les environs. Elle lui fit signe.

- La voie est libre, indiqua-t-elle.

L'Artiste repoussa le lourd rideau derrière lequel il s'était caché et soupira de soulagement.

- Où sommes-nous ? C'est encore loin ? murmura-t-il.

- Non, on approche. Là, c'est l'antichambre des appartements impériaux, expliqua l'Amazone en montrant une grande arche qui abritait une imposante porte en bois. Ils sont immenses mais on ne devrait pas avoir de mal à trouver Arès, il n'est pas dans sa nature d'être discret.

Mikérinos observa la porte en silence. Il ne doutait pas du fait de trouver l'Empereur ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était plutôt de savoir qui serait à ses côtés pour le protéger. Toute une armée, certainement. Ces guerriers ne les laisseraient pas approcher Arès, pourtant ils le devaient. À tout prix. L'Artiste n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il dirait au chef d'Arkham s'il se retrouvait face à lui, il ne savait même pas par où il commencerait pour lui faire entendre raison. Pourtant, il fallait essayer.

C'est la jeune fille qui s'empara de l'anneau en bronze et qui ouvrit le battant. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur, ne semblait même pas intimidée. C'était à la fois impressionnant et inquiétant. Cette Cheyenne-là ne ressemblait plus vraiment à celle que Mikérinos avait fréquenté au Sanctuaire des Astres. Mais comment vivre ce qu'elle avait vécu sans s'en trouver changée ?

Et ce fut encore elle qui s'engouffra sur le chemin ainsi ouvert, sans même ralentir l'allure. Mikérinos prit, quant à lui, un instant pour sonder les environs plongés dans la pénombre. Rien. Cela le rassura et l'inquiéta en même temps. Il était inimaginable que les appartements du dieu de la guerre ne soient pas gardés.

L'endroit où ils étaient arrivés était effectivement une antichambre. Ces pièces, typiques du domaine d'Arkham, n'avaient pas d'utilité précise aux yeux de Mikérinos. Elles ressemblaient au mieux à des salles d'attente, des salons très confortables où l'on ne s'arrêtait jamais mais qui faisaient comprendre au visiteur qu'il approchait de son but. C'était le cas de l'Artiste à ce moment-là. Cheyenne, elle, se frayait facilement une route à travers les banquettes, les guéridons et des bustes de marbre sculptés exposés sur des colonnes. Elle les mena à un nouveau couloir, long et lumineux, dont le sol était en pierre rouge polie. Tout au bout, un escalier très large et une nouvelle porte.

Mikérinos marqua un nouveau temps de pause à l'entrée de ce couloir. Il n'y avait personne en vue, mais malgré ça il régnait ici une atmosphère pesante. Cheyenne, visiblement inconsciente de ce phénomène, avançait résolument vers l'escalier.

- Cheyenne, attends, lança l'Artiste. Tu ne devrais pas...

Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Mikérinos se lança à ses trousses mais n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin. Quand la jeune fille fut au pied des marches, elle s'arrêta d'elle-même. L'Artiste comprit pourquoi une seconde plus tard.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans le coin d'ombre, près de la porte. On ne voyait de lui qu'une paire d'yeux verts attentifs. Lorsqu'il avança sous la lumière, Mikérinos comprit pourquoi. La peau de l'homme était sombre, son visage anguleux, ses pommettes hautes. Il portait une armure d'un rouge profond. Ce devait être un général. Et le moins qu'on pouvait dire de lui, c'est qu'il était impressionnant.

- Sijie, dit Cheyenne à mi-voix.

Mikérinos lui jeta un coup d'œil qu'elle ne vit pas. Ils se connaissaient donc. Était-ce une bonne nouvelle ?

- Cheyenne, répondit l'homme. Que fais-tu ici ?

Son visage avait à peine bougé quand il avait parlé. Il regardait l'Amazone mais Mikérinos était persuadé qu'il surveillait le moindre petit détail de tout ce qui se passait dans la pièce. L'Artiste s'avança à son tour.

- Tu fais partie de la garde impériale ? demanda-t-il.

Les yeux verts se tournèrent vers lui. Mikérinos se sentit soudain tout nu.

- Oui. Je suis Sijie, général du quatrième plateau d'Arkham, je dirige la garde prétorienne. Tu dois être un Artiste d'Apollon. Je le répète encore une fois : que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Sijie, nous devons rencontrer l'Empereur, dit Cheyenne avec chaleur. Nous devons lui parler, il faut faire cesser les combats !

Pour la première fois, les sourcils de l'homme noir se froncèrent.

- Je t'ai aidée à sortir d'Arkham, j'espérais que tu serais assez futée pour sauver ta vie et ne pas revenir, répliqua-t-il. Tu n'aurais pas dû le faire, c'était stupide.

- Tu ne comprends pas, protesta-t-elle, je devais le faire. Il ne s'agit pas de moi. Je suis là parce que nous devons stopper la guerre. Il faut le faire pour les Berserkers et les Amazones : ils sont en train de s'entretuer. Seul Arès peut ordonner un cessez-le-feu, tu comprends ? Il faut aller lui parler !

- Vous ne pouvez pas voir l'Empereur, déclara Sijie. Je ne laisserai passer personne.

- Mais... s'écria Cheyenne.

À ce stade, Mikérinos jugea bon d'intervenir.

- Pardonne-moi, dit-il au général d'Arès. Je suis bel et bien Artiste d'Apollon, je m'appelle Mikérinos. Je suis le médecin du Sanctuaire des Astres. Cheyenne a eu la bonté de me conduire jusqu'ici dans l'espoir d'arranger les choses. Nous ne sommes pas venus pour nous battre, nous voulons la paix.

Le général d'Arkham le fixait calmement. Il ne dégageait aucune agressivité mais il ne semblait pas non plus l'approuver.

- Écoute-moi Mikérinos, Artiste de la maison d'Apollon, dit-il. J'entends ce que tu dis mais je ne peux pas te laisser passer. Je suis l'ultime gardien qui protège les portes du dieu de la guerre et je ne laisserai passer personne. Je ne veux pas vous tuer mais si vous ne renoncez pas à votre idée et que vous ne rebroussez pas chemin, je le ferai.

Mikérinos serra les dents. Engager le combat était absolument hors de question.

- Nous ne voulons aucun mal à l'Empereur, répéta l'Artiste. Tout ce qu'on demande, c'est qu'il fasse cesser les combats. Il y a des Berserkers et des Amazones qui meurent là, dehors. Des compagnons, des camarades. Ne veux-tu pas sauver leur vie ?

- Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette guerre, répondit Sijie. Ce ne sont pas les Berserkers qui ont pris la cité d'assaut, ce sont les Amazones. Tu ne peux pas venir te plaindre à présent que certaines d'entre elles y laissent la vie.

Il fit une pause, ferma brièvement les yeux et reprit :

- Mon devoir est de garder cette porte close. Je suis le dernier général, telle est ma mission. Et je compte la remplir jusqu'à la mort, lâcha-t-il d'un ton irrévocable.

La sentence frappa Mikérinos de plein fouet. Il ne laissa pourtant rien paraître du découragement qui croissait en lui, contrairement à Cheyenne qui échappa une exclamation de désespoir.

- Je t'en prie, réfléchis-y, insista l'Artiste. C'est vrai, c'est le Sanctuaire des Astres qui a donné l'assaut mais les Amazones ne sont là que pour sauver Shamio.

- Shamio n'est pas au palais, l'arrêta le général rouge. Si vous la cherchez, vous êtes au mauvais endroit.

- Où est-elle ? demanda Cheyenne.

- Je suis là, s'exclama une voix depuis le fond du couloir.

Mikérinos eut un léger sursaut et se retourna d'un bond, ébahi. À côté de lui, Cheyenne échappa un petit couinement de surprise avant de porter les mains à sa bouche. Face à eux, une silhouette humaine prit forme dans la semi pénombre. Elle était petite et fine, avec une grande masse de cheveux vaporeux. L'Artiste reconnut le harnachement des Amazones.

- Shamio ? souffla-t-il. C'est toi ?

La silhouette avança d'une démarche résolue, jusqu'à apparaître à la lumière. C'était bien elle. Sa petite sœur avait l'air saine et sauve, tout au plus arborait-elle quelques blessures légères et éraflures. Il fut envahi par le soulagement.

- Les dieux soient loués, s'écria Cheyenne. Où étais-tu passée Shamio ? On était morts d'inquiétude.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Mikérinos à son tour.

Shamio les rejoignit, manifestement focalisée sur le général d'Arès et la porte qu'il gardait. Elle ne prit pas le temps de leur répondre, elle paraissait pressée. Sijie la regardait avec étonnement lui aussi mais il se reprit rapidement.

- Tu es là aussi, Shamio, dit-il. Heureux de voir que tu as survécu aux combats. Sais-tu où est Alas ?

- Non je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Je suis venue voir Arès.

Sijie secoua la tête.

- Tout cela est inutile, commença-t-il. Je ne peux laisser personne accéder aux...

Il fut coupé par un léger grincement. Toute les personnes présentes se figèrent et retinrent leur souffle en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la porte que gardait le Berserker. Le battant qui menait aux appartement de l'Empereur venait de s'ouvrir. Soudain, un homme apparut sur le seuil.

Mikérinos demeura complètement interdit en découvrant le dieu de la guerre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le maître d'Arkham se montre ainsi, aussi facilement. L'homme dans lequel s'était réincarné le dieu de la guerre devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, peut-être davantage. Il était difficile d'évaluer son âge, en raison de son état de faiblesse avancé. Arès, vêtu d'une tunique et d'une toge somptueuses, devait se tenir à l'encadrement pour rester debout. Il respirait fort et, apparemment, avec difficultés. Son visage au teint terreux était fatigué et ses yeux cernés. La cicatrice qu'il avait sur le visage était rose et boursoufflée. Mikérinos jugea qu'il était malade depuis longtemps et qu'il était probablement condamné.

Quand il essaya de parler, sa voix dérailla un peu.

- Que se passe-t-il ici, à la fin ? Sijie, dis-moi ce que c'est que ce raffut, exigea-t-il faiblement.

_- Imperator_, salua le général avec déférence, en s'inclinant. Ce n'est rien, ce...

Shamio fit un pas en avant. Son visage était agressif.

- Enfin te voilà, Arès, dit-elle. C'est très simple. Je viens venger la mort des Amazones !

Avant que quiconque ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme s'élança et se jeta sur Arès en hurlant de rage.


End file.
